Sonne über Ithilien
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Haltet den Dieb!": EPILOG Letzte Reviewmöglichkeit :) Seid doch so nett und lasst mir was da :)STORY COMPLETED
1. Prolog

****

A/N: Lang, lang ist's her, da hatte angefangen, eine HdR-FF mit dem ach so tollen Titel „Haltet den Dieb!" begonnen. Ich hätte nie und nimmer gedacht, dass die Geschichte so komplex werden und so viele Reviews erhalten würde. An diesem Punkt möchte ich mich bei allen Lesern bedanken! Tja...ein Jahr später wird es Zeit für die Fortsetzung, meint ihr nicht auch? Viel Spaß beim Prolog :)

Ach ja...seid doch so nett und lasst mir eure Meinung in Form einer Review da, ja? *süchtigsei* 

****

Disclaimer: Das Jungchen mit den spitzen Ohren, über das es mittlerweile 100 000e Geschichten zu lesen gibt, hat kein anderer als J.R.R. Tolkien erfunden. An dieser Stelle ein dickes Dankeschön *g*

***

****

~Sonne über Ithilien~

Prolog

~*~*~

In unzähligen Geschichten, in den verschiedensten Versen, in allerlei Lied wurde Valinor, die letzte Elbenzuflucht gepriesen, besungen und in stiller Andacht bewundert. 

Legolas hatte in seinem Leben noch nie Valinor erblickt, noch nie von seinen reichen Wassern getrunken, noch nie seinen lieblichen Wein gekostet. Wohl würde er dies erst dann tun, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war. Die Zeit, Mittelerde sich selbst zu überlassen. Er wusste, dass bis dahin noch einige Jahrhunderte an ihm vorbeiströmen würden und er noch unendlich erscheinende Tage unter den Augen Erus in Mittelerde verbringen würde. Fast so unendlich wie sein Leben selbst. Und bis dahin würde ihm Ithilien, der reiche Garten Gondors, als Zuflucht dienen. Hier grünten die Felder, die Sonne schien jeden noch so abgelegenen Winkel mit ihren wärmenden Händen berühren zu können und selbst wenn es regnete, glichen die Tränen des Himmels einer Melodie, einem Lied von Hoffnung und innerer Ruhe. 

Legolas lieh sich diese innere Ruhe, versuchte sie gierig in sich aufzunehmen, um jeden weiteren Tag zu überstehen. Er war nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater nicht sofort nach Ithilien aufgebrochen, sondern hatte sich auf eine schier hoffnungslose Suche begeben. Auf der Suche nach sich selbst, seinem Glück, nach Lalaithwen. 

Nichts von alledem hatte er in dreißig Jahren finden können. Dreißig Jahre, ja...fast ein halbes Menschenleben war er ziellos durch die Lande geirrt, war stets dem Abendstern gefolgt. Doch nichts fand er, dass seine Sehnsucht hätte stillen, seinen Schmerz hätte lindern können. Hatte er aufgegeben? Oder hatte ihn diese verbitterte Suche ihn nach Ithilien geleitet, dem Ort, an den er von Beginn an gedachte zurückzukehren? Er konnte keine Antwort darauf finden, genau so wenig wie er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, zu hoffen. Aragorn hatte seine Entscheidung begrüßt, zu ihm nach Gondor zu kommen und Obhut über dieses Paradies zu halten, obgleich Legolas ihm keine Gründe genannt hatte, weshalb er wirklich zurückgekehrt war. Was hatte ihn überhaupt dazu getrieben, ausgerechnet nach Gondor zu gehen, in den Süden? Mittelerde war groß und Lalaithwen konnte mit Pernoth überall hingegangen sein.

Vielleicht, dachte Legolas, war sie sogar in den Westen gesegelt... . Bei diesem Gedanken verkrampfte sich sein Herz und der Kummer, der sich wie ein Schatten auf sein Gemüt legte, wuchs und wuchs mit jedem verlorenen Tag. Gimli, der seinem Freund, seit dieser nach Ithilien zurückgekehrt war, des öfteren einen Besuch abstattete, hatte wahrgenommen, dass etwas mit Legolas nicht in Ordnung war. Aber da man mit Elben sowieso nicht normal reden konnte, hatte er es von Grund auf aufgegeben, Legolas mit Fragen zu durchlöchern.

Nun lebte er hier, in der Abgeschiedenheit der Natur, umringt von grünendem und blühendem Leben mit seinen treuesten Freunden aus dem Düsterwald, sowie seinem jüngeren Bruder Thíluil, der ihm, obgleich er seine Familie schwer enttäuscht hatte, gefolgt war. Legolas wusste, dass er seine Heimat nie wieder so vor sich sehen würde, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Denn Düsterwalds Elben spürten den Winter herannahen. Sie wussten, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Mit Wehmut gedachte Legolas seiner Familie, die in wenigen Jahren zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrechen würde. Ohne ihn.

Oft hatte er seinen Bruder gefragt, ob es wirklich sein Herzenswunsch war, hier bei ihm in Ithilien zu sein, anstatt bei seiner Familie. Thíluil hatte jedes Mal gelächelt und gesagt: „Ich stand dir nicht zur Seite, als du eine schwierige Zeit in deinem Leben durchmachen musstest. So will ich dir nun mit allem in meiner Macht stehendem helfen."

Weder Thíluil noch seine anderen Gefährten hatten Lalaithwen je zu Gesicht bekommen. Legolas sprach nicht sehr oft über sie, aber wenn er es tat, leuchteten seine Augen vor Sehnsucht und manchmal, wenn der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand und seine silbernen Schatten auf die Wiesen Ithiliens warf, saß er allein an seinem großen Fenster und sang. Die bittersüße Melodie seines Klageliedes hallte dann über die weiten Ebenen und wiegte die Menschen, die nahebei lebten und wirtschafteten in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

An einem solchen Abend, als die Sonne unlängst von der nahenden Nacht verschlungen und sämtliche Arbeit der Elben getan wurde, sah Legolas auf zu den ersten Sternen. Das rote Licht, das von den wenigen Wolken wiedergespiegelt wurde und den Himmel fast gänzlich ausfüllte, versprach, dass auch der folgende Tag wieder ein sonniger und heiterer werden würde. Ein weiterer Tag für Legolas, an dem er suchen würde. Und wenn er jeden einzelnen Stein umdrehen musste, er würde Lalaithwen finden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über seine weichen Lippen, als er daran dachte, was er alles mit ihr hatte durchmachen müssen. Er vermisste ihre unbeschwerte Art, ihre dreiste Redegewandtheit, für die er zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft wenig Verständnis aufbringen konnte. Er hätte es allerdings auch niemals für möglich gehalten, sich in eine Diebin zu verlieben. 

Dunkelrote Schatten säumten das weiße Leinenhemd, das er trug, verliehen ihm einen weichen Farbton. „Wonach sinnt mein Bruder nur wieder? Selten habe ich ihn so verträumt gesehen wie hier in Ithilien" Legolas drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder im Türrahmen stehen. „Nur selten ist ein Ort auch so schön wie dieser...", gab er lächelnd zurück, worauf Thíluil den Raum betrat und sich auf dem Nachtlager seines älteren Bruders niederließ. „Oder eine Frau", schmunzelte er ihn von unten herauf an, „Weißt du, Legolas, schon als ich hörte, du seiest mit einem Zwerg befreundet, dachte ich dies wäre der Höhepunkt einer verrückt gewordenen Welt...und ich dachte nie, ich würde erleben, dass du, alter Haudegen, dich noch verlieben würdest."

Legolas senkte den Blick, lauschte dem entfernten Zirpen der Grillen und atmete den lieblichen Duft des Weines ein, der an den fruchtbaren Hängen Ithiliens angebaut wurde. „Aber...vor Lalaithwen war ich doch mit...Celendra zusammen", sagte er überrascht und Thíluil verdeutlichte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass das unbedeutend wäre. „Das mag sein, Legolas...aber..." Er stand auf und boxte ihm brüderlich gegen die Brust, „Ich habe dieses Leuchten, das du in den Augen trägst, wenn du auch nur an sie denkst niemals gesehen, als du mit Celendra zusammen warst...bei Eru, ich frage mich nur, wie du strahlen wirst, wenn du das Mädchen in deinen Armen hälst"

Legolas lachte mit Thíluil, der es immer verstand, ihn aufzuheitern. „Ich glaube, ich werde sämtliche Sterne und den Mond in ihrem Glanz übertreffen", sagte er lächelnd. „Daran wage ich nicht zu zweifeln.", beteuerte ihm Thíluil seufzend. „Du wirst sie finden...", fügte er hinzu. 

„Und was macht dich dessen so sicher?"

„Weil ich dir helfen werde...", entgegnete der jüngere Elb und zog Legolas neben sich auf das Bett, „Ich habe heute von einer Menschensiedlung weiter im Süden gehört. Sie handeln hauptsächlich mit Getreide und Gemüse. Lass uns morgen einen Besuch in dieser Stadt abstatten...vielleicht..."

„Meinst du, wir sollten nach Strohhalmen greifen?", fragte Legolas, der zu viele Enttäuschungen auf seiner Suche erlebt hatte, als dass er noch voller Hoffnung war. „Es ist einen Versuch wert. Und sagtest du nicht, sie sei mit einem Menschen fortgegangen? Es besteht eine Möglichkeit, dass sie hier ist, Legolas...direkt vor deinen Augen...deine Sehnsucht lässt dich nur nicht sehen" Legolas sah Thíluil nachdenklich an. 

„Warum nicht...mehr als sie nicht finden können wir nicht", sagte er dann, worauf Thíluil die Arme in die Höhe riss und einen Jubelschrei ausstieß. Erschrocken blickte Legolas seinen jüngeren Bruder an und murmelte: „Also ehrlich...manchmal hast du wirklich seltsame Anwandlungen..."

„Tja Bruderherz, da sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich...ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Schwägerin kennen zu lernen", lächelte er optimistisch und Legolas seufzte. Er wünschte sich innigst, nicht länger einer Illusion hinterher zu jagen. 

~*~*~

Wie sooft hatte Legolas nicht geschlafen. Die gesamte Nacht verbrachte er auf seinem Fensterbrett und sehnte den Sonnenaufgang herbei. Dabei war er so ungeduldig wie ein kleines Kind, das den langersehnten Ausflug in neue, unbekannte Regionen nicht länger erwarten konnte. Am liebsten wäre Legolas noch am Vorabend aufgebrochen, doch er musste sich in Geduld üben. Je größer die Vorfreude wäre, desto heftiger würde die Enttäuschung über eine weitere fehlgeschlagene Suche sein. 

Und der Elb war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch weitere schmerzende Enttäuschungen verkraften konnte. Wenn er damals nur eher seinem Vater alles gestanden hätte...dann hätte er Lalaithwen vielleicht aufhalten können. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld für sein derzeitiges Leid und er hoffte inständig, dass auch er es lindern könnte, indem er Lalaithwen wiederfand. 

Endlich, nach Stunden die qualvoller und langsamer vergangen waren als jedes von ihm durchlebte Jahrhundert, wichen die Sterne und Erscheinungen der Nacht dem frühen Grau am Horizont, das bald wiederum dem weiten Lichtkegel der Sonne Tribut schenkte. „Lalaithwen...wo bist du?", murmelte Legolas leise, als er die Sonne über Ithilien aufsteigen sah. Mochte sie ihn zurück zu seiner Liebe führen. Keine Stunde später herrschte reges Treiben in den Gemächern des Hauses, welches, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, auf Elbenart zwischen den Bäumen errichtet worden war. 

Einige Elben waren bereits ausgezogen, um nach den jungen Pflanzen zu sehen, welche in den fruchtbaren Erden zu prächtigen Gewächsen herangezogen wurden. Andere sattelten schon zwei Pferde, da sie die Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass die Prinzen einen Ausritt nach Minas Ithil, einer Stadt vor den Toren Pelargirs, planten. Legolas verweilte noch einen Moment in seinem Zimmer, kleidete sich sorgfältig an und malte sich in Gedanken aus, wie es wohl wäre, Lalaithwen nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Legolas zog sich seinen grau-grünen Mantel über, denn obwohl der Sommer Einzug in Ithilien hielt, herrschte über den grünen Ebenen eine frische Brise. 

Außerdem würde der Elb noch so einiges darin verstauen können.

Er eilte hinaus auf den Hof, wo Thíluil bereits auf ihn wartete. „Wo hast du so lange gesteckt, Bruder? Ich dachte, wir suchen nach deiner Maid und nicht nach meiner...also erbitte ich ein wenig mehr Elan", grinste er und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.

Kopfschüttelnd tat es Legolas seinem Bruder gleich und kurze Zeit später ritten die Geschwister nebeneinander her, umringt vom Reichtum der Natur, den Ithilien ihnen darbot. „Wie lang, glaubst du, werden wir unterwegs sein?", fragte Legolas. „Oh...da kann es wohl einer kaum erwarten, hm? Wie gesagt, ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass wir sie finden...sie könnte auch ganz woanders sein...", mahnte Thíluil. „Ja, schon gut, wie lange denn nun?", wies ihn Legolas auf seine eigentliche Frage zurück. „Schätzungsweise zum Mittagsstand der Sonne werden wir vor den Toren Minas Ithils stehen", erklärte er und sein Blick wanderte abschätzend zum klaren, blauen Himmel. Es hatte seit einem gesamten Mondlauf nicht mehr geregnet, weswegen die Elben unter Legolas' Führung ständig damit beschäftigt waren, die Pflanzen mit Wasser zu versorgen. Durch diese Dürreperiode entstand ebenso die Gefahr eines Brandes. Ein einziger Funken konnte einen tödlichen Waldbrand auslösen und die reichen Früchte der Gewächse mit einem Schlag vernichten. Die Hufe von Legolas' Hengst gaben dumpfe Geräusche von sich, als sie den trockenen Erdboden berührten und feinen Staub aufwirbelten. 

„Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, ob Eru auch Reittiere erschaffen hat, die wie wir, elbengleich, keine Spuren auf dem Erdboden hinterlassen?"

„Wie bitte?", wollte Legolas wissen und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Bruder. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht," meinte Thíluil und beobachtete den gleichmäßigen Trab der Pferde, „Es ist doch sehr verräterisch als Elb zu Pferd zu reisen...was, wenn uns jemand Böses will? Dann kann er unsere Fährte aufnehmen, nur weil wir nicht zu Fuß gehen"

Legolas lachte. „Und wer sollte uns Böses wollen?" 

„Oh, da findet sich immer jemand, Legolas.", stimmte Thíluil in das Lachen ein. „Du verwunderst mich von Tag zu Tag mehr, kleiner Bruder", murmelte Legolas lächelnd und trieb sein Pferd zu einem leichten Galopp an. Gegen Mittag, als die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, schimmerten in nicht all zu weiter Entfernung zwei kleine, silberne Turmkuppeln und reflektierten das Licht wie zwei runde Spiegel, sodass selbst das Sonnenlicht wie der silbern-weiße Schein des Mondes glänzte. „Minas Ithil?", fragte Legolas beeindruckt von dem Lichtspiel, das sich ihm darbot. Sein Bruder nickte nur. „Du solltest sie bei Nacht sehen...die Kuppeln scheinen das Mond- und Sternenlicht aufzufangen und schimmern in der Dunkelheit. Fast so als wären sie Wegweiser für Wanderer und Verirrte. Es ist wie in einem Traum", sagte Thíluil und es schien, als sei er in Gedanken ganz weit weg.

„Diese Stadt wurde nach dem Ringkrieg erbaut. Sie birgt nichts besonderes in sich, doch es ist gerade ihre Schlichtheit, die sie so sonderbar macht", sagte er leise. 

Das weiße Licht erinnerte Legolas an die Nacht, in der Filegon beerdigt worden war, denn als er seine Arme tröstend um Lalaithwen gelegt hatte, warf der Mond sein kaltes Licht auf sie, ließ ihre Haut erscheinen, als sei sie aus purem Porzellan gefertigt. Und ihre Tränen wanderten wie flüssige Perlen daran hinab. 

„Legolas?", hörte er plötzlich Thíluil wie aus einer anderen Welt her fragen, sodass er aufschreckte und ihn anstarrte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Legolas nickte und verbannte die Erinnerung aus seinen Gedanken. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn er Lalaithwen wiederfinden wollte. 

Als sie das Stadttor passierten, verneigten sich die Torwachen ehrerbietend, denn sie hatten schon viel von dem Elbenprinzen gehört, der sich hier in Ithilien niedergelassen hatte, um eine Elbenkolonie zu gründen und so Obhut über die natürliche Schönheit des Landes zu halten. „Welch Ehre, Euch vor den Toren Minas Ithils in Empfang nehmen zu dürfen, Meister Legolas und Meister Thíluil.", sagte die erste Wache, noch immer kniend und das Gesicht auf den Boden gerichtet, als stände Eru selbst vor ihnen. Hatte er Meister gesagt? Legolas verbiss sich das Lachen. So nannte man ihn nicht einmal am heimischen Hof im Grünwald. Auch Thíluil hatte damit zu ringen, Haltung zu bewahren, nickte gebieterisch und passierte mit seinem Bruder das große Tor. Holzhütten wechselten sich mit festen Gemäuern ab. 

Ringsum herrschte reges Handeln, da auf dem Marktplatz der Wochenmarkt ausgerichtet wurde, zu dem unzählige Händler aus allen Teilen des Landes angereist waren und ihre Waren anpriesen. 

Steinerne Platten führten zur Marktmitte, wo überdachte Stände aufgestellt worden waren, um die Waren, meist frische Lebensmittel, vor der Sonne zu schützen. Legolas musste lächeln, als er sich an das Geschehen auf dem Marktplatz im Grünwald erinnerte. Als Laith gegen ihn geprallt war und somit ihr Versuch zu flüchten gescheitert war. Eine dicke, etwas unbeholfen dreinschauende ältere Frau, bekleidet mit einem lumpigen Gewand, dessen Taschen so durchlöchert waren, dass der Inhalt hinauszurutschen drohte, kreuzte den Weg der Elben, blickte mürrisch in die jungen Gesichter und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Diese jungen Leute...müssen zu Pferde reisen, obwohl ihre Beine noch jung und kräftig sind", nuschelte sie durch ihre Zahnlücke und wackelte, gestützt auf einen krummen Spazierstock, über die Straße. „Wenn sie nur wüsste...ich könnte ihr Ururururururururgroßvater sein", flüsterte Thíluil Legolas zu, als er höflich sein Pferd angehalten hatte, um die Frau passieren zu lassen. 

Legolas blickte über seine Schulter zurück zu den Türmen. Banner mit Aragorns Wappen wehten im schwachen Wind, verliehen selbst dieser kleinen Menschenstadt ein majestätisches Aussehen. „Lass uns von den Pferden steigen und uns ein wenig unter die Leute mischen", schlug er vor, worauf Thíluils Mundwinkel zu einer verwirrten Grimasse nach unten sanken. „Du lässt dir doch nicht von einer greisen Frau ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Legolas, unsere Beine sind auch nicht mehr die jüngsten und kräftigsten", argumentierte er, indem er eine Greisenstimme auflegte und theatralisch über sein linkes Bein strich, als wäre es auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal war.

Kopfschüttelnd lachte Legolas, schwang sich vom Rücken des Hengstes und führte ihn an den Zügeln hinter sich her. 

„Wie ich ältere Brüder hasse", murrte Thíluil halblaut. Starrsinnig wie er war, blieb er auf dem Pferd sitzen und trabte hinter seinem Bruder her, der ihn nur spöttisch begutachtete. „Ich bin dann wenigstens nicht derjenige, der über seine alten und schwachen Glieder klagt", verteidigte sich Thíluil. Legolas lächelte schief. Alte und schwache Glieder...soso... . Kinder tollten auf den enger werdenden Gassen herum und spielten Jäger und Gejagter. Legolas grinste, als er eine Reihe junger Burschen dabei ertappte, wie sie den Kampf von Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas gegen die wilden Menschen um die Hornburg nachstellten. Mit Holzschwertern und improvisierten Schildern aus Leder traten sie gegeneinander an und riefen mehrmals Aragorns Schlachtruf aus, weswegen sie tadelnd von ihren einkaufenden Müttern zurechtgewiesen wurden. Etwas abseits vom Marktgeschehen verlief ein schmaler Fluss , über den eine Brücke führte. Hinter einem großen grünen Hügel konnte man schon die neu gedeckten Dächer weiterer Häuser erkennen, ein Mühlenrad, das sich gemächlich mit dem Lauf des Wassers drehte, sowie einen hohen Glockenturm. 

„So klein ist diese Stadt wohl doch nicht", bemerkte Legolas, worauf Thíluil nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Hab ich nicht behauptet...", redete er sich heraus und warf einer jungen Magd schöne Blicke zu, welche auf der Stelle errötete und eilig weiter ihres Weges ging. Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Thíluil, wann erwählst du endlich eine Braut?"

„Dann, wenn mir eine gefällt. Sie muss hübsch sein, vollbusig und natürlich muss sie..."

„Deine Art von Humor ertragen?", endete Legolas lachend. „Nein, sie muss mich zu neuen Taten inspirieren", erklärte sein kleiner Bruder und reckte arrogant die Nase in den Himmel. „Die da wären?", neckte der ältere Elbenprinz weiter. Doch Legolas hörte ihm nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und bedauerte die unbedachte Bauweise der Menschen. Sie hatten ganze Waldflächen roden müssen, um neue Häuser auf diesem Grund zu errichten. 

„Prinz Legolas! Was für eine Ehre! Ihr, in der von mir verwalteten Stadt? Seht her, Leute. Ein wahrer Kriegsheld steht vor euch!", rief plötzlich eine aufgeregte Männerstimme, der Stadtverwalter Minas Ithils und ehe Legolas richtig Herr der Lage werden konnte, war Thíluil vom Pferd gesprungen und riss den Arm seines Bruders triumphierend in die Höhe. Die Menschenmenge versammelte sich um die Brüder und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie waschechte Elben zu Gesicht bekamen. Viele drängten näher zu den beiden und ein Stimmengewirr beherrschte die ohnehin schon lautstarke Geräuschkulisse des Marktplatzes. „Der Elb, der mit einem Zwerg befreundet ist!", rief ein alter Mann ungläubig aus und deutete auf Legolas und viele junge Mädchen bewunderten die beiden Männer. Die Jungen, die zuvor noch ihre Heldentaten nachgestellt hatten, ließen ehrfürchtig die Holzschwerter sinken und starrten mit offenem Mund auf Legolas. „Seid Gast in dieser wunderschönen Stadt, werte Herren", fuhr der Verwalter überglücklich fort und zog Legolas mit sich, gefolgt von Thíluil, der den Andrang der Leute mit Verwunderung genoss. 

„Elben, Elben in Minas Ithil, dass ich das noch erleben darf", krächzte ein Tattergreis aus der ersten Reihe. Legolas fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, da plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Er war nur hier, um herauszufinden, ob Lalaithwen hier lebte, nicht um gefeiert zu werden. Thíluil bemerkte den wachsenden Unmut seines Bruders, gab ihm ein Zeichen und rief lauthals in die Menge: „Da, seht! Lang lebe König Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns"

Ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver, denn viele Menschen drehten sich überrascht nach allen Richtungen um, wo denn der König plötzlich zu sehen war, andere riefen ekstatisch „Lang lebe der König", sodass das Chaos perfekt war. Legolas warf Thíluil nur einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch dieser drehte nur den Zeigefinger an seiner rechten Schläfe, um deutlich zu machen, dass Menschen so leicht abzulenken und zu begeistern waren. 

Ohne länger zu zögern ergriff Legolas die Zügel seines Pferdes, zog die Kapuze seines Mantels tief in sein Gesicht und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die grölenden und begeisterten Massen, bis er schließlich nahe des Flüsschens wieder freier atmen konnte. Er saß auf, warf noch einen raschen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der Urheber der ganzen Verwirrung war und ritt dann das Flüsschen entlang, zwischen großen Buchen und Kastanien, bis er an einem abgelegenerem Teil der Stadt angelangt war.

Nichts als das beruhigende Plätschern des Wassers erreichte sein Ohr...er war dem Ansturm der Menschen entkommen. 

~*~*~

__

Ui, also n ziemlich langer Prolog...hoffe, er gefällt euch :) Lasst doch was reviewtechnisches für mich da?! Würde mein Plüschherz höher schlagen lassen *g*


	2. 1 Klatschnass

**A/N**: So, genau 10 Tage nach Release des Prologs nun das erste Kapitel *fleißig war*. Ihr seid echt der Hammer! So viele Reviews! Vielen, vielen Dank, ihr macht mich mehr als glücklich, da weiß ich wenigstens, dass sich die ganze Arbeit ein bisschen lohnt :) Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr am Ball bleibt *g* Da die liebe, nette Schule wieder begonnen hat und ich nun in der 11. Klasse bin, wird es schwieriger für mich werden, die Zeit zum Schreiben zu finden. Das heißt nicht, dass ich euch warten lassen will, ich möchte nur, dass ihr ein bisschen Geduld an den Tag legt *g* 

Ich versuche, so in etwa im 10-Tage-Rhythmus ein Kapitelchen für euch bereitzuhalten, aber wenn es mal länger dauert, bitte ich euch, nicht zu drängeln! Danke!Zu einigen Reviews noch etwas am Kapitelende :) Ihr kennt meine Sucht...lasst doch was da *lol* 

**Disclaimer**: Das ist purer Hohn, einen Autoren zu so etwas zu verpflichten. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass man kein Geld für den Kram einheimst, da gehört einem der ganze Plunder auch nicht...*seufz*...was solls, Tolkien owns it all... 

**Achtung:** seeeeehr lang mit Mistwetterzusatz *g* Also, spannt die Schirme und lest und reviewt!!! 

***

**Kapitel 1: Klatschnass**

Kein Zweifel, viel lieber hätte der hochgewachsene Elb im grauen, seidenen Gewand ein paar Schießübungen mit Pfeil und Bogen nahe der von seinem Bruder gegründeten Elbensiedlung durchgeführt, oder wäre auf Brautschau gegangen. Doch stattdessen stand Thíluil auf einem extra errichteten Podest aus Holzkisten, umringt von aberhunderten von Menschen und musste die Heldentaten der Grauelben wiedergeben. So erzählte er von den großen Abenteuern seiner Vorfahren, wie sein Vater tapfer in den Kampf gegen die Orks am Einsamen Berg gezogen war und schmückte hier und da noch ein wenig aus. Sein Pferd wurde derweil von den besten Stallmeistern Minas Ithils versorgt. Zu seinem Graus wünschten sich die Bürger Minas Ithils auch noch, dass er ihnen ein Stück elbischer Gesangeskünste vortrug. Nicht, dass sich der junge Elb davor scheute, zu singen, nur missfiel ihm der Gedanke, dass sich sein Bruder derweil in aller Seelenruhe die Stadt ansah oder sich mit seiner wiedergefundenen Herzensdame vergnügte. 

Aber was tat man nicht alles, damit der Haussegen nicht schief stand? Und ein bisschen Selbstdarstellung hatte ja noch keinem geschadet. Thíluil stellte gerade die historische Schlacht zwischen Glorfindel und dem Balrog dem begeisterten und atemlosen Publikum vor. Dabei bat er einen ihn bewundernden, holzschwertschwingenden kleinen Jungen auf den zu einer kleinen Bühne umfunktionierten Marktstand und demonstrierte, wie Glorfindel (der Junge) und der Balrog (Thíluil natürlich) erbittert gegeneinander kämpften. 

Nun, eigentlich stand es in der Geschichte geschrieben, dass Glorfindel im Kampf gegen den Dämon aus der alten Welt fiel, doch Thíluil merkte bald, dass er sich einen nicht ganz so leichten Gegner aus dem Publikum erwählt hatte, wie er zunächst glaubte. Der Junge setzte ihm wirklich zu mit seinen Hieben. Der Elb hatte Mühe, dem schier endlos energischen Knaben auszuweichen. Und dann geschah es: Thíluil wollte einem weiteren Schlag ausweichen, als er ins Straucheln geriet, mit dem Fuß über die Holzkante glitt und sehr unelegant hinter dem aufgestellten Stand verschwand. Ein Mensch, noch dazu ein sehr kleiner, hatte einen stolzen Elben zu Fall gebracht und sehr zur Unterhaltung auf dem Marktplatzspektakel beigetragen. Zunächst hatten die Leute geschwiegen, vereinzeltes Gemurmel drang durch die Massen. Bis alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, als sie feststellten, dass Thíluil rücklings in einen großen Bottich Pferdedung gefallen war und sich nun wünschte, im Grünwald geblieben zu sein. 

Stolzer Elbenherr, darf ich vorstellen, mein Sohn Tari, lachte einer der Männer und präsentierte stolz seinen Sohn, der einen echten Elben im, wenn auch gestellten, Kampf besiegt hatte. Sehr erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, stöhnte Thíluil und rümpfte die Nase, als der Gestank, der nun auf seinen Kleidern ruhte, ihn gänzlich einnebelte. Der Verwalter von Minas Ithil starrte entsetzt auf das vor ihm stattfindende Fiasko. Wenn diese Kunde Minas Tirith erreichte, würde der König sicherlich wenig erfreut sein. Mein Herr, mein Herr, es tut mir so unendlich leid, rief er aus und trat zu Tari und seinem Vater. Schon gut...es ist wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert, log Thíluil und erhob sich so elegant, wie es einem nur möglich war, wenn man in Pferdemist badete, aus dem großen Bottich. Tari sprang von dem Stand hinunter zu dem Elben und reichte ihm sein kleines Taschentuch, damit er wenigstens sein schönes Gesicht säubern konnte. Ich habe Euch besiegt, lachte der kleine Rotzlöffel und Thíluil hätte ihn am liebsten auch in den Bottich gestoßen. Aber seine elbischen Manieren hielten ihn von dieser Untat ab. 

Sehr wohl, das hast du, kleiner Held, Legolas Bruder verbeugte sich ehrerbietend vor dem Knaben, sodass dieser wieder lachte. Ich habe doch auch einen Elben gespielt und Elben sind doch stets siegreich, sagte er und Thíluil musterte ihn eindringlich. Nun ja...zumindest kämpfen sie bis zum letzten, lächelte er traurig bei dem Gedanken, dass schon so viele seines Geschlechts ihr Leben auf den Schlachtfeldern Mittelerdes gelassen hatten. 

Ich bin Rufus, ein Hufschmied in der Stadt. Kommt mit zu mir nach Hause, da könnt Ihr Euch neu einkleiden, während meine Frau Euer Gewand wäscht., sagte der Mann höflich. Nein...also...das ist wirklich nicht nötig, wollte Thíluil ablehnen, aber als er in Taris und Rufus Gesichter sah, als sie den unangenehmen Duft einatmeten, lachte er, Oder wohl eher doch...habt vielen Dank Tari starrte hinauf zu dem Elben, dem er noch nicht einmal bis zur Brust reichte, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Schließlich konnte selbst Thíluil den durchbohrenden Blick des Jungen nicht mehr ignorieren und blickte zu ihm herab. Was hast du?, fragte er. Warum sinkt Ihr nicht in den Boden ein, Herr Elb? 

Auf Taris Frage hin konnte Thíluil gar nicht anders als lachen. Rufus gab seinem Sohn einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sei nicht so unhöflich, Tari, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du seine Kleider ruiniert hast Aber der Elb winkte nur ab. Schon gut, soll er nur fragen. Nur wenn man Fragen stellt, kann man selbst Weisheit erlangen Tari sah mit großen, runde Augen zu ihm auf. Liegt das an Euren Stiefeln? Ein verwirrter Blick von Seiten des Elben folgte. Dass Ihr nicht einsinkt, meine ich Thíluil verbiss sich ein weiteres Lachen, denn er wollte den Jungen nicht bloßstellen. Nun...ich könnte auch barfuß gehen und würde keine Fußspuren hinterlassen. 

Dann seid Ihr also so leicht?, bohrte Tari weiter. Schon möglich, lächelte Thíluil und vorerst war die Fragerei beendet. Lasst uns ein wenig schneller gehen, wie es scheint, braut sich über Ithilien ein Unwetter zusammen, sagte Rufus indes und führte den Prinzen und seinen Sohn über die große Brücke, hinab zu schmaleren Pfaden, die beidseitig von grünenden Gärten geschmückt waren. Wenig später erreichten sie ein kleines Gebäude aus festem Stein mit einem schlichten Dach aus Holz, Stroh und Lehm. Thíluil befürchtete, dass es sehr leicht leckte oder in Brand geraten könnte. 

Im überdachten Vorhof erkannte der Elb einen großen Amboss, Hämmer verschiedenster Größen waren sorgfältig an den Haken eines Holzregals befestigt worden. Ein großer, schwerer steinerner Ofen ragte in die Höhe, davor in einem Schächtelchen lagen vereinzelte Nägel, sowie kleinere Hufeisen. Es war eine kleine, aber durchaus feine Werkstatt eines Hufschmieds. 

Folgt mir, dieser Weg führt direkt in unsere Wohnstube, sprach Rufus weiter. Habt Ihr auch ein Pferd?, fragte Tari. Thíluil nickte. Wenn es neue Hufeisen benötigt, kommt Ihr dann zu meines Vaters Werkstatt?, fragte der kleine Junge weiter. Der Elb lächelte. Ganz bestimmt, obwohl elbische Pferde keine Hufeisen trugen. Der Prinz wartete in der Diele, da er den guten Boden in der Wohnstube nicht beschmutzen wollte. 

Tari wartete mit dem größten Vergnügen mit seinem neuen, heldenhaften Freund und nutzte die Zeit, die sein Vater benötigte, um mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen und neue Gewänder für den Elben herbeizuschaffen, für weitere Fragen an den Herren vom Schönen Volk. Doch als die Stubentür geöffnet wurde, wartete eine ganz andere Überraschung auf ihn. Ein sehr, sehr großer Hund, der ihm fast bis zur Hüfte reichte und dessen Fell silbergrau leuchtete, rannte schneller auf Thíluil zu, als er es realisieren konnte. Und ehe Thíluil wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er rücklings auf dem Boden, der Hund stemmte die Vorderpfoten auf seine Schlüsselbeine und verlagerte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf die Brust des Elben, während er ihm das Gesicht abschleckte. 

Naru, aus, böser Hund, ganz, ganz böser Hund, hörte der Elb nur eine Frauenstimme rufen, die kaum das laute Gelächter Taris übertönen konnte. Schließlich packte jemand den Hund am Nacken und zerrte ihn vorsichtig, doch gleichzeitig bestimmt zurück. Verzeiht, mein Herr, nur wittert Naru Fremde, ehe sie überhaupt richtig angekommen sind. Er ist manchmal unzähmbar, entschuldigte sich eine kleine Frau mittleren Alters, welche Thíluil als Taris Mutter ausmachte. 

Das...ist nicht weiter tragisch, ächzte der Elb und erhob sich wieder, Mich kann heute nichts mehr überraschen Und als er dies aussprach, durchbrach einer Donnergrollen die trügende Stille am späten Nachmittagshimmel. Es würde Regen geben. Seit fast fünf Wochen würde der trockene, mürbe Boden Ithiliens wieder getränkt werden. Sagte ich _nichts_?, murmelte er verwundert, aber Tari lachte nur. Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hätte. Kommt, ich lasse Euch ein Bad ein und gebe Euch neue Kleider. Entspannt Euch, während ich das Abendessen zubereite., bot Taris Mutter mit dem lieblichen Namen Alina an. Thíluil konnte nicht widersprechen. Dafür verlangte sein Körper einfach viel zu sehr nach einem langen, heißen Bad und einer reichen Mahlzeit. Legolas würde schon ohne ihn auskommen. 

Alt genug war er ja. 

~*~*~

Legolas spazierte einige Stunden gedankenverloren an den schmalen Ufern des Flüsschens entlang, ließ sein Pferd trinken und ein wenig grasen, während er dem neugierigen Getuschel der Bäume lauschte. Sie schienen noch nie einen Elben erblickt zu haben, der unter ihrem schützenden Blätterdach weilte. Sein verträumter Blick reichte weit in den Himmel hinein. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete er den trägen Zug der schweren Wolken. Nicht mehr lange und es würde regnen. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, im Regen draußen zu sein und nass zu werden. Er fühlte die Kälte nicht mehr, den feuchten, unangenehmen Schauer, der sich den Weg an seinem Rücken hinabbahnte. Er fühlte nichts als Sehnsucht, die ihn verzehrte, ihn um seine Empfindungen beraubte. Er hatte seine Familie wegen einem Traum verlassen. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn schmerzlich. Doch lieber träumte er diesen Traum, als ihn ganz aus seinem Denken verbannen zu müssen. 

Legolas schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er aus nicht all zu weiter Entfernung Kinderstimmen vernahm. Sie schienen zu spielen, herumzutollen und sich gegenseitig zu jagen. Seufzend nahm er sein Pferd wieder bei den Zügeln, wollte von hier weggehen, ehe ihn die Kinder entdeckten, aber der Hengst blieb stehen, als wäre er fest im Boden verankert. Komm schon mellon nîn, ich habe jetzt wirklich nicht die Geduld für deinen Starrsinn, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und strich über die Blesse des Tieres. Doch auch bei einem weiteren Versuch, das Pferd mit sich zu ziehen, warf es widerspenstig den Kopf zurück und schnaubte wild. Was hast du? So habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt, murmelte Legolas, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, das Pferd wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Aber er wollte schließlich keine Gewalt anwenden. Seufzend ließ er sich am Fuße eines Baumes nieder und hörte mit wachsender Unruhe die Kinderstimmen näherkommen. 

Kurz darauf kam eine Kinderschar des Weges, zwei Burschen von etwa 10 Jahren und ein Mädchen. Zuerst noch in ein reges Gespräch vertieft, verstummten die Jungs, als sie Legolas erblickten. ...Also habe ich doch recht, Jungs stinken, Mädchen nicht, plapperte das kleine Mädchen, welches ein einfaches, rotes Kleid und eine Schürze darüber trug und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen den Arm eines der stehengebliebenen Jungen. Hey, pass doch auf!, beschwerte sie sich und strich sich durch das kastanienbraune, schulterlange Haar. 

Guten Tag, sagte Legolas höflich und nickte den Kindern zu, die ihn nun allesamt anstarrten. Gu...gu...guten Tag, wiederholte der kleinere Knabe stammelnd. Legolas seufzte innerlich. Warum reagierten Menschen teilweise mit Angst, wenn sie einen Elben sahen? Er war doch kein kinderverschlingendes Ungeheuer, ja, er war bis auf einen an seiner Gürtelschnalle befestigten Dolch noch nicht einmal bewaffnet. 

Ihr seid ein Elb, nicht wahr?, fragte der größere Junge, dessen langes blondes Haar von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten wurde. Einzelne Strähnen verdeckten seine Ohren, aber Legolas glaubte mit plötzlicher Überraschung, dass ein Elbenjunge vor ihm stand. Hier, in Ithilien. Er nickte lächelnd, versuchte seine Verwirrung zu verbergen, aber die grau-blauen Augen des Jungen verrieten ihm, dass er seine Gedanken erraten hatte. Die Leute vom Markt sagten, dass zwei Elben aus einer Kolonie Ithiliens Minas Ithil besuchen würden und wir wollten sie unbedingt sehen, plapperte das kleine Mädchen, das scheinbar überhaupt keine Furcht zu kennen schien, und marschierte schnurstracks zu ihm herüber, um sich dann mit kritischem Blick vor dem sitzenden Elben aufzustellen. Bist du einer davon?, fragte sie mit neugierigen, hellen Augen, worauf Legolas schmunzelnd nickte. Sie hockte sich vor ihm hin und streckte ihre Hand aus, bis ihr Zeigefinger die Nasenspitze des Elben berührte. Legolas war überrascht und verzückt zugleich. 

Selina, lass das, das gehört sich nicht, zischte der Menschenjunge, der von der Ähnlichkeit herzurühren, ihr größerer Bruder zu sein schien. Er hat so weiche Haut, murmelte sie fasziniert, Und so lustige spitze Ohren...fast so ähnliche wie Filegon... 

Filegon? Hatte sie Filegon gesagt? Legolas zuckte bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich zusammen, ließ das Mädchen vor ihm kurz aufschreien und sofort zu den anderen zurücklaufen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst, schalt sie ihr Bruder, hinter dem sie sich wimmernd versteckt hatte. Nein, ist schon gut, sei nicht so streng zu..., sagte Legolas und stand auf. Meiner Schwester, endete der Junge den Satz und streckte dem Elben die Hand entgegen. Ich bin Periolaric, aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Jolly, stellte er sich vor, Und das ist meine kleine, nervtötende Schwester Selina Lächelnd schüttelte Legolas den beiden die Hände, ein Willkommensgruß unter den Menschen, wie er ihn am Hofe Gondors des öfteren gesehen hatte. Und das ist Filegon, einer meiner besten Freunde, sagte Jolly und deutete auf den, wie Legolas vermutete, Elbenjungen. Er hob die Hand zu einem typischen Elbengruß und somit wurde die Vermutung des Prinzen zur Gewissheit. Legolas erwiderte die Geste. Man sagte uns, es wären zwei Elben in der Stadt, aber wo ist der zweite?, fragte Jolly. Hast du ihn getötet?, wimmerte Selina angsterfüllt herum, doch der Elb ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. 

Nicht doch, er ist mein Bruder, Thíluil, sagte er lächelnd. Ach so...weißt du, wir wollten eigentlich zu unserem Freund Tari spielen gehen, aber dann haben wir von dir gehört...stimmt es, dass du addelig bist? Legolas zog die Braue hoch, als das maximal fünf Jahre alte Mädchen ihn fragte. 

Adelig, Kleines, das heißt adelig, belehrte sie Jolly, worauf sie ihm nur schnippisch die Zunge entgegenstreckte. Nun...mein Vater ist der König des Waldlandreiches des Nordens, sagte Legolas, aus dem Augenwinkel Filegon beobachtend. Wie war es möglich, dass ein etwa 30 Jahre alter Elbenjunge hier in Ithilien lebte und dazu noch den Namen von Lalaithwens verstorbenen Bruder trug? Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass ein Elbenname doppelt auftrat. Also bist du ein Prinz, ja?, fragte Selina weiter und Legolas lächelte. Ja...so in der Art 

Ihr habt ein sehr schönes Pferd, bemerkte Filegon und Legolas wand sich zu seinem Hengst um. Schön, aber sturer als ein Zwerg, sagte er und Filegon lächelte. Dieses Lächeln. Es kam ihm so vertraut vor. Darf ich...darf ich vielleicht...ach nein..., stammelte er verlegen und senkte den Blick. Auf ihm reiten? Natürlich darfst du. Halt dich aber gut fest, der Herr hat heute, wie es scheint, seinen eigenwilligen Tag., bot ihm Legolas an und fasste den Hengst an den Zügeln, an denen er sich nun mühelos führen ließ. Das Happa hat ja gar keinen richtigen Sattel, stellte Selina entsetzt fest und zupfte an der dünnen Leinendecke, die stattdessen auf dem Rücken des Tieres ruhte. Elben benötigen keine Sättel, Selina, lachte Filegon und strich ihr über das braune, zerzauste Haar. Sei vorsichtig, Filegon, murmelte Jolly, als sich der sehr junge Elb langsamen Schrittes dem Pferd näherte. 

Ich hebe dich hoch, sagte Legolas und fasste den Jungen an den Seiten, nur um ihn dann sofort auf den Pferderücken zu heben. Ich will auch, ich will auch, sagte Selina und lief nach vorn, doch Legolas bremste sie sanft. Nicht so hastig, sonst könnte es Deriel verschrecken, belehrte er das Mädchen, dass ihn wieder so fasziniert anstarrte, dass es Legolas Herz schmelzen ließ. , wiederholte sie mit großen Augen, die von ihrer Neugier erzählten. 

Ja. Das ist der Name meines Pferdes. Komm her 

Selina warf einen fragenden Blick über ihre Schulter auf ihren Bruder, der nur ermutigend lächelte. Dann ließ sie sich von Legolas auf die Arme nehmen und sacht zu Filegon auf das Pferd setzen. Oh...das ist so hoch, jammerte sie und krallte sich an Filegons Armen fest. Möchtest du auch noch aufsitzen?, fragte Legolas Jolly, der den stolzen Hengst genauestens betrachtete. Ja sind wir denn nicht zu schwer für ihn?, fragte er. Dieses Pferd hat schon meinen alten Freund Gimli Gloinssohn getragen, als wir über die Hügel Ithiliens ritten. Da wird er euch drei locker tragen können, lachte Legolas. Jolly sah ihn mit weit geöffnetem Mund an und stammelte: Gimli? Der Zwerg der Ringgemeinschaft? Als Elbenfreund von Legolas Grünblatt werden von ihm überall Lieder gesungen! Und Ihr kennt ihn...oder...nein...Ihr...Ihr **seid** Legolas Grünblatt...natürlich, der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs Jolly wurde blasser und blasser und seine Stimme zitterte. Der legendäre Elbenprinz, hauchte Selina, Und ich sitze auf seinem Happa-Happa 

Und ich dachte, es wäre nur ein törichtes Gerücht, säuselte Filegon überrascht und schaute Legolas anerkennend an. Ich kenne keinen besseren Bogenschützen, als Euch, mein Herr, sagte er dann, Es werden viele Geschichten über Euch erzählt, nie hätte ich geglaubt, Euch jemals anzutreffen 

Geschichten müssen nicht immer gleich mit den wahren Begebenheiten übereinstimmen. Die Leute neigen zu Verherrlichung und Übertreibungen. Ich habe nur in den Diensten des Königs gekämpft, sagte Legolas. König Aragorn, nicht war? Den sie auch Elessar nennen. Ihr kennt ihn auch, oder?, wollte Jolly wissen, der allmählich wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Ja. Er ist ein gütiger und sehr aufrichtiger König., sagte Legolas lächelnd, als er an seinen guten Freund dachte. Ein Donnergrollen ertönte und ließ Selina beinahe vom Pferd plumpsen, hätte Filegon sie nicht festgehalten. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen, es regnet bestimmt gleich, stellte Jolly fest. Euer Haus steht am anderen Ende der Stadt, mein Zuhause ist viel näher. Wir können zu mir gehen, bis der Regen aufhört, schlug Filegon vor und Legolas erstarrte. Er erinnerte ihn so sehr an Lalaithwen, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust raste. Vereinzelte Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel, ließen die schwere Luft weichen und nach dem frischen Wind riechen, der über Ithiliens Felder glitt. Nach so einer langen Dürre wird es sicherlich einen heftigen Sturm geben, dachte Legolas laut und sorgte sich um die jungen Pflanzen, die er mit seinen Gefolgsleuten vor kurzem erst in den Boden gepflanzt hatte. 

Ihr könnt mitkommen, meine Mutter freut sich sicherlich, nach so langer Zeit wieder jemanden von ihrem Volk zu sehen, lächelte Filegon und spielte mit der seidenen, schwarzen Mähne Deriels. Seine Mutter. Legolas stockte der Atem. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass...? Der Regen trommelte fordernder auf den Erdboden, der so schnell das Wasser nicht aufsaugen konnte, sodass sich bereits kleine Pfützen bildeten. Igitt, Jolly, ich werde ja ganz nass, murmelte das Mädchen und vergrub ihren Kopf unter Filegons Umhang. 

Was sagt Ihr nun, Elbenherr? Geleitet Ihr uns zu meinem Zuhause? Ich versichere, Euch wird es an nichts fehlen und Ihr hättet gleich eine Unterkunft für die Nacht...sofern Ihr nicht gedenkt, noch heute abzureisen, Filegon wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, schaute den erwachsenen Elben aber direkt an. Legolas war unsicher. Er hatte mit Thíluil nichts ausgemacht, was das Übernachten anging. Und wenn, hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie zusammen einen Unterschlupf finden würden. Der Arme stellte sich wohlmöglich immer noch den bohrenden Blicken der Menschen auf dem Marktplatz. Sollte er nun gehen und Thíluil suchen? Jetzt, wo er wohlmöglich eine Fährte gefunden hatte, die ihn zu Lalaithwen führte? Hallo? Schlafen Elben auch im Stehen?, rief ihn Selinas fröhliche Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. 

Nun gut, dann lasst uns gehen, atmete er aus und schaute zum Himmel. Die grauen Wolken türmten sich zu schwarzen Riesen auf, erinnerten Legolas fast an die Dunkelheit, die das Land von Gondor überdeckte, als sie zu ihrer letzten Schlacht ritten, zu den Toren Mordors. 

Ein kalter Schauer ließ ihn erzittern, als ein weiteres Grollen ertönte und sich der Wind drehte. Filegon sprang mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit vom Pferd und ging neben Legolas. Jolly, jetzt kannst du weiterreiten, sagte er und schien ebenso beunruhigt wegen dem herannahenden Sturm zu sein, wie Legolas. Jolly ließ sich geschwind von Legolas zu seiner Schwester auf das Pferd heben und gemeinsam gingen oder ritten sie Filegon hinterher. 

Besorgniserregend schnell sammelte sich das Wasser zu kleinen Rinnsalen, die den ungepflasterten Pfad vor ihnen immer unwegsamer machte. Wie weit ist es noch, Filegon? 

Der junge Elb schaute durch den dichten Regenschleier vor ihm, drehte sich dann um, um die Orientierung nicht zu verlieren. Etwa zehn Minuten zu Fuß, schätzte er und Legolas nickte düster. Seine Kleider waren bereits klamm und er fürchtete, dass sich die Menschenkinder noch erkälteten, wenn sie länger im Regen hier draußen waren. Er nahm im Gehen den Mantel ab und legte ihn über Selinas schmale Schultern, sodass sogar noch Jolly darunter Platz hatte. Hier, zieh ihn dicht zu dir heran, damit du nicht so nass wirst, sagte Legolas sanft und zeigte ihr, wie sie den Mantel am besten über sich zog. Doch die Sicht vor ihnen wurde immer schlechter, das Gelände rutschiger und nachgiebiger. Führt denn keine feste Straße zu dem Haus deiner Mutter?, Legolas musste sehr laut sprechen, damit Filegon ihn durch den laut strömenden Regen hören konnte. 

Nein, wir wohnen abseits der Stadt, versicherte ihm Filegon, Passt auf Euer Pferd auf, es könnte nur zu leicht ausgleiten und stürzen, warnte er. Und als hätte er es heraufbeschworen, schlug ein Blitz in einen nicht all zu weit entfernten Baum ein. Der schmetternde Knall erschrak Deriel fürchterlich und er bäumte sich panisch auf und warf den Kopf zurück, sodass Jolly und seine Schwester beinahe den Halt verloren hätten. Selina kreischte laut und krallte ihre Finger schmerzhaft in die Schultern ihres Bruders. Selina, sei ruhig, das macht das Pferd nur noch nervöser, rief Jolly und Legolas und Filegon versuchten verzweifelt, den sich wieder und wieder aufbäumenden Hengst zu beruhigen. Als Selina wieder aufschrie, rutschte Deriel mit den Hinterhufen eine kleine Anhöhe hinunter, verlor das Gleichgewicht und warf Jolly und Selina ab, bevor er selbst zu Boden ging. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den dunklen Himmel über Minas Ithil. Legolas lief zuerst zu den Kindern, um zu sehen, ob sie sich bei dem Sturz verletzt hatten. Jolly rappelte sich schon wieder auf und obwohl er sich vermutlich den Fuß verstaucht hatte, kümmerte er sich nicht um sein eigenes Weh, sondern rutschte über den schlammigen Boden zu seiner Schwester, die bitterlich weinte. Filegon beruhigte indes das Pferd ein wenig, das mit dem linken Hinterhuf unter einem losen Baumstumpf feststeckte. 

Geht es dir gut, Selina?, fragte Legolas erschrocken und konnte nicht unterscheiden, was Tränen und was Regentropfen waren, die an ihren Wangen hinabrannen. Sie brachte nur ein lautes Schluchzen hervor und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Jollys Brust. Hat sie sich wehgetan?, fragte der Elb, der an den geweiteten Augen des Jungen erkennen konnte, dass dieser selbst ein wenig unter Schock stand. Er schüttelte aber heftig mit dem Kopf, was Legolas etwas beruhigte. Setzt euch nicht unter einen Baum, jederzeit könnte ein Blitz einschlagen, sagte er und nahm dem Knaben das kleine Mädchen aus den Armen, ihn selbst nahm er bei der Hand. 

Wartet hier, sagte er den beiden, als Filegon nach ihm rief. Er ist eingeklemmt, sagte der junge Elb, als Legolas bei ihm war und die aufgeschürfte Flanke seines Pferdes genau untersuchte, dem Tier dabei beruhigend mit der Hand über den Kopf strich und elbische Worte säuselte. Filegon, du musst mir jetzt helfen, sagte Legolas. 

Ich werde versuchen, den Baumstumpf ein wenig anzuheben, sodass Deriels Huf befreit werden kann. Wenn ich es dir sage, versuchst du, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. 

Aber er wird mir nicht gehorchen, zweifelte Filegon. Legolas legte eine Hand auf die nasse Schulter des Jungen und sagte ermutigend: Doch, das wird er, hab Vertrauen. Wir müssen ihn befreien. Filegon nickte entschlossen und umfasste sacht die Zügel. Zieh nicht zu fest daran, damit du ihm nicht wehtust, warte, bis er ruhig und langsam auf dein Ziehen reagiert, wies ihn der Elb an und untersuchte den Baumstumpf auf dessen Beschaffenheit, um ihn möglichst lange zurückziehen zu können. Dann zog er behutsam eine Seite zurück, sodass Deriel unter Schmerzen wieherte. 

Ich muss es von einem anderen Winkel aus versuchen. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass er sich ein Bein bricht, rief Legolas Filegon zu, dessen durchnässtes Haar an seinem Nacken und in seinem Gesicht klebte. Geschwind begab sich der Elb auf die andere Seite und schob mit aller Kraft den Baumstumpf zurück, musste aber dagegen ankämpfen, nicht selbst den Halt zu verlieren. 

Jetzt, Filegon, versuche es, rief er und seine Stimme ging im steten Prasseln des Regens fast unter. Jolly wiegte die kleine Selina in seinen schmächtigen Armen und beobachtete angespannt den Rettungsversuch der Elben. 

Filegon versuchte zunächst, etwas Halt zu bekommen, um nicht selbst auszurutschen. Dann zog er sacht an dem Lederriemen, der in seine Handfläche einschnitt und rote, wunde Striemen hinterließ. Deriel rührte sich nicht, atmete schwer. Bitte, steh auf, flehte Filegon und streichelte so sanft es ihm in seiner Aufregung möglich war die Nüstern des Pferdes. Steh auf, flüsterte er und zog an dem Riemen, doch nur Deriels Kopf wollte ihm ein Stück weit folgen. Filegon...beeil dich, rief Legolas, der zwar noch die Kraft hatte, den Stumpf zu halten, dessen Finger jedoch an der glatten Rinde abrutschten. Wenn er jetzt losließe oder ihm der Stumpf unwillkürlich aus den Händen rutschte, würde es unter Garantie das Bein seines Pferdes brechen und somit sein Todesurteil unterzeichnen. Bitte, Deriel, sei stark und komm, sagte Filegon und zog noch einmal. 

Dem Hengst gelang es, zumindest auf die Vorderbeine zu kommen, die linke Seite seines Körpers war völlig mit Dreck beschmiert. Gut so, Filegon, zieh ihn zu dir, wies ihn Legolas an. Der junge Elb ergriff den Riemen fester, achtete aber darauf, was Legolas ihm gesagt hatte und zog die Zügel nicht zu straff. Als Deriel es wagte, sein Gewicht ausgerechnet auf den verletzten Huf zu verlagern, sackte er schnaufend zusammen. Jolly konnte nicht länger tatenlos zusehen, also legte er den gesamten Mantel um seine Schwester, wies sie an, sitzen zu bleiben, wo sie war und humpelte so schnell er konnte zu den beiden Elben. Er fasste die andere Seite des Halfters und mit vereinten Kräften halfen sie dem verwundeten Tier auf die Beine. Es sank zwar bei jedem Schritt ein Stück in sich zusammen, aber es war außer Gefahr, sodass Legolas den Stumpf beruhigt wieder zu Boden gleiten lassen konnte. 

Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht, lobte Legolas die beiden Jungen, die völlig außer Atem waren. Eilig lief er zu Selina, die nur noch ein zitterndes Bündel Mensch war. Der Mantel hatte zwar lange Zeit dem Regen standgehalten, aber nun war auch er durchweicht. Legolas nahm sie in die Arme und er fühlte wie sie fror, sich wimmernd an ihn kuschelte. Alles wird gut, Kleine, ganz ruhig, säuselte er und streifte eine Strähne hinter ihr rundes Ohr. Kannst du laufen, Jolly?, fragte Legolas, worauf der Junge nickte. Wenn der Elb vorher geahnt hätte, was passieren würde, wenn er mit den Kindern sprach, so hätte er wirklich Gewalt angewandt, um Deriel mit sich zu ziehen, als dieser stur verweigert hatte, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich dein Zuhause erreichen und sehen, ob ihnen wirklich nichts fehlt, sagte Legolas zu Filegon, der Jolly stützte. 

In der einen Hand die Zügel, im anderen Arm fest umklammert das kleine Mädchen ging Legolas eiligst voran und vergaß dabei fast, dass ihm ein Menschenkind folgen können musste. Noch dazu ein verletztes. Deriel zitterte am ganzen Leib und Legolas befürchtete, dass er, wenn sie nicht bald das Haus erreichen würden, zusammenbrechen würde. 

Erbarmungslos peitschte ihnen der Regen in die Gesichter, ein Donnergrollen, lauter als es je das Ohr eines Sterblichen erreicht hatte hallte über das Firmament. Die Hitze hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen so sehr aufgestaut, dass es nun zu einer gewaltigen Entladung hemisphärischer Kräfte kam. Da, da vorn ist es, rief Filegon und der Wind peitschte ihm den Regen sogar von der Seite ins Gesicht. 

Legolas schaute auf und sah nicht mehr weit vor ihnen ein warmes Licht brennen. Mit letzter Anstrengung schleppte sich Jolly mit Filegons Hilfe bis vor die Haustür und sank dann erschöpft gegen die Hauswand. Legolas führte das Pferd ebenfalls unter die Überdachung. Er zitterte. Aber nicht vor Kälte. Filegon klopfte 2 Mal fest gegen die Tür und kurz darauf wurde sie nach innen geöffnet, sodass ein kleiner Lichtkegel nach draußen drang und den Tanz der Regentropfen beleuchtete. , rief eine besorgte Stimme und Legolas erstarrte. Filegons Mutter beugte sich herab, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst bei so einem Wetter nicht lange draußen herumstrolchen? Du kleiner verrückter Bengel Legolas ließ beinahe Selina fallen. Diese Stimme. So sanft und warm. Er wusste genau, wem sie gehörte. 

Mutter, Jolly, Selina und ich sind in das Unwetter geraten. Er hat sich etwas am Fuß getan...wäre aber der Elb nicht gewesen, dann... 

Der Elb? 

Legolas lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Hauswand, ähnlich, wie es auch Jolly tat, fast so, als versteckte er sich vor Filegons Mutter. Sein Herz raste, sodass er glaubte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Und dann trat sie endlich nach draußen. Das blonde Haar war ein Stück länger geworden, reichte weit ihren Rücken hinab. Sie trug ein leichtes, blaues Sommergewand, das ihrer zierlichen Figur schmeichelte. Dieselben grau-blauen Augen. Sie erstarrte ebenso und sah ihn ungläubig an, als wäre er nur ein Geist, ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

, fragte Filegon verwundert, als er seine Mutter erstarren sah. 

, hauchte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte noch mehr als das Kind in seinen Armen. Hallo Lalaithwen, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und konnte nicht ausmachen, was er fühlte. So sehr überwältigte ihn das Glück, die Sehnsucht, die er so lange gehabt hatte und der Schmerz bei dem Gedanken über die verlorenen Jahre, in denen er ziellos umhergewandert war, nur um sie wiederzusehen. Kommt herein, na los, ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt, sagte sie dann zu den Kindern und nahm Legolas das Mädchen ab, damit er das Pferd in der kleinen Stallung neben dem Haus unterbringen konnte. 

Kurz darauf saßen sie alle an einem großen Tisch bei Kerzenschein und warmer Suppe. Lalaithwen hatte Selina eines von Filegons Hemden übergezogen, in das, natürlich viel zu groß, sie zweimal hineingepasst hätte. Alle waren neu eingekleidet worden und die klammen Kleidungsstücke trockneten nun nahe dem Kamin. Gierig löffelten die Kinder die Suppe und überschlugen sich beinahe in ihren Erzählungen. Aber Lalaithwen war nur in der Lage, oberflächlich zuzuhören, gebannt schaute sie in Legolas tiefblaue Augen, als er ihr gegenübersaß. Filegon. Wenn ihr fertig seid, könntet ihr dem Pferd bitte frisches Wasser und Hafer geben? 

Er nickte und fragte, während er den Tisch abräumte: Woher kennst du Legolas Grünblatt, Mama? 

Das erzähl ich dir ein andermal. Geht es euch ein wenig besser?, fragte sie die Kinder, die daraufhin alle nickten. Lalaithwen trug Selina schnell zu Bett, da sie schon bald darauf am Tisch eingeschlafen war. Filegon und Jolly kümmerten sich um Deriel. 

Als sie wieder die Wohnstube betrat, stand Legolas am Kamin und blickte in die aufflackernden Flammen. 

Von hinten trat sie zu ihm und berührte zaghaft seinen Oberarm, an dem noch immer die nasse Kleidung haftete. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte zögerlich. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich nach einer so langen Zeit wiederzusehen. Lalaithwen öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihre Lippen bebten zu sehr, als dass sie etwas anderes hervorgebracht hätte als ein Schluchzen. Wortlos legte er seine Arme um sie, zog sie ganz nah zu sich und es war, als würde ein schwere Bürde von seinem Herzen fallen, als wären alle Sorgen nur nichtige Phantome in einem Alptraum gewesen und sie der Morgen, der ihn daraus erweckt hatte. 

Du hast mir so gefehlt, hört er sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme wispern, was ihn nur noch dazu brachte, seine Arme fester um sie zu legen. Er küsste die Tränen von ihrer Wange, ohne dabei zu merken, dass auch er weinte. Du hast mir auch sehr gefehlt, Lalaithwen, murmelte er. Eine Ewigkeit hätte Legolas einfach nur so dastehen können und sie gehalten. Doch plötzlich löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. , lächelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, Aber du bist klatschnass Er lachte und nach langer Zeit war es ein unbeschwertes, erleichtertes Lachen. Sie stimmte mit ein und als Filegon und Jolly nach getaner Arbeit den Raum betraten, blickten sie nur fassungslos zu den Erwachsenen auf. Mama, dürfen Jolly und Selina hier schlafen?, fragte Filegon vorsichtig, worauf Lalaithwen nickte. Ja, natürlich. Bei dem Wetter schicke ich euch nicht mehr heim. Aber macht keinen Lärm, Selina schläft schon, sagte sie und artig verbeugten sich die beiden vor Legolas, Filegon gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief mit Jolly in sein Zimmer. 

Lalaithwen wischte den Tisch ab und säuberte die benutzten Schüsseln. Eine angenehme Stille lag im Raum und Legolas genoss es, sie einfach nur anzusehen, wie eine Haarsträhne immer wieder in ihre Gesicht fiel und sie sie wieder zurückstrich. Er hatte sie so lange vermisst, dass es jetzt fast schmerzte, sie wiederzusehen. Eru hatte ihm endlich den Weg zu ihr gezeigt. Komm mit, ich...ich gebe dir neue Sachen, sagte sie noch immer mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen, weil sie kaum wahrhaben konnte, dass er bei ihr war. Er folgte ihr in ein kleineres Gemach, in dem ein komfortables Bett stand. Lalaithwen entzündete eine weitere Kerze, die den Raum in goldene Schatten hüllte und noch gemütlicher aussehen ließ. Sie forderte ihn auf, sich auf das Bett zu setzen, als sie zurück in die Küche ging, um eine Wasserschüssel zu holen. 

Ich glaube von Wasser habe ich erst einmal genug, lächelte er, aber sie deutete nur auf seinen Oberarm. Du...du hast einen Kratzer...ich sehe ihn mir lieber etwas genauer an. Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett und sah ihn lange Zeit nur an. Er tat es ihr gleich. Legolas...ich habe Tag für Tag gehofft, dass du vor meiner Tür stehst. Und jetzt...jetzt bist du da und ich...ich, sie zitterte, sodass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sich das kleine Bisschen, das sie noch voneinander getrennt waren, über sie zu beugen und sie zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort, legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und küsste ihn wieder und wieder. Als sich irgendwann ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, sah sie zu ihm auf. Was machst du ausgerechnet hier in Ithilien?, fragte sie heiser und er streichelte ihre Wange, Solltest du nicht im Grünwald sein...bei...bei... 

, lächelte er, Ich habe Celendra nicht geheiratet Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Freude. 

Weil ich nun mal lieber mit einer kleinen Diebin die Ewigkeit verbringen möchte...einem kleinen, verrückten Langfinger...den ich über alles liebe, nach jedem Satz presste er einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sie duftete so gut. Lalaithwen schmiegte sich an ihn und strich über sein Haar, löste es aus der kleinen Spange, in der es zusammengehalten wurde und ließ es offen durch ihre Finger gleiten. 

Aber deine Familie, sagte sie verwundert, aber er legte nur den Zeigefinger auf ihre Unterlippe und seufzte: Meine Familie ist in meinem Herzen Sie sah ihn mit plötzlichem Schmerz in den Augen an. Ich...ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du einen Sohn hast, sagte er leise, er fühlte eine innere Unruhe bei dem Gedanken, dass sie in all der Zeit, in der er nach ihr gesucht hatte, mit einem anderen zusammen war. Aber sie lächelte wieder. Wo ist sein Vater? 

Lalaithwen lächelte noch mehr, beugte sich dann zu ihm herüber und küsste seine Wange, sein Kinn und seine Kehle, was ihn erzittern ließ. Der sitzt neben mir und tropft mein Bett nass, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln folgte, ehe sie ihn ansah. Du meinst, hauchte er überrascht und seine Augen weiteten sich, 

Unser Kind, endete sie den Satz für ihn, Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich damals gehen musste? Er sah sie entgeistert an. Ich...ich habe einen Sohn? Nein...wieso...ich verstehe gerade deshalb nicht, warum du gegangen bist, Lalaithwen, er hörte sich verzweifelt an und fasste ihre Hände, Ich liebe dich...wir hätten ihn gemeinsam großziehen können Er konnte es nicht fassen. Erst sah er sie wieder, dann hatte er einen Sohn. So viele Überraschungen waren selbst für einen Elben ein bisschen zu viel. Ich hatte Angst um das Kind, Legolas. Ich wusste nicht, wozu deine Familie fähig wäre, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich... 

Du hast geglaubt, sie würden dir und dem Kind etwas antun?, Legolas Stimme wurde laut, was sie zusammenzucken ließ, Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen, sagte er in einem sanfteren Ton und streichelte ihre Schulter. Dann nahm er sie wieder in die Arme, wogegen sie sich zunächst wehrte. Nicht doch, Legolas, du bist... 

Klatschnass...ich weiß, hauchte er ihr zu und küsste sie erneut. Du...bist mir doch nicht böse, dass ich...den Namen ausgesucht habe Legolas lächelte wehmütig. Einen schöneren Namen hättest du ihm nicht geben können Sie küsste ihn sanft und zaghaft, es war schön ihm wieder so nahe zu sein. Wolltest du nicht meinen Kratzer verarzten?, fragte er nach einer Weile, die Augenbraue verführerisch in die Höhe ziehend, worauf sie ihn überrascht musterte. Dann formten ihre Lippen ein wissendes Lächeln. 

Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit, dann legt Euch mal hin... 

~*~*~

_Soooo...das wars mit Kapitel 1. Meckert, lobt oder schreibt einfach irgendwas...ich brauch das...bin n Reviewjunkie *lol* Danke nochmals für die vielen lieben Reviews und e-mails! __***schmatz***_

_Seid nicht böse, wenn ich nicht zu jeder Review etwas geschrieben habe, aber sonst würde das das Kapitel nur noch länger machen *lol* _

_**Brummbär: ***lol* Vielen lieben Dank, freut mich, dass ich dich abhängig machen konnte...hehe...wegen dem Namen des Brüderchens: einfach nicht laut vorlesen *lol*_

_**Doraruss: **Juhu, juhu, ein neuer Leser/Reviewer...juhu! *jubel und Partyhut aufsetz* _

_**Angel: **Bitte, bitte *g* Yo, musst mal bei Haltet den Dieb beim Releasedatum gucken, steht 18.8.02...tja...hab voll das Timing diesmal __**lol**_

_**Sleepy Bird: **Ja, wie du siehst, hat er recht dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut, aber hey, er ist ein Elb...der verträgt sogar solche Nachrichten *lol* Kein Problem wegen der Review, lese die Story immer wieder gern!_

_**Asahi-Chan: **Ha, freut mich, dich wieder einmal als Leserin begrüßen zu dürfen *freu*...tja, wie du siehst hat Leggy nen Sohn und HA! Von wegen es wird lange dauern, ehe sie sich wiedersehen...aber sei nicht enttäuscht, hab mir einen Plot überlegt, der sich halt nicht um ihr Wiedersehen, sondern um etwas gaaanz anderes dreht...höhö...na ja...mal sehen, ob das so klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle *lol*_

_**Leahna: **Ich liebe dich auch *lol*_

_**Shelley: **Ui, die Meisterin persönlich *g* Warte schon ungeduldig auf die Fortsetzung zu Helms Klamm *lach* Hab die Story schon weiterempfohlen :)_

_**Strumpfhase: **Och nicht weinen *Taschentuch reicht* *sich am Kopf kratzt* Da versuch ich schon mal, nicht zu melancholisch zu werden und trotzdem heulen alle rum *seufz* Ich werde mich bessern *knuff*_

_**Black Pearl: **Meine allerallerallertreueste Leserin und Kritikerin. Demzufolge auch 1. Reviewerin! Danke, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst und diese Geschichte liest, bedeutet mir wirklich viel! *umarm*_

_Und wegen Thíluil: *zu Befehl* *lol*_


	3. 2 Verblichene Narben

** A/N:** O-mein-Gott! *Kinnlade gen Süden wandert* Sooo viele Reviews!!! Mensch, vielen lieben Dank! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut, zumal ich immer mehr Arbeit am Hals habe durch die Schule...fühlt euch alle ganz fest geknutschbackelt...ich hoffe, eure Ansprüche auch im 2. Kapitel erfüllen zu können...viel Spaß damit und...na ja...ihr wisst schon *zum lila Kästchen schiel* Ihr seid so göttlich *sich irre freu*!! Am Kapitelende noch Kommentare zu den Reviews :) 

**Disclaimer:** Hätte ich so etwas geniales wie Mr. Tolkien erfunden, hätte ich jetzt ganz, ganz, ganz viel Geld und könnte mich mit meinen 17 Jahren in Rente begeben...mmh Florida...zum Schmarotzerrolf...ok, ich denk schon wieder laut *g* Na jut...ihr wissts ja alle...der Tollkühne hats erfunden... . 

**Achtung:** Kapitel inspiriert durch das Matchbox 20 – Album More than you think you are...ach ja...und...ähemnackte Haut*räusper* 

***

**Kapitel 2: Verblichene Narben**

Der Regen hielt noch immer an. Das leise Plätschern und das Rauschen des Wassers, wenn sich der Wind erneut in diesem Tanz der Naturgewalten drehte, ließ die Erde aufatmen. Lalaithwen hatte Legolas das durchnässte Hemd ausgezogen. Er lag auf dem weichen Polster vor ihr, auf seinem nackten Oberkörper hatten sich winzige Wassertröpfchen niedergelassen, die nun im sanften Kerzenschein schimmerten wie kristallene Opale. 

Sie umfuhr seinen Oberarm mit ihren Fingerspitzen, so langsam, dass sich die feinen Härchen leicht aufstellten und sich eine Gänsehaut darunter bildete. So...der Herr Prinz ist also noch genau so empfindlich wie vor dreißig Jahren, flüsterte sie und er grinste, Und er ist auch noch genauso kitzlig, lächelte sie, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten, als sie über die weiche Haut strich. Wie goldene, reine Seide. Ja, so fühlte sie sich an. Ich habe es so vermisst, dich zu berühren, sagte sie nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens, ihre Augen waren auf seine Brust gerichtet, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und wieder senkte. Er fasste ihre Hand mit der seinen und zog sie näher zu sich, sodass sie genau neben ihm zum Sitzen kam. 

Wie bist du ausgerechnet nach Ithilien gekommen?, fragte er leise und hörte nicht auf, ihre Hand zu streicheln. Pernoth hatte gute Handelsbeziehungen in den Süden. Seiner Schwester gehörte dieses Haus hier. Sie hat mir gestattet, hier zu leben. Als Filegon noch sehr klein war, ist Pernoth gestorben. Ich habe ihm so viel zu verdanken, denn er war wie ein Vater für mich in Zeiten, in denen ich keine Familie hatte. Ohne ihn...wäre ich dir auf dem Weg nach Lorien damals nie begegnet, ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, heiterte die traurigen Züge ein wenig auf. 

Er tat es ihr gleich. Der Weg nach Lorien hatte sein Leben verändert. Und deine Familie? Wolltest du nicht nach ihr suchen?, fragte er sanft, ihre vorsichtigen Berührungen genießend. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit. Filegon war bald geboren und ich musste für ihn sorgen. Ich gab es letzten Endes auf, meiner wahren Herkunft hinterher zu jagen wie der Jäger seiner Beute. 

Und das Medaillon?, fragte er vorsichtig. Ich habe es Filegon gegeben. Als Symbol der Familie, sozusagen...auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welche Bedeutung es nun eigentlich hat, grinste sie schief und fügte leise hinzu: Solange Filegon bei mir war, konnte ich den Schmerz, dich und meine Familie verloren zu haben, ein wenig verdrängen. Er sah in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Lalaithwen sah sehr mitgenommen aus. So viele Narben waren ihrem Herzen zugefügt worden, dass Legolas sich einen Augenblick lang selbst hasste. Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten, als sie gegangen war? Er hätte bei ihr sein müssen, als sie das Kind zur Welt brachte, hätte ihre Hand halten müssen in den schweren Stunden der Nacht, wenn die Einsamkeit Besitz über sie ergriff. 

Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder bei mir, lächelte sie warm und Legolas konnte Freudentränen in ihren Augen sehen. Er zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie gefühlvoll, kostete ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, sog den Duft ihrer Haut ein. Warum vergesse ich ständig deinen Kratzer?, lachte sie plötzlich und eine kleine Träne kullerte an ihrer Wange hinab, als sie sich ein wenig aufrichtete und die Schüssel ergriff. Weil dich das Zubehör zu sehr ablenkt?, lächelte der Elb verschmitzt. Mag sein, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Er setzte sich auf und sie strich leicht über seinen Oberarm. Oder weil er so winzig ist, dass nur ein Elbenauge ihn ausmachen kann, lachte Legolas, als er die kleine Schramme bemerkte, Lalaithwen, du musst ihn nicht extra verarzten...in zwei, drei Tagen ist er fort und hinterlässt nichts als eine winzige Narbe 

Ach, solche Kratzer können sich schneller entzünden, als du denkst, widersprach sie ihm und ehe er protestieren konnte, legte sie den Zeigefinger auf seine schmalen Lippen. Typisch Mutter, lächelte er kopfschüttelnd. Sie tupfte den Kratzer vorsichtig ab, gab ein wenig Salbe darauf und legte einen schmalen Verband an. Als sie fertig war und das Verbandszeug auf einem kleinen Tisch abstellte, betrachtete sie den Elben in ihrem Bett. 

Wie sein schlanker Körper im rötlich-gelben Licht leuchtete und die Schatten ihren Tanz auf seiner nackten, feuchten Haut vollführten. Das Haar lag offen auf seinen Schultern, sein schönes Gesicht war zu ihr gewandt, die saphirblauen Augen verfolgten erwartungsvoll jede ihrer Bewegungen. Ein perfekteres Wesen hatte sie nie erblickt. Komm zu mir, kleine Diebin, wisperte er. Und sie gehorchte. 

Sie hatte gerade erst die Kante des Bettes erreicht, als er einen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte und sie zu sich zog, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Wieder und wieder strich er durch das blonde Haar, während er sie sinnlich küsste, ihre Zungen sich in einem endlosen Reigen umkreisten und nur sehr widerwillig voneinander abließen, nur um den nötigen Atem zu erhaschen. Sie spürte, wie er unter ihr erzitterte, als sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen umfuhr und über die warme Haut strich, bis sie seine Ohrenspitzen erreicht hatte. Sie stahl einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss von seinen Lippen und lehnte sich über ihn, sodass ihr Mund auf seiner Stirn verweilte. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften, zogen sie noch ein Stückchen näher zu ihm. Legolas hatte sich so sehr nach dieser Nähe gesehnt, dass es ihm fast unwirklich erschien, wieder bei Lalaithwen zu sein. Der Elb tupfte federleichte Küsse auf ihr Schlüsselbein und ihre Kehle, ließ sie kaum hörbar aufstöhnen, was ihn unglaublich erregte. Dreißig lange Jahre hatte er in Enthaltsamkeit verbracht, nur um wieder ihr zu gehören. Jetzt und hier. 

, hauchte er mit heiserer Stimme und sie sah ihn fragend an. Aber sie verstand ihn auch ohne weitere Worte und küsste ihn, während sie sich selbst die Tunika von den Schultern streifte, ihre blassen, nackten Schultern entblößte. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich, als sie sich erneut vornüber beugte und ihren nackten, warmen Oberkörper gegen den seinen, feucht und kühl, presste. 

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Lalaithwens Nacken, genoss jede einzelne ihrer Berührungen, die kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Hände auf seinem Rücken. Seine Finger umspielten ihre lieblichen Brüste, folgten ihrer zarten Rundung, nur um dann sacht ihre Brustwarzen zu streifen. Sie zitterte. Er hätte beinahe vergessen, dass er sie erst zum zweiten Mal berührte. Lächelnd beugte er sich herab, um mit seiner Zunge die Bewegungen seiner Finger zu imitieren. Sie keuchte schwer und schloss ihre Arme hinter seinem Hals zusammen, um ihn noch näher zu spüren. , murmelte sie, als er an der empfindlichen Haut nagte und sacht saugte. Der Elb blickte zu ihr auf. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen leicht geschwollen. In ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, das nicht nur sein Herz angesteckt hatte. 

Ich will dich, Lalaithwen, flüsterte er und zog den überflüssigen Stoff weiter herunter, sodass nun auch ihr Bauchnabel unverhüllt vor ihm war. 

Das habe ich gemerkt, lächelte sie frech unter hastigen Atemzügen, als sie sich leicht bewegte und dabei die Härte zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte, die gegen ihren Unterleib presste. Seine Finger glitten durch ihr weiches Haar, als er sie erneut küsste, seine rechte Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken, an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinab, bis sie unter dem Stoff verschwand, der nur noch knapp auf ihren Hüften lag. 

Leg dich hin, forderte sie sanft und schob seine Schultern zurück, bis diese auf dem Laken ruhten. Er stöhnte wieder, als sie ein wenig zurückglitt, nur um seinen Oberkörper besser mit ihrem Mund zu erreichen. 

Mit der Zunge sammelte sie die letzten nassen Tropfen auf, die auf seinem mittlerweile erhitzten Brustkorb zu verdunsten begonnen hatten. Lalaithwen schmeckte seine glatte Haut und versank vor Wonne in seiner Umarmung, als er ihren nackten Oberkörper mit seinen Fingern liebkoste. Zärtlich küsste sie die empfindliche, vernarbte Stelle an seiner Brust, ließ ihn sich unter ihr winden. 

Sie spürte, wie sein Herz immer heftiger schlug, wie sein Puls förmlich raste. Sie glitt weiter an ihm herab, sodass seine schmerzende, vom Stoff seiner Hose verhüllte Erregung von ihrem Brustkorb gestreift wurde. Oh, Lalaithwen..., keuchte er und sie wusste, dass er sie wollte, dass er sie brauchte. Und dass ihre Zärtlichkeiten für ihn wie eine Folter erscheinen mussten. Sie tauchte mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel und er warf den Kopf zurück, hatte die Augen fest verschlossen, als stünde er Höllenqualen durch. Er bohrte seine Finger in ihren Nacken, als sie leicht über seinen Hosenbund blies und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flehendes Keuchen. Zitternd stütze sie ihre Hände neben seinen Seiten ab und küsste qualvoll langsam ihren Weg hinab zu der Beule im Stoff. Legolas hielt es nicht mehr aus, mit jedem Atemzug entwich ein Stöhnen seiner Kehle. 

Erst als sie endlich den Gürtel löste, mit geschickten Fingern das Gewand von seinen Beinen streifte und somit seine Männlichkeit von der zu eng gewordenen Hose befreite, lockerte er den Griff an ihrem Nacken. 

Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als er nackt und in all seiner Schönheit vor ihr lag. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, wollte keine Sekunde mehr länger ohne ihre Berührung sein. Sie streifte das Gewand gänzlich von ihrem Körper und bewegte sich zögerlich auf ihn zu, bis seine Hände die ihren zu fassen bekamen. Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, mit bebenden Lippen, rasendem Atem. Ihre Hände umschlossen einander, als sich Lalaithwen vorsichtig auf ihn herabließ, ihn ganz in sich aufnahm. Sie hatte die Augen fest verschlossen, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Legolas keuchte, hielt ihre Hände fest, spürte ihre Wärme und küsste ihre Finger, jeden einzelnen. 

Langsam begann sie, sich zu bewegen, brachte ihn gänzlich um den Verstand. Er richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf, küsste sie innig, umschloss ihre Finger sanfter, nur um dann eine Hand zu lösen und sie auf ihre Hüfte zu legen, ihren Rhythmus ein wenig dirigierend. Sie versuchte, Halt an seinen Schultern zu finden, verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem weißblonden Haar. Er strich über ihren Bauch, fühlte, wie angespannt sie war. Legolas entdeckte die lange Narbe auf ihrer nackten Haut und fuhr sie sanft nach. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Narben sie beide seit dreißig Jahren trugen. Sie stöhnte und das holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, der Elb musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht die Beherrschung und somit sich selbst in ihr zu verlieren. Er kostete ihre süße Haut, nagte verspielt an ihren Ohrläppchen, während sich seine Finger fester in ihren Rücken bohrten. 

Sie bewegten sich in einem immer schnelleren und festeren Rhythmus miteinander, er drang tiefer und tiefer in sie ein, wollte dieses Gefühl nicht missen, Eins mit ihr zu sein. Sie wisperte seinen Namen, immer leiser, bis auch ihre Stimme versagte, als sie ihren Höhepunkt in seinen Armen erreichte und auf ihm zusammensank. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und auch Legolas verlor jede Zurückhaltung, stieß ein letztes Mal in sie, ehe er in ihr kam, erschöpft mit dem Kopf an ihrer Brust lehnte. 

Sie küsste seine Stirn, strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und murmelte: Willkommen Zuhause, worauf er lachte und sie küsste, bis beider Herzschlag wieder langsamer und gleichmäßiger wurde. 

Langsam trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, Legolas schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken und zog sie zu sich auf das weiche Polster. Er hüllte sie beide in eine Decke ein, platzierte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre linke Schulter und sah sie einfach nur an, wie sie erschöpft neben ihm lag, ihre Finger über seine Brust streichelten. Dass dir eines klar ist, ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen, flüsterte er und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Wer sagt denn, dass ich das wieder vorhabe? Sie kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn und lauschte seinen regelmäßigem Atemzügen, sowie dem schwächer werdenden Plätschern der Regentropfen. Ich habe eine Elbenkolonie gegründet, hier in Ithilien, sagte er plötzlich, sodass sie wieder den Kopf hob und ihn neugierig ansah. Du und Filegon...kommt doch mit mir...es ist auch nicht weit von hier, fuhr er leise fort. Filegon könnte seine Freunde natürlich besuchen, wann immer er will Lalaithwen sah ihn lange an, lächelnd. Ich muss ihm erst einmal beibringen, dass du sein Vater bist, Legolas... 

Ich weiß, grinste er schief, Aber ich will jede Sekunde mit dir auskosten, ich will bei euch sein, ich will, dass du meine Frau wirst, sein Herz war so in Aufruhr, sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, dass er alles daran setzte, bei ihr zu sein. 

Ist das dein Ernst?, fragte sie vorsichtig lächelnd und er nickte. Na ja...die Hochzeitsnacht haben wir ja schon vorgeschoben, bemerkte sie kleinlaut und brachte ihn damit erneut zum Lachen. Also...was sagst du?, wollte er wissen. Sehr gern, sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und küsste ihn. Ich werde Aragorn Bescheid geben. Alle sollen nach Minas Tirith kommen. Du wirst meine Freunde kennen lernen und wir werden das schönste Fest feiern, dass je ein sterbliches Auge hier erblickte., er war ganz aufgeregt und schon ganz mit der Planung beschäftigt, dass Lalaithwen leise lachte. Immer mit der Ruhe, Herr reinblütiger Elb, zunächst einmal sollten wir den nächsten Morgen abwarten, ehe wir die Sterne der nächsten Nacht vom Himmel holen 

Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, dich wieder bei mir zu haben, murmelte er, Nach all den Jahren vergeblicher Suche... 

Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Der Regen begleitete ihre ruhigen Atemzüge, bis der letzte Tropfen gefallen und die beiden Elben friedlich eingeschlafen waren. 

~*~*~

Thíluil legte seine Hand schützend über die Augen, als er in Rufus Hof stand und abschätzend hinauf zur Sonne blickte. Die Erde war noch feucht vom Regen der vergangenen Nacht, Pfützen, die schon beinahe tümpelartige Größen annahmen, zäumten das kleine Grundstück des Schmiedes. Die Sonne strahlte zwischen den Wolken hindurch, die so weiß waren wie der Schnee, der sich auf das Blätterdach des Grünwaldes niederließ und in bitterkalten Winternächten geheimnisvoll im Mondlicht schimmerte. 

Der Elb seufzte ein wenig wehmütig. Nicht, dass er seine Heimat sonderlich vermisste, nur verunsicherte ihn der Gedanke immens, dass Legolas es sich wohl auf ewig mit seinem Vater verscherzt hatte. Jetzt hoffte Thíluil inständig, dass Legolas vor dem Sturm eine Behausung für die Nacht gefunden hatte. Eigentlich war es ihm gar nicht recht, dass er seinen Bruder aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sicherlich würden sich die Elben in der neuen Kolonie bald Sorgen um ihren Fürsten machen. 

Naru tapste mit verschlafener Miene auf den Hof und ließ sich keine drei Meter von dem Elben entfernt auf einem sonnigen Plätzchen nieder. Thíluil bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Wie der große Rüde am gestrigen Abend um den Tisch gestrolcht war, um den ein oder anderen Happen des Abendbrotes abzubekommen. Tari, der nur wenig größer als das gemütliche Tier war, hatte nach dem Essen mit dem Hund gespielt, sich wie wild auf dem Boden mit ihm herumgewälzt. Bei solch einer Kampferfahrung war es kein Wunder, dass er auch Thíluil im Zweikampf ins Straucheln gebracht hatte. Ein schiefes, aber anerkennendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Thíluils Lippen. Taris Eltern hatten wirklich alles getan, damit sich ihr Gast über Nacht bei ihnen wohl fühlte. Alina hatte ihm ein warmes Bad hergerichtet, neue Kleider gegeben, bis die seinen fertig gewaschen und getrocknet waren. Und nun wartete er darauf, dass Tari fertig wurde. Denn der junge Knabe hatte gestern so lange gefleht und gebettelt, bis Thíluil ihm gewährt hatte, ihn zu begleiten, wenn er sein Pferd in den städtischen Stallungen abholen würde. Rufus und Alina hatten beschämt auf das Verhalten ihres Sohnes reagiert, aber Thíluil fühlte es dem Jungen nach. Auch er hatte als Jüngling nicht locker gelassen, ehe er nicht mit seinem Vater auf die Jagd gehen konnte. 

Die schwere Holztür, die den Vordereingang zu Rufus Haus bildete, wurde mit einem tiefen Knarren geöffnet. Heraus ertönte nur Alinas belehrende, aber nichtsdestotrotz sanfte Stimme: Aber mach dem Herrn keinen Ärger und sei pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder hier. Dein Vater braucht eine helfende Hand 

Jaja, Mutter, ich weiß..., erwiderte Tari genervt und sprang aus dem Haus und ließ die Tür unachtsam ins Schloss gleiten, sodass Naru durch den lauten, dumpfen Ton aufschreckte und murrend und knurrend von dannen trottete, um ein ruhigeres Lager für sein Schläfchen zu finden. Thíluil lächelte, als Tari zu ihm stieß. Das rotblonde Haar war zerzaust und ungekämmt. Er schien verschlafen zu haben. Na komm, ich möchte nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, sagte der Elb und ging ein Stückchen voraus. Werdet Ihr heute wieder zurückreiten?, fragte Tari, dem es nicht gelang, den traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Ich fürchte ja, sprach Thíluil, Jedoch muss ich zuerst meinen Bruder wiederfinden...er könnte überall in dieser Stadt sein 

Ach, ich vergaß...Euer Bruder...Prinz Legolas...ist er wirklich so ein großer Held, wie alle sagen?, Tari schaute staunend und fasziniert zu Thíluil auf, der seine Hand auf des Jungen schmale Schultern legte. Er hat im Ringkrieg mitgekämpft und stand tapfer und furchtlos dem König zur Seite. Sogar, als sie vor den Toren Mordors standen und dem Bösen unterlegen schienen. Ja, Tari, man kann schon sagen, dass er ein Held ist Der Menschenjunge lächelte breiter. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ein Elb sein...wie Ihr, seufzte er dann nachdenklich. So? Warum denn?, fragte Thíluil überrascht, während eine große Kutsche an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Markt fuhr. Ihr seid so unerschrocken, kennt keine Furcht, Euer Leben endet nie und alle Mädchen begehren Euch wegen Eures schönen Aussehens 

Wegen dem letzteren Punkt musste Thíluil leise lachen. Meinst du denn nicht, dass es auch einige Mädchen gibt, die dich mögen?, fragte er. 

Tari schüttelte bestimmt mit dem Kopf. Nein...ich prügele mich immer mit denen, die ich kenne...abgesehen von Selina, aber die ist ja auch noch zu klein... 

, fragte Thíluil nach. Ja, sie ist die Schwester meines besten Freundes Jolly, erzählte Tari voller Eifer. Weißt du, Tari...es ist manchmal gar nicht so schön, ein Elb zu sein... Der Junge sah ihn recht entsetzt an. Ich verstehe nicht...warum denn? 

Thíluil nahm den entfernten Geruch von Rosen wahr, als er gemeinsam mit Tari die große Brücke überquerte. Die Menschen hier hatten zwar nicht alles im Einklang mit der Natur erbaut, wie es bei Elben üblich war, aber trotzdem hegten und pflegten sie ihre Umgebung. Thíluil spürte, dass die Welt in Menschenhänden gut aufgehoben sein würde...aber wohl nicht für alle Ewigkeit. Weil dein Leben als Elb zeitlos ist. Wir kennen nur den schweren, langsamen Kreislauf unseres eigenen Daseins. Wenn wir Bekanntschaften mit Sterblichen machen, wie mein Bruder Legolas, so erscheint uns deren Leben nur wie ein Augenblick. Außerdem schmerzt es sehr, wenn du die, die du kennst und denen du nahe warst, nach und nach sterben siehst, während du immerfort jung bleibst. Fast, als wäre die Zeit bei dir stehengeblieben. 

Tari starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden. Außerdem würdest du als Elb nicht in jedem Jahr deinen Geburtstag feiern. Das bedeutete für dich, keinen Geburtstagskuchen...jedenfalls nur alle hundert Jahre, scherzte Thíluil, um den Jungen nicht das Herz zu erschweren. Für ihn würde es immer unbegreiflich sein, wie es war, die Ewigkeit zu erleben. Tari schaute empört auf. Na dann bleibe ich doch lieber ein Mensch 

Eben. Denn auch unter euch gibt es Helden...und wenn du erst einmal erwachsen bist und gelernt hast, dich nicht mehr mit Mädchen zu raufen, dann, so bin ich mir sicher, wirst auch du die Richtige finden Tari streckte fast angewidert die Zunge aus und murmelte: Bääh, Mädchen...na da bleib ich doch lieber ein kleiner Junge... Thíluil lachte und strich dem Knaben durch das Haar. Warte nur ab, mein lieber Tari...warte nur ab 

Die Stallungen waren nicht mehr weit entfernt. Ein großes Schild unterrichtete Besucher der Stadt darüber, dass sie hier ihre Reittiere in gute Hände geben konnten, solange sie die Stadt besichtigten. Angegeben war eine Miete von einem Silberstück pro Stunde. Thíluil wagte es nicht, nachzuzählen. Als Elbenprinz war er zwar wohlhabend, doch hatte er kein Geld nach Minas Ithil mitgeführt, da er nicht mit dieser Dauer seines Aufenthaltes gerechnet hatte. Möglicherweise würden sie ihm auch den Preis erlassen, zumal er schließlich die Menge unterhalten und von großen Abenteuern seines Volkes berichtet hatte. Tari war schon einige Schritte voraus und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Stallburschen, einem jungen Knaben, nur wenige Jahre älter war als der Sohn des Hufschmiedes. Ist das wahr?, fragte ihn der fremde Junge, dessen Gesicht mit Sommersprossen versehen war. Wenn du mir sagst, was wahr sein soll?, fragte der Elb höflich und der Knabe nahm den Strohhut vom Kopf und nestelte mit seinen Fingern unruhig an der Hutkrempe herum. Stimmt es, wie mir Tari soeben zuflüsterte, dass Ihr der Bruder des großen Elbenkriegers Legolas seid?, seine Lippen bebten vor lauter Aufregung und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. 

Ja, dem ist wohl so..., erwiderte Thíluil geduldig. 

Also, Lak, bring ihm sein Pferd..., meinte Tari hochnäsig und stellte sich prahlerisch an die Seite des Elben. Ich...nun gut...wie...wie lange befindet sich Euer Pferd in unserer Obhut, Herr?, der Schweiß rann ihm jetzt sogar über die Nase, sodass er Thíluil fast leid tat. Seit gestern Nachmittag...aber bedauerlicherweise habe ich kein Geld bei mir..., sagte er ruhig, damit rechnend, dass dies der Anfang einer langen Diskussion um sein Pferd werden würde. Aber...mein Herr erlaubt mir nicht, Pferde ohne Bezahlung freizugeben. Er ist sehr streng, müsst Ihr wissen... 

Es wurde mir angeboten, ich wusste nicht, dass ich hierfür Geld bürgen müsste, wehrte sich der Elb und Tari trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Lak, gib ihm sein Pferd zurück...du willst es dir doch wohl nicht mit dem edlen Herrn verscherzen? 

Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schien zu überlegen, wie er nun handeln sollte. 

Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte keine Tracht Prügel riskieren..., stammelte Lak ängstlich. Thíluil zog eine Braue hoch. Hier wurden Kinder tatsächlich geschlagen? Was für ein grobes Volk doch die Menschheit war. Lak, wenn du ihm nicht sein Ross aushändigst, verspreche ich dir, wird dich noch etwas viel schlimmeres erwarten als eine Tracht Prügel, knurrte Tari. Thíluil hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Tari, also wirklich...lass... weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, denn Tari löste sich aus seinem beschwichtigenden Griff und trat ganz nahe an Lak heran, der zwar einen halben Kopf größer war, als der Junge, bei weitem aber eine erbärmlichere Figur machte. Hast du denn noch nie die Geschichte von den tapferen Elbenheeren aus Lothlorien und Grünwald gehört? Sie sind lautlos und schnell und kennen kein Erbarmen für Feiglinge und hinterhältige Abzocker wie dich. Sie stehen alle im Dienste des Prinzen und er muss nur mit dem Finger schnippen, damit sie kommen, um dich für deine Dreistigkeit zu bestrafen!, Tari hatte die Hände bedrohlich zu Fäusten geballt und Lak war kreidebleich geworden. Thíluil war verwundert über Taris großes Mundwerk, vor allen Dingen deswegen, weil keineswegs Heere in Thíluils Diensten standen. Wenn, dann dienten sie seinem Vater. 

Der Elb hielt es für unnötig, den Jungen zu verschrecken und wollte Tari gerade ein weiteres Mal ermahnen, als Lak plötzlich schwer schluckte und wisperte. Aber verratet es nicht meinem Herrn. Er wird mich sonst windelweich schlagen Tari hatte erhaben die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte richtend zu dem älteren Jungen auf. Wir können schweigen wie die Hügelgräber Rohans...also geh, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! 

Lak zögerte, verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Elben und führte sie in die Stallung, nur um kurz darauf Thíluils Pferd freizugeben. Thíluil hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser wirklich sehr hart arbeitende Junge möglicherweise bestraft werden würde, aber ehe er seinen Einwand aussprechen konnte, hatte Tari schon die Zügel des Pferdes ergriffen und spazierte laut vor sich hinpfeifend davon. Du bist ganz schön gerissen für dein Alter, bemerkte der Elb, als er den Knaben wieder eingeholt hatte. Tja, man muss eben nicht erst erwachsen werden, um gewissen Tricks zu beherrschen, erzählte Tari stolz und Thíluil fragte sich insgeheim, was sein Vater Rufus wohl zu der Einstellung seines Sohnes sagen würde. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er Tari über den Amboss legte und ihm den Hintern versohlte. Ihr wollt also Euren Bruder suchen, wie? Und wo wollt Ihr da anfangen?, fragte Tari und Thíluil nahm ihm das Halfter aus der Hand. Ich weiß es nicht...er könnte überall sein 

Darf ich fragen, was ihn dazu bewegt hat, ohne Euch die Stadt zu erkunden? Thíluil seufzte, strich sich kurz über das Kinn und sagte: Weißt du, Tari, er sucht jemanden, den er sehr, sehr gern hat und lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. 

Was, etwa eine Elbenfrau?, fragte Tari hellhörig und blieb abrupt stehen. Ja, genau. Leben denn Elben hier, in Minas Ithil?, fragte der Elb, der ein wenig verwundert war, über die plötzliche Reaktion des Menschenjungen. Nein...also...kaum...nur...also, ich kenne zwei, dachte er laut nach und nun wurde auch Thíluil aufmerksam. , der Elb war verwirrt. Legolas hatte ihm berichtet, dass Lalaithwen damals allein mit einem Menschen fortgegangen war. Wenn es sich bei den elbischen Bewohnern Minas Ithils nun tatsächlich auch um sie handelte, wer bei Eru war dann der andere Elb? Hatte sie Legolas Liebe entsagt und sich einen neuen Gefährten gesucht? Eine andere Erklärung konnte Thíluil nicht finden, denn wie sollten denn aus einem Elben plötzlich zwei werden? So pflanzte sich selbst das Schöne Volk nicht fort. 

Bei Thíluil fiel der Groschen. 

Sie hat ein Kind, sagte er laut und Tari zwinkerte ihn verdutzt an. Wer? Die Elbenfrau, die ich kenne? Ja, sie hat einen Sohn. Er ist ein wirklich guter Freund von mir, lässt sich auch nicht so schnell übers Ohr hauen. Ich kenne ihn seit... 

Kannst du mich zu ihnen führen?, unterbrach er Tari, der ganz beleidigt dreinschaute. Meint Ihr, dass Euer Bruder bei ihnen ist? Na, meinetwegen, so folgt mir nur, murmelte er achselzuckend und lief voran, geleitete Thíluil zu dem Hause seines Freundes Filegon, obgleich er nicht wirklich verstand, warum es ausgerechnet den Königssöhnen so wichtig war, dort hin zu gelangen. 

~*~*~

Der Morgen schlich dahin, Sonnenstrahlen fielen seitlich durch den dünnen Vorhang am Fenster in den Raum, erhellten das Schlafzimmer nicht gänzlich, sodass eine friedvolle, schlaftrunkene Atmosphäre entstand. Legolas lag noch immer eng an Lalaithwen geschmiegt und vergaß die Zeit, gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, ihr nahe zu sein. Sie streckte sich kurz und lächelte ihn müde an, als er sich über sie lehnte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Guten Morgen, Prinzessin 

Sie runzelte die Stirn und lachte, versetzte ihm einen liebevollen Stoß in die Seite. Nenn mich nicht so, Legolas, schmunzelte sie und spielte mit den goldenen Strähnen seines Haares, das offen auf seinen Schultern ruhte und Teile seines Gesichtes verbarg. Wieso? Bald ist das dein Titel..., murmelte er lächelnd. Nenn mich noch einmal so und... 

Und was?, provozierend beugte er sich noch weiter über sie, sodass seine Lippen fast die ihren berührten. Und du kannst was erleben, lachte sie. , machte er und zog die Brauen hoch, Prinzessin, Prinzessin, Prinzessin 

Sofort stieß sie ihn von sich, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn, mit dem weichen Federkissen verspielt auf ihn einschlagend. Ah, so helft mir doch, ich erbitte Gnade...Gnade!, lachte Legolas, der nur mit Mühe die Treffer abwehren konnte. Nur wenn du mich nie wieder so nennst, forderte sie und hielt inne. Legolas lächelte, schlug das Kissen aus ihrer Hand und drehte sich mit ihr um, sodass sie nun unter ihm lag. Sehr wohl...meine Prinzessin, neckte er, doch ehe Lalaithwen protestierende Worte einlegen konnte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich liebe dich, wisperte er, seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Sie sah ihn lange an, bewunderte seine Schönheit, seine zarte Haut, das seidene Haar. Ich liebe dich, wiederholte sie seine Worte fast nur noch flüsternd, ehe sie sich erneut küssten. 

Wir sollten aufstehen, sagte sie dann nach einem langen Moment besinnlicher Stille, Selina und Jolly sollen noch etwas in den Magen bekommen, bevor sie wieder nach Hause gehen Lalaithwen küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sind denn die Stunden nicht zu weit fortgeschritten für ein Frühstück?, fragte er und setzte sich auf. Viel lieber wäre er für den Rest aller Tage bei ihr liegen geblieben. Oh, Legolas...das sind Kinder...wenn die keinen Hunger haben, haben sie entweder etwas angestellt oder sie sind krank, lachte sie und kleidete sich, sehr zum Bedauern des Prinzen, wieder an. Du meinst, sie sind wie Hobbits?, grinste er. , wiederholte sie und runzelte die Stirn, Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ja noch nie einen gesehen... 

Verzeih, ich vergaß, entschuldigte sich Legolas und erhob sich letztendlich auch aus dem Nachtlager, streifte sich schnell seine Hose über, Du sollst bald welche kennen lernen Er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und küsste ihren Nacken. Bist du dir dessen wirklich sicher?, fragte sie leise und sah ihn ernst an. Natürlich, ich werde Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin eine Einladung zukommen lassen, sagte er. Nein...das...das meine ich nicht..., warf sie ein, Ich meine, willst du wirklich, dass ich...dass wir... 

Lalaithwen, ich will dich zur Frau, egal was ich auch dafür geben muss, sagte er fest, Hast du Zweifel? Sie schüttelte augenblicklich mit dem Kopf. Nein, es ist nur so...es ist nur so, dass wir aus zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten kommen...ich war noch niemals in Minas Tirith und alle, die du deine Freunde nennst, darunter auch Gondors König, sind mir so fremd. 

Du musst dich nicht davor scheuen, sie kennen zu lernen, Laith. Sie sind alle wirklich sehr freundlich und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich gut mit ihnen verstehen wirst...selbst mit dem Zwerg, fügte Legolas mit gespielt finsterer Miene hinzu, Denn der verwandelt sich ganz plötzlich in einen Musterknaben, wenn er einer schönen Frau gegenüber steht Lalaithwen lächelte. Na das kann ja heiter werden 

Heirate mich, murmelte Legolas lächelnd, als er näher zu ihr herantrat, Lass mich nie wieder allein im Nebel wandern, seine Augen bargen Traurigkeit, veranlassten Lalaithwen dazu, ihm sanft mit der Hand über die Wange zu streicheln und ihn zu küssen. Verzeih mir, dass ich dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe, wisperte sie und küsste ihn erneut. Versunken in dieser liebevollen Geste, bemerkten die beiden zu spät, dass die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ihr Kind in das Schlafzimmer stürmte. 

Mama, das hättest du sehen sollen, Jolly..., lachte Filegon heiter, bis er seine Mutter in den Armen des halbnackten Elben sah und erstarrte. Jolly und Selina lachten und rannten Filegon fast um, als sie ihm eiligst gefolgt waren. Doch dann hielten die drei Kinder inne, als stünden sie vor Eru selbst. Jolly hatte etwas Grünes im Gesicht kleben, das Legolas entfernterweise an Algen erinnerte. Von seinem Kinn tropfte Wasser auf den Fußboden. , begann Lalaithwen und löste sich aus Legolas sehr eindeutiger Umarmung. Filegon hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte ungläubig auf Legolas. Mama...du...und...und der Elbenprinz? Wie-...wieso?, seine Stimme war fast nur noch ein hilfloses Quietschen. Selina war die einzige, die sich rührte. Sie machte einen beherzten Schritt auf die erwachsenen Elben zu und schaute mit neugierigen Augen zu ihnen auf. Legolas wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zum einen wollte er anfangen, zu lachen, weil die Kleine mit ihrem Verhalten immer für eine Überraschung gut sein konnte, zum anderen hoffte er inständig, dass Filegon die Situation nicht falsch verstand. `Was haben wir für ein Glück gehabt, dass er nicht gestern Nacht hereinplatzte´, dachte er sich. 

Habt ihr euch lieb?, fragte das kleine Mädchen mit den großen Augen. Lalaithwen und Legolas wechselten einen irritierten Blick, bis sich die Elbe zu ihr herabbeugte und die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Ja, Selina...so kann man das wohl sagen... das Menschenmädchen blinzelte zweimal und lächelte dann strahlend in die Runde. Deine Mama hat den spitzohrigen Prinz lieb und andersrum, erklärte sie Filegon, Heißt das, dass sein Happa noch ein paar Tage länger hier rumstehen wird? 

, begann Filegon und Lalaithwen versuchte angestrengt aus seiner Mimik zu lesen, Ja...das denke ich...aber Selina, Deriel ist verletzt...du wirst in den nächsten Tagen nicht auf ihm reiten können Selina zog einen enttäuschten Schmollmund, schien die Tatsache, dass Deriel noch hier bleiben würde anscheinend interessanter zu finden als die vorher gesehene Szene. Eure Eltern warten sicherlich schon auf euch...ihr solltet gehen, wand sich Filegon an das Geschwisterpaar, das, wenn auch nur widerwillig, damit begann, die getrockneten Kleider anzuziehen. , hielt ihn Lalaithwen zurück, als er den Raum verlassen wollte. Ist schon in Ordnung, Mama...du sagtest ja selbst, dass Vater weit weg von hier ist, weil er ein wichtiger Mann ist. Ich verstehe, dass du es leid bist, auf ihn zu warten, Filegon wollte sich erneut wegdrehen, als Lalaithwen ihn schließlich zu sich drehte. Filegon...du hast recht, ich habe lange gewartet...aber...das Warten hat ja jetzt Eru sei Dank ein Ende..., sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als er verdutzt dreinschaute. Legolas trat nun auch zu seinem Sohn und sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Filegon...darf ich vorstellen? Das ist dein Vater.... Bei dem Wort _Vater_ traten die beiden Menschenkinder wieder in den Raum und starrten gebannt auf Legolas. 

Mein...mein Vater?, wisperte Filegon mit erstickter Stimme und sah zu dem Elbenprinzen auf. Sogar Selina fielen in diesem Moment keine Worte ein. Legolas schluckte, lächelte warm. Sein Sohn. Er hatte Lalaithwens Lächeln, die Farbe seiner Augen. Wie...nach so langer Zeit? Was...wer...ich..., Filegon stockte der Atem und selbst seine Mutter konnte nur schwer erahnen, was in ihm vorging. Plötzlich versetzte Selina Filegon einen heftigen Stoß, sodass dieser vornüber strauchelte. Na los, umarme deinen Papi, rief sie erfreut und klatschte in die Hände, als Filegon in Legolas Armen landete. , schluchzte Filegon mit heiserer Stimme und Legolas fühlte kurz darauf, wie der kleine Junge in seinen Armen zu weinen begann. Tröstend streichelte er ihm über den blonden Schopf, hielt ihn ganz fest. Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, murmelte er leise und Lalaithwen lächelte. 

Du...bist der Sohn des Prinzen von Grünwald?, stammelte Jolly fassungslos. Ja, Jolly...er ist mein Sohn, gab Legolas zur Antwort, Und ich habe ihn gestern zum allerersten Mal gesehen Filegons Schluchzen ertönte ein weiteres Mal, sodass Lalaithwen ihm sanft das Haar zurückstrich und dann die beiden anderen Kinder aus dem Zimmer führte. Seid mir nicht böse, aber es gibt noch viel für Filegon und Legolas zu besprechen...außerdem sorgen sich eure Eltern sicherlich schon um euch., sagte sie. Ach, die können sich doch denken, dass wir bei Filegon übernachtet haben, plapperte Selina und wurde von ihrem älteren Bruder bei der Hand genommen. 

Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, wieso habt Ihr Filegon nichts davon erzählt?, fragte Jolly, der noch immer bleich vor Schreck oder Überraschung war. Lalaithwen schnippte dem Jungen kurzerhand die klebende Alge aus dem Gesicht und sagte: Weißt du, Jolly, ich kam hierher, als Filegon noch gar nicht geboren war. Legolas hatte als Mitglied der Königsfamilie für sein Reich zu sorgen, wohingegen mich nichts mehr dort hielt. Er wusste nicht, dass ich sein Kind erwartete... 

Also wusste er auch nicht, ob er Euch wiedersehen würde?, fragte er fast wie in Trance, worauf Lalaithwen traurig nickte. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, ja, Jolly? Und versprich mir, dass du dieses Geheimnis für dich behältst Selina zog eine Schnute, vermutlich hätte sie nur zu gern die ganze Stadt in die Kunde eingeweiht, dass ihr großer, starker Freund Filegon ein echter Prinzensohn war. Dürfen wir morgen wiederkommen? Wegen Deriel?, Lalaithwen lachte, als Selina diese Bitte aussprach. Sie hatte ganz eindeutig einen Narren an Legolas Hengst gefressen. Natürlich dürft ihr das...und grüßt eure Eltern von mir, sagte sie dann und geleitete die Kinder nach draußen. Kaum hatte Jolly die Türschwelle übertreten, wand er sich hastig um: Erwartet Ihr Besuch? 

Lalaithwen schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah in die Richtung, in die Jolly deutete. Ein braunes Pferd mit schmaler Blesse kam dahergetrabt, auf seinem Rücken saß ein großer, schlanker Mann mit blondem, langen Haar. Sein Gewand kam Lalaithwen bekannt vor. So etwas ähnliches hatte Legolas einst getragen, mit dem Banner Grünwalds auf der Brust... . Noch verwirrender für sie war die Tatsache, dass Tari, ein Bursche, der tagtäglich mit Jolly, Selina und Filegon durch die Gegend stromerte, hinter ihm saß. Als der Reiter sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und mit Tari abstieg, der sogleich zu seinen Freunden rannte und begeistert mit den Armen ruderte, ging Lalaithwen zögerlich auf ihn zu. Er nickte ihr zu, verbeugte sich dann höflich, wie es ihm wahrscheinlich schon als kleinen Jungen gelehrt worden war und sagte: Guten Tag, Milady, verzeiht die Störung, aber ich komme nur, um zu erfragen, ob sich mein Bruder bei Euch aufhält? 

Euer Bruder?, fragte sie laut und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Ja...sein Name ist Legolas, erwiderte der fremde Elb und Lalaithwen erstarrte. Bruder? Legolas hatte einen Bruder? Wieder einmal bestätigte diese Neuigkeit, dass sie eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über ihren Geliebten wusste. Ich...wer...wer seid Ihr?, Lalaithwen beschloss, sich ein wenig verdeckt zu halten. Oh, verzeiht mein unhöfliches Benehmen, sagte er ehrlich reumütig, Ich bin Thíluil, Sohn Thranduils, jüngerer Bruder von Legolas. Er...nein, wir...sind gestern hier angereist, weil er seine verschollene Maid wiederfinden wollte. Ich...dachte da vielleicht an Euch...Lalaithwen Er lächelte vorsichtig. 

Sie hielt den Atem an. Woher kannte dieser Elb ihren Namen? Oder besser, woher wusste er, dass sie Lalaithwen war? Ein kurzer Blick auf Tari, der entschuldigend sein Haupt senkte, erklärte ihr alles. Diese Menschenkinder. Plapperten den ganzen Tag lang, selbst wenn ihr Mund voll war. 

So tretet ein, mein Herr, sagte sie, sein leises Lächeln und den musternden Blick erwidernd. 

~*~*~

_*sich duckt* Mein 2. unartiges Kapitel...o weia *sich gegen die Stirn schlägt* Werde mich mit den nächsten Kapiteln beeilen, hab aber den grausigen Klausurplan bekommen, der recht FF-Schreiberinnenfeindlich ist...aber ich versuche, diese Story immer pünktlich auf dem laufenden zu halten!_

_**Shelley: **Jawoll, Meisterin, du hast richtig gelesen! *nur nicht zu bescheiden sein* Wow, freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat...also...Fiesheit würd ich ja nicht sagen...aber ganz so leicht mach ich es den 2-en, bzw. 3-en wirklich nicht...wäre ja fad...aber erst mal haben sie noch 1-2 Kapitelchen Ruhe *g*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Aaaawwww...*umknutsch* *freu* Sag mal, was ist denn nun eigentich mit bloominius? Kriegt Lauro die Seite noch unter einen Hut mit Schule und co oder was ist da eigentlich los? Mach mir langsam echt Sorgen!_

_**Feanen: ***lol* Hey, Elben sind doch hart im nehmen...bitteschön, da hast du Fil's Reaktion...hehe._

_**Finda: **Ja, wie ich schon einst zu Asahi-Chan sagte, der eigentliche Plot dieser FOrtsetzung handelt nicht nur um ihr Wiedersehen...von daher wollte ich das nicht all zu sehr in die Länge ziehen...he, gell, Selina is süß, oder? Sie ist genau wie mein kleiner Großcousin...einfach zum knutschen... ._

_**Asahi-Chan: **Ha, dass ich dich noch überraschen könnte, hätt ich auch net gedacht *lol* Jaja...vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Medaillon zu tun...oder auch nicht *g* *nix verrät* *lol* yo, am ich könnt Haltet den Dieb! fast völlig umschreiben, weil mir ganze Teile nicht mehr gefallen...aber ich glaub, das geht jedem FF-Schreiber mal so...mmh...*g* Cool...Florida...Sonne, Strand und Pina Colada...*jaja, ich denk nur ans Trinken*_

_**Black Pearl: **Also, ich weiß Thíluil is n bisschen unelbisch...aber ich kann ihn nicht anders schreiben, so sehr ich es auch versuche...hab immer so nen kleinen Kasparkopf vorm inneren Auge...aber ich streng mich an!!! Depressiv wie Teil 1? Ähm...nein...eigentlich ist das nicht vorgesehen...wird definitiv etwas heiterer, dafür aber *hoffentlich* spannender und etwas actionreicher...mal sehen *g* So...und über Pernoth findest du in diesem Kapitel was, Fil findet die Erleuchtung und...tja...ja, ich würde sagen, die zwei lieben sich noch *lol* *evaumknutsch*_

_**Anna: **Ui, neuer Leser *freu* Haldir? Hm...ich hatte ihn schon im 2. Teil vorgesehen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht mit einem so großen Part wie in Teil 1...mal sehen *g*_

_**Shadow Lady: ***lol* ja...der 2. Teil lässt sich irgendwie schneller und flüssiger schreiben, keine Ahnung...da werden halt auch die Kapitel länger :)_

_**Dracos Nova: ***lol* Nanana, nicht zum Junkie werden hier :) *knutsch*_

_**Tigraine: **Tigiiii *knutsch* wow, freut mich, dass ich dich auch wieder unter den Lesern begrüßen darf *g* Mensch, ich weiß, wie stressig das alles ist...hab die 11. angefangen und hab kaum noch Freizeit, d.h. so gut wie keine Zeit zum schreiben und zum lesen erst recht nicht...nervt übelst, weil meine gesamten Lieblingsstories vorerst in die Schublade gesteckt werden...aber hey, in 6 Wochen hab ich wieder Ferien *lol* Wir schaffen das, wir sind stark :)_

_**Cula: **Wowi, hört man von dir auch wieder was!? *freu* *knutsch* hab dich schon vermisst! Hast meinen GB-Eintrag auf deiner HP gelesen? Coole Seite, übrigens...vor allen Dingen das Tagebuch *löl*_

_**Dionne: **Aaaawww, schön, dass du wieder dabei bist! *ganzliebumarm*_

_**An alle anderen Reviewer: **Daaaankäää vielmals, würde für euch auch noch ne kurze Notiz machen, wenn es nicht den Rahmen des Dokuments sprengen würde! Seid nicht böse, aber muss schnell duschen und dann auf die verzweifelte Geburtstagsgeschenksuche für meinen Bruder gehen! *ächz* Fühlt euch geknuddelt!_


	4. 3 Eine Botschaft für Gondor

**A/N:** Hilfeee! Bin gerade geistig ausgepowert, aber auf vielfachen Wunsch gibts heut Kapitel 3 für euch. Hab heut Englisch-Klausur und Mathe-LK geschrieben und brauche dringend einen Therapeuten zum Stressabbau...Freiwillige bitte vor! Wie gesagt, bin ziemlich fertig und müde und...ach, überhaupt. Deswegen würde ich mich umso mehr freuen, wenn ihr wieder so fleißig reviewt :) Hab mich mal wieder riesig gefreut! 

**Disclaimer: **Hach...hab mal wieder angefangen, das Original von Herr der Ringe zu lesen und bin einfach nur hin und weg von Tolkiens Schreibstil. *seufz* Ihr wisst ja, dass dem guten Mann alles gehört, na ja...bis auf ein paar nicht weiter nennenswerte Charaktere. Die sind aus meinem überarbeiteten Hirn entsprungen...nüja. 

**Achtung: **Nix für Schmetterlingsfreunde *g* 

***

**Kapitel 3: Eine Botschaft für Gondor**

, Thíluil stellte vor Überraschung den Keramikbecher auf den dunklen Holztisch, sodass der dumpfe Ton das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers übertraf. Lalaithwen senkte den Blick, aber Legolas ergriff sanft ihre Hand. Thíluil, wir lieben uns...wir haben sogar einen Sohn zusammen...weswegen sollten wir nicht den Bund der Ehe eingehen?, fragte er seinen jüngeren Bruder, der ein wenig skeptisch dreinschaute. Das bezweifle ich ja nicht und ich werde euch auch nicht im Wege stehen, ganz im Gegenteil...aber meinst du nicht, dass diese Entscheidung ein wenig zu schnell gefällt wurde? Legolas seufzte, grinste dann aber schief. Zu schnell? Ich hätte dies schon vor dreißig Jahren tun sollen... 

Wirst du Vater darüber in Kenntnis setzen?, fragte Thíluil, worauf Legolas bedrückt das Haupt senkte. Ich glaube, er würde gar nicht auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren...zu sehr habe ich ihn enttäuscht, er spürte, wie Lalaithwen seine Hand fester umfasste, tröstend mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut streichelte. 

Der Elb blickte zu seinem kleinen Sohn, der mit angespannter Miene mit ihnen am Tische saß und das Gespräch verfolgte. Seine Augen waren noch vom Weinen gerötet, doch nichtsdestotrotz war das eisblaue Leuchten in ihnen, der kühle, ruhende Blick, der es unwissenden Sterblichen unmöglich machte, in ihnen zu lesen. Aber Legolas wusste, was in ihm vorging, nicht zuletzt weil er ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. 

Er hatte ihn gefragt, weshalb er so lange fort gewesen sei und ob er ihn denn überhaupt nicht liebte, wenn er erst jetzt, nach dreißig Jahren zu seiner Familie stieß. Legolas hatte Ruhe bewahrt und ihm alles erklärt. Es war für ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, Filegon und entfernterweise sich selbst in dessen jugendlichem Gesicht wiederzusehen, fast so, als sei der eigene Sohn das Spiegelbild seiner Vergangenheit. Legolas hatte ihm versprochen, nicht wieder fortzugehen, ihm vieles beizubringen, unter anderem auch den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen. Filegon blickte auf und sein Blick traf den seines Vaters. Ein scheues, aber liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, ließen den älteren Elben diese Geste erwidern. Tari saß neben dem Elbenjungen, genüsslich an einem Kanten Brot kauend und lautstark Suppe schlürfend, die Lalaithwen den unerwarteten Gästen zum Mittagessen angeboten hatte. Jolly und Selina waren nach Hause gegangen, aber wollten gleich am folgenden Tag vorbeikommen, nicht nur wegen Deriel. 

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du so früh wie möglich einen Boten nach Minas Tirith senden möchtest, sagte Thíluil plötzlich und holte Legolas aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Ja. Allerdings möchte ich die nächsten Tage hier verbringen, zumal Deriels Hinterlauf verletzt ist und er noch der Schonung bedarf. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du einen Boten in meinem Namen beauftragst, der König Elessar die frohe Kunde überbringt 

Du willst mich nur loswerden, schmunzelte Thíluil und zwinkerte dem verschüchterten Filegon verschmitzt zu. , erwiderte sein Bruder und alle lachten. Dein Bruder ist bei uns in guten Händen, versicherte Lalaithwen und Thíluil kniff grinsend die Augen zusammen. Das wage ich nicht zu bezweifeln, mit diesen Worten erhob sich Thíluil von seinem Stuhl und verbeugte sich vor der Familie, Ich werde mich wohl noch heute auf den Weg zurück machen. Tari, die Mittagsstunde ist bereits vergangen, ich fürchte, du bekommst mächtigen Ärger, wenn du nicht bald nach Hause kommst Tari zog eine enttäuschte Schnute. Gerade jetzt, wo er erfahren hatte, dass sein Freund der Sohn des großen Elbenkriegers Legolas war, sollte er nach Hause gehen? Eigentlich hatte er sich erhofft, ein wenig den abenteuerlichen Geschichten des Elben lauschen zu dürfen. Andererseits hatte Thíluil recht – sein Vater würde ihm eine ordentliche Standpauke halten und ihm wohl Hausarrest erteilen. Widerwillig erhob er sich und folgte Thíluil, der bereits an der Tür stand. Mama, können denn meine Freunde mitkommen? Nach Minas Tirith, meine ich? Ich würde sehr gerne mit ihnen gemeinsam feiern, sagte Filegon plötzlich, an Lalaithwen gewandt. Diese blickte Legolas kurz fragend an, der lächelnd nickte, bevor sie sagte: Nun ja...wenn ihre Eltern das erlauben...es spricht nichts dagegen Tari jauchzte erfreut und rief: Jaaaa, wir werden die Gefährten kennen lernen und ihre Abenteuer anhören! Und König Elessar und seine wunderschöne Elbenkönigin, der Junge war kaum noch zu bremsen, Ich wollte schon immer einmal in Minas Tiriths riesiger Bibliothek stöbern und... 

Nun hol doch einmal Luft, lachte Thíluil, Wenn du jetzt zu spät kommst, wird dir das dein Vater nie erlauben 

Ach, den überrede ich schon, jubelte Tari unbeschwert und sprang vor Freude durch das Zimmer. Ob Minas Tirith noch stehen wird, nachdem dieser kleine Wirbelwind es erst betreten hat?, fragte der Elb und die anderen lachten. Zunächst müssen wir den König darüber informieren, also halte deine Jubelschreie zurück, Junge, mäßigte Legolas den Enthusiasmus des Knaben, Außerdem müsst ihr Kinder euch wirklich gut benehmen, wenn ihr am Hofe seid. Das heißt: keine dummen Streiche, kein Herumgetobe und insbesondere müsst ihr eure Lautstärke zügeln...damit wird schon der Zwerg seine Probleme haben..., sagte er und grinste vor sich hin. Ihr werdet staunen, was Jolly, Selina und ich für gute Manieren haben, verteidigte sich Tari mit geschwollener Brust. Ja...so gute, dass man einen Elben in einen Bottich Pferdemist schubst?!, bemerkte Thíluil mit gehobenen Brauen, worauf Tari alsbald errötete. Davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts, Bruder, lächelte Legolas schadenfroh, worauf Thíluil jedoch nur abwinkte. Ein andermal erzähle ich es dir vielleicht, Legolas. Dann, wenn dein Spott sich ein wenig gezügelt hat, erwiderte er. 

Also nie, bemerkte Lalaithwen und gab Legolas einen verspielten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. Daraufhin zog er ein empörtes Gesicht und brachte erneut alle zum Lachen. Also, Tari, komm schon, ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, rief Thíluil dem Jungen wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von der kleinen Familie und verließen dann das Grundstück, dass einst Pernoths Schwester gehört hatte. 

Meint Ihr, dass meine Eltern mir erlauben werden, mit nach Minas Tirith für die Dauer der Festlichkeiten zu kommen?, fragte Tari, der wieder hinter Thíluil auf dessen Pferd saß. Das hängt, glaube ich, ganz allein davon ab, ob dein Vater deine Unterstützung bei der Arbeit benötigt. Aber ich könnte ja ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, lächelte der Elb, der die Euphorie des Jungen sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Das würdet Ihr tun?, rief er erfreut aus und wäre beinahe vom Pferd gefallen. Das dürfte nicht weiter schwierig werden, entgegnete Thíluil und obwohl er Taris Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass der Knabe strahlend lächelte. 

~*~*~

Sechs Tage vergingen, in denen sich Selina, Tari und Jolly täglich bei Filegon versammelten. Sie pflegten Deriel, als wäre es ihr eigenes Pferd und waren immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn Legolas sich zu ihnen gesellte und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Nicht selten fragten sie ihn nach den von ihm erlebten Abenteuern, wollten alles wissen über die großen Schlachten, die der Menschheit wohl auf ewig in Erinnerung verharren würden. Ihre Eltern hatten sie so lange mit angebettelt und angefleht, dass diese, unter der Bedingung, dass die Kinder brav auf Legolas und Lalaithwen hörten, erlaubten, dass sie der Hochzeit des Elbenprinzen in Minas Tirith beiwohnen durften. 

Meist blieben die Kinder, sehr zur Verwunderung ihrer Eltern, bis spät abends oder dem nächsten Morgen in Lalaithwens Stube, wo sie warmen Tee tranken, gemeinsam das Abendessen einnahmen und vor dem Kaminfeuer die unglaublichsten Geschichten erzählten. An einem dieser Abende, die Stunde war schon spät, saßen sie wieder gemeinsam auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin. Selina saß auf Lalaithwens Schoß und war schon fast eingeschlafen, doch ihr Bruder schien keinerlei Anstalten zu machen, in der nächsten Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Vater, stimmt es, dass du wirklich die Pfade der Toten betreten hast?, fragte Filegon nach einer angenehmen Schweigepause. Selina schreckte auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Pfade der Toten? Uh, das klingt aber gruselig, sie kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an Lalaithwen, die beruhigend ihre Schulter tätschelte. Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn den Kindern vor dem Einschlafen solche Dinge berichtet werden, warf sie dann ein, aber die Jungen schüttelten bestimmt den Kopf. Bitte, erzählt uns davon, wir lieben diese Abenteuergeschichten!, bat Tari, der erwartungsvoll Legolas anschaute. Dieser wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Lalaithwen, die seufzend die Hände hob: Meinetwegen...ihr habt ja dann die Alpträume. Aber Selina bringe ich besser zu Bett, solche Sachen sind nichts für so junge Ohren... 

Darf Jolly zuhören?, fragte das kleine Mädchen und klammerte sich an Lalaithwens Arm. Ja, darf er, murrte Jolly und streckte seiner Schwester die Zunge aus, die diese Geste alsbald erwiderte. Wenn Jolly zuhören darf, will ich auch zuhören dürfen..., jammerte sie und Legolas schmunzelte Lalaithwen an, die nun ihre Niederlage einsah und dem Betteln der Kinder nachgab. 

Einst, als noch das alte Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben bestand, im ersten großen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Herrscher, ward ein Eid gesprochen von Menschen, ihrem König in der Schlacht gegen Mordor zur Seite zu stehen, begann Legolas leise zu erzählen und Lalaithwen war erstaunt, wie gebannt die Kinder dem Elben zuhörten, lächelte in sich hinein, Aber sie brachen ihren Schwur der Treue 

, rief Tari dazwischen und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Filegon und Jolly, die unbedingt die Geschichte hören und dabei nicht durch Zwischenrufe unterbrochen werden wollten. Sei es aus Feigheit oder Ungehorsam geschehen, ich vermag es euch nicht zu sagen. Allein die Legenden um Isildur und den hohen Königen von Gondor können euch Auskunft darüber geben. Wie dem auch sei, sie verweigerten ihren Dienst und starben, wie es das Schicksal eines jeden Menschen ist. Jedoch sollten ihre Seelen keine Ruhe finden. Ein Fluch kam über sie, der sie dazu verpflichtete, ihrem einst gesprochenen Eid zu folgen, sobald sich das Dunkel wieder erhob, um seine gierigen Klauen gegen die Menschheit zu strecken. Die Augen der Kinder waren geweitet und dabei war Legolas noch nicht einmal zum Kern seiner Erlebnisse vorgedrungen, noch hatte er den dunklen Pfad oder den Hügel von Erech erwähnt. Er zögerte, zweifelte daran, dass diese Geschichte Kinderohren zumutbar war. Filegon mochte eine Ausnahme sein, da elbisches Blut durch seine Adern lief, aber die Menschenkinder konnten den Erzählungen mit Furcht begegnen. 

Und dann? Was ist dann geschehen?, fragte Tari, der unruhig auf dem Teppich hin und herrutschte, Abenteuerlust leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. 

Der Tag sollte kommen, an dem Isildurs Erbe Anspruch auf diesen letzten Schwur erheben würde. König Aragorn traf diese Entscheidung, um auf dem Weg nach Pelargir, an den Ufern des Anduin, ein mächtiges Heer gegen Sauron mit sich zu führen und den ersten Schlag des Feindes abzuwenden. Filegons Augen leuchteten vor Anerkennung. Und du bist ihm gefolgt?, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, worauf Legolas nickte. 

Der Gebirgspass war sehr schmal, sodass wir alle hintereinander gehen mussten. Vor uns erstreckte sich bald eine raue Felswand mit einer großen, schwarzen Öffnung. Nebel trat daraus hervor wie der Atem der dort hausenden Geister. Ein kalter Wind zog über uns, ließ Aragorns Gefolgschaft erzittern. Der Weg führte uns durch einen Wald, spärlich von schwarzen Bäumen bewachsen, durchzogen von Nebelschwaden und dem Duft von faulendem Aas. Das vor uns liegende Dunkel ließ erahnen, dass es kein Zurück mehr für uns geben würde. Einmal die Pfade der Toten betreten, würde dieser Weg uns entweder ins Verderben oder zur letzten Hoffnung gegen Saurons Heerscharen führen. Denn nie hatte ein Sterblicher diese Pfade zuvor betreten. Es hieß, die Toten würden alle mit sich nehmen, die es wagten, ihr rastloses Dasein zu stören und sie nicht von ihrem Fluch erlösten, wie es nur Aragorn vorgesehen war. 

Erneut hielt der Elb in seiner Geschichte inne, mit angespannter Miene saßen Jolly, Selina, Tari und sogar Filegon um ihn herum und als ein Stück Holz im Kamin laut knackte und in Flammen aufging, zuckte Selina erschrocken zusammen. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass solche Geschichten vor dem Schlafengehen nicht gut sind..., belehrte sie Lalaithwen, in deren Armen das Mädchen ihr Gesicht verbarg, als würde sie sich so vor den Toten am Gebirgspass schützen können. Bitte, fahrt fort, folgten Euch die Toten? Wie sahen sie aus?, Tari war vollkommen begeistert, sodass Legolas weitersprach: Mit wenigen Fackeln, die wir aus Dunharg mit uns trugen, erhellten wir unseren Weg, der über den von feuchten Tannennadeln bedeckten, verwunschenen Boden führte. Selbst Gimli, der Zwerg, schlotterte vor Angst, auch wenn er das heute nicht mehr zugeben mag, als nach und nach das Tuscheln der Toten zum Leben erwachte. Wir spürten, dass uns etwas folgte, da das schwere Schlurfen von schweren, toten Füßen erklang, doch wagten wir es nicht, uns umzudrehen und das Grauen zu erblicken, das uns durch die einengende Schwärze verfolgte. 

Selinas Blicke waren auf das Fenster gerichtet, in dem sich nur die leuchtenden Flammen des Feuers wiederspiegelten und sich nichts von der sie außerhalb umgebenden Nacht offenbarte. Ein heulender Wind blies über das Dach des Hauses, verstärkte nur noch die furchteinflößenden Worte des Elben. Habt Ihr sie dennoch erblickt?, fragte Tari wissbegierig nach und Legolas nickte nach einer kurzen Pause. Lalaithwen sah ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen Augen, als er sich zu erinnern schien. Selbst einem Elben, den die Gespenster der Menschen nicht erschrecken konnten, musste dieser Pfad mit Unbehagen im Gedächtnis verblieben sein. Ich wollte zu meinem Zwergenfreund sprechen, der hinter mir auf dem Pferd saß, als ich das Heer der Toten hinter uns erblickte. Graue Schleier, gleich einem Leichengewand, wehten im eisigen Gebirgswind. Es waren ihre Banner, die sie seit ihrem Eidbruch mit sich trugen. Speere ragten hoch in die Luft, noch genau so scharf und tödlich wie vor dreitausend Jahren, als sie geschmiedet worden waren, um gegen Sauron gerichtet zu werden. 

Legolas stockte und Lalaithwen sorgte sich um ihn, als sein Blick starr zu werden schien und sein Gesicht blasser als sonst aussah. Ihre Gesichter waren tot, keine Regung konnte ich in ihren Zügen wiederfinden, kein einziges Anzeichen von Leben. Es waren nur noch ihre verräterischen Seelen, die sich in den noch immer verwesenden Körpern aufhielten und das Heer hinter Aragorn vorantrieben. Die Pferde, auf denen sie ritten, waren nicht mehr als ein grauer Schleier von versiegendem Leben, nur aus Knochen und Hautfetzen schienen sie zu bestehen, Legolas starrte ins Feuer, schien viel eher zu sich selbst, als noch zu den Kindern zu sprechen, denen allesamt ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Selbst Lalaithwen verspürte eine Art Beklommenheit, wünschte sich fast, Legolas Erzählung würde bald ihr Ende finden. Haben...haben sie euch etwas getan?, wimmerte Selina angsterfüllt. Nein, auch wenn ihre wispernden Stimmen wie Drohungen in meinem Ohr erklangen. Sie folgten uns bis zum Hügel von Erech, als Aragorn sie dazu aufforderte, ihren alten Schwur zu befolgen, um ihre Ruhe zu finden. Sie gehorchten ihm...und folgten uns in die Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern. Nach dreitausend Jahren des Fristens in den Schatten, erfüllten sie ihren Eid und verhalfen uns zum Sieg, ehe ihre Seelen aus den darbenden Gebeinen stiegen und die Toten endlich zu sterben wussten. 

Hier endeten Legolas Ausführungen über die Legende der Totenpfade. Eine düstere Stille erfüllte den Raum, keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sprechen, noch nicht einmal Tari, der so neugierig gewesen war. Es ist schon spät...ihr wolltet diese Geschichte hören, doch ist es nun Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen, sagte Legolas und erhob sich langsam. Ich will jetzt nicht schlafen, jammerte Selina. Keine Sorge, dein großer Bruder wird dich vor den Toten beschützen, lachte Jolly und sprang mit geschwollener Brust auf. Du? Du hast doch noch schlimmer geschlottert als der Zwerg, maulte das Mädchen großspurig und brachte damit alle zu einem erleichternden Lachen. 

Wie gern würde ich solch große Abenteuer erleben...leider gehören diese Legenden der Vergangenheit an und sind für uns unantastbar, murmelte Filegon und Tari nickte bedrückt. Sicher, die alten Abenteuer sind überstanden und so manche Geschichte wurde darüber verfasst, doch noch immer gibt es wahre, unerforschte Legenden, mein Sohn, die nur darauf warten, enthüllt zu werden...vielleicht werdet ihr eines Tages auch euer eigenes Abenteuer erleben und dann gibt es keinen Grund mehr, der nicht erlebten Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, beschwichtigte Legolas die traurigen Kinder und Tari ballte entschlossen die Hände zu Fäusten. Lalaithwen schaute beunruhigt drein, als die Kinder, von Abenteuerlust gepackt, plappernd in das große Schlafzimmer liefen, sodass Legolas zu ihr trat und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Ich glaube, du hast ihnen damit einen gefährlichen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, Legolas, sagte sie besorgt, doch er lächelte, küsste ihre Wange. 

Es mag noch so einige unheimliche Geheimnisse in Mittelerde geben, Liebling, aber nicht hier, nicht in unserer Umgebung. Lass den Kindern ihre Träume von heldenhaften Geschichten. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, zumal das Böse endgültig besiegt ist, sagte er leise. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du Recht behältst, großer Märchenonkel, murrte sie und versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Seite. Legolas grinste nur breit und fasste sie bei der Hand. Lass uns zu Bett gehen 

, fragte sie mit erhobener Braue. 

Nun...das nicht..., sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. 

~*~*~

Minas Tirith lag noch in tiefem Schlaf, als Ferrél, Dienstbote des Prinzen Grünwalds über die Ebene ritt, in seiner Tasche befand sich eine in Legolas Namen von Thíluil verfasste Nachricht, versehen mit dem Siegel der elbischen Kolonie Ithiliens. Die Sonne hatte noch nicht ihr Farbenspiel begonnen, wie ein grauer Nebel glitten die Wolken im seichten Morgenwind über den Himmel. Im Osten kroch nur schwerfällig der rote Feuerball über das Grenzgebirge zu Mordor, das noch immer wie eine schwarze Wand in den Himmel ragte, obgleich das Böse unlängst daraus entflohen war. Ein Schauer durchlief den jungen Elben, als sein scharfes Auge den aschebedeckten Schlund des weit entfernten Schicksalsberges erkannte. Seine Feuer waren erloschen, doch war die Erinnerung an die schwarze Macht noch fast so lebendig wie der kalte Ostwind, der über die Pelennorfelder wehte und das Dahinscheiden jener beklagte, die in der großen Schlacht um Minas Tirith ihr Leben gelassen hatten. 

Weit, weit vor ihm wehten Gondors stolze Banner im Wind. Wenn ihm die Zeit hold war, würde er noch weit vor der Mittagsstunde die Hauptstadt erreichen und König Elessar die Nachricht überbringen können. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, jagte über die Ebene, sodass der ruhende Staub aufwirbelte und nur sacht wieder zu Boden glitt. Menschen erzählten alte Geschichten, dass in kalten Nächten die Geister der Krieger auf den Pelennorfeldern entlang wandelten, um nach ihren Schwertern zu greifen und ihren Kampf für alle Ewigkeit zuende zu bringen. In manch sternenloser Nacht, so hieß es, wenn der Wind verstummt war und die Schatten die Ebene regierten, konnte man hören, wie sie tapfer ihre Schwerter zogen, ehe das frühe Morgenlicht die seelenlose Dunkelheit verbannte. 

Ferrél empfand tiefstes Mitleid für die armen Seelen, die für den König starben, ohne je wieder Rast zu finden. Sein Pferd schnaubte im Galopp, sodass der Elb die Geschwindigkeit ein wenig zügelte. Er hatte dem Tier schon sehr viel auf seine alten Tage abverlangt, nun sollte es sich nicht überanstrengen. Ferrél machte kurz Halt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, etwa zehn Meilen vor ihm erstrahlte die Weiße Stadt in all ihrem Glanz, umgeben von den großen Stadtmauern, mittlerweile Relikte der alten Zeit. Ein Schauer lief an der Wirbelsäule des Elben hinab. Wie gern wäre er dabei gewesen, in der Schlacht der Entscheidung. Wie gern hätte er Seite an Seite mit seinem Herren gekämpft, auf Leben und Tod. Wehmütig trieb er sein Reittier weiter an. Osgiliath hatte er unlängst hinter sich gelassen. 

Die Vermählung seines Herren würde mit Sicherheit für Verwunderung sorgen, aber Ferrél wusste, dass der König es ihm gestatten und Legolas zu Ehren ein prunkvolles Fest veranstalten würde. Ferrél war erfüllt von Freude, wenn er daran dachte, die Helden des Ringkrieges zu sehen. Viele von ihnen waren in der Zwischenzeit gealtert, aber trotz allem würden sie es verstehen, ihre Heldentaten den Hochzeitsgästen wiederzugeben. Ferrél lächelte in sich hinein. Noch hatte er die Kunde gar nicht überbracht und schon stellte er sich die Festlichkeiten bildlich vor. 

Ein wenig traurig war er darüber, nicht zurück in den Grünwald reiten und König Thranduil die frohe Nachricht überbringen zu können. Der Bruch zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater war über die Jahre erheblich größer geworden. Viele der Elben Ithiliens bedauerten es, dass Thíluils und Legolas Vater nicht anwesend sein würde, wenn sein älterer Sohn heiratete. 

Endlich durchbrach nun die Sonne den schwarzen Wall und schickte ihre goldenen Strahlen über die weite Ebene. Ferrél und sein Pferd warfen leichte Schatten und nur jene Erscheinung und das gemächliche Hufgetrappel des Tieres verrieten, dass Minas Tirith Besuch ereilte. 

~*~*~

Der Thronsaal glich einem riesigen Gewölbe, marmorne Säulen stützten den kostbar geschmückten Saal, ein roter, samtener Teppich geleitete den Weg zum Thron des Königspaares. Am Eingang des Saales hielten vier Männer Wache, der weiße Baum Gondors verzierte ihren Brustharnisch, stolz und regungslos standen sie da, immer bereit dazu, ihr Leben im Ernstfall für den König zu opfern. Mit Respekt passierte Ferrél die Wache, leicht waren seine Schritte und schnell. König Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron, seine grauen, freundlichen Augen sprachen von Weisheit, sodass die Krone, die auf seinem Kopf ruhte, nicht nötig gewesen wäre, um seine Macht zu repräsentieren. Ein erfreutes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, als er nach langer Zeit wieder einen Elben vor seinem Throne begrüßen durfte. In seinem Bart und dem dunklen Haar kamen schon erste graue Strähnen zum Vorschein. Neben ihm, zu seiner Rechten, saß seine Königin, voll zeitloser Schönheit und Jugend. Er hatte seine Hand auf die ihre gelegt und von dem warmen Lächeln, das auf Arwens Lippen lag, konnte Ferrél erschließen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung, der Unsterblichkeit zu entsagen, nicht bereut hatte. Oft besang man die einzigartige Liebe zwischen Elronds Tochter und dem König von Gondor in elbischen Liedern. 

Ferrél kniete vor dem Thron nieder, hielt die rechte Hand als Geste der Begrüßung auf sein Herz, wie es bei den Elben üblich war. Aragorn nickte lächelnd und deutete dem Elben mit einer Handbewegung, aufzustehen. Was führt einen ehrenwerten Mann vom Schönen Volk zu mir?, fragte er erwartungsvoll und auch Arwen schien überrascht von jenem Besuch zu sein. Mit Verlaub, Euer Hoheit, begann Ferrél zu sprechen und griff in seine Tasche, holte eine Schriftrolle heraus, Im Namen meines Herren Legolas überbringe ich Euch diese Nachricht. Er ersucht Eure Erlaubnis 

Erlaubnis? Wofür?, wollte der König wissen. Ferrél trat näher an den Thron und legte die Schriftrolle in die Hand Aragorns. Mir wurde angewiesen, der Nachricht nichts vorweg zu nehmen, mein Herr, lächelte Ferrél freundlich und verneigte sich erneut, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat und beobachtete, wie Aragorn das Siegel löste und die Schriftrolle zu lesen begann. Schon bald weiteten sich seine Augen und ein überraschtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem stolzen Gesicht ab. Er schien die Nachricht mehrmals zu studieren, da er recht lang dafür benötigte, sie zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er nicht so recht glauben, was in sauberen Lettern zu Papier gebracht worden war. Kann das denn die Möglichkeit sein?, brachte er leise hervor, seine Augen lösten sich nicht von dem Schriftstück. Welche Kunde wurde dir überbracht, Liebster?, wollte Arwen wissen, die selten ihren Gemahlen so verwundert gesehen hatte. Legolas erbittet meine Erlaubnis, dass er in Minas Tirith heiraten darf, sagte Aragorn und Arwen sah ihn verdutzt an, warf dann selbst einen Blick auf das Dokument. Legolas will heiraten? Wer ist sie? Kennt Ihr sie?, fragte der König erfreut, doch Ferrél konnte nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf schütteln. Ich bewege mich in der gleichen Ungewissheit wie Ihr, Mylord. Mein Dienst ist es, Nachrichten zu überbringen. Mein Herr möchte Euch alsbald wie möglich persönlich ersuchen und Euch seine zukünftige Braut vorstellen. So wurde es mir von Thíluil, Bruder von Legolas, übermittelt. Zudem wäre Prinz Legolas sehr erfreut, wenn die Kunde in alle Lande übermittelt würde, damit all seine Freunde und Gefährten dem Freudenfest beiwohnen können...insofern Ihr seinem Antrag entgegenkommt, sprach Ferrél höflich aus und wartete die Antwort des Königs ab. 

Dieser wechselte nur einen kurzen Blick mit seiner lächelnden Gattin und wand sich dann an den elbischen Boten. 

Natürlich sei es ihm gestattet. Ihr könnt Eurem Herren die Nachricht überbringen, dass ich mich sehr freuen würde, wenn er in Minas Tirith den Bund der Ehe einginge. Die Tore der Stadt stehen für ihn zu jeder Zeit offen. Ich werde persönlich veranlassen, das Boten in jede Region Mittelerdes ausgesandt werden und die ehemalige Gemeinschaft über diese erfreuliche Nachricht in Kenntnis setzen. Noch im nächsten Monat sollen die Festlichkeiten zu Ehren Legolas in Minas Tirith beginnen., sagte Aragorn feierlich. Mein Herr bittet darum, dass Grünwald davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt wird, sprach Ferrél weiter. Aragorn sah den Boten irritiert an. Aus welchen Gründen? 

Ich bin nicht in der Lage, diese Fragestellung zu beantworten. Ich glaube, mein Herr wird die beste Antwort darauf wissen, wehrte Ferrél höflich ab. Arwen runzelte leicht die Stirn, konnte die Bitte von Legolas nicht verstehen. Nun gut, so möchte ich Euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Ihr sollt entlohnt werden für die Überbringung Eurer Nachricht, sprach Aragorn und winkte einen Diener herbei, der ein kleines Kästchen auf einem Kissen herbeitrug. Habt Dank, König, doch bitte ich, diese Geste mit aller Förmlichkeit ablehnen zu dürfen. Es ist für mich Lohn genug, die glückliche Botschaft über Eure Zustimmung zu meinem Herren bringen zu dürfen, sagte Ferrél bestimmt und verneigte sich tief. Aragorn lächelte ein wenig über die Bescheidenheit der Elben, doch sah die Worte Ferréls nicht als Beleidigung an. Wie Ihr wünscht, sagte Aragorn und erwiderte den Abschiedsgruß des Elben, der sich noch einmal vor der Königin verbeugte und sich dann geschwind umwandte, um den Thronsaal zu verlassen und zurück nach Ithilien zu reiten. 

Welch überraschende Nachricht, murmelte Arwen, als sie wieder allein mit ihrem Mann war, Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass Legolas doch noch dazu bestimmt ist, sein Herz zu verschenken 

Aragorn nickte und betrachtete die Schriftrolle in seinen Händen mit nachdenklichen Blicken. Wer hätte das gedacht?, murmelte er leise, Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er seinen Vater nicht einlädt. Von einem Streit mit Thranduil hat er mir nie etwas erzählt Arwen tupfte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Hand ihres Mannes, streichelte ermutigend über seinen Arm. Legolas ist sehr verschlossen, Liebster. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn er dir nicht alles erzählt, was auf seinem Herzen lastet Aragorn lächelte, als sie diese weisen Worte sprach und küsste sie zärtlich. Ich bin gespannt, wer die Braut ist, die er erwählt hat, sagte er leise. Du wirst es sehen, Liebster, schon sehr bald. Gedulde dich noch bis zum Tag seiner Ankunft. Bis dahin gibt es viel für uns zu tun, entgegnete sie ihm und erhob sich von ihrem Thron. Stolz und in all ihrer unantastbaren Reinheit stand sie vor ihm, das fliederfarbene Kleid reichte bis zum Erdboden, die weiße Spange bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar. Ein kleines Bäuchlein zeichnete sich unter dem seidenen Stoff des Gewandes ab, schwer zu erkennen für unwissende Augen. 

Minas Tirith würde bald wieder einen Grund zum Feiern haben. In zweierlei Hinsicht. 

~*~*~

Deriels Huf war schon bald wieder genesen. Zwar würde er nicht mehr so beanspruchbar sein wie vorher, aber der Hengst konnte wieder schmerzfrei traben. Legolas führte das Tier am Zaum aus der kleinen Stallung und streichelte den Kopf des Pferdes. Lalaithwen sah ihm durch das offene Küchenfenster hinterher. Es war fast wie ein Traum, dass er da war. Fast zu unwirklich, als dass sie es hätte glauben können. Filegon unterhielt sich rege mit seinem Vater, ließ sich von ihm zeigen, wie man richtig mit einem Pferd umging. 

Der Bote war vor wenigen Tagen nach Minas Ithil geritten und hatte Legolas eine Nachricht von König Aragorn überbracht, in der er mit Freuden seine Zustimmung verkündete bezüglich Legolas Vermählung. Lalaithwen war mulmig zumute. Nicht, weil sie heiraten würde, sondern viel eher, weil alles plötzlich so perfekt war. Fast zu perfekt, mochte man sagen. Sie verspürte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass noch etwas geschehen würde, womit momentan keiner rechnete. Es machte ihr Angst. 

Vielleicht war es auch nur der befremdliche Gedanke daran, Legolas Freunde kennen zu lernen. Einen von ihnen kannte sie zumindest schon und das war Haldir von Lorien. Auch wenn sie die Tatsache, dass auch er zur Hochzeit geladen war, nicht sonderlich beruhigte. Am folgenden Tag würde sie mit Filegon und Legolas nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen, wo sämtliche Hochzeitsvorbereitungen bereits im Gange waren. Tari, Jolly und Selina waren von ihren Eltern für einige Zeit lang in Lalaithwens Obhut gegeben worden. Zwar waren sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee ihrer Kinder, ganz allein und ohne elterliche Aufsichtsperson in Minas Tirith zu verweilen und dort womöglich alles durcheinander zu bringen, aber zum anderen war es eine ganz besondere Ehre, dass sie von einem Elbenprinzen eingeladen worden waren. Lalaithwen hoffte nur inständig, dass sich die Kinder im Zaume halten konnten und ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschten. 

Am späteren Nachmittag waren Jolly, Selina und Tari mit seinem Vater Rufus und dem freiherumtollenden Naru eingetroffen. Der Junge hatte allerhand Krimskrams zusammengepackt, als hätte er vor, für zwei Jahre fortzugehen. Ich bin ein wenig beunruhigt, sprach Rufus zu Lalaithwen, als Tari mit den anderen Kindern fröhlich zu Filegon und Legolas sprang und ihnen den reichlichen Inhalt seines Beutels präsentierte. Es ist nicht, weil Ihr in nächster Zeit auf ihn aufpasst oder er mir nicht zur Hand gehen kann...viel mehr sorge ich mich darum, dass Tari sein flegelhaftes Verhalten ein wenig zügeln kann. Schließlich wird er am Hofe Aragorns verweilen und ich würde es gern sehen, wenn er sich um eine Anstellung als Schmiedgehilfe bemühen würde, anstatt nur Unsinn im Kopf zu haben. In Minas Tirith verdienen die Menschen gut und ich möchte, dass er an seine Zukunft denkt 

Lalaithwen lächelte den Mann sanft an. Seid nicht zu streng mit ihm, Rufus. Sicher, er mag von Zeit zu Zeit ein kleiner Wildfang sein, aber das ist ein Teil seiner Kindheit und sollte ihm nicht all zu schnell weggenommen werden. Vertraut darauf, dass er selber eines Tages erwachsen wird. Dazu kann man ihn nicht zwingen. Gebt ihm Raum, um selbst Reife zu erlangen...auch wenn dazu viel Geduld nötig ist Rufus erwiderte das Lächeln, stieß dennoch einen schweren Seufzer aus. Ich glaube, mit seiner Waghalsigkeit könnte Tari noch irgendwann in große Schwierigkeiten geraten 

Naru trottete schwanzwedelnd über den Hof, schnuffelte hier und da und jagte einem kleinen Schmetterling hinterher, der sich auf einer Blüte niederließ, nur um die feinen, seidenen Flügel erneut auszustrecken und dem verlockenden Duft einer wilden Rose zu folgen. Jolly und Selina beobachteten den verspielten Hund, der immer ekstatischer bei seiner Jagd wurde und hochsprang, um nach dem Schmetterling zu schnappen. Naru, hör auf damit, rief Selina, die den Eifer des Tieres ein wenig beängstigend fand. Tari, sag ihm, dass er aufhören soll, er tut dem armen Schmetti noch weh!, ihre kleine Unterlippe bebte und Lalaithwen ahnte, dass das Mädchen den Tränen nahe war. Tari ging auf Naru zu und wollte ihn am Nacken zu fassen bekommen, aber der Hund war stärker und befreite sich aus dem Griff des Jungen. Tari, mach, dass er aufhört, klagte Selina, als Naru mit seiner Pfote nach dem Schmetterling schlug. 

Legolas gab Filegon das Halfter Deriels in die Hand und trat zu Tari und dem Hund heran, doch er griff zu spät ein, Naru hatte den kleinen Schmetterling zu Boden geschlagen und presste nun seine Pfote auf den leblosen, winzigen Leib. Die bunten Flügel lagen zertreten und zerteilt auf dem trockenen Boden, Naru schnuffelte aufgeregt an seiner erlegten Beute. 

Legolas wand sich um und blickte in Selinas Gesicht. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, dass es ihm im Herzen weh tat, sie so zu sehen. Naru hat den Schmetti kaputtgemacht, wimmerte sie. Er wollte dem Schmetterling nichts Böses tun, Selina, begann Jolly tröstend, Es ist sein Jagdinstinkt, er hat mit seiner Beute gespielt. Also hör auf zu weinen, es ist nur ein Schmetterling 

Aber es war so ein schöner Schmetti, sagte sie nun mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer in der Stimme. Lalaithwen sah Legolas kurz an, dessen Blick ihr verriet, dass er Jollys Worte ein wenig zu unsanft fand. So ist das nun mal im Leben, Kleine. Und wenn du weinst, wird der Schmetterling auch nicht wieder lebendig. Bist du eine kleine Heulsuse?, fragte ihr Bruder weiter. Sie strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte mit unsteter Stimme: Nein, bin ich nicht, ich bin schon groß 

Na dann benimm dich auch so, sagte Jolly nüchtern und strich ihr durch das Haar, Wenn du wegen jedem Bisschen gleich anfängst zu weinen, bist du nicht sonderlich stark...und du willst doch nicht schwach sein, oder?, fragte er dann sanfter und wischte die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie nickte. Legolas lächelte ein wenig. Jolly hatte seine eigene Art, mit seiner Schwester umzugehen, die er respektieren lernen musste. Auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise hatte Jolly richtig gehandelt. Naru tapste reumütig zu Selina, der Schwanz zwischen die Beine geklemmt, der Blick mitleidserregend gesenkt. Das Mädchen tätschelte den großen Kopf des Hundes und umarmte dann das Tier. Siehst du, Selina, Naru tut das Ganze auch ganz schrecklich leid, er entschuldigt sich bei dir, sagte Tari leise. Selina nickte und kuschelte sich an den Hund. Rufus atmete erleichtert aus und wand sich an Legolas. Kommt Ihr mit den Kindern jetzt allein zurecht? Ich muss zurück in meine Werkstatt. Es gibt viel zu tun Legolas nickte, bedankte sich bei Rufus. 

Na kommt Kinder, Zeit, etwas zu essen. Morgen müsst ihr schon früh auf den Beinen sein, sagte Lalaithwen und lachend tobten die Kinder mit dem Hund im Gepäck auf dem Hof herum, ehe sie ein Wettrennen in die Wohnstube veranstalteten. Naru! Naru!, rief Rufus, doch der Hund reagierte nicht auf sein Herrchen, war viel zu sehr in seinem Spieltrieb gefangen. Rufus seufzte. Ach, dieser Hund...fast noch sturer und eigenwilliger als mein Sohn... Legolas lächelte und machte einen Vorschlag: Ich denke, gemeinsam können wir ihn im Zaum halten...da er sich von den Kindern so oder so nicht trennen will, müssen wir ihn wohl mitnehmen Lalaithwen sah den Elben erstaunt an. Wenn Naru mit nach Minas Tirith kam, wäre das Chaos perfekt. Legolas zuckte verteidigend mit den Schultern. Aragorn mag Tiere... 

Lächelnd schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. Mir soll es recht sein, solange er sich zähmen lässt 

Ich vertraue Euch meinen Sohn an, warum also nicht meinen Hund? Ich hoffe nur, dass er Euch keinen Ärger bereitet..., sagte der Hufschmied. Rufus, seid unbesorgt, lachte Lalaithwen, Die Dinge werden ihren Lauf nehmen, so, wie sie vorbestimmt sind...wir sind in einigen Wochen wieder hier und werden Euch Euren Sohn _**und**_ Euren Hund wohlbehalten zurückbringen 

Rufus kratzte sich kurzzeitig am Kinn, bedankte sich bei den Elben und wünschte ihnen für die Hochzeit alles Gute. Mit diesen Worten wand er sich zum Gehen um, den Worten Lalaithwens vertrauend. Wenn sie jedoch gewusst hätte, was sie noch erwarten würde, hätte sie Rufus nicht so leichtfertig ihr Versprechen gegeben... . 

Als der Mann aus der näheren Sichtweite der Elben verschwunden war, bückte sich Lalaithwen und hob die Reste des Schmetterlings behutsam auf. Ein loser, zerrissener Flügel lag auf ihrer Handfläche, schimmerte rot-golden im warmen Licht der Abendsonne. Das feine, gepunktete Muster war zerstört, übrig waren nur Fragmente eines natürlichen Mosaiks, die der Wind nach und nach aus Lalaithwens Hand blies. Ein Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, als sie die Flügelteile im Wind fortwehen sah. Dieses seltsame Gefühl war in jenem Moment stärker als jemals zuvor. Legolas legte seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille, zog sie sacht gegen seine Brust. Was hast du?, wisperte er mit besorgter Miene, spürend, dass Lalaithwen beunruhigt war. Nichts...es ist nur...ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt...so oft habe ich schließlich noch nicht geheiratet, grinste sie schief und Legolas küsste ihren Nacken. Na das will ich doch hoffen, flüsterte er und küsste sie, als sie sich zu ihm umwand. Sie umarmte ihn ganz fest, genoss seine Nähe. Willst du deinem Vater wirklich nicht Bescheid geben?, fragte sie leise, worauf er bestimmt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Nein. Es würde vielleicht nur seinen Stolz verletzen und ihn nur noch verbitterter machen, als er ohnehin schon mir gegenüber ist 

Aber willst du dich denn nie wieder mit ihm versöhnen?, fragte sie, Schuldgefühle in ihrem Herzen tragend. Es liegt an ihm, mir zu..._verzeihen_. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass **er** sich mit mir versöhnen will Traurig sah sie ihn an, wollte etwas sagen, aber fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Melamin, sagte er sanft und strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, Alles wird gut. Was soll jetzt schon noch passieren? 

Mama, Papa, kommt schnell, Tari klemmt mit dem Fuß hinter dem Kamin fest!, erschallte plötzlich Filegons Stimme, ließ Lalaithwen seufzen. , antwortete sie auf Legolas Frage, der nur lachte und ihr zurück in das Haus folgte, wo Taris Rettungsaktion vollzogen werden musste. 

Und als die Sonne fast hinter den Wäldern des Westens versank und deren Wipfel bronzefarben glitzern ließ, drehte noch einmal der leichte Sommerwind. Mit sich trug er die gebrochenen Flügel des Schmetterlings, führte sie auf seinen unbestimmten Pfaden fort, bis er sie irgendwo einfach fallen ließ. 

Bis der Wind sein Spiel fortzusetzen gedachte... . 

~*~*~

_Ui, wieder ein Kapitel fertig...wie gesagt, noch isses Update pünktlich, wenn ich aber auf meinen Klausurplan schiele, bezweifle ich, dass das lange so bleiben wird. Aber ich geb mein bestes...für euch...und eure tröstenden, mich immer wieder aufheiternden Reviews ;)_

_**Meldis: **Hach, meine Mel *g* Yo, Tari is schon n verrückt/freches Kind...wird noch einiges zu tun haben, der Kleine :) Mmh, Schule is wirklich saustressig derzeit, aber ich versuche, trotzdem regelmäßig upzudaten! *knutsch*_

_**DracosNova: **Aaawww...das ist so süß von dir! *g* Es ist schön, zu wissen, das man treue Leser hat! *knuddelz* *lol* Darf ich das Meisterwerk a la Nova mal sehen?_

_**Strumpfhase: **Bloominius macht weiter, Bloominius macht weiter! *sing und dümmlich herumhüpf*...hab ich gestern gelesen und hat mich mit größter Freude erfüllt. Endlich kann ich meinen Durchgeknallt-Überschuss abliefern *lol*_

_**Cula: ***lol* Du und deine verrückten Reviews! Mmh, hab mir auch so vorgestellt, dass Filegon weint, wenn er seinen Vater trifft, ich mein, ein ganzes Leben lang wird ihm eingetrichtert, dass er seinen Vater wohl nie kennen lernt und zack! Steht er vor der Haustür...mmh...so ist das..._

_**Asahi-Chan: **Wie gesagt, ich verrate nix...bis zur Hochzeit musst du dich allerdings noch n bissl gedulden...sooo schnell lass ich die nicht heiraten *böselach* Ui, nahe Kanada? Wir haben ne Kanadierin in unserem Englisch-LK sitzen...höhö...was machstn eigentlich da drüben? Au-pair oder sowas?_

_**Mystica 89:** *lol* Ja...Selina...der kleine Wirbelwind...wenn nur alle Kinder so süß wären, wie sie...*böse zu den Nachbarskindern schiel* Danke für das liebe Feedback, komme leider selber kaum zum lesen...aber bei Gelegenheit schau ich mal bei dir vorbei :)_

_**Brummbär: **Immer mit der Ruhe *lol* Dass ich keine Details über das Vater-Sohn-Gespräch gegeben habe, heißt nicht, dass ich nie darüber schreibe...n bissl Geduld an den Tag legen! *g* Das Medaillon is ganz und gar nicht vergessen...wirst schon sehen *knuffelz*_

_**Anna: **Ein bisschen wirst du dich noch mit deinem Hal-Dear gedulden müssen, aber er kommt – versprochen!_

_**Finda: **Du schreibst dein Abi im Januar??? O weia...bei uns ist es immer so April/Mai angesetzt...ach herrje...vielen, vielen Dank für diese süße Review *extrem geschmeichelt ist*, yo, also das Problem mit Fil und dem kleinen Unterschied bezüglich der Lebensdauer von Elben und Menschen hatte ich noch vor, in Angriff zu nehmen...aber erst später. Mensch, ihr nehmt mir schon alles vorweg *lol*_

_**Feanen: **Hey, das wird keine Parodie hier *lol* Freut mich, dass du immer noch mit mir zufrieden bist *g*_

_**Shelley: **Ich tu mein bestes, echt, aber Schule plant mich derzeit voll ein...hihi, freut mich, dass dir die Kinder gefallen, der Stallbursche allerdings...jaja...der hats nun mal nicht leicht :)_


	5. 4 Gondor, Geister, Spukgeschichten

**A/N: **Das Stoffpferdliche Wort zum Sonntag *lol* klingt fast wie son Kolumnentitel. Und wieder einmal pünktlich präsentiere ich euch nicht das Gewehrt, aber ein neues Kapitelchen. Hab mich rangehalten und werde versuchen, mir in dieser Woche einen kleinen Vorsprung zu verschaffen, weil in 2 Wochen die Klausuren so richtig überhand nehmen und ich euch trotzdem nicht hängen lassen will *g* _**Nun denn...macht ein kleines Plüschpferd glücklich und lasst doch ne winzige Review da! *fleh***_

**Disclaimer: **Ein tollkühner Schriftsteller hat alles erfunden...außer das, was dümmlich ist und keinen Sinn ergibt, das gehört mir *hehehe* 

**Achtung: **Extended!!! Konnte mich mal wieder nicht kürzer fassen... :) 

***

**Kapitel 4: Gondor, Geister, Spukgeschichten**

In aller Frühe waren die Elben bereits auf den Beinen, während Tari und Jolly noch tief und fest schliefen und Selina Narus weichen Kopf als Kissenersatz nutzte. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal gänzlich am Himmel, als Thíluil und drei weitere Elben aus der Kolonie mit fünf Pferden an Lalaithwens Hof ankamen, bereit, um gen Minas Tirith aufzubrechen. Ein milder Wind streifte den Horizont, wiegte die Baumkronen sacht, fast so, als wolle er sie aus einem tiefem Schlaf erwecken. Legolas begrüßte seine Verbündeten, stellte sie allesamt Lalaithwen vor, die völlig überfordert war mit dem Zusammenpacken der nötigsten Dinge, der Zubereitung der Wegzehrung und noch dazu dem Andrang ihr vollkommen fremder Elben. 

So gut es ging halfen ihr Filegon und Tari, der als erster von den Menschenkindern auf die Beine gekommen war, während Legolas mit seinem Bruder und den anderen Elben die Pferde bepackte. Als die Tränen des Morgentaus endgültig von den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne aufgefangen worden waren, waren sämtliche Reisevorbereitungen getroffen und die Elben bereit zum Aufbruch. 

Es stellte sich als äußerst kompliziert heraus, die kleine, tief und fest schlummernde Selina aus ihrem Schlaf zu wecken. Die Arme noch immer eng um Narus Hals gelegt, das Gesicht in der Armbeuge vergraben, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen, sah sie aus, als wäre sie ein Küken, das noch nicht aus seinem Ei geschlüpft war. Jolly zupfte an ihrem Haar, aber sie murrte nur leise, ohne sich auch nur ein Bisschen zu bewegen. Thíluil schaffte es letztendlich, das Mädchen aufzuwecken, indem er ihr mit einer Feder unter der Nase entlangstrich, bis sie niesen musste. Durch den plötzlichen Laut aufgeschreckt, wirbelte Naru herum und ließ die Kleine etwas unsanft auf die Diele fallen. Eine weinte, die anderen lachten und als Lalaithwen Selina ausreichend getröstet hatte, war es unlängst an der Zeit, aufzubrechen, wenn sie Minas Tirith noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen wollten. Selina, die felsenfest darauf bestand, auf ihrem Lieblings_happa_ zu reiten, durfte mit ihrem älteren Bruder auf Deriel aufsitzen, der, wegen seiner Wunde am linken Hinterlauf, von Legolas an den Zügeln geführt wurde, um nicht zu stark belastet zu werden. Tari genoss die große Ehre, wieder hinter Legolas Bruder Platz zu nehmen. Gebieterisch reckte er die schmale Nase in die Höhe und hatte dabei auch noch Mühe, nicht vom Pferderücken zu rutschen. 

Die Elben bedachten die Kinder mit einem Lächeln, nur Filegon wurde von ihnen respektvoll betrachtet. Er hatte die scharfen, geheimnisvollen Augen ihres Herren, ebenso schien sein Gemüt dem seines Vaters stark anzugleichen. Lalaithwen ging neben Legolas, hatte immer ein Auge auf Naru geworfen, der ausgelassen umhertollte. Noch immer verfolgte sie dieser hässliche Gedanke daran, dass etwas geschehen würde, womit keiner von ihnen rechnete. Sie verwünschte sich für diese albernen Gedanken, schließlich sollten die folgenden Tage sehr glückliche und fröhliche sein. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass Legolas sich sorgte, nur weil sie unbegründete Befürchtungen hegte. 

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hatte die kleine Gruppe die üppigen Wälder und Gärten Ithiliens hinter sich gelassen und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das unwegsame, steppengleiche Gelände, das die Verbindung zwischen Ithilien und den Pelennorfeldern darstellte. Die Sonne heizte den schutzlosen Erdboden auf, grub schmale Risse in den trockenen Untergrund, machte die Pferde und Menschenkinder beizeiten müde und durstig. So kam es, dass die kleine Gemeinschaft gegen Abenddämmerung im Schutz einer alten, krummen Eiche eine Rast einlegte, Selina sogleich noch auf Deriels Rücken einschlummerte und die Elben ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündeten, um der aufkommenden Dunkelheit zu trotzen. Es lohnt sich nicht, noch weiterzuziehen. Wir ritten, oder besser...passierten die Ebene zu Fuß und benötigten allein der Kinder wegen fast den ganzen Tag. Sollen sie schlafen. Ob wir im Morgengrauen oder erst morgen Mittag in Minas Tirith eintreffen, dürfte gleich sein. Eure Hochzeitsfeier läuft euch bei weitem nicht davon, sagte Thíluil, als er Selina vom Pferd hob und behutsam auf einer weichen Wolldecke bettete. Viele der Gäste sind schon eingetroffen, mein Prinz, wand sich Ferrél an Legolas, der mit einem beunruhigten Gefühl auf die umliegende Ebene blickte und mit wachen Augen verfolgte, wie nach und nach Nebelschwaden wie aus dem Nichts aufstiegen und über den verdurstenden Untergrund schlichen. Sie sollen noch einen Tag Geduld haben...wir werden hier nächtigen, antwortete Legolas und legte seinen Arm um Lalaithwens Schulter, als diese sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. 

Ist das denn wirklich notwendig?, fragte sie leise, doch der Elb deutete nur auf die Kinder, die entweder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen waren oder ihre Wegbrote verzehrten, als würden sie ihr erstes Mahl seit Wochen zu sich nehmen. Sieh doch, sie sind erschöpft. Eine Nacht hier zu verbringen wird nicht weiter schlimm für sie sein, er küsste ihre Stirn, lächelte aufmunternd. Aber Lalaithwen schien nicht sehr von seinen Worten beruhigt worden zu sein. Sie strich sich über die Oberarme, fast so, als würde sie frieren, starrte dabei mit kritischer Miene auf die wachsende Dämmerung. Ist dir kalt?, fragte Legolas besorgt und legte seinen Mantel um sie. Nein...nicht wirklich. Aber es erfüllt mich innerlich mit einem eiskalten Schauer, wie tot diese Gegend erscheint und sich der Nebel darüber erstreckt wie ein Leichentuch... 

Legolas lachte, was sie sehr verwunderte. Er zog sie ein wenig näher an sich, küsste sie. Du wirst doch nicht Gespenster fürchten, Liebste? Oder habe ich dir mit meiner Erzählung Angst eingejagt? Wenn dem so sein sollte, tut es mir aufrichtig leid, der Schalk sprach aus seiner Mimik und erweichte sogar Lalaithwens verärgerten Blick. 

Sie seufzte, strich ihm über die Wange und sagte: Es gab Zeiten, das hast du mich schon mal ernster genommen...außerdem scheint dich die Gegend auch nicht wirklich anzusprechen 

Sagen wir, ich läge jetzt viel lieber in einem weichen Bett und würde mich von dir mit Weintrauben füttern lassen..., wies er ihre nicht unbegründete Bemerkung ab und lächelte breit. Davon träumst auch nur du, lachte sie und zog ihn mit sich, näher an das Lagerfeuer, um das sich ringsum bereits alle anderen gesetzt hatten. Filegon saß neben seiner Mutter und lauschte dem Gesang klarer Elbenstimmen, das Medaillon, das er einst von Lalaithwen bekommen hatte, lag um seinem schlanken Hals und verschwand unter dem feinen Leinenhemd, das er trug. Ferrél und die anderen Gefährten des Prinzen hatten ein fröhliches Lied angestimmt, um den Kindern die Furcht vor der unheimlichen Umgebung zu nehmen und sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Bei Selina war dies nicht länger von Nöten, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd und eng an Naru gekuschelt, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, war sie unlängst im Reich der Träume angelangt. Auch Jolly nickte hin und wieder ein, zwang sich aber dazu, wach zu bleiben, allein um im Konkurrenzkampf gegen Jolly zu bestehen. 

Letzen Endes übermannte schließlich die Müdigkeit den Jungen und sein Kopf sackte auf die Knabenbrust. Lächelnd legte Legolas auch ihn auf ein weiches Nachtlager. 

Tari hörte dem leisen Lied aufmerksam zu, war gefangen von dem Wohlklang der Stimmen, von der bittersüßen Melodie, die ihm das Herz ein wenig schwer machte. Zwar verstand er die Worte nicht, welche die Elben in Sindarin wiedergaben, aber Filegon hatte ihm einst gelehrt, dass er in einer Zeit lebte, in der Elben immer rarer in Mittelerde wurden, da sie alle in den Westen aufbrachen, zu den Unsterblichen Landen und sie viele, von Sehnsucht erfüllte Lieder darüber sangen. Tari war ein wenig traurig darüber, dass so wunderschöne, anmutige und auch tapfere Wesen wie all jene, die am Feuer neben ihm saßen, bald diese Welt sich selbst überlassen würden. Weiterhin dachte er darüber nach, dass Filegon wohl noch fast genau so aussehen würde, wie zu diesem Augenblick, wenn Tari längst vergreist war. Thíluil bemerkte das Schweigen und die nachdenkliche Miene seines kleinen Kumpanen und strich ihm freundschaftlich über den Kopf. Und ich dachte immer, nur Elben schliefen mit offenen Augen, lächelte er aufmunternd und Tari setzte sich gerade auf: Ich schlafe nicht! Ich bin nicht müde, kein klitzekleines Bisschen, warf er protestierend ein, aber brachte Thíluil damit nur zum Lachen. 

Vielleicht könntet Ihr uns eine Abenteuergeschichte erzählen, ich bin überzeugt, dass Tari dann noch ein wenig wacher wird, schlug Filegon grinsend vor. Oh...ich kenne da eine sehr gute Geschichte..., begann Thíluil und zog ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht, ließ Lalaithwen leise seufzen. Meint ihr nicht, dass manche Geschichten besser bei Tageslicht erzählt werden? Das Gewand der Nacht mag euch nur all zu schnell bedecken Dabei richtete sie ihren Blick auf den sternenlosen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Hast du etwa Angst, Mama?, fragte Filegon kichernd, hielt aber abrupt inne, als ihn seine Mutter mit einem scharfen Blick bedachte. Keine Angst, Gnädigste, ich werde persönlich als Eure Leibwache fungieren, lächelte Legolas und küsste sie besänftigend. Na meinetwegen...aber dass mir keiner von euch später herumjammert, dass er Gespenster sieht und deshalb nicht einschlafen kann, gab sie klein bei und Thíluil nickte ihr zu. Das war eine sehr passende Überleitung Wenig begeistert zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, aber die Kinder saßen schon gefesselt am Feuer, bis auf Jolly und Selina, versteht sich. Wisst ihr, wo wir uns hier befinden?, fragte Thíluil mit leiser, beinahe vorsichtiger Stimme. Auf den Pelennorfeldern, sagte Filegon sogleich und ein Schauer lief Tari sichtlich durch den ganzen Körper. Was, wir sind hier, wo die große Schlacht um Minas Tirith geschlagen wurde?, fragt er mit großen Augen und Lalaithwen musste gar nicht hinsehen, um die Begeisterung des Jungen zu bemerken. Die anderen Elben hatten aufgehört, zu singen, einige beobachteten mit wachsamen Augen die Ebene, andere hörten Thíluil innerlich lächelnd zu. Kinder waren so leicht von etwas zu begeistern, das auch nur den Hauch eines Abenteuers vermittelte. 

Sehr wohl, hier auf diesem Grund ließen viele, sowohl gut als auch böse, ihr Leben. Die treuen Diener des Königs, die im Kampfe fielen, wurden begraben, aber viele der Feinde verfaulten noch an Ort und Stelle, wo sie gestorben waren. Achtlos hatte man sie liegen lassen, bis gierige Aasfresser an deren Schädeln hackten, um ein paar wenige, noch nicht verdorbene Fleischfetzen zu ergattern, Thíluil hatte seine Stimme gedämpft und einen ernsten Blick aufgesetzt, ein paar Elben sahen ihn schon tadelnd an, wie auch Legolas und Lalaithwen. Mein lieber Bruder, so gern du auch Geschichten zusammenspinnst, so bitte ich dich aber unnötige Details auszulassen..., sprach Filegons Vater, aber Tari rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Thíluil und sagte: Nein, nicht, bitte erzählt uns alles...was ist dann passiert? Lalaithwen presste die Lippen zusammen. Noch so ein Märchenonkel in ihrer neuen Familie. Das konnte ja noch ein heiteres Unterfangen werden. 

Es ist eine Legende, die besagt, dass noch heute die verlorenen Seelen ebendieser armen Kreaturen über die Pelennorfelder wandern. Manche hören Geräusche, als würden Schwerter gezogen werden...aber in Wirklichkeit sind es ihre Gebeine, die in Reih und Glied an Ketten gebunden sind...für alle Ewigkeit 

Ferrél sprach nun aber doch das aus, was ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. Die Geschichten besagen aber, dass sie die Schwerter ziehen, um ihre letzte Schlacht zu bestreiten Thíluil runzelte die Stirn. Nein, es sind Ketten, hörst du? 

, zischte Thíluil, verärgert darüber, dass die schöne, unheimliche Stimmung verdorben war. Ganz gleich, ob Ketten oder Schwerter, weshalb wandern deren Geister über die Ebenen?, unterbrach Filegon den aufkeimenden Streit zwischen dem jungen Prinzen und dem Boten. Lalaithwen murrte vor sich hin. Hatte dieses Gruseltheater immer noch nicht sein Ende gefunden! Zu Lebzeiten dienten sie Sauron, hatten ihre Seele an ihn gebunden. Als Strafe für ihren Verrat gegenüber den freien Völkern müssen sie nun ewig an Ketten gehen, nie werden ihre Seelen Vergebung ereilen 

Nein...sie durchleben wieder und wieder die Nacht, in der sie starben, berichtigte Ferrél, Und sie ziehen die Schwerter... 

Legolas lachte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Einigt euch doch auf eine Version...ob Schwerter oder Ketten, wahr ist es sowieso nicht Filegon sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Legolas bemerkte dies aus den Augenwinkeln. Du sagtest doch selbst, dass es noch Abenteuer da draußen zu leben gäbe, warum tust du dann solche Geschichten als Humbug ab?, fragte er und Legolas spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Vater zu sein, war ein seltsames Gefühl, zumal der Elb ahnte, fortan auf jedes Wort achten zu müssen, das er in Gegenwart seines Sohnes aussprach. Ich meinte die Abenteuer des Lebens, nicht das Wiederaufleben von toten Legenden... Filegon runzelte die Stirn, eine Geste des Unverständnisses, wie es Legolas deutete. Und warum hast du uns dann die Geschichte von den Pfaden der Toten erzählt? Tari erzitterte bei der Erinnerung an Legolas Beschreibung und zog einen Mantel enger um seinen Körper. Lalaithwen verfolgte mit wachsendem Unbehagen, wie Filegon und Legolas aneinander gerieten. Weil es wirklich geschehen ist, Filegon, sagte sie schlichtend. 

Woher wisst ihr denn, dass sich dies hier nicht auch wirklich zuträgt?, Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen. Sein Sohn hatte einen sehr wachen Verstand, wie er sich eingestehen musste. , stocherte Thíluil nun mit in der Wunde herum, anstatt seinen Bruder zu unterstützen. Lalaithwen beobachtete Legolas Reaktion in zweierlei Hinsicht – zum einen belustigt über die kleine Bloßstellung, die er, sonst immer so gefasst und berechnend, erfuhr, zum anderen ein wenig besorgt, da ein gereiztes Funkeln in seinen Augen war. Jenes hatte Lalaithwen vor dreißig Jahren nur all zu oft sehen dürfen, als sie und der Prinz ständig aneinandergeraten waren und sich gegenseitig im unausstehlich sein übertrafen. 

Aber der Elb bewahrte Ruhe und sagte: Ich fürchte, wenn du erst einmal auf Gimli triffst, bildet ihr beiden eine Einheit in Sachen _Wie widerspreche ich dem Elben, seufzte er und brachte die Runde damit zum Lachen. Filegons Lippen säumte ein schmales Lächeln des Triumphes und Tari blickte sich ein wenig unruhig um. Thíluil legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und murmelte: Keine Angst, Tari, solange du die Toten bei ihrem Zug über die Felder nicht störst, tun sie dir nichts an Dabei zwinkerte er schelmisch Lalaithwen zu, welcher sofort klar wurde, dass Thíluil sehr viel Spaß daran fand, Kindern ein wenig Angst einzujagen. _

, durchbrach Filegons sanfte Stimme die aufgekommene, rege Unterhaltung zwischen den Elben. Und wenn ich sie doch störe? Ich meine...unabsichtlich, fragte Tari wissbegierig nach. 

, sagte Filegon etwas lauter, vergebens auf eine Reaktion Thíluils wartend, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Tari zu verschrecken. Onkel Thíluil, rief Filegon fast und Legolas Bruder hielt inne, als hätte man ihn soeben zu Eis erstarren lassen. Onkel? Dieses Wort war seinen feinen Ohren so fremd wie dem Elben der Bart. Legolas musste lachen, bei dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders, klopfte ihm dann freundschaftlich auf die Brust. Daran wirst du dich noch gewöhnen müssen, Onkelchen, bemerkte Lalaithwen lachend. Thíluil fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm urplötzlich vor einer großen Ansammlung von Menschen die Hosen heruntergezogen. Lalaithwen glaubte, den leichten Hauch von Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen und schmunzelte in sich hinein. , murmelte er und Filegon konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Onkel sich so seltsam benahm, schließlich hatte er ihn ganz normal angesprochen. Gibt es noch andere Geschichten? 

Unzählig viele, _Neffe_, antworte Thíluil etwas gefasster, Allerdings halte ich es nun für besser, wenn wir uns alle zur Rast legen. Bis Minas Tirith ist es schon noch ein großes Stück über die Ebenen und wir wollen doch noch vor der Mittagsstunde König Aragorn begrüßen, oder? Lalaithwen lächelte. Sehr gut. Schluss mit dem Erspinnen von Spukgeschichten, durch die die Kinder nur auf dumme Gedanken kamen. Ein Murren von Seiten Taris trug auch nicht dazu bei, dass es sich Thíluil noch einmal anders überlegte. Die Stunde war spät, der Nebel säumte wie eine Mauer aus dichtem Gewölk die näher liegende Umgebung, tauchte den Nachthimmel in ein trübes, schwärzliches Indigo. Der Himmel schien wie aus Samt gemacht, hier und da durchbrach ein kleiner Wolkenschleier das bannende Nichts aus Dunkelheit, nur um sich dann wieder nach und nach aufzulösen und die gleiche Leere zu hinterlassen. 

Lalaithwen gab Filegon einen Kuss auf die Stirn, strich ihm durch das seidene Haar und richtete sein Nachtlager her. Während Tari noch immer rege versuchte, Thíluil dazu zu bewegen, aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern, gesellte sich Legolas zu seinem Sohn, der noch am Lagerfeuer saß und den tanzenden Funken hinterher sah, wie sie wie winzige Feuerwerke zersprangen und ihre gleißende Spur für einen kurzen Augenblick in den Nachthimmel mit sich zogen. Freust du dich darüber, nach Minas Tirith zu gehen und den König zu treffen?, fragte Legolas und ließ sich neben dem Jungen nieder. 

Ich weiß nicht, murmelte Filegon nachdenklich, Ich muss mich erst einmal selbst daran gewöhnen, einen Prinzen zum Vater zu haben, da erscheint es mir nebensächlich, selbst den König Gondors kennen zu lernen...zumal ich dich noch ja noch nicht einmal kenne Er schenkte Legolas einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick, doch der ältere Elb lächelte sanft. Ich bin kein Prinz mehr, Filegon, wisperte er kaum hörbar und sein Sohn sah ihn fragend an. Aber du bist der Sohn des Königs von Grünwald. Onkel Thíluil ist schließlich auch ein Prinz... 

Legolas lächelte. 

Gequält, wie es Filegon erschien. Er ist ein Prinz, aber ich habe mich von meiner Heimat abgewandt. Vielleicht...vielleicht sieht mein Vater mich auch nicht mehr als seinen Sohn. Nachdenklich schien der Blick des Elben zu werden und Filegon fasste sich ein Herz und ergriff die Hand seines Vaters mit der seinen. Die noch kleinen, feingliedrigen Finger ruhten auf Legolas Handrücken, kleine Schatten huschten über ihre Haut, als das Feuer in seinen letzten Zügen lag und verzweifelt nach Atemluft rang. Würdest du mich denn nie als deinen Sohn ansehen?, fragte Filegon plötzlich und Legolas sah ihn verblüfft an. Filegon, natürlich sehe ich dich als meinen Sohn an, mit allem, was du bist. 

Wieso tut es dann dein Vater nicht?, fragte er weiter und Legolas Herz verkrampfte sich bei der Erinnerung an Thranduils Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihm gebeichtet hatte, eine andere zu lieben als Celendra. Weil ich ihn sehr enttäuscht habe, brachte Legolas fast nur noch flüsternd hervor. 

Filegon runzelte die Stirn, wollte etwas sagen, fand aber nicht die rechten Worte. Dann, nach einigen Minuten bedrückenden Schweigens, sagte Filegon: Würdest du mich denn verstoßen, wenn ich dich enttäuschte? 

Legolas lächelte, umfasste nun die kleinere Hand seines Sohnes, sah ihm fest in die Augen. und nach einer kurzen Pause, Weil ich dich viel zu sehr liebe Und mit diesen Worten wurde Legolas erst wirklich klar, wie schwer doch der Bruch zwischen ihm und Thranduil war und wie unwahrscheinlich es sein würde, dass sie einander je wieder mit Vertrauen in die Augen sehen könnten. Filegon lächelte, umarmte seinen Vater innig, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und befolgte Lalaithwens Anweisungen, sich zur Ruhe zu legen. Tari war unlängst eingeschlafen. 

~*~*~

Es war tiefe, finstere Nacht, als Filegon plötzlich aufwachte. Das Amulett ruhte kühl auf seiner Brust, als er sich leicht in seinem Bett aufsetzte und seine scharfen Augen die unbekannte Umgebung erforschten. Etwas war anders, als zuvor, als er eingeschlafen war. Die Luft roch seltsam nach Metall und Blut. Der Nebel hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt. In dicken Schichten rollte er über den grasigen Boden, als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht angetrieben. Die Pferde schnaubten vor sich hin, die anderen schliefen. Ein Elb würde Wache halten, wie es auch in Friedenszeiten üblich war bei einer Reisegemeinschaft. Man konnte nie wissen, welch armseliges Gesindel sich des Nachts auf den Pelennorfeldern herumtrieb. Geräuschlos schlug Filegon die dünne Decke zur Seite und erhob sich gänzlich. Die Luft roch nicht nur anders, nein, sie schien plötzlich viel schwerer zu sein, sodass das Atmen schwieriger wurde. 

Langsam bewegte sich Filegon im Schutze der Dunkelheit, vorbei an der schlafenden Selina und ihren Menschenfreunden. Stille. Absolute Stille. Und doch alarmierte Filegon das Gefühl, dass jemand in der Nähe der Gruppe war, der nicht zu ihr gehörte. Ein Wolf vielleicht? Gab es denn überhaupt Rudel hier, auf den verwahrlosten Pelennorfeldern, wo nur magere Wurzeln und raues Gestrüpp den Weg des Reisenden erschwerten? 

Vorsichtig ertastete der Elb den dicken, mächtigen Stamm der alten Eiche, der im dichten Nebel nicht mehr als eine schwache Silhouette von einem Baum war. Da war etwas. Filegon hatte etwas gehört! Es klang wie ein leise gesungenes Lied, als würde der Wind weit entfernte Laute zu seinem Ohr tragen. Er mochte es sich nur einbilden, aber Filegon erkannte in nicht all zu weiter Entfernung Lichter, kleine, schwache Lichter, die der Nebel unter sich erdrückte. Rot und golden schimmerten sie, blinkten auf und erloschen wieder. Filegon rieb sich die Augen. Vielleicht träumte er nur oder war der Erinnerung an Thíluils Geschichte zu nah. In Richtung Osten schienen die Lichter zu wandern, fast so, als trüge jemand Laternen mit sich. Aber wohin? Filegons Wissen nach befand sich Osgiliath viel weiter im Norden. Die Lichtpunkte aber schlugen einen strengen Pfad nach Nordosten ein. Ein toter Wind blies ihm sein Haar ins Gesicht, brachte mit sich einen Geruch von Fäule und Verwesung. Unwillkürlich umfasste er das Medaillon um seinem Hals, drückte es, als fürchtete er, es zu verlieren. Er hörte etwas. Nun ganz nah. Fast direkt hinter sich. Filegon wagte kaum zu atmen. Schattendämonen säumten den Baumstamm, zeugten davon, dass sich tatsächlich etwas auf ihn zu bewegte. Aber er würde schnell sein. Schneller als sein Angreifer. 

Sein Herz pumpte das Blut mit panischer Schnelligkeit durch seinen Körper, Filegon konnte seinen Puls spüren, ohne danach tasten zu müssen. Ein leises Knarren verriet das Etwas, das sich ihm näherte und mit einer hastigen Bewegung wandte sich Filegon um und richtete einen kleinen Dolch, nicht mehr als ein Taschenmesser, auf seinen Angreifer. Der sich, in der Dunkelheit schwer auszumachen, letztendlich als Selina entpuppte, die nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Klinge des Messers starrte, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Stirn verweilte. 

, atmete Filegon überrascht aus und ließ sofort das Messer fallen. Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht, starrte ihn nur an. Sie war mit einem Male kreidebleich geworden. Selina, bei Eru, was tust du hier?, fuhr er sie fast wütend an. Sie hatte ihn zu Tode erschrocken und beinahe hätte er ihr weh getan. Das könnt ich dich genau so gut fragen, du großer Grobian!, murrte sie und ihre Unterlippe begann erneut gefährlich zu zittern. Wenn sie jetzt weinte oder laut redete, würde das die anderen wecken oder die Aufmerksamkeit der Wache auf sie ziehen. Ganz ruhig, schon gut, schon gut, aber bei Eru, sag mir, warum du nicht schläfst und dich stattdessen so an mich heranschleichst?, er flüsterte, steckte den Dolch wieder an seinen Gürtel. 

Weil ich wach geworden bin und dich dort doof in der Gegend herumstehen sah...und was meinst du immer mit Eru? Kann man das essen?, fragte sie und wie Filegon befürchtet hatte, sprach sie in ganz normaler Lautstärke, was auf den stillen Ebenen wie Geschrei widerhallte. Shhh, Selina, sei still, du weckst noch die anderen!, belehrte der Elb das Mädchen, aber er fürchtete, dass es ohnehin zu spät war und in kürzester Zeit die gesamte Mannschaft wach sein würde. Was ist nun ein Eru?, fragte sie, die zarten Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ein Anblick für Götter. Das erzähle ich dir ein andermal, in Ordnung?, fragte er, ließ aber keine Widerworte zu, indem er ihr den Mund leicht zuhielt. Na gut...aber ich will das wissen!, forderte sie nun mit gedämpfter Stimme und trat ein Stückchen neben ihn, um besser in die gleiche Richtung zu blicken, in die Filegon zuvor geschaut hatte. 

Nach was hast du denn Ausschau gehalten? Nach diesem Eru? Ist das sowas wie ein...einen Hirsch? 

Filegon musste sich das Lachen verbeißen. Den Schöpfer der Elben als Hirsch zu bezeichnen, hatte sicherlich noch keiner gewagt. Ein Hirsch, Selina, es heißt _ein_ Hirsch...und nein, ist er nicht. Was du meinst, ist ein Reh oder ein Elch...aber nicht Eru..., der Gedanke belustigte ihn zutiefst. Zwar hatte er noch nie einen Elch gesehen, aber von den Leuten in Minas Ithil hatte er Geschichten über gewaltige Huftiere gehört, die in den östlichen Steppen und kargen Wäldern Mittelerdes hausen sollten. Die Menschen hatten sie als _Elch_ bezeichnet und erzählt, es wären Tiere, ähnlich dem Jagdwild, jedoch schwieriger zu erlegen, da sie viel kräftiger und bösartiger wären. Filegon glaubte nicht an solche Dinge, die Menschen erzählten, ehe er sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Und nach was hast du dann geguckt?, rief ihn Selina in die Wirklichkeit zurück. 

Ich...ich habe Lichter gesehen, gleich da..., sagte er und deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in die vorhin beobachtete Richtung, nur um dann an sich selbst zweifelnd die Hand sinken zu lassen. Die Lichter waren fort. Erloschen. Tot. Wie der Rest dieser grausigen Ebene. Was für Lichter?, fragte sie und hopste auf beiden Beinen, um besser sehen zu können, worüber Filegon da redete. Eben waren sie noch dort, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehend, ihren Freund kritisch betrachtete. Du hattest auch schon bessere Ausreden auf Lager, meinte sie keck und wollte kehrtmachen, als sie unerwartet gegen Thíluils Arm stieß. Hochgewachsen und von schlanker Statur stand er vor den Kindern, die beide kurz erschrocken aufschrieen. Was tut ihr hier, um diese Zeit. Ihr solltet schlafen, sagte er leise. 

Filegon hat Lichter gesehen und will mir nicht sagen, was ein Eru ist, petzte Selina und trat an Thíluils Seite, der sacht ihre Hand in die seine nahm. Sie war so klein, so zierlich. Selten hatte der Prinz Menschenkinder zu Gesicht bekommen und da folgte er seinem Bruder nach Ithilien und schon umringten sie ihn haufenweise. Thíluil blinzelte etwas verwirrt auf die Kleine hinab, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, Eru betreffend. Lichter? Wo hast du Lichter gesehen?, wollte er wissen und Filegon bemerkte mit wachsendem Unbehagen, wie ernst die Stimme seines Onkels klang. 

Da, im Osten. Sie schienen sich zu bewegen, also können sie von keiner Stadt stammen, Filegon ignorierte das kleine Mädchen, das die Augen verdrehte und ihn schon als Verrückten abzustempeln drohte. Man sagt, dass Ostlinge und ihre Gefolgschaften im Schutze des Nebels und der Dunkelheit die Pelennorfelder überqueren, um nicht gesehen zu werden, erklärte Thíluil mit ernster Miene. Wobei wollen sie nicht gesehen werden?, fragte Filegon und seinem Onkel schien es zu widerstreben, zu antworten. Güter verschiedenster Art. Ostlinge sind ein stehlendes Volk, in früheren Zeiten plünderten und beraubten sie kleinere Städte, nahmen Schätze an sich, die sie anschließend tief in ihren Höhlengewölben, weit, weit im Nordosten, nahe dem schwarzen Meer Rhûn, versteckten und angeblich noch bis zum heutigen Tage dort bewachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es wirklich waren, aber ihr solltet euch weitgehend von ihnen fernhalten., belehrte sie Thíluil und gab Selina einen verspielten Klaps auf den Arm. Na komm, junge Dame, Zeit für deinen Schönheitsschlaf 

Ich brauche keinen Schönheitsschlaf, protestierte sie. Oh, verzeih, wie unhöflich. Du bist natürlich von Natur aus schön. Trotzdem fürchte ich, dass du morgen beim Empfang in Minas Tirith im Gehen einschlafen wirst, wenn du jetzt nicht ausreichend ruhst, mit diesen Worten geleitete der ältere Elb das Mädchen zu seinem Nachtlager, deckte es zu und verweilte an ihrer Seite, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Naru war zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht, hatte verächtlich geschnaubt, als er die lärmenden Stimmen vernahm, und sich anschließend wieder hingelegt. Auch du solltest jetzt ein wenig ruhen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich sein, sagte Thíluil, der wieder zu seinem Neffen getreten war. Wenn es Ostlinge waren...sind sie uns dann noch nahe?, fragte Filegon besorgt. Thíluil legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte: Sie sind gefährlich, Filegon. Zwar wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass sie sich an eine Gruppe Elben heranwagen würden, doch trotzdem sollten wir auf der Hut sein und uns nicht mit ihnen anlegen. Filegon nickte, schnürte den Gürtel fester um seine schmale Taille und begab sich zurück in sein Nachtlager. Dort lag er noch lange Zeit wach, bis die leere Schwärze der Nacht dem hellen Grau des neuen Tages wich und die Nebelfelder nach und nach Lücken bekamen und sich auflösten, als wären sie nur eine Illusion gewesen, eine Täuschung für das ungeschulte Auge. 

Ostlinge. Sie brachten die gestohlenen Reichtümer anderer in die weiten Tiefen des Gebirges, nahe Rhûn. Etwa 12 Tagesmärsche trennten diesen dunklen und geheimnisvollen Ort von Minas Tirith, zu Pferd könnte man diese Distanz noch um etwa die Hälfte verkürzen. Aber weshalb dachte er darüber nach? Sicher, er war neugierig, was diese Männer mit sich trugen, oder, was sie in ihren unterirdischen Hallen lagerten. Als Elb schickte es sich nicht, nach Schätzen zu gieren wie Zwerge und das tat Filegon auch nicht. Nur erschwerte ihm das Mitleid sein Herz, wenn er an all die Menschen dachte, deren Dörfer und Städte der Gier der Ostlinge wegen geplündert worden waren. Aber es gab viel Ungerechtigkeit in dieser Welt. Filegon sah ein, dass er vieles tatenlos mit ansehen müssen würde. Wie zum Beispiel die Entfernung seines Vaters zu wiederum dessen Vater. 

Der Elbenjunge seufzte. Er hätte zu gern einmal die Wunder Grünwalds erblickt, wäre gern den Fußspuren seines Vaters gefolgt. Aber dieser Wunsch würde ihm wohl nie erfüllt werden. Nicht, solange der König Grünwalds seinem Sohn nicht verzieh. 

~*~*~

Die Morgensonne verscheuchte jeglichen Spuk von den Pelennorfeldern. Obgleich vereinzelt der Nebel beharrlich über die flache Landschaft glitt, tauchte das lebendige Licht das Land in warmes Orange. Die nackten Felsen, die hier und dort aus dem Erdboden ragten, warfen längliche, bronzene Schatten. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden, hier in Gondor. Und in der Weißen Stadt würden die klaren, silbernen Trompeten erklingen, um bekannt zu machen, dass Prinz Legolas und seine Verlobte, sowie seine Gefolgschaft in der Hauptstadt eingetroffen waren. 

Tari streckte seine müden Glieder und knöpfte sein Hemd ordentlich zu, als er zu den anderen trat, die bereits wieder die Pferde beladen hatten und bereit zum Aufbruch waren. Darf ich denn auch König Aragorns Sohn kennen lernen?, fragte Selina schüchtern Legolas. Jolly seufzte kopfschüttelnd und murmelte: Er wird über alle Berge sein, wenn er dein dummes Gerede hört 

Lächelnd beugte sich Legolas zu dem Mädchen herab, um es wieder auf Deriels Rücken zu heben. Natürlich wirst du ihn kennen lernen. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er am Hofe Gondors je ein Mädchen wie dich erblickt hat, sagte er sanft. Das glaube ich allerdings auch. Keine hat so ein aufmüpfiges und verrücktes Auftreten, wie meine Schwester, murrte Jolly, brachte den Elben damit zum Lachen und ließ Selina ihm die Zunge entgegenstrecken. Die altbewährte Geste, um geschwisterliche Zuneigung zu äußern. 

Können wir dann aufbrechen?, richtete sich der ältere Prinz nun an Ferrél, der den Rest des Lagers abbaute. Natürlich, mein Herr. Ich schätze, dass wir etwa in drei Stunden vor den Toren Minas Tiriths stehen und herzlich empfangen werden. Meines Wissens nach, ist bereits ein Großteil der Gäste eingetroffen Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich der Dienstbote tief und wies die anderen Elben in seiner Muttersprache an, sich zu spurten. Was reden die denn da?, fragte Selina, die sich an Deriels dunkler Mähne festklammerte und das Gespräch der Elben untereinander verwirrt verfolgte, Das klingt ja komisch. Sprechen die rückwärts? 

Bei der Frage des kleinen Mädchens wand sich Lalaithwen lachend um, strich über ihren ordentlich gekämmten Schopf und fasste den Hengst ihres Geliebten an den Zügeln. Das ist Sindarin, Selina. Die Sprache der Elben, erklärte sie lächelnd und Jolly schämte sich vor den anderen Elben für seine vorlaute Schwester. Naru trottete geduldig hinter Tari her, der kontrollierte, ob er auch nichts liegen gelassen hatte. Warum reden die nicht so, wie es alle verstehen? Verheimlicht ihr uns was?, bohrte sie weiter und stürzte ihren Bruder in noch größere Verlegenheit. Aber die Elben nahmen es mit Humor und ein sanftes Lächeln schmückte ihre Münder. Die Gruppe machte sich erneut auf den Weg, die frühe Morgensonne ebnete ihnen den Weg über die Pelennorfelder, die letzte Distanz vor Minas Tirith. In der Ferne sahen die Elben schon die Banner stolz im Wind wehen, der über die Ebenen jagte wie ein Lauffeuer. Das Sonnenlicht würde sich bald in den grauen Ornamenten der Stadtmauer sammeln und das triste Dunkel in strahlendes Weiß verwandeln, das noch aus meilenweiter Entfernung selbst für das menschliche Auge sichtbar war. 

Tari bat Thíluil, ihm ein elbisches Lied beizubringen, als die Sonne sich majestätisch in den Himmel erhob und die letzten, einsamen Nebelfelder am Boden ins Nichts verbannte. Du willst, dass ich singe?, fragte der Elb ein wenig überrascht, hatte er Tari doch eher als frechen Wirbelwind kennen gelernt. Umso mehr verwunderte es ihn nun, dass der Junge auf dem ganzen Weg schon so verschwiegen und nachdenklich war. Schließlich würden die nächsten Wochen prunkvolle Feste mit sich ziehen, die er mit all seinen Freunden erleben durfte. Ein bisschen sorgte sich Legolas Bruder um den Jungen. 

Au ja, man sagt, ihr Elben singt so schön wie die Krähe. Oder wie heißt der Piepmatz, der abends zu singen beginnt?, rief Selina in die Menge und Jolly, der hinter ihr auf dem Rücken des Pferdes saß, errötete und stieß seiner Schwester grob gegen den Rücken. Nachtigall, Selina, Nachtigall...nicht Krähe, flüsterte er ihr peinlich berührt zu. 

Na ja...bei den Gesangskünsten meines Bruders mag der Unterschied zwischen Krähe und Nachtigall nicht mehr all zu groß erscheinen, neckte Legolas. Thíluil warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu und murmelte: Ich kann euch gern vom Gegenteil überzeugen 

Lalaithwen hakte sich bei Legolas ein, schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Lächelnd schob er den im noch scheuen Licht des Morgens bronzen schimmernden Mantel über ihre Arme, legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und fühlte eine innige Freude, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er würde sie endlich zur Frau nehmen, Filegon würde einen Vater haben und seine verwundete Seele würde geheilt werden. Wenn auch um den Preis, seinen eigenen Vater wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu sehen. Thíluils glockenklare Stimme hallte auf der weiten, steppengleichen Fläche wider und es schien, als bewegte der Wind die dürren Grashalme zum sanften Rhythmus des Elbenliedes. Selbst Selina schwieg und lauschte dem anmutigen Klang Thíluils Stimme. Tari fühlte die gleiche Traurigkeit wie am Abend zuvor. Es lag nicht an der Melodie oder den Worten, die er so oder so nicht verstand, vielmehr fühlte sich Tari in eine Art Dämmerzustand versetzt, sein Herz wurde von etwas ergriffen, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte, das seine Vorstellungskraft überstieg. Er dachte wieder daran, wie leer diese Welt ohne die Elben sein würde, wie trostlos und karg die Schatten der Wälder wären, ohne den sanften Gesang dieser erstaunlichen Wesen. Tari seufzte in sich hinein. Wenn Generationen nach ihm keine Elben mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würden, so würde er es wenigstens tun und die Erinnerung in seinem herzen tragen. 

Tari, ist alles in Ordnung?, hörte der Junge Thíluil wie aus einer anderen Welt sprechen. Irritiert blickte Tari auf und sah in nicht all zu weiter Entfernung den äußersten Ring der Stadtmauer Minas Tiriths. Du hast schon die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, fuhr der Elb hinter ihm fort, Wir sind gleich da, hörst du schon, wie die Trompeten verkünden, dass der König ehrenwerten Besuch bekommt? 

Tari lauschte angestrengt, musste dann aber mit dem Kopf schütteln. Auf so eine weite Distanz war es ihm unmöglich, Klänge wahrzunehmen. Ich war schon lang nicht mehr in Minas Tirith zu Gast. Man sagt, der Thronsaal soll noch schöner und prunkvoller geschmückt sein, als es zu Denethors Zeiten der Fall gewesen ist., sagte Thíluil und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Nichts als die trostlose, ausgedorrte Ebene verweilte hinter ihnen. Nicht mehr lang und sie würden die Weiße Stadt erreichen. 

~*~*~

Hoch und steinern waren die Mauern, die sie nun umgaben wie graue Riesen, die im Rücken der Sonne schwarze Schatten auf die gepflasterten Wege warfen. Selina betrachtete ehrfürchtig die hohen Bauwerke Minas Tiriths, als die Gruppe das Stadttor passiert hatte und nun in Richtung Palast ritten. Hier und da waren Bäume und Sträucher gepflanzt worden, die nun in üppigem Grün erstrahlten und der Stadt mehr Leben einhauchten. Legolas Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude, als er in die fröhlichen Gesichter der Menschen blickte, die sich eiligst an den Straßenrand gesellt hatten, um die schon lang erwarteten Besucher willkommen zu heißen. Er saß nun mit seiner Verlobten auf einem mitgeführten Pferd, wie es einem Elbenfürsten angemessen erschien. Lalaithwen saß hinter ihm und hatte ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, ihren Kopf seicht gegen seinen Rücken gelehnt. 

Nicht, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, umgeben von all den Menschen, schließlich war sie das ja noch von Minas Ithil gewohnt. Allerdings keimte die Furcht in ihrem Herzen auf, mit welch kritischem Auge das Königspaar von Gondor die Frau an Legolas Seite betrachten würde. Sie hatten sicherlich alle ihre Vorstellungen von ihr, wie edelmütig und außergewöhnlich sie sein musste, dass der unnahbare Prinz sein Herz an sie verloren hatte. Aber Lalaithwen war nicht edelmütig, es sei denn, man bezeichnete das neuerdings so, wenn man andere Leute mit dem eigenen Bruder bestahl oder aufmüpfig gegenüber jeglicher adligen Autorität war. Und Lalaithwen war auch nicht außergewöhnlich. Sie bekam es schließlich nicht einmal auf die Reihe, ein normales Leben unter Elben zu führen. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto schwerer wurde ihr das Herz. 

Legolas, der die Verschwiegenheit seiner Geliebten bemerkt hatte, wand sich leicht zu ihr um, legte seine Hand auf die ihre. Was hast du, Meleth nîn?, wisperte er unter den lauten Jubelrufen der Menschenmenge. Lalaithwen blickte überrascht auf, als hätte der Elb sie eben aus dem tiefsten Schlaf gerissen. Nichts, Legolas. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich schätze, ich bin nur ein wenig...na ja...nervös, lächelte sie schief und veranlasste ihn, sie eindringlicher zu mustern. Wirklich? Du bist so still, fragte er nach, während das Pferd begann, den leichten Anstieg zum Palast zu erklimmen. 

Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft, beteuerte sie und warf das störende, blonde Haar zurück. Legolas erwiderte nichts, schien sich aber nicht so recht mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden zu geben. 

Gemeinsam bahnte sich die kleine Gemeinschaft den Weg durch die sich aneinanderdrängenden Menschenmassen. Gondors Banner wehten in eine andere Richtung, beugten sich dem unbezwingbaren Willen des Ostwindes. Schon weit vor der Mittagsstunde hatte sich das Gestein unter der Liebkosung der Sonne aufgeheizt, die Mägde trugen ausnahmsweise keine Hauben, die Knechte und Edelmänner verzichteten an diesem warmen Sommertag gern auf ihre Jacken und Mäntel. Ferréls Blick wanderte zum Himmel. Kein Wölkchen trübte mehr das strahlende Blau. Wenn ihnen das Glück hold war, so würde sich das Wetter noch über die nächsten Wochen so halten, was eine bestmögliche Witterung für den Tag der Trauung seines Herren versprach. 

Zuversichtlich lächelnd folgte der Bote auf bereits bekannten Pfaden dem Prinzen, der schon weit vor ihm vor der großen Palasthalle Halt gemacht hatte und ehrfürchtig zu den großen Bauwerken der Menschen aufschaute. Lang war Legolas nicht mehr in Minas Tirith gewesen und es erstaunte ihn von Mal zu Mal mehr, wie Aragorn die Stadt aufblühen ließ und Gondor den langersehnten Aufschwung herbeibrachte. 

Als der Elb vom Pferd sprang und Lalaithwen beim Abstieg behilflich war (obgleich sie sich heftig dagegen wehrte), erblickte er seinen alten, guten Freund Aragorn, der langsam mit Königin Arwen an seiner Seite aus den schattigen Hallen des Palastes an das morgendliche Sonnenlicht trat. Legolas kniete vor Aragorn nieder, wie es ihm alle anderen gleichtaten, doch der weise König trat lächelnd zu ihm, die schimmernde Krone ruhte auf seinem Haupt, und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Elben. , sprach er und in seinen grauen Augen schien sich das Sonnenlicht wiederzuspiegeln, Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht vor mir zu verbeugen hast, noch dass du niederknien sollst 

Lächelnd erhob sich Legolas und umarmte Aragorn. Und das ist deine erwählte Braut?, fragte er leise und sah Lalaithwen an, die mit angespannter Miene versuchte, Herrin der Lage zu werden und nicht all zu unwürdig auszusehen. Legolas nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie sacht neben sich. Euer Hoheit, flüsterte sie und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Ihr zwei scheint aus einem Holz geschnitzt zu sein, seufzte Aragorn und schmunzelnd fügte er hinzu: Dürfte ich den Namen der jungen Dame erfahren, die mein guter Freund Legolas zu ehelichen gedenkt? 

Von seiner förmlichen Sprache nur noch mehr verunsichert, sah Lalaithwen zu ihm auf, wechselte dann einen irritierten Blick mit Legolas, der nur leise lachte. Du musst entschuldigen, aber sie ist diesen ganzen Trubel nicht gewohnt. Ihr Name ist Lalaithwen, sprach er dann für sie, was ihr missfiel. Keineswegs wollte sie wie ein schüchternes Mäuschen brav an seiner Seite stehen und ihn für sich sprechen lassen. 

Noch bin ich nicht zu eingeschüchtert, als dass ich nicht für mich selbst sprechen könnte, murrte sie eher verärgert zu Legolas, der ihr aber friedfertig zuzwinkerte. 

Plötzlich erschallte eine tiefe, grobe Stimme, die alle anderen an Lautstärke und Kraft zu übertreffen schien: Bei meinem Barte, da ist er ja. Dieses verfluchte Spitzohr hat schon Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von sich hören lassen und prompt marschiert er mit einem ganzen Regiment in die Weiße Stadt ein und verkündet, dass er heiraten will 

Gimli Gloinssohn stapfte schnaubend die Treppen von seinem Gastquartier herunter und blieb auf einer höheren Stufe stehen, sodass er trotz seiner kleinen Statur alle anderen überragte. Ist das ein Klabautermann?, ertönte unerwartet Selinas Stimme hinter den Elben und brachte die gesamte versammelte Menge, einschließlich das Königspaar, zum lachen. 

Was zum?!, brachte Gimli entrüstet heraus, doch Legolas rief ihm, bevor er zu ihm trat und ihn in die Arme schloss, zu: Zügle deine Axt, mein Freund, einer jungen Dame wirst du diesen Vergleich wohl nicht all zu übel nehmen 

~*~*~

_So, trotz Schulstress ein pünktliches Update (stolz auf sich sei). Ich hoffe, ich kann das so beibehalten...eure Reviews tragen natürlich zu meinem Schreibtempo und meiner Motivation bei *lach...mit dem Zaunspfahl wink* Aber nun erstmal zu den letzten Reviews: Danke an alle, die mir was dagelassen haben, ihr seid spitze *g*_

_**Cula: ***lol* Aber ich hab doch gar keine *g* Ich gehe eigentlich willkürlich auf die Reviews ein, aber trotzdem stehst du bei mir natürlich mit ganz oben auf meiner inoffiziellen Lieblingsreviewerliste! O Mann, was für ein Lob! Ich frage mich, was du für schlechte Bücher liest, das mein Schreibstil diese übertrifft *rofl* Woah, du druckst das alles aus? Heftest das in ein Ringbuch? *sich jetzt extremst geschmeichelt fühlt* Dafür wirst du jetzt extended-geknuddelt :) _

_**Black Pearl: **Hää? Hab ich irgendwo hingeschrieben, das von Aragorns erstem Kind, also Eldarion, die Rede ist? Hab ich eigentlich nicht so gemeint, sorry, wenn das nicht richtig deutlich wurde. Also ich hab mir so gedacht, das der Kerl und ein paar Mädels schon da sind, d.h. noch ein Nesthäkchen hinterherkommt. (auch wenn der Altersunterschied dann recht groß ist) Mmh...ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht all zu doll!?! *knutsch* Und nein, der Teil wird nicht so depressiv wie Teil 1 *schwör*_

_**Dracos Nova: **Wow! Hab dir ja schon per Review meine Begeisterung zum Ausdruck gebracht, oder? Weißt du eigentlich, wie genial alle deine Zeichnungen aussehen? *gestöbert hat* Boah, vielen, vielen Dank, das ist soooo lieb von dir! *umknuddel*_

_**Shelley: **Hää? *Fragezeichen Nummer 2* Wieso nimmt Thíluil nicht an der Hochzeit teil? Wo hab ich denn das hingeschrieben? *langsam an sich selbst zweifelt*...er ist zurück zur Kolonie gegangen, um den Boten auszusenden, aber die gehen alle gemeinsam nach Minas Tirith...*grübel*_

_**Mystica 89: **Sorry, bin noch nicht zum lesen gekommen, werde es aber diese Woche nachholen! Immer mit der Ruhe *lol* Die Story hat gerade erst angefangen, wäre doch dumm, wenn gleich Friede, Freude Eierkuchen sein würde, oder? Lass dich überraschen, wer wann und wo noch einmal auftaucht *zwinker*_

_**Strumpfhase: ***lol* du bist so lieb! *knuddel* Danke für die ausführliche Review zu Nummer 6, soll ich dir schon Kapitel 7 schicken oder bringst du noch die Geduld auf, zu warten, bis es auf bloominius kommt? *g* Sorry, wegen , werde mich mit dem bösen Wort demnächst zurückhalten :)_

_**Ronny Ferocia: **Ronny!!!! *knutsch* Hab mich tierisch über deine Review gefreut! Jo, also es passiert mit Sicherheit noch was, wäre ja sonst langweilig *g*_

_**Leahna: ***lol* Yo, alle 10 Tage (mal wieder Versprechen eingehalten hat)! Mensch, bei so viel Lob werde ich ganz verlegen. *mmpf* Freut mich, dass sich mein Schreibstil n bissl entwickelt :)_

_**Asahi-Chan: **Ach herrje, isses denn so schlimm in den Staaten? *lol* Muss doch seltsam sein, mit Automatik Auto zu fahren, oder? Hihi. Also bezüglich Frodo gibts im nächsten Kapitel ne Info, was Gandalf angeht, der is schon net mehr mit eingeplant *g* Wirst schon sehen :)_

_**Tigraine: ***lol* Och, Tigi *knuddel* Freut mich, dass du trotz Arbeitsstress Zeit für ne Review gefunden hast! Yo, ich plane so alle 10 Tage n Update ein. Btw, du kannst bei ff.net den Author Alert einstellen, da kriegste immer ne Mail, wenn der dort eingetragene Autor n neues Chappi oben hat! (das auch bei dir und vielen anderen eingestellt hat)_

_**Meldis: ***lol* Yo, Aragorn werden noch ein paar graue Haare hinzuwachsen :) Bis zur Hochzeit musst du dich aber noch gedulden *zwinker*_

_**Dionne: **Argh! Pornopony...wie ich diese Bezeichnung vermisst habe *lol* Jaaaa, will Massageleggy haben! Wegen Reviewinhaltswiederholung: macht nix, spring trotzdem im Dreieck vor Freude *knutsch*_

_**Feanen: ***lol* Ich liebe Karikaturen, in die man 10 000 Dinge reininterpretiert und nach jedem Strohhalm greift, obwohl da nur 2-3 Fakten wichtig sind *g* (mit Graus an die Geschichtsklausur am nächsten Mittwoch denkt)...zumindest kann dir keiner Unkreativität vorwerfen *lol*_

_**Broken Mind: **Maxiiiiii *knuddel* Mensch, hab ja lang nix mehr von dir gehört! *freu*_


	6. 5 Dumme Ideen

**A/N**: Zuerst einmal: Hammer! Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews, hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut...Sorry wegen den Schusselfehlern im vorangegangenen Kapitel...das war nicht meine Absicht...also zerreißt mich nicht gleich in kleine Stücke. Vielen Dank! Sooo...nach einer erfolgreich überlebten Geschichtsklausur gibts für euch Kapitel 5...hoffentlich ohne größere Fehler...mmh... . Ach ja und ich möchte vorab sagen, dass es das nächste Kapitel frühestens am Montag, dem 20. Oktober für euch zu lesen gibt, es sei denn, ihr fahrt wie ich mit Elbenwald & co nach London *grins* So, das als Info, nicht dass wieder gemeckert oder gedrängelt wird...aber nu lesen und reviewen...huch...was seh ich da? Nur noch 17 Stück und dann kommt schon die goldene 100? *euch ganz lieb zublinzel* Hehehe... 

**Disclaimer**: Ich frag mich echt, was klein J.R.R. so inspiriert hat, dass er dieses wundervolle Buch geschrieben hat!? Also mein Geheimtipp ist ja immer noch Glühwein in Kombination zu dem Sound von Matchbox 20...ich wage aber zu bezweifeln, dass der Tollkühne das schon kannte...wie dem auch sei, alles seins, fast nix meins :) 

**Achtung:** Fiese Sticheleien und...wie der Titel schon sagt, dumme Ideen ...ach ja...und XXL! *g* Enjoy! 

***

**Kapitel 5: Dumme Ideen**

Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick betrachteten die Kinder die riesigen Wandteppiche, die sämtliche Wände der Palasthalle schmückten. Samtenes Königsblau säumte golden bestickte Schriftzüge, Banner Minas Tiriths, sowie mit größter Sorgfalt gewebte Ebenbilder des Königs und seiner Gemahlin. Egal wie vorsichtig man den Fuß auch aufsetzte, jeder Schritt hallte auf dem polierten Gestein wider. Aragorn hatte vorgeschlagen, die neuen Gäste durch den Palast zu führen und ihnen ihre Gemächer zu zeigen, ehe sie sich alle zu einem großen Mahl zusammenfinden würden, um ihr Wiedersehen nach einer solch langen Zeit zu feiern. Die Pferde waren in den königlichen Stallungen untergebracht worden und der dortige Stallbursche war gänzlich von Naru hingerissen, den er in der Zwischenzeit betreuen sollte. Gimli hatte schnaubend darauf bestanden, sich den Neuankömmlingen anzuschließen, allein um dem eitlen Spitzohr seine Meinung bezüglich dessen Verschwiegenheit zu geigen. Also dass du nicht sofort damit herausgerückt hast, beleidigt mich doch sehr. Dir zuliebe habe ich wochenlang auf einem Gaul gesessen und bin mit dir durch diesen verfluchten Fangornwald gestapft und du hälst es nicht einmal für nötig, mir zu sagen, dass du eine Liebschaft hast, maulte der kurzbeinige Zwerg herum, sehr zu Selinas Belustigung, die dem nicht von der Seite gewichen war. Legolas lachte, Lalaithwens Hand haltend. Als ob du mir alles erzählen würdest 

Aragorn wand sich lächelnd um. Ich war allerdings auch ein wenig verwundert, dass du mir nicht eher Bescheid gegeben hast, sagte der König, Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, guter Freund, ich würde gern wissen, wer all meine jungen Gäste sind 

Legolas weitete kurz die Augen. In all dem Trubel hatte er dem König gar nicht seine Gefährten vorgestellt, was der Kampfzwerg natürlich wieder persönlich nehmen musste. Eben, Legolas. Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. Ich meine, ihr Elben seid ja immer ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber _verliebte_ Elben sind einfach gemeingefährlich. Demnächst vergisst du wohl auch noch, dass du überhaupt einen Freund namens Gimli Gloinssohn hast, murrte er eingeschnappt. Mit Verlaub, Herr Zwerg, aber ich denke jemanden wie Euch vergisst man nicht so schnell, lachte Lalaithwen, die den kleinen grummelnden Mann sehr erheiternd fand. Die Kinder schwiegen, waren noch immer zu eingenommen von der königlichen Atmosphäre, die sie hier umgab, von all den noch fremden Dingen, die es für sie zu erkunden galt. Gimli musterte Lalaithwen eindringlich, aber selbst sein dichter Rauschebart konnte sein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Legolas, mein Freund, ich glaube, der Charme des weiblichen Geschlechts deines Volkes kann das überkandidelte Gehabe der Männer um ein vielfaches wettmachen, mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich der Zwerg vor der Elbe und brachte die unelbische Menge zum lachen. Thíluil und Ferrél aber bedachten den Kleinwüchsigen mit einem scharfen Blick. 

Wie dem auch sei, räusperte sich Legolas, Dies sind Tari, Jolly und Selina aus Minas Ithil. Sie sind gute Freunde unserer Familie..., er warf einen Blick auf Filegon, der etwas verunsichert zwischen Selina und Tari stand, Und das...das ist unser Sohn Filegon 

Stille. Alle Anwesenden staunten nicht schlecht, als Legolas dies offenbarte. Nur der Zwerg fand wie sooft den lautstarken Kommentar: Jetzt kommt auch noch ein Sohn dazu! Was verschweigst du mir noch, Elb? Wenn sie nicht schon spitz genug wären, würde ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen, Junge! 

, wiederholte Aragorn, ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Der König trat vor den jungen Elben, der mit stetem, ruhigen Blick aufschaute, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln ruhte auf den schmalen Lippen. Er ist genau so verschwiegen wie sein Vater, brummte Gimli und sah den Sohn seines Freundes lange an, In meiner Abwesenheit warst du ganz schön fleißig, Legolas, fuhr er dann fort und Aragorn warf ihm einen allessagenden Blick zu, der den Zwerg, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, zum Schweigen brachte. Er hat die wachen Augen seines Vaters, stellte Aragorn fest und fügte hinzu, nachdem er Lalaithwen ansah, Und das Lächeln seiner Mutter. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch alle hier in Minas Tirith willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Kommt, ich zeige euch nun eure Gemächer 

Legolas legte den Arm um die schmalen Schultern seines Sohnes und deutete ihm, dem König zu folgen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für den Elben, plötzlich in die Vaterrolle zu schlüpfen. Nicht, dass er noch nicht alt genug dafür war, wohl eher ganz im Gegenteil, aber der Prinz fühlte, dass er nun eine große Verantwortung tragen musste und dies verunsicherte ihn ein wenig. Arwen schwieg die meiste Zeit über, beobachtete Legolas und seine Verlobte, sowie deren gemeinsamen Sprössling und lächelte in sich hinein. Unsicher waren noch die Schritte der jungen Elbe, deren Hand in der von Legolas ruhte, doch bald würde auch sie sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen und ihre Nervosität ablegen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch Elben ist, aber bei uns Zwergen wird erst geheiratet und **dann**..., Gimli verstummte abrupt und errötete leicht, als er in die fragenden Gesichter der Kinder blickte. Dann was?, fragte Jolly, der ein wenig zurückgefallen war, da er an jedem zweiten Kunststück, das er erblickte, zutiefst beeindruckt stehen geblieben war. Ja, Gimli...was **dann**?, stocherte Gondors König gehässig in der Wunde herum. Lalaithwen räusperte sich und murmelte so etwas wie Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, worauf Legolas die Lippen zusammenpresste und verlegen den Blick senkte, als Arwen ihn wissend musterte. 

Was meint Ihr mit _dann_?, wollte Selina wissen, die, an Jollys Hand geführt, Gimli direkt in die Augen schauen konnte, zumal sie sich auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Der untersetzte Zwerg räusperte sich mehrfach und strich sich nervös über den rotbraunen Bart. Nun, weißt du...na ja...äh... 

Weiß der Zwerg tatsächlich keine Antwort zu geben?, amüsierte sich Thíluil, worauf Gimli die Augen zusammenkniff und dem Bruder seines Freundes ein tiefes Brummen schenkte. Wenn nicht ich, so vermag es der Herr Elb wohl besser zu erklären, Sarkasmus der bissigsten Art schwang in der rauen Stimme Gimlis mit. Selina, die sehr verwirrt war, blinzelte nun Thíluil fragend an, der ebenso dumm aus der Wäsche schaute. Umso erlösender in dieser äußerst peinlichen Situation erschien dem Elben das plötzliche Rufen einer Jungenstimme, ganz aus der Nähe, das die Aufmerksamkeit aller, selbst Selinas, auf sich zog. , erschallte die wohlklingende Stimme, die in dem großen Saal widerhallte. Aragorn wand sich lächelnd um und erblickte sein ältestes Kind und gleichzeitig seinen einzigen Sohn - Eldarion. 

Er war etwa so groß wie Filegon, vielleicht sogar noch größer, sein braunes Haar war zu einem kleinen Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden worden, nur einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen dem jungen Prinzen federleicht ins Gesicht. Legolas hatte Aragorns Sohn nur wenige Male gesehen und doch hatte er ihn in Erinnerung behalten, wie er jetzt vor ihm stand. Er musste nun schon etwa 15 Jahre alt sein, fast ein richtiger Mann. Lalaithwen sah es nur aus den Augenwinkeln, aber sie glaubte, dass Selina leicht errötete, bei dem Anblick des anmutigen Prinzen. Oh, verzeih, ich wusste nicht, dass Legolas schon eingetroffen ist, entschuldigte sich Eldarion höflich, Es freut mich, Euch nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen, sagte er dann und als er Lalaithwen erblickte, verbeugte er sich tief. 

Gute Manieren hat er, das muss man ihm lassen, sagte Gimli und klopfte Tari auf die Finger, der gerade in der Nase bohrte, Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein junger Freund, fügte er hinzu. 

Vater, ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass Haldir aus Lorien soeben mit seiner Gefolgschaft eingetroffen ist, sagte Eldarion etwas verschüchtert, als alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Lalaithwens Herz schien für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang stehen zu bleiben, als sie den Namen des lorischen Elben hörte. Sicher, Haldir war ein guter Freund von Legolas, aber wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie oft er seine Zweifel bezüglich Legolas Affäre kundgetan hatte, wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen. Sie wusste den Elben einfach nicht einzuschätzen. Eldarion, sei doch so gut und zeige den Kindern ihre Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Wenn du magst, kannst du ihnen gleich einige Räumlichkeiten des Palastes zeigen, schlug Eldarions Mutter mit sanfter Stimme vor. 

Au ja, zeig uns die große Bibliothek!, rief Selina unbeherrscht aus und von ihrem Eifer ergriffen, stimmten Jolly und Tari mit ein: Ja, bitte! Die große Bibliothek! Überall im Land wird von ihr berichtet. Nirgendwo anders in Mittelerde findet man eine so zahlreiche Ansammlung historischer Schriftstücke Filegon blickte fragend zu seiner Mutter, die ihm ermutigend zunickte. Daraufhin lächelte der junge Elb und folgte den begeisterten Kindern. Eldarion selbst schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein über solch eine Woge der Begeisterung, aber er fand Gefallen an den neuen Gästen und sollte sie später noch tatsächlich zur großen Bibliothek Minas Tiriths führen. 

Dir ist doch wohl klar, was sie dort für Geschichten suchen werden, flüsterte Lalaithwen Legolas zu, der nur fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. Du hast ihnen einen ganz argen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt und fortan werden sie von nichts anderem mehr reden können, als von lebenden Toten und düsteren Legenden...ein toller Vater bist du mir, murmelte sie und veranlasste ihn dazu, spitzbübisch zu grinsen. Gut, wenn die Kinder sich nun in Eldarions Obhut befinden, kann ich euch ja ruhigen Gewissens weiterführen, sagte Aragorn, die Hand seiner Liebsten umfassend. Gimli stapfte schwerfällig über die steinernen Fliesen, vorbei an sorgsam gefertigten Statuen, die an jene erinnerten, die Legolas einst in Bruchtal erblickt hatte. Als der Zwerg den jüngeren Elbenprinzen neben sich gehen sah, versetzte er ihm einen leichten Stoß gegen das Bein und murmelte: Da bist du ja noch einmal gut davon gekommen. Aber ein zweites Mal wirst du dich vor so einer Erklärung nicht drücken können, _Onkel_

Thíluils Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als er gelassen antwortete: Die Aufklärung über gewisse natürliche Eigenarten jedes Lebewesens überlasse ich liebend gern meinem Bruder 

Na dann, knurrte Gimli und betrachtete Legolas von der Seite, wird der junge Herr Filegon noch lange an den Klapperstorch glauben Der Elb, dessen gute Ohren natürlich nicht verfehlt hatten, den Kommentar des Zwerges aufzuschnappen, wand sich entrüstet an seinen Freund, dann an Lalaithwen, die ihm mit einem Lächeln und einem beruhigenden Kuss auf die Wange zu verstehen gab, dass er als Vater diese Lehrerrolle nicht mehr erfüllen musste. 

~*~*~

Allen drei Jungen wurde ein gemeinsames Zimmer zugewiesen, in dem sich Tari sogleich das Bett an der Fensterseite reservierte, denn von dort aus hatte man einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den riesigen Palastgarten, in dem allerhand exotische Pflanzen wuchsen und gediehen. Rotgolden schimmerten die Äste der jungen Buchen, die sich sanft mit dem Wind bewegten und die Richtung der kleinen, schwebenden Wolken zu dirigieren schienen. Von hier aus konnte Tari auch den Weißen Baum Gondors erkennen, wie seine weiß-silbernen Blätter vom wärmenden Sonnenlicht umschmeichelt wurden und seine Krone majestätisch in die Höhe reichte. Da ist unser kleiner Garten ein Witz dagegen, wisperte der Sohn eines Schmieds mit vor Erstaunen weit geöffneten Augen. Aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du auch hier ein Baumhaus bauen darfst, warf Filegon, nicht minder beeindruckt, ein. Jolly blickte sich derweil im Zimmer um. Ein großes Gemälde war direkt über sein Bett aufgehängt worden, auf dem der Große Strom Anduin zu sehen war, wie er sich in langen Bahnen über die Landschaft erstreckte und sich seine gewaltige Kraft letzten Endes in den Raurosfällen entlud. Jolly konnte die vielen unterschiedlichen Blautöne nicht an der Zahl nennen. Indigo schien mit einem leichten Hauch von Himmelblau zu verschmelzen, sodass sich das Wasser beinahe zu bewegen schien. Warum dürfen die in so einem schönen Zimmer schlafen?, durchbrach Selinas beleidigte Stimme die eingetretene Stille. 

Filegon wand sich lächelnd zu dem kleinen Mädchen um, das entrüstet die kleinen Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Weil wir nicht so oft heulen und nörgeln, wie du, neckte Jolly sein jüngeres Geschwisterchen. Eldarion stand in der Tür und lachte leise. Prima, ich dachte, du wärest ein Königssohn und keine Doofnuss wie die anderen!, wimmerte Selina, als sie ganz alleine mit ihrer Unzufriedenheit dastand. 

Eldarion räusperte sich verlegen und ging vor dem Mädchen auf die Knie, ergriff ihre Hand. Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung, gnädiges Fräulein, aber Ihr habt doch noch gar nicht Euer Gemach gesehen. Lasst es mich Euch zeigen, ehe ihr Euer Urteil vorschnell fällt, mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Selina zu, sodass sie sogar ihre Dickköpfigkeit für einen Augenblick vergaß und sich erweichen ließ. Selina drehte sich geschwind zu ihrem Bruder um und murrte: Er weiß wenigstens, wie er mit mir zu sprechen hat 

Jolly streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen und sagte: Geh schon, Knirps, und nerv die anderen Wie sollte es auch anders sein, Selina erwiderte die mehr oder weniger liebevolle Geste und ließ sich von Eldarion in ihr Gemach führen. Tari blickte ihr kichernd und kopfschüttelnd hinterher und murmelte: Was meint ihr, Jungs? Dieser Eldarion ist schon ein feiner Kerl. Sogar Selina wird verlegen in seiner Gegenwart, ja, scheint sogar recht schüchtern zu sein 

Er ist ein wenig schweigsam. Aber ich glaube, das ändern wir im Handumdrehen. Haben wir mit Filegon ja auch hingekriegt., sagte Jolly und Filegon hob eine Braue in die Höhe, Kommt, beeilen wir uns, damit wir uns so schnell wie möglich die Bibliothek ansehen können, schlug Tari vor und verstaute seinen Rucksack, in dem er Kleidung und ein wenig Wegration verpackt hatte, unter seinem Bett. Filegon tat es ihm gleich und während er sein Hab und Gut aufräumte, musste er immer wieder daran denken, wie ähnlich Eldarion doch seinem Vater war. Der gleiche stolze Blick, das gleiche sanftmütige Lächeln. Aus jeder seiner Handlungen sprach Weisheit, wenn auch noch nicht in dem Maße, wie es bei Aragorn der fall war. Würde Filegon jemals so sein können, wie Legolas? 

~*~*~

Die Bibliothek glich einer riesigen Halle. Elfenbeinfarbene Regale reichten beinahe bis zur kuppelförmigen Decke, waren fast zum Bersten gefüllt mit Schriftrollen, uralten Dokumenten und großen, gebundenen Büchern. Nicht nur Jollys Kiefer klappte nach unten, als Eldarion die große, schwerfällige Tür aufstieß und die dunklen, weinroten Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern beiseite schob. Das strahlende Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fensterscheiben, deren Dichte die Intensität des Lichtes schmälerte. Selina stand einen Moment lang schweigend vor einem Titanen von einem Bücherregal, zog hier und da ein Buch heraus, blätterte darin herum und legte jedes einzelne wieder zurück, enttäuscht über den auffallenden Mangel an Bildern in den historischen Werken. 

Pah...Bücher...sowas langweiliges. Hab ich euch schon gesagt, wie schön mein Zimmer ist? Die Wände sind sooo hoch, plapperte sie und demonstrierte mit ausgestreckten Armen, von welcher Größe ihr Gemach war, Und das Bett ist viel größer als all eure zusammen, mit ganz weichen Kissen und sogar eine Puppe habe ich gefunden! 

Jolly verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich an Eldarion, der sanft lächelte. Sag, geht dir das nicht auf die Nerven?, flüsterte er und deutete auf Selina, doch Eldarion grinste nur und sagte: Ich habe selbst drei jüngere Schwestern, ich weiß also, wie ich mit ihnen umgehen muss Jolly verschluckte sich vor lauter Schreck und hustete. **Drei Stück**? Mein Beileid! Ich verzweifle schon an diesem kleinen Satansbraten 

Warum? Ich mag meine Schwestern sehr, fragte Eldarion verwundert, was Jolly nur noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Siehst du, Brüder sind nämlich viel schlimmer als Schwestern. Mädchen stinken wenigstens nicht so, schnaufte Selina und kehrte ihrem Bruder beleidigt den Rücken zu. Filegon, Tari und Eldarion brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Jolly stand mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen da und ärgerte sich über Selina, die ihn wieder einmal in Verlegenheit brachte. Wir haben nicht sonderlich viel Zeit, denn das Mittagsmahl wird in Kürze aufgetafelt. Ihr könnt euch gern noch umsehen, aber trotzdem sollten wir pünktlich erscheinen, sagte Eldarion und voller Elan riss Tari die Faust in die Höhe. Na dann lasst uns mal sehen, was wir hier finden können. Hier lagern mit Sicherheit viele äußerst interessante Geschichten und Legenden...vielleicht auch Geheimnisse...ich habe einmal gehört, dass es sogar einige Geheimtüren in Minas Tiriths Bibliothek geben soll, während er dies sagte lief der Junge an den hohen Leitern vorbei, strich ehrfürchtig mit der Hand über das polierte Holz und tastete die Bücherreihen nach einem möglichen Hebel zu einer Geheimtür ab. Würdest du es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich dich albern hieße?, seufzte Filegon, die Handlungen seines Freundes genau studierend. 

Aber Jolly tat es Tari gleich und legte sich flach auf den Fußboden, um unter die Regale zu spähen, in der Hoffnung, irgendein Rätsel aufzufinden. Selina hatte sich gelangweilt auf den Boden gesetzt und trommelte nun mit ihren zierlichen Fingern auf dem steinernen Untergrund herum. 

Meines Wissens nach gibt es so etwas hier nicht, tut mir leid, lachte Eldarion, doch konnte Tari und Jolly nicht von ihrer Abenteuerlust abbringen. Jolly war auf eine der Leitern geklettert und betrachtete die Titel der Bücher. Er konnte nicht sonderlich gut lesen, aber Filegon hatte es ihm und Tari wenigstens ein bisschen gelehrt, wodurch sie einen Vorteil gegenüber den gleichaltrigen Kindern in Minas Ithil genossen. 

Fast hypnotisiert von den zahlreichen Schriftstücken blätterten die Jungen gebannt in dicken Büchern, während sich Filegon und Eldarion in einer kleinen Sitznische niedergelassen hatten. Zwar interessierte sich der Elb sehr für Schriftwerke, aber er wusste, dass die Zeit am heutigen Tage nicht ausreichen würde, um sich richtig der Kunst des Schreibens und Lesens zu widmen. Schließlich würden sie alle noch einige Wochen in Minas Tirith verbringen, daher empfand Filegon keinen wirklichen Grund zur Eile. Du trägst ein interessantes Schmuckstück, riss ihn Eldarion plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Filegon sah dem Prinzen in die Augen, dann hinab auf das Medaillon, das aus seinem Hemd geglitten war und nun sichtbar auf seiner Brust ruhte. , erwiderte der Elb leise und strich mit dem Daumen über das glänzende Silber, ohne zu wissen, dass seine Mutter diese Geste früher auch gedankenverloren ausgeführt hatte. Ein Familienerbstück?, fragte Aragorns Sohn weiter, das Medaillon nachdenklich betrachtend. 

Meine Mutter schenkte es mir vor vielen Jahren, erklärte Filegon und gestattete dem Prinzen, den Anhänger in die Hand zu nehmen, Ist alles in Ordnung?, fragte Filegon, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Eldarions sah. , murmelte er fast unhörbar, Es ist nur...ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es kommt mir so bekannt vor... 

Oh, klasse, sieh dir das mal an, Tari, eine riesige Karte Mittelerdes, ertönte auf einmal Jollys begeisterte Stimme. Die beiden Menschenkinder waren so in ihrem Element gefangen, dass sie nichts von der Unterhaltung von Filegon und Eldarion mitbekamen und auch Selina hatte Interesse an einem kleinen Märchenbuch, natürlich mit bunten Illustrationen, gefunden. Bekannt? Aber woher? Sofern ich weiß, hat es meine Mutter von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen, wisperte Filegon ehrlich überrascht. Das wage ich auch nicht zu bezweifeln, mein Freund. Ich glaube nur, es schon einmal gesehen zu haben...vielleicht auf einem Bild...warte..., Eldarion erhob sich und ging zu einem Regal hinüber, Tari und Jolly sahen ihm neugierig hinterher. Zielstrebig suchte er das Büchergestell ab, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Bücherrücken nach, zog ab und an ein Buch hervor, nur um es geschwind durchzublättern und es anschließend an seinen Platz zurückzustellen. Mit jedem zurückgestellten Buch wurde Filegon unruhiger. Was meinte der Prinz mit `Ich habe es schon einmal gesehen´? Auch wenn Eldarion das Gegenteil beteuerte, fürchtete Filegon, dass er den Verdacht hegte, dass das Medaillon nicht der Familie des Elben gehörte. 

Ich hab Hunger, was findet ihr nur an diesen doofen Büchern?, murrte Selina. Wer wollte den unbedingt in die Bibliothek?, knurrte Jolly und deutete seiner Schwester, den Mund zu halten, was Selina natürlich nicht tat. Ich dachte, hier gäbe es schöne Bilder, aber stattdessen ist alles voller langweiliger Schriftzeichen, sie begann schon wieder zu quengeln. Tja, dann solltest du halt lesen lernen, warf Tari ein. Selina...ich glaube, ich habe hier ein Bild für dich gefunden, murmelte Eldarion leise, in ein Buch mit Ledereinband vertieft. Langsam stieg er von einer Leiter und trat zu den anderen. Ich habe es gefunden, Filegon...das dürfte dich interessieren 

Bei Eldarions Worten wuchs das Unbehagen des Elben um ein Vielfaches. Selina war neben den Prinzen getreten und hüpfte auf und ab, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf das besagte Bild zu erhaschen. , sagte Eldarion tonlos und reichte das schwere Buch hinüber zu dem Elben. Selina stolperte bei dem Versuch, die Seite im Blickfeld zu behalten, fast über ihre eigenen Füße, gab dann letztendlich entmutigt auf und setzte sich bockig auf den Boden. Mit festem Griff hielt der Elb das Buch und betrachtete die Seite mit unveränderlicher Miene. Tari und Jolly, die es nur nervös machte, nicht aus Filegons nicht vorhandener Mimik lesen zu können, wippten unruhig auf ihren Füßen auf und ab. Was ist denn nun, mach doch kein Geheimnis daraus...was steht da?, murrte Tari, der noch nie etwas davon gehört zu haben schien, dass Geduld eine Tugend war. 

Filegon wand die eisblauen Augen von dem bereits vergilbenden Papier ab und starrte Eldarion ungläubig an. Das...das kann nicht sein... Der Sohn des Königs nickte nur ernst und das war der Moment, in dem Tari, Jolly und Selina gar nichts mehr verstanden. Nun gut, ihr Blaublütigen scheint ja sowieso in einer ganz anderen Welt zu leben, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde ich zu gern erfahren, was zur Hölle auf diesem Stück Papier steht, das euch beide so sehr aus der königlichen Fassung bringt, beschwerte sich Tari lautstark. , stimmte Selina mit ein, am Stoff von Filegons Hose zupfend, Zeig her und lies vor 

Hier ist von einem Elbenschatz aus dem Westen die Rede, der vor vielen, tausenden Jahren gestohlen wurde, begann der Elb zögerlich zu erzählen. Jolly trat an seine Seite, um einen besseren Einblick zu bekommen und las leise: Von Ostlingen, gebunden an Ketten, verschleppt an das Meer von Rhûn Als Jolly verstummte, ließ ein kleiner, aber deutlich spürbarer Luftzug die große, schwere Tür laut in das alte, rostige Schloss gleiten. Selina quietschte unwillkürlich, als der plötzliche Knall bis hinauf zur großen Kuppel wiederhallte. Mit einem Zug atmeten die Kinder gemeinsam aus. Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber warum zieht ihr beiden ein Gesicht, als wäret ihr soeben einem Gespenst begegnet?, durchbrach Tari die eingetretene Stille. Filegon löste die Kette und nahm das feine Medaillon in seine Hand. Dann ließ er das schwere Buch auf seine Unterarme gleiten, sodass nun die anderen die Seite betrachten konnten und legte das Medaillon darauf. , sagte er und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Atemzug. Tari und Jolly weiteten die Augen, wechselten einen kurzen Blick und ihre Gesichter wurden mit einem Male kreidebleich. Was ist denn da zu sehen? Lasst mich auch mal, ihr gemeinen Kerle, muffelte Selina, deren Körpergröße noch nicht ausreichte, um über den Seitenrand zu spähen. Filegon legte mit einer tranceartigen Bewegung den Wälzer flach auf den Fußboden und alle knieten rundherum nieder, starrten auf die Vielzahl von Abbildungen. 

Selina ertastete das silberne Schmuckstück, beobachtete, wie es schwerelos wie eine Feder im Wind in ihre kleine Hand rutschte und hielt es dann zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch, warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf das Papier, nur um anschließend wieder kritisch den Anhänger zu begutachten. Dann legte sie die Kette zurück auf die Stelle, auf der Filegon sie zuvor abgelegt hatte und starrte genau so benommen ins Leere, wie die anderen. Jolly fand als erster die Worte wieder: Die Bastarde haben deinen Schatz gestohlen 

Du sagtest, das Medaillon sei ein Familienerbstück, aber dein Vater ist ein Sindaelb. Der Schatz stammt jedoch von den Noldor. Das bedeutet, dass deine Mutter Lalaithwen..., Eldarion stockte, schluckte schwer. Filegon verzog noch immer keine Miene, selbst nicht, als er den Satz des Prinzen beendete: Eine Noldo ist 

Eine schwere Stille füllte den Raum aus, sodass jeder noch so vorsichtige Atemzug wie ein Keuchen erklang. Was ist das? Ein Noldor? Ist das auch sowas wie dieses Eru?, fragte Selina, die nicht so ganz den Gedanken ihrer älteren Freunde folgen konnte. Die Noldor sind ein Volk der Elben, begann Eldarion zu erzählen, Sie lebten lange Zeit in Valinor und schufen dort große Schätze, wie auch die Silmaril. Doch eines Tages stahl Melkor die Silmaril und veranlasste somit die Noldor unter Feanors Führung, Valinor zu verlassen und zurück nach Mittelerde zu gehen, um dort Melkor zu bekriegen. Um jedoch die Schiffe für die Überfahrt nutzen zu können, wandten sie Gewalt gegen andere Elben, die Teleri von Alqualonde, an. Sie metzelten sie förmlich nieder, raubten ihre Schiffe und überquerten von Zorn angetrieben die See, um blutige Schlachten gegen Melkor zu führen. Man nennt sie also nicht umsonst _Die Verbannten_. Viele von ihnen kehrten wieder nach Valinor zurück, nachdem sie von den Valar begnadigt worden waren, aber einige wenige blieben in Mittelerde. Zumindest erklärte es mir so mein Vater...der Schatz gehört den Noldor und muss in den Kriegen um die Häfen verloren gegangen sein. 

Wie konnte deine Mutter aber so ein Schmuckstück bekommen? Und wieso hat sie dir nichts davon erzählt?, wollte Tari wissen, der mit Müh und Not versuchte, den von Eldarion erklärten Zusammenhang zu verstehen. Weil sie nichts von ihrer wirklichen Herkunft und Familie weiß, wisperte Filegon tonlos. Fassungslos starrte er auf das gelbe Papier, auf das ein exaktes Ebenbild des Medaillonanhängers aufgezeichnet worden war. Weiterhin waren noch etwa elf andere Bilder von Schmuckstücken zu sehen und all diese Teile gehörten laut geschichtlicher Aufzeichnungen zu einem Schatz der Noldor, der seit Jahrtausenden als verschollen galt. , fragte Selina, Etwa solche, wie wir sie letzte Nacht gesehen haben, Filegon?, ihre Stimme klang unbeschwert und ihre Augen strahlten fröhlich. Das alles schien für sie ein Spiel zu sein, doch der Elbenjunge erkannte den Ernst der neu gefundenen Erkenntnis. Mit diesem Schatz würde seine Mutter alles über ihre Herkunft erfahren, vielleicht sogar, wer ihre Eltern waren. Ostlinge. Filegon schluckte erneut, doch seine Kehle schien trockener denn je zuvor. Ja, Selina...ich glaube schon 

Gestern Nacht? Was war gestern Nacht?, fragte Jolly, empört darüber, dass sein Freund kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren hatte. Ich sah mitten in der Nacht, wie sich Lichter über die Ebene bewegten, Richtung Nord-Ost. Mein Onkel vermutete, dass es Ostlinge waren, die noch bis zum heutigen Tage kleinere Raubzüge durchführen, um ihre Gier nach Juwelen und Reichtum zu stillen. Er sagte, dass sie im Gebirge nahe dem Meer Rhûn ihre gestohlenen Schätze horten, erklärte Filegon, das Medaillon wieder anlegend. 

Ostlinge? Unmöglich! Mein Vater führte unlängst Friedensgespräche mit ihnen, wie mit den Haradrim! Sie sind so eingeschüchtert, dass sie es nicht einmal wagen würden, auch nur die kleinste Betrügerei durchzuführen, warf Eldarion ein. Ja, aber die Lichter!, rief Selina schnell, Was waren das dann für Lichter? 

Meines Wissens nach ist das Gebirge nahe Rhûn unbewohnt. Karges Gestein und grauer Staub sammeln sich am Fuße des Bergmassivs. Keiner könnte dort leben, geschweige denn Schätze verstecken, argumentierte Eldarion. Oder gerade deswegen, sagte Tari plötzlich und alle schauten ihn fragend an, Na überlegt doch mal! Man nimmt überall im Lande an, dass das Schwarze Meer Rhûn und das umliegende Gebirge völlig unbewohnt sind. Also verirrt sich auch kein Wanderer dorthin und das wiederum bietet ein ideales Versteck für Beute, Tari klatschte in die Hände, Also für mich ergibt das Sinn Jolly strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, aber Eldarion wollte sich nicht auf Taris These einlassen: Ostlinge sind Menschen, Sterbliche...sie müssten den Schatz also über Generationen hinweg hüten, wie das aber ohne ein intaktes Volk? Schon lang siedelten sie in den Süden oder in den Westen, da ihr Land brach lag. Es kann also keine Nachfolger, sprich Beschützer des Schatzes geben... 

Was waren dann aber die Lichter?, polterte Selina los, nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Vermutlich ein Spiel von Mondlicht und Nebel. Selbst Elbenaugen können sich bei Nacht täuschen, bei diesen Worten des Prinzen sahen die Kinder alle vorsichtig zu Filegon hinüber, der Eldarion einen scharfen Blick schenkte. Jolly wand sich wieder an den Prinzen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Elben: Unmöglich. Nicht Filegon. Der kann aus einer Entfernung von mindestens hundert Metern sagen, wie viele Federn ein Huhn am Leibe trägt Tari und Selina nickten bestätigend. Aragorns Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte: Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen, er **hat **Lichter gesehen. Trotzdem sind es nur vage Vermutungen, zu wem sie gehörten oder wohin sie führten Tari verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: So? Seltsam aber, dass wir gerade heute Dokumente finden, die belegen, dass Filegons Medaillon zu einem verschollenen Schatz der Noldor gehört, welcher wiederum von Ostlingen geraubt wurde...wenn ihr mich fragt, stinkt das förmlich nach einem Abenteuer, wenn nicht, soll mich einer kneifen! 

Gesagt, getan. Selina zögerte nicht lang und zwickte Tari ins Bein, dass dieser einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Spinnst du? Was soll das? 

Selina blickte unschuldig zu ihm auf und murmelte: Du hast doch gesagt, dass dich einer kneifen soll...und ich rieche nichts, demonstrativ reckte sie ihr Stupsnäschen in die Höhe und sog die Luft ein. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht alles so wörtlich nehmen sollst, murrte Jolly kopfschüttelnd. Was also schlägst du nun vor zu tun? Der Schatz ist rechtmäßig dein und man hat ihn dir gestohlen, fragte Tari. Holen wir ihn dir zurück!, rief Jolly sofort begeistert, den Arm siegessicher in die Höhe reißend. Moment, ganz langsam, ja?, versuchte Eldarion, die Euphorie der Jungen zu zügeln, Wir werden gar nichts zurückholen, ehe nicht bewiesen ist, dass der Schatz wahrlich Filegons Familie gehört 

Zweifelst du an meiner Glaubwürdigkeit?, wollte Filegon sofort wissen und erneut trafen sich die kühlen Blicke der Jungen. Die anderen hielten die Luft an. Nicht im geringsten, doch halte ich es für nötig, dass wir uns zunächst mit unseren Eltern beraten, bevor wir spontane und unüberlegte Handlungen ausführen, sagte der Prinz ruhig. 

Och, komm mal runter von deinem hohen Ross!, wetterte Selina, jegliche Etikette vergessend, Das ist Filegons Schatz und die blöden Ostlinge haben ihn geklaut, also holen wir ihn zurück. Die Erwachsenen würden uns eh kein Wort glauben, zur Betonung ihrer Worte stellte sie sich direkt vor Eldarion und schaute zu ihm auf. , stellte sich Jolly entschlossen zu seiner Schwester, Der Schatz und somit das letzte Wissen über die Vergangenheit von Filegons Mutter würden verschollen bleiben. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Strolche ein Stück deiner Selbst stehlen würden? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du tatenlos dasitzen würdest Und als ob das alles noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, setzte Tari noch einen drauf: Du bist doch nicht feige, oder? 

Eldarion fühlte sich überrollt von all den Argumenten und sah Filegon hilflos an: Schon gut, schon gut,...aber hälst du es auch für eine gute Idee, Hals über Kopf ins Nichts hinauszustürzen, um nach einem Schatz zu suchen, den es nur laut Überlieferung gibt? Der Elb presste die Lippen zusammen. Aragorns Sohn konnte sehr überzeugend sein, andererseits wollte er endlich das Geheimnis um seine Familie lüften und dafür würde er keinesfalls die Zustimmung seiner Eltern erhalten. Die Hochzeit findet sowieso frühestens in einem Monat statt, da die Vorbereitungen noch nicht abgeschlossen sind...was wollen wir in all der Zeit hier anstellen? Das wird doch langweilig, sagte er nur bestimmt und Selina und die beiden anderen stießen einen Jubelschrei aus. Ja! Wir werden auf Schatzsuche gehen, rief Tari, aber Eldarion schüttelte eifrig mit dem Kopf. Ich halte das für eine wirklich dumme Idee, Filegon. Bei allem Respekt, aber ihr lauft ins Ungewisse, jagt nach einem Phantom, mit nichts als einem kleinen Hinweis in Form eines vergilbenden Blatt Papiers. Du tust deinen Eltern keinen Gefallen, wenn du einer Legende auf der Fährte bist 

Wer hat ihm denn erst das Buch gezeigt, hm?, wuchs nun auch Tari über sich hinaus. Eldarion seufzte, schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. Ihr macht einen gewaltigen Fehler. Wie wollt ihr dorthin gelangen? Zu Fuß? Man würde euch schneller wieder aufsammeln, als ihr das Wort Abenteuer aussprechen könnt 

Selina knurrte: Wir werden natürlich Happas nehmen! Eldarion schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Unentdeckt verlasst ihr diese Stadt nie und nimmer...außerdem werde ich euer Vorhaben nicht für mich behalten können Filegon kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte: Tu, was du für nötig erachtest...es wird nichts dagegen ausrichten können, dass ich nach der Vergangenheit meiner Mutter forschen werde 

, sagte Jolly, Entweder du bist dabei und kannst uns mit deiner Weisheit beschützen, oder du verpetzt uns und wirst hoffentlich an deinem schlechten Gewissen ersticken, das waren gefährliche Worte, die der Junge wählte, aber er erkannte den Ernst der Lage und stellte sich nun ganz klar hinter seinen Freund. Jawoll! Außerdem wärest du ne feige Doofnuss, wenn du hier bliebest, bekräftigte das Mädchen die Worte ihres Bruders. Eldarion zögerte, sah in die verbitterten Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde, dachte an die Worte seines Vaters. Er stand nun zwischen Irrsinn und Verantwortung und bemerkte, dass sich die Waagschalen beider ausglichen. 

Filegon seufzte kaum hörbar und sagte: Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du berechtigte Bedenken hast, schon allein gegenüber deinem Vater. Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu, mitzukommen, aber ich bitte dich darum, zumindest stillschweigen zu üben Eldarion senkte den Blick, atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe er Filegon antwortete: Ich werde es bereuen, das weiß ich jetzt schon...aber ihr könnt verdammt überzeugend sein! Außerdem weiß ich, dass ihr ohne mich noch verlorener wäret..., seufzte der Prinz und augenblicklich entspannten sich Filegons Züge. Ich weiß, wie wir unbemerkt verschwinden können und noch dazu einen Vorsprung herausholen, falls sie uns doch auf die Schliche kommen sollten... 

Tari klopfte dem Prinzen auf die Schulter und sagte: Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns! Eldarion sah zu Boden. Wir laufen in eine große Dummheit..., wisperte er und blickte auf, als er Filegons Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. Vielleicht. Aber wir tun es bei Eru nicht umsonst 

Können wir jetzt gehen?, fragte Selina, die vergebens versuchte, die schwere Tür aufzuziehen, Ich habe einen mörderischen Hunger! 

~*~*~

Die Tafel war festlich gedeckt, ein großer, silberner Kronleuchter erhellte den Saal dort, wo das Tageslicht nicht hinreichen konnte. Lalaithwen sah sich staunend um. Schon immer hatte sie die Art fasziniert, wie die Menschen ihre Städte errichteten. Kirchtürme, die sie selbst um ein hundertfaches überragten, Paläste, von solch einer Pracht, dass sogar die Nacht ihren Glanz nicht trüben konnten – all das ließ Lalaithwen in Ehrfurcht erstarren. Keineswegs waren die Bauwerke der Menschen mit jenen von Elben vergleichbar, doch waren ihre steinernen Kolosse atemberaubend. So auch der Festsaal Minas Tiriths. Die Elbe stand mit in den Nacken zurückgelegten Kopf nahe der Tür, ein grünes Kleid lag eng um ihrem Körper, eine goldene Brosche schmückte es. Gefällt dir der Saal?, hörte sie plötzlich Arwens Stimme sprechen und wand sich überrascht um. Fälschlicherweise hatte sie angenommen, allein zu sein. Ja...er ist...wunderschön, murmelte sie und blickte auf, in ihren blauen Augen schimmerte ein goldener Farbton – das Licht der Kerzen. Die Königin lächelte sanftmütig und nahm Lalaithwen bei der Hand. Sei nicht so schüchtern, es gibt keinen Grund, so angespannt zu sein Lalaithwen erwiderte das Lächeln, mehr gezwungen als natürlich und ließ sich gemeinsam mit Arwen an der Tafel nieder. Keine Minute später trat Legolas mit Aragorn in den Saal, gefolgt von einem kleinen, murrendem Etwas sowie zwei noch kleineren Gestalten und Thíluil und dem Rest von Legolas Gefolgschaft. 

Lalaithwen erhob sich, um die zum Teil Fremden zu begrüßen. Darf ich vorstellen, Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk, lächelte Legolas und deutete auf die beiden kleinen Männchen, die erstaunlich große Füße hatten. Lalaithwen zog die Brauen hoch. Waren das etwa Hobbits? Sie hatte ja schon viele ulkige Sachen gesehen, und das noch vor der Begegnung mit Gimli, aber dies schien nun wirklich die Spitze zu sein. mich Pippin, wie es alle tun, grinste der kleinere mit einem frechen Grinsen und bekam dafür einen Tritt von diesem Meriadoc. Pip, hast du schon deine guten Manieren gegenüber dem Schönen Volk vergessen?, sagte er und verbeugte sich vor Lalaithwen, die nur noch verdutzter dreinschaute. Man nennt ihn auch Merry, sagte der andere und wurde unterbrochen durch das lautstarke Knurren seines eigenen Magens. 

Oh...haben wir etwa seit einer Stunde nichts mehr zu uns genommen?, lachte Gimli schallend und vergoss beinahe den frisch eingeschenkten Wein über seinen Bart. Die Elbe stand ein wenig hilflos zwischen all diesen Leuten, sodass sich Legolas veranlasst fühlte, sie bei der Hand zu nehmen und sich neben sie zu setzen. Sagtest du nicht, dass die Hobbits zu viert wären?, wisperte sie dem Elben zu, doch ehe er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, meldete sich Pippin zu Wort: Ja, wir wollten auch eigentlich alle kommen, aber Frodo..., die fröhliche und unbeschwerte Stimme des kleinen Kerls wurde gedämpfter, ja fast traurig, Er ist krank, müsst ihr wissen...schon wieder... 

Und Sam, die treue Seele, konnte ihm natürlich nicht von der Seite rücken. Er kümmert sich um ihn...aber um ehrlich zu sein scheint es Frodo von Jahr zu Jahr schlechter zu gehen, endete Merry Pippins Ausführungen. Die versammelte Gruppe zog bekümmerte Gesichter. Man musste damit rechnen, dass er sich nie wieder erholen wird..., murmelte Aragorn und Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab. Ihm haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir heute in so einer geselligen, friedlichen Runde sitzen können, sagte Gimli nachdenklich und hob sein Glas, Lasst uns auf Frodo trinken, Frodo, der uns alle vor einem dunklen Schicksal bewahrt hat 

Alle nickten mit nachdenklichen Mienen und Lalaithwen schämte sich dafür, so ein bedrückendes Thema angeschnitten zu haben. Wenig später gesellten sich die noch fehlenden Gäste an die Tafel, unter ihnen Faramir und seine Gattin Eowyn, denen man bereits die Spuren der fortgeschrittenen Jahre ansehen konnten. Haldir erschien nicht zum Mittagsmahl. 

Fast hätte das große Essen ohne die Kinder angefangen, wäre nicht die Gruppe, angeführt von einer hektischen Selina, noch vor dem ersten Gang in den Saal gestürmt. Wo habt ihr denn so lange gesteckt?, fragte Legolas und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Eldarion und den jungen Elben neben ihm. Wir haben die Zeit in der Bibliothek vergessen, verzeiht, sagte Eldarion und setzte sich zur Linken seines Vaters. Stumm und ohne den Blick zu heben ließen sich die anderen gegenüber der Elben nieder. Bald schon waren Tari und Thíluil, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir und Aragorn und auch Pippin und Merry in eine reges Gespräch vertieft. Eowyn unterhielt sich mit Arwen und Lalaithwen fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Sie wusste, das dies keineswegs die Absicht der Gäste war, aber sie unterhielten sich über altbekannte Dinge, zumal sie sich alle kannten. In Gedanken versunken stocherte sie mit der Gabel auf dem Teller herum, malte kleine Kreise in die von sahniger Sauce getränkten Kartoffeln. Legolas bemerkte das unhöfliche Benehmen seiner Geliebten und ergriff ihre Hand, damit sie das Gestochere unterließ. Lalaithwen blickte auf und sah in Legolas ernstes Gesicht, wand die Augen dann geschwind von ihm ab. Schmeckt es dir nicht, Mädchen?, fragte Gimli, genüsslich an einer Keule kauend und alles verstummte und starrte Lalaithwen an. 

Entschuldigt mich..., brachte sie heiser und verlegen hervor und erhob sich, ehe sie den Saal verließ. Was hat sie denn?, fragte Pippin mit großen Augen Lalaithwens eilige Schritte beobachtend. Auch Aragorn schien in Gedanken die gleiche Frage zu stellen. Legolas sah seinen Sohn an, der keine Miene verzog, dessen kühle Augen aber verrieten, dass er sich nicht mit Legolas Geste anfreunden konnte. Ich denke, sie ist noch von der Reise erschöpft, entschuldigte sich Legolas formell, doch in Wirklichkeit wunderte er sich sehr über Lalaithwens Verhalten. Sie sprach kein Wort, aß nichts und schien die Gesellschaft von Legolas Freunden nicht als angenehm zu empfinden. 

Der Elb stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Vielleicht war das alles etwas zu viel für sie, plötzlich mit so vielen Fremden konfrontiert zu werden. Dennoch war dies kein Grund, so unhöflich zu sein. Halb verärgert, halb in Sorge erhob sich auch Legolas. Ich werde nach ihr sehen, entschuldigt mich bitte 

Aragorn nickte und Filegon sah seinem Vater hinterher. Was ist denn mit den beiden los? Gebt es zu, ihr habt sie geärgert, neckte Thíluil und versuchte, die angespannte Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Elben...ich sag es immer wieder, schnaufte Gimli und aß weiter. Jolly wand sich leise an Filegon, der in Gedanken versunken am Tisch saß: Meinst du trotzdem, dass wir diesen kleinen Ausflug starten sollten? Ich meine, auch wenn sich deine Eltern streiten? 

Sie streiten nicht, Jolly, sagte Filegon schnell und er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete, Und ja, wir werden tun, wozu wir verpflichtet sind...aber noch nicht heute Nacht, wir müssen noch Vorbereitungen treffen 

Doch in Wahrheit gefiel Filegon der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, gerade jetzt zu gehen, wo seine Mutter sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen musste. Er hatte überlegt, ob er sein Vorhaben doch seinen Eltern beichten sollte, aber in der augenblicklichen Situation hielt es der Elbenjunge für besser, keinen der beiden anzusprechen. Filegon blickte auf und sah in die Gesichter seiner jungen Freunde. Eldarion sprach in gedämpftem Ton mit seinem Vater, schien ihm irgendeine Notlüge zuzuflüstern. Er sah, wie der König lächelte und nickte, sich dann wieder an Faramir wand. Eldarion nickte Filegon unauffällig zu, wahrscheinlich um ihm zu versichern, dass alles so klappen würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten...und plötzlich fühlte sich der Elb elender denn je zuvor... . 

~*~*~

_Ha, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Ich hoffe, es hat euch n bisschen gefallen...werde jetzt Latein lernen und in stiller Andacht für eure Reviews beten *g*_

_**Feanen: **Und? Sag schon, wie ist die Karikaturanalyse ausgefallen? Hab heute 2 Stunden lang Geschichte geschrieben und kann die Worte Wiener Kongress und Deutscher Bund einfach nicht mehr hören...*sigh*_

_**Black Pearl: **Du hast das Kapitel in der Wanne gelesen? *lol* Das nenn ich mal ne außergewöhnliche Location. Yo, also Legolas kann sich noch nicht so recht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Vater zu sein, was allerdings auch meine Absicht ist. Das war schließlich alles ein wenig überraschend für den armen Kerl...aber er wird sich schon davon erholen *zwinker* Wow, bald Abi? Gott, ich will gar nicht an meins denken *bibber* Aber du schaffst es, Süße *knutsch*_

_**Hamster: ***lol* Eru-Mann...*kicher* Gott, wir müssen dieses Tagebuch-Ding wirklich durchziehen! Ha, wegen Regengottanbeten zwecks Unlust für sportliche Betätigung kann ich nur sagen: man betet das ganze Wochenende, aber am Montag fällt kein Tropfen. Dann können wir durch einen glücklichen Zufall nicht raus und zack, regnet es Dienstag *grummel* Also irgendwas machen wir falsch!_

_**Cula: **Uff...und ich dachte, ich hätte das Pornoponyimage hinter mir gelassen...wegen den Fehlern, das tut mir leid, lag wohl daran, dass ich mit den Gedanken meist schon im übernächsten Satz war...kommt nicht wieder vor! Wegen deiner e-Mail: ich weiß nicht, ob ich großartig Zeit für so etwas hab, trotzdem find ich deinen Vorschlag echt lieb! Hast du ne Adresse von dem Teil?_

_**Finda: ***lol* Yo, Selina scheint hier ja der allgemeine Liebling zu sein! Kleine Kinder können so goldig sein und ich hab einfach meinen 2-jährigen Großcousin zum Vorbild für Selina genommen...scheint zu klappen *hihi* Danke für deine Review *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: **Hihi...jaja, Selina...der kleine Satansbraten. Es muss einfach jemand her, der die Stimmung hochhält *g* Wegen der Hochzeit wirst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen *grins*_

_**Meldis: **Ui, also Filegons Rolle wird schon noch größer, keine Sorge! Das Tempo werde ich wohl nur schwer beibehalten können, aber ich stress mich deswegen auch nicht mehr so...die allgemeine Reviewlust scheint ja auch n bissl nachzulassen...aber was solls *g* Danke für deine Review, Süße *umknuddel*_

_**Dracos Nova: **Ich bin deine Muse? *lol* O mein Gott, wie hab ich denn das angestellt? Hihi...Nova, du bist eine der treuesten Leserinnen und dafür bin ich dir mehr als dankbar *freuknutsch*_

_**Asahi-Chan: **So, nun weißt du ja, was mit Frodo ist *g* Und nein, ich werde dir wirklich nichts verraten, ich sage dir nur, dass die Sache zwischen Legolas und Thrandi noch nicht vom Tisch ist...ja, und Gimli wird noch leiden *fieslach* Bin heut irgendwie sadistisch drauf...mmh...was machst du eigentlich, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, ich meine jobtechnisch? Schon was in Aussicht?_

_**Sheclair: **Eine stille Leserin? *Augen reib* Eine stille Leserin? HALLELUJAAA, meine Gebete wurden erhört...juhu *freu* Freut mich, dass dir meine Stories gefallen!_

_**Jathy: **Also ich hatte damals schon keine Fortsetzung geplant und was schreibe ich jetzt?! *g* Wegen dem Ende verrate ich nichts, aber Teil 3 ist eigentlich nicht geplant! _

_**Strumpfhase: **Nanana, nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrechen...sagen wirs so...es wird verrückt...es wird spannend (zumindest hoffe ich das), aber es wird keine Depri-Story! Muss mich doch selbst irgendwie animieren *lol* __**knuddel**_

_**Linnie: **Last but not least: Noch ne stille Leserin! Juhuuu! Mensch, du glaubst nicht, wie ich mich jedes Mal freue, wenn sich jemand als Leser outet *grins* Dankääää!!! _


	7. 6 Kein Wein für den Zwerg!

**A/N: ***gääähn* So...bin wieder zurück aus London (körperlich, aber nicht geistig) und wäre am liebsten gleich dort geblieben *sigh* Diese HdR-Ausstellung ist göttlich, kann sie euch nur weiterempfehlen...und diese Kostüme und...ach überhaupt *schwärm* Lässt das Herz eines jeden Fans höher schlagen...! Wie angekündigt heute das neue Kapitel...und **Danke für die irre vielen Reviews!!!** *lol* Ich sollte öfter ankündigen, wie viele Reviews ich haben will *kicher* Nee, im Ernst, ihr habt euch ja alle förmlich überschlagen und Dank euch ist die 100-er Marke überschritten *alle knuddel* Kommentare wie immer am Ende des Kapitels! Viel Spaß damit und lasst mir doch wieder was da *zwinker* 

_**Special Thanks to**_ Die Stille-Leser-Vereinigung e.V. *wenn ich das mal so bezeichnen darf...lol* für die rege Reviewmitarbeit *lol* 

**Disclaimer: **Wäre ich nicht so todmüde wie im jetzigen Augenblick könnte ich mir wieder irgendeinen Schwachsinn zur kreativen Disclaimergestaltung einfallen lassen *g* Aber es reicht heut nur für ein Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien...basta *lol* 

**Achtung: **Zwergenmisshandlung *g* 

***

**Kapitel 6: Kein Wein für den Zwerg!**

Wieder an der frischen Luft angelangt, atmete die Elbe tief durch, fühlte die sanfte Sommerbrise, die mit ihrem offenen Haar spielte. Lalaithwen erschien es, als sei sie soeben aus einem Gefängnis getreten. Das grelle Tageslicht hatte sie beinahe geblendet, denn ihre scharfen Augen hatten sich bereits an die schattigen Mauern des Palastes gewöhnt. – Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst. Seufzend lehnte sie sich über eine Mauerbrüstung und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte Legolas einfach nicht verstehen. Plötzlich machte er einen auf etepetete und redete mit seinen Freunden, als wäre sie Luft. Es fiel der Elbe unheimlich schwer, in Minas Tirith Fuß zu fassen und mit den Leuten zu sprechen, obwohl sie alle wirklich nett und gastfreundlich waren. Hier bist du...ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, hörte sie Legolas vorsichtige Stimme. Lalaithwen öffnete die Augen. Kein Zweifel – der Elb war verärgert, wenn er sich auch in seinem Ton nicht vergriff. 

Sie zögerte, ehe sie sich zu ihm wandte. Er sah sie ernst an und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erinnerte sie an die Situation, als sie sich vor vielen Jahren gestritten hatten. Genau so hatte er sie angesehen, bevor er etwas unglaublich Gemeines von sich gelassen hatte. Genauso verbissen war sein Gesichtsausdruck, genau so angespannt seine Körperhaltung. Lalaithwen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Das durfte nicht losgehen, nicht zwischen ihm und ihr. Nicht nach all der langen Zeit der Trennung, der Sehnsucht und der Angst. Legolas, ich..., begann sie, aber er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Warum bist du gegangen?, fragte er heiser, mit unterdrücktem Zorn, Nur weil ich dich gebeten habe, dein unhöfliches Benehmen zu unterlassen? Lalaithwen sog die Luft scharf ein, hatte nach dieser sanften Geste nicht mit solch wütenden Worten gerechnet. Ich bin kein Kleinkind, mit dem du da redest, fauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme, was hätte ich denn tun sollen, während du dich mit deinen allerbesten Freunden unterhältst?, sie bereute die Worte fast sofort, als sie ihrer Kehle entwichen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend unfair, ihm solch einen Vorwurf zu machen. 

Die Sonne verschwand kurz hinter einem schneeweißen Wolkenband und tauchte sogleich wieder daraus hervor. Schweigend sahen sich die Elben an, bis Legolas den Blick abwand und neben sie an die Brüstung trat, die Hände auf dem nackten Gestein ruhend, die Augen in die Ferne gerichtet. _Meine Freunde_, begann er leise, sollten auch _deine_ Freunde sein...was hast du für ein Problem mit ihnen? Lalaithwen schluckte. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war eine Auseinandersetzung mit Legolas. Ihre Hand suchte die seine, ergriff sie zaghaft, fast so, als hätte sie Angst davor, ihn zu berühren. Ich habe kein Problem mit ihnen...es ist nur...weißt du, ich fühl mich nicht wohl hier...aber wir sind erst heut angekommen. Gib mir bitte ein wenig Zeit, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach dreißig langen Jahren sehe ich dich wieder, du bittest mich, deine Frau zu werden und schon sind wir hier. Verstehst du nicht, dass mir das alles so unwirklich erscheint? Ich fühle mich, als wäre das nur ein Traum und habe Angst, jede Sekunde daraus aufzuwachen, sie wurde leiser und leiser und Legolas umfasste ihre Hand gänzlich. Wenn...wenn das alles zu schnell für dich geht...ich meine...mit der Hochzeit..., der Ärger in seinem Ton verklang, dennoch fiel die Last nicht von Lalaithwens Herzen. , sagte sie bestimmt, sah ihn ernst und lange an, bewunderte sein schönes Gesicht, die perfekten Wangenknochen, die weichen Lippen, die, wenn sie die ihrigen trafen, süßer als Honig schmeckten, Ich möchte nur, dass du mich nicht plötzlich in diesen hohen Rang zwängst...ich bin eine einfache Elbe...das war ich schon immer 

Legolas grinste breit, zerstörte somit die ernste Fassade dieses Gesprächs. Was? Hab ich etwas im Gesicht kleben?, murrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Solle doch einer diesen Elben verstehen! Im einen Moment noch todernst und danach gleich wieder schalkhaft. 

Du warst noch nie einfach!, lachte er dann und kassierte für diese freche Bemerkung einen liebevollen Stoß gegen die Rippen. , fragte er dann leise, immer noch lächelnd, worauf sie nickte und ihn küsste. Deshalb seid ihr beiden abgehauen! Um heimlich zu knutschen...also Legolas, mit deinen fast 3000 Jahren hätte ich dich für erwachsener gehalten, lachte eine tiefe, brummige Stimme. Klein wie ein Hobbit, aber ein Organ, das selbst eine stabile Zwergenmine zum Einsturz bringen könnte, seufzte Lalaithwen, immer noch dem Elben zugewandt, der zaghaft ihre Wange streichelte. Wir ignorieren ihn einfach, säuselte er, küsste sie erneut. Meinst du nicht, dass ihn das wütend macht?, hauchte sie zurück, Legolas Unterlippe liebkosend. Bestimmt sogar. Pass auf, gleich wird er purpurrot und brüllt die ganze Stadt zusammen, lächelte er und riskierte einen Seitenblick auf seinen tobenden Freund. Das hab ich gehört, Legolas, wetterte er. 

Das solltest du auch, schmunzelte der Elb keck und fasste seine Geliebte bei der Hand. Wenn ihr damit fertig sein solltet, euch über mich lustig zu machen, würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr mir wieder in den Speisesaal folgt, denn Aragorn möchte etwas zum morgigen Tagesablauf sagen, grummelte er in seinen bauschigen Bart, sodass Lalaithwen nicht anders konnte, als auf ihn zuzugehen und sich zu ihm herabzubeugen, das goldene Haar glitt dabei leicht über ihre Schulter. Gimli räusperte sich, wusste nicht mit der Situation umzugehen, als ihn ihre klaren, blauen Augen neugierig musterten. Dann fasste die Elbe Gimlis Nase zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog spielerisch daran. Legolas prustete augenblicklich los, zu komisch war der verdatterte Gesichtsausdruck des sonst so selbstsicheren Zwerges. Gimli fand das eher weniger zum Lachen, zumal mittlerweile die Hobbits und auch die Kinder nach draußen getreten waren und amüsiert kichernd das Schauspiel verfolgten. Ich bitte um ein bisschen mehr Anstand, Herr Zwerg, murmelte Lalaithwen ihm zu und befreite ihn aus ihrem Griff. Die breite und kurze Nase war dunkel gerötet, wie auch bald der Rest von Gimlis Gesicht. Wüsste ich nicht, dass sie eine Elbe ist und noch dazu mit dir verlobt, du unglückseliges Spitzohr, dann würde ich glatt wütend werden, brummte er beleidigt darüber, dass sich Legolas vor lauter Lachen bereits krümmte, und drehte sich murrend und fluchend um. 

Ach, Gimli, lachte Merry, Das solltest du eigentlich von Legolas gewohnt sein Sofort verstummte der Elb und warf dem Hobbit einen entrüsteten und beleidigten Blick zu. Ha, da hast du, rief Gimli sogleich wieder erheitert, Genau wie damals in Lothlorien, als du herumgezickt hast, als deine Elbenfreunde auch dir die Augen verbinden wollten 

Lalaithwen wand sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um, doch Legolas hob protestierend die Hand, aber zu spät, denn schon erklang Haldirs ruhige Stimme aus nicht all zu weiter Ferne. Ja, richtig, daran kann ich mich wirklich gut erinnern...was sagtest du? Zum Kuckuck mit dem Starrsinn der Zwerge? Lalaithwen schaute zu Haldir, der einen seidenen, roten Umhang trug und auf der Terrasse stand. Seht, da ist noch so einer wie Filegon!, rief Selina und deutete auf den Hauptmann der Galadhrim, der verwirrt zu dem kleinen Mädchen schaute. , wiederholte er und Trauer schien den Spott in seiner Miene zu verdrängen. 

Unser Sohn, sagte Legolas und legte den Arm um den kleineren Elben, der Haldirs überraschtem und kritischem Blick ohne Furcht begegnete. Haldir stieg die kleine Treppe zu den anderen hinab und stand nun der kleinen Familie gegenüber. , ein irritierter Blick zuerst zu Legolas, dann zu Lalaithwen. Dann lächelte er wissend. Noch ein Grund, weshalb ihr zusammen sein sollt, mit diesen Worten Haldirs schien Lalaithwen sichtlich eine Bürde vom Herzen zu fallen. Warum denn auch nicht?, mischte sich Gimli nun wieder ein, Dieser Elb braucht jemanden, der ihm mal ordentlich auf die Finger klopft... Jolly und Tari amüsierten sich prächtig über den meckernden und murrenden Zwerg und kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mir scheint, Herr Zwerg, dass Ihr nicht sonderlich ernst genommen werdet, neckte Haldir, aber ehe Gimli wieder aus seiner stämmigen Statur herauswachsen und sich beschweren konnte, lockerte Selina die Situation auf: Du, Filegon, darf Naru eigentlich morgen mitkommen? Legolas zog die Braue hoch. Wohin mitkommen? Filegon biss sich auf die Lippe, hielt es für unangebracht, seinen eigenen Vater zu belügen. Allerdings blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er das Vorhaben geheim halten wollte. 

Mein Vater schlägt vor, dass wir morgen früh einen ganztägigen Ausflug nach Osgiliath unternehmen. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass du den Hund mitnehmen darfst, Selina, Eldarion, der aus der Palasthalle getreten war, um nach dem Verbleib der anderen zu sehen, rettete Filegon aus der Falle. Selina runzelte die Stirn, konnte dem Prinzen nicht folgen. Dumme und unbedachte Äußerungen vermeidend, legte Jolly aber vorsorglich die Hand auf Selinas Mund. Ach, wie oft musste ich Osgiliath schon sehen? Mit Verwunderung betrachtete ich auch nur einen einzelnen Stein, der mir noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen ist, sagte Gimli und Legolas sah ihn verwundert an. Du wirst doch nicht der Steine müde werden, mein Freund? Der Zwerg trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und säuselte: Das nicht, aber Osgiliath reizt mich nicht unbedingt 

Filegon, der den Sinn von Eldarions Worten sofort zu verstehen wusste, sagte sogleich: Osgiliath? Oh, müssen wir uns diese Stadt unbedingt ansehen? Viel lieber wollte ich erst einmal Minas Tirith mit den anderen erkunden! 

Lalaithwen kam das merkwürdige Verhalten der Kinder mehr als seltsam vor, fast so, als heckten sie etwas aus. Wir können den Ausflug doch sicherlich auch verschieben, warf sie ein, aber Eldarion wusste auch hierfür eine Lösung. Die Zeitplanung ist leider ungewollt knapp. Mein Vater möchte euch noch so viel zeigen, dass Osgiliaths Besichtigung nicht weiter aufgeschoben werden kann 

Dann lassen wir Osgiliath eben aus..., schlug Lalaithwen vor, aber Legolas fasste sie bei der Hand und murmelte: Ich fürchte, es wäre unhöflich, wenn wir unserem Gastgeber die Besichtigung einer historischen Stadt wie Osgiliath abschlagen würden Die Elbe seufzte. Legolas hatte recht; aber sie traute den Kindern nicht über den Weg. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch und es wollte Lalaithwen nicht so recht gefallen. Allein deswegen ließ sie nicht locker, was Filegon an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb. Diese Bande soll ganz unbeaufsichtigt hier in Minas Tirith verbleiben? Plötzlich ertönte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. Aragorn war nach draußen getreten und lehnte gegen eine Wand. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vermutet, dass wir den Ausflug drinnen besprechen, aber da die Witterung heute so angenehm ist, verüble ich es euch nicht, wenn ihr an der frischen Luft darüber debattieren wollt. Hörte ich nicht soeben die leisen Proteste der Kinder und des Zwergen? So kann Gimli Gloinssohn mir den Dienst erweisen und während unserer Abwesenheit nach den Kinder sehen, sagte er schlichtend, sehr zum Missfallen der kleinen Abenteurer, denen nun ein Kindermädchen, oder besser, Kinder**zwerg** den Plan zu vermiesen drohte. Hilfesuchend blickte Tari zu Eldarion, der ihm aber durch ein unauffälliges Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass es keinen Grund zur Panik gab. Wenn es dir nicht missfällt, Vater, würde ich mich sehr gern meinen neuen Freunden anschließen und ihnen ein wenig die Umgebung zeigen 

Erstaunt blickte Aragorn auf seinen Sohn, der sich eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich und mit gewohnt ruhiger Miene seinen Vater ansah. Solange ihr auf den Zwerg hört und ihm keine Schwierigkeiten macht!, sagte der König und Selina klatschte in die Hände: Oh ja, das wird lustig! 

Gimli, von der Euphorie des Mädchens alles andere als erfreut, fasste Aragorn mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck an den Ärmel und flüsterte ihm zu: Aragorn, mit Verlaub, ich würde dir ja gern einen Gefallen tun, aber lass mich nicht mit dieser Teufelsbande allein! 

Hat der Zwerg denn Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren?, rief Thíluil, dessen guten Ohren natürlich kein Wort entgangen war. Der Elb war mit dem Rest der Gesellschaft nach draußen getreten und nutzte sofort die nächste Gelegenheit, dem Zwerg einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Zwerge sind Bergleute, keine Ammen...ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch Elben ist, provozierte Gimli mit einem tiefen Grollen. Aber bevor diese liebevolle Neckerei zwischen Legolas Bruder und dem Zwerg zu einer Sinnlosdiskussion ohne Ende führen konnte, schritt Aragorn ein: Ich bitte dich nur darum, Gimli. Wenn du Osgiliath nicht mehr sehen kannst, tue ich dir nur einen Gefallen, wenn ich dich hier bei den Kindern lasse 

Bei den Kindern, schnaufte Gimli verächtlich und rümpfte die Knollennase, Ja, ja, ich seh schon, dass ich bei dir gegen eine Wand rede, guter Freund. Aber ich passe nur für diesen einen Tag und eine Nacht auf die Rasselbande auf, keine Sekunde länger, klar? 

Legolas lächelte. Sein guter, alter Freund Gimli Gloinssohn konnte nun einmal nicht verleugnen, dass er ein großes Herz hatte, selbst wenn er im Akkord herumnörgelte oder freche Kommentare von sich gab. Einverstanden. Also steht unser Tagesablauf für morgen fest. Wir werden nach Osgiliath reiten, während Gimli mit den Kindern hier bleibt. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch dementsprechend benehmt, damit dem Zwerg keine grauen Barthaare wachsen, lächelte der König gutmütig und Eldarion nickte. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, Vater, bei diesen Worten aber fühlte der Prinz förmlich, wie sich das schlechte Gewissen in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete. Lalaithwen sah ihren Sohn misstrauisch an, aber er lächelte nur erheitert, spielte die Unschuld vom Lande. So lasst uns nötige Vorbereitungen treffen, damit wir morgen nach Tagesanbruch nach Osgiliath reiten können, sprach Aragorn und Legolas nickte. Und dann, Arwen zugewandt, murmelte der König: Ich werde auch eine Kutsche herrichten lassen, dabei hielt er lächelnd ihre zarte Hand und ihre vollen, roten Lippen trafen die seinen zu einem Kuss. Ich hoffe, der Bengel verhält sich dir gegenüber auch so höflich, fragte der Zwerg plötzlich Lalaithwen, Wenn nicht, musst du nur einen Ton sagen und ich werde ihm ein paar bessere Manieren beibringen 

Ungewollt musste Aragorn laut lachen: Gute Manieren und Gimli Gloinssohn? Du willst dem Elben ein gesittetes Benehmen beibringen? Ich erinnere mich da nur dunkel an deine Schnarcheinlagen in Lothlorien oder deine weniger löblichen Tischmanieren beim Abendmahl in Edoras Alle lachten. Bis auf Gimli, der einige unverständliche Schimpfworte in der Zwergensprache in seinen dichten Bart nuschelte. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, aber vielen Dank für das Angebot. Vielleicht komme ich darauf später einmal zurück, sagte Lalaithwen, um den kleinen, stämmigen Mann ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Wieder ging ein Lachen durch die Runde, diesmal auf Legolas Kosten. Der Elb blinzelte sie überrascht an. Wie darf ich denn das verstehen? 

Aber sie hauchte ihm nur einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und strich ihm durch das Haar. So wie sie es gesagt hat, nehme ich an, lachte Gimli. Lasst uns hereingehen, ich werde Gimli noch alle wichtigen Räume zeigen, damit er morgen nicht überfordert ist, sagte Aragorn. Ein Zwerg ist niemals überfordert, wehrte Gimli ab, ließ sich dann aber von seinem Freund durch die Palastgänge führen. Die einzigen, die noch draußen blieben, um ein wenig ungestört zu sein, waren Haldir, Legolas, Arwen und Lalaithwen. Die Kinder hörte man schon wieder aus meterweiter Entfernung vergnügt rufen und herumtoben und Lalaithwen betete zu Eru dafür, dass Minas Tirith noch stand, wenn sie übermorgen wieder zurückkommen würde. Mich verwundert es, dass dein Vater nicht hier ist, Legolas. Reist er nach?, fragte Haldir. Der Elb lächelte traurig und seufzte: Ach, Haldir. Es ist alles nicht mehr so einfach, wie es einst schien. Es würde ihn nur zornig machen, wenn er von der Heirat zwischen Lalaithwen und mir wüsste 

Haldir runzelte die Stirn und zog den anderen Elben beiseite. Du hast ihm nicht einmal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass du heiratest? Legolas, Thranduil wird besonders dann zornig sein, wenn er erfährt, dass er noch nicht einmal eingeladen ist bei der Hochzeit seines Sohnes! Legolas senkte den Blick, strich geistesabwesend mit seinem Fuß über den Untergrund, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich unschlüssig darüber war, was er tun sollte. Lalaithwen entging das Gespräch nicht, aber Arwen zog sie mit sich durch den Palastgarten, da sie ahnte, dass der Elbe die nun folgend gesprochenen Worte nur weh tun würden. 

Als die beiden Elbenfrauen außer Sichtweite waren, fuhr Haldir fort: Meinst du, dass er nach all den Jahren immer noch so verbittert dir gegenüber ist? Legolas schluckte, ehe er leise antwortete: Du kennst ihn doch, Haldir... Ein trauriges Lächeln des Elbenprinzen beendete das Gespräch. Haldir beobachtete den Elben, wie er seiner Geliebten in den grünenden Garten folgte und rief ihm hinterher: Ich hoffe, du irrst dich, ihn betreffend, ehe er zurück in die Palasthalle ging, das weißblonde Haar säumte den Kragen seines Gewandes, der rote Umhang wehte im sanften Nachmittagswind. Nein, Menschenstädte waren kein zumutbarer Anblick für seine Elbenaugen. Obwohl überall in Minas Tirith Bäume und Sträucher gepflanzt worden waren, verlor der silbrig-weiße Glanz des Gesteins nicht an Kälte und schwarz-grau schlichen die Schatten über das Kopfsteinpflaster wie heuchlerische Dämonen vor der Mitternachtsstunde. Der lothlorische Elb seufzte, als er die kühlen Gemächer des Palastes betrat. Legolas war wieder mit seiner großen Liebe zusammen. 

Aber zu welchem Preis? Haldir spürte, dass Legolas das Abwenden seines Vaters mehr zu Herzen ging, als der Elb zuzugeben vermochte. 

~*~*~

Weinrot tanzte mit einem Hauch von Ocker, vermengte sich in regem Schattenspiel mit dem fahlen Anthrazit der steinernen Wand. Ein gelber Lichtschleier sprach einen Zauber aus und ließ golden und orangefarbene Funken sprühen, die alsbald im Nichts verloren gingen. Wortlos und mit angespannter Miene saßen Tari, Jolly, Selina und Filegon im Gemach der Jungen, blickten stur auf das Kaminfeuer, das vor ihren Augen kleine Kunststücke ausführte, wuchs und wuchs, nur um dann im verzweifelten Funkenregen wieder zu schrumpfen. Die Zeit wollte nicht vorbeigehen. Viel zu lange schon saßen sie hier, in der gemütlichen Kammer, und warteten auf Eldarion. 

Wo bleibt dieser Kerl bloß?, knurrte Tari, der die bedrückende Stille nicht mehr auszuhalten wusste, Die Sonne ist unlängst untergegangen und noch immer sitzt er unten im Speisesaal bei den anderen 

Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er uns verpfeift?, fragte Jolly, der es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und genüsslich in einen Apfel hineinbiss, den er vom abendlichen Bankett hatte mitgehen lassen. Das glaube ich nicht, er steht zu seinem Wort, beantwortete Filegon für Tari die Frage. Woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, wir sind erst einen Tag lang hier und kennen ihn doch überhaupt nicht, zweifelte Tari. Selina gähnte und zog eine feine Strickjacke enger um sich, da das Feuer ihre kleinen, müden Glieder nicht so recht aufzuwärmen schien. Er ist seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, Tari, sagte Filegon bestimmt, Und du willst doch wohl nicht leugnen, dass der König von Gondor unglaubwürdig ist...außerdem hat er uns die Aufzeichnungen des Elbenschatzes gezeigt. Hätte er das auch getan, wenn er uns nicht helfen wollte? 

Jolly strich sich über das Kinn und dachte laut: Er kann es genau so gut deswegen getan haben, um anzugeben. Wer von uns kann schon behaupten, die größte Bibliothek Mittelerdes zu besitzen? 

Er besitzt sie nicht, Jolly, belehrte Filegon, Die Bibliothek ist für jeden zugänglich, eine öffentliche Einrichtung. Ihm gehört nur sein Name, denn noch hat sein Vater die Macht über Gondor und wird sie noch lange inne haben Der Bruder Selinas seufzte und stützte sein Kinn auf die Hand: War ja nur so ein Gedanke... Wieder vergingen Sekunden, welche die Kinder in Unruhe verbrachten. Tari trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf den von einem gehäkelten Teppich bedeckten Fußboden, Selina nickte ab und an ein, um kurz darauf wieder aufzuschrecken. Filegon starrte aus dem großen Fenster auf die nächtliche, schwarze Silhouette des großen Gartens, grübelte immer noch darüber, was zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater am heutigen Tage abgelaufen war. Hatten sie sich wirklich gestritten? Und wenn ja, weswegen? Und würde es seinen Eltern nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, wenn er jetzt auch noch auf Schatzsuche mit seinen Freunden ging? Also ich halte diese Warterei nicht länger aus, ich werde persönlich zu ihm heruntergehen, ihn am Ohr packen und die Treppen hinaufschleifen!, rief Tari so laut, dass alle anderen, von der Stille völlig eingeschläfert, mit einem Male zusammenzuckten. Gedulde dich noch ein bisschen...es ist nur verdächtig, wenn sich Eldarion einfach vom Abendessen wegstiehlt, sagte Filegon. 

Warum? Wir haben das doch auch getan, bemerkte Jolly genervt. Der Elb schien der einzige zu sein, der noch Geduld hatte. Wir sind auch Gast in diesem Hause, Jolly. Wir können kommen und gehen, wann immer wir wollen! Gerade wollte der Menschenjunge protestierende Worte aussprechen, als seine kleine Schwester plötzlich aufsprang und kreischte, als würde der Hexenmeister persönlich vor ihr stehen. Sogar ihre geliebte Strickjacke warf sie in wilder Panik von den schmalen Schultern. Selina, was soll dieses Theater, was ist denn los?, rief Jolly, selbst erschrocken durch das merkwürdige Verhalten des Mädchens. Igitt, eine ekelhafte Krabbelspinne...igitt, igitt...nimm sie weg!, kreischte sie und deutete mit zitterndem Zeigefinger auf ein besonders haariges, schwarzes Exemplar, das es sich über dem Kamin an der Wand bequem gemacht hatte. 

Selina, das ist nur eine Spinne, stellte Tari fest, der bei dem Gezeter des Mädchens eher einen großen, schwarzen Unhold oder eine orkgleiche Fratze, die durch das Fenster blickte, erwartet hatte, aber nicht ein kleines, friedliches Krabbeltier. Mach sie weg!, plärrte sie mit weit geöffneten Augen. Filegon legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und der Elb spürte, wie stark sie zitterte. Selina schien ihre persönliche Hölle zu durchleben. 

Jolly stöhnte theatralisch, wälzte sich aus seinem weichen Bett und fasste die Spinne behutsam an einem langen Bein, hielt sie in die Luft und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Weiber! Machen einen Aufstand bei einem Winzling wie diesem, neckte er und näherte sich mit der Spinne in der Hand seiner Schwester. Geh weg, igitt!, fiepte sie, heiser von dem vorangegangenen Geschrei. Filegon legte seinen Arm gänzlich um sie und zog sie sanft an sich. Wenn du bei dem kleinen Tierchen schon herumkreischst und vor Angst ganz blass wirst, wie soll es denn erst bei unserem Abenteuer ausarten? Wir werden sicherlich schlimmeren Wesen gegenüberstehen als einem Krabbeltier!, beschwerte sich Jolly weiter und schwenkte die Spinne vor Selinas Gesicht, die mit weinen begann und die Hände vor die Augen hielt. Lass gut sein, Jolly, seufzte Filegon. Der Junge seufzte, setzte die Spinne vorsichtig auf den Fenstersims. Ein dumpfes Klopfen ertönte, ließ alle hellhörig werden. Nach kurzem Warten trat der Prinz Gondors ein und schloss die Holztür hinter sich. Na endlich, wo hast du so lange gesteckt?, fuhr ihn Tari sogleich an, aber Eldarion deutete den Kindern, still zu sein und sich zu setzen. Ich sollte euch viel eher fragen, was das soeben für ein Gebrüll war? Man konnte euch bis nach unten in den Speisesaal hören! Jolly zog eine Grimasse und murmelte: Bedanke dich bei meiner Schwester...eine Spinne hat sie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben 

Selina errötete, als Eldarion sie verwundert ansah und senkte verlegen das Haupt. Wir dürfen uns heute Nacht keinen Schnitzer mehr erlauben. Wenn meine Eltern und Geschwister mitbekommen, dass chaotische Zustände herrschen, wenn sie uns allein lassen, ist ihnen selbst Gimli als Aufpasser nicht genug!, warnte der Prinz und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, schloss dann trotz der angenehmen Temperaturen die Läden, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Also, morgen früh werden alle nach Osgiliath aufbrechen und uns für einen Tag und eine Nacht mit dem Zwerg allein lassen, begann Eldarion, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Die Frage ist also, wie wir das Kindermädchen loswerden, bemerkte Tari und die anderen nickten. Für den hab ich mir schon was ausgedacht, grinste Eldarion ungewohnt infernalisch und schwenkte zum nächsten Problem um: Viel eher sollten wir besprechen, mit wie vielen Pferden wir aufbrechen wollen und was wir überhaupt als Proviant mitnehmen... 

Und so steckte eine jugendliche Verschwörung die Köpfe zusammen und beriet sich bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Niemand konnte das im Kamin gemächlich lodernde Feuer sehen, noch einen kleinen Mucks hören... . 

~*~*~

Die haben irgendetwas vor, so glaub mir doch, murrte Lalaithwen am nächsten Morgen mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen, als die Morgenröte noch den Horizont küsste und die Sonne nur mühselig aufsteigen wollte. Legolas, der noch unbekleidet auf dem Bett saß, die Decke nur niedrig auf seinen Hüften ruhen ließ, grinste in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Anblick seiner Verlobten. Und ich sage, dass du dir das alles nur einbildest...sie wollen nur ihre Ruhe und ihren Spaß haben. Einmal ohne Erwachsene herumtollen... 

Die Elbe erstarrte, ihre Mundwinkel bildeten ein kleines, freches Schmunzeln. Ohne Erwachsene? Du siehst also den Zwerg als unmündig an? Legolas lachte, schüttelte abermals das Haupt und streckte die Hand nach Lalaithwen aus, die sich sogleich wieder auf der Bettkante neben ihm niederließ, den Kopf auf seinem nackten Oberkörper legend. Er passt schon auf die Kinder auf, Laith...glaub mir..., er streichelte behutsam ihre Oberarme, küsste den blonden Schopf, Und wenn sie nicht spuren, hat er ja immer noch seine Axt. Böse schaute Lalaithwen bei diesen Worten auf, wurde aber gleich wieder durch Legolas schelmisches Lächeln besänftigt. , begann sie nach einer langen, besinnlichen Zeit des Schweigens und ließ den Elb liebevoll zu sich herabblicken. 

Bereust du es? 

Lalaithwen setzte sich leicht auf und sah ihn fest an, während die Morgensonne ihr Gesicht in blasse, umschmeichelnde Schatten hüllte. Unsere Hochzeit...unsere Familie...Filegon, sagte sie zaghaft. Wie kannst du so eine Frage stellen? Natürlich nicht! 

Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Seufzer ergriff sie seine Hand, ihre Finger umspielten die seinen dabei so zärtlich, dass er leicht erzitterte. Ich habe Teile deines Gespräches mit Haldir mitbekommen...es tut dir weh, dass dein Vater nicht hier ist, nicht wahr?, fragte sie fast ängstlich, als erwartete sie ein bitteres Bekenntnis des Elben. Er seufzte, erwiderte die langsamen Berührungen seiner Geliebten, ehe er leise antwortete: Ich bin glücklich mit dir und Filegon...auch wenn das alles eine völlig neue Situation für mich ist. Nichts von alledem hier werde ich je missen wollen 

, fragte sie noch leiser als er, sodass das fröhliche Vogelgezwitscher im Vorgarten fast noch die Stimmen der Elben übertönte. Es gibt kein Aber. Ich habe mich nun einmal entschieden, sagte er und löste sich aus ihrem sanften Griff, erhob sich aus dem Bett und ließ Lalaithwen allein und irritiert darauf zurück. Entscheiden...Legolas, ich will nicht, dass Filegon und ich nur eine bloße, zufällige Wahl für dich sind. Ich sehe, wie sehr dich allein der Gedanke an dein Zuhause quält, wie sehr dir auch dein Vater fehlt Der Elb senkte bei ihren Worten den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts. Du belügst dich nur selbst, wenn du es leugnest, sagte Lalaithwen und Legolas hörte einen verletzten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Lalaithwen, ich liebe dich, ich liebe Filegon und ich liebe auch meinen Vater. Auch wenn letzterer mich von sich weist, fügte er leiser hinzu. Ich will nur nicht, dass du eines Tages all das hier bereust. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass Thranduil hier ist, allein, damit du glücklich bist! 

Ich bin glücklich, entgegnete er ihr und drehte sich endlich zu ihr um. Aber nicht vollkommen..., wisperte sie. Mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck trat er zurück zu ihr, kniete vor dem Bett nieder und fasste ihre Hände, zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Glücklicher als du kann mich niemand machen, dann hauchte er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und umarmte sie innig. , murmelte sie, wurde aber von ihm durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrochen. Kein Aber, flüsterte er dann, ganz nah an ihrem Mund, Und erstrecht keine Verschwörungstheorien deines eigenen Sohnes, endete er mit einem breiten Grinsen, aber sie antwortete nicht, zog ihn nur zu sich auf das Bett... . 

~*~*~

Und die dritte Kammer links ist dann der Lagerraum. Dort findest du eine Vielzahl von Nahrungsmitteln. Wenn dir die übliche Küche nicht auf die Nase passt, kannst du gern aus den reichen Vorräten Minas Tiriths wählen, erklärte Aragorn, als der Zwerg ihm schnaufend hinterher trottete und sich ereiferte, sich sämtliche Räume des Palastes in kürzester Zeit einzuprägen. So...das dürften die wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten gewesen sein!, sprach der König, aber Gimli blickte seitlich an ihm vorbei und deutete auf eine schmale Treppe, die hinab in einen Keller zu führen schien. Wohin führt diese Treppe, Aragorn? Du wirst deinem Retter in der Not doch keine Heimlichkeiten vorspielen!, brummte Gimli und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Aragorn auf, dessen graue Augen Vergnüglichkeit ausstrahlten. Da unten, sagte er mit deutlich hörbarem Widerwillen, Ist der Weinkeller...jedoch muss ich dich bitten, deine gierigen Zwergenhände von diesem Getränk fernzuhalten, so gern du auch ein Gläschen davon trinken möchtest! Gimli zog die buschigen Brauen hoch und rief entrüstet aus: Gierige Zwergenhände? Bei meinem Barte, von Legolas bin ich solche Worte unlängst gewohnt, aber von dir, mein lieber Freund, hätte ich einen besseren Umgangston erwartet! 

Aragorn lachte und wischte sich sogar eine Träne aus dem Auge, da der drollige Zwerg sich aufplusterte wie eine große Glucke, die ihre Jungen verteidigen wollte. Verzeih, Gimli, aber ich möchte nur anmerken, dass der Wein für dich tabu ist...zumindest, bis wir wieder zurückkommen. Dann kannst du dich meinetwegen am Fasse selbst bedienen!, schlug der König Gondors vor. 

Gimli brummte. Wegen der Kinderschar auf eine gute Weinprobe verzichten? Na gut, für einen Tag und eine Nacht konnte er sich sicherlich dazu durchringen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Aragorn 

Der Mensch hielt einen Augenblick lang inne, seine Blicke waren von leichtem Misstrauen erfüllt, wie der Zwerg zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen musste. Wenn ich dich enttäuschen sollte, singe ich auf Legolas Hochzeit!, murrte er, um ein letztes, überzeugendes Argument vorzubringen. In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht so weit kommen muss, überlasse ich dir hiermit die alleinige Aufsicht über die Kinder!, lächelte Aragorn und klopfte dem zufriedenen Zwerg auf die Schulter. Na also...warum nicht gleich so? Ihr Menschen treibt es immer so weit, dass man euch drohen muss...fast so schlimm wie Elben seid ihr..., grummelte er vor sich hin, lugte ein letztes mal die Treppe zum Weinkeller hinab, bevor er Aragorn nach draußen zu den anderen folgte, die teilweise schon auf den Pferden saßen und bereit zum Aufbruch waren. 

Passt gut auf euch auf...und stellt mir bloß nichts an, sonst könnt ihr was erleben, belehrte Lalaithwen ihren Sohn und die anderen Kinder, gab Filegon dann einen Kuss auf die Wange und saß auf. Legolas nahm Filegon kurz beiseite und machte ihm deutlich, wie sehr sich seine Mutter doch um ihn sorgte und dass er allein ihretwegen auf dumme Ideen verzichten sollte. Dann umarmte er ihn innig, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und gesellte sich zu den anderen, die nur noch auf Aragorn warteten. Als dieser sich letzten Endes auf sein braunes Ross schwang und sein königsblauer Mantel, auf dem der Weiße Baum Gondors gestickt worden war, leicht im Wind wehte, ritt Aragorn an die Spitze des Zuges. Filegon, Tari, Jolly, Selina, Eldarion und Gimli warteten, bis die Gruppe die Straßen der Stadt hinabgeritten war und fast das Tor passierte. Erst dann murrte der Zwerg: Jetzt sind wir also allein. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung für jeden Blödsinn, den ihr anzustellen gedenkt, deswegen bitte ich euch dringlichst, für einen Tag und eine Nacht euren jugendlichen Spieldrang zurückzustecken! 

Eldarion und Filegon tauschten einen kurzen, wissenden Blick über den Kopf des Zwerges hinweg und grinsten breit. Lasst uns ein bisschen Bogenschießen...oder Fangen spielen!, rief Tari aus, aber Gimli bremste den Eifer der Kindes. Ganz ruhig, Jungchen...was habe ich soeben gesagt? Keinen Blödsinn. Meinetwegen könnt ihr herumtollen, bis ihr nicht mehr wisst, wo oben und wo unten ist, aber auf keinen Fall werdet ihr Bogenschießen...eine halbe Ewigkeit durfte ich deinen Vater damit herumexperimentieren sehen, fügte der Zwerg dann an Filegon gewandt hinzu, Und einmal hätte er mir im Eifer des Gefechts sogar fast einen Pfeil durch den Schädel gejagt! 

Jolly und Tari kicherten bei der Vorstellung, den Zwerg kämpfen zu sehen, hielten sich aber mit boshaften Kommentaren zurück. Das hatte Zeit bis heut Abend... . 

Herr Zwerg, ich würde Euch sehr gern ein wenig durch die Stadt führen...gern würde ich erfahren, aus welchem Gestein Minas Tiriths Stadtmauer gefertigt ist. Und wer könnte mir diese Frage besser beantworten, als ein Zwerg?, sagte Eldarion höflich, zwinkerte Tari und Jolly zu. Mmh...eine solche Wissenslücke kann natürlich nicht bestehen bleiben, knurrte Gimli und ließ sich von Eldarion und den Kindern an die Stadtmauer und somit zu einem ganztägigen Stadtrundgang führen. Erst am späten Nachmittag kehrten sie in den Palast zurück, wo Gimli zunächst die Beine auf den Tisch legte und ein wenig ausruhte. Darf ich Euch einen guten Schluck unseres vorzüglichen Weines bringen? Während Ihr trinkt würden wir gern einige Abenteuer hören, spielte Eldarion sein Spiel weiter. Gimli ahnte, dass da etwas im Busch war und sagte: Dein Vater hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich keinen Wein trinken soll...du wirst dich doch nicht den Befehlen deines Vaters widersetzen wollen? 

Der Prinz schluckte schwer, lächelte dann aber. Nur ein Glas!, warf Tari ein und legte dem Zwerg ein Kissen in den Nacken, damit sich dieser bequemer zurücklehnen konnte. Mmh...aber nur eines!, brummte der Zwerg grimmig, Eldarion entzündete ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin, Filegon und Tari besorgten den Wein, Jolly rückte noch fünf Stühle heran und Selina schaute mit großen, neugierigen Augen zu dem Zwerg auf. Was ist?, murrte dieser und Selina fasste unerwarteterweise seinen Bart an. Ui...der ist ja ganz fusselig, stellte sie fest und entließ den entsetzten Zwerg aus ihrem Griff. Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen? Und so bauschig! Kämmst du den gar nicht?, wollte sie weiter wissen, aber Gimli brachte in seiner Entrüstung nur ein heiseres Na ja heraus. Lass den Herrn in Ruhe, Selina, sagte Tari und brachte Gimli damit in Verlegenheit. 

Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, jetzt Wein zu trinken...ich kann auch gut ohne Wein erzählen, stammelte der Zwerg, als Filegon einen vollen Krug Wein herbeitrug und etwas davon in ein Glas füllte. Unsere Gäste sollen sich wohlfühlen, widersprach ihm Eldarion und reichte ihm das Trinkgefäß. Unschlüssig linste er in das Glas, blickte dann zu den anderen, die sich um ihn herum hingesetzt hatten und mit erwartungsvollen Augen zu ihm aufsahen. Nun...wisst ihr...Aragorn hat aber... 

Erzähl uns eine Geschichte!, rief Selina sogleich, um dem Zwerg erst gar keine Gelegenheit zur Verweigerung des Weines zu geben. Na gut..., gab er sich geschlagen und erzählte von den Abenteuern, die er und Legolas während des Ringkrieges erlebt hatten. Er sprach von den Ents, der großen Schlacht von Helms Klemm, bei der er, wie er immer wieder betonte, viel mehr Feinde erschlagen hatte als der Herr Elb. Weiterhin sprach er von Galadriel und versank beinahe in Schwärmereien. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung schien sein Trinkbecher nie leer zu werden, was daran liegen mochte, dass Tari, seitlich hinter ihm stehend, immer wieder Wein nachschenkte, ehe der Zwerg den Becher geleert hatte. Stunden vergingen und Gimli hörte nicht auf zu erzählen, stellte mit reger Mimik und Gestik die große Schlacht der Pelennorfelder dar und Filegon wunderte sich, wie viel der Zwerg von dem guten Tropfen vertrug. Die Nacht hielt Minas Tirith unlängst in ihrem Bann und die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. 

Er redet jetzt sicherlich schon vier lange Stunden und er scheint noch nicht einmal angeheitert zu sein, stellte Filegon besorgt fest, als Eldarion und er sich in den Weinkeller begeben hatten, um Nachschub zu holen. Aber er hat nicht Einspruch erhoben, als wir ihm sagten, wir würden in den Weinkeller gehen...bleib ganz ruhig, mein Freund, wir werden ihm einen stärkeren Trunk auftischen, der selbst ihn von den kurzen Beinen holen wird! Die Pferde sind bereit, alle Rucksäcke gepackt, nur den Hund müssen wir noch holen. Sobald er einnickt, brechen wir auf!, versicherte der Prinz, füllte Wein ab und begab sich mit dem Elben wieder nach oben. Gimli war dem Sprechen noch nicht müde geworden und lachte gerade schallend, als die beiden Jungen zurückkehrten. Vermutlich hatte er wieder einige schlechte Witze über Elben gerissen. Tari schenkte ihm wie gewohnt ein, obgleich er schon gähnend am Sessel des Zwergen lehnte und gegen das Einschlafen ankämpfte. Gimli rülpste, nahm dann aber einen gierigen Schluck von der neuen Weinsorte, lobte den süßen Geschmack und brabbelte dann weiter. Sehr zu Eldarions Entsetzen. Wenn der kleine Kerl nicht bald k.o. ging, würden sie nicht mehr unbemerkt verschwinden können. 

Eine weitere, an den Nerven zehrende Stunde musste verstreichen, ehe der Zwerg zum ersten Mal einnickte. Voller Elan und erneut ermutigt, schenkten die Kinder Gimli ein, bis dessen Zunge schon schwerer zu werden schien und die runden Wangen ganz gerötet waren. Nach einer unvorstellbaren Anzahl von Gläsern sank der Zwerg endlich vornüber, stieß mit dem Kopf sacht gegen die Tischplatte und schlief tief und fest ein. Können wir jetzt Naru holen?, fragte Selina mit gespitzten Lippen und Eldarion lächelte ihr zu. Ja, Lasst uns also aufbrechen und schnell den Hund holen!, rief Eldarion erfreut und wollte schon zur Tür stürmen, als Tari ihn am Ärmel packte. Warte...wir sind hier noch nicht ganz fertig!, das teuflische Grinsen des Jungen verschreckte den Prinzen. Zurecht... . 

~*~*~

Unruhig nestelte sie mit den Fingern an den ledernen Zügeln herum, strich dem Pferd sacht über den Kopf und drehte sich drängelnd zu der Gefolgschaft um. Osgiliath ist ja wirklich eine sehr schöne Stadt, aber meint ihr nicht auch, dass es spät wird? Es ist schon fast Mittagszeit und Gimli ist sicherlich überfordert! Legolas trat zu Lalaithwen, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie sanft gegen seine Brust. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile, Liebste, ich bin sicher, dass wir rechtzeitig zurück sind, falls denn überhaupt eine von die prophezeite Katastrophe eingetreten ist! 

Gut, brechen wir auf! Ich mag die alleinige Vorstellung nicht, dass Gimli heute für die Kinder Essen kocht. Ihr etwa?, fragte Aragorn, der sich als letzter zu den anderen gesellt hatte. Zuvor hatte er noch in Arwens Kutsche gesessen und mit ihr geplaudert. Das klingt schon eher nach Katastrophe, murmelte Legolas, küsste Lalaithwen und saß dann auf. Nicht vom Essen reden, stöhnte Pippin und gab durch ein lautstarkes Knurren seines Magens zu erkennen, dass er nahe dem Hungertod, zumindest für Hobbitverhältnisse, war. In aller Ruhe, die Lalaithwen an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, ritt die Gemeinschaft den zwar kurzen, doch unebenen Weg von Osgiliath zurück nach Minas Tirith, von wo sie erst am vorangegangenen Morgen aufgebrochen waren. Erst am noch jungen Nachmittag trafen sie wieder in der Weißen Stadt ein. Reges Getümmel herrschte auf dem Marktplatz, Händler aus fast allen Regionen Mittelerdes priesen ihre Waren an, Kinder tollten durch die Straßen, vereinzelt fuhren Händler mit ihren Pferdevorwerken die engen Gassen entlang. Kaum am Palast angekommen, sprang Lalaithwen von ihrem Pferd, half den anderen geschwind, ihre Sachen abzuladen und ging gemeinsam mit Legolas und Aragorn in die Palasthalle. 

Angenehme, kühle Schatten verdunkelten die hohe Halle. Nicht einmal das leiseste Geräusch drang selbst an ein Elbenohr. Die Stille war beunruhigend, glich der in einem Geisterschloss. Wo sind die Kinder?, fragte die Elbe und versuchte vergebens, ihre Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. Die halten bestimmt ihren Mittagsschlaf, wer weiß, was ihnen zum Mittagsmahl aufgetischt wurde..., seufzte Aragorn und ließ sich auf seinem Sessel im Speiseraum nieder. Mittagsschlaf? Das ist ein Fremdwort für diese Rasselbande, bemerkte Lalaithwen und schaute sich besorgt um. Noch am gestrigen Tage hatte sie selbst draußen auf der Terrasse das laute Lachen und Gekicher der Kinder gehört, jeder einzelne Schritt hallte auf dem glatten Boden wider. Selbst Gimli pflegt solche Gewohnheiten nicht, murmelte Legolas, den nun auch die Sorge packte. Aragorn erhob sich seufzend und führte die Elben auf den Gang. Dann lasst uns nach ihnen sehen. Ich versichere euch, dass sie entweder spielen, in der Bücherei in großen Abenteuern schwelgen oder im Palastgarten ihr Unwesen treiben!, mit diesen Worten geleitete Aragorn Legolas und seine Verlobte durch alle größeren Räumlichkeiten des Palastes. Aber weder der Zwerg, noch seine Schützlinge waren in der Bücherei, noch im Palastgarten aufzufinden. Je länger die Suche andauerte, desto ängstlicher wurde Lalaithwen. 

Legolas ergriff sacht ihre Hand und stellte fest, dass sie eiskalt war. Wir finden sie, nur mit der Ruhe, versicherte Aragorn, doch egal welche Tür er aufstieß, welche kleinen Kammern er durchsuchte – nirgends war eine Spur von Eldarion und den anderen zu sehen. Was ist damit?, fragte Legolas und deutete auf eine kleine, schmale Treppe, die ein Geschoss hinabführte. Da unten ist der Weinkeller. Was sollten sie ausgerechnet da verloren haben?, fragte der König verwundert, aber der Elb bestand darauf, selbst diesen stets kühl gehaltenen Raum zu durchsuchen. Kaum hatte Aragorn die schwere Tür aufgeschlossen, erblickten alle Beteiligten zum allgemeinen Entsetzen den Zwerg, wie er, mit einem rosaroten Puffärmelkleidchen, das allem Anschein nach Selina gehörte, bekleidet unter einem tropfenden Weinfass saß und friedlich schnarchte. 

In seine linke Hand hatte jemand einen Briefumschlag gelegt, welcher unversiegelt war. Zitternd trat Lalaithwen zu dem Zwerg, nahm ihm das Papier aus der Hand. Filegon hat etwas für uns geschrieben, sagte sie heiser, Er und die anderen Kinder sind fort, wisperte sie mit tränen erstickter Stimme und hätte Legolas sie nicht sofort entsetzt in seine Arme genommen, wäre sie zusammengebrochen. 

Was ist denn hier los?, rief Pippin, als der kleine Hobbit durch Zufall zu den anderen getreten war und den verunstalteten Zwerg erblickte. Gimli wird auf Legolas Hochzeit singen müssen..., war das einzige, was der besorgte Aragorn tonlos erwiderte... . 

~*~*~

_Uff...war das wieder irre lang...werde mich jetzt auf die faule Haut legen, zumal ich verdientermaßen Ferien hab *g*_

_Ach ja...und vergesst nicht, ich bin ein ultimativer Reviewjunkie *grins*_

_**Feanen: **Du magst Gimli-Quälereien, hm? Da kommt noch mehr, keine Sorge *böselach* Mmh, hab auch endlich Ferien und dürfte die Ge-Klausur am Mittwoch in 2 Wochen bekommen...na ja...aber daran denk ich jetzt lieber nicht *g*_

_**Dracos Nova: **Jaja...die XXL-Chappies sind aber absolut nie geplant...ich schreib einfach und schreib und dann merk ich, dass ich schon auf Seite 11 meines Word-Programms bin und langsam ein Ende finden sollte *lol* Hab jetzt erst mal Ferien und werde versuchen, meinen allgemeinen Leseverzug abzuarbeiten *g* *knuddel*_

_**Ronny ferocia: **Ja, auch zwischen Elben gibts Unstimmigkeiten...und der Trip der Kleinen wird auch nicht so, wie sie es sich vorstellen *gemein kicher* Aber das werdet ihr ja selber sehen *g* Danke für deine Review *knutsch*_

_**Brummbär: **Ui, schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören/bzw. zu lesen! *lol* Hör mir mit Deutscharbeiten auf, muss nach den Ferien selbst eine 3-stündige Interpretation schreiben *giggle* Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt :)_

_**Shelley: **Yo, Eldarion, die Doofnuss *hihi* Mir war gerad so danach! Die Kleinen werden noch allerhand Blödsinn anstellen, sonst wäre es ja langweilig...die werden auch noch was zu tun bekommen, keine Sorge *G*_

_**Linnie: **Waaah! Noch eine Review von dir! *auf die Knie sink und Füße küss* Du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich mich jede noch so kleine Zeile macht, Dankeschön!!!!_

_**Asahi-Chan: **Yo, also ich hab recherchiert und die Story um die Noldor ist soweit ich weiß wahr...zum Beispiel kann Thranduil Galadriel ja nicht ab, da sie eine Noldo ist und der schlechte Ruf ihres Volkes an ihren Sohlen klebt. O Gott, du kannst drüben nicht einmal auspennen? Hilfe, ich würde durchknallen! Japanisch? O weia...kannst du denn auch die Schriftzeichen, usw. lesen? Find ich ja cool! *beeindruckt sei*_

_**Mystica 89: **Selina ist etwa 5 Jahre alt, aber ich glaub in Kapitel 1 hab ich das schon ma angeschnitten *grübel*. In dem Alter darf man noch so unverschämt sein :)_

_**Leahna: **Ich und viel Hintergrundwissen? *räusper* Na ja...eigentlich schlag ich nur Sekundärliteratur nach *ok, das Silmarillion hab ich gelesen, aber ansonsten bin ich kein sonderliches Superhirn in Sachen HdR und Drumherum* *lol* Ja, Laith ist eine echte Noldo, dummerweise weiß sie nix davon *grins*_

_**Choko: **Jaaaaaaaaaa, noch ein stiller Leser *jubel* Mensch, ich freu mich total! *lol* Mmh, Eru hat bei der Mathetalentverteilung bei mir aber dafür nicht viel abgegeben *lach*_

_**Dionne: **Danke für deine Gnade *lol* Bitte, ich brauche dringend Leggy zwecks Ganzkörpermassage...nach insgesamt 42 Stunden Busfahrt und einem hektischen Tag in London wäre das äußerst angebracht!!! *knutsch*_

_**Avallyn: **Und noch eine stille Leserin! Meine Güte, plant ihr eine Großoffensive in Sachen Outing? *lol* Vielen, vielen Dank, ehrlich! Ich freu mich über jede Review und dann auch noch so viel Lob! *ganzrotwerd* Ihr bringt mich richtig in Verlegenheit!_

_**Erunin: **Und noch eine stille Leserin! *mir wird schon ganz schwindelig* Dankäääää! Eigentlich kann ich mir Legolas auch nicht wirklich als Daddy vorstellen, aber wäre doch schade für die Nachwelt, wenn sich so ein göttlicher Kerl nicht fortpflanzen würde, oder? *lol*_

_**Cula: **Ui, danke für die Adresse, werde mal sehen, wann ich da vorbeischaue *knuddel* Mit dem Medaillon nicht verstanden? Also, noch mal in Extrakurzfassung: Die Noldor waren Elben, die eine besondere Vorliebe für Schmuckherstellung hatten. Sie schufen auch die Silmaril, Schmuckstücke, in denen sie das erste Licht aufgefangen hatten. Melkor (glaub ich) hat die Teile geklaut, also Noldor = stocksauer sind hinterher marschiert und haben, um das Meer überqueren zu können, die Teleri abgeschlachtet. An den Häfen Mittelerdes kam es dann zu erbitterten Kämpfen, bei denen viele Siedlungen geplündert wurden = Das Medaillon ist ein Teil eines Noldorschatzes, der bei ebendiesen Kämpfen gestohlen wurde = Lalaithwens richtige Eltern sind daher Noldor= Lalaithwen auch :) Jetzt verstanden?_

_**DieSina: **Ich weiß, is n böser Cliffhanger...aber ich kann mich noch steigern *lol*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ui, ich bin immer wieder glücklich, dass du trotz dem ganzen Stress immer wieder Zeit findest, hier zu reviewen! Dankeschön! *extradickknuddel*_

_**Hamster: **Ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist die 100. Reviewerin! *extraknuffel* Sag mal, tun dir deine Knochen auch so weh? Ich könnte die nächsten 2 Wochen nach dieser Busfahrt durchpennen! *gähn*_

_**Lorelain: **Haben und Halten? *lol* Die is aber nicht von mir (leider) *g* Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, ich freu mich immer tierisch über Feedback von stillen Lesern *knuddel* Aus mir ne große Schriftstellerin? *lol* Na ja, ich glaube, da muss ich aber ganz schön zulegen *grins* Fühle mich trotzdem seht geehrt :)_

_**Sihrina: **Bittschön, hier das neue Kapitel *g* Wie schon vermutet wird das alles noch recht chaotisch, aber sonst wäre es ja auch langweilig, oder? *g* Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob! *aus dem Rotwerden nicht herauskommt*_


	8. 7 Schuld und Sühne

**A/N**: Tritratrullalla, ein neues Kapitelchen ist für euch da! Ok, ich weiß, ich hab gewaltig einen mitlaufen...hab wohl schon zu lange Ferien. Aber ab nächste Woche quält mich Schule wieder, deswegen warne ich euch vor, dass die nächsten Kapitel nicht mit 100%-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit pünktlich erscheinen werden. Ich geb mir aber Mühe, wie ihr wisst. Danke noch einmal für die vielen Reviews, *im Dreieck tanz* Ihr seid klasse! Macht ruhig weite so *lol* 

**Disclaimer**: Ein Kerl mit Wahnsinnsphantasie hat sich das alles ausgedacht...Mann, bin ich neidisch auf den. Tolkien würde sicher ganz arg mit dem ergrauten Köpfchen schütteln, wenn er das hier lesen könnte. *seufz* 

**Achtung**: Ich habe während des Schreibens von diesem Kapitel die uralte Bommelmütze meines Vaters getragen, ich garantiere also für nichts! Ach ja...es wird stürmisch... . 

***

**Kapitel 7: Schuld und Sühne**

Die Morgendämmerung war bereits nahe und Eldarion war eiligst mit Filegon in die Stallungen gelaufen, um die Reittiere für den Aufbruch fertig zu machen. Tari und die anderen beiden hatten noch irgendeine neckische Sache geplant, obwohl sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten. Naru lag schlummernd auf seinem weichen Nachtlager aus Stroh und Heu, das der Stallbursche für ihn hergerichtet hatte. Eldarion nickte Filegon zu und trat auf leisen Sohlen in den Pferdestall, um keines der Tiere zu verschrecken. Lass Deriel hier, er hat eine Verletzung am Hinterbein, der lange Weg wäre für ihn nur eine Qual und für uns zudem eine Bremse!, flüsterte der Elb seinem Freund zu, als er, vor Naru kauernd, Eldarion in das Gestüt gehen sah. Zaghaft fasste Filegon Naru am Nacken, streichelte über das kurze, doch dennoch samtweiche Fell, das durch seinen feinen, grauen Schimmer die Konturen des Hundes in der Dunkelheit verriet. Der Hund jaulte im Traum auf, scharrte mit den großen Vorderpfoten auf dem Untergrund, sodass das trockene Stroh beiseite geschoben wurde und die schiefrigen Holzplanken darunter sichtbar wurden. 

Ganz ruhig, mein Junge, murmelte Filegon, ohne mit den sanften Streicheleinheiten aufzuhören. Naru wachte auf und schüttelte sich abrupt, sprang geschwind auf die Beine und hätte beinahe angefangen, laut zu bellen, hätte Filegon nicht blitzschnell reagiert und mit beiden Händen die mächtige Schnauze des Tieres ergriffen. Als sich die Augen des Rüden an die noch nächtliche Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er den Elben wiedererkannte, hörte er auf zu zappeln und schleckte Filegons Hand erfreut ab. Ist ja gut, Naru, still, wisperte Legolas Sohn und schaute dem Hund in die großen, dunklen Augen. Naru hatte sich hingesetzt und sein langer, grauer Schwanz wedelte so stark, dass jedes Mal, wenn er den Boden streifte, ein dumpfer, klopfender Ton erklang. Scheinbar kannte die Freude des Hundes keine Grenzen. Eldarion linste hinter der großen Stalltür hervor und beobachtete den Elben erstaunt. Noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass jemand so gut mit einem Tier umgehen konnte. Naru schien wie hypnotisiert und dem Elben treu ergeben zu sein, denn als dieser in der Sprache der Elben auf ihn einredete, wurde der Hund immer ruhiger und befolgte Filegons Anweisungen, still zu sein. Ein unruhiges Schnauben ertönte, riss Eldarion wieder aus seinen Gedanken. 

Trotz des schnellen und beherzten Eingreifens des Elben mussten einige Pferde aufgewacht sein. Eilig überprüfte der Prinz die Stallungen, beruhigte die Pferde und band drei Tieren das Zaumzeug um, führte sie anschließend nach draußen. Filegon wartete bereits mit dem vergnügt hechelnden Naru an seiner Seite. Hoffen wir, dass uns niemand gehört hat, sagte Eldarion, als er begann, ein Pferd nach dem anderen zu satteln. Filegon ging ihm zur Hand, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne. 

Was ist?, fragte Eldarion beunruhigt, aber Filegon hob rasch die Hand. Still. Hörst du das? Der Sohn Aragorns kniff die Augen zusammen und lauschte angestrengt. In nächster Nähe konnte er Schritte auf dem steinernen Untergrund widerhallen hören. `Die Wachen´, war sein erster, verzweifelter Gedanke und seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Zügel des Hengstes. Mit angespannter Miene trat Filegon lautlos gänzlich aus der Stallung hervor, um zu erspähen, wer sich ihnen da näherte. Zu Eldarions Erleichterung hörte er den jungen Elben leise fluchen: Bei Eru, könnt ihr nicht leiser sein? Und warum zum Henker habt ihr so herumgetrödelt? Wir hätten eure Hilfe gut gebrauchen können! 

Jolly, Tari und Selina traten in die große Tür des Gestüts, mit reumütig gesenkten Köpfen. Tut uns leid, aber wir mussten noch einige Dinge holen, die wir beinahe vergessen hätten. Außerdem haben wir deine Notiz hinterlassen. Wir waren in der Bibliothek und haben dort eine Karte sowie die wichtigen Seiten aus dem Buch mitgenommen, erklärte Jolly und zeigte dem Elben das alte Papier. Ihr habt das Buch zerrissen?, sagte Eldarion, in seinem Zorn unbedacht laut. Still! Was hätten wir denn sonst tun sollen? Wir benötigen die Unterlagen, um zu beweisen, dass Filegon der Schatz gehört!, fuhr Selinas Bruder fort. Glaubt ihr denn wirklich, dass Ostlinge, die gewaltsam Städte plündern und Frauen schänden einen so wertvollen Schatz herausrücken, weil ihr ihnen einige vergilbende Blätter unter die Nase haltet?, zischte Eldarion erbost. Na ja...falls nicht, haben wir ja die hier!, sprach Tari und zog aus einem großen Beutel eine Armbrust, zwei kleinere Schwerter und ein Langschwert heraus. Eldarion traute seinen Augen nicht. Diese Kinder hatten doch tatsächlich historische Waffen, welche die Wände des Thronsaales schmückten, abgenommen. 

Seid ihr noch ganz bei Trost? Weiß einer von euch, mit einer Waffe umzugehen?, Eldarion platzte beinahe der Kragen. Nun ja...ich habe Filegons Onkel in einem fairen Kampf besiegt, sagte Tari stolz. Eldarion kniete nieder, schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Filegon trat zu ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: Wir sollten keine Zeit mit Streitereien vergeuden. Keine Sorge, wir werden schon keinen größeren Schaden anrichten, wenn wir diese antiken Stücke mitnehmen 

Der Prinz erhob sich, wenn auch widerwillig und verstaute gemeinsam mit den anderen die Reiseutensilien auf den Pferden. Das undurchdringliche Schwarz der Nacht schien sich aufzuhellen, fast so, als hätte jemand einen Klecks weiße Farbe in das schattige Nichts gegeben. Der Morgen graut, wir sind spät dran, sagte Jolly unruhig und hob seine Schwester auf den Rücken eines Pferdes, saß anschließend hinter ihr auf. Ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie todmüde und somit kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Was habt ihr auch so lange im Palast getrieben?, murrte Eldarion, saß dann auf dem schwarzen Hengst auf. Filegon half Tari in den Sattel, pfiff leise, um Naru zurückzuholen, der schon gelangweilt die Straße hinuntergetrottet war und schwang sich dann vor seinen Freund auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Sagen wir es so...wir haben dem Zwerg noch eine kleine Lektion erteilt, grinste Tari, sodass sich Eldarion eine weitere Frage verkneifen konnte. Selina schaute grimmig drein und murmelte so etwas wie: Mein schönes Kleid diesem Klabautermann anzuziehen... 

Filegon und Eldarion tauschten irritierte Blicke, letztendlich zuckte der Elb mit den Schultern und trieb sein Pferd in gleichmäßigem Trab die Straße hinab. Jolly folgte ihm, musste aber darauf achten, dass er Naru nicht erwischte, der gemächlich zwischen den Pferden entlang lief. Eldarion seufzte, schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal um, betrachtete, wie die Palasthalle sich hoch und majestätisch vor ihm aufbaute. Er bereute jetzt schon, dass er sich auf dieses waghalsige Abenteuer eingelassen hatte... . 

~*~*~

Gimli wird sich wünschen, nie aufgewacht zu sein, stellte Merry fest, als dieser, wie alle anderen Gäste Aragorns, murmelnd in der Tür des Weinkellers stand und voller Unbehagen einen schnarchenden Zwerg im rosafarbenen Kleid, zwei nervlich völlig fertige Elben und einen ganz blass gewordenen König beobachtete. Was meinst du, ist noch irgendetwas von dem leckeren Wein übrig?, tuschelte Pippin, viel eher besorgt um den guten Tropfen als um den allgemeinen Frieden in Aragorns Hause. Pippin, kannst du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Taktgefühl an den Tag legen?, schalt Merry seinen Freund, der sogleich verlegen den Kopf senkte, das lockige Haar fiel ihm dabei leicht in die Stirn. 

Legolas las den kurzen Brief seines Sohnes. Zum wievielten Male? Das konnte er nicht sagen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick über das sorgfältig gefaltete Papier, auf dem Filegon mit eiliger Handschrift eine Notiz zurückgelassen hatte. _`Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir sind zur Hochzeit wieder da! Vater, du sagtest doch, für jeden von uns gibt es da draußen ein Abenteuer...du hattest Recht! Bitte seid dem Zwerg nicht böse! Filegon´_ Der Elb wusste nicht, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. All seine Gliedmaßen waren taub, nur sein Herz, das in seiner Brust raste, schien deutlich zu machen, dass er noch lebte, dass dies alles echt und kein böser Traum war. Lalaithwen, um die er seinen Arm gelegt hatte, zitterte am ganzen Leib, brachte keinen Ton heraus, was dem Elben Angst machte. Arwen, nicht minder schockiert, war zu ihrem Mann getreten und hielt seine Hand. , wisperte sie in leiser Verzweiflung. 

Aragorn nickte knapp, wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Zorn, Sorge oder Unverständnis? Vielmehr schienen sich diese Gefühle zu einem Ganzen zu bündeln. Sein Sohn hatte alles geschickt eingefädelt. Der Ausflug nach Osgiliath, die plötzliche Desinteresse der Kinder an jener Stadt...sein eigener Sohn hatte ihn hereingelegt. Aber wofür? Wo waren er und die anderen Kinder jetzt? Was hatten sie vor? 

Die Luft war geschwängert vom süßen, schweren Duft des Weines, nur geringfügig konnte die frische Luft, der durch die offene Tür in den Keller hineinströmte, den markanten Geruch verdrängen. Lalaithwen war die erste, die es wagte, laut zu sprechen: Wenn der aufwacht, dann gnade ihm Eru! Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn und ihre zierlichen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass die sonst so geschmeidige, fast weiße Haut an ihren Händen rot wurde und die Knöchel deutlich sichtbar hervortraten. Dann schluchzte sie, suchte nach Halt und fand ihn in Legolas Armen, der sie sogleich zu sich gezogen hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, kämpfte selbst dagegen an, jeden klaren Gedanken zu verlieren. 

Noch nie hatte er sich so verloren gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Warum war Filegon mit seinen Freunden weggelaufen? Und wohin sind sie gegangen? `_Vater, du sagtest doch, für jeden von uns gibt es da draußen ein Abenteuer...du hattest Recht!_ ´ Legolas atmete schwerer. Hatte er seinem Sohn Anlass gegeben, das zu tun? Hatte er ihn animiert durch unbedachte Worte? Oder wollte er ihm etwas beweisen? 

Ich verstehe nicht, wie er so etwas zulassen konnte..., sagte Aragorn und man musste nicht in sein ebenmäßiges, weises Gesicht schauen, um seine Enttäuschung von dem eigenen Sohn zu bemerken. Wir hätten nicht aufbrechen sollen...ich war dagegen!, rief Lalaithwen voller ungebändigtem Zorn. Legolas trat erschrocken zurück, fühlte sich noch schuldiger, da er die Befürchtungen seiner Verlobten ignoriert hatte. Aragorn sah die Elbe entrüstet an. Niemand von uns konnte wissen, dass sich diese Kinder auf und davon machen...und die Skrupel besitzen, den Zwerg betrunken zu machen, erwiderte er. Die Elbe und der König standen einander gegenüber und man konnte die Atmosphäre als äußerst spannungsreich umschreiben. Legolas wartete nur auf einen Eklat. Übt Ihr Kritik an meinem Sohn? So möchte ich Euch daran erinnern, dass Eldarion als gebildeter, frühreifer Prinz hätte verhindern müssen, dass all das passiert. Aber stattdessen ist er ebenso fortgegangen, ja, hat diese kleine Intrige sogar eingefädelt! 

Ich gebe hier niemandem die Schuld, ehe ich nicht weiß, was die genaueren Beweggründe für ihr Fortgehen gewesen sind!, Aragorn musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut zu werden. Legolas spürte die wachsende Anspannung und trat zwischen die beiden. Aber Lalaithwen hatte noch nicht genug. Ihr habt den Zwerg als Aufpasser eingesetzt und nun sehen wir ja, was dabei herauskommt! 

Genau so gut könnte ich Euch vorwerfen, die Kinder überhaupt mitgenommen zu haben, knurrte er schnippisch und Arwen fasste seinen Arm, um ihn im Zaume zu halten. 

Hört auf! Alle beide!, rief Legolas erzürnt und streckte die Arme aus, fast so, als würde er zwei tollwütige Bestien voneinander fernhalten. Lalaithwens blaue Augen funkelten wie heiße Glut, verrieten ihre innere Rage. Alle anderen verstummten, beobachteten mit ängstlicher Miene die zugespitzte Situation. Es bringt uns jetzt gar nichts, wenn wir uns gegenseitig Vorwürfe machen. Fakt ist, dass sie fortgelaufen sind, wohin auch immer. Unser Problem sollte es sein, herauszufinden, wohin sie wollen und weshalb. Also hört bei Eru auf, euch so anzuschreien!, Legolas konnte nur mit Mühe die Lautstärke seiner Stimme dämpfen. Wutschnaubend löste sich Lalaithwen aus seinem sanften, wenn auch gleichzeitig bestimmenden Griff, sodass der Elb sie irritiert musterte. Ich hatte schon vergessen, wie vernünftig und distanziert du sein kannst, wisperte sie mit erstickter Stimme und wand sich um, ging eiligen Schrittes aus dem Weinkeller heraus. Legolas sah ihr hinterher, machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, aber Aragorn hielt ihn zurück. Nicht, Legolas. Ich glaube, sie will jetzt lieber allein sein 

Der Elb schluckte schwer. Ihre Worte trafen ihn tief. Sie warf ihm vor, dass ihn die Sache nicht so in Sorge versetzte, wie sie. Das entsprach bei Eru nicht der Wahrheit. Warum behauptete sie so etwas? Gab er sich denn wirklich so kühl und unberührt? Hatte Filegon dies ebenso empfunden und fühlte er sich deswegen unter Druck gesetzt? Gab der Elb denn so einen schlechten Vater ab? Regungslos stand Thranduils Sohn da, als die anderen nach und nach den Weinkeller betraten. Pippin schaute zu ihm auf, legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm des Elben. Lass dir das alles nicht so zu Herzen gehen, Legolas. Sie ist zutiefst beunruhigt, was, meiner Meinung nach, verständlich ist Verwundert schaute Legolas zu dem Hobbit herab, der ihn mit wissenden Augen betrachtete. Haldir redete derweil mit Aragorn, schlug ihm vor, den gesamten Palast durchsuchen zu lassen, um eventuelle Hinweise zu finden, wohin es die Kinder verschlagen hatte. Mittlerweile regte sich auch Gimli Gloinssohn wieder. Der leichte Stoff des Kleides raschelte unter seinen Füßen, als er sich ganz langsam aufsetzte und mit größtem Erstaunen die Menschenmenge um sich herum bemerkte. 

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fasste er sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. Herrje, bei meinem Barte, es dreht sich alles vor meinen Augen, grummelte er und blinzelte. Legolas ging vor ihm in die Hocke und reichte ihm ein sauberes Tuch, mit dem er sich das schmutzige Gesicht und den Mund abwischen konnte, an dem noch rote Weinflecken klebten. Was ist passiert, Junge? Warum sitze ich hier und wieso seht ihr mich alle so an, als wäre ich Sauron persönlich? Mit Unverständnis blickte der Zwerg in die Runde, doch niemand erwiderte etwas. 

Wo sind die Kinder, Gimli?, fragte Legolas leise, veranlasste den stämmigen Burschen dazu, langsam aufzustehen und die Stirn zu runzeln. Sie sind nicht hier?, brummte er und bemerkte die plötzlich sehr stark eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Beine. Langsam schaute er an sich herab und wäre vor lauter Schreck beinahe rücklings umgefallen, hätte ihm Legolas nicht seinen Arm als Stütze gereicht. Was? Was ist denn mit mir passiert? Wer hat mir das angetan? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege! Niemand erlaubt sich einen Spaß mit einem Zwerg!, wetterte er sogleich los, ohne genauer auf die Problematik der verlorengegangenen Kinder einzugehen. 

Ich fürchte, Gimli, dass du dich meiner Bitte, den Wein nicht anzurühren widersetzt hast. Die Kinder sind allesamt fort und keiner weiß, wohin sie getürmt sind!, belehrte Aragorn den Zwerg mit ernsten Worten. Thíluil, der an Legolas Seite getreten war und tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders gelegt hatte, konnte sich einen weiteren, stichelnden Kommentar nicht verkneifen, zumal die Garderobe Gimlis förmlich zu Neckereien einlud. Bei solch einem Kindermädchen hätte ich auch das große Rennen gekriegt, bemerkte der Elb spitz, aber Gimli befand sich in einer zu brenzligen Situation, um dem Elben zu kontern. Stattdessen schaute er nur fragend zu Legolas auf, der jedoch sein schönes Gesicht abgewandt hatte und nachdenklich auf den Boden starrte. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zierten seine sonst so glatte Stirn und seine weichen, jugendlichen Wangen erschienen dem Zwerg viel blasser als gewohnt. 

Ist das wahr? Ich...ich kann mich kaum an den gestrigen Abend erinnern...und erstrecht nicht an dieses Gewand, grummelte Gimli sogleich. Aragorn, der sonst so beherrscht und eher einer der ruhigen Sorte war, wurde laut: Gimli, ich habe dir vertraut, auf dich gezählt! Du solltest Obacht geben, damit die Kinder nichts anstellen, aber nein, lieber betrinkst du dich und das auch noch entgegen meines ausdrücklichen Verbotes! 

Legolas sagte noch immer nichts, was den Zwerg dazu brachte, sich noch miserabler zu fühlen und verlegen zu räuspern. Es...es tut mir leid...bitte verzeih mir Aragorn...und auch du Legolas Bei den Worten seines langjährigen Freundes blickte der Elb endlich wieder auf und der traurige, äußerst besorgte Ausdruck in seinen warmen, blauen Augen erschreckte Gimli. Du solltest dich auch bei Lalaithwen entschuldigen, Gimli, sprach er tonlos. Aragorn betrachtete seinen Freund besorgt, er schien ganz neben sich zu stehen. Seine Gestalt glich eher der eines durchsichtigen Geistes als der eines anmutigen und stolzen Elben. Die Worte seiner Verlobten und noch dazu das gesamte Geschehene schienen ihn stark zu belasten. Und das ist nicht genug, sagte der König dann, wieder an den ziemlich feminin gekleideten Zwerg gewandt, Du weißt, was du mir versprochen hast zu tun, falls du mich enttäuschen solltest... 

Gimlis Augen wurden größer und größer, drohten beinahe aus den Höhlen zu fallen. Aragorns ernster Blick verriet ihm, dass dies keineswegs scherzhaft gemeint war. Du solltest dich jetzt entschuldigen, Gimli, drängte Thíluil noch einmal von der Seite und der Zwerg warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Ja...ich werde mich bei deiner Verlobten entschuldigen, Legolas...aber...ich hoffe, ihr gestattet mir, dass ich mich vorher umziehe... 

~*~*~

Die Ebenen lagen groß und schier unendlich weit vor ihnen, der kühle Morgenwind blies unberechenbar über den trockenen Untergrund, schien aus allen Richtungen zu kommen und in denselbigen wieder zu verschwinden. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und tanzte in für ihn ungewohnten Höhen mit den Launen der Lüfte. Wie ein Schleier aus trübem Braun sah er für Filegon aus. Selten hatte er so ein Schauspiel gesehen und er verdrängte in diesem einen, zauberhaften Augenblick den Gedanken daran, wie seine Eltern wohl reagieren mochten, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er und seine Freunde fortgelaufen waren. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wohin es sie verschlagen hatte und besonders seine Mutter würde sich große Sorgen um ihn machen. Der Elb biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ob sein Vater etwa auch in Sorge um ihn war? 

Filegon, ich glaube, vor uns braut sich ein kleiner Sandsturm zusammen. Sollten wir nicht kurz rasten und Schutz suchen?, rief ihm Eldarion zu, der auf seinem schwarzen Pferd ein Stück weit vorangeritten war, um die Witterung besser einschätzen zu können. Der Elb wand sich um, sah Naru, der nur mit großer Anstrengung folgen konnte und auch ihre Reittiere schienen nicht länger dem drängenden Wind Widerstand leisten zu können. Selina hatte sich in ihren Mantel gekuschelt und barg ihr Gesicht an der Brust ihres Bruders, da die rauen Sandkörner in die Gesichter der Kinder geschleudert wurden und wie kleine, scharfe Klingen die zarte Haut zerschnitten. Filegon schluckte. Der Anblick des Mädchens erinnerte ihn so sehr an die erste Begegnung mit Legolas. Wie er das unterkühlte, verängstigte Kind in seinen sicheren Armen gehalten hatte. , rief Eldarion noch einmal, als er keine Antwort von dem Elben erhielt. 

Der blonde Jüngling schaute wieder zurück zu dem Prinzen und nickte, sah sich in der näheren Umgebung nach einem Unterschlupf um. Nichts als karges Land umgab sie hier, nördlich von Minas Tirith, im Osten und nur schwer für das menschliche Auge zu erkennen, erstreckte sich das Schattengebirge, die natürliche Grenze zu Mordor. Hier und da ragten Felsen aus dem Boden, welche jedoch viel zu klein waren, um der Gruppe einen nützlichen Schutz vor dem Sturm zu bieten. 

Können wir denn halten, ohne dass wir an Vorsprung verlieren?, fragte Tari, der hinter Filegon saß und sich an den Schultern seines Freundes festhielt. Tari, sie wissen gar nicht, wohin wir gegangen sind, wie wollen sie uns so schnell auf die Schliche kommen? Außerdem habt ihr doch die verräterischen Seiten des Buches herausgerissen, beruhigte der Elb den Menschenjungen und entdeckte in einer Entfernung von etwa zwei Meilen eine kleine Felsengruppe, die zudem durch einen krummen, morschen Baum verstärkt wurde. Eldarion, sieh!, hallte seine klare Stimme über die Ebene und er streckte den Arm aus, um dem Prinzen auf den möglichen Unterschlupf aufmerksam zu machen. Eldarion nickte nur und wendete sein Pferd, das dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Haar wehte nun offen im Wind, das seidene Band, das seine Haare zuvor zusammengehalten hatte, war von der Übermacht des aufkeimenden Sturmes besiegt worden. 

Sichtlich erleichtert von der Pause kehrte auch Jolly sein Pferd in die richtige Richtung. Sie waren noch nicht all zu lang unterwegs und doch machte ihnen jetzt schon die Witterung einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Tari sprang als erster vom Pferd, als sich die Gemeinschaft mit Müh und Not ihren Weg zum vorläufigen Unterschlupf erkämpft hatte. Geschwind ließen sie sich im Schutz der Felsengruppe nieder, doch selbst der Baum konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Kinder gänzlich von der Gewalt der Natur verschont wurden. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir heute eine Wegstrecke von insgesamt dreißig Meilen zurücklegen könnten, allerdings könnte meine Hoffnung zunichte gemacht werden, wenn sich der Sturm nicht bald legt, seufzte Eldarion und Selina senkte schon entmutigt den Blick, mummelte sich noch mehr in ihren Mantel ein. Frierst du?, fragte Filegon verwundert, als er seine kleine Freundin so dasitzen sah. Ihre hellen, braunen Augen trafen die seinen und Filegon dachte daran zurück, wie sie ihre ersten, wackeligen Schritte gemacht hatte, gerade erst lernte, zu laufen. Damals hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen, als er von seinem Freund Jolly nach Hause eingeladen worden war. Der Menschenjunge war der erste gewesen, zu dem er eine engere Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte. 

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wollte, stur wie sie war, wieder einmal nicht zugeben, dass ihr etwas fehlte. Filegon lächelte, legte den Kopf schief, unterbrach nicht den Augenkontakt zu ihr. Dann legte er wortlos seinen Umhang ab und breitete ihn auf ihrem Rücken aus. Ein verlegenes Lächeln verweilte auf ihren Lippen. Obwohl der Sommer unlängst Einzug in Gondor hielt, war der Wind eisig, da er auf den glatten, kahlen Ebenen keinen Widerstand fand und so ungebremst darüber hinwegfegen konnte. Tari schaute zum Himmel auf und bemerkte, dass die Sonne nur spärlich die künstliche Wolke aus feinem Staub durchdringen konnte und der Himmel, wie auch der Erdboden beige und matt schimmerte. Naru gähnte, ließ sich zwischen Tari und Jolly fallen und sich anschließend von seinem jungen Herrchen ordentlich kraulen. 

Jolly zog aus seiner Westentasche die zusammengefalteten, alten Blätter Papier, die er aus dem Buch gerissen hatte und studierte aufmerksam die Zeichnungen. Wir haben noch einen sehr langen Weg vor uns bis zum Meer von Rhûn. Wir müssen bedenken, dass wir möglicherweise die Totensümpfe durchwaten müssen, falls das bergige Gelände zu unwegsam für die Pferde ist. Allein die Sümpfe werden uns drei Tage oder sogar mehr kosten..., schätzte Eldarion ein, schnürte seinen Rucksack auf und zog die Wegeskarte heraus. Sümpfe? Igitt...das ist doof. Können wir nicht zurückgehen?, wimmerte Selina. Mädchen, wir sind vielleicht fünf Stunden unterwegs, wenn überhaupt und du heulst schon wieder herum. Außerdem ist es jetzt etwas spät, um Einwände vorzubringen, meinst du nicht auch?, seufzte Jolly genervt. Tari unterhielt sich rege mit Eldarion, welche Route wohlmöglich die einfachere war und mit welchen Hindernissen sie rechnen mussten, während Filegon mit einem unguten Gefühl die Entwicklung des Sturmes beobachtete. Die Pferde scharrten nervös mit den Vorderhufen im Staub, als witterten sie Gefahr. 

Wortlos erhob sich der Elb und stieg auf einen der größeren Felsen, legte schützend die Hand über die Augen, um keine Staubkörner in ebendiese zu bekommen. Selbst seine scharfen Elbenaugen konnten nicht weit sehen, so sehr hatte der Sand sich mittlerweile verdichtet. Filegon befürchtete, dass der Sturm so schnell nicht abklingen würde. Wenn sie aber gezwungen sein würden, noch auf den Ebenen zu übernachten, anstatt an den bewaldeten Ufern des Anduin, so wären sie der Gefahr von herumstreunenden Tieren, wie wilden Wölfen, ausgeliefert. Die Mittagsstunde war noch nicht nahe und somit hegte der Elb noch Hoffnungen, dieser Bedrohung zu entgehen. Er hielt es für unangebracht, mit den anderen, selbst mit Eldarion, über diese wahrscheinliche Gefahr zu sprechen, da Menschen leicht zu verängstigen waren. Filegon, macht es dir Spaß, mit Sand zugeweht zu werden oder bist du bereits zu Eis erstarrt in diesem verflixt noch mal kalten Wind?, rief Tari. Der Elb wand sich um und sprang zurück hinter den kleinen Schutzwall. 

, fragte Eldarion nur, den Blick von der Landkarte hebend. Es sieht schlecht aus. Wir werden wohl oder übel noch länger warten müssen, entgegnete ihm Filegon und ließ sich gegenüber Selina nieder. Sie schien nun besser mit der kühlen Luft klarzukommen, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass Filegons Umhang sie enorm wärmte. Diese Elben hatten wirklich Ahnung davon, Kleider herzustellen! 

Jolly öffnete seinen Beutel und zog die alte Armbrust daraus hervor, strich behutsam mit der Hand über das polierte, glatte Holz. Ich glaube, diese Waffe ist etwas für mich, murmelte er vor sich hin und bestaunte jene mit leuchtenden Augen. Eldarion grinste schief und, wie es Filegon erschien, recht missmutig. Glaub mir, Jolly, das ist viel schwieriger, als es aussehen mag. Aber ich bringe es dir gern bei, Jolly lächelte bei Eldarions Worten. Tari griff auch in den Beutel und zog eines der kurzen Schwerter heraus. Wenn Jolly eine Waffe bekommt, will ich auch eine haben, beschwerte er sich und hob die Klinge in die Höhe. Filegon seufzte, verdrehte die Augen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es euch erfreuen wird, diese zu benutzen! Wir werden sie nur anwenden, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders geht, sagte der Elb und Eldarion nickte, fügte hinzu: Die Zeit des Mordens und Plünderns ist vorbei. Waffen benötigen wir nur zur Verteidigung, nicht zum Angriff 

Ich denke, du wirst mit dem Langschwert Übung haben?!, sagte Filegon, an den Prinzen gewandt, und legte das edle Schwert in die Hand seines Freundes. Er nickte nur, doch trotzdem fiel Filegon auf, wie sehr Eldarion mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Er zweifelte nicht im geringsten daran, dass der Sohn Aragorns den größten Ärger bekommen würde, wenn sie wieder heimkehrten, und fühlte sich schlecht, da er ihn überredet hatte. Was ist mit mir? Soll ich mich denn gar nicht verteidigen können?, rief Selina plötzlich und ein Grollen ertönte in ihrer Stimme, ließ die Jungen zusammenzucken. 

Nein, Selina. Das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde dich beschützen!, lächelte Filegon warm, beruhigte sie somit ein wenig. Außerdem rennen eh alle Orks und Ungeheuer vor dir weg, wenn du so plärrst, bemerkte Jolly trocken und kassierte hierfür einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen von seiner Schwester. Die Jungen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und vergessen war vorerst die Sorge um den Sturm. 

~*~*~

Hätte er einer Heerschar von bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Orks gegenüberstehen müssen, so hätte Gimli dies als wahrlich angenehmer empfunden, als sich nun vor der Tür zu Lalaithwens und Legolas Gemach die stämmigen Beine in den wohlgerundeten Bauch zu stehen. Er räusperte sich, strich sich nervös über den rotbraunen Bart. Gimli hoffte inständig, dass die Elbe da drin unbewaffnet war oder sich auch keine Gegenstände anbieten würden, die sie auf ihn schmeißen konnte. Noch nie in seinem langen Zwergenleben hatte er in so einer misslichen Lage gesteckt. Wieder räusperte er sich, fasste sich ein Herz und klopfte zweimal an. Als er keine Antwort vernahm, glaubte er schon, dass Legolas kleine, hübsche Freundin vielleicht gar nicht in ihrem Gemach war und kehrte der Tür schon erleichtert den Rücken, als diese sich hinter ihm einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete. 

Lalaithwen stand in der Tür, das helle, golden schimmernde Gewand betonte ihre zierliche Figur, der silberne Mantel, der leicht auf ihren Schultern ruhte, reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen sah die Elbe nicht wütend aus, nein, viel eher lag Trauer und Sorge auf ihrem Herzen, ähnlich wie bei Legolas. Gimli hielt inne, realisierte in diesem Moment erst, was er angerichtet hatte durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Ist der Herr Zwerg von seinem Mittagsschlaf erwacht und hat sich umgezogen?, fragte sie mit leiser, erstickter Stimme. Der Zwerg senkte schuldbewusst das Haupt, nestelte mit den breiten Fingern an seinem Gürtel herum. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren sank er auf die Knie, schaute zu der verwunderten Elbe auf. Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht so schnell verzeihen kannst, Lalaithwen., er brummte, fast so, als würde ihm dies helfen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, Aber ich werde alles erdenkliche tun, um die Kinder wieder aufzuspüren! 

Lalaithwen rührte sich nicht, blickte stumm auf den Zwerg herab. Komm doch herein, Gimli, wisperte sie, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Gimli folgte ihrer Bitte und trat, wenn auch zögerlich, in das Gemach der Elben. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie unangenehm mir das Ganze ist...vor allen Dingen, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr es dich mitnimmt...und natürlich auch Legolas..., wagte er zu sprechen und beobachtete Lalaithwen, wie sie unruhig durch das Zimmer schritt und am großen, geöffneten Fenster stehen blieb. Hat er etwas gesagt?, fragte sie in einem sehr zurückhaltendem Ton. 

, hauchte sie fast nur und Gimli war so, als würde er Tränen in ihren saphirblauen Augen sehen. Er musste nichts sagen, damit ich merke, wie sehr er in Sorge ist. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen...so sehr stand er, glaube ich, noch nie neben sich 

Die Elbe strich sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar, ließ jene dann auf ihrer Stirn verweilen, fast so, als fühlte sie, ob sie Fieber hatte. Warum warst du nicht unten...bei ihm?, fragte der Zwerg zaghaft, obwohl ihm sein Verstand riet, sich besser im Stillschweigen zu üben und glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie ihm noch kein Barthaar gekrümmt hatte. Weil ich...weil..., sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, seufzte aber abschließend, anstatt ihre Erklärung zuende zu führen. Wieder trat sie beunruhigt von einem Bein auf das andere, ließ sich dann entmutigt auf einer Sitzbank nieder, welche mit dem zartesten Samt gepolstert war, das der Zwerg je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Erneut überschritt er die Grenzen der Warnungen seines Verstandes und setzte sich neben die Verlobte seines besten Freundes, ja, ergriff sogar ihre geschmeidige Hand. 

Legolas erschien mir so gleichgültig..., murmelte sie wie in Trance. Gimli, der äußerst erfreut darüber war, dass Lalaithwen andere Sorgen hatte, als ihm böse zu sein, räusperte sich und fragte: Gegenüber der...Angelegenheit?, er hielt es für besser, nicht noch einmal das zu unterstreichen, woran er selbst schuld war. Nicht nur...allgemein...gegenüber seinem Sohn. Ich mag es mir nur einbilden, aber Legolas scheint Filegon völlig egal zu sein, sie schluckte, wand ihr Gesicht vom Zwerg ab, um ihre aufwallenden Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen, was ihn wiederum rührte. 

Hat er so etwas je angedeutet?, fragte Gimli weiter. Ihm schien die Rolle des Elbenseelsorgers sehr zuzusagen. Laith schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: Ganz im Gegenteil; er beteuert immer wieder, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Aber...es ist die Art, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhält. Fast distanziert, als wäre er nur ein Kind eines Freundes und nicht sein eigenes... Gimli seufzte, nickte wissend, Wie weit ist es schon mit mir gekommen, dass ich ausgerechnet einem Zwerg mein Herz ausschütte?, lächelte sie traurig und ihre Stimme klang beinahe entschuldigend. Glaub mir, auch wenn es nicht so erscheinen mag, er liebt seinen Sohn. Wie oft habe ich mich auf unserer Reise im Ringkrieg gefragt, ob der Bengel überhaupt Gefühle hat...aber glaub mir, die hat er..., fügte Gimli leise hinzu. 

Also wenn du eine Zwergenfrau wärest und sich dein Mann so verhielte wie Legolas, hättest du das gute Recht, ihm den Bart abzuschneiden...aber da der Junge noch nicht einmal einen anständigen Bartwuchs hat, philosophierte der Zwerg, muss man eben zu anderen, drastischen Mitteln greifen, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen... 

Lalaithwens lachte leise, als der Zwerg seine Theorien preisgab. Zum Beispiel könnte man ihm diese langen, blonden Haare abschneiden. Damit wirkt er sowieso zu weiblich...fast wie so einer der lorischen Elben...bei denen kann man ja nicht einmal Männlein und Weiblein auseinanderhalten! Außerdem finde ich, würde ihm eine Kurzhaarfrisur auch sehr gut stehen... Das war der Punkt, an dem sich die Elbe das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Sich allein einen Elben mit kurzen Haaren vorzustellen, ersetzte die Tränen der Sorge durch Lachtränen. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass sie Gimli den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er sich ihr auch nur auf fünf Meter näherte, aber letzten Endes hatte er sich anständig entschuldigt und Lalaithwen wusste auch, dass Legolas Recht hatte und sie alle besser einen kühlen Kopf bewahrten. 

Plötzlich klopfte jemand rege gegen die Tür, sodass sich Lalaithwen erhob und den Besucher hereinbat. Eilig stürmten Merry und Pippin das Gemach, völlig außer Atem stützten sie sich zunächst auf ihre Knie, ehe sie wieder Luft zum Sprechen hatten. Die...Bibliothek...wir haben Spuren in der...Bibliothek gefunden, hustete Merry und Pippin fuhr für ihn fort: Wir versammeln uns alle unten, um gemeinsam nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen! Gimli...nett siehst du jetzt aus...im Ernst, Rosa steht dir nicht sonderlich! 

Merry versetzte seinem Freund für diese vorlaute Anmerkung einen Stoß gegen den Hinterkopf, worauf Pippin sich verständnislos umwandte: 

Vorsichtig blickte Gimli zu Lalaithwen auf, die unschlüssig in der Tür stand. Gehen wir? Sie nickte, lächelte sogar. Völlig ungezwungen. 

~*~*~

Die Luft war stickig, duftete nach altem Papier und abgestandener Tinte, als Lalaithwen in Begleitung der Hobbits und dem Zwerg die Bibliothek betrat. In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes waren mehrere kleine Tische zusammengeschoben worden, an denen sämtliche Bekannte Legolas Platz genommen hatten. Der Prinz selbst stand in einer abgedunkelten Ecke des Raumes, neigte nachdenklich das Haupt zu Boden. An der Buchmitte erkennt man ganz deutlich, dass einige Seiten entfernt worden sind, erklang Aragorns ruhige, warme Stimme, welche bis in den Flur widerhallte. Er deutete auf eines der unzähligen Bücher, die inmitten hunderter Schriftrollen auf den Tischen ruhten. Voller Sorge mussten die Männer die halbe Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt haben, um auch nur den Hauch einer Spur zu finden. Haldir, vertieft in einige Aufzeichnungen, blickte auf, als Lalaithwen näher trat, nickte ihr zu, sah dann zu Legolas hinüber, der noch immer regungslos in der Ecke stand. Es muss einen Grund gegeben haben, weshalb sie diese Seiten entfernt haben, wohlmöglich ist das, was auf diesen Seiten geschrieben stand, sogar der Anlass für ihr Fortgehen gewesen, fuhr Aragorn in seinem Eifer fort, blätterte die vergilbten Seiten um und studierte zum wohl hundertsten Male die vorangegangenen, wie auch die folgenden Seiten. 

Drei der Pferde sind weg, wie uns bereits mitgeteilt wurde, warf Haldir ein. Hat irgendein Wachposten etwas vernommen?, fragte Lalaithwen plötzlich und alle verstummten, schauten überrascht zu ihr herüber, wie auch Legolas. In seinen Augen las sie so viel, dass sie gleichzeitig gar nichts in ihnen lesen konnte. Kummer, Angst und Schmerz schimmerten in dem satten, tiefen Blau, aber ebenso Hoffnung und Freude. Einer der Wachen äußerte, Stimmen des nachts gehört zu haben, was, wie er sagte, allerdings nichts ungewöhnliches wäre für Minas Tirith. Schließlich gibt es keine Ausgangssperre für die Bürger für bestimmte Zeiten. Es könnten auch genau so gut Leute gewesen sein, die noch einem Gasthaus einen Besuch abgestattet haben, erklärte Aragorn in friedlichem Tonfall. Lalaithwen nickte besorgt und gesellte sich zu einem der Tische, überflog mit den scharfen Augen wenige Zeilen unterschiedlichster Schriftstücke. 

Sie suchten nach einem Hinweis, wie es in dieser Bibliothek schien aber gleichzeitig nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen. Zwar mochte der König entdeckt haben, dass Seiten aus einem Buch entrissen wurden, aber woher wollte er wissen, dass dieses Buch nicht schon viel früher in diesem Zustand war? 

Trotzdem war es möglicherweise eine Spur, wenn auch nur ein Strohhalm, an dem sie sich festklammern konnten. Aber wer sagte ihnen, was auf den verlorengegangenen Seiten geschrieben stand? Ein ganzes Kapitel war entfernt worden. Ohne einen weiteren Blick mit Legolas zu wechseln, allein deswegen, weil es ihr viel zu weh tat, ihn anzusehen, half Lalaithwen den anderen, stöberte in Dokumenten, bis ihre Augen schmerzten und sie die Buchstaben nur noch verschwommen erkennen konnte. Der Nachmittag zog vorüber, niemand beklagte sich, obwohl jeder Hunger oder Durst hatte, der vergeblichen Suche müde war oder vor Verzweiflung am liebsten aufgeschrien hätte. 

Immer öfter hörte man leise, erschöpfte Seufzer, nicht selten sah man die Suchenden dasitzen und in ihren Augen reiben. Sie suchten gemeinsam so lange, bis die Nacht ihren dunklen Vorhang über die Bühne des Tages fallen ließ und der Mond sein schwaches, tröstendes Licht ausstrahlte. Bedienstete hatten Kerzen angezündet und überall in der Bibliothek verteilt, sodass die Dunkelheit nach draußen verdrängt wurde. 

Gimli war es, der zuerst aussprach, was allen durch den Kopf ging: Es ist zwecklos! Seit Stunden sitzen wir nun schon hier unten und wälzen in uralten Aufzeichnungen, die auseinanderfallen, wenn man sie auch nur ein wenig grober anfasst. Wir sind alle übermüdet und hungrig, den Begriff ließ Gimli wissentlich aus, um nicht wieder einen fiesen Kommentar von Seiten Thíluils aufschnappen zu müssen. Aragorn wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Arwen, dann mit Lalaithwen und zuletzt mit Legolas, der noch immer kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. 

Der König erhob sich und sagte: Der Zwerg hat Recht. Ich denke auch, dass wir viel zu aufgewühlt sind, um wirklich etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Lasst uns zu Abend essen, gleich zu Bett gehen und morgen weitersuchen 

Auch wenn es sich Legolas Geliebte nur schwer eingestehen konnte – Aragorn hatte recht. Selbst ihre ausdauernden, scharfen Elbenaugen wurden müde, nachlässiger. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, ehe sie sich nach und nach erhoben, um in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Lalaithwen blieb sitzen, wollte mit Legolas allein sein. Sie war wütend auf ihn, selbst wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine triftigen Argumente mehr vorzubringen wusste, da sie völlig übermüdet war. Dennoch wollte sie nicht mit ihm streiten. Sie lächelte traurig in sich hinein. Schon zum zweiten Male war sie mit ihm so aneinandergeraten. Warum nur? Sie liebte ihn doch und wusste, dass er gleiches für sie empfand. Lalaithwen spürte, dass in ihr noch immer die kleine, misstrauische und bockige Diebin steckte, der Rebell, der aufmüpfig gegenüber jeder neuen und ungewollten Situation gegenüberstand. Nur damals war es ihr Bruder Filegon gewesen, der ihr nach und nach den richtigen Weg gewiesen hatte. 

Unwillkürlich stieß sie einen traurigen Seufzer aus, schloss die Augen. Lalaithwen fühlte, wie sich plötzlich zwei größere, warme Hände auf die ihren legten, zärtlich und liebevoll über ihre Haut streichelten. Viel zu sehr genoss sie diese Liebkosungen, als dass sie hätte ihre Augen öffnen wollen; dennoch tat sie es. Legolas hatte sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen und sah sie auf eine Weise an, wie Lalaithwen es noch nie gesehen hatte. Stumm blickten sie einander an und seltsamerweise fühlte Lalaithwen, dass alles zwischen ihnen auf Messers Schneide stand. Sie hatten Schlimmes durchstehen müssen und jetzt, da noch immer Meinungsverschiedenheiten vorhanden waren, sich ihnen noch immer Probleme in den Weg stellten, sollten dumme Streitereien das Band zerreißen, das sie so mühselig gemeinsam geflochten hatten? Nein! Niemals! 

Ich war gemein zu dir, begann sie und sah ihn entschuldigend an, Ich weiß, wie sehr du Filegon liebst und wie sehr dich die Ereignisse des Tages bewegen und bekümmern...bitte verzeih mir, aber ich habe mich für einen Augenblick selbst verloren 

Legolas verzog keine Miene, umfasste ihre Hände fester. Dann holte er tief Luft, als drohte er zu ersticken, wenn er es nicht täte und wisperte kaum hörbar: Bitte vergib mir! Ich mochte dir kaltherzig und teilnahmslos erschienen sein, Laith, aber das war ich nicht....das bin ich nicht, er schluckte, schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. In dieser Sekunde kam es Lalaithwen so vor, als säße ihr Sohn Filegon vor ihr. Wie oft hatte sie schon diese tiefgehende Reue, diese tränennassen Augen gesehen? Es brach ihr das Herz, nun auch Legolas so zu sehen, und noch mehr versetzte es ihr einen stechenden Schmerz in die Brust, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihm diese Schuldgefühle erst eingeredet hatte. 

Das weiß ich doch, brachte sie heiser hervor, beugte sich ein Stückchen weiter zu ihm herüber, fing eine einsame Träne mit ihrem Daumen auf. Sie hatte seit ihrem Abschied von ihm vor dreißig Jahren gehofft, ihn nie wieder weinen sehen zu müssen, weil es ihr Herz in tausend Teile zerschmetterte, sein Schmerz auch der ihrige war, sie jeglichen Halt verlor, wenn seine starke Fassade zu bersten drohte. Denn wenn er weinte, dann weinte er ehrliche Tränen, die ein Spiegel zu seiner Seele waren. Ich habe mich vorhin vergessen, habe nicht wirklich durchdacht, was ich dir vorwarf, Legolas, sie verfluchte sich selbst, da nun auch ihre Stimme brach. Dass er sie immer zum Weinen bringen musste! Viel zu selten hatten sie Gelegenheit gehabt, gemeinsam zu lachen. 

Sie küsste ihn und es fühlte sich für ihn noch zärtlicher, noch sanfter an als jemals zuvor. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht länger halten und zügellos wanderten sie wie flüssige Kristalle über seine Wangen hinab, bis zu seinen Lippen, die noch immer Lalaithwens berührten. 

Ich habe Angst, flüsterte sie und Legolas nickte, umfasste ihr Kinn und forderte einen weiteren, tröstenden Kuss von ihr. Ich auch, erwiderte er und seine Mundwinkel taten sich schwer daran, ein trauriges, vorsichtiges Lächeln vorzubringen. Ihre Hände ließen einander nicht los und würden einander auch nicht mehr so schnell loslassen. 

Na bitte, das sieht der alte Zwerg doch gern! Bist ja doch ohne neuen Haarschnitt davongekommen, Bürschchen!, dröhnte Gimlis Stimme. Den beiden Elben war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Zwerg die ganze Zeit über hinter einem Regal gestanden und das Paar beobachtet hatte. Sagtest du nicht, dass Gimli der Gnade Erus bedürfe, wenn er aufwachte? Er scheint mir nicht viel reumütiger zu sein als sonst, lächelte Legolas nun breiter und Lalaithwen konnte endlich auch wieder lächeln. Keine Sorge...der kriegt schon sein Fett weg..., war das einzige, das sie sagte, bevor sie dem Elben einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen presste. 

Gimlis tiefes, reuevolles Brummen ertönte leise im Hintergrund... . 

~*~*~

_Ha dieses war der 7. Streich und der nächste folgt sogleich...oder doch eher in 10 Tagen...wenn ich das schaffe...ach, wozu für Schule lernen, es gibt wichtigeres *lol* Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich jedes Mal über die noch so kleinste Review freue. Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer!_

_**Höllenwauwau: **Wow, mein Knuffelhundi! Dich gibts auch noch? *freu* Mensch, hab so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles klar? Jaja, Schule *wissend nick* Du bist doch jetzt im finalen Jahrgang, oder? *die Hufe drück* *knuddel* Dein Aragorn kriegt in späteren Kapiteln sogar Sprechparts *lol*_

_**Cula: ***lol* Schön, dass du jetzt wieder stolz auf mich bist. Die verspätete Updatezeit vom letzten Mal hatte nichts mit Zeitmangel zu tun, ich war in London. Das Kapitel war schon eher fertig, aber ich wollte euch noch n bissl quälen *lol* Marmeladenbrot? Ach herrje, wann hab ich die das letzte Mal upgedatet? *sich am Kopf kratzt* Yo, ich hab ICQ, die Nummer findest du in meinem fanfiction.net Profil._

_**Shelley: **Hihi, ja, ich quäle gern den Zwerg...obwohl er in diesem Kapitel ja noch glimpflich davongekommen ist... . Wegen den Häfen: *lol* du erwischst mich auch immer wieder...nee, das steht auch nicht im Silmarillion, habs dazugedichtet...hoffe das stört dich nicht. Yo, bin ganz deiner Meinung, zickige Teleri *lol*_

_**Linnie: **Aaaawwww, nur für mich *freu* Jede einzelne Review ist ein ungeheurer Ansporn für mich, Dankeschön! *lol* Übrigens brauchst du nicht fast jeden Tag nach einem neuen Kapitel schauen, ich richte mir das Update so etwa alle 10 Tage ein *g*_

_**Feanen: **Jaaaa, Zwergquälen macht Spaß *g* Was? Du bist Geschi-LK? Und dazu noch das einzige Mädel? Ach du Schreck, herzliches Beileid. Ne Freundin von mir is ganz allein unter Männern im Mathe-LK! *bibber*_

_**BlackPearl: ***räusper* Also wow. Echt, mit so einer Review hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. War echt positiv überrascht! Ich finde ganz und gar nicht, dass du da Blödsinn geschrieben hast, es ist nur verwunderlich, dass dich das so beschäftigt *sich am Kopf kratzt* hast aber Recht, ich selbst denke über vieles gar nicht mal so supergenau nach, würde ich jede Wirkung gezielt erreichen wollen, würde ich wohl für jedes Kapitel mindestens einen ganzen Monat Schreibzeit benötigen! Mmh...fand deine Analyse sehr interessant und freue mich darüber, dass du dich so mit der Story auseinandersetzt. Ich empfinde das viel eher als Lob als Kritik, muss ich sagen *g* *umarm*_

_**Asahi-Chan: ***lol* Vielleicht singt er auch Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung...Zwerge werden ja selten aus ihren Fehlern schlau *g* Na ja, es ist ja geschichtlich erwiesen, dass sich Galadriel und Thrandi nicht mögen, das hab ich nicht erfunden! *g* In meiner Story ist er vorübergehend der Arsch, weiß nicht, ob sich Tolkien den auch so vorgestellt hat *lach* Was? So lange hast du gearbeitet? Was machst du denn da? Meine Güte, klingt ja hart! Deine Gastmutter war auf ner Cheerleaderkonferenz? *lol* Wieso das denn? Ist sie selbst einer?_

_**DracosNova: **tztztz, das ist aber nicht brav, Nova, dass du in Info gar nicht aufpasst *g* Bei uns sind alle Computer mit dem des Lehrers verbunden, der kriegt also immer mit, wenn wir uns auf Abwegen befinden *seufz* Hihi, hab übrigens ein Paar deiner Erste-Klasse-Bilder reviewt! Als kleine Gegenleistung, sozusagen! Warte schon gespannt auf weitere Bilder! Die sind einfach klasse! *knuddel*_

_**Avallyn: **Juhu, die stillen Leser werden die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen *lol* Nein ehrlich, ich freu mich einfach tierisch, wenn auch das Schweigen der Stillen Leser-Lämmer ein Ende hat *kicher*_

_**DieSina: ***lol* Hab doch auch so ne alberne Spinnenphobie...die Story is sozusagen eine Therapie für mich, weißt du?! Angstabbau *lol* Nein, versprochen, keine Spinnenscherze mehr!_

_**Meldis: ***lach* Was im Busch im Hause Grünblatt? *lol* Das klingt ja herrlich...fast so wie ne Comedyserie oder ne Familiensoap Die Grünblatts...hihi...ja, ist eben nicht alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen in zwischenelbischen Beziehungen *g* Wäre ja auch langweilig. Yo, Gimli rulez *feix* *knuffel*_

_**Mystica 89: **Ja, das ist der letzte Schrei, ein Zwerg im rosa Tütü *schadenfroh grins* Hach ja, Eldarion wirds ganz und gar nicht einfach haben, so viel kann ich schon mal versprechen :)_

_**Minyacamien: ***jubel* Noch ne stille Leserin! *Partyhut aufsetz und albern herumtänzel* Vielen, vielen Dank, freu mich total über dein Lob! In 4 Tagen Teil 1 und den Anfang von Teil 2 gelesen? Wow...ich würds gar nicht so lang vor dem Monitor aushalten! Jaja, die elfte Klasse is schon kein Zuckerschlecken...aber das schlimmste kommt ja noch auf mich zu...innerhalb von 6 ½ Wochen 14 Klausuren...krank, oder? Mal sehen, wie ich das überlebe...wie lang die Story wird? Hm...gute Frage...*n bisschen rechnen tu* So genau kann ich das noch nicht sagen, aber ich schätze, die Fortsetzung orientiert sich ungefähr an der Länge von Haltet den Dieb!...wir werden sehen *g*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Hihi, danke für deine liebe Review! Ich find das komisch, die einen gehen mit nem Rotstift durchs ganze Kapitel, andere analysieren fleißig und du führst neuerdings ne Karottenwertung ein *lol* Danke, dass du deine knappe Zeit für eine Review opfern kannst, das ist lieb von dir *umknuddel* Da fällt mir ein, ich könnt auf Bloominius ja auch mal wieder n Update bringen *g*_

_**Brummbär: **Quatsch mit Frieden? Kindergartengedöns von 30 Jahre alten Elben? Wie darf ich denn das verstehen? *stirnrunzel*_


	9. 8 Von Hoffnungsschimmern in sternenlosen...

**A/N**: Hab die erste Schulhorrorwoche wie ihr seht überlebt *lach* und kann euch trotz Klausurstress pünktlich das neue Kapitel präsentieren. Übrigens hab ich nun auch den grauenhaften Deutschvortrag hinter mich gebracht...meine Güte, und ich bin schon wieder reif für die Insel...*hm...England...sabber* Ok...ich fang schon wieder mit Selbstgesprächen an... der Song von Matchbox Twenty (ja ich weiß, ich mach schon wieder Schleichwerbung) scheint mich irgendwie zu beeinflussen *lach* Hab jetzt nach wochenlangem Warten bei Amazon endlich die heißersehnte Maxi bekommen...mmh...mit Sabber-Liveversion...*schmelz* Einfach nur göttlich, sag ich euch...aber nun genug geschwafelt, husch, husch, lesen und reviewen, aber dalli *g* 

**Disclaimer**: Ich möchte den heutigen Disclaimer gern in einem mathematischen Gleichungssystem darstellen:Tolkien + unheimliche geile Ideen = alles, was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommtEin wahnsinniges Stoffpferd + Schulstress = der andere Blödsinn *g* 

**Achtung**: Wieder einmal schier endlos lang mit wölfischer Beilage (nein, Maria, nicht sabbern) 

***

**Kapitel 8: Von Hoffnungsschimmern in sternenlosen Nächten**

Arwens seidenes Kleid berührte kaum den glatten, mit marmornen Platten gefliesten Boden, als sie zu ihrem Mann auf den Balkon trat. Noch waren nicht alle Lichter in Minas Tirith erloschen, vereinzelt konnte man den warmen Laternenschein auf den Straßen erkennen, hier und da erhellte ein Lichtkegel die einsamen Plätze vor den zahlreichen Gasthäusern, verriet, dass drinnen fröhlich gefeiert, gegessen und getrunken wurde. Arwens langes, ebenholzfarbenes Haar war offen, reichte ihr so weit über die Schultern hinab. Noch wusste ihr Volk nichts davon, dass der einzige Sohn des Königs verschwunden war und der Königin graute es jetzt schon vor der Bekanntgabe. Traurig starrten ihre blauen Augen ins Leere. Sie driftete in ferne Gedanken ab, dachte daran, was ihr Vater ihr vor vielen, vielen Jahren gesagt hatte. Er hatte verhindern wollen, dass sie auf ihr Herz hörte und bei Aragorn blieb, doch sie konnte sich durchsetzen. Nicht nur den Preis der Sterblichkeit musste sie jetzt zahlen; auch Sorge und Angst bedrückten ihr Gemüt. 

Woran denkst du, meine Königin?, fragte Aragorn sanft, nahm sie bei der Hand. An zu vieles, um es in wenige Worte auszudrücken, entgegnete sie ihm, streichelte mit ihrer Hand über seine unrasierte Wange, bemerkte die Anzeichen des Alters in seinem schönen Gesicht. Er musterte sie besorgt, küsste sie zärtlich. Ich frage mich, was Eldarion dazu bewegt hat, säuselte er, seine Stirn an die ihrige lehnend, Ich dachte, er wäre so reif, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen könnte... 

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen triftigen Grund hatte, flüsterte Arwen, Und glaubst du denn, dass Legolas Sohn weniger vernünftig ist als unserer?, ein zaghaftes Lächeln schmückte ihre vollen, roten Lippen, sodass auch Aragorn, obgleich er sich in einer äußerst prekären Lage befand, lächeln musste. Wenn er mehr von seiner Mutter, als von seinem Vater geerbt hat, seufzte er wehmütig. Arwen runzelte die Stirn, wich ein kleines Bisschen zurück. Für sie ist all das hier noch zu ungewohnt, glaub mir, Liebster. Du kennst sie noch nicht lang genug, um über sie dein Urteil fällen zu dürfen Aragorn nickte, küsste seine Frau liebevoll. Sieh nur, der Abendstern, sagte er und deutete hinauf zum Nachthimmel, an dem neben dem hellen Schein der Sterne vereinzelte Wolken sichtbar waren. Arwen lächelte traurig, murmelte: Er verblasst 

Schmerz schimmerte in seinen ruhigen, grauen Augen, als er seine Gemahlin ansah und sie wusste, dass die alten Bedenken und Schuldgefühle in ihm aufkeimten. Sie hatte ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben, ihm damit das schönste Geschenk gemacht und ihm gleichzeitig den größten Kummer bereitet. Dennoch strahlt er heller als alle anderen Sterne...bis in alle Ewigkeit, fügte er hinzu, ehe beide verstummten, sich ein weiteres Mal innig küssten. Im Garten unter ihnen konnten sie die Grillen zirpen hören und wie die Vögel nach und nach in die Symphonie der Natur einstimmten. Aragorn legte seine Hand auf Arwens Bauch, streichelte liebevoll über den dünnen Stoff. Es bekümmert mich, dass du solcher Sorge ausgesetzt bist, sagte er, doch sie lächelte nur tröstlich. Wir werden Eldarion und die Kinder finden, hab Vertrauen, flüsterte sie. Der laue Nachtwind glitt über ihr Haar, ließ sie leicht erschauern. 

Komm, Liebste. Es ist spät und die Nacht ist kühl. Hoffen wir, dass es Eldarion und den anderen gut geht, doch für uns ist es zunächst Zeit, zu ruhen! Mit diesen sanften Worten geleitete Aragorn seine Frau in das gemeinsame Gemach und bald darauf lag auch ganz Minas Tirith in tiefem Schlummer. 

~*~*~

Minuten vergingen wie endlose Stunden, jede Sekunde, die sie in ihrer Notunterkunft länger verbringen mussten, kostete sie wertvolle Zeit und Geduld. Eldarion hatte mittlerweile die graue Kapuze über sein Haupt geschoben, da der aufwirbelnde Sand immer hartnäckiger, vom Wind regelrecht auf ihn gepeitscht wurde. Filegon hatte die mitgeführten Decken schützend über die Pferde ausgebreitet, streichelte ihre Blessen, um ihnen die Angst vor dem Sturm zu nehmen. Der Himmel glich einem Meer aus Staub und verfärbten Wolkendunst. Die Luft schmeckte so trocken, dass die Kehle ausdörrte und nach mehr Trinkwasser verlangte. Der Elb musste Tari immer wieder belehren, nicht zu viel zu trinken, da es noch über einen Tag dauern konnte, bis sie zu den östlichen Ufern des Anduin stoßen konnten und die Wasservorräte rasch zur Neige gingen. Wir sollten aufbrechen, sonst erreichen wir unser Ziel mit Sicherheit nicht, stellte Jolly fest und blickte mit sorgenvoller Miene hinauf zum Himmel. Wir können nicht riskieren, in diesen Sturm zu gelangen. Wir würden nicht schnell voran kommen und somit in die Gefahr laufen, mitten auf den Ebenen zu übernachten, ohne einen Schutzwall wie diesen!, warf Eldarion ein, Es ist doch komisch, oder? Es ist fast so, als wolle eine höhere Macht verhindern, dass wir weiterkommen 

Jetzt wirst du aber albern, hoher Prinz Gondors, rief Tari sarkastisch, Du wirst doch nicht abergläubisch werden? Ich bin Jollys Meinung, wir sollten weiterziehen. Ich habe keine Lust, hier zu warten, bis die Zeit vergeht 

Zumal wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, bis die Abenddämmerung einsetzt, fuhr Filegon Taris Gedanken aus. Naru schnaubte, schüttelte wieder und wieder sein Fell aus, da sich selbst in den kurzen Haaren der Sand festsetzte und das schöne, glänzende Grau in ein mattes Dunkel verwandelte. Es ist zu gefährlich! Wir würden riskieren, dass wir uns verirren in dem Sandgetöse!, entgegnete Eldarion. Hör mal, mir scheint, als willst du uns bewusst aufhalten. Wenn du zu feige bist, bitteschön...dann geh doch zurück zu deinem tollen Vater und tu wieder das, was er dir aufträgt, aber halte uns besser nicht auf, sonst kriegst dus mit mir zu tun, drohte ihm Tari und der kleine Junge baute sich gefährlich vor dem Prinzen auf, dessen Augen wiederum erbost funkelten. 

Tari, halt die Klappe, seufzte Jolly, der es müde war, sich nun auch noch mit seinen Weggefährten zu streiten. Ich halte euch nicht auf, ich bewahre euch vor unbedachten Vorgehensweisen, sagte Eldarion tonlos. Die Worte von Rufus Sohn schienen ihn doch getroffen zu haben, auch wenn der Prinz nun versuchte, dies mit kühler Miene zu überspielen. 

Filegon seufzte. So kamen sie auch nicht weiter voran. Selina, was sagst du dazu?, fragte der schlanke Elb das kleine Mädchen, das in dem Berg Stoff, den ihr Mantel und Filegons Umhang bildeten, richtig verloren aussah. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auch ihre Meinung äußern zu dürfen, weil sie ja mit Abstand die jüngste der Abenteurer war. Ich will nicht länger auf diesem doofen, kalten Boden hocken, grummelte sie und schüttelte zum Verdeutlichen ihrer Worte den Kopf, sodass das kastanienbraune, ordentlich gekämmte Haar wild herumwirbelte. 

Der Elb lächelte, wand sich dann an die anderen, insbesondere an Tari und Eldarion, die sich noch immer wutentbrannt anstarrten. Ihr habt gehört, was die Dame gesagt hat, begann er mit fester Stimme, Wir werden also weiterziehen 

Tari warf dem Sohn Aragorns einen überlegenen Blick zu und machte sich daran, einige Sachen zusammenzupacken. Selina und Jolly halfen dem Sohn eines Hufschmiedes dabei, das Lager abzubauen. Filegon sah den Zorn und das Unverständnis in den grauen Augen des Prinzen und fühlte sich dazu veranlasst, mit ihm zu sprechen: Lass dir Taris Worte nicht zu sehr zu Herzen gehen, mein Freund. Er ist ein Wildfang, wie er im Buche steht, aber in seinem Herzensgrunde ein guter Kerl, versicherte er ihm, Ich weiß, was du bezüglich des Aufbruchs denkst, aber ich fürchte, dass, wenn wir länger hier verharren, wir der Gefahr ausgesetzt sind, einem Rudel wilder Tiere zu begegnen. Erreichen wir heute noch die Ufer des Anduin, sind wir vor Wölfen und dergleichen Getier sicher 

Aber wenn nicht?, fragte Eldarion und es war vielmehr ein Seufzer als eine Frage. Unsere Chancen stehen besser, wenn wir aufbrechen, bleiben wir hier, sind wir gefundenes Fressen, entgegnete Filegon unterkühlt und wand sich von Eldarion ab, schnürte das kurze Schwert an seinen ledernen Gürtel und saß vor Tari auf. Bleib hier und warte ab, was passiert oder komm mit und sei eine nützliche Hilfe!, rief Tari, doch Eldarion konnte ihm im lauten Getöse des Windes kaum verstehen. Seufzend schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes und trieb es an, den anderen zu folgen. Naru lief gemütlich hinterdrein. 

~*~*~

Thíluil konnte und wollte nicht warten. Am liebsten wäre er einfach losgeritten, blindlings seinem Instinkt gefolgt, hätte einfach zu den Sternen aufgeschaut, die ihm den Weg geleiteten. Dorthin, wo sein Neffe und dessen Freunde geritten waren. Aber in dieser Nacht wollten die Sterne nicht leuchten. Wo sie zuvor noch hell und überlegen gegen die Übermacht des Mondlichts angekämpft hatten, war nun eine dunkle Wolkenfront zu sehen, die den Himmel zu verschlucken schien, mitsamt seinen Orientierungspunkten. Frustriert stützte der junge Elb die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie, lehnte mit dem Kopf vornüber und starrte ins Leere. Was hatten die Kinder vor? Eine Stimme in seinem Herzen verriet ihm, dass Tari vielleicht ein größerer Anstifter für diese plötzliche Flucht gewesen sein könnte, als Filegon oder Eldarion. Schon immer hatte er einen besonders aufgeweckten Eindruck auf Thíluil gemacht und so sehr sich der Prinz auch angestrengt hatte, nur sehr selten konnte er aus Taris Mimik und Gestik lesen und verstehen, was in dem Jungen vorging. Es ist doch einfach zum Haareraufen, stöhnte der Elb und vergrub seine Finger im seidenen, blonden Haar, das offen lag und im kühlen, schwachen Licht des Mondes wie pures Silber glänzte. 

Was du nicht sagst, hörte er plötzlich eine altbekannte Stimme sprechen. Verwundert wand sich Legolas jüngerer Bruder um und erkannte Gimli, dessen Silhouette aus dem Dunkel herausstach. Seufzend erhob sich Thíluil, um wegzugehen. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wie Legolas so gut mit diesem Zwerg auskommen konnte! Hast du Angst vor mir oder warum läufst du weg, großer Elbenherr?, grummelte der Zwerg, halb belustigt, hab beleidigt. Thíluil hielt inne, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Aufregung des ganzen Tages belastete ihn mehr, als er zuzugeben vermochte. Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit legte sich über ihn, fast so, als hätte man ihm ein Gift ins Essen gemischt, welches nur quälend langsam seine Wirkung offenbarte. Nein, ich pflege nur keine Unterhaltungen mit unzuverlässigen Zwergen zu führen, murrte er und wollte sich schon wieder in Bewegung setzen, als ihn Gimli abermals aufhielt. Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen, bis du mir verzeihst? Selbst Lalaithwen und Legolas haben ein Auge zugedrückt und das, obwohl sie bei weitem schlimmer betroffen sind als du, polterte er los. 

Weshalb ist dir meine Meinung über dich so wichtig, Zwerg?, seufzte Thíluil, der den kleinen Kerl am liebsten losgeworden wäre. Aber so war das nun einmal mit Zwergen – wenn man sie brauchte, waren sie nie zur Stelle und wenn man sie nicht in der Nähe haben wollte, waren sie einem näher als jemals zuvor. 

Oh, deine Meinung über mich bekümmert mich im geringsten. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du mich ewig damit aufziehst. Zumal es jetzt wichtiger ist, zu überlegen, wo die Kleinen denn verschwunden sind, knurrte Gimli gereizt. Die Kleinen? Filegon, Eldarion und Jolly sind jeweils mindestens einen Kopf größer als du, bemerkte Thíluil spitz. Hier, genau das meine ich...ihr Elben seid ewig nachtragend...genau wie dein Vater... Thíluil hob eine Braue, drehte sich zu dem lebendig gewordenen Gartenzwerg um und fragte: Wie bitte? Gimli grinste selbstzufrieden und strich sich erfreut über den Bart. Na dein Vater...Thranduil...er ist nicht mehr sonderlich gut auf Zwerge zu sprechen, seit dem Vorfall in eurem Palast vor einigen Jahren. Mein Vater war unter den tapferen Zwergen, die sich mit Herrn Bilbo und Gandalf aufmachten, um den Zwergenschatz vom Einsamen Berg zurückzuerobern. Weißt du denn gar nicht, was sich vor deiner Haustür abspielt, Junge? Der Elb grummelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wollte sich ein weiteres Mal umdrehen, als Gimli ihn plötzlich am Hemdärmel festhielt. Nun sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt...ich weiß ja, ihr Elben seid ein sehr sensibles Volk, da muss man dreimal nachdenken, ehe man etwas sagt 

Das sollte dir schwer fallen, seufzte Thíluil und Gimli bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Du bist manchmal wie dein Bruder, wetterte er los und Thíluil brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wie Legolas? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich kann noch viel gemeiner sein, als er, lachte der Elb. Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?, hörten beide eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Es war Legolas, dessen geschmeidige Gestalt lange, schmale Schatten auf den Gehweg warf. Er war in seinen grünen Mantel gehüllt, die Kapuze hatte er in den Nacken zurückgestreift. Die Anmut in seinem Wesen erstaunte selbst Gimli immer wieder. Alles ringsum den Elbenprinzen schien in stille Bewunderung versetzt worden zu sein. 

Kein Vogel der Nacht sang seine Ode an den Abend, stattdessen saßen die Tiere auf den schlanken Ästen der hohen Bäume und beobachteten den Elben. Der Wind, der zuvor über die Stadtmauern hinweggefegt war, hatte sich zur Ruhe gelegt, nur sacht bewegte er die grünenden Wipfel der Birken, ein nach Wald und Blüten duftender Hauch strich über das Gesicht des Elben, als schmeichelte er somit dem schönen Prinzen. 

Zumindest behauptet dies immer meine hübsche Verlobte, ergänzte Legolas dann grinsend, sich an die lang zurückliegenden Streitereien mit Lalaithwen erinnernd, als sie für ihn noch die kleine, lausige Diebin gewesen war. Es war für ihn noch immer erstaunlich, wie sie beide, anfangs unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, ein Liebespaar geworden waren. 

Legolas, immer wieder eine Freude dich zu sehen, Freund, jubelte Gimli, der sich nun ein bisschen Schützenhilfe im Wortgefecht mit Legolas Bruder erhoffte. 

Wo ist Lalaithwen?, fragte der jüngere Elb, sich am Fuße einer Birke niederlassend. Sie hat sich endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe gelegt, versucht zu schlafen. Dieser Tag hat sie sehr mitgenommen, flüsterte Legolas fast zu sich selbst. Dich aber auch, mein Bruder, ergänzte Thíluil mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den seidenen Lippen. Hat denn schon irgendjemand von euch eine Idee, wie wir die Kinder aufspüren können?, fragte der Zwerg ungeduldig. Noch immer plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen und ungern dachte er daran, was er Aragorn versprochen hatte, wenn er bei der Aufsicht der Kinder versagte. Ja, Sohn Gloins, wir rufen Gwaihir, den großen Adlerfürsten, der dich, wie einst deinen Vater, in seinen Klauen forttragen wird, weit über die Ebenen und Wälder, wo du dann Ausschau halten kannst nach fünf Kindern und drei Pferden...ach...ich vergaß, und nach einem Hund..., spöttelte Thíluil und brachte Gimli erneut zum Brummen: Ach...hat der Junge doch noch etwas behalten 

Legolas runzelte nur verwundert die Stirn, doch Thíluil winkte grinsend ab. Ich sehe schon, ihr beide versteht euch prächtig 

Ich mag die Ironie in deiner Stimme nicht, Freundchen, murrte Gimli, sodass Legolas laut lachte, der wunderschöne Klang hallte durch die klare Abendluft, erschrocken erhoben sich vereinzelte Vögel in die Lüfte. Und ich mag die Wolkendecke da nicht, seufzte Thíluil, hinauf zum Himmel deutend. Nach und nach verdichtete sich die Front aus tiefem Grau, erstickte den hellen Glanz der Sterne. Wie können wir sie nur wiederfinden?, murmelte Legolas nachdenklich, den Blick ins schwarze Nichts des Himmels gerichtet. 

Eine lange Zeit standen die Drei nur schweigend da, jeder einzelne ging seinen verborgenen Gedanken nach und die Krone der Birke senkte sich im wieder aufkeimendem Wind tief hinab, fast so, als senkte sie ihr Haupt in Trauer. , hauchte Thíluil plötzlich. Legolas und Gimli richteten ihre fragenden Blicke auf den jüngeren Bruder des Prinzen. Wenn das irgendein elbisches Schimpfwort ist, das du mir wieder an den Kopf schmeißt, dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich herausfinde, was es bedeutet...und dann, ja dann kannst du was erleben, muffelte der etwas korpulente, kleine Mann, der Thíluil und Legolas nur knapp bis zur Hüfte reichte. Nimm doch nicht alles gleich wieder so persönlich, du kleiner Trampel, zischte Thíluil, Drúsella ist kein Schimpfwort, sondern ein Frauenname 

Du meinst...**die** Drúsella?, fragte Legolas mit ernster Miene, und im wachsenden Dunkel, das sie umgab, schienen seine Augen aus tiefstem Schwarz zu bestehen. Thíluil nickte nur knapp. Gimli stand völlig verwirrt und beleidigt zwischen den Elbengeschwistern und schaute fordernd abwechselnd zu ihnen auf. 

Wer ist diese Drúsella, von der ihr da redet?, wollte er endlich wissen, aber Legolas schien viel zu ergriffen von der Idee seines Bruders, als dass er dem Zwerg Gehör schenkte: Glaubst du, sie kann uns weiterhelfen? Sein kleinerer Bruder strich sich nachdenklich über das glatte Kinn und entgegnete leise: Zumindest wäre es einen Versuch wert, ehe wir blind herumirren... Der Zwerg hatte ohnehin schon so viel Geduld wie ein Elb Bartwuchs hatte und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu werden. Würden die Herren den Anstand haben, dem äußerst verärgerten Sohn Gloins zu sagen, wer zum Geier Drúsella ist? Thíluil bedachte Gimli nur mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, wand sich dann aber wieder an Legolas, der sich wenigstens auf Augenhöhe mit ihm befand. Lass uns Aragorn den Vorschlag unterbreiten, sie morgen zu besuchen Legolas dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und murmelte: Ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht nur Zeitverschwendung ist, Thíluil...sie ist alt... 

Gimli hopste verzweifelt so hoch, wie er es mit seinem eigenen Gewicht vereinbaren konnte, um die Aufmerksamkeit gewisser Elben auf sich zu ziehen. Als auch dies ihm nicht gelingen wollte, atmete er zweimal tief durch und rief: Zum Kuckuck mit euch Elben, ihr braucht ja länger für eine Antwort, als ein Ent! 

Irritiert musterte Legolas seinen langjährigen Freund und fragte vorsichtig, da er die Zornesröte im vollen Gesicht Gimlis nur allzu gut kannte: Bitte verzeih, was wolltest du wissen? Gimli verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und murrte: Eure unendliche Lebensdauer scheint auf euer Gehör zu schlagen...aber ich wiederhole mich gern für euch. Wer ist Drúsella? Legolas tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Bruder, ehe er dem Zwerg entgegnete: Sagen wir...sie ist eine alte Freundin der Familie... 

~*~*~

Filegon wusste nicht, ob es noch Tag oder bereits Nacht war, die sie umgab. Der wirbelnde Sand hatte sich zu undurchdringlichen Mauern vereinigt, die sich den reitenden Gefährten in den Weg stellten. Sonderlich schnell kamen sie nicht voran, aber der junge Elb hoffte, dass sie es zumindest aus den Ebenen schaffen könnten, ehe es wirklich dunkel wurde. Der kalte Wind peitschte in sein Gesicht. Er spürte, wie sich Taris Finger in seine Schulter bohrten, als sein Freund sich förmlich an ihn festkrallte, um nicht durch den Wind vom Pferd gerissen zu werden. Mühselig kämpften sich die Tiere voran, jeder Meter war ein schwer erkämpftes Stückchen Weg, das sie sich erkämpft hatten. Keines der Kinder wagte zu sprechen, abgesehen von Selina, die sich nach einer längeren Wegstrecke umgesehen hatte und etwas vermisste. Wo ist Naru?, rief sie so laut sie konnte, damit der Sturm ihre Stimme nicht verschluckte. Jolly hielt inne, schaute über seine Schulter zurück auf den zugewehten Weg. Der treue Hund Taris, der sonst immer Schritt gehalten und eifrig hinterhergelaufen war, war nirgendwo zu sehen. 

Tari hatte Filegon gebeten, ebenso anzuhalten, wie auch Eldarion, der an der Spitze ritt. Unmöglich, dass wir umkehren...wir würden vom Weg abkommen, wenn wir ihn suchten, rief der Thronerbe Gondors. Filegon fühlte, das er Recht hatte, andererseits wusste er, wie sehr seine Freunde, wie auch er selbst, an dem Hund hingen. Lasst uns hier kurz halten, die Pferde müssen so oder so verschnaufen. Wenn Naru nicht von allein zurückkommt, reiten Tari und ich ein Stück zurück, um Ausschau nach ihm zu halten, schlug der Elb vor, sein kühler Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Gemeinsam suchten sie Schutz hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe, an deren Fuße sie sich niederließen, die Pferde fütterten und abwarteten. Sie brauchen dringend Wasser...am Ufer des Anduin können wir sie erst wieder tränken, es ist von größter Notwendigkeit, dass wir noch heute, wenn auch in der Nacht, mit Wasser versorgen können, sagte Eldarion, der sichtlich erzürnt darüber war, dass seiner Meinung keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde und sämtliche Entscheidungen von Filegon getroffen zu werden schienen. Ohne Naru geh ich nirgendwohin!, plädierte Selina, die sich kurzerhand mit bockiger Miene auf den Boden setzte, der mit ausgedörrtem, braunen Gras befleckt war. 

Würde mir der Hund nicht so viel bedeuten, würde ich dich nur all zu gern zurücklassen, Quengelliese!, murrte Jolly, der sich zu Filegon gesellt hatte. Der Elb hatte es gewagt, die Anhöhe zu betreten und seine scharfen Augen suchten die nähere Umgebung ab, doch Filegon hätte nicht einmal einen Wolf erkannt, wenn dieser direkt vor ihm gestanden hätte, zu dicht reihten sich die Sandkörner aneinander und wirbelten im schwarzen Tanz über die Ebenen. 

Es ist sinnlos, hier zu warten, rief Eldarion erneut. Der junge Prinz hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen, wagte es kaum, sie überhaupt offen zu halten. Also du bist nicht sehr nett, stellte Selina plötzlich fest und stellte sich bedrohlich vor dem sitzenden Eldarion auf, der sie verwundert musterte, Von einem wie dir hätte ich viel mehr Mitgefühl erwartet, Filegon hat welches und das, obwohl er noch nicht einmal ein Prinz ist...jedenfalls...nicht so richtig, fragend wand sich das braunhaarige Mädchen dem jungen Elben zu, doch dieser blickte noch immer angespannt in die Ferne. Selina seufzte. So richtig wollte ihr keiner seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Wieder an Eldarion gewand sagte sie: Du bist jedenfalls ganz schön gemein. Das sag ich Naru! 

Ich fürchte, die Dämmerung hat eingesetzt. Wenn ihr noch auf den Hund warten wollt, kann es noch Stunden dauern, bis wir wieder aufbrechen können. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir hier rasten und vielleicht versuchen zu schlafen, entgegnete Eldarion, das kleine, erboste Mädchen, das vor ihm wild gestikulierte, ignorierend. Ist der Prinz denn müde?, neckte Tari und die grauen Augen von Aragorns Sohn blitzten auf vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Zuerst hatte er sich zu solch einer tollkühnen Abenteuerreise überreden lassen und nun wurde er von einem Moment auf den anderen schikaniert. **Ich** bin müde!, rief Selina und sank auf ihr Hinterteil zurück, fast so, als hätte ihr jemand mit einem unsichtbaren Stock die Beine weggezogen. 

Filegon trat zu den anderen zurück, die silberne Schnalle seines dunkelbraunen Ledergürtels reflektierte das kümmerliche Licht, das vom Tage noch übrig war. Eldarion bemerkte, dass die Schnalle in der Form eines Blattes gefertigt worden war, sicherlich von geschickten elbischen Händen. Ob sein Vater ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte? Was hast du?, weckte ihn die sanfte Stimme des trotz seines jungen Alters hochgewachsenen Elben aus seinen Tagträumen. 

Nichts. Ich würde es nur begrüßen, wenn man mich ernst nehmen würde, erwiderte er knapp. Filegon schmunzelte. So schmollend sah Eldarion viel mehr wie ein Kleinkind aus, dem man soeben sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte, als wie ein waschechter Prinz. Oh, ich nehme dich ernst. Und nimm dir Taris Kommentare nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, er weiß es nicht besser, lächelte Filegon freundschaftlich und entfernt hörte er Tari leise in sich hineingrummeln. Ich bin auch dafür, dass ihr euch erst einmal ausruht. Tari und ich schieben die erste Wache. Wir rasten nur so lange, bis Naru wieder da ist! Der Wind wehte unermüdlich. Er war ein Dämon der Natur, der all seine Wut mit einem Male zu entladen suchte und die Kinder bekamen dies zu spüren. Auch wenn es nicht so erscheinen mochte, so beruhigte sich der Sturm langsam. Zwar würde es noch weitere Stunden des nervenzehrenden Wartens kosten, aber es war ein beruhigender Gedanke, den Wind mit seinen winzigen, steinernen Gefährten nicht die ganze Nacht lang spüren zu müssen. 

Als die Schatten länger wurden und das Tageslicht in der Umarmung der herannahenden Nacht erstarb, waren Selina und Jolly in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Eldarion hielt seine Augen geschlossen, doch Filegon spürte, dass der Prinz nur zum Schein ruhte, sie möglicherweise zu belauschen gedachte. 

Ich verstehe dich nicht, Filegon, sagte Tari plötzlich, der sich seinen Mantel auf der kargen Erde ausgebreitet hatte und nun darauf saß. Was meinst du?, wollte der Elb wissen, den Blick nicht vom Horizont abwendend. Tari fand, dass Filegon, auch wenn es äußerlich nicht so scheinen mochte, unlängst erwachsen war. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte, seine eisblauen Augen jede kleine Regung in unglaublichen Entfernungen wahrnahmen, seine Güte, all das machte ihn zu einem der Elben, wie Thíluil einer war oder Legolas. Unerwartet ergriff den Jungen eine große Traurigkeit, wenn er wieder daran dachte, wie er und seine Freunde altern und letztendlich sterben würden, während Filegon selbst die Ewigkeit überdauern würde. Würde er sie vermissen oder hatten nun, da er seinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte, die Elben den Platz der kleinen Rasselbande in seinem Herzen eingenommen? 

Tari, hast du was?, fragte Filegon und schaute den kleinen, aber kräftigen Burschen an, der ihm selbst apathisch entgegenstarrte. Tari schüttelte sich, senkte den Kopf. Entschuldige, ich war nur eben in Gedanken. Nein, ich meine die Sache mit Eldarion, den Namen des Prinzen sprach Rufus Sohn mit gedämpfter Lautstärke aus, als fürchtete er ein schreckliches Szenario, wenn Eldarion seine Worte vernahm. 

Was hast du für ein Problem mit ihm?, wollte Filegon wissen, der sich kurz im dürftig errichteten Lager umschaute und leise in sich hineinlächelte, als er Selina zusammengekuschelt und an eines der liegenden Pferde geschmiegt schlafen sah. Das dunkle Haar fiel ihr leicht ins jugendliche Gesicht, umschmeichelte ihre entspannten Züge. 

Er spielt sich ständig als Moralapostel auf, ich kann das nicht leiden, beschwerte sich Tari, der sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben hatte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal bequem auf diesem harten Boden sitzen, desto weniger konnte er nachvollziehen, wie die anderen darauf schlafen konnten. Er ist älter als ihr und genoss mit Sicherheit eine strengere Erziehung. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich aufspielen will, vielmehr will er uns mit seinem Rat zur Seite stehen. Du musst verstehen, dass er nicht so an Naru hängt, wie wir. Mach ihm keinen Vorwurf deswegen und bitte unterlasse deine beleidigenden Bemerkungen. Das letzte, was wir auf unserer Reise gebrauchen können, ist Streit und Zwietracht 

Der Elb schob sich die sorgfältig geflochtenen Zöpfe hinter die spitzen Ohren, wand den Blick wieder zurück auf die Ebenen. Aber Filegon, er provoziert förmlich, dass ich... 

, rief der Elb plötzlich aus und unterbrach Tari damit in seinen Ausführungen. Er streckte den Arm nach vorn aus und deutete auf einen für das menschliche Auge kaum sichtbaren dunklen Fleck, weit, weit weg auf der Ebene, fast dort, wo die untergegangene Sonne mit ihren letzten, kümmerlichen Lichtstrahlen den festen Erdboden liebkoste, ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte, nur um sich am nächsten Morgen wieder in voller Schönheit über der kargen Landschaft zu erheben. , fragte Tari und der Elb nickte. Ich wusste, dass er zurückkommt...er ist einfach ein treuer Hund, rief Tari unbedacht laut und weckte somit Selina und Jolly aus ihrem Schlaf. 

Naru? Ist er wieder da?, fragte das Mädchen sogleich mit verschlafener Stimme und war schneller auf den Beinen, als Filegon es jemals zuvor erblickt hatte. Ich fürchte, dass sich der Nebel bald schon über die Ebenen legen wird und uns die Sicht noch mehr versperren wird, als der Sandsturm, mutmaßte Filegon mit ungespielter Sorge in seinen anmutigen Gesichtszügen. Und was schlägst du vor? Willst du hier nächtigen?, fragte Eldarion, der seine vom Elben bereits enthüllte Schlaftarnung aufgegeben hatte, seine grauen, ruhigen Augen trafen die kühlen Filegons. Würdest du es riskieren, dass wir uns verlaufen und somit noch mehr Zeit verlieren als unbedingt nötig?, konterte der Elb gelassen, worauf dem Prinzen keine Antwort einfiel. Tari grinste nur, verbiss sich aber seinen Kommentar, wie es Filegon ihm zuvor geraten hatte, und lief Naru ein kleines Stück weit entgegen. Nach und nach wurde der Punkt am fernen Horizont größer und größer, bis die Menschenkinder, wenn sie genau hinhörten, bereits das erfreute Bellen Narus vernehmen konnten. 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der allseits geliebte Hund sprang seinem junge Herrchen in die Arme, schleckte aus lauter Erleichterung und Freude das gesamte Gesicht Taris ab und ehe er sich weiter auf Selina stürzen konnte, fasste Tari ihn sanft aber gleichzeitig bestimmend am Nackenfell, bremste somit seine überschwänglichen Glücksgefühle. 

Mit der Rückkehr des Tieres lockerte sich die Stimmung der kleinen Gruppe ein wenig auf. Mit Müh und Not, einigen vertrockneten Ästen sterbender, verkümmerter Bäume und viel Geduld hatte Jolly ein kleines Feuer zustande gebracht, an dem sich die immer frierende Selina die Hände wärmte. Naru jaulte vor sich hin aus lauter Erschöpfung und hatte den Kopf auf dem Schoß des Mädchens niedergelegt. Kichernd strich sie ihm durch das kurze Fell, zerzauste es und sortierte mit großer Sorgfalt, wie Filegon bemerkte, jedes kleine Sandkorn aus dem grauen Haar. Lächelnd fiel ihm dabei auf, dass sie selbst noch von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt war, als hätte sie sich auf dem sandigen Boden hin- und hergewälzt. 

Tari und Jolly bissen gierig in das zur Wegzehrung mitgenommene Brot, kaum hatten sie einen Bissen heruntergeschlungen, öffneten sie schon den Mund für den nächsten. Irgendwie erinnerte dieser Anblick Eldarion an Jungvögel, die im Sekundentakt von ihren Eltern gefüttert werden wollten. Ihr werdet euch noch daran verschlucken, lachte Filegon kopfschüttelnd. Selina nahm einen großen Schluck aus einer der Feldflaschen, welche die Kinder vor ihrer Abreise mit reichlich Wasser gefüllt hatten. Filegon wusste, dass sie am Anduin wohl die letzte Gelegenheit haben würden, die zur Neige gehenden Vorräte aufzufüllen, da ihr Weg sie nur noch durch Sumpflandschaft und düsteres, unbekanntes Land führen würde. Wie der Elb es prophezeit hatte, erhoben sich geisterähnliche Trugbilder aus feinem Dunst in die Höhe und nach nicht einmal einer weiteren Stunde hatte sich um die kleine Anhöhe, auf die sie mittlerweile gestiegen waren, ein dichtes Meer aus Nebel gebildet. Verspielt versuchte Selina, den Nebel mit ihren Händen einzufangen, doch umso enttäuschter war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ins Nichts griff. Die Pferde ruhten hinter der Anhöhe, versuchten vergebens die Grasreste zu erhaschen. 

Jolly, Tari und Eldarion amüsierten sich köstlich, als sie das Mädchen beobachteten, aber Filegons Blick war zum Himmel geschweift. Nach dem Sturm hatte er sich erhofft, die Sterne als Orientierungspunkte am Himmel wiederfinden zu können, aber die Dunkelheit schien die kleinen, silbern funkelnden Kristalle mit ihrem unendliche Schlund verschlungen zu haben. Nein, sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Mit dem Nebel und der Wolkendecke fehlte ihnen jegliche Koordination, wohl oder übel würden sie eine Nacht auf den unheilvollen Ebenen verbringen müssen. Dem Elben lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken daran, was er vor wenigen Nächten in der Dunkelheit erblickt hatte. Naru bellte und riss Filegon aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. 

Was hat er?, rief Selina völlig verschreckt, als Naru sich mit müden Gliedern erhob und die Zähne fletschte, so als ob Selina eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. Naru, Aus!, rief Tari erzürnt und stand auf, um den Hund von Jollys verängstigter Schwester wegzuziehen, aber Filegon hielt ihn zurück. Es ist nicht wegen Selina, wisperte er. Eldarions Hand ruhte auf dem Griff des Langschwertes, er war jede Sekunde bereit, es zu ziehen. Weswegen denn dann?, fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und zuckte erneut zusammen, als ein tiefes Knurren aus Narus Kehle entwich, und ließ unbeabsichtigt die Feldflasche zu Boden sinken, sodass das letzte, kostbare Wasser daraus auf den trockenen Untergrund sickerte und das tote Gras darauf vergebens tränkte. Selina, pass doch auf!, schalt sie Jolly und brachte seine kleine Schwester beinahe zum Weinen. Naru trottete unruhig und mit erhobenem Schwanz um das Lager herum, jaulte, bellte und knurrte abwechselnd. Angst spiegelte sich auf den verunsicherten Gesichtern der Menschen wieder. Nur Filegon und Eldarion bewahrten Ruhe. Seid still, befahl Filegon und stand auf, folgte Naru auf sicherer Entfernung. 

Vielleicht hat er nur Hunger oder du hast ihn geärgert durch deine groben Streicheleinheiten, versuchte Tari das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Hundes zu erklären, aber das Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet, dass auch er ratlos und verängstigt war. hab ich gar nicht, verteidigte sich Selina und dicke Tränen kullerten an ihren weichen Wangen hinab, tropften auf ihr schlichtes Kleid. 

Ein unheilschwangeres Schweigen herrschte in der Gruppe, nur Naru gab die beunruhigenden Laute von sich. Was hat denn dieser verflixte Köter?, fragte Eldarion mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wittert ein Raubtier!, sagte Filegon tonlos und seine geschmeidige Hand umfasste das Schwert, das er an seinen Gürtel geschnallt hatte. 

Fast wie eine Antwort ertönte ein langes, hohes Heulen, das allen eine Gänsehaut bescherte, Narus Gebell wurde aggressiver, wütender. Jolly schloss die Augen, zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen. , murmelte er, Sie müssen uns gewittert haben... . 

, quietschte Selina erschrocken und sprang auf ihre zitternden Beine, blickte sich mit vor lauter Panik geweiteten Augen in der Gegend um. Doch nichts konnte sie erkennen, zu undurchsichtig war der weiße Schleier des Nebels. Wieder ertönte ein Heulen, diesmal aus nächster Nähe. Jolly ergriff die Hand seiner Schwester, versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber sie begann trotz seiner tröstenden Geste zu weinen. Keine Angst, Selina, dir passiert schon nichts., versicherte Filegon mit ruhiger, sanfter Stimme. Ihn schien nicht einmal das grausige Jaulen Furcht einzujagen. Machen wir das Feuer aus!, schlug Tari vor, der sein Schwert gezogen hatte und kampfeslustig leuchteten seine blauen Augen auf, Dann fällt es ihnen vielleicht schwerer, uns zu finden 

Tari, sie **haben** uns doch schon gefunden. Sie sind Jäger der Nacht, die Dunkelheit ist ihr Freund, ihre Tarnung. Ihre Augen sehen selbst im Nebel hundertmal besser als die unseren. Würden wir das Feuer löschen, würden wir nur noch mehr von unserer Orientierung verlieren, belehrte ihn Filegon. Selina zitterte am ganzen Leib. Aber fürchten sie sich nicht normalerweise vor Feuer?, warf Jolly ein. Nicht, wenn der Hunger sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigt hat., sagte Eldarion knapp. Im Kreis hatten sich die Jungen um das Feuer gestellt, da das Heulen aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien. Naru hatte bedrohlich die Ohren angelegt und fletschte die scharfen Zähne. Selina stand hinter ihrem Bruder und verging fast vor Angst. 

, zischte Filegon. Was hörst du?, fragte Tari nervös, als er trotz aller Anstrengungen nichts vernahm. Nichts. Aber das beunruhigt mich ja gerade. Sie müssen nicht länger kommunizieren...sie sind sich ihrer Beute bereits nahe genug, Filegon stieß angespannt den Atem aus und vor ihm schien sich der Nebel zu lichten, wie ein zurückgezogener Vorhang. Eine schwarze Silhouette stach aus dem grauen Nichts heraus und Filegon rief nur: Passt auf, als der erste Wolf, ein riesiges Ungetüm, das etwa doppelt so groß war wie Naru, aus dem tückischen Nebel sprang und Eldarion beinahe zu Boden riss. Das Glück des Prinzen bestand darin, dass er die lange Klinge seines Schwertes vor seine Brust gehalten hatte und sich das scharfe Metall mit einem reißenden Geräusch in das Fleisch des Wolfes bohrte. Eldarion stolperte und fiel rücklings auf den Boden, das tote Tier, das ihn um ein Haar zerrissen hätte, fiel plump auf ihn, begrub ihn fast gänzlich unter sich. Selina kreischte, als ein zweiter, ein dritter, bald ein vierter Wolf zum Sprung ansetzte, doch Filegon reagierte schnell, wich den Attacken geschickt aus, als hätte er nie etwas anderes in seinem Leben getan und versetzte den Angreifern tödliche Hiebe. Jolly legte nach und nach die Pfeile auf die Armbrust, dabei zitterten seine kalten Finger aber so stark, dass er die Hälfte fallen ließ. Tari, dessen Angstschweiß sich bald mit dem Blut der kräftigen Raubtiere vermengte, sicherte Jolly ab, während Naru den Kampf mit den ihm ebenbürtigen Kreaturen aufnahm. 

Eldarion stieß den Kadaver des Tieres von sich, das Blut, das sein Gewand zierte leuchtete Weinrot im aufflackernden Feuer. Es war ein Spiel gegen die tückischen Schatten, den undurchdringlichen Nebel und die daraus feige attackierenden Wölfe. Panisches Pferdewiehern vermengte sich mit dem tiefen Grollen der Wölfe. Filegon rang nach Atem. Viel zu oft streifte er die Tiere nur, was sie nicht daran hinderte, wieder und wieder zum Angriff auszuholen. Den Hieben ihrer gewaltigen Pranken konnte er nur knapp entgehen. Etwa ein Dutzend Tiere hatte die Kinder zur Beute auserkoren, nur durch Filegons, Taris und Eldarions beherztes Kämpfen, oder besser gesagt hilfloses um sich schlagen konnten sie die Meute nach und nach bezwingen. 

Die kühle Luft war bald vom bittersüßen Geruch noch warmen Blutes erfüllt. In Erwartung und mit zitternden Händen warteten die Jungen auf eine weitere Attacke. Aber es geschah nichts. Die Minuten verstrichen, nur das schwere Keuchen der atemlosen Kinder und Selinas leises, verzweifeltes Weinen waren zu hören. Filegons Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, das Blut wurde schnell durch seinen ganzen Körper gepumpt. Tari fühlte, wie seine Knie nachzugeben drohten. Er war der Erste, der zu Boden sank und mit geweiteten Augen in den Nebel starrte. Die blutverschmierte Klinge schimmerte, als das Feuer sein goldenes Licht darauf warf. 

Sie sind fort, atmete Jolly erleichtert aus, als noch im selben Augenblick ein verwundetes Tier wie aus dem Nichts hervorsprang und den Jungen zu Boden riss, seine gierigen Klauen sich tief in Jollys Schulter gruben. Selina handelte vielmehr im Affekt, als wirklich bewusst, als sie einen brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer zog und laut schreiend damit auf den Wolf einschlug. Ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen ertönte, als das Mädchen seinen Pelz verbrannte und Naru stürzte sich mit letzter Kraft auf das Ungetüm, biss ihm in den Nacken und zwang es so, zu Boden zu sinken. Tari lief sofort zu Jolly, dem jedoch nichts weiter geschehen war, nur der brennende Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ ihn schwerer atmen. Selina starrte angsterfüllt auf den Hund, der den Wolf die Kehle zerbiss, sodass Blut und Hautfetzen an seinem Maul klebten. Damit nicht genug, verbiss sich Naru im Hals des Tieres, zerrte daran, sodass der Kopf des toten Wolfes hastig hin- und hergeworfen wurde. 

Eldarion, alles in Ordnung?, fragte Filegon und der Prinz nickte, mehr als eine blutende Nase hatte auch er nicht abbekommen. Ein Wunder bei solch einem Hinterhalt. Ich sehe mich um, ob noch weitere Biester in der Nähe sind, wisperte er mit rauer Stimme und der Elb nickte, prüfte Jollys Zustand, doch der Junge saß wieder aufrecht und Tari versorgte seine Wunde. 

Filegon sah Selina unter Schock dastehen und Narus blutiges Werk beobachten. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, nahm ihr die brennende Fackel aus der völlig verkrampften Hand, sodass ihre brauen, angsterfüllten Augen gezwungen waren, den Elben anzusehen. Er streichelte mit seinen Fingern über ihre kleinen, zarten Hände. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich am Feuer der Fackel böse verbrannt hatte. Sobald der Schock fort war, würde sie den Schmerz spüren. Tröstend presste Filegon einen sanften Kuss auf die wunde Stelle und kurz darauf sackte Selina auf ihre Knie, fiel vornüber in die Arme des Elben und vergrub ihr Gesicht an dessen Schulter, weinte bitterlich. 

Sie tat Filegon unglaublich leid. Seiner Entscheidung wegen waren sie hier geblieben und waren von einem Wolfsrudel angegriffen worden. Und das, obwohl er diese Bedrohung erahnt hatte. Der Elb hasste sich dafür, seine Freunde in solch schreckliche Gefahr gebracht zu haben und schloss die Augen, atmete den blumigen Duft von Selinas Haar ein. Geistesabwesend streichelte er immer wieder ihren Rücken und murmelte sanfte Worte in Sindarin und obgleich Selina keines seiner Wörter verstehen konnte, tröstete sie seine Geste ungemein. Es tut mir leid, Kleines...es tut mir leid, murmelte er immer wieder in seiner Muttersprache. Eldarion legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Elben, der sogleich zu ihm aufschaute, das zitternde Bündel Mensch noch immer in den Armen hütend. Ich konnte keine Wölfe sehen und auch Naru scheint keine mehr zu wittern. Sie haben eines der Pferde gerissen, eines ist fortgelaufen, Naru hat meines zurücktreiben können. Wir haben nur noch ein Pferd...vielleicht sollten wir Naru rausschicken, um das andere noch aufzuspüren. Wir sollten trotz des Nebels aufbrechen, weil ich vermute, dass das nicht das ganze Rudel war. Sie werden zurückkehren, nicht zuletzt, weil der Wind den Geruch des Blutes in alle Richtungen trägt 

Die Pferde! Wie hatte er sie nur vergessen können? Sie hatten im Schutze der Anhöhe gegrast, waren nicht all zu weit entfernt, als die Wölfe angriffen und trotzdem hatte er nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Es war nur Glück, dass nicht alle gerissen wurden oder fortgelaufen waren. 

Filegon war nur noch in der Lage zu nicken und richtete sich langsam auf, sodass sich Selina von ihm löste. Sacht strich er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte aufmunternd. Es ist vorbei, Selina...du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben Sie nickte, als er das sagte und obwohl sie es normalerweise hasste, wenn man sie trug, weil sie immer darauf plädierte, schon ein großes Mädchen zu sein, ließ sie es zu, dass Filegon sie in seine Arme hob und mit sich trug. 

Naru konnte durch Zufall das zweite Pferd aufspüren und das völlig verängstigte Tier zurücktreiben. Dennoch war es an der Fessel verwundet und konnte nicht mehr so schnell vorantraben. Noch im selben Zuge löschte Jolly das Feuer, half mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, die Pferde zu beladen und saß gemeinsam mit Tari und Eldarion auf dessen schwarzen Hengst auf. Filegon, der die schluchzende Selina noch immer in seinen Armen barg, ritt auf dem verwundeten Pferd und nur langsam kamen sie deswegen voran. Tari schlief nicht. Ebenso wenig Jolly oder Eldarion. Die Menschenjungen starrten fassungslos in das vor ihn aufklaffende Nichts. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Abenteuer waren ganz anders, wenn man sie in Büchern las. Tari stellte fest, dass das seine jetzt schon viel furchterregender war. Und dabei hatte es doch erst begonnen... . 

Im Morgengrauen wich der karge Untergrund einem saftigen Grün, das noch von Tautropfen benetzt war, als die Hufe der Pferde es nieder stapften. Die Ufer des Anduin, entwich es Eldarions trockener Kehle, Zeit für eine richtige Rast...ohne Wölfe... . 

~*~*~

Eine Wahrsagerin? Entschuldige, Legolas, aber bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Seit wann glaubst du an solch einen Humbug?, stieß Gimli entsetzt aus, als der Elb ihm die Identität Drúsellas enthüllte. Eine Seherin, Gimli, sie ist eine Seherin...keine Wahrsagerin..., seufzte Legolas, der den in Aufruhr versetzten Zwergen nur schwer im Zaume halten konnte. Wo besteht denn da der Unterschied? Alle beide sind Scharlatane...ich fasse es nicht, dass du das Schicksal deines Sohnes in die tatterige Hand einer alten Hexe legen willst, wehrte Gimli ab und Thíluil konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. 

Na ja, mit dem unzuverlässigen Zwerg hat er es ja schon probiert 

Du vermaledeiter Elb du!, knurrte Gimli und hätte er seine Axt zur Hand gehabt, so hätte Legolas Bruder wahrlich um sein Leben laufen müssen. 

Sie ist weise...und vielleicht unsere letzte Möglichkeit, den Aufenthaltsort der Kinder herauszufinden, um sie rechtzeitig aufzuspüren, bevor sie etwas Dummes anstellen, argumentierte Legolas, Ich werde Aragorn gleich morgen früh davon unterrichten 

Ich kann es nicht glauben...Legolas glaubt an Zigeuner und Wahrsagerinnen..., fassungslos schüttelte Gimli den Kopf. Sie ist keine..., begann Thíluil berichtigend, doch der Zwerg winkte heftig ab: Ja, ja, schon gut, ich habe ja begriffen, dass diese Drúsella eine Seherin ist...trotzdem...wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das alles nur alberner Blödsinn. Wo soll diese Drúsella überhaupt leben? 

Nicht weit von hier...in einem kleinen Dorf am Fuße des Weißen Gebirges, erwiderte Legolas mit nachdenklicher Miene. Thíluil legte beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Sorge dich nicht, Legolas. Drúsella wird Rat wissen. 

Warum schickt Aragorn nicht einfach seine Boten aus?, knurrte Gimli, noch immer äußerst skeptisch. Weil die Kinder überall sein können und es Tage dauern würde, bis wir eine Spur hätten 

Ach, ich verstehe schon, die komische alte Hexe wird euch in ihrer bunten Glaskugel zeigen, wo Filegon und die anderen verschwunden sind, oder wie? Elbischer Humbug, nichts als elbischer Humbug, brabbelte Gimli weiter, doch Legolas und Thíluil tauschten nur alles sagende Blicke, ehe sie dem fluchenden Zwerg zurück in den Palast folgten. 

~*~*~

_So, Kinders...ich bin stolz auf mich, dass ich die Kapitel immer so pünktlich fertig schreibe *bis jetzt zumindest* und noch stolzer auf euch, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt und mir Reviews hinterlasst. Ihr seid wahrlich sozial engagiert *g*_

_**Brummbär: **Ach du meintest Legolas! *Licht aufgeh* Und ich hab gerätselt, was Filegon denn verbrochen hat...ok, tut mir leid, wenn dir die Formulierung nicht gefällt. Beim nächsten Mal bewerfen sich Laith und Leggy mit Schlammbrocken, wenn sie sich vertragen *g* Ach ja...und es passiert schon genug, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen *kicher*_

_**Shelley: **Hihi, stimmt, umsonst trägt Gimli ja nicht den Titel ...*sich am Kopf kratzt* hast recht...bin aber irgendwie selber nicht drauf gekommen *lach*_

_**Finda: **Aaawwww, dankäää für deine liebe und lange Review und das, obwohl du ja alles andere als Zeit hast! Wie du siehst, läuft bei den Kleinen wirklich nicht alles nach Plan *g* *lol* Stimmt, kleine Kinder können echt der Brüller sein! *lol* Guck Evi, ich halt mich selbst an den Haar fest, guck! *rofl* Ei, wie knuffig. Jaja, in dem Alter sind sie noch niedlich *nur mal an die bekloppten Nachbarskinder denkt* *knuddelganzfest*_

_**Feanen: **Ihr habt nen Französisch-LK? Bei uns mussten die Lehrer übelst werben, dass überhaupt ein Grundkurs aufgemacht wird *g* Yo, bei uns in Latein sitzen auch nur Mädels, is immer wieder lustig *g*_

_**Mystica89: ***lol* Nun ja, Legolas mit kurzen Haaren...mal sehen, was sich machen lässt *böselach* Wie ich das immer schaffe, pünktlich die Kapitel hochzubringen? Öhm, gute Frage, eigentlich kann ich mir das selbst nicht erklären. Kommt eigentlich fast nur auf meine Freizeit und Stimmung an...in jeder freien Minute setz ich mich ans Kapitel, wenn ich dazu noch gute Laune hab, schreibt sich das Kapitel fast von selbst *g*_

_**Leahna: **Jaja, ich bin das alte Emotionenpferd...meine knuddelhamsterliche Freundin behauptet, ich sei sehr sensibel *heul, gar ni waaahr!* Mmh...mag wohl an meinem dämlichen Krebs-Sternzeichen liegen *grummel* Freut mich aber, dass es dir so gefällt *g*_

_**Strumpfhase: ***seufz* Ich hasse ff.net! Ich hab deine E-Mail was weiß ich wie oft kopiert, aber es hat einfach nie die ganze Review angenommen...hab dann den Großteil der doppelten gelöscht...aber ich konnte ja deine Mail lesen und danke dir vielmals für diese lange und sehr lustig zu lesende Review *grins* Du und deine Vermutungen...*tztztz* ich sag nur, zum Teil gehen sie in die richtige Richtung :) Aber nimm mir nicht alles vorweg, sonst sieht das wieder so aus als ob ich nach Reviewerwunsch schreibe *lol* Du willst wieder eine explizite Liebesszene zwischen Leggy und Laith? O.o *verwundert zu Kapitel 2 schiel* Ich werde wegen solchen Wünschen wirklich noch zum Pornopony...aber mal sehen, was sich machen lässt *g* *knutsch*_

_**Asahi-Chan: **Was, Legolas soll gar kein Prinz sein? O.o Ach du meine Güte...Thranduil hat nen Miniharem? Hier tun sich ja elbische Abgründe auf! Ich hab wiederum mal gelesen, dass Elben sich eigentlich nur 1x in ihrem ach so tollen Leben verlieben und dann auch nur mit dem oder der einen gewisse koitale (gibts das Wort überhaupt?) Interaktionen ausführen *g* Deswegen war ich etwas irritiert, dass Thranduil Bettgefährtinnen gehabt haben soll...hm...schade, dass uns der Meister und Erfinder keine Antwort darauf geben kann! Silvester in Las Vegas? Cool...Mensch, na das kann ja einfach nur klasse werden...zumal es dort ja auch nicht so schweinekalt ist, oder? *neidisch sei*_

_**Diesina: ***lol* na sooo viel Herzschmerz war ja noch gar nicht dabei...ich kann mich steigern...aber ich glaub, da würde ich gesteinigt werden *g* _

_**Cula: **Ach, ohne Streit wärs doch langweilig *g* Mmh, cool Europapark...da war ich auch schon mal, is aber lange her *ich glaub, da war ich 13 oder 14* Hilfe, ich werde alt...*seufz* Bestimmte Personen hinter Kirchenbalken? Das will ich jetzt aber genauer wissen *lol*_

_**Linnie: **Juhu, juhu, du reviewst immer noch *Orden verleih*!! Du weißt, jede winzige Review spornt mich noch ein bisschen mehr an *g* Hast recht, lieber n bisschen öfter nachschauen, als (wie ich) hinterherzuhinken! Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal meine Lieblingsstories weitergelesen, bzw. reviewt hab...*sich schäm* Danke, danke für deine Review *lol* Ach Gimli übersteht das schon, keine Sorge...aber ich werde ihn noch ein bisschen mehr ärgern :)_

_**Nuithiell: **Jaaaaa! Noch ein stilles Leserchen! *freu* Melancholisch? Cool...findest du echt? Wow...*sprachlos sei* fällt mir gar nicht so auf, hm... . Die Kinder geraten noch in allerlei verzwickte Situationen, so viel kann ich dir versprechen :)_

_**Lavadana: **Jaaa, du bist auch wieder mit von der Partie! *freu* Bin gespannt, wie dus findest...hast ja einiges nachzuholen *lol* Praktikum? Was denn da für eins?_


	10. 9 Die Seherin von Dôl Gobel

**A/N: **Nach 10 Tagen der allgemeinen Plackerei nun Kapitel 9 für euch. Heute wird ich mir endlich mal die Originalversion von Fluch der Karibik reinziehen...soll besser sein als auf Deutsch, hab ich mir sagen lassen *g* Sagt mal, seid ihr auch wieder dem Herr der Ringe-Ü-Ei-Sammelwahn verfallen? Mir fehlen nur noch 3 Figürlis...und Eomer sieht ziemlich trottelig aus mit seiner Gummimütze...*an den Figuren rumspielt* Ok...zurück zum Wesentlichen *lol* ich danke allen, die reviewt haben, ihr wisst, wie glücklich mich das macht! *g* 

**Disclaimer: **Ok, wenn J.R.R. Tolkien, der Schöpfer von HdR wirklich je diese Story gelesen hätte, wäre er mit dauerhaftem Kopfschütteln beschäftigt gewesen...aber beim Ü-Ei-Eomer hätte er sich unter den Tisch gelacht...so...basta! 

**Achtung:** Schocktherapie und ein mysteriöser Fremder...*g* 

***

**Kapitel 9: Die Seherin von Dôl Gobel**

Kein Fenster gab dem fahlen, grauen Licht des neugeborenen Tages Einlass, nur zu erahnen waren die Konturen der großen, hölzernen Möbelstücke, die im kleinen Kämmerchen wie sperrige Riesen wirkten, die leise knurrten, wenn ein kräftiger Windzug seinen Weg durch den offenen Türspalt suchte. Hier schien die Zeit still gestanden zu haben, hier, in diesem Raum. Selbst der Staub, der sich auf den Schrankoberflächen sammelte, schien den Atem angehalten zu haben. Die Tür wurde ein kleines bisschen weiter aufgestoßen und eine dunkle, schmale, dennoch hochgewachsene Figur stand im grellen Morgenlicht, das die Augen, die so an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren, schmerzen ließ. 

Schließe die Tür, Daelior, das Grau des Tages verschreckt die Krähen 

Der junge Mann, der gänzlich in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ die Tür zurück ins Schloss gleiten. Ich habe lange nichts von dir gehört, mein Junge, erklang die ältere, weibliche Stimme ein weiteres Mal. Obgleich sie heiser und kratzig klang, war der tiefe Ton freundlich und einladend. Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, erwiderte der Mann, der sich seit des Betretens des Raumes nicht mehr gerührt hatte. Nein, das tut es nicht, lächelte die alte Frau, die inmitten der Schatten saß, traurig. Mit vom Alter gezeichneten Händen tastete sie eine kurze Zeit lang die Tischfläche ab, legte losen Krimskrams beiseite, um dann die kleinen Hölzer zu fassen und die große, dicke Kerze, die mittig auf dem Tisch stand, zu entzünden. Das Licht, das orangefarben aufflackerte und augenblicklich zu einer wohlgeformten Flamme anwuchs, durchbrach die schweigende Dunkelheit der Kammer, zwei Krähen, die sich auf einer Stange niedergelassen hatten, schlugen kurz mit den nachtschwarzen Flügeln und krächzten widerwillig, als der warme Schein das Unsichtbare wieder sichtbar werden ließ. Der Mann hatte eine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, blonde, fast silbern schimmernde Haarsträhnen fielen daraus hervor auf seine Schulter. Die Augen genossen den Schutz des undurchdringlichen Stoffes, wohingegen die feine schmale Nase und die fast farblosen Lippen des Mundes vom Licht entblößt wurden. 

Wo bist du so lange gewesen?, fragte die Alte, ihre krumme Gestalt verweilte auf einem Sessel, dessen Stoff bereits an verschiedenen Stellen aufgerissen war. Weshalb stellst du Fragen, obgleich du die Antwort schon kennst?, entgegnete die verhüllte Person. Die Frau lachte leise, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sodass sich das weiße Haar aus dem gewöhnlichen Zopf löste und einzelne Strähnen willkürlich in ihre von Falten durchzogene Stirn fielen. Ich weiß längst nicht alles, mein guter Daelior. Komm zu mir, mein Junge, sprach sie und ohne zu zögern, dennoch langsamen Schrittes, näherte sich der Mann seiner Bekannten, kniete fast ehrerbietend vor ihrem Sessel nieder. Die trockenen, teilweise aufgerissenen Lippen formten ein Lächeln, eine der Krähen hackte mit dem grauen Schnabel auf die andere ein und breitete ihre Schwingen aus, um die andere zu verdrängen und den Platz auf der Stange für sich zu beanspruchen. Ein wildes Gezeter begann, als sich die andere erbittert kämpfend wehrte. 

Aúrel, Yumíl, lasst den Blödsinn!, rief die alte Frau mit wütender Stimme und schlug mit dem langen, mittig gespaltenen Krückstock dreimal hart auf den nackten Holzboden, sodass die beiden Krähen verängstigte Schreie ausstießen und anschließend wieder regungslos da hockten. 

Dumme Vogelviecher, fauchte das Weib, doch der junge Mann erwiderte nichts, verharrte in seiner Position und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Wären sie nicht gute Boten und Späher, hätte ich sie schon längst aus meiner Hütte verbannt, krächzte sie, atmete zweimal tief durch und wand ihr Gesicht wieder Daelior zu. Ihre Finger, die trotz des hohen Alters nicht zitterten, glitten beidseitig langsam am Kopf des Mannes hinab. Behutsam, beinahe so, als ob sie Angst davor hatte, ihm sonst weh zu tun, streifte sie die Kapuze zurück und ließ sie in seinen Nacken fallen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich verhüllst, Daelior. Du bist so ein schöner junger Mann, während sie sprach, strichen ihre Hände an seinen Schläfen hinab, mit den Fingern umfuhr sie die leichten Spitzen seiner Ohren, glitt dann hinab zu seinen Ohrläppchen, bis hin zu seinem Kinn. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen umfasste sie letzteres und schob es nach oben, sodass er sie ansehen musste. Wie kannst du sagen, dass ich schön bin, wenn du mich nur durch einen Schleier hinweg erblickst?, fragte er leise und die Traurigkeit in seiner klaren, sanften Stimme schmerzte sie. Sie schloss ihre vom Grauen Star getrübten Augen und fuhr damit fort, sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingern zu erkunden. Weil ich es fühle, sagte sie und er schloss die Lider, versteckte das satte Grün seiner Augen dahinter, als sie die lange Narbe über seinem linken Auge, die sich bis zu seinem Kinn hinab abzeichnete, nachfuhr. 

Weshalb hast du mich gerufen?, wisperte er. Das habe ich nicht. Du hast nur auf dein Herz gehört, Daelior. Ich fühle, dass Freunde von mir bald meinen Rat ersuchen werden. Und ich ahne, dass sich dein Schicksal mit ihrem Eintreffen wenden wird 

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, als sie seinen seidenen Haarschopf streichelte, ihre Hände über seine schmalen Schultern wanderten und den auf seinen Rücken geschnallten Langbogen ertasteten. Du bist der geborene Jäger, Daelior, das liegt in deiner Natur. Trotzdem verunsichert es mich immer wieder, wenn du das Werkzeug zum Erlegen deiner Beute mit dir herumschleppst 

Er lächelte. Ich bin nur gerüstet, Drúsella. Für den Ernstfall 

~*~*~

Selina schlief noch tief und fest in Filegons Armen. Jolly hatte noch mit ihr sprechen, sie trösten und ihr gleichzeitig danken wollen, doch das kleine Mädchen war zu erschöpft und geschockt gewesen. Zudem bereitete dem Jungen seine Verletzungen Schwierigkeiten. Tari hatte seine Schulter nicht ordentlich versorgen können, da die Wasservorräte erschöpft waren und erst als sie den Anduin erreicht hatten, wurde die Wunde ordnungsgemäß von Eldarion ausgewaschen. Trotzdem fürchtete der Prinz, dass die Verspätung der Wundreinigung noch zu einer Entzündung führen könnte. Jolly blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Filegon hinüber, der seine kleine Schwester behutsam auf einigen aufgestapelten Decken bettete, seinen Umhang über ihren Körper legte. Zum einen war er ihm dankbar dafür, dass er sich so schnell und gut um sie gekümmert hatte, zum anderen fühlte er sich unglaublich schlecht, da er, der eigene Bruder, nicht für sie da gewesen war. 

Filegons sorgenvoller Blick verharrte kurz auf dem Mädchen, ehe der Elb wieder zu den beiden verbliebenen Pferden trat. Tari machte sich gerade daran, die Wasserflaschen aufzufüllen und Eldarion stand im frischen Morgenwind im Schutze einer wassernahen Weide, sah sich vorsichtig in der Gegend um. Nein, dass sie hier erneut auf Wölfe treffen würden, war weitgehend auszuschließen. Die verbliebenen Arten der großen Wölfe hatten sich nach dem Ringkrieg auf die Steppen zurückgezogen. Worte waren zwischen den Kindern rar geworden, seit sie ihr Lager nach dem Angriff der Wölfe abgebrochen hatten. Filegon setzte sich zu Jolly, sah nach dessen Wunde und suchte in seinem Rucksack nach geeignetem Stoff, um den provisorischen Verband Taris, bestehend aus mageren Stoffstreifen, zu wechseln. 

Wie geht es ihr?, fragte Jolly leise und deutete auf Selina, die sich in Filegons Umhang gekuschelt hatte und friedlich schlief. Besser. Sie hat ja die meiste Zeit über geschlafen, aber ich fürchte, sie wird noch längere Zeit Albträume von zähnefletschenden Wölfen haben, antwortete Filegon und tupfte mit frischem Wasser auf Jollys Wunde. Wir hätten sie nicht mitnehmen dürfen, Filegon, murmelte er schuldbewusst, sodass der Elb kurz inne hielt und dann den frischen Verband anlegte. Du weißt genau, dass sie das nicht mit sich hätte machen lassen. Sie ist sturer als Tari und du zusammen., aufmunternd lächelte Filegon und Jolly tat es ihm gleich. Endlich. Nach so vielen Stunden bedrückenden Schweigens war er wieder zu einem Lächeln und des Sprechens fähig. Eldarion kehrte von seinem Wachposten zurück und hockte sich neben Selina hin, rüttelte sacht an ihrer Schulter, um sie zu wecken. 

Was tust du da?, zischte Jolly zu ihm herüber, doch Eldarion lächelte nur sanft, zog aus seiner Tasche Erdbeeren, von denen unzählige am Ufer des Großen Flusses wild wuchsen. Ich dachte nur, sie möchte von denen ein paar kosten. Ich fürchte, wir werden, weil wir zu viel Zeit verloren haben, heute erst später wieder rasten können. Ich schlage vor, dass wir noch länger dem Lauf des Anduin folgen, ehe wir uns wieder auf die Steppen begeben, erläuterte der Prinz seine Gedanken. Zu solchen Prachtexemplaren wird der kleine Vielfraß sicherlich nicht nein sagen, schmunzelte Jolly und kaum hatte er das gesagt, öffnete seine kleine Schwester die Augen und rieb sich müde den Schlaf aus den Augen. Bitteschön. Extra für die Dame gesammelt, lächelte Eldarion und öffnete seine Hand, zeigte ihr die köstlichen Früchte, die er im sauberen Flusswasser gewaschen hatte. 

Oh, danke, jubelte sie und ein Leuchten lag wieder in ihren Augen, das zuvor erloschen war und Filegon zutiefst besorgt hatte. Während sich Selina gierig den Mund mit den Erdbeeren voll stopfte, machte sich Jolly auf, noch ein oder zwei weitere Beutel voll zu sammeln. 

Eldarion breitete derweil die Landkarte vor sich aus und im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schimmerte das alte Papier im matten bronzenfarbenen Ton. Ist unser Weg entlang des Anduin nicht noch ein weiterer Umweg?, fragte Filegon, der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen das kleine Mädchen beim Essen beobachtete. Sie haute rein, als ob sie mindestens fünf Tage lang nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen hätte. Ja, zum Teil schon, aber der Weg ist sicherer...und ich glaube, die anderen sind auch noch zu aufgewühlt, um gleich wieder der nächsten Gefahr in die Arme zu laufen. Filegon, was gedenkst du mit den Pferden zu machen? Spätestens in den Totensümpfen wird der Weg für sie unbegehbar. Noch dazu ist eines verletzt, sagte Eldarion. Er sah unglaublich müde aus, dunkle Ringe säumten schon seine ruhigen Augen. Der Elb bewunderte seinen jungen Freund dafür, dass er den Rest der Nacht über durchgehalten hatte, um die anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Für ihn selbst als Elben war es weniger das Problem, wach zu bleiben, aber für einen Menschen... . 

Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können sie nicht einfach so in der Wildnis zurücklassen...wir hätten das besser durchdenken müssen. Lass uns noch ein wenig rasten, du siehst erschöpft aus, Eldarion. Vielleicht ruhst du ein wenig?, fragte Filegon besorgt. Ihr noch folgender Weg würde viel kräftezehrender sein und die vergangene Nacht war nicht ganz spurlos an dem Prinzen vorübergezogen. Eldarion hatte sich nie beklagt oder etwas von einer Verwundung gesagt, aber Filegon hatte die dunkelroten Striemen auf dem Rücken des Jungen gesehen, als dieser seinen Oberkörper am frühen Morgen in den Wassern des Anduin gewaschen hatte, während die anderen noch ein wenig schliefen. Es musste ihm unheimliche Schmerzen bereiten, doch der Prinz sorgte sich um das Wohl der anderen mehr, als um sich selbst. 

Daher hatte Filegon Eldarions Antwort bereits erwartet, ehe sie über seine Lippen kam: Nein, nicht nötig. Wir können gerne noch rasten, aber mir geht es gut 

Der Elb lächelte. Obwohl Filegon Aragorn nicht kannte, hatte er in diesem gewissen Augenblick das Gefühl, dass Eldarion seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sein musste. Alle aufgegessen, hörten die beiden Jungen plötzlich Selinas Stimme. Das Mädchen hatte sich vor den sitzenden Freunden aufgestellt und zeigte mit kindlichem Stolz ihre vom Erdbeersaft verschmierten Hände hoch. Unwillkürlich grinste Filegon. Um ihren gesamten Mund war die rote Flüssigkeit verschmiert, ein kleiner Tropfen ruhte sogar auf der Nasenspitze. 

Auch Eldarion bemerkte das und konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Laut prustend warf er sich rücklings in das weiche Gras und deutete auf das mehr als verwunderte Kind. Filegon sprang geschwind auf seine Füße und schaute zu Selina herab, die Eldarion mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete, wie der Prinz einen wahren Lachanfall durchlebte und sich auf dem grünenden Untergrund wand, als erlitte er schlimmste Schmerzen. Jollys Schwester reichte dem Elben in ihrem zarten Alter von knapp sechs Jahren nur ein bisschen über die Hüfte. Sacht legte Filegon eine Hand auf ihre zierliche Schulter, streckte den Zeigefinger der anderen aus und tupfte ihn verspielt auf ihre Nase. Selina starrte nun Filegon empört an, aber er führte den Finger zu seinem Mund und strich mit seinen Lippen darüber. , lächelte er dann und Selina errötete, wurde selbst fast zur Erdbeere und schämte sich wegen ihrer animalischen Essgewohnheiten. Na komm, sagte Filegon lächelnd und hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie anschließend auch ergriff, Wir waschen erst einmal dein Gesicht, bevor wir mit dir weiterreisen...stell dir vor, uns begegnet ein Händler und du siehst aus wie ein kleines Äffchen, das soeben über einen ganzen Berg Beeren hergefallen ist. Das willst du doch nicht, oder? 

Selina schüttelte mit dem Kopf und folgte ihrem elbischen Freund. Eldarion, der sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, hatte sich aufgesetzt und atmete tief durch. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Vorfall von letzter Nacht eine Ausnahme auf ihrer Reise bliebe und sich sonst keine Gefahren auftäten. Aber wie er es gehört und gelesen hatte, war mit Ostlingen nicht zu spaßen. 

Nachdenklich studierte er wieder die Karte. Rote Spuren von Selinas Erdbeermahl zeichneten sich auf dem teilweise schon zerrissenen Papier ab. Eldarion lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er die purpurnen Tropfen verfolgte. Sie vereinten sich zu einem winzigen Rinnsal und glitten wie durch Geisterhand über die Karte – sie zeichneten genau den Weg, den Eldarion vorgeschlagen hatte und sammelten sich am gemalten Meer von Rhûn. 

Es sah vielmehr aus wie ein Meer von Blut.

~*~*~

Eine Wahrsagerin? 

Thíluil seufzte. Wann verstanden diese Leute erst, dass es einen mächtigen Unterschied zwischen einer Wahrsagerin und einer Seherin gab? Aragorns Miene sprach Bände und seine Einstellung wurde nur durch seine mit einem sehr sarkastischen Unterton ausgesprochene Frage bekräftigt. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Thíluil und ich kennen Drúsella schon lange. Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig und weiß mit Sicherheit Rat. Es ist besser, zu ihr zu gehen, als hier die Zeit totzuschweigen und vergeblich nach irgendeinem Hinweis zu suchen, argumentierte Legolas, der nicht mit solch einem Widerstand von seinem Freund gerechnet hatte. Lalaithwen hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schaute, wie alle anderen, etwas missmutig auf die detaillierte Karte, welche auf dem großen Tisch im Konferenzraum ausgebreitet worden war. 

Legolas hat recht, es ist besser, als nichts zu tun und vor Ungewissheit zu vergehen. Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, ob diese Frau uns wirklich weiterhelfen kann, aber einen Versuch ist es allemal wert, sagte sie endlich und der Elb schaute sie dankbar an. Zwar wusste er, wie kritisch Lalaithwen dem von ihr benannten gegenüberstand, aber er wusste auch, dass sie sich sogar auf so etwas einlassen würde, um ihren Sohn vor jeglichem Unheil zu bewahren. 

Der Raum füllte sich mit Gemurmel, als jeder untereinander diese Möglichkeit ausdiskutierte. , begann Thíluil, ist Dôl Gobel nicht einmal einen Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt, was wiederum bedeutet, dass wir nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, um die kleinen Ausreißer aufzuspüren 

Aragorn schien kurz zu überlegen, die glänzende Krone auf seinem Haupt verlieh ihm noch mehr Würde, als er ohnehin schon in seinen Augen trug. Was meinst du dazu, Gimli?, fragte er anschließend und alle blickten verwundert auf den Zwerg, der genau gegenüber von Aragorn am Tisch stand und bisher eher wortkarg geblieben war. Gimli schaute verunsichert in die Runde, in seinem Hinterkopf projizierte sich immer noch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als ihn alle ebenso anstarrten, als er dieses beleidigende rosa Kostüm getragen hatte. Thíluil konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso der König ausgerechnet den koboldähnlichen Winzling nach seiner Meinung fragte, zumal er ja an dem ganzen Fiasko überhaupt schuld war. Gimli räusperte sich mehrmals und zupfte an seinem weichen Bart, bevor er eine Antwort zusammenstammelte: Also...ich weiß nicht...ich...äh...wenn du mich fragst, sind diese Hellseherinnen alle nur Scharlatane...aber wenn Legolas die Frau kennt, glaube ich, dass wir ihr vertrauen könnten...schließlich ist er ja auch kein Dummkopf...jedenfalls ist mir noch nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass er sich so einfach an der Nase herumführen lässt 

Legolas schenkte Gimli ein sehr ironisch gemeintes, dankbares Lächeln und Lalaithwen grinste in sich hinein. Er ließe sich nicht an der Nase herumführen? Oh, das Gegenteil hatte sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit beweisen können, als sie damals durch seine Naivität aus den Kerkern seines Vaters entkommen war. Legolas schien zu bemerken, dass die Elbe daran denken musste und kniff sie liebevoll in die Seite. Aragorn sah diese verspielte Geste des Elben aus den Augenwinkeln und fragte sich innerlich, wann er seinen Freund je so ausgelassen und glücklich gesehen hatte. Sicherlich, er sorgte sich um sein Kind, wie es jeder vernünftige Vater tun würde, aber gleichzeitig gab es ihm Kraft, dass Lalaithwen bei ihm war. Aragorn lächelte unwillkürlich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er Legolas jemals verliebt sehen würde. 

Also, was tun wir jetzt?, fragte Pippin ungeduldig, der mit dem Kopf kaum über die Tischkante reichte und sich mühselig auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte, um einen Blick auf die Landkarte erhaschen zu können. Aragorn tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Königin, die nur vorsichtig nickte, dann sprach er: Gut, so lasst uns Drúsella aufsuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie uns weiterhelfen mag. Wir werden nur in einer kleinen Gruppe reisen, damit wir schneller vorankommen 

Aber wenn sie weiß, wo die Kinder sind?, fiel Pippin dem König ins Wort, Ich meine, dann sollten wir doch gleich schnurstracks hinterher, oder? Und dann mit einer größeren Gruppe! Merry schenkte seinem Freund einen tadelnden Blick und murrte: Pippin, wo bitteschön liegt der Sinn darin, mit vollbepackten Pferden in ein Gebirgsdorf zu ziehen? Außerdem ziehen wir in keinen Krieg, sondern suchen nur ausgebüchste Kinder Aragorn räusperte sich, brachte die beiden lebhaften Hobbits somit schnell zum Schweigen: Wir werden, falls Drúsella uns genaueren Rat geben kann, nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren und alles ausführlich für eine Reise vorbereiten. Wenn wir mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollen, endet unser Vorhaben ganz schnell im Chaos Bestätigt in seiner Ausführung grinste Merry selbstzufrieden und reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe. Ihr beiden werdet sowieso am Hof verbleiben, endete Aragorn Merrys kurze Phase der Selbstverherrlichung und entsetzt starrten die Hobbits den König an. Du kannst uns doch nicht zurücklassen! Was sollen wir denn in der Zwischenzeit tun?, rief Merry aus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr könnt derweil auf meine Frau Acht geben...es ist in der nächsten Zeit besser für sie, wenn sie sich nicht aufregt, sagte Aragorn mit einem Lächeln und strich Arwen zärtlich über den Bauch, was Legolas wachem Auge nicht entging. Und dann willst du ausgerechnet diese beiden Hobbits hier lassen?, prustete Gimli los und Thíluil gab ihm gleich einen zurechtweisenden Stoß gegen die Schulter und zischte ihm zu: Besser als ein betrunkener Zwerg im Puffärmelkleid sind sie allemal! 

Gimli gab ein beleidigtes Grummeln von sich und hielt es anschließend für besser, seine Zunge zu zügeln, zumindest bezüglich dessen, was das anging... . 

Ich möchte, dass mich Legolas, sein Bruder Thíluil sowie sein Bote Ferrél begleiten, wie auch Gimli!, sagte Aragorn und wollte sich schon abschließend von der Tafel abwenden, als Lalaithwen das Wort ergriff: Ihr wollt mich hier zurücklassen? Nicht mit mir. Ich werde euch begleiten, der scharfe Ton in ihrer Stimme, als auch der ernste Blick in ihren Augen ließ keine Widerrede zu. Aragorn wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Legolas, der nur knapp nickte und stimmte dann seufzend zu: Nun gut, so kommst du auch mit. Haldir, ich bitte dich, ebenfalls bei meiner Frau zu verweilen Der lorische Elb nickte und sprach keine Widerworte. 

Aragorns Äußerung verletzte Lalaithwens Stolz. Hatte sie etwa nicht das Recht, als Mutter von Filegon mitzugehen? Sie trug kein Kind unter dem Herzen wie die Königin Gondors und bedurfte somit keiner Schonung. Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf! Mit diesen Worten fand die Versammlung ihren endgültigen Abschluss und nach und nach verließen alle Beteiligten den Raum. Bis auf Lalaithwen und Aragorn. Legolas wollte seine Geliebte zunächst mit sich ziehen, aber sie bat ihn, schon ohne sie vorzugehen. Arwen spürte, dass Lalaithwen mit ihrem Gemahl sprechen wollte und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Gibt es noch ein Problem?, fragte Aragorn höflich. Lalaithwen sah die Sorgenfalten, die das Gesicht des Königs zierten und zögerte zunächst. Aber sie konnte nicht hinter dem Berg halten, was ihr schon lange auf dem Herzen lag. Euer Hoheit... 

, berichtigte der König die Elbe lächelnd und sie schluckte schwer. , begann sie und nestelte mit den Fingern an ihrem seidenen Gürtel herum, Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn Ihr mich nicht ausstehen könnt, aber bitte lasst euch nicht nur von Eurer persönlichen Abneigung leiten. Ich sorge mich sehr wohl um Filegon und ich liebe Legolas. Wenn das für Euch ein Problem ist, tut es mir leid. Aber stellt nicht in Frage, dass ich eine gute Mutter bin 

Aragorn sah sie verdutzt an, als könne er ihren Worten nicht ganz Folge leisten. Wieso glaubst du, dass ich dir gegenüber Abneigung verspüre...und bitte, du musst mich nicht so höflich ansprechen, bat er. Lass mich einfach nur an der Suche nach den Kindern teilhaben, mehr wünsche ich doch gar nicht Der König sah sie ernst an: Aber das tue ich doch. Lalaithwen, es tut mir leid, dass das alles geschehen ist und wir so aneinandergeraten sind. Aber glaub mir doch, ich hatte nie vor, dich auszuschließen oder dich vorzuführen! Und ich weiß, dass du eine gute Mutter bist und Legolas wirklich liebst. Das habe ich nie bezweifelt. Mir tut es leid, wenn ich dir Anlass gab, dies zu vermuten Die Elbe senkte den Blick. Wie töricht von ihr, ihn so direkt darauf anzusprechen. Wieder einmal hatte sie völlig überreagiert, in jedes kleinste Wörtchen von ihm zu viel hineininterpretiert. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur mit den Nerven am Ende. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde, sagte sie und er nickte, sah ihr aber noch lange hinterher, als sie den langen, hellen Flur entlang lief. 

~*~*~

Selbst die junge Nachmittagssonne, die weit über den Gipfeln des Weißen Gebirges schien und die selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit mit Schnee bedeckten Bergeshöhen umschmeichelte, konnte den Tag nicht wirklich zum Tag machen. Zumindest nicht in Dôl Gobel, dem Bergdörfchen, in dem eine kleine Gemeinde abgeschieden von den großen und prunkvollen, im Tal liegenden Städten Gondors, lebte. Graue Wolken sammelten sich am Himmel, nur selten konnte man den blauen Schimmer des angenehmen Sommertages erahnen, wenn der Wind mit seiner kühlen Peitsche das dichte Wolkenband in eine andere Richtung dirigierte. Die Dorfbewohner konnten sich nur selten über Besuch erfreuen. Wenn es nicht Händler waren, die sich mutig in das unwegsame Gelände heraufwagten, um ihre Waren zu verkaufen, so waren es meist Fremde, die kamen, welche von der Begabung der Dorfältesten Drúsella gehört hatten und ihre weisen Worte vernehmen wollten. 

So staunten die Einwohner nicht schlecht, als im Laufe des Nachmittages der König von Gondor höchstpersönlich mit einem Geleit bestehend aus vier Elben und einem Zwerg in der kleinen Siedlung eintraf. Bald war die einzige Straße, die durch das Dorf führte, umringt von Menschen, fast alle hatten ihre Tagesarbeit beiseite gelegt, um den König zu erblicken. Thíluil fiel auf, dass fast ausschließlich ältere Menschen den Weg säumten, nur hier und da stand ein kleines Kind an der Hand seiner Eltern. Der Elb wusste, dass diese Siedlung zum Aussterben verurteilt war. Wer würde freiwillig in so eine abgeschiedene Region ziehen? Allein um sich ihr täglich Brot verdienen zu können, würden die Kinder so schnell wie möglich in die Großstädte abwandern. Die Häuser waren schlicht erbaut, aus grauen, plumpen Steinbrocken setzten sich Hausfassaden zusammen, wohingegen der Großteil der Dächer aus einfachem Lehm, Stroh und Holz gefertigt worden war. 

Mein Herr, welch Ehre, dass Ihr unserem bescheidenen Dörfchen einen Besuch abstattet! Kann ich Euch auf irgendeine Weise behilflich sein?, fragte ein junger Mann, der in den Weg des Königs getreten war und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. In der Tat. Ich hörte, dass hier die Seherin Drúsella lebt. Ich erbitte ihr Gehör, sagte Aragorn freundlich. Gimli hatte als einziger auf einem Pony reiten müssen, da er seit dem Ringkrieg eine vehemente Abneigung gegenüber Pferden hatte und wurde nun mit einem Schmunzeln von den Leuten betrachtet, was ihn schon sehr verärgerte. 

Lalaithwen saß auf einem weißen Ross und hatte einen langen, elfenbeinfarbenen Mantel um ihren Körper geschlungen, eine Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen. Wenn sie etwas nicht mochte, dann war es das Gefühl, von Fremden begafft zu werden. Während Aragorn mit dem Mann sprach, wechselte sie einen kurzen Blick mit Legolas, der sein Pferd immer an ihrer Seite geführt hatte und sie ermutigend anlächelte. Der Wind schien in diesen Höhen viel kälter und einschneidender zu sein, aber nicht der Kälte wegen lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken – vielmehr war es die karge, leblose Umgebung, die sich ihnen darbot. Obwohl hier Menschen lebten, schien ein trister und geisterähnlicher Schleier über dem Dorf zu liegen. 

Die Elbe fühlte sich hier nicht wirklich wohl und hoffte inständig, das Gespräch mit Drúsella schnell über die Bühne bringen zu können. Ihr misstrauischer Blick wanderte über die Gesichter der aufgeregten Menschen, über die einfachen Steinbauten hinweg zu den toten, verkrüppelten Bäumen, die gegen die nackten Felswände lehnten. Lalaithwen bemerkte im Schutze einer kleinen Hütte eine schattige Gestalt, die das Szenario aufmerksam zu studieren schien. Fast gelangweilt lehnte die Person gegen die Hauswand, ein langer, dunkler Umhang verhüllte den Fremden. Als er den Kopf zu ihr wandte, war Lalaithwen so, als ob er trotz der größeren Entfernung genau in ihre Augen blickte. Gebannt starrte sie ihn an und fast wie aus einem Traum heraus vernahm sie Legolas sanfte Stimme. 

Lalaithwen...willst du nicht folgen?, verschreckt schaute sie zu dem Elben herüber, der sie ein wenig verwundert musterte, weil sie stehen geblieben war, anstatt ihr Pferd Aragorn und dem Mann hinterher zu treiben. Er führt uns zu Drúsella...Laith...ist alles in Ordnung?, fuhr Legolas fort und streckte seine Hand aus, streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange. Ja...verzeih, ich war nur in Gedanken..., entschuldigte sie ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und folgte ihrem Verlobten und den anderen. 

Noch einmal verspürte sie den Drang, zu der Hütte zu blicken und den mysteriösen Fremden zu sehen. Aber als sie es tat, war er verschwunden. Als wäre er nur ein Geist gewesen... . 

Ich erfrage, ob sie bereit dazu ist, Euch in Empfang zu nehmen, mein König. Ihr müsst verstehen, sie ist nicht mehr die jüngste, entschuldigte sich der Mann und verschwand in einer kleinen, mit langen, schiefrigen Holzleisten verkleideten Hütte. Was nun? Sie wird doch hoffentlich Zeit für uns haben?, murrte Gimli und stieg mit großer Anstrengung von dem kleinen, bockigen Pony, als auch die Elben und Aragorn von ihren Pferden absaßen. Kannst du auch einmal nicht drängeln?, schalt Legolas Bruder den Zwerg, der sich unruhig umsah. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich fühle mich hier nicht sonderlich wohl. Die Leute hier sehen für mich nicht sonderlich vertrauenswürdig aus, beschwerte sich Gimli weiter. Wer hat denn seine Zustimmung für Drúsellas Rat gegeben?, neckte Thíluil weiter, doch ehe Gimli etwas erwidern oder Legolas ein schlichtendes Wort einwerfen konnte, wurde die Tür mit einem Knarren geöffnet. Heraus trat der Mann, der sich sogleich verbeugte. Drúsella ist bereit, Euch zu empfangen. Seid gewiss, dass wir Eure Reittiere in der Zeit Eures Aufenthaltes verpflegen werden Mit diesen Worten trat er zur Seite und gewährte den Besuchern Einlass in Drúsellas Hütte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Aragorn voran, gefolgt von Gimli und den Elben. 

Stickig war die Luft in dem abgedunkelten Raum und auch warm. Das einzige Licht rührte von zwei brennenden Kerzen her. Zwischen den Lichtern stand ein großer, gemütlicher Sessel, in dem eine alte Frau saß; auf ihren Schultern saßen zwei große, finstere Krähen. Drúsella, ich grüße Euch, sagte Legolas. Er und Thíluil schienen die einzigen zu sein, die sich hier wirklich wohl fühlten. Legolas, mein Freund. Lange Jahre sind vorübergezogen, seit ich zuletzt von dir gehört habe. Mittlerweile sind meine Augen trüb geworden und nur in den Schatten finden sie Schutz, sagte das alte Weib und als sie den Kopf hob, erblickten die Gäste die milchige Schicht, die sich über die Augen der Frau gelegt hatte. Prima, eine **blinde** Hexe ist sie noch dazu!, grummelte Gimli vor sich hin, doch Drúsella lächelte unerwartet sanft. 

Der Verlust des Augenlichtes bedeutet nicht gleichzeitig, den Verlust des _Sehens_, Gimli Gloinssohn!, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und der Zwerg zuckte zusammen, stieß Legolas leicht von der Seite an: Sag mir, dass du ihr von mir erzählt hast, Junge, sag es schon 

Nein, das hat er nicht, antwortete die Frau für den Elben, breiter lächelnd, sodass ihre Zahnlücken sichtbar wurden. Welcher Umstand führt Euch zu mir?, fragte sie dann und Gimli brummte in seinen Bart: Ich dachte, sie sieht ja alles...warum dann die Frage 

Gimli, beherrsche dich, knurrte Thíluil und tat etwas, das er besser unterlassen hätte: er schnippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn von Gloins Sohn. Man konnte fast mit ansehen, wie Gimli vor Wut dunkelrot anlief und zum Schlag ausholte, der den Elben maximal in der Magengrube getroffen hätte, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Anstatt Legolas Bruder zu treffen, stieß Gimlis Faust gegen ein altes, recht unstabiles Regal aus morschem Holz, auf dem dicke Bücher gestapelt waren, deren Sinn Lalaithwen nicht verstehen konnte, da die Frau nicht mehr lesen konnte. Mit einem zweimaligen, gefährlichen Hin- und Herwanken verflüchtigte sich der Inhalt des Regals auf den Boden, wie auch bald das hölzerne Gerüst selbst. Ein dumpfer Knall erschütterte den Boden, die Krähen stießen heisere Schreie aus und zogen sich erschrocken auf ihren in der Luft schwingenden Holzbalken zurück. Ich schlage vor, dass sich die Herren nach draußen bequemen, da sie es augenscheinlich vorziehen, sich zu streiten, anstatt sich meine Worte anzuhören!, sagte Drúsella streng und Legolas warf seinem Bruder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch dieser hob nur frei nach dem Motto Ich bin unschuldig die Hände in die Höhe, ehe er mit Gimli im Gepäck die Hütte verließ. 

Er hat sich nicht sehr verändert, dein Bruder, seufzte dann Drúsella und als Lalaithwen Ferrél zur Hand ging, um das Regal wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zu versetzen, sagte die alte Seherin leise: Lass nur, mein hübsches Kind, deine zarten Hände sollen sich nicht am morschen Holz verletzen 

Lalaithwen hielt inne. Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie die Seherin so viel zu wissen schien. Ihre trüben Augen blickten blind in den Raum, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sich die Elbe so, als könne Drúsella in sie hineinsehen. Willst du mir nun den Grund deines Erscheinens nennen, Legolas?, fragte das Weib lächelnd und erstmals bemerkte Lalaithwen, dass im Hintergrund, im Schutze des vom Kerzenschein geworfenen Schattens eine weitere Person saß, regungslos und stumm. Mit seltsamer Gewissheit fühlte sie, dass es der Fremde war, den sie zuvor hinter der Hütte erblickt hatte. Die Sache ist die...mein Sohn...er und seine Freunde sind vorgestern spurlos verschwunden, als wir sie in Minas Tirith zurückließen, während wir Osgiliath besuchten... 

Drúsella runzelte die Stirn und fragte: Warum hatte der Zwerg ein Kleid an? Ferrél musste sich das Lachen verbeißen, als die Alte danach fragte, doch Legolas ließ sich hiervon nicht beirren. Ich weiß es nicht...Drúsella, könnt Ihr sehen, wohin ihr Weg sie führte?, fragte Legolas in fast flehendem Ton und die Frau strich sich über die Schläfen, schloss die Augen. Ich sehe ein Buch, aus dem mehrere Seiten gerissen wurden...Wölfe...ich kann Wölfe sehen auf den Ebenen des Nordens Aragorn war überrascht und rief unbeherrscht aus: Norden? Sie sind in Richtung Norden gegangen? Legolas deutete dem König, Geduld zu haben und Drúsella aussprechen zu lassen. Entgegen des Anduin führt sie ihr Weg...bald schon über gefährliche Pfade, bis hin zum Meer von Rhûn, fuhr sie fort, Ich sehe Berge...schwarze Berge mit noch schwärzeren Höhlen...ein Schatz, tief verborgen in wohlbehüteten Kammern, mit einem Male öffnete sie ihre Augen und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Was ist?, fragte Lalaithwen, deren Herz bis zum Halse schlug, Was ist mit meinem Sohn?, wisperte sie hilflos, als das Weib nicht antwortete. Sie atmete schwerer, ihren Augen waren noch immer geweitet, Speichel troff von ihrer Unterlippe. Plötzlich erhob sich die schwarze Gestalt, die zuvor im Hintergrund gesessen hatte und erschrak somit Aragorn und die männlichen Elben, die ihre Anwesenheit zuvor nicht erahnt hatten. Lalaithwen hatte recht gehabt, es war der Fremde von vorhin. Das erkannte sie an der Art seines Umhanges und den feinen Stickereien, aus Silber, die ihn säumten. 

Die Kapuze lag tief in seinem Gesicht, als der Mann vor der Frau niederkniete und ihre zitternde Hand mit den seinen umschloss. Lalaithwen fiel dabei auf, dass sich eine sichelförmige Narbe auf seiner rechten Hand erstreckte. Ich bin da, Drúsella, sagte er leise und seine Stimme war mild und beruhigend. 

Verärgert wand er sich dann den Männern zu und sagte in plötzlichem, unterkühlten Ton: Ich halte es für besser, wenn Ihr jetzt geht! Sein Blick streifte Lalaithwen und sie konnte ihre blauen Augen nicht von seinen grünen abwenden, die im Kerzenlicht golden schimmerten. Auch sein jugendliches Gesicht war vernarbt, wie sie bemerkte. Eilig wand er den Blick von ihr ab, als ob es ihm unangenehm war, sie zu betrachten. Lass nur, Daelior, es geht schon wieder...mir hat nur der Atem gestockt, flüsterte die alte Frau und der junge Mann wich überrascht zur Seite, als Lalaithwen vor Drúsella auf die Knie ging, ihre alternden Hände ergriff, fast so, wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Die Kapuze ihres edlen Mantels fiel zurück, enthüllte ihren blonden Schopf. Legolas umfasste sanft Lalaithwens Schulter, was dem Fremden nicht entging. 

Bitte...sagt mir, was ihr gesehen habt...was hat euch so verschreckt?, hauchte sie und Legolas fühlte die gleiche Angst wie seine Verlobte. Nichts...ich habe nichts mehr gesehen...mit dem Alter tritt zunehmend eine Konzentrationsschwäche auf, junges Mädchen, ich bitte, dies zu entschuldigen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und Lalaithwen war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass die Seherin sie anlog. Geht...Ihr habt gesagt bekommen, was Ihr wissen wolltet...lasst sie in Ruhe, sie muss sich nun ausruhen, sagte der Fremde tonlos und Legolas sah ihn misstrauisch an, fragte: Wie lautet Euer Name, mein Freund? 

Der Mann sah zu ihm herüber und ein wütendes Leuchten erfüllte das ruhige Grün seiner Augen. Die Kapuze rutschte ein wenig in seinen Nacken, sodass Legolas erstaunt bemerkte, dass auch der Fremde ein Elb war. Das ist Daelior, Legolas. Ein guter Freund von mir und ein noch besserer Fährtenleser und Jäger. Ich nehme an, dass ihr euch auf die Suche nach den Kindern begeben werdet. Haltet euch auf nordöstlichen Pfaden, folgt der aufgehenden Sonne. Daelior wäre euch sicherlich eine große Hilfe. Niemand kennt die Wege und Gefahren so gut wie er 

Legolas und Aragorn tauschten zweifelnde Blicke, Daelior sah Drúsella überrascht an. Aragorn räusperte sich und sagte: Mit Verlaub, verehrte Dame, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir selbst genügend sehr gute Fährtenleser haben, ich denke nicht, dass wir auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sind 

Eure Fährtenleser sind also so gut, dass ihr den Rat einer blinden Seherin einholen müsst, um überhaupt eine Idee davon zu haben, wohin Eure Kinder gelaufen sind?, sagte Daelior im rauen, ironischen Ton. Aragorn kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute den fremden Elben unverwandt an. Wage es nicht, in so frechem Ton mit Gondors Hohem König zu sprechen, zischte Legolas erbost, doch Daelior schenkte ihm nur ein spöttisches Grinsen. Lass nur, Legolas...ich vertraue Euch, Drúsella...auf Euer Anraten hin werden wir ihn mitnehmen... Der Elb aus dem Grünwald starrte Aragorn fassungslos an, konnte seine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen, aber der König nickte seinem Freund nur knapp zu und wand sich dann wieder an Drúsella: Ich danke Euch für Eure weisen Worte. Wir werden Eurem Rat Folge leisten und gen Nordosten ziehen, an Daelior gewand sagte er dann knapp: Ich erwarte, dass Ihr in einer halben Stunde bereit zum Aufbruch nach Minas Tirith seid Dann kehrte Aragorn ihm den Rücken zu, Lalaithwen erhob sich langsam und machte sich daran, Ferrél und ihrem Verlobten hinaus zu folgen, als die Alte sagte: Ich möchte, dass die Noldo noch einen Moment bei mir bleibt...Daelior, auch dich bitte ich, uns allein zu lassen 

Legolas zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie Aragorn und Ferrél. Wortlos ging Daelior an ihnen vorbei und verschwand im hellen Licht des Tages. Noldo? Ich...ich verstehe nicht...Ihr müsst Euch irren, gute Frau...ich bin keine Noldo, sagte Lalaithwen und lachte nervös, aber Drúsella verzog keine Miene. Oh doch, das bist du, sagte sie ohne zu zögern und als ob es das Alltäglichste auf der Welt sei, solche Worte auszusprechen. 

Meine zukünftige Frau stammt von den Noldor ab?, fragte Legolas noch einmal nach, als ob die Worte der Seherin undeutlich gesprochen worden wären. Er sah seine Verlobte an, als wäre sie ein Traumwesen, das plötzlich nicht mehr real zu sein schien. Wusstet ihr das nicht?, fragte die weise Frau und Lalaithwen musste ihre Gedanken ordnen, ehe sie auch nur ein Wort herausbekam: Ich weiß nicht, woher ich stamme, wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein, es zu wissen? Legolas hielt seinen Arm um ihre Taille, wusste nicht, was er von dieser Offenbarung halten sollte. Er musste daran denken, wie sie sich vor langen Jahren als Diebin durch ihr Leben geschlagen hatte, wie sehr sie darauf bestand, nicht von reinem, elbischen Blut zu sein und nun stand sie vor ihm – eine echte Noldo. Ich bin eine reinblütige Elbe?, fragte sie fast wie in Trance, All das, was ich nie zu sein glaubte? 

Drúsella nickte, lächelte, dann sagte sie zu Legolas: Ich bitte dich noch einmal – lass mich mit deiner Frau für einen Augenblick allein Legolas nickte, streichelte Lalaithwen liebevoll durch das Haar und ließ seine Geliebte dann in der Dunkelheit mit der Frau zurück. 

Setz dich doch, sagte die betagte Frau lächelnd und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand lehnte. Lalaithwen wunderte sich, wie die Frau wissen konnte, was sich wo befand, wo sie doch nicht mehr ihres Augenlichtes mächtig war. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und ließ es zu, dass Drúsella ihre Hand ergriff und sacht mit ihren Fingern darüber strich. Leise seufzte die Frau und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: Ich sehe, dass dein Herz so voller Zweifel und Sorge ist...dabei musst du nur auf dich und deine Familie vertrauen, Lalaithwen Die Elbe sog die Luft scharf ein. Hatte sie ihr je ihren Namen genannt? Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sowieso nie verstehen würde, woher die alte Dame das alles wusste und wartete ab, was sie ihr zu sagen hatte. 

Ich weiß nicht, was der Grund ist, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sich dein Leben entwickeln wird. Du bist die Erste, aus deren Hand ich lese, deren Schicksal noch ungewiss ist Die Elbe runzelte die Stirn, murmelte kaum hörbar: Wie meint Ihr das? 

Deine Liebe zu Legolas..., begann sie leise und mit bedachter Wortwahl und Lalaithwens Herz blieb vor Anspannung fast stehen, ...wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden...soviel kann ich in deinem Herzen sehen 

Ich verstehe nicht...inwiefern wird sie auf die Probe gestellt? Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn...er hat um meine Hand angehalten und ich willigte ein. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mit einer Probe meint!, hauchte Lalaithwen erschrocken, aber Drúsella nickte wissend: Das wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen. Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf irgendein Schicksal, ich kann nur wiedergeben, was ich sehe, egal ob es denjenigen erfreut oder verängstigt Die Elbe zwang sich dazu, ruhiger zu atmen, ihre Hand zitterte. Ich verstehe dann aber nicht, weshalb Ihr mich sprechen wolltet, wenn Ihr mir nicht helfen könnt, entgegnete sie und blanke Angst, wie sie sie noch nie empfunden hatte, machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Die Worte, die Drúsella sprach, beunruhigten sie zutiefst. Ich wollte dich sprechen, weil ich möchte, dass du viel mehr auf dein Herz hörst, Lalaithwen. Es wird dir deinen Weg zeigen 

Laith verstand nicht, was sie von ihr wollte und fragte: Wer sind meine Eltern? Kennt Ihr sie? Die Seherin schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf, sodass sogleich die nächste Frage förmlich aus Lalaithwen heraussprudelte: Warum ist mein Sohn fortgegangen? Was hat er damit bezweckt? Ihr war, als leuchteten die erblindeten Augen der Seherin auf, als sie antwortete: Ich sehe nur einen Schatz. Woher er stammt, kann auch ich dir nicht sagen, nur Eines sollst du wissen: Dein Sohn tut dies für dich 

Wie? Ich...verstehe nicht... Drúsella lächelte warm bei Lalaithwens Worten und erhob sich mithilfe ihres Krückstockes. Du _wirst_ verstehen, mein Kind, wenn du auf dein Herz hörst, sie kehrte der Elbe den Rücken zu und murmelte: Du solltest rasch den anderen hinaus folgen, sie sind zum Aufbruch bereit 

Resignierend nickte Lalaithwen, verbeugte sich vor der Seherin und sagte: Ich danke Euch...für Eure Zeit und Geduld 

Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe nur wiedergegeben, was ich sah. Vielleicht willst du mir gar nicht dafür danken, ihre letzten Worte brannten sich in Lalaithwens Erinnerung ein. Ohne noch etwas zu erwidern verließ sie die Kammer und ließ die Tür in das Schloss gleiten. 

~*~*~

Die Wasserflaschen sind aufgefüllt, die Pferde ausgeruht...und Dank Eldarions wachsamen Augen haben wir sogar Erdbeeren, stellte Jolly zusammenfassend fest, als der Vormittag zur Neige ging und die Sonne bald ihren höchsten Punkt am Himmel zu erreichen schien. Eldarion, kann dein Pferd drei Reiter tragen? Ich fürchte, dass das meine keine schweren Lasten auf Dauer tragen kann, sagte Filegon, besorgt die Fessel des Tieres betrachtend. Eldarion nickte und schlug vor, in der gleichen Verteilung wie zuvor weiter zu reiten. Selina stand ein wenig unentschlossen vor dem großen Tier, das von Filegon geführt worden war und streckte ihren Arm aus, um die Blesse des Pferdes streicheln zu können. Soll ich dich hochheben?, fragte der Elb lächelnd und Selina nickte kräftig, kein Anzeichen war mehr davon zu erkennen, dass sie solch schlimme Stunden durchlebt hatte. 

Erfreut darüber umfasste er Selina beidseitig an ihren Seiten und hob sie in einem Schwung auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Ist alles soweit aufgeladen?, fragte Tari, dem es nicht sonderlich gefiel, zu dritt auf einem Pferd sitzen zu müssen. Filegon nickte ihm zu und saß hinter Selina auf. 

Eldarion, der ganz vorn auf seinem Pferd saß, hielt die Landkarte ausgebreitet vor sich gegen das Licht und fuhr mit dem Finger über die rote Spur, die bereits eingetrocknet war. Was ist das?, fragte Jolly neugierig, als er das kräftige Rot erblickte. 

Nur Erdbeersaft, murmelte der Prinz und trieb sein Pferd zu einem lockeren Trab an, Nur Erdbeersaft... 

~*~*~

_Und schon ist Kapitel 9 zuende. Ich hoffe, es hat euch zugesagt, würde mich wirklich ganz doll über Reviews freuen *pferdischen Hundeblick aufsetz*_

_**Black Pearl: **Yo, Filegon is ja auch schon 30...da kann er ruhig mal ein bisschen Reife an den Tag legen *lach* Ja, ich hab nen Update-Rhythmus. Ich versuche aller 10 Tage das neue Kapitel auf ff.net zu laden. In letzter Zeit klappt das recht gut und das trotz Klausurstress! *grinsel* Auf die Kinder wartet noch so allerhand...so viel verrate ich schon mal :) *knuddel*_

_**Feanen: **Gimli ist der Entertainer in dieser Story...es muss doch jemanden geben, der die Stimmung hochhält...zumindest beim Leser *lach* Ihr seid nur 10 im LK? Ihr Glücklichen! In Englisch, wie auch in Deutsch ist der Kurs mit über 20 Leuten gerammelt voll!_

_**Meldis: ***lol* Du bist schon die Zweite, die sagt, dass Filegon und Selina ein niedliches Paar abgäben...aber Selina ist ja erst 5-6 Jahre alt...ich glaub, ich gebe den beiden noch etwas Zeit für so etwas *g* Übrigens freue ich mich total, dass du My immortal weiterschreibst! *schwärm* Du hast so einen unglaublich authentischen Schreibstil! *knuffelz*_

_**Shelley: **Wüste? Nee, die is dort tatsächlich nicht. Ich dachte da eher an so ne steppenähnliche Landschaft O.o hab im Urlaub mal sowas erlebt und dachte daher, dass es so einen Sturm auch auf den Ebenen geben könnte *sich am Kopf kratzt*...wegen Thranduil & Leggy Also ich hab auch mal irgendwo gehört, dass Elben nur miteinander schlafen, wenn sie verheiratet sind und sich dann auch treu sind. *mit den schultern zuck* Aber so genau weiß ich das net..._

_**Nifilwen: **Yo, Action muss auch mal sein, sonst wirds ja langweilig. Gimli? Oh jaaa...der kriegt noch sein Fett weg *schwör* Danke für deine Review *freu*_

_**Asahi-Chan: ***lol* Also ich sags noch mal...ich hab keinen Schimmer, was Thranduils Lebensgewohnheiten so betrifft...selbst __**wenn** Legolas nicht der Sohn der Königin ist, macht ihn das doch zum Prinzen, oder? Ich meine...König is König *mit den Achseln zuck* Ach, eigentlich kann mir das sowas von egal sein, er ist ein Prinz in der Story, basta *lach* Boah, Flugangst, hör mir auf! Ich hab Höhenangst, was bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Flugzeuges trauen würde! Aber Schlaftabletten sind eine wirklich gute Idee! *g*_

_**Leahna: **Ja, meine Pünktlichkeit in Sachen Updates verwundert mich auch ein bisschen. Aber vielleicht schreib ich gerade unter Klausurendruck besser *sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzt* Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat...und hey, du kennst doch Gimli. Der alte Brummbär ist __**immer** skeptisch :)_

_**Strumpfhase: **Wow, hab mich schon gewundert, ob du mir wieder so ne lange Review geschrieben hast *g* Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt, dass ff.net die Review nicht schon wieder geschluckt hat? *bewunder* Filegon befummelt Selina? *lol* Und mich schimpft man Pornopony! *empört sei* Du hast Vorstellungen ^-^ Ich hoffe du bist mit der alles andere als bunnyhaften Seherin zufrieden?! *g* Was ich schon lange mal fragen wollte, aber immer vergessen habe: Wer ist Saskia? Deine Tochter? O.o_

_**DieSina: ***lol* Manch einer droht damit, mich zu verhauen, wenn ich Herzschmerz schreibe und du verlangst danach *lach* kommt schon noch, Eile mit Weile *g* Du magst Laith/Leggy Parts mehr? Na dann dürfte dir das Kapitel doch zusagen, oder? :)_

_**Mystica89**: Buffy? *lol* nee, sorry, das schau ich mir nicht an, bzw. habe es mir nicht angeschaut...deswegen ist es wohl wirklich Zufall, wenn eine der Buffy-Charaktere so hieß! Komisch...*lach* Jaaa, das mit Gimli musst ich einfach so schreiben, kann mir das bei dem richtig vorstellen *grins* Danke für deine liebe Review *knuddel*_

_**Viechle: **Jaja, mit dem Ende waren so viele nicht zufrieden, aber das ist mir eigentlich Schnurz, weil ichs schon lange so geplant hatte und nicht nur nach den Wünschen der Leser schreibe :) Freut mich, dass dir die Fortsetzung bis hier hin gefällt! Wegen Happy End...keine Aaaahnuuuuung *sich dumm stell und gemein grinst*_


	11. 10 Traumfänger

**A/N:** 10 Days Later...wieder neues Kapitel...muss schon sagen, ich halte mich gut, dafür, dass ich eigentlich voll im Stress bin...das wird sich aber in den nächsten Tagen, sobald ich die grauenerregende Matheklausur hinter mich gebracht habe, hoffentlich legen *also, das mit dem Stress...lol*. Mmh...ich muss sagen, dass ich ein bisschen traurig darüber bin, dass einige Stammleser die Nichtreviewkrankheit befallen haben muss. Aber ich bin ja nicht die einzige, die hier Stress hat. *mit den Schultern zuck* Würde mich trotzdem über eine größere Reviewbeteiligung freuen, denn diese Story lebt nur von ihren Lesern, bzw. den Reviews. Wie dem auch sei, will ja net unzufrieden erscheinen, **einen großen Dank an alle Reviewer!** Ich wünsch euch morgen einen wunderschönen, bezaubernden 1. Advent :) 

**Disclaimer:** Diskriminierend, das ich das auch in der Vorweihnachtszeit immer wieder sagen muss, aber Tolkien ist nun mal das Genie und nicht ich *g* 

**Achtung:** Mysteriöse Begebenheiten und genervte Elben :) 

***

**Kapitel 10: Traumfänger**

Es gab Tage, die hasste man einfach, selbst wenn es keinen bestimmten Grund dafür gab. Es musste nicht einmal in Strömen regnen oder stürmen, damit einem die Witterung auf das Gemüt schlug. Und ähnlich wie mit dem Wetter war es manchmal mit den Leuten, die einen umgaben. Daelior war es jetzt schon leid, mit den Fremden aus Dôl Gobel fortgegangen zu sein, wo er hier doch gerade erst vor einem Sonnenlauf angekommen war. Er sagte nichts, nur wenn er direkt gefragt wurde, was recht selten geschah, entwich der kühle Ton seiner Stimme der trockenen Kehle. 

Die arroganten Züge der Elben waren ihm zuwider. Allein an dem elfenbeinfarbigen Mantel, den das Mädchen trug, bemerkte er die hochfeine Herkunft der Herrschaften. Warum hatte Drúsella ihn ausgerechnet mit ihnen auf den Weg geschickt? Der Elb überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach wieder umkehren und die Fremden ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollte. Der Zwerg hatte Mühe, den anderen zu folgen. Daelior runzelte die Stirn: ein Zwerg in Begleitung von so vielen Elben und dem König Gondors? Wahrlich, allein der Gedanke amüsierte ihn. Du redest nicht viel, was, Junge?, brummte Gimli, der an Daelior Anschluss zu halten versuchte. Er würdigte dem laut schnaufenden Reiter des Ponys einen kurzen, abwertenden Seitenblick und der eiskalte Schimmer, der in seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen aufleuchtete, ließ sogar Gimli mit einem Male verstummen. Thíluil wand sich um und sah den fremden Elben misstrauisch an. Das silbern-blonde Haar erinnerte ihn fast an die von seinem Vater verhassten Noldor, doch Thíluil hielt es für unmöglich, dass so ein Außenseiter und unhöflicher Elb tatsächlich einer so edlen Rasse angehörte. 

Andererseits vertraute er Drúsella und ihrem Urteil. Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich dazu bestimmt hatte, den König zu begleiten, dann würde sie schon ihre Gründe dafür haben. Thíluil war unlängst die lange Narbe aufgefallen, die sein blasses Gesicht verunstaltete, dennoch wagte es Legolas Bruder nicht, den Fremden darauf anzusprechen. 

Daelior ließ den Zwerg an sich vorbeiziehen, der Mühe hatte, nicht von dem schwerfälligen Pony hinuntergeworfen zu werden. Er wusste, was die anderen von ihm denken mussten und mit welchem Misstrauen sie ihm begegneten. Allein ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Aber das kümmerte ihn wenig. Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde er schon so angesehen...da störten ihn die paar Tage, die er mit den Elben verbringen würde herzlich wenig. Er solle auf sein Herz hören...wie oft hatte ihm schon die alte Drúsella genau das gesagt? Seine fast weißen, porzellanfarbenen Lippen formten ein schwaches Lächeln. 

Je weiter sie talwärts ritten, desto angenehmer wurde die Luft. Der raue, schneidende Wind wurde von einer sommerwarmen Brise abgelöst und die kargen, tristen Felswände wichen einem satten Grün. Woher stammt Ihr, dass Ihr Euch angeblich so gut überall auskennt?, fragte Legolas den schweigsamen Fremden, als Minas Tiriths Türme schon nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt am Horizont weiß schimmerten. Daelior hob den Blick. Wieder lag Desinteresse und diese Kaltherzigkeit in seinen Augen, was es für Legolas noch schwieriger machte, mit dem Elben ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Doch wider Erwarten sagte er leise: Ich komme von überall und nirgendwo und genau dorthin führt mich auch mein künftiger Weg, mit diesen knappen Worten senkte Daelior wieder den Blick und trieb sein Pferd an die Spitze der Gruppe, ritt weit voraus, fast so, als wolle er die Umgebung auskundschaften. Aragorn wand sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Legolas um, sein indigofarbener Mantel wehte im seichten Wind. Doch der Elb zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wie auch Thíluil. Was ist das nur für ein komischer Kauz? Er scheint sich ja ganz toll vorzukommen mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei, maulte Gimli, aber Legolas Verlobte sah den Zwerg ernst an und murmelte: Lass ihn, Gimli. Er wird seine Gründe haben, uns nicht seine ganze Lebensgeschichte auf einem silbernen Tablett zu präsentieren Legolas schaute nachdenklich zu Daelior hinüber, der sein Pferd letztendlich zum Stehen gebracht hatte und fast sehnsüchtig auf das weite, vor ihm liegende Flachland blickte. 

Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ihm mit Vorsicht begegnen sollten, widersprach Gimli Lalaithwen. Zum ersten Mal auf ihrem Ausflug wagte es Ferrél etwas zu sagen: Mit Verlaub, mein Herr, wenn Ihr mir erlaubt, mich dazu zu äußern..., begann er und Legolas nickte, deutete ihm, fortzufahren, Vor vielen Jahren erreichte mich einst die Kunde von einem wandernden Elben in dunklem Gewand, dessen Zuhause _überall_ und gleichzeitig _nirgendwo_ war, wie es hieß... 

Und was soll das bei allen unverständlichen Elbenaussprüchen dieser Welt bedeuten?, grollte Gimli, dem es langsam aber sicher zuwider war, Geduld mit seinen beinahe rein elbischen Gefährten zu haben. Dass er wie ein freier Vogel ist, ein ruheloser Fremder, dessen Weg ihm selbst verborgen bleibt, entgegnete ihm plötzlich Aragorn, Er ist fast wie ein Waldläufer... 

Aber Waldläufer sind nicht _nur_ Einzelgänger, merkte Legolas verwundert an. Sein Freund schien fast so etwas wie Verständnis für den unhöflichen Elben zu haben, was ihn ein wenig beunruhigte. Aragorn ergriff wieder die Zügel seines Pferdes und warf Legolas einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, ehe er seinem Reittier die Sporen gab und rief: Kommt, Freunde, wir sollten so wenig Zeit wie möglich verlieren! Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und näherten sich dem wartenden Daelior. Lalaithwen war in Gedanken versunken, grübelte noch immer über Drúsellas rätselhafte Worte nach und so verblieb sie schweigend, bis sich die großen, prunkvollen Stadttore Minas Tiriths vor ihnen in die Höhe erstreckten und von spähenden Wachen geöffnet wurden. Daelior hatte wieder die Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise glaubte Lalaithwen, dass er sich seiner Narbe wegen schämte und deswegen auch als letzter das Tor passierte. Der Abend war noch jung und die Sonne verweilte andächtig am Rande des Horizonts, als hätte sie auf die Rückkehr des Königs gewartet, um sich auch von ihm für diesen Tag zu verabschieden. Lalaithwens Mantel schimmerte im Abendrot orange, die sorgfältig eingearbeiteten Silbernähte glitzerten wie Tautropfen auf Grashalmen, verliehen der Elbe ein königliches Aussehen. 

Daelior fragte sich, ob sie diesen Legolas schon geehelicht hatte oder nur seine Bettgefährtin war. Schließlich hatte er aus Drúsellas Worten heraushören können, dass die beiden ein gemeinsames Kind hatten. Zumindest hatte er an ihren Händen keinen Ring sehen können. Der Mantel verrutschte ein wenig, entblößte eine ihrer schmalen Schultern, wie der Elb bemerkte, als er ihr durch die Straßen Minas Tiriths hinterher ritt. Ihre Haut war blass, doch nicht zu blass...vielmehr lag ein pfirsichfarbener Schimmer darauf, der ihr, durch das Abendrot in purpurne Schatten gehüllt, einen seidenen Glanz verlieh. Ihr Haar sah aus wie gesponnenes Gold, das, säuberlich frisiert, weit über ihre Schultern hinabreichte. 

Der Wind trug den angenehmen Duft von wildwachsenden Gräsern heran und hob sanft die Mäntel der Reisenden an, sodass sich unbemerkt aus Lalaithwens Tasche ein Tuch löste und wie eine kleine Schneeflocke im Winter langsam zu Boden segelte. Daelior hielt inne, löste den Langbogen aus seiner Halterung und führte ihn mit geschickten Fingern hinab, sodass sich das Stückchen Stoff geschmeidig über das glatte Holz legte und sich problemlos aufheben ließ. Der Elb betrachtete das Tuch aufmerksam. Zarte Filamente aus warmen Farbtönen vereinigten sich zu einem hübschen Muster. Daelior zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Elbe das Tuch selbst gestickt hatte, zumal er ihre Hände gesehen hatte, welche zwar nicht wirklich rau zu sein schienen, aber dennoch nicht so zart waren, als dass sie ihr Handwerk verleugnet hätten. 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken steckte er das Tuch in seine Westentasche und folgte den anderen zu den königlichen Stallungen der Hauptstadt Gondors. Ungeduldig hatten Merry und Pippin bereits auf Aragorn und die anderen förmlich gelauert und nun warteten sie nicht einmal mehr ab, bis alle von ihren Pferden gestiegen waren, sondern bombardierten die Heimkehrer mit unzähligen Fragen. Wisst ihr wo die Kinder nun sind?, Können wir aufbrechen? und Wer ist denn der da?, waren die Fragen, die alle beide in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge stellten. _Der da_ ist Daelior...er wird uns auf unserer Suche begleiten, da er ein guter Fährtenleser und Vertrauter von Drúsella ist, sagte Aragorn leise und überließ die aufgeregten Hobbits und ihre Fragen den Elben; er selbst wandte sich an Arwen, die ebenfalls nach draußen getreten war und ihren Gatten mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte, ihn anschließend in seine Arme schloss. 

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie langsam die Stunden vergingen und mich in Ungewissheit zurückließen! Sag, hast du eine Antwort von der Seherin bekommen?, Hoffnung hörte er in ihrer klaren Stimme und der König nickte, seine Augen verrieten ihr aber den Ernst der Lage. Ich muss wieder gehen...noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit müssen wir uns spurten, um die Kinder einzuholen 

Oh, Aragorn..., wisperte sie plötzlich in verzweifeltem Ton und ergriff seine Hände, Wenn du mitgehst, vergehe ich noch gänzlich vor Sorge Er lächelte traurig, küsste sie und sagte: Ich kann nicht tatenlos hier sitzen und darauf vertrauen, dass unser Sohn durch irgendeinen Zufall vor Bösem bewahrt wird Arwen schüttelte ihren Kopf, das ebenholzfarbene Haar glitt dabei aus der silbernen Spange, die es zuvor zusammenhielt. Glaubst du, den Zufall und das Schicksal unter Kontrolle zu haben? Nun war es an ihm, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Er küsste ihre schmalen Finger und sah ihr fest in die Augen, als er sagte: Ich werde alles tun, damit Eldarion und seine Freunde wieder in Sicherheit sind 

Dann gehe ich mit dir!, forderte sie und ihre zitternde Stimme verriet, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange, ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der anderen, die ihre Worte gehört hatten und sagte: Nein, Arwen, du trägst Leben unter dem Herzen. Nie und nimmer würde ich es mir verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas geschehen sollte 

Arwen schluckte, murmelte: Glaubst du, dass ich es könnte, wenn du fortgingest? Als er Anstalten machte, zu Boden zu schauen, fasste sie sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, den Augenkontakt zu ihr zu halten: Aragorn, du bist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste...ich will nicht, dass dir auch etwas zustößt 

Der König sah sie nur schweigend an und Arwen wusste, dass all ihre Worte vergeblich gesprochen wurden, er würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Und so würde sie wieder allein und nur in Gesellschaft ihrer Dienerschaft im Palast Minas Tiriths warten und zu den Valar beten, dass den Reisenden nichts zustoßen mochte. Bitte vergib mir, flüsterte er und küsste sie noch einmal, Wir werden bald zurückkommen Dann wand er sich den anderen zu, die mehr oder weniger darauf gewartet hatten, dass das Königspaar alles fertig besprochen hatte, und sagte: Wir wollen noch vor Einbruch der Nacht aufbrechen 

Merry und Pippin hingen beinahe sofort an seinem Arm und sahen flehend zu ihm auf: Bitte, Aragorn, wir werden dir nicht hinderlich sein! Daelior betrachtete die kleinwüchsigen Gesellen und murmelte nur so etwas wie nein, überhaupt nicht, was die Hobbits dazu brachte, ihn giftig und empört anzublinzeln, aber der König willigte letztendlich in die Bitte ein. Pippin streckte dem unbekannten Elben nur die Zunge entgegen, Merry rief lachend aus: Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht wahr, Freunde? Lalaithwen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah zu Legolas auf, der seine Arme von hinten um sie gelegt hatte. Du weißt, wenn **du** darauf bestehen solltest, dass ich hier bleibe... Legolas lachte und endete den Satz für sie: Ich weiß, dann wird mir von meinem getreuen Zwergenfreund eine Kurzhaarfrisur verpasst, bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er dem brummenden Gimli zu und küsste seine Verlobte. Keine Sorge, flüsterte er, Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwohin 

Daelior verdrehte die Augen. Würden diese Leute ihr Abschiedsgeplänkel noch weiter in die Länge ziehen, würden sie an wertvoller Zeit verlieren. Der Elb spürte, wie sich die Witterung zu ändern schien, der Wind drehte sich und schob nach und nach kleinste Wolkenfetzen über das Himmelszelt. Auch die Luft schmeckte feuchter als zuvor. 

Können wir also aufbrechen?, fragte er Aragorn und sah ihn direkt an. Geduld scheint nicht zu Euren Stärken zu gehören, Daelior?, fragte der König ruhig. Ich weiß, wann Geduld angebracht ist und wann nicht und in unserer gegenwärtigen Situation würde ich stark zu letzterem tendieren, erwiderte der Elb ohne einer Spur von Respekt in der Stimme. Lalaithwen kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte zu Daelior. Was erfüllte ihn nur mit so viel Hass und Unruhe, dass er selbst Gondors König so schnippisch gegenübertrat? Selbst sie hatte sich höflicher benommen, im Gegensatz zu ihm aber gute Gründe gehabt, gegen die höfische Etikette zu rebellieren. Wenigstens ein bisschen Ehrfurcht hätte er an den Tag legen können. 

Daelior spürte ihre Blicke, konzentrierte sich aber auf die Reaktion des Königs. Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf. Bis dahin erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr eure Reiseutensilien zusammenpackt. Dann wand sich Aragorn von den anderen ab und geleitete seine Gemahlin zurück in den Palast, wo er auch auf Haldir traf, der ihm sogleich den Dienst erwies, Arwen während seiner Abwesenheit Gesellschaft zu leisten. 

Legolas und Gimli musterten Daelior nur abschätzend und machten sich wie Lalaithwen, Merry, Pippin, Thíluil und Ferrél daran, das Wegegepäck zusammenzustellen. Daelior verblieb auf seinem Posten auf der Mauer vor dem Schlossgarten und beobachtete den unruhigen Wandel des Windes. Einfältiges Pack, seufzte er laut, Warum habe ich mir das nur aufhalsen lassen? 

~*~*~

Das angenehme Rauschen des Flusses lag in ihren Ohren, als Selina müde gegen das warme Sonnenlicht des späten Nachmittags blinzelte. Alles, was das Licht berührte, schien mit purem Gold überzogen zu sein, selbst die sommergrünen Blätter erschienen in ihrem vom Schlaf getrübten Blick wie glitzerndes Herbstlaub. Gähnend lehnte sie sich ein wenig vornüber und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie wieder auf dem Rücken des Pferdes saß. Beinahe wäre sie von dem aus ihrer Sicht riesigen Tier gefallen, hätte sich nicht ein starker Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie zurückgehalten. Erstaunt wand sie sich um und blickte in das amüsierte Gesicht Filegons, selbst das kalte Eis seiner Augen schien vom Illusionen schaffenden Licht geschmolzen zu werden und in einem wärmeren Blau zu strahlen. Na du kleine Schlafmütze, schmunzelte er und zog sie vorsichtig zu sich, damit sie nicht wieder der Gefahr ins Auge blicken musste, vom Pferderücken zu rutschen. Ich bin keine Schlafmütze!, widersprach sie ihm und lehnte sich zurück an seine Brust, verfolgte den Lauf des Anduin, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ihres Weges führte. 

Nein? So hast du nur aus Langeweile seit unseres Aufbruchs geschlafen?, neckte der Elb das Mädchen. Eldarion schaute lächelnd zu Filegon hinüber, richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Landkarte. Sie hatten bereits eine lange Strecke zurückgelegt und der Sohn Aragorns rechnete stark damit, dass sie sich schon am folgenden Morgen dem Anduindelta nähern würden. Von dort, so plante er, würden sie in östliche Richtung weiterreiten, bis zu den Totensümpfen. Bis dahin würde ihnen eine Lösung für das Pferdeproblem einfallen müssen. Sicher war es, dass sie die Tiere zurücklassen müssten, allerdings würden sie ohne Reittiere die lange Strecke bis zum Meer von Rhûn kaum bewältigen können. Tari, der es Selina gleich getan hatte und eingeschlafen war, lehnte mit dem Kopf an Eldarions Rücken und bei jeder Unebenheit, die der Pfad mit sich brachte, sank er vor und zurück. Dabei hatte er Glück, dass Jolly noch hinter ihm saß und somit verhinderte, dass er den Halt verlor. 

Solange wir uns am Großen Fluss orientieren und in dessen Nähe bleiben, kann uns nichts passieren, sagte Filegon, Ich glaube, wir haben eine größere Wegstrecke geschafft, als wir je vermutet hätten. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir nachts eine kurze Rast einlegen, um uns zu stärken 

Ja, ich stimme dir zu, sagte Eldarion, Wir können auch ein letztes Mal unsere Essensvorräte auffrischen! So als wolle Selina ihren Freunden zustimmen, knurrte und gluckste ihr Magen deutlich hörbar. Ihr Bruder kommentierte dies nur mit einem abfälligen , während der Elb und Eldarion herzlich lachten und sich Selinas Wangen rot verfärbten. 

Vom fröhlichen Vogelgezwitscher des Sommers begeleitet, geriet die vergangene Nacht und ihre furchtbaren Phantome nach und nach in Vergessenheit. Die Grillen zirpten und in der lauen Luft schwirrten in unmittelbarer Ufernähe kleine Mücken. 

Sie schienen zur eigens komponierten Musik der Heuschrecken zu tanzen. Noch war dieses Naturschauspiel lustig mit anzusehen, aber Filegon fürchtete, dass sich in den Totensümpfen die kleinen geflügelten Gesellen zu wahren Plagegeistern entwickeln würden. Nicht zuletzt deswegen hoffte der junge Elb inständig, dass sie die Sümpfe in weniger als drei Tagen überqueren könnten. Es war schön, nach einer langen Strecke von trockenem, nur arm bewachsenem Steppenboden endlich wieder Bäume zu sehen, deren Kronen sich majestätisch ausbreiteten und wie schützende Dächer über dem ungestümen Anduin ragten. Auch der Thronerbe Gondors genoss die friedliche Idylle, die sich ihnen darbot und streckte die Arme seitlich aus, lehnte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, sodass sein dunkles, fast schulterlanges Haar störend in Taris Gesicht fiel, ihn kitzelte, sodass er aus seinen Träumen aufschreckte, Eldarion beleidigt gegen die Schulter boxte. Jolly und Selina lachten laut, als sie dies sahen und schienen sich nur schwer wieder zusammennehmen zu können, als Filegon abrupt sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und warnend die Hand hob. , zischte er belehrend und die verwunderten Kinder gehorchten. 

Auch Eldarion hielt seinen Hengst an und lauschte, wie die anderen, angestrengt. Nichts als das gemütliche Zirpen der Grillen und das einschläfernde Plätschern des Wassers erreichte sein Ohr und fragend schaute er zu Filegon hinüber, der sich unruhig in der Gegend umsah. Augenblicklich krallte sich Selina an dem dünnen Gewand des Elben fest, sodass sich ihre Fingernägel sogar in seine Haut bohrten. Sind das wieder Wölfe?, wimmerte sie verängstigt, aber Filegon streichelte nur beruhigend über ihre Schulter und flüsterte: Nein, Selina, die sind ganz, ganz weit von uns entfernt, die können dir nichts mehr tun 

Was ist denn dann? Ich kann nichts hören!, fragte Tari, nicht minder verunsichert als das kleine Mädchen. Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du unentwegt sprichst!, knurrte Eldarion und ehe ein weiterer Streit zwischen den Jungen ausbrechen konnte, hielt Jolly seinem Freund den Mund zu. 

Fühlt ihr das nicht?, fragte Filegon und fast gleichzeitig schüttelten seine Begleiter die Köpfe. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde uns jemand beobachten... Tari sah sich um, versuchte vergebens durch das dichte Dickicht hindurch, das sich an beiden Ufern des Flusses ausbreitete, etwas zu erkennen. Hör auf, Filegon, du machst meiner Schwester Angst!, sagte Jolly ernst, versuchte dabei seine eigene aufkeimende Furcht zu verdrängen. Nein, tut er nicht!, beharrte das Mädchen und setzte sein Schmollgesicht auf. Vielleicht bildest du dir das nur ein, Filegon, sagte Tari, der weder etwas Verdächtiges hören, noch sehen konnte. Sag einem Elben nie, dass sich seine Sinne täuschen!, sagte Eldarion und nickte Filegon zu, Reiten wir schnell weiter, um nicht von unliebsamen Augen erspäht und verfolgt zu werden Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre der Prinz Dank Tari leblos vom Pferd gesunken. Naru wittert nichts, wir müssen uns also nicht unbegründet Sorgen machen, schnaubte er, doch als ihm niemand etwas entgegnete, wusste Tari, dass man auf seine Meinung nicht viel zu halten schien. 

Wachsam beobachtete Filegon jede kleinste Regung im Gebüsch, selbst wenn sich ein Vogel nur in die Lüfte erhob, entging dies nicht seinem scharfen Auge. Es dauerte nicht lang und die Schatten wurden länger, die Sonne sank im Westen nieder, verfärbte das klare Wasser des Stromes, ließ goldene, gelbe und orangefarbene Farbtupfer darauf schwimmen und durch die Bewegung des Flusses schillernd glitzern. Die ersten Sterne standen schon am Himmel, als der rötliche Feuerball noch immer gegen seinen Untergang anzukämpfen schien, dennoch gingen die Temperaturen nicht spürbar zurück. Es schien fast so, als läge ein warmer Schutzfilm über dem Großen Fluss. 

Schweigend verfolgte die kleine Gruppe die Dämmerung, Libellen von solcher Größe, wie die Kinder sie noch nie erblickt hatten, schwirrten knapp über der Wasseroberfläche. Der friedliche Schein trog, zumindest, wenn es nach Filegon ging. Er konnte den dunklen Gedanken einfach nicht verdrängen. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas schien sie zu verfolgen, lautlos, abwartend, wie ein Jäger. Da ihn sein Sinn auf den Ebenen bereits nicht getäuscht hatte, beschloss der Elb, noch aufmerksamer zu sein und seine Freunde zu schützen. 

Keine Spuren von einem einstigen Sturm waren am Himmel zu erkennen. Das Spiel des Windes hatte sämtliche Erinnerungen an ein Unwetter nach Süden getragen und Eldarion sinnierte darüber, ob in der Himmel in Minas Tirith nicht auch so sternenklar war, oder ob sich nun dort die Wolken sammelten. Schwermütig seufzte er. Sein Rücken schmerzte vom langen Sitzen, die wunde Haut, durch die langen, roten Striemen sichtbar, brannte und Eldarion musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um den feurigen Schmerz ohne Klage zu ertragen. Er fragte sich, was seine Eltern unternehmen würden, um zu erfahren, wohin er mit seinen jungen Gefährten gegangen war. Wie er seinen Vater kannte, würde er nicht eher rasten, bis er nicht den kleinsten Hinweis vom Verbleib seines Sohnes gefunden hatte. Eldarion fuhr sich durchs Haar, ließ seinen Handballen auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern ruhen. Er war in der letzten Nacht über seine Grenzen gegangen und sein junger, geschwächter Körper rächte sich nun dafür. Eldarion, pass doch auf!, rief Tari, als dem Prinzen die Zügel aus der Hand glitten und das Pferd sogleich in eine andere Richtung trabte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und ergriff die lederne Kandare, trieb den Hengst auf seinen ursprünglichen Pfad zurück. 

Filegon entging die Müdigkeit seines Freundes nicht; er hatte damit gerechnet, dass dessen geschundener Körper früher oder später rebellieren würde. Wir sind lang genug geritten, lasst uns ein gemütliches Plätzchen für eine drei-, vielleicht auch vierstündige Pause suchen!, schlug Filegon vor und Jolly streckte seine rechte Hand aus und deutete auf eine ufernahe Weide, deren Wurzeln ein wenig aus dem weichen Boden ragten und eine kreisrunde Fläche umschlossen. Diese Stelle ist geradezu ideal für ein kleines Lagerfeuerchen!, rief er erfreut aus, Mein Vater hat mir vor langer Zeit beigebracht, wie man fischt. Am Ufer dürften sich kleinere Fische in großer Anzahl tummeln! 

Filegon warf seinem jungen Freund einen beeindruckten Blick zu und sagte lächelnd: Solange wir die Möglichkeit haben, sollten wir ruhigen Gewissens warm essen Tari und Selina nickten erwartungsvoll und geschwind saßen alle ab, die Pferde wurden abgeladen und legten sich auf dem weichen Gras nieder, auch ihnen war die Erschöpfung merklich anzusehen. Filegon beauftragte Selina, die nicht tatenlos herumsitzen wollte, in der näheren Umgebung ein wenig trockenes Reisig für ein Feuer zu sammeln. Allein der Vorsicht wegen schickte er Naru mit ihr auf den Weg, während Jolly und Tari lange, spitze Äste auswählten, die sie als Spieße zum Fischfang verwenden wollten. Filegon richtete aus den zahlreichen Decken und Mänteln weiche Sitzplätze auf den harten Wurzeln her und deutete Eldarion, sitzen zu bleiben und sich ein wenig auszuruhen, wogegen er zunächst Einspruch erhob, letzten Endes aber doch den Kürzeren gegen den überzeugenden Elben zog. Hier, genehmige dir erst einmal einen Schluck, dein Körper braucht Flüssigkeit, sagte Filegon leise, setzte sich gegenüber von Eldarion und reichte dem Menschenjungen die gefüllte Feldflasche. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm der Prinz das Gefäß entgegen und setzte die Öffnung an seine Lippen, ließ das erfrischende Nass an seiner Kehle hinabrinnen. Meine Mutter lehrte mir einst, wie man eine Kräutertinktur herstellt, um gereizte Haut zu beruhigen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir eine zusammenrühren, die wir dann auf deinen Rücken geben. Glaub mir, die kühlende Salbe wird den Schmerz lindern, schlug Filegon vor, als die beiden gänzlich ungestört waren. 

Eldarion sah ihn überrascht an, grinste dann aber breit. Deinem wachen Auge will auch gar nichts entgehen, wie? 

Der Elb erwiderte das Lächeln und schaute zu den Jungen hinüber, die am seichten Ufer standen und sich über die Fangmethode lautstark stritten. Soll ich dir nun eine Tinktur zubereiten?, fragte er dann wieder an den Sohn Aragorns gewand und er sagte: Nur wenn es keine Umstände macht 

Oh ja, ich werde mich überanstrengen, wenn ich zwei, drei Kräuter sammle, sie zerreibe und mit Wasser vermische, gab Filegon ironisch zurück, ließ Eldarion auflachen. Danke, Filegon, sagte er dann und der Elb nickte. Wieder drang das Fluchen von Tari und Jolly an sein Ohr, brachte ihn schließlich dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihnen zuzurufen: Bei dem Lärm, den ihr verursacht, ist es kein Wunder, wenn ihr heute keinen einzigen Fisch fangt! Tari drehte sich zu dem Elben, grinste schelmisch und winkte ab, diskutierte weiter mit Jolly, bis sich beide endlich auf eine Methode einigen konnten. Filegon schüttelte den Kopf, sodass Eldarion auflachte. , seufzte der Elb und machte sich daran, die Kräutersalbe für den Prinzen herzustellen. 

~*~*~

`Geh nicht zu weit von unserem Rastplatz fort´, hatte er ihr gesagt, `Und suche möglichst trockenes, totes Geäst´ 

Filegon konnte schon ein echter Witzbold sein, zumal sämtliches Reisig in der Nähe feucht wie das Gras war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon im Kreis wanderte mit Naru an ihrer Seite. Pfff...so schlau scheinen Elben auch nicht zu sein, grummelte sie vor sich hin, als sie die nassen Zweige um sich herum erblickte und sich immer weiter von dem Rastplatz entfernte. Das Mondlicht leuchtete hell und sein Licht überzog die hohen Bäume, als bestünde es aus flüssigem Porzellan. Wie Zuckerguss schimmerten die silbernen Blätter einer Pappel, was Selinas Magen wieder zum Knurren brachte. Wie lange würde sie hier noch herumirren müssen, bis sie etwas zu beißen bekäme? Naru schnüffelte aufgeregt auf dem dicht bewachsenen Boden herum, wohlmöglich hatte er die Fährte eines wilden Hasen aufgenommen. Schwanzwedelnd trottete er von Selina fort, sodass diese nur empört seufzte: Nicht einmal du willst mir helfen? Na gut...dann eben nicht...aber bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich dir etwas von meinem Fischi abgebe! 

Den Hund verfluchend zwang sie sich an sperrigem Gehölz vorbei und hatte gegen allerlei Sträucher zu kämpfen, die ihre Zweige wie hölzerne Peitschen in ihre Richtung wirbelten. Sie tastete sich an den Bäumen voran, um gleichzeitig herauszufinden, ob deren Äste und Zweige trocken waren und hier und da bückte sie sich und hob brauchbares Feuerholz auf. Sie hatte sich bereits sechs oder sieben verhältnismäßig lange Stöcke unter den zierlichen Arm geklemmt, als sie beschloss, wieder kehrtzumachen. Das würde schon ausreichen und da Filegon sowieso ein Naturtalent in Sachen Lagerfeuer war, kümmerte es sie herzlich wenig, wie er das mit so wenigen Ästen anstellte. Sie interessierte nur Eines und das war ihr Abendmahl. Wieder an den großen Büschen vorbei, rutschte ihr einer der größeren Äste aus den Armen und fiel zu Boden, riss sogleich alle anderen mit sich. Blöder Stock!, beschwerte sich das Mädchen, raffte seinen Rock und machte sich daran, das gefallene Reisig wieder aufzuheben. 

Gerade hatte sie sich niedergehockt, als mit unsagbarer Geschwindigkeit ein Vogel aus dem Gebüsch hervorpreschte und Selina wusste mit schockierender Sicherheit, dass das Tier sie am Kopf getroffen hätte, hätte sie noch gestanden. Unbewusst hielt sie den Atem an, wagte es nicht, sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Der Vogel schrie auf. Er war von schwarzer Gestalt und unglaublich groß, ein massiver Schnabel öffnete und schloss sich im Sekundentakt, als sich der Vogel auf etwas Dunklem niederließ. Selina fühlte sich, als würde der große Rabe ihr genau in die Augen sehen, abwarten. 

Als der Mond durch das Geäst schien und unheimliche Schatten auf den Weg schickte, erkannte Selina erst, worauf sich der Rabe niedergelassen hatte – auf die breite Schulter eines alten Mannes. Das Mädchen wollte schreien oder zumindest irgendetwas sagen, aber ihre Stimme schien zu versagen, als sie ihren Mund öffnete. Fünf Meter, wenigstens, stand der Fremde von ihr entfernt. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als der Mond das Gesicht des Mannes enthüllte. In seinen Augen lag kein Ausdruck, ein Nichts. Es war, als würde er gar keine Pupillen besitzen, als bestünden seine Augen nur aus dem milchigen Weiß des Augapfels. Selina spürte, wie der Schweiß über ihre Schläfen hinabrann, doch gleichzeitig formte sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Oberarmen, die feinen Härchen stellten sich auf wie tausende kleine Lanzen. 

Der Mann lächelte, streckte eine Hand aus und murmelte mit einer tiefen, unangenehmen Stimme: Ah, meine kleine Prinzessin. Du begibst dich auf gefährliche Pfade mit deinen Freunden. Sieh dich vor! Sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einer unkenntlichen Grimasse, als er den Mund öffnete und verfaulte Zähne im eisigen Licht aufblitzten, Willst du nicht mit mir kommen? Eifrig schüttelte Selina den Kopf, sodass ihr dunkles, feingekräuseltes Haar wild herumwirbelte. , sprach der Alte weiter, So läufst du in dein Unglück, kleines, dummes Ding! Würdest du mit mir kommen, könnte ich dir Großes zeigen, meine Kleine... du würdest selbst groß sein...aber wenn du nicht magst... . Es gibt keinen Zufall, merke dir das. Alles was du tust, sei es Willkür oder Versehen lenkt dein Schicksal in andere Bahnen. Denn du bist der Traumfänger 

Der Rabe auf seiner Schulter flatterte unruhig auf, krächzte, sodass der unangenehme Laut sich in Selinas Erinnerung einbrannte wie ein Mal. Du bist der Traumfänger, hallte seine Stimme wieder, aber seine Gestalt schien sich vor ihr aufzulösen, durchsichtiger zu werden, Du wirst sie alle ins Verderben reißen, Krähentochter! Selina zitterte am ganzen Leib, sie wollte rennen, weit, weit fortrennen, aber ihre Beine schienen fest am Boden verankert zu sein wie die tiefen Wurzeln der Bäume. Oder ihr Schutzschild sein Nur noch die dunkle Silhouette des Mannes war zu sehen, die sich nach und nach im Dunkel der Nacht auflöste, der Rabe erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog ins Nirgendwo, ließ Selina gänzlich allein zurück. Noch immer starrte sie voller Angst in die Dunkelheit. 

Selina? Selina, wo steckst du?, rief eine ihr vertraute Stimme und sie wagte es erstmalig, einen Laut von sich zu geben, selbst wenn es nur ein leises Piepsen war. , brachte sie atemlos hervor und kurz darauf trat Filegon aus dem Dickicht hervor und kniete neben ihr nieder. Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir etwas getan? Bist du gestolpert? Hingefallen?, in seinem schönen Gesicht stand Sorge geschrieben, als er das kleine Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dahocken sah. 

Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und er runzelte die Stirn, hob das von ihr gesammelte Reisig auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr auf die Füße zu helfen. Wortlos ergriff ihre kleine, kalte Hand die seine, warm und so viel größer. Es wird Zeit, dass wir ein Feuer machen, dein Bruder und Tari waren sogar erfolgreich!, sagte er lächelnd und sie erwiderte diese Geste. Dennoch fühlte Filegon, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, dass sie etwas vor ihm verschwieg. Als das Lager wieder in Sichtweite war, schickte er Selina voraus. Er selbst blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, drehte sich zögerlich um. 

Auf allen Ästen der Bäume, die den schmalen Pfad säumten, saßen aberhunderte Krähen. 

Filegon, kommst du?, rief Eldarion, der Selina gerade ein paar frisch gesammelte Erdbeeren anbot. Der Elb blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Schwarze Augen musterten ihn. Die Vögel schienen zu warten. Wie der Soldat auf den Befehl seines Hauptmanns. 

Ja, ich bin schon da, sagte Filegon, die Augen nur widerwillig von der Krähenhorde abwendend und die restlichen Meter bis zu dem Lager gehend. Wann gibts Essen, ich hab Hunger!, rief Selina. Filegon ließ sich neben ihr nieder und redete und scherzte mit den anderen, als sei nichts gewesen. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen von der Seite an, als die anderen Jungen damit beschäftigt waren, das Feuer anzuzünden. Sie hatte Angst, das konnte er in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lesen. Sie hatte so große Angst, dass sie es nicht einmal wagte, zu weinen oder zu schreien. Und das wiederum versetzte Filegons Herz in Furcht. Vergiss nicht, ich beschütze dich, vor wem oder was auch immer, lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu und umfasste ihre Hand. Sie erwiderte den sanften Druck seiner Hand und nickte. Sie musste sich das alles nur eingebildet haben, zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden, allein schon um die anderen nicht unnötig in Sorge zu versetzen. Trotzdem zitterte sie wie Espenlaub. 

Filegon legte wortlos seinen Umhang um sie und verzehrte mit den anderen das reiche Abendessen. Als Tari aufstand, um den mittlerweile zurückgekehrten Naru zu füttern, Eldarion Jolly half, die Pferde zu versorgen, schaute Selina beinahe schüchtern zu Filegon auf, der ihren Blick sogleich erwiderte. Was ist?, fragte er leise und sie schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, ehe sie ein Wort hervor brachte. , sagte sie, Was ist ein Traumfänger? 

~*~*~

Wirst du dich bewaffnen?, fragte Lalaithwen, als sie gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und ihren Geliebten beobachtete, der sorgsam sein Hab und Gut für die Reise zusammenpackte. Wie graziös und anmutig er sich zu bewegen wusste – es erstaunte sie immer wieder von Neuem. Er sah zu ihr auf, setzte sich dann auf das gemeinsame Bett, deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie hatte sich geschwind umgezogen und trug nun ein silbernes, schlicht verziertes Kleid, das ihr mehr Bein- und somit Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubte. Legolas zog sie sanft zu sich auf den Schoß und seufzte: So sehr es mich betrübt, dies zu sagen, aber ich glaube, wir müssen für alles vorbereitet sein! 

Heißt das also ja?, fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihm herab, sodass das lange Haar über ihre Schultern fiel und einzelne Strähnen sein Gesicht liebkosten. Er nickte nur und presste einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Nacken, ließ sie leicht erschaudern. Er liebte es einfach, wenn sie unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte. Wir werden sie finden, murmelte sie, mit ihren Fingern beinahe verträumt über sein Gesicht streichelnd. Ich glaube fest daran, sagte er lächelnd. Lalaithwen schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, ihre blauen Augen blickten starr auf Legolas Brust, so als ob sie es vermeiden wollte, ihn direkt anzusehen. Bedrückt dich etwas, meine kleine Noldo?, fragte er, mit dem Zeigefinger verspielt ihre Lippen umfahrend. Nein, es ist nichts..., lächelte sie und er atmete deutlich hörbar aus, ließ seine schmalen Finger wieder und wieder durch ihr weiches Haar gleiten. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich werde eine Frau vom reinsten und weisesten Elbenvolk heiraten, murmelte er nachdenklich, ein schelmisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, brachte sie dazu, ihm neckend einen Stoß gegen die Schulter zu geben. Wer weiß, vielleicht irrte sich die Alte auch nur..., seufzte sie dann, sich langsam aus Legolas Schoß erhebend, ihn an der Hand mit sich ziehend. 

Legolas schnallte sich seinen Bogen, wie auch die guten alten elbischen Messer um und wartete, bis Lalaithwen ihren Mantel wieder angezogen und ihren Rucksack fertig gepackt hatte. Als er ihr die Tür aufhielt und einen letzten, absichernden Blick in das Schlafgemach warf, sagte er fast beiläufig: Drúsella hat sich bis jetzt noch nie geirrt 

Lalaithwen lief bei seinen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken. Hätte er gewusst, was Drúsella ihr gesagt hatte, hätte er dann ebenso überzeugt von ihr gesprochen? Ach, hier seid ihr!, stellte Pippin vergnügt grinsend fest, als er ihnen auf dem Korridor entgegenkam, Sag mal, Legolas, was ist das für ein seltsamer Kerl, den ihr da mitgebracht habt? Er sitzt da auf der Mauer, regungslos wie eine dieser Statuen und spricht kein Wort, beschwerte sich der kleine Hobbit achselzuckend. Legolas wechselte einen Blick mit Lalaithwen, ehe er leise sagte: Geh ihm besser aus dem Weg, Pippin. Er scheint ein Einzelgänger zu sein, der durch die Wildnis streift. Aragorn hat ihm nur erlaubt, mitzukommen, weil er ein guter und nützlicher Spurenleser und Jäger ist. Dennoch würde ich nicht all zu viel Vertrauen in ihn legen 

Pippin blinzelte einmal...zweimal...dreimal...ehe er einen fragenden Blick auf Lalaithwen richtete. Was ist? Ich kenne Daelior genauso wenig wie die anderen. Ich denke, wir müssen ihm vielleicht etwas Zeit geben, sich an unsere Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen, zumal ihm diese Situation als einsamer Wanderer weitgehend fremd sein dürfte, schlug sie vor und Pippin kratzte sich am Kopf. Er machte auf Laith nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als verstünde er immer, was man ihm sagte, so als ob die Elben zu ihm in Sindarin sprächen oder Zusammenhänge zu kompliziert waren, um sie zu erfassen. Es mochte wohl in der Natur vieler Hobbits liegen. Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange?, ertönte plötzlich Merrys Stimme am anderen Ende des Flurs. Das schwindende Licht fiel in einem solch flachen Winkel in den Raum ein, dass die Konturen des Hobbits einen rötlichen Schimmer trugen, wie auch sein lockiges Haar. Der Rest seines Körpers war in Schatten gehüllt. Die Elben haben so lang gebraucht!, warf Pippin entschuldigend ein und lief eiligen Schrittes auf Merry zu. 

Dabei schaute Lalaithwen stirnrunzelnd auf die behaarten, schuhlosen Füße des Hobbits und brachte Legolas zum Schmunzeln. Tragen die...gar kein Schuhwerk?, fragte sie ungläubig und deutete auf die bloßen Füße Pippins, die um ein Vielfaches größer waren als ihre eigenen. Und das bei solch einer ansonsten eher kleinen Körpergröße. Die Elbe kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Wie können die beiden nur mit so großen Füßen laufen, ohne permanent hinzufallen? 

Legolas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als seine Verlobte völlig verblüfft und fassungslos dastand. Lalaithwen warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, doch der schöne Klang seines heiteren Lachens zauberte ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Nein, im Ernst, Legolas...laufen die immer so herum? 

Der Elb bekam vor lauter Lachen fast keine Luft mehr und Lalaithwen fragte sich, wann sie ihn je so ausgelassen hatte lachen sehen. Als sie ihre Frage wiederholte, nickte er nur andeutungsweise, war aber vielmehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Höre ich da meinen Bruder lachen? Und ich dachte schon, da du nicht einmal bei einem Zwerg mit Puffärmeln lachen konntest, dass du diese Gabe verlernt hättest, rief Thíluil, selbst ein wenig überrascht. Er kannte seinen Bruder sonst nur als den zurückgezogenen, geheimnisvollen Elben, der so wenig Gefühle wie nur möglich nach außen durchdringen ließ. 

Legolas Bruder war gerade auf dem Weg in die Halle gewesen, als er auf dem Treppenabsatz kehrtmachte und dem Klang von Legolas Gelächter folgte. Nein, das mit Sicherheit nicht, sagte Legolas, nachdem er sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte. Er macht sich darüber lustig, dass ich die Grundzüge des Hobbitkörperbaus noch nicht verstehe, warf Lalaithwen ein und ließ zu, dass ihr Verlobter seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. Thíluil nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, strich sich kurz über das glatte Kinn und sagte: Ich bin bestimmt nicht der erste, der hier vorbeikommt und sagt, dass es an der Zeit ist, aufzubrechen, nachdenklich hielt er inne, Aber ich sage es trotzdem, ein breites Grinsen schloss seine Ausführungen ab und zu dritt stiegen sie die große Treppe hinab, auf der ein burgunderroter Teppich ausgelegt war. 

Kaum außerhalb des Palastes angekommen, erblickten die Elben, wie innig Arwen Aragorn umarmte, ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte, als ob sie seinem Herzschlag lauschen wollte. Legolas hörte nur, wie Aragorn ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: Hab keine Furcht, Arwen...weder Eldarion noch mir, noch irgendeinem Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft wird irgendetwas zustoßen...das verspreche ich dir 

Dann löste er sich, wenn auch widerwillig, aus ihren Armen. Glaubst du, dass er auch mitkommen würde, wenn Eldarion nicht mitgegangen wäre?, wisperte Lalaithwen Legolas zu, der sich zu ihr herabbeugte und einen verspielten Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze tupfte, dann antwortete: Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Nie würde Aragorn einen seiner Freunde im Stich lassen. Mit diesen Worten schaute der Elb zu seinem alten Freund und Lalaithwen glaubte in diesem Moment, einen Ausdruck der Bewunderung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Zweifellos musste Legolas wohl an seinen Vater denken und ein trauriger Schimmer lag im sanften Blau seiner Augen. Lalaithwen umfasste nur seine Hand, drückte sie zaghaft, sodass er sein Gesicht wieder ihr zuwandte. Ihre Finger umkreisten seine Schultern, als sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um seinen Mund mit dem ihren zu versiegeln. 

Gimli hatte sich, allein um Thíluils spöttischen Reden entgegenzutreten, mit der Hilfe des schweigsamen Boten Ferrél auf den Rücken eines richtigen Pferdes geschwungen und saß nun stolz und in gebieterischer Pose auf dem Tier. 

Wo ist Euer geschmeidig Kleidchen abgeblieben, Prinzessin Rotbart?, neckte Thíluil lachend, doch der wehrlose Zwerg konnte sich nur durch ein tiefes Grummeln und lautes Fluchen über den Elben beschweren, denn hätte er sich auch nur ein winziges bisschen bewegt, wäre er auf das harte Kopfsteinpflaster der Straße gestürzt. 

Können wir endlich aufbrechen?, ertönte Daeliors gereizte Stimme wie aus heiterem Himmel. Er hatte unlängst aufgesessen und funkelte die anderen ungeduldig an. Wir brechen auf, sagte Aragorn, aber in seiner Stimme lag ein Zittern. Lalaithwen fühlte, wie zwiespältig die Gedanken und Sorgen des Königs sein mussten. Sein einziger Sohn und Thronerbe war in ein tollkühnes Abenteuer gezogen, seine geliebte Frau war schwanger und er wiederum musste sie zurücklassen, um Eldarion vor Gefahren zu beschützen. Wieder bereute sie ihre schnippischen Worte ihm gegenüber. 

Etwa zehn Gefolgsleute des gondorischen Wächterstabes hatten sich ebenso bereit erklärt, ihrem König zu folgen. Mit langen Schwertern bewaffnet und dem Weißen Baum Gondors auf dem Brustharnisch geschmückt, warteten sie nur noch darauf, dass Aragorn an die Spitze des Zuges ritt. 

Die grauen Augen Aragorns trennten sich nie von denen der Elbe, die seinetwegen ein sterbliches Leben gewählt hatte, erst als die Reisegemeinschaft um den König von Gondor langsam die Hauptstraße Minas Tiriths hinabritt, die gleißende Abendsonne im Rücken, senkte Arwen den Blick. Oh Valar, beschützt sie alle...und schickt die wieder heil zu mir zurück, murmelte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme und überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, als ihre beiden Töchter nach draußen getreten waren und ihre Hände ergriffen hatten. Mama, wann kommt Papi wieder?, fragte ihr jüngstes Kind, das selbst noch etwas jünger war als Selina. Bald, so hoffe ich...und er wird euren großen Bruder mitbringen, sagte sie, sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend. Als die beiden Mädchen ihre Mutter innig umarmten, rollte eine einsame Träne an Arwens Wange hinab. 

~*~*~

_Mmh...is kein waschechter Cliffhanger...sollte mich mal wieder bemühen, euch ein bissl hängen zu lassen *g* Mal sehen, vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel... :)_

_**Mystica89: **Ja, Gimli und Thíluil werden sich noch arg zusammenraufen müssen, wenn sie eine wirkliche Hilfe auf der Suche nach den Kindern sein wollen. Mal sehen, ob es ihnen gelingt *g* Danke für deine Review *knuddel*_

_**Leahna: **Du liest jedes Kapitel __mindestens__ einmal? Wow, freut mich. Es dauert immer ne halbe Ewigkeit, so ein Kapitelchen mit 14 oder mehr A4 Seiten zu schreiben, gelesen wird es dann in einigen Minuten, deswegen freue ich mich noch mehr, dass du es so zu lesen *g* Dankeschön! *knuddel* _

_**Feanen: **Ich liebe deine Reviews, liebste Feanen! So kurz und prägnant *g* Und vor allen Dingen kann ich immer wieder mit einem Kommentar von dir rechnen, dafür einen Extradank! Die haben den LK abgegeben? Wie, dürft ihr die LKs wechseln? Bei uns heißts, einmal gewählt und kein Zurück!_

_**Shelley: **Das mit Daeliors Narben wird schon noch erklärt, hab nur Geduld :) Auch dir einen großen Dank dafür, dass du dich so kritisch mit meinen Kapiteln auseinandersetzt. Ist immer noch eine große Ehre für mich, dich als einen meiner Leser zu begrüßen *g*_

_**Viechle: ***lol* Yo, ich hab da schon so meine Taktik...wäre ja langweilig, wenn jedes Kapitel vorhersehbar wäre...hm...ich hoffe, das sind sie nicht?! *lach* Freut mich, wieder von dir einen Kommentar bekommen zu haben und dass dir die Story soweit gefällt :)_

_**Doraruss: **Du glaubst nicht, was alles in ein Kleid einer sechsjährigen reinpasst! *sich da an den oberpeinlichen Geburtstag meines Onkels erinnert* ;) Nein, aber im Ernst, danke für deine konstruktive Kritik! Werde an Aragorn noch herumfeilen, versprochen!_

_**Linnie: **Hach, immer diese zwergfeindlichen Andeutungen :) Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich einigen meiner Charaktere weh tue...kommt ganz auf meine Stimmung während des Schreibens an...muss ja meine sadistische Ader an irgendwem auslassen *lol*_

_**Finda: **Mensch, ich freu mich immer so, dass du deine wertvolle Zeit für eine Review opferst! Vor allen Dingen, weil du ja wirklich viel Stress hast! *lol* Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich an dieser gesessen habe...seltsam, manchmal hängt man bei den kleinsten Formulierungen fest *g* Fühle mich geehrt, dass du besonders diese Stelle so würdigst! Hey, das mit Mathe schaffst du! *Anfeuerungsbanner bemal* Und wenn ich notfalls deinen Mathelehrer mit Papierkügelchen bewerfen muss! *droh* Btw, noch einmal ein __**riesiges Lob** für dein neuestes Kapitel! Ich liebe deine Story und vor allen Dingen deinen Schreibstil...ich frage mich immer wieder, wo du gelernt hast, so genial zu schreiben! *knuddel*_

_**Black Pearl: **Freut mich, dass dir Daelior so gefällt...der wird noch eine größere Rolle im Geschehen spielen, soviel verspreche ich dir schon mal *g* Ja, ein bisschen Action muss doch rein :) Darf doch nicht langweilig werden. Hey, hab Vertrauen auf die Kinder und mein Versprechen, das ich dir mal bezüglich der Tragik der Story gegeben habe :) *zwinker* *knuddel*_

_**Asahi-Chan: **Juhu, schön, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Ja, es gibt wieder Ü-Ei Figuren...allerdings ist Legolas diesmal nicht dabei, was ich sehr empörend finde! Dafür ist Bilbo und der Höhlentroll mit von der Partie! Bin immer noch ganz entsetzt! Mir fehlen übrigens nur noch 2. Hab Aragorn, Gollum und Eowyn doppelt, also wenn du magst, kannst du die haben *g* Yo, hab das Original von POTC gesehen und finde es um Längen besser als die deutsche Synchronisation! Johnny Depp is einfach nur Hammer!_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ui, ich glaub dir, dass du unter Stress stehst, weil ja Bloominius wieder die Pforten für neue Stories geöffnet hat :) Hey, macht doch nichts, dass die Review kurz ist, es müssen nicht immer kilometerlange Kommentare sein *zwinker* Meisterwerk? *löl* Nun übertreib mal nicht *rotwerd* Und macht dir mal keinen Stress! *knuddel*_


	12. 11 Jäger und Gejagte

**A/N: **Ok, heut kein all zu langes Vorgeschwafel, da ich erst soeben *auf die Uhr schiel...17 Uhr* heimgekommen bin vom Volleyballspielen und noch für die letzte Klausur vor den Weihnachtsferien lernen muss *Bio...würg...Zelldifferenzierung...bäääh* Also, drückt mir morgen die Däumchen und heitert mein gestresstes Gemüt mit Reviews auf, ja? Hat ja gut geklappt *zwinker* 

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien musste bestimmt nie so nen Scheiß in der Schule lernen wie ich...deswegen hat er auch so ein klasse Buch schreiben können – weil er kein Biologietrauma hatte *g* 

**Achtung: **Leidende Wölfe *ja, ich weiß Maria, das bricht dir das Herz...kannst mich ja morgen mit bitterbösen Sabberblicken bestrafen :)* 

***

**Kapitel 11: Jäger und Gejagte**

Gimlis Magen knurrte lautstark. Das grummelnde Geräusch zerschlug das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen den Reitern und entschuldigend räusperte sich der Zwerg. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden schon vorübergezogen waren, seit er zum letzten Mal etwas Essbares zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war seltsam, denn nicht einmal die Hobbits beschwerten sich und schienen guter Dinge zu sein. Gimli vermutete, dass die beiden Bengel ihre Taschen in den Vorratskammern des Palastes ordentlich gefüllt hatten und deswegen nun keinen Grund zur Klage hatten. Aber ihn brachte nicht nur die Leere seines Magens um, nein, auch das unkomfortable Sitzen auf dem Pferderücken machten ihm die Reise zur Tortur. Dabei hätte er das eigentlich noch von der Zeit des Ringkrieges gewohnt sein müssen, als er hinter Legolas auf dem stolzen Ross gesessen und sich am Rücken des Elben festgeklammert hatte. Ein weiteres, sogar noch lauteres Glucksen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, das Weiß seines Lichts glich dem sauberen Gefieder eines Schwans, erhellte nur spärlich die kargen Ebenen, die sich vor ihnen erstreckten. Sie waren aufgebrochen, als das letzte Licht der Sonne verloschen war. Jetzt war es bereits tiefste Nacht. 

Daelior ritt voran und sah sich genau um. Keine Frage, er war der Kompass der Gemeinschaft. Laut Drúsellas Weissagung kannte keiner Mittelerdes verborgene Pfade so gut wie er. Gimli brummte in sich hinein. Er mochte diesen seltsamen Elben nicht leiden, zumal seine rücksichtslose, fast arrogante Art gegenüber den anderen kein guter Ansatz für eine erfolgreiche, gemeinsame Suche war. Der Zwerg schielte zu Aragorn hinüber, der fast auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm ritt. In Gedanken schien er weit, weit fort zu sein. Seine ruhigen, grauen Augen starrten ins Leere. Auch er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein von Daeliors sehr aufmüpfigem Verhalten, andererseits wusste er, dass sie von ihm und seinen Kenntnissen abhängig waren. Es war nicht so, dass sich der König in seinem eigenen Herrschaftsgebiet nicht auskannte, aber den fremden Elben umgab eine geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung, etwas, das Aragorn versicherte, dass er Schleichwege kannte, die ihn schnellstmöglich zu seinem Sohn bringen würden. Er hatte keine andere Wahl – er musste ihm vertrauen. 

Lalaithwen war die Stille, begleitet von Gimlis Magengeräuschen, äußerst unangenehm. Legolas, der an ihrer Seite ritt, hatte den Blick auf Daelior gerichtet, fast wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute nie außer Acht ließ. Die Elbe wusste, dass er vom ersten Moment an Misstrauen gegenüber dem Fremden hegte und dies so schnell nicht ablegen würde, wie sie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Bei diesem Gedanken lag ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, was Legolas Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Was ist?, fragte er leise, seine Stimme schien vom jaulenden Wind an einen anderen Ort getragen zu werden, wie Seide, so leicht und sanft war ihr Klang. 

, versicherte sie ihm, Nur weckt dein misstrauischer, auf den Feind gerichteter Blick Erinnerungen in mir, sie zwinkerte ihm neckend zu, worauf er die Stirn runzelte und sie unverständlich anschaute. Ehe er aber etwas erwidern konnte, wagte es Gimli, seinen lange unterdrückten Wunsch zu äußern. Aragorn, es tut mir leid! Es ist nicht so, dass ich erschöpft wäre, du weißt ja, wir Zwerge sind der Rast nur geringfügig bedürftig, aber mein Hunger bringt mich noch um und schwächt meine Glieder, dass ich kaum meine Axt zu schwingen weiß! Der König nickte und rief: Daelior, halte an, wir halten Rast 

Der Elb blickte über seine Schulter zurück. Lalaithwen erinnerte sich, dass er seit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit die Kapuze gänzlich zurückgeschlagen hatte, fast so, als biete sie ihm nun den Schutz vor unliebsamen Blicken auf seiner vernarbten Haut. Warum? Wir haben schon genügend Zeit vertrödelt!, rief er zurück und seine kalte, heisere Stimme zerschnitt die laue Luft. 

Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn unsere Leute geschwächt und hungrig sind. Eine kurze Pause ist besser als die Entkräftung unserer Gefährten. Im Ernstfall müssen wir alle bei Kräften sein, denn eine Kette ist so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied, entgegnete Legolas augenblicklich und Gimli warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, brummte: Ich bin nicht entkräftet, ich habe nur Hunger, das heißt nicht, dass... 

Den Elbenherr scheint das Wohlbefinden seines Sohnes nicht sonderlich zu kümmern, wenn es ihn viel mehr nach einer Rast beliebt, als ihm zu folgen!, unterbrach Daelior den Zwerg, dessen Blick noch empörter als zuvor war. Legolas ballte die Hand zur Faust und wollte sich auf den Streit mit dem Fremden einlassen, als Lalaithwen ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Es ist genug, Daelior!, sagte Aragorn streng und schwang sich vom Rücken seines Pferdes, Ich habe dir gestattet, mitzukommen, um uns auf schnellen Wegen zu den Kindern zu führen, nicht aber um dein neckisches Spiel mit uns zu treiben! Entweder zu beugst dich meiner Entscheidung, oder du reitest zurück Der König Gondors wusste, dass sein gestelltes Ultimatum verhängnisvolle Folgen haben könnte, andererseits ließ er es nicht zu, dass ihm jemand auf der Nase herumtanzte. So? Ihr stellt mir frei zu gehen? Ohne mich irrt ihr doch ganz allein auf zahllosen Umwegen, ehe ihr überhaupt die geringste Spur eurer Bälger findet!, zischte Daelior und zwei der Gefolgsleute Aragorns waren wutentbrannt und drauf und dran, ihre Schwerter zu ziehen. 

Aragorn deutete ihnen jedoch, nichts dergleichen zu unternehmen und wand den Blick nicht von den spottenden Augen des Elben ab. 

Warum geht Ihr dann nicht einfach? Was bewegt Euch, mit uns zu gehen, wenn Ihr jede Sekunde verflucht, die Ihr mit uns verbringen müsst?, fragte Lalaithwen und sprach somit das aus, was alle insgeheim gedacht hatten. Daelior hielt inne, schien nicht mit solchen herausfordernden Worten gerechnet zu haben. Er schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen und seine Lippen bebten vor aufgestautem Zorn. Es war Drúsellas Wunsch!, fauchte er ihr knapp zu und saß nun endlich auch ab, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung zu den anderen stehen. 

Merry und Pippin hatten das heftige Wortgefecht des seltsamen Elben mit ihren Freunden aufmerksam verfolgt und beobachteten ihn, als die gondorischen Wachmänner ein kleines Lager herrichteten. Sieh mal einer an, dem König strotzt er bei jeder Gelegenheit, aber einer alten Frau ist er untertänig., stellte Gimli eher für sich fest und Thíluil fasste ihn bei der Schulter, deutete ihm, besser nichts mehr zu sagen, sondern seinen Hunger an der mitgeführten Wegzehrung zu stillen. Legolas war noch immer von Zorn erfüllt und blieb bei seinem Pferd stehen, streichelte dessen Kopf, aus den Augenwinkeln Daelior genauestens beobachtend. Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren, Legolas, sprach plötzlich Lalaithwen neben ihm, ihre Hand sanft auf seine Wange legend. Ich bedaure beinahe, dass er deiner und Aragorns Einladung zu gehen nicht gefolgt ist, erwiderte er flüsternd. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wiederholte: Er lächelte gequält und murmelte: Ich hätte ihn umbringen können. Wie kann dieser unverschämte Fremde es wagen, meine Liebe zu Filegon in Frage zu stellen? Erneut leuchteten seine Augen bedrohlich auf, als er kurz zu Daelior hinübersah. 

Lalaithwen lachte laut, was Legolas irritierte, dann aber sagte sie: Seit wann nimmt sich der Prinz Grünwalds die Worte eines unbekannten Einzelgängers so zu Herzen?, sie beugte sich vornüber und küsste behutsam seine Nasenspitze, Ich weiß, dass du Filegon liebst und dass wir ihn wiederfinden. Etwas anderes zählt nicht! Er lächelte, verschloss ihren Mund mit dem seinen. 

Daelior ließ die scharfe Klinge einer seiner beiden Dolche über die empfindliche Haut der Innenseite seiner Hand gleiten. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus der schmalen Schnittwunde hervor, doch Daelior spürte den brennenden Schmerz nicht, als er die Hand zur Faust ballte. Aus nicht all zu weiter Entfernung hörte er den dicken Zwerg laut posaunen: Jetzt bin ich gestärkt, wir können gerne weiterreiten...allein damit sich der Herr Elb da vorn nicht in seinem Verständnis und seiner Freundlichkeit überschlägt! Daelior blickte auf zu den Sternen und fühlte den Wind, der durch sein Haar strich. Sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt, der Wind hatte sich gedreht und hob feinste Sandteilchen des staubigen Bodens an. , wisperte er, Was hast du nur in meinem Herzen gesehen? Was immer es ist, ich kann es nicht ergründen 

~*~*~

Es war an der Zeit gewesen, den Weg über die Ebenen ein weiteres Mal einzuschlagen, auch wenn es ein riskantes Unterfangen darstellte. Nach dem mehr oder weniger üppigem Mahl waren die Jungen und Selina wieder aufgebrochen. Jolly und Tari hatten drei Fische zusätzlich gefangen, welche die Gruppe in den nächsten Tagen verspeisen musste, damit diese nicht verdarben. Mit unguten Gefühlen und wachsender Angst waren sie mitten in der Nacht auf die Ebenen zurückgekehrt und es geschah nicht selten, dass Jolly sehnsüchtig zu den satten Gräsern am Ufer des Anduindeltas zurückblickte. Filegon hatte die meiste Zeit über geschwiegen, hatte aufmerksam jedem kleinsten Geräusch gelauscht, selbst wenn es nur der Schrei eines Vogels war. Seit der letzten Rast hatte er keine Krähen mehr gesehen und war auch froh darüber. Die stillen Rabenvögel hatten seine Knie erweichen lassen, als sie mit ihren Augen durch ihn hindurch zu blicken schienen. 

Selbst jetzt, im Angesicht des neugeborenen Tages erschauderte er allein bei dem Gedanken an die merkwürdigen Tiere. Er schaute zu Selina, die an seiner Brust lehnte und ein wenig vor sich hindöste. Was hatte sie nur in den Gebüschen erblickt? Wäre ein wildes Tier da gewesen, hätte Naru mit Sicherheit Laut gegeben, oder zumindest etwas gewittert. 

Dann hatte sie ihm diese seltsame Frage gestellt, was ein Traumfänger sei. Filegon wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er hatte einst von Sagen und Geschichten gelesen, in denen Wesen vorkamen, die anderer Leute Träume und somit deren nähere Zukunft sehen konnten, aber der Elb hielt dies für erlogene Märchen und glaubte nicht, dass Selina so etwas gemeint hatte. Aber weshalb hatte sie ihn gefragt? Nachdenklich auf den braunen Schopf des Mädchens herabblickend, bekam er zunächst nicht mit, dass Tari zu ihm sprach. Erst als dieser beleidigt herumnörgelte, hob Filegon den Blick und sah fragend zu seinem Freund hinüber. Oh, besitzt der Herr den Großmut, seinem guten alten Freund zuzuhören?, wie Filegon Taris eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck liebte. Verzeih, was sagtest du?, fragte der junge Elb leise, um Selina nicht aufzuwecken. Ich fragte, ob dir schon etwas eingefallen ist, was wir mit den Pferden machen? 

Zurückschicken, würde ich sagen, die finden ihren Weg heim, murmelte Jolly unbeschwert. Er war es leid, als dritter Reiter ständig mit der Gefahr konfrontiert zu werden, vom Pferdehintern zu rutschen und zu allem Übel roch die Luft an seinem Sitzplatz nicht sonderlich nach frischen Blumen... . 

Natürlich...und was ist mit den Wölfen auf den Ebenen? Meinst du, sie nicken ihnen grüßend zu und lassen sie unbeschadet passieren?, murrte Tari und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Stirn. Eldarion schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Die auferstehende Sonne, deren Licht sie folgten, hatte noch einen flachen Stand am Horizont und blendete den Prinzen. Tari hat recht, sie würden die Pferde reißen, sobald sie jene wittern, es war nur ein glücklicher Zufall, dass Naru eines vor seinem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte, argumentierte Filegon, Andererseits können wir sie nicht mit durch die Sümpfe nehmen, sie würden aufgrund ihres Gewichtes im unsteten Untergrund einsinken und außerdem von Irrlichtern verwirrt werden! Jolly zog eine Grimasse. Das war wirklich nicht das Abenteuer, das er sich vorgestellt hatte. Kaum hatte er sich mit seinem ungemütlichen Logenplatz zufrieden gegeben, da keimte in ihm die Vorstellung von einem meilenweiten Fußmarsch auf. Unzufrieden stöhnte er auf. Also müssen wir sie doch zurückschicken...auf gut Glück, fasste Eldarion zusammen und Filegon spürte, dass sich der Sohn Aragorns alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Wenn sein Vater zusätzlich davon erfuhr, dass die edlen Rosse aus den gondorischen Stallungen einfach sich selbst überlassen wurden, würde er mehr als zornig sein. Aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Gut...nehmen wir an, wir durchqueren die Sümpfe wie geplant...was tun wir danach? Wollen wir den ganzen Weg bis zum Meer von Rhûn laufen?, auch Taris Traum von einem waschechten Abenteuer schien zu zerplatzen. 

Filegon schwieg einen Augenblick, bat dann Eldarion, einen Blick auf die Landkarte werfen zu können. Seht ihr diese kleine Stadt hier?, fragte er und ritt direkt neben den anderen Jungen, um ihnen besseren Einblick zu gewähren. 

Du meinst dieses kleine Städtchen bei Dagorlad?, fragte Eldarion, mit dem Zeigefinger auf das vergilbte Papier tippend. Filegon nickte, sagte: Ja, sofern ich weiß, wird diese Stadt mit den besten Pferden Rohans beliefert, ist es nicht so? Eldarion nickte, warf aber sogleich ein: Wir haben nur wenige Goldtaler bei uns, das Geld würde nicht einmal für ein halbes Pferd ausreichen Filegon wollte dem gerade etwas entgegensetzen, als er spürte, wie sich Selina in seinen Armen regte. Verschlafen blickte sie über seine Schulter hinweg auf den zurückgelegten Weg. Ein plötzliches Grauen erfasste sie, als sie, kaum eine Meile von sich entfernt, den alten Mann im Lumpenkittel stehen sah, regungslos wie eine Salzsäule, der Rabe saß mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen auf dessen Schulter und die leeren Augen des Mannes starrten direkt auf das Mädchen. Selinas Augen weiteten sich, als der Fremde seine knochige Hand hob, an der verwesendes Fleisch in Fetzen hinabhing. Er flüsterte, doch der Klang seiner Stimme hallte über die gesamte Ebene. Von mir werden sie gehen, um dir zu folgen Selina schloss die Augen so fest sie nur konnte und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, zitterte am ganzen Leib. 

Selina, was hast du?, fragte Filegon besorgt und hielt sofort sein Pferd an. Der Kra-Kra-Mann...er ist da...er ist wieder da, um mir Angst einzujagen, schluchzte sie in schwer verständlichen Worten und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf den Weg. Filegon schaute sich, wie auch die anderen Jungen, geschwind um, doch konnte er nichts anderes sehen als das goldene Sonnenlicht, das den Boden aufheizte und am fernen Horizont zu flimmern schien. Da ist niemand, hab keine Angst, sagte Filegon und versuchte fast verzweifelt, das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Er spürte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust und er fürchtete, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment zerspringen. 

Tari und Eldarion sahen einander fragend an, blickten nochmals zurück, doch konnten noch immer nichts erkennen. Selina schluchzte: Habt ihr ihn denn nicht gehört? Er hat...er hat... 

Hör auf damit!, schrie Jolly zum Entsetzen aller und ließ Selina somit in Tränen ausbrechen, Ich wusste, dass wir dich nie hätten mitnehmen sollen, du und deine Hirngespinste! Du jammerst doch nur herum und erfindest Dinge, weil du wieder zurück willst, aber eines sage ich dir: wegen dir kehren wir nicht um! 

, rief Filegon mit mächtiger Stimme und ließ den Menschenjungen verstummen, Halte deinen Mund, zischte er und eine Wut loderte in seinen Augen auf, wie sie Tari noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jolly sagte nichts mehr, schloss nur die Augen und schüttelte bockig mit dem Kopf. `Wer ist nun schlimmer...Tari oder Jolly?´, dachte sich Eldarion, sprach aber seine Gedanken nicht aus. Scchhhh, ganz ruhig, meine Kleine...du hast das wahrscheinlich nur geträumt, sagte Filegon wieder und wieder und wiegte sie sacht in seinen Armen. Selina schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und sah flehend zu dem Elben auf, der ihr eine Strähne des braunen Haares aus dem kindlichen Gesicht streifte. Er war da...ich schwöre es, Filegon...er **war** genau dort, an dieser Stelle, wieder deutete sie auf den leeren Fleck im Nirgendwo und der Elb seufzte leise. 

Er wollte ihr glauben, tief in seinem Herzen, aber er hatte mit eigenen Augen nichts erkennen können und sie war gerade erst aufgewacht, es war gutmöglich, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Aber etwas in seinem Inneren zweifelte diese Theorie an. Er hatte die Krähen gesehen und hatte sie nicht etwas wie gesagt? Ich hab Angst, weinte sie und Filegon umfasste ihren Nacken, zog sie sanft zurück auf seine Brust, ihre Arme umklammerten seinen Hals. Schon gut, Liebes, niemand wird dir etwas tun, hörst du? Niemand! 

Jolly warf einen noch immer wütenden Blick auf Filegon, der ihn jedoch ignorierte, sich stattdessen an Eldarion und Tari wand: Reiten wir weiter, die Zeit ist uns hold...noch heute können wir die Totensümpfe erreichen! Selina drehte den Kopf zu Jolly, der sie noch immer unnachgiebig ansah und mit tränenerstickter Stimme wisperte sie: Ich hasse dich! 

~*~*~

Stille erscheint manchmal wie ein tödliches Gift, das sich quälend langsam seinen Weg durch die Venen seines Opfers bahnt. Und eben diese Stille kann gleichzeitig so erschreckend laut sein, dass niemand deine Hilfeschreie hören kann. Außer dir selbst. 

Minas Tirith schlief, doch seine Königin war ruhelos. Der samtene Stoff ihres dunklen Kleides wurde vom lauen Nachtwind in den Schlaf gewiegt, während Arwen regungslos an der Balkonbrüstung bei ihrem Schlafgemach stand und wartete. Der weise, eindringliche Blick war gen Osten gerichtet, nichts, abgesehen von der Finsternis, umringte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Keine Nachtigall sang in den reichen Gärten, kein fröhlicher Gesang sollte die Straßen der Stadt durchdringen und ihren starren, toten Leibern Leben einhauchen. Es war so, als trauerte Minas Tirith um den verschollenen Königssohn, obgleich diese Kunde nie offiziell ausgesprochen worden war. Arwen war sich sicher, dass es sich am Hofe herumgesprochen hatte; angefangen bei den Dienstmädchen, welche die Königskinder täglich betreuten, würde das unermüdliche Geschwätz der Einwohner bald die gesamte Stadt erreicht haben. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle und der durchsichtige Schleier, der ihr Haar bedeckte, löste sich ein wenig, wurde beinahe vom Wind fortgetragen. Der Blick der schönen Elbe war nun zum Himmel gerichtet, wo die Sterne strahlten wie in jeder anderen Nacht. Aber Arwen empfand das Himmelslicht nicht als tröstend und warm, vielmehr war es Kälte und Unnahbarkeit, die es ihr vermittelte. 

`Ist es das, was du einst zu mir sagtest, Vater? Was ich spüren würde, wenn Aragorn stürbe?´, dachte Arwen, erschrocken über ihre eigenen, tristen Gedanken. `Es fühlt sich so an, wie du es mir einmal beschrieben hast...allein stehe ich hier, in der unendlichen Dämmerung, wartend, trauernd, fernab von dir, geliebter Vater, und meinem Mann´ Unbemerkt glitt eine Träne an ihrer fast elfenbeinernen Wange hinab, ihre vollen, roten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, versuchten verzweifelt, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. `Warum nur habe ich diese Angst um ihn? So viele Kriege hat er geführt, so viele Schlachten bestritten. Warum dann sorge ich mich um seine Rückkehr?´ Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ihr war, als spräche ihr Vater Elrond zu ihr, leise, fast flüsternd, so zart wie der Klang des Morgentaus, der von einer jungen Rosenblüte abperlte. `Die Antwort, mein Kind, bleibt mir verborgen, wie auch dir. Du hast diesen Pfad erwählt und jenen musst du nun gehen. Bis zu einem unvorhersehbaren Ende´ 

Die vertraute Stimme wurde leiser, wie ein Echo, das von mächtigen Felswänden eines Klamms verschluckt wurde und nie wieder zu hören sein würde, begraben unter kaltem Stein. 

Meine Königin, wollt Ihr nicht hereintreten? Die Nacht ist frisch und ihr braucht ein wenig Ruhe, hörte sie plötzlich Haldir sprechen, der an ihre Seite getreten war. Ich danke vielmals, Haldir, aber ich wäre gern ein wenig allein, sagte sie leise und Haldir musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie weinte. Anstatt ihren Wunsch zu befolgen und sie mit ihren Gedanken allein zu lassen, verweilte er schweigend auf dem Balkon, sein wacher Blick beobachtete die ruhende Stadt, der weiße Baum, das Symbol Gondors, das für Freiheit und Stärke stand, schien ebenso in einen traumlosen Schlummer verfallen zu sein. Die kräftigen Äste des Baumes bewegten sich kaum merklich, die weißen Blüten und silbernen Blätter rauschten, wenn sich die Baumkrone dem umschmeichelnden Nachtwind hingab, sangen ein einzigartiges Lied, das nur Elbengemüter zu verstehen wussten. 

Hoffnung sehe ich im Licht der Sterne. Ihr müsst euch nicht sorgen, meine Königin. Aragorn und Euer Sohn werden unbeschadet heimkehren, dessen bin ich mir sicher, sprach Haldir in einem ermutigenden Ton, doch Arwen erwiderte nichts, sah ihn an und kehrte der schlummernden, weißen Stadt den Rücken zu, als sie zurück in ihr Gemach ging. Haldir hielt einen Augenblick inne, ließ dann aber Arwen in ihrem Schlafzimmer allein, nahm sich vor, selbst noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den königlichen Garten zu unternehmen. 

Der Geruch von zahllosen Kräutern lag in der Luft, als der lorische Elb das hohe Gartentor öffnete und den Ort betrat, der insbesondere der Königsfamilie zur Erholung und Ruhe diente. Etwa aller zweihundert Schritte waren hölzerne Sitzbänke aufgestellt worden, in deren Lehne feinste Schnitzereien wiederzufinden waren, die sonderbare Muster kreierten und diese von Menschenhand erschaffenen Werke einzigartig in ihrer Form machten. 

Leise ließ sich Haldir auf einer der Bänke nieder und atmete den reichen Duft von Rosen und Flieder ein. Er war allein, all der Lärm, der tagsüber selbst hier, an diesem abgelegenen, stillen Plätzchen, zu hören war, war gebannt und durch eine mystische, kraftvolle Stille ersetzt worden. Er erinnerte sich ein wenig wehmütig daran zurück, wie er mit Legolas, Celendra und Lalaithwen durch die noch bezaubernderen Gärten Lothloriens spaziert war. Und obgleich jetzt endlich Frieden herrschte, konnte Haldir nicht glücklich sein. Er sah seine Heimat sterben. Die Elben Lothloriens wurden immer weniger, zu viele waren an die Grauen Anfurten gezogen und in den unsterblichen Westen gezogen. Sie ließen all das Leben, das sie so sorgsam aufgezogen und behütet hatten einfach im Stich, überließen die Schönheit der Natur den Menschen, die oftmals sehr unachtsam mit ihrer Umwelt umgingen. Sacht hob der Elb eine Rosenblüte auf, die zu Boden gefallen war. So zart, dass man es kaum wagte, sie anzufassen, weil man glaubte, ihre einzigartige, zauberhafte Anmut zu zerstören, das feine Band zu zerreißen, das sie zusammenhielt. 

Was würde mit dieser Welt geschehen, wenn alle Elben fort wären? Eines Tages, so wusste es Haldir ganz bestimmt, würde keiner vom Schönen Volk mehr auf diesem Grunde wandeln, selbst Lalaithwen und Legolas würden, vermutlich nach dem Tode Aragorns, in den Westen segeln und mit ihnen ihr Sohn Filegon. Ein trauriges Lächeln säumte seine Lippen, als er an den Jungen dachte. Er war zu einem wahrhaft strammen Burschen herangewachsen und die Tapferkeit seines Vaters, wie auch die Sanftmut seiner Mutter waren ihm als Charaktereigenschaften gegeben worden. Haldir ahnte, dass es für den Jungen wohl sehr schwer sein würde, zu sehen, wie all seine Freunde um ihn herum alterten und letztendlich starben. Der Elb wusste nicht, ob Filegon das verkraften könnte. 

Ein Windhauch, federleicht, hob die Rosenblüte aus Haldirs Hand und trug sie mit sich ins Dunkle Nirgendwo, das die Stadt geworden war. Er dachte an Arwens Tränen, die wie gläserne Kristalle an ihren runden Wangen hinabgeglitten waren und den Kummer, den er in ihrem schönen Gesicht hatte sehen können. Sie werden heil wiederkehren, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und die Bäume raschelten mit ihrem Laub, stimmten ihm schweigend zu. Lange noch saß Haldir, Hauptmann von Lorien, allein unter dem wachenden Sternendach. Erst das Erwachen des Morgens und das erste, fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel veranlasste ihn dazu, in den Palast zurückzukehren und nach der Königin zu sehen. 

~*~*~

Die Stimmung zwischen der kleinen Gruppe glich viel eher der einer Trauergemeinschaft als einer abenteuerlustigen Truppe, was nicht zuletzt an Selinas letzten Worten lag. Jolly hielt das Haupt gesenkt, aber Filegon musste nicht in sein Gesicht sehen können, um den Ausdruck darin zu erblicken. Zorn, Enttäuschung und Schmerz verriet allein seine Pose und auch Selina hatte den Blick von ihrem Bruder abgewandt, sich aufrecht hingesetzt und schaute stur geradeaus auf den schier endlos erscheinenden Weg aus Staub und losen Grasbüscheln, die ihn säumten. Mehrmals schon hatte der Elb daran gedacht, ein aufheiterndes Wort auszusprechen, aber immer wieder hatte er den Gedanken verworfen, als er die ernsten Mienen seiner Gefährten erblickte. So konnte es allerdings nicht weitergehen. Niemals würden sie den möglichen Gefahren am Meer von Rhûn trotzen können, wenn sie einander nicht ohne Zorn in die Augen sehen konnten. Habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt, begann plötzlich Tari zu sprechen, der die schlechte Laune und das gegenseitige Anschweigen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ob es geschehen könnte, dass wir den Ostlingen begegnen könnten, hier auf den Ebenen? Filegon sagte schließlich, er habe sie des Nachts hier entlang wandern sehen 

Eldarion räusperte sich, ehe er sagte: Bis zu den Totensümpfen dürften wir ohne unerwünschte Begleitung reisen, aber ich fürchte, dass die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass sich unsere Wege auf dem Pfad zum Gebirge kreuzen könnten 

Und wenn schon, denen zeigen wirs...wenn wir es mit einem ganzen Pack Wölfe aufnehmen konnten, werden uns ein paar wilde, böse dreinschauende Ostlinge nicht erschrecken!, rief er ermutigend aus und riss die Faust triumphierend in die Luft. Taris Aufmunterungsversuch zauberte zumindest ein kleines Lächeln auf die vorher sehr ernsten Gesichter der Kinder, doch obwohl sich die allgemeine Laune ein wenig verbesserte, herrschte immer noch eisiges Schweigen zwischen dem jungen Geschwisterpaar. Sie hatten seither keine Rast eingelegt, wollten bis zu den Sümpfen vordringen und dort nächtigen, um die Pferde bei Tagesanbruch zurückzuschicken und ihren Weg zu Fuß fortzusetzen. 

Die späte Nachmittagssonne schien erbarmungslos herab, verbrannte alles, was ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert war. In der Ferne flimmerte die Luft vor lauter Hitze, vermengte alle Farben zu einem undurchsichtigen Schleier. Naru schien die Hitze nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen, nur hier und da hechelte er und der Speichel troff von seiner herabhängenden Zunge. Dennoch folgte er unermüdlich den Pferden. Könnt ihr das riechen?, fragte Filegon nach einer längeren Zeit und fast augenblicklich reckten alle ihre Nasen in die Höhe, um den Geruch, den der Elb wahrnahm, ebenso zu verspüren. Die Sümpfe...ich kann den modrigen Geruch wahrnehmen...bald schon erreichen wir sie!, prophezeite Filegon und alle schöpften neuen Mut, bald wieder richtiges Gras unter ihren Füßen zu spüren und ihre vom langen Sitzen ermüdeten Muskeln aufzulockern. Stimmt...ich kann es zwar nicht riechen, doch scheint das Gelände zusehends lebendiger zu werden, die trockenen Ebenen sind immer großflächiger von ausgedorrtem Gras bedeckt. Bald schon werden wir sattes Grün und bestimmt wieder Bäume erblicken!, sagte der Prinz und Tari zog eine Grimasse. Du sagtest, das Gelände würde lebendiger werden, doch bist du dir dann sicher, dass wir uns den **Toten**sümpfen nähern? 

Seufzend wand sich Eldarion zu dem Jungen um, der ihn aber nur schalkhaft angrinste. Du alberner Bursche, grinste er dann mit und Tari zupfte an dem langen, dunklen Haar, das Eldarions Nacken bedeckte. Man könnte meinen, du seiest ein Mädchen, neckte er und bekam dafür einen freundschaftlichen Stoß von Eldarions Ellenbogen zu spüren. Hätte ich mein Haarband noch, würde ich sie garantiert zu einem Zopf zusammenbinden, lachte der Prinz und Tari merkte nur so etwas wie dann sähest du eben wie ein Mädchen mit Zopf aus an. Filegon atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens zwischen Eldarion und Tari schien sich die Stimmung zu bessern. Auch wenn niemand mehr Selinas Weinen ansprach, fragte sich der Elb immer noch, was ihr so viel Angst gemacht hatte. Das sonst so aufgeweckte und gesprächige Mädchen saß stumm und regungslos vor ihm. 

Mit jeder Meile, die sie zurücklegten, wanderte der glühende Feuerball immer weiter in Richtung Westen und immer stärker wurde der Geruch von Fäulnis und Moder. 

Als das magische Farbenspiel der Abenddämmerung einsetzte und Tari immer ungeduldiger auf dem Pferderücken hin- und herrutschte, beschlossen die Kinder im Schutz eines hochgewachsenen Baumes die Rast einzulegen. Es stinkt ja hier schon fürchterlich, wie ekelhaft muss es dann in den Totensümpfen riechen?, fragte Selina und auch wenn sie sich beschwerte, war Filegon froh, ihre Stimme zu hören. Lächelnd hob er sie vom Pferd und reichte ihr die Decken und Wegzehrung. Hoffentlich ist der Fisch noch genießbar, ganz konnten wir ihn vor der Hitze nicht bewahren, dachte Tari laut nach und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach dem mitgeführten Fisch. Und wenn schon, ich glaube, dass wir schlechten Fisch bei diesem Gestank nicht riechen können, seufzte Jolly. Esst etwas und schlaft anschließend ein wenig, ich werde Wache halten, riet Filegon, der das Zaumzeug von den Pferden löste und diese in Ruhe grasen ließ. Meinst du, dass sie eine reale Chance haben, unbeschadet die Ebenen zu überqueren?, fragte Eldarion und Filegon betrachtete mit sorgenvoller Miene das verwundete Bein seines Pferdes. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es. Ich kann es kaum übers Herz bringen, diese schönen Tiere zurückzulassen 

Eldarion nickte, streichelte die Blesse des Pferdes, hielt ihm ein Grasbüschel hin, das es genüsslich verzehrte: Mir geht es genau so...aber wir haben keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr Traurig nickte Filegon, klopfte sacht den Hals des Hengstes und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen. Einige Stunden später, als die Sichel des Mondes am Himmel sichtbar wurde, bemerkte Filegon, wie Selina dagegen ankämpfte, einzunicken. Jolly und Tari schnarchten derweil bereits um die Wette, vollkommen erschöpft waren sie, an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt, eingeschlafen. Eldarion stand noch immer bei den Pferden und versorgte sie. 

Selina, es ist keine Schande, wenn du müde bist. Schlaf nur ein wenig...die nächsten Tage werden sehr anstrengend sein, weil wir zu Fuß weiterreisen werden., sagte er sanft, sich neben ihr niederlassend, Und tragen werde ich dich nicht, fügte er grinsend hinzu. Ihre großen, braunen Augen sahen ihn müde und ausdruckslos an, sodass er behutsam über ihr Haar streichelte, einzelne Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr strich. Ich darf nicht schlafen, sagte sie leise und Filegon runzelte die Stirn, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. , wollte er wissen und Selina schluckte, senkte den Blick, starrte in das sterbende Lagerfeuer, das sie gemeinsam mit den Jungen hergerichtet hatte. Weil er dann wieder kommt, flüsterte sie so leise, dass es selbst für Filegon schwierig war, sie zu verstehen. , fragte er, einen kurzen Blick auf Eldarion werfend, der außer Hörweite war und leise zu den Pferden sprach. Der Kra-Kra-Mann, murmelte sie und die hörbare Angst in ihrer Stimme verschreckte den Elben. Selina, niemand wird kommen...niemand wird dir weh tun, tröstete er sie. Dafür, dass sie vermutlich einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, schien sie dieser sehr lebhaft zu prägen. 

Doch...er wird kommen und wieder grässliche Dinge sagen, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Was will er von dir?, versuchte Filegon auf Selinas seltsame Einbildung einzugehen und sie sah wieder zu ihm auf, wisperte: Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube, er will uns Böses tun...diese Kra-Kras...Filegon, du hast sie doch gesehen, oder? 

Filegons Miene versteinerte sich und sein Gesicht schien ganz bleich zu werden. Woher wusste sie, dass er die Krähen auf den Bäumen gesehen hatte? Sie hatte unlängst am Lagerfeuer in dieser Nacht gesessen und hätte ihn unmöglich sehen können. , stammelte er nur noch, aber Selina sagte: Ich habe Angst vor ihnen...sie gehören _ihm_ und ich glaube, sie folgen uns 

Der Elb sah sie ungläubig an, konnte nicht verstehen, was sie mit ihren Worten meinte und sagte dann: Was sollen sie dir im Schlaf antun können? Selina, ich beschütze dich 

Ich sehe ihn...in meinen Träumen...du kannst mich nicht beschützen, Filegon, murmelte sie und ihre Augen schienen im Dunkel der Nacht völlig schwarz zu sein und der Elb schreckte zurück. Ihm war, als sähen ihn wieder die Augen einer Krähe an, so kühl und ausdruckslos. Filegon, Selinas, alles in Ordnung?, hörte er Eldarions Stimme wie aus einer anderen Welt und der Elb nickte monoton, die Augen nicht von Selinas abwendend. Die Nacht ist ruhig, ich glaube, die Wölfe wagen sich nicht bis hier hin vor. 

, erwiderte Filegon und erhob sich langsam, nichtsdestotrotz werde ich mich ein wenig umsehen, schlaf ein wenig, Eldarion Der Prinz nickte, sagte nur noch: Wir können uns mit der Wache abwechseln. Du hast seit Tagen nicht mehr geruht und ich weiß, dass auch deine Kraft nicht unermüdlich ist. Wecke mich auf, wenn du schlafen möchtest Mit diesen Worten legte sich Eldarion nieder, hüllte sich in seinen Mantel ein und war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. 

Doch, Selina...ich _kann_ und _werde_ dich auch beschützen, sagte Filegon mit fester Stimme und ließ sie am Lager zurück, um seinen Wachposten einzunehmen. Das Mädchen sah ihm noch lange hinterher, ehe sie der Schlaf übermannte und sie auf seinen mächtigen Schwingen in einen Traum entführte. 

~*~*~

Merry und Pippin hatten gegen das Einschlafen zu kämpfen. Wieder und wieder nickten sie ein, der lockige Haarschopf sank auf ihre Brust und wieder zurück in den Nacken und auch einige der Menschen schienen übermüdet zu sein. Aragorn, es ist spät, wir sind schon seit Stunden unterwegs und einige unserer Weggefährten scheinen müde zu sein, bemerkte Legolas, der Merrys Arm ergriff, damit dieser nicht vom Pferd rutschte. Auch mir drückt der Schlaf auf die Lider. Aber wir liegen nicht sonderlich gut in der Zeit, ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns eine Pause erlauben können, entgegnete der König leise, doch Daeliors guten Ohren entging natürlich kein einziges Wort. Ihr habt recht, Euer Hoheit, wir haben schon genügend Zeit verschwendet, außerdem halte ich es für zu gefährlich, inmitten auf den Ebenen zu nächtigen...ich habe gleich gesagt, dass es ein Fehler sei, diese _**Kinder**_ mitzunehmen!, fauchte er und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Pippin, der sich in den Augen rieb, um wach zu bleiben. Wir sind keine Kinder, wir sind Hobbits, Herr Narbengesicht, erwiderte Pippin frech und Lalaithwen sah, wie Daeliors Augen vor Zorn aufblitzten. Hobbits oder Kinder...ihr seid uns nur eine Last anstelle einer Hilfe, sagte er und hielt sein Pferd an. Und was seid Ihr? Ihr mault die ganze Zeit über herum und wisst alles besser, ich frage mich, was so herausragend an Euch ist, dass wir nicht ohne Euch auskommen sollen!, stritt der Hobbit herum. 

Ehe Daelior wieder auf ein weiteres Wortgefecht eingehen konnte, begann sein Pferd, nervös auf der Stelle vor und zurück zu traben, warf unruhig den Kopf zurück. Seht Ihr, nicht einmal Euer eigener Gaul kann Euch leiden, sagte Pippin trocken, aber Legolas wusste, dass das Verhalten des Pferdes nichts mit dessen Zuneigung zu Daelior zu tun hatte. Auch die anderen Pferde scheuten, schienen sich zu weigern, weiterzugehen. 

Was ist?, fragte Ferrél. Daelior blickte sich um, bewahrte Ruhe und sagte, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit: Wölfe...ich hatte es mir gedacht 

, wiederholte Lalaithwen erschrocken und hatte Mühe, ihr Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten, sprach zu ihm auf Sindarin, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Sie streunen immer auf den Ebenen herum, doch keine Sorge, man wird leicht mit ihnen fertig, sagte er, sich zu ihr umdrehend. Lalaithwen glaubte in diesem Moment, zum ersten Mal einen freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme des fremden Elben zu hören. Kaum hatte Daelior seine Worte gesprochen, hatten die anderen ihre Waffen gezogen und warteten unruhig ab. Dann, blitzschnell und noch ehe ein anderer überhaupt die Profile der Wölfe in der Dunkelheit erblicken konnte, hatte Daelior seinen Langbogen gezogen und in verschiedene Richtungen fünf Pfeile abgeschossen. Das schmerzerfüllte Jaulen, das die Stille der Nacht durchbrach, versicherte ihm, dass er sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Nur fünf...sie scheinen immer rarer zu werden, sagte er gelassen, sein Pferd beruhigend und absitzend. Beeindruckt und sprachlos sahen ihm die anderen hinterher, als er zu einem der erschossenen Wölfe trat, ihm mit dem Fuß einen Tritt versetzte und ihn somit umdrehte. Dann beugte er sich nieder, untersuchte das Maul des Tieres und hielt verwundert inne, als er etwas im Rachen des Tieres entdeckte. 

Ein Zischen ertönte, das die laue Luft zerschnitt und Daelior überrascht herumfahren ließ. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stürzte ein weiterer Wolf zu Boden, sein Schädel zerschellte auf dem harten Gestein mit einem deutlich hörbaren Knacken. Der Elb schaute zu den anderen hinüber und sah, wie Legolas den Bogen wieder senkte. , sagte er nur, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu verlieren, zog Daelior ein blaues, zerrissenes Band hervor und hielt es in die Höhe. Das fand ich im Maul des Wolfes, sagte er tonlos und trat zu Aragorn, der noch auf seinem Pferd saß. Der König nahm ihm den schmalen Stofffetzen aus der Hand und schien augenblicklich zu Eis zu erstarren. 

Was habt Ihr, Euer Hoheit?, fragte Thíluil verwundert. Aragorn hob den Blick, seine grauen Augen waren geweitet, als er wisperte: Das ist Eldarions Haarband. Ich erkenne es an den Ornamenten, die in die Seide eingearbeitet sind 

Lalaithwen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Und es besteht kein Zweifel, dass es ihm gehört?, fragte sie und Aragorn schüttelte mit dem Kopf, Schmerz lag auf seinen Zügen. Die Tiere sind zu mager, als dass sie reiche Beute gemacht haben könnten, sagte Daelior ruhig und Gimli glaubte, sich verhört zu haben: Wie kannst du es wagen, Bengel, so taktlos zu sein? Hätte der Zwerg nicht auf dem Rücken des Pferdes um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen müssen, hätte er aus lauter Wut über den dreisten Elben die Axt gezogen. Wieso nennst du mich taktlos, Zwerg? Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Wölfe den zum Haarband dazugehörigen Jungen verspeist haben Das war Aragorn zu viel, er sprang von seinem Pferd und packte Daelior am Kragen seines Umhanges. Der Elb blieb unbeeindruckt, selbst als der König ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen schaute. Reiß dich in deiner Wortwahl zusammen!, brachte er hervor und ließ ihn mit einem Male los, Legolas sah die Angst in den Augen seines Freundes und auch Lalaithwen wurde vor Sorge um die Kinder fast wahnsinnig. Auch sie stieg von ihrem Pferd und folgte Aragorn, der die Kadaver der Wölfe ansah. 

Spreche ich so undeutlich? Ich sagte doch, den Bälgern wird nichts geschehen sein, auch wenn einer dieser Wölfe das Haarband des Prinzen im Maul hatte., sagte Daelior gelassen und zückte seinen Dolch, kniete nieder und schlitzte dann einem Wolf nach dem anderen den Bauch auf, sodass die blutigen Eingeweide daraus hervorquollen. Wenn sie doch auf die Idee gekommen sind, die Kinder zu fressen, können sie sie noch nicht verdaut haben, sagte er kalt, , fuhr er fort, die Innereien auseinanderreißend, sodass allen Anwesenden der Ekel ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, müssten wir fündig werden, da diese Tiere so ausgehungert sind, dass sie ihre Beute fast im Ganzen hinunterschlingen Einige der Männer, die aus dem Wächterstab Gondors stammten, mussten sich übergeben, als der süßliche Duft von frischem Blut die Luft erfüllte. 

Daeliors blutbeschmierte Hände wurden nicht fündig, nicht in einem einzigen Magen konnte er etwas finden. Wie ich es gesagt habe, keines dieser Tiere hat seit Tagen etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen, nicht einmal ein wildes Tier...dass man euch auch alles zehnmal beweisen und sagen muss, ehe ihr einem glaubt, sagte Daelior, seine Hände an einem Tuch abwischend. Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen, schloss die Augen. Aber was hatte dann Eldarions Haarband im Maul eines dieser Bestien verloren?, fragte Gimli frei heraus. 

Der Wolf muss es nicht zwingend bei einer Begegnung mit dem Jungen geschnappt haben...Eldarion kann es genau so gut früher verloren haben. Der Gaumen dieses Wolfes ist so trocken, dass er es nicht einmal mehr fertiggebracht hat, es ganz hinunterzuschlingen. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass es schon seit Tagen zwischen seinen Zähnen festhing. Also befürchtet nicht schon wieder das Schlimmste, ich versichere euch, dass die Kinder putzmunter sind und sich in diesem Moment noch einen größeren Vorsprung herausarbeiten...und genau deswegen sollten wir jetzt weiterziehen, anstatt solchen Unsinn zu befürchten, sagte Daelior kopfschüttelnd und schwang sich erneut auf sein Pferd, ritt weiter, ohne eine Reaktion der anderen abzuwarten. 

Was glaubst du?, fragte Lalaithwen Legolas ängstlich, nachdem auch sie wieder aufgesessen hatte. Ich mag ihn und seine Gleichgültigkeit nicht...aber ich glaube dennoch, dass er recht hat. Den Kindern wird nichts zugestoßen sein...das habe ich im Gefühl 

Die Elbe schluckte, nickte dann aber, wisperte: Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihnen etwas zustieße Legolas fasste ihre Hand, strich sanft darüber, lächelte: Es geht ihnen gut, glaube mir. Ich denke, in diesem Punkt können wir Daelior vertrauen 

Aragorn war der Erste, der dem Elben folgte. Er hielt das Haarband fest in seiner Hand, drückte es an sein Herz. Hoffnung und Zuversicht konnte Legolas in seinen Augen lesen, aber er wusste gleichzeitig auch, dass Aragorn vor Angst um seinen Sohn verging. Der Elb spürte, dass es den Kindern gut gehen musste, aber dennoch fürchtete er, dass sich ihr Schicksal wenden könnte. 

~*~*~

Es war fürchterlich kalt. Barfüßig stand sie in einem Nichts, einem Wald aus Schatten, der zu atmen schien und dessen finstere Klauen sich ihr bedrängend näherten. Der Gestank der Sümpfe lag schwerfällig in der Luft, unheilvoll, fast erdrückend war der Geruch von Tod und Fäulnis. Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber ihre zitternden Beine schienen ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Vorbei an scharfkantigen Steinen, die wie Pfähle aus dem unsteten Untergrund herausragten und ihr beinahe die zarte Haut an den Füßen zerschnitten, führte sie ihr Weg über lose Grasbüschel. Je weiter sie voranging, desto intensiver wurde der Gestank, dass sie glaubte, in jedem Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie widerwillig machte, wurde der Boden nachgiebiger, bis sie den feuchten Schlamm der Sümpfe zwischen ihren kleinen Zehen spürte. Kleine Flammen züngelten plötzlich neben ihr auf, Irrlichter, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren und der namenlosen Dunkelheit eine Form verliehen. 

Wie durch einen böswilligen Zauber wurde das gelbgrünliche Licht der verhängnisvollen Flammen Eins mit ihren Augen, führte sie näher zu sich, hypnotisierte sie durch einen endlosen Tanz. Selina spürte, dass ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag, obwohl sie nicht lächeln wollte. Nein, sie wollte schreien, sich von dem festen Band der Flamme lösen. 

Sie wollte ihre Füße anheben, kehrtmachen, aus dem sumpfigen Untergrund waten, doch als sie sich gerade von dem seltsamen Bann zu lösen schien, schoss eine Hand aus den Tiefen des Moores, packte ihren Knöchel, wollte sie mit sich nach unten ziehen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einem Schrei, doch kein Ton entwich ihrer Kehle. 

Gegen die gewaltige Kraft ankämpfend, die sie nach unten ziehen wollte, sah sie panisch um sich, erblickte Tari, der wie in Trance an ihr vorbeiging, den Lichtern folgend. Sie wollte schreien, ihn warnen, nicht in das giftige Licht zu schauen, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Selina wollte sich losreißen, aber das Wesen im Sumpf hielt sie fest, seine vermoderten Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft tief in ihren Knöchel, ließen nicht zu, dass sie ihrem Freund zur Hilfe kommen konnte. Und dann war Tari in den schleierhaften Nebelschwaden verschwunden... . 

~*~*~

Wach auf, Selina, wach auf, hörte sie Filegon sagen, der an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, sah sich völlig verängstigt um, spürte den Schweiß an ihren Schläfen hinabrinnen. Sie merkte, dass sie keuchte, ängstlich wimmerte. Filegon saß neben ihr, fühlte die Temperatur an ihrer Stirn, strich ihr die schweißverklebten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. , sagte er, den Zeigefinger auf seine Unterlippe pressend, mit der anderen Hand ihre Schulter beruhigend umfassend, Du hast schlecht geträumt, Selina, alles ist in Ordnung... Sie sah den beunruhigten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und fühlte den rasenden Herzschlag in ihrer Brust. Du hast im Schlaf geweint, Selina, sagte der Elb und reichte ihr die Wasserflasche, aus der sie gierig einen großen Schluck nahm. Filegon beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als er auf seinem Wachposten Ausschau gehalten und sie weinen gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er an ihr gerüttelt hatte, bis sie endlich aufwachte. Sie atmete ruhiger, wenn auch schwerer. Er streichelte den Arm des Mädchens und fragte: Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast? 

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, aber er lächelte aufmunternd. Tari...Tari ist den Flammen gefolgt, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, das Sumpfding hat mich festgehalten, wimmerte sie und er sah sie irritiert an, nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Schon gut, Schatz, es war nur ein Traum, hörst du...hab keine Angst...siehst du, Tari liegt seelenruhig da und schläft, wisperte er ihr zu und sie nickte. 

Trotzdem...es schien alles so echt zu sein...genau da hat es mich festgehalten, schniefte sie und zog ihr Kleid ein Stückchen hoch, sodass ihre Knöchel zum Vorschein kamen. Filegon stockte der Atem. Rote Striemen umgaben ihren linken Knöchel und in ihrer Haut waren fünf Wundmale zu erkennen – Als ob eine Hand sie gepackt und mit aller Gewalt festgehalten hätte... . 

~*~*~

_Ok, ich gebs zu, dieses Kapitel war schon ein bisschen eher fertig, aber trotzdem...alle 10 Tage Update *g* mal sehen, wie lang ich das noch durchhalte *g* Allen, die auf die Europapremiere von RotK in Berlin gehen, wünsche ich viiieeel Spaß :)_

_**Feanen: **Wieder mal die erste Reviewerin *Orden ansteck* Yo, Leggy muss doch auch mal was zu Lachen haben *g* Echt? Ihr durftet wechseln? Mmh...ich kenne da so einige, die bei uns dieses Angebot zu gern angenommen hätten... ._

_**Donsiwe: **Dass man immer erst den Zeigefinger tadelnd heben muss, bis einer von euch Spezis reviewt *tztztz* :) Nein, freue mich echt, dass du reviewt hast und noch mehr freut es mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!_

_**Sina: ***mit den Achseln zuck* Is doch schön, wenn du nen Storypart favorisierst...ich denke aber, dass bei Fil und Co nicht mehr lange tote Hose sein wird ;)_

_**Hamster: **Jaja, das war mir sowas von klar, dass du wieder Assoziationen zu Dreamcatcher und dem Höhlentroll herstellst (hat letzterer eigentlich einen Namen? Wir sollten ihn meiner Ansicht nach taufen!)...schlimm, schlimm. Yo, ich frag mich auch immer, wie ich das schaffe, alles so pünktlich hochzubringen...aber ich hab ja auch nicht beim ackermännschen Lederhosenfetischist Deutsch und muss auch keine Hausaufsätze schreiben! *kennst ja unseren * So...ich hoffe, wir überstehen morgen Bio...*ätz* *knuddel*_

_**Shelley: **Doch, ich fand Johnny Depps Stimme größtenteils besser...weiß nicht, ich finde die Reibeisenstimme passt besser zum allgemeinen Piratendasein und wirkt net sooo schwuchtelig. Stimmt, das mit den Noldor hab ich auch schon mal gelesen *sich ärger* verdammt! Wegen den Pferden: also ich stell mir die Totensümpfe n bisschen anders vor, als sie im Film dargestellt wurden...ich denk da eher so an...Die Unendliche Geschichte von Ende, als das arme Pferdl von dem grünen Kerl im Sumpf versinkt *wein* Also weniger wässrig, mehr matschig...ich weiß übrigens, dass Pferde schwimmen können *g* *grinsel*_

_**Linnie: ***sich Heiligenschein aufsetz* Ich bin immer lieb zu meinen Figuren *g* Macht nichts, wenns keine lange Review war, müssen doch nicht immer 3 km lange Schriftrollen sein :) Hauptsache ihr reviewt, darum gehts mir *g* _

_**Black Pearl: ***lach* Wieis Filegon die Mary Sue oder ist er das Besabberungsobjekt von Mary Sues? O Gott, der Arme! *lach* Ja, ich hab überlegt, ein paar Geschichten parallel laufen zu lassen...sonst würd ich mich auf ein versteifen und die anderen benachteiligen. Hihi, mal sehen, ob ich den Überblick behalte *g* Konstante Faktoren? Mmh...ich steh auf Chaos und unerwartete Wendungen *knuddel*_

_**Goldmond: **Nun ja...ich dachte erst auch, dass das fade werden würde, wenn Kinder da sind und Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen...deswegen musst ich auch lange überlegen, wie ich die Storyline zu Sonne über Ithilien gestalte. Und Daelior...jaja...es muss ja mal ein anderer Wind wehen *g* Ihr wolltet ne Fortsetzung, there it goes :) Freut mich, von dir ne Review bekommen zu haben *kutscherl*_

_**Mystica89: **Das mit Selina als Traumfänger will ich noch nicht auflösen...wirst schon sehen *böselach* Hihi...Daelior scheint ja zum allgemeinen Liebling zu mutieren. Gibts eigentlich bald wieder was Neues von dir zu lesen? *knuddel*_

_**Meldis: **Hach, schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ist mir immer mit am wichtigsten, was meine vom Kapitel halten! Mmh...schon wieder Spekulationen...kann ja nicht wahr sein *lach* Daelior wird schon noch seine Rolle in dem ganzen Ding spielen, keine Sorge *zwinker* *knuddelzuboden*_

_**Finda: **O Mann, krieg mir keinen Herzkaspar hier *Luft zuwedel* Schön, dass du es so spannend fandest! Mensch...ich wünschte, ich könnte dir in Mathe irgendwie helfen, aber ich bin selber ne absolute Niete auf dem Gebiet...*seufz* Und wie viel brauchst du? Einen Punkt? *dir ganz fest die Daumen drückt* *lach* Star Wars Abklatsch...wie kannst du mir sowas unterstellen *grins* Hihi...Laiths Vater in nem Darth-Vader Kostüm *sich zerschredder* Hihi...ja, das hab ich ganz oft mit den Szenen...ich sitze stundenlang davor, weiß genau, wie ich den Rest des Kapitels formuliere, aber ich hänge oftmals an solch winzigen Stellen fest *zum Verzweifeln ist* Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Au-pair Bewerbung geworden?...nun ja...muss aber wirklich langsam lernen *seufz* *umarm*_

_**Viechle: **Hach, wie schön, schon wieder von dir zu hören! Ja, Reviews sind so ziemlich der größte Ansporn an der Sache...nicht, dass ich es nicht mögen würde, zu schreiben, im Gegenteil ich LIEBE es *sing*, aber so n kleiner Kommentar versüßt einem schon mal den grauen Schultag. Busse? Hör mir mit denen auf...neulich ist einer einfach an mir vorbeigefahren und ich stand einsam, verlassen und mit einer Busfahrkarte bewaffnet im Regen! *jammer* Danke für die liebe Review *knuddel*_

_**Cula: **Jaja, schäm dich *grins* Schön, wieder was von dir zu hören...ich weiß, wie das ist, ich komm ja selber kaum noch zum Lesen von FFs...was mich zutiefst deprimiert...mmh...ob dus glaubst oder nicht, aber auch die langweiligen Kapitel machen Arbeit! Wegen Marmeladenbrot...sorry, aber das liegt auf Eis...bin froh, wenn ich zu pünktlich updaten kann!_

_**Lavadana: ***lach* Du solltest mal in unserem Dorfkindergarten + Grundschule einen Besuch abstatten...selbst manch 8-jähriger spricht noch wie Selina in meiner Story *lol* Nenn es also schlechten Einfluss *g* Und übrigens...ich bin nicht bestechlich *zwinker*_


	13. 12 Daelior Drachensohn

**A/N**: Man sollte meinen, ich wäre jetzt glücklich, da ich jetzt Ferien hab und der langersehnte dritte Teil zu Herr der Ringe draußen ist. Allerdings schaffen es imaginäre Rentner beim stressigen Weihnachtseinkauf mir die Laune zu verderben. Apropos...ich wünsche euch allen ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest und beglückwünsche all die, die schon ein Geschenk haben *lach* Hm, ich gedenke eventuell, eine kleine Pause von weiteren 10 Tagen bis zum 13. Kapitel zu machen, da ja Urlaubszeit ist und ihr sicherlich damit beschäftigt sein werdet, euch den Film zum 100 000 000. Mal im Kino anzusehen. Kann mich ja auch irren. Wenn ihr also doch in den nächsten 10 Tagen (sprich am 29.) ein neues Kapitel wollt, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr das in eurer Review anmerkt. 

Weil wir gerade bei Reviews sind...es sind noch _**19**_ Stück bis zur goldenen 200...*mit dem Kopf in Richtung Reviewbutton deut* Ich weiß, ist schier unmöglich zu erreichen...aber macht mir doch trotzdem ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk mit eurer Review. 

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien wäre stolz auf unseren PJ...denn der macht wenigstens was Ordentliches aus dessen Meisterwerk! *g* 

**Achtung:** Enthüllungen einer verletzten Seele... 

***

**Kapitel 12: Daelior Drachensohn**

Kommt schon, steht auf, ihr Schlafmützen!, rief Filegon, während er von einem Freund zum nächsten ging und die schlafende Horde durch sanftes Rütteln aufweckte. Noch standen die Sterne am Himmel, doch die Morgenröte ließ ihr Licht verblassen, kündigte einen neuen Tag an. Über den Wipfeln der wenigen Bäume im Osten ging die Sonne auf, verdrängte die Dämonen der Nacht und all ihre lebendig gewordenen Albträume zurück in die Schatten, von welchen sie geboren worden waren. Tari streckte sich und gähnte laut, Jolly beklagte sich darüber, unbequem gelegen und demzufolge nun Rückenschmerzen zu haben. Filegon, die Pferde..., begann Eldarion, dessen graue Augen noch sehr verschlafen aussahen und deutete auf die leere Grasfläche, auf der zuvor noch die Reittiere gegrast hatten. Ich habe sie beim allerersten Tageslicht fortgeschickt, unser Gepäck und die Verpflegung müssen wir nun wohl oder übel selbst tragen. Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Runde und mit leisen Flüchen erhoben sich die Jungen. Selina knabberte an einer der wenigen, verbliebenen Erdbeeren, Filegons Umhang hüllte sie gänzlich ein, ließ sie ein wenig verloren unter dem weiten Stoff aussehen. 

Selina...seit wann bist du denn schon wach?, fragte Jolly verwundert. Normalerweise hatte seine Schwester die Eigenart, so lang wie nur möglich zu schlafen. Dunkle Augenringe säumten ihre Lider und ihr Bruder legte den Kopf schief, wartete auf eine Antwort, aber sie tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Verstehe...wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass du mich neuerdings hasst, knurrte er und wand sich von ihr ab, um einen Apfel aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen und kraftvoll hineinzubeißen. Filegon beugte sich zu ihr herab und hielt ihr die Wasserflasche hin: Hier, trink ein wenig, wir werden eine lange Zeit ohne Pause zu Fuß unterwegs sein und ich nehme an, dass der heutige Tag nicht minder warm sein wird als der gestrige Sie nickte, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und trank. 

Nachdem sie in der Nacht aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich strikt geweigert, weiterzuschlafen, stattdessen war sie ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatte mit ihm ihre Freunde bewacht. Selina hatte nicht mehr über ihren Traum geredet, im Gegenteil, sie schien ihn vergessen, nein, viel eher verdrängt zu haben. Fast wie früher hatte sie neben ihm gesessen und ihm mit den unmöglichsten Fragen den Bauch durchlöchert. Unter anderem hatte er ihr erklärt, warum die Sterne für Elben eine ganz besondere Bedeutung hatten und sie hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, ihre Augen leuchteten im hellen Sternenlicht wie kleine Edelsteine. 

Filegon seufzte, beobachtete mit angespannter Miene die vor ihm liegenden Sümpfe. Nebelschwaden lagen über den Gräsern wie eine zweite, schützende Haut und hier und da tauchte eine Dampfwolke auf, die sich sogleich im Dunstschleier der über dem Moor hinwegtanzenden Sonnenstrahlen verlor. Das kleine Mädchen hatte von Flammen gesprochen, denen Tari in ihren Träumen gefolgt war. Flammen...Filegon kniff die scharfen Augen zusammen. Irrlichter...sie konnte nur Irrlichter gemeint haben und vor jenen mussten sie sich wirklich in Acht nehmen.Naru bellte, was den Elben sofort dazu brachte, sich geschwind umzudrehen, bereit, sein Kurzschwert zu ziehen. Doch das laute Lachen von Selina und Jolly gab ihm Entwarnung. 

Der Grund für Narus Bellen war kein anderer als Eldarion gewesen, der die unkluge Idee gehabt hatte, ein Stückchen Wurst zum Frühstück zu essen. Naru, natürlich dem leckeren Geruch des feinen Fleisches nicht abgeneigt, nagte nun an Eldarions Hosenbein, sprang hier und da auf, um dem Prinzen das Objekt der Begierde aus der Hand zu reißen, Tari hatte den großen Hund am Nacken gepackt und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn von Eldarion fernzuhalten. Filegon lächelte, stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als er Eldarion so unbeholfen in seiner auswegslosen Situation sah. Durch einen geschickten Handgriff schaffte es Narus junges Herrchen aber den Hund im Zaum zu halten und bestrafte den Rüden mit einem kleinen Klaps auf das Hinterbein für sein ungestümes Verhalten. Dieser jaulte sogleich auf, als hätte man ihm Unrecht getan, klemmte den Schwanz zwischen seine Beine und trottete davon, Tari einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfend. Jolly war der Erste, der damit begann, seine sieben Sachen zusammenzupacken. Je höher die Sonne stieg, desto lästiger wurden die Mücken, die nahe dem Sumpf herumschwirrten. Wenn ihr alle gestärkt seid, nimmt jeder mindestens einen Beutel. In dem Moor ist es wichtig, dass wir dicht beieinander bleiben, also sollte der, der vorangeht nicht zu sehr hasten und der letzte nicht all zu sehr bummeln, fasste Eldarion zusammen, die Karte nochmals studierend. Als Legolas Sohn ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Papier warf, fragte ihn Eldarion fast flüsternd: Was hast du bezüglich unserer Reittiere vor, mein Freund? 

Doch Filegon lächelte nur, klopfte dem Prinzen auf die Schulter und sagte: Warte es nur ab, Eldarion, du wirst früh genug erleben, was ich vorhabe Der Menschenjunge runzelte nur die Stirn, faltete dann die Landkarte sorgsam zusammen und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche. , rief er dann dem Elben hinterher, der sich nun auch daran machte, seinen Rucksack an seinen Rücken zu schnallen, Warum hast du mich nicht wie vereinbart zur Wachablösung geweckt? Der Elb lächelte verschmitzt und murmelte: Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, dass ich es nicht übers Herz brachte, das ehrenwerte Prinzlein zu wecken. Außerdem hat Selina dich gut vertretenAlle überraschten Blicke waren nun auf das zierliche Kind gerichtet, das nur räuberisch grinste und einen viel zu schweren Rucksack zu tragen versuchte, kläglich aber bereits beim ersten Versuch scheiterte und durch das Gewicht rücklings zu Boden gezogen wurde. 

Wie sollte es auch anders sein, die gemeinen Jungen brachen in schadenfrohes Gelächter aus, was Selina nur durch das Herausstrecken der Zunge kommentierte. Filegon fragte sich, ob sie ihre waren Ängste nur überspielte oder ob sie wirklich so ausgelassen war, wie sie sich gab. Lass nur, der ist eher etwas für deinen Bruder, lächelte Eldarion und reichte Jolly den schweren Rucksack, den er sich sogleich stöhnend auf den Rücken schnallte. Was zum Henker habt ihr denn hier hineingestopft?, beschwerte sich Jolly sogleich, aber anstelle einer Antwort bekam er nur ein breites Grinsen von Tari. Eldarion reichte Selina einen kleineren Beutel, gefüllt mit vielen Decken: Hier, die dürften nicht all zu schwer für dich sein, sagte er freundlich und sie packte ohne zu zögern den Beutel und hielt ihn hoch, um zu demonstrieren, wie stark sie doch war. Lasst uns aufbrechen, wir werden einige Zeit brauchen, um die Sümpfe zu durchqueren, sagte Filegon und ging voran, dichtgefolgt von Eldarion. Selina, die direkt hinter dem Prinzen lief, hastete bald eiligst an ihm vorbei und ging an Filegons Seite. Werden wir hier übernachten müssen?, fragte sie ihn, als sie den schwammigen Untergrund unter ihren Füßen spürte. Der Elb schaute zu ihr herab, das blonde Haar glänzte fast golden im bereits heißen Licht der Sonne. Ja, wahrscheinlich sogar zwei Nächte werden wir hier verbringen müssen, da die Dunkelheit zu tückisch ist, als in ihrer Umarmung weiterzuziehen. Nur bei Tageslicht können wir weiterziehenSelina nickte resignierend und gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich. Was ist?, fragte der Elb lächelnd. Es ist ganz schön warm hier, brummte sie nur und der Elb wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, wie sehr die Temperaturen in der Mittagszeit ansteigen würden. 

~*~*~

Im müden Trab kamen die Pferde nur schleppend voran, der lose Staub wirbelte auf, als die Reittiere ihre plumpen Hufe auf dem trockenen Untergrund aufsetzten. Wie ein Meer aus tristem Grau lagen die Ebenen vor ihnen, das Gras, das nur spärlich wuchs, war gelb und ausgedörrt, totes, verdurstetes Gewächs inmitten einer steinernen Endlosigkeit. Lange schon scheinen die Ebenen keinen Regen mehr gesehen zu haben, merkte Lalaithwen leise an, als ihr Blick über die nähere Umgebung schweifte. Oh, sprich nicht von Regen, Liebste...die Sintflut vor einigen Wochen war mir vorerst genug, lächelte Legolas und sie blinzelte ihn an: Dennoch hat sie dich vor meine Haustür getrieben, Elb, neckte sie ihn verspielt. Im Gegensatz zu den Elben waren die Hobbits weniger guter Dinge. Zwar hatten sie für das wichtigste, nämlich die heimlich gehamsterte Wegzehrung, gesorgt, doch dies hinderte ihre Augen nicht daran, fast im gleichmäßigen Sekundentakt zuzufallen. 

Sind denn diese Ebenen nicht bald zuende? Ich brauche eine Pause, ich kann nicht mehr sitzen!, jammerte Pippin und rieb sich zur Verdeutlichung das Hinterteil. Ich kann dieses ständige Auf und Ab auf dem Pferderücken auch nicht länger aushalten, pflichtete Merry bei. 

Aragorn gab es nicht zu, aber auch er war erschöpft, nicht zuletzt wegen der nervenaufreibenden Nacht. Noch immer hielt er das Band, das einst seinem einzigen Sohn gehört hatte, fest in der Hand, krampfhaft umschlossen seine Finger das gerissene, seidene Stück Stoff. Thíluil ritt neben Gimli und summte ein heiteres, elbisches Lied vor sich hin. Was tust du da, Elb?, knurrte der Zwerg, der zu schlecht gelaunt war, um einen fröhlichen Elben ertragen zu können. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Kunst in der zwergischen Kultur bekannt ist, aber wir Elben nennen das Singen oder Summen, neckte Thíluil und zwinkerte dem murrenden Zwerg vergnügt zu. Gimli brummte, schielte vorsichtig zu Aragorn hinüber, der aber zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war, um der Unterhaltung zwischen Thíluil und ihm zu folgen. Gut so, sonst hätte er sich wohl an Gimlis fatales Versprechen erinnert, dass er bei der Hochzeit seines besten Freundes singen würde. Aber Ihr könnt mich gern eines besseren belehren, Herr Zwerg...seid doch so gut und stimmt für mich ein Zwergenlied an, stichelte Legolas Bruder weiter. Als der kleinwüchsige Miesepeter nichts erwiderte, fügte Thíluil noch frech: Oder gibt es bei euch Zwergen keine Musik?, hinzu. Natürlich, was bildest du Spitzohr dir eigentlich ein?, wetterte Gimli los und Legolas schaute Thíluil allessagend an. 

Er selbst mochte es zwar, ein wenig mit dem Zwerg zu stänkern, aber sein jüngerer Bruder trieb das Spiel ein bisschen zu weit. Nun denn...warum zögert der Herr Gloinssohn? Der Schalk sprach aus Thíluils Augen und Lalaithwen schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Ich zeige dir, was richtiger Gesang ist, warnte Gimli und vorsorglich hielten sich Merry und Pippin die Ohren zu. Mit einem Male begann Gimli lauthals in der Zwergensprache zu singen, sodass selbst die Pferde bei dem unerwarteten Lärm unruhig wurden. Daelior, der noch immer einsam an der Spitze ritt, drehte sich entgeistert um und hob die Hand. 

Still, bei allem, was mein Ohr ertragen kann, still!, rief er und Gimli verstummte, Bei diesem Gezeter würden selbst die prächtigen Bauten von Imladris einstürzen! Der Zwerg schaute beleidigt zu Daelior, dann bitterböse zu Thíluil, welcher wie alle anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.Aragorn fing sich schnell wieder und schaute zu Daelior vor. Hatte er Imladris gesagt? Das silbern schimmernde Haar des Elben bedeckte fast dessen gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte, sodass die glatte, unvernarbte Haut im Licht des erwachenden Tages eine gesunde Farbe annahm. , forderte Daelior und ließ seine lachenden Gefährten verstummen. Legolas, Ferrél, Thíluil und Lalaithwen nahmen das gleiche wie Daelior wahr. Die Sterblichen, die das weit entfernte Rauschen nicht im geringsten hören konnten, blickten einander verunsichert an. Der Anduin?, fragte Ferrél und Daelior nickte knapp. Bis wir die Ufer des Flusses erreichen, werden viele Stunden vergehen. Erst dort würde ich eine Rast einlegen, sagte der seltsame Elb, an den König gewand. Hat er Stunden gesagt?, stöhnte Pippin und Merry nickte nur entkräftet. 

Kommt schon, kleine Freunde, denkt an die satten, grünen Gräser, an das klare, saphirblaue Wasser und wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen darin spiegeln. Nur Mut, bald schon sind wir da!, heiterte Lalaithwen die Hobbits lächelnd auf und Daelior musterte sie verwundert. Er ahnte, wie sehr ihr der Verbleib der Kinder Sorgen bereitete, das hatte er nicht zuletzt in der vergangenen Nacht in ihrem Gesicht gesehen und trotz allem fand sie die Kraft, ihren eigenen Kummer zu verdrängen und für andere die Starke zu mimen. Sehr komisches Mädchen. Als Lalaithwen seinem eindringlichen Blick begegnete, wand er sich rasch um, zog die Kapuze wieder tief in das Gesicht. Die Elbe runzelte die Stirn und trieb ihr Pferd weiter an. Dieser fremde Elb war wirklich eigenartig, zum einen begegnete er selbst dem König respektlos und eigenwillig, zum anderen schien er einen gutmütigen Kern zu besitzen, den er nur in den seltensten Momenten anderen offenbarte. 

Und eben dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten brachte die anderen Mitreisenden dazu, Misstrauen ihm gegenüber zu empfinden. Lalaithwen rümpfte die Nase, als plötzlich ein unangenehmer Geruch in der Luft lag. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Pippin, der neben ihr herritt, genügte, um die Ursache für den unerwarteten Gestank festzustellen. Er hob nur entschuldigend die Schultern und bemühte sich, den anderen zu folgen. Die Elbe seufzte. Sie konnte auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, weshalb Aragorn die Hobbits mitgenommen hatte. Sie mussten nicht kämpfen, da mindestens ein Dutzend guter Bogenschützen bei ihnen war, sie hatten keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, abgesehen vom ständigen Essen und Schlafen und noch dazu kam es Lalaithwen so vor, als seien sie nur aus Langeweile mitgekommen. Aber nun waren sie einmal mitgekommen und würden sich so schnell nicht abschütteln lassen. Außerdem waren sie immer für einen Spaß zu haben. 

Daelior, wie viele Meilen, schätzt du, sind es bis zum Großen Fluss?, fragte Pippin ungeduldig. Daelior warf ihm nur einen allessagenden Blick zu und murmelte: So viele, dass dir die Fußhaare zu Berge ständen, wenn ich es dir sagtePippin zog eine enttäuschte Schnute. Dieses herabblickende Gehabe des Elben ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven. , sagte er in einem extra lauten Tonfall, damit Daelior ihn auch gut hören konnte, Sag mal, gab es dort, wo ihr ihn angeheuert habt, keinen freundlichen oder wenigstens stummen Fährtenleser? Der König bedachte den Hobbit mit einem tadelnden Blick, es reichte aus, wenn Daelior die Gemeinheiten von sich ließ, da musste nicht auch noch ein Wettstreit daraus gemacht werden, wer wen am tiefsten mit seinen Beleidigungen und bösen Neckereien traf. Zwar ahnte Aragorn, dass der Elb dem Ganzen recht gleichgültig gegenüberstand, aber er duldete in seinen eigenen Reihen keine kindischen Spötteleien, wo es doch ernsteres gab, das sie beschäftigen sollte. Zum Beispiel die Frage, wie groß der Vorsprung mittlerweile war, den die Kinder herausgeholt hatten. Am liebsten wäre Aragorn ohne jegliche Rast auf Spurensuche gegangen, jedoch realisierte er, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war, der irgendwann an das Ende seiner Kräfte gelangte. Bald schon brannte die Sonne heiß und unbarmherzig auf sie herab und Lalaithwen streifte den Mantel von ihren Schultern, um die angenehme Sommerluft auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Daelior hatte den schwarzen Umhang nur noch fester um seinen Körper geschlungen, die Kapuze sogar noch weiter herabgezogen. Legolas Verlobte fragte sich, was er wohl zu verbergen versuchte... . 

~*~*~

Igitt, mir klebt ekliger Matsch am Fuß!, beschwerte sich Selina, mühsam voranwatend und dabei angewidert den völlig beschmutzten Schuh betrachtend. Sei froh, dass du nicht barfuß laufen musst, merkte Jolly knapp an, dessen Last schwer auf dem Rücken lag und ihm das ohnehin schon anstrengende Vorankommen erschwerte. Tari hob fluchend und knurrend seine Beine aus dem dunklen Morast und balancierte mit gar akrobatischer Geschicklichkeit die Rucksäcke und Taschen über der stinkenden Oberfläche, damit wenigstens diese Güter nicht nass oder dreckig wurden. 

Als ob es nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, dass die Sonne fast im Zenit über den Sümpfen zu stehen schien und den Wanderern den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, mussten auch noch aberhunderte Mücken plagend umherschwirren und schrecklich juckende Stiche an jeder freien Körperpartie der Kinder hinterlassen. Hier und da ertönte ein tiefes Quaken einer Sumpfkröte, die mit neugierigen Blicken das unbeholfene Durchwaten des Moores von den Fremden beobachtete und der Gruppe um Filegon einige Zeit lang Gesellschaft leistete. Es dauerte nicht lang und Selina hatte einen Namen für das kleine, glitschige Tierchen gefunden: Yuf-Yuf. Allerdings verlor Yuf-Yuf recht schnell das Interesse an laut klagenden Jünglingen und wand sich eher dem Fliegenfang zu. Ich wäre dieser Kröte mehr als dankbar gewesen, murrte Tari, der sich fast im Sekundentakt auf den Nacken schlug, weil ihn wieder ein garstiges Insekt gestochen hatte, wenn sie diese schrecklichen Biester gefressen hätte!, endete er seine Ausführungen und wischte sich mit dem Hemdärmel den Schweiß, der ihm bereits in salzigen Perlen im Gesicht stand, von der Haut, schaute schnaufend zum Himmel auf, den kein Wölkchen trübte.Eldarion klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter und der Sohn eines Schmiedes fragte: Weshalb bist du dir der Richtung so sicher? Wenn ich mich umschaue, sehe ich nur ein schier unendliches Meer aus Schlamm, toten Baumstümpfen und einigen wenigen festen Wegesstrecken vor mir 

Eldarion deutete auf seine Karte, murmelte so etwas wie Vertrau mir und gesellte sich dann zu Filegon, der durch die Leichtigkeit seiner elbischen Schritte so gut wie gar nicht in den weichen Untergrund einsank. Wir kommen nur schleppend voran, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir die Sümpfe in weniger als drei Tagen durchqueren können? 

Der Elb sah dem Prinzen in die Augen und seine schönen, gleichmäßigen Züge verrieten dem Sohn Aragorns, dass der Elb wusste, wovon er sprach und es für Eldarion keinen Grund zum Zweifel geben sollte. Wenn mich der Lauf der Sonne nicht täuscht, ist es bereits Nachmittag, wir sind seit Sonnenaufgang unterwegs, er verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig, blickte dann über die Schulter zu den anderen zurück, Wir müssen uns auf dem in der Karte verzeichneten Weg halten, dann dürften wir ohne größere Umwege schnell auf die nördlichen Ebenen gelangen. Eldarion, was gedenkst du, des Nachts zu tun? Der Prinz hob die Brauen, ließ Filegon nachsetzen: Hälst du es für besser, einen sicheren Platz für die Nachtruhe zu suchen oder sollten wir weiterziehen? 

Eldarion schluckte. Eigentlich hatte er von Filegon erwartet, dies schon genauestens überlegt zu haben. Ich denke, dass sie einen Nachtmarsch nicht gänzlich durchhalten können, weil sie schon jetzt müde und angespannt sind. Zudem halte ich die Totensümpfe für zu gefährlich, um im Dunkeln und im Schein unzähliger Irrlichter umherzuwandern. Filegon sog scharf die stickige Luft ein, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Irrlichter. `Tari ist den Flammen gefolgt...´ Hatte Selina nicht genau dies von ihrem Traum erzählt? Filegon fühlte eine wintersgleiche Kälte in seinem Körper aufsteigen, die ihn ganz und gar einnahm, jeden Gedanken auslöschte und ihn leicht erzittern ließ. Ist alles in Ordnung?, fragte Eldarion beunruhigt von der Reaktion seines Freundes. Der Elb konnte nur ein schwaches Nicken über sich bringen, wagte es nicht, sogleich zu sprechen, da er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme wie der Rest seines Körpers zu zittern beginnen könnte. Als er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, sagte er leise: Ich bin dafür, dass wir nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit einen Rastplatz suchen, vielleicht etwas Schlaf finden. Am besten auf einem alten Baum, dessen Wurzeln noch nicht all zu morsch und durchweicht sind. Wir müssen dicht beieinander bleiben und aufeinander achten 

Naru, dem ein kleineres Täschchen um den Hals geschnallt worden war, kämpfte sich gerade durch einen unsteten Untergrund, sackte hier und da ab, nur um dann gleich wieder Halt an einer verrotteten Wurzel oder dergleichen zu finden. Tari fasste ihn sanft am Nacken und half ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage. Jolly, der das Gespräch zwischen Filegon und Eldarion mitbekommen hatte, fragte: Aber warum übernachten, warum nicht weitergehen, so weit uns unsere Füße tragen? 

Weil uns unsere Füße zum einen nicht mehr all zu weit tragen und wir im Finsteren die Orientierung schneller verlieren können als bei Tageslicht, fasste Eldarion zusammen. Mmh...bei diesem milchig-trübem Tageslicht erkennt man auch nicht sonderlich viel, entgegnete Jolly störrisch. Seine kleine Schwester hatte indes eine Methode gefunden, relativ unbeschadet über größere Ansammlungen von feuchtem Schlamm zu gelangen, indem sie weiche Grasbüschel an ihre vom Schlick klebrig gewordenen Schuhsohlen anheftete und so wie mit einer zweiten, besseren Sohle ohne nasse Füße die Landschaft durchwatete. Tari mischte sich nun auch in die Diskussion ein: Aber verlieren wir da nicht an Zeit? Filegon sah zu seinem langjährigen Freund herüber, strich sich eine störende Haarsträhne hinter das leicht gespitzte Ohr und erwiderte: Ich denke, wir haben viel Zeit durch unser beharrliches Überqueren der Ebenen gut gemacht. Außerdem werden wir nur an Zeit verlieren, wenn wir uns verirren und fehlleiten lassen. Tari grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und stapfte weiter, aber der Elb ahnte, dass der Junge sich nicht mit der von ihm und Eldarion gefällten Entscheidung zufrieden geben würde. 

Die Jungen hatten ihn schon überholt, da war auch Selina drauf und dran, den Elben zu passieren. Filegon grinste. Wie blamabel, von einer knapp Sechsjährigen auf solch unebenem Boden überholt zu werden.Filegon reichte ihr seine große Hand, als sie unschlüssig vor einer großen, dreckigen Pfütze stand und sich ihr Vorgehen beim Überqueren überlegte. 

Ihr Bruder und die anderen waren ohne Bedenken hindurchgewatet, aber sie wollte nicht mit ihrem Kleid bis zu den Schultern im stinkenden Sumpf versinken. 

Zögerlich ergriff sie die Hand des Elben, der sie behutsam über das Hindernis führte und eine lange Zeit neben ihr herging, den anderen, angeführt von Eldarion, folgend. Er bemerkte bald schon ihre schwerer werdenden Schritte, das deutlich hörbare Atmen durch den leicht geöffneten Mund und sagte: Du hast sehr tapfer bis hierhin durchgehalten, aber wenn du müde bist oder dein Bein ausruhen möchtest...dann musst du es nur sagen Sie presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen und sah zu ihm auf, ihre kleine Hand umfasste noch immer die seine. Er musste immer noch an die seltsamen Wundmale an ihrem Knöchel denken. Konnte es denn geschehen sein, dass sie etwas im Schlaf angegriffen hatte, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte und sie hätte schützen können? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die vor ihr liegende Strecke und Filegon spürte, dass sie Angst davor hatte, in diesen Sümpfen eine Rast einzulegen oder gar zu schlafen. Überhaupt schien sie sich vor der Nachtruhe zu fürchten. Wenn er ihr nur auf irgendeiner Weise helfen, ihr die Angst hätte nehmen können, hätte er es getan. 

Je weiter die Sonne vom Lauf der Zeit an den westlichen Horizont dirigiert wurde, desto öfter sahen die Kinder kleine, gelblich-grüne Flammen am Wegesrand auflodern, verführerisch ihre schmalen Körper in die schwere, stickige Luft erheben. Sie schienen sie mit ihrem flackernden Schein locken zu wollen, leise zu ihnen zu flüstern mit Stimmen aus Schwefel und Moder. Seht nicht hin, geht weiter geradeaus, riet Filegon, Selinas Hand fester umfassend. Er merkte, dass ihre Kräfte zu schwinden drohten, immer öfter stolperte sie und konnte nur durch seine schnelle Reaktion von einem Sturz bewahrt werden. Das Zwielicht erweckte illusionäre Schatten, flinke Spukgestalten, welche die Kinder in die Irre zu leiten versuchten. Filegon, lass uns nach einem guten Platz für die Nacht Ausschau halten, die Sicht wird immer schlechter, beriet sich Eldarion mit dem Elben. Dieser nickte, sah sich gründlich in der Umgebung um. Die tote, stinkende Landschaft, die sie umgab, schien in alle Richtungen gleich auszusehen, Dunstschleier und Nebelschwaden stiegen auf und bedeckten die unwegsamen Sumpfgebiete wie eine schützende Schicht, als verbargen sie darunter düstere Geheimnisse. Jolly deutete auf einen großen, krummen, fast flach auf dem Erdboden aufliegenden Baum und sagte: Wie wärs damit? Sieht zwar nicht sonderlich bequem aus, aber es dürfte für eine Nacht ganz annehmbar sein 

Die Jungen stimmten seinem Vorschlag zu, doch als Filegon weitergehen und Selina an der Hand führen wollte, zog sie mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, den Arm zurück und blieb störrisch stehen, den Blick starr auf den krummen Baumstamm gerichtet. Selina, was hast du? So komm doch endlich, redete der Elb auf sie ein, sodass sie zu ihm aufschaute und flüsterte: Ich hab ihn gesehen Der Sohn von Legolas hob die Brauen, kniete neben ihr nieder und sah in ihr bleiches Gesicht. Wen hast du gesehen?, es war mehr ein leises Seufzen als eine richtige Frage, als er ihre zierliche Hand ergriff. 

Den Baum. Ich hab ihn in meinem bösen Traum gesehen. Wir dürfen hier nicht übernachten!, Filegon schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Seine Nerven waren zu überstrapaziert, als dass er nun auch noch die Geduld für Selinas Albträume aufbringen konnte. Sie hatte Angst, um das zu wissen, musste er ihr nicht erst in die Augen sehen. Andererseits wusste er nicht wovor, nichts von alledem, was sie erzählte, hatte er je zu Gesicht bekommen. Bis auf die Krähen.Du glaubst mir nicht, sagte sie mit erschreckender Ernüchterung in der Stimme, bewegte Filegon somit, die Augen zu öffnen. , erwiderte und sein heiseres Wispern wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Selina schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ihre Lippen bebten und Filegon streichelte über ihre Wange. 

Hör zu, Selina. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube, aber wir können nun einmal nicht weitergehen. Es ist zu gefährlichHier zu bleiben ist zu gefährlich, berichtigte sie ihn und der Elb senkte sein Haupt. He, wo bleibt ihr beiden denn?, hörte er Tari rufen, der schon fast den mächtigen Stamm des sterbenden Baumes erreicht hatte und bei dem Gedanken an eine Rast wieder neuen Mut verspürte. Filegon richtete sich wieder auf und Selina folgte ihm diesmal ohne einen Widerspruch, ihre Ängste und Zweifel verschwanden aber nicht aus ihren Zügen. 

~*~*~

Die Wegstrecke zu den Ufern des Anduin war lang und kräftezehrend gewesen. Umso mehr begrüßten es die Gefolgsleute um Aragorn und Legolas, nun endlich eine wohlverdiente Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Im gleißenden Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließen sich die Männer stöhnend und seufzend auf dem satten, grünen Wiesen nieder, manche legten sich sogar flach auf den Rücken und atmeten die nun angenehme Sommerluft ein. Die drückende Hitze auf den Ebenen war kaum auszuhalten gewesen und so war es kein Wunder, dass die gondorischen Männer sich in den klaren und sauberen Wassern des Großen Stromes wuschen und davon tranken. Endlich konnten die Pferde getränkt und ein Lager aufgeschlagen werden. 

Gimli und die beiden Hobbits standen nahe einer der zahlreichen Weiden, die den Uferrand säumten und reckten und streckten sich, als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als auf einem unbequemen Pferderücken zu sitzen. Lalaithwen hatte sich ihren Mantel wieder übergezogen. Obgleich die Abendluft angenehm kühlend war, so fror sie auch, wenn ein flüchtiger Windhauch ihre Haut berührte. Besorgt beobachtete sie den Himmel, der rot wie die Feuersglut schimmerte. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, wären sie noch weiter geritten, bis in die Unendlichkeit der Nacht hinein, aber sie sah letzten Endes ein, dass die Männer eine Rast benötigten. Sie erschrak leicht, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme von hinten um ihre Hüften legten, sie sanft zurück gegen einen warmen Oberkörper zogen. 

Sehe ich dich schon wieder grübelnd, meine Schöne?, hauchte Legolas in ihr Ohr und sein warmer Atem kitzelte die äußerst empfindliche Haut, ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen entstehen. Lalaithwen drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, lehnte sich nur vertraut an seine Schulter. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie es Filegon und den Kindern wohl jetzt ergehen mag, seufzte sie wehmütig und Legolas küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken, streichelte mit seinen geschmeidigen Fingern über ihren Bauch. Du wirst schon sehen, es geht ihnen bestimmt gut. Filegon ist sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, was er tut, sagte er tröstend, sich an sie schmiegend. Weißt du, ich frage mich, warum er das getan hat...und was Drúsella mit einem Schatz meinte, murmelte sie, sich in seiner Umarmung sicher und geborgen fühlend. Meinst du, er wollte uns beeindrucken mit dem, was er getan hat?, fragte Legolas und sie schüttelte sacht mit dem Kopf. Nein...zumindest kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. 

Filegon weiß doch, dass er uns nichts beweisen muss. Irgendetwas muss in dem Buch gestanden haben, aus dem er die Seiten gerissen hatte. 

Wenn sie überhaupt in dieses Buch geschaut haben, Lalaithwen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob das Buch etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Kinder zu tun hat, warf er ein, sie sanft am Arm zu sich drehend. Sie sah ihn an, atmete tief durch, strich sich dann müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es ist zum Verzweifeln, Legolas. Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum er das tat. Er bringt damit nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine Freunde in Gefahr, solch ein Verhalten bin ich von ihm nicht gewohnt Legolas beugte sich vornüber, küsste sie innig, ließ sie für einen Augenblick die Sorgen vergessen, die ihr Herz so sehr erschwerten. Der weiche, süße Geschmack seiner Lippen verharrte noch auf den ihren, als er sich nur widerwillig von ihr löste. Er lächelte, weil sie noch immer die Augen verschlossen hielt, den Moment des Kusses in Erinnerung behaltend, ihn nicht loslassen wollend. Erst als sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange verspürte, schlug sie die Lider auf. Lass uns ein wenig ausruhen, der Weg ist noch lang und wir sollten uns stärken, schlug er vor und sie nickte, ging mit ihm Hand in Hand zum Lager, in dem bereits ein wärmendes Feuer loderte. Wenn ihr mir ein paar würzige Kräuter sammelt, kann ich für euch eine frische Suppe zubereiten, sagte sie dann an Thíluil, Gimli und die Hobbits gewand, welche sofort begeistert aufsprangen und das dicht bewachsene Gelände nach schmackhaften Pflanzen absuchten. Legolas lachte, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, küsste sie erneut und sagte: Du weißt, wie man die Moral einer Gruppe aufrecht erhält 

Aragorn lächelte den beiden zu, legte einen weiteren Holzscheit in das knisternde Feuer, beobachtete, wie die Funken gegeneinander wetteiferten, welcher von ihnen wohl am höchsten in die Luft fliegen konnte. Euer Hoheit?, fragte Ferrél mit sanfter Stimme, der den nachdenklichen und traurig aussehenden König eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet hatte, Kann ich Euch auf irgendeine Weise zu Diensten sein? Aragorn lächelte schwach, schüttelte dann aber bestimmt mit dem Kopf. 

Wir werden Euren Sohn wohlbehalten auffinden, da bin ich mir sicher, sprach der elbische Bote weiter, Und Haldir kümmert sich um das Wohlbefinden Eurer Gemahlin, seid unbesorgt Aragorn schaute dem Elben in die Augen und sagte nach einer Zeit kurzen Schweigens: Haldir kann ihr aber sicherlich nicht die Sorge um ihren Sohn nehmen, Ferrél Der Bote schluckte, nickte resignierend und verbrachte die restliche Zeit der Abendmahlvorbereitung schweigend an der Seite des gondorischen Königs. 

Daelior tränkte derweil sein Pferd, strich ihm nachdenklich über den Hals, als es sich vornüber gebeugt hatte, um vom kühlenden Nass zu trinken. Bald würde die spottende Sonne aufhören, ihm wehzutun, bald würde es wieder Nacht sein. Weit abseits stand er von den anderen, genoss die friedliche Stille, die ihn umgab und ihn in seiner Einsamkeit Zuflucht schenkte. Als nach einigen Stunden die letzten Erinnerungen an einen vergangenen Tag verblichen waren und der Mond hoch am Nachthimmel stand, schob Daelior den Mantel von seinem Körper, ließ ihn lautlos zu Boden gleiten. Er wandte sich um, ging sicher, dass ihn niemand belauschte oder beobachtete und befreite seinen Oberkörper von dem schwarzen Leinenhemd. Entfernt hörte er die Stimmen der anderen, wie sie bei ihrem Abendessen miteinander redeten und tranken. Er öffnete ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an seine Begleiter zu verschwenden die Spange in seinem Haar und ließ die hellen, silberblonden Strähnen offen in seinen Nacken fallen, fuhr leise seufzend mit der vernarbten Hand durch die langen, vom Mond geküssten Haare. 

Dann ging er in die Hocke am Rande des Ufers und während sein Hengst das weiche Gras verzehrte, schöpfte er klares, reines Wasser mit seinen Händen und führte es an sein Gesicht, wusch die letzten, längst verkrusteten und trockenen Blutreste des Wolfes von seinen schönen Zügen, ließ anschließend seine angefeuchteten Hände über den nackten Brustkorb streichen, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Oberkörper ausbreitete, als das kalte Wasser daran hinabglitt. 

Wieder führte er seine Hände zum Wasser, schöpfte die durststillende Flüssigkeit und blickte einen Moment lang hinein. Er sah seine eigenen, smaragdgrünen Augen, sein entstelltes Gesicht und schloss die Lider, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so fest, dass frisches Blut aus der kleinen Wunde troff. Als er den Schmerz spürte, hörte er, erschrocken über sich selbst, auf, seine Zähne gegen die empfindliche Haut zu pressen und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Erneut schaute er in sein natürliches Spiegelbild, doch diesmal sah er nicht nur sich selbst darin – das Elbenweib, das mit Legolas liiert war, stand hinter ihm. Verärgert und erschrocken zugleich erhob er sich, drehte sich geschwind zu ihr um, das Wasser glitt an seinen geschickten Fingern hinab, tropfte auf seinen flachen Bauch, als er diesen zu verbergen versuchte. Was tut Ihr hier, was wollt Ihr?, knurrte er boshafter, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Sie stand regungslos da, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. 

Lalaithwen sah Daeliors nackten Oberkörper im seidenen, cremefarbenen Mondlicht, entdeckte überrascht, dass auch sein Brustkorb von langen Narben überzogen war. Sein Leib war schmaler, unmuskulöser als der von Legolas. Seine Brustwarzen hatten sich verhärtet, als das kalte Wasser, mit dem er sich gewaschen hatte, darüber gelaufen war. Seine Haut schien aus purem Porzellan zu bestehen, Eins zu sein mit dem fahlen Lichtschimmer der Nacht. Erst zu spät bemerkte die Elbe, dass sie ihm gegenüber noch gar nichts gesagt hatte, seine grünen Augen musterten sie verärgert. Habt Ihr Eure Zunge verschluckt oder ist es Euch nicht genug damit getan, mich anzuglotzen?, zischte er und hinter seinem Zorn konnte sie hören, wie verletzt er zu sein schien. Ich...nein...ich...ich dachte nur...Ihr wolltet auch etwas essen, auch wenn Ihr unsere Gesellschaft meidet, brachte sie nervös hervor und hielt ihm eine Schale hin, die mit warmer Suppe gefüllt war. Ich bin nicht hungrig, sagte er ein wenig überrascht und wollte sich wieder von ihr abwenden, als sie sagte: Trotzdem solltet Ihr etwas essen. Wir werden nicht oft Gelegenheit haben, etwas Warmes zu uns zu nehmen Er hielt inne. Der Duft des warmen Essens war verführerisch und es war wahr, was sie sagte – lange würde er so ein gutes Mahl nicht vorgesetzt bekommen. Er warf ihr einen bösen, abschätzenden Blick zu, dem sie ohne zu blinzeln begegnete. 

Dann riss er ihr grob die Schale aus der Hand, trat zurück an das Ufer, streckte den Arm weit aus und kippte den Inhalt der Suppenschüssel in den strömenden Fluss, sah sie dabei provozierend an. Lalaithwen presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Er machte einige Schritte auf sie zu und streckte ihr die leere Schale entgegen, drückte sie ihr förmlich in die Hände. Ich sagte schon...ich habe keinen Hunger Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie beleidigt weggehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, es war ihm schon so unangenehm, dass sie ihn erblickt hatte, aber nachdem er erneut ans Ufer gegangen war, ließ sie sich kurzerhand ins dichte Gras nieder und durchlöcherte ihn mit ihren Blicken.`Sie wird von allein wieder gehen, wenn ich sie ignoriere´, dachte sich Daelior und bemühte sich, nicht zu ihr herüberzuschauen. Es war ihm mehr als nur peinlich, dass sie seinen entstellten, seiner Ansicht nach hässlichen Körper anstarrte. Als einige Minuten des qualvollen Schweigens verstrichen waren, drehte sich der Elb zu ihr und sagte laut: Nun gut, was wollt Ihr? Was habe ich getan, dass ich nicht meine Ruhe verdient habe? Warum bleibt Ihr hier und geht nicht zurück zu Eurem Angebeteten und seiner untertänigen Horde? 

Lalaithwen ballte unter dem Stoff ihres Kleides die Hand zur Faust. Es war alles andere als leicht, mit diesem Elben ein normales Gespräch zu führen. Weil ich es satt habe, dass Ihr Euch so absondert und den geheimnisvollen Fremden spieltDaelior kniete vor ihr nieder, sein feuchtes Haar klebte an der nackten Haut seines Halses, war dunkel verfärbt. Ich soll Euch nur den Weg weisen und bin Euch nicht schuldig, mich zu offenbaren, fauchte er, diese Frau trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. 

Nein, das seid Ihr tatsächlich nicht. Aber es würde es um einiges erleichtern, miteinander für diesen Zeitraum auszukommen, wenn wir mehr voneinander erfahren würden., erwiderte sie schnippisch. Die Rage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hasste es, wenn ihn Fremde so sehr verärgerten. Es brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Jeden anderen, der ihm lästig war, hätte er mit solch einer Geste vertreiben können, aber sie blieb stur sitzen und würde sich nicht eher vom Fleck rühren, ehe er sich nicht ihren Fragen gestellt hatte. Ihr wisst gar nichts über mich und das, was ich durchgemacht habe, knurrte er abschließend und wollte, wenn sie schon nicht ginge, selbst den Platz räumen. Aber wieder hielt sie ihn mit ihren Worten zurück: Und Ihr wisst nicht, was ich in der Vergangenheit durchmachte. Ihr könnt von niemandem erwarten, dass er Euch vertraut, wenn Ihr nicht selbst ein wenig Vertrauen in andere legt, Daelior 

Als sein Name über ihre zarten Lippen glitt, blieb er abrupt stehen. Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht, dass mir irgendjemand vertraut, sagte er knapp, aber sie hörte am erweichenden Klang seiner heiseren Stimme, dass er nicht länger erzürnt war. Langsam stand sie wieder auf, ging auf ihn zu. Doch. Das will ein jeder von uns. Ohne das Vertrauen in andere ist das Leben einsam und grau. Erzählt mir nicht, dass Ihr das wolltEr wollte sich umdrehen, ihr mit seinen Worten wehtun, sie somit von sich forttreiben, aber er konnte es nicht, weil sie recht hatte. Er spürte, wie sich ihre warme Hand um seinen kühlen Oberarm legte, ihn zwingen wollte, sie anzusehen. Warum? Warum sagt Ihr so etwas?, flüsterte er und seine Augen spiegelten das Sternenlicht wieder, als er sie endlich ansah Weil es die Wahrheit ist, sagte sie und für einen Moment glaubte sie, eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihm und ihr zu verspüren. Was wollt Ihr wissen, damit Ihr mich endlich in Ruhe lasst?, murrte er und zerschmetterte Lalaithwens Hoffnungen auf eine Verständigung mit Daelior. Versteht Ihr nicht? Ich will Euch nicht Fragen stellen, deren Beantwortung Euch wie eine lästige Pflicht erscheint. Erzählt mir etwas über Euch...damit ich verstehen kann, warum Ihr Euch so distanziert. Ich lasse Euch gern in Ruhe, wenn Ihr das wünscht, aber glaubt mir, mit Eurer Einstellung werdet Ihr Euch keine Freunde machen! 

Er ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und seine Arme zitterten vor lauter Anspannung. Stellt eine Frage und geht, forderte er, den Blick auf den Boden richtend. Sie seufzte, sah aber ein, dass sie so keine Fortschritte mit ihm machte. Ich weiß, es ist unhöflich..., begann sie und er wusste, was sie fragen würde, ...aber wer hat Euch diese unzähligen Narben zugefügt? Er wollte wütend auf sie sein, sie hassen, dafür, dass sie so etwas fragte, was noch nie ein anderer zuvor auszusprechen gewagt hatte, aber er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen erwiderte er leise: Vor langen Jahren, als die Welt noch von Finsternis übermannt wurde und der Dunkle Herrscher seine Festung erneut errichten ließ, lebte ich im hohen Norden, sprach er leise und Lalaithwen verspürte eine Art Erleichterung, als er nachzugeben schien, Man rief mich eines Tages zu Hilfe, als eine Stadt der Menschen von einem Drachen angegriffen wurde und viele Häuser in Brand gesetzt wurden. Ich machte es mir zur Aufgabe, das Wesen zu erlegen, selbst wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostete, zumal der Drache meine Familie einst auslöschte 

Er hielt inne, fast so, als erinnerte er sich in diesem besonderen Moment an dieses schreckliche Ereignis. Lalaithwen senkte ihr Haupt, hatte nicht gewollt, Daelior an seinem wunden Punkt zu treffen. Dieser jedoch fuhr fort: Also trat ich ihm gegenüber. Es war ein Hüne von einem Drachen, sein schwarz-rötlicher, langer Leib, der mit silbernen Schuppen gepanzert zu sein schien, erstreckte sich über mir, seine mächtigen Schwingen waren Eins mit der nach Schwefel und Feuer stinkenden Luft. Er holte mit seinen Klauen aus und schlug mich nieder, als der Elb sprach, strich er nachdenklich mit seiner Hand über seine Narbe auf dem Brustkorb, Er spie Feuer aus, verbrannte meinen Arm, sagte er immer leiser, und sein mit Stacheln besetzter Schweif streifte mein Gesicht Er verstummte, schien die Ereignisse erneut zu durchleben. Lalaithwen räusperte sich, ehe sie sagte: Habt Ihr ihn erlegen können? Er sah seit langem wieder zu ihr auf, murmelte dann: Ich hätte es tun können. Aber als ich zum Todesstoß ansetzte, blickte ich in die Augen des Drachen und wusste, dass sein Tod nicht den Schmerz lindern würde, den der Verlust in meinem Herzen verursachte...und so ließ ich ihn gehen 

Lalaithwen sah ihn überrascht an, aber er drehte sich weg, wollte sich nicht länger vor ihr rechtfertigen, vor ihr, die eine Fremde und so edel war. Was hat der Drache getan? Wieso lebt Ihr noch? Heißt es nicht, Drachen verspüren keine Gefühle wie Dankbarkeit und Gnade? 

So mag es heißen, aber schenkt Ihr allem Glauben, was von Menschen gesprochen wird? Er ließ das Leben der Menschen und meines dafür, dass ich ihm das seine schenkte. Ich war der Erste, der je einen Angriff eines Drachen überlebte. Seither nennt man mich auch Amlugion, endete er seine Ausführungen und Lalaithwen runzelte ihre Stirn, wisperte: Er nickte, wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, warum er ihr überhaupt das alles erzählt hatte. Seine Vergangenheit ging sie einen feuchten Dreck an. Aber warum verheilen die Narben nicht, wie bei jedem anderen Elben?, wollte sie wissen und bereute es schon fast, gefragt zu haben. Unhöflicher ging es jetzt wohl gar nicht mehr. Aber unerwarteterweise antwortete er: Weil sich mein Blut mit dem des Drachen vermengt hat. Er hat sein Zeichen auf meinem Körper hinterlassen, als ewiges Andenken...könnte man sagen, er schien all seine Griesgrämigkeit abgelegt zu haben, als er ihr den Zusammenhang erklärte. , wollte sie weiter mit ihm sprechen, wurde aber jäh von Legolas unterbrochen, welcher rief: Lalaithwen? Wo bleibst du so lange? Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Verlobten um, der nicht all zu weit von ihr weg stand und Daelior mit tödlichen Blicken musterte. Sie warf Daelior einen kurzen Blick zu und ging anschließend zu Legolas, legte ihren Arm um seine Hüften und sagte: Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur eben unterhalten Sie führte ihn weg von dem Elben, doch Legolas schaute noch lange misstrauisch über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihm herüber. 

Daelior strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Wieso hatte er ihr gegenüber nachgegeben? Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür und wünschte sich innigst, ihr nie einen Teil seiner Geschichte erzählt zu haben. Aber Lalaithwen behielt das, was sie von ihm erfahren hatte für sich und erwähnte selbst Legolas gegenüber nicht, was für einen besonderen Fährtenleser sie doch hatten. 

~*~*~

Auch über den Totensümpfen war der Mond aufgegangen, doch sein helles, gleißendes Licht drang nur schwer zu dem sumpfigen Untergrund vor, welcher von einer undurchsichtigen Nebelschicht bedeckt war. Tari hatte sich an einen stärkeren Ast gelehnt und pfiff ein kleines Liedchen vor sich hin, während er die Nebelwand beobachtete, die sich immer höher vor ihm erstreckte, ja, beinahe zu wachsen schien mit jedem Atemzug, den er tätigte. 

Eldarion hatte mit Filegon vereinbart, gemeinsam mit Tari die Nachtwache durchzuführen, während sich der Elb und das Geschwisterpaar ausruhten. Dennoch konnte der Elb noch keine Ruhe finden, die Ungewissheit, dass etwas passieren könnte, wenn er auch nur für einen Moment lang unachtsam war, plagte ihn, brachte ihn um den nötigen Schlaf. Er stand am Fuße der Baumes und bedachte jede Veränderung, die sich in seiner Umgebung vollzog, mit Misstrauen und Vorsicht. Selina saß in Decken gehüllt auf dem mächtigen Stamm und kämpfte dagegen an, einzunicken. Ihr Bruder war unlängst eingeschlafen. Eldarion trat zu Filegon und fragte ihn, weshalb er nicht schlief. Dieser sah ihn ernst an und wisperte: Es ist wegen Selina. Sie hat Dinge in ihren Träumen gesehen, die mich beunruhigen und uns zu größter Vorsicht mahnen Eldarion runzelte die Stirn und sagte: Filegon, Träume sind nur Hirngespinste, nichts, dem man wirklich Glauben schenken sollte Der Elb nickte und fuhr fort: Das denke ich normalerweise auch...aber ich glaube auch, dass Selina zwischen normalen Albträumen und jenen, die sie seit kurzem hat, zu unterscheiden weiß. Sie hat Angst, Eldarion. Angst, die ich nie zuvor in ihren Augen gesehen habe...und...ich...ich weiß nicht..., er verstummte, der Prinz bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Seitenblick, legte dann seine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes. Komm, Filegon. Ich versichere dir, dass Tari und ich aufmerksam sein werden. Du kannst getrost ein wenig ruhen. Weder Selina noch dir und Jolly wird irgendetwas zustoßen 

Filegon seufzte, ließ sich von Eldarion zurück auf den Baum führen, als er plötzlich ein leises Krächzen unweit von sich entfernt vernahm. Er wandte sich um und erblickte eine Krähe mit großen, nachtschwarzen Schwingen, ihre Augen glitzerten im fahlen Sternenschein, als sie auf dem obersten Ast des Baumes saß. Der Elb fühlte, wie unermesslicher Zorn in ihm aufstieg und ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, ergriff er einen größeren Stein, der auf dem unebenen Boden gelegen hatte und schleuderte ihn auf den Vogel, der sogleich erschrocken aufflatterte und im Nirgendwo verschwand. 

Was soll das? Das war nur eine Krähe, Filegon...kein Grund, gleich die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sagte Eldarion verwundert, doch der Elb zischte ihm nur zu: Ich verliere nicht die Kontrolle, und stapfte durch den Sumpf, sprang auf den Baum und kletterte hoch hinauf, bis Eldarion ihn durch den dichten Nebel fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Selina sah Filegon lange hinterher und kämpfte vergebens gegen den Schlaf an. Als ihre Lider niedersanken, wisperte sie kaum hörbar: Filegon...beschützte michEldarion lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er das Mädchen sah. Sie war ganz blass und tiefe Augenringe säumten ihre Lider. In dieser Nacht würden er und Tari besonders aufmerksam sein müssen. 

~*~*~

_Ich glaube, es bedarf heute keiner großen Schlussworte. Falls ich die Pause wirklich durchziehe, sehen wir uns erst im nächsten Jahr – in diesem Falle würde ich euch jetzt schon mal einen erstklassigen Start ins 2004. wünschen (beachtet den Konjunktiv...lol) Danke für alle Reviews! _

_**Feanen: **Schön, dass die Story für dich noch interessant ist *g* Wie? 0 Punkte in ner LK-Klausur? Wow...da hat er sich ja ganz schön bei der Kurswahl vertan, würd ich mal sagen. Bist du nicht auch schon nächstes Jahr mitm Abi dran?_

_**Scheclair: ***lach* Als ob du es vorausgeahnt hättest *g* Yo, in diesem Kapitel gibt Gimli eine Probe seines Könnens zum Besten. Aber wenn alles gut ausgeht, muss er ja eh noch sein Versprechen gegenüber Aragorn einhalten *zwinker*_

_**Shelley: **Geduld, Geduld meine Liebe *g* Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel bringt ein wenig mehr Licht in die Sache um Daeliors Narben...wenn nicht, später kommt noch mehr *schon mal versprech* Vergiss nicht, die Nerven der Mitreisenden sind schon ein wenig angespannt, da ist man eben ein wenig überempfindlich *grins* _

_**Lavadana: **Ich verrate nichts, ob er was mit Laith zu tun hat oder nicht, aber ihr werdet schon noch mehr über Daelior erfahren...aber häppchenweise...will ja nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Bin noch nicht zum Lesen deines Kapitels gekommen, weil ich Stress bezüglich des Weihnachtseinkaufes hatte *hasst Weihnachten diesbezüglich*, aber ich hole es bei Gelegenheit wieder auf!_

_**Mystica89**: Genau, lass dich einfach überraschen. Daelior spielt noch eine wichtige Rolle, hat auch was mit Selina zu tun *so viel schon mal versprech* aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Tut mir leid, dass ich kaum zum Lesen komme, ich schaffe es gerade mal meine eigenen Kapitel zu schreiben, da kommt das Lesen der anderen Stories meist zu kurz. Aber hab ja jetzt Ferien, werde mich bessern *knuddel*_

_**Viechle: ***lach* Ich stelle kein Kapitel __**vor** dem Verstreichen von 10 Tagen hoch...will euch doch die Gelegenheit geben, in diesem Zeitraum zu reviewen *Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl* Du scheinst nicht die einzige zu sein, die Daelior gut findet...*sich am Kopf kratzt* Deswegen hoffe ich, euch ein gutes Leckerli mit diesem Kapitel gemacht zu haben. Boah, auf Busse warten bei dieser Kälte ist mörderisch! Und irgendwie scheint es mir so, als ob die mit Absicht Verspätung haben würden, nur um Leute wie mich zu quälen *argh* Danke für die Review! *knutsch*_

_**Linnie: **Wie ich schon sagte, eher gibts die Kapitel nicht *grins* Würde mich ja nur selbst verscheißern. *ganz so weit ist es dann doch noch nicht mit mir gekommen* Stimmt, ganz bedeutungslos sind Selinas Träume nicht...deswegen freu dich schon mal aufs nächste Kapitel *böselach*_

_**Cula: **Ich weiß schon, wie dus gemeint hast, keine Sorge *g* Hoffe, dieses Chap sagt dir wieder etwas mehr zu. Warst du nicht beim HdR-Triple? *glaubt, so etwas in der Chatterbox auf OBL gelesen zu haben* Ich wills mir auch bei Gelegenheit reinziehen *schon mal vorfreu*_

_**Meldis: ***lach* Jetzt lechzt man schon nach Daelior...nicht dass der Legolas Rang bei den Fans abläuft *lach* Zwischen Selina und Filegon? Wie gesagt, die beiden sind noch etwas jung...aber wer weiß, falls Sonne über Ithilien gut ausgeht, könnte man was draus basteln...aber nur falls *böselach* *knutscherl*_

_**Strumpfhase: ***lol* Du denkst doch nicht etwa an kollektives Fremdgehen, oder? Nein, ganz so durchtrieben ist die Storyline, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe, nun auch wieder nicht *g* Lass dich einfach überraschen! Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil immer noch gefällt! *rotwerd* Wie alt oder besser jung ist eigentlich deine kleine Saskia? *knuddel*_

_**Tanja: ***lach* nach ewigem e-mail hin- und her und zuspamen der Chatterbox auf OBL weißt du nun, wo die Story zu finden ist! *lach* Fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt und ich hoffe, dass dir auch die Fortsetzung zusagen wird. Frohes Fest auch dir *knuddel* Werde dir wahrscheinlich erst am Wochenende mailen können...aber besser später als nie *g*_


	14. 13 Die Nacht der erwachenden Toten

**A/N:** Ok, eigentlich wollte ich ja die Pause machen, aber als ich gesehen hab, dass wirs doch gemeinsam auf 195 (!) Reviews geschafft haben und die allgemeine Mehrheit für ein pünktliches Update war, habe ich mich noch mal erweichen lassen :) Muss aber sagen, dass es mich traurig macht, dass einige Stammleser keine Lust oder Zeit mehr für diese Story haben. Nüja...man kanns eben nicht allen recht machen. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, habt mir ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenkt gemacht *knutsch* 

Jetzt macht mir ein schönes Neujahrsgeschenk *lach* Viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt bitte! 

**Disclaimer:** Froooodoooo Öhhhhlicheeee-eeeee *sing* Ok, die Weihnachtszeit ist nun wirklich am Ausklingentrotzdem gehören alle Figuren von Tolkien immer noch Tolkien und meine immer noch mir *g* 

**Achtung:** Extreme Befürchtung auf längstes bisheriges Kapitel, stinkende Tote und bösartige Hobbits...kurzum – viel Spaß *g* 

***

**Kapitel 13: Die Nacht der erwachenden Toten**

Daelior lag auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt auf dem grünen, langen Grashalmen, die seine nackte Haut kitzelten und atmete die Nachtluft ein, die sich deutlich abgekühlt hatte. Aragorn hatte den Beschluss ausgesprochen, bis zum Morgengrauen zu verweilen, was also bedeuten würde, dass der Elb eine ganze Nacht lang Ruhe vor der Meute hatte. Aber was war Ruhe? Vor kurzem hatte er die Bedeutung dieses Wortes noch gekannt, aber nun schienen sämtliche Erinnerungen an eine genauere Umschreibung aus seinem Kopf gelöscht worden zu sein. Er wollte ein wenig schlafen, selbst wenn er die Nachtruhe nicht unbedingt benötigt hätte, aber der Schlaf hätte vielleicht dieses seltsame Gefühl aus ihm verbannt, wenn auch nur für ein paar wenige Stunden. Seufzend legte Daelior den Kopf zur Seite, sodass das fast silberne Haar in seidenen Fäden über seine Kehle fiel. 

Warum hatte er ihr so viel über sich erzählt? Er wusste im Gegenzug von ihr überhaupt nichts. Niemandem, nicht einmal Drúsella, hatte er so schnell auch nur irgendetwas von sich erzählt. Nun schalt er sich selbst dafür. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und diesem Weib gegenüber so sehr nachgeben? Er hätte weggehen, gar nicht erst mit ihr sprechen sollen. All die Erinnerungen, all die so schmerzlich verdrängten Erlebnisse lebten in ihm wieder auf, wie Geister, die ruhelos in ihm umherwandelten. 

Warum bei Eru denke ich überhaupt noch darüber nach?, flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich wieder sein Hemd überzuziehen, verwarf diese Idee aber sogleich wieder. Stattdessen gab er sich der sanften Umarmung des Windes hin, der den Duft der grünenden Gräser mit sich trug. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge noch immer, wie Legolas ihn angestarrt hatte. 

Ein unwillkürliches Grinsen hellte seine Züge auf. Dieser eitle Prinz passte gar nicht zu ihr, nicht zuletzt deswegen, da sie eine Noldo und er nur ein gewöhnlicher Sindaelb war. Seufzend richtete sich Daelior in eine sitzende Position auf. Er hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, Schlaf zu finden und tastete nach seinem Hemd. Noch immer befand sich in der kleinen Brusttasche das Tuch der Elbe und Daelior dachte daran, es ihr zurückzugeben, dann jedoch entschied er sich dafür, dies als Souvenir dieser Reise aufzuheben. Außerdem schien sie es nicht sonderlich zu vermissen und wenn, so hatte sie nun genügend Mittel, ein neues zu erwerben. Der Elb betrachtete seine Narben im Licht des Mondes, das sie nur noch hervorhob und betonte. Wie hässlich ich doch bin, hauchte er und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, wollte den Anblick seines entstellten Körpers nicht länger ertragen. Ewig, ja ewig würde er diese Zeichen mit sich tragen, weil Drachenblut, das in seinen Venen floss, verhinderte, dass sein Leib sich seiner Narben entledigte. Ihm wurde in diesem Moment erst wirklich bewusst, wie sehr ihm seine Familie, seine Eltern und seine Brüder, fehlten. Deren Tod hatte er an diesem Tage rächen wollen, auch wenn er sein eigenes, wertlos gewordenes Leben dabei verlor. An diesem Tag, als die Feuer der Sonne das gesamte Himmelszelt zu beherrschen schienen, war seine Abscheu gegenüber dem Sonnenlicht geboren und in seinen Wundmalen verwirklicht worden. 

Das Gefühl, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte, ihm vertraute, war ihm so fremd geworden, dass es ihn jetzt irritierte. Er realisierte, dass er auf einem dünnen Balken balancierte, zum einen kurz davor war, endgültig seinen Lebensmut zu verlieren, zum anderen auf eine seltsame Art und Weise neuen Mut schöpfte. Was ist nur mit mir los?, fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. So viele wirre Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, ließen ihn nicht länger klar denken. Er hätte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen sollen. Es tat weh, wenn sie wieder auflebte. 

Wäre ich nur an ihrer statt gestorben, wisperte er und aus lauter aufgestauter Wut und verdrängter Trauer stieß er ein Schluchzen aus und verbarg sein Gesicht gänzlich in seinen Händen, als die einsame Nachtigall mit ihrem glockenklaren Gesang dem Drachensohn als einzige Gesellschaft leistete, fernab vom Lager der anderen. 

~*~*~

Er tauchte den schwarzen, verfaulenden Ast in den sumpfigen Morast vor seinen Füßen, rührte darin herum, als zeichnete er kunstvolle Gemälde in den versinkenden Untergrund, nur um diese anschließend mit einem noch schöneren zu übertreffen. Doch Eldarion schaute nicht auf das, was er da unterbewusst tat. Seine ganze Konzentration war auf die stille, vom Nebel umringte Umgebung gerichtet. Der Prinz fühlte sich, als säße er inmitten eines Palastes aus Glas, der in jedem Moment zu zerbersten drohte. Das unheilschwangere Schweigen der Totensümpfe machte ihn nervös, ja, fast ängstlich. Beinahe war er wütend auf Filegon, weil jener den einzigen Vogel, den er im Umkreis von Meilen gesehen und gehört hatte, fortgejagt hatte. Und nun war er allein mit der erwachenden Dunkelheit und ihren illusionären Lichtern. Schwefelartig stinkende Dämpfe stiegen aus den weiter entfernten Teichen auf, vermengten sich mit dem dichten Nebel, vervollständigten die Sichtblockade der wachhabenden Kinder. Wenn der Wind durch die niedrigen Gräser streifte, ertönte ein wisperndes Pfeifen, das, wenn man sich zu sehr seinen kindlichen Ängsten vor der Nacht hingab, wie das Weinen eines kleinen Mädchens klang. Eldarion schaute besorgt zu Selina, welche tief und fest schlief und kein Geräusch von sich gab. 

Tari, der das alles, im Gegensatz zu Eldarion, weniger beunruhigend fand, saß auf einem starken Ast und schnitzte mithilfe seines Kurzschwertes eine unkenntliche Figur aus einem abgebrochenen Stück des Geästs. Ein paar Mal hielt er sein Werk gegen das kümmerliche Licht und legte den Kopf schief. 

Eldarion erinnerte diese Pose an einen Künstler, der sehr selbstkritisch mit sich und seiner Arbeit umging und jede Einzelheit solange verändern wollte, bis das Maß an Perfektion unübertrefflich war. Als Tari damit fertig zu sein schien, all zu hart mit sich ins Gericht zu gehen, hob er seine Figur an und hielt sie Eldarion hin, flüsterte ihm zu: He, na, erkennst du, wer das ist? Der Sohn Aragorns hob die Brauen, betrachtete eindringlich die plumpe, mühselig aus abgestorbenen Holz geschnitzte Gestalt und zuckte mit den Schultern: Ich weiß nicht...ein Höhlentroll vielleicht? Taris anfängliche, begeisterte Gesichtszüge trübten sich und nachdem er dem Prinzen einen weiteren Rateversuch gab, den jener jedoch mit der Idee von einer großen Zwergengestalt zunichte machte, enthüllte Tari das Geheimnis seines bei Nacht geschaffenen Kunstwerkes. Das, mein liebes Prinzlein, ist der stolze Krieger _Legolas_, auch bekannt als der Vater unseres gemeinsamen Kameraden Filegon, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust hielt er die eher missratene Holzfigur hoch, doch Eldarion wusste Taris Euphorie schnell zu bremsen. Das ist niemals Legolas. Filegons Vater hat zwei Beine gleicher Länge, hat eine athletische Figur und ein, wie es beim Schönen Volk üblich ist, ebenmäßiges, schön anzusehendes Gesicht und keine Knollennase wie dieses Ding! 

Wieder hielt Tari zum Vergleich die Figur hoch, kratzte sich über den zerzausten Schopf. Tari, taufe deine Skulptur einfach _Höhlentroll von Moria_ anstatt _Legolas Grünblatt_ und du wirst niemanden damit beleidigen, lachte Eldarion und Tari mimte den Beleidigten und nahm sich vor, die Schnitzerei bei Tageslicht fortzuführen, nur um dem Gespött des Prinzen nicht allein ausgesetzt zu sein. Ich bin ja noch gar nicht fertig, wehrte er sich und wollte schon wieder zu seinem Schwert greifen, als das Pfeifen erneut ertönte, diesmal lauter und markerschütternder als zuvor. 

Taris Augen waren weit geöffnet, Schweißperlen tummelten sich auf seinen Schläfen, als er Eldarions ebenso furchterfüllten Blick kreuzte. Sag mir, dass das auch der Wind war, mein Freund, flüsterte dieser nur tonlos. Tari wollte seinem Verstand einreden, dass es nur der Wind war, der sein nächtliches Lied sang und die beiden Jungen nur zu viel hineininterpretierten, da die Umgebung so gruselig und trostlos war. Kaum hatte sich Eldarion erhoben, um dem Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen, ertönte es erneut, diesmal deutlicher, als ob es plötzlich aus unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihnen vordrang. Tari sah sich um; Jolly schlief friedlich, ebenso Selina. Und selbst Filegon schien auf der Baumkrone zu schlafen. 

Es klingt fast wie ein Hilferuf, murmelte Tari, der nun endlich von seiner Skulptur abgelassen und sein Schwert fest ergriffen hatte. Tari, nicht!, zischte Eldarion, als er Taris Anstalten bemerkte, dem unheimlichen Wehklagen zu folgen. Aber wenn jemand unsere Hilfe braucht, warf der Sohn des Schmiedes Rufus ein und der Prinz presste die Lippen zusammen, wusste nicht, wie er handeln sollte. 

Filegon hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein und auf keinen Fall Irrlichtern folgen sollten. Und den ganzen Tag lang hatte er kein Zeichen von Leben in den Sümpfen vernehmen können, wieso sollte dann gerade in der Nacht etwas zum Leben erwachen? Bei diesem Gedanken lief es Eldarion eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sagte man nicht, dass hier, in den Totensümpfen, die Leichen tausender Krieger ruhten und jenen zum Verhängnis werden konnten, die ihre Ruhe störten? 

Tari wollte wieder einen Schritt nach vorn machen, als Eldarion ihn erneut daran hinderte. Bleib hier, Tari...es könnte eine Falle sein Wie ein eisigkalter Todeshauch schlich ein Flüstern um das Lager der Kinder, irritierte Tari und Eldarion nur noch mehr. Ein Rascheln ging durch das Gebüsch und war sogleich flink wieder verschwunden, noch ehe einer der Jungen genau ausmachen konnte, woher es genau kam. Dann kehrte Stille ein, die an den Nerven der beiden zehrte. Tari wand sich erneut zu dem alten, krummen Baum um, auf dem die anderen schliefen. Selina war fort. Vor lauter Schreck verlor Tari beinahe das Gleichgewicht und wäre um ein Haar in den stinkenden Morast gefallen, hätte er nicht rechtzeitig Halt am Stamm gefunden. Wo ist Selina? Sie war eben noch da und hat geschlafen!, stieß er entsetzt aus, doch Eldarion mahnte ihn, ruhig zu sein. Wir müssen sie suchen!, flüsterte Tari aufgebracht. Eldarion wollte ihn daran hindern, ihn zurückhalten, ehe auch noch der Junge in den nebelumhüllten Irrwegen verloren ging, aber kaum hatte er sich zu ihm umgesehen, sah er die Silhouette seines Freundes im nebeligen Nichts verschwinden. 

, rief er aus, sah panisch zu den anderen, die so tief und fest schliefen, dass sie sich nicht einmal regten. Zunächst zögernd und vom wieder anschwellenden Weinen des unheilvollen Windes verängstigt, packte Eldarion schließlich sein langes Schwert und machte bedachte Schritte voran, rief immer wieder Taris oder Selinas Namen, wenn irgendein beunruhigendes Geräusch zu seiner Linken oder Rechten ertönte. Träge schloss sich der Vorhang des Nebels hinter ihm, als er zurückblickte. Das lange, braune Haar klebte in seinem Nacken, so stark rann der Angstschweiß an ihm hinab. Irgendetwas wollte sie trennen, auseinanderbringen, um alle ins Verderben zu stürzen. Zu spät erkannte er, dass er die anderen beiden auf dem Baum nie hätte zurücklassen dürfen. Aber nun hatte er sich zu weit hervorgewagt und solange er die Chance dazu hatte, würde er Selina und Tari zurückholen. 

Konzentriert blickte er nach vorn, bildete sich ein, immer wieder tanzendes und springende Konturen zu sehen, die seinen Weg kreuzten. Er zwang sich dazu, nicht von ihnen fehlgeleitet zu werden und lauschte jedem kleinen Geräusch, das wie schwere, stapfende Schritte klang. Mit einem Male blieb er stehen, hörte sein eigenes Herz, wie es im rasenden Tempo in seinem Brustkorb hämmerte, spürte den Puls durch seine Blutbahn rasen, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Plötzlich war ihm, als hörte er feste Schritte hinter sich, sich qualvoll langsam nähernd. 

Eldarion wollte sich umdrehen, aber die Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, lähmte seine Glieder. __, ertönte eine wispernde, tiefe Stimme direkt hinter ihm und nach Fäulnis riechender Atem kitzelte seinen Nacken, _bei uns werdet ihr sein und schlafen, schlafen bis in alle Ewigkeit_, Eldarion wagte kaum mehr zu atmen, wollte nicht sehen, was sich ihm für ein grausiger Anblick bieten würde, wenn er sich umwandte. Unfähig, sich dem Bann zu entziehen, spürte er, wie sich eiskalte Finger um seinen Hals legten und sich in seine Haut bohrten. Dann, nach und nach, wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz... . 

~*~*~

Träumte er das alles nur, oder geschah das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte wirklich? Es musste ein Traum sein, denn der Elb erkannte das Kämmerchen, in dem er sich wiederfand, auf Anhieb – es war Drúsellas Zimmer, alte Schriftrollen stapelten sich auf dem sperrigen, hölzernen Schreibtisch, flüssiges, heißes Wachs troff vom Rande einer großen Kerze und erstarrte wie ein Relikt aus alter Zeit, als die Entfernung zu dem lodernden Feuer so groß war, dass kein Leben mehr in ihm pulsierte, das es zum Hinfortgleiten antreiben konnte. 

Die alte Frau saß mit gesenktem Haupt in ihrem Sessel, die stark von der Gicht gezeichneten Hände verkrampften sich wie krumme Klauen in den Armlehnen. Daelior sah an sich hinab, auf seinem langen, dunklen Umhang zeichneten sich verspielte Schatten ab. Er spürte die Wärme des Feuers, das mit seinem züngelndem Licht sein Antlitz umschmeichelte. Hatte ihn Drúsella durch Gedankenkraft in seinen Träumen zu sich gerufen? Daelior wagte es nicht, daran zu zweifeln, da er von der Kraft der grauen Alten wusste, aber wenn dem so war, was war so dringlich, dass sie es ihm mitteilen musste? Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken, mein guter Junge, die Antwort wirst du sogleich erfahren, sprach sie und schaute zu ihm auf. Daelior schrak zurück. Ihr Gesicht sah eingefallener aus als sonst, die fahle, graue Haut schien in noch tiefere Falten gelegt zu sein und er sah Schmerz in ihren blinden Augen. Weshalb rufst du mich, hast du etwas gesehen? Die Frau schmunzelte und der Elb glaubte fast, ein Leuchten in ihren trüben Augen zu sehen, ein Freudenschimmer, wie er ihn in den Augen manch lachender Menschen erblickt hatte. Aber sie lachte nicht, nein, vielmehr klang ihre Stimme traurig, als sie leise sagte: Mein lieber Daelior..., sie machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, umfasste mit größter Anstrengung ihren Stock und stützte sich ächzend darauf. Der Elb ergriff ihren dürren Arm, hinderte sie so daran, zu stürzen. Ich habe allerdings vielerlei gesehen, ihr wissender Blick, obgleich er blind und gänzlich schwarz war, ließ Daelior ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend verspüren. 

Ich habe dir nur wenig zu sagen, aber merke dir meine Worte gut! Wir alle müssen in unserem Leben Entscheidungen fällen, zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Ich sehe mit Unmut im Herzen, dass du noch vor einer großen Entscheidung stehst, die du ganz allein treffen musst. Lass dich nicht von deinem tiefliegenden Hass betrügen, Daelior, und entscheide zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt weise. 

Von welcher Entscheidung sprichst du, Drúsella?, hörte sich der Elb sprechen, den Arm der Frau ungewollt fester fassend. Von der, die dein Schicksal besiegeln wird, sagte sie knapp und Daelior schluckte, doch ehe er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hatte sich Drúsella von ihm abgewandt und sagte: Es ist schon spät Daelior, Zeit für dich, deiner Tätigkeit als Fährtenleser nachzugehen! Der Elb hob die Brauen und wollte Einspruch erheben, doch sie hob nur die Hand und sprach abschließend: Unter den Kindern, die ihr verfolgt, ist ein kleines Mädchen. Nimm dich vor ihr in Acht, sie hat mehr Macht, als sie glaubt zu haben und selbst ich weiß nicht, welche Folgen es mit sich ziehen wird, wenn sie diese Macht unbewusst einsetzt. Hurtig, Daelior, ihr droht die Spur der Kleinen zu verlieren, wenn ihr nicht wachsam seid! 

Verwirrt wollte Daelior sprechen, doch mit einem Male fand er sich rücklings in seinem gräsernen Nachtlager liegend wieder, die Morgensonne schien bereits warm in sein Gesicht, blendete ihn, als sich seine Pupillen an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen mussten. Erst als der Schmerz in seinen grünen Augen nachließ erkannte er Pippin, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn neugierig musterte. Ausgeschlafen, Narbengesicht? Zu spät entsinnte er sich dessen, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper im Gras gelegen hatte, ehe er eingenickt sein musste. Schwungvoll setzte er sich auf, tastete nach seinem Leinenhemd und legte es schützend vor seinen Brustkorb. Du musst sie nicht vor mir verstecken, ich habe deine Narben schon gesehen, merkte Pippin an und Daelior schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, dass er den Hobbit noch einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte, wäre dieser nicht ohnehin schon kleiner als klein gewesen. 

Abfällig schnaufend erhob sich der Elb, sodass der Hobbit nur noch bis zu seinem Ellenbogen reichte und Pippin schon etwas eingeschüchterter vor ihm stand. 

Geschwind kleidete sich Daelior wieder an, das junge Sonnenlicht brannte sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut ein, sodass er seinen Körper großflächig mit dem düsteren, gewebten Mantelstoff überdeckte. Er spürte, wie Pippin auf seinen Leib gaffte und in früheren Jahren hätte er die Geduld verloren, doch er hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg daran gewöhnt und begegnete solchen Blicken mit Gleichgültigkeit. Du sprichst nicht viel, hm?, Daelior fragte sich, ob Hobbits nur den Mund aufmachten, um zu essen und zu nerven, oder ob sie auch zu irgendetwas Nützlichem in der Lage wären. Er bedachte den Hobbit nur mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen und packte sein Hab und Gut zusammen. Vielleicht könnte dich jemand leiden, wenn du ein klitzekleines Bisschen netter wärest, murrte Pippin beleidigt und das ließ sogar den stärksten Geduldsfaden reißen. Daelior stand direkt vor dem Hobbit, nicht einmal eine Fußlänge hätte zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden. Vielleicht könnte dir jemand das vorlaute Mundwerk stopfen, wenn es nur nicht größer als der Rest deines Körpers wäre, erwiderte er mit heiserer Stimme, sodass selbst Pippin es nicht mehr wagte, etwas zu sagen. Komm, Pippin, lass den nur in Ruhe, sonst hast du schneller einen Pfeil im Kopf, als du es dir vorstellen könntest, hörte Daelior den anderen Hobbit sprechen, der soeben genüsslich in einen Apfel biss und kauend das Szenario beobachtete. 

Eine Schande, dass du dich einen Elben nennst!, murmelte Pippin im Vorbeigehen und ging gemeinsam mit Merry zum Lager zurück, in dem bereits die Pferde gesattelt und bepackt wurden. Er ist wach und hat wieder eine berauschende Laune!, hörte er Merry zu Aragorn sagen, der Pippin wohl beauftragt haben musste, ihn zu wecken, damit die Gruppe bald wieder aufbrechen konnte. 

Daelior seufzte, strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Nach und nach strömten die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum und an die vergangene Nacht auf ihn ein und schwer atmete er aus. Was war nur mit ihm los? Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, weshalb er sich Lalaithwen so offenbart hatte. Sie hatte es sicherlich schon ihrem Möchtegernprinzen erzählt und sich köstlich mit ihm darüber amüsiert. Nachdenken, Daelior, dann handeln...nicht andersherum...so bereust du nur, schalt er sich selbst und pfiff zweimal kurz hintereinander, sodass ihm sein Pferd zu den anderen folgte. Die Gefolgsleute des Königs schienen ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen, jedenfalls bemerkte Daelior, wie der Hauptmann der gondorischen Wache seine Finger in einer zählenden Geste über die Pfeile in seinem Köcher gleiten ließ. Unwillkürlich legte sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine blassen Lippen. Der Mann hatte keinen einzigen Pfeil verschossen und doch gab er vor, seine Waffen überprüfen zu müssen. Diese einfältigen Menschen! Der Blick des Elben schweifte hinüber zu der erloschenen Feuerstelle. 

Lalaithwen saß auf einem großen, flachen Stein und flocht ihr seidenes Haar zu einem langen Zopf, welcher mit einem dünnen, silbernen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Nachdenklich war ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass sich weiche Schatten in ihr hübsches Gesicht legten, das tiefe Blau ihrer schönen Augen nur noch betonten. Wie sehr er es bedauerte, dass sie die Lider fast geschlossen hielt. 

Eine kleine Strähne löste sich aus ihrem Zopf, fiel in ihr Gesicht, vollendete nur noch ihre Schönheit. Daelior sah weg, konzentrierte sich darauf, zu überprüfen, ob seine Dolche auch noch fest an seinem Gürtel geschnallt waren. Dann wagte er es, einen weiteren, verstohlenen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Er gab sich selbst vor, nur an ihren Zügen ersehen zu wollen, ob sie den anderen von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, was nicht der Fall zu sein schien. Ihre zarten, roséfarbenen Lippen waren leicht geteilt, als sie einen müden Seufzer ausstieß. Sollte er mit ihr sprechen? Ihr noch einmal deutlich machen, dass sie es niemandem weitererzählen sollte, was er ihr anvertraut hatte? Nein, es würde die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregen, wenn er die Elbe jetzt ansprach. Daelior biss sich auf die Lippe und gerade, als er sich ein Herz gefasst hatte, ihr wenigstens einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, war Legolas in sein Sichtfeld getreten, der sich vor sie hinkniete und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste, somit ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. 

Daelior konnte nicht beschreiben, was er fühlte, es war wie eine Mischung aus Zorn und Traurigkeit, genau das, was sie seit letzter Nacht in ihm auszulösen wusste. `Hab dich nicht so...sie ist nur eine dieser eingebildeten Elben, niemand, der es wert wäre, sich aufzuregen´, belehrte er sich selbst und als er bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte, schloss er die Augen, ging zu seinem Pferd und saß auf, zwang sich dazu, nicht zu ihr herüberzusehen. 

Am gestrigen Abend noch war sie aufdringlich wie eine Schmeißfliege gewesen und nun schien sie seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Aber war das nicht genau das, was er am vergangenen Abend gewollt hatte? Es konnte ihm doch nur recht sein, wenn sie ihren Wissensdurst ihn bezüglich gestillt hatte. Ein gellender Ausruf riss Daelior aus seinen wirren Gedanken und als er aufsah, erblickte er einen gondorischen Reiter, der einen fremden, schwarzen Hengst an einem Halfter mit sich führte. Euer Hoheit, seht, was ich gefunden habe...er lief frei und allein am Ufer entlang und fraß Blätter von einem Baum!, rief der Soldat und Aragorn stockte das Blut in den Adern. Es war Eldarions Pferd! Seid ihr sicher, dass das Tier allein war?, fragte der König, der sofort herbeigelaufen war und den Hengst eindringlich betrachtete. Ich suchte das näher liegende Gelände ab, doch konnte ich keine anderen Spuren finden., entgegnete der Mann. Es muss etwas geschehen sein...welchen Grund gäbe es sonst dafür, dass das Pferd ohne seinen Reiter frei im unbewohnten Gebiet umhertrabt?, sprach ein anderer und Aragorn sagte tonlos: Eldarion hätte sein Pferd nie und nimmer freiwillig allein gelassen... Er war ganz bleich geworden und Legolas fürchtete, dass sein Freund in jedem Moment ohnmächtig werden würde. Und gleichzeitig plagte ihn die Furcht um sein eigenes Kind. Der Hengst schaubte unruhig, schien noch ganz geschwächt zu sein von einem langen Weg. 

Aragorn strich über die Blesse des Pferdes und murmelte: Wo hast du meinen Sohn gelassen, guter Freund? Lalaithwen spürte, wie die Angst erneut in ihr erwachte. Woher sollten sie genau wissen, dass den Kindern nicht doch etwas zugestoßen war? Daelior, der die Angst in Lalaithwens Gesicht sah, mischte sich ein und sagte gelassen: Vielleicht zwang die Kinder etwas dazu, die Pferde zurückzulassen. Möglicherweise haben sie sich auf unwegsames Gelände gewagt, das die Tiere nur mühselig durchqueren können. Wenn dem so ist, gibt es für uns eher Grund zur Freude, als zur Sorge, denn so kämen sie langsamer voran 

Die Elbe schaute zu ihm herüber, doch er vermochte nicht, weder dem satten Blau ihrer Augen zu begegnen, noch aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Legolas schaute auch zu Daelior hinüber, wie auch dessen Bruder Thíluil, der sagte: Wenn Ihr wirklich recht haben solltet...ist es dann nicht auch so, dass wir notgedrungen den gleichen beschwerlichen Weg einschlagen müssen wie die Kinder, um sie einzuholen? Vor uns liegen nur die Sümpfe oder die Emyn Muil...keines dieser Gelände lässt eine Reise zu Pferd zu und wie Ihr vielleicht bemerkt haben solltet, sind auch den unseren noch keine Flügel gewachsen. Legolas räusperte sich, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und sagte: Hat Thíluil recht? Gibt es keinen Pfad, auf dem wir an Wegstrecke gutmachen könnten? Daelior widerstrebte es, mit dem Prinzen ein Wort zu wechseln, doch er sah ein, dass die Situation es erforderte, zusammenzuarbeiten. Falls sie wirklich den Pfad in Richtung der Sümpfe eingeschlagen haben, würde ich einen anderen Pfad kennen. Keine Abkürzung zwar, aber wir müssten unsere Reittiere nicht einbüßen 

Aragorn strich sich über das Kinn, hoffte, dass der fremde Elb recht hatte und den Kindern nichts zugestoßen war. Dann, an die Gruppe gewandt, sprach er: Wir durchsuchen noch das Dickicht auf mögliche Spuren oder Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Wenn wir nichts dergleichen finden sollten, schlagen wir den Weg ein, den Daelior nannte. Ein Blick auf die Landkarte verriet ihm, dass in nordöstliche Richtung, der die Kinder laut Drúsella folgten, wahrlich nur die Totensümpfe lagen. Neue Hoffnung schöpfend, machten sich die Gefolgsleute des Königs daran, die Umgebung zu untersuchen, während Daelior es als seine Aufgabe ansah, den durstigen Hengst zu tränken. 

Lalaithwen beobachtete den verschwiegenen Elben aus sicherer Entfernung. Er suchte nicht die Gesellschaft der Menschen oder Elben, aber mit den Tieren und der Natur schien er in Einklang zu leben. 

Drachensohn. 

Sie legte den Kopf schief, erinnerte sich an den wehmütigen Klang seiner leisen Stimme und empfand großes Mitleid für ihn. Er ist ein seltsamer Elb. Schweigsam, doch wenn er spricht, spottet er gleichzeitig, hörte sie plötzlich Legolas murmeln, der hinter ihr stand, mit seiner Hand die ihre ergreifend. Ich glaube, er hat seine guten Gründe dafür, dass er sich so verhält. Auch wenn es nicht immer die feine Art ist, entgegnete sie und lehnte mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter, genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die von ihm ausging. Legolas küsste sanft ihren Schopf und nach einer kurzen Zeit des besinnlichen Schweigens fragte er das, was ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte: Über was habt ihr euch gestern überhaupt unterhalten? Er bemühte sich, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Über belanglose Dinge. Ich fragte ihn, ob er etwas essen wolle und er lehnte ab...mehr gibt es da nicht zu erzählen, sie wand den Blick nicht von Daelior ab und Legolas fragte sich, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Glaubst du, dass er recht behält, was den Pfad angeht? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu ihm auf, sodass der lange Zopf über ihre Schulter glitt und sich auf ihrer Brust niederlegte. Im goldenen Sonnenlicht, umgeben vom säuselnden Rauschen des Wassers und beim Anblick seiner Geliebten überkam Legolas ein unglaubliches Verlangen. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es. Ich glaube daran, dass er uns den richtigen Weg weisen und zu den Kindern bringen wird, sagte sie schließlich und schmunzelte ihren Verlobten plötzlich verschmitzt an. Was ist?, fragte Legolas leise und lächelte. Sie liebte es, wenn sich die kleinen Grübchen an seinen Mundwinkeln bildeten, wenn er lachte. Es verlieh seinem sonst so ernsten Gesicht Wärme und eine gewisse Jugendlichkeit. 

Aber sie antwortete ihm nicht, stellte sich nur auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen spitzbübischen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und leise in sein Ohr zu murmeln: Du hast gerade ganz andere Gedanken...aber _das_ verschieben wir auf später 

Sie lachte, als sie einen Hauch von Verlegenheit in seinem Gesicht wiederfand und streichelte über seine Wange. Mit ihm vergaß sie ihre Sorgen. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. Geschwind machte sie kehrt, sodass der blonde Haarzopf bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat, federleicht auf- und abwippte, und ging den anderen bei den Aufbruchsvorbereitungen zur Hand. Als er allein war, sah er erneut zu Daelior hinüber, der in einer seltsamen Sprache zu dem Pferd sprach, die Legolas noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. An deiner Stelle würde ich ein Auge auf den Burschen werfen, brummte Gimli, der an seine Seite getreten war und zu dem verhüllten Elben deutete, Er mag zwar von dieser Wahrsagerin empfohlen worden sein, dennoch ist er mir nicht sehr vertrauensselig, wenn du mich fragst Legolas lächelte seinen Freund an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: Seherin, Gimli...Drúsella ist eine **Seherin**, keine Wahrsagerin Der Zwerg riss klagend die Hände in die Höhe und beschwerte sich: Wo besteht bei allen Zwergenbärten dieser Welt der Unterschied zwischen einer Seherin und einer Wahrsagerin? Ihr Elben müsst auch alles pingelig unterscheiden..., kopfschüttelnd gesellte er sich dann mit dem lachenden Elbenprinzen zu den Pferden. Daelior drehte sich um und das dunkle Grün in seinen Augen schien von einem Ring aus Feuer umgeben zu sein, als sich das Sonnenlicht darin widerspiegelte. 

Die Strahlen der Sonne glichen einem Kreis aus loderndem Drachenfeuer. 

~*~*~

Filegon war aufgewacht, als sich der Wind drehte und einen Wirbel bildete, den Schleier des Nebels gierig verschlingend. Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn und er fühlte sich sehr müde, obgleich er nach eigener Schätzung einige Stunden geschlafen hatte, was für einen Elben mehr als ausreichend war. Am meisten beunruhigte ihn die Stille, die zu der Baumkrone vordrang. Selbst wenn Eldarion und Tari Rücksicht auf die anderen, schlafenden Gefährten nahmen, war es überaus ungewöhnlich, dass sie keine Worte wechselten. 

Leichtfüßig sprang er von den oberen Ästen und erreichte geschwind die Stelle, an der die anderen gerastet hatten. Filegon fühlte, wie sich ein schwerer Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, als Jolly der Einzige war, den er im provisorischen Lager auffand. Zunächst zu erschrocken, um irgendetwas zu sagen, blieb er regungslos stehen, die Zeit schien den ewigen Atem angehalten zu haben, nur der beständige Nachtwind tanzte schier unermüdlich durch die Luft. Es war noch stockfinster. Das vernichtende Schwarz der Nacht wurde nur vom tristen Grau des Nebels begleitet, ruhte träge in dessen wiegenden Armen. Eldarion, Tari!, rief Filegon mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen. Keine Antwort kam zurück, nicht einmal Selinas Bruder, der direkt neben ihm lag, schien ihn gehört zu haben. Eldarion, Tari!, schrie er noch lauter, mit all der Kraft, die ihm seine Lungen schenkten, doch wieder ertönte nur das schwache Echo seiner Stimme auf den scheinbar unendlichen Weiten des Moores. , rief er aus, wieder ohne Erfolg. Der Elb war der Verzweiflung nahe. Nie hätte er schlafen dürfen, nie seine Freunde allein dem verführerischen, fatalen Licht der Sümpfe überlassen sollen. Emsig zog er sein Schwert, packte Jolly grob an der Schulter und rüttelte so lange an ihm, bis dieser grummelnd und murrend zu sich kam und sich gähnen aufsetzte. Was ist, ist irgendetwas passiert? Warum bist du so unruhig?, murmelte der Junge mit verschlafener Stimme. 

Tari, Eldarion und Selina sind verschwunden. Ich habe nach ihnen gerufen, aber ich erhielt keine Antwort. Hast du mitbekommen, ob sie das Lager verlassen haben? Jolly machte ein überraschtes Gesicht und sah sich um. Sämtliche Rucksäcke lagen noch ordentlich aneinandergereiht da, wie er sie vorgefunden hatte, ehe er eingeschlafen war. 

Nein, ich habe nichts gehört...keinen Ton...aber wo sollen sie denn hingegangen sein? Du hattest doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben und uns nicht rühren, bis die Morgendämmerung einsetzt, Jolly quälte sich auf die Beine, die schwer waren wie Blei, auch ihn plagte eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit und das Bedürfnis, bis ans Ende aller Tage durchzuschlafen. Er versuchte, den schlummernden Naru mit sich zu ziehen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen blieb der Hund tief und fest schlafend liegen. 

Wir müssen sie suchen...nimm deine Armbrust und bleib dicht hinter mir. Wir dürfen uns nicht verlieren!, sagte Filegon und zog seinen Freund eilig mit sich. Wo sollen wir denn suchen? Sie können überall sein!, rief Jolly verängstigt aus. Ihre Spuren führen aber da entlang, wisperte der Elb und deutete auf Fußabdrücke, die noch frisch im schlammigen Boden lesbar waren. Den Blick auf den vor ihm liegenden Weg gerichtet, ging Filegon voran, gefolgt von einem ängstlichen Jolly, der noch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen war. An hochgewachsenem Schilf vorbei, drangen sie aufmerksam lauschend Stück für Stück in den Sumpf vor. Minuten verstrichen und weder war eine Spur, noch ein Geräusch der anderen wahrzunehmen. Jolly, dem das Schweigen nur noch mehr Furcht bereitete, hielt die Anspannung nicht länger aus und rief, so laut er konnte: Tari, Selina...Eldarion! Wo seid ihr? 

Sofort presste Filegon die Hand auf den Mund seines Freundes und knurrte: Still, Jolly...oder willst du, dass uns hier draußen, wo wir keine Übersicht haben, etwas hört, das uns besser nicht hören sollte? Der Junge befreite sich von dem festen Griff des Elben und erwiderte: Nein, aber ich will, dass uns unsere Freunde und meine Schwester hören! Ein Pfeifen ertönte und löste sich in der Luft wie eine zerplatzende Seifenblase auf. Zurück blieb nur ein flüsternder Hauch des Windes und ein Rascheln im dichten Schilf direkt vor ihnen. Siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass sie uns hören!, wollte Jolly schon zufrieden einwerfen, als das Rascheln mit einem Male verschwand. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zog Filegon das Schwert aus der Scheide, sodass die scharfe Klinge im milchig-trüben Schein des nebelbedeckten Mondes schimmerte. Langsam machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, während Jolly wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Sacht streckte der junge Elb seinen linken Arm aus, hielt in der rechten Hand das Schwert, bereit, zuzustoßen. Dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, schob er das dichte Schilf zur Seite und schrak zusammen, als die Krähe, die er am Abend fortgejagt hatte, in die Luft preschte und mit einem lauten Schrei die Mauer des Schweigens des Himmelszeltes zum Einsturz brachte. Jolly fasste sich an die Brust, atmete tief durch und murmelte: Filegon, jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein!, stöhnte er und war kreidebleich geworden. 

Der Elb legte den schmalen Zeigefinger auf die Unterlippe und sah hinauf zu der Krähe, die über ihnen kreiste wie der Geier über dem Aas. Filegon, so sag doch etwas! Du machst mir Angst! Wortlos deutete der Elb zu dem Vogel hinauf und wisperte dann nur schwer hörbar: Ich glaube, er will uns führen Ohne sich noch einmal zu Jolly zu drehen schritt der Elb voran, der Krähe folgend. 

Wohin? Filegon, warte doch!, stieß Jolly erschrocken aus und hatte Mühe, den geschwinden Schritten des jungen Elben zu folgen, zumal er fast bei jeder Bewegung mit dem Fuß ausglitt und der Länge nach hinzuschlagen drohte. Filegon verlor den schwarzen Gesellen nicht aus den Augen, beobachtete den ruhigen Flug der Krähe. Ihre düsteren Schwingen schienen mit dem undurchdringlichen Nichts des sternenverschluckenden Firmaments zu verschmelzen, als wäre sie aus ihm hervorgegangen. Dann, mit einem Male, verstummte ihr Krächzen und sie glitt hinab, als würde sie von den kühlen Lüften des Himmels zum Erdboden getragen. Abrupt blieb der Elb stehen, presste die Lippen zusammen, als das unheimliche Wehklagen wieder ertönte. Keuchend holte ihn Jolly ein, der sich sogleich auf seine Knie stützte und nach Atem rang. Sagtest du nicht, wir sollten zusammenbleiben? Dann renn beim nächsten Mal bitte nicht wieder so weit voran...du bist ja schneller als ein Jagdhund auf der Treibjagd, brachte er zwischen lautem Schnaufen hervor und Filegon tat es leid, seinen Freund so verängstigt zu haben und so wartete er kurz ab, bis Jolly wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. 

Da vorn, wisperte er dann und deutete mit dem Finger auf das hohe Schilf, das sich vor ihnen zu einem kleinen Kreis zu sammeln schien. Geräuschlos zog Filegon sein Schwert, Jolly umklammerte nervös die Armbrust, von deren Benutzung er noch immer nicht viel Ahnung hatte. Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung deutete Legolas Sohn Jolly, sich an seine rechte Seite zu gesellen. Mit einer Hand schob Filegon dann eiligst das Schilf zur Seite, nur um entsetzt das Schwert zu Boden fallen zu lassen. 

Vor ihm lag Eldarion, regungslos und nur sehr schwach atmend. Sofort kniete der Elb nieder und barg den jungen Prinzen in seinen Armen, schob sein Kinn zu sich, um in Eldarions Gesicht sehen zu können. Ist er...ist er...tot?, stammelte Jolly, der zitternd auf den Thronfolger Gondors herabstarrte. Filegon beugte sich über seinen Freund, nahm den leichten Atemhauch wahr und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sagte: Nein, er ist bewusstlos...trotzdem braucht er Versorgung Sanft schob der Elb die langen, dunklen Haarsträhnen Eldarions aus dessen Nacken und erblickte Würgemale um dessen Kehle, welche die Haut bereits rot-bläulich verfärbt hatten. Wer hat ihm das angetan?, hauchte Jolly tonlos und bei diesem Anblick mit weit geöffneten Augen. Filegon ging nicht auf die Frage des Jungen ein, zum einen, weil er die Antwort nicht wusste und zum anderen, weil er sie tief in seinem Inneren auch lieber nicht wissen _wollte_. Eldarion, hörst du mich?, fragte er sanft und strich behutsam über die Wange des Jungen. Er wisperte Worte auf Sindarin, die in Jollys Ohr seltsam beruhigend und melodisch klangen und ihm selbst auch ein wenig die Angst nahmen, obgleich sie nicht an ihn gerichtet waren. 

Stöhnend drehte Eldarion seinen Kopf in Filegons Armen, bewegte seine trockenen Lippen, aus denen jedoch kein Ton entweichen wollte. , hörte er ihn dann ganz leise murmeln und seine Lider öffneten sich ein wenig, geschwächt blinzelte er dem Elben entgegen. Schon gut, mellon nîn, wir sind bei dir, alles wird gut, sagte der Elb lächelnd und ruhig, um den Prinzen in seinem Zustand nicht auch noch in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte die Kraft aufgebracht, den Prinzen, der alles andere als ein Schwächling war, so lange zu würgen, bis dieser ohnmächtig geworden war. 

Wo sind Selina und Tari?, fragte Jolly sogleich, sodass Eldarion ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah und murmelte: Selina war fort...einfach so...Tari...Tari wollte sie wiederfinden. Ich wollte ihn warnen, nicht allein in die Sümpfe zu gehen, aber er wollte nicht hören. Ich ging ihm nach und konnte ihn...konnte ihn einfach nicht finden., seine Stimme versagte und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht schloss er die Augen. Hast du denjenigen gesehen, der dich so zugerichtet hat?, fragte Filegon vorsichtig, ihm Zeit gebend, seine Stimme wiederzufinden. Doch Eldarion schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Der Elb wechselte einen ratlosen Blick mit Jolly, ehe er Eldarion sacht in eine aufrechte Sitzposition brachte, darauf achtend, dass er keine Schmerzen verspürte. Die Krähe begann aufgeregt zu flattern und krächzte zwei- dreimal. Sie schien fast so etwas wie Angst zu verspüren. Eldarion lachte plötzlich heiser und flüsterte: Filegon, ist das nicht der Vogel, den du wutschnaubend fortjagtest? Nun verdanke ich ihm wohl, dass ihr mich gefunden habt! Filegon lächelte, versuchte vergeblich, die Sorge in seinen Zügen zu überspielen. Wir müssen weiter, Jolly. Tari und Selina sind noch irgendwo hier draußen und nur Eru weiß, was ihnen zustoßen wird, wenn wir nicht schnell genug eingreifen Jolly nickte, half Eldarion, langsam aufzustehen. Er war furchtbar desorientiert, seine Sinne schienen geschwächt zu sein und ließen nur zu, dass er unsichere Schritte setzte, sich fest an Jollys Arm klammernd. 

Flink ging Filegon voraus, lauschte jedem verdächtigen Geräusch, das der Wind und das giftige Knistern der Irrlichter verursachten, wieder und wieder wand er sich um, ging sicher, dass die Jungen ihm folgen konnten. Wie ein geflügelter Führer erhob sich die Krähe erneut in die Lüfte und dirigierte die Drei auf ungewissen Pfaden durch die dunklen, stinkenden Sümpfe. Unerwartet verschwand die Krähe aus Filegons Sichtfeld, als hätte ein unsichtbares Nichts das Tier verschluckt. Misstrauisch beäugte der Elb die Umgebung. Das hohe Schilf war rarer geworden, kleine, tümpelartige Gräben, umgeben von dichten Grasbüscheln und uralten Felsen umringten sie nun. Gerade, als er sich verzweifelt an Eldarion und Jolly wenden wollte, erblickte er aus der Nähe Tari, der wie hypnotisiert und mit trägen Schritten durch den unebenen Untergrund watete. 

, rief Jolly laut aus, doch Taris Blick blieb starr auf eines der Irrlichter gerichtet, das ihn mit unheilvollen Zurufen zu sich in eine tödliche Umarmung lockte. Der Elb deutete Jolly, stehen zu bleiben und auf Eldarion zu achten, anstatt jenen durch jeglichen unnötigen Schritt zu überlasten. Langsam und auf flinken Füßen näherte sich Filegon dem Jüngling, rief immer wieder seinen Namen, obgleich er wusste, dass der Versuch zwecklos war, ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand zu befreien. 

Und gleichzeitig wusste der Sohn von Legolas, dass auch er einer großen Gefahr ausgesetzt sein würde, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch nur einen Moment lang auf die verführerischen Lichter richten würde. Und so hielt er den Blick gesenkt, als er ganz dicht an ihn herantrat und seine Schulter umfasste. 

Tari...komm zurück, hörst du mich?, so sehr er es auch versuchte, die Unsicherheit wollte nicht aus seiner klaren Stimme weichen. Und Tari blieb stehen. Fast schon wollte sich Filegon über den errungenen Erfolg freuen, doch sah er, worauf Tari die ganze Zeit über starrte – es waren keine Lichter, sondern die Toten, welche die Flammen des Vergangenen in ihren verwesenden Händen bargen. Der Elb konnte sehen, wie sie aus ihren feuchten Gräbern stiegen, schwerfällig und mit keuchendem Atem. Sie hatten nicht nur Tari und ihn umringt, nein, auch Eldarion und Jolly, deren angespannte Mimik die Furcht der beiden verriet, waren von ihnen umzingelt worden. Tari, Tari, hörst du mich?, flüsterte Filegon, an der Schulter seines jungen Freundes unsanft rüttelnd. 

Dann schien er endlich zu erwachen, blinzelte einige Male in die schattige Nacht, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und stürzte fast bei dem Versuch, von den unheilvollen Gestalten, die ihn umgaben, zu weichen. Filegon...Jolly...was ist passiert? Wo sind wir und wer sind _die_?, stammelte Rufus Sohn erschrocken. Ich hoffte, du könntest mir darüber Auskunft geben, mein Freund, war die einzige Antwort des Elben, ehe er sein blondes Haupt drehte und mit Sorge beobachtete, wie die Toten den Kreis um sie herum enger zogen, nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Wo ist Selina, Tari?, fragte Filegon, näher an die anderen Jungen heranrückend, bis er mit jenen beinahe zusammenstieß. Ich weiß es nicht...ich glaube, ich wollte sie suchen, aber danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, murmelte Tari. Wenn meiner Schwester etwas passiert ist, dann kannst du was erleben! Du hattest schließlich Wache zu halten!, zischte Jolly wütend, doch die Angst in seiner Stimme überwog. Verzerrte, grinsende Grimassen näherten sich ihnen und bald schon spürte Filegon den faulen Geruch des toten Atems in seinem Nacken. 

Ich habe auf sie aufgepasst...aber dann war sie einfach weg, rechtfertigte sich Tari, der über seine Füße stolperte und nur knapp einem tödlichen Sturz in die Arme der Verwesenden entging. Weil du eingeschlafen bist, Trottel, fauchte Jolly, der Eldarion mit Müh und Not stützte. 

Nein, Jolly...er hat nicht geschlafen...ich war bei ihm...sie war plötzlich verschwunden, verteidigte Eldarion Tari und drehte sein Gesicht so weit wie möglich von den lebendig gewordenen Leichen weg. Filegon wartete ab und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung zog er sein Schwert und rammte es einem toten Krieger durch das vermoderte Fleisch. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mit einer Messerklinge durch weiche Butter gleiten und mit Entsetzen sah er in den ausdruckslosen Augen, dass in der Welt der Toten keine Waffen, die von der Hand eines Lebenden geschmiedet worden waren, von Nutzen waren. Keine Sekunde später fühlte er, wie sich die kalte und nasse Hand des grausigen Dinges um seine Kehle schloss und es ihn anhob, als wäre er nur eine Feder, die von der Gewalt des Windes fortgerissen wurde. Er vernahm fast wie aus einer anderen Welt die Stimmen seiner Freunde, welche panisch seinen Namen ausstießen. Doch bald schon verstummten auch ihre Schreie, als die Toten ihr Werk vollenden wollten. 

Kurz bevor Filegon glaubte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, riss ihn das Kreischen und Gezeter einer ganzen Horde von Krähen aus seinem schwindenden Zustand. Mit einem Male ließ der lähmende Druck auf seinen Kehlkopf nach, sodass er zu Boden sank und schwer nach Atem ringen musste. Kreischend und wie nachtschwarze Dämonen preschten sie aus dem Nebel hervor und attackierten die Toten, bis diese sich nach und nach auflösten. Jolly, Tari und Eldarion lagen flach auf dem Boden, hielten die Arme über dem Hinterkopf verschränkt und die Augen fest verschlossen bis der Sturm ein jähes Ende fand. Anstelle von ruhelosen Geistern waren sie nun von einem Heer Krähen umgeben, die mit ihren leeren Blicken die Kinder zu durchbohren schienen. Was...was hat das zu bedeuten...Filegon?, wisperte Tari mit zitternder Stimme, nachdem er sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatte, Wo kommen die alle so plötzlich her? Und was haben die mit uns vor? 

Filegon atmete tief durch, umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes, das im Handgemenge heruntergefallen war. Dann sah er, dass die Krähen die anderen Waffen herbeigetragen hatten, welche die Jungen unlängst als verloren abgetan hatten. Dies sind Krähen...Vögel, von denen man sagt, dass sie die Begleiter des Todes sind...Boten aus dem Jenseits, Wächter der ruhelosen Seelen..., seine Stimme versagte und der Elb musste die Augen schließen, weil er die zehrenden Blicke der Vögel nicht ertragen konnte. Aber wo kamen sie so plötzlich her?, wollte nun auch Eldarion wissen. 

Ich habe sie gerufen

Filegon schaute auf, als er Selinas leise Stimme vernahm. Sie stand inmitten der Krähenhorde, der Saum ihres Kleides war gerissen, ihre Füße waren mit Schlamm beschmutzt. Selina! Wo bist du gewesen...warum bist du fortgegangen?, rief Jolly aus und sprang auf die Beine, sodass die Krähen erschrocken zurückwichen. Ich kann mich kaum an etwas erinnern...ich habe die Lichter gesehen und konnte ihnen nicht entsagen. Die Toten haben auf uns gelauert...da rief ich nach Hilfe, aber nicht laut, sondern nur in meinem Kopf, als sie erzählte, deutete sie zaghaft auf ihren dunklen Schopf, schien selbst viel zu irritiert zu sein, um zu wissen, was sie getan hatte, Und dann kamen sie, Selina zeigte auf die Vogelschar, welche unruhig zu werden schien. Nach und nach erhoben sich die Krähen in die Lüfte und verschwanden auf leisen Schwingen. Lange schauten die Jungen ihnen hinterher. Eldarion kniete vor Selina nieder, ergriff sanft ihre Hand und murmelte: Du hast uns allen wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, kleines Mädchen 

Kaum hatte Eldarion dies gesagt, leuchtete der Schalk in ihren Augen auf und sie erwiderte: Und ihr wolltet mich erst gar nicht mitnehmen! Alle brachen in Gelächter der Erleichterung aus und machten sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in ihr Lager. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Zeit verlieren durften und dass sich die Lage zuspitzen würde, wenn sie länger in den Totensümpfen verweilten. Als sie im Lager angelangt waren, fanden sie Naru noch immer schlafend auf. Ihn schienen die Ereignisse nicht sonderlich zu bewegen. 

Filegon folgte seinen Freunden in einem geringen Abstand. Selina hatte die Krähen gerufen. Aber weshalb hörten die Wächter der Toten auf ein sechsjähriges Mädchen? Und was forderten sie dafür zurück, ihnen geholfen zu haben? So recht konnte der Elb die Unbeschwertheit der anderen nicht teilen. Selina selbst wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah und das machte ihm Angst. 

~*~*~

_Wow, schon 13 Kapitel geschrieben und die Ideen sind mir noch nicht ausgegangen *lol* Ich wünsche euch einen lustigen Silvesterabend und einen erstklassigen Start ins neue Jahr. Wäre glücklich, euch dann zum 14. Kapitel begrüßen zu dürfen :) *schnell rechnet* am 8.1.04 müsste das neue Kapitel rauskommen...bis dann und bleibt artig *g*_

_**Mystica89: **Nein, der Kra-Kra-Mann war nicht da, aber seine kleinen Freunde *lol* Über Daelior erfahrt ihr häppchenweise mehr und der Drache ist dabei auch nicht ganz unwichtig *so viel schon mal verrät* Dir auch einen guten Rutsch *knuddel*_

_**Feanen: **Hab mich über das Balrog-Update gefreut wie n Schneepferdchen *g* Yo, Schule is kein Zuckerschlecken mehr...wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein *seufz*_

_**Blickfang: **Dein Wort im Ohr der Leser *g* Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Bisher komme ich mit der Schreibzeit recht gut klar, aber ich will gar nicht erst wissen, wie es dann in der 12. Klasse aussieht *seufz* Aber bis dahin bemühe ich mich, pünktlich Kapitel zu liefern *lol* *knutsch*_

_**Viechle: **Ok, ok, hab die Pause ja nicht gemacht *g* Du hast angefangen, ne Leggy-Story zu schreiben? Wow, hast du auch nen Account auf ff.net? *Blitzmerker sei* Oder veröffentlichst du auch woanders? *gern mal lesen würd* Stimmt, Daelior is nicht so perfekt wie Supperleggy, aber darauf leg ichs auch gar nicht an *g* Freu mich auf weitere amüsante Gespräche im ICQ :) *knuff*_

_**Shelley: **Jaaaaaaaa, die Fortsetzung zu s Klamm ist endlich da!!! *jubel* Habs mal wieder später mitgekriegt, aber besser spät als nie! Freu mich wie bekloppt aufs nächste Prachtkapitel *lol* Zu deiner Review *g*: Echt? Du wurdest noch nie von Mücken in der Sonne belästigt? Ok, in der prallen Sonne schwirren die wirklich nicht rum, aber bei feucht-warmen Gebieten wie Sümpfen is das denen doch Wurscht, oder? *Naturkundeführer holt* Und ja, Eldarion is n Süßer im Film...wie alt wird er da wohl sein? Noch richtig mit kleinen Pausbäckchen *hihi* ok...ich werde schon wieder sentimental *lol* _

_**Broken Mind: **Maxi! Dich gibts auch noch *g* Schön, dich wiederzusehen...und gleich stürzt du dich wieder auf das Unartige *lol* So kenn ich dich :) Nenn mich nicht Pornopony *argh*_

_**Cula: **Ja, ich weiß, was Junkies auf Entzug machen, bin ja selber ein Reviewjunkie *zwinker* Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel wieder gut gefallen hat! Von Daelior kommt bald mehr, versprochen *knuddel* Rutsch gut rein :)_

_**Cathe: ***lol* nen netten Hufschmied hätt ich wirklich gern ;) Siehst ja, hab meine Drohung ja nicht wahr gemacht, also musst du mich nicht quälen...allerdings muss der Weihnachts-Winterspeck wieder weg, also überfüttere mich besser nicht *lol* Danke für die Review, hab mich sehr gefreut! Guten Rutsch auch dir!_

_**Finda: ***lach* Ich weiß nicht, die wievielte du schon bist, die anmerkt, dass Filegon und Selina später ein süßes Paar abgäben *lol* Und dabei hatte ich so etwas gar nicht beabsichtigt...na ja...mal sehen! Jo, Eldarion wird auf jeden Fall reifer. *lol* Psychomusik als Szenenuntermalung? Könnte man glatt als Soundtrack aufnehmen *grins* Ui, die von Daelior gegenüber Laith hast du ja fachmännisch interpretiert *lach* Ich finde es immer wieder interessant, wie ihr manche Szenen empfindet und deutet *freu* Und ich muss noch einmal anmerken, dass ich deine Kurzgeschichte über Mini-Leggy vergöttere...sooooo knuddelig *den anderen an dieser Stelle nochmals empfiehlt, zu lesen* Würde mich freuen, wenn da noch mehr käme! Ich freu mich immer wieder über Reviews von dir, weil ich weiß, dass du wirklich kaum Zeit hast...aber hey: das Abi schaffst du *Motivationskurs für Finda gründet* Ich drück dir auf jeden Fall beide Hufe *umknuddel*_

_**Meldis: **Psychische Folgeschäden? *lol* Hey, Selina hat doch noch Filegon *zwinker* Hihi, du gehörst also der Fraktion an, wie? Der Junge scheint die Leserschaft zu spalten *sich wunder* Freut mich aber ungemein, dass er dir gefällt, weil ich wirklich geknobelt habe, wie ich ihn gestalte *ganzfestdrück* Ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch und nicht hinfallen! *g*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Und nun zu einem Daelior-Nichtmöger *lol* Nein, ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei, wenn du ihn nicht magst. Wäre ja auch doof, wenn jeder jeden leiden könnte ^.^ Wo bliebe da die Spannung? *g* Die Kinder sollen in den Düsterwald? *lach* Wäre doch ein kleiner Umweg, wenn sie eigentlich nach Rhûn wollen, oder? Ui, deine Saskia ist 4? Wie knuffig! Dann rutscht mal gut rein, ihr zwei *Hasidrück* HDL :)_

_**Goldmond: **Besser spät als nie, pflege ich zu sagen *lol* Danke übrigens für deine Weihnachtspost, hab mich riesig gefreut! Hab es aber im Allgemeinen verpasst, Weihnachtsmails zu verschicken, hoffe, du bist nicht böse?! Hihi, noch eine, die Daelior mag und ja, er ist allerdings ein Konkurrent für Legolas :) Yo, Filegon ist knapp 30 Jahre alt...in Menschenjahre wäre das *grübel* so 16, 17? Musst mal Shelley fragen, die ist die ultimative HdR-Expertin *g* Danke für die Review *knutsch*_


	15. 14 Unter der Oberfläche

**A/N: **Die Schule hat wieder angefangen und das kleine Stoffpferdchen stürzt sich voller Elan und Optimismus *müdelach* in den qualvollen, stressreichen Schulalltag. Wie immer versuche ich, mein Schreibtempo beizubehalten. Ach ja, das hätt ich fast vergessen – ich wünsche allen Lesern und Reviewern ein fröhliches und vor allen Dingen gesundes neues Jahr! Ich hoffe, ihr habt schön gefeiert :) Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr? Nicht wirklich bei mir vorhanden, zumal ich die eh nicht einhalte *lach* Aber ich nehme mir hiermit vor, diese Story zu beenden und nicht im Nichts schleifen zu lassen wie manch andere *sich verlegen räusper* nun denn. Wieder einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir ne Review da, wenn ihr euch überwinden könnt! Hey, wir haben die 200 überschritten!!! *euch abknutscht* Wow! *sich freut* 

**Disclaimer:** Meine Tortellini kochen gerad aufm Herd über, also hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich Zeit für dieses mir gehört nichts und ich bin stolz drauf – Zeug. Trotzdem: Mir gehört nichts und ich bin stolz drauf *lol* (obwohl es eigentlich deprimierend ist, wenn mir nichts gehört...aber na ja...Schule verwirrt meinen armen Geist) 

**Achtung:** Visionen, Visionen, Visionen *g* 

***

**Kapitel 14: Unter der Oberfläche**

Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden, die sie von dem Anbruch eines neuen Tages trennten, dennoch hatten Tari und die anderen beschlossen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, während der Prinz Gondors und der junge Elb aufmerksam Wache hielten. 

Eldarion hatte bemerkt, dass Filegon seit dem nächtlichen Vorfall sehr in sich zurückgezogen, schweigsam und nachdenklich war, kaum auf das Gespräch einging, das der Menschenjunge mit ihm anzufangen versuchte. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch sah er den Elben mit einer ernsthaft besorgten Miene, die ganze Zeit über stand er auf dem Baumstamm, starrte in die Ferne, regungslos, als wäre er ein Teil von dem sterbendem Baum. Dieser Gedanke ängstigte Eldarion sehr, zumal es Filegon war, der sonst immer der optimistische Hoffnungsträger der Gruppe zu sein schien, welcher nun leise verzweifelte. Wenn ein Elb solch einen Ausdruck in den Augen trug - so hatte es ihm sein Vater vor einigen Jahren erzählt – müsse man sich wirklich Sorgen machen. Der Prinz hoffte innigst, dass diese Weisheit in jenem Falle nicht zuzutreffen vermochte, zum Wohle aller. Was fürchtest du, Filegon?, fragte Aragorns Sohn nach längerem Schweigen. Fragend schaute der Elb zu ihm herüber, das lange, blonde Haar wurde sacht vom Wind auf seine Schultern geweht, lag nun ruhend auf seiner Brust. 

Was meinst du?, fragte Filegon zurück und veranlasste Eldarion dazu, sich seufzend zu erheben und an seine Seite zu treten, die grauen, klaren Augen, die Filegon sehr an den weisen Blick des Königs erinnerten, waren auf den Weg gerichtet, den sie am erwachenden Tage einschlagen würden. Verstell dich nicht, mein Freund. Du magst ein Elb sein, der seine Gefühle gut zu verstecken weiß, aber ich selbst muss kein Elb oder ein Weiser sein, um zu sehen, dass dir irgendetwas große Sorgen bereitet, sprach Eldarion und Filegons Mundwinkel formten ein kleines Lächeln. Er hatte sich selbst versprochen, keinem seiner Gefährten von seinen bösen Vorahnungen zu erzählen, um niemanden zu verunsichern, aber er musste sich nun eingestehen, eine Niederlage gegen Eldarions scharfen Verstand erlitten zu haben. Denkst du, dass ein Übergriff wie jener der vergangenen Nacht erneut geschehen könnte, da wir gezwungen sein werden, wenigstens noch eine Nacht in den Totensümpfen zu verbringen? 

Nein. Ich glaube, die Toten wurden verschreckt und werden es nicht mehr wagen, sich uns zu nähern..., erwiderte der Elb überzeugt. , fragte Eldarion an und schaute seinem Freund in die wachen, eisblauen Augen. Selina. Sie macht mir Angst, gestand er knapp und senkte die Lider, fast so, als schämte er sich, dem Blick des Prinzen zu begegnen. 

, wiederholte Eldarion überrascht. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer Antwort. Filegon nickte und räusperte sich, schaute zu dem schlafenden Mädchen herüber, das sich unruhig hin- und herdrehte, wahrscheinlich wieder einen Traum hatte. Sie sagte, sie habe die Krähen gerufen, weißt du noch? Und sie hat vorher davon geträumt, was sich letzte Nacht zutrug, sagte er bewusst mit gedämpfter Stimme. Filegon, sie ist ein kleines Kind und kein mächtiger Dämon, der die Totenwächter herbeirufen kann, belehrte der Prinz den Elben mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Und wie erklärst du dir dann, was sie sagte und woher die ganze Krähenmeute mit einem Male kam? Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, warf der Elb ein und Eldarion stieß einen Seufzer aus, ehe er sagte: Du hast doch die eine Krähe in der Abenddämmerung gesehen. Die hat Selina nicht gerufen... Filegon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eldarions Argumente waren ganz und gar nicht überzeugend und wollten das bewegte Gemüt des jungen Elben nicht beruhigen. Man sagt, dass über den Totensümpfen nur in den seltensten Fällen Vögel erblickt werden. Aber heute Nacht war eine ganze Armee der schwarzen Gesellen da. Und ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick, in dem wir Hilfe benötigten. Wie willst du dir das erklären? 

, begann Eldarion mit gerunzelter Stirn, die ein Beleg dafür war, dass der Prinz nicht an mystische Spukgeschichten zu glauben schien. Sie sind uns gefolgt, Eldarion. Ich habe sie schon an unserer Raststelle am Anduin entdeckt!, unterbrach Filegon den Jungen und die wachsende Lautstärke in seiner Stimme zeugte von dessen Aufruhr. Was soll es für einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Vögeln und Jollys Schwester geben? Sag mir, welch düstere Verschwörung dahinter steckt..., seufzte Eldarion sarkastisch und Filegon funkelte ihn erzürnt an. Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!, warnte der Elb und Eldarion senkte kopfschüttelnd das Haupt und murmelte: Das tue ich nicht, Filegon. Aber sei doch ehrlich – sonderlich glaubhaft sind auch deine Ideen nicht. Eher klingen deine Befürchtungen wie Ammenmärchen Der Elb wandte sich nun ganz zu Eldarion um und sagte: Auch die Geschichten um die Toten in den Sümpfen werden als Ammenmärchen gehandelt...nun sag mir, Freund – standen wir vorhin Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Tod oder mit einer albernen Illusion? 

Narus plötzliches Bellen riss die beiden aus ihrer hitzigen Diskussion. Grund hierfür war die kleine Kröte Yuf-Yuf, die des Nachts ihren Weg zu ihren ehemaligen Gefährten gefunden haben musste und nun vor Naru davon hüpfte, welcher sogleich schwanzwedelnd und bellend hinterdrein sprang. Von dem unerwarteten Lärm unsanft geweckt, rieben sich Selina, Tari und Jolly die Augen, ungläubig gegen das gemächlich aufsteigende Licht der Sonne blinzelnd. Ich weiß, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, aber ich finde, wir sollten uns nicht unnötig die Nerven aufreiben, flüsterte Eldarion dem Elben zu, ehe er sich an die anderen wandte: Seid ihr auch endlich wach? So lasst uns bald aufbrechen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich möchte nur sehr ungern _zwei_ Nächte an diesem Ort zubringen. 

Er wechselte noch einen kurzen Blick mit Filegon, der schließlich nachgab und den Kindern dabei half, die morgendlichen Vorkehrungen für den Aufbruch zu treffen. Mit Sorge betrachtete Filegon die Wundmale an Eldarions Hals, welche sich mittlerweile von einem dunklen Blau in ein schmutziges Grün verfärbten. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie nur durch eine gewaltige Portion Glück dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen waren. Immer noch auf den Thronerben Gondors blickend, spürte Filegon plötzlich ein seichtes, dennoch andauerndes Zupfen an seiner Hose. Verdutzt entdeckte er Selina, wie ihre großen, braunen Augen zu ihm aufschauten und ihr dunkles Haar offen fast bis zu ihren Hüften hinabreichte. 

Du? Filegon?, begann sie fast schüchtern und er glaubte, einen Hauch von Verlegenheit auf ihren weichen Wangen zu entdecken. , erwiderte er lächelnd. Egal, in welch misslicher Lage er sich auch befand, sie entlockte ihm zumindest ein kleines Schmunzeln. Du bist doch ein Elb!, stellte sie fest und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Der Elb zog eine Braue hoch und lachte: Ja, zumindest glaube ich einer zu sein 

Die Jungen hatten sein Gelächter gehört und schauten nun neugierig auf das kleine Mädchen, das wie ein Hobbit neben dem großen, schlanken Elben wirkte. Murrend warf sie den anderen einen Seitenblick zu und deutete Filegon durch eine lockende Geste ihres Zeigefingers, sich zu ihr herabzubeugen, damit sie ihm, von den anderen ungehört, etwas sagen konnte. Unwissend darüber, was sie mit ihm vorhatte, gehorchte er und beugte sich vornüber, sodass sein Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit dem ihrigen war. Sie rückte ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, sodass ihr warmer Atem seinen Hals kitzelte und ihn innerlich erschauern ließ. Du hast doch immer so schöne Zöpfe, flüsterte sie ihm zu und er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Wieder rutschte sie näher zu ihm, weil die Blicke der anderen Jungen auf sie gerichtet waren. 

Kannst du mir auch so einen machen? Ich mag meine Haare nicht, wenn sie offen sind, sprach sie ihren Wunsch endlich aus. Er sah sie schmunzelnd an, strich ihr über die Wange und fragte: Meinst du denn, nur Elben könnten solche Zöpfe flechten? Selina zog eine undeutbare Schnute und wisperte ihm unter vorgehaltener Hand zu: Nein, aber die da sind bestimmt alle zu doof dazu Filegon musste wieder lachen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Verwundert schaute sie zu ihm auf, doch dann lachte sie mit ihm. Selina mochte es gern sehen, wenn Filegon lachte. Dann war sein Gesicht noch schöner als es ohnehin schon war. 

He, ihr beiden da!, rief Tari den tuschelnden Freunden zu, Passt auf, über wen ihr euch lustig macht, ich führe einen bissigen Hund an meiner Leine! Jolly schielte ungläubig zu Tari hinüber und murmelte ihm zu: Du hast doch gar keine Leine, Tari Der Junge mit dem ungekämmten, zotteligen, rotblonden Haar warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu und zischte: Na und? Es geht ums Prinzip! 

Dies brachte letztendlich alle zum Lachen, sodass Taris Gesicht bald in tiefes Rot gebettet war. Also was nun? Machst du mir einen Zopf?, fragte Jollys Schwester erneut und hielt ihm das lange Haar hin. Ja, Selina, aber erst, wenn wir die Sümpfe verlassen haben. Du willst doch nicht, dass deine schönen Haare schmutzig werden, wenn du durch den Morast watest?, lächelte Filegon und Selina legte den Kopf schief, schien zu überlegen, ob sie dieses Argument des Elben durchgehen lassen sollte oder nicht. Dann endlich sagte sie: Na gut, aber dann machst du mir einen gaaaanz schönen!, forderte sie und gesellte sich zu Naru, um ihn mit allerlei ungesundem Zeug zu füttern. Er sah ihr hinterher und fragte sich insgeheim, ob sich Selina wirklich dessen bewusst war, was sie in der letzten Nacht getan hatte oder ob alles, wie Eldarion behauptete, in Wirklichkeit nur ein Zufall war. Er hielt es für ratsam, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, dass ihm und seinen Freunden irgendetwas geschah oder Selina die Krähen ein weiteres Mal __ musste. 

Unter den flammenden Augen der aufgehenden Majestät des Himmels brachen die Kinder gemeinsam ins vor ihnen liegende Ungewisse auf. So weit, wie sie ihre Füße nur tragen konnten. 

~*~*~

Von vielen sagenumwobenen Pfaden hatte Aragorn schon gehört, wenn er sie nicht sogar zu seiner Zeit als Waldläufer bestritten hatte. Doch jener, den der geheimnisvolle Daelior ihm vorschlug, war auf keiner einzigen ihm bekannten Karte verzeichnet. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir kein Weg bekannt, der sicher durch die Emyn Muil führen soll und das noch dazu zu Pferde, warf auch Gimli misstrauisch ein, nachdem er seine Pfeife zuende geraucht und sein Hab und Gut für den Aufbruch zusammengepackt hatte. Sicher? Wer sprach von einem sicheren Pfad?, entgegnete ihm Daelior spöttelnd und alle Blicke waren auf den Elben gerichtet. 

Ihr fragtet nach einem schnelleren Weg, den man auch zu Pferde einschlagen könnte und ich kenne einen solchen. Sicher ist noch nie ein Pfad in Mittelerde gewesen und nie wird es einer sein. Aber seid beruhigt, ich bin bei Euch, sagte Daelior arrogant und Gimli konnte sich einen Kommentar wie sooft nicht verkneifen: Gerade diese Tatsache Eurer Anwesenheit beunruhigt mich Daelior zog die Braue hoch, schien nicht wirklich von dieser Bemerkung getroffen worden zu sein, im Gegenteil – grinsend merkte er nur an: Mich beunruhigt der Gedanke, dass Ihr, ehrenwerter Zwergenherr, noch einmal auf die Idee kommen könntet, lauthals Euren Gesang zu verkünden. Denn dann stürzen sich sämtliche Raubtiere auf uns, um Euch zum Schweigen zu bringen Selbst Thíluil musste bei dieser Anmerkung breit grinsen und sagte ohne nachzudenken zu Daelior: Ich glaube kaum, dass er singen wird. Er muss seine Stimme schließlich für die Hochzeit meines Bruders schonen Während Gimli beleidigt vor sich hingrummelte, starrte Daelior Legolas an, dann Lalaithwen. Seine vorher angespannte, fast erschrockene Miene entspannte sich und der altbekannte Spott schimmerte in seinen grünen Augen wider, als er in abfälligem Ton dem Elbenpaar zuflüsterte: Mein herzliches Beileid 

Vielen Dank, entgegnete Legolas ruhig, wohl den provokativen Unterton in der Stimme des Elben verstehend. Lalaithwen schenkte Daelior nur einen kurzen Blick und widmete dann ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit ihrem zukünftigen Gatten. Wirklich, sie schien keinerlei Interesse mehr für Daelior zu hegen, die Neugierde, die sie am vergangenen Abend noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, war wie verflogen. 

Brechen wir auf, vor uns liegt noch ein langer Weg, schnaubte er dann und sprang auf sein Pferd. Thíluil wechselte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit seinem Bruder, zuckte nur mit den Achseln und machte sich wie die anderen daran, dem Elben hinterher zu reiten. Wie viele Tage werden wir benötigen, bis wir Euren ominösen Pfad betreten können?, rief Ferrél Daelior zu, der sein Pferd schon vorangetrieben hatte. Wenn wir nicht, wie bisher, bei jedem kleinsten Wehwehchen rasten müssen, bin ich guter Dinge, dass wir die Strecke in weniger als zwei Tagen zu Pferde zurücklegen können., erwiderte der verhüllte Mann ohne sich noch einmal nach den übrigen Reisegefährten umzusehen. Grummelnd, aber ohne einen weiteren streitsuchenden Kommentar über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, ließ sich Gimli mit der großzügigen Hilfe seines Freundes Legolas auf sein Reittier hieven. 

Obgleich er nun durch seinen Erlebnisse im Ringkrieg weitaus mehr Erfahrungen bezüglich der Reitkunst hatte, sah der Zwerg noch immer ein wenig unbeholfen und verloren auf dem Rücken des Tieres aus. 

Filegons Eltern schöpften derweil neue Hoffnung, denn wenn Daelior recht behalten sollte, würden sie den Vorsprung der Kinder schmälern und die Ausreißer bald einholen können. Was werden wir tun, wenn unser Sohnemann wieder vor uns steht?, fragte Lalaithwen, nachdem sie schon ein gutes Stündchen entgegengesetzt dem Laufe des Anduin geritten waren und eine recht angenehme Stille zwischen den Reisenden herrschte. Legolas legte den Kopf leicht schief, als musste er nachdenken und sagte dann leise, sodass sie selbst den Klang seiner Stimme wie eine Liebkosung empfand: Ich weiß es nicht. Einerseits bin ich wütend auf ihn, weil er uns so viele Sorgen bereitet, andererseits kenne ich die genaueren Beweggründe für sein Handeln nicht. Lalaithwen zog eine kleine Schnute und murmelte: Ich werde ihm höchstpersönlich die Ohren lang ziehen Gimli, der das Gespräch des Paares zum Teil mitgehört hatte, mischte sich ein: Einem Elben auch noch die Ohren lang ziehen? Wehe dem armen Filegon! Ein Elb mit Olifantenohren, was für ein Bild böte sich uns dann an!?, lachte der Zwerg gehässig, sodass Legolas und Lalaithwen nur noch auf die passende Antwort Thíluils warteten, welche sogleich folgte: Hättet Ihr Olifantenohren, werter Herr Gloinssohn, müsstet Ihr sie zu einem Zopfe zusammenbinden, weil ihr sonst ständig darüber stolpern würdet, schnurrte der Elb fast und ohne auf ein weiteres Wortgefecht mit seinem Lieblingsopfer spitzbübischer Neckereien einzugehen, sagte er dann an Lalaithwen gewand: Ich kenne eine bessere Strafe für meinen Neffen. Lasst ihn vor allen versammelten Gästen der Hochzeit ein Schuldbekenntnis vortragen, glaubt mir, das ist Strafe genug für ihn 

Du meinst eine von der Art, wie sie dir Vater einst auferlegt hat, weil du, als gerade mal 19-jähriger Elb, in deinem Übermut mit deinen Freunden das Festbankett auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier geplündert hast?, lachte Legolas bei der Erinnerung und Lalaithwen stimmte mit ein, als sie sich einen Thíluil im Hobbitgröße vorstellte, der so viele leckere Speisen wie nur möglich in seine viel zu kleinen Hosentaschen stopfte. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sich Filegon mit 19 Jahren verhalten hatte. Er reichte ihr damals schon fast bis zur Schulter und jetzt, nachdem fast dreißig Winter nach seiner Geburt vorübergezogen waren, war er fast größer als sie. In den nächsten Jahren, so war sie sich sicher, würde er die Größe seines Vaters erreicht haben. 

Thíluil kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sagte: Ach, die alten Geschichten... 

Vater hat dir das damals nicht wirklich übel genommen, er hatte nur sehen wollen, wie du mit den Konsequenzen deines Tuns zurechtkommst, sagte Legolas und Lalaithwen wusste, dass ihr Geliebter mit Wehmut an seine Kindheit zurückdachte. An die Zeit, in der das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater noch intakt gewesen war, als er Lalaithwen noch gar nicht kannte. Und du warst wohl ganz unschuldig, wie?, neckte sie ihn, um die traurigen Gedanken von ihm fern zu halten. Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe, senkte den Blick und räusperte sich. , brachte er so leise hervor, dass es gar nichts anderes sein konnte als eine Lüge, die er ihr auftischte. Thíluil lachte sofort laut auf und merkte an: Lass dir nicht so einen Unsinn einreden, Lalaithwen. Legolas war noch schlimmer als ich! 

Und das will schon was heißen, was?, rief Gimli dazwischen. , seufzte Thíluil und legte theatralisch den Kopf in den Nacken, fast so, als entsinnte er sich der alten Tage ruhmreichen Glanz und dem ganzen Schabernack, den er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder getrieben hatte. Zum Beispiel?, wollte Lalaithwen wissen, die sich schon immer sicher dessen gewesen war, dass Legolas alles andere als ein Unschuldslamm verkörperte. Das erzähle ich dir, wenn wir mal unter uns sind, flüsterte er ihr zu, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen ehrenwerten jüngeren Bruder gemacht. Da war die Sache mit dem ersten Glas Elbenmet, das der stolze Elbenkrieger viel zu früh in die Hände bekam..., begann Thíluil in vielversprechendem Ton und Lalaithwen spitzte die Lippen und begutachtete ihren Verlobten mit vorausahnenden Blicken. Nur zu, Thíluil, erzähl weiter, drängte plötzlich Merry, der, wie auch Pippin und Aragorn, an die Seite der Elben geritten war und mehr als neugierig den Erzählungen Thíluils lauschte. Äußerst beschämt von den Unmengen an Zuhörern, welche die ganze Geschichte mittlerweile gefunden hatte, schloss Legolas schief grinsend die Augen und hoffte darauf, dass bald alles vorüber sein mochte. 

Er wurde bitter enttäuscht. Denn bis die gefräßige Abenddämmerung den gleißenden Feuerball verspeist hatte, erzählte sein Bruder die komischsten Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und Jugendzeit und unterhielt somit die gesamte Gemeinschaft, denn abgesehen von ihrem Fährtenleser, welcher noch immer weit vorausritt, hatten sich alle um die Elben geschart und ritten lachend der Nacht entgegen. 

~*~*~

Der Abend dämmerte auch über Gondors stolzer Hauptstadt. Die weißen Türme, die wie elfenbeinerne Giganten in den Himmel ragten, schienen in pures Gold getaucht worden zu sein. Die weiten Ebenen des Pelennor versanken nach und nach im Schatten. Das Spiel der Abenddämmerung erschien Arwen in den letzten Tagen viel länger als sonst zuvor. Und jedes Mal, wenn die Nacht über den ausgelaugten Tag siegte, wuchs die Sorge um ihren Mann und Eldarion. 

Die große, helle Thronhalle war von einer unüberwindbaren Stille erfüllt, dass man glaubte, jeden Atemzug der Wachen genau hören zu können. Arwen pflegte es für gewöhnlich, sich im Thronsaal aufzuhalten, wenn Aragorn an ihrer Seite saß und ihre ungestümen Töchter fröhlich lachend im Saal herumtollten und ihre ausgelassenen Stimmen bis in den höchsten Turm widerhallten. Aber jetzt ertrug sie die Stille nicht, den Gedanken daran, dass sich jene, die sie über alles liebte, in Gefahr befänden. Ihre Töchter tobten nicht mehr, verbrachten viel Zeit an der Seite ihrer Mutter und hofften auf eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater und dem Bruder. Abends gab die Königin ihren Kindern einen Kuss und schickte sie in ihre Gemächer. Stundenlang, oft bis zum Anbruch des neuen Morgens, saß sie dann allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer, manchmal ohne überhaupt ein wenig zu schlafen. 

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den weichen, seidenen Laken des königlichen Bettes nieder und legte ihren Kopf auf eines der großen Federkissen. Das lange, ebenholzfarbene Haar lag offen und frei auf dem Polster, bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem weißen Betttuch. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, stellte sich vor, wie ihre langen, geschmeidigen Finger das schöne Gesicht ihres geliebten Aragorns umspielten. Dann glitt sie über in eine Art Traumzustand. Ihr war, als könnte sie im Geiste Berge vor sich sehen, die grau von Staub und Schatten waren und den Himmel mit ihren schneebedeckten Gipfeln berühren konnten. War ihre Gabe, die Kraft ihres Geistes, noch nicht verloschen? Besaß sie noch die Möglichkeit, mittels Gedankenkraft das zu sehen, was noch in der Zukunft lag? Und wenn alldem so war, konnte sie sich wirklich sicher sein, nicht zu schlafen, sondern wahrlich zu sehen? 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge tobte ein schwerer Sturm am verdunkelten Himmelszelt, Blitze schlugen gnadenlos auf den Untergrund ein, Regen prasselte nieder, als wollte er sich tief in das trockene Erdreich graben. Eine Lawine aus Schlamm und Geröll preschte nieder und begrub all das unter sich, das so unklug und waghalsig gewesen war, sich in ihre Nähe zu wagen. Dann schweifte Arwens Blick an den Bergesrücken hinauf, bis die scharfen Felsenkanten steil an der anderen Seite abfielen und ein Meer, so schwarz, als bestünde es aus dem Blute der Orks, gegen das Bergmassiv preschte, es über die Jahrtausende zu formen wusste. 

`Rhûn´, dieser Gedanke war so plötzlich und so erschreckend, das Arwen in ihrem Halbschlaf aufstöhnte, den Kopf unruhig zur Seite warf. Der Himmel wurde so finster, dass sie ihn bald nicht mehr von der tosenden, schwarzen Gischt des Wassers unterscheiden konnte. Der Klang eines Horns zerschmetterte die stürmende Gewalt der Elemente, Geschrei erfüllte Arwens Kopf und als sie zur anderen Seite des Gebirges blickte, sah sie die Ostlinge. Aberhunderte von ihnen sammelten sich, schwer bewaffnet und mit Rüstungen geschützt, am Fuße des Berglandes und marschierten zum Angriff. 

Dann schreckte Arwen hoch und fand sich in ihrem Bett sitzend wieder. Die Nacht hatte ihren düsteren Mantel unlängst über der Stadt ausgebreitet und nur das ersterbende Feuer im Kamin schenkte dem Raum ein wenig Licht und Wärme. 

Ehe die Königin richtig zu sich kommen konnte, wurde die Tür ohne ein vorangehendes Klopfen geöffnet. Haldir stand auf der Schwelle, seine Augen verrieten die Sorge, die sein Herz erschwerte. Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit, aber ich hörte Euch schreien. Ist alles in Ordnung?, fragte der lorische Elb und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Arwen zu. Ich hatte eine Vision, Haldir, wisperte sie mit ungewöhnlich rauer Stimme und die Art, wie ihre Pupillen geweitet waren, ihre Augen fast in tiefem Schwarz erscheinen ließen, beunruhigte den Elben zusehends. Was habt ihr gesehen?, fragte er leise, sich zögernd auf die Kante des Bettes setzend. 

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen, ob sie ihm von dem Heer erzählen sollte, das sie gesehen hatte. Dann aber entschied sie sich dagegen. Er würde widersprechen, ihr versichern, dass das Volk der Ostlinge es niemals wagen würde, sich gegen den gondorischen König zu erheben. Aber Arwen ahnte, dass nicht nur Aragorn, sondern auch ihr Sohn, wie auch dessen neue Freunde in großer Gefahr schwebten. Und der Gedanke daran, dass sie in den Nordosten gezogen waren, in die Nähe von Rhûn, war alles andere als beruhigend. 

Welches Buch hattet Ihr in der Bibliothek gefunden? Bestand nicht die Vermutung, dass die Kinder darin gelesen haben könnten?, fragte sie, ohne auf seine vorangegangene Frage einzugehen. Geschwind erhob sie sicht, streifte sich einen dünnen Mantel über und ging zur Tür. Was habt Ihr vor? 

Wir müssen einiges in Erfahrung bringen...und etwas unternehmen. Sorgt dafür, dass mein Pferd gesattelt wird, Haldir, sagte sie in gebieterischem Ton und Haldirs Augen weiteten sich. Euer Hoheit, ich habe den Auftrag, Euch zu schützen und sicher zu gehen, dass es Euch gut ergeht. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Ihr zu solch später Stunde einen Ausritt tätigt, zumal Ihr ein Kind unter dem Herzen tragt, protestierte Haldir, doch Arwen öffnete rasch die Tür und trat lautlos auf den Flur. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Um ihre Sicherheit garantieren zu können, würde er ihr wohl oder übel folgen müssen, da sie die Starrsinnigkeit besaß, auch ohne ihn fortzureiten. Die Töchter hatten ihre Ammen und waren gut in Minas Tirith aufgehoben, aber Arwen in ihrem unerbittlichen Starrsinn aufzuhalten, erschien dem Elben schier unmöglich. 

In Ordnung, ich helfe Euch...aber nicht, ehe Ihr mir sagt, wohin Ihr zu reiten ersucht!, forderte er und Arwen wandte sich dankbar lächelnd zu ihm um. 

~*~*~

Er verspürte keinen richtigen Schmerz, aber Filegon merkte, wie seine trockene Kehle brannte, immer dann, wenn er durch den Mund atmete. Ungewöhnlich schnell kam die Gruppe vorwärts und das, obwohl die Sonne nicht weniger stark schien als an den beiden vorangegangenen Tagen. Wir liegen gut in der Zeit, sagte er dann, an Eldarion gewandt, der ein klein wenig humpelte, aber eisern und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den unwegsamen Pfad wie die anderen bestritt. Ich bin auch überhaupt nicht müde, stellte Selina plötzlich und völlig zusammenhangslos fest, als sie mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck über Stock und Stein hopste. Zwar freute es den Elben und seine Freunde, dass es dem Mädchen so gut ging, jedoch hatte Filegon insgeheim Bedenken, ob mit ihr wirklich alles so in Ordnung war, wie sie es vorgab. Noch immer wollte er sich nicht ganz in Sicherheit wiegen. 

Guck doch nicht so grimmig, Filegon!, beschwerte sich Selina und zog einen Schmollmund, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Genau, guck nicht so grimmig!, wiederholte Eldarion von der anderen Seite, aber mit weitaus bedeutungsvollerem Unterton in der Stimme. Ich guck doch nicht grimmig, murmelte der Elb und schaute Eldarion allessagend an. 

Plötzlich verspürte er einen so heftigen Stoß gegen seine Hüfte, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden gefallen wäre. Selina hatte ihn geschubst und sah ihn immer noch schmollend an. Ich hab dich viel lieber, wenn du lächelst, sagte sie. Manchmal findet man aber keinen Grund zu lächeln, Selina. Das solltest du langsam begreifen, erwiderte er ernst und auch Jolly und Tari waren überrascht darüber, dass die Worte des Mädchens den Elben nicht aufzuheitern oder zu besänftigen schienen. Der junge Elb wand sich wieder dem Weg zu und ging ein Stück voraus. Verwundert folgten ihm die anderen und Selina fragte sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, dass er auf einmal so böse auf sie war. Filegon bereute noch in dem Augenblick, als die Worte über seine weichen Lippen kamen, was er ihr entgegnet hatte. Sie konnte nichts für all das, was geschehen war, im Gegenteil – sie hatte ihn auch noch gewarnt, indem sie ihren Traum erzählt hatte. Aber er war zu unaufmerksam gewesen, hätte selbst in dieser Nacht Wache schieben sollen. Hätte er verhindern können, dass er und seine Freunde in so eine Gefahr gerieten? Filegon wollte es glauben, doch gelang es ihm in seinem Frust nicht. 

Naru war der Einzige, der ihm an der Spitze der Truppe Gesellschaft leistete. Die Hitze ließ sein graues Fell förmlich glühen, sodass man, wenn man den Rüden streichelte, glaubte, es könne in jedem Moment Feuer fangen. Er hechelte schnell und an seiner Gangart bemerkte Filegon, dass der Hund wohl am meisten an der Witterung zu leiden hatte. Den ganzen Tag waren sie ohne eine längere Rast unterwegs und das feuchtwarme Klima der Sümpfe zehrte an ihren Kräften, ließ die Menschen schwitzen. Aber Filegon wusste, dass sich der Tag dem Ende neigte. Weit war die Sonne schon in den Westen gewandert und ein wenig flacher war ihr Einstrahlungswinkel geworden. Filegon leugnete nicht, dass er die nahende Nacht fürchtete, auch wenn er Eldarion erst vor kurzem gesagt hatte, dass er nicht an einen weiteren Angriff der Toten glaubte. Doch was bedeutete schon der Glaube, wenn es dann doch immer anders kam, als man es erhofft oder vermutet hatte. Filegon überfiel ein starkes Schuldgefühl. Nicht nur, weil er Selina so harsch gegenüber gewesen war, nein, besonders, weil er seine Freunde überhaupt in dieses Abenteuer verwickelt hatte. 

Sicherlich war es deren freie Entscheidung gewesen, ob sie ihm folgen wollten oder nicht. Trotzdem war Filegon nur deswegen für diese Unternehmung bereit, weil er den Familienschatz, der seiner Mutter zweifellos zustand, zurückerobern wollte. Eigentlich ging diese ganze Sache nur ihn etwas an. Wenn seinen Freunden auch nur irgendetwas zustieß, würde er es sich nie und nimmer verzeihen. 

Naru streifte den Elben am Bein und dies riss Filegon aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Sonne am Horizont schon nicht mehr zu sehen war. Der Untergrund erschien ihm fester mit jedem Schritt, den er machte und tatsächlich wurde der sumpfige Morast nach und nach von etwas festerem, lehmartigen Boden abgelöst. 

Er drehte sich zu den anderen um, die ihm mit Mühe folgten und der Sohn Legolas sah die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung in den Augen seiner Freunde. Filegon, was hälst du von einer Pause? Wir sind schon den ganzen Tag lang unterwegs und ich kann das Gewicht meines Rucksackes nicht mehr tragen, die Gurte schneiden schon in meine Schultern ein, klagte Tari und Jolly und Eldarion stimmten dem zu. Selina war ein wenig zurückgefallen, trotzdem war Filegon erstaunt, wie emsig sie dem Tempo, das er vorgegeben hatte, folgte. 

Ihr habt recht, lasst uns rasten., stimmte Filegon schlussendlich zu und ließ in der Nähe zweier größerer Gebüsche seine Last zu Boden gleiten. Der Untergrund ist viel unnachgiebiger, hast du das gemerkt, Filegon?, fragte Jolly, der sich sofort plump wie ein nasser Sack fallen gelassen hatte. Ja, wir haben heute eine große Strecke zurückgelegt, stimmte der Elb seinem Freund zu. Gemeinsam legten sie ihre Beutel nieder und aßen zunächst einmal zu Abend. Bei der gemeinsamen Besprechung ließ Eldarion seine Vermutung verlauten, dass sie möglicherweise schon am nächsten Tag die nordöstliche Grenze der Totensümpfe erreichen und endlich wieder richtig festen Boden unter den schmerzenden Füßen spüren würden. Die Kinder fassten neuen Mut und Tari und Jolly legten sich schon früh schlafen, um am nächsten Morgen wieder ausgeruht und mit ganzen Kräften den Marsch fortsetzen zu können. Eldarion saß neben Filegon und beobachtete, wie Selina schon eine ganze Weile in der Nähe umherwanderte, mit dem schwanzwedelndem Naru an ihrer Seite. 

Willst du mir jetzt sagen, was du in der Stadt bei Dagorlad vorhast?, fragte der Prinz in gedämpftem Ton. Der Elb lächelte seit langem wieder und sagte: Ich glaube, wir sollten uns dort zunächst um unsere Vorräte kümmern. Sie würden zwar weit über Dagorlad hinaus ausreichen, aber bis zum Meer von Rhûn schaffen wir es damit nicht. Für das Essen können wir das Geld nutzen 

Eldarion seufzte leise und murmelte: Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht das Essen meine, Filegon. Die Pferde! Was hast du nur vor? Filegon antwortete nicht, gab ihm nur durch ein Zwinkern zu verstehen, dass er schon sehen würde, was er plante, wenn es so weit war. Der Prinz stieß einen weiteren, verzweifelten Seufzer aus, sagte so etwas wie Die Wege der Elben sind unergründlich und erhob sich langsam. Ich lege mich ein wenig hin, wenn du mich hier nicht als Wache brauchst 

Das geht schon in Ordnung, ruhe dich nur aus, erwiderte Filegon. Eldarion sah den Elben eine lange Zeit schweigend an, blickte dann kurz zu Selina, beugte sich zu Filegon herunter und wisperte: Ich glaube, da ist jemand ganz traurig, weil du nicht mit ihm redest Ohne etwas hinzuzufügen begab sich Eldarion zu den anderen, schlafenden Jungen und legte sich zur Nachtruhe nieder. Filegon sah zu Selina herüber, die sich gebückt hatte um irgendetwas aufzuheben und seufzte. Gerade wollte er sich erheben und zu ihr gehen, als Selina kehrtmachte und schnurstracks auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Ihre dünnen Ärmchen hielt sie auf dem Rücken verschränkt, als verbarg sie in ihnen etwas. Reuevoll hielt sie das Haupt gesenkt, die langen dunkelbraunen Haare lagen ein wenig wirr auf ihren Schultern, teilweise verbargen sie ihr hübsches Gesicht. Filegon blieb sitzen und schwieg, als sie fast direkt vor ihm stand. Was würde jetzt folgen? Würde sie ihm beleidigt den Rücken zukehren? Ihn nun endgültig auch als abstempeln wie sie es schon längst mit den anderen Jungen getan hatte? Der Elb hatte keine Ahnung. 

Als Selina den Blick hob und ihn ansah, glaubte er Tränen in ihren warmen Augen wiederzufinden. 

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie war schneller. Sie nahm eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und streckte sie vor ihm aus und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Völlig verdutzt erkannte er, dass sie für ihn fünf schöne Exemplare der gelben Sumpfblumen gepflückt hatte, die überall am Wegesrand wuchsen und nun als Art Entschuldigung überreichte. , brachte er nur flüsternd hervor und fühlte sich noch mieser. Eigentlich war es an ihm gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen und die Tatsache dass er sie sogar zum Weinen brachte, erschwerte ihm zusätzlich das Herz. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern, Filegon, schniefte sie und strich sich rasch mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, um ihre Tränen nicht zu offenbaren, Bitte sei mir nicht mehr böse, schluchzte sie dann ganz heiser und er nahm sie in die Arme. Ach, Selina, ich bin dir doch nicht böse, murmelte er zutiefst gerührt in ihr Haar, Ich hätte dich nicht so harsch behandeln sollen, bitte verzeih 

Er spürte ihre warmen Tränen in seinem Nacken und tastete mit einer Hand nach einem Tuch in seiner Hosentasche. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, Selina, ergänzte er dann und schob sie ein Stückchen von sich weg, um sie direkt anzusehen. , schniefte sie und er nickte vorsichtig, tupfte ihr mit dem gefundenen Tuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Weißt du, diese ganze Sache mit dem seltsamen Mann, den du gesehen hast... 

Der Kra-Kra-Mann?, unterbrach sie ihn. 

Ja, der Kra-Kra-Mann...und die Krähen, die du gerufen hast...ich habe Angst, dass einer von ihnen dir oder den anderen wehtun möchte, gestand er und sie sah ihn verwundert an. Wehtun? Aber die Krähen haben uns doch geholfen!, widersprach sie ihm und er hielt inne. Ja...das haben sie. Trotzdem bin ich in Sorge. Du musst mir alles über deine Träume erzählen, wirst du das tun? Sie nickte zaghaft und sagte: Der Kra-Kra-Mann sagt, ich bin ein Traumfänger. Ist das was Schlimmes, Filegon? 

Der Elb hielt einen Augenblick lang den Atem an und strich ihr eine verklebte Strähne aus der Stirn. Nein, Liebes...ganz bestimmt nicht, wieder nahm er sie in die Arme, aber nur, damit sie die Unsicherheit und Furcht in seinen Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Nicht Filegon, wehrte sie ihn plötzlich barsch ab und lieferte sogleich eine Erklärung für ihr Tun: Die Blumen...du zerdrückst sie ja noch, du blöder Elb! Filegon lächelte. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass er sie nicht längst schon in die gleiche Schublade gesteckt hatte, wie die anderen Jungen? Ich blöder Elb..., wiederholte er in gespielt reumütigem Tonfall und sie lachte, stupste ihm unerwartet an die Nasenspitze und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, legte den Blumenstrauß beiseite und umarmte ihn noch einmal innig, drückte ihm fast die Luft ab. Du bist der netteste Elb, den ich kenne, kicherte sie in sein Ohr und er schmunzelte wieder und dachte für sich _`Ich bin auch der einzige Elb, den du richtig kennst, Selina´_. 

Machst du mir nun bald meine Haare?, fragte sie, sich aus seiner Umarmung lösend, aber noch immer direkt vor ihm stehend. Er lachte, erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen. Erst, wenn wir die Sümpfe hinter uns gelassen haben, belehrte er sie. In ihren Augen, die vorhin noch tränennass gewesen waren, schimmerte schon wieder ein Ausdruck von Trotz auf. Aber wir sind doch schon nicht mehr in den Sümpfen, wollte sie anmerken und deutete auf den zurückgelegten Weg. Nur weil nicht mehr so viele Tümpel zu sehen sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir schon aus dem gefährlichen Gebiet heraus sind, warnte der Elb, Spätestens, wenn wir in der Stadt bei Dagorlad ankommen, flechte ich dir den schönsten Zopf, den je ein Mädchen getragen hat 

Sie rümpfte die Nase, zog einen Schmollmund und musterte Filegon ernst. Aber wehe, wenn du das nicht tust. Dann bin ich auf immer und ewig böse auf dich! Filegon musste sich ernsthaft das Lachen verbeißen und versprach seiner kleinen Freundin mehrmals, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. 

Lange saßen die beiden noch nebeneinander und Selina berichtete ihm von ihren Träumen und den Dingen, die der Kra-Kra-Mann ihr gesagt hatte. Filegon hörte aufmerksam zu und besonders bei einer Sache wurde er hellhörig: als das Mädchen ihm sagte, dass der unheimliche Fremde sie __ nannte. 

~*~*~

Dadurch, dass die Pferde tagsüber weitgehend geschont worden waren, waren die Tiere selbst in der Nacht noch gut bei Kräften. Rastlos galoppierten die Gefährten des Königs von Gondor über die weiten, unbewohnten Flächen nahe des Anduin, bis die ewigen Sterne schon wieder am fernen Horizont verblassten und die Lerchen aufgeregt durch die Lüfte tanzten, um den neugeborenen Tag zu begrüßen. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein hatten die Elben, wie auch die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft, über die _Abenteuer _des jungen Legolas gelacht und neue Hoffnung im Bezug auf die Kinder gewonnen. Nur Daelior hatte sich wie üblich von den anderen ferngehalten. 

, rief Aragorn, der dies gar nicht gern sehen mochte und sein dunkelblauer Umhang wurde von einem seichten Ostwind umschmeichelt. Der Elb an der Spitze hielt augenblicklich sein Pferd an und wandte sich zu dem Menschenkönig um. 

Na sieh mal einer an, er wird doch nicht etwa lernen, was Gehorsam ist, brummte Gimli in einem sehr ironischen Ton. Wie weit noch?, fragte Aragorn und der Fährtenleser schaute in Richtung Norden, hinauf zum Himmel und rief zurück: Noch mindestens vier Stunden – wenn wir nicht anhalten Lalaithwen spürte, wie ihr ein seltsamer Schauer über den Rücken lief, als sie den heiseren, dennoch angenehmen Klang seiner Stimme vernahm. Lass uns kurz die Pferde tränken und weiterziehen, wenn die Sonne gänzlich aufgegangen ist!, schlug Aragorn vor und sogar die Hobbits konnten von der Entfernung aus erkennen, dass Daelior mehr als unzufrieden über die Entscheidung des Königs war. Daelior stieß in der Tat einen Seufzer aus, lenkte dann aber sein Pferd um und gesellte sich zu den anderen, die von ihren Reittieren abstiegen und sich die Beine vertraten. Ferrél, der Bote im Dienste von Legolas, beriet sich derweil mit seinem Herrn, dessen Bruder und Aragorn, besprach mit ihm, wie gut oder wie schlecht sie in der Zeit lagen und dass alle optimistisch waren, den Kindern den Weg abschneiden zu können. 

Daelior ging langsam auf seine Weggefährten zu und ohne dass er es an den Zügeln hätte führen oder erst hätte rufen müssen, folgte ihm sein treues Pferd, stupste ihn immerzu beinahe liebevoll gegen den Rücken, fast so, als wollte es ihn antreiben. Lagor, lass das!, sagte der vernarbte Elb und Lalaithwen glaubte zum ersten Mal, den verschwiegenen und griesgrämigen Daelior lächeln zu sehen, als er sich zu seinem Pferd umwandte und ihm sanft über den Kopf streichelte. Doch Lagor schien diese kleine Geste nicht genug zu sein, er schob seinen Kopf nach vorn und streifte Daeliors Gesicht, als wollte er ihn küssen. Dabei fiel die Kapuze seines Umhanges zurück und das silbrige Haar tanzte im seichten Sommerwind. 

Ihr habt ein sehr schönes Pferd, wagte Lalaithwen, ihn anzusprechen. Wie erschrocken sah er sie an, als sie an seine Seite kam und sanft den Hals des Tieres streichelte. Dann griff sie in ihre Manteltasche und holte ein Stück Möhre hervor, legte es auf die flache Hand und hielt es dem Pferd hin, welches das köstliche Gemüse sogleich fröhlich schnaufend aus ihrer Hand fraß. 

Sie lachte leise, hielt den warmen Blick auf das Tier gerichtet, das es zuließ, von ihr gestreichelt zu werden. Ihr müsst Euer Pferd auch füttern, Daelior, nicht nur tränken, scherzte sie, sah aber an seiner eisernen Miene, dass es ihm nicht so sehr gefallen wollte, was sie da tat. Lalaithwen räusperte sich und sah ihn dann direkt an. Kühl wie der Raureif, der an frühen Wintermorgen die Grashalme der Wiesen zierte, schimmerten seine Augen. Ich wollte mich noch bei Euch entschuldigen, begann sie vorsichtig und er wusste ganz und gar nicht, was er tun oder erwidern sollte. Es geschah nicht sehr oft, dass man so freundlich mit ihm sprach, wie sie es tat. Falls ich Euch zu nahe getreten sein sollte...mit meinen Fragen, endete sie und blickte erwartungsvoll in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Schon gut..., hauchte er und Lalaithwen war erleichtert, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte, Ich hatte erwartet, dass Ihr Bestätigung für Eure Voreingenommenheiten suchtet 

Mit diesen kargen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei, gefolgt von seinem Reittier. Lalaithwen blieb fassungslos wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihm hinterher. Er warf ihr tatsächlich vor, nur mit ihm gesprochen zu haben, um ihr von Vorurteilen gezeichnetes Bild zu bestätigen. Sie hatte ein verfrühtes Urteil von ihm gefällt, das entsprach der Wahrheit. 

Doch wer sieht in ein fremdes Gesicht, ohne sogleich einen Gedanken und ein Bild von seinem Gegenüber zu haben? Die Elbe hatte doch nur wissen wollen, was hinter der Fassade des einsamen Einzelgängers steckte, sich seiner annehmen. 

Seine Worte taten ihr weh. Versuch nicht den Wilden zu bändigen, Lalaithwen. Er scheint nicht viel Wert auf Gesellschaft zu legen, hörte sie unerwartet Gimli neben sich sprechen. Der stämmige Zwerg sah sie ernst an und sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Nachdem Reiter und Pferd versorgt worden waren, brachen sie wieder auf und folgten ihrem befremdlichen Führer. Legolas bemerkte bald schon die Verschwiegenheit seiner Verlobten und den nachdenklichen Ausdruck in ihren saphirblauen Augen. Ist alles in Ordnung, Meleth nîn?, fragte er liebevoll lächelnd. , antwortete sie ihm, schwach lächelnd. Gimli hatte wohl recht. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie Daelior sich selbst überließe, da er sich anscheinend nur von ihr gestört fühlte. 

Als die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte und gebieterisch am Himmel stand, erreichten die Reisenden die felsigen Emyn Muil. Daelior führte sie durch enge Pässe, immer weiter in die scharfkantigen und dunklen Schluchten. Legolas fragte sich, welchen Weg der Elb wohl kannte, denn um ihn herum türmten sich nur die unüberwindbaren Wände aus grauem Gestein in eine unermessliche Höhe. Ich frage mich langsam, wohin er uns führt, sagte Aragorn, der die Veränderung der Umgebung mit dem gleichen Misstrauen wie sein elbischer Freund vernahm, Ich bin noch nicht oft an den Emyn Muil vorbeigezogen, aber trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, einen geheimen Pfad zu kennen, wenn er existierte. 

Vielleicht lockt er uns auch in eine Falle, stellte Pippin fest, doch Lalaithwen wand sich sofort zu dem kleinen Hobbit um und sagte: Welchen Sinn ergäbe es für ihn, uns in eine Falle zu locken, Herr Peregrin Tuk? Der Hobbit schluckte. Noch von Gandalf her wusste er, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, wenn man ihn bei seinem vollständigen Namen nannte. Damit er uns los wird? Ihm scheint unsere Gesellschaft nicht gerade willkommen! Die Elbe runzelte bei dieser Antwort die Stirn und blickte zu Merry, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: Ihr müsst entschuldigen, Pippin hatte heut noch kein richtiges Frühstück, da fällt es ihm schwer, logisch zu denken 

Er wäre gar nicht erst mit uns gekommen, wenn er seine Aufgabe als Spurenleser so verschmähte, merkte Thíluil an. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm einfach vertrauten?, schlug Lalaithwen gereizt vor. Sie konnte nicht länger die misstrauenden Worte von den anderen hören. Bei ihrer Suche nach den Kindern waren sie auf jede Hilfe angewiesen. Und Daelior war eine solche Hilfe. Und zwar eine große. Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist so kühl, so überheblich, murmelte Pippin. Du bist auch nicht all zu nett zu ihm, warf Thíluil ein und schuldbewusst senkte der Hobbit das gelockte Haupt. 

Wir kommen gleich zu dem Pfad, kündigte Daelior an, der Halt gemacht hatte und wartete, bis alle zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Seid still und sprecht nur wenig, wenn möglich gar nicht. Es wird ein sehr dunkler Weg sein, doch weiß ich, wie wir ihn nichtsdestotrotz schnell und sicher passieren können. Folgt mir nun, fuhr er fort und sein Blick schweifte Lalaithwen, die sich jedoch an Legolas wandte. Er wollte es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen, aber er bereute das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Nacheinander ritten die Gefährten durch die Enge, betrachteten unruhig die felsige Landschaft der Emyn Muil, über die der Himmel immer ein wenig dunkler zu sein schien, als über den umliegenden Landstreifen. Vor einem niedrigen Höhleneingang blieben sie stehen. Eine Höhle!, stieß Legolas aus und starrte in die beängstigende Schwärze der Öffnung. Richtig, eine Höhle. Hat der Herr ein Problem damit? Wenn Ihr Euch vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet, empfehle ich Euch, besser draußen zu warten, spottete Daelior. Ehe Legolas vernichtende Worte erwidern konnte, sagte Aragorn: Aber gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dass uns der Weg geleuchtet wird? 

In den Höhlen erstrecken sich silbern schimmernde Seen und wenn man Glück hat, findet man so manchen Edelstein in den Felswänden wieder. Je tiefer wir in die Höhle gelangen, desto heller wird uns der Weg erscheinen, erklärte Daelior und trieb sein Pferd als Erster in die Finsternis. So paradox seine Worte auch klingen mochten, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr für die anderen. Sie mussten sich wohl oder übel auf die Worte des Fremden verlassen und ihm folgen, wenn sie die Chance wahrnehmen wollten, den Kindern den Weg abzuschneiden. Gimli war wohl der einzige Weggefährte, der sich wirklich freute, unter die Erde zu treten... . 

~*~*~

_Super, darf mich jetzt noch mit Geolernen rumquälen und anschließend vor unzähligen Matheaufgaben verzweifeln. Will jemand mitmachen? Nun denn, laut Rechnung sehen wir uns am 18.1. wieder, ich werde mich bemühen, pünktlich Kapitel 15 hochzubringen. Hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen :) Lasst doch was da ^^ Übrigens lohnt es sich, zu meckern *g* Mein an RTL wird vielleicht in der Ausgabe 04/04 der TV Spielfilm abgedruckt *lol* yay me :)_

_**Feanen: **Ja, das mit dem Aufschieben mach ich auch ständig __**seufz** Jedes Mal nehme ich mir vor, schon früher anzufangen, etwas ordentlicher oder mehr zu schreiben...aber ich sitze schlussendlich immer wieder abends da und mach mein Schulzeug kurz vor Judgement Day *lol*_

_**Meldis: **Juhu, ich hoffe, du bist auch gut reingerutscht *g* Ich mach mir eigentlich nicht viel aus Silvester, hab mit ner verrückten Freundin beide Extendeds geguckt und Batida-Kirsch geschlürft *g* Jaja, das mit den Krähen wird aufgelöst...du musst dich aber noch ein bisschen gedulden :) *knutsch*_

_**BlackPearl: **Ui, Blacky reviewt wieder *knuffäl* Hab mich irre gefreut, wieder deine Meinung lesen zu dürfen, weil sie mir besonders wichtig ist! Tut mir leid, wenn ich Pippin so habe, aber ich wollte eigentlich nur zeigen, dass er Daelior wirklich misstraut und ihn nicht leiden kann. Sorry, wenn das zu grob war. Wow, hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass das Kapitel sooo gruselig und spannend war *lach* Aber wenn du das sagst :) Hast du das Gedicht bekommen? Ich finds ja nicht so toll, aber würde trotzdem gern deine Meinung wissen :)_

_**Viechle: **Yeah, deine Story ist genial, weißt du das? Ich liebe Haldir *lach* Freu mich schon auf ne Fortsetzung! Also Selina ist knapp 6 Jahre alt und ich fürchte, ich sollte langsam eine Strichliste machen, wer die beiden später als Paar sehen will *lach* Auf Bloominius? Mmh...doch, ich würd sie an deiner Stelle auch dort einschicken! _

_**Finda: **Argh, so viel Lob lässt mich purpurrot anlaufen *g* Aber wieder merke ich an – mein Schreibstil ist nichts im Vergleich zu deinem...hab mal wieder den Anfang vom auf OBL gelesen und musste schon feststellen, dass die Story von Anfang an einfach klasse und authentisch geschrieben ist! *schmacht* Ui, am Freitag schreibst du Geschichte-Abi, oder? Ich werde dir ganz doll die Daumen drücken, während ich mal wieder in Geo herumgammle :) Du schaffst das! *Banner für Finda in der Luft herumschwenk* *knuddel*_

_**Adri: ***lach* Hör mir auf mit von allein aufgehenden Türen *schauder* Vor allen Dingen ist das schrecklich, wenn man Stephen King liest (wie meine Freundin Maria) und dann die Tür mit einem einzigen aufgeht – Herzinfarktgefahr auf höchstem Level! Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut, vielen Dank *knutsch*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ich weiß nicht, ob das beabsichtigt war, aber irgendwie hat man gar keinen Namen im Feld lesen können *lol* hab aber anhand des Reviewinhaltes gemerkt, dass das nur mein liebes Strumpfhasi sein kann *g* Zu Lalaithwen: Mmh...ich glaube, sie ist einfach erwachsener geworden im Verlauf der Jahre (nicht zuletzt wegen Klein-Filegon). Dass sie so erscheint, hab ich nicht beabsichtigt...mmh...ich arbeite daran :) Wegen der Fanclub-Idee – du kennst meine Meinung *lol* *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: **Cool...freue mich, dass ihr das Kapitel so spannend fandet. *sich am Kopf kratzt* Hätt ich nicht unbedingt gedacht ^^ Aber wie du schon sagtest – wird schwer zu toppen sein. Aber ich geb mir Mühe! Ob ein gewisser Jemand, sprich Legolas eifersüchtig wird? Nun...es scheint alle Anzeichen hierfür zu geben, oder? *g* Ja, musste ein bisschen an Gimli zurückschrauben, um die Handlung mehr voranzutreiben...keine Sorge, von dem gibts bald mehr! *knuddel*_

_**Cula: **Smallville? Du wirst doch nicht abtrünnig werden? *gespielt böse guck* *lol* Jaja, Leggy ist ganz schön eifersüchtig...mit Recht? Mmh...wir werden sehen :) Ich hoffe, du bist auch gut reingerutscht? Hab mich jedenfalls wieder sehr über einen Kommentar von dir gefreut *knutsch*_


	16. 15 Zum Roten Drachen

**A/N:**_Exorcize your funky little demon_ *träller* Wieder 10 Tage vorbei, wieder Zeit für ein Update. Fühle mich extrem krank (also nichts psychisch, denn das wäre ja ein Normalzustand für mich), fürchte, ich hab mir eine Art Mini-Grippe eingehandelt...argh. Deswegen schwafel ich euch heut auch net so zu, weil ich mich noch n bissl aufs Ohr legen will, ehe es auf zum Konzert geht. *Fähnchen schwenk* Jaja, bin hart im nehmen. Bis zu den Winterferien keine Klausuren mehr...es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich schon geistige Ferien. Ok...die hab ich das ganze Jahr über...aber egal. So, genug dem Gelaber, lest schön während ich mich mit Antibiotika zudröhne... 

**Disclaimer:** Dass man sowas auch noch einer physisch labilen FF-Autorin zumutet...aber ok...hey, wir wissen doch alle, dass man mit einer Fan Fiction kein Geld verdienen kann...Spielgeld vielleicht...aber das nützt nicht wirklich was. Ok, ich plappere schon wieder in meiner Apathie...kurzum: Tolkien = alles, was einen Sinn ergibt Meine = der Rest. 

**Achtung:**Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat, aber dieses Kapitel hat die absolute Überlänge. Konnte mich wieder einmal nicht kürzer fassen *seufz* ach ja, dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich für alle treuen Leser, aber insbesondere für meinen **Strumpfhasen**, weil sie dessen nie müde wird, mich zu motivieren *g* 

_Btw_: mit diesem Kapitel überschreiten wir die 100.000 Wörter – Grenze! *Partyhütchen verteil und Luftschlangen werf* 

***

**Kapitel 15: Zum Roten Drachen**

Die Nacht war warm und der Wind trug feuchte Luft aus südwestlicher Richtung heran. Von den Ufern des Anduindeltas, wie Filegon vermutete. Er hoffte inständig, dass es keinen Regen geben würde, bis sie ein Dach über den Köpfen hatten. In Mûrcaras, der kleinen Stadt in Dagorlad, würden sie ein Gasthaus suchen, in dem sie eine Nacht verbringen und sich seit langem wieder richtig satt essen konnten. Dann würde ein langer und harter Weg folgen, bis zum Gebirge bei Rhûn. Mit Pferden würde der Weg längst nicht so beschwerlich erscheinen. Unwillkürlich lächelte Filegon. Er wusste, wie sie problemlos ihre Reittiere sichern konnten. 

Er lauschte dem Heulen des Windes, dem Quaken vieler Frösche in den Sümpfen und lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück, als er keine Gefahr ausmachen konnte. Die Toten beobachteten die Gruppe, dessen war er sich sicher. Dennoch würden sie keinen zweiten Angriff wagen, nicht, nachdem die Krähenhorde in der vergangenen Nacht aufgetaucht war. Selinas Worte waren zwar nicht sonderlich beruhigend gewesen, aber Filegons Gemüt war schon etwas gesetzter als vorher, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie seit langem friedlich schlummernd in seinem Schoß lag und sie kein schlechter Traum plagte. Sein kleiner Traumfänger. Ein leises Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen, als er dem schlafenden Kind eine Strähne hinter das Ohr strich. Vielleicht waren ihre Träume eine Art Warnsignal, ein böses Omen für drohende Gefahr. Wenn dem so war, beschützte sie ihn mehr als er sie. Sie schläft wie ein Murmeltier, sagte Jolly, der aufgewacht war und den Elben beobachtet hatte. Filegon schreckte auf, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte. War er so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er es schon nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, wenn sich etwas in der Nähe regte? 

Ja, endlich scheint sie eine Nacht lang durchzuschlafen, flüsterte er und lächelte sanft, als sich Selina an seinen flachen Bauch kuschelte und ihre kleine Hand unbewusst auf seine Hüfte legte. 

Ihr Bruder räusperte sich leise, als er das sah und wand den Blick ab. Filegon, was hat das alles mit den Krähen auf sich? Selina macht mir Angst, sagte er leise und der Elb verspürte eine seltsame Art der Erleichterung, als auch Jolly seine Sorge aussprach. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum die Krähen ihrem Hilferuf Folge leisteten, oder ob sie es wirklich getan haben. Aber eines ist sicher – ohne dem Sturm der Vögel wären wir nun ein Teil der Geisterwelt und nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Jolly nagte an seiner Unterlippe, ehe er fragte: Also denkst du, dass sie nichts Böses im Sinn haben? Filegon betrachtete Selina, wie sie friedlich in seinen Armen ruhte und ganz leise etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann erst antwortete er seinem Freund: Wenn deine Schwester sie tatsächlich gerufen hat, dann nicht. Aber Krähen sind Wächter der Toten, Jolly. Und sie dienen niemandem außer dem Tod selbst, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. 

Jolly sah geschockt und getroffen aus und musste sich zunächst einmal sammeln, bevor er realisieren konnte, worauf der Elb anzuspielen versuchte. Sie haben einen Preis für ihre Dienste? Was werden sie zurückfordern für ihre Hilfe? Filegon lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd an, beabsichtigte nicht, ihn noch mehr zu verunsichern. Jolly, ich bin mir dessen nicht sicher. Vielleicht entspringt die Geschichte um die Totenwächter nur altem Volksmär und wir werden sie nicht wiedersehen. Trotzdem sollten wir auf der Hut sein und es am besten gar nicht erst darauf ankommen lassen, dass Selina die Vögel ein weiteres Mal rufen muss. 

Warum hat sie plötzlich die Gabe, Krähen zu rufen? Ausgerechnet die Vögel der Finsternis. Ich habe Selina gestern Nacht nicht wiedererkannt. Noch nie habe ich sie so erlebt. Nie, hörst du?, es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Jolly eine große Unruhe bezüglich seiner Schwester verspürte. Nervös strich er sich durch das kurze Haar und sah wieder auf das Mädchen, das in dem Schoß des Elben lag. Ich bin ihr Bruder. Und ich sollte sie eigentlich beschützen. Aber ich spüre, dass ich dem nicht gewachsen bin, Filegon. Ich bin nicht stark genug, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich bin noch nicht einmal für eine Nachtwache zu gebrauchen. Und meine eigene Schwester hasst mich dafür 

Seine Augen bargen einen verstörten Ausdruck, zeugten davon, dass er nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen hatte. Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch., wehrte Filegon ab, doch Jolly schüttelte mit dem Kopf: Du hast es doch selbst gehört auf den Ebenen. Ich wollte ihr nicht glauben, obwohl sie die Wahrheit sprach und habe ihre Angst als lächerlich abgetan 

Selina hasst dich nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie liebt dich, Jolly. Du bist ihr großer Bruder und gerade weil sie dich so gern hat, hat es sie unheimlich verletzt, was du ihr auf den Ebenen gesagt hast. Sieh mal, sie ist kaum sechs Jahre alt. Gerade jetzt braucht sie Halt und die Kraft jener, die sie liebt. Wenn du dich jetzt gehen lässt und in Selbstmitleid versinkst, tust du ihr keinen Gefallen damit! Lange hatten Filegon diese Worte auf der Zunge gelegen, doch nie hatte er die Gelegenheit gefunden, sie offen und ehrlich seinem Freund gegenüber auszusprechen. Jolly senkte den Blick und es tat dem Elben weh, seinen sonst so ausgelassenen und fröhlichen Gefährten so erschöpft und besorgt zu sehen. Diese Reise zehrte an den Kräften aller und je schneller sie vorüber war, desto besser. Ermutigend legte der Elb seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Jolly hob den Kopf und sah Filegon mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Resignation in den Augen an, ehe er tonlos wisperte: Du bedeutest ihr schon mehr als ich... Gerade, als der Elb etwas entgegensetzen wollte, trat Eldarion aus seinem Lager hervor und gähnte lautstark und streckte seine Arme beidseitig aus, als wäre er ein Vogel, der durch die laue Morgenluft segelte. Guten Morgen, flötete er gutgelaunt und Jolly wand sich von Filegon ab, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkflasche und schaute zum Himmel, der noch grau und farblos erschien, in wenigen Stunden aber in satten Farben erstrahlen würde. 

Schon so früh auf den Beinen?, fragte der Prinz Selinas Bruder verwundert. Filegon, der nie zu schlafen schien, wirkte auf Eldarion ein wenig blass und nachdenklich, noch mehr als sonst. Und als Jolly wortlos an ihm vorbeiging, um seinen Rucksack zu holen, entging auch dem Sohn Aragorns die plötzliche Anspannung zwischen den beiden nicht. 

Was ist los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?, fragte er Filegon leise, als Jolly außer Hörweite war. Der blonde Elb schüttelte bestimmt mit dem Kopf und sagte: Weckst du bitte Tari? Ich denke, je schneller wir aufbrechen, desto früher können wir diese verfluchten Sümpfe hinter uns lassen Filegons Stimme klang verdächtig unstet und er strich Selina sacht über die Wange, um auch sie zu wecken und, wie Eldarion mit Sicherheit glaubte, einem Gespräch mit dem Prinzen über Jolly aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Wach auf, Kleines, sagte er mit seiner weichen und klaren Stimme und das Mädchen wand sich grummelnd in seinen Armen, blinzelte ungläubig zu Filegon hinauf, dessen eisblaue Augen sie anzulächeln schienen. Ich bin nicht klein...es ist doch noch dunkel, protestierte sie und wollte sich wieder herumdrehen, um, an den Elben geschmiegt, weiterzuschlummern. Du scheinst ein äußerst bequemes Nachtlager darzustellen, mein Freund, lachte Eldarion, dem ein verschlafener Tari folgte. Es würde heller werden, wenn du deine Augen öffnetest, neckte Filegon und drehte sie sanft wieder um und ließ sie los, um selbst aufzustehen und seine müden Beine ein wenig in Bewegung zu bringen. Beleidigt und verdutzt schaute sie ihm hinterher und streckte ihre Arme in alle Himmelsrichtungen aus, um zumindest ansatzweise wach zu werden. 

Im Allgemeinen jedoch schien die Stimmung sehr gut zu sein, denn als erst einmal alle auf den Beinen waren, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie an diesem noch erwachenden Tag diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen würden. 

Die vom Moos bedeckten Steine und losen Baumstümpfe glitzerten, als die Sonne aufging und ihre lieblichen Strahlen den Morgentau wach küssten, der auf dem dunklen Grün der Pflanze zuvor noch von einem warmen und schönen Tag geträumt hatte. Der Spuk der Nacht war von dem glühend aufgehenden Feuerball verzehrt worden und das Grauen der Totensümpfe erschien nunmehr wie ein böser Traum, der nach und nach in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Tari zückte sein Schwert, hob es so hoch er konnte in die Luft und bestaunte die winzigen Schriftzeichen, die in silbernen Schatten sichtbar wurden. Filegon ging leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei, um auch seinen Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken zu schnallen. Da fiel dem Sohn eines Schmiedes ein, dass er den Elben noch gar nicht nach dessen Meinung bezüglich seiner angefertigten Skulptur gefragt hatte. Geschwind steckte er das Kurzschwert zurück in die Scheide und wühlte eiligst in der ledernen Tasche, bis er seinen zurechtgefeilten Holzklotz gefunden und herausgezogen hatte. Er tippte dem Elben auf die Schulter, sodass sich Filegon verwundert zu ihm umdrehte. 

Tari hielt seine Figur in seinen Händen, die er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte. Filegon, sag mir, was du in der Skulptur erkennst, begann Tari stolz und zog die Hand hervor, präsentierte dem Elben sein Kunstwerk, der zunächst die Stirn runzelte und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien. Tari war überzeugt davon, dass ein Elb seine Kunst besser zu schätzen wusste, als ein einfältiger Prinz wie Eldarion. 

Filegon wagte es nicht, zu antworten, aus Angst, seinen Freund zu beleidigen, falls er eine falsche Deutung äußerte. Andererseits hatte er ihn nach seiner ehrlichen Einschätzung gefragt und weil Filegon seinen Freunden gegenüber immer aufrichtig sein wollte, sagte er, wenn auch kaum hörbar: Das ist ein schöner...Troll...den du da geschnitzt hast, Tari 

Der Junge spitzte die Lippen und der Elb musste nicht nachfragen, um den Grund für seine enttäuschte Schnute zu erfahren. Verlegen lächelnd ging der Elb voran, innerlich bereuend, Tari überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Eldarion, der nebenher Wind von Taris Fragerei bekommen hatte, folgte den anderen als letzter und umfasste grinsend die Schulter des Jungen, der immer noch enttäuscht dem Elben hinterher sah. Mach dir nichts draus, Tari, die Trolle würden sich sicherlich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn sie deine Kunst je zu Gesicht bekämen. Tari, der sich von der ganzen Welt missverstanden fühlte, folgte mit weniger Enthusiasmus als noch zuvor seinen Freunden. Bald würde er es ihnen allen zeigen, wenn er erst viel Geld mit seinen Skulpturen verdient hatte und seine hölzernen Figuren selbst den Innenhof von Minas Tirith schmückten. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen folgte der rotblonde Wirbelwind durch die letzten Ausläufer der Totensümpfe. 

Eine alte Krähe, deren Gefieder schon ein wenig zerzaust war und gräulich schimmerte, saß auf einem herausragenden Felsen und schaute den Kindern hinterher. Indem sie sich geschwind in die Luft erhob und ihre krallenbestückten Zehen das kalte Gestein aus dem eisernen Griff befreiten, gewährte sie auch den Toten wieder die Freiheit, die Sümpfe heimzusuchen. Jetzt, wo die Herrin des alten Vogels nicht mehr durch deren Gebiet watete... . 

~*~*~

Schwärzer als die sternen- und mondlose Nacht war der Innenraum der Grotte, durch die sie Daelior führte. Nur den Elben, deren Augen auch in tiefer Dunkelheit gut sehen konnten, fiel es nicht sonderlich schwer, dem Fährtenleser zu folgen. Der Menschen wegen kamen sie jedoch nur mühselig voran. Sobald die Hufe der Pferde den kühlen und steinernen Boden berührten, hallte der dumpfe Klang in der gesamten Höhle wider, wie ein verräterisches Donnergrollen, das in schwülen Sommernächten ein Gewitter ankündigte. 

Gesprochen wurde wenig, oder gar nicht. Nur ab und zu hörte man Merrys und Pippins Getuschel und das Knurren derer Mägen. Sagtet Ihr nicht, es würde heller werden, je tiefer wir in die Höhle vordringen?, brummte Gimli Daelior zu, dessen Bogen nur wie ein Schatten auf seinem Rücken erschien, nicht wie eine tödliche Waffe. Die schmale Silhouette des Bogens wirkte wie ein Attribut zu dem ebenso schmalen Körper seines Besitzers und schien Eins mit ihm zu sein. Wird es auch, erwiderte Daelior gelassen, Oder fürchtet ein Zwerg die Dunkelheit einer Höhle? Der Zwerg schnaufte sogleich aufgebracht: Natürlich nicht. Doch ist ihre Gestalt auf seltsame Art und Weise angsteinflößend. 

Mit diesen Worten deutete der Zwerg auf die sonderbaren Ausbuchtungen im Gestein der Tropfsteinhöhle, die wie Zähne eines Raubtieres beidseitig das Dunkel der Höhle zerschnitten und von denen man nur erahnen konnte, wo genau sie aus dem Untergrund hervorschossen. 

Schönheit ist oft angsteinflößend, sagte Daelior mit einem wehmütigen Unterton in der heiseren Stimme und mit dem gewohnten, verdrießlichem Klang fügte er hinzu: Schweigt nun. Wir sollten keine schlafenden Unholde wecken Bei dem Wort _Unholde_ wechselten die Hobbits unsichere Blicke, taten aber dann wie ihnen geheißen und verbrachten die nächste Zeit schweigend. Den beiden erschien es eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit sie die Grotte betreten hatten, doch in ihren Herzen wussten sie, dass sie ihr Gemüt zu täuschen versuchte und es ganz sicher noch ein langer Weg durch die erdrückende Düsternis war, bis das wohlige Tageslicht sie wieder empfing. 

Schauerlich war das einsame Lied der Wassertropfen, das stetig die kühle Luft erfüllte und davon erzählte, wie das mächtige Element des Wassers über Jahrhunderte, ja, gar über Jahrtausende den kolossalen Fels zu formen wusste. 

Legolas hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um, als kleine, glitzernde Lichter die natürlichen Pfeiler zu zieren schienen und von dem verborgenen Reichtum, der hier in der sicheren Dunkelheit überdauerte, zeugten. Obwohl er es weitaus mehr genoss, unter den weiten, grünenden und schattenspendenden Kronen des Waldes zu wandern, war er fasziniert von der rauen Schönheit, die ihm Gimli einst auch in den Glitzernden Grotten von Aglarond gezeigt hatte. Nur war die Tropfsteinhöhle am Rande des Weißen Gebirges viel heller und farbenfroher gewesen und erschien nicht in solch einer tristen, schattenreichen Mischung aus Grau und Schwarz, wie dieser geheime Pfad, über den Daelior sie führte. Legolas, du gleichst einem kleinen Jungen, der das Spielzeug erblickt, das er sich schon lange gewünscht hat, murmelte Lalaithwen, die amüsiert die Hingerissenheit in den schönen Zügen ihres Verlobten betrachtete. Er lachte und streckte seine Hand aus, um die ihre zu ergreifen. Der Zwerg ist schuld. Er erweckte in mir die verborgene Leidenschaft für die Ästhetik seiner Welt, entschuldigte er sich schelmisch grinsend. 

Die Elbe beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm herüber und flüsterte in sein empfindliches Ohr: Soso...ein Zwerg erweckt verborgene Leidenschaften in einem Elben...mal sehen, was ich noch so erwecken kann 

Du hast in mir bereits ein ewiges Feuer entfacht, das niemals ersterben wird, wisperte er ihr zu und beide, leicht über ihre Pferde gebeugt, küssten sich sinnlich, sodass sich Merry und Pippin nicht mehr halten konnten und feierlich applaudierten, zumal sie den Elben als ihren Gefährten nie so verliebt und ausgelassen erlebt hatten, wie er durch Lalaithwen zu sein schien. Überrascht wandten sich die beiden Elben zu den kleinen Hobbits um, die immer noch laut jubelten. Und auch Thíluil, Ferrél und Gimli lächelten breit. Still, was tut ihr da?, unterbrach Daelior die Ausgelassenheit der Gefährten und drehte sich mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen um. Doch ehe er die Ruhe rechtzeitig wiederherstellen konnte, erklang ein wildes Gezeter und schrilles Gekreisch aus sämtlichen Winkeln der Höhle. Was ist das?, brachte Aragorn erschrocken hervor und schaute, mit der Hand den Griff seines Schwertes umfassend, wie die anderen orientierungslos in die finsteren Gänge des unterirdischen Labyrinths. , knurrte Daelior, beruhigt die Pferde und lehnt euch so weit wie möglich vornüber! 

Kaum hatten seine verärgerten Worte Gehör gefunden, schossen wie aus dem Nichts unzählig viele, panisch flatternde Fledermäuse von den gewölbeartigen Decken und suchten sich, von dem plötzlichen Lärm verschreckt, kreischend einen Fluchtweg. Viele der Pferde erhoben sich panisch auf die Hinterläufe und nur wenigen Reitern der gondorischen Garde gelang es, sich auf dem Rücken des Tieres zu halten und es in seiner Wildheit zu bändigen. 

Lalaithwen lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Mähne ihres Pferdes, sprach elbische Worte, um das verängstigt vor- und zurücktrabende Tier zu beruhigen, dabei umfasste sie die Zügel so fest, dass ihre Finger schmerzten und sich verkrampften. 

In dem wilden Gezeter hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme nicht, sie ging im undurchsichtigen Gewimmel unter. Wiehernd galoppierten drei oder vier Pferde in die Dunkelheit, ohne zu wissen, wohin ihre Beine sie eigentlich trugen. Aragorn klammerte sich an sein Pferd, versuchte verzweifelt, es durch ständiges Zureden im Zaum zu halten. Gimli rutschte von dem Pferderücken und wäre beinahe von den ängstlichen Pferden ertrampelt worden, hätte er sich nicht schnell wieder erhoben und sich von Legolas auf dessen Pferd ziehen lassen. Ein weiterer gondorischer Reiter fiel zu Boden und schlug heftig auf dem spitzen, felsigen Boden auf. Auch Lalaithwen verlor den Halt und wurde abgeworfen, hart gegen eine raue Felswand geschmettert und blieb regungslos liegen. , schrie Legolas, während sein Zwergenfreund die Axt gegen die schnellen, fliegenden Biester erhob und einige von ihnen erschlug. 

Daelior fühlte, wie ihn eines der Tiere leicht an der Schläfe streifte und ihm schwindelig wurde. Dennoch schaffte er es, Haltung zu bewahren und hielt noch die Pferde der Hobbits davon ab, in Panik davon zu preschen. Als der Sturm der Fledermäuse endlich versiegte und die Pferde von ihren Reitern nach und nach gezähmt werden konnten, sprang Legolas von seinem Reittier und lief zu seiner Geliebten, die bei Bewusst sein war, sich aber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Fuß hielt. 

Lalaithwen, geht es dir gut?, brachte er besorgt hervor und bettete sie sogleich in seinen Armen. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab mir nur...den Fuß gestoßen, mir geht es gut, versicherte sie ihm sogleich und wollte sich aufrichten, was er aber verhinderte, indem er ihre Schultern festhielt. Er war schon immer stärker als sie gewesen und auch in dieser Situation konnte sie sich nicht gegen sein Drängen, dass sie liegen bleiben sollte, wehren. 

Einige der gondorischen Soldaten versorgten ihren Kameraden, den es wohl um einiges schlimmer erwischt hatte, als die Elbe. Er hatte eine stark blutende Kopfverletzung und klagte über Rückenschmerzen. Aragorn forderte seine Untergebenen auf, teilweise nach den Pferden zu sehen, andere sollten die Vollzähligkeit der Männer prüfen und sich um mögliche Verwundete kümmern. Daelior war von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und zu Gondors König getreten. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sich sämtliche Elben, wie auch Gimli und die Hobbits, um Lalaithwen scharrten, die wieder und wieder energisch versicherte, dass es ihr gut ginge. Wie viele Pferde sind fortgerannt?, fragte der Elb in unterkühltem Ton. Wir wissen es nicht. Schätzungsweise vier bis fünf Tiere, erwiderte Aragorn, der langsam zu den beiden Verletzten trat, gefolgt von Daelior. Die Hobbits könnten auf _einem_ Pferd reiten und ich denke auch der Zwerg ist nicht so groß, als dass er ein eigenes Pferd für sich benötigt. Falls wir einen Teil der Pferde nicht schnell genug wiederfinden sollten, müssen wir notgedrungen die Pferde mit zwei Männern belasten, stellte der Elb fest. 

Aragorn nickte und fragte: Ihr spracht von silbern glänzenden Seen unter der Erde. Wie weit sind sie von hier entfernt? Ich hielte es für besser, dass wir die Verletzten dort versorgen, wo mehr Licht ist...und vor allen Dingen frisches Wasser 

Daelior sah sich um, schien sich anhand der Felswandstrukturen orientieren zu können. Dann kniete er nieder, nahm feine, dunkle Erde in die Hand und rieb mit dem Daumen darüber. Er erhob sich erneut und sagte: Keine Viertelmeile von hier müsste sich einer der kleineren Seen befinden. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, sollten wir gleich weitergehen 

Aragorn sah, dass es seinem Soldaten besser zu gehen schien. Zumindest stützten ihn zwei seiner Kameraden und hatten ihm so auf die Beine geholfen. Seine Platzwunde am Kopf würde wohl oder übel genäht werden müssen und Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann den Belastungen der weiteren Reise standhalten konnte. Der König ging neben Legolas in die Hocke, legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und schaute besorgt zu Lalaithwen hinab. Daelior blieb ein wenig weiter entfernt stehen und warf unauffällig einen Blick auf die Elbe. Was tut dir weh, Lalaithwen?, fragte Aragorn und sie deutete nur auf ihren rechten Fuß. Als sie ein weiteres Mal versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und wieder von ihrem Verlobten daran gehindert wurde, murrte sie: Legolas, ich habe mir nur den Fuß verstaucht und kann auch getrost sitzen, ohne in Lebensgefahr zu geraten Er half ihr trotzdem übervorsichtig auf, sodass sie sich vornüber beugen und ihr Kleid ein wenig anheben konnte. Sacht schob Aragorn den Stiefel von ihrem Fuß und bemerkte sofort, dass der Knöchel geschwollen war. Kannst du auftreten?, fragte der König und sie lächelte, konnte nicht verstehen, warum so eine Aufruhr entstanden war, nur weil sie vom Pferd gefallen war. Ich kann es versuchen, sagte sie und Legolas umfasste stützend ihre Taille. 

Daelior wand sich ab, gesellte sich zu den Soldaten und fragte: Ist alles in Ordnung? Der Mensch sah dem sonst so kühlen und introvertierten Elben überrascht in die grünen, schimmernden Augen und war nur fähig zu nicken. Ihr solltet nicht gehen. Helft ihm auf das Pferd. Ich werde mir Euren Rücken bei besserem Licht ansehen. Es kann ernster sein, als es erscheint, fuhr der fremde Elb fort und immer noch verwundert schauten ihm die gondorischen Soldaten nach, als Daelior zu seinem Pferd ging und es an den Zügeln mit sich führte. 

Lass mich endlich los, lachte Lalaithwen, weil Legolas sie noch immer festhielt, als würde sie in jedem Moment zusammenbrechen, Ich bin kein kleines Kind! protestierend machte sie sich von ihm los und humpelte zu ihrem Pferd zurück. Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und seufzte: Du bist noch genauso stur wie früher, weißt du das? 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, wollte diese Bemerkung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: Und du hast immer noch den gleichen unüberwindbaren Stolz wie früher, Liebling, neckte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in die Luft. Legolas seufzte und sah nur ungern, wie sie sich trotz schmerzendem und wahrscheinlich verstauchtem Knöchel an der Felswand abstützend fortbewegte. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie. Erneut seufzend senkte er den Kopf und spürte plötzlich Aragorns Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er lächelte Legolas an und musste nichts sagen. Der Ausdruck seiner weisen, grauen Augen sprach Bände und der Elb musste unwillkürlich das Lächeln erwidern. Versuche nie, ein wildes Tier zu bändigen, raunte er ihm nur zu und Legolas wisperte: Ich glaubte, ich hätte sie schon gebändigt. Aber es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich sie gewähren ließe...zumal sie sich sowieso nichts sagen lässt 

Aragorn lachte und deutete dem Elben nur, ihm und den anderen zu folgen. Es ist ärgerlich, dass wir die Pferde verloren haben, stellte Aragorn fest und Legolas nickte. Warum haben die Hobbits überhaupt einen solchen Lärm gemacht? 

Der Elb schluckte, als er neben seinem langjährigen Freund ging, zögerte zunächst und schien nach einer guten Antwort zu suchen, was Gimli für ihn erledigte: Weil unser spitzohriger Prinz mit seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin geschäkert hat Aragorn hob die Brauen und grinste schief. So richtig konnte er es nicht fassen, dass dies alles nur geschehen war, weil zwei liebestolle Elben vor dem Hobbitpublikum ihre Zuneigung zueinander preisgegeben hatten. 

Er würde noch ein Wörtchen mit Merry und Pippin wechseln müssen. Dies war kein spaßiger Freizeitausflug auf dem man herumtollen konnte, sondern eine wahrlich verbissene und ernste Suche nach den Kindern, bei dem jeder Zwischenfall wertvolle Zeit kostete. 

~*~*~

Legenden und Geschichten erzählten von den wundersamen Klängen, die auf den gräserreichen Ebenen vor Dagorlad zu vernehmen waren, wenn der kühle Ostwind die zarten Halme in weichen Wogen erzittern ließ. Man sagte, dass, insbesondere, wenn sich ein Unwetter ankündigte, die Gräser zu singen schienen. Filegon hatte schon viele von diesen wundersamen Reden vernommen, aber hatte bisher nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, dieses Schauspiel zu bestaunen. Nun sah er die gräsernen Weiten vor sich, wenn auch noch meilenweit entfernt. Wo ein Menschenauge nur den grauen, verblassenden Schatten der Landschaft erfassen konnte, sahen Elbenaugen bereits das satte Grün und Filegon glaubte sogar, den weichen Wiesenduft wahrnehmen zu können. 

Noch hatten sie nicht ganz die unwegsamen Totensümpfe hinter sich lassen können, aber weit würden sie nicht mehr gehen müssen, um wieder festeren Boden unter den müden Füßen zu spüren. 

Die Stadt ist nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt, aber ich befürchte, dass uns die Witterung einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnte, sagte Eldarion, den Umhang fester um seinen schmalen Körper legend und zum bewölkten Himmel aufschauend, Denkst du, dass wir vor dem Einbruch der Nacht Mûrcaras erreichen werden? Der Elb schaute bei der Frage seines Weggefährten ebenfalls missmutig zum Himmel und sagte: Wenn wir schnell und ohne Rast weiterziehen, sollte es uns möglich sein. Aber die Ebenen sind durstig und ich halte einen Regenguss nicht für unmöglich. Wenn wir nicht nass werden wollen, müssen wir noch schneller vorankommen. Lass uns also keine Zeit verlieren! 

Eldarion nickte und gemeinsam warteten die Freunde auf die anderen Kinder, die sich etwas schwer taten beim Durchschreiten der letzten, unebenen Strecke. Tari hatte Eldarion noch etwas an Last abgenommen, da der Prinz noch immer über einen schmerzenden Nacken klagte. Die Würgemale verschwanden auch nur sehr langsam, aber Eldarion lief so lange und weit er nur konnte, selbst wenn seine Kräfte nahe dem Erschöpfen waren. Filegon sagte es dem Jungen nicht, aber er bewunderte ihn im Stillen für seine Zähigkeit. Sein unermüdlicher Wille, das Ziel zu erreichen, hatte er wohl von seinem Vater geerbt. Filegon fragte sich, ob er irgendeine Eigenschaft von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln umgab die weichen, schmalen Lippen des jungen Elben, als er feststellte, dass er seinen Vater viel zu wenig kannte, als dass er seine eigene Frage hätte beantworten können. 

Stunden verrannen wie Sand zwischen den Fingern und kaum hatten die Kinder die weiten und dicht von Gras bewachsenen Ebenen betreten, weinte der Himmel glasige Perlen, die sofort zerschellten, alsbald sie in ihrem Flug auf ein Hindernis stießen. O nein, jetzt regnet es auch noch...prima...und ich freute mich schon, dass meine Kleider durch die klamme Luft nicht länger nass sein würden, stöhnte Tari lautstark. Eldarion hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und fing mit offenem Mund das kühle und gemächlich tanzende Nass. Sein fast schulterlanges, dunkles Haar fing die schimmernden Tropfen auf, welche das fahler werdende Sonnenlicht reflektierten. Naru, der zuvor gemächlich hinterdrein getrottet war, begann zu jaulen. Er schien sich wirklich nicht viel aus Regen zu machen. 

Filegon ging unbeirrt voran. Solange das Gelände noch begehbar war, würden sie dies zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen können. Selina jubelte laut, als der angenehme Nieselregen einsetzte. Fröhlich rufend, lachend und singend, sprang sie mit einem nie zuvor gesehenen Elan um die Jungen herum. Naru, von ihrem Enthusiasmus angesteckt, sprang schwanzwedelnd neben ihr her und bellte fröhlich, sodass der ausgelassene Laut sogar auf dem weiten Gelände wiederhallte. Keine Krähen, nichts von all dem, was ihnen allen so viel Angst gemacht hatte, war mehr zu sehen oder in ihrem jungen Wesen zu spüren. Das Mädchen tobte um Filegon herum, fasste den Elben bei der Hand und zog ihn lachend mit sich. Guck mal, Filegon – ein bunter, bunter Regenbogen!, ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf den blass am Horizont erkenntlichen Farbenreigen deutete. Ja, Selina. Und dem Regenbogen müssen wir jetzt folgen, sagte er lächelnd. Selina hob die Brauen und hielt plötzlich inne in ihrem Freudentaumel. Was ist? Was hast du?, fragte Jolly, der mit den anderen nun auf gleicher Höhe mit Filegon stand. 

Kann man auf einem Regenbogen spazieren gehen?, fragte sie, den Zeigefinger an den Mund pressend und fragend zu dem jungen Elben aufschauend. Dieser betrachtete das farbenfrohe Lichtspiel der Natur und sagte, beinahe in einem verträumten Ton: Vielleicht, Selina...vielleicht 

Die Jungen, denen es unlängst klar war, dass niemand auf einem Regenbogen entlangwandeln konnte, schauten verblüfft zu ihrem Freund, der noch immer regungslos stehen blieb und fast sehnsüchtig zum Horizont schaute. Tari zwickte ihn plötzlich grob am Ohr, sodass Filegon vor Schmerz und Überraschung laut aufschrie und sich sofort das Ohr hielt: Was soll das?, knurrte er. Diese Menschen wussten anscheinend nicht, dass das Ohr eine der empfindlichsten Stellen am Körper eines Elben war! Tagträumen kannst du später immer noch! Ich hab Hunger und will nicht nass werden, war Taris einzige Antwort, als er gelassen an dem Elben, dessen Ohrenspitze noch immer dunkelrot verfärbt war, vorbeiging. Tut es sehr weh, Filegon? Soll ich pusten?, fragte Selina ernsthaft besorgt. Der Elb blinzelte zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das ihm noch nicht einmal bis zur Brust reichte, hinab und musste schmunzeln bei der unfreiwilligen Komik, die in Selinas Worten mitschwang. 

Nein, vielen Dank. Aber ich werde auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, wenn mich dieser Rüpel von einem Menschenjungen ein weiteres Mal kneifen sollte, entgegnete er ihr höflich und Tari streckte ihm nur die Zunge entgegen. Na los, lasst uns schnell weitergehen, damit wir die Stadt vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen können, sagte der Elb dann entschlossen, den Umhang enger um die schmalen Schultern legend. 

~*~*~

Haldir wusste nicht, wie lange er in den königlichen Stallungen von Minas Tirith verweilte. Die Pferde waren bereits gesattelt und Verpflegung in großen Rucksäcken verstaut worden, als sich orangefarbene Schatten hinter den ringförmig angeordneten Stadtmauern versteckten und sich vor dem wärmenden Licht der Nachmittagssonne zu schützen versuchten. Haldir musste mit sich selbst ringen, wusste nicht, ob es nicht schier verantwortungslos von ihm war, die Königin in ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Aragorn wäre sicherlich sehr erzürnt, wenn er davon hörte. Gerade als er diesen Gedanken hegte, trat Arwen aus der Thronhalle heraus, in einen seidenen, fliederfarbenen Umhang gehüllt. Selbst bei Tageslicht vermochte es die schöne Elbe, in Konkurrenz mit der anmutigen Sonne zu treten. Obwohl sie ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben hatte, erstrahlte ihr Gesicht in jugendlichem Liebreiz und selbst ihre Schwangerschaft sah man ihr auf den ersten Blick nicht an. Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er durfte die Königin auf keinen Fall einer Gefahr aussetzen. 

Wie ich sehe, ist alles zum Aufbruch bereit, stellte sie fest und lächelte, als sich der lorische Elb leicht vor ihr verbeugte. Wie förmlich er sich doch immer verhielt – selbst seinen Freunden gegenüber. 

Ja, meine Königin. Wir können aufbrechen, sagte er und beobachtete, wie sie einen nachdenklichen Blick zurückwarf, zu überlegen schien, ob es richtig war, ihre Töchter den Ammen allein zu übergeben und die Hauptstadt ganz ohne ein Mitglied des Königspaares zurückzulassen. Was habt Ihr?, fragte Haldir leise, aber Arwen lächelte, fragte: Es ist nichts. Habt Ihr das Buch? Haldir nickte, zog aus einem Beutel das Buch mit den herausgerissenen Seiten hervor. Mit Verlaub, was habt ihr mit dem Buch vor? Und...Ihr habt mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wo Ihr hinzureiten gedenkt!, die Sorge in den Augen Haldirs wurde nur noch vom unsicheren Tonfall seiner Stimme bekräftigt. 

Arwen saß auf, wand sich an Haldir und sprach: Reitet mit mir nach Bruchtal. Ich denke, wir können den anderen helfen! 

Der Elb runzelte die Stirn und rief beinahe laut aus: Aber Euer Hoheit...bis nach Bruchtal sind es wenigstens acht Tage Wegstrecke und das ohne Rast und bei schnellem Galopp! Arwen nickte und sagte: Dann werden wir nicht rasten und noch schneller reiten, als es je ein elbisches Auge wahrgenommen hat. Oder scheut Ihr den Weg? Haldir hielt inne, wusste dann aber seinen Stolz zu verteidigen, indem er bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte. Welche Hilfe kann es in Bruchtal geben, die wir hier nicht aufbringen können? Schon seit Jahren lebt niemand mehr dort Arwens Züge schienen traurig zu werden, aber sie ließ sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen: Glaubt mir, Haldir, wir werden etwas finden! Ohne ein Wort des Zweifels zuzulassen, trieb sie ihr Pferd zum Galopp an, sodass Haldir keine andere Wahl hatte, als ebenfalls aufzusitzen und ihr zu folgen. 

~*~*~

Filegons Hoffnungen sollten jäh zerschmettert werden, denn als sie noch weit vor den Toren Mûrcaras waren, wurde der Himmel von einer nahezu schwarzen Wolkendecke überrannt. Gemächlich, so zaghaft wie der erste kleine Funken, der einen Flächenbrand zu entfachen vermochte, nahm der Regen zu. Bald war nichts mehr zu sehen und zu spüren von dem angenehmen, frischen Nieselschauer. Die Tropfen gewannen an Stärke und Masse, wie plumpe, schwerfällige Kieselsteine aus Wasser, die sich mit einem deutlich hörbaren Platschen auf dem feuchter werdenden Erdboden verloren. Selina lachte und tanzte nicht mehr, sondern hielt sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf, damit ihre Haare nicht nass werden konnten. Dabei stolperte sie und schlug fast der Länge nach hin, hätte sie nicht rechtzeitig ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden. Auch Narus Bewegungen hatten jene Tollheit verloren und waren schleppend, mühselig geworden. Mit den grauen Pfoten sank er in den feuchten Boden ein und jaulte wieder und wieder auf. Auch er schien sich erhoffen, mit dem Verlassen der Totensümpfe endgültig die Nässe hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Mit schnellen Schritten, die einem lockeren Lauf glichen, hasteten die Freunde über den steppengleichen, grasigen Untergrund, gefolgt von ihrem vierbeinigem Gesellen. 

Die grünen Halme der Pflanzen wurden vom Wind in alle erdenklichen Richtungen getrieben, verbogen sich und nicht selten geschah es, dass die zierlichen Gewächse einfach zerbrachen wie ein Glaskrug auf steinernem Boden und ihre feinen, doch zu schwachen Teile wurden von dem ewigen Element fortgetragen auf unsichtbaren Schwingen. 

Endlich, als der Regen so stark geworden war, dass das Wasser selbst den robustesten Elbenstoff durchdrang, ragten vor den Kindern die weiten Stadttore Mûrcaras in die Höhe. Die kleine Stadt vor Dagorlad lebte von dem regen Handel mit Rohan und der Hauptstadt von Gondor. Zudem hieß es, könnte man die besten Speisen und Getränke in diesem kleinen, gemütlichen Ort finden. Taris und Jollys Magenknurren bestätigte da nur den Drang der Freunde, etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Jollys Schwester nieste plötzlich mehrmals hintereinander und Filegon reichte ihr ein kleines Tuch, an dem sie sich die Nase abwischen konnte. Ihr Kleid war völlig durchnässt und auch die Hemden der Jungen waren klamm, als hätte man sie soeben in einen Bottich zum Waschen gegeben. Schnell, lasst uns ein Gasthaus suchen und uns dort nach einem ordentlichen Essen und einem Plätzchen zum schlafen umsehen, sagte Eldarion, dessen Stimme heiser klang und seine Erschöpfung deutlich zeigte. Filegon nickte und passierte mit seinen Gefährten im niederprasselndem Regen die offene Pforte, die nur hin und wieder von Wachmännern gesichert wurde. Seitdem der Frieden wieder in Mittelerde eingekehrt war, geschah es nur sehr selten, dass sich diebisches oder verbrecherisches Gesindel hier herumtrieb. 

Tari plädierte, wie auch Eldarion, darauf, im nächstbesten Gasthaus einzukehren, wohingegen Filegon viel genauer die Umgebung zu erforschen und auszumachen schien und seine Freunde bat, im kühlen Regen auszuharren, bis der Elb ein passendes Wirtshaus fand. Der Prinz konnte sich nicht erklären, was sein Freund unter `passend´ verstand, denn in dieser in Mark und Bein übergehenden, feuchten Kälte war dem Jungen alles recht, was vier Wände und ein Dach hatte. Eldarion wünschte sich heimlich, dass der Elb einmal in seiner Haut stecken und die Kälte wie ein Mensch empfinden könnte. 

Das Wasser stand den Kindern bereits bis zu den Knöcheln, da der ausgedörrte Boden zu fest war, um den plötzlichen Überfluss an Feuchtigkeit vollends in sich aufnehmen zu können. Kaum ein Mensch war auf den Straßen zu sehen, nur vereinzelte Gesichter hielten sich im Schatten der leicht geöffneten Fenster versteckt, um neugierige Blicke auf die dahergelaufenen Fremden zu werfen. Vieles mochte sich nach dem Ringkrieg geändert haben, doch der Argwohn gegenüber Unbekannten war immer noch groß. Blinzelnde Menschenaugen spähten auf die dunklen Gassen und Filegon war, als lauschte die ganze Stadt dem leisen, schlurfenden Geräusch ihrer Schritte, begleitet vom Rauschen des niederfallenden Regens. Wonach hälst du Ausschau, sprich!, stöhnte Jolly, dem es langsam aber sicher zuwider war, an zig Tavernen vorbeizugehen und schon ganz durchnässt zu sein. , erwiderte der Elb trocken und achtete nicht auf das stete Wehklagen seiner Begleiter. 

Abrupt blieb Eldarion stehen und veranlasste den Elben somit, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Was ist?, fragte Filegon, die hellen, wachen Augen direkt auf den in der Kälte zitternden Menschen richtend. Ich habe dir mehrmals gesagt, dass das Geld niemals ausreichen wird, um auch nur ein Pferd zu kaufen. 

Vielleicht will ich ja auch gar kein Pferd kaufen...sondern nur einen Blick auf ein paar der stolzen Tiere werfen, der Ansatz eines maliziösen Grinsens auf den schönen Zügen Filegons verunsicherte Eldarion immens und ließ ihn kein gutes Gefühl verspüren. Oh...na wer sagts denn? Das ist doch wahrlich ein gemütliches Einkehrhaus...na kommt, wo bleibt ihr? Ich dachte, ihr frieret? Die Kinder wechselten einen unsicheren Blick. So wie sich Filegon plötzlich verhielt und wie konspirativ der Klang seiner Stimme erschien, kannten ihn seine langjährigen Freunde gar nicht. Schlussendlich war es Selina, welche die Nase rümpfte und sich mit dem klammen Ärmel ihres Kleides über die Stirn strich, daraufhin in strammem Marsch dem Elben folgte. 

Was hat er nur vor?, wisperte Eldarion und durch das monotone Prasseln des Regenwassers war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Windhauch, fortgerissen von den überlegenen Wassermassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, murmelte Jolly und folgte wiederum Tari. Dann, sich zu Eldarion umkehrend, fügte er hinzu: Er ist ein Elb. Er weiß schon, was er tut. Na komm, bevor du dir noch eine garstige Erkältung einhandelst! 

~*~*~

Pik As, der Mann, dessen Bart ein Rasiermesser wohl zuletzt vor zwei Jahren gespürt haben musste, entblößte seine Zahnlücken, als sich seine spröden Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen teilten. Hämisch zu seinem alten Kumpanen und Mitstreiter Zakwa zwinkernd, legte er die Spielkarte auf den schiefrigen Holztisch und schob die Goldmünzen, die in Unmengen auf der Tischmitte lagen, mit schnellen und geschickten Händen zu sich. Sein Spielpartner, ein älterer Herr, der auf der Durchreise nach Kîl Ih-Anin, einem beschaulichen Städtchen am Fuße des Weißen Gebirges, war und sich zu seinem Nachteil auf ein Spielchen mit dem alten Schlitzohr Reevo eingelassen hatte, schluckte nur schwer und murrte etwas Abfälliges in seinen dichten, grauen Bart. Dann stand er, begleitet vom Gelächter der Stammgäste, die an der Theke Platz genommen hatten, empört auf, packte seine sieben Sachen, zog den braunen Filzhut tief in das von Falten durchzogene Gesicht und eilte schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. 

Lebt wohl, mein Herr, auf baldig Wiedersehen, lachte Reevo schallend und bestellte sogleich eine neue Runde Bier für sich und seinen Freund, die er zum Teil mit dem neuerworbenem Geld bezahlte. Euch Halunken kann im Kartenspiel keiner das Wasser reichen, seufzte der Wirt, ein hagerer Mann, der weit über fünfzig Winter erlebt hatte, und stellte zwei bis an den Rand gefüllte Bierkrüge auf den Tisch. War das ein Kompliment?, lachte Zakwa, der dem älteren Mann einen Kreuzer zuschnippte. 

Reevo hatte einen großen Schluck von dem erfrischenden Getränk genommen und der Schaum des Bieres haftete noch an seinem schwarzen, ungepflegtem Bart. Reiche Beute haben wir heute gemacht, kicherte Zakwa und zählte die Goldmünzen, sortierte sie ordentlich zu kleineren Türmen. Der Abend ist jung, wer weiß, was für Tölpel sich heute noch mit uns messen wollen, bremste Reevo die vorzeitige Euphorie seines Kameraden. Kaum waren jene Worte seiner Kehle entwichen, wurde die Tür mit einem schweren Knarren aufgestoßen und sogleich zog der kühle Wind in die warme Stube ein und ließ die trinkenden Gäste fluchen und denjenigen verteufeln, der es wagte, bei solche einem Unwetter die Tür zu öffnen. Neugierig und darauf bedacht, wohlmöglich gleich das nächste Opfer für seine Betrügereien zu finden, schaute Reevo an den Männern, die ihm die Sicht blockierten, vorbei und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die fünf völlig durchnässten Kinder mit tropfender Kleidung erblickte. Der eine von ihnen, der größer als die anderen und von schlanker Statur war, schien ein waschechter Elb zu sein. Und die Höhe war, dass ein Hund mit schmutzigem Fell die Schwelle besudelte, indem er sich durch heftiges Schütteln von der Nässe befreite. Das Gemurmel und Getuschel ersetzte das vorangegangene Gelächter und fast sämtliche Blicke waren auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet. 

Guten Abend, sagte Eldarion höflich und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Vereinzeltes Stirnrunzeln, belustigendes Grinsen und das müde Lallen einiger betrunkener Gäste war die einzige Antwort, die der junge Prinz erhielt. Selina fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl in diesem Gasthaus. Es roch nach Tabak, ekelhaften Getränken, welche die Erwachsenen immer tranken und nach Schweiß. Noch hinzu kam, dass die Luft stickig und schwer zu atmen war. 

Kommt, wir setzen uns da hinten an einen Tisch...wo es ein wenig ruhiger ist, murmelte Filegon und seine Freunde gingen langsam und unter den wachsamen Blicken der Menschen voran, ließen sich anschließend in einer freien Sitznische nieder. Naru folgte, unbeeindruckt von den empörten Kommentaren der Menschen. Gähnend legte er sich neben Taris Füße und ruhte seine erschöpften Glieder aus. Als der Wirt, nicht lange zögernd, an ihren Tisch kam und nach ihren Wünschen fragte, antwortete Eldarion: Wir hätten gern ein gutes Mahl und Wegbrot für..., der Junge kramte in seiner Westentasche und zog sechs Goldtaler daraus hervor, ...drei Goldmünzen. Bietet Ihr auch Unterkünfte für die Nacht an? Der hagere Alte hob eine Braue, warf urteilende und abschätzende Blicke auf die frierenden Kinder. Er fand es seltsam, dass ein junger Mann wie dieser Bursche mit den langen, dunklen Haaren und dem eindringlichen Blick so viel Geld mit sich führte. Aber solange man ihn bezahlte, würde er keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen. 

Ja, wir haben noch ein Vierbettzimmer frei, sagte er und Filegon entging nicht, wie ihn der Mann anstarrte. Selten hatte man in Mûrcaras wohl je Elben gesehen. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt konnte Legolas Sohn die Neugierde der Menschen verstehen, aber bald wurden das Getuschel und die misstrauischen Blicke unerträglich aufdringlich. Selina nickte fast ein, als sie ihren Kopf auf die Ellenbogen legte und der dunstige Geruch der Taverne sie schläfrig machte. Die Jungen sprachen nicht viel miteinander, spürten, dass sie hier nicht sonderlich willkommen zu sein schienen. Als jedoch der Wirt mit einem großen Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten zu ihnen trat, erwachte in ihnen neuer Lebensgeist und der alte, kneifende Hunger meldete sich zu Wort. Gemeinsam aßen sie von ihren Tellern, lachten und scherzten nach langer Zeit wieder, genossen die sanfte Wärme des Kaminfeuers, das unweit von ihrem Tisch loderte. In einem Tempo, wie es der Elb noch nie gesehen hatte, hatte Selina ihr Abendmahl heruntergeschlungen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen viel durchmachen müssen und würde nun einer Stärkung bedürfen, um auf dem langen Weg bis nach Rhûn durchzuhalten. Möchtest du noch etwas von meiner Suppe?, fragte Filegon das Mädchen, das verstohlen ab und an auf seinen Teller schielte. 

Sie nickte schüchtern und lachend schob er den Teller zu ihr herüber, auf dessen Inhalt sie sich kurze Zeit später stürzte. Wenn du so weitermachst..., begann Tari, an einer Keule knabbernd, an Filegon gewandt, ...wirst du noch ganz vom Fleische fallen, mein Guter! Jolly und Eldarion nickten zustimmend und aßen sich so richtig satt. 

Filegon lächelte, aber Tari merkte, dass der Elb mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Die alte Wachsamkeit und Vorsicht würde ihn wohl nie verlassen. Filegon war tatsächlich mit seinen Gedanken bei etwas ganz anderem – dem wilden Schnaufen der Pferde, unten in den Stallungen. Er konnte es selbst in diesem Raum voller Leute vernehmen und machte seinen Plan perfekt. Den Knochen, den das zarte, saftige Fleisch umgeben hatte, reichte Tari nun seinem Hund, der dankbar und gierig das Geschenk seines Herrchens entgegennahm und genüsslich mit seinen scharfen Zähnen an dem Leckerbissen nagte. Machst du mir heute noch meine Zöpfe?, fragte Selina, die ihre Suppe schon ausgelöffelt hatte und der noch einige Reste an den Mundwinkeln klebten. Der Elb strich ihr durch das noch immer feuchte Haar und wisperte: Es ist noch zu nass...außerdem würdest du durch das Schlafen die schöne Frisur sogleich zunichte machen 

Dann schlaf ich eben nicht!, protestierte sie und versuchte vergebens das Gähnen zu unterdrücken, das aus ihr ausbrechen wollte. Morgen früh, Selina, versprochen! Lasst uns nicht mehr all zu lange hier verweilen und ein wenig schlafen. Wir müssen noch vor Tagesanbruch losziehen, damit das, was ich vorhabe, auch problemlos seinen Lauf nimmt, sagte Filegon und Eldarion wurde ungeduldig: _Was_ hast du überhaupt vor, Filegon? Meinst du nicht, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, uns einzuweihen? Kaum hatte der Prinz dies ausgesprochen, wurde er plötzlich von einem seltsamen Mann unterbrochen, der eine Lederweste und einen langen, bläulichen Umhang trug. Das schalkhafte und zugleich schelmische Leuchten in dessen Augen rief den Elben zur Vorsicht auf. 

Guten Abend die jungen Herren...und natürlich die junge Dame, sprach der Fremde und verbeugte sich tief vor den Kindern, was selbst Tari und Jolly aus der Fassung brachte. Es wundert mich, solch junge Gäste im _Roten Drachen_ begrüßen zu dürfen. Erlaubt mir die Frage, welch Geschick euch nach Mûrcaras verschlug Die Stimme des Fremden war tief, aber gleichzeitig wohlklingend und so plapperte Jolly, ohne länger nachzudenken, los: Wir kommen aus Minas Tirith und sind eigentlich auf dem Weg nach... Eldarion hatte Filegons warnenden Blick bemerkt und fiel Jolly bewusst ins Wort, ehe er dem seltsamen Mann irgendwelche Details ihrer Reise erzählen konnte: Wir sind nur auf Durchreise...wollen uns ein wenig die Hörner abstoßen und die Gegend kennen lernen, nichts besonderes... 

Das Leuchten in den braunen, fast schwarz erscheinenden Augen des Mannes verriet, dass er Eldarion die Geschichte nicht ganz abkaufen wollte. Nicht zuletzt, um abzulenken, fragte Filegon schließlich: Und wie lautet Euer Name, ehrenwerter Herr? 

Ich bin Zakwa...und das da ist mein guter alter Freund Reevo. Gestattet ihr, dass wir uns zu euch setzen? Filegon zögerte. Zum einen waren dieser Mann und sein Freund, der sich nun zu ihm gesellt hatte, äußerst zwielichtige Gestalten, zum anderen war es überaus unhöflich, eine gewöhnliche Bitte wie diese abzuschlagen und dies hätte nur noch mehr den Unmut der Gäste der Taverne hervorgerufen. , brachte der Elb zur Überraschung seiner Freunde hervor und rutschte ein wenig zu Selina heran, um den beiden Männern einen Sitzplatz zu gewähren. Reevo, der augenscheinlich jüngere von beiden, trug einen schwarzen, struppigen Bart und hatte, wie Tari bemerkte, viele Zahnlücken im Mund. Der andere beugte sich zu Naru herab und tätschelte ihm den Kopf, lachte: Na das ist ja ein feiner Hund...gehört der dir?, als Zakwa Tari direkt ansah, beschlich den Jungen das Gefühl, dass diese beiden Männer nichts Gutes im Schilde führten. Ja. Und wenn ich es ihm befehle, schnappt er zu Zakwa lachte lauthals und der tiefe, raue Laut ließ die Miene der Kinder verfinstern. Reevo, der sich neben Filegon gesetzt hatte, stank fürchterlich nach Bier und Pfeifenkraut und dem Elben wollten die Blicke nicht gefallen, die er ihm zuwarf. Oho, einer vom Schönen Volk...wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?, säuselte Reevo ihm zu und Filegon begegnete seinem Blick mit innerem, wachsendem Zorn. Ich würde es nicht als Ehre bezeichnen, dass ich hier einkehre. Wir suchten nur einen Schutz vor dem Sturm und eine Unterkunft für die Nacht 

Filegon ist der Sohn von dem berühmten Leg... Der Elb hielt Selinas Mund zu, sodass sie ihn erstaunt und zugleich beleidigt anschaute. Zakwa und Reevo wollten schon tiefer auf die Identität des Elben eingehen, als Jolly das Wort ergriff und sagte: Wir sind müde...wir bitten um Entschuldigung, aber wir würden uns gern zurückziehen 

Kaum war der Junge aufgestanden, hatte ihn auch schon Zakwa am Hemdärmel gepackt und den Kopf schiefgelegt. So früh schon? Verspürt ihr denn keine Lust auf ein kleines Kartenspiel?, Zakwas Blick wanderte zu Tari, dessen wilder, rötlicher Schopf von dessen Unbändigkeit erzählte. Nein, wir..., begann Eldarion, doch Tari unterbrach ihn: Ja, gern, würde ich ein Spiel gegen Euch wagen 

, zischte Eldarion, Wir haben nur noch drei Goldtaler...die wirst du nicht bei einem lächerlichen Glücksspiel verlieren! Tari blinzelte empört zu dem größeren Jungen herüber und murmelte: Ja, du hast recht...ich werde sie **nicht** verlieren 

, wollten nun auch Filegon und Jolly zugleich einwerfen, aber der Sohn des Schmiedes Rufus wollte nicht hören und nickte Zakwa zu, der sogleich die Spielkarten verteilte. Wir spielen _Schwarzes As_...das kennst du doch, Junge?, fragte Reevo und Tari nickte. Mit seinem Vater hatte er schon des öfteren Karten gespielt. Also ist dir klar, dass die höchste Karte gewinnt...nach drei Durchgängen. As ist der höchste Wert, bei der Ziehung der Sieben gibt es vier Strafkarten...klar?, sagte Zakwa zugleich, erfreut, ein neues, dummes Opfer gefunden zu haben, dem er das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen konnte. , fragte Tari, der wohl nicht zum ersten Mal Karten spielte. Wenn du es wagst, kannst du all eure Goldmünzen setzen..., ein Goldzahn funkelte im Mund des Mannes und Eldarion versuchte Tari noch einmal zur Vernunft zu bringen, was jedoch vergebens war. Die Karten flogen nur so auf den Tisch, während sich Tari und Zakwa ein Duell im Kartenspiel lieferten. Selina lugte in Taris Karten herein und staunte, wie behände Tari die Karten auszulegen wusste. 

Filegon wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden sie noch in der stickigen Spelunke saßen und dem Kartenspiel ihres Freundes zuschauten. Selina war beinahe eingeschlafen, schreckte immer wieder auf, wenn irgendein Gast seinen Bierkrug umkippte und laut zu fluchen begann. Eldarion ahnte, dass das Spiel kein gutes Ende für sie nehmen würde, weil Tari schon zum zweiten Mal ein schlechteres Blatt aufgedeckt hatte als Zakwa und nur noch eine Goldmünze blieb ihm übrig. Herz As!, rief Zakwa triumphierend aus und legte seine Spielkarte besiegelnd auf die übrigen Karten, wollte schon ausholen, um sich das ganze Geld einzuheimsen, als Tari plötzlich sein Kurzschwert zog und die Klinge mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Handrücken des Mannes schlug. Naru bellte sogleich aufgeregt und war aufgesprungen. Die Gäste, die noch immer in dem Gasthaus verweilten, schauten verwundert zu dem Tisch herüber, betrachteten mit gemischten Gefühlen die Waffe in den Händen des Kindes. Tari, was tust du?, zischte Filegon, dem das aufmüpfige Verhalten seines Freundes ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte. 

Was stimmt bei dir nicht, Junge?, knurrte Zakwa, Du hast in einem ehrlichen Spiel verloren und willst doch nicht ernsthaft versuchen, durch Waffengewalt deinen Einsatz zurückzubekommen? Auch Reevos Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, ließen die Kinder spüren, dass mit den beiden nicht zu spaßen war. 

Falsch – Ihr spieltet unehrlich, erwiderte Tari keck und Jolly ahnte, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte. Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleines Bürschchen..., Zakwa war aufgesprungen, um Tari das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch dabei vollzog der Junge einen sauberen Streich und riss die Unterseite von Zakwas Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen auf – alle vier Asse segelten in federleichter Bewegung zu Boden, vor den Augen aller Gäste. Wie wundersam, dass nur Ihr stets ein As in Eurem Blatte führtet, findet Ihr nicht auch?, grinste Tari spitzbübisch und lautes Gemurmel drang durch die Menschenmenge, ab und an hörte man jemanden oder rufen, was die beiden Männer veranlasste, ihre Beute wieder freizugeben. Mit Rage in den Zügen mussten Reevo und Zakwa fast ihre gesamten Einnahmen, die sie noch von dem letzten Tölpel erhalten hatten, an fünf dreiste Kinder abtreten. 

Geschwind deutete der Elb seinen Freunden, dass es nun besser wäre, zu gehen, ehe die Leute noch neugieriger und aufdringlicher wurden, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Wenigstens hat dich keiner erkannt, flüsterte Jolly Eldarion zu, was den guten Ohren Reevos nicht entging. Immer noch verärgert darüber, dass ausgerechnet so ein Naseweis ihn und seinen Kumpanen bloßgestellt hatte, kniff er die Augen zusammen und folgte den Kindern ein Stück bis zur Schwelle. 

Damit haben wir uns jetzt keine Freunde gemacht, murmelte Filegon Tari zu, der, wie seine Gefährten, aufgestanden war und auf dem Weg zu der Treppe, die zu den Zimmern führte, die Goldtaler zählte. Aber wir haben endlich Geld, um uns noch mehr Wegzehrung zu kaufen!, verteidigte sich Tari und Jolly klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Eldarion hatte Selina in seine Arme gehoben und trug sie die Treppen herauf, hinaus aus dem lauten Raum. Schluss mit dem Unsinn. Wir hätten nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen sollen. Trickbetrüger wie diese beiden sehen es alles andere als gern, wenn man ihnen so vorlaut ihre Einnahmen abnimmt. 

Glaubst du, sie werden sich noch nicht geschlagen geben?, fragte Jolly, Naru streichelnd, als der Rüde neben ihm herlief. Nicht, wenn sie _gute_ Betrüger sind, die ihren Broterwerb sehr ernst nehmen..., antwortete Filegon und warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück in den Raum. Zakwa und Reevo lehnten am Türrahmen, zogen an ihren Pfeifen und starrten den Kindern nach, bis sie die Treppe hinaufgestiegen und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. 

Lassen wir uns das gefallen?, fragte Zakwa leise. Reevo blies den Pfeifenrauch aus und grinste breit: 

~*~*~

_Ich höre auf, um Reviews zu betteln...zumindest für dieses Kapitel *lol* Liegt eh nicht in meiner Macht, ob ihr euch zu diesem kleinen Klick erbarmen könnt...wäre aber schön...ich kurier mich aus und gebe mein Bestes, das nächste Kapitel bis zum 28.1. fertig zu stellen. Hoffe, dieser Teil hat euch gefallen?! _

_**Airihnaa: ***lol* Mittelerde kombiniert mit X-Faktor? Mulder und Scully springen hinter einem Busch vor? Da eröffnet sich mir die Frage, was denn die beiden überhaupt hinter dem Busch getrieben haben ^^ Freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass du als Leser das Wort ergriffen hast (sehr vorbildlich...lol) und noch mehr freut es mich, dass dir die Story sogar besser als der Vorgänger gefällt *jubel* ich hatte nämlich genau davor Angst, dass die Fortsetzung nicht so gelingt...aber ok, vermasseln kann ichs ja noch *g*_

_**Feanen: **Ich glaube nicht an die elbische Perfektion ^^ Außerdem stell ich mir einen Elben mit ein paar kleinen Schwächen, bzw. einer nicht langweiligen Kindheit viel aufregender vor, als so einen Spießer. Mal sehen, vielleicht geh ich später noch einmal auf Details ein ^^ *knuff*_

_**Mystica89: ***lach* O nein, die nächste, die Filegon mit Selina verkuppeln will *seufz* Arwen pessimistisch? *lol* Das erinnert mich an den ersten Kinobesuch von mit meiner Brieffreundin Alex...ständig kamen Sprüche von Elrond oder Galadriel á la Ihr werdet alle sterben und Mittelerde untergehen, sodass wir uns nur dachten Elvish Optimism *lol* *knuff*_

_**Doraruss: **Ui, eine Ehre, dich wieder unter meinen Reviewern begrüßen zu dürfen. Spannender als mancher Krimi? *lol* Was liest du für schlechte Krimis? ^^ Ich muss sagen, ich bin eigentlich auch nicht so der Kinderfreund, (habe 2 äußerst nervige Exemplare davon unter mir wohnen) aber ich hab einfach versucht, ein paar neue Charaktere in die Story einzufügen und da war diese Idee von einem kleinen Mädchen *g* (wo schon fast nur Kerle dabei sind...)_

_**Finda: **Hey, Süße, erzähl – wie ist das Geschichtsabi gelaufen? Hab dir beide Hufe gedrückt! Hoffentlich mit Erfolg? Schade, dass FF.net die halbe Review verschluckt hat, aber glücklicherweise gibts ICQ *g* Und juhu, Mathe verdirbt dir nichts *sich für dich freut* Jaja, wenns um Filegon und Selina geht, quietscht die Finda wieder *lol* *knutsch*_

_**Viechle: **Und wieder eine, die mit Filegon und Selina rumschwärmt *g* Wegen dem Beschwerdebrief: Das war so: es gibt bei TV Spielfilm so ne Seite, wo man sich als Leser und allgemeiner Fernsehgucker über gewisse Dinge im TV beschweren kann. Bei mir war das wegen dem Skispringen auf RTL – die Vögel haben einfach nicht die Siegerehrung übertragen, weil kein Deutscher auf dem Podium gelandet is...hab da gleich ne e-mail verfasst und den Bescheid bekommen, dass die den Brief wahrscheinlich in Heft 4 abdrucken *lol*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Jaja, FF.net mal wieder...*seufz* Ich habe beim letzten Kapitel geschlagene 2 Stunden versucht, die Fehlermeldung zu umgehen und somit das Kapitel hochzubringen...irgendwann hab ichs dann doch geschafft...ich hoffe, der Server macht mir nicht schon wieder solche Probleme...nervt tierisch. Ich hoffe, dir gehts gesundheitlich besser?! Ich sieche immer noch dahin...*argh* *Hasiknuff*_

_**Lavadana: **Ui, schön mal wieder von dir zu hören! Freut mich, dass dir die Story bisher gut gefällt, will ja nicht umsonst stundenlang vorm PC bis spät in die Nacht sitzen ^^ Also bisher gehen wir die Ideen nicht aus *halleluja* So ne richtige Schreibblockade hatte ich auch noch nie *und werde ich hoffentlich nie haben* *knutsch*_

_**Mehagles: **Uiuiui, noch ein stiller Leser?! O.o *freu* Ich würde ja gern die Kapitel noch schneller herausbringen, aber ich schaffe die Kapitel gerad mal so im 10-Tage Rhythmus, weil ich *o schau an* nebenher noch etwas für die Schule machen sollte. Ja, ich spiele noch Volleyball, wenn aber bei weitem nicht mehr so häufig wie letztes Jahr, was daran liegt, dass ich den Verein gewechselt hab und der nicht mehr in meinem Heimatort ist, d.h. ich extra hinfahren muss, um zu trainieren. Schaffe ich zeitlich leider kaum noch, weil da noch Schule und die FF ist...mein Tag bräuchte mindestens 48 Stunden, damit ich alles unter einen Hut bekäme, was ich machen muss/will. *seufz* Danke für die Review *freu*_


	17. 16 Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn

**A/N:** Super – man steht 5:30 Uhr auf, friert sich den Plüschhintern auf dem Weg zur Schule ab, nur um 2 Stunden lang in Bio noch weniger als zu verstehen, anschließend fünf Freistunden zu haben und um 13:45 Uhr wieder in die Schule zum herzallerliebsten Lateinunterricht zu kommen – kurz gesagt, ich hatte wieder einen guten Tag *lach* Aber nun ja...in 1 ½ Wochen hab ich endlich Ferien, da muss ich mal abspannen und mir endlich die OV von ROTK (O weh, so viele Abkürzungen) ansehen ^^. Wieder einmal pünktlich ein neues Kapitel :) Was mich betrifft, ich werde mich für den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadieren, ein Fort aus Kuschelkissen bauen und mir meine neuerworbene Matchbox 20 DVD bis zur Vergasung reinziehen *g* 

Was ihr zu tun habt, wisst ihr ja *grins* 

**Disclaimer: ** Hatte Tolkien eigentlich Latein in der Schule? Bestimmt, oder? Ich frag mich, ob er je die schmonzettigen Sülzgedichte von Catull lesen musste...bestimmt nicht, sonst wäre er viel zu geschädigt gewesen, um so ein geniales Buch zu schreiben...wie dem auch sei, dem Mann gehört fast alles. 

**Achtung:** Wieder mal ziemlich lang...aber nicht so schlimm wie das vorangegangene *g* Übrigens habe ich für das nächste Update am 7.2.04 eine kleine Überraschung für euch geplant...also freut euch mal vor *g*

***

**Kapitel 16: Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn**

Traumgleich erschienen die Konturen der schroffen Felswände im silbern funkelndem Licht. Dynastien von uralten Edelsteinen glommen in der sich auflösenden Dunkelheit wie die ewigen Leuchtfeuer auf den unendlichen Gipfeln des Weißen Gebirges. Sprachlos waren die Männer, als sie in der Tiefe der Grotte auf den silbernen See gestoßen waren, den Daelior ihnen versprochen hatte. Alles wurde von dem weißlichen, glitzerndem Licht eingefangen und erleuchtet. 

Was ist in dem Wasser, dass es so leuchten kann?, fragte Legolas, der aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam. Einzig Daelior schien unbeeindruckt von der Szenerie zu sein, was verriet, dass der Elb schon mehrmals die düstere Grotte, versteckt in den Emyn Muil, durchschritten hatte. Niemand kann es sich so recht erklären. Ersponnene Geschichten erzählen von Feenstaub, der angeblich in die dunklen Wasser gegeben worden ist, andere behaupten, dass der Grund des Sees einzig aus einem leuchtendem, wertvollen Metall bestehen würde, aber wenn Ihr mich fragt, ist es einfach ein Wunder der Natur, das man als solches respektieren und in Ruhe lassen sollte, sprach der vernarbte Elb und Gimli machte einige Schritte auf das Ufer zu, starrte wie gebannt in die schillernden, unergründlichen Tiefen des Sees. , murmelte er wie verzaubert in seinen dunklen Bart und die Elben tauschten allessagende Blicke, als sie die berühmte Liebe zum unterirdischen Reichtum der Zwerge in seinen Augen wiederfanden. Legolas legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und sagte lächelnd: Leider haben wir keine Zeit, um so lange hier zu verweilen, bis du die tiefliegenden Schätze an die Oberfläche geholt hast 

Daelior musste laut auflachen, als er die Worte des edlen Elben vernahm: Selbst wenn da unten Schätze verborgen liegen würden – der Zwerg würde wie ein Stein in dem Wasser untergehen, ehe er sie überhaupt zu Gesicht bekäme. Gimli knurrte und wand den Blick von dem See ab, um sich eine Pfeife anzuzünden, ehe sie wieder aufbrechen würden. Legolas senkte den Blick. Wenn ihm etwas zuwider war, dann war es der ständige Spott in Daeliors Reden. Umso mehr erzürnte es ihn innerlich, als er sah, dass die Soldaten und insbesondere Lalaithwen darüber lachten. Seine Verlobte hatte sich auf einem Felsen niedergelassen und sich mehrere Tücher als provisorischen Verband um den Knöchel gebunden, der das verletzte Gelenk vor allen Dingen beim Gehen stützen sollte. Aragorn und Daelior kümmerten sich um den verwundeten Soldaten, hatten ihn von seinem erdrückenden, an einer Seite gerissenen Brustharnisch befreit und die offenen Wunden an seinem Rücken mit getrockneten Athelasblättern, die der König stets in einer kleinen Tasche mit sich trug, abgetupft. 

Legolas gesellte sich zu ihr, verweilte schweigend neben ihr. Hier drin weiß man gar nicht so recht, ob es noch Tag oder schon Nacht ist, begann sie zu reden, um die seltsame Stille zwischen ihm und ihr zu zerschlagen. Legolas nickte, strich ihr sacht eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sodass sie wieder lächelte und sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Schulter hinab bis zu ihrer Armbeuge und den gleichen Weg wieder hinauf. 

Tut es noch weh?, fragte er vorsichtig und Lalaithwen schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste: Du tust ja fast so, als wäre ich einen ganzen Abhang hinunter gestürzt. Der Elb küsste ihre Stirn und murmelte: Ich mache mir nur Sorgen Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin lächelte er wieder und sein Zeigefinger glitt an ihrer Schläfe hinab, zeichnete die Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen zärtlich nach. Diese Liebkosungen genießend lehnte sie sich an seine Brust, lauschte dem beruhigenden Rhythmus seines Herzschlags. Denkst du noch oft an Filegon?, hörte sie ihn wispern und schaute zu ihm auf. An dem traurigen Schimmer in seinen Augen erkannte sie, dass er nicht ihren gemeinsamen Sohn meinte. 

Diese unerwartete Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit traf sie harsch und sie musste sich einen Moment lang sammeln, ehe sie kaum hörbar entgegnen konnte: Ja. Vor allen Dingen in der Zeit, als ich allein und Filegon noch ein Kleinkind war..., sie senkte den Blick und Legolas bereute es, seine Geliebte nach den verstorbenen Elben, den sie jahrelang ihren genannt hatte, gefragt zu haben. Er beschloss schon, sie nicht weiter diesbezüglich auszufragen, als sie von selbst sagte: Er hat gewusst, dass ich dich liebe, noch ehe ich es selbst realisieren konnte... Die Elbe schaute immer noch zu Boden, fast so, als entsinnte sie sich an längst vergangene Zeiten. Unbewusst umarmte Legolas Lalaithwen fester, presste ihr einen trostspendenden Kuss auf den blonden Schopf. 

Wieder lächelte sie, doch bei weitem trauriger als zuvor. Ich wollte dich nicht betrüben, bitte verzeih, flüsterte er und folgte mit den Fingerkuppen einer glatten Strähne ihres Haares. Wie lang es doch geworden war! Das hast du nicht Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen und fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Noch immer war ihr, als könne sie die federleichte Berührung, nicht mehr als ein zaghaftes, zärtliches Tupfen, auf ihren Lippen spüren, als Legolas sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Seine Lippen, die süßer als Honig schmeckten und nach denen sie sich dreißig Jahre lang gesehnt hatte. So viele Steine hatte das Schicksal ihnen in den Weg gelegt, dass Lalaithwen nicht selten daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht für Legolas bestimmt war und Eru eine andere für ihn ausersehen hatte. Jetzt, wo sie wieder in seinen Armen lag, war dieser Gedanke natürlich fern. Ich würde gern wieder seine Ruhestätte besuchen, Legolas sah überrascht zu ihr herab, als er ihre leise gesprochenen Worte vernahm, ...sofern sie noch in Lothlorien ist, ergänzte sie vorsichtig. 

Meines Wissens nach wird jedes Jahr, zu seinem Todestag, ein Kranz, gefertigt aus Mallornblüten, auf die Ruhestätte gelegt und der Opfer des Gefechts gedacht. Wir können jederzeit nach Caras Galadhon gehen, wenn du das möchtest, sagte er, sich an den traurigen Abend entsinnend, an dem Lalaithwens Bruder nach elbischer Tradition beerdigt worden war. Ihr Lächeln sagte ihm mehr als jedes Wort und er erinnerte sich dessen, wie leer und unvollständig er sich gefühlt hatte, als sie von ihm fortgegangen war. Die Momente waren nicht rar gewesen, in denen er regelrecht wütend auf sie deswegen gewesen war. Er war bereit dazu gewesen, alles für sie aufzugeben, er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben und es sogar eingehalten, als sie sich aus Furcht von ihm abgewandt hatte. Aber jetzt kannte er ihre Beweggründe, wusste von der Sorge, die sie um ihr gemeinsames Kind gehabt hatte. 

Ich störe euch zwei Turteltäubchen ja nur äußerst ungern – Gimli, der drucksend und nervös an seinem Bart zupfend vor ihnen stand – Aber Legolas, Aragorn möchte mit dir etwas besprechen Der unsichere Blick des Zwergs huschte zu Lalaithwen, die sich aus der Umarmung ihres Verlobten löste und ihm deutete, seiner Pflicht nachzugehen. 

Nachdem sich Legolas seufzend erhoben hatte und sich zu Aragorn aufmachte, der am felsigen Ufer des silbern schimmernden Sees auf den Elben wartete, verweilte Gimli noch einen Augenblick bei Lalaithwen. Was hast du, Gimli?, fragte sie schließlich, mit Verwunderung die zögerlichen Blicke des Zwerges bemerkend. Nichts...nichts, wirklich Man musste nicht vom elbischen Geschlecht abstammen, um herauszuhören, dass Gimli log. Setz dich doch einen Moment zu mir...wir brechen in der nächsten halben Stunde mit Sicherheit noch nicht auf, bat sie und rückte ein wenig zur Seite, um dem Zwerg Platz zu machen. Wieder ein untypisches Zögern von Seiten Gimlis, dann aber ließ er sich schnaufend nieder, starr auf den rauen Untergrund zu seinen Füßen schauend. Das war ja wieder einmal nur Chaos, das uns dieser Daelior beschert hat mit dem Besuch dieser Grotte..., begann er leise zu grummeln. Lalaithwen hob die Braue. Ein Zwerg, der es bereute, unter die Erde gegangen zu sein? Vielleicht war Gimli nur ein wenig betrübt, weil er die wunderschön glimmenden Reichtümer unter dem Wasser nie erreichen würde. Schlägt die Düsternis hier drin etwa einem tapferen Zwerg auf das Gemüt?, lächelte sie aufheiternd und Gimli rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitzplatz hin und her. Daelior hat nur versucht, uns schnell durch die Emyn Muil zu bringen, damit wir die Kinder einholen können. Schuld an dem Zwischenfall tragen die Hobbits und zu einem grundlegenden Teil Legolas und ich. Hab doch ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen zu Daelior..., murmelte sie, als sie keine Antwort von ihm erhielt. 

Als er wieder schwieg und nur undeutlich in seinen Bart brummte, kam Lalaithwen ein leiser Verdacht. Es ist nicht Daelior, der deine Laune so trübt, hab ich recht, Herr Zwerg?, ihre saphirblauen Augen wirkten dunkel, fast indigofarben im spärlichen Licht, das der See der Höhle spendete. Als sie schon glaubte, dass er seine Zunge verschluckt haben musste oder plötzlich stumm geworden war, räusperte sich Gimli und fragte, fast auf eine schüchterne Art und Weise: Wenn du und Legolas...wenn ihr...heiratet...heißt es dann, dass ihr in Ithilien zusammenleben werdet? 

Die Elbe blinzelte zu dem kleinen, stämmigen Mann hinab und erwiderte: Das vermute ich...ja. Er wand den Blick wieder von dem ihren ab und zupfte erneut an seinem Bart. Hast du irgendwelche Einwände...oder Bedenken?, fragte sie und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie nur eine ehrliche und aufrichtige Antwort von ihm hören wollte. 

, sagte er sofort, doch gerade deswegen konnte Lalaithwen nicht verstehen, warum der sonst so fröhliche und neckende Zwerg so in sich gekehrt war. Es ist nur so...dass ich die Zeiten vermissen werde, in denen ich mit dem Elben durch die Lande zog. Er ist schließlich ein ganz besonderes Exemplar von euch Spitzohren...nicht so überheblich wie die meisten von seiner Art..., redete er gleich weiter, um von seiner eigentlichen Sorge abzulenken. Lalaithwen musste schmunzeln. Gimli fürchtete doch tatsächlich, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, nur weil dieser heiratete! Ihr beiden werdet wohl nicht mehr durch die Lande ziehen und euch wilden Abenteuern stellen...das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr den Kontakt zueinander verliert, sagte sie tröstend, Du kannst uns sooft du willst besuchen und ebenso wird Legolas dir hin und wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Er ist doch nicht aus der Welt, nur weil wir heiraten Gimli war es anzusehen, dass er sich seiner Worte schämte. Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich Legolas nicht die Freiheiten lassen werde, die er auch jetzt hat? Reuevoll sank Gimli förmlich in sich zusammen, Lalaithwen entschuldigend ansehend. Nein, natürlich nicht Die Elbe verpasste dem Zwerg einen verspielten Stoß in die Rippen und schmunzelte: Aber derzeit haben wir wirklich andere Sorgen als diese, meinst du nicht auch? 

Und ich trage wiederum hierfür die Schuld, meinte Gimli kleinlaut und Lalaithwen erkannte den Freund ihres Geliebten gar nicht wieder. 

Bevor sie aber auch nur ein tröstendes Wort verlieren konnte, hatte sich Gimli erhoben und war auf sein kleines Plätzchen nahe dem Ufer des Sees zurückgekehrt, um mit gesenktem Haupt in die kristallklaren Tiefen des geheimnisvollen Gewässers zu blicken. Und Lalaithwen wurde das Herz schwer vor Melancholie bei diesem Anblick. 

Während die Elbe den Zwerg von ihrem Sitzplatz aus beobachtete, nutzte Daelior die unfreiwillige Rast aus, um die Schärfe seiner Dolche zu überprüfen und sie an einem Stück Leder, das er stets mit sich zu führen gewohnt war, blank zu reiben, bis die feinen Klingen selbst dem schimmerndem Licht des Sees in ihrem Glanze konkurrieren konnten. Als er die scharfen Waffen ein wenig anhob, konnte er sogar, wenn auch ein wenig verschwommen, sein Spiegelbild darin wieder erkennen. Augenblicklich schoss ihm die Erinnerung an die nächtliche Rast am Ufer des Anduin ins Gedächtnis. Als Lalaithwen es gewagt hatte, seinen geschundenen Körper zu erblicken und ihn in seiner wohltuenden Einsamkeit zu stören. 

Ein Räuspern, so leise, das selbst die gemächlich von den Steinen gleitenden Tropfen es bei ihrem beinahe lautlosen Aufprall auf dem Erdboden übertönten, riss den Elben aus seinen Gedanken. Vor ihm standen Merry und Pippin. Für alles konnte er noch die nötige Geduld aufbringen, aber diese beiden kleinen Taugenichtse raubten ihm den letzten Nerv. Was ist?, murrte er und seine heisere, kühle Stimme verlor sich in einem kleinen Echo in den Felswänden, als würde Daelior selbst zu diesem dunklen, tristen Ort gehören oder gar Eins mit ihm sein. 

Pippin hielt inne, starrte schon wieder auf die tiefen Furchen, die sich in die zarte Haut der Wangen des Elben gruben und sein schönes Gesicht entstellten. Merry verpasste seinem Freund einen Tritt, damit dieser mit der unhöflichen Gafferei aufhörte und endlich zu reden begann. , begann der kleinere Hobbit stockend, Wir wollten dir danken...dafür, dass du uns davor bewahrt hast, von den Pferden zu stürzen. 

Daelior verzog keine Miene; auch wenn er ganz und gar nicht mit solchen Worten gerechnet hatte, waren keine Gefühlsregungen an seinem Äußeren zu erkennen. Er nickte nur knapp und wand sich wieder dem Leder zu, schärfte seine Waffen, bis die kühlen, glatten Klingen fast brennend heiß durch die Reibung wurden. Und...bitte vergib uns, dass wir so schlecht von dir urteilten. Wir wissen jetzt, dass wir dir vertrauen können..., ergänzte Merry in vorsichtigem Ton. Daelior hörte unerwartet auf damit, die Messer zu schärfen und musterte die Hobbits mit seinen geheimnisvoll schimmernden Augen, sodass Merry und Pippin ungewollt ganz bang im Herzen wurde. Vertrauen? Vertrauen könnt ihr _niemandem_, war das Einzige, das er von sich gab, ehe er mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Dolche an seinen Gürtel schnallte und sich seinem Pferd zuwand. Merry wollte etwas sagen, konnte nicht schon wieder zulassen, dass sich Daelior trotz des Versöhnungsversuches der Hobbits von allen distanzierte, aber Aragorns mächtige und, wie es ihnen auch vorkam, jähzornige Stimme, ließ die beiden in sich zusammensinken und ängstlich den Kopf einziehen. Merry, Pippin...ich möchte euch sprechen! 

Ja, Aragorn?, fragte Pippin mit zitternder Stimme, als er sich zaghaft umdrehte und in das würdevolle Gesicht des Königs blickte. Seine Knie wurden weich und ihm war, als gäben sie in jedem Moment seinem Gewicht nach. Euretwegen sind die Fledermäuse verschreckt worden und nicht zuletzt deshalb haben wir viele Pferde in diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth verloren. 

Es...es tut uns leid, Aragorn, sagte Merry ehrlich und senkte schuldbewusst sein gelocktes Haupt, Wir wussten doch nicht, dass... Doch der König ließ erst gar keine erbarmungswürdige Rechtfertigung zu, indem er mit einem nie zuvor gehörten Grollen in der Stimme Merry unterbrach: Ihr wusstet sehr wohl, dass ihr stillzuschweigen hattet, während wir die dunklen Gänge durchschritten. Daelior hat uns gewarnt...aber wie mir scheint, seid ihr beiden es müde, zuzuhören. Ich sage es euch in aller Freundschaft und auch nur ein einziges Mal – dies ist kein Ausflug, sondern eine ernstzunehmende Verfolgung meines Sohnes und seiner Freunde. Wenn ihr all die Werte vergessen habt, die als höchste Gebote während des Ringkrieges galten, so stelle ich es euch frei, zu gehen! Pippin sah in Aragorns Augen nun weniger den Zorn, sondern vielmehr die väterliche Sorge und Angst um Eldarion. Und noch mehr bereuten sie ihr leichtfertiges Tun, dass das Vorankommen der Gefährtschaft unglaublich verlangsamte. Wir wollten dich nicht erzürnen, Aragorn, wisperte Pippin und sah ihn entschuldigend an, sodass Aragorn deutlich hörbar ausatmete, niederkniete und mit beiden Händen die Schultern des kleinen Hobbits umfasste. Versteht doch...wenn eines eurer Kinder verschollen wäre, würdet ihr an meiner Stelle genauso reagieren, die altbekannte Sanftheit war in seinen Tonfall zurückgekehrt und ließ die beiden Freunde wissen, dass Aragorn ihnen nicht länger böse war. Der König erhob sich und beriet sich mit dem Hauptmann seines getreuen Wächterstabes aus Gondor. 

Merry räusperte sich und schaute nachdenklich zu Boden. Was ist?, fragte Pippin nach geraumer Zeit, da ihm das Schweigen seines Freundes unbehaglich war. Ich frage mich nur, warum ein Sohn seinem Vater so viel Kummer bereitet. Was bewegte Filegon, und vor allen Dingen den jungen Prinzen Eldarion dazu, einfach so hinfort zu gehen? Pippin legte eine Hand auf den Arm des anderen Hobbits und sagte: Bald können wir sie das selbst fragen. Wir werden sie bestimmt bald einholen, zumal sie ohne Reittiere unterwegs sind 

Die naive Hoffnung der Hobbits rechnete den elbischen Scharfsinn Filegons nicht mit ein. Zwar waren die Kinder ohne Pferde auf ihrem Weg, aber der Sohn von Legolas wusste schon bald diesen Umstand zu ändern... . 

~*~*~

Wild schnauften die Pferde, als sie von ihren Reitern zu einem noch schnelleren Galopp angetrieben wurden. Die Mähnen lösten sich ein wenig von den Köpfen und wurden vom entgegenstürmenden Wind frei in der Luft gehalten, Staub wurde vom trockenen Untergrund aufgewirbelt und reichte den Pferden beinahe bis zu den Bäuchen. Haldir hatte auf eine Rast bestanden, noch weit bevor sich der neue Morgen angekündigt hatte und der Mond noch groß und mächtig am Himmel stand. Aber Arwen duldete keine Verschnaufpause, nicht einmal für die erschöpften Tiere. Noch nicht. Bis zum Sonnenaufgang, dem sie rege entgegenritten, wollte die Königin Gondors noch weitaus mehr als zwanzig Meilen zurücklegen. 

Aber die Kraft der Reittiere, auch wenn sie enorm erschien, hatte bald ihr Ende und bevor die entkräfteten Pferde zusammenbrachen, gab Arwen nach und gestattete ihnen eine Rast von etwa einer halben Stunde. Aus nordöstlicher Richtung näherten sich Wolken, die schwanger von Regen waren und bald die Bürde des Wassers nicht mehr zu tragen wissen würden. Haldir umspielte gedankenverloren den fein säuberlich verzierten Bogen, der ihm schon lange vor dem Ringkrieg treue Dienste geleistet hatte. Die Sehne war noch immer straff gespannt, als hätte noch nie jemand zuvor einen Pfeil darauf gelegt und jenen abgefeuert. Manchmal wünschte der lorische Elb, dass dem so wäre. Dass Tod und Leid nicht durch seine Hand verübt worden wären. Es war nicht so, dass Haldir die Schuld von seinen Händen waschen wollte oder sich die jugendliche Unschuld herbeiwünschte, die er einst, vor vielen, vielen Jahren besessen hatte – er war es nur leid, zu töten. 

Zumal der Tod endgültig ist, für jene, die sterblich sind. 

Zwar mochte es heißen, dass die Seele wiedergeboren wurde, aber Haldir glaubte nicht an die vollständige Wiedergeburt eines Wesens. Einzigartig war jedes Geschöpf unter Erus weise herrschender Hand und diese Einmaligkeit war das einzige, das der Tod auch den Sterblichen nicht rauben konnte. 

Es wird Regen geben, hörte er Arwens klare, wohlklingende Stimme neben sich. Er folgte ihrem Blick gen Himmel und nickte, fühlte, wie der noch verschlafene Morgenwind sacht über sein Haupt strich, beinahe so, als ertastete der Wind mit seidenen Fingern all das, was ihm begegnete. Aber wir dürfen uns davon nicht behindern lassen. Imladris, die einstige Wohnstätte meines Vaters und meiner Brüder, ist noch fern. Und die verwildernden, zurückgelassenen Landstriche werden nicht leicht zu überwinden sein...wir müssen weiter, stolz war der Ausdruck in ihrem schönen Gesicht, aber gleichzeitig fragend, als sie Haldir entgegentrat. Haldir wurde das Herz schwer, wenn er an die verlassene Behausung jener Elben dachte, die zuvor in Imladris gelebt hatten. Stumm war die Welt ohne seine Freunde und Brüder, ein wenig farbloser. Und grau würde die Welt erscheinen, wenn alle Elben die Gestade Mittelerdes verließen. 

Lothloriens Mallornbäume würden verblühen, die Bruinen Furt nahe Bruchtal nie wieder ihren geheimen Zauber preisgeben und Düsterwalds unterirdische Paläste würden zu geisterhaften Labyrinthen unter der Erde zerfallen, gezeichnet von der Zeit wie Relikte aus einer längst vergangenen Ära. 

, Arwen hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt und er spürte nun das, was auch Elrond vor Jahren erahnt und befürchtet hatte – er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie die Unsterblichkeit wie eine große Lücke in ihrem Herzen klaffte und die Berührung ihrer Hand kühler zu werden schien. Das Licht des Abendsterns verblasste und der leitende Schein der Hoffnung eines jeden einsamen Wanderers würde eines fernen Tages am Himmelszelt verglimmen und die Nächte würden schwärzer und trostloser erscheinen, als jemals zuvor. Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit, ich war nur in Gedanken. Brechen wir auf, es ist spät, sagte er dann hastig, die tristen Gedanken verdrängend und ihrem wissenden Blick ausweichend. Er musste es ihr gegenüber nicht sagen, dass sein Herz von großem Kummer erfüllt war, wenn der Galadhrim daran dachte, dass sie eines Tages stürbe. Sie sah es in seinen tränennassen Augen... . 

~*~*~

Habt ihr die Gesichter dieser Schwindler gesehen?, lachte Tari lauthals, als er sich die noch immer klammen Stiefel von den Füßen zog und achtlos auf die morschen Holzdielen warf. Er saß auf einem der vier durchaus bequemen und sehr komfortabel erscheinenden Betten und schnippte wieder und wieder eine der Goldmünzen in die Höhe, die er im Glücksspiel erworben hatte. Selina gähnte und riss dabei den Mund so weit auf, als ob sie vorgehabt hätte, die ganze Welt zu verschlucken. In einer kleinen Öllampe flackerte eine aufgeregte Flamme, von jedem noch so kleinen Windstoß bezwungen und in eine andere Richtung gedrängt. Der milde, goldene Schein des Lichts warf einen hellerleuchteten Kegel in den Raum, blendete sogar fast diejenigen, die in seinem Leuchtkreis saßen. 

Ja, und ich sah sie auch, als wir uns aufmachten, um in unsere Unterkunft zu gelangen...das sind Trickbetrüger, Tari, keine einfachen Dorftölpel wie in Minas Ithil, die du einfach so über den Tisch ziehen kannst, warnte Filegon, der neben Jolly an der Wand gelehnt im Zimmer stand und mit sorgenvollem Ausdruck in den Augen den stetig prasselnden Regen beobachtete, der mit unheilvollem Zischen gegen die Fensterscheiben gepeitscht wurde. Bleib mal locker, Filegon. **Die** haben **mich** über den Tisch gezogen...oder wollten es...nicht umgekehrt, flötete Tari unbesorgt und zählte zum wohl hundertsten Male an diesem Abend seinen neuerworbenen Reichtum. Die Wangen des Jungen leuchteten roter als dessen Schopf und allein an dem zufriedenen Leuchten in den Augen Taris erkannte Eldarion, dass er noch immer von den schweren, süßen Gerüchen des Tabaks, Weines und des Bieres trunken war und daher so sorglos mit der gegenwärtigen Lage umging. Reden wir über wirklich wichtige Dinge...zum Beispiel die Bettenaufteilung...wir sind fünf, begann Tari und Naru bellte widersprechend, sodass der Jüngling grinsend hinzufügte, Gut, wir sind sechs...aber Naru schläft auf keinen Fall im Bett...wie dem auch sei, wir sind zu sechst, doch Betten haben wir nur vier zur Verfügung. 

Selina ist die kleinste, sie kann sich ein Bett mit jemandem teilen, führte Jolly an und blinzelte unbemerkt Filegon zu, der sogleich sagte: Nein, schlaft ihr nur alle in euren einzelnen Betten...ich bin nicht all zu müde und möchte lieber sicher gehen, dass uns die Herren, die uns noch in der Schenke Gesellschaft leisteten, nicht weiter behelligen werden. Tari kicherte: Der Elb und sein unerschütterliches Misstrauen..., bevor er sich gähnend rücklings auf die Matratze fallen ließ und sich auf dem frischen Laken räkelte. Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus, Filegon? Elben benötigen Schlaf...wenn auch nicht viel, fragte Eldarion vorsichtig nach und Filegon schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und fasste Selina rechtzeitig an den schmalen Schultern, ehe sie beim Einnicken vornüber von der Bettkante gefallen wäre. Er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme und bettete sie richtig auf ihrem Lager, befreite sie vorher noch von ihrem feuchten Jäckchen und deckte sie mit der wolligen Decke zu. Müde blinzelte sie ihm noch entgegen und zupfte an seinem geflochtenen Zopf, der seitlich über sein Ohr gerutscht war und nun frei über dem Mädchen pendelte. Du hast versprochen, mir einen Zopf zu machen, brabbelte sie, schon fast vom Halbschlaf eingenommen. 

Du gibst wohl nie auf, wie?, fragte Jolly, der die erneute drängende Anfrage seiner Schwester an den Elben mitgehört hatte. Filegon jedoch achtete nicht auf Jollys Worte und stupste ihr nur mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihr kleines, rundes Näschen und murmelte: Ein Elb hält sein Wort Zögerlich beugte er sich über sie und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, strich ihr ein paar lose Strähnen hinter das runde Ohr und beobachtete, wie sie lächelnd in den Schlaf abdriftete. 

Dann hob er seinen Kopf und senkte die Lider über dem kühlen Blau seiner Augen, seine langen, schmalen Finger ruhten noch auf Selinas Bettdecke. Der Elb schien zu lauschen. Wie gebannt saßen die Kinder beieinander und betrachteten die seltsame Pose ihres Freundes. Eine kleine Fliege, die sich in ihr Zimmer verirrt hatte, schwirrte nervös über der Flamme, surrte und ließ sich ab und an auf der rissigen Zimmerdecke nieder, fast so, als schöpfte sie so neue Kraft für ihren anstrengenden Flug ins ziellose Nirgendwo. 

Hört ihr das?, fragte Filegon leise und seine schmalen, bleichen Lippen formten ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Er selbst wusste nicht, wie ähnlich er in diesem Augenblick seinem Vater sah. 

Das ist eine Fliege, Filegon..., gähnte Jolly und lehnte sich gegen sein Kissen. Eldarion hatte sich erhoben und die Beine Taris auf dessen Matratze gelegt, denn an Ort und Stelle war der kleine, windige Junge eingeschlafen – und schnarchte nun so laut, wie er zuvor noch gelacht hatte. Nein...die Pferde...könnt ihr sie auch hören?, fragte der junge Elb erneut und es war amüsant zu betrachten, wie die beiden Menschenkinder innehielten und angestrengt darauf bedacht waren, das ominöse Geräusch, das Filegon zu vernehmen in der Lage war, zu erhaschen. In den Stallungen neben der Schenke geben die Gäste ihre Pferde während des Aufenthaltes ab...ich höre, wie sie unruhig umhertraben und wild schnauben, so als ob sie eine längst unterdrückte Energie ausleben wollten, sagte Filegon in einem faszinierten Ton, Ich bin sicher, sie würden ihre Reiter bis an den Horizont und sogar noch weiter tragen, so lebendig, wie sie sind... Der Prinz Gondors legte die Stirn in tiefe Runzeln und sprach: Ich frage mich, was in dir vorgeht, mein Freund...noch immer verschweigst du uns deine Pläne. Ich finde das nicht sonderlich gerecht, Filegon! 

Filegon drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen um, als Eldarion ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Ton mit der Tatsache konfrontierte, dass er seine Freunde noch gar nicht in sein Vorhaben eingeweiht hatte. 

Du möchtest wissen, was ich vorhabe?, fragte der Sohn von Lalaithwen und Legolas grinsend und Eldarion nickte, behielt die versteinerte Miene seines Angesichts bei. Jolly mimte den Schwerinteressierten, doch die Erschöpfung des langen Marsches machte sich nun auch in seinen Gliedern bemerkbar. Wieder und wieder blinzelte er emsig gegen das Licht, um wach zu bleiben, doch er vernahm schon kaum mehr die Worte, die Eldarion und Filegon noch in jener Nacht wechselten. Wir lassen die Pferde ihre Lauffreudigkeit ausleben..., bemerkte Filegon beiläufig und stand auf leisen Sohlen auf, um Selina nicht zu wecken, die, den Kopf auf den angewinkelten, rechten Arm stützend, bereits tief und fest schlummerte. Auch wenn Tari den Banditen das Geld abgenommen hat, können wir nicht... 

Ich habe auch nicht vor, Reittiere zu kaufen..., fiel der Elb dem Prinzen ins Wort, in dessen Zügen nun die Sturheit der Überraschung wich. Für wenige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille in der kleinen Kammer, nur die Fliege, die ihr fleißiges Werk, jeden Winkel dieses Raumes zu erkunden, zu vollenden ersuchte, summte gemütlich vor sich hin. Bitte sage mir, dass ich falsch in der Ansicht liege, dass du die Tiere _stehlen_ willst..., seufzte Eldarion beinahe resignierend. Ich fürchte, deiner Bitte nicht nachkommen zu können, erwiderte der große, ranke Junge leise und wagte einen verstohlenen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, auf die Straße, die für die nächsten Stunden in Dunkelheit und Nässe gebettet bleiben würde. Der faule Geruch von nassem Abfall strömte in seiner unsichtbaren Hülle bis zu ihnen hinauf und obgleich die Fenster geschlossen waren, schien es, dass der stechende Geruch selbst durch die dichten Glasscheiben zu dringen vermochte. 

Der Prinz seufzte, rieb sich die Schläfen als quälten ihn pochende Kopfschmerzen. Es entspricht nicht gerade elbischer Verhaltensweise, anderer Leute Eigentum zu entwenden Filegon musste unwillkürlich lächeln, bei der feinen Ausdrucksweise seines Freundes. Und meines Wissens nach gehört es nicht zur Etikette am Hofe von Minas Tirith, einen Zwerg betrunken zu machen und die Pferde des eigenen Vaters ohne Erlaubnis mit sich zu führen., der Elb sprach ruhig und ließ sich nicht durch Eldarions moralische Einwände beirren. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, die Pferde zu behalten...wenn wir zurückkehren, geben wir sie wieder ab..., ergänzte er. Oh, und mit welchen Worten gedenkst du dies zu tun? `Verzeiht, mein werter Herr, wir haben nur einmal das Laufvermögen Eurer Pferde erprobt, jetzt sind sie ausgelaugt und wieder Euer Eigentum´? 

Filegon wollte der spottende Ton in Eldarions Stimme nicht gefallen, ebenso wie dessen blasse Gesichtsfarbe. Du kannst gern hier bleiben, Eldarion. Oder zu Fuß zum Meer von Rhûn gehen. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du unterwegs verhungern oder verdursten wirst, Legolas Sohn hatte nicht vorgehabt, solch kalte Worte zu wählen, aber er wollte nur mit Nachdruck die missliche Lage widerspiegeln, in der sie sich befanden. Dass Eldarion wohl den größten Ärger von allen bekommen würde, wenn seine Eltern ihn wiedersahen, daran zweifelte der Elb immer weniger. 

Eldarion sank zu Boden, lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Wand. Das dunkelbraune Haar wellte sich ein wenig durch das Regenwasser und umrahmte sein jugendliches, schönes Gesicht. 

Versteh doch, begann Filegon sanft, Wir haben keine andere Wahl Der Thronerbe Gondors nickte müde, schien außerstande dessen zu sein, die Stimme zu erheben. Wortlos verfolgte Filegon, wie sich der Prinz auf sein Bett niederlegte und sich zudeckte, ohne dem Elben noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Filegon ahnte, dass er den Stolz des Königssohnes verletzt hatte, bereute seine Worte ihm gegenüber jedoch nicht. Vielleicht war er auch selbst zu erschöpft, um zu bereuen. Als er merkte, dass auch der Atem Eldarions gleichmäßig und ruhiger geworden war und so von dessen traumlosen Schlaf zeugte, erlosch der blonde Jüngling die Lampe und setzte sich auf die Bettkante Selinas. Von außen her schimmerte das weiße, einsame Licht des Mondes in die Kammer, nur hier und da verdunkelte sich sein Schein, wenn ein verlorener Wolkenfetzen von der klaren, unschuldigen Schönheit des Himmelskörpers angezogen wurde und Teile von ihm verdeckte. Mystisch war der graue Schattentanz mit anzusehen, der sich auf der einen Seite des Zimmers abspielte. Wenn man auch nur ein winziges Fünkchen Phantasie besaß, so konnte man glauben, dass sich auf dem rauen, kühlen Untergrund der Wand allerlei Gestalten tummelten – wilde Tiere, Menschen, Ungeheuer... . Ob Selina wohl den Krähenmenschen darin wiedererkennen würde? Allein der Gedanke gruselte ihm. 

Er warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen an seiner Seite. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geteilt, sie schien mit Mund und Nase den schwachen Duft von Veilchen förmlich aufzusaugen, den das Kopfkissen verströmte. 

Filegon schalt sich selbst, stets so pessimistisch und übervorsichtig zu sein. Nicht zuletzt dadurch verunsicherte er seine Freunde. Er schmunzelte, als er Taris selbsternanntes auf dem kleinen Tischchen, das in der düsteren Zimmerecke stand und dessen viertes Tischbein bereits gefährlich locker war, stehen sah. Wenn der Junge noch ein bisschen mehr übte und seine Schnitztechnik verfeinerte, würde aus ihm sicherlich ein Künstler werden, wenn er erst erwachsen war. Filegon aber befürchtete, dass Rufus, Taris Vater, eine solche Arbeit nicht als würdig und lohnend anerkennen würde, da er selbst darauf erpicht war, seinem Sohn das eigene Handwerk, nämlich die Schmiedekunst, beizubringen. Er sollte die Werkstatt seines Vaters weiterführen, wie es in der Tradition der Familie lag. Trübselig dachte Filegon an die zahlreichen Ohrfeigen, die Tari von Rufus bekommen hatte. Es waren keine wirklich schmerzhaften Schläge gewesen, aber immer wenn Filegons Freund seinen Berufswunsch laut vor sich hin träumte, rutschte Rufus die Hand aus. Äußerlich war Tari nichts anzusehen, aber Filegon ahnte, dass die Schläge Narben in seinem Inneren hinterließen, unter denen sein Traum langsam begraben wurde. 

Die leisen Atemgeräusche seiner Freunde und der gemächlich über die Wand schleichende Silberglanz des Lichtes machten Filegon schläfrig. Selbst die regen Gespräche unten in der Schenke hatten sich eingestellt. Lichter auf den Straßen erloschen nach und nach. Die Stadt schlief und der Elb wurde von ihrem still erklingenden Wiegenlied verführt, es allen anderen gleichzutun und seinem Körper die Ruhe zu gönnen, die er unlängst begehrte. 

Gerade als er jedoch in die Traumwelt hinüberzugleiten glaubte, hörte er das Knarren der alten Holztreppen aus dem Untergeschoss. Jemand stieg die Stufen hinauf – zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Sofort war Filegon auf den Beinen und bewegte sich lautlos auf die Tür zu. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er das Schwert aus der Scheide und ließ es stumm und kühl in seiner Hand verharren. Minuten vergingen wie Jahre, als Filegon mit dem Kopf gegen die hölzerne Tür lehnte, um auch das kleinste Geräusch wahrzunehmen. Es war jemand auf dem Flur, das allein konnte Filegon riechen. Tabak und der stechend-faule Geruch von Erbrochenem erschwerte die Luft. Filegon kämpfte gegen die wachsende Übelkeit in seiner Magengegend an, schloss die Augen und wartete. 

Kein Laut ertönte, nicht einmal ein leises Knarren oder Knacken. Nichts. Entweder waren die unwillkommenen Besucher auf der Stelle zu Eis erstarrt oder sie ahnten, dass sie bemerkt worden waren und warteten ab. Verschwunden waren sie auf keinen Fall, ihre Anwesenheit wurde nur noch bekräftigt, indem der unangenehme Geruch stärker wurde, jeden Winkel des Gasthauses zu erfüllen schien. Und du bist sicher, dass die da drin sind?, hörte Filegon plötzlich eine lallende, tiefe Stimme. Es war Zakwa. Die Erkenntnis traf Filegon wie einen Schlag. Der Mann klang, als wäre er ziemlich angetrunken und seinen Worten nach zu urteilen, hatte er und sein Kumpane nur den Einbruch der Nacht erwartet, um den Kindern aufzulauern...wenn sie wehrlos waren und schliefen. Sei still, du Trottel...mit deinem Geplärr könntest du selbst Tote erwecken, zischte Reevo zurück, aber bei weitem lauter als Zakwa. Beide waren betrunken und dies machte Filegon nur noch mehr Sorgen. Wie oft hatte er schon in den Dorfgaststätten in Minas Ithil gesehen, wie schnell Menschen die Kontrolle über sich verloren, wenn sie angetrunken waren. Der Elb lehnte nun ganz an der Tür, presste mit der freien Hand gegen den Türknauf, um es den beiden schwer zu machen, die Tür zu öffnen. Die Benutzung des Schwertes wäre nur der letzte Ausweg. Nie und nimmer wollte er seine Hände mit dem Blute anderer beflecken. 

Einer der beiden schien zu straucheln und Filegon hörte den dumpfen Knall, als er zu Boden fiel und daraufhin irre lachte. Sei still, sei still, oder ich steche dich noch vor diesen Bastarden ab!, Reevos Stimme klang rau und gefährlich und der Elb schluckte, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass diese beiden Männer nicht nur einfache Trickbetrüger, sondern auch bewaffnet und wahrscheinlich auch zu allem fähig waren. Woher willst du wissen, dass die schlafen?, nuschelte Zakwa in seiner Trunkenheit und den Lauten nach zu urteilen, kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine. Weil kein Ton zu hören ist. Wir gehen rein, nehmen das Geld und schneiden ihnen die Kehle durch. Wir werden dann aufbrechen, noch lange, ehe man ihre Leichen finden wird, Reevo klang weniger betrunken als Zakwa und die Nüchternheit mit der er seine Worte sprach, versetzte Filegon in Angst. 

Filegon bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass im Untergeschoss ein schwaches Licht entzündet wurde und sich an der Fassade des Nachbarhauses spiegelte. Geräusche ertönten, zweierlei Stimmen und der Elb hörte Zakwa murren: Da ist jemand...schnell, verschwinden wir...den Bürschchen können wir auch noch in ein, zwei Stunden eine Lehre erteilen! Wieder hörte er das irre Kichern, dann hastige und bei weitem unvorsichtigere Schritte als zuvor. Die beiden machten sich davon. Vorerst. 

Deutlich hörbar stieß Filegon den Atem aus, lockerte den Griff um sein Schwert und spürte erst jetzt den Schmerz, der mit jedem Herzschlag in seiner verkrampften Hand pochte. Er musste seinen gut durchdachten Plan ändern, sobald wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, die anderen wecken und noch in der Nacht mit ihnen aufbrechen. Sie würden alle noch viel zu erschöpft und kränklich sein. Aber dieser Zustand war zehnmal besser im Vergleich zu einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle... . 

~*~*~

Aragorn sorgte sich um seinen treuergebenen Diener. Obgleich dieser nicht zu klagen wagte und darauf bestand, weiterzuziehen, entging des Königs wachem Auge der Schmerz nicht, unter dem der Mann litt. Einige der Soldaten füllten die Wasserflaschen mit dem kristallenen, reinen Wasser auf, das dem Schoß des Berges entsprungen war. Es riecht seltsam, dieses Wasser...woher wollen wir wissen, dass es nicht vergiftet ist?, fragte einer der Männer im gedämpften Ton, als würden seine Worte über die Zauberkraft verfügen, das gute, unschädliche Wasser zu vergiften, wenn er sie laut äußerte. Weil kein Mensch je die Möglichkeit hatte, es zu verunreinigen, antwortete Daelior, dessen guten Ohren natürlich nichts von dem entgangen war, das der Soldat geäußert hatte. Glaubt mir, ein reineres Wasser habt ihr eurer Tage nie schmecken dürfen. Benetzt nur eure müden Augen damit und ihr werdet spüren, wie es euch neu zu beleben scheint., sprach er weiter. Zögernd traten sie an das Ufer und erst nachdem einer von ihnen einen Schluck genommen hatte, wagten es die Wachmänner, selbst davon zu trinken. 

Daelior sah Lalaithwen allein auf einem Felsen sitzen und in Gedanken versunken zu Boden starren. Legolas unterhielt sich mit Thíluil und Aragorn, beriet sich mit ihnen über das weitere Vorgehen. Langsam und zaghaft näherte er sich ihr, wie ein scheues Rehkitz, das von Neugierde und Forschungsdrang geplagt war, einem Menschen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Säckchen, randvoll gefüllt mit dem erfrischenden Nass. 

Schmerzt Euer Knöchel noch?, seine raue Stimme riss sie grob aus ihren Träumereien und mehr als überrascht entdeckte sie Daelior vor sich. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und das versicherte ihn nur noch darin, dass sie log. Sie schien doch nicht so zimperlich und fein zu sein, wie er es im ersten Moment vermutet hätte. Aber trotz eines schmerzenden Fußes zu gehen war in seinen Augen keine Zähheit, sondern nur dumm. Träufelt ein wenig von dem Wasser auf die schmerzende Stelle...es wird die Haut kühlen, sagte er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Lalaithwen begegnete der plötzlichen Freundlichkeit des Elben mit Misstrauen, hatte er sie vor kurzem doch noch so barsch behandelt, als sie nur sein Pferd zu streicheln wagte. Er hielt ihr das Säckchen hin und dankbar nickend nahm sie es ihm ab. Er sah zu, wie sie ihr helles Kleid ein wenig anhob, um den Knöchel zu entblößen und bemerkte, wie der seidene Stoff ihre Beine umschmeichelte, die Waden, zart und glatt sowie die feingerundeten Oberschenkel. Daelior zuckte zusammen, als er sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie er sie anglotzte. 

Wart Ihr schon oft hier unten?, hörte er sie fragen und starrte gebannt auf ihren Fuß, wie sich die winzigen Wassertropfen darauf sammelten und langsam zu ihren Zehen rollten. Er nickte, murmelte: Mehrmals...aber nie verharrte ich lange hier 

Warum nicht? Er sah zu ihr auf und fasste ihre Frage wieder falsch auf: Ihr meint, jemand Hässlicher wie ich könne ruhigen Gewissens länger im Dunkeln verborgen bleiben, anstatt die Außenwelt mit seinem Anblick zu verschrecken? Lalaithwen schüttelte sogleich den Kopf und stieß entnervt einen Seufzer aus. Versteht doch nicht immer alles falsch...warum glaubt Ihr, dass jedes Wort, das ich sage, eine Beleidigung ist? Ihr seid nicht hässlich und ich fragte nur, weil dies ein wunderschöner Ort ist, an dem ich sehr gern eine längere Zeit verbringen würde Sie klang aufgebracht und das Funkeln ihrer Augen zeugte von ihrer Ungeduld mit ihm. Daelior senkte sein Haupt, sodass sein silbrig-blondes Haar nur noch mehr vom hellen Schein des Sees betont wurde und im geschmeidigen Kontrast zu dem tiefen Grün seiner Augen lag. Nein, er war wirklich nicht hässlich. Dessen wurde sich Lalaithwen in diesem besonderen Moment erst richtig bewusst. 

Ich...begebe mich normalerweise nicht in die Gesellschaft von..., er zögerte, sah sie mit nervösen Blicken an und sie endete den Satz für ihn: Menschen...oder Elben? Er nickte fast beschämt. Ich verärgere andere...und andere wiederum verärgern mich. Ihn eindringlich musternd, ergriff sie seine vernarbte Hand, die er zunächst erschrocken zurückziehen wollte, dann aber in ihrer kleineren und zarteren Hand ruhen ließ. 

Er verspürte dieselbe seltsame Vertrautheit zu ihr, wie an dem Tage, als er sie zum ersten Mal an den Toren Dôl Gobels erblickte. Ihm war, als kannte er sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit und zugleich war sie ihm fremder als er sich selbst. Ihr seid auch verwundet, durchbrach sie die Stille zwischen ihm und ihr, als sie sich lange wortlos in die Augen schauten. Sie deutete auf seine Handfläche. Eine der alten Narben war während des Sturmes der Fledermäuse aufgerissen und bereits geronnenes Blut klebte auf der blassen, weichen Haut, die, ihrer Helligkeit nach zu urteilen, nur sehr selten die Wärme des Sonnenlichtes spürte. Deshalb hatte sie seine Hand ergriffen. Wie hatte er auch nur etwas anderes in diese Geste hineindeuten können? Törichter Drachensohn! 

, sagte sie und beugte sich vornüber, als er Anstalten machte, die Hand von der ihren fortzuziehen. Sie gab ein paar Tropfen des wertvollen, sauberen Wassers auf eines ihrer Tücher, die sie mit sich führte, und tupfte behutsam auf die aufgerissene Wunde. Es tat nicht weh, brannte kein bisschen, doch trotzdem verkrampfte sich Daelior, als sie ihn versorgte. Nachdem die letzten Spuren des getrockneten Blutes fortgewischt worden waren, entließ sie seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und faltete ihr Tuch ordentlich zusammen. , wisperte er fast in einem flehendlichen Ton und fragte sich zugleich selbst insgeheim, wann er in seinem Leben je Gebrauch von diesem Wort gemacht hatte. 

_Noch nie_.

Sie lächelte und erhob sich langsam, schlüpfte wieder in ihre Schuhe und machte sich fertig, damit sie mit den anderen weiterziehen konnte. Daelior sah zu seiner Hand hinab, die noch immer ein wenig feucht von dem Wasser war und schaute Lalaithwen hinterher, die mit leicht humpelndem Gang zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann trat. 

Legolas hatte seine Verlobte schon eine zeitlang mit dem Elben beobachtet und ihm fiel es schwer, auf die Worte Aragorns zu hören, während dieser Fremde mit Lalaithwen sprach. Es erfüllte ihn mit einem nie gekannten Groll, sie in seiner Nähe zu sehen. Als Thíluil und Aragorn das Paar allein ließen, sagte er: Und du fühlst dich wirklich bereit dazu, weiterzureiten, Melamin? Sie nickte und lächelte unbeschwert, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und küsste sie. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Liebling, murmelte er dann und schaute in ihr verwundertes Gesicht. Ernst klang seine sanfte Stimme und angespannt wirkten seine Züge auf sie. Ich sehe es nicht gern, wenn du mit Daelior sprichst, gestand er und sie zog erschrocken und verletzt die Hand zurück. Willst du verbieten, dass wenigstens einer mit ihm redet?, über all die Jahre hinweg hatte sie noch immer nicht gelernt, ihr Temperament zu zügeln und es fiel ihr alles andere als leicht, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn in ihrem Inneren ein Vulkan brodelte. Das meinte ich nicht...es ist nur so, dass... 

Du ihm nicht im geringsten Vertrauen gegenüberbringst, endete sie und Ferrél, wie auch Thíluil, wandten sich erstaunt zu dem Elbenpaar um. Was auch verständlich ist, Lalaithwen!, knurrte er und sie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf: Willst du damit sagen, dass ich naiv bin? Er fand nicht einmal mehr die Zeit, Luft zu holen, ehe er ihr schon entgegnete: Manchmal schon Sie stieß einen Laut der Empörung aus und sagte: Du hast mir, als wir uns kennen lernten, auch nicht vertraut...und sieh, wie sich unsere Beziehung entwickelt hat... 

Lalaithwen, das kannst du überhaupt nicht vergleichen 

Doch, ich denke schon, erwiderte sie bockig, Würdest du nicht ständig dieses schon fast krankhafte Misstrauen und deine Vorurteile anderen gegenüber offen zu Tage bringen, könntest du viel umgänglicher sein! Legolas Augen blitzten erzürnt auf und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut zu werden. Es ging niemanden außer Lalaithwen und ihn etwas an, wenn sie sich stritten, also sollte kaum ein anderer von ihrem Gespräch zu hören bekommen. Doch unlängst waren die vorsichtigen Blicke auf das Paar gerichtet, das, im Schutze einer glitzernden Felswand stehend, sich ein böses Wortgefecht lieferte. Würdest du aufhören, so schwierig zu sein, wäre es leichter, mit dir ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Manchmal führst du dich auf wie ein Kind! Das reichte aus, um Lalaithwens Geduldsfaden vollends zerreißen zu lassen. Vergessen waren alle liebevollen Worte, die er ihr zuvor noch zugeflüstert hatte, vergessen die Geborgenheit und Wärme, die er ihr gab. Zurückblieb nur noch ihr Stolz, den er soeben verletzt hatte. 

So schnell, wie sie mit ihrer Hand ausholte und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste, konnten die unfreiwilligen Zuschauer des Szenarios gar nicht hinsehen. 

Legolas Kopf war zur Seite gerichtet, die Überraschung über die unerwartete Geste seiner Verlobten stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kleine, rote Striemen, welche die dünnen Konturen ihrer rechten Hand verrieten, pulsierten auf seiner glatten Wange. 

Bevor Lalaithwen realisieren konnte, was sie soeben getan hatte, wand sich Legolas wortlos von ihr ab und ließ sie allein zurück. Das Schweigen war bedrohlich und nahm jeden Winkel der Höhle ein. Selbst das stete Tropfen des Wassers schien zu versiegen, nur stilles Entsetzen war in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu erkennen. Daelior schluckte. Wortlos taten es alle Legolas gleich und beluden ihre Pferde, saßen nach und nach auf und machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Gimli verfolgte die schreckliche Spannung zwischen Lalaithwen und Legolas, die selbst die reine Luft zu verpesten drohte, mit sorgenvollem Blick. Als Thíluil, nicht minder schockiert an dessen Seite trat, murrte der Zwerg kaum hörbar: Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich einmal drauf hoffen würde, noch singen zu dürfen Legolas Bruder nickte nur apathisch, konnte nicht fassen, was sich da eben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte... . 

~*~*~

Jetzt sag schon endlich, warum du uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißt und hier hinunter schleifst, forderte Tari grummelnd, den der nächtliche Zugwind, der durch die Stallungen pfiff, zum Frösteln brachte. Die Pferde, die das noch so leise Herannahen der Fremden bemerkt hatten, schnaubten unruhig in ihren Ställen, stießen hin und wieder mit den Hufen gegen die dicken Holzwände und schmalen Gitter, als versuchten sie auszubrechen. Ja, Filegon, sag, warum du mich geweckt und mir noch nicht einmal den Zopf gemacht hast!, forderte auch Selina, deren Augen noch ganz klein schienen von der großen Müdigkeit. 

Zakwa und Reevo...sie lauern uns auf, sagte der Elb ruhig. 

Jolly stöhnte laut auf und warf Tari bitterböse Blicke zu. Sieh mich nicht so an, was kann ich dafür, dass die Kerle nicht verlieren können... Eldarion, der die ganze Sache weniger komisch fand als Tari, strich sich über den Arm und fragte Filegon: Inwiefern lauern sie uns auf...wollen sie das Geld? Der Elb nickte und fügte hizu: Das Geld und die Ohren derer, die es ihnen entwendet haben Fast sofort hielt sich Selina die Ohren, als wolle sie jene durch ihre zierlichen Hände davor schützen, von unsichtbaren Messern abgeschnitten zu werden. 

Wir müssen aufbrechen. Sofort, sagte Filegon und Jolly, wie auch Tari und Selina sahen den Elben mit großen Augen an. Zu Fuß?, wimmerte Selina theatralisch und Filegon schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf, wechselte einen absichernden Blick mit Eldarion. Dieser seufzte und senkte das Haupt, konnte sich einmal mehr nicht gegen die überzeugenden Worte Filegons erwehren. 

Wir können uns drei der Pferde leihen, log Filegon, um die anderen Kinder nicht auch mit der Gewissensfrage zu konfrontieren, ob es rechtens wäre, die Tier einfach so zu entwenden, Das Leihgeld können wir durch Taris Gewinn bezahlen 

Moment mal!, protestierte der Junge sofort und wollte sich noch wehren, als Jolly ihn erinnerte: Denk dran, wegen dir sind wir erst ins Blickfeld dieser Banditen gekommen! Eldarion schaute sich unruhig um und murmelte: Was, wenn sie uns folgen...oder uns beobachten? Filegon schaute dem Prinzen in die Augen und sagte: Wir haben keine andere Wahl...entweder wir gehen jetzt mit dem Risiko, dass sie uns folgen, oder wir sind gleich gefundenes Fressen... 

Ich wünschte, die Krähen wären bei mir, brabbelte Selina noch schlaftrunken und den Kindern lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als das Mädchen ihren Wunsch äußerte, Die würden mich vor den stinkenden Männern beschützen! Eldarion presste die Lippen zusammen. Eine Furcht ließ sein Herz verkrampfen, als er sich an das unglaubliche Schauspiel in den Totensümpfen erinnerte. Mit den Wächtern der Toten spielte man besser nicht. **Wir** können dich genauso vor ihnen beschützen, Selina!, sagte Jolly mit fester Stimme und Filegon war erstaunt darüber, wie gut der Junge seine Furcht vor der eigenen Schwester zu überspielen wusste. Dankbar schmunzelte sie ihren großen Bruder an, der zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Streit Erleichterung verspürte. Kommt, verlieren wir keine Zeit. Rhûn ist noch weit und wir sollten uns beeilen, um Filegons Schatz rechtzeitig zu erobern!, rief Tari wagemutig und Eldarion ermahnte ihn, still zu sein, während Filegon drei der Pferde beruhigte, mit sanften Worten zu zähmen wusste und bald schon, ohne Zaumzeug und Sattel zwar, aber leise, aus den Ställen befeite. Wieder profitierte er davon, dass die Menschen in Mûrcaras zu leichtsinnig waren und kaum Wachposten aufstellten...schon gar nicht in privaten Gasthäusern. 

Ohne Sattel kann ich nicht reiten, beschwerte sich Tari und Filegon deutete auf den Umhang des Jungen. Leg den doch auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Zaumzeug und Sättel mögen sie sowieso nicht 

Alles geschah leichter, als es sich Filegon jemals hätte erträumen können. Und gleichzeitig ließ ihn das Böses erahnen. 

~*~*~

Die klauen die Pferde!, zischte Zakwa, als er mit seinem Kumpanen Reevo beobachtete, wie die fünf Kinder in Begeleitung des ungewöhnlich großen Hundes die drei Tiere geschickt und leise entführten. Still! Hast du nicht gehört, was der eine gesagt hat? Die kleinen Bengel sind auf Schatzsuche..., Reevos Goldzahn blitzte auf, als sich seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen teilten. Woher willst du wissen, ob die sich das nicht ausgedacht haben?, warf Zakwa ein und Reevo legte den Kopf schief. Ich hab das so im Gefühl 

Wir sollen zusehen, wie die mit unserem Geld abhauen?, Zakwa war außer sich vor Wut und wäre am liebsten hinter seinem Versteck hervorgestürmt und hätte kurzen Prozess mit den Kindern gemacht. Wir warten, bis der Morgen graut...dann informieren wir die Stadtwachen und den Wirt, dass wir gesehen haben, wie die Fremden die Tiere gestohlen haben. Wir bieten uns an, dass wir die Tiere unbeschadet zurückbringen und die Täter ausliefern...dafür kassieren wir ein hübsches Sümmchen... Zakwa blinzelte Reevo nicht sonderlich überzeugt an, sodass dieser ergänzte: Wir warten ab, lassen die Kleinen ziehen...wenn sie ihren gefunden haben, stellen wir sie bloß... 

...Und haben den Schatz, unser Geld und die Belohnung..., spann Zakwa den Gedanken weiter. Reevo nickte und murmelte: Ich sehe, wir verstehen einander... . Die unterschätzen uns...aber das sollen sie noch bereuen! 

~*~*~

_*frier* isses bei euch auch so kalt? In meinem leide ich unter gefühlten Minusgraden, weil die Heizung ausgefallen ist *Norwegermütze aufsetz*...aber was tut man nicht alles für eine Fan Fiction? *lach* _

_**Christin: **Ein stiller Leser outet sich *freu* Und ich hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben! Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! Ich weiß, ist ne ziemlich komplexe Handlung...ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht den Überblick verliere *lach* (nein, hab eigentlich Planung in der Story *g*) Das Ende wird hier nicht verraten, steht aber schon lange fest *böse grins* An deiner e-mail Addy sah ich das Ende @htw-dresden.de !? Kommst du aus Dresden? *in der Nähe wohnt* O.o Danke für die Review *freu*_

_**Feanen: **Geduld, Geduld, die schmutzigen Details werden ein wenig später enthüllt, aber es wird noch geschehen *g* (denk ich mal...lol) Hey, sag mal, gibts bald wieder was von Bob dem Balrog zu lesen? Ich warte schon begierig auf neues Lachmuskeltraining in Textform ^^ _

_**Donsiwe: **Juhu, danke für die Review! Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was so manch einer schwer daran findet, ne Review abzutippen...steht ja groß und breit submit review da...mmh...sollte dieses nette Kästchen vielleicht mit einem dekorativen Pfeilchen versehen *g* Ich lass mich net stressen, keine Sorge :) Danke nochmals! _

_**Black Pearl: **Juhuuuu, Blacky *sich freu* Deine Reviews sind immer ein besonderes Autorinleckerli *lach* Ja, Tari is eben durch und durch ein Halbstarker...sowas (nur in unsympathischer Form) läuft mir tagtäglich in der Schule über den Weg...ich lass mich davon zu viel beeinflussen *grins* Ob den Kindern was passiert? *Achseln zuck* Auf jeden Fall lassen sich das Reevo und Zakwa net gefallen ^^ *knutsch*_

_**Airihnaa: ***lach* Ich brauche keine elbische Medizin, ich brauche einen Elben an sich *g* (Der mal wieder meine durchs Schreiben verspannten Schulterpartien einrenken könnte) Ich strotze wieder nur so vor Energie und das nur Dank deiner nützlichen Haushaltstipps *die Verpackung war ein wenig trocken, aber lecker :)* *lach* Selina wird hier von einem Kerl zum anderen geschoben...das Mädl is erst 6 Jahre alt und manch einer will ihr schon ne Ehe aufzwingen *g* Vielleicht heiratet sie Filegon, vielleicht Eldarion oder sie brennt mit Haldir nach Valinor durch...*lach* Wartet es einfach ab... ._

_**Leahna: **Ja, 10 Tage gehen wirklich schnell rum...vor allen Dingen, wenn man die Fan Fiction schreibt und nen Nachtmarathon einlegen muss, damit das Kapitel auch pünktlich oben ist *lach* Wow, vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ich hatte wirklich Sorgen, ob die Fortsetzung so gut ankommen würde, aber ich muss auch sagen, ich hab mittlerweile mehr Spaß an der Story zu schreiben als am Vorgänger *g* Ich bin aber sicher, dass Sleepys Fortsetzung (die sie hoffentlich schreibt) alles andere als floppen wird! Dafür ist sie viel zu professionell *g* Danke noch mal *freuknutsch*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ui, mein Hasi *freu* Weimar? Cool...ich find die Cafes dort geil! (letztes Jahr im Mai auf Klassenfahrt dort war und seeehr viel Spaß hatte) Übrigens hatten wir die gleichen Gedanken...ich hatte ohnehin geplant, Filegon (also Laiths ) wieder zu erwähnen und dann kam deine Review *lach* Übrigens staune ich immer wieder darüber, dass ich Reviews auf Haltet den Dieb! bekomme *freu* Ein Name? Och Strumpfi, nenn das bloß net Fanclub und mich nicht einen (widerwillig mit dem Kopf schüttel) Das klingt so...groß...mmh...Ach Gottchen, ich und Namen...ich sitz schon immer stundenlang an Charakternamen, wie soll ich dann eine Website betiteln, ohne 48 Stunden grübelnd vor dem PC zu verbringen? Und wieder einmal sag ich dir – lad dir bloß nicht zu viel Arbeit auf *sich um Hasilein sorgt* *zu Boden knutsch* Mein AOL spinnt übrigens immer noch...aber ich kämpfe dagegen an!!!_

_**Mystica89: **Tari als potenzieller Spielsüchtiger *lach* Das is gut...(sich das notiert) wurde übrigens für diese Szene von meinen – spielenden Eltern inspiriert...ok, bei denen hat zwar keiner geschummelt, aber ich habe eine Art Trauma...mag auch keine Brettspiele, wie dir sicherlich bestätigen kann *zu Viechli grins* Ob die beiden Halunken den Kiddies etwas antun? Keine Ahnung...*unwissend pfeift* :) *knuddel*_

_**Finda: **Wow, du fandest Nummer 15 am besten bisher? O.o Cool, weiß nicht, ob ich das noch toppen kann, geb mir aber Mühe! *lach* Schön, dass dir die Selina/Filegon Szenen gefallen...aber mit dem Zopf musst du dich, wie Selina, noch ein wenig gedulden, denn erst einmal gilt es ja, sich aus dem Staub zu machen ^^ Wie war dein Englisch-Abi? Hab ganz doll an dich gedacht und auch daran, dass, wenn du die schriftlichen Prüfungen hinter dir hast, wir auf ein neues Kapitel gespannt sein dürfen *grins* *vorfreu* Ok, will dich ja net bedrängen! Daelior und Konsorten *lach* Das sind Bezeichnungen *grinsel* Bei denen wirds auch noch haarig *versprech* *Findaumknuddel*_

_**Viechle: **Von Haldir werdet ihr später noch mehr zu hören bekommen *voraussag*! Ich weiß, ich bin schuld, dass alle nach Filegon/Selina lechzen...aber was solls, wenn ich so Leute zum Lesen bewegen kann *kicher* Übrigens wieder ein sehr schönes Kapitelchen von dir! Habe mich sehr über Haldirs Stottereinlagen amüsiert! *grins* *knuff*_

_**HexenLady: **Du hast mir doch schon mal ne Mail auf meine OBL-Adresse geschickt, oder? Mein Outlook-Express hat gesponnen und ständig die Mails gelöscht, die ich als Antwort verfasst habe...tut mir leid! Ist sowieso ein seltsames Ding...hm...freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Ich lade im 10-Tage Rhythmus die Kapitel hoch, also gibts keine schnelleren Updates...ich geh auch noch zur Schule und habe ebenso viel zu tun. Aber ich geb mir Mühe *g* Danke für die Review!_

_**Kristin: ***große Augen mach* Noch eine stille Leserin! *jubel* Es wird noch genug Drama in dieser Story geben, keine Sorge ^^ (hab allerdings versprochen, dass es weniger dramatisch als in Haltet den Dieb! zugehen wird...lol) *noch einen Strich auf der Filegon und Selina würden ein tolles Paar abgeben – Liste macht* *lol* Na ja...vielleicht kann man daraus später was machen ^^ Freut mich, dass sich mein Schreibstil verbessert hat, Haltet den Dieb! war ja allerdings auch meine erste Geschichte. Und ich frage mich jetzt manchmal schon, was ich nach Abschluss der mache...*grübel* Danke für die Review *freu*_

_**Jathy: **Wenn ich schon in kaum einer anderen Lebenslage Disziplin aufweisen kann, dann wenigstens in der Fan Fiction *lach* Ist aber wirklich ne enorme Arbeit, ein Kapitel in 10 Tagen zu schreiben (was man vielleicht net glauben mag), zumal ich dazu noch Schule und andere Hobbies hab (oh, schau an...*g*) Freut mich aber, dass so viele lesen, lässt mich wissen, dass die ganze Arbeit nicht ganz umsonst ist *g* Dank dir noch mal :)_


	18. Zwischenspiel: Unter Eiche und Buche

**A/N**: Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es so normal ist, dass aufgekratzte Italiener fluchend hinter den großen Kinovorhang springen und dann irgendwo festhängen, so schreien, als würde ihnen jemand die Innereien entfernen und nachher wieder hervorkommen und sich auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe niederlassen, als wäre nichts gewesen – aber genau so etwas habe ich in der gestrigen OV von Die Rückkehr des Königs erlebt und ich sag euch, ich hab jetzt richtig Angst vor Italienern. Das seltsamste Kinoerlebnis ever...aber die Originalversion war richtig klasse *Huf hochhalt* Ach ja und noch etwas: Ferien!! *jubel* Die hab ich jetzt nämlich - endlich kann ich mir mal ein wenig Erholung gönnen und dem nervig-stressigen Schulalltag entsagen! 

Deswegen – zur Feier des Tages – eine kleine Überraschung für euch! Heut gibt es kein reguläres Kapitel von Sonne über Ithilien, sondern ein Zwischenspiel zu lesen...mal mit extra viel Legolas ^.^ Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen!Übrigens fahre ich in der nächsten Woche zu einer meiner besten Freundinnen, die ich schon ein ganzes Jahr (!) lang nicht mehr gesehen habe. Bin aber zum Update am 17.2. wieder da, nicht, dass gleich wieder mit faulen Eiern geworfen wird *lach* 

**Disclaimer:** Vermisst ihr eigentlich in den Anhängen zu Herr der Ringe auch ein paar mehr Infos über Legolas und seine Family?! *mit den Achseln zuck* Tolkien hat die Grundideen gelegt, in diesem Zwischenspiel hab ich den Rest hinzugesponnen *lach* 

**Achtung:** Kein reguläres Kapitel, daher auch nicht ganz so lang wie ein ganzes Kapitel. Eigentlich mache ich das mit Widmungen recht selten, aber ich dachte mir, dass man zu Ehren der großartigen Orlando Bloom Website OBLonline.de, die gestern ihren 2-jährigen Geburtstag feierte, eine Ausnahme machen könnte ^^ 

Keine Ahnung, ob das Team um Verena überhaupt die Fortsetzung inklusive diesem Zwischenspiel lesen wird, aber der gute Wille zählt ja bekanntlich *lol* Also Ladies, das ist für euch :) 

***

**~ Zwischenspiel ~**

Unter Eiche und Buche

Eryn Lasgalen wurde vom Zwielicht umarmt. 

Leise, ganz leise, huschten bronzene Schatten über das dichte Laub der Blätter, malten absonderliche Muster auf die schwarzbraune Erde. Die Luft duftete nach dem weichen Holz der Buchen und dem sanften Aroma der grünenden, reifenden Eicheln. Das kleine Waldflüsschen plätscherte friedlich vor sich hin, durch lichte Stellen der weiten Baumkronen fiel das goldene Abendlicht wie fahler Sternenschimmer durch graue Wolken. Wie flüssiges Gold ergoss sich der Bach über die kleinen, flachen Steine, die ihm untertan waren und bahnte sich seinen Weg tiefer hinein in den Wald. 

Eine Schar Rotkehlchen badete ihr zartes Gefieder im flachen Gewässer, ihre kleinen, kurzen Hälse leuchteten im karminroten Farbton, intensiv wie züngelnde, purpurne Flammen. Kein Maler kannte so viele Goldtöne, wie sie an jenem Abend im Grünwald zu erblicken waren, nie hätte jemand diese zarte Komposition aus warmen Farben einfangen können, zumal der Einfall des Sonnenlichts durch das bedächtige Schwingen der alten Äste im Wind stetig verändert wurde und so immer wieder neue Wege fand, die besinnlich schweigsame Natur zu erhellen. 

Die Ewigkeit erschien manchmal nicht mehr zu sein als ein Augenblick, den man zubringen durfte inmitten der unantastbaren Schönheit dieses Ortes. 

Die dunkelgrüne Tunika schlang sich um seine schlanke Gestalt, streifte leicht die wachsenden Grashalme, die sich der Sonne entgegenstreckten. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man Thranduil, König unter Eiche und Buche, im Schutz des kühlen Schattens eines alten, tief ins Erdreich verwurzelten Ahorns, gar nicht erkennen können, so sehr glich der Farbton seines Gewandes dem des dichten Gebüsches, das ihn umgab. 

Hochgewachsen und schön wie er war, stand er einen Moment lang regungslos in den Schatten, ehe er ein paar kurze Schritte nach vorn trat und sein ebenmäßiges, streng erscheinendes Gesicht vom sterbenden Sonnenlicht liebkost wurde. Als ob sie Ehrfurcht vor seiner Anwesenheit hätten, verstummten die lustigen Gesellen, deren Federn mit winzigen Wassertropfen benetzt waren und senkten ihre kleinen Köpfe wie zu einer Verbeugung. 

Selbst das fröhliche Getuschel des Bächleins wurde leiser, bis seine Stimme nur noch zu erahnen, nicht mehr wirklich zu hören war. Die Innenseite seiner Tunika war in einen dunkelbraunen Farbton gekleidet, goldene Stickereien bildeten das Wappen Düsterwalds, umrandet von einem Kranz aus runden Blättern. Seine Krone, ein feines, edles Gesteck aus Blütenblättern, trug Thranduil nicht. Auch sein helles, blondes Haar war nicht frisiert, sondern schlang sich glatt und lang von seinem Kopf bis zu seiner Brust herab. Es war zu einem täglichen Ritual geworden, aus den Tiefen des Palastes herauszutreten, wenn sich der glühende Feuerball zur Erde neigte und dem sommergrünen Wald etwas Herbstliches einhauchte. Wie an jedem Abend war der König Grünwalds an die süßlich duftende Abendluft gekommen und schaute immerfort auf den schmalen Pfad, der sich durch die natürlichen Alleen der Laubbäume schlängelte und zum Palast des Königs führte. Thranduil wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber in seinem Herzen sehnte er sich herbei, eines Abends Legolas auf seinem Pferd sitzend zu erblicken, wie er auf bekannten Wegen gen Heimat ritt. 

Oft blieb Thranduil an Ort und Stelle stehen, bis das letzte Licht des Tages erloschen war und der samtene Umhang der Nacht sich über den Wald gelegt hatte. Und stets stieß er einen traurigen Seufzer aus und kehrte in seinen Palast zurück, wenn seine innigsten Wünsche auf die Rückkehr seines Sohnes zerschmettert worden waren. Doch wie an jedem Abend stand er auch jetzt mit kindlicher Hoffnung im Herzen am niedrigen Bette des Flüsschens und richtete den wachen Blick auf den leeren, einsamen Waldweg. Thranduil schloss die Augen, sog die ungewöhnlich warme, klare Luft ein. Er liebte den Sommer in Eryn Lasgalen, wenn alles Leben in voller Blüte stand und der Glanz der Mondensichel immer ein wenig wärmer erschien als in anderen Jahreszeiten. 

Der Sindaelb fühlte kaum die Berührung eines Blattes, das sich im Wechselspiel des Windes vom dichtbewachsenen Geäst des Ahornbaumes gelöst hatte und federleicht auf seine Schulter gesegelt war. Behutsam fasste er den schmalen, hellgrünen Stängel des Blattes und fuhr mit sanften Fingern die gefächerte Form nach. Erst dann öffnete er seine Augen und ein sanftes und zugleich trauriges Lächeln, wie es von keinem der Tawarwaith je zuvor im Gesicht ihres Königs gesehen worden war, ruhte auf seinen Lippen. , wisperte er leise und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen die leichtverzweigten Blattadern nach, Thranduil senkte sein stolzes Haupt und erinnerte sich daran, wie an einem Abend wie diesem sein Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Es war im Spätsommer vor fast dreitausend Jahren gewesen, als ihm seine Frau das schönste Geschenk auf der Welt gemacht und Legolas das Leben geschenkt hatte. Wie damals schon seine warmen, tiefblauen Augen sämtliche Ammen im Palast des Königs verzückt hatten und sich die Nachricht von der Geburt des Thronerben wie ein Lauffeuer im Reich verbreitete. 

Von dem Moment an, in dem er seinen kleinen Sohn, eingehüllt in wärmende, seidene Decken, in den Armen hielt, war er von aufrichtiger, väterlicher Liebe zu dem kleinen Bündel von einem Elben erfüllt gewesen. 

Doch Legolas erhielt seinen Namen nicht sofort nach seiner Geburt, nein, tagelang wurde er nur _`das schönste Kind, das je unter dem Blätterdach Eryn Lasgalens geboren wurde´_, genannt. Eines Morgens hatte die junge Königsfamilie in den Gärten Grünwalds einen Spaziergang unternommen, wobei die Königin ihren Sohn sicher in den Armen hielt. Sämtliche Diener des Palastes standen in Ehrfurcht und äußerster Verzückung still, sobald sie den Prinzen erblickten, selbst wenn sie eilige Arbeit zu verrichten hatten. 

Als sich Thranduil und seine Frau auf eine Parkbank zurückgezogen hatten und das milde Sonnenlicht die runden, rosigen Wangen des Kindes erwärmte, schlief der Prinz friedlich und fest ein. `Wie soll er nun heißen?´, hatte Thranduil seine Geliebte mit gedämpfter Stimme gefragt, um den kleinen Racker nicht zu wecken. Und er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie lächelte, als die winzige, zarte Hand ihres Sohnes den Zeigefinger ihres Gemahls umschloss, als dieser ihm nur sanft über den kleinen Arm gestreichelt hatte. `Es ist so schwierig, einen Namen für etwas so Schönes zu finden´, hatte sie geflüstert und Thranduil hatte nur lächelnd genickt. In jener Sekunde wurde auf den sanften Schwingen des Windes ein Eichenblatt herbeigetragen und landete auf dem Schoß der Königin, verfehlte den Prinzen nur um Haaresbreite. 

Ihre blasse, zierliche Hand hatte das Blättchen ergriffen und wie im Traum entwich der Name ihrer Kehle. Fortan nannten ihn alle so. Obgleich der Name schlicht in seiner Übersetzung erschien, war dessen weiche Aussprache und schöner Klang einem König würdig. Diese Erinnerung war so plötzlich Thranduil ins Gedächtnis zurückgekommen, dass er voller Wehmut an diesen Tag dachte, an dem sein erster Sohn seinen Namen erhalten hatte. Nie hatte Thranduil Legolas diese Geschichte erzählt, wahrscheinlich, weil ihm der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner geliebten Frau stets zu nah gewesen war und er in den Zügen seines Sohnes die Sanftmut von Legolas Mutter wiedererkannte. Zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen wären wiedergekommen, die alten Narben wären wieder aufgerissen worden. 

Deutlich hörbar atmete der König unter Eiche und Buche aus, sank langsam nieder, bis er auf der mächtigen Wurzel des Ahorns zum Sitzen kam. Nun hatte er beide verloren – seine Frau und seinen ersten Sohn. Er verbarg sein Antlitz mit der linken Hand und presste unterbewusst mit seiner rechten das Blatt gegen sein Herz. 

Er hatte seinen geliebten Sohn verstoßen, weil dieser auf sein Herz gehört hatte und nicht die Frau ehelichte, die er nicht liebte. Hatte Thranduil in seiner Rolle als Vater versagt? War er nicht einmal dessen fähig gewesen, sein Kind zu verstehen, es glücklich zu machen? Ein lange unterdrückter Schluchzer drang aus seinem Mund hervor, verriet die Verzweiflung des Königs. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er an dem Stamm des Baumes und konnte nicht länger verhindern, dass die über Jahre hinweg angestauten, golden im Sonnenlicht schimmernden Tränen ihren Weg bahnten und selbst seine Hand konnte sie nicht auffangen. 

Haltlos fielen sie über seine Wangen, glitten über seine Lippen, landeten auf seinem Gewand und hinterließen kleine, feuchte Punkte, als wäre der König im sanften Nieselregen spazieren gegangen. Im Herzen des Königs klaffte eine große Lücke, die niemand von seiner verzweifelten Dienerschaft zu schließen wusste. Seit der Prinz und dessen jüngerer Bruder von der Heimat weggezogen waren, sah man den König nicht mehr lachen, ja nicht einmal ein heiterer Ausdruck lag mehr in seinem schönen Antlitz. 

Nicht einmal der Anblick der kostbaren Juwelen, die er in die hohen Wände seines Palastes einbauen lassen hatte, konnte ihn mehr erfreuen. Er dachte daran, wie Legolas, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, manchmal stundenlang unter den verzierten Rundbögen des Palastes stand und sich die glitzernden Schmucksteine in seinen Augen widergespiegelten. Auf die Anfrage, was sein Sohn denn da machte, hatte er keck erwidert: `Vater, sagtest du nicht immer, Zwerge wären gierig und horteten ihre Juwelen in ihren unterirdischen Bauten?´ Thranduil wusste noch, wie er ganz überrascht von dieser Antwort genickt hatte und Legolas ihn lange von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und schlussendlich sprach: `Du bist aber gar kein Zwerg, Ada´. Mit solchen Feststellungen hatte er ihn immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht, obwohl der König gut wusste, dass hin und wieder ein wenig Kritik in den Reden seines Sohnes mitschwang. 

Von Gold zu Kupfer wandelten sich die Schatten, kleine Wolkenfetzen schmückten den Himmel, als wollten sie verhindern, dass nur er, bloß und trist wie er oft erschien, vom König gewürdigt und angesehen wurde. 

Aber Thranduil schaute nicht auf. Ihn interessierte es nicht, ob der Himmel klar oder gar von schwarzen, sich wie Giganten auftürmenden Wolkenmassen bedeckt war. Fast alles war ihm gleichgültig geworden, als ihn der größte Schatz, den er je zu besitzen geglaubt hatte, verlassen hatte. Das blonde Haar Thranduils regte sich leicht, als ein zarter Lufthauch, der es noch nicht einmal vermochte, die dunkelgrünen Grashalme zu biegen, die den weichen Erdboden bedeckten, darüber strich. 

Tiefer im Dickicht des Waldes vernahm der König den leisen Gesang einer Nachtigall. Ihre Stimme klang schwach und traurig. Thranduil wusste nicht, wie weit sie von ihm entfernt auf einem einsamen Ast saß und ihr allabendliches, melancholisches Lied sang. Vielleicht war sie fern und nur seinem guten Gehör war es zu verdanken, dass er das Klagelied überhaupt hören konnte. Oder sie saß im Schutze eines schwarzen Blätterdachs und konnte den König von dort aus beobachten. Es mochte gar sein, dass sie ihr Lied eigens ihm widmete. 

Erinnerungen taten weh. 

Aber wenn man die Kraft gefunden hatte, den Schmerz zu überwinden, vermochte man möglicherweise zu lächeln, wenn das Vergangene im Gedächtnis wieder auflebte. 

Thranduil konnte noch nicht lächeln. Was das Menschengeschlecht in wenigen Jahren verkraftete, erstreckte sich im Leben eines Elben über eine halbe Ewigkeit. Der König schüttelte das edle Haupt und seufzte zu sich selbst: Ich klage um meinen Sohn, als wäre er tot...dabei war ich nur zu eitel und zu stolz, um ihm zu verzeihen Er öffnete die Augen, ungebremst wanderten nun die kristallen schimmernden Tränen über die Wangen, Thranduil mühte sich nun nicht mehr, sie zurückzuhalten. Von fernher konnte er das dumpfe Hufgetrappel auf dem weichen Waldboden vernehmen. Obwohl Frieden herrschte, hatte die königliche Garde ihre alte Gewohnheit nicht abgelegt, in den schattigen Hainen nach dem Rechten zu sehen und jede kleinste Veränderung misstrauisch wahrzunehmen. 

Thranduil schaute an sich herab. Wie jugendlich und stark doch seine Gestalt erschien. Innerlich jedoch fühlte Legolas Vater die drückende Last des Alters, ahnte, dass es an der Zeit war, Abschied zu nehmen und den Menschen diesen Ort zu überlassen. 

Der stolze Elb biss sich auf die Lippen, die nur langsam trocknenden Tränen sahen auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wie Tautropfen aus, die auf einer Statue darauf warteten, vom gierigen Sonnenlicht verzehrt zu werden. Er hatte gehofft, eher gehen zu dürfen. Nicht mehr als König des Grünwalds, aber als glücklicher, ehrenwerter Herrscher, an dessen Errungenschaften sich die Nachwelt noch lange erinnerte. Legolas hatte seinen Platz einnehmen sollen, auf dem Thron. Er wäre den Tawarwaith ein guter König gewesen und hätte der Ära des Fürstenhauses ein würdiges Ende gesetzt. 

Er, Legolas, sollte unlängst den Ring am Finger tragen, den Thranduil selbst von seinem Vater Oropher zu seiner Hochzeit und dem gleichzeitigen Regierungsantritt erhalten hatte. Der Elb zog den kostbaren Ring vom Finger und hielt ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen dem rotglühenden Licht des untergehenden Feuerballs entgegen. Aus Silber wurde Gold, wenn auch nur zur Täuschung oberflächlicher Blicke. Die feine Gravur aus Quenya – Schriftzeichen glomm kurzzeitig auf, nur um sogleich wieder wie eine schwache Flamme zu erlöschen. Auf der Außenseite des Schmuckstückes waren Blätter aus echtem, reinen Silber gefertigt worden, die einander leicht umschlangen und bedeckten und schließlich durch einen dunkelgrün schimmernden Smaragd den Höhepunkt ihrer Kunstfertigkeit erreichten. 

Thranduils Finger schlossen sich um den Ring, verwahrten ihn sicher in der Hand des Elbenkönigs. Traurig würde die Herrschaft seines Geschlechts im Nördlichen Grünwald zu Ende gehen. Seufzend erhob er sich und strich sich die kleinen Blätter und Krumen dunkler Erde vom edlen Stoff seines Gewandes. Es nützte nichts, Dingen hinterher zu trauern, die ohnehin nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen waren. Aber war wirklich alles verloren, was zwischen ihm und seinen Sohn gewesen war? Nur weil er, Thranduil, Herrscher des Waldlandreiches, dem Prinzen verbieten wollte, mit jener zusammen zu sein, die er liebte? Hätte er nicht genauso ungestüm und rebellisch gehandelt wie Legolas, wenn es einen solchen Konflikt zwischen seiner Frau und Oropher gegeben hätte? Dabei hatte er ihr nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gelassen, sich ihm als würdig für seinen Sohn zu erweisen. 

Bitter war der Geschmack von Reue. Und er klebte für gewöhnlich lange am Gaumen. 

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn in Ithilien besucht. Wenn er denn wirklich dort war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Legolas sämtliche versteckte Winkel Mittelerdes durchforstete, um seine Geliebte wiederzufinden. Wenn Eru ihm gnädig gewesen war, hatte er sie möglicherweise wieder gefunden. Wie schön es gewesen wäre, wenn Legolas ihm Enkelkinder geschenkt hätte...aber Thranduil schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es half nichts, Tagträumen hinterher zu jagen, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn sie so weh taten wie dieser. Nicht selten hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, gen Ithilien aufzubrechen und seinen Sohn wiederzusehen. Aber immer wieder hatte er sein Vorhaben aufgegeben. Wie sah es denn aus, wenn der Vater, zuerst sein Kind verfluchend, Jahre später mit reuevoll gesenktem Haupt in dessen Leben eindrang? Nein, Legolas führte unlängst ein selbstständiges Dasein, frei von streng königlichen Pflichten und elterlicher Bevormundung. 

Immer schon hatte es der Prinz vermocht, sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters zu behaupten. Schon als Legolas kaum zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt war – noch ein Sprössling unter den Elben, den es noch großzuziehen galt – hatte der junge Elb so lange seinem Vater mit Gejammer und Gebettel in den Ohren gelegen, bis dieser nur widerwillig sein Einverständnis dafür gab, dass Legolas auf seine erste Jagd gehen durfte. Und prompt kehrte der kleine Legolas mit aufgeschlagenem Knie und wunden Fingern in den Abendstunden in den Palast zurück. Seine kleinen, zarten Finger waren noch viel zu schmächtig gewesen, als dass er mit einem Bogen hätte umgehen können wie seine Begleiter, die Leibwächter des Königs. Die Bogensehne hatte sich tief in sein zartes Fleisch geschnitten und schmerzende, rote Striemen hinterlassen. 

Doch nie hatte Legolas ein Wort der Klage gesprochen, im Gegenteil – seine Misserfolge trieben ihn förmlich an, härter an sich zu arbeiten. Ja, er war beinahe enttäuscht, wenn er keine neuen Erfahrungen bei kleineren Ausflügen machen konnte. All das hatte ihn nun zu einem der besten Bogenschützen Eryn Lasgalens gemacht. 

Aber auch ansonsten unterschied sich Legolas in seinen Ansichten mit dessen Vater. Während Thranduil einen ewigen Groll gegen Zwerge hegte, was nicht zuletzt an den Vorkommnissen vor dem Ringkrieg lag, hatte Legolas es sogar gewagt, eine Freundschaft mit einem Zwergen einzugehen. Viele Geschichten hatte er ihm erzählt, wie er sich mit Gimli einem Trinkwettbewerb gestellt hatte, wie der Zwerg es einmal vollbracht hatte, den Elben bei Helms Klamm in der Anzahl erlegter Gegner zu übertrumpfen und nicht zuletzt, wie die Augen des Zwerges geleuchtet hatten, als Galadriel ihm drei ihrer güldenen Haare schenkte. 

Legolas wusste Grenzen zu durchbrechen und nicht selten hatte er so seinen Vater dazu gebracht, des öfteren über sich selbst nachzudenken und den ein oder anderen Gedanken zu hegen, die eigene Meinung zu ändern. Diese Gabe hatte Legolas von seiner Mutter geerbt, die vor vielen Jahren gestorben war, weil sie die schwer auf ihrem Herzen lastende Trauer über den fortschreitenden Zerfall der Welt nicht länger ertragen konnte. Seither hatte er ein Auge auf Legolas geworfen, wollte nicht zulassen, dass auch ihm etwas zustieß. Thíluil und Viriel, seine jüngeren Geschwister, sahen immer das, was wirklich in der Seele ihres Bruders vor sich ging, dessen war sich Thranduil nun sicher. 

Stets besorgt, ihm könne etwas geschehen, vermied er es, Legolas bedeutsamen Aufgaben zu unterziehen, welche die Gefahr herausforderten. Dass sich der unbändige Elb davon aber wenig aufhalten ließ, hatte eigentlich von Beginn an auf der Hand gelegen. 

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln gedachte Thranduil dem Tag, an dem Legolas nach Imladris aufgebrochen war, um dem Rate Elronds die Nachricht von Gollums Flucht zu überbringen. Der König hätte damals wissen müssen, dass es seinem Sohn nicht genüge damit getan sein würde, eine einfache Botschaft mündlich zu überliefern. Der Elb hatte tief in seiner Seele noch am Tage von Legolas damaligem Aufbruch damit gerechnet, dass sein Sohn so schnell nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Und dem geschah so. Als Held kehrte er in seine Heimat zurück und nie war sich Thranduil sicherer gewesen, dass Legolas sein ebenbürtiger Nachfolger werden würde, als an jenem Tag. 

Die Nachtigall schwieg, als sich die Dämmerung dem warmen Dunkel der Sommernacht hingab und nur fern am Horizont ein schmaler Lichtstreif zu erkennen war. Der letzte Zeuge eines weiteren Tages, den der König unter Eiche und Buche in Einsamkeit und Herzensleere verbracht hatte, versank im Meer aus düsterem Indigo und dem hellerleuchteten Gestirnen am Himmel. Und auch der Pfad, auf dem Thranduil erhofft hatte, Legolas zu sehen, blieb verlassen und still. 

Erneut stieß er einen tiefen, langen Seufzer aus und kehrte dem erwachenden Dunkel den Rücken. Er war wirklich ein Narr, wenn er wahrhaft glaubte, seinen Sohn nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen. Thranduil wusste schon nicht mehr, an wem es von ihnen beiden nun war, zu verzeihen. 

Langsamen Schrittes, fast ängstlich, seinen doch heimkehrenden Sohn nicht mehr empfangen zu können, wenn er zu schnell ginge, schritt der König Grünwalds zurück zu dem verborgenen Eingang des unterirdischen Palastes. Mit stummen Verbeugungen erwiesen ihm die Wachen jene Ehrerbietung, die ein König verdiente. Ohne jegliche Erwiderung betrat Thranduil leise die große Halle, in der sämtliche Gäste der Königsfamilie empfangen wurden. Jahrelang schon drohte sie an der Stille zu zerbersten, die in ihr herrschte. Der Banner Eryn Lasgalens hing ausgebreitet an der steinernen Wand, doch blass erschienen seine Farben, als das letzte Licht des Tages verlosch und die Empfangshalle in leise Schatten hüllte. Die Zeit des Grünwalds war vorüber, ebenso wie die Regentschaft seines Königs. Dies wurde Thranduil so plötzlich bewusst, dass sein Herz von einer tiefen Trauer erfüllt wurde und er sich mit der Hand an der kühlen Felswand abstützen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. 

Ada, geht es dir gut? Was hast du?, hörte Thranduil den hellen Klang der Stimme seiner Tochter Viriel, welche soeben aus ihrem Gemach hinunter in die Halle getreten war und mit Entsetzen in ihren schönen Zügen den an der Wand lehnenden Vater erblickt hatte. Das perlmuttfarbene Kleid raschelte, als sie eiligst zu ihm lief, mit den Händen das Kleid raffend, um noch schneller zu Thranduil zu gelangen. Ihr seidenes, blondes Haar, welches einen dunkleren Schimmer hatte als das ihres älteren Bruders Legolas und leicht gelockt war, fiel in langen Strähnen über ihre Schultern, die Kette, welche ihren schlanken Hals schmückte, rutschte durch ihren schnellen Lauf zur Seite. Sacht fasste sie ihren Vater am Arm, stützte ihn so gut es ging, weil sie befürchtete, er könne in jedem Moment zusammenbrechen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Viriel, wirklich. Ich fühle mich nur...ein wenig müde 

Ihre blau-grünen Augen musterten ihn eindringlich und ungläubig. So klang es fast wie ein Seufzer als sie sagte: So fühlst du dich schon dreißig Jahre lang, Ada. Warum tust du dir nur selbst so weh? Überrascht blinzelte er seine schöne Tochter an. Sie war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Wie meinst du das?, hauchte er und löste sich aus ihrem Griff. Seit Legolas weg ist, gehst du an jedem Abend mit der trügerischen Hoffnung nach draußen, dass er zurückkommt...er wird nicht zurückkommen...versteh das doch, sie hörte sich wütend und traurig zugleich an. Thranduil besann sich ihrer Worte und nickte schwach, jegliche Farbe schien endgültig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen zu sein. 

Ich möchte meinen Bruder dafür hassen, dass er dich als seinen Vater so verraten hat...dir solch ein Leid bereitet...aber ich vermisse ihn selbst viel zu sehr, als dass ich mir wünschen könnte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, Thranduil sah, dass sein Kind verzweifelt versuchte, gegen Tränen anzukämpfen. Dreißig Jahre lang war er viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, als dass er den Schmerz seiner Tochter hätte bemerken können. Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme, streichelte liebevoll über ihren Schopf, bis sie es aufgab, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und ihrem Kummer freien Lauf ließ. Er war ein schlechter Vater. Seit seine geliebte Frau von ihm gegangen war, lief alles aus dem Ruder. Weder vermochte er es, seine Kinder zu behüten und ihnen die Liebe zu geben, die sie so dringend benötigten, noch fühlte er sich in der Lage, gerecht und mit wachem Auge zu regieren. Alles starb, weil er selbst in seinem tiefsten Inneren zu schwinden begann. 

Viriel schluchzte an seiner Schulter, flüsterte mit zitternder Stimme: Warum, Ada? Warum musste uns das alles zustoßen? 

Es tut mir so leid, Viriel, flüsterte er in ihr Haar und umarmte sie fester. Ihm wurde mit einem Male bewusst, wie erwachsen seine Tochter doch schon geworden war und der Gedanke zehrte an seinem Gewissen, ihr nicht in dieser schwierigen Phase ihres Lebens geholfen zu haben. Wie eine Waise musste sie sich gefühlt haben, obgleich ihr Vater doch stets bei ihr war. Und gleichzeitig war er es auch nicht. In seinen Armen wurde sie ruhiger und bald hörte sie auch auf, zu weinen. 

Ihre Amme stand an der versilberten Treppe zu den königlichen Gemächern, ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Geländer, als sie mit sorgenvoller Miene zu Vater und Tochter hinüberschaute. Jahrelang hatte sie mit Widerwillen die Entfernung Thranduils zu seinen Kindern mit angesehen und sie begegnete dem König stets mit Unverständnis – wenn die Frau, die er über alles liebte, aus seinem Leben geschieden war, wie konnte er jene vernachlässigen, die sie ihm einst geschenkt hatte? Thranduils Blick traf jenen der Amme und sie schüttelte nur traurig mit dem Kopf, wand sich wieder um und erklomm geschwinden Schrittes die schmalen Stufen der Treppe. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen. Warum nur war er nicht mehr in der Lage, zu lieben? Verzeih, Ada, ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich, entschuldigte sich Viriel leise und tupfte die letzten Tränen mit den Ärmeln ihres Kleides von ihrem Gesicht. Lass uns zu Abend essen – das Mahl ist sicherlich schon angerichtet und du weißt ja, wie böse Dwiore wird, wenn man seine Meisterwerke der Kochkunst nicht zu würdigen weiß!, ein nervöses Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre kirschroten Lippen, ehe sie sich eiligst umwandte und dem langen, hell von Kerzenlicht erleuchteten Gang zum Esszimmer folgte. Wie ähnlich sie doch ihren Geschwistern war. Stets wollten seine Kinder von ihren Sorgen ablenken, allein, damit er nicht unter seinen Schuldgefühlen zu leiden hatte. Thranduil wusste, dass sich seine Kinder so zu Grunde richteten. Niemand, insbesondere kein Elb, so glaubte der König zu wissen, konnte ein Leben führen, wenn der Gram ihn innerlich zu Grunde richtete. Aber Thranduil kannte Daelior nicht... . 

Der König verweilte einen langen Augenblick in der Empfangshalle, lauschte dem leisen Klirren von Geschirr, das mitsamt köstlicher Gaumenfreuden serviert wurde. Keine Speise, und mochte sie noch so gut zubereitet sein, kein Getränk, ganz gleich ob es noch so berauschend war, und kein festliches Lied, das selbst von den schönsten Stimmen gesungen wurde würde Thranduils weinendes Herz je wieder besänftigen können. 

Nicht zuletzt deswegen folgte er seiner Tochter nicht in den Speisesaal. Ohne dass seine Schritte auf den marmornen Fliesen widerhallten, durchquerte der König unter Eiche und Buche die Halle und erstieg die Treppenstufen zu seinem Schlafgemach. Ehe er jedoch den Korridor entlang schreiten konnte, streifte sein Blick die große, verzierte Tür zu Legolas Gemach, die aus Eichenholz gefertigt worden war. Seit seine Söhne nach Ithilien gezogen waren, hatte er diesen Raum nicht mehr betreten und jedem hatte er es verboten, je einen Fuß in den Raum zu setzen, als sei dies ein verwunschener Ort. Und so zögerte er auch nun, als seine feingliedrige Hand auf der Türklinke ruhte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, ließ sein Blut wie flüssiges Feuer durch seine Venen pochen. War es etwa Angst, die er fühlte? Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte ein schiefes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln. Es war sogar panische Angst, die er verspürte, die ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Was, fürchtete er, könne ihm zustoßen, wenn er den geringen Kraftaufwand wagte, um die lang verschlossen gebliebene Tür zu Legolas Gemach aufzustoßen? 

Die Leere war es. Die Leere, die in seinem Herzen herrschte, ahnte er entgegenzutreten, wenn er das Zimmer seines Sohnes betrat. Er fürchtete sich davor, dieser kalten Resignation zu begegnen, die Endgültigkeit vom Verlust seines Sohnes verkraften zu müssen. 

Und er wollte die Hand schon zurückziehen, als er bemerkte, dass er die Klinke unlängst hinuntergedrückt und die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte. Der frische Luftzug, der durch den Spalt hervorströmte, verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen des Königs. Fast geisterhaft erschien der schmale Lichtstreif, der auf den dunklen Korridor geworfen wurde. Thranduil stieß laut seinen Atem aus, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, seit er vor dem Zimmer stand. Es war lächerlich, ja geradezu albern, wie er sich benahm. Der König Grünwalds, der furchtlos in zahllose Schlachten gezogen war, erschrak nun vor der Vergangenheit. Wie viel Zeit verrann, als er regungslos und zögernd vor Legolas Tür stand, vermochte Thranduil nachher nicht mehr zu sagen. Letztendlich fasste sich der Elb doch ein Herz und streckte die Hand aus, fuhr verträumt die Konturen der feinen Schnitzereien nach, die den Palast Eryn Lasgalens wiedergaben, umgeben von einem Ring aus Blättern. Ein weiteres Mal holte er tief Luft und streckte dann seinen Arm gänzlich aus, schob die Tür ganz auf. Fast augenblicklich fühlte Thranduil, wie sich seine Seele aus der festen, grausigen Umklammerung der Angst loslöste, als er altbekannte Möbelstücke wiedererkannte, die in seiner Erinnerung bereits zu verblassen drohten. 

Linkerhand stand Legolas Bett, ein weiches, einem König gebührendes Nachtlager aus seidenen, elfenbeinfarbenen Kissen und mehreren wärmenden Decken. Es war ordentlich hergerichtet worden, fast schien es so, als wartete es nur darauf, dass sich Legolas wieder darauf niederließ, um seinem friedlichen Schlaf zu frönen. 

Thranduil trat vorsichtig an das Bett, fuhr mit seiner Hand über die weiche Daunendecke, schob das ein oder andere Blatt, das vom frischen Nachtwind in das Gemach geblasen worden war, vom Polster und ließ sich vorsichtig darauf nieder. Er schmunzelte, als seine Finger flüchtig über die vielen Kissen strichen. Legolas hatte es schon als kleiner Junge gehasst, sein Bett morgens herzurichten. Deswegen hatte er immer große Aufstände gemacht und sich vehement geweigert, sein Nachtlager wieder in den ordentlichen Ausgangszustand zurückzubringen. `Wenn ich mich wieder hineinlege, sieht es doch genauso aus...weshalb sollte ich dann Tag für Tag alles zusammenlegen?´, so und ähnlich hatte er wieder und wieder argumentiert, bis Thranduil es aufgegeben hatte, seinen naseweisen, kleinen Sohn zu dieser Arbeit zu zwingen. 

Und oft hatte er so wie in jenem Moment an Legolas Bett gesessen und ihm Geschichten erzählt, ja manchmal sogar Lieder vorgesungen, bis der kleine Prinz tief und fest eingeschlummert war. Thranduil wusste noch genau, wie er dann immer die große, kuschelige Decke über den kleinen, zierlichen Leib seines Sohnes gelegt hatte, ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab, ihm eine gute Nacht und süße Träume wünschte und ihn letzten Endes in seinem Gemach allein ließ. Viel zu schnell, so erschien es nun dem König, war Legolas erwachsen geworden. Viel zu selten hatte er seinen geliebten Sohn im Laufe der Jahre aus tiefstem Herzen lachen gesehen. 

Auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen, das neben dem Bett lag, stand noch immer die Vase, gefüllt mit Rosen. Am Tage von Legolas Abschied hatten die Blumen in voller Blüte gestanden und den ganzen Raum mit ihrem betörenden Duft erfüllt. Nun waren sie verdorrt und glanzlos. Thranduil zog ein Tuch aus seiner Westentasche hervor und wickelte die toten Rosen behutsam darin ein. Eigentlich hatten die Blütenblätter das Bett in der Hochzeitsnacht von Legolas und Celendra schmücken sollen. 

Der alte Zorn stieg in Thranduil auf. Celendra war immer wie eine Tochter für ihn gewesen und dass Legolas ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, weswegen sie schon vor Jahren mit ihrer Familie in den Westen gezogen war, warf er seinem Sohn noch immer vor. Was war so besonders an dieser Lalaithwen, dass Legolas einer Eheschließung mit Celendra entsagt hatte? Hätte Thranduil mit seinem Sohn vernünftig darüber gesprochen, so hätte er nun selbst eine Antwort auf die Frage gewusst. 

Der König erhob sich seufzend, trat zu dem Sekretär aus schwerem, dunklen Kirschbaumholz, an dem Legolas verschiedene Schreibarbeiten zu verrichten gepflegt hatte. Wie er stundenlang mit seiner Mutter an dem großen Pult saß und mit nahender Verzweiflung Schriftzeichen in Sindarin geübt hatte. 

Viel lieber hatte es sein Sohn gemocht, zu malen, die paradiesische Umgebung, in der er aufwuchs, in einem Bild festzuhalten, als fürchtete er, dass die Schönheit dieser Welt eines Tages vergehen würde. Als der Prinz noch jünger war, hatte er an die getäfelten Wände seines Gemaches unzählige Malereien befestigt, die im Laufe der Jahre verschwanden wie Phantome aus einem Traum. Streng war Thranduils Erziehung gewesen. Nicht wegen mangelnder Zuneigung zu seinem Kind, sondern aus Angst um ihn. Im dunkler werdenden Licht, das von außen durch die schmalen Fenster hereinströmte, gestaltete die Nacht selbst bizarre Gemälde an den geraden Wänden. Viel eher gedankenverloren als wirklich bewusst zog der König eine der großen, geräumigen Schubladen heraus und erwartete schon eine gähnende Leere, als er mit Überraschung einen Stapel von Briefpapier darin wiederfand. 

Thranduil zögerte. Es gehörte sich nicht, in den privaten Dokumenten seines Sohnes nachzusehen, andererseits glaubte Thranduil zu wissen, dass Legolas ihn deswegen nicht verurteilen würde. Wären es all zu geheime Schriftstücke, so hätte er sie damals mit nach Ithilien genommen. 

Dennoch hielt der König inne, als das weiße Papier im erwachenden Mondenschein wie pures Marmor schimmerte und verführerisch wie auch warnend dem Elben begegnete. Eine Vielzahl von einseitig beschriebenen Blättern, welche einen leichten Hauch von Rosenwasser verströmten, offenbarten sich ihm. Es waren Liebesbriefe an die ihm weitgehend unbekannte Geliebte seines Sohnes. Ohne auch nur einen Schriftzug lesen zu müssen, wurde sich Thranduil dessen bewusst. Hatte Legolas Celendra jemals Briefe geschrieben? Es war ihm genüge getan, nur eines der vielen Blätter herauszuziehen und die Worte, geschrieben mit geschwungener, fein säuberlicher Handschrift, zu lesen. 

Thranduils Augen brannten, als er jene Worte las, die Legolas an Lalaithwen gerichtet hatte, als eine geheime Botschaft für seine Geliebte. 

_Meleth nîn,_

_kein Tag vergeht, ohne dass ich dein Lächeln vermisse, den süßen Schalk in deinen Augen. Deine Stimme klingt noch immer in meinem Ohr, die grässliche Tortur deiner Abschiedsworte lässt immerfort mein Herz in tausend Scherben zerbrechen. Warum? Warum nur bist du gegangen? Egal, welche Erklärung du mir auch aussprachest, kein Wort erscheint mir vernünftig genug, kein Grund noch so nachvollziehbar. Ich weiß, dass es mit uns nicht sein dürfte, sollte und könnte...aber mein Herz rebelliert gegen die Rationalität von Haldirs Worten und gegen die meines Vaters._

_Nenn mich zu stur, zu stolz und zu überzeugt von mir selbst, aber nichts und niemand wird je vermögen, uns zu trennen. Nicht einmal der einsame Tod, den ich zu erleiden fürchte, denn mit jedem verlorenen Tag ohne dich, meinem Sonnenschein, erscheint mir das Dasein weniger lebenswert._

_Hilflos, Lalaithwen, lässt du mich zurück. Ich werde nie wieder rasten, nie wieder ausgelassen sein, ehe ich dich nicht wieder in meine Arme schließe._

Thranduil faltete das Papier zusammen, presste die Lippen fest aneinander. Keine Abschiedsformel hatte Legolas hinterlassen. Sinnbildlich galt dieser Brief wohl dafür, dass er sich nicht damit abfinden wollte, die Elbe, die er liebte, loszulassen. Kein Abschied. Kein Ende. Keine ersterbende Hoffnung. 

Der König konnte nicht verstehen, wie er die Gefühle seines Sohnes so lange nicht hatte bemerken können. Wussten Thíluil und Viriel viel früher von der geheimen Liebschaft ihres Bruders als der eigene Vater? Und wenn, es änderte nichts daran, dass Legolas nun fort war. In den Armen seiner ersehnten Lalaithwen, wie Thranduil inständig hoffte. Nichts war ihm in jenem bedeutsamen Augenblick wichtiger als das Glück seines verlorenen Sohnes. Sorgsam wanderte der Blick des Elben über die verstaubenden Möbelstücke, die in Legolas Gemach stillschweigend und bedächtig atmend standen. Der große Wandspiegel, in den Legolas einen letzten Blick geworfen hatte, bevor er seine Vermählung mit Celendra absagte, rekonstruierte das Bild eines traurigen Mannes, der, in einem Sessel an einem sperrigen Sekretär sitzend, jeglichen Hauch des Lebens aus seinen blassen Zügen schwinden sah. Mit einem leisen, widerspenstigen Knarren ließ sich die Schublade von Legolas Vater schließen. 

Es vergingen noch Sekunden, Minuten oder waren es gar Stunden? Jegliches Zeitgefühl, dessen er je mächtig gewesen war, war aus ihm geschwunden. Ein Luftzug, der die schleierartigen, seidenen Vorhänge umspielte und kurzzeitig anhob wie eine Feder im Wind, ließ Thranduil frösteln. 

Ruhig atmend schloss er die Lider, hielt die eingewickelten, längst vergangenen Rosen in seiner Hand, deren fauler Geruch stechend in der Luft lag. Vergangenes vermochten auch Elben nicht wieder zu verändern. Von hellem, blassen Blau, ja, man konnte glauben, aus purem Silber, waren seine Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete und der Mond sie in sein illusionäres Licht hüllte. Geräuschlos stand Thranduil auf, sah sich kein zweites Mal mehr um, als er aus dem Gemach seines ältesten Sohnes trat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten ließ. 

Seinem eigentlichen Ersuchen, sich auf dem eigenen Bett niederzulegen, ging er nun nach, sein großer, graziöser Schatten wanderte als nur schwach zu erahnende Silhouette über den glatten Boden, folgte seinem Herrn zu jedwedem Ort. Thranduil achtete nicht darauf, ob sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Seine Sinne waren betäubt, gleichgültig war ihm seine Umgebung. Dass er wieder nicht schlafen können würde, wusste er. Er trat auf den Balkon hinaus, der von außen kaum zu erkennen war, so gut wurde er von dichtwachsendem Efeu und der mächtigen Krone einer Kastanie versteckt. Der Elb schenkte sich aus einem Krug Honigwein in den vergoldeten Becher, der stets auf seinem Nachtschränkchen zu stehen pflegte, und führte ihn an seinen Mund. Süß war der Duft, der in seine Atemwege strömte, verlockend und zaubergleich nahm er ihm für einen winzigen Augenblick die bleierne Bürde der Sorge, die sein Herz erschwerte. 

Thranduil schwenkte seinen Becher, beobachtete, wie die im Tageslicht golden, nun aber silbrig-grau glänzende Flüssigkeit fast über den verzierten Becherrand hinüberschwappte. Geschickt wusste es der König jedoch, rechtzeitig die Intensität seiner Handbewegung zu vermindern, sodass der gute Tropfen in dem edlen Trinkgefäß verblieb. 

Dann führte er den Becher zurück an seine Lippen und ließ den kühlen Trunk an seiner dürstenden Kehle hinabgleiten, beinahe so, als wollte er einen Brand in seinem Inneren löschen. Aber selbst die benebelnde Wirkung des Mets konnte dem König den Schmerz nicht nehmen, der ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Nachdem er das Gefäß zur Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte, stellte er es mit einem dumpfen Laut auf der schmalen Brüstung ab, lehnte sich selbst weit vornüber und schaute auf zu dem unendlichen, weiten Sternendach. 

In so mancher Nacht hatte er Legolas allein auf dessen Fensterbrett sitzen sehen. Obgleich der König es seinem Sohn verboten hatte, dies zu tun, hatte sich der kleine Prinz auch diesem Geheiß erfolgreich widersetzt. Thranduil hatte ihn aber nie deswegen gescholten, ihn auch nicht aufgefordert, in sein Gemach zurückzukehren, wenn er sein Kind dort erspähte, wenn er wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte und der König deswegen oft durch den Garten spazierte. 

Weil er genau wusste, weswegen Legolas dort auf dem Sims saß und die Sterne anschaute – weil sein Sohn fest daran glaubte, dass seine Mutter in sternenklaren Nächten zu ihm herabschaute und dann ganz nah bei ihm war. 

Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du nicht zum Essen kommen würdest, Ada, Viriel stand in der Tür zum Schlafgemach ihres Vaters und Thranduil musste sich nicht umwenden, um die Sorge in ihrem schönen Antlitz zu sehen, mit der sie seine schattenhafte Gestalt betrachtete. Ich war nicht hungrig, erwiderte er tonlos. Ohne ihm etwas zu entgegnen, gesellte sich seine Tochter zu ihm auf den kleinen Balkon, hakte ihren Arm in den seinen ein, lehnte mit dem Kopf seitlich gegen seine Schulter. 

Er drehte sich leicht und lächelte zu ihr herab. Viriel spürte, dass dies das ehrlichste und liebevollste Lächeln war, dass ihr Vater ihr je geschenkt hatte. Ob der Sternenhimmel genau so weit weg über dem Meer erscheint?, fragte Viriel leise, mit heiserer Stimme. Nein. Ich glaube, er wird viel, viel näher und wärmer erscheinen, wisperte Thranduil nachdenklich. Lange standen Vater und Tochter in besinnlichem Schwiegen nebeneinander und schauten in die Nacht hinaus. Erst als die Dunkelheit zu verblassen schien und ein neuer Morgen nicht mehr weit war, ließ Viriel von Thranduil mit den Worten ab: Ich bin müde und werde mich ein wenig zur Ruhe legen 

Er nickte, lächelte und schaute ihr nach, bis sie fast aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. , fragte er und sie hielt inne, wandte sich ihrem Vater zu, vielleicht hält Círdan auch für uns noch eines seiner Schiffe bereit 

Sie lächelte nur, ehe sie ihren Vater in dessen Gemach zurückließ. 

~*~*~

_Das war meine Zwischenspielpremiere, die euch vielleicht sogar gefallen hat?! Ich meinerseits werde mich erst einmal zu meinem neuen Matchbox 20 – Video in mein Zimmer verkriechen und mich von diesem traumatisierenden Kinogast erholen...mmh...und mir die Krokantschokolade von Lindt zu Gemüte führen *lechz*_

_**Feanen: **Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, du bist fast immer die Erste, die ne Review da lässt O.o Super Timing *freu* Ich mag Streitszenen...hehe...und Ohrfeigen...auch wenn mir das einige Leser wohl noch n Weilchen nachtragen werden *löl* Fahrschule? Oho, ich werd mir dafür wohl noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, aber sicherlich im Sommer mal einen Versuch starten, niemanden umzufahren *g*_

_**HexenLady: **Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum mein Outlook so oft ne Macke hat – manchmal reißt er auch meinen ganzen PC in ein vorübergehendes Koma...Technik, die begeistert! Warum ich in 10 Tagen ein Update mache? Nun ja, weil ich für Updates wöchentlich absolut keine Zeit habe und ich persönlich 2 Wochen Wartezeit für ein Kapitel für zu lang halte (außerdem würde sich die Story dann noch weiter in die Länge ziehen und das wollen wir ja nicht *g*). Frag mich nicht, wie ich das bisher pünktlich geschafft habe und dann auch noch mit der Länge – ich kann mir das selbst kaum erklären, weil ich wirklich sauviel zu tun hab...mal sehen, wie lang ich das noch durchhalte ^^ Vielen Dank fürs reviewen *freu*_

_**Mystica89: **Stell dir vor, ich habe es endlich geschafft, meinen plüschigen Pferdehintern zu deiner Story zu bewegen und – halt den Atem an – zu reviewen *g* Ja, Filegon übt sich im Pferdestehlen (wie zweideutig), wie ja der Kapiteltitel schon vermuten ließ ^^ Legolas macht sich halt sorgen, ob Daelior eine Konkurrenz für ihn bedeuten könnte...da wird (fast) jeder Mann so *wissend nickt*...deswegen auch die Ordnungsschelle *g* Oh ja, meine Eltern sind regelrecht Kartenspiel – besessen...und Würfelspiele mögen sie auch...sind die waren Spielsüchtigen *lol* *knuffel*_

_**Christin: **Juhu, eine zweite Review von dir *sich freut* Was studierst du denn da? *neugierig sei* Ich komme aus nem Kaff in der Nähe von Bischofswerda (etwa 30 km von Dresden entfernt), war aber am Hochschultag vor ein paar Wochen an der TU ^^ Oje, wie ich eine Story durchplane? Nun ja, zuerst mache ich mir grobe Stichpunkte wie du, und lasse erst einmal einen groben Handlungsrahmen entstehen. Wenn der vollständig ist, fange ich einfach an zu schreiben, meist verändere ich einige Dinge während des Schreibens, weil ich ganz andere Ideen habe, etc. ...ich würde erst ein Grobgerüst machen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Handlung auch einen Sinn ergibt und dann einfach mal drauflos schreiben. Probiers einfach mal :)_

_**Airihnaa: **Hihi, schön, dich wieder unter den Reviewern begrüßen zu dürfen! Du musst wissen, ich hab eine speziell hufgerechte Tastatur für meine Plüschhufe...also dementsprechend auch einen riesengroßen, elefantenmäßigen Schreibtisch ^^ Es ist mir schon klar, dass man Hochzeiten damals arrangiert hatte, aber sollten dann Selinas Eltern nicht auch ein Wörtchen mitreden *lol* Die wissen noch absolut gar nichts von ihrem Glück. Außerdem könnte Filegon genaugenommen gar nicht seine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, weil das glaub ich nur Elronds Family und Luthien das damals von den Valar gesponsert bekommen haben, d.h. auch Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir konnten sich aussuchen, ob Unsterblichkeit oder nicht, die wollten aber lieber bis in alle Ewigkeit rumgammeln ^^ Ich hab in deinem Profil gelesen, dass du ein bekennender Kuh-Fan bist?! *hufreicht* Ich auch! Hab 2 Sätze verrückte Kuhbettwäsche, diverse kuhbedruckte Kleidungsstücke, einige Poster und Plüschkühe...nenn mich albern, aber ich bin erst 17, ich darf das noch *lol* _

_**Sina: **Juhu, noch eine Ohrfeigenliebhaberin *lol* Wäre ja langweilig, so ganz ohne Streit usw. *g* Über eine Woche ist eine zu lange Wartezeit? O.o Hallo? Ich brauche auch ein wenig Zeit zum Schreiben *lol* Für ein ordentliches Kapitel brauch ich eben schon ein wenig länger als ein paar Stündchen und nebenbei hab ich auch noch Schule *g* Ich hoffe, du kannst dich ein wenig gedulden, aber 10 Tage ist die minimalste Wartezeit, die ich einhalten kann! Danke fürs reviewen *freu*_

_**Angi: **Ja, stille Leser, outet euch *lol* Hab mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut! Wie Lalaithwen die Hand ausrutschen konnte? Nun ja, ich denke, sie ist eine Frau mit viel Temperament, auch wenn sie ein wenig erwachsener geworden ist. Und ein Ego wie das von Lalaithwen lässt nicht gern Bezeichnungen wie oder imaginäre Verbote an sich ran. Ob sie sich vertragen? Wer weiß? Bis zum Ende musst du dich noch ein Weilchen gedulden *g* _

_**Donsiwe: **Juhu, freut mich, dass du auch wieder mit von der Partie bist *g* Ich hoffe, das Zwischenspiel war es wert, es als zu bezeichnen!? Ob L&L alles wieder einrenken können, liegt wohl ganz an beider Verhalten...lass dich überraschen, ob sie sich zusammenreißen und ihre eigenen Fehler eingestehen können *g* Ich verrate nichts! Danke für die Review *freu*_

_**Dana: **Ui, du hast dich schon bis zu Kapitel 4 durchgearbeitet *freut sich* Hihi, ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung sagt dir auch zu?! Lalaithwen wird schon noch zu einigen Erkenntnissen kommen, keine Sorge...auch später noch...lass dich einfach überraschen! Danke übrigens für die zusätzlichen Reviews zu Haltet den Dieb! Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut...auch wenn dich lange Kapitel abschrecken...es wird später noch viel schlimmer *lach*_

_**Goldmond: **Juhu, prominenter Reviewer *umknutsch* Ja, Filegon wird zum Mini-Dieb...das erklärt dann wohl auch den Kapiteltitel *g* Die Goonies? Mir tut es leid, dir meine Unwissenheit bezüglich dieses Films kundzutun *sich duckt* Da hab ich noch Nachholbedarf...freut mich aber, dass dir die Idee mit der Verfolgung zusagt...die hatte ich vorher eigentlich gar nicht eingeplant, dann fand ich aber Reevo und Zakwa in ihrem Premierekapitel so richtig gemein und hinterhältig, dass ich mir dachte, dass es besser wäre, sie noch nicht aus der Handlung rauszuschmeißen *g* Ja, Legolas ist nicht mehr der alte...dazu mehr im nächsten Kapitel. Er wird schon noch merken, dass er sich langsam aufraffen sollte ^^ Daeliors Drachenblut bringt allerdings einen Bonus mit sich...aber dazu erst späääter *grins* Hab mich superdoll über deine Review gefreut *knuddel*_

_**Viechle: **O Gott, du willst Leggy doch nicht wirklich diese Nimiel antun, oder? So eine Strafe hat der Ärmste nun auch wieder nicht verdient! *lach* Selina bekommt ihren Zopf noch zeitig genug, sie muss halt geduldig sein *g* Obwohl ich an ihrer Stelle diesem Elben wohl schon lange einen Tritt verpasst hätte, wenn er ständig einen Vorwand findet, den Zopf nicht zu machen *lol* Ok...aber ich bin eben auch die Ungeduld in Person ^^ Ok, zwei neue Kapitel gabs heut net wirklich, aber ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem zufrieden mit mir ^^ Oh ja, die POTC-DVD is geil, oder? Besonders die Anhänge...hat mich dazu veranlasst, in Englisch wahrscheinlich einen Vortrag über Piraterie zu halten *lol* *knuddel*_

_**Finda: **Besser spät als nie *lol* Yeah, und noch eine Ohrfeigensympathiesantin *g* Ich glaub, ich hätte in ihrer Situation auch meine nicht vorhandene Geduld verloren ^^ Er ist halt eifersüchtig – Männer! Ich glaub, selbst Elben haben da so ihre Probleme mit *dein Legolas betrinkt sich, meiner wird übervorsichtig...herrlich* Ich freu mich schon riesig auf neuen Lesestoff von dir *jubel* Ich toppe mich immer noch selbst?! O.o na wenn das mal kein Lob ist *rotwerd* und das aus deinem Mund/bzw. deiner Tastatur...*lol* Wann erfährst du überhaupt deine Abi-Ergebnisse? Das schlimmste hast du ja nun überstanden *sich für dich freut* *knuddelganzdoll*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ui, zwei Reviews von meinem Lieblingshasen *freu* Legolas = Verlierer? Oh...so drastisch wollt ich das aber nicht darstellen *sich schämt* Er ist halt eifersüchtig und verliebt...ich glaub, da kann man net mehr so rational sein...aber er bessert sich, versprochen *g* Ui, warum ging es dir denn mies? *sich Sorgen macht* *Hasi durch flotte Sambaeinlagen aufheiter* Yo, Weimar rulez...vor allen Dingen, wenn man so etwas wie Tequilla Sunrise zu trinken bekommt und nachher auf nem Bordstein entlangbalanciert *kicher* Eine Widmung für MICH? *rotwerd* *sich sehr geehrt fühlt* oh, da muss ich doch demnächst vorbeischauen! *freut sich* Ich hoffe, die gefällt dir...mehr Leggy...für dich *g* HDL *knutsch*_

_**Lavadana: **ui, juhuuu *knutsch* Schön, wieder was von dir zu hören! Und danke für das Möhrchen, war sehr inspirierend ^^ Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf neuen Lesestoff von dir! Daelior gefällt dir langsam besser als Leggy? Das hat er nun von seiner dummen Verbotsnummer *lol* Aber Leggy rafft sich auf, versprochen!!! *knuddel*_

_**Kristin: **Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist *freut sich irre* Ich merk schon, du bist so ein Dramafreund *lol* Da wirst du noch genug von bekommen! Wie viele Kapitel ich noch geplant hab?! Ui, schwere Frage...kann das noch nicht so recht einschätzen...wahrscheinlich um die 30 wie bei Haltet den Dieb!, eventuell sogar noch ein bisschen mehr. Kommt auf meine spontanen Sinneswandel an! Ich hoffe, die Überraschung war von positiver Natur ^^ und nicht zu langweilig?! *g* Freu mich tierisch über deinen Kommentar *knuff*_


	19. 17 Dreh dich nicht um!

**A/N:** So, bin nun wieder in heimischen Gefilden gelandet, nachdem ich fünf Tage bei meiner chaotischen Freundin verbrachte. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie grausam es ist, eine Nacht durchzuschlafen, wenn eine (gefühlte) 40 Tonnen schwere Katze auf euren Beinen liegt und gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von dem besagten Körperteil zu bewegen. Aber nun ja, trotz allem froh und munter präsentiere ich euch nicht das Gewehr, aber ein neues Kapitel. Übrigens war ich sehr erleichtert, dass ihr das Zwischenspiel so gut angenommen habt. Ich hatte nämlich anfangs Zweifel, ob ich es a) überhaupt schreiben und b) anschließend veröffentlichen sollte. Ach ja, und zusätzlich hat mir FF.Net noch ein Schnippchen geschlagen, indem es prompt behauptete, es existiere kein neues Kapitel *grrr* Ich glaub aber zu wissen, wie ich dieses tückische System überlisten kann *verschwörerisch kicher* 

**Disclaimer: **Hihi, ich stell mir gerad vor, wie die von _Tolkien Enterprises_ mich verklagen und ich dann eingeschüchtert vor Barbara Salesch sitze und gestehe, Tolkiens Meisterwerk verschandelt zu haben...ok, so weit lassen wir es dann doch nicht kommen – alle euch entfernt bekannt vorkommenden Charaktere gehen auf die Kappe des Tollkühnen. 

**Achtung:** Der Zopf! Der Zopf! Mehr sag ich net :) 

***

**Kapitel 17: Dreh dich nicht um!**

Mûrcaras erschien einem Unwissenden wie ein friedliches, kleines Fleckchen, ja beinahe wie ein Stück vom irdischen Paradies. Die Straßen waren eng und verzweigten sich in unzählige Gässchen, sodass es nicht all zu schwierig war, sich in diesem Ort zu verlaufen. Rar waren jedoch die Gärten um Mûrcaras, denn die flachen Ebenen, von denen es umringt wurde, ließen in ihren heißen Sommern kaum eine reiches Gedeihen an Pflanzen zu. Dennoch machte das Städtchen einen überaus idyllischen Eindruck auf Reisende. Lag es am fast immerwährenden Sonnenschein, der schmeichelnd das bunte Glas der Fenster umspielte oder an dem regen Leben, das sich stets auf dem Marktplatz abspielte – niemand wusste sich so recht auf einen Grund zu einigen, weshalb diese Stadt fremde Wanderer verzauberte. Zumal sie nicht einmal durch pompöse Bauwerke die Menschen ins Staunen versetzte wie die Hauptstadt Minas Tirith. 

Zakwa und Reevo kümmerte es nicht, weshalb es die Leute nach Mûrcaras verschlug. Solange sich ein Trottel unter den Fremden fand, den man bis aufs Hemd ausnehmen konnte, war es ihnen gleich, wer die Stadt betrat und warum. Und die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet fünf Halbstarke waren, die ihnen die Beute streitig gemacht hatten, wurmte sie immens. 

Als die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen war, hatten die beiden Schurken Alarm geschlagen. Etwas weniger als vier Stunden Vorsprung hatten sie den Kindern gewährt, ehe sie den Wirt mit lautem Gebrüll aus dem Bett geholt hatten. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte sich eine Menschenmenge im Gestüt versammelt, manch einer war sogar noch in seinen Schlafrock gekleidet, als er sich am Ort des Geschehens einfand, so schnell hatte die Kunde über den Raub dreier Pferde Gehör gefunden. Der Stadtverwalter von Mûrcaras, ein gesetzter Herr von korpulenter Statur und dünnem, fettigen Haar, traf fast als letzter in den Stallungen des Roten Drachens ein, geschwind hatte er sich in die graue Hose gezwängt und den edlen, aus echtem Wolfsfell gefertigten Mantel um die Schultern gelegt. Dementsprechend wüst und schlotterig erschien seine Gestalt den Einwohnern des Städtchens, die ihn mit Stirnrunzeln von Kopf bis Fuß musterten. Was ist geschehen, was soll die Aufruhr am frühen Morgen?, verlangte er zu wissen und seine tiefe Stimme donnerte förmlich aus seiner Kehle hervor, ließ das tratschende und tuschelnde Volk mit einem Male in Ehrfurcht verstummen. 

Erst als sich die Menge wie durch einen Zauber teilte, nachdem sich der Verwalter namens Grumir zu seinen Untergebenen gesellt hatte, kamen die beiden zwielichtigen Gestalten Reevos und Zakwas zum Vorschein, die dem guten alten Herrn nicht unbekannt waren. Vor Jahren schon hatte er den Gaunern angedroht, sie aus der Stadt zu verbannen, wenn sie noch einmal Reisende betrogen. Durch ein kleines Schweigegeld jedoch, das sie ihm monatlich auszahlten, konnten Reevo und Zakwa diesen Umstand verhindern. 

Ihr beiden, schnaufte Grumir schwerfällig und in verabscheuendem Ton, Was habt ihr nun schon wieder angestellt? 

Zakwa hob eine Braue und presste beide Hände gegen seine Brust, als wolle er seine Betroffenheit über jegliche Anschuldigungen des Stadtverwalters zum Ausdruck bringen. Wir? Wir sind uns keiner Schuld bewusst und müssen es auch nicht sein...als unbescholtene, aufrichtige Bürger..., provozierend war der Klang seiner Stimme und ließ Grumir die Lefzen verziehen. Mit Abscheu begegnete er den Männern. Zwar verdiente er durch sie ein gutes Geld, doch war es ihm äußerst unangenehm, auch nur einen von ihnen in seiner Nähe zu haben. Wenn nur einer der beiden zu plaudern begann, konnte sein Ruf dessentwegen durch den Schmutz gezogen werden. Sprecht und wehe euch, wenn ihr mich grundlos herholen lassen habt!, knurrte Grumir und Reevo musterte den Herren mit Amüsement in den Zügen. Wie ich sehe, hattet Ihr wichtigeres zu tun als euch um das Wohl Eurer Stadt zu kümmern Vereinzeltes Gekicher und unterdrücktes Lachen drang aus der Menge und selbst die erbosten Blicke Grumirs konnten diesem Theater nicht gänzlich Einhalt gebieten. Reevo machte eine geradezu elegante Bewegung nach vorn und deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er sprach: Gestern trafen in Mûrcaras zwielichtige Gestalten ein...vier Kinder, ein Hund und ein Elb, der mir auch noch wie ein Grünschnabel erschien... 

Sie kehrten im Roten Drachen ein, fuhr Zakwa fort und der Wirt des Gasthauses bestätigte die Worte des Mannes durch laute Zwischenrufe und Flüche, die er über die Kinder aussprach. Kinder...na und...sollen sie etwa größeren Schaden angerichtet haben als ihr beiden Halunken?, murrte Grumir. Sie haben zwei meiner Pferde gestohlen!, rief einer der Männer, die zu Gast in Mûrcaras waren. Und mein Reittier...ein echtes, edles Tier aus Rohan, das... 

, rief Grumir gereizt, den der Andrang der Menschen, der Gestank von Pferdemist und die lauten Zurufe, durch die man sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen konnte, zutiefst anwiderte. Woher wisst ihr, dass die Tiere gestohlen sind? Und wer bezeugt, dass es Fremde waren und zudem noch Kinder?, fragte er und schaute in die plötzlich nachdenklichen Visagen der Bürger. Wie er es doch hasste, für diesen undankbaren Pöbel jede Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Wir sahen sie, Herr Grumir, sagte Zakwa und in schmeichelndem Unterton akzentuierte er das Wort , was nichts als Provokation war, wie Grumir wusste. Und woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr beiden mich nicht anlügt?, grollte der Mann und zurrte an dem widerspenstigen Bund seiner Hose, die wieder und wieder hinabzugleiten drohte. Ihr habt unser Wort..., begann Reevo, doch Grumir unterbrach ihn harsch: Wenn ihr gesehen habt, dass die Kinder die Pferde stehlen, weshalb habt ihr nicht eingegriffen? Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Reevo und Zakwa tauschten zwei kurze Blicke, bevor Zakwa sagte: Wir sahen sie erst auf den Pferden von dannen reiten als sie schon so gut wie auf und davon waren...wir riefen ihnen noch laut hinterher, doch weder ließen sie sich von unseren Drohrufen abschrecken noch eilte jemand anders rechtzeitig zu Hilfe... 

In welche Richtung sind sie aufgebrochen?, knurrte Grumir und Reevo deutete stumm gen Osten. Einen Moment lang schwieg der Herr über die Stadt und sog den Atem ein, grübelte, was nun zu tun war und ob er den Halunken überhaupt ein Wort glauben konnte. Eine Belohnung biete ich für denjenigen, der mir meine Pferde zurückholt!, rief der enteignete Pferdebesitzer und ein anderer stimmte ihm lautstark zu. Reevo grinste. Alles lief nach Plan. 

Demjenigen winkt ein zusätzlicher Lohn, der mir die Diebe liefert...aber lebendig und unversehrt, denn das Gesetz von Mûrcaras allein soll sie richten, sprach Grumir, Wer also sieht sich der Aufgabe gewachsen? Unsicher wurden mit einem Male die Blicke der Anwesenden. Wo zuvor noch lauthals bejubelt wurde, die Pferde zurückzuholen und den Dieben eine Lektion zu erteilen, herrschte nun eisernes Schweigen oder nur halbherziges Gemurmel. 

Wir würden herzlich gern diese Pflicht für Mûrcaras auf uns nehmen..., begann Zakwa mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen, Allerdings nur, wenn wir den Lohn im Voraus bekommen... 

, tobte Grumir laut und im Eifer seiner Rede troff ihm der Speichel von der Unterlippe wie bei einem wilden Raubtier, Haltet ihr mich etwa für so dumm, ausgerechnet _euch_ den Lohn zuvor auszuzahlen? Die natürlich-rosige Farbe in seinem Gesicht war nun einem pulsierenden, dunklen Rot gewichen, das von der Rage in ihm erzählte, das wie ein Höllenfeuer in seinem Inneren brodelte. Ohne Zahlung kein Dienst..., stellte Reevo gleich klar, Woher wollen wir denn wissen, ob Ihr Euren Teil der Abmachung einhaltet und das Geld aushändigt, wenn wir erst einmal die Diebe zu Euch geführt haben? Grumir ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und das Herz schlug wild und ungestüm in seiner Brust, drohte zu zerplatzen, wenn diese Debatte noch länger anhielte. , begann Zakwa, Ihr gäbet uns einen kleinen Vorschuss...umsonst brechen wir jedenfalls nicht auf... 

Hinter dem Rücken des Stadthalters fand eine rege Diskussion ihren Anfang. Die Pferdeeigentümer wollten natürlich alles tun, um ihre kostbaren Tiere zurückzubekommen. Da jene Männer wohlhabende Kaufmänner aus dem Westen waren, scheuten sie keinen zu zahlenden Preis. Grumir stand unter Druck. Die aufgehende Sonne brannte in seinem Nacken, ließ den Schweiß bereits zu solch einer frühen Stunde in Rinnsalen an seinem Hals und den Schläfen hinablaufen. So sei es...jeder von euch bekommt drei Goldtaler als Anzahlung..., wollte er sich geschlagen geben, als Reevo bremsend die Hand hob: Der ältere und beleibtere Mann hatte sehnlichst mit sich zu kämpfen, als er zischte: Vier Taler sind mein letztes Angebot... 

Mit einem Handschlag ward der Handel geltend gemacht und weit vor den Mittagsstunden ließen sich Reevo und Zakwa zwei Pferde und ausreichend Proviant herrichten, um den kleinen Dieben auf der Fährte zu bleiben und es ihnen heimzuzahlen, sich mit den gerissensten Betrügern von ganz Dagorlad angelegt zu haben... . 

~*~*~

Das Licht des glitzernden Silbersees, das von den fest im Gestein sitzenden Edelsteinen in den verschiedensten Farben reflektiert wurde, leuchtete ihnen den Weg. Anthrazitfarbene Schatten huschten über die schroffen Felswände, wann immer gerade ein Pferd gemächlich vorübertrabte. Niemand sprach ein Wort, oder zumindest vermied man es, _laut_ zu sprechen, wenn die Stille einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohte und man unbedingt eine Unterhaltung benötigte. Dies lag nicht etwa an der Furcht vor einer weiteren Fledermausattacke, sondern vielmehr an dem Keil, der zwischen Legolas und Lalaithwen getrieben worden war. Legolas ritt in der Nachhut, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder und Gimli, der hinter ihm auf dem Pferd saß, während seine Verlobte fast ganz an der Spitze Daelior und Aragorn folgte. Einige der Soldaten hatten sie auf ihr Pferd gehoben, da sie ihr schmerzender Fuß daran hinderte, sich allein auf den Rücken des Tieres zu schwingen. Legolas hatte sie nicht mehr angesehen, seit sie ihm aus Trotz eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Es hatte nicht wirklich wehgetan, zumindest, was den Schlag an sich betraf. Aber er fühlte innerlich Zorn, Unverständnis und gleichzeitig Reue, sodass er keinen klaren, vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte. Nie und nimmer hatte er so etwas von Lalaithwen erwartet. Sie hatte ihn bloßgestellt vor seinen Freunden und deren Dienerschaft. Und weshalb? Wegen diesem verwahrlosten Vagabunden von einem Elben. 

Weil sie ihn in Schutz nahm, egal wie unmöglich er sich aufführte. Und Legolas fühlte sich so hilflos, musste mit ansehen, wie sie sich immer weiter von ihm distanzierte. Er wollte seinen ganzen Ärger in die tiefe Dunkelheit der Höhle hinausschreien, wollte all seine aufgestaute Wut herauslassen, den ganzen Frust, der sein Herz beinahe zum Zerbersten füllte. Aber er konnte nicht. Er war zum Spielball seiner Emotionen geworden – weil er sie liebte und sie nicht verlieren wollte. Hatte sie etwa vergessen, was er alles für sie aufgegeben hatte? Nur, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein? 

Legolas schüttelte unbewusst mit dem Kopf und seufzte. Schenkte er dem absurden Gedanken denn wirklich Glauben, dass er Lalaithwen an Daelior verlieren könnte? Und selbst wenn, warum tat er nichts? Warum sah er zu, warum war er so besitzergreifend und warum drehten sich all seine Gedanken nur noch darum? Hatte er kein Vertrauen mehr in seine Geliebte? Oder in sich selbst? 

Aufwachen, Bruderherz, sprach ihn Thíluil plötzlich im aufmunternden Ton an, denn er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sich Legolas in seinen Grübeleien verlor und die Stimmung in der Gruppe unter dessen Zwist mit Lalaithwen zu leiden hatte. Legolas schaute ihn nicht einmal an, geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt auf irgendeine Weise auf Thíluils Worte reagierte. Der jüngere Elbenprinz hätte ihn schon eher vom Pferd stoßen müssen, damit er endlich eine Antwort erhielt. Selbst Gimli, der sich sonst nicht all zu viel aus solchen Situationen machte, schwieg wie ein Grab. Thíluil vermutete richtig, dass dem Zwergen noch immer die Schuldgefühle wegen des Verschwindens der Kinder auf den Schultern lastete und dass er sich nur noch mehr an diese Tatsache erinnert fühlte, wenn er seinen besten Freund und dessen zukünftige Gemahlin streiten sah. Da er als einzig potentieller Gesprächspartner vorhanden war, sprach Thíluil den Zwergen einfach an: Gimli, alter Besserwisser...sag, ist es wahr, dass Zwergenfrauen Bärte tragen? 

Diese Frage kam so plötzlich und überraschend, dass Gimli, mit nachdenklichen Blicken den schmalen Rücken seines Freundes Legolas durchbohrend, wie aus einem Traum gerissen den anderen Sindarelben anstarrte, als hätte dieser zu ihm in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen. , grummelte er, der sich dessen sicher war, dass dieser Thíluil wieder irgendwelchen Schabernack mit ihm zu treiben im Sinn hatte. Eure üppige Haarpracht scheint sich nachteilig auf Euer Gehör auszuwirken, Herr Zwerg, witzelte Thíluil, der allein vom brummelnden Klang der Stimme Gimlis wieder gute Laune bekam. Anhand der bebenden Unterlippe des Zwerges, welche zugleich den bauschigen Bart bedrohlich erzittern ließ, erkannte Thíluil, dass sich Gimli einen bösen und gemeinen Kommentar zurechtlegte, um ihn anschließend dem Elben an den Kopf zu werfen. Ehe es jedoch hierzu kommen konnte, wiederholte Legolas Bruder sein Anliegen: Ich fragte nur, ob Zwergenfrauen auch Bärte tragen 

Gimli, einen konspirativen Gedanken Thíluils hinter dessen Frage witternd, hob eine buschige Braue und musterte das Gesicht des Elben eindringlich, dessen Miene unverändert blieb. Eines musste man diesen Elben lassen – sie konnten wirklich gut verbergen, was sie in Wahrheit im Schilde führten. 

Warum fragst du so etwas, Junge?, entgegnete Gimli, der sein Misstrauen noch nicht ganz abgelegt hatte und insbesondere bei Elben, die mit Legolas verwandt waren, Einhalt in seinem Redeschwall gebot. Weil ich gern mehr über die zwergische Kultur erfahren möchte, wenn es denn gestattet ist, sagte Thíluil in höflichem, in keinster Weise spottendem Ton. Wieder ein widerwilliges Brummen von Seiten des Zwerges, aber diesmal antwortete er dem neugierigen Elben endlich: Ja, es ist wahr...Zwergenfrauen haben Bärte Thíluil schmunzelte, so dass Gimli sogleich mürrisch hinzufügte: Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie hässlich oder alles andere als weiblich sind! Thíluil hob die Hand, als wollte er einen Eid ablegen und sagte laut und deutlich: Dies hab ich nicht einmal zu denken gewagt! Aber worin unterscheiden sich denn dann Zwergenfrauen von ihren Männern...ich meine, auf den ersten Blick? Thíluil sah kurzzeitig zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Er hatte gehofft, ihn wenigstens über Gimli zu erreichen, aber Legolas schien noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Natürlich haben sie nicht so eine tiefe Stimme wie wir...und ihre Leibesfülle ist anders proportioniert als bei uns Männern...wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, Thíluil glaubte sogar den Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Zügen des Zwerges zu sehen und nickte wissend. 

Gimli schien in einigen verborgenen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, denen Thíluil lieber nicht nachzuhaken gedachte. Habt Ihr denn eine Herzensdame?, fragte Legolas Bruder und wollte schon fast mit den Worten mit Bart ergänzen, was er dann doch lieber unterließ, da er ahnte, dass der Zwerg recht empfindlich bezüglich dieses Themas reagierte. , Thíluil glaubte, seine Augen spielten ihm einen bösen Streich, als sich die Wangen des kleinen Mannes sichtlich erröteten und weiterhin stammelte Gimli, was gänzlich untypisch für ihn war, Ich hatte vor längerer Zeit...ach... 

Der Elb hob eine Braue und konnte regelrecht beobachten, wie Gimli immer mehr in sich zusammenschrumpfte und sich aus Verlegenheit noch kleiner machte, als er ohnehin schon war. Ein Gedanke traf ihn so plötzlich, dass er ihn aussprach, ohne dies vorher zu überdenken: Frau Galadriel! 

, dröhnte Gimli und seine tiefe Stimme hallte an den Felswänden wider, erschütterte die behagliche Stille der Höhle. Frau Galadriel ist eine überaus schöne Dame, aber ich bin ein Zwerg und Zwerge gehören zu Zwergenfrauen!, polterte er sogleich los und fiel durch das heftige Gestikulieren, mit dem er die falsche Annahme Thíluils deutlicher widerlegen wollte, beinahe vom Pferd, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig an Legolas Mantel festhalten können. Ich dachte nur, weil Legolas mir erzählte..., wollte Thíluil den ganz aus der Fassung geratenen Zwerg besänftigen, als dieser bei der Nennung des Namens seines Freundes, sogleich noch lauter rief: Musst du, nur weil ich dir gegenüber erwähnt habe, dass sie eine liebreizende Frau ist, gleich überall herumposaunen, dass ich Galadriel verehre? Ehrlich, Legolas, von dir hätte ich ein wenig mehr Diskretion erwartet!, murrte Gimli und zupfte am Mantel des Elben, der noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte. Ehe Gimli seinen Freund darauf ansprechen konnte, ergriff dessen Bruder erneut das Wort: Also habt Ihr einer Zwergenfrau Euer Herz geschenkt? Augenblicklich erschien es wieder so, als hätte jemand einen roten Schleier über das Gesicht des Zwergen niedergleiten lassen. , brachte Gimli nur noch fiepend hervor, jegliche Kraft war aus seiner Stimme geschwunden. Wie ist ihr Name?, stocherte Thíluil tiefer in der Wunde herum, doch die Heiterkeit wich nun gänzlich aus den Zügen des stämmigen Zwerges, als er kaum hörbar murmelte: So viele Jahre schon...habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen... 

Ein wehmütiger Seufzer folgte und noch bevor Thíluil wahrhaben konnte, was er wieder angerichtet hatte, war auch Gimli tief in Gedanken versunken. Es war zum Haareraufen! Wegen einer Ohrfeige stellte sich sein Bruder an wie ein pikiertes Kind und Gimli weinte einer alten Liebe nach, wie es den Anschein hatte. Davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt, sprach Legolas wie durch einen Zauber und seine Stimme zu hören grenzte für Thíluil an ein Wunder, hatte er doch geglaubt, dass sein Bruder auf ewig stumm bleiben würde. 

Gimli, der ebenso verdutzt zu dem Elben aufschaute, welcher sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, murmelte nur: Du hast nie gefragt..., und senkte den Kopf und seine Augen leuchteten, als würden sich alle Zwergenreichtümer Mittelerdes in ihnen spiegeln. Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, er legte die Hand als tröstende Geste auf die breite Schulter des Zwerges und schloss die Augen. Was für ein Freund war er, wenn er nicht einmal solche Seiten von Gimli kannte? Viel zu sehr war er die ganze Zeit über mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, als dass er ein offenes Ohr für ihn gehabt hätte. 

Thíluil, der sich durch die gesamte Konservation eine eigentlich positivere Auswirkung auf die gruppeninterne Stimmung erhofft hatte, stieß einen Seufzer aus und hoffte, dass sie bald aus dieser vermaledeiten Grotte herauskamen, in der Hoffnung, wieder Tageslicht zu sehen und somit die auf das Gemüt schlagende Finsternis zu verdrängen. Doch er ahnte, dass es noch ein langer Weg war, bis sie an die Oberfläche treten würden. 

~*~*~

Was ist das für eine blöde Idee gewesen...von wegen, `leg die Decke drauf´, ich hätte auch ganz ohne Decke reiten können, die Wirkung auf mein Hinterteil wäre in etwa dieselbe gewesen!, beschwerte sich Tari, als die Gruppe um Filegon in den frühen Mittagsstunden eine kleine Pause eingelegt hatte, um sich zu stärken. Inmitten eines Trümmerfeldes, das noch an die dunkle Zeit des Krieges erinnerte, hatten sie Halt gemacht. Ruinen und Relikte einer zerstörten Siedlung stachen aus dem staubigen Untergrund hervor, zeugten von der unglaublichen Zerstörungskraft der Heere, welche sich vor langen Jahren auf genau diesem Grund und Boden eine erbitterte Schlacht geliefert hatten. Filegon war, als könne er noch die Schlachtrufe im Wind hören, der über die Ebenen mit unerbittlicher Schärfe fegte. 

Die Pferde zu satteln hätte nur unnötig Zeit gekostet, entgegnete ihm der junge Elb, der sein Reittier fütterte und sich ab und an besorgt umwandte, als fühlte er, dass sie ihre Feinde noch nicht abgehängt hatten. 

Zeit, Zeit, immer ist es die Zeit, Filegon..., murrte Tari und streckte die Arme aus, Gerade du hast alle Zeit dieser Welt. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, was du hast, alles läuft doch bestens...perfekter verlief unsere Reise bisher nie! Allen geht es gut, keine Krähenviecher mehr zu sehen und diese mickrigen Betrüger ärgern sich vermutlich immer noch schwarz über ihren aufgeflogenen Trick., fasste Tari zusammen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Selina hatte sich auf einem der Gesteinsbrocken niedergelassen, die früher einmal zum Mauerwerk eines Hauses gehört hatten, und streifte ihr Kleidchen glatt, malte willkürliche Striche mit einem Stock in den sandigen Untergrund, während ihr dunkelbraunes Haar störend in ihr Gesicht fiel. Filegon wusste, dass sie, wenn sie erst einmal erwachsen war, eine der schönsten Menschenfrauen werden würde, die er je in seinem Leben erblickt hatte. 

Eldarion, dessen Unmut bezüglich des Pferdediebstahls nur noch größer geworden war, nagte missmutig an einem Kanten Brot, studierte oberflächlich die Karte und schaute immer wieder auf den Weg, der noch vor ihnen lag, als rechnete er aus, wie lange sie noch unterwegs bleiben würden. Jolly, der sich ein Pferd mit dem Kronprinzen Gondors teilte, beschäftigte sich ein wenig mit Naru, der sich schon die ganze Zeit über vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte und schon launisch vor sich hinknurrte. 

Perfekt. Ja. Alles schien so glatt zu gehen wie es sich Filegon in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorzustellen gewagt hatte. Und dies wiederum erweckte sein Misstrauen zum Leben. Immerzu sagte er zu sich selbst, dass es übertrieben vorsichtig war, selbst jetzt noch, etwa fünfundzwanzig Meilen von Mûrcaras entfernt, nach Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten, aber der Elb wusste, dass es in seiner Natur lag, nicht zu leichtfertig mit neuen Situationen umzugehen. Und dies würde sich auch noch für ihn und seine Begleiter rentieren. 

Wann hast du zum letzten Mal richtig gegessen, Filegon?, hörte er plötzlich Jolly neben sich fragen, der gesehen hatte, wie der Elb seine Schwester beobachtete. Am gestrigen Abend, antwortete Filegon verwundert. Ein wenig Suppe, die du dann an meine gefräßige Schwester abgetreten hast, konkretisierte Jolly die Antwort seines Freundes und musterte den Elben von oben bis unten, was diesem recht unangenehm war. Worauf willst du hinaus?, wollte Filegon wissen und Jolly sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Du bist zwar ein Elb, aber irgendwann gehen auch deine Kräfte zur Neige. Du bist der wichtigste Teil unserer Gemeinschaft...sozusagen der Einzige, der uns wirklich vor Gefahren beschützen und warnen kann, gestand er ihm und Filegon war überrascht von solch einer Offenheit, die ausgerechnet von Jolly herrührte, der ihm zuvor noch mit Neid wegen der Zuneigung seiner Schwester begegnet war. 

Es geht mir gut, Jolly, danke., sagte Filegon knapp und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Doch Jolly sah ihm nur besorgt hinterher, als er etwas aus seiner Manteltasche herauszog und sich zu Selina begab. 

Dein Kleid wird noch ganz schmutzig, junge Dame, schmunzelte Filegon, als er zu ihr getreten war, sein rechtes Bein auf den massiven Stein stellte und sich darauf abstützte, sich weit zu ihr herabbeugte, als wolle er so besser sehen, welche Gebilde sie da in den Sand zeichnete. Tatsächlich tauchte der zerrissene Saum ihres Gewandes in den Schmutz, aber sie erwiderte leise: Ist doch egal...es ist sowieso kaputt..., auch sie schien nicht sehr gesprächig an diesem Morgen zu sein, was Filegon auf die Müdigkeit schob, gegen die sie anzukämpfen hatte, seit sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgebrochen waren. Er streckte seine Hand aus, streifte einige Strähnen ihrs Haares hinter ihr rundes Ohr. Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Menschen die leicht gespitzten Ohren der Elben so faszinierend fanden, war doch die geschmeidige Rundung der ihren viel erstaunlicher. Nahezu vollkommen war der kleine Bogen ihrer Ohrmuschel, von weicher, äußerst empfindlicher und pfirsichfarbener Haut überzogen. Filegon erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er sie verträumt über längere Zeit hinweg anschaute, was dem aufgeweckten Mädchen natürlich nicht entging. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und finsterem Blick beäugte sie den wie in einem Trancezustand versetzten, lächelnden Elben. 

Wehe du machst dich über mich lustig. Mitten in der Nacht weckst du mich, zwingst mich, auf solchen riesigen, ungesattelten Happas zu sitzen und nicht einmal meinen versprochenen Zopf hast du mir gemacht..., sie zog ihren berühmten Schmollmund und sah mehr als nur ein wenig unzufrieden aus. Wirklich bedrohlich jedoch, wie sie es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, war dieser Anblick nicht, im Gegenteil – Filegon lächelte nur noch breiter. 

Du bist doof!. stellte sie aufgebracht fest und boxte ihm gegen die flache Brust, rutschte dann ein beachtliches Stückchen von ihm weg, um ein neues Bild auf den Untergrund zu zeichnen. Filegon lachte leise, hielt es aber für besser, den kleinen Wirbelwind nicht noch weiter zu reizen. 

Deswegen bin ich doch jetzt hier, Selina...weil ich mein Versprechen einhalten will!, murmelte er, geschwind zu ihr tretend, um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen. Aber bockig, wie nun einmal nur ein sechsjähriges, übermüdetes und schon wieder hungriges Kind sein konnte, zeigte sie ihm die kalte Schulter und drehte demonstrativ den kleinen Kopf von ihm weg. So vergib mir doch, fuhr Filegon fort, der sich bemühen musste, dass sie das Lächeln, das noch immer auf seinen Zügen ruhte, nicht aus seiner Rede herauszuhören vermochte. Du hast mir schon mehr als zweimal versprochen, den Zopf zu machen und nie hast du dein Wort gehalten! Du bist gemein, Filegon!, klagte sie und die anderen Jungen, welche die beiden beobachteten, verfolgten mit amüsierter Miene das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen darbot. 

Es war auch ein köstlicher Anblick – denn Filegon kniete nun vor Selina nieder, als würde er die Gnade einer Königin erbitten, der große, starke und schlanke Elb warb um die Gunst eines eingeschnappten Kindes. Ich weiß und mein Handeln ist unverzeihlich, sprach er gespielt reumütig und sah fast flehentlich zu ihr auf. , murrte sie, aber weniger wütend als zuvor. Mit Verlaub, junge Dame, würde ich mein Versagen gern wieder gut machen, sprach er weiter und Eldarion schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Dem Charme dieses Elben erlag wohl jeder früher oder später. Doch Selina war ein zäherer Brocken als es sich Filegon ausgemalt hatte. Sie reckte ihr kleines Näschen in die Luft und drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg wie eine stolze Hofdame, bei welcher es doch tatsächlich ein gewöhnlicher Knecht gewagt hatte, sie anzusprechen. Ich flechte dir den schönsten Zopf, den je ein sterbliches Wesen zu Augen bekommen hat, versprach Filegon weiter, und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrem Freund herab als wollte sie die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte durch den Ausdruck seines schönen Gesichts besser abschätzen. 

Steckst du mir auch eine Blume ins Haar?, fragte sie zaghaft, die abgewandte Haltung nicht verändernd, aber nun in weicherem Ton sprechend. 

Filegon sah plötzlich fragend zu seinen Freunden hinüber, die, ebenfalls auf einem alten Trümmergestein sitzend, das einst die Außenfassade eines großen Turmes gebildet haben musste, die auswegslose Lage des Elben betrachteten. Eldarion nickte ihm nur zu und durchsuchte den Rucksack, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Kurze Zeit später zog er eine der getrockneten Rosen hervor, die er von seinem heimischen Garten mitgenommen hatte und der er eigentlich die Verwendung zum Würzen fader Speisen zugesprochen hatte, denn dies war in der gondorischen Küche üblich. Aber da sie wohl keine Notwendigkeit des Würzens und Geschmacksabrundens verspürten, konnte der Prinz die Blume guten Gewissens an Filegon abgeben. 

Ja, du bekommst den Blumenschmuck, sagte Filegon, Eldarion vorher noch dankbar zublinzelnd. Na dann will ich nicht mehr böse auf dich sein!, gab sie endlich nach und drehte sich ihm wieder zu. `Wären nur alle Frauen so leicht zu besänftigen, wie dieses kleine Mädchen!´, dachte sich Filegon, der sich daran erinnerte, wie seine Mutter tagelang nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weil er sich, entgegen ihrem Verbot, auf das Stadtfest gestohlen hatte, als er noch etwas jünger gewesen war. Jetzt konnte er seine Mutter gut verstehen – er kannte damals noch niemanden in Minas Ithil und als Elb wurde man dort besonders misstrauisch beäugt. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, denn es geschah nicht selten, dass in den Gasthäusern Prügeleien angezettelt wurden, sobald die Männer dort einen Krug Bier zu viel getrunken hatten. 

Doch an jenem Abend hatte er Jolly kennen gelernt, der einem seiner Freunde beim Ausschank behilflich war. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, was seine Mutter wohl in diesem Augenblick machte und ob sie sich sehr um ihn sorgte. Das letzte, das er wollte, war, ihr Kummer zu bereiten. Mit dieser, wenn auch waghalsigen Unternehmung, wollte er die Ehre ihres Namens und ihrer hohen Herkunft retten. Und er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn deswegen nicht für sein Tun verurteilte. 

Na los, ich warte! Oder hast du es dir schon wieder anders überlegt?, riss ihn Selina aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte den Kopf und forderte sie auf, sich umzudrehen, damit er ihre Haare besser frisieren konnte. Mit einem kleinen Kamm, den sie mit sich zu führen pflegte, strich er über ihr weiches, dunkles Haar, befreite es von kleinen Knoten und feinen Löckchen, die sich gebildet hatten, seit sie zum letzten Mal ihre Haare hatte waschen können. 

Das Sonnenlicht, das jetzt schon heiß und erbarmungslos auf die Oberfläche fiel, verlieh einzelnen Strähnen sogar einen bronzenen Schimmer, als wären durch ein unsichtbares Geschick seidene Filamente aus den kostbarsten Farben in ihr Haar eingearbeitet worden. 

Sacht kämmte er ihr Haar, bis es glatt und offen in ihren Nacken fiel. Wieder und wieder streifte er dabei, mit Absicht oder nicht, dies vermochte man nicht zu sagen, ihre Ohrläppchen, ließ sie leicht erschauern. Lächelnd betrachtete er die Gänsehaut und die feinen Härchen, die sich in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Der Einfall des Tageslichts kreierte einen kleinen Schattentanz, der sich auf ihrem Haar vollführte. Filegon wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder zurück in Ithilien zu sein, in der friedlichen, bekannten Umgebung, in der er aufgewachsen war. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden dem Lauf des kleinen Bächleins zu folgen und bis in die späten Stunden der Nacht am Fuße der alten Weide zu sitzen und dem melodischen Zirpen der Grillen zu lauschen – all das fehlte ihm und das, obwohl sie erst wenige Wochen von ihrem Zuhause fort waren. Wie nur war es also seinem Vater ergangen, als dieser im Ringkrieg über viele Jahre von seiner Familie und der Heimat getrennt war? 

Filegon, bist du eingeschlafen?, hörte er unerwartet Selinas Stimme und er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er über eine ungewisse Zeitspanne den eigenen Gedanken nachgegangen war und dabei ganz vergessen hatte, Selinas Zopf zu flechten. Er antwortete nicht, aber teilte ihr Haar in vier, in etwa gleichgroße, Strähnen ein und begann damit, sie kunstvoll ineinander zu flechten, so dass sie einander umschlangen und einen Zopf bildeten, wie er bei den Elben zu tragen üblich war. Die kleinen Bänder, die er vorher aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, flocht er mit ein, was den Halt des Zopfes garantierte, ohne ihn durch ein auffälliges Haarband zu verschandeln. Abschließend steckte er ihr den Kopf der Rose, den er zuvor abgebrochen hatte, in den Zopf, entließ das offene Haar darunter aus seinem bestimmenden Griff. , sagte er leise und sie wagte es kaum, sich zu ihm umzuwenden, aus Angst, sie könne die schöne Elbenfrisur durch zu hastige Bewegungen zerstören. 

Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu deiner vollsten Zufriedenheit, sagte er leise und lächelte, zupfte verspielt an einer losen Strähne, die er wissentlich nicht mit in den Zopf geflochten hatte, um die Strenge aus ihrem Äußeren zu nehmen. Wie sehe ich aus?, fragte Selina mit leuchtenden Augen und drehte sich vorsichtig zu allen um. Ich würde dein Abbild am liebsten sofort schnitzen, lobte Tari grinsend und Eldarion warf ihm nur einen allessagenden Blick zu und murmelte: Du willst aus ihr doch nicht etwa auch einen Höhletroll oder eine ähnlich abschreckende Gestalt formen? Tari streckte dem spottenden Prinzen die Zunge entgegen, während Jolly an seine kleine Schwester gewand sagte: Du siehst richtig erwachsen aus, was sie als Kompliment auffasste und seit langem ihrem Bruder ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. 

Fröhlich sprang sie um die Jungen herum und fragte immerzu Eldarion nach seiner Meinung, der stets wiederholen musste, wie schön er doch ihre neue Frisur fand. 

Filegon erfreute es, zu sehen, wie ausgelassen sie war. Seinen Gürtel, der etwas loser um seine Hüften lag, schnallte er enger um seine Taille und ließ sich einen Moment auf dem Stein nieder. Viel mehr war es ein flüchtiger Blick, der ihn auf Selinas Zeichnung aufmerksam machte. Umso unerwarteter war das Motiv, das ihm ins Auge stach. 

Selina hatte seltsame Ornamente gemalt, Schriftzüge, wie es schien, aus einer ihm nicht bekannten Sprache. Umringt von all diesen fast formelartigen Schriftzeichen, war eine Krähe im Sand abgebildet. Die Angst schloss ihre kalten Klauen um seinen Hals und Filegon fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Nacht in den Totensümpfen, in denen sie um ein Haar alle ums Leben gekommen wären. Der Elb spürte das heftige Pochen seines Herzens, den rasenden Puls, der ihn ganz aus dem eigenen Atemrhythmus brachte. 

Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig und heiß und kalt zugleich. Wie von böser Magie ergriffen, konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr von der Krähenzeichnung abwenden und ehe er einen Ton hervorbringen konnte, fühlte Filegon, wie die Ohnmacht die Oberhand über ihn gewann. 

~*~*~

Wir erreichen bald eine Verzweigung des Weges. In unserem Falle müssen wir den dunkleren Pfad einschlagen, was bedeutet, dass uns die silbernen Gewässer kein Licht spenden werden, berichtete Daelior, der an der Seite des Königs ritt, Ich gedenke also, dass es von Bedeutung ist, sämtliche Trinkwasservorräte aufzufüllen. Kein Fluss, der mir bekannt ist, trägt so reiches und gesundes Wasser wie die steinernen Ufer der Grotte 

Ihr meint, wir sollten erneut halten?, fragte Aragorn, der noch ganz verwundert darüber war, dass solch ein Vorschlag ausgerechnet aus dem Munde dieses Fremden stammte. Daelior nickte und sagte: Aber nur kurz. Und ein wenig später. Ich kenne unterirdische Wasserfälle, deren getragenes Wasser direkt aus entlegenen Quellen bricht. Aragorn wand sich zu den anderen um, denen die Erschöpfung der langen und beschwerlichen Reise deutlich von den Gesichtern abzulesen war und fragte: Ich fürchte, die Dunkelheit und Kühle dieses Ortes schlägt den Männern auf das Gemüt. Gibt es denn keine Öffnung im Fels, durch die das Tageslicht hereinfällt? Daelior hob die Brauen und erwiderte kurz angebunden: Ich sagte Euch doch schon, dass die Seen das einzige Licht erzeugen...aber es ist gut möglich, dass der Fels über die Jahrhunderte brüchig an einigen Stellen geworden ist...bis wir hier herauskommen, wird auf jeden Fall noch so einige Stunde verstreichen. 

Der König, der sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass der Elb es müde war, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, ließ es vorher bei dieser Aussage beruhen und lenkte sein Pferd in die hinteren Reihen der Gruppe, vorbei an seinen Gefolgsleuten und Lalaithwen, die den Blick abwesend auf den Boden gerichtet hielt und wohl noch immer mit sich selbst haderte wegen der Ohrfeige, die sie Legolas gegeben hatte. Bei allem Temperament, das er ihr zusprach, hatte er eine solche Reaktion wie die vorangegangene nicht zugetraut. Seinem Ersuchen, nun mit Legolas darüber zu sprechen, da dieser Vorfall die Gruppenmoral enorm schädigte, wollte er später nachgehen, sobald die Truppe Halt machte, um den Wasservorrat aufzufüllen. Er musste mit seinem Freund einfach unter vier Augen sprechen und in aller Ruhe, die ihm die Umstände erlaubten. Bis dahin wollte er zumindest ein Auge auf ihn werfen, um seinen Gemütszustand besser abschätzen zu können. 

Daelior schickte sich an, bei Lalaithwen ähnlich vorzugehen. Er ahnte, dass sie sich mit ihrem Verlobten seinetwegen gestritten hatte und er wollte seines Gewissens wegen versuchen, auf die Elbe einzureden. Nicht, dass ihm viel daran lag, dass sie mit diesem aufgeblasenen Prinzen zusammen war, aber er verspürte nicht gern das Gefühl, Schuld an etwas zu tragen, das er nicht direkt beeinflusst hatte. 

Bis zu den Wasserfällen lagen noch einige Meilen vor ihnen und Daelior hoffte, dass sich ihm bis dahin eine Gelegenheit bot, Lalaithwen anzusprechen. Sein Bogen, der ordnungsgemäß auf seinen Rücken geschnallt worden war, wippte im seichten Takt des Hufgetrappels seines Pferdes. Der Elb schloss die Augen, spürte, wie das heiße Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte. Dies geschah eigentlich immer dann, wenn er sich längere Zeit im Sonnenlicht aufhielt, das verfluchte Drachenblut hatte ihn empfindsamer auf äußere Einflüsse gemacht. Aber hier unten gab es kein Sonnenlicht. Was war mit ihm los? Hatte ihn dieser Fluch so weit schon bezwungen, dass er nicht einmal in der Dunkelheit ohne Pein wandeln konnte? Ist alles in Ordnung, Daelior?, hörte er plötzlich Lalaithwens Stimme nahe neben sich. Er öffnete sogleich die Augen und machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Diese gedankliche Assoziation gefiel der Elbe ganz und gar nicht. Ja...alles...in Ordnung, raunte er mit heiserer Stimme und wand den Blick von ihr ab. Sie musterte ihn noch besorgt, weil er in einer zusammengekrümmten Haltung auf dem Pferd saß und gegen irgendetwas anzukämpfen schien. 

Seid Ihr Euch sicher?, hakte sie nach und er nickte, presste die Lider fester zusammen. Dieses Gefühl wurde nur noch schlimmer, als er ihre helle, warme Stimme vernahm. Es war kein Schmerz, den er fühlte, aber er glaubte, dass ihn sein rasender Herzschlag umbringen würde. 

Sie entschloss sich dazu, ihn nicht weiter auszufragen. Er war ein starrsinniger Mann und würde sie nicht an sich heranlassen, selbst wenn es um Leben und Tod ginge. 

Es ist seltsam, sagte er und sie schaute überrascht auf, da sie nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, seine Stimme zu hören, die tief, kühl und kratzig, aber gleichzeitig auch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigend klang. Was meint Ihr?, fragte sie, dem hellhäutigen Elben in die Augen sehend. Ihr seid die einzige Frau auf unserem kleinen Abenteuer...ich meine nur, dass ich noch nie so eine Gruppierung gesehen habe, ihr war fast so, als fiele es ihm schwer, zusammenhängende Sätze fließend zu sprechen, weil er nach jedem dritten Wort leicht stockte. Die Situation erfordert es nun einmal...ich könnte jetzt nicht zu Hause in Ithilien sitzen und daran denken, dass mein Sohn irgendwo da draußen ist und womöglich in Gefahr schwebt, rechtfertigte sie ihre Entscheidung, die ungleiche Gemeinschaft zu begleiten. Er sah sie einen Moment lang mit einem für sie undeutbaren Blick an, ehe er leise fragte: Ist Legolas der Vater Eures Sohnes? 

Lalaithwen sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Erstaunen an, hatte sie Daelior eine solch direkte Frage nicht zugetraut. , es war mehr ein Hauch als eine Antwort, der Gedanke an ihren Verlobten erinnerte sie an den großen Streit, den sie gehabt hatten. Und Lalaithwen ahnte, dass dieser nicht durch einen Kuss und zwei, drei netter Worte geschlichtet werden konnte. , begann er ebenso zögerlich wie zuvor, ich habe...mitbekommen, dass Ihr Euch meinetwegen gestritten habt... Ihre blauen Augen vermittelten ihm einen Ausdruck von Verblüffung und er fügte sogleich hinzu: Verzeiht, wenn ich soeben taktlos mit meiner Bemerkung war... 

Nein, schon gut...ich...ich wusste nur nicht, dass Ihr die Ursache unseres Streites kanntet...es bringt mich in Verlegenheit, dass alle mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Zuschauer waren., murmelte sie. Ich habe nicht gewollt, Euch in irgendeiner Weise zu belästigen..., entschuldigte er sich beinahe und sie schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf, versicherte ihm: Ihr habt mich nicht belästigt...Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass Legolas...dass er manchmal...wie soll ich sagen...ein wenig besitzergreifend ist 

Fast so, als würde sie sich ihrer Äußerung wegen schämen, senkte sie ihr Haupt und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Daelior nickte. Und ich bin ab und an aufbrausend...ich denke, jeder von uns beiden hat zu der gegenwärtigen Lage beigetragen..., seufzte sie. Soll ich mit ihm sprechen?, bot ihr Daelior überraschenderweise an. Er, der sonst einem jeden Gespräch aus dem Wege ging und lieber als Einzelgänger sein Leben bestritt, wollte nun tatsächlich ihren Streit schlichten? Das konnte sie sich zum einen nicht vorstellen, zum anderen erahnte sie, wie Legolas reagieren würde, wenn ihn ausgerechnet Daelior anspräche. Nein. Das werde ich wohl allein mit ihm regeln müssen..., entgegnete sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln. Er atmete hörbar aus, als hätte er die gesamte Dauer ihres Gespräches die Luft angehalten. 

Ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?, fragte sie erneut und seine grünen, geheimnisvollen Augen leuchteten kurzzeitig auf. Ja. Wenn ich...wenn ich irgendetwas...tun kann..., warum bei allen guten Geistern dieser Welt sprach er so mit ihr? Daelior verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. , erwiderte sie ebenso vorsichtig, ehe sie beide verstummten und gemeinsam mit den anderen den spärlich vom Silberlicht erhellten Pfad entlang ritten. 

~*~*~

Das Erste, das Filegon spürte, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren Wassertropfen, die von einer fremden Hand auf seine Stirn geträufelt wurden. Er wacht wieder auf, hörte er Jollys Stimme wie aus einer anderen Dimension zu sich vordringen und kurz darauf erkannten seine Augen fahle Konturen wieder, nach und nach auch einzelne Farbtöne. Er benötigte noch ein paar Momente, um gänzlich zu sich zu kommen, blinzelte gegen das intensive Licht der Mittagssonne und schluckte. Seine Kehle brannte und noch immer fühlte er die gleiche Hilflosigkeit, die er vor seiner Ohnmacht so schlagartig verspürt hatte. Was ist passiert?, fragte er und seine Stimme glich einem heiseren Keuchen, nicht mehr dem glockenklaren, weichen Klang der Stimme eines Elben. 

Du bist zusammengebrochen, Filegon. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?, fragte Eldarion, der neben ihm kniete und sich leicht über ihn beugte, seine glühende Stirn mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch abtupfte. Filegon vermochte nur noch schwach mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. All seine Glieder schmerzten und schienen von einer starken Müdigkeit befallen zu sein. Tari fächerte ihm kühlere Luft zu und murmelte: Gegen diese mörderische Hitze kommt wohl selbst ein Elb nicht an Selina, die zu seiner Linken im Sand saß und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erleichterung bezüglich seines Aufwachens betrachtete, strich ihm zögerlich eine lange, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wisperte mit zitternder, schuldbewusster Stimme: Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich das Zopfflechten so überanstrengt, hätte ich nie, nie und nimmer von dir verlangt, mir einen zu flechten Hätten die kindlichen Bestürzungen in ihren Gesichtszügen und der Tonfall, mit dem sie ihre Worte aussprach, nicht von der Angst gesprochen, die sie um ihn zu haben schien, hätte Filegon in jenem Moment lachen müssen. Es war auch nur allerliebst, wie sie sich selbst die Schuld dafür gab, dass Filegon entkräftet niedergesunken war. 

Ein wenig kraftlos hob er den rechten Arm, streichelte ihr mit zwei Fingern über die Wange und lächelte: Es geht mir gut...mir war nur...schwindelig 

Weil du zu wenig isst!, gab nun auch Jolly seine Theorie zum Besten und hob streng und mahnend den Zeigefinger, was dem Elben einen noch ulkigeren Anblick bot. Hört auf mit euren Behauptungen, endete Eldarion nun mit ungewöhnlich barschen Ton das Geplänkel der Kinder und reichte Filegon nun eine der Wasserflaschen, die sie mit sich führten. Trink etwas, mein Freund, dann sollte es dir besser gehen, die grauen Augen des Prinzen waren von Sorge und Ernst erfüllt. Tari und Jolly halfen dem Elben dabei, sich aufzurichten, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Nachdem das kühlende Nass die brennende, wunde Haut seiner Kehle beruhigt hatte, fühlte Filegon, wie sein Wohlbefinden besser wurde. Macht euch bereit zum Aufbruch...wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt, ächzte Filegon und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, was Eldarion jedoch durch einen festen Griff um die Schulter des Elben zu verhindern wusste. 

Unschlüssig standen Selina, Jolly und Tari um ihren Freund herum, sahen Eldarion fragend an, ob sie der Aufforderungen Filegons wirklich Gehör schenken sollten. Der Sohn Aragorns nickte nur knapp, worauf die Kinder ihre Sachen zusammensuchten und sich bereit zum Aufbruch machten. 

Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir wieder gut genug geht, um weiterzureiten?, fraget Eldarion leise, seinen Griff um die Schulter seines Freundes lockernd. Filegon schloss die Augen und nickte, sammelte seine Kräfte. Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, Filegon! Wie konnte das passieren? Ich meine, vorher ging es dir doch prächtig, oder? 

Der Elb, dessen geschmeidige Gesichtszüge schon wieder etwas lebendiger wirkten als noch vor wenigen Minuten, machte auf Eldarion einen nachdenklichen Eindruck. Ich glaube, es war wirklich die Sonne...und müde fühle ich mich. Aber wir können wirklich weiterziehen, versicherte Filegon und Eldarion hielt inne, wollte beurteilen, ob ihn der Sohn Legolas soeben eine Lüge auftischte. Dann aber seufzte der Prinz, klopfte Filegon auf die Schulter und half ihm auf die Beine, die, für einen Elben sehr ungewöhnlich, noch recht wackelig waren. Langsamen Schrittes folgte Filegon seinem Freund zu den Pferden, gedanklich noch den Worten nachsinnend, die er Eldarion entgegnet hatte. Was hätte er tun sollen? Hätte er Eldarion, der von eher skeptischer Natur war, wahrhaft erzählen sollen, dass ihn der Anblick eines von Selinas gezeichneten Bildern buchstäblich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte? Er selbst konnte diesen Umstand noch nicht begreifen, wie also hätte Eldarion anders darauf reagieren können, als mit einem schallenden Lachen? 

Allein die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, das er verspürt hatte, als er die Zeichen im Sand gesehen hatte, verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. War es tatsächlich eine Formel gewesen, die Selina auf den Boden gemalt hatte? Und wenn ja, wofür diente sie dann? _Krähentochter._ Mit einem Male wurde ihm bewusst, dass er und seine Gemeinschaft schlimmeres zu fürchten haben würden, als nur die Witterung... . 

~*~*~

Abertausende Kristalle schienen aus einer unbekannten Quelle hervorzubrechen, zu zerbersten und sich in einem hellen Schwall weißen Lichtes zu einem Bach zu vereinigen, der vom einfallenden, schwachen Sonnenlicht zusätzlich erleuchtet wurde. Aragorn und sein Gefolge machten an den Wasserfällen Halt, die gondorischen Wachen füllten die Feldflaschen auf, tränkten die Pferde, die gierig das erfrischende Nass in sich aufnahmen. 

Ferrél, treuer Berater und Dienstbote des Prinzen von Grünwald, sorgte sich um seinen Herrn. Er hatte ihn so unglücklich nicht einmal damals erlebt, als er noch auf der verzweifelten Suche nach seiner Geliebten gewesen war. Als ob ihm der Bruch mit seinem Vater nicht allein schon großen Kummer bereitete, nein, so wurde seine Beziehung zu Lalaithwen durch derartige Streitereien erschwert. In Ferréls Augen hatte Legolas so viel Gram nicht verdient, sondern sollte endlich glücklich werden. 

Aragorn, der nur den richtigen Moment abgewartet hatte, um seinen langjährigen Freund anzusprechen, bat Ferrél, ihn mit seinem Herrn allein zu lassen, was der Elb nach anfänglichem Zögern auch tat. Legolas stand bei seinem Pferd, lauschte dem traumgleichen Plätschern des Wassers, das sein gutes Ohr erreichte und wohl alleinig vermochte, ihn an die Wirklichkeit zu erinnern, der er immer noch unterworfen war. Mich betrübt es, meinen guten Freund so in sich gekehrt zu sehen, sprach ihn Aragorn an, der nun direkt neben ihn getreten war. Legolas schaute zu Boden, wie es der König befürchtet hatte. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, was sich vor Stunden unglücklicherweise auch vor deinen Augen abspielte, wisperte Legolas. Aragorn legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und lächelte schwach, murmelte: Es gibt keinen Grund, dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen... 

Doch, die gibt es...unsere Söhne sind da draußen und brauchen vielleicht sogar unsere Hilfe...und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als meiner Verlobten einen Streit anzuzetteln...verflucht, was ist nur mit mir los, Aragorn?, brachte Legolas leise hervor und als er aufschaute und seine blauen, unendlich tiefen Augen die des Königs trafen, erkannte Aragorn, wie verzweifelt sein Freund war. Zum ersten Mal sah er den Elben so unkonzentriert, alles andere als so souverän, wie er immer erschien. Du bist in sie verliebt, lächelte Aragorn warm und legte nun auch seine zweite Hand auf den Arm des Elben. Legolas schluckte, schien die Worte des Menschen nicht als sonderlich klärend und tröstlich zu empfinden. 

Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dich einmal so zu erleben, gestand Aragorn leise, Du erschienst immer so unnahbar, so unverletzlich...es ist schön, zu sehen, dass auch du nicht vor der Liebe gefeit bist 

Legolas schaute Aragorn überrascht an und die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen amüsierte den König sogar ein wenig. Ich liebe sie...aber warum geschieht das immer wieder? Warum streiten wir uns so oft? Mir scheint, als entfernten wir uns immer weiter voneinander. Ich möchte um sie kämpfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie!, seine Stimme, deren Klang ein Balsam für die Seele war, wurde immer leiser, immer unsicherer. Hör auf dein Herz, rede mit ihr. Du musst ihr nichts beweisen, Legolas. Sie liebt dich doch auch. Ihr habt ein gemeinsames Kind und plant, zu heiraten! Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren für keinen von euch beiden leicht, da ist es ganz normal, dass Spannungen entstehen Aragorn lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und sagte: Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder. 

Legolas stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und murmelte: Ich mich auch nicht mehr... Aragorn wandte sich kurzzeitig um, beobachtete, wie Lalaithwen auf ihrem Pferd saß, den geschwollenen und schmerzenden Knöchel unter ihrem Kleid verbarg. Weißt du, ihr habt so einiges gemeinsam, obgleich ihr gleichzeitig so unterschiedlich seid, lächelte Aragorn dann, wieder an Legolas gerichtet. Ein fragender Blick des Elben veranlasste den König Gondors, seinen Gedanken auszusprechen: 

Euren ewigwährenden Starrsinn

~*~*~

_So, das wars erstmal bis zum 27.2. von mir. Ich denke, mehr Action erwartet euch dann im 18. Kapitel *bösekicher* Ich werde jetzt meine heißgeliebte Omi heimsuchen und mit Amüsement beobachten, wie meine Eltern Jalousien an ihre Fenster anbringen ^^ _

_**Strumpfhase: **Hihi, du hast wohl so lange vor dem PC gelauert, bis FF.Net das Kapitelchen freigegeben hat, wie? *g* Stimmt, Legolas war so direkt nicht dabei, aber es drehte sich fast ausschließlich nur um ihn. Aaawww *Taschentuch reicht* nicht weinen! *grübel* Menno! Ob Vater und Schwester Legolas wiedersehen? Vielleicht...*heimtückisch grins* Hey, gibts bald den 2. Teil zu Alle Wege? *schon ganz hibbelig sei* HDL *knuddel*_

_**Feanen: **Ja, ich lass Thranduil nun mal gern ein wenig leiden :p Aber zum Teil isser ja selber schuld. Könnt sich ja mal ein Herz fassen und seinen Sohn heimsuchen...aber vielleicht trifft ihn ja noch die Erleuchtung *pfeif* Wie war überhaupt deine theoretische Prüfung? Und wann hast du dann die praktische?_

_**Airihnaa: **Oller Waldkauz? *lach* Meine Brieffreundin nennt Thranduil immer , weil in der englischen Ausgabe vom Kleinen Hobbit angeblich peinliche Illustrationen drin sind, auf denen Thranduil etwas...nun ja...lächerlich aussieht ^^ Mehr Zwischenspiel? Nun ja, mal sehen, wie sich die Handlung entwickelt und ob sich da was drehen lässt. Wegen der Unsterblichkeit – also genau genommen und meines spärlichen Wissens nach kann Legolas also auch net einfach sagen: Juhu, ich bin jetzt sterblich, weil ich Lust zu hab...kann mich auch irren, aber ich glaub, das war so...hihi, Antigone-Illustrationen kenn ich auch *g* Ich hab zwar keine Kühe, aber meine gelangweilte Banknachbarin reingekritzelt. *gröl* Und diese Muh-Kuh-Wortspielchen mach ich gern mit ner Freundin á la Mir ist ganz __**muh**lmig zu**muhte** Kühe an die Macht!!! *g*_

_**BlackPearl: **Wie ich dir gestern schon im OBL-Chat gesagt habe, bin ich immer ein bisschen nervös wegen deiner Meinung ^.^ Umso erfreuter war ich, als ich deine Review gelesen habe! Stimmt, das Zwischenspiel hat so direkt mit der Handlung ja nicht viel zu tun, aber ich dachte, dass ein wenig Abwechslung dem Leser gut tun würde. Außerdem hab ich nen Faible dafür, Landschaften zu beschreiben *lol*...auch wenn das manchmal wohl ein wenig schwulstig zu lesen ist. *rotwerd* Ach Evi, du bringst mich ganz in Verlegenheit mit deinen Komplimenten! Danke für deine Review *umärmel*_

_**Goldmond: ***augenreib* Zwei Reviews von Goldi hintereinander? In chronologischer Ordnung? *freu* Was für eine Ehre! *jubel* Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, wie viele Geschwister Legolas laut Tolkien hat, ich glaub, so richtig ist das leider nirgendwo festgehalten. Lässt einem rumspinnenden Autor viel Freiraum ^^ Wegen Daeliors musst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden...aber das wird schon enthüllt, keine Sorge! Ja, ich dachte mal, dass es nur fair ist, OBL das Kapitel zu widmen, weil durch die Veröffentlichung von Haltet den Dieb! da so einige Leser hinzugekommen sind! Danke für die liebe Review *knutsch*_

_**HexenLady: **Nun ja, Thranduil zieht in Erwägung, fortzusegeln, das heißt noch nicht direkt, dass er von heute auf morgen die Koffer packt und davon segelt...ob er sich mit Legolas verträgt? Oder ob er ihn überhaupt wiedersieht? Lass dich überraschen :) Danke für die liebe Review *knuddel*_

_**Finda: **WOW! Mehr kann ich zu deiner Review eigentlich gar nicht sagen! Sooo viel Lob...genau wie BlackPearl lässt du mich ganz dunkelrot anlaufen! Du hast mich eigentlich für dieses Zwischenspiel inspiriert, weil du glaub ich mal in einer Authors Note erwähnt hast, dass du findest, dass (o Gott, so viele Nebensätze!) Thranduil fast ausschließlich als böser Vater dargestellt wird und du das so schade findest. Also ich glaube, toppen kann ich das nun absolut nicht mehr...so hin und weg wie du von dem Zwischenspiel warst *freu* Hey, hat sich deine Gastfamilie wieder mal gemeldet? Und wann bekommst du deine Abi-Ergebnisse? Ach, ich bombardiere dich wieder mit Fragen *g* *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: **Ach herrje, dass ihr alle so den Tränen nah wart...sooo melancholisch wollt ich das eigentlich gar net schreiben, aber ich glaub, bei solchen Sachen kann ich mich dann nie bremsen *lol* Freut mich echt riesig, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! *lol* Sind deine Eltern denn solche Kartenspieltrickser? Meine spielen zwar bis ins Delirium, aber zum Besch***en reichts dann glaub ich net :) *knuddel*_

_**Angi: **Huch! *räusper* Da bin ich ja schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten mit meiner Italiener-Bemerkung! Aber sind ja nicht gleich alle so wie der Kinotyp ^^ Aaaahhhh, noch eine, die meint, ich steigere mich immer noch...ich setz mich immer mit dem übelsten Druck vor den PC und hoffe, dass das, was dabei rauskommt, wenigstens ein bisschen mit den mithalten kann! Danke vielmals für deinen Kommentar *knuddel*_

_**Kristin: **Jaaaaa, wieder eine Review von dir *im Dreieck vor Freude hüpf* Jo, die FdK DVD is oberhammergeil! Hab mich gleich inspiriert gefühlt, als ich mir den Film wieder angesehen hab und hab mir daraufhin ein Crossed Bones Poster für meine Tür gebastelt mit dem Spruch I am dishonest...and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest...honestly! *lol* Find den Film so geil...ich hoffe auch, dass Johnny den Oscar dafür bekommt...aber zu deiner eigentlichen Review *lol*: schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und so gar nicht langweilig zu sein schien! Traumatisierende Kinoerlebnisse...ich könnte darüber einen Roman schreiben *lol* *knuddel*_

_**Dana: ***lach* All deine Fragen werden in den Kapiteln beantwortet, die du noch vor dir hast *g* *einen Strich auf die Seite der Daeliorbefürworter macht* O nein, nicht schon wieder die Filegon-Selina Theorie *lach* Gib den beiden ein wenig Zeit, erwachsen zu werden *grins* *knuddel*_

_**Viechle: **Ja, mal was anderes...das dachte ich mir auch, als ich die Überschrift abgetippt hatte :) War mir nicht so sicher, ob das so gut ankommen würde, aber bisher hat sich keiner beschwert *g* Deine fleißige Schreibarbeit kann ich nur bewundern – ich meine...3 Stories gleichzeitig (ich erwarte eine Fortsetzung von dem Anleitungsunsinn...lach) und dann immer so gut geschrieben! Respekt! *spannt den Bogen und ballert Nimiel ab* Höhöhö *knuff*_

_**Sabrinii: **Juhu, eine stille Leserin!!! Hey, du hast mir doch auch ma gemailt, oder? Ist bei dir wenigstens meine Antwort angekommen? Jaja, Leggy und Laith haben auch so ihre Problemchen, warum, wieso und weshalb wird nach und nach erklärt, keine Sorge. Mal sehen, ob die sich zusammenraufen :)_


	20. 18 Außer Atem

**A/N:** _Reach down your hand in your pocket, pull out some hope for me, its been a long day_ Ok, im Grunde war mein Tag heut net sonderlich lang, aber das Lied geht mir gerad durch den Kopf ^^ Wisst ihr, dass mein Geschichtslehrer gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Typ auf dem Cover des ersten Matchbox 20 Albums aufweist? O.o Sollte mal Nachforschungen anstellen...ja, und ansonsten?! Hab 4 Schultage, 2 Klausuren und unendlich viele Hausaufgaben hinter mir. D.h., die Hausaufgaben liegen noch vor mir, aber mal sehen. Ihr seht, ich führe Selbstgespräche, Zeit für Wochenende – und ein neues Kapitel von (liebt diese ulkige Abkürzung) Seid so nett, lasst mir was da und rettet meinen Tag! Danke. 

_Kleine Zusatzanmerkung_: Mit diesem Kapitel überholen wir den Vorgänger Haltet den Dieb! bezüglich der Wortanzahl :) *köpft die Champagnerflasche* 

**Disclaimer:** Same procedure as every chapter, nur heut ohne Geschwafel, weil mein Kopf schmerzt: J.R.R. Tolkien gehören so ziemlich alle Charaktere, ich verdiene kein Geld damit (haha, wär ja noch schöner), blablabla... liest sich das überhaupt einer durch? O.o 

**Achtung:** Zeit für ein wenig mehr Action, meint ihr nicht auch? ;) 

***

**Kapitel 18: Außer Atem**

Selina war die Tochter eines Schankwarts und einer Haushälterin im Dienste des Statthalters von Minas Ithil. Ihre Eltern verdienten nur spärlich Geld, was jedoch ausreichte, um ein kleines Häuschen am nördlichen Stadtrand zu unterhalten und Selina und ihren Bruder Periolaric, von seinen Freunden einfach nur genannt, zu ernähren. Früh hatte das kleine Mädchen gelernt, dass ihr im Leben nichts geschenkt wurde. So musste sie oft ihrer Mutter bei der Arbeit zur Hand gehen und, wenn diese Überstunden leisten musste, auf das Haus aufpassen. Recht schwere Arbeit für ein kleines Mädchen wie sie es war. 

Dadurch, dass Jolly viel Zeit in der Dorfschenke verbrachte, um ein wenig von der Luft der Erwachsenenwelt zu schnuppern, geschah es nicht selten, dass seine kleine Schwester so manche Nacht ganz allein verbrachte. Allein mit ihren kindischen Ängsten. Allein mit den gespenstischen Illusionen, welche die Nacht mit raschem Pinselstrich vor ihren Augen malte. 

Sicher, sie hatte gelernt, vorübergehend damit umzugehen, die Furcht vor dem Alleinsein zu verdrängen – schließlich war sie doch schon groß und sollte sich, wie sie Jolly jedes Mal belehrte, nicht so albern aufführen – aber nie war dieses innere Bangen gänzlich von ihr gewichen. Auch jetzt nicht, als sie mit den vier Jungen und Taris großem Hund Naru zusammen unterwegs war. Oft schon hatte sie diese kleinen Bilder gemalt, die sie auch im Sand bei den Ruinen hinterlassen hatte, aber nie war jemand deswegen zu Schaden gekommen – weil es in ihren Augen auch keine echte Kraft gab, die von den winzigen Strichen ausging. Die kleinen Zeichen und die Krähe, die sie zugegebenermaßen unwillkürlich gezeichnet hatte, sollten doch nichts bedeuten, sollten ihr nur ihre Unsicherheit nehmen und Langeweile vertreiben. Dass es Filegon schlecht ging, daran fühlte sich Selina nun schuld. Sie ahnte, dass er die Bilder gesehen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, warum der Elb so unvorhersehbar zusammengebrochen war. Hatten diese Zeichen denn wirklich etwas zu bedeuten? Eigentlich war Selina davon überzeugt, sich die lustigen Kringel und geschwungenen Symbole selbst ausgedacht zu haben und nirgendwo abgeschrieben zu haben. 

Hin- und hergerissen von den Fragen, die sie sich selbst in Gedanken stellte, nagte sie an ihrem Fingernagel und vergaß die Welt um sich herum, als sie vor Filegon auf dem Pferd saß, die Abendsonne im Rücken, die lange Schatten auf den vor ihnen liegenden Pfad malte und den ockerfarbenen Erdboden in dunkle Rottöne tauchte, dass es schien, als ritten sie über glimmende Glut. 

Eine Nacht durchschlafen...das wäre doch mal was!, träumte Tari vor sich hin, der den Luxus genoss, einzeln auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, selbst wenn dieser Umstand nichts daran änderte, dass seine Kehrseite enorm schmerzte. Eldarion drehte sich um, sah, wie die Hitze sich wie ein Schleier am Horizont auftürmte und flimmerte, die Formen der Bäume verzerrte, das Gras wie verbrannte Büschel, matt und trostlos, erscheinen ließ, obwohl es sich in Wahrheit im satten Grün dem Sonnenlicht entgegenreckte. Der Meinung bin ich auch, sprach der Prinz letztendlich, mit seinem Hemdärmel einzelne Schweißperlen von der Stirn tupfend. Die Nacht würde ihnen keine milderen Temperaturen schenken und der Durst nur noch größer werden, wenn sie weiterritten. 

Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir bei der nächstbesten Stelle die Nachtruhe einlegen...mir fallen gleich die Augen zu, gähnte Jolly, als ob er so seinen Ausführungen besondere Bedeutung zusprechen wollte. Filegon, der die ganze Zeit über gedankenverloren Selina anstarrte, reagierte gar nicht auf das Gespräch seiner Freunde. 

So schaute er erst durch Narus heiteres Bellen auf und in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Wie mir scheint, kippt Filegon auch gleich vom Pferd...also lasst uns schleunigst nach einem geeigneten Plätzchen suchen, amüsierte sich Tari, worauf die Gruppe mit leichtem Galopp voranpreschte, während ein lauer Wind sie mit sich führte, weiter fort von dem rotglühenden Ball der Sonne, der mit einem kaum hörbaren Ächzen und Stöhnen hinter den Bergen des Westens versank. Die drückende Hitze machte die Kinder müde, ihre Glieder schwächer und ihre feuernden Kehlen trinklustiger. 

Das ist wohl der schlimmste Sommer, den ich je erlebt habe...und ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr gehen wir auf große Schatzsuche..., seufzte Jolly, sich seiner abgelegten Jacke Luft zuwedelnd. Wärest du lieber im klirrend kalten Winter losgezogen?, konterte Tari, der sich ebenso von dem Rücken seines Pferdes schwang, als der gierige Schlund der Nacht die Sonne verschluckt hatte und sich die Freunde im Schutze einer größeren Baumgruppe niederließen. Dann hätten wir aber weniger das Problem mit dem Wasser gehabt, philosophierte Selinas großer Bruder, als er sah, wie gierig seine Schwester eine Trinkflasche gänzlich leerte. Filegon hatte sich ein wenig abseits des Lagers auf einen Baum geschwungen, saß nun auf einem kräftigen Ast und schaute den letzten Ausläufern des Sonnenlichts in ihrem vergeblichen Überlebenskampf gegen die erwachende Dunkelheit zu. Eldarion beobachtete den Elben mit großer Sorge in den grauen Augen. Ihm schien noch immer nicht ganz wohl zu sein. Blasser als sonst waren seine zarten Züge, unaufmerksamer war der Blick seiner Augen. Eldarion schnallte sein Schwert von dem breiten, ledernen Gürtel und lehnte die Waffe gegen den Stamm eines Baumes. 

Du solltest nicht zu viel trinken, Selina. Wir müssen sparsam mit den Wasservorräten umgehen, auch wenn die Hitze so schlimm ist, belehrte der Prinz das kleine Mädchen, das schon drauf und dran war, die nächste Flasche zu entkorken und Eldarion mit einem mitleidserregenden Blick von ihrer Not zu überzeugen versuchte. Wenn mir so warm ist, schwitze ich ja und dann kommt mein schöner Elbenzopf ganz durcheinander...und Filegon hat sich doch so viel Mühe gemacht, argumentierte Selina, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war und Eldarion, dem sie nur etwa bis zur Brust reichte, entschlossen entgegentrat. 

Glaub mir, deiner schönen Frisur schadet weniger Wasser am allerwenigsten, schmunzelte Eldarion, Iss einen Apfel...der enthält auch viel Flüssigkeit und füllt außerdem deinen knurrenden Magen Er glaubte, auf den weichen Wangen des Kindes einen roten Schimmer zu erkennen, nachdem ihr Bauch ein unüberhörbares, glucksendes Geräusch von sich gab. 

Er lachte laut auf, kassierte von ihr dafür ein Du bist und bleibst doof, Eldarion und half den anderen Jungen dabei, ein Schlaflager herzurichten. Ein Feuer war nicht von Nöten, zumal die Kinder keiner weiteren Erwärmung bedurften und niemand, abgesehen von dem kleinen Mädchen natürlich, Hunger hatte, als dass ein Mahl hätte gebraten oder gekocht werden müssen. Selina beäugte die anderen Jungen missmutig und entdeckte dann Filegon, der einsam und ein wenig verloren wirkend, auf dem Ast eines Baumes saß. Mit unsicheren Schritten näherte sich Selina dem Baumstamm, lugte dann fast schüchtern hinauf. Eine sanfte Brise durchdrang die Schwüle und die Krone des Baumes bewegte sich sogar träge, knarrend berührten sich kleinere Äste und Zweige, raschelnd flüsterten die Blätter im Wind. Sagt der Baum irgendwas?, rief Selina ihrem Freund zu, der regungslos am Stamm lehnte und ein wenig verdutzt zu ihr hinabschaute. 

Er hat mir gesagt, dass du da unten stehst, lächelte Filegon und Selina wurde in diesem Moment erst richtig bewusst, wie abgekämpft und müde der Elb doch wirkte. Selbst sein warmes Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt und ein wenig matt erschienen seine sonst so leuchtenden Augen. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe und entschloss sich, wagemutig wie sie nun einmal war, zu ihm heraufzuklettern. Ihre kleinen, schmächtigen Arme reichten kaum zu einem kleineren Ast hinauf, an dem sie sich hätte hochziehen können. Selina sprang so hoch wie sie nur konnte, riss dabei die Naht an ihrem Ärmel an der schroffen Borke auf. 

Selina, was tust du da?, rief Filegon besorgt und sprang sogleich in Windeseile von den höher gelegenen Ästen, um zu verhindern, dass sich Selina noch verletzte. Na wonach sieht das wohl aus, hä? Ich will zu dir hoch! Auf der untersten Verzweigung des Baumes kniend, streckte er seinen Arm nach ihr aus, den sie fast wie im Reflex ergriff, und zog sie zu sich herauf. Er bemerkte, wie sie schnaufte und ihr Gesicht ganz rot vor Anstrengung war. Geht es dir gut, Filegon?, fragte sie, sobald die Luft zum Atmen wieder ausreichte, um fröhlich weiterzuplappern. Der Elb antwortete zunächst nicht, studierte nur aufmerksam die Züge des kleinen Mädchens, das da vor ihm saß und fragend zu ihm aufschaute. Was hast du getan, Selina?, fragte er und seine Stimme klang kühler als er es beabsichtigt hatte. 

Ihre Augen verrieten sie, ließen es gar nicht erst zu, dass sie leugnete zu wissen, was er meinte. Ich wollte dir nichts tun, ehrlich!, sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr kindlich, nicht mehr fröhlich und unschuldig. Erschreckenden Ernst konnte Filegon heraushören, was er von Selina nicht gewohnt war. 

Was haben die Zeichen zu bedeuten, die du in den Sand gemalt hast?, fuhr er wie in einem Verhör fort. , flüsterte sie und Filegon presste die Lippen zusammen, ehe er wieder fragte: Was haben sie zu bedeuten? Selina, die Zeichen sahen für mich nicht einfach wie Kinderkritzeleien aus, viel mehr wie eine Art Formel Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort von ihr, musste nur zusehen, wie sie den Kopf senkte und die einzelne Strähne, die er nicht in ihren Zopf geflochten hatte, in ihr Gesicht fiel. Rufst du damit die Krähen? Filegon musste sich beherrschen, damit die Härte in seinem Ton nicht überhand nahm. Gerade, als er einen Seufzer der Enttäuschung verlauten lassen wollte, nickte sie leicht. 

Früher sind sie nie gekommen...früher...hab ich sie nur zum Zeitvertreib gezeichnet, murmelte sie heiser und Filegon jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er Selina sprechen hörte. Das war nicht mehr das Mädchen, dass er hatte aufwachsen sehen. 

Warum hast du sie gezeichnet? Hast du...wieder geträumt?, er rang um Fassung, allein wenn er der sonderbaren Schriftformeln gedachte, befiel ihn das Schwindelgefühl, das ihn am Rastplatz bei den Ruinen in die Ohnmacht getrieben hatte. Selina schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sah dann wieder zu ihm auf und sagte: Ich habe Angst, dass uns jemand folgt. Ich dachte, die Kra-Kras...nun ja... 

Du glaubst, sie würden uns wieder beschützen?, endete er den Satz für sie, als er merkte, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich auszudrücken. Wieder nickte sie. Aber glaubst du denn nicht, dass wir dich genau so gut beschützen können? Zu seinem Schrecken schüttelte sie bestimmt mit dem Kopf. Du weißt nicht, ob sie uns nicht doch etwas Böses wollen, Selina. An deiner Stelle würde ich ihnen nicht zu viel Vertrauen schenken. Denk an den Mann, den du gesehen hast und was er dir sagte. Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, wie du vor Furcht geschlottert hast und sogar nicht mehr schlafen wolltest deswegen? Wie kannst du plötzlich so viel Vertrauen in das haben, was dir zuvor noch Angst eingejagt hat?, Filegon klang sehr aufgebracht und bemühte sich, einen ruhigeren Tonfall einzuschlagen, schon allein, damit die anderen Jungen ihn nicht hörten. 

Aber sie haben doch auf mich gehört, verteidigte sie ihr Tun und Filegon schloss die Augen, massierte sich mit den Zeigefingern die Schläfen. Zuerst hören sie noch auf dich...und dann sind sie die Meuchelmörder, die dich hinterrücks zur Strecke bringen..., er flüsterte die Worte fast nur, aber laut genug, damit Selina ihn verstand. Sie sah ihn schockiert an und ehe er sich versah, war sie von dem niedrigen Ast gesprungen und ging rückwärts, stets zu ihm aufschauend, zurück zum Lager. 

Filegon wurde sich dessen bewusst, was er eben ihr gegenüber geäußert hatte und verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Zwar wusste er um die Härte und Strenge in seiner Stimme, aber gleichzeitig verspürte er eine Art Erleichterung, endlich das ausgesprochen zu haben, was ihm unlängst auf dem Herzen lag. Er hatte damit Selina Angst gemacht, das wusste er. Dabei hatte er nur seine eigene, in ihm schlummernde Furcht kundgetan. Sie werden dich nicht beschützen, Selina, flüsterte er zu sich selbst und verbarg sein müdes Haupt in seinen Armen. Das Silber, aus dem sein Medaillon gegossen worden war, fing das Abendlicht ein, reflektierte es wie flüssiges Feuer. Nein, die Krähen würden sie nicht beschützen. 

~*~*~

Legolas hatte geglaubt, die tiefste Finsternis bereits kennen gelernt zu haben, dadurch, dass er unter dem wilden Blätterdach Eryn Lasgalens aufgewachsen war. Aber die Schwärze, die selbst seine Augen fast erblinden ließ, übertraf all seine Vorstellungen. Dies war der Raum, in dem nichts existierte, außer die Dunkelheit selbst. Ein hüllenloser, allumfassender Geist füllte die Höhle aus. Vor Stunden schon waren sie abgebogen und Legolas kam es so vor, als schritten sie bergab, noch weiter, steter, tiefer in den Leib der Erde. Langsam, ja, fast so mühselig wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den letzten Schnee des Winters verzehrten, bewegte sich die Gruppe vorwärts, darauf bedacht, auf den Vordermann zu achten und keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Selbst Merry und Pippin schwiegen. Die undurchdringliche Finsternis hatte jeglichen Frohmut in ihrem Herzen im Keim erstickt. 

Das spärliche Licht, das ihnen durch die silbernen Seen geschenkt worden war, schien im Vergleich zu dieser ewigwährenden Nacht wie eine wahre Festbeleuchtung zu wirken. 

Nichts lebte, abgesehen vom Nichts an sich. Legolas spürte, wie die Schatten, die ihn und seine Gefährten umgaben, förmlich pulsierten, ihren verrotteten Atem in langen, tiefen Seufzern ausstießen und das uralte Gestein zerbersten ließen. Thíluil vermochte nicht mehr, gegen den Schwermut anzukämpfen, der seine Seele übermannte und auch ihn verstummen ließ. Gimli, der vielleicht noch am ehesten einer solchen stillen Düsterkeit gewachsen war, umklammerte den Griff seiner Axt und versuchte tatsächlich, wenigstens Umrisse von der neuen Umgebung zu erspähen. Wie ein gemeines Orkloch wirkt diese Höhle auf mich...nicht mehr wie der strahlende Edelsteinpalast, den wir zuvor erblicken durften, brummte der Zwerg in seinen Bart. Gimli hatte ein Stückchen von Legolas Mantel unter seinen Arm geklemmt, da er sich durch das Festhalten seiner getreuen Waffe nicht anderweitig festzuhalten vermochte. 

Tatsächlich hausten hier vor langen Jahren Orks...oder nutzten dieses unterirdische Labyrinth als Lagerstätte für die Beuten ihrer Raubzüge, entgegnete Daelior, der noch immer an der Spitze ritt, ohne sich umzuwenden. Aragorn schaute mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zorn zu ihm herüber und fragte: Nur vor langen Jahren oder verkriechen sie sich heute noch hier? Der vernarbte Elb, dessen silbernes Haar ein wenig aus dem Dunkel hervorstach, blickte den König an und gestand: Ich weiß es nicht. Darum sollten wir so still wie möglich sein 

Warum habt Ihr nichts davon gesagt?, zischte Legolas wütend. Ihm wäre ein meilenlanger Umweg lieber gewesen als die Gefährdung seiner Gruppe in einer nachtschwarzen Sackgasse wie dieser. Weil mir gesagt wurde, wir benötigten eine Abkürzung, grollte Daelior und es war, als konnte man das wütende Blitzen in beider Augen für einen Moment lang aufflackern sehen. Zurück können wir jetzt nicht mehr, also finden wir uns besser damit ab, sprach Lalaithwen in leisem, schlichtenden Ton. 

Noch immer hatte sie mit Legolas kein Wort gewechselt, was es für ihn schwieriger machte, sich ihr wieder anzunähern. Außerdem sind wir ja bewaffnet, meinte Gimli und klopfte auf die scharfe Klinge seiner Axt. Man konnte meinen, sein Grinsen förmlich heraushören zu können. Still jetzt, belehrte Aragorn den plötzlich wieder auflebenden Wortwechsel, da es nun einen wirklichen Grund gab, stillzuschweigen. Gimli, widerspenstig wie nun einmal nur ein Zwerg sein kann, flüsterte Legolas nur zu: Eigentlich würden mich ein paar Orks nicht stören...meine Axt wird sonst ganz und gar stumpf. Außerdem wäre es dann wie in alten Zeiten!, ein albernes, ganz und gar nicht zu dem Zwerg passendes Kichern folgte, ließ Legolas nur schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf schütteln. Thíluil, dem der Kommentar des stämmigen Mannes natürlich nicht entgangen war, _musste_ seinen Senf hinzugeben: In dieser Finsternis würdest du dir eher den Bart abschneiden als einem Ork die Kehle aufschlitzen. 

Ich sagte, ihr sollt still sein!, knurrte Aragorn erbost darüber, dass man sich seinen Anweisungen widersetzte. Entschuldige, Aragorn, ich wollte nur..., begann Gimli sich zu rechtfertigen. Wer noch einmal gegen meinen Befehl ein Wort verlauten lässt, muss mit Gimli auf Legolas Hochzeit singen! Ohne dass es Legolas sehen konnte, wand sich Lalaithwen leicht zu ihm um, einen wehmütigen Blick auf ihn werfend. 

Und was, wenn Legolas oder Lalaithwen selbst sprechen?, hinterfragte Legolas Bruder ohne nachzudenken und Aragorn murrte: Gut. Thíluil singt mit Gimli. Noch jemand? Gimlis leises Grummeln ertönte, dem der Gedanke an das vorschnelle Versprechen, das er Aragorn gegeben hatte, als er auf die Kinder hatte aufpassen sollen, äußerst missfiel. Hätte jemand ein Licht entzündet, so hätte er auf beinahe allen Gesichtern der Gruppe ein breites Grinsen entdeckt. Ein Elb sang mit einem Zwerg ein Duett – dieses Lied würde in die Geschichte eingehen! 

Lange reisten sie weiter und es gab kaum noch jemanden unter ihnen, der noch so etwas wie ein Zeitgefühl hatte. Einzig das vorsichtige Getrappel der Pferdehufe hallte in den hohen Felswänden wider, löste das dumpfe Dröhnen im Gesteinsinneren ab, das den Reitern in Mark und Bein überging. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Ausgang, flüsterte Daelior in gewohnt kühlem Ton dem König zu. Da! Da! Daelior hat auch gesprochen, er muss also auch singen!, forderte Thíluil gehässig grinsend, aber Aragorn wies ihn sogleich in seine Schranken: Im Gegensatz zu euch beiden hat er nicht störend dazwischengesprochen. Er ist unser Führer und muss uns den Weg weisen Enttäuschtes Grummeln aus den hinteren Reihen ertönte, aber Aragorn ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass der ein oder andere in dieser Gruppe den Ernst der Lage nicht ganz zu verstehen schien und war es müde geworden, sie ständig zu belehren wie kleine Kinder. 

Hier entlang, wisperte Daelior und lenkte sein Pferd Lagor rechterhand in einen breiter werdenden, tunnelartigen Gang. 

Nach und nach folgten ihm die anderen, wobei Thíluil, sein Bruder Legolas und dessen Freund Gimli eine Art Nachhut bildeten. Ein leichter Luftzug strömte über sie hinweg, warm und erfrischend zugleich verdrängte der leichte Wind die erstickende Luft der Höhle, die nach Mineralien und Erzen schmeckte und die Kehle ausdörrte. 

Wie weit noch?, fragte der König Daelior, der plötzlich sein Pferd anhielt und eine Hand hob, als wollte er lauschen. Keine ganze Meile mehr..., erwiderte er. Dann lasst uns endlich hier herausreiten!, schlug Thíluil vor und wollte seinem Reittier schon die Sporen geben, als sich dessen Pferd jedoch unruhig auf der Stelle bewegte, ängstlich schnaubte. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, rief Legolas nach vorn und Daelior drehte sich um, sog die staubige Luft ein und sagte: Es riecht nach Orks... Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, konnten selbst menschliche Ohren das grässliche Quieken jener Kreaturen wahrnehmen, die in düsteren, tiefgelegenen Felsspalten und Höhlen hausten. Wie weit entfernt?, fragte Daelior und Legolas versuchte angestrengt, in der Dunkelheit der Höhle zu sehen, musste sich dann aber doch auf sein feines Gehör verlassen, als er erwiderte: Nah...**zu** nah, stieß er aus und Aragorn zog sein Schwert, was ihm seine Mannen gleichtaten: Reitet! Reitet so schnell ihr nur könnt!, rief er, wies Daelior an, an der Spitze zu reiten und den Zug nach draußen zu führen. 

Lalaithwen trieb auch ihr Pferd zum Galopp an, obgleich es ihr schwer fiel, den verstauchten Fuß fester in die Steigbügel zu drücken. Sie wand sich zu Legolas um und erkannte flinke Schatten, die plötzlich in den Weg sprangen. Blind und umgeben von euphorischem Orkgeschrei preschten die Reiter voran, dicht gefolgt von Orks, die aus jeder Felsspalte herauszukriechen schienen und sich sogar kopfüber auf dem schroffen Gestein zu bewegen wussten. Wie Insekten, schnell, gewandt und gefährlich lauerten die Kreaturen bald in jedem Winkel, Pferde bäumten sich auf, das eines gondorischen Gefolgsmannes fiel sogar rücklings zu Boden und begrub seinen Reiter unter sich. 

Schneller als eine Seuche breiteten sich die Orks aus und die Männer schlugen blindlings mit den Schwertern um sich, konnten kaum mehr erkennen als die nahe Umgebung, während ihre Pferde völlig verängstigt und orientierungslos davon stoben. Aragorn, Daelior!, rief Legolas plötzlich laut, so dass sich die Angesprochenen in dem hektischen Kampf überrascht umwandten, Führt sie nach draußen, führt die Gruppe nach draußen! Thíluil, Gimli und ich werden sie schon aufzuhalten wissen! Aragorn nickte, erschlug im wilden Galopp den ein oder anderen Ork, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen und rief seine Mannschaft zusammen, ihm und Daelior zu folgen. 

`Legolas versucht mir etwas zu beweisen´, dachte Lalaithwen panisch, doch ehe sie starrköpfig kehrtmachen und ihren Liebsten von der waghalsigen Tat abhalten oder ihm zumindest zur Seite stehen konnte, packte Daelior ihr Pferd an den Zügeln und zerrte es mit sich. Was soll das?, schrie sie ihn an und wollte ihm die ledernen Zügel aus der vernarbten Hand reißen, doch er erwies sich als der stärkere und rief: Mädchen, das bringt jetzt nichts. Er weiß, was er macht, also sei nicht dumm und tu, was er sagt Darauf wusste selbst die Elbe nichts zu erwidern und sie gab es auf, sich zu weigern, wich den hungrigen Räubern aus, die verbissen versuchten, die Pferde anzuspringen und somit deren bewaffnete Reiter zu Fall zu bringen. 

Unermüdlich jagten ihnen die Orks hinterher, doch je näher die Reiter dem Ausgang waren, desto mehr Kreaturen gaben die Verfolgung auf und widmeten sich eher dem zurückgebliebenen Teil der Gemeinschaft. Es waren nicht viele, welche die Höhle lebendig verlassen konnten. Viele des gondorischen Wächterstabs ließen ihr Leben, um ihren König zu beschützen. 

Wie schön, dass dir meine Zustimmung zu dieser tollen Idee so wichtig war, Bruderherz!, rief Thíluil zornig, einerseits gegen die Orks, andererseits gegen das eigene Pferd kämpfend, das außer Kontrolle geraten zu schien. Du wirst dich doch nicht beschweren, Jungchen!, lachte Gimli schallend, Jetzt kannst du einem alten Zwerg mal beweisen, was du drauf hast! Legolas?, der axtschwingende Zwerg schien im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden elbischen Kumpanen richtig elanvoll dem Feind zu begegnen. , rief Legolas, energisch Pfeile abfeuernd, was ihm aus größerer Distanz nicht möglich war. So musste er riskieren, dass ihn und Gimli die Orks beinahe vom Pferd stießen, weil er die lechzenden Bestien gefährlich nahe an sich heranlassen musste, um sie überhaupt im Dunkel als sein Ziel auszumachen. Wie in früheren Zeiten? Jeder tote Ork zählt einfach!, rief Gimli die alte Wette in Erinnerung, die er einst mit Legolas zu führen gewohnt war, wann immer es auch nur nach einer Schlacht roch. , erwiderte Legolas, durchlöcherte gleich zwei Orks mit einem Pfeil, spürte, wie deren schwarzes Blut an seine Hände spritzte. 

Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr eure erlegten Orks zählt!, schrie Thíluil, der kaum sein eigenes Wort im lauten Gekreisch der Kreaturen verstehen konnte. Gut, dann _sagen_ wir es dir eben nicht...Zehn...hahaha, rief Gimli tollkühn und fiel durch den eigenen Schwung beinahe ohne Fremdeinwirkung von dem Pferd. Legolas erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Thíluil nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schüttelte und musste grinsen. Ja – das hier fühlte sich an wie die alten Zeiten, die er seit dem Ringkrieg in seinem tiefsten Inneren vermisste, es sich aber nie eingestehen wollte. Hier Seite an Seite mit Gimli und Thíluil, wenngleich dieser doch recht unfreiwillig an dem Kampf teilnahm, zu sein und den gierigen, heruntergekommenen Biestern den Garaus zu machen, das alles erfüllte ihn mit größerem Selbstvertrauen. Der Elb bewegte sich schnell, hörte entfernt das Hufgetrappel der anderen verhallen. Das Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch vermengte sich mit schrillen, gutturalen Rufen, die trockene Höhlenluft war bald erfüllt mit dem Gestank von gerinnendem Orkblut. 

Legolas betete zu Eru dafür, dass Lalaithwen in Sicherheit war. , plärrte Gimli und riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Kannst du nicht leiser zählen, ich komme so bei meinen ganz durcheinander!, knurrte Thíluil und ließ Gimli nur laut auflachen: So, kann sich der Herr Elb wohl nicht konzentrieren? **Achtzehn**! Mit diesem letzteren, förmlich in die Finsternis gebrüllten Wort schlug der Zwerg einem Ork den Kopf ab, der mit einem widerlich klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Boden zum Liegen kam. Legolas spürte einen dumpfen Schlag gegen seine Schulter, als ihn ein Ork aus dem Hinterhalt attackierte, sich einfach von der Decke auf ihn fallen ließ. Er spürte, wie sich eine scharfe Klinge in sein Fleisch bohrte, ehe er den Angreifer zu Boden schleudern konnte. 

Es schmerzte, aber Legolas fühlte die Pein nicht, zu fahrig war das Gefecht, zu energisch der Kampf, als dass er das Brennen der frischen Wunde hätte wirklich realisieren können. Später, wenn wieder Ruhe in seinen Körper und Geist Einzug hielt, würde er den Schmerz mit all seinen Tücken wahrnehmen. 

Eingekesselt von dem stinkenden Getier hatten die drei Gefährten alle Mühe, sich die Orks vom Leibe zu halten. Doch durch geschickte Bewegungen und Manöver wehrten sie die Angreifer schnell und erfolgreich ab. Thíluil ächzte laut, als ihm ein Ork den metallenen Schild in die Rippen stieß, das Pferd des Elben beinahe zum Stürzen brachte. Legolas half seinem Bruder aber rechtzeitig, sich gegen dem Ork zu behaupten, schnell hatte er seine elbischen Messer gezogen und die Kehle des Getiers durchtrennt, so dass dickes, klebriges Blut aus der tödlichen Verwundung hervorquoll. 

Obgleich sie ihrer reichen Anzahl wegen hätten überlegen sein müssen, war es den Orks nicht möglich, sich gegen ihre Feinde durchzusetzen. So geschah es, dass Legolas, Gimli und Thíluil nicht alle Orks erlegen mussten – die restlichen Überlebenden ergriffen panisch die Flucht. Ha, ob in Schatten oder Licht – einen Zwerg, den besiegt man nicht!, rief Gimli belfernd den quiekenden Wesen hinterher. Legolas, der ein wenig außer Atem war, hielt sich die Schulter und spürte, wie sein eigenes, warmes Blut über die Finger strömte, sich wohl mit dem trocknenden Blut seiner Opfer vermengte. Schnell, lasst uns einen Weg nach draußen suchen...einem weiteren Angriff von solch einem Ausmaß werden wir sicherlich nicht so leicht standhalten können, sagte er dann leise, sein ruhiger werdendes Pferd besänftigend. Thíluil nickte, obwohl sein Bruder diese Geste nicht erkennen konnte und folgte ihm auf dem langen, dunklen Pfad in Richtung des vermeintlichen Ausganges. 

~*~*~

Die Nacht eilte schnell über das Land und ließ die Sterne am Himmel als einziges Licht erstrahlen. Es war eine Neumondnacht, finsterer und trostloser als alle anderen, welche die Kinder in der Wildnis zugebracht hatten. Filegon ließ die Pferde im Dickicht des kleinen Waldstückes grasen und ein wenig ruhen. Viel hatten er und seine Freunde von den Tieren abverlangt, so dass es nur gerecht war, wenn er den Pferden eine Pause gönnte. Er hatte genug Vertrauen in die Reittiere gelegt, dass sie nicht davon reiten würden und trotzdem beobachtete sie der Elb aus geringer Entfernung, gebettet auf weichem Gras am Fuße einer alten Eiche. Eldarion hatte ebenso ein Nachtlager im Schutz der Bäume erwählt. Tari und Selina hatten sich sogar ein Plätzchen neben einem umgekippten Baum gesucht, dessen weiche Äste und Blätter gleichzeitig ein gutes Lager darstellten. 

Einzig Jolly lag sichtbar und ungeschützt ein Stückchen weit weg von den anderen auf dem flaumigen Gras. Tari hatte ihn mehrfach darauf angesprochen, dass es besser wäre, wenn sein Freund in der Nähe der anderen schliefe, doch Jolly hatte nur gelacht und mit den Worten Was soll schon passieren die Sorge Taris abgewandt und sich unbekümmert niedergelegt. 

Diese Entscheidung sollte ihm jedoch alsbald zum Verhängnis werden. 

Der ruhebringende Schlaf übermannte die erschöpften Kinder schnell. Taris röchelndes Schnarchen ließ aber Gondors Prinzen keine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe finden. So sehr er es auch versuchte, Eldarion konnte kein Auge zu bekommen, weil stets die nasalen Laute des Burschen die ansonsten friedliche, einschläfernde Stille der Nacht durchbrachen. Letzten Endes wusste der Prinz keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass Tari endlich ruhig blieb. Leise schlich der Junge zu dem umgestürzten Baum, auf dem Tari rücklings seine einzigartige Ballade für die Nacht sägte und rollte den Sohn eines Schmieds seitlich auf den Erdboden, auf den er ein wenig unsanft aufschlug, aber nur leise japsend seinen Schlaf weiterführte – nur, zu Eldarions Glück, ohne störende Nebengeräusche. Als Eldarion zu seinem Lager zurückschritt, sah er Filegon, der völlig erschöpft, endlich eingeschlafen war. Behutsam fühlte der Prinz die Stirn des Elben. Er wusste zwar, dass das edle Geschlecht der Elben keine Krankheit kannte, dennoch verunsicherte ihn das Geschehene des Tages. Wie erwartet spürte er nichts als die ungewöhnlich kühle Körpertemperatur der Eldar – kein Fieber, kein einziges Anzeichen einer Krankheit. 

Weswegen war Filegon dann aber zusammengebrochen? Sicher, auch Elben hatten ihre Grenzen, was ihre Kraftreserven anbelangte, aber er hatte etwas anderes in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen – Angst und Verwirrung. Aragorns Sohn war sich sicher, dass Filegon etwas verschwieg. Leise seufzend und sich dessen bewusst, dass der junge Elb erst dann erzählte, was ihn bedrückte, wenn es fast zu spät war, erhob sich Eldarion wieder aus seiner hockenden Position und legte sich endlich zur Nachtruhe nieder. Auch die Pferde schliefen ruhig und gaben keinerlei Laute von sich. 

Die beinahe idyllische Ruhe war trügerisch, besonders nach all dem, das die Kinder durchgemacht hatten. Allein deswegen schlief Eldarion trotz seiner Müdigkeit nicht gleich ein, sondern lauschte dem heulenden Wind und dessen rätselhaften Prophezeiungen. Das dunkelbraune Haar lag offen in seinem Nacken, kitzelte seine Kehle, als er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legte, als wolle er, wie einst sein Vater, die Vibration von Schritten auf dem trockenen Untergrund mit seinem feinen Gehör erhaschen. Er war bei weitem nicht so ein guter Fährtenleser wie Aragorn, hatte dafür aber ein Gespür für brenzlige Situationen, in die er, mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig, stets hineinzugeraten wusste. Wie würde sein Vater reagieren, wenn er ihm wieder unter die Augen trat? Aragorn war ein ehrenhafter und gutmütiger Mann, doch sein Sohn ahnte, dass er für sein Tun bestraft werden würde, egal wie heroisch seine Beweggründe auch sein mochten. Er bereitete seinen geliebten Eltern große Sorgen und noch dazu hatte er den Kindern überhaupt ermöglicht, auszubüchsen, indem er den Zwerg betrunken gemacht hatte. 

Naru tappte unruhig über den gräsernen, teils mit sterbendem Laub bedeckten Boden, reckte seine Schnauze neugierig in den Wind, als versuchte er etwas zu wittern. Unruhig bewegte der Rüde die Lefzen, öffnete sein Maul und ließ seine scharfen Reißzähne aufblitzen. Eldarion driftete fast in den Schlaf hinüber, als er plötzlich das tiefe Knurren Narus wahrnahm. Starr, mit aufrechtem Schwanz und angelegten Ohren stand der Hund, mit den Vorderpfoten auf den Baumstamm gestützt, da, mit den Augen einen unbestimmten Punkt in westlicher Richtung fixierend. 

Naru, was hast du, mein Junge?, fragte der Prinz leise und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, Filegon zu wecken, als er unweit von dem Lager Stimmen vernahm und erstarrte. Jemand nährte sich ihnen. Naru, komm her, flüsterte Eldarion, so dass der Hund zu ihm herüberschaute, als wäre er sich unschlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte. Schließlich leistete er den Anweisungen des Prinzen Folge und lief unruhig zu ihm. Eldarion robbte zu Filegon und rüttelte so lange an dessen Schulter, bis sich der junge Elb regte, seine Augen den trüben, milchigen Ausdruck verloren und wieder klarer blickten. 

, begann er, doch Eldarion schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf, presste den Ziegefinger seiner rechten Hand auf die Lippen, um ihm zu deuten, still zu sein. Dann sah der Elb aus dem Augenwinkel, wie mindestens ein Dutzend gepanzerter Männer über die Grasebenen wanderten, das Lager der Kinder nur knapp verfehlen würden. Naru stieß ein leises Winseln aus und knurrte, vermutlich, weil er Angst um sein Herrchen hatte, das ein wenig weiter von ihm entfernt neben dem Baum schlief. Filegon fasste den Rüden am Nackenfell, streichelte ihn, bis er wieder etwas ruhiger wurde. 

Wer sind die?, hauchte Eldarion so leise, wie es ihm möglich war, Sieh sie dir an, Filegon...sie haben Rüstungen... 

Die Männer kamen näher, marschierten beinahe im Gleichschritt. Auf dem Brustharnisch konnte Filegon eine grüne Schlange auf rotem Untergrund erkennen, deren schuppige Haut ein gelbes Band zierte. , brach es aus Filegon hervor, der entsetzt jede Bewegung der Soldaten beobachtete und sich mit Eldarion und Naru hinter einem sperrigen Baumstamm verbarg. Eldarion umklammerte die Schnauze des Hundes, da dieser Anstalten machte, einen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben. So entwich seiner Kehle nur ein heiseres Jaulen, das jedoch schon genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Ostlinge auf sich zu ziehen. 

Was war das?, fragte einer der Soldaten, als der Zug schon fast vorübergezogen war. Augenblicklich machten die Männer Halt und Filegon hielt den Atem an. Selina und Tari lagen noch schlafend im Schutz des Baumstammes und wenn das Glück ihnen hold war, würden sie den bösen Augen verborgen bleiben. Aber Jolly – Jolly lag ungeschützt auf dem blanken Erdboden und noch dazu weiter vom Lager entfernt als die anderen beiden. Eldarion tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem Griff seines Schwertes, doch Filegon stieß ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Regungslos verharrten die beiden Jungen im Dunkel und Filegons Herz schlug so laut, dass er fast fürchtete, die Fremden könnten es hören. 

Vielleicht nur ein Vogel..., winkte ein anderer ab. Naru blieb unruhig, versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Prinzen zu befreien, um sein Herrchen beschützen zu können, dem sich die Ostlinge bedrohlich näherten. Das glaub ich nicht, brummte der größte von ihnen und zog eine riesige, scharfe Axt aus der Halterung auf seinem Rücken. Eldarions Augen weiteten sich und Filegon schloss die Augen, betete zu Eru, dass er seinen Freunden in diesen nervenzermürbenden Sekunden Schutz bieten mochte. Langsam und schweren Schrittes stapfte der Hüne ausgerechnet in Richtung des umgekippten Baumes und schaute sich gründlich um. , wisperte Eldarion still und hatte Mühe, den außer sich geratenen Hund zu bändigen. Filegon drückte den Rüden mit zu Boden, so sehr er Naru auch in dieser Situation verstehen konnte – aber wenn er jetzt Laut gab, waren sie alle verloren. 

Wieder ein schwerer Schritt, ein Klacken der Fußschellen auf dem dürstenden Untergrund, das in Mark und Bein überging. Gerade als er so weit nach vorn getreten war, dass er die beiden schlafenden Kinder hätte erspähen können, murrte ein anderer, der sich weiter entfernt umgesehen hatte: He, seht mal, was ich hier gefunden habe... 

Der Riese drehte sich um und tat es den anderen Soldaten gleich, die sich nach und nach zu dem gesellten, der soeben einen Fund kundgetan hatte. , fiel es Eldarion panisch ein und er wollte schon aus seinem Versteck hervorstürzen und mit erhobenem Schwert gegen die übermächtigen Männer in den Kampf ziehen, um Jolly zu beschützen, der offenbar soeben entdeckt worden war. Doch Filegon packte ihn am Ärmel und zerrte ihn gewaltvoll zu Boden. Was tust du, wir müssen ihn retten!, stieß Eldarion aufgebracht hervor, dessen Stimme glücklicherweise im leisen Getuschel der Fremden unterging. Die sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet...wir hätten keine Chance..., flüsterte Filegon. Aber er ist unser Freund!, murrte der Prinz. Sie werden ihn und uns töten, wenn wir sie angreifen., entgegnete der Elb. Wir können ihn nicht im Stich lassen...sie werden ihn töten!, zischte Eldarion außer sich, doch Filegon schüttelte eisern mit dem Kopf. Nein, das werden sie nicht...sie erhoffen sich einen Nutzen von allem und jedem. Sie werden ihn verschleppen 

Ein Bürschchen von kaum zwölf Jahren...na sieh mal einer an...was tut er allein in der Wildnis?, knurrte einer der Ostlinge. Vielleicht ist er ein Herumtreiber..., warf ein anderer ein. Dafür hat er zu feine Kleider..., wehrte der Riesige ab und stieß Jolly mit seinem Fuß an, worauf der Junge aufwachte. Doch ehe er einen Laut des Schreckens von sich geben konnte, hatte ein Soldat bereits seine Hand auf den Mund des Knaben gepresst, während ein anderer seine Hände fesselte. Hier draußen hört dich sowieso keiner schreien, Junge, grinste der vermeintliche Hauptmann des Trupps, Bist du allein hier? 

Filegon und Eldarion pressten die Lippen zusammen, mit zitternden Gliedern verharrten sie in ihrem Versteck. Durch die Lautstärke der Stimmen wachte Tari auf, doch ehe er tölpelhaft aufstand und fragte, was los sei, erblickte der Junge die schweren Rüstungen und Waffen der fremden Männer. Er erstarrte und wand sich langsam und leise zu Selina um, lehnte sich schützend über sie, damit sie nicht erwachte oder entdeckt wurde. Dabei begegnete er den warnenden Blicken der beiden Jungen, die nur gestikulierten, dass er still sein und auf keine dummen Ideen kommen solle. 

Tari biss sich auf die Lippen, schloss die Augen. Es war einer seiner besten Freunde, der gerade von den Fremden in die Mangel genommen wurde und er konnte absolut nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen, ohne das Leben seiner Freunde und das eigene in Gefahr zu bringen. 

, befahl der Hauptmann mit schallender Stimme, so dass Selina auch aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, aber sofort von Tari zu Boden gepresst und angewiesen wurde, ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht zu regen. Filegon sah, dass Jolly mit einem Nicken auf die Frage der Ostlinge reagierte und Eldarion sah den Elben neben sich fragend an. Warum lügt er? Filegon schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und murmelte: Weil er uns schützen will Der Hauptmann der Ostlinge schaute sich um und zerrte Jolly auf die Beine. Er lügt, zischte der Hüne, doch ein anderer erwiderte: Weshalb sollte er so dumm sein und lügen? Er hat eine Heidenangst, siehst du nicht, wie seine Knie schlottern? Wäre jemand hier, hätte er unlängst gequengelt, um sich bemerkbar zu machen Der Riese sog die schwüle Nachtluft ein und blies sie mit einem Schnaufen wieder aus. Ich weiß nicht... Der Hauptmann stieß dem Soldaten mit der Faust gegen den Brustharnisch und kommandierte: Wir ziehen weiter...man wird sich freuen, dass wir dieses Kerlchen gefunden haben...er kann uns gut behilflich sein. Wir liegen schlecht in der Zeit, Beeilung!, auf seinen Befehl hin verstauten die Ostlinge ihre Waffen und führten ihren Marsch fort. 

Selina war die Erste von den zurückgebliebenen Kindern, die einen Ton von sich gab – sie weinte. Eldarion und Filegon ließen von Naru ab, der sogleich zu seinem Herrchen eilte, welches ihn mit offenen Armen empfing und fest umarmte. Wir können sie nicht so einfach davonziehen lassen, Filegon!, sagte der Prinz entgeistert über das Verhalten Filegons. Der Elb trat zu Tari, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und legte einen Arm tröstend um Selinas Schultern. Wir folgen ihnen...wir wären so oder so in die Höhle des Löwen geraten...mit dem Unterschied, dass wir es jetzt hauptsächlich aus einem anderen Grund tun werden. 

Wie stellst du dir das vor? In ihrem Lager in Rhûn werden noch mehr von ihnen sein...und auch sie werden bewaffnet sein, wenn sie nicht gar ihre Waffen selbst in den düsteren Höhlen schmieden! Eine feindliche Offensive gegen Gondor und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass wir dort problemlos hineinspazieren und Jolly sowie deinen verfluchten Schatz ungesehen herausholen können?, Eldarions Geduldsfaden riss und er war aufgebracht aufgesprungen und vor Rage zitterte seine zur Faust geballte Hand. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen...zurück nach Minas Tirith können wir nicht mehr, entgegnete Filegon ebenso außer sich, So bleiben wir ihnen auf der Fährte 

Und womit glaubst du gelingt uns ein Gegenschlag? Mit unseren spärlichen Waffen?, rief Eldarion und Naru bellte, dem es missfiel, dass sich die Jungen stritten. Sie haben Jollys Armbrust nicht gefunden, weil wir sie mit den anderen Waffen bei uns gelassen haben..., dachte Tari plötzlich laut. Er war ganz blass geworden vor Angst und Sorge. Er hat geleugnet, dass wir hier sind...er...er hat...uns nicht verraten...wir können ihn unmöglich im Stich lassen, Eldarion!, stammelte Tari. Der Prinz strich sich verzweifelt durch das Haar, trat wutentbrannt gegen einen Stein, was Selina nur noch lauter schluchzen ließ. 

Sie haben Jolly mitgenommen, meinen Bruder...Jolly, sie werden ihm wehtun!, weinte Selina und schluchzte, bebte am ganzen Leib, Ich hab es gesehen und konnte nichts machen, nichts machen...ich hab es vorher gesehen... Sie war ganz aufgelöst, so dass selbst Filegon Probleme hatte, sie zu beruhigen. 

Wie meinst du das, du hast es vorher gesehen?, fragte Filegon sanft, der selbst gut genug wusste, dass Eldarions Vermutungen richtig waren und die Kinder keine Chance hätten, gegen die Übermacht anzukommen. Aber er wollte die Hoffnung nicht zerschlagen, wollte sich selbst nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass Jolly verloren war. Ich habs im Traum gesehen...im Traum! Aber ich konnte nicht aufwachen, bis ich den Mann gehört hab! Ich bin schuld, ich..., wimmerte sie und Filegon zog sie fester an sich, strich über ihren Zopf und sagte immer wieder: Das ist nicht wahr, du trägst keinerlei Schuld. Tari weinte. Er versuchte zwar verbissen, die Tränen fortzuwischen, alsbald sie sich aus seinen Wimpern zu lösen versuchten, doch kam er nicht gegen die überwältigenden Emotionen an, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatten. Eldarion schloss die Augen. Früher oder später hatte es so weit kommen müssen. 

Wir holen ihn da heraus, das verspreche ich dir, Selina, hörst du?, sagte Filegon bestimmend und fasste ihr Kinn, zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. 

Sie nickte schwach und der Elb kämpfte ebenso gegen Tränen an. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, die Ostlinge einfach so ziehen zu lassen, mit seinem Freund als Geisel. Das würden sie ihm büßen müssen – ebenso wie jedes Verbrechen, jeden Raubzug, den sie im Land begangen hatten und noch planten. Eldarion hatte Recht, hierfür bräuchten sie Hilfe. Und kostete, was es wollte, aber Filegon war entschlossen, Jolly zu befreien. Tari schniefte, wischte sich die Nase ab und kehrte den anderen den Rücken zu, damit sie ihn nicht weinen sahen. Weinen hatte so etwas mädchenhaftes an sich und er war doch schon fast ein Mann! Filegon sah Tari traurig an, dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und fragte: Selina...weißt du, ob die Krähen deinem Zeichen folgen werden? 

~*~*~

Auch Zakwa und Reevo legten in jener Nacht eine Rast ein, da sie den Vorsprung der Kinder nicht all zu drastisch verkürzen wollten, damit keiner dieser Bengel ernsthaft mitbekommen konnte, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Dieser alte Tölpel Grumir hatte sich, wie sooft, nicht gegen die beiden Betrüger behaupten können und nun saßen die Männer, als die Nacht erwachte, gemütlich bei einem Lagerfeuer und sogen den Duft von bratendem Fleisch auf, das im Kochgeschirr vor sich hinbrutzelte. So gut wie alles war ihnen gestellt worden zur Verfolgung der gemeinen Pferdediebe. Wieder einmal konnten Reevo und Zakwa den Dorftrottel von einem Stadthalter ausnehmen wie einen madigen Fisch. 

Was glaubst du – reiten die ohne Rast weiter?, fragte Zakwa, dessen dunkle Augen gierig auf das fettige Mahl schielten, das in dem kleinen Tiegel zischte, als er ein Stückchen Butter hinzugab, um den Geschmack abzurunden. Nicht, dass er kochen konnte, aber das Nötigste über die Zubereitung von Speisen hatte er einst von einer Magd des Gasthauses in Minas Ithil gelernt. Grinsend erinnerte sich Zakwa an sie – sie hatte ausladende Hüften und ein nicht zu verachtendes, üppiges Dekolletee gehabt. Mit ihrem süffisanten, mädchenhaften Lächeln hatte sie ihn in so mancher späten Nacht in der dunklen Küche des Gasthauses begrüßt... . Als sie allerdings ein Balg von ihm erwartete, hatte man ihr gekündigt und sie hatte die Stadt verlassen müssen. Tja, das Schicksal schlug manchmal harte Wege ein. 

Glaub ich nicht...das sind Kinder, die sind noch nicht hart im Nehmen...vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn dieses Mädchen bei ihnen ist. Sie ist der Schwachpunkt dieser Halbstarken., stellte Reevo fest und zündete seine Pfeife an, um vom guten Kraut des Gasthauses zu rauchen, das ihnen, selbstverständlich kostenlos, mitgegeben worden war. Weil du gerad von dem Mädchen sprichst...was machen wir mit ihr, wenn wir denen eine Lektion erteilt haben? Ich meine, sie ist jung...mit ihr könnte man ein gutes Geschäft machen Reevo blies den Rauch aus, der in dichten Schwaden gemächlich in die Höhe glitt, wie schwerer Dunst noch lang in der Luft verblieb, ehe man ihn nicht mehr von der Nachtluft selbst unterscheiden konnte. 

Ich weiß nicht...wir haben Anweisungen, sie unversehrt nach Mûrcaras zurückzubringen. Grumir zahlt uns unseren Lohn nicht gänzlich aus, wenn wir nur mit vier anstelle von fünf Kindern wiederkehren. Außerdem werden wir sowieso die reichsten Männer Mittelerdes sein, wenn wir von unserem kleinen Abenteuer heimkehren...das Mädchen können wir also verschonen... 

Du hast so ein gütiges Herz, lachte Zakwa und Reevo stimmte kurzerhand in das Gelächter ein, das die Stille der Nacht harsch zerschlug. Bald darauf war das Fleisch gut durchgebraten und gierig verschlangen es die beiden Halunken. Das flüssige Fett troff Reevo noch vom bärtigen Kinn, da griff der Betrüger schon zur Weinflasche, entkorkte diese und nahm einen großen Schluck des benebelndes Getränks. Sauf nicht zu viel, denk daran, dass wir noch länger unterwegs sein werden, muffelte Zakwa und riss seinem Kumpanen die Flasche aus der Hand, um sie an die eigenen rissigen Lippen zu führen. Reevo brummte und stand auf, um die Satteltasche seines Pferdes nach weiterem betäubenden Fusel zu durchsuchen. Kaum war er zu seinem Reittier getreten (obwohl man seine Gangart eher als Taumeln hätte bezeichnen können), scheute sein Pferd, warf unruhig den Kopf zurück. 

Was hat das dämliche Vieh schon wieder?, knurrte Reevo und zerrte grob am Zaumzeug, ließ das Tier laut wiehern vor Schmerz. Vielleicht mag der Gaul deinen Gestank nicht, philosophierte Zakwa lachend, aber ganz gleich, ob Reevo einen Wohlgeruch verströmte oder nicht, auch das Pferd von Zakwa begann unruhig zu werden. 

Mit einem Male schwand die idyllische Ruhe und Lärm schwoll über dem Wolkendach an, als näherte sich eine geflügelte Kavallerie. Dem war auch so, denn ein Geschwader von unzähligen Krähen befiel den Himmel wie eine tödliche Seuche den schwachen Leib. Ein dunkles Band bedeckte die Sterne, losch jedes natürliche Licht. Wäre es in jenem Moment helllichter Tag gewesen, so hätte man glauben können, dass eine Sonnenfinsternis den Tag zur Nacht machte, so schwarz war das Gefieder der Tiere. Vor Schreck ließ Zakwa die Weinflasche fallen, welche im lauten Gekreisch der Vögel mit einem kaum hörbaren Klirren auf dem rauen Untergrund zerschellte. Zakwa warf sich, viel eher aus Furcht als mit Verstand, bäuchlings auf den Boden und hielt sich mit den Händen die Ohren zu, weil ihn die schrillen Krähenrufe so sehr malträtierten, dass er glaubte, wahnsinnig zu werden. 

Was zum Henker...?, brachte Reevo nur noch mit weit geöffneten Augen hervor, doch bevor er es seinem Kameraden gleich tun und sich zu Boden werfen konnte, rastete sein Pferd vollkommen aus, erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine und galoppierte davon. Dummerweise hatte Reevo zuvor seine Hand fest in die Kandare des Tieres gewickelt, was ihm nun zum Verhängnis wurde. 

Denn ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn das Pferd von den Beinen gerissen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Seine Schreie gingen im wilden Krähengesang unter. 

Der Ansturm der Krähen über den nächtlichen Horizont war kurz, aber dafür umso heftiger. Noch als sie bereits meilenweit entfernt zu sein schienen, glaubte Zakwa, die grässlichen Schreie widerhallen zu hören. Das Feuer, das er sich mit Reevo entzündet hatte, war durch den aufgekommenen Wind erloschen, glimmend lag die Asche über dem Holz, der Tiegel lag verkehrtherum im Sand, roter Wein trocknete wie Blut auf den spärlichen Halmen des sommergrünen Grases. Zakwa spürte, wie sich eine spitze Scherbe der zerborstenen Flasche in seine Hand bohrte, als er ebendiese aufgestützt hatte, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Der Halunke zitterte am ganzen Leib, brach fast wieder zusammen, nachdem er sich wieder auf die Füße gekämpft hatte. Unweit von den Lagerfeuerüberresten erkannte Zakwa eine deutliche Spur im Untergrund. 

, rief er in die Nacht hinaus und folgte der Fährte. Er musste nicht weit gehen, um seinen Freund regungslos am Boden liegen zu sehen. Die Pferde waren nicht weit fortgelaufen, aber dafür hatten sie durch ihre wilden Bewegungen so einiges Gut aus den Satteltaschen geschleudert. 

Ächzend bewegte sich Reevo, sehr zur Erleichterung Zakwas. Verdammt, was war das?, stöhnte er, sich langsam auf den Rücken drehend. Zakwa erkannte selbst im Dunkel der Neumondnacht die großflächigen Schürfwunden auf Reevos Oberkörper, sein Hemd war zerrissen und beschmutzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, erwiderte Zakwa und spuckte in den Sand. Blut vermengte sich mit seinem Speichel. Er musste sich in seiner Panik auf die Zunge gebissen haben. Dieser blöde Gaul hat mich mit sich gezerrt, hauchte Reevo leiderfüllt und kämpfte sich mit Müh und Not in eine sitzende Position. 

Die Vögel ziehen nach Osten...wie diese verdammten Bastarde., stellte Zakwa wütend fest. Was bitteschön haben Krähen mit Kindern zu tun, abgesehen davon, dass sie beide widerlich sind?, murrte Reevo. All seine Glieder schmerzten und brannten. Wenn dieser Auftrag erst erledigt war, würde er die jämmerliche Mähre dafür schlachten, dass sie ihn mit sich gezerrt hatte. Vielleicht gar nichts...vielleicht aber auch alles, knurrte Zakwa, holte die Pferde zurück und kontrollierte die restlichen Bestände an Nahrungsmitteln, die für sie noch brauchbar sein würden. Was hast du vor?, wimmerte Reevo, der sich kaum bewegen konnte, ohne ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich zu geben. 

Na was schon? Wir reiten ihnen nach. An diesen Viechern ist etwas faul...und ich lass mich nicht noch einmal lumpen... Reevo wusste daraufhin keine Antwort, schaute nur den schmalen Wolkenfetzen hinterher, die gemächlich den Krähen hinterher zogen. Erstmalig fürchtete Reevo, dass die eigene Gier und die seines Freundes den beiden zum Verhängnis werden könnte. 

~*~*~

_Zufrieden? Ja? Nein? Egal, das Kapitel ist und bleibt jetzt oben. Das nächste Update dürftet ihr am...8.3. (?) erwarten. Und nicht vergessen: Oscarverleihung gucken und für Herr der Ringe Daumen, bzw. Hufe, bzw. andersartige Extremitäten drücken! Und noch was – reviewen is net schwer, aber ihr macht ein imaginäres Plüschpferd damit sehr glücklich :) !_

_**Viechle: **Herzlichen Glühstrumpf – warst die Erste, die reviewt hat *einen Orden ansteck* Nee, is eigentlich kein weiteres Zwischenspiel geplant, war nur ein kleiner Leckerbissen am Rande. Irgendwann sollte die Story ja auch aufhören *lol* Ja, Haldir wirst du (leider) auch noch in diesem Kapitel vermissen, aber im nächsten gibt es eine Überdosis von ihm, versprochen :) Viel Glück/Spaß bei deinem Jahreskonzert! Was spielst du denn fürn Instrument? *knutsch* (Nimiel unauffällig einen Abhang runterschubs)_

_**HexenLady: ***duckt sich* Auf welchen Ärger darf ich denn da warten, wenn Thranduil Legolas net mehr wiedersieht? *nur mal das Maß der Strafe abschätzen will* Hihi, mal sehen...ich verrate nichts. Tja, die Kinder einholen wird noch ein bisschen dauern, zumal Aragorn und Co eine unfreiwillige Pause einlegen müssen. Und wer weiß, ob Leggy, Gimli und Thíluil den Weg nach draußen finden ^^ Danke für die Review *hugs*_

_**Strumpfhase: **Tut mir leid, diesmal bist du nicht erste Reviewerin gewesen ^^ Aber immer noch auf dem Siegertreppchen mit dem dritten Platz :) Sorry übrigens, dass ich deine Mail noch net beantwortet hab, bin im Stress, also net, dass du denkst, ich wär böse oder so...lass dir auch mal schön Zeit *knuddelganzfest* Yo, Thíluil is auch so n kleiner Komiker ^^ Und pfui, nicht Pfotenknabbern *Pfotenlotiondrauftu* Wenn sich das entzündet! :)_

_**Dana: **Hihi, Reviewbombardement ^^ Yo, ich beantworte immer alle Reviews, weil deine aber einem anderen Kapitel zuzuordnen war und ich den Kommi net mehr reinstopfen konnte, hab ich ihn kurzerhand später reingeschrieben :) Eine Fortsetzung mit Selina und Filegon? Net so eilig, du weißt ja noch gar net, wie diese Story endet *diabolisch grins* Druck? Den brauch ich, ehrlich! Aber eher den eigenen Druck, also keine Drängelreviews (die machen mich aggressiv). Muss mir selbst ne gewisse Priorität setzen. Auch wenn mir keiner den Kopf abreißt – ich trete mir am liebsten in den Pferdear***, wenn ich Mist fabriziere. Danke für die Megareview *knutsch*_

_**Mystica89: **Daelior niedlich? *lol* Nun ja, er ist den Umgang mit anderen Elben net mehr gewöhnt, da isser eben n bissl schüchtern :) Ja, Filegon ist zwar hartgesotten, aber gegen eine Art kommt er auch nicht an...vor allen Dingen, wenn er ja so wenig schläft und isst (siehe Jollys Standpauke...lol) Vor allen Dingen wissen die Kiddies noch gar nix von ihrem mit den Verfolgern...hehe. Gibt es bald was neues von dir zu lesen oder machst du ne Pause? Meine Eltern sind zum Fasching mit Käferkappen auf dem Kopf herumgerannt...ich weiß schon, warum ich Karneval hasse...lol. *knuddel*_

_**Airihnaa: **Ja, wie ich schon zum Viechli sagte, musst du dich mit Arwen und Haldir noch ein wenig gedulden, aber im nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder mehr von den beiden. Also Düsterwald is noch net ausm Rennen, aber in nem anderen Zusammenhang ^^ Lass dich überraschen *g* Ehemalige Gruppenleiterin? Wo denn? In nem Ferienlager? *lol* Ich würde deine Kuh-Toon Kuhnstwerke zu gern mal sehen ^^ Klingt ja sehr vielversprechend, was du mir hier berichtest! *knutsch*_

_**Finda: **Die Quietschkönigin höchstpersönlich *lach* Hihi, das freut mich außerordentlich, dass dir die Selina/Filegon – Szenen so gefallen haben ^^ Die Kleine macht sich halt auch Sorgen um ihren kleinen großen Elben :) Weil ich gerad von klein spreche: Was für ein verdammt süßes Kapitelchen der Mini-Legolas Reihe *nennt das jetzt frecherweise einfach so* Diesmal hast __**du** mich zum Quietschen gebracht! Wo hast du nur gelernt, so zu schreiben? Aber ich glaube, das kann dir keiner gelehrt haben...deine Lehrer würden dich nur neidisch von der Seite anschielen, wenn sie deine Stories lesen würden/könnten. Apropos – wissen die denn, dass du dich FanFiction – technisch betätigst? Die würden net schlecht schauen :) Danke für die superliebe Review *knuddel*_

_**Minyacamien: **Jo, pünktlich am 27.2., wie ich es versprochen habe :) Laith und Leggy haben derzeit ein paar und ja, Daelior könnte auch noch ein Stressfaktor für beide sein ^^ Ob sie sich vertragen? *mit den Achseln zuck* Keine Ahnung :p Ja, bin auch gegen Mäusemelken *sich das bildlich vorstellt und eine Gänsehaut bekommt* Danke für deinen Kommentar, freu mich immer wie bekloppt drüber! *knuddel*_

_**Donsiwe: **Hehe, dann pass mal auf, dass du die Links net verlegst...aber ich glaub, die – Funktion auf ff.net is wieder intakt. Ja, nicht wahr? Nimiel is voll der Störfaktor *schielt zum Abhang runter* Aber Viechli wird uns hoffentlich von ihr befreien ^^ *knuddel*_


	21. 19 Imladris im Nebel

**A/N:** Es ist ja bekannt, dass ff.net alle Jahre wieder die gar nervtötende Macke hat, das Suchtmittel eines jeden Autors, sprich Reviews, zu verschlucken und nie wieder ans Tageslicht zu befördern. Früher hat man dies noch zähneknirschend hingenommen, weil man ja noch den Review Alert hatte, der einen die verloren gegangenen Kommentare zumailte. Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, bin ich reviewsüchtiges Wesen beinahe kollabiert, als nicht einmal der Alert funzen wollte. Aber nu is ja wieder heile Welt ^^ 

Übrigens muss ich an dieser Stelle Strumpfhase einen ganz besonderen Dank aussprechen, denn sie hat doch tatsächlich eine Seite ins Leben gerufen, auf der ihr Infos über mich (und auch Fotos, wer sich das antun will *g*) finden könnt. Schaut doch mal vorbei, würde Strumpfi und mich sehr freuen :) Der Link ist 

stoffpferd.mindl3ss.net 

(findet ihr auch in meinem Profil *g*) 

_Zusatzinfo:__ Laut Rechnung ist der 18.3. der nächste Updatetermin. Diesen kann ich aber nicht wahrnehmen, weil ich mit meinem Sportkurs eine Woche im Skilager bin und mir wahrscheinlich alle Knochen brechen werde...daher __**das nächste Update ** am **20.3.**_

**Disclaimer:** Ich fühle mich gerad so, als hätte mir jemand die Lunge rausgerissen (eine Ode an den Sportunterricht), deswegen nur kurz und schmerzlos: Alles, was ihr mögt, gehört Tolkien ^^ 

**Achtung: **Ellenlang, mit Prügel- und Grinsezusatz ^^ 

***

**Kapitel 19: Imladris im Nebel**

Es war Nacht in den Ausläufern der Emyn Muil, als Aragorn und seine Gefährten den finsteren Schlund der Grotte verließen. Doch erschien der trostlose Sternenhimmel, der um seinen Mond beraubt worden war, für die traurigen und erschöpften Gemüter wie das wohlige Licht des Tages, ja, fast blendete der helle Sternenschimmer ihre an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen. Einige waren verletzt, unter ihnen auch Ferrél, der an einer stark blutenden Wunde im unteren Bauchraum litt und von Aragorn sofort versorgt wurde. Zwei der gondorischen Wachen hatten sich an den Höhleneingang postiert, denn falls sich weitere Orks dort tummelten, waren die Menschen nun vorbereitet. 

Lalaithwen, der bis auf ein paar unbedeutende Kratzer nichts geschehen war, stand regungslos neben ihrem Pferd und starrte gebannt auf den bedrohlich wirkenden Rachen der Höhle. Sie hätte Legolas nicht zurücklassen dürfen. Auch wenn es ihn zornig gemacht hätte, dass sie sich ihm – wieder einmal – widersetzte, so hätte die Elbe doch wenigstens an seiner Seite bleiben können und wüsste nun, wie es ihm erging. 

Reue hatte einen sehr bitteren Beigeschmack und Lalaithwen verachtete sich selbst dafür, nicht mit Legolas geredet und somit den Disput zwischen ihnen beseitigt zu haben, bevor diese Kreaturen wie Insekten aus jedem Winkel geströmt waren. Sie wagte es nicht, den Blick von der Höhle abzuwenden, als hätte sie Angst, Legolas nie wieder daraus hervorkommen zu sehen, wenn sie sich umwandte. Was machen wir mit den Toten?, fragte Merry, dessen Augen noch den Ausdruck von Schock und Trauer bargen, Wir können sie doch nicht einfach da drinnen lassen!? Sie haben ein Begräbnis verdient Daelior bemerkte, dass niemand dem kleinen Hobbit großartig Gehör schenkte, da alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, die Ausrüstung zu kontrollieren, sich von dem Schrecken zu erholen oder mögliche Verwundungen zu versorgen. Auch wenn es ihm innerlich widerstrebte, mit Merry zu sprechen, sagte der Elb leise: Ich fürchte, wir werden sie nicht finden Die blauen Augen Merrys starrten ungläubig Daelior an und wie in Trance sagte Pippin: Und bei Sonnenlicht? Dann sehen wir doch sicherlich mehr! Daelior schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: Das meine ich nicht. Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass wir uns im Dunkel nicht orientieren könnten – Orks schleppen ihre Beute in ihre Verstecke. Bei Morgengrauen sind die Toten sicherlich schon unauffindbar 

Kühl schimmerten Daeliors grüne Augen im Sternenglanz und wenig Mitgefühl klang in seiner rauen Stimme mit, obgleich er nicht wirklich beabsichtigte, so distanziert zu wirken. Was tun wir, wenn Legolas und die anderen nicht zurückkommen?, fragte Pippin ebenso verzweifelt und Daelior schaute zu Lalaithwen hinüber, die bei den Worten des Hobbits sichtlich zusammenzuckte. Beschwört nicht gleich Schlimmeres herauf, wir müssen uns gedulden...darin habt ihr beiden aber nicht wirklich Übung, wie es mir scheint, spöttelte der Elb, was die beiden Freunde in ihrer Sorge alles andere als komisch fanden. 

Merry, Pippin, könnt ihr mir bitte zur Hand gehen?, fragte Aragorn, der noch immer neben Ferrél kniete und emsig damit beschäftigt war, die Blutung zu stoppen. Merry warf Daelior nur noch einen vagen, erwägenden Blick zu, ehe er dem kleineren Hobbit folgte. Der Elb sah das blutdurchtränkte Gewand des Boten und obgleich jener stetig betonte, dass es ihm gut ging, kamen Daelior ernste Zweifel, ob Ferrél so schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Unschlüssig stand er inmitten des entstehenden Chaos. Und er fühlte sich unnütz und mehr fehl am Platz als jemals zuvor. Lagor stieß ihn von hinten an, schob ihn beinahe vorwärts, sodass sich Daelior ernsthaft dagegen stemmen musste, um nicht vornüber zu straucheln. Lagor, lass das, knurrte Daelior, klopfte dem Hengst den Hals und kontrollierte die Fesseln des Tieres, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht verletzt war. So gründlich er auch nachschaute, Daelior konnte nichts finden. Beruhigt beugte er sich vornüber und zog aus einer Manteltasche ein Stückchen Möhre, um den lästig werdenden Hengst ein wenig zu beschäftigen. 

Dabei fühlte er einen seidenen Stoff an seinen Fingern, der ihm im ersten Moment gänzlich unbekannt war. Als er schließlich einen prüfenden Blick in die Tasche warf, erkannte er das feine, bestickte Tuch Lalaithwens, das ihr einst vor den Toren von Gondors Hauptstadt aus dem Umhang gerutscht war und welches er anschließend aufgehoben hatte. Wofür eigentlich? Für einen Fetzen Stoff fand er nun wirklich keine Verwendung, besonders nicht, wenn es so albern verziert war wie dieses. Er schaute zu seiner Linken in Richtung Ferrél, um zu überprüfen, ob man seine Hilfe bei der Verarztung des Elben benötigte. Merry hielt ein kleines Säckchen, gefüllt mit getrockneten Athelasblüten, in seinen Händen und wann immer Aragorn ihn dazu aufforderte, reichte der Hobbit dem König den besagten Beutel, aus dem der Mann wieder und wieder einzelne Blüten entnahm und gemeinsam mit dem Wasser aus der Bergquelle sacht auf die Wunde tupfte, um diese zu reinigen. 

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Daelior die Professionalität, mit der Aragorn den Verwundeten versorgte. Diese Vorgehensart erinnerte ihn dunkel an die Heilkunst von Imladris, das er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass Aragorn Elronds Tochter geehelicht hatte, aber dass der Mensch von dem Halbelben dem Augenschein nach ausgebildet worden war, dies lag ihm fremd. 

Wieder richtete der vernarbte Elb seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lalaithwen. Noch immer stand sie an der gleichen Stelle und starrte an den Wachen vorbei in die klaffende Finsternis der Grotte. Unwillkürlich stieß Daelior einen Seufzer aus. Diese Elbe konnte wirklich mit Leichtigkeit aus der Ruhe gebracht werden. Sie schien nicht sehr viel Vertrauen in die Kampftauglichkeit ihres Verlobten zu haben, wenn sie in solch besorgter Pose auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Warum setzt Ihr Euch nicht?, fragte er, bewusst eine größere Distanz zu ihr haltend. Vorsichtig wand sich Lalaithwen um, ihr blondes Haar war in Schatten gehüllt und nur zu erahnen war der sonst so helle Farbton ihrer Augen, denn ihr Gesicht trug eine eiserne Miene und sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, nicht aufrecht, wie es sonst ihre Art war. , fragte sie irritiert und er wusste, dass sie ganz in Gedanken versunken war. Euer Fuß. Es ist besser, wenn Ihr ihn weniger belastet. Also setzt Euch, wir werden wohl noch einige Stunden hier verbringen. 

Sie schluckte, drehte sich wieder um, um auf die gleiche, bedrückend monotone Weise auf den Höhleneingang zu starren. Normalerweise hätte sich Daelior unbekümmert abgewandt und es dabei belassen, dass sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Normalerweise wäre es ihm egal gewesen, was in ihr vorging. Aber was war schon normal in seinem verkorksten Leben?Er trat an ihre Seite, immer noch einen größeren Abstand haltend, aber so, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Dann zog er seinen Dolch, hielt ihn vor sich hin und streckte die andere Hand aus, ritzte die alte Narbe in der blassen Haut wieder auf, bis Blut aus der Wunde hervorsickerte. Was tut Ihr da?, stieß Lalaithwen entsetzt aus, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Daeliors Tun beobachtete. Das könnt Ihr doch sehen, also fragt nicht so einfältig, sagte er und ballte die Hand zur Faust, sodass nur noch mehr Blut aus der offenen Haut gepresst wurde. Schmerzen spürte er keine. An den Stellen, an denen der Drache einst die Wunden in Daeliors Körper geschlagen hatte und welche nun die Narben zurückließen, fühlte der Elb kaum mehr einen Schmerz. So empfindlich, wie ihn das Drachenblut auch machte, so betäubte es ihn gleichzeitig. Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht, sagte sie und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. 

Er lächelte. Er grinste nicht, nein, ein ehrliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, das ihn viel jünger aussehen ließ. Seht Ihr. Genauso wenig verstehe ich den Sinn darin, was es bringen soll, mit einem verstauchten Fuß zu stehen, obschon man sitzen kann.Lalaithwen hatte mit solch einer Antwort am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Aber Daelior konnte überzeugende Argumente liefern. Immer noch etwas verblüfft sah sie ihn an, suchte nach den richtigen, schlagfertigen Worten, die sie ihm entgegnen konnte. Aber ihr wollte keines einfallen. Daelior war ihr ein würdiger Gegner. Setzt Euch schon hin, forderte er sie dann auf, was sie, nach einigem Zögern, letztendlich auch tat. Auf einem niedrigeren, flachen und großflächigen Stein ließ sie sich nieder, fühlte die Wärme, die das Gestein durch die direkte, vermutlich ganztägige Sonneneinstrahlung gespeichert hatte und seufzte. Daelior, der mit dem Rücken an ein größeres Felsmassiv lehnte und den Blick Lalaithwens verfolgte, nestelte mit der unblutigen Hand in seiner Manteltasche herum, bis er einen Zipfel des Tuches ergriffen hatte. Ich habe Angst um ihn, wisperte sie so plötzlich, dass er überrascht innehielt und die Hand noch nicht aus der Tasche zog. Er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren blauen Augen sammelten und wie sie diese durch ein hastiges Wegwischen mit zittrigen Fingern zu verbergen versuchte.Verschämt schaute Daelior zu Boden. Nein, in solchen Sachen war er wirklich nicht gut. Er hatte nie selbst Trost erfahren und wusste ihn so nicht zu spenden. 

Habt Geduld. Euer Verlobter...hat im Ringkrieg gekämpft, richtig? Dann wird er doch mit einer Hand voll Orks mit links fertig Nein, das hörte sich nicht sonderlich überzeugend und beruhigend an, aber Daelior fiel nichts besseres in jenem Moment ein und er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen, weil ihn dies hilflos und unsicher machte. Lalaithwen verbarg ihre tränennassen Augen hinter ihrer Hand, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte so, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie wollte nicht die Nerven verlieren und überhaupt – Daelior hatte Recht. Legolas beherrschte die Kampfkunst wie kein anderer. Trotzdem war da diese Angst, die wieder und wieder in ihr Gedächtnis zurückkam und jeden optimistischen Gedanken noch im Entstehen in ihren grausigen Klauen zermürbte. 

Ich hätte mit ihm reden sollen...ich hätte...ich hätte ihn niemals schlagen dürfen, murmelte sie und verstand selbst nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet Daelior so etwas erzählte. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er die Augen verdrehte und entnervt von dannen schritt. Aber Daelior blieb. Und er verdrehte auch seine Augen nicht. Das was geschehen ist, kannst du nicht rückgängig machen. Und rede nicht so, als würdest du ihn nie wieder sehen. Sicher, wir werden noch einige Stunden hier wartend zubringen müssen, aber das heißt nicht gleich, dass er in Gefahr schwebt, Daelior fühlte sich, als machte sich sein Mundwerk selbstständig und fragte gar nicht mehr seinen Verstand, was er von diesen gewählten Worten denn hielte. Vor allen Dingen wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass er sie mit angesprochen hatte, hoffte aber, dass sie dies nicht wirklich bemerkt hatte. Er wusste, dass er ihr die Angst allein mit mühselig zusammengeschacherten Trostworten nicht nehmen konnte und beschloss dann, sie abzulenken. Zögerlich ließ er sich neben ihr nieder, zunächst noch ein gutes Stück weit von ihr entfernt, dann aber rutschte er scheu näher. Wieder fühlte er sich, als verbrannte ihn das Drachenblut innerlich und wieder fragte er sich, wieso. Bis zum Tagesanbruch waren es, der Dunkelheit nach zu urteilen, mindestens noch vier Stunden. Du hast etwas verloren, als wir Minas Tirith betraten...ich meine...Ihr habt..., begann er unsicherer denn je und Lalaithwen, noch immer Tränen in den Augen tragend, schaute ihn verwundert an. Lass nur, Daelior. Diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln sind auch mir zuwider, sagte sie leise, ihre Stimme war ganz heiser. Er hielt inne und musterte sie mit seinen grünen, schimmernden Augen. Sie staunte. Das war nicht der gleiche Daelior, der ihre Suppe an den Ufern des Anduin absichtlich verschüttete. Und es war auch nicht der Daelior, der abfällig und in unterkühltem Ton mit ihr nur das Nötigste besprach. 

Der laue Nachtwind umspielte sein silbern glänzendes Haar, strich es aus seinem vernarbten Gesicht und wehte für einen Augenblick leicht wie eine Feder im Wind. Dann, als erwachte er aus einem Traum, räusperte er sich und schaute zu Boden, kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor und hielt der Elbe das seidene Tuch hin. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und zaghaft zog sie das Tuch zu sich, berührte dabei kaum merklich die Hand des Elben. Lange hielt sie das Stückchen Stoff in ihren zierlichen Fingern, ein paar letzte Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen hinab. 

Ich wollte es dir schon früher zurückgeben...aber...ich habe es immer wieder vergessen, log er, denn eigentlich hatte er es schlicht und einfach behalten wollen. Sie nickte tranceartig und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die gestickten Formen nach. Es waren Schriftzüge in Sindarin, die sie eingestickt hatte, umrahmt von geschwungenen Linien aus Purpur und warmem, fast orangefarbenen Gelb. 

Ich habe es für Filegon gestickt, sagte sie eher zu sich selbst, als zu Daelior. Warum ist es dann nicht bei ihm?, flüsterte er fast nur noch, schaute in ihr Gesicht, anstatt auch nur im Geringsten auf das Tuch zu achten. Weil ich es ihm nie gegeben habe. Ich stickte es zu der Zeit, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und kaum aufrecht stehen konnte, erinnerte sie sich lächelnd, Und außerdem machen sich Jungen doch nichts aus Tüchern, oder?, fragte sie und begegnete seinem undeutbarem Blick. Er grinste, schüttelte dann langsam mit dem Kopf. , murmelte sie dann und er nickte. 

Ein Waldkauz hatte sich in diese eher baumkarge Einöde verirrt und saß auf dem kümmerlichen Ast einer uralten Tanne, die ihre mit Nadeln bestückten Zweige wie ein Fächer schützend über die Felsengruppe legte. Daelior schaute zu dem Vogel, doch nicht etwa aus Neugierde, viel mehr, um Lalaithwen nicht die ganze Zeit über anzustarren. Filegon...ich mag mich irren, aber bedeutet dieser Name nicht Kleiner Vogel, fragte der Elb, noch immer sein Antlitz von ihr abwendend. , entgegnete sie lächelnd, Ich habe ihn nach meinem...verstorbenen Bruder benannt Er sah sie nun wieder an, runzelte die Stirn: Lalaithwen schluckte und sagte: Nun ja...eigentlich war er nicht blutsverwandt mit mir. Aber ich liebte ihn wie einen Bruder Daelior musterte sie neugierig, sah ihr an, dass ihr die Erinnerung an ihn noch wehtat, dennoch konnte er die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, nicht zurückhalten: Was ist geschehen? Er hörte, wie sie tief durchatmete, das Tuch mit ihren Fingern sacht drückte. Er glaubte schon nicht mehr daran, eine Antwort zu erhalten, als sie zu erzählen begann: Alles begann vor nunmehr dreißig Jahren, als ich mit Filegon und einem gemeinsamen Menschenfreund nach Lothlorien aufbrach... 

~*~*~

Grau war der Morgen und mystisch tauchte der Nebel die Täler an den Westfronten der _Hithaeglir_ [*] in einen undurchdringlichen Schleier. Hätte man auf den Gipfeln des Caradhras gen Nordwesten geblickt, so hätte man die Nebelschwaden majestätisch von den kühlen Hängen der Berge hinabsteigen sehen können. Märchengleich waren die Heidefelder von dem vom Boden aufsteigenden Dunst eingehüllt, wie Weihrauch, langsam und erhaben, stieg der Nebel über die noch schlummernden Halme des Grases, als wollte er sie sanft aufwecken, damit sie den neuen Tag begrüßen konnten. Es würde noch seine Zeit dauern, bis die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen den Rand des Horizonts überstiegen und die Nebelfelder mit honiggelben Speeren zerschlugen. Traumgleich fiel das spärliche Licht der Morgendämmerung über die hügelige Landschaft, ließ bizarre Schatten entstehen, deren Konturen der Nebel zu verwischen wusste, so dass der Betrachter glaubte, dass ihn seine Augen nur täuschten. 

Haldir lenkte sein Pferd ein Stück talwärts, führte es einen kleinen Abhang hinunter. Zu seiner Rechten türmten sich die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges zu schwindelerregenden Höhen auf, wachten groß und mächtig über das wellige und bewaldete Land. Arwen ritt an der Seite des lorischen Elben, sah sich gedankenverloren in der Umgebung um. Keine Rast hatte sie mehr geduldet, seit der letzten Pause, die nun mehrere Tage zurücklag. Nur ab und an, um die erschöpften Pferde zu schonen, hatten sie ihre Rittgeschwindigkeit ein wenig gezügelt. 

An den saftig grünen Hängen des Tals ritten sie hinab, folgten dem Lauf eines breiten Baches, der einige Meilen gerade verlief, dann aber skurrile Richtungswechsel einschlug, um nur kurz darauf in sich selbst zu versiegen. Die Königin Gondors bestaunte die gedeihende Natur, die sie und ihren Begleiter umgab. Hier war der Sommer kraftvoller, lebendiger als in Gondor. Die Sonne und das Spiel des Regens kreierten eine Komposition, welche die Umwelt gesund gedeihen ließ, alles in einer Harmonie gemeinsam großzog, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr erblickt hatte. Denn war Gondor von einer zu kargen Felsenkette umschlossen, als dass eine reiche Vielzahl an Pflanzen hätte gedeihen können. Es ist nicht mehr weit, sagte sie an Haldir gewandt, dessen vorsichtiger Blick die lichter werdenden Nebelschwaden verfolgte, als misstraute er diesem idyllischen, von der Natur geschaffenen Garten. Gemächlich führten sie ihre Reittiere entlang des Rinnsals, der ausgelassene und fröhliche Gesang des Wassers beruhigte den Galadhrim ein wenig, wobei er seinen Argwohn noch lange nicht ablegte. Ein Steg, dessen dunkles Holz den schmalen Übergang der beiden Ufer bildete, wurde alsbald vom fahlen Atem des Morgens befreit, Tautropfen glitzerten gülden und auberginefarben auf den müden Grashalmen, als die Sonne endlich nach und nach ihren Thron erklomm und ihre wärmenden Strahlen über das Land schickte. 

Gibt es eine Menschensiedlung in der Nähe?, fragte Haldir erstaunt, als er die kleine Brücke bemerkte, deren äußerst morsche Trittfläche sich verhängnisvoll für denjenigen auswirken konnte, der unbesorgt darüber hinwegschritt. Die zartviolette Kapuze ihres Umhanges, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln hinabreichte und dem reinen Indigo ihres königlichen Gewandes im zarten Kontrast gegenüberlag, rutschte ein wenig zurück, als sich Arwen ebenso verwundert umschaute. So lange, begann sie und Haldir glaubte in ihren schönen Zügen einen Ausdruck der Traurigkeit zu erkennen, War ich schon nicht mehr hier...alles verändert sich, selbst die unbeugsame Natur... . Rasch nun, Haldir. Uns bleibt keine Zeit zu verweilen, lenkte sie schließlich von ihrem Schwermut ab und trieb ihr Pferd zu einem schnelleren Trab an. 

Das weißblonde Haar des lorischen Elben tanzte im Wind, sein Bogen, der auf seinem Rücken ruhte, regte sich kein Bisschen, war festgeschnallt wie der edle, elfenbeinerne Köcher, dessen verspielte Verzierung ein kleines Kunstwerk für sich darstellte. Einst hatten ihn die Elben Lothloriens gefertigt, all die Schönheit und Anmut des Goldenen Waldes reflektierte dieser Köcher wie ein Spiegel. Glatt und rein fühlten sich die zierlichen Konturen der säuberlich geschnitzten Vertiefungen auf seiner Oberfläche an, so dass man stets glaubte, mit den Fingerspitzen über ganz junges, weiches Holz zu streichen, wenn man ihn berührte. Silbern schimmerte der Bogen im blassen Licht der Morgensonne, blendete alles und jeden, der den Blick auf den Galadhrim gerichtet hatte. Haldir versuchte sich seelisch darauf vorzubereiten, wie es sein würde, Bruchtal zu betreten, die einstige Wohnstätte von Herrn Elrond und seiner Familie wie auch Herbergesuchenden. Immer wieder kam ihm die gedankliche Assoziation in den Sinn, wie Loriens Blätterdach langsam aber sicher zerfallen würde und alle Arten elbischer Baukunst bald nur noch Relikte längst vergangener Zeit sein würden. Die Statuen, welche aus weichem Fels gefertigt worden waren, würden an ihren steinernen Gewändern Risse bekommen, Moos würde die feuchten Teile des der Witterung ausgesetzten Gesteins bekleiden und nichts würde den allmählichen Zerfall bremsen, oder gar gänzlich aufhalten können. Und er? Würde er in Valinor wahrlich Seelenruhe finden? Haldir konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er die Erinnerung an den Goldenen Wald jemals ablegen können würde. 

Schattig und kühl waren die Landstriche unter dem natürlichen Schild des Nebelgebirges und hier, wohin die wonnigen Sonnenstrahlen noch keinen Weg gefunden hatten, lag ein Meer von Nebel vor ihnen. Es war, als könne man seine Stiefel und Kleider ablegen und in dem kühlenden Nass aus weißen und grauen Dunstschleiern eintauchen, sich für einen Moment einfach fallen lassen. Haldir grinste schief bei jenem Einfall. Es war ein überaus verlockender Gedanke, aber Arwen würde sicherlich mehr als verwundert dreinschauen, wenn der ernste Hauptmann der Galadhrim plötzlich splitterfasernackt in einen Hauch aus seidenen Nebelschwaden tauchte. Nein. Das war ganz und gar nicht elbisch. Schnell verwarf er diese alberne Idee und folgte stattdessen der Königin. 

Nachdem gut eine Stunde vergangen war und eine besinnliche Ruhe zwischen den beiden Elben herrschte, hatten Haldir und Arwen ein großes Stück der Wegstrecke zurückgelegt.Blassgrün schimmerten die Wipfel der Bäume, deren große, schlanke Stämme weit in den Himmel hinaufragten, als versuchten sie mit ihren weitgefächerten Kronen das Sonnenlicht wie ein Schirm aufzufangen. Von weither hörte Haldir Wasser rauschen, bei weitem lauter und kraftvoller als der Waldbach, dem sie ein Stück weit gefolgt waren. Konnte es denn tatsächlich möglich sein, dass er die Bruinen Furt hörte? Waren sie ihrem Ziel wirklich schon so nah? 

Er schaute zu Arwen, deren helle, blaue Augen fast von kindlicher Freude erfüllt waren. Ein Ausdruck, den Haldir noch nie im Antlitz der Elbe gesehen hatte. Hört Ihr es auch, Haldir?, fragte sie kurz darauf, mit den zarten, blassen Händen fester die Zügel umfassend und Haldir wunderte sich über die wachsende Nervosität der Königin, die sonst so souverän und ruhig war. Der blonde Elb nickte, worauf sie lächelte, ihre Augen schienen heller zu strahlen als das Licht des Abendsterns selbst. Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort in jenem Moment zu äußern, folgte er Arwen auf den ihr bekannten Pfaden im geschwinden Galopp. 

Immer weiter hinab in die Senken führte sie ihr Weg, als die Sonne langsam höher stieg. Dem lauten Rauschen der Bruinen Furt entgegen ritten sie noch eine gute Stunde, ehe das tosende Wasser in Andacht verstummte, als Arwen Undómiel ihren heimischen Gefilden nahe war. Noch hatte es die Wärme des Tages nicht vermocht, den Nebel aus Bruchtal zu vertreiben, aber Haldir glaubte tief in seinem Herzen, dass sie vermutlich nie aus der ehemaligen Zuflucht der Elben entschwinden würden. Wie Trauerweiden senkte der Nebel sein Haupt über dem geweihten Boden. Arwen stieg von ihrem Pferd, was Haldir ihr gleich tat, die Tiere an den Zügeln ergreifend und mit sich führend. Er verstand, dass sie den Ort, der ihr ganzes Leben lang ihr Zuhause gewesen war, zuerst betreten musste und Haldir räumte gedanklich ein, dass sie auch etwas Zeit für sich benötigen würde.Dennoch ging er schnellen Schrittes über den weichen Untergrund, bis die Mauern von Imladris aus dem Nebel auftauchten wie die Ruinen einer längst verlassenen Spukstadt. 

~*~*~

Jolly lernte kennen, was es hieß, zu marschieren. Er war müde, seine Beine schmerzten fürchterlich, wie seine linke Seite, in die er mehrmals getreten worden war, wenn er einmal stolperte und wehrlos am Boden lag. Seine Hände hatte man ihm fest auf dem Rücken verbunden, dass er manchmal Mühe hatte, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. 

Weißgolden blendete ihn der aufgehende Feuerball am östlichen Horizont, dem sie rege entgegenmarschierten. Jolly fragte sich, ob seine Freunde überhaupt gehört hatten, dass sich die Ostlinge ihrem Lager näherten. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass sie den Spuren zu folgen vermochten, die er hinterließ. Er hatte Angst, große Angst. Besonders als er gefragt worden war, ob er allein dort gewesen wäre. Jolly war es so vorgekommen, als konnte der eine, den sie Vyân nannten und der wahrhaft ein Riese von einem Mann war, riechen, dass er die Soldaten anlog. Immerzu waren es seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen gewesen, die ihm misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen. Jolly hatte gefragt, was sie mit ihm zu tun gedachten, sich innerlich gegen die Möglichkeit wehrend, doch nicht von seinen Freunden errettet zu werden. Larn, der Hauptmann des Trupps, hatte ihm daraufhin hart ins Gesicht geschlagen und geschrieen, er solle gefälligst nur dann sein verdrecktes Maul aufmachen, wenn ihm jemand den Befehl gab, es zu tun. 

Blut, das wie eine Antwort auf Larns Schlag aus Jollys Nase gelaufen war, trocknete nun sehr langsam auf der Oberlippe des Jungen. Bitter und metallisch schmeckte es, verursachte ein Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Körper und Jolly wünschte sich, er hätte in jenem Moment Gift und nicht sein eigenes Blut geschluckt, damit diese Qual alsbald ihr Ende finden mochte. Aber Jolly ahnte noch nicht, dass dies bei weitem nicht das schlimmste sein würde, das er durchstehen musste. Selinas Bruder hätte alles dafür getan, um nur eine freie Hand zu haben, um das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen und gleichsam das ekelerregende Gefühl loszuwerden, das er verspürte, als das Blut sogar an seinem Kinn hinabtroff und nun klebrig und vermengt mit Rotz auf der Haut trocknete. Es brannte mörderisch, als Schweißperlen die noch schmerzende Wunde überrollten. Wieder und wieder wurde er geschubst, angetrieben, schneller zu gehen. Wohin der Weg sie führte, das wusste Jolly nicht. Wenigstens hatte man ihn nicht auch noch geknebelt, denn durch die Nase vermochte er kaum noch zu atmen.He, sag, kannst du reiten?, rief ihm Larn grimmig zu und unwissend, weshalb der Anführer diese Frage stellte, nickte Jolly vorsichtig. Du willst ihn doch nicht reiten lassen!, grollte sogleich Vyân, Jolly gefährlich anblitzend. 

Er nützt uns nicht mehr, wenn er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist und wie ein räudiger Köter im Lager krepiert, zischte Larn und schubste Jolly weiter voran, so dass dieser beinahe einen anderen, mit einer schweren Rüstung bestückten Ostling angerempelt hätte. 

Der Junge konnte nicht verstehen, was diese Männer mit reiten meinte, denn nirgends konnte er ein Reittier ausmachen. Oder waren sie auf dem Weg zu einem geheimen Lager? Einem Halt, an dem sie Reittiere und Wegzehrung versteckten? Jolly biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, wurde die Chance immer kleiner, dass Filegon und die anderen die Ostlinge einholen und ihn befreien konnten.Du sollst dich bewegen!, brüllte Vyân, rammte Jolly mit einem kräftigen Hieb den langen Stiel seiner Axt in das Rückgrat. Jolly sah einen Augenblick lang nur Sterne vor den Augen, ehe er fühlte, wie seine Beine unter dem eigenen Körpergewicht nachgaben und er kurz darauf den glühenden Sand in seinem Mund schmeckte, als er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. 

Er drohte zu ersticken, da er unfähig war, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und seinen Mund von den dichten Sandkörnern zu befreien, frische Luft zu atmen. Er hustete in seiner Verzweiflung, fühlte sich wie ein Fisch am trockenen Ufer, hilflos und dem Tode nah. Wieder erfolgte ein Schlag mit dem Axtgriff, diesmal jedoch nicht so fest wie zuvor. Steh auf, du Weichling!, grollte Vyân, der allem Anschein nach Spaß daran gefunden hatte, Jolly zu drangsalieren. Dazu solltest du ihm erst einmal die Gelegenheit geben, stellte ein anderer Ostling fest, der Jolly noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er trug eine Rüstung wie alle anderen, nur war sein Kettenhemd von geringerer Dichte, seine Statur schmaler und kleiner als die der anderen. Der Mann trat direkt vor Jolly und der Junge presste die Lider fest zu, erwartete schon den nächsten Hieb gegen seinen geschundenen Körper. 

Aber Jolly fühlte stattdessen nur, wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht fiel, das grelle Licht der Morgensonne verdrängte, seine Augen vom brennenden Schmerz befreite. Na komm schon, sagte der Unbekannte, zwar nicht im freundlichsten, aber gleichsam nicht im harschen Tonfall. Der Junge wagte es, vorsichtig aufzuschauen, die groben Körner des Sandes bohrten sich in seine zarte Haut, hinterließen deutliche Abdrücke, wenn sie endlich von ihm abließen. Glatt, doch gleichzeitig robust war der Stiel der Axt, der ihm von dem fremden Ostling entgegengehalten wurde. Jolly sah in die Augen des Mannes, die vom kältesten Grau waren, das er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Eine tückische List in dieser freundlichen Geste vermutend, zögerte der Bursche einen Augenblick lang. Doch als ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht länger mehr darauf ankam, wie oft er geschlagen werden würde, nickte er schwach. 

Der Fremde schob daraufhin den Stiel in den schweißnassen Hemdkragen des Jungen, Jolly erschauerte, als er das kühle Holz auf seinem schmerzenden Rücken spürte, als der Fremde ihn somit auf seine Knie zerrte. 

Aufstehen kannst du aber alleine, oder soll ich das auch noch für dich erledigen?, fragte er und einige Soldaten lachten daraufhin. Einige, bis auf Vyân, der den hilfsbereiten Ostling zornig anfunkelte. Jolly schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich auf seine zittrigen Füße. Auf solch eine Art und Weise war er noch nie auf die Beine geholt worden. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, wenn seine Hände gefesselt waren? Und jetzt geh weiter, beim nächsten Mal dient meine Axt vielleicht zu etwas ganz anderem, sagte der Ostling und Jolly ging weiter trotz der Pein, die durch seine Glieder fuhr. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er nur Vyân knurren: Pejou, was soll das? Bist du seine Amme? 

Pejou. Diesen Namen würde Jolly sich sehr gut merken, denn ihm galt vorerst sein Dank. 

~*~*~

Filegon wartete. Und das Warten erschien ihm wie eine schreckliche Folter. Selina hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Krähen nicht sofort kommen würden, dass sie vielleicht sogar Tage bräuchten, um zu ihr zu kommen. Aber der Elb wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, wenn er und seine Freunde Jolly befreien wollten. Er saß bei dem umgestürzten Baumstamm, das schöne Gesicht hinter den geschmeidigen Händen verbergend. Alles schien ihm innerhalb der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden über den Kopf zu wachsen. Einfach alles. Eldarion war immer noch wutentbrannt, hatte kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen, seit Jollys Entführung. Seiner Meinung nach hätten sie eingreifen müssen. Seiner Meinung nach wäre dies die einzige Chance gewesen, Jolly lebendig aus den Fängen der Ostlinge zu befreien. Seiner Meinung nach wäre es für alle Beteiligte besser gewesen, wenn sie gar nicht erst in dieses waghalsige Abenteuer gestartet wären. 

Aber die Zeit konnte man nicht zurückdrehen. Alles musste sich binnen Sekunden entscheiden und jede Handlung konnte das Schicksal in andere Bahnen lenken. Filegon hörte, wie Tari mit Naru sprach, ihm vermutlich gerade über den Kopf strich, doch fühlte sich der Elb nicht in der Lage, aufzuschauen und die Angst und Trauer in den Augen seines sonst so aufgeweckten Freundes zu sehen. Es brach ihm das Herz und brachte ich dazu, sich schuldig an der ganzen Misere zu fühlen, die sich hier abspielte. Selina war es, die sich schließlich zu Filegon gesellte. Sie war diejenige, die eigentlich am wütendsten auf ihn hätte sein müssen, aber sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Stamm, starrte in die sich nach und nach auflösende Dunkelheit. 

Sie sind in unserer Nähe, sagte sie so leise, dass selbst Filegon Mühe hatte, das Mädchen zu verstehen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit gaben seine Hände das Gesicht des Elben frei und seine eisblauen Augen musterten Selina verwundert. Die Krähen?, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und sie nickte.Filegon wollte nicht ungeduldig erscheinen, wollte seine Nerven beieinander halten. Aber selbst einem Elben wurde diese Situation zu viel. Vor allen Dingen, wenn er noch so jung war wie Filegon. Warum...warum benötigen sie so viel Zeit, um zu uns zu gelangen?, glitt ihm die sich in ihm aufdrängende Frage über die weichen Lippen. Er sah, wie Selina zitterte, als sie ein leises Ich weiß es nicht von sich gab. Filegon seufzte. Er hätte sie niemals so gereizt zurechtweisen sollen. Sie war noch ein Kind, war sich ihrer Handlungen noch nicht gänzlich bewusst. Behutsam löste er den Umhang von seinen schmalen Schultern und legte ihn wie eine wärmende Decke über Selinas Rücken. Ihre Augen bargen einen dankbaren Ausdruck, doch kleine Tränen sammelten sich sogleich darin, die ihre kindliche Schönheit auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nur noch unterstrichen. Nicht weinen, wisperte Filegon, den einzig Selina so zu erweichen vermochte. Er streifte mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange, fing die ersten kleinen, salzigen Perlen auf, die sich aus ihren Wimpern zu lösen ersuchten. Ich hab Angst, wimmerte sie, lehnte sich schutzsuchend an Filegons Schulter, der überrascht innehielt, dann aber seinen Arm enger um ihren kleinen Körper legte, sich sanft zu ihr herabbeugte. Ich weiß. Mir geht es genau so, flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Sie tun Jolly weh. Ich hab ihm nie gesagt, wie lieb ich ihn doch hab, sie schluchzte, ihr Leib bebte, als heiße Tränen an ihren Wangen hinabkullerten. 

Er will bestimmt nicht, dass du weinst, Selina. Das weißt du doch, murmelte Filegon mit erstickter Stimme, musste selbst gegen Tränen ankämpfen. Die Kra-Kras, begann sie zu stammeln und der Elb gab ihr Zeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden, strich mit seinen Fingern über den Zopf, den er ihr vor kurzem noch geflochten hatte, die Rose, die ihm Eldarion gegeben hatte, war schon ein wenig verrutscht, Ich glaube, sie kommen nicht, endete sie ihren mutlosen Satz. 

Aber Selina, warum sollten sie plötzlich deinem Ruf nicht folgen?, Filegon versuchte, seine Furcht zu verbergen, die er immer noch gegenüber dem Mysterium empfand, das Selina umgab. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr...ich glaube, sie kommen nur, wenn mir jemand Böses will, sagte sie und schluckte, Ich wünschte, die bösen Männer hätten mich anstelle von Jolly mitgenommen! Der Elb zog sie näher an sich, hielt sie ganz fest. So etwas darfst du nicht sagen, Selina. Die Krähen kommen noch...ganz bestimmt Auch wenn ihm nicht wohl war bei den Worten, die er sprach, erhoffte er sich so, Selina trösten zu können. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, flüsterte: Sie begleiten uns. Aber sie tun nichts, wenn nicht ich in Gefahr bin. Weißt du noch, in den eklig, matschigen Sümpfen? Filegon nickte vorsichtig, mit Grausen an die Nacht zurückdenkend, in der sie die Ruhe der Toten gestört hatten und um ein Haar dafür bezahlt hätten. Ich hab um Hilfe gerufen, aber weil ich selber Angst um mich hatte, gestand sie fast beschämt. 

Der Elb wollte daraufhin etwas erwidern, doch ehe ein Laut seiner Kehle entweichen konnte, hörte er Eldarion rufen: Filegon...wir bekommen Besuch! Sacht entließ er Selina aus seiner Umarmung, schon sicher, am Horizont eine Horde von Krähen zu erblicken. Doch stattdessen bot sich ihm, als er an die Seite des gondorischen Prinzen getreten war, das Bild zweier Reiter, die aus einiger Entfernung in ihre Richtung ritten. , murmelte Filegon und Eldarion, ohne ihn anzusehen, sprach seine Befürchtungen offen aus: Unsere beiden Spielfreunde...sie müssen uns gefolgt sein! 

Filegon verwünschte den Abend, an dem Tari sich auf das gefährliche Kartenspiel mit den beiden Halunken eingelassen hatte, wandte sich dann zu Tari um und rief: Schnell, wir müssen aufbrechen. Das nächste Problem ist schon im Anmarsch! Tari erhob sich geschwind, warf den beiden Jungen einen fragenden Blick zu, murmelte: Aber ich dachte, wir warten auf die Krähen. Warum sollen wir plötzlich vor ihnen wegreiten? 

Naru stellte sich vor sein Herrchen, die grauen Ohren waren dicht an den mächtigen Kopf des Hundes angelegt. Nicht die Krähen sind hier...sondern Zakwa und Reevo, sagte Eldarion, geschwind sein Schwert am Gürtel sichernd und zu den Pferden tretend. Vorher wand er sich noch einmal an Filegon, fragte: Willst du mit denen im Rücken weiterreiten? Nicht einmal ihnen wagst du dich zu stellen? Der Elb atmete tief durch, schaute zu den Ebenen, auf denen sich zwei dunkle Silhouetten abzeichneten. Wir können sie noch abhängen Eldarion schüttelte mit dem Kopf, murmelte nur so etwas wie Ich glaube nur, du rennst feige vor Gefahr davon und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. 

Filegon presste die Lippen zusammen, wollte Eldarion noch etwas entgegnen, aber er empfand es als wichtiger, seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu bringen, anstatt sich eine weitere Konfrontation mit Eldarion zu liefern. Schnell Selina!, sagte Filegon eilig, zu ihr tretend und das Mädchen in seine Arme hebend, schnell zu seinem Pferd gehend und das Kind darauf hievend. Tari war noch immer wie in Trance, wegen der Entführung seines Freundes, brachte sich aber dazu, ebenso schnell zu reagieren, seine Sachen zu packen und auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zu klettern. Wie groß ist unser Vorsprung?, fragte Eldarion den Elben, der einen abwägenden Blick über seine Schulter warf. Von dieser Entfernung aus schätzungsweise eine Stunde. Wir müssen galoppieren...und dürfen in jüngster Zeit keine Pause machen, mit diesen Worten schwang er sich hinter Selina auf das Pferd und gefolgt von den anderen gab er seinem Reittier die Sporen, galoppierte der Morgendämmerung entgegen. 

~*~*~

Eine Drossel reckte ihr graues Köpfchen neugierig dem seichten Morgenwind entgegen und unterbrach ihr morgendliches Ständchen an den neugeborenen Tag, als sie die anmutigen Elben erblickte, welche die verlassene Stätte von Imladris betraten. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien für sie vergangen zu sein, seit sie zum letzten Mal einen vom Schönen Volk gesehen hatte und heute traten gleich zwei an den Ort, an dem der Elbengesang verhallt und kein fröhliches Lachen mehr hören war. Arwen wandelte traumgleich über das Mosaik aus farbigen Steinen, das zu der großen Treppe führte, die wiederum den Weg zu den ehemaligen Gemächern ihres Vaters ebnete. Haldir befreite die Pferde von ihrem Zaumzeug. An diesem noch immer friedlichen Ort drohte ihnen keine Gefahr und ohne Sorge konnte er die Tiere hier grasen lassen, während Arwen ihre frühere Wohnstätte betrachtete, wehmütig durch die verlassenen Hallen schritt und in schmerzlichen Erinnerungen schwelgte. Ihr Kleid streifte die Grashalme und ihre Schritte hinterließen leichte Spuren auf dem Untergrund. Haldir lächelte traurig. 

Die Fähigkeit, mit Leichtigkeit über jeden Boden zu schreiten, ohne einen Fußabdruck zu hinterlassen, mochten die Valar ihr genommen haben, doch ihre Schönheit würde stets unsterblich bleiben. Der Elb warf einen Blick in den Beutel, in dem das Buch lag. Arwen hatte darauf bestanden, es mitzunehmen. Doch noch immer hatte sie geschwiegen, ihm nicht den Grund hierfür erklärt. 

Marmorne Säulen, an denen sich verwildernde Büsche heraufdrängten, hielten noch immer die kunstvollen, leicht gebogenen Dächer, unter denen sich ebenmäßige Arkaden aneinander reihten, fensterlos jedem Gewächs Einlass gewährten. Fast unheimlich war der Klang von Arwens widerhallenden Schritten auf dem steinernen Untergrund, als sie die Empfangshalle betrat. Noch immer schmückten hauchdünne, rötliche Vorhänge den Eingang, nur geisterhaft wiegte sie der Wind auf seinen warmen Schwingen. Haldir hörte Arwen leise seufzen, sah, wie ihre zierliche Hand beinahe zärtlich über den Rahmen der breiten Tür streichelte, die zur großen Bibliothek ihres Vaters führte. Inmitten des großen Raumes führte eine hölzerne Wendeltreppe hinauf in ein zweites Stockwerk. 

Was glaubt Ihr, hier zu finden, meine Königin?, fragte der Galadhrim leise und als hätte er sie aus ihren Tagträumen geweckt, schaute sie sich überrascht zu ihm um. Seine schmale Gestalt wurde vom weichen Licht des Morgens umschmeichelt, goldene Sonnenstrahlen flochten schimmernde Strähnen in sein langes, blondes Haar. Arwen lächelte bei dem sich ihr darbietenden Anblick. So ernst und arrogant, wie er manchmal wirkte, so unnahbar und distanziert, so war er doch gleichzeitig von Herzenswärme und Loyalität erfüllt, die man ihm nicht sofort ansah. Doch wie bei einem jeden lebenden Wesen unter Erus wachen Augen gab es noch etwas auf dem zweiten Blick zu entdecken. Ich glaube, dass mein Vater ein zweites Exemplar des Buches besaß, das wir aus der Bibliothek Minas Tiriths mitgenommen haben., sie streckte ihren Arm aus, deutete Haldir so, ihr das Buch auszuhändigen, was er sogleich tat. Ihr erhofft, den Beweggrund des Weggehens Eures Sohnes durch die fehlende Seite herauszufinden, schlussfolgerte Haldir richtig. Arwen musterte den Elben aufmerksam, der Duft von wildem Lavendel hüllte das große Gemach ein, vermengte sich mit dem Geruch von alten Büchern. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, Haldir, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ihr mich für eine Zeit allein ließet, sagte sie in höflichem Ton, doch in ihren Augen schimmerte ein bestimmender Glanz, der den lorischen Elben gehorchen ließ. 

Er verbeugte sich vor ihr, ehe er sich umwandte und aus der Bibliothek trat, die Königin darin zurückließ. Kaum war sie allein in den Räumlichkeiten, legte Arwen ihren Mantel ab, legte ihn behutsam über die Lehne eines Stuhles, auf dem Elrond früher immer zu sitzen pflegte, wenn er seine Studien durchführte. Dann glitten ihre Finger über den ledernen Einband des Buches. Sie fühlte die Schriftzeichen, die hineingestanzt worden waren, roch die vergilbten Seiten förmlich. Dann blätterte sie eilig in dem Schriftstück, bis sie jene Seite gefunden hatte, die herausgerissen worden war und nur einzelne, unsauber gerissene Papierfetzen in der Buchmitte hinterlassen hatte. Arwen wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob sie den Band unter den vielen hundert Büchern ihres Vaters finden würde, aber ihr Herz flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie Aragorn somit bei der Suche nach den Kindern behilflich sein könnte. 

Haldir hatte sich derweil auf einer steinernen Bank eines Pavillons niedergelassen, von wo er aus die kleine Brücke sehen konnte, unter der die mächtigen Strömungen der Bruinen Furt entlang schnellten. Der Nebel tauchte fast ins rasende Nass, während sich die lieblichen Sonnenstrahlen dieses heißen Sommertages im klaren Wasser zu einem winzigen Regenbogen brachen, ihn in allen nur erdenklichen Farbnuancen aufleuchten ließen. 

Haldir stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich weit zurück, streckte die müden Beine längs aus und schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte, wie ihn die Wärme wie ein schützender Mantel umgab und seine Sinne waren trunken von dem betäubenden Duft der Lavendelsträucher. Ab und zu wehte ein laues Lüftchen durch sein Haar, trug den Duft der Freiheit an ihn heran. Haldir liebte den Sommer und seine Lebendigkeit. Und dennoch, umarmt von der Schönheit der Natur und Einzigartigkeit dieses Ortes, fühlte sich der Elb leer und einsam. Er liebte sein Volk mehr als alles andere, sogar mehr als sich selbst und er musste mit ansehen, wie alle, für die er tiefe Freundschaft und Zuneigung verspürte, nach und nach aus seinem Leben verschwanden. Und er selbst? Würde er die Ewigkeit einsam zubringen, noch lange mit ansehen, wie Lothloriens Wälder starben? Der Elb glaubte nicht, dies verkraften zu können. Vorsichtig schlug er die Lider auf, gab seinen Augen Zeit, sich an das ihn beinahe blendende Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, das über den Wipfeln der Bäume hervorblitzte. Er konnte Legolas Entscheidung, dem Thron Eryn Lasgalens zu entsagen, nie verstehen. Bis zu jenem Moment. Lalaithwen war nicht nur eine Liebelei für ihn, wie es Haldir immer geglaubt hatte. In den Augen seines Freundes hatte er einen Ausdruck gesehen, der ihm früher fremd gewesen war. Immer dann, wenn er sie ansah. 

Ja, Legolas war ein Glückspilz – adelig geboren und einer der besten Bogenschützen, den das Volk der Eldar jemals hervorgebracht hatte, noch dazu verlobt mit seiner wahren Liebe. Haldir wusste, dass dies alles über der Macht stand, die ein König auszuüben gewillt war. Und er verstand nun auch, wieso sich Legolas vor seiner Verantwortung so scheute. Es würde nach ihm keinen König von Eryn Lasgalen geben. Denn alle Elben verließen Mittelerde und Haldir konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass sich Legolas nicht imstande fühlte, dem gleichen Sterben zuzusehen, wie es dem Galadhrim vorbestimmt war. Außerdem war da noch Legolas Vater, König Thranduil, der einst mit Erzürnen und Enttäuschung das Fortgehen seines Sohnes verfolgt hatte. Haldir hoffte für seinen langjährigen Freund, dass dieser Bruch zwischen Vater und Sohn bald getilgt werden konnte.Seinen weitschweifenden Gedanken nachgehend, bemerkte Haldir zunächst nicht, dass Arwen aus den kühlen Hallen Bruchtals zu ihm in den Pavillon trat. Ein sanftes Lächeln schmückte ihre erhabenen Züge, als sie Haldir so gedankenversunken dasitzen saß. Ihr missfiel es fast, ihn anzusprechen, dennoch tat sie es, weil es die Umstände unbedingt erforderten. 

Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch störe, Haldir, begann sie leise und der Galadhrim schaute überrascht zu ihr auf, schalt sich selbst einen Augenblick lang dafür, so unachtsam gewesen zu sein, Aber ich fand, wonach ich suchte, sprach sie dann leiser, reichte dem Elben das Buch ihres Vaters, das, bis auf den Einband, dem anderen täuschend ähnlich war. Haldir begab sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition zurück und schlug das Buch auf. Ich glaube zu wissen, wohin es die Kinder zieht. Und ich bitte Euch erneut um einen großen Gefallen! Haldir beunruhigte der Ernst in ihrer klaren Stimme und ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass dieser mehr von ihm forderte, als nur die Begleitung der Königin... . 

~*~*~

Und dann...ging ich nach Ithilien, endete Lalaithwen ihre Erzählung, der Daelior schweigend, doch alles andere als desinteressiert zugehört hatte. Der Morgen graute im Osten, hüllte die Emyn Muil in ein schauderhaftes Licht. Wieso...ich meine...warum hat er dich gehen lassen?, Lalaithwen glaubte fast, Ärger in seiner Stimme zu hören und schaute ihn verwundert an. 

Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe, sagte sie und er legte die Stirn in tiefe Runzeln, als wolle er nicht wahrhaben, dass ausgerechnet sie sich für diesen Weg entschieden hatte. Solle einer diese edlen Elben verstehen! Und wie...wie...habt ihr wieder zueinandergefunden?, fragte der vernarbte Elb leise. Lalaithwen war aufgefallen, wie zurückhaltend und stockend er sprach, wenn er ihr Fragen stellte, als fürchtete er, sie durch seine manchmal forsche Wortwahl zu beleidigen. , begann sie, als urplötzlich Gimlis lautes Lachen erschallte und Lalaithwen sogleich aufsprang. 

Alle im Lager wandten sich zum weiten Höhleneingang um, die Wachen ließen erleichtert ihre Schwerter zu Boden sinken, als die Silhouette zweier Pferde, zweier Elben und der kleine Schatten einer fülligen Person sichtbar wurde. Du kannst unmöglich zweiunddreißig haben, Thíluil...du bist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren...oder du hast geschummelt, wie ihr Elben es gern mal tut!, hörte Lalaithwen Gimli brummen. Nenn es Anfängerglück, aber zweiunddreißig sind meiner Rechnung nach mehr als dreißig und erstrecht mehr als siebenundzwanzig!, lachte Thíluil. Ich hatte nicht genug Freiraum auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes, wenn Legolas mir den Weg versperrt!, verteidigte sich der Zwerg. Früher hattest du damit nie Probleme, lachte Legolas und Lalaithwen fiel ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen bei dem schönen Klang von der Stimme ihres Geliebten. Als er letztendlich mit seinen beiden Gefährten aus dem Schlund der Höhle trat und all ihre Ängste ins Nichts verbannte, stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, ging zögerlich auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. 

Daelior, der ihr überrascht nachschaute, war in jenem Moment vergessen. Thíluil und Gimli zankten noch miteinander, als Legolas seine Verlobte erblickte und jeder Zorn und der verletzte Stolz waren vergessen, als sie zögerlich zu ihm ging. Wo habt ihr nur so lange gesteckt?, fragte Aragorn Legolas, nicht minder erleichtert als Lalaithwen. Der Elb warf Lalaithwen einen flüchtigen, vorsichtigen Blick zu, ehe er an den König gewandt sagte: Thíluil, mein ehrwürdiger Bruder und selbsternannter Experte in Orientierungsfragen, meinte fälschlicherweise den Ausgang zu kennen. Wir waren gefühlte zwei Stunden unterwegs, als wir bei den Silberseen ankamen. Bitte verzeih unsere Verspätung, lächelte Legolas und Aragorn klopfte ihm auf den Arm, beteuerte nur, dass er froh darüber war, ihn und die beiden Streithähne gesund und munter wiederzusehen. Thíluil zwinkerte seinem Bruder vielsagend zu, als er und Gimli die Pferde an Lalaithwen vorüber führten und das Paar allein ließen. 

Lalaithwen sagte nichts, sah ihn nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. Legolas wagte ein sanftes Lächeln, als sie nahe an ihn herantrat. Sie atmete hastig, was von ihrer inneren Aufruhr sprach und wich seinem liebevollen Blick aus. Er glaubte, dass sie gegen Tränen ankämpfte. Als er sie schon umarmen wollte, boxte sie ihm wütend gegen den Brustkorb, was ihn einen Moment lang aus der Fassung brachte. Du findest wohl Gefallen daran, mich zu schlagen?, brachte er dann mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen hervor.Manchmal schon, sagte sie und kleine Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Wimpern. Dann fiel sie ihm so heftig um den Hals, dass Legolas beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, dann aber sogleich die innige Geste erwiderte, sie fester denn je an sich presste. Er presste tausend kleine Küsse auf ihren Schopf, wiegte sie zärtlich in seinen starken Armen. Mach das nie wieder! Hörst du? Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr zurückkommst, wisperte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, worauf er ihre Ohrspitze küsste und leise hineinflüsterte: Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein. Das verspreche ich dir 

Sie umklammerte fest seine angeschlagene Schulter, so dass sich Legolas seiner Verwundung erst wieder richtig bewusst wurde. Ein ungewolltes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, als sie mit ihrem Arm die Wunde streifte. Fragend schaute sie zu ihm auf, aber er lächelte nur gequält. 

Die kleine Elbe drehte ihre Hand und erblickte zu ihrem Erstaunen Blut daran. Du bist verletzt, stellte sie fest, sogleich behutsam über die gereizte Haut seiner Schulter streichelnd. Das ist nicht so wichtig, wehrte er sanft ab, ergriff ihre Hand, mit der sie umsorgt seinen Arm liebkoste. Dann umfasste er mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn und beugte sich das letzte Bisschen zu ihr herab, küsste sie sinnlich. Na also. Geht doch! Macht beim nächsten Mal nicht so ein großes Theater!, riefen ihnen Merry und Pippin im Chor zu, worauf die anderen im Lager herzlich lachten. Sogar Ferrél, der noch gegen starke Schmerzen anzukämpfen hatte, aber außer Lebensgefahr war, hatte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Daelior hatte sich von den anderen abgewandt, konnte und wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie der Elb sie in seinen Armen hielt. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte sich doch für sie gewünscht, dass sie nicht mehr traurig war, keine Angst mehr haben musste. Und nun, wo alles wieder gut zu werden und seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen schien, war ihm unwohler als jemals zuvor. 

Ab und an benehmen wir uns wirklich wie kleine, bockige Kinder, stellte Lalaithwen schief grinsend fest, mit den Fingern am Hemdkragen ihres Verlobten herumnestelnd, die fest zugezurrten Schnüre ein wenig lockernd. Er strich ihr seufzend durch das blonde Haar und erwiderte: Ich denke, dass Filegon manchmal erwachsener ist, als wir beide zusammen Lalaithwen lächelte breiter, küsste sanft die von ihr selbst vom Stoff freigelegte Haut an seinem Schlüsselbein. Trotzdem war ich von deinem Verhalten nicht sonderlich begeistert, mein Held, mahnte sie kleinlaut und er nickte, strich ihr eine letzte kleine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Ich hätte Daelior nicht so misstrauen sollen...schließlich hat er dich und die anderen wohlbehalten nach draußen geführt, gestand Legolas ein. 

Sag das Daelior und nicht mir, forderte sie, ihm versöhnend eine blonde Strähne, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter das spitze Ohr streichend, Aber zunächst lässt du dir besser deine Wunde versorgen. Geht es den anderen beiden gut? Lalaithwens Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Thíluil sich schon wieder über den außer sich geratenen Zwerg amüsierte. Daelior hatte sich schließlich besonnen und war zu den anderen getreten. Legolas nickte ihm zu und sagte: Ich danke Euch, Daelior Der Elb hob nur eine Braue, ansonsten war keine Regung in seinen Gesichtszügen auszumachen, Ich habe an Euch gezweifelt...bitte verzeiht!, fügte Legolas aufrichtig hinzu. Dankt den Pferden, dass sie uns alle aus der Dunkelheit geführt haben, entgegnete der Drachensohn nur heiser, warf Lalaithwen einen flüchtigen Blick zu, nickte Legolas zu und wandte sich den Verletzten zu, um Aragorn bei deren Heilung zur Hand zu gehen. 

Legolas sah ihm lange nach, nicht mehr mit Misstrauen, aber dafür mit großer Verwunderung. Erst seine Geliebte riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie sacht an seinem Hemdärmel zupfte und murmelte: Nun komm schon, Melethron a nîn [**] Der Elb schaute zu Lalaithwen mit einem Schmunzeln hinab und wiederholte ungläubig: Sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu, gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf sein Hinterteil, so dass er nur noch verdutzter dreinschaute und ihr nach kurzer Zeit folgte, um sich versorgen zu lassen. Diese Unbeschwertheit zwischen ihnen hatte er so sehr vermisst. Noch einmal würde er dies alles nicht aufs Spiel setzen...vor allen Dingen nicht wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten. 

~*~*~

[*] Sindarin für Kette der nebligen Gipfel = Nebelgebirge 

[**] Sindarin, dürfte so viel bedeuten wie mein Liebhaber (Sindarin-Hardliner, zerhackt mich net, ich bin kein Profi darin) 

Y_eah, hoffe das Kapitel hat euch halbwegs zugesagt...hab euch ja mehr Haldir versprochen...gibbet auch in den Folgekapiteln wieder ^^ Wir sehen uns leicht verspätet am 20.3. wieder! (es sei denn, ich habe mir alle Plüschknochen gebrochen...was ich als recht unangenehm empfinden würde)_

_**Ich: **Ok...was immer du mir damit sagen wolltest, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir von Herzen danke *lol*_

_**BlackPearl:** Mmh...gute Frage mit den Pferden...ich denke zwar net, dass die Tierchen sonderlich gut sehen, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass sie nen ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn haben...kann mich auch irren (musst mal Jana fragen, die weiß das sicherlich *g*) Ja, im Nachhinein sehe ich auch, dass Jollys Entführung ein wenig schnell vonstatten ging...andererseits wollt ich das Kapitel nicht ins Unendliche ziehen...hm...jau, wurde zum Admin *lach* War alles Caros Idee...bisher ist es aber noch erträglich ^^ *knuddelz*_

_**Christin:** Ein Kapitel pro Tag? *loool* könnt ihr haben, aber dann ist es nur ungefähr eine halbe Seite lang ^^ Meine Mom liest die Kapitel, wenn sie Zeit hat auch schon vor und sie ist eigentlich die Erste, die herumnörgelt, warum es nicht viiieel länger ist *lach*...nein, nur Spaß. Freut mich, dass du die Geschichte immer noch verfolgst *freuknuddelz* Aber glaub mir, für mich gehen 10 Tage schneller rum, als mir manchmal lieb ist *g*_

_**HexenLady:** *Kopf einzieh* Du willst mich bestrafen? Und wenn ich mich rechtzeitig nach Malaysia absetze, was dann? Jagst du mir dann Interpol auf den Plüschpelz? *lach* Ok...mal sehen, ob ich mich davon einschüchtern lasse ^^ Nein, Leggy und co verlaufen sich net im Berg...zumindest nicht auf so ne arg tragische Weise, aber Jolly...ob der sooo schnell oder überhaupt freikommt? *sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzt* Danke für die Review :) *schmatz*_

_**Dana: **Hey *knuddel*, eines der besten Kapitel bisher? O.o wow...ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie ihr Leser manchmal so eure Hitlist aufbautwürde mich mal interessieren. Notizen während der Review? Gute Methode...könnte ich mir auch mal angewöhnen, denn du kennst ja mein Siebgedächtnis mittlerweile und ich hau meist einiges durcheinander beim reviewen. ^^ Yeah, Elben-Zwerge-Duett *g* Na so schlimm is Leggy aber net verletzt *stirnrunzel* Nun ja, ich habe das Kapitel meist vor Updatetermin fertig (falls ich doch mal Stress habe und dann nicht in Verzug komme) und schreibe so weit wie möglich vor. Es gibt einfach Tage, an denen ich absolut null Freizeit habe und schlecht weiterschreiben kann. Deswegen heißt es: teilweise Vorsprung herausschreiben ^^ *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: **Yay, hab dein neues Kapitel schon gelesen, aber noch net reviewt, weil ich net wusste, ob ff.net das gute Stück auf nimmer wiedersehen verschluckt – deshalb bekommst du sie noch :) Ja, Jolly hat wirklich net viel zu lachen...aber das ist erst der Anfang *bösegrins* *lach* Sind wir ein wenig schadenfroh? Ok, ich gebe es zu, ich hatte auch ein Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen, als ich die Passage schrieb :) Yeah, ein bisschen Komik darf net fehlen *weissag* Review bekommst du noch *umknuddel*_

_**Finda:** Ui, kein Quietschen? *g* Ok, gab es ja auch net wirklich Grund zu, aber da gibt es bald wieder was für dich *versprech* Deine Lehrer würden arg staunen, was du für Meisterleistungen hinlegst...aber ok, wenn du ein Deutsch-Abi mit 13 Punkten schreibst, sind die sowas schon von dir gewohnt *g* (nochmals gratulier) Ich hoffe, das Kapitel stellt dich zufrieden? *nervös guck* Vielen, vielen lieben Dank übrigens für dein neues – Kapitel...war wieder sensationell! *schmacht* Schreib du doch für mich hier weiter *unterwürfig aufschau* *knuddelganzfest*_

_**Airihnaa: **Eine Frage vorweg: Wer ist Altmeister Johnny? *lol* Bester Schnitt? *lach* Ich hab die Oscarverleihung auch so mit dem Hintergedanken geguckt FF-Oscars wären schon cool...ich mein, könntest in sooo viele Kategorien, z.B. Best Slash-Fic, etc Preise verleihen... hihi, aber war mal wieder ein uninniger Geistesblitz meinerseits. Ja, mehr Arwen und Haldir, wie ich es versprochen hab ^^ und beim nächsten Kapitel sind sie auch wieder eingeplant! Cool...Ferienlager...hätt ich irgendwie keine Nerven für! *staun* Schade mit den Kuhtoons...aber selbst, wenn man die guten Stücke einscannen würde, wäre das Original immer noch am besten, wie ich finde...zumindest bei meinem Schrott-o-Scanner *Scanner tätschel* *mithacht* *knuffel* _

_**Viechle:** Oho, ein singendes, klingendes Viechle :) *bewunder* Wieder eine Kategorie, in der ich ne totale Niete bin *hat Musik deswegen abgewählt* Ach ja, übersetzt du Haben und Halten eigentlich zuende? *hoff* Auch du bekommst noch Reviews *schäm und sich das aufschreib* Hey, jede Folter is erträglicher als Nimiel *lol* Bin ja sehr gespannt, was alles passieren muss, damit ich die je leiden kann *lach* Die Oscars hab ich übrigens auch erst ab um 4 gesehen, weil ich am nächsten Tag nen 3 Stunden-Aufsatz schreiben musste *den ich wahrscheinlich total versemmelt habe*, habs aber auch aufgenommen *g* *lol* Filegon 1 und 2...das is gut...klingt, als wären die irgendwie Terminatortypen, die man nach Seriennummern ausrangiert ^^ *knuddel*_

_**Soraya:** Ui, eine stille Leserin? O.o *die Äuglein reib* Hups, sorry wegen der Wiederholung von manchen Wendungen...im Schreibfluss krieg ich das manchmal gar net mit *kauft sich ein Synonym-Wörterbuch* Ach, hast du auch so viel Spaß an Mathe wie ich? *ironisch grins* Ich schreib am Donnerstag Klausur und sehe mein Ende mit rasenden Schritten nahen. *lach* vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar! *freu*_

_**Jathy: ***lol* Ich werde sehen, was sich bezüglich einem Thíluil-Gimli-Duett machen lässt ^^ Ein bisschen Humor und Komik muss ja die Stimmung a bissl auflockern :) Und Thranduil...ja, Thranduil sollte man auch noch net aus der Story streichen, der bekommt noch was zu tun *aber nix verrät* *knuddel* Danke für die Review!!!_

_**Feanen: **Gratulation!!! *Champagnerflasche köpf* Na bitte, der Grundstein zum ist ja gelegt ^^ Weißt du schon, wann die praktische Prüfung naht? *dir auf jeden Fall alle Hufe drückt* Ja...die Wege von ff.net sind manchmal wirklich unergründlich...bin fast bekloppt geworden, als es wieder Reviews gefressen hat...bisher macht das die Seite jedes Jahr! Langsam sollten die mal dahinter steigen! *seufz* *knuddel*_

_**Donsiwe:** Mein Groupie, mein Groupie *sich antatschen lässt* *lol* Meine Güte, jetzt spinnen wir schon auf ff.net weiter...! Na die Links kannst du ja jetzt wieder verbummeln, die Such-Funktion geht ja wieder *staun und ff.net mal lobt* :) Wir sehen uns im Chat *lol* und net so laut kreischen ^^ *knuddelz*_

_**Nuriana: **Last but not least zu der wohl emotionalsten Review, die ich je bekommen habe *grins* Wow, also hab mich ehrlich gefreut, dass du anscheinend mit so viel Elan die Story verfolgst und mitfieberst *lol* Freut mich sehr! Den Namen hab ich vom ehemaligen Maskottchen (ein Stoffpferd namens Knut-Gunther) meines Ex-Volleyballvereins :) *lach* Ja, das auf OBL ist wohl ein Tippfehler, der seit der Erscheinung meiner FF vorhanden ist, einfach net irritieren lassen ^^ *lol* sorry, wenn dich die Wendung so stört, aber ich mach das net bewusst...ich werde in Zukunft drauf achten! Dass Laith eine Noldo ist, bedeutet für sie insofern viel, weil sie immer glaubte, keine reinblütige Elbe zu sein. Das begünstigt u.a. die Verbindung mit Leggy. Wegen dem Schatz: es geht nicht darum, dass sie weiß, dass sie eine Noldo ist, sondern dass der Besitz ihres Hauses wieder ihr gehört. Hihi, also der Fluch der Karibik Soundtrack ist echt genial...den hör ich sogar manchmal beim Schreiben :) Igitt...Latein...Gott sei Dank hab ich das bald los...*g* Wie ist der Test denn verlaufen? Danke für diese XL-Review *freu* *knuddel* _


	22. 20 Gefühlschaos

**A/N:** Jaja, ich kehre zurück aus schneebedeckten Gefilden und kann kundtun, dass ich mir bei meinen mickrigen Versuchen, auf Langlaufskiern zu stehen, **nichts** gebrochen habe! (na, wo bleibt der Applaus?) Allerdings hab ich Dauermuskelkater und etliche blaue Flecke vom __...aber das könnt ihr in dem Tagebuch nachlesen, das ich noch für Interessenten fertig stelle und das so Ende nächster Woche auf der FC-Site zu lesen sein dürfte *g* Beim letzten Update gabs mal wieder Ärger mit ff.net, aber das sind wir ja schon gewohnt...wenn die neuen Kapitel nicht sofort lesbar sind, bitte ich trotzdem um Geduld :) 

Übrigens würde ich es interessant finden, wenn jemand mal ein psychologisches Profil von einem Stillen Leser anfertigen würde. Denn diese Sorte von Lesern werden mir auf immer ein Rätsel bleiben *löl* Aber nun, husch, husch, lesen...und wer die Kraft dazu findet (räusper) bitte auch reviewen :) 

Apropos Reviews, vielen lieben Dank an alle, die meine kleine Kurzgeschichte An deiner Seite kommentiert haben, fühlt euch geknuddelt! 

_Am 17. März hatte Dana Geburtstag! Weil ich net gratulieren konnte, weil ich mich gerade todesmutig einen 10cm Hügel hinabgestürzt habe, ist dieses Kapitel - zwar sowieso für alle Leser - , aber zudem noch ein kleines Geschenk für sie!_

**Disclaimer:** Ob sich Tolkien auch so lächerlich beim Skifahren angestellt hätte wie ich? Who knows, alles seins, wie immer (fast) nix meins. 

**Achtung:** Eine kleine, unartige Szene vorhanden...aber nicht zu explizit, also schön im Rating der Story ^^ 

***

**Kapitel 20: Gefühlschaos**

Müde war gar kein Ausdruck für den Zustand, in dem sich Selinas Bruder befand. Jolly fühlte sich, als wäre er ein wandelnder Toter, seine Glieder waren entweder taub oder bereiteten ihm starke Schmerzen, die Sinne spielten ihm neckische Streiche unter der glimmenden Hitzeglut des Himmels, die fast im Zenit über ihm stand und seine Haut verbrannte. 

Aus jeder Pore seines Körpers strömte der Schweiß, zunächst kühlend, erfrischend für den in Brand stehenden Leib, dann aber schnell stinkend und klebrig setzte er sich an jeder Faser seines Hemdes fest. Jolly war sich sicher, dass er, wenn er dieses Kleidungsstück je wieder ablegen würde, es auswringen und gut einen Eimer mit der Körperflüssigkeit füllen könnte. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und erbarmungslos prasselte die Sonne auf den dürstenden Boden nieder, erschwerte den Ostlingen das Laufen. Nicht mehr weit, ächzte Vyân, und wir haben das Lager erreicht. Dann können die Gäuler für uns japsen! In den Rüstungen, so war sich Jolly sicher, war die Hitze sicherlich noch grässlicher. Und obgleich seine Arme, immer noch fest am Rücken gefesselt, wehtaten und ein Krampf nach dem anderen durch die überdehnten Muskeln jagte, so war Jolly doch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise _froh_, nicht allzu warm bekleidet zu sein. Der, den sie Pejou nannten, schien am wenigsten unter der frühen Mittagshitze zu leiden. Mit beinahe elbengleicher Leichtigkeit marschierte er an der Spitze zur Rechten Larns, auf dessen Helm eine rotgelbe Feder befestigt worden war. Matt hing jene an der Kopfbedeckung herab, kein Wind regte sich, nicht einmal ein Hauch von Erfrischung war auf diesen Ebenen vorstellbar. 

Sie waren keine hundert Meter weitergelaufen, als Larn und Pejou plötzlich an der Spitze Halt machten. Die Ostlinge taten es ihrem Anführer gleich, nur Jolly strauchelte, den Oberkörper weit vornüber gebeugt, weil ihm diese Haltung die geringsten Schmerzen bereitete, und hätte beinahe seinen Vordermann angerempelt, der den Jungen nur verächtlich anschnaufte, ihm aber die Schelte ersparte. 

Jolly konnte sich nicht erklären, weswegen sie anhielten. Verschwommen sah er vereinzelte Baumgruppen auf dem staubigen Untergrund, hier und da ein paar kleinere Grasflächen, aber nichts, das es wert für Ostlinge gewesen wäre, anzuhalten. Halluzinierte er etwa schon? War er schon an den Grenzen seiner Kräfte angelangt, unfähig, sich seiner scharfen Sinne zu bemächtigen? 

Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, rief Larn und gesellte sich zu dem Gefangenen, packte ihn mit festem Griff im Nacken, zwang ihn so, das Kinn auf den Brustkorb zu pressen, wenn er vermeiden wollte, dass ihm die Kehle zerdrückt wurde. Jolly spürte eine schwache Vibration des Bodens und er glaubte, dass ihm seine eigenen Augen einen Streich spielten, als vier der Ostlinge durch einige gewichtige Tritte auf den Erdboden die Erde spalteten, problemlos den Boden aufklappten, als wäre er nur ein Buch, dessen Siegel sie soeben gebrochen hatten. 

Dann erst verstand er – der bestand aus flachen Holzbrettern, die aneinandergenagelt worden waren, mit Dreck und Sand füllig überdeckt wurden und somit die perfekte Illusion und Tarnung eines geheimen, unterirdischen Verstecks darstellten. Genieße die Sonne, Jungchen...du wirst sie eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen, prophezeite Larn und stieß Jolly von sich, der haltlos in den dunklen Schacht in die Tiefe abrutschte, sich bei seinem unsanften Aufprall den Kopf anstieß. Geschwind sprangen die Ostlinge in das Versteck hinab, einer nach dem anderen, bis schließlich alles unter Tage waren und der Schacht über ihnen verschlossen wurde. 

Der Wind würde das Übrige erledigen und die Tarnung aufrechterhalten. 

Spracht ihr nicht von Reittieren?, wisperte Jolly erschöpft. Bei klarem Verstand hätte er Larns Geduld nie herausgefordert, aber Jolly fühlte nur zweierlei Reize – den Schmerz und den Durst, der seine Kehle in eine flammende Einöde verwandelte, die ihm das Schlucken und Atmen erschwerte. Ehe Larn zu einem weiteren Hieb ausholen konnte, trat Pejou wieder dazwischen und sagte: Oh ja...die wirst du früh genug sehen. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht durchhältst, endest du eher als deren Futter, anstatt dass du sie je reiten wirst Jolly wunderte sich darüber, dass Pejou im Gegensatz zu allen anderen recht umgänglich ihm gegenüber war. Der Bruder Selinas hoffte innerlich, sich dies vielleicht zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen zu können. Doch noch war nicht aller Tage Abend. Pejou packte Jolly am Arm und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. 

Jolly spürte, wie warmes Blut aus der Wunde am Kopf sickerte und in kleinen Rinnsalen über seine Stirn lief. Mach schon, sagte Pejou, schob Jolly vor sich her und als letzte des Zuges folgten sie den anderen Ostlingen auf dem ungewissen Pfad unter der Erde. Einer der besten Freunde Filegons realisierte nun, dass er unterirdisch weiterreiten würde – und dass seine Freunde ihn nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Jollys Hoffnung auf Rettung wurde hier unten mit dem Sonnenlicht begraben. 

~*~*~

, stieß er überrascht aus. Nein, damit, dass es so sehr wehtun würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet. , witzelte Lalaithwen, als sie Legolas Wunde sanft abtupfte. Aragorn hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sie Stichwunden versorgen musste, damit sich jene nicht entzündeten und in ihrem Eifer wollte sie ihre neuerworbenen Kenntnisse sogleich an ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann austesten. Legolas gab ihr auf ihre freche Bemerkung hin einen liebevollen Stoß gegen die Rippen, worauf sie absichtlich den Tupfer erneut in die brennende Wunde stippte, was er mit einem plötzlichen Luftanhalten kommentierte. Ich muss schon sagen, du kannst wirklich bösartig sein, grinste er. 

Legolas saß mit seiner Verlobten zurückgezogen hinter einer Gruppe größerer Felsen, zwei Fichten schirmten sie von den anderen ab, welche die Pause nutzten, um sich ein halbwegs annehmbares Frühstück über einem kleinen Feuer zu brutzeln. 

Mmh...da will ich dich nur mal an die Sache mit dem Kerker erinnern, verteidigte sie ihr Tun mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, Legolas weiche Haut von dem daran haftenden Orkblut befreiend. , entgegnete er ihr mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den warmen Augen. Sag bloß, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie du mich gefoltert hast?!, rief sie gespielt empört aus und kniff die Augen zusammen. Legolas lachte, benetzte seine Finger mit dem Wasser der kleinen Schüssel, die vor Lalaithwen stand und bespritzte sie mit den kühlenden Wassertropfen, die sich an seinen Fingerspitzen gesammelt hatten. Sie hielt sich schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht und lachte: Du scheinst immer noch stolz darauf zu sein, wie? Er unterbrach seine neckende Geste, um sie innig zu küssen, wogegen sie sich kein Bisschen wehrte. Er zog sie trotz des brennenden Schmerzes zu sich, bis ihr Kopf auf seinem Schoß zu liegen kam und schaute lächelnd zu ihr herab. Das war der Wildfang, in den er sich so heftig verliebt hatte. Und den er immer noch über alles liebte. 

Was ist?, fragte sie ihn, als er eine längere Zeit in dieser Position verharrte und sie schweigend betrachtete. Legolas konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr mit seinen feuchten Fingerkuppen auf die Nasenspitze zu stupsen. Sie rümpfte daraufhin ihre Nase und wand sich in seinem Schoß. Lass das, du weißt genau, dass ich so etwas nicht leiden kann, lachte sie. So? Weiß ich das?, fragte er schelmisch, bis sie aufhörte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren und lachend zu ihm aufschaute. Du blöder, reinblütiger Elb, murmelte sie dann sanft, ihre Augen leuchteten heller als der Nachthimmel Eryn Lasgalens im Frühling. Legolas empfand für einen kurzen Moment Wehmut bei dem Gedanken an seine Heimat, die er vor so langer Zeit zurückgelassen hatte. Aber er wusste gleichzeitig auch, dass sie seine neue Heimat war. 

Du blöde, reinblütige Elbe, neckte er sie, zupfte sacht an einer einzelnen Strähne ihres filigranen Haares, Ich liebe dich, sagte er dann fast flüsternd. Daraufhin wurde ihr Lächeln sanfter, liebevoller. Geschwind umfasste sie seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herab, bis seine Lippen auf den ihren ruhten. Schnell wurde dieser kleine, scheue Kuss leidenschaftlicher und intensiver, im sinnlichen Zungenspiel liebkosten sie einander und vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. Dann brach Legolas den Kuss ab, streichelte über Lalaithwens Oberarm, worauf sie leicht erschauerte, sich seufzend an ihn schmiegte. Du hast so selbstlos gehandelt, murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit besinnlicher Stille, so dass er zuerst gar nicht wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. 

Was meinst du?, flüsterte er, ihr Ohr durch zarte Streicheleinheiten reizend und sich an der Reaktion ihres Körpers erfreuend. Trotz der lauen Sommernacht schmückte eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme und ihren schlanken Hals. 

Dass du in der Höhle zurückgeblieben bist, um uns zu retten, sagte sie, zu ihm aufblickend und mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel streichelnd. Er sog die Atemluft scharf ein. Sie wusste genau, welche seine empfindsamsten Körperstellen waren und wie sie jene berühren musste, um alle anderen Gedanken aus seinen Kopf zu verdrängen. Es...es ist doch meine...meine Pflicht, für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen, wisperte er kaum hörbar und seine Verlobte lächelte in sich hinein, als sie Legolas immer mehr aus der Fassung brachte mit ihren vorsichtigen Liebkosungen. Ihre Finger wanderten mit für ihn qualvoller Langsamkeit hinauf zu seiner Hüfte, die er ihr unwillkürlich entgegenschob, sie somit auf seine wachsende Erregung aufmerksam machte. Das weiche Licht des Morgens stieg über die Emyn Muil, zwar noch blass, doch bereits mit unglaublicher Wärme ergoss es sich über der kargen Felslandschaft. 

Die große, alte Kiefer, neben der die beiden Elben saßen, schluckte den gelblichen Morgen, warf einen weiten Schatten über sie. 

Lalaithwen...nicht...die...die anderen, hauchte Legolas leise, seine angespannten Gesichtszüge verrieten ihr, dass er heftig um seine Selbstbeherrschung rang. Doch anstatt seinem Wunsch zu gehorchen, umspielten ihre geschickten Finger nun den Hosenbund des Elben, unter dem sich schon eine deutliche Schwellung abzeichnete. , schmunzelte sie, sein seidenes Hemd ein Stückchen nach oben schiebend und seinen flachen Bauch entblößend. Ehe Legolas passende Worte finden konnte, spürte er schon Lalaithwens Zunge auf seiner nackten Haut und stöhnte überrascht auf. , atmete er nur schwer, die Augen halbverschlossen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in seinen rasenden Atemzügen und seine Verlobte lächelte breit. Wie gut zu wissen, dass sie ihn immer noch so geschwind außer Kontrolle bringen konnte. 

Fast flüchtig, wie es schien, glitt ihre Hand über seine Erregung und Legolas tastete verzweifelt nach ihren Handgelenken, damit sie diese süße Qualen nicht noch weiter treiben konnte. Sie aber war schneller und hatte seine Hose, so weit es nötig war, heruntergezogen. Laith, wenn uns jemand...erwischt..., sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und sie liebte ihn in diesen Momenten immer ganz besonders, wenn _er_ der schwächere und ihr hilflos ausgeliefert war. Die sanfte Röte seiner Wangen stand im geschmeidigen Kontrast zum tiefen Blau seiner Augen und von diesem natürlichen Farbenspiel auf den Zügen des Elben besonders angetan, beschloss Lalaithwen, seine Einwände feierlich zu ignorieren. 

Er glaubte fast, sein Herz setzte einen ganzen Schlag aus, als er spürte, wie ihre Zunge über die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit glitt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und am ganzen Leib zitternd schaute er zu Lalaithwen herab, die ihm, noch immer über ihn gebeugt, verführerisch zublinzelte. Alles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht das! , keuchte er schwer und sie freute es, dass sie ihn nun mittlerweile so weit gebracht hatte, dass er ihren Namen nicht mehr vollständig auszusprechen vermochte. Anfänglich wollte er sie noch von sich drängen, peinlich berührt von dem Gedanken, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie ihn und Lalaithwen so in flagranti erwischen würden. Aber seine Hände gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und seine Lippen wussten keine Worte mehr zu formen, nur ein zwanghaft zurückgehaltenes Stöhnen entwich seinem leicht geöffneten Mund. 

Legolas entspannte sich nach und nach mehr, immer offenherziger glitten Seufzer der Lust über seine Lippen, je länger ihn Lalaithwen dieser ungewöhnlichen Liebkosung aussetzte. Seine Finger fanden den Weg in ihr langes, blondes Haar, das im hellen Schimmer der aufgehenden Sonne einen verzaubernden Glanz trug. Ihr Mund, der ihm diese intensiven Lustmomente schenkte, nahm ihn tief in sich auf, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Mit jedem zärtlichen Zungenstreich und jedem kleinen Kuss auf seine empfindliche Haut näherte er sich seinem Höhepunkt. Mittlerweile hatte er den Kopf gegen einen der Felsen gelehnt, die Augen hielt er fest verschlossen und mit sanftem Druck umfasste er ihren Schopf. , keuchte er wieder und wieder, gefangen im Taumel der Leidenschaft, aus dem es kein Entkommen für ihn zu geben schien. 

Erst mit seinem Höhepunkt, den er in ihrem Mund erlebte, fand die süße Tortur ihr Ende. Sie gab ihm Zeit, sich von diesen intensiven Gefühlen zu erholen, fühlte unter ihren Händen, wie sein glühender Leib erzitterte, sich nur sehr langsam wieder beruhigte. Die Elbe streifte die Hose über sein nun wieder erschlaffendes Glied, hinterließ noch einen zarten Kuss, ehe sie seine Kleider wieder zurechtlegte, so dass niemand auch nur erahnen konnte, was sich soeben im Schutze der Kiefern abgespielt hatte. 

Sie erhob sich leicht, beugte sich über ihn, so dass die langen Strähnen ihres blonden Haares seine Kehle kitzelten, und forderte einen innigen Kuss von seinen Lippen. Als er endlich wieder die Augen öffnete und sie noch immer erstaunt ansah, konnte sie sich ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen. 

Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, wie?, flüsterte sie dann ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er erwiderte nichts, zog sie nur zu sich, bis sie auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam und sich nur zu gern von ihm küssen ließ. Legolas...Lalaithwen...wo steckt ihr beide?, hörte das Paar plötzlich Thíluil Stimme, die sich bedrohlich näherte. , murmelte Legolas schief grinsend, noch immer zu überwältigt von seinem Höhepunkt, Da haben wir aber Glück gehabt Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, trat sein Bruder aus dem Dickicht der Bäume hervor, warf den beiden nur einen irritierten Blick zu, ehe er sagte: Aragorn denkt, es ist nun an der Zeit, weiterzuziehen, er zögerte und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der seine Verlobte in den Armen hielt, Ich störe doch nicht etwa, oder? 

~*~*~

Haldir glaubte, dass ihm sein sonst so herausragendes Gehör einen deftigen Streich spielte, als er Arwens Worte vernahm. Wie angewurzelt stand er vor ihr und auch sie hielt inne, allerdings verriet ihr Blick, dass sie eine Regung von Haldirs Seiten erhoffte, oder auch nur einen kleinen Laut – es war ihr ganz gleich, solange er ihr eine Antwort entgegenbrachte. Aber Haldirs Kehle brannte und war zu trocken, als dass auch nur ein Ton ihr zu entweichen vermochte. 

Ich flehe Euch, Haldir. Ich bitte Euch dieses eine letzte Mal um einen Gefallen. Keine Forderung an Euch soll mehr meinem Munde entweichen, keine Pflicht sei Euch auferlegt, kein Machtwort gesprochen, dem Ihr Euch beugen sollt! Ihre hilfesuchenden Worte drangen tief bis an sein Herz vor. Die Überzeugungskraft ihrer Großmutter fand er in ihren Augen wieder. Mit einem stillen Seufzer entließ Haldir den angehaltenen Atem, schaute unschlüssig zu Boden. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Eryn Lasgalens Tore nicht unlängst verschlossen sind und ob noch genügend Krieger an König Thranduils Seite stehen. Und überhaupt – der Zorn Thranduils gegenüber seinem Sohn währt schon zu lange, als dass große Hoffnung bestünde, dass er sich ohne ein persönliches Auftreten von Legolas von der Dringlichkeit dieser Sache überzeugen ließe, warf Haldir leise Zweifel gegen das Vorhaben der Königin ein. 

Ein gutmütiges Lächeln ruhte auf ihren weichen Zügen, als sie sagte: Ihr zweifeltet auch daran, dass wir den Weg nach Imladris in weniger als acht Tagen bestreiten...aber wir haben es getan Ihr zaghaftes Lächeln wurde zu einem breiteren Schmunzeln, denn Haldirs Unschlüssigkeit machte sich nun auch in seiner Körpersprache bemerkbar. Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, suchte mit den Augen den steinernen Boden ab, weil er ihrem durchdringenden Blick nicht standhalten konnte. Arwen berührte sanft den Arm des lorischen Elben, der dadurch wieder in ihr Gesicht schaute, leise murmelte: Ich kann Euch unmöglich allein zurück nach Minas Tirith reiten lassen, meine Königin. Ihr tragt ein Kind unter dem Herzen und Euer Gemahl würde mir eine solche Fahrlässigkeit nie verzeihen, wenn Euch und dem ungeborenen Leben etwas zustieße Ein Schleier der Enttäuschung schien sich in jenen Sekunden über Arwens schönes Antlitz zu legen. Ohne ihm etwas zu entgegnen, ließ sie sich auf der Bank nieder, auf der Haldir zuvor noch gesessen hatte. Ihre Hände faltete sie in ihrem Schoß, schaute betrübt zu Boden, so dass das lange, dunkle, leicht gewellte Haar aus dem Nacken über ihre Schulter fiel. 

Ihr müsst mich auch verstehen, flüsterte Haldir, dem es wehtat, dass Arwen so viel Kummer durchzustehen hatte. Sie schaute auf und lächelte, doch war jenes von Traurigkeit geprägt. Ich will nur verhindern, dass meiner Familie etwas zustößt, sagte sie dann, Denn sie allein ist alles, was ich noch habe und wofür es sich stets lohnt, zu kämpfen. 

Ihr hattet Visionen, Arwen, begann Haldir vorsichtig, Visionen können irren Arwens Blick verdunkelte sich, in innerer Aufruhr presste sie ihre Finger fest in den Stoff ihres Kleides, doch erwiderte sie in ruhigem, gefassten Ton: Ich werde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen...und wenn Ihr Thranduil die Botschaft nicht überbringt, so werde ich es tun. Und es gibt nichts und niemanden, der mich daran hindern könnte 

Euer Hoheit..., stieß Haldir entsetzt aus, mit Unmut sehend, dass sich die Elbe, die ein sterbliches Leben erwählt hatte, erhob. Aragorn und die anderen müssen wissen, wohin es die Kinder verschlug und weshalb. Ihnen droht große Gefahr, wenn sie blindlings gen Rhûn ziehen. Sie werden Hilfe benötigen! Haldir griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zurückzuhalten. In diesem Moment, als er die Verzweiflung und Rage in ihren Augen sah, kam ihm schlagartig das Bild Lalaithwens in Erinnerung, als diese ihn angefleht hatte, sie mit den anderen Truppen zu den Grenzen Caras Galadhons zu nehmen, weil sie sich weigerte, Legolas im Stich zu lassen. Sofort ließ er von ihrem Arm ab, trat erschrocken über sich selbst zurück. Arwen wollte sich abwenden, als er fast nur noch wisperte: Ich werde den Pfad über das Nebelgebirge wählen, um so schnell wie nur möglich nach Grünwald zu gelangen. Aber ich kann Euch nicht versprechen, dass Thranduil der erbetenen Hilfe nachkommen wird 

Ein Schimmer der Dankbarkeit leuchtete in Arwens blauen Augen auf, doch anstatt ihm auch nur ein Wort zu entgegnen, reichte sie ihm das Buch, lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Mein Gewissen wird mir nie verzeihen, dass ich Euch nicht zurückgeleite, wie es meine Pflicht wäre., rief er ihr nach, als sie bereits die Zügel ihres Pferdes in den Händen hielt. Und mein Gewissen verziehe mir nie, dass ich jene einer Gefahr aussetzte, die ich liebe, obwohl ich die Bedrohung abzuwenden gewusst hätte, sprach sie und führte ihr Pferd über den verwildernden Rasen. 

Ihr wollt wirklich allein zurückreisen? Wenn Ihr mich begleiten würdet..., wollte Haldir sie noch überzeugen, aber sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sagte: Ich wünsche, noch einige Tage an diesem Ort zu verbringen, den ich einst meine Heimat nannte. Ich bremste nur Euer Vorankommen. Zudem fühle ich, dass ich ein wenig der Ruhe bedarf. Ich werde solange in Imladris verbleiben, bis mich eine Kunde des Geschehens erreicht. Nicht eher werde ich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren...allein, damit Euer Gewissen im Reinen ist, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. 

Wenn auch nicht gänzlich von ihren Worten beruhigt, nickte Haldir, verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, bevor er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwang. Gebt mir Euer Wort, dass Ihr hier bleibt, meine Königin, forderte er sanft. Ihr habt mein Wort, sagte sie sogleich bestimmend und schaute dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim lange nach, als dieser bereits wie ein flüchtiger Schatten im dichten Nebel verschwand, nur noch durch das sacht im Sommerwind verklingende Hufgetrappel an Präsenz behielt. Arwen stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, ehe sie sich in ihre ehemaligen Gemächer zurückzog. Aber sie wusste gleichzeitig auch, dass die nun folgenden Stunden schwerer durchzustehen sein würden als alle anderen – für sie hieß es nun bangen und hoffen...ja, hoffen auf Thranduils Sanftmut. 

~*~*~

Glaubst du, dass uns Zakwa und Reevo gesehen haben?, fragte Tari, der die Kapuze seines Umhanges über den Kopf gestülpt hatte, damit das heiße, sengende Sonnenlicht ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Eldarion, hinter den beiden anderen Jungen reitend, schaute sich im Galopp um und konnte am verblassenden Horizont nichts erkennen als Pollen von Sommergräsern, die mit graziöser Leichtigkeit in der Luft tanzten. , antwortete Filegon, vor dem Selina mit starrem Blick saß, an den Fingernägeln in ihrer Nervosität und Angst nagend, Es war noch nicht helllichter Tag und die Bäume dürften uns einen kleinen Sichtschutz verschafft haben Eldarion zog fest an den Zügeln seines Pferdes, trieb den jungen Hengst an das Äußerste seiner Kräfte, um Tari zu überholen und auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Elben zu reiten. 

Spuren, Filegon, siehst du Spuren?, rief er ihm zu, doch der blonde Junge, dessen scharfer Blick seit längerem den Boden absuchte, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, sagte: Sie waren mit einem Mal fort, als ob der Wind sie fortgeweht hätte! 

Sichtlich besorgt drehte sich der Prinz noch einmal um, und tatsächlich konnte er mit bloßem Auge das rege Spiel des Windes beobachten, wie er die feinsten Sandkörner in unmögliche Höhen erhob und in kurvenreichem Flug achtlos auf den Boden zurücksinken ließ. Was, wenn wir in eine völlig falsche Richtung reiten? Stundenlang schon ziehen wir über diese Einöde hinweg, diese dummen Halunken im Nacken...aber nirgends eine Spur der Ostlinge...es war ein Dutzend, sofern ich mich nicht verzählt habe...**ein Dutzend**...das wird nicht einfach so vom Erdboden verschluckt Hätte Tari gewusst, welche Wahrheit in seinen Worten mitschwang, so hätte er vermutlich nicht so verzweifelt geklungen. Wir liegen auf dem richtigen Weg, die Karte lügt nicht!, meinte Filegon. Das nicht...aber du musst gestehen, dass wir die Männer unlängst eingeholt hätten, wenn wir auf deren gleicher Route geritten wären, warf Eldarion ein, dessen Grimm bezüglich Filegons Entscheidungen noch immer Bestand zu haben schien. 

Der Elb schenkte seinem Pferd ein wenig Ruhe, führte es im seichten Trab, während Sphären von Hitzeschleiern deutlich sichtbar vom Boden her aufstiegen. Aber welchen Weg sollen sie sonst eingeschlagen haben? Ihr Lager ist Rhûn und wir befinden uns auf dem kürzesten Pfad dorthin..., wehrte Legolas Sohn die Einwände beider Jungen ab. 

Auch Eldarion gewährte dem erschöpften Ross eine Rast, hielt es auf einem Hügel an, von dem man aus eine weite Sicht auf die großen gräsernen Ebenen hatte und die Landschaft spatiös überblickte. 

Bist du dir da so sicher, mein Freund? Ostlinge sind keineswegs tölpelhaft. Wer sagt uns, dass sie nicht einen anderen, viel geheimeren Weg gefunden haben, um noch schneller ihr Lager zu erreichen?, die grauen Augen Eldarions bargen einen beinahe richtenden Ausdruck, als Filegon seinen Blick kreuzte. Das lange, braune Haar lockte sich ein wenig, reichte bis in seinen Nacken. Wo sollen wir dann suchen, Eldarion? Sag es mir!, knurrte Filegon im scharfen Ton, näher zu ihm reitend. Selina und Tari betrachteten den größer werdenden Groll der Jungen gegeneinander mit wachsendem Unmut. Wir hätten eingreifen müssen, erwiderte Eldarion tonlos und mit so viel Kälte in seiner warmen Stimme, wie es weder Filegon, noch die anderen beiden Kinder je zuvor gehört hatten. Dann würden unsere aufgeschlitzten Leiber jetzt stinkend unter der prallen Sonne und Selina wohlmöglich als Geisel in den Händen der Ostlinge liegen, nur dass es für _sie_ keine Hoffnung mehr auf Rettung gäbe 

Selina fürchtete sich bei den Worten ihres sonst so sanften Freundes und klammerte sich unbewusst an dessen Oberkörper. Sagtest du nicht, Ostlinge sähen in allem und jeden nur die Zweckmäßigkeit? Wieso meinst du plötzlich, dass sie uns getötet hätten, Eldarion gab nicht nach, sah gar nicht ein, warum er den kürzeren ziehen sollte. Weil wir laut deinem Plan wie Krieger bewaffnet auf sie zugestürmt wären und sie sich verteidigt hätten, Filegon wurde laut und das missfiel Selina nur noch mehr. 

Hätten wir..., wollte der Sohn Aragorns den Streit weiterführen, als Tari endlich das Wort ergriff und so laut er konnte rief: Hätte, wenn und aber..._jetzt_ ist es zu spät, als dass es Sinn ergäbe, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie das Schicksal uns mitspielte, wenn wir anders gehandelt hätten. Eines steht fest – Jolly hilft es nicht im Geringsten, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig Vorwürfe macht...meine Meinung, auch wenn sie euch herzlich wenig interessiert, ist die, dass wir, wie Filegon vorschlug, weiter gen Rhûn ziehen. Denn selbst wenn es einen Geheimgang gibt, ist es uns nicht möglich, diesen zu finden! 

Nicht nur der Elb war überrascht von Taris so reifen Worten. Auch Eldarion schwieg, Resignation fand man in seinen Augen wieder. Selina, bisher sehr verschwiegen und betrübt, schaute mit flehendem Blick zu Filegon auf, murmelte: Die Kra-Kras werden uns bestimmt helfen, auch wenn du dich vor ihnen fürchtest Der Elb wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, war er doch zu überrascht, dass Selina genau zu wissen schien, was in ihm vorging. Dass der Krähenzauber ein weiteres Mal wirkt, daran will ich nicht so recht glauben, gestand Tari und Naru, der hechelnd und müde neben dem Pferd seines Herrchens stand, bellte einmal laut, als stimmte er Tari zu. Selina warf Tari einen beinahe beleidigten Blick zu und ihre Stimme barg den altbekannten kindlichen Trotz, als sie sagte: Du wirst schon sehen, wenn sie herflattern! Obwohl ihre Worte in Filegons Ohr den so bekannten und vertrauten Ton hinterließen, erschauderte der Elb innerlich. Und auch Tari war mit einem Mal ganz ruhig geworden, Eldarion musterte seine Freunde besorgt. 

Lasst uns weiterziehen, sagte Filegon dann mit ein wenig kratziger Stimme, die Müdigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

, fragte Eldarion, geschwind ein Stückchen vertrocknetes Brot aus der Tasche ziehend und die zähe Masse mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck kauend. Als der Prinz daraufhin Taris Magenknurren hörte und dessen sehnsüchtige Blicke auf dem eigenen spärlichen Mahl spürte, warf er dem Jungen den übriggebliebenen Kanten Brot zu, den er geschickt auffing und schneller verschlungen hatte, als Eldarion bis _drei_ zählen konnte. Ja, ostwärts. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, erinnerte Filegon und trieb sein Pferd wieder zum Trab an, spürte, wie sich Selina zwischen seinen Armen müde an ihn schmiegte, den Kopf in seine Armbeuge legend. Hätte der Elb nicht mit einer Hand den Zügel gehalten, wäre das Mädchen mit Sicherheit vom Pferd gefallen. Sie war so zierlich, so verletzlich. Und doch ging eine seltsame, unheimliche Kraft von ihr aus, die es ihr erlaubte, die Wächter der Toten zu rufen. Sanft zog er sie ein wenig näher an sich, dass sie noch sicherer in seinem Arm lag, ihr Zopf baumelte frei im Wind, noch immer säuberlich zusammenhaltend. 

Die Bänder, die er ihr hineingeflochten hatte, erfüllten ihren Soll mit außerordentlicher Akribie. Nicht einmal ein Härchen hatte es geschafft, sich aus den bezwingenden, seidenen Fesseln, gefertigt aus elastischem Garn, zu winden. Ihr warmer, regelmäßiger Atem kitzelte die bloße Haut seines Handgelenks. Sich geborgen fühlend, kuschelte sich das Kind an ihn, vergeblich gegen die große Müdigkeit ankämpfend. 

Filegon versuchte, sich daran zu entsinnen, wann das Mädchen zum letzten Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Genau wusste er es nicht mehr, aber er war sich dessen sicher, dass jene Nacht schon viel zu lang zurücklag. Einen Moment ließ er die Zügel außer Acht, streichelte mit seiner nun freien Hand über ihre Stirn, wischte die winzigen Schweißperlen von ihrer erhitzten Haut. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, dass er einst zu kennen geglaubt hatte. So sehr er sich dies auch einzureden versuchte, tief in seinem Inneren wusste Legolas Sohn, dass Selina sich veränderte und dass er nur hilflos danebenstehen und zusehen konnte. Vielleicht, so schoss ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, würden all diese mysteriösen Geschehnisse mit den Krähen ihr Ende finden, wenn sie alle, Jolly eingeschlossen, wieder sicher zurück in Ithilien waren. 

Umso dringender erschien dem Elben nun die Wichtigkeit von Jollys Rettung. Lasst uns unseren Vorsprung ausbauen...nicht länger werden wir unsicher über die Ebenen wandeln, wir haben ein Ziel, Freunde. Und das heißt Rhûn!, rief Filegon tollkühn aus, so dass Selina kurzzeitig neugierig gegen das Tageslicht blinzelte, sogleich aber wieder in den Schlaf abdriftete. , rief Eldarion und gab somit seinem Pferd die Sporen, preschte mit seinen Freunden dem Ostwind entgegen, bis an die unbestimmten Weiten des Horizonts und noch viel weiter... . 

~*~*~

Zarte Schatten säuselten mit dem Wind in den Kronen der Bäume, verdeckten das satte Grün der gesunden Blätter, schlängelten sich längs über den weichen Erdboden, auf dem unzählig Getier eifrig umherkrabbelte und sein tägliches Werk verrichtete. Die Sonne hatte soeben ihre Wiedergeburt zelebriert, ragte groß und golden am Osthimmel, verdrängte rote und noch dunkelblaue Himmelsfetzen in höhere, unerfindliche Regionen, die Zakwa und Reevo nur noch erahnen konnten. 

Sie müssen hier gewesen sein, knurrte Zakwa, mit den Fingern gründlich über den Boden tastend, auf dem sich deutliche Fuß- und Hufabdrücke abzeichneten. Reevo, der noch immer über enorme Schmerzen in seiner Seite klagte, lehnte seitlich gegen einen Baumstamm, atmete unregelmäßig, fast kamen seine Atemgeräusche einem Röcheln gleich. Seine Lunge musste verletzt worden sein, als ihn das Pferd quer über den sandigen Untergrund geschleift hatte. Zakwa hatte sich bisher noch nicht erbarmen können, die blutende Wunde, die sich auf dem Brustkorb seines Freundes erstreckte, zu untersuchen. Allein die Vorstellung grauste ihm. Aber Reevo würde in seinem Zustand nicht all zu lange durchhalten. Dünn, aber immer noch deutlich genug, so dass Zakwa sie erkennen konnte, troffen Speichelfäden, vermischt mit Blut, aus den Mundwinkeln seines Kumpanen. 

Aber keine Spur von den Krähenviechern...das ist unmöglich...wir sind ihnen doch gefolgt, knurrte er dann, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Spuren richtend. Krähen...sind Totenvögel...kennst du nicht die Geschichten? Die Sagen, die von Krähen erzählen, die wie Geister auftauchen und ebenso unverhofft wieder im Jenseits verschwinden?, krächzte Reevo, schwer atmend und die Augen fest verschließend. 

Du wirst doch nicht einem Kindermär mehr Glauben schenken als deinem eigenen Verstand...sofern dieser noch vorhanden ist, ergänzte Zakwa leise, als er sah, wie sich Reevo quälte. Das sind keine albernen...Märchen, wisperte dieser, einen dunkelroten Batzen Blut und Speichel ausspuckend, Das ist die Wahrheit... 

Zakwa sorgte sich um Reevo, wenngleich sein größtes Ärgernis eher dem Geld galt, dass er mit jeder verschwendeten Sekunde weiter von sich fortgleiten sah. Du meinst, es waren Geistervögel, die bewirkt haben, dass dein Pferd in Panik ausbrach und dich meterweit durch den Dreck schleifte?, rief Zakwa in gellendem Ton, sich dessen sicher, dass Reevo im Fieber unsinniges Geschwätz von sich gab. Reevo lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die schroffe Borke, keuchte schwer, Schweiß rann an seinem Hals hinab, durchnässte den Kragen seines Hemdes. Seine Knie wollten ihm nicht länger gehorchen. Schlaff knickten sie ein, gaben dem Gewicht seines geschundenen Körpers nach. Zakwa eilte zu ihm, fühlte den rasenden Puls Reevos an dessen Hauptschlagader. Ohne ihn konnte er nicht weiterziehen, allein erschien es ihm unmöglich, die kleinen Bastarde zu überwältigen. Schließlich waren auch sie bewaffnet. 

In sich hineinfluchend kniete er über den flach am Boden liegenden Reevo nieder, löste die Schnüre, welche seine Weste zusammenhielten, worauf der verletzte Mann ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich gab, über seine Brust streichen wollte, was Zakwa aber zu verhindern wusste, indem er Reevos Handgelenk fest auf den moosbewachsenen Boden presste, die blutüberströmte Haut freilegte. Teilweise war das Blut bereits geronnen, dennoch war es ein grässliches Bild, das sich Zakwa bot. Ruckartig atmete Reevo, was Zakwa nur noch mehr in Bangen versetzte. Er beugte sich über ihn, schlug ihm leicht gegen die Wange, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete. Hör mal, du musst durchhalten...denk an den Schatz, verdammt noch mal...wenn wir den erstmal haben, sind wir ein für alle mal aus dem Schneider!, Zakwa entkorkte eine weitere Flasche Wein, da dies das einzige Getränk war, das noch übrig geblieben war nach der Krähenattacke. Außerdem hatte er einst gehört, dass der darin enthaltene Weingeist Wunden daran hinderte, sich zu entzünden. 

Es wird wehtun, warnte er Reevo kurz, ehe er die Flüssigkeit auf dem teils offenen Leib ergoss, worauf Reevo schallend in den Morgen hinausschrie, seine Qualen, welche er durchleben musste, kundtat. Auch wenn ihm das Gefühl von bebendem Fleisch äußerst zuwider war, presste Zakwa einen Fetzen Stoff auf die gefährliche Wunde, die durch den langen Ritt wieder aufgerissen war, fühlte Reevos rasenden Herzschlag unter seiner Hand. Ruhig. Das wird schon wieder. Du musst liegen bleiben, belehrte er seinen Freund, an dessen bärtigem Kinn das getrocknete Blut klebte. 

Es brennt, zischte Reevo, immer wieder versuchend, sich aufzubäumen, doch Zakwa, der auf Reevos Knien saß, hinderte ihn an der unüberlegten Tat. Wir haben so gut wie kein Verbandszeug...wir müssen deine Jacke zerschneiden und den Stoff auf die Verletzung geben, sonst kannst du nicht weiterreiten, ohne dass die Haut wieder einreißt, knurrte Zakwa in beinahe vorwurfsvollem Ton. Der einzige Laut, den Reevo von sich gab, war ein heiseres, ächzendes Stöhnen. Weißt du, was komisch ist?, begann Zakwa dann, während er mit größerer Nachsicht den Brustkorb Reevos säuberte. Die Haut war durch das Schleifen stellenweise verbrannt, eine Rippe wies eine geringe Deformierung auf, woraus Zakwa schloss, dass der Knochen gebrochen oder zumindest angebrochen war, vielleicht sogar auf das verletzte Gewebe Druck ausübte. Ein bloßer Verband musste dem Schmerz vorübergehend Abhilfe verschaffen. Was denn?, ächzte Reevo, die Zähne fest zusammenbeißend. 

Ich glaube fast, dass die kleinen Ratten hier nicht allein waren..., äußerte Zakwa seine Gedanken, ließ für einen Augenblick von seinem Freund ab und rieb die lockere Erde zwischen seinen Fingern, nahm eine kleine Geruchsprobe und atmete daraufhin deutlich hörbar wieder aus. 

Wie kommst du darauf? Die...Bengel waren zu fünft und hatten den Köter bei sich...ansonsten war dort keiner, erinnerte sich Reevo, den schwarzen Schopf auf dem weichen Boden bettend und die qualvolle Prozedur über sich ergehen lassend, als Zakwa sich daran machte, ihm den Stützverband anzulegen, wofür sich Reevo in eine sitzende Position begeben musste, obgleich die Pein seinen Leib zu verbrennen schien. Ich spreche nicht von Verbündeten..., murmelte Zakwa mit unheilvollem Klang in der tiefen Stimme. , wollte Reevo wissen, Du meinst doch nicht, dass die schon von anderen gesucht werden? Zakwa löste den Gürtel von seiner Hose und schnallte ihn um Reevos Brustkorb, unterhalb der beschädigten Rippe. Zwar klagte Reevo vehement über Schmerzen und verfluchte seinen Verbündeten für dessen eher anfängergleichen Heilmethoden, dennoch war er froh, ihn bei sich zu haben. 

Ich habe keine Ahnung, dachte Zakwa laut nach, blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen der blendenden Sonne entgegen, in deren Richtung die Spuren führten, Die Abdrücke sind tiefer...vermutlich waren die unwillkommenen Besucher um einiges schwerer als die Bürschchen. 

Ich weiß es nicht. Wohlmöglich auch schwere Reittiere...Warge oder dergleichen, mutmaßte Zakwa. Warge wurden seither nur von Orks geritten, Zakwa. Diese Viecher sieht man wohl kaum auf offenem Gelände wie diesem hier. Erstrecht nicht...erstrecht nicht jetzt, wo der Ringkrieg schon so lange vorüber ist. Reevo schloss die Lider, Zakwa fühlte seine glühende Stirn. Verflucht. Du hast auch noch Fieber, knurrte der Mann mit dem braunen Haar, prüfte den Stand der Sonne, um die ungefähre Tageszeit daraus zu schließen. Noch war die Mittagsstunde fern, doch mit jeder vergeudeten Minute, entfernten sich die Kinder immer mehr aus ihrer Reichweite. Und Zakwa wollte sie um jeden Preis schneller in die Fänge bekommen, als irgendjemand anders, wer immer ihnen ansonsten noch zu folgen schien. 

Wir müssen weiter...wir haben noch eine Rechnung mit diesen Kindern offen...von...so einem kleinen Fieber lasse ich mich nicht klein kriegen!, schnaufte Reevo, stieß Zakwa von sich und verschnürte die Weste, wenngleich nicht all zu fest, um noch ausreichend Luft zu bekommen. Bist du dir sicher?, murrte Zakwa, nicht gänzlich überzeugt von der Robustheit seines Kameraden, griff ihm unter die Arme und half ihm somit auf die Beine. Glaub mir, mein Sinn nach Rache ist stärker als das Empfinden...von Schmerzen. Ich werde den Biestern eine Lektion erteilen...auch wenn es das letzte ist, das ich tue., Reevo dachte viel weniger an den ihnen entgangenen Reichtum, sondern weitaus stärker an Taris vorwitzigen, frechen Gesichtsausdruck, als er die beiden vor den versammelten Stammgästen der Taverne bloßgestellt hatte. Diesen Knaben würde er sich besonders vorknöpfen. 

Seine Schritte waren beachtlich schwankend und unsicher, aber Zakwa ließ ihn gewähren. Sollte es ihm nur recht sein, dass Reevo hart im nehmen war. Sobald sie ihr Geld zurückerobert hatten, könnten sie jeden Heiler der Welt bezahlen. Reevo pausierte in seinem müßigen Gang, stützte sich wieder und wieder an den schlanken Stämmen der Bäume ab, _tastete_ sich somit förmlich zu seinem Pferd heran. Zakwa half ihm, aufzusitzen und saß alsbald ebenso auf seinem Pferd, der rachedurstige Blick den Spuren bis zu deren Verschwinden im tanzenden Sand folgend. Und du willst wirklich nicht länger verharren und ruhen? 

Damit du allein deinen Spaß hast und dir die Schätze selber einverleibst? Niemals, lachte Reevo, auch wenn es ihm damit nicht gelang, den gequälten Ausdruck seiner Augen zu verbannen. Einen echten Schurken kann auch gar nichts aufhalten, rief Zakwa lachend und unter den noch schlaftrunkenen Augen der Sonne nahmen sie die Verfolgung wieder auf, mit der festen Überzeugung, ihre Rivalen zu jagen und dingfest zu machen, ehe jemand anders ihren Weg kreuzte. Noch hatten Zakwa und der verletzte Reevo keine Vorstellung, wie stark ihre wahren Gegner sein würden... . 

~*~*~

Verwirrung.

Ja. Das war das seltsame Gefühl, das er empfand. Oder es musste zumindest Verwirrung sein. Denn nie hatte Daelior Drachensohn zuvor etwas gefühlt, das der Verwirrung an sich so gleichkam. Und doch war es etwas ganz anderes. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, er hasste die Welt und liebte sie noch im selben Atemzug, in dem er sich gegen sie verschwor. Unzählige Male überprüfte er die Anzahl der Pfeile in seinem Köcher, ohne jedoch wahrlich zu zählen. So sehr er es auch versuchte und sich selbst schalt, er vermochte sich nicht einmal mehr auf solch simple Dinge zu konzentrieren. Daelior schob es auf das Drachenblut, den Fluch, der fast sein ganzes Leben schon auf ihm lastete. Selbst der dunkle Umhang schien ihm keinen Schutz mehr vor der stechenden, reizenden Sonne zu spenden. 

Am Rande des Lagers saß er auf dem Felsen, auf jenem er vor wenigen Stunden noch mit Lalaithwen gesessen hatte. Er hatte sich wieder hierhin zurückgezogen, während die anderen speisten. Obwohl es schon lange her war, seit er etwas zu sich genommen hatte, kannte sein Körper keinen Hunger, keine betäubenden Krämpfe durchzogen seinen Magen, wie es sonst geschieht, wenn man zu lange keine Nahrung mehr zu sich nimmt. Es war alles schlicht und ergreifend wie verhext. Doch wer konnte einen so merkwürdigen Bannspruch über ihn ausgesprochen haben? Tief seufzend barg er sein entstelltes, dennoch auf sonderbare Weise schönes Gesicht hinter den Händen. Bald, dessen war er sich sicher, würde die Sonne gänzlich aufgegangen sein und die Gruppe wieder aufbrechen. Dann, so hoffte der Elb, würde diese irritierende Qual ein Ende nehmen. 

Daelior, die Hände noch nahe an sein Gesicht haltend, betrachtete seine Finger. Hell und blass wie Elfenbein ragten je fünf der schmalen Glieder an jeder Hand in die Höhe, spreizten sich voneinander ab, konnten gleichzeitig aber auch in sich zusammensinken und miteinander vereinigt eine Faust ballen. Ein Geschick, das jedem gesunden Wesen, das aufrecht auf zwei Beinen gehen konnte, geschenkt worden war. Aber Daelior fühlte sich nicht so, als sei er gesund. Würde ihn sein eigenes Blut nun zur Strecke bringen, ihm alles rauben, das er sich in seinem beschwerlichen Leben mühsam erkämpft hatte? 

Was besaß er denn überhaupt, abgesehen von Lagor und sich selbst? Nichts. Absolut gar nichts mehr. Das Drachenfeuer hatte ihm jene genommen, die er einst zu lieben geglaubt hatte. Doch spürte Daelior nun, dass er in seinem ganzen, langen Leben nicht eine Sekunde lang aufrichtig geliebt hatte. Und niemals geliebt wurde. Sicher, er hatte einst eine Familie gehabt, eine Mutter, einen Vater und sogar drei Geschwister und er hatte Zuneigung zu ihnen verspürt, weil sie ihm Geborgenheit geschenkt hatten. Geborgenheit, die er seither nicht mehr erfahren hatte. Der Drache hatte ihm all das geraubt, was ihn je an Gefühle erinnerte, an Wärme und Schutz. 

Die Konturen der eigenen Finger verschwammen vor seinen Augen, die müde des starren Blickes waren und deren grüner Schimmer hell aufleuchtete. Wie traurig und beschämend, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig daran entsinnen konnte, wie es war, zu lieben! Seine Gedanken jagten wirr durch seinen Kopf, verursachten einen pochenden, gleichmäßig dem Rhythmus seines Pulses folgenden Schmerz. Er hätte nicht mitgehen dürfen. Nie und nimmer. Ganz gleich, was Drúsella ihm prophezeit hatte. Ganz gleich, ob dies der rechte Pfad war, auf dem er orientierungslos entlang schritt. Ganz gleich, ob er sich selbst wiederfand. 

Diese Reise und ihre Gefährten verursachten ein Chaos in seinem sonst so rationalen, gleichgültigen Verstand. Genaugenommen war es nur Lalaithwen, die ihn, wenngleich unabsichtlich, in einen Strudel der Verwirrung gezogen hatte. 

Daelior schlug sich selbst gegen die Stirn, presste fest die Lider zusammen. Nein, nein, das war nicht richtig...das war...ganz und gar verrückt. Sie war so viel schöner als er, so viel reiner und warmherziger. Außerdem von edlem Stand. Sie gehörte Legolas. Dem Prinzen Grünwalds. Zudem war sie ganz anders als er, naiv und manchmal starrsinnig wie ein Zwerg. Warum nur musste er unentwegt an sie denken? Wohlmöglich lag es an dem Gespräch, das er mit ihr geführt hatte. Schon immer hatte er Konversationen mit anderen vermieden und nun wünschte sich der Elb, auch bei ihr keine Ausnahme gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht musste er einfach nur einen Spaziergang machen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, schaute er überrascht in das Gesicht Pippins, das ihn amüsiert musterte. Wie lange hatte er so schon vor ihm gestanden? 

In seinen schmalen, zierlichen Händen hielt er einen Teller, auf dem gebratenes Fleisch und Gemüse lag. Ich muss schon sagen, es ist sehr interessant, dich zu beobachten, kicherte der Hobbit heiter. Seitdem er etwas im Magen zu haben schien, war er wohl nicht mehr so trübselig gelaunt wie noch in der Nacht. Daelior wollte etwas erwidern, wusste jedoch nicht, was und in welchem Tonfall, da er das Anliegen des kleinen Kerlchens noch nicht erahnen konnte. , fuhr Pippin dann fort, streckte die Arme von seinem Körper und hielt dem Elben den Teller direkt unter die Nase. Der herzhafte, wohlige Geruch des Essens stieg ihm sofort in alle Sinne, worauf Daelior seine Nase leicht rümpfte. 

Was hast du? Iss! Schmeckt nicht übel, ehrlich! Und auf das Urteil eines Hobbits in Essensfragen kannst du dich immer verlassen!, pfiff Pippin fröhlich vor sich hin. Ich...ich habe keinen Hunger, sagte Daelior ehrlich und kein bissiger Unterton schwang in der tiefen, heiseren Stimme mit. Der Hobbit runzelte die Stirn, tippte mit dem Finger in die grüne Masse, die den Elben entfernt an Bohnen erinnerte, und führte jenen an den Mund. Also das ist wirklich köstlich! Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir so ein Festmahl entgehen lassen willst? Nicht verstehend, weshalb Pippin ihm so freundlich begegnete, zögerte Daelior einen Moment, nickte dann aber, Ansätze eines Lächelns zeigten sich an seinen Mundwinkeln. Dann hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn **ich** deine Portion esse, oder?, fragte Pippin, ein wenig errötend bei seiner Fragestellung. 

, grinste Daelior und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als sich der Hobbit wieder von ihm entfernte, genüsslich das Essen verzehrend, das ihm zugestanden hätte. 

Gegen die Gefräßigkeit eines Hobbits kommt keine mir bekannte Art an, hörte er unerwartet Lalaithwens helle Stimme ganz nahe neben sich. Daelior drehte sich um und erspähte die recht kleine Elbe unweit neben sich. Sie lächelte ihm zu und ließ sich ungefragt neben ihm nieder, unwissend, welcher Pein sie ihn aussetzte. Sein heftiger Herzschlag machte den Elben nervös und wieder verfluchte er insgeheim den Drachen, denn noch immer gab er ihm die Schuld an seinen derzeitigen, seltsamen Empfindungen. Du hast auch wirklich keinen Hunger?, fragte sie, ihn nun wieder etwas ernster musternd. Er fühlte sich nur noch imstande, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, wich dem durchdringenden Blick ihrer blauen Augen stetig aus. Er sah, dass Legolas sich mit seinem Bruder unterhielt, aber immer wieder verliebt zu seiner Verlobten herüberschaute. Aragorn musste verlautet haben, dass sie wieder aufzubrechen gedachten. Zumindest beluden nun alle ihre Pferde. Und Daelior hatte nichts dergleichen mitbekommen! 

Geht es dir gut?, fragte die Elbe ihn wieder und er nickte. Lalaithwen akzeptierte die wieder plötzlich eingetretene Wortkargheit des Elben als eine seiner Eigenschaften, dennoch machte er auf sie einen seltsam unruhigen Eindruck. Ich...ich wollte dir nochmals danken dafür, dass du mir...nun ja...dass du mir Trost gespendet hast, versuchte sie ein letztes Mal, dem verschwiegenen Elben ein Gespräch zu entlocken. Und endlich sah er sie an, mit kühlen, grünen Augen, deren Glanz nicht einmal eine ganze Höhle voller Smaragde hätte überbieten können, selbst wenn man diese dem kostbaren Schein der Sterne ausgesetzt hätte. Habe ich dich denn wahrhaft getröstet?, flüsterte er, seine Lippen waren ganz trocken, von blassem Rot. Zumindest konntest du mich eine Zeit lang ablenken, lächelte sie und er nickte, schaute wieder zu Boden, als wären alle Kieselsteine dieser Welt interessanter als sie. 

Die Elbe räusperte sich ein wenig unsicher, ehe sie sich erhob. , stieß er hervor und sie hielt inne. Hatte er jemals ihren Namen ausgesprochen? Seine Stimme klang unsicher, fast schien es ihm schwer zu fallen, Lalaithwens Namen zu nennen. Auch akzentuierte er ihn auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise, was liebenswert, fast niedlich in ihrem Ohr erklang. 

Lächelnd wand sie sich zu ihm um, fragte sich insgeheim, was er ihr sagen wollte und was ihm so schwer über die Lippen zu kommen schien. Wie geht es deinem Fuß? Wie bitte? Eine dümmere Frage hätte ihm wohl nicht einfallen können! Daelior hätte sich der eigenen Banalität wegen am liebsten laut rügen wollen, aber dies hätte die überrascht wirkende Lalaithwen nur noch mehr verwundert. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie mit einer solchen gewöhnlichen Frage beim aufgewühlten Klang seiner Stimme nicht gerechnet hatte. , sagte sie leise, ich kann ihn schon etwas mehr belasten. Als ob sie ihm die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Worte beweisen wollte, trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, doch entging Daelior die Anspannung in ihren Zügen nicht. 

Trotzdem...trotzdem solltest du es noch nicht übertreiben, riet er ihr, Wir dürfen schließlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren, wenn wir deinen Sohn einholen wollen und sollten es somit vermeiden, wegen Verwundungen jeglicher Art rasten zu müssen, er klang nunmehr selbstsicherer, hatte sich erhoben und stand groß und schlank vor ihr, der Elbe, die ihm nur ein Stück weit über die Schulter reichte. Lalaithwen entgegnete ihm nichts, versuchte nur in seinen Augen den Grund für seine Unsicherheit zu erforschen. 

Aber Gimlis schallendes Gelächter durchbrach die eingekehrte Stille zwischen ihnen, in der sie sich nur angeschaut hatten, ein Stückchen der Wahrheit des anderen in sich selbst aufnahmen. Schnell war die Ursache für die Erheiterung des Zwerges gefunden – denn Thíluils Gewand wies deutliche Flecken von gebratenem Fett auf, woraus man wiederum schließen konnte, dass etwas vom Essen auf dem Hemd des Elben gelandet sein musste. Hahaha, ich sag es immer wieder...die feinen Elben sind einfach nicht gemacht für das Leben in der Wildnis! Nicht einmal essen können sie, ohne sich zu bekleckern wie ein Kleinkind!, das schalkhafte Funkeln in Gimlis Augen war von purer Schadenfreude geprägt. Einige der gondorischen Wachleute, wie auch Aragorn selbst, schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf, ehe sie das Feuer löschten und die letzten Spuren des Lagers beseitigten. 

Daelior hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, als sich Lalaithwen wieder zu ihm drehte und die eben gesehene Situation kommentieren wollte. Mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Verwunderung schaute sie ihm nach, wie er sich auf Lagors Rücken schwang, die Kapuze des dunklen Mantels über den Kopf legend. 

Meleth nîn?, erklang Legolas liebevolle Stimme, in deren Richtung sie sich augenblicklich umdrehte und den schönen Elben mit den Zügeln ihrer beider Pferde in den Händen erblickte. Darf ich dir auf das Pferd helfen?, fragte er mit einem allessagenden Lächeln. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie zu Daelior, der nachdenklich die steinige und scharfkantige Landschaft der Emyn Muil betrachtete, erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, als Aragorn ihm zurief: Daelior, du kennst die kürzesten Pfade, deshalb bitte ich dich darum, uns weiter zu führen Der Elb reagierte auf den Zuruf des Königs mit einem knappen, dennoch merklichen Nicken und trieb seinen Hengst mit einem leisen Zungenschnalzen an, ohne Lalaithwen auch nur mit einem Seitenblick zu streifen. 

, vernahm sie Legolas Stimme nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, so dass sein warmer Atem ihre empfindliche Ohrenspitze kitzelte. Sie küsste ihn daraufhin auf den Mund, forderte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von seinen Lippen, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte und sie ein wenig fragend betrachtete. Aber sie schmunzelte nur verschmitzt und murmelte: Nun? Ich dachte, mein Prinz hebt mich in seine Arme und trägt mich zu meinem ehrenwerten Ross? Legolas lachte leise und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie mit nie gesehener Leichtigkeit in seine Arme gehoben und lächelte zärtlich zu ihr herab, während er sicheren Schrittes zu den Pferden ging. Sie genoss diesen Moment der Nähe, sog den vertrauten Duft seiner weichen Haut mit jedem Atemzug tiefer ein. Er schien ihren nachdenklichen und ein wenig betrübten Blick zu bemerken und flüsterte ihr zu, als er sie auf ihr Pferd gehoben hatte: Wir finden Filegon und seine Freunde. Und ihnen geht es gut...das weiß ich, er streichelte ihre Wange und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Ich weiß, flüsterte sie, worauf er sie erneut küsste und ihr die Zügel in die Hand legte, sich selbst daran machte, auf dem eigenen Pferd aufzusitzen. 

Fast schämte sich Lalaithwen dafür, dass sie in jenen Sekunden gar nicht an Filegon gedacht hatte, sondern vielmehr an Daelior, dem es immer wieder gelang, sie in Sorge und Verwunderung zu versetzen. 

So zogen die ein oder anderen Reiter an ihr vorüber, während sie noch gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte, letztendlich aber ihr Pferd vorantrieb, als sich gleichzeitig das helle Blau des Himmels mit güldenen Sonnenstrahlen vermengte zu einer zarten Komposition aus Sommerfarben. Filegon sollten uneingeschränkt ihre Gedanken und Gebete gelten, denn sie fühlte stärker denn je, dass er sie jetzt dringend brauchte. Und sie würde an seiner Seite sein, so bald es ihr möglich war. 

~*~*~

_So, hier is schon wieder Kapitelende...und der 21. Streich folgt, wie gewohnt, im 10-Tage Rhythmus, also am 30.3. :) Bis dahin wünsche ich euch einen wundervollen Frühlingsanfang _

_*yay*_

_**Maxi: **Jaja, hängst ganz schön hinterher *lol* Dankeschön für die Eintragung als *freu* hab sowas gar net verdient *sich duck* *knuddel*_

_**Strumpfhase:** Hihi, ich fand unser SMS-Duell in dieser Woche so lustig ^^ konnte dir leider net mehr zurückschreiben, weil (wie ich schon im GB vom FC geschrieben hab) der Tarif sauteuer war und ich kaum noch Geld drauf hatte *seufz* Aber ein großes Dankeschön für deine aufmunternden und anspornenden Worte *extradollknuddel* HDL!_

_**Feanen:** Das mit dem Umnieten stimmt...aber ich glaub, auch wenn die Probezeit vorüber ist, solltest du besser niemanden umfahren ^^ Ich drück dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen! _

_**BlackPearl: **Wie du merkst, hab ich mir nix gebrochen ^^ Ja, ich weiß auch net, was ff.net immer hat...dieses chapter does not exist geht mir immer ziemlich auf den Senkel! Ei, das ist eine riesige Ehre für mich, dass du dich im Fanlisting eingetragen hast *rotwerd* aber das hatten wir schon im Chat ausdiskutiert mit dem Schildergebnis *g* Poetische Ergüsse in Bruchtal? Findest du? O.o Solange dir die Kapitel gefallen, bin ich ja beruhigt *lol* *knutsch*_

_**Viechle: **Stimmt, jetzt wo dus sagst...hilfe, ich hab Legolas ja fast zitiert! O.o Ich krieg das alles gar net mehr mit *sich schäm* Jau, unsere Haldirs sind ziemlich unterschiedlich, aber gerade das find ich ja immer gut. Wär ja auf Dauer langweilig, wenn jeder jeden Charakter gleich interpretieren würde! Nein, er wird net Aragorn hinterhergeschickt, wär ja n Sau-Umweg! Freu mich schon auf dein neues Kapitel :) *knuff*_

_**Christin: **Ja, meine Mutter liest eigentlich jedes Kapitel von zuerst, weil sie auch ein kleiner HdR-Freak ist *hihi* (nicht, dass ich daran schuld wär...) Ja, wir kommen super aus und ich finde es auch wirklich lieb von ihr, dass sie sich Zeit für mein Geschreibsel nimmt! Ich meine, ich bitte sie ja nicht einmal darum, zu lesen, sie macht das ganz und gar freiwillig *g* Danke für deine Review *freu*_

_**Airihnaa: **Du vergleichst meinen Story-Schnitt mit dem von Tolkien? O.o wow! Ich finds auch arg schade, dass er net mehr unter uns weilt...seine Kreativität hätt ich gern! Jaaa, Haldir naggisch...ich glaub, an der Textstelle hab ich zu viel Glühwein intus gehabt *kicher* Obwohl die Vorstellung an sich ganz nett ist, oder? Hier noch mehr Bruchtal für dich...und vielleicht wird bald eine Kuh durch ein Kapitel spazieren ^^ *knuddel*_

_**Goldmond: **Hihi, da hab ich mich mit den Pferden ja doch net so blamiert, wie ich gefürchtet hatte! *uff* Sag mal, liest du auf Arbeit meine Kapitel? O.o *lach* War Bruchtal denn so traurig geschrieben? *sich am Kopf kratzt* Über Daelior kommt bald mehr und...ach, ich verrate nix *g* Du willst ein Date mit Filegon? O.o *lol* Ich glaub, da musst du mit Blacky reden, einmal hat sie, glaube ich, auch erwähnt, dass sie den Kerl zum Knutschen findet *lol* Danke für deine Review, freut mich immer wieder seeehr *knuddel*_

_**HexenLady: **Die Eltern kommen näher...bald...*prophezei* Nicht so ungeduldig hier *lach* So, du meinst also, du könntest mich finden und bestrafen, wann immer du willst und egal, wo ich bin? Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt *g* Danke für deine Review *freu*_

_**Jathy: **Urlaub? Ski-__**Urlaub**? Das waren 3 Tage voller Anstrengung, Stürze und mentaler Erschöpfung *g* Nix Urlaub! Bin aber wieder heil angekommen, wie du siehst. Ich danke dir für deinen lieben Kommentar *knuffelz*_

_**Dana: **Wie versprochen ist dieses Kapitel für dich :) (wehe du freust dich net...lol) Japp, bin in allen Teilen wieder angekommen und habe bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken keine weiteren Blessuren davongetragen ^^ Hoffe, du hast schön Burtseltach gefeiert? Ja, die Krähen sind in der Nähe, aber sie schützen nur Selina, das hast du richtig verstanden *g* Daelior und Laith verwandt? Nun...wer weiß das schon so genau? *grinsel* *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: ***lol* Du hast ein Latexschwertchen daheim? *neidisch guck* Nun, es dürfte sich als schwierig herausstellen, dass die Kinder ihren Kumpel Jolly wiederfinden...für ihn geht der noch ein bisschen weiter, fürchte ich. Ja, Zakwa und Reevo sind Spielverderber...aber Schurken gehören einfach auch in diese Geschichte *g* *ganzliebknuddel*_

_**Finda: **Ach, na sooo lang hast du für die Review nun wirklich nicht gebraucht...wenn sich einer für verspätete Reviews schämen sollte, dann bin __**ich** das (glaub mir, Viechle und Mystica können ein Lied davon singen *g*). Wie war deine mündliche Prüfung? Ich hab an dich gedacht, während ich nen Abhang runtergeschlittert bin *g* Bis zum 10.5. ist die Story schon fertig? *traurig guck und will, dass Story noch viiieeel länger wird* Vergiss nicht, dass dein Gast-Daddy auch nen PC hat *lol* Hach, dein Lob schmeichelt mir außerordentlich *rotwerd* Hihi, du findest Daelior auch zum Quietschen? *kicher* Na mal sehen, was ich da so machen kann ^^ *Riesenknutscher*_

_**Sleepengel: **Wow, also erstmal ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob *noch ganz dunkelrot werd*, freue mich auch sehr, dass dir die Fortsetzung auch bisher gefällt! Das war eigentlich meine größte Sorge, als ich den Prolog damals veröffentlichte. Ja, auf OBL veröffentlichen zu dürfen ist eigentlich eine sehr große Ehre für eine FF-Autorin. Ich dachte, mich trifft der Schlag, als Verena mich per Review fragte! *in Erinnerung schwelg* Jaaaa, du hast __**nicht** geweint! Schön, dachte schon, ich mache alle meine Leser depressiv *lach* Danke für die liebe Review *drück*_

_**Sina: **Legolas kleine Wunde wird ja in diesem Kapitel ausreichend umsorgt *grins* Daelior? Was soll mit ihm sein? Man sollte ihn nicht außer Acht lassen, sag ich mal nur *g* Ich schreib so schnell ich kann, damit ihr alle 10 Tage euer Kapitel bekommt, glaub mir :) *knuffel*_

_**Lucky_Ann: **Ui, wieder ein Besucher auf unserer Seite *freu* Gut zu wissen, dass das Stichwort und die Antwort sogar stille Leser bekehren! *lach* Reviews sind meine Droge und der Ansporn für mich, weiterzuschreiben! Haltet den Dieb! war eigentlich meine erste ernstere FF und ich bin immer noch ganz verwundert, dass sie so eingeschlagen hat *g* Danke, ich bemühe mich, dass auch so gut wird. Thranduil kommt in...lass mich überlegen...2-3 Kapiteln...noch ein wenig Geduld, aber er kommt! Danke für die Review *freu wie ein kleines Fohlen*_


	23. 21 Hals über Kopf

**A/N:** Früüüüüüühling! *freu* Endlich kommen auch in dem entlegendsten, schnarchigsten Kaff wie diesem, in dem ich wohne, die Sonnenstrahlen raus. *sich die Schnute bräun während aus Fenster schau* Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Zeitumstellung in der Nacht von Samstag zum Sonntag gut überstanden?! Eine Freundin erzählte mir, dass diese Zeitumstellung schlimmere Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper hätte, als ein Jetlag nach einem Flug um die halbe Welt. Fragt mich nicht, ob das stimmt, ich weiß nur, dass ich empört darüber war, dass man mir schon wieder eine Stunde Schlaf geklaut hat. OK, genug dem Gebrabbel über den Beginn der Sommerzeit. Steckt die Rollkragenpullover weg und lest artig, was ich euch mal wieder pünktlich nach 10 Tagen serviere :) 

Caro, der Strumpfhase, war mal wieder sehr fleißig und hat mein Skitagebuch, inklusive einiger Bildchen auf _stoffpferd_._mindl3ss_._net_ veröffentlicht...schaut doch mal vorbei, wenn ihr mögt :) 

**Disclaimer:** Wäre ich nicht so gut gelaunt, würde mich das hier schon wieder gewaltig nerven. Was, wenn man mal den Disclaimer einfach so vergisst? Heißt das gleich, dass man mit dem einen, schmächtigen Kapitel im Verdacht steht, Millionen auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu machen? Falls es Juristen unter meinen Lesern geben sollte, klärt mich auf *g* Alles Tolkien, nix meins. 

**Achtung:** Eine Stelle wird Vegetarier sicherlich besonders freuen *g* Ach ja, und Haldir hat in diesem Kapitel wenig Spaß ^^ 

***

**Kapitel 21: Hals über Kopf**

Fast zwei Tage und zwei Nächte waren mittlerweile ins Land gezogen, seit Eldarion, Filegon, Tari und Selina den Entschluss gefasst hatten, auf gut Glück gen Rhûn zu reiten, obgleich sie ohne die Hilfe irgendwelcher Spuren blindlings über das Land zogen. Das wohlgeformte Relief der Umgebung war geprägt von sich streckenweise erhebenden, flachwelligen Hügellandschaften, die sich stetig mit weiten Talauen abzuwechseln schienen. Es war später Nachmittag, als das Sonnenspiel geheimnisvolle Schatten über das Land zauberte, eine stimmungsvolle Atmosphäre schuf, die den Betrachter beinahe vergessen ließ, in welcher Einöde er sich hier befand. 

Ich kann nicht mehr...mir fallen gleich die Augen zu, wisperte Tari erschöpft und den Oberkörper weit vornüber gebeugt, Ich muss schlafen, Filegon...sonst kipp ich noch mal einfach so vom Pferd! Der Elb überlegte einen Moment lang, ehe er sich an Eldarion wandte: Was meinst du...können wir uns eine Pause leisten? Der Prinz hätte nicht antworten müssen, damit Filegon realisierte, dass eine Rast mehr als dringend nötig war. Dunkle Ringe umsäumten die Augen des Jungen, der gesunde, fast rosige Teint war einem fahlen Grau gewichen, was ihn unglaublich alt erscheinen ließ. Die Schultern hingen herab, als ob Eldarion nicht einmal mehr genügend Kraft hätte, aufrecht zu sitzen. Filegon...wir sind pausenlos durchgeritten...bei Nacht wie auch bei Tageslicht. So sehr die beiden uns auch ans Fell wollen, Reevo und Zakwa machten auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als seien sie sonderlich ausdauernd... Selina kommentierte Eldarions Einwurf mit einem lauten Gähnen. Zwar war sie die Einzige von ihnen gewesen, die ein wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte, aber auf einem Pferderücken schlief es sich zuweilen recht unangenehm. 

Filegon drehte sich um und folgte dem Nordwind mit wachen Sinnen. Sein Gefühl versicherte ihm, er könne mit seinen Freunden unentdeckt die Nacht verbringen. Auf der Westseite ihres Weges erstreckte sich ein riesiges Weizenfeld, dessen goldene Ähren weit in den Himmel hinaufreichten, wohl nach der Berührung der einsamen Sterne strebten. 

Tari schaute in die gleiche Richtung des Elben und öffnete vor Erstaunen den Mund: Seit wann reiten wir schon neben diesem Feld her? Bin ich schon so müde, dass ich rein gar nichts mehr mitbekomme? Man konnte es als einen Akt der Entrüstung auffassen, als sich Tari durch das rotblonde Haar strich und einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß. Zu deinem Troste, Tari, erst seit einigen Stunden begleiten uns die Ausläufer des Feldes, sagte Filegon, der wie alle anderen sein Pferd angehalten hatte. Naru, der ein gutes Stückchen hinterher trottete, ließ sich japsend und jaulend nieder, als er bemerkte, dass kurz Halt gemacht wurde. 

Seit wann können uns denn Blumen begleiten?, wollte Selina wissen, die nichts so recht mit der Sprechweise des Elben anzufangen wusste und die in ihrem Sprachgebrauch nicht all zu viele Pflanzennamen nutzte, so dass sie gern sämtliche Gewächse Mittelerdes in die Kategorie __ einteilte. Filegon schmunzelte bei ihrer Bemerkung und tätschelte ihren Kopf, ohne weiter auf ihre Wissbegier einzugehen. Meinst du, dass in der Nähe Menschen wohnen?, fragte Eldarion leise, das schweißnasse, edle Gewand hatte seinen Glanz verloren und leuchtete nur matt im Sonnenlicht auf. Filegon schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf die viel zu hoch gewachsenen Pflanzen und die teilweise umgeknickten Stängel. Lange schon hat sich keiner mehr um die Ernte oder den Wuchs des Weizens geschert...siehst du das Unkraut, das den Boden förmlich überwuchert? 

Aragorns Sohn nickte, war es allem Anschein nach leid, auch nur einen flüsternden Ton aus seiner trockenen Kehle zu erzwingen. Filegon stülpte die beigefarbenen Ärmel seines Gewandes ein wenig zurück und löste eine der Wasserflaschen, die er an seinem dunklen Gürtel befestigt hatte. Die silberne, blattförmige Schnalle fing das Tageslicht auf und wäre er, wenn auch aus Versehen, mit seinen Händen in Berührung mit dem edlen Metall gekommen, so hätte er sich mit Sicherheit daran verbrannt. Haltet noch ein bisschen durch, nicht mehr lang und die Sonne wird untergehen. Bis dahin finden wir sicherlich ein sicheres Plätzchen für die Nacht, schlug Filegon vor und wenn seine Freunde auch mit Widerwillen und zerknirschten Gesichtern auf seine Idee reagierten, nahmen sie sich schlussendlich doch vor, ein wenig auszuharren, um endlich wieder schlafen zu können ohne einen Überfall oder dergleichen befürchten zu müssen. 

Wie sehr ich doch den Winter liebe, wird mir an Tagen wie diesem mit entsetzlicher Klarheit bewusst, stöhnte Tari. Auch wenn die Sonne längst ihren Höchststand verlassen hatte und sich nun in westliche Gefilde neigte, schien selbst die Luft zu brennen und Funken zu sprühen. Filegon reichte Eldarion derweil die Flasche, deren Inhalt nicht mehr kühlend und erfrischend war, aber dennoch gut genug erschien, um den zehrenden Durst zu stillen. Dankend nahm der Prinz die Feldflasche entgegen und nahm sparsame, kleine Schlucke. Die Vorräte gingen zur Neige und wenn sie nicht ein glücklicher Zufall ereilte, würden sie vor den Ufern des Schwarzen Meeres von Rhûn kein Trinkwasser mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und der brenzligen Gefahr des Verdurstens entgegensehen müssen. Wenn hier einst jemand ein Feld angebaut hatte, so bestand eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass ebenso ein Brunnen zur Bewässerung angelegt worden war. Filegon beschloss, sich später in der Nähe umzusehen und hoffte inbrünstig darauf, dass, wenn er einen Brunnen finden würde, dessen reiche Quelle noch nicht versiegt war. 

Als sich dunkelbraune Schatten über die Erde ergossen, als wären sie Tinte, die aus ihrem versehentlich umgestoßenen Fässchen in skurrilen Formen auseinander lief, waren die Kinder am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. 

Auch die Tiere waren von den Strapazen der bisherigen Reise gezeichnet. Nicht einmal Naru vermochte mehr mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, wenn Tari ihm liebevoll den grauen Kopf kraulte. So kam es ihnen allen recht, dass sich eine uralte, verlassene Hütte fand, deren Dach zur Hälfte von den natürlichen Elementen hinfortgerissen worden war. Die Wände bestanden aus dunklem Nussholz, fast hüfthohes Gras säumte die Grundrisse des Schuppens, verdeckte ab und an Risse im Holz, die Einblick in den Innenraum der Hütte gewährten. Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass diese Bruchbude verlassen ist? Was, wenn Zigeuner oder dergleichen hier hausen und nur herkommen, um hier zu nächtigen?, murmelte Tari, trotz der großen Erschöpfung keineswegs seine erweckte Vorsicht ablegend. 

Eldarion, der als Erster von seinem Pferd gestiegen war, strich mit der flachen Hand über den Boden, deckte durch wiederholtes Wischen über den staubigen Untergrund die verdorrten Wurzeln einer Pflanze frei. Ich kann keine Spuren erkennen, die jünger sind als eine Woche, säuselte er dann und auch Filegon konnte keine Anzeichen von unliebsamen Bewohnern erkennen. Er wies Selina an, noch auf dem Pferd sitzen zu bleiben, während er und der Prinz die Umgebung untersuchten. Der Abend dämmerte allmählich und der Elb hob das Kind von dem Pferderücken, trug es in das kleine Häuschen. Das einzig brauchbare, das Eldarion darin finden konnte, war verstaubtes, teils beschädigtes Essgeschirr und eine alte, lederne Decke. Fluchtartig, wie es aussah, hatten die einstigen Bewohner ihre kleine Bleibe verlassen. 

Müssen wir hier drin schlafen? Hier ist es sooo warm!, klärte Selina den Elben auf, der sie sacht auf dem Dielenboden absetzte und ihr ein Lager aus Decken herrichtete. So viel wärmer ist es hier drin auch nicht, zumal das Dach zur Hälfte offen ist, wollte Filegon das mürrische und noch immer traurige Mädchen überzeugen, Und zudem laufen hier keine ekligen Krabbeltiere herum, endete er seine Ausführungen, wobei besonders der letzte Punkt Selinas Dickkopf besiegte und das Kind artig an Ort und Stelle sitzen blieb, mit erwartungsvollen Blicken beobachtend, wie die drei Jungen die vorübergehende Unterkunft etwas gemütlicher einrichteten. 

Ich will mich in der Nähe ein wenig umsehen, kommt ihr ohne mich zurecht?, fragte Filegon nach einiger Zeit, nachdem die Feuerglut der Sonne für diesen Tag erloschen war, aber der erdrückende Geruch der Schwüle noch immer in jeder Faser des Bodens feststeckte. Du solltest nicht allein gehen, gähnte Tari und auch Eldarion hatte Einwände gegen den spontan aufkeimenden Forschungsdrang des Elben: Wir sollten Wache halten...nur zur Sicherheit. Wir können uns abwechseln, aber ich hielte es für klüger, wenn wir zusammenblieben. Wonach du auch suchen willst, Filegon, das kannst du auch beim ersten Tageslicht erledigen 

Der flehende Blick Selinas, sie nicht allein zu lassen, brachte Filegon schließlich dazu, von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abzusehen und vielfach zu beteuern, dass er erst im Morgengrauen die Gegend erkunden würde. 

Eldarion war bereits, mit dem Rücken an einem leeren Regal lehnend, tief und fest eingeschlafen, seine Hände hielten noch die Landkarte fest, auf die er noch zuvor einen Blick werfen wollte. Lächelnd nahm ihm Filegon das Papier aus der Hand, faltete es ordnungsgemäß und verstaute es sorgsam im Rucksack des Prinzen. Bleiben also nur noch wir beide übrig, begann Tari, sacht über den Rücken seines ebenfalls eingeschlafenen Rüden streichelnd, Wer hält zuerst Wache? Selina schaute empört drein, als sie von Tari in der Nennung der Fähigen für die Nachtwache ausgelassen wurde. He, ich bin auch noch da und ausgeschlafener als ihr beide zusammen!, protestierte sie schmollend. Filegon lachte. In einem Punkt hatte sie Recht – im Vergleich zu den Jungen sah sie noch am muntersten aus. Sie boxte ihm verärgert in die Seite, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass Filegon sie nicht ernst nahm. Abrupt verstummte der Elb und zwinkerte sie verschmitzt von der Seite an. Selina, das geht doch nicht, wollte nun auch Tari abraten, doch was ein kindlicher Sturkopf ist, das lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. 

Ich bin doch schon groß genug!, aus Demonstrationszwecken erhob sich die kleine Gestalt, die im diesigen Blau der pilgernden Nacht nur als schwacher Umriss erkennbar war. Selina, wenn etwas geschieht...du kannst nicht mit irgendeiner Waffe umgehen..., wollte Legolas Sohn mit sanfter Stimme das Mädchen von ihrer tollkühnen Idee abbringen, was sie harsch zu unterbinden wusste: Dann sind die Kra-Kras bei mir...das hab ich dir doch schon mal gesagt, sie klang aufgebracht und genervt, bestand unbedingt auf ihr Recht als Gruppenmitglied, Wache halten zu dürfen. Tari wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit dem Elben, ehe er dann sagte: Also...nun...wenn wirklich etwas passieren sollte, könntest du uns sofort wecken...und ich könnte dich ablösen nach ein paar Stunden 

Filegon starrte Tari entgeistert an, weil dieser ihm auch noch in den Rücken fiel. Selina lächelte triumphierend, worauf Filegon nur seufzte und die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel schlug. Meinetwegen...aber dass du dich morgen nicht beschwerst, wenn wir so früh aufstehen und du noch müde bist Selina stieß ein fröhliches Glucksen aus und fiel Filegon um den Hals, der mit ungutem Gefühl der kommenden Nacht entgegensah. 

~*~*~

Ein Zauber, so mochte man sagen, hatte mit magischen Formeln das Wolkenband über den Himmel des Nebelgebirges zugezogen und entließ die Sonnenstrahlen hieraus nur mit milchig-trübem Schein. 

Regen war wahrlich das letzte, das Haldir o Lorien jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Am Fuße des Amon Dínen, den er in seinem restlichen Tagesritt erreicht hatte, machte er Rast, um das Pferd zu schonen. Außerdem gingen noch immer Gerüchte um, dass wildes Getier im Dickicht der Gebirgswälder herumstreunte. Umso mehr lauschte Haldir auf, als aus der Ferne ein wimmernder Laut an sein Ohr drang, der dem Geheul eines Wolfes ähnlich zu sein schien. Ein weiterer Blick gen Himmel versicherte ihn dessen, dass die Nacht nicht mehr fern war und der graue Schleier des förmlich nie ersterbenden Nebels bald das dunkle Firmament vollends einhüllen würde. Er zurrte den Mantel an dessen Kragen fester zusammen, führte sein Pferd mit gemächlichem Schritt auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der er zu rasten gedachte. Haldir war es wohler zumute, wenn er frei die Umgebung im Auge hatte und kein wildwachsendes Gehölz die Sicht versperrte. Auf einem Baumstamm, mittig gelegen auf der Waldlichtung, setzte sich der Elb und wartete sinnierend auf den Einbruch der Nacht. So schnell er konnte, würde er nach Eryn Lasgalen reiten...zumindest hatte er von jenen Worten gegenüber Arwen Gebrauch gemacht. 

Aber bald schon realisierte der Galadhrim, dass sein Tier zu erschöpft war, als dass er es weiter hätte vorantreiben können. Bei Tagesicht, so erschien es ihm, war es bei weitem weniger riskant, in das schier unendliche Unterholz einzutauchen und anschließend den Pass über den Amon Dínen zu überqueren. Der Wind trug den Duft der feuchten Gräser und des herannahenden, nahezu unabwendbaren Regengusses heran. 

Mit einem kurzen, zielsicheren Griff zog der Elb das Buch aus dem Beutel, faltete den Sack aus robustem Leinen ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn neben sich auf das weiche Holz nieder. Seine Finger fuhren behutsam die eingestanzten Schriftzeichen auf dem Buchrücken nach und als wäre er blind und könne seine Augen nicht mehr benutzen, um die Symbole zu entziffern, schloss er die Lider, während über seine Lippen leise die Silben glitten, die er durch die ertastenden Berührungen zu erkennen vermochte. Haldir wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er ein Stück Geschichte der Eldar in den Händen hielt, das es nicht zuletzt deswegen sorgsam zu verwahren galt. Rhûn. Schon immer war dieses Binnenmeer und das umliegende Gebirge Urquell des Bösen. Aber dass jetzt noch, wo doch schon so viele Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg ins Land gezogen waren, immer noch Gefahr für Gondor drohte, war schwer für ihn vorstellbar. 

Bedacht darauf, das alte Papier nicht zu schädigen, schlug der Elb das Buch auf, das in seinem Schoß lag. Auch wenn das spärliche Licht des wolkenverhangenen Abends das Lesen für normal Sterbliche erschwert hätte, hatte Haldir keinerlei Probleme damit, die Tengwarzeichen zu erkennen und in einem fort zu lesen. Im Gegensatz zu dem Exemplar, das in Minas Tiriths Bibliothek zu Hause war, war in jenem Buch, das einst Elrond gehörte, fast der gesamte Text mit elbischen Schriftzeichen verfasst worden. Gedanklich versuchte sich Haldir auf die Begegnung mit König Thranduil vorzubereiten. Was würde er sagen? Welche Worte würde er ihm gegenüber wählen und würden diese überhaupt Anklang finden? Wenn denn Thranduil überhaupt noch in Mittelerde verweilte - was garantierte dem Galadhrim, dass der König ihm Gehör schenkte? Er würde alles versuchen müssen, um den König von der Dringlichkeit der gegenwärtigen Lage zu unterrichten, auch wenn es ihm viel Geduld und Überzeugung abverlangte. 

Eher aus Zufall als aus reiner Willkür schlug Haldir jene Seite des Buches auf, auf welcher die Geschichte der Noldor geschrieben stand. Das Medaillon, das er sofort wiedererkannte, zog ihn sogleich in seinen Bann. Tranceartig zog er die runde Form des Schmuckstückes, das hier mit sehr dunkler Tinte abgezeichnet worden war, nach, sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie jenes Medaillon einst den Hals Lalaithwens zierte. War es wirklich ihre Familie, welcher der gestohlene Schatz der Noldor gehörte? Und waren die Kinder wahrlich deswegen ins Ungewisse aufgebrochen? Nur um Lalaithwens rechtmäßiges Eigentum zurück zu bekommen, begaben sie sich in Lebensgefahr? 

Alle Spuren deuteten darauf hin. Die Seite, die dem Buch aus Gondor entrissen worden war, hatte er nun aufgeschlagen und sah das detailgetreue Abbild des verlorengeglaubten Schatzes. Er selbst wagte es nicht, an Arwen zu zweifeln, die entscheidende Frage jedoch war, ob Thranduil sich von bloßen Spekulationen würde überzeugen lassen. 

Mit einem dumpfen, plumpen Geräusch fielen die Seiten des Buches aufeinander, als es Haldir zuschlug. 

Kleine, flinke Regentropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das all zu durchlässige Blätterdach des Gebirgswaldes. Und nicht zuletzt weil die Lichtung ungeschützt der Witterung ausgesetzt war, wollte es Haldir vermeiden, dass das Buch nass wurde oder sich gar die trockene Tinte verflüssigte und das lang bewachte Gut Elronds binnen Sekunden ruinierte. Zwar weinte der Himmel nur wenige, salzlose Tränen, dennoch konnte schon ein bisschen Wasser durch ein unglückliches Geschick das Werk von Jahrtausenden zunichte machen. Haldir verstaute das Buch in dem Beutel und pfiff zweimal kurz hintereinander, um sein Pferd dazu zu bringen, zu ihm zu traben. Er musste auch nicht lang warten, bis es etwas ausgeruhter auf ihn zugelaufen kam, die störenden und neckenden Regentropfen schnaubend aus der Mähne schüttelnd. Lachend strich er über die Blesse des Tieres, fühlte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, wie sich das kurze, recht raue Fell schnell anfeuchtete. 

Was sagst du, mellon nîn, wollen wir uns unterstellen, bis der Regen aufhört, oder schnell weiterziehen, trockeneren Gefilden entgegen?, leise fragte er dies, unaufhörlich den Hals des Pferdes tätschelnd. Der Hengst schnaubte, entblößte kurzzeitig sein Gebiss und blähte die Nüstern auf, nur um anschließend erneut wild den Kopf hin- und herzuwerfen, um die lästigen Regentropfen aus dem Fell zu schütteln. Und du wirst keine längere Pause benötigen?, fragte er sanft, worauf der Hengst leise schnaufte. So recht wusste Haldir nicht, ob er das Tier wieder so stark würde beanspruchen können und so entschloss er sich, zu Fuß zu gehen und das Pferd mit sich zu ziehen, bis sie eine geeignete Stätte zum Schlafen gefunden hatten. Morgen wird ein besserer Tag sein, an dem du mir deine Kraft beweisen kannst, säuselte er dem Hengst zu, dessen Schweifschlag gut als Geste der Enttäuschung zu deuten war. 

Doch Haldir ließ sich nicht erweichen und schritt mit dem Pferd an der Kandare über die Wiese, welche sich zu einem Hang erhob und dort von hohen Tannenbäumen umsäumt wurde. Irgendwo, so war sich der Galadhrim sicher, würde er ein gutes Plätzchen zur Nachtruhe finden... . 

~*~*~

Habt ihr beiden euch eigentlich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, welches Ständchen ihr zur Vermählungsfeier von Legolas und Lalaithwen anstimmen werdet?, flötete Pippin vergnügt, als sich die scharfkantigen Felsen der Emyn Muil immer rarer machten und in eine Landschaft aus sonnigem Grün übergingen. Jegliche Traurigkeit war endgültig aus ihrem Denken verbannt und guter Dinge ritten die beiden Lockenschopfe dicht an dicht mit Thíluil. Dieser schielte etwas nachdenklich zu Gimli herüber, der brummend hinter Legolas saß, als man ihn wieder einmal an seine müßige Pflicht erinnerte, die er noch abzuleisten hatte. 

Der rotbraune, zottige Bart verbarg zwar Gimlis volles und ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht zum größten Teil, aber dennoch war der Missmut des Zwerges deutlich aus der breiten Stirnfalte zu entnehmen, die sich immer dann bildete, wenn Gimli schlechte Laune hatte. Ein elbisches Lied natürlich, sagte Thíluil überzeugt und der Klang seiner Stimme ließ vermuten, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete, auch nicht jenen, den Gimli sogleich einwarf: Das ist ungerecht! Du vergisst, dass ein Zwerg mitsingen wird und eure Lieder sind ganz und gar nicht für unsere Stimmen geschaffen! 

Thíluil schaute fragend zu seinem Bruder, der nur lächelte, wohl nur halbherzig das aufkeimende Streitgespräch des Elben mit seinem Freund verfolgend. 

Du vergisst da etwas ganz Entscheidendes, Kurzer!, warnte Thíluil und vor Entrüstung über diesen Ausdruck blieb Gimli für einen Augenblick die Spucke weg, Wir singen auf einer _**Elben**hochzeit_, nicht auf einem Dorffest!, argumentierte Thíluil weiter, so dass heiteres Gelächter aus der Gruppe hervordrang. Wage es ja nicht, zwergischen Gesang auf den Wert eines gewöhnlichen Festes zu reduzieren, Bürschchen!, grollte der Zwerg, dessen Pausbacken indes dunkelrot anliefen in seinem Eifer. Maliziös grinsend hob Thíluil die schmalen Brauen und sagte: Warst du denn schon einmal auf einer Elbenhochzeit? Ich meine, auf einer richtigen Vermählung nach elbischer Tradition? Lalaithwen drehte sich nun auch um, neugierig der löchrigen Argumentation Gimlis lauschend. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie viele spitzohrige Freunde ich habe, hm? Legolas reicht mir schon aus und wenn seine gesamte Sippe so ist wie du, dann kann ich wohl darauf verzichten, bei irgendwelchen anderen elbischen Hochzeiten den Narr zu spielen! 

War das ein Nein?, schmunzelte Thíluil, entzückt darüber, wie radikal sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Zwerges in Sekundenschnelle veränderte. Ja, das war es. Wenn deine gesamte Verwandtschaft so ist, wird es für mich eine all zu große Peinlichkeit, zu singen, Legolas, grummelte Gimli nun an seinen Freund gewandt, der sich lächelnd zu ihm umwandte und murmelte: Keiner aus meiner Verwandtschaft wird wohl anwesend sein, Gimli, also fürchte dich nicht! Lalaithwen schluckte schwer, als sie die Worte ihres Verlobten vernahm. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass ein so großer Keil zwischen Legolas und seine Familie getrieben wurde und nun realisierte sie, dass sie _selbst_ der Keil war. 

Fürchten? Ein Zwerg fürchtet rein gar nichts!, posaunte Gimli und schlug sich mit der Faust auf die stolz geschwellte Brust. 

Das sah bei den Pfaden der Toten aber noch ganz anders aus, mischte sich Aragorn ein. Die ganze Welt schien sich plötzlich gegen einen gerade mal vier einhalb Fuß großen Zwerg verschworen zu haben, denn Gimli kam sich ziemlich hilflos vor. Und nicht einmal Legolas wollte ihm Schützenhilfe leisten. Musst du diese alten Kamellen hervorkramen?, murrte der Zwerg beleidigt und beschloss, rein gar nichts mehr zu sagen, weil es den Anschein hatte, als würden alle Mitglieder dieser Gemeinschaft nur darauf erpicht sein, ihn zu verspotten. Nun ja, alle bis auf Daelior vielleicht. Dieser ritt wie zu Beginn ihrer Reise an der Spitze, allein und schweigsam, die dunkle Kapuze bedeckte seinen silbernen Schopf und der weite Umhang hüllte seine sehr schmale Gestalt gänzlich ein. Lalaithwen rätselte insgeheim, weshalb er sich schon wieder so zurückzog, war er doch regelrecht aufgeschlossen ihr gegenüber gewesen. Die Elbe schob es auf eine seiner Launen und beschloss, ihn besser in Ruhe zu lassen. 

Aber der wahre Grund für Daeliors plötzlich wiedergekehrte Verschlossenheit war ein anderer – er fürchtete sich. Fürchtete sich vor dem, was aus ihm wurde, wann immer er in Lalaithwens Nähe war. Fürchtete sich vor dem, was er empfand. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, gedanklich Kontakt zu Drúsella aufzunehmen, sie um Hilfe zu bitten, ihr einen Rat zu entlocken, wie er dem entgehen konnte, was ihn so schwach machte. 

Denn der Elb ahnte, dass, obschon sie den Vorsprung der Kinder verkürzt hatten, dies noch ein gefahrvolles Abenteuer werden könnte und wenn dem so wahr, würde er sich auf seine Kampfkunst konzentrieren müssen und dürfte sich von nichts und niemandem ablenken lassen. Sein umherschweifender Blick entdeckte etwa zwanzig Meilen östlich von ihrer Position aus eine Siedlung. Abrupt hielt er Lagor an und sein scharfer Blick eilte über das Land. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die Kinder in jener Siedlung gewesen sein mussten. Entweder flüsterte es ihm der heiße Ostwind zu oder lag ihr Geruch noch in der Luft. Seine ausgeprägten Sinne wurden von einer so plötzlich Welle aus Empfindungen erschüttert, dass Daelior regelrecht schwindelig wurde. 

Indes hatten Aragorn und sein Gefolge die Lücke zu dem Spurenleser geschlossen und tauschten verwunderte Blicke. Daelior...habt Ihr etwas?, fragte der König Gondors vorsichtig, mit Unmut die totengleiche Blässe in Daeliors vernarbtem Gesicht betrachtend. 

, flüsterte Legolas, der nun auf gleicher Höhe mit Daelior sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und seinem Blick über die weiten Grasebenen Dagorlads folgte. Daelior schaute ihn überrascht und fragend an, worauf Legolas weitersprach: Auf meinem Weg nach Ithilien habe ich dem Städtchen einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet...das liegt jedoch schon über zwanzig Jahre zurück, ich weiß nicht, wie sich die Siedlung entwickelt hat und ob dort überhaupt noch Menschen ansässig sind Aragorn fasste in die Brusttasche seines Gewandes, in der er das gefundene Haarband seines Sohnes aufbewahrte und drückte er fest, ohne es jedoch herauszuziehen. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Kinder..., begann er und verstummte plötzlich. Ihm war deutlicher denn je anzusehen, wie sehr ihn die Sorge um seinen einzigen Sohn grämte. Lalaithwen streckte ihre Hand aus und umfasste Legolas Arm. Die Anspannung beider Elternteile ließ die Luft förmlich knistern, als schritte man auf heißem Wüstensand. Möglich wäre es allemal, flüsterte Daelior, Wir sollten ohnehin die Stadt besuchen, denn deren Einwohner können uns vielleicht Auskunft geben, falls sie Kinder vor einigen Tagen haben durchziehen sehen. Mûrcaras selbst birgt nur wenige Sprösslinge 

Angestrengt wich er Lalaithwens hoffnungsvollem Blick aus, während er sich fühlte, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Der Tag ist noch jung! Lasst uns nach Mûrcaras reiten!, schlug Legolas vor und Pippin konnte sich seine schon lang verkniffene Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten: Gibt es dort auch Gasthäuser? 

Die allessagenden Blicke der anderen ignorierte er und schaute voller Eifer auf die für seine _gewöhnlichen_ Augen nur als schwache Erhebung der Landschaft erkennbare Stadt. Mir scheint, wir sollten uns beeilen, weil Pippin wieder einmal dem Hungertode nahe ist...und ein gutes Bier habe ich schon lange nicht mehr getrunken!, dachte Merry laut nach. Bevor wir in Mûrcaras ankommen, dämmert sicher schon der Abend. Vielleicht ist der kurze Besuch eines Gasthauses gar nicht so abwegig, unterstützte Thíluil den Vorschlag des Hobbits. Das entscheiden wir lieber wenn wir da sind, endete Aragorn den heiteren Wortwechsel, Der Elb nickte nur und gab seinem Hengst die Sporen, jagte vornweg auf dem gräsernen Untergrund, worauf ihm die anderen voller Enthusiasmus folgten. 

~*~*~

Das einzig Gute daran, dass sie seit Stunden durch den engen Schacht vorantrotteten, war die Tatsache, dass das pralle Sonnenlicht einem hier unten nicht das Fell verbrennen konnte. Pejou ermutigte Jolly dadurch, indem er ihm weissagte, dass es nicht mehr weit wäre, bis sie zu den Reittieren gelangten, aber der Junge wusste nicht, wie lange ihn seine Beine noch tragen können würden. Zumindest konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass es Pejou war, der ein Auge auf ihn warf und ihn noch verhältnismäßig freundlich behandelte. Seine Kleider waren teilweise durch die vielen Schläge zerrissen und schmutzig. So sehr er es immer gehasst hatte, wenn ihn seine Mutter früher dazu gedrängt hatte, ein Bad zu nehmen, sehnte sich Jolly nun doch nach einer Gelegenheit, sich zu waschen und frische Gewänder anzulegen. So hatte er sich dieses Abenteuer nicht vorgestellt. 

Was hatten die Ostlinge mit ihm vor? Welche Arbeiten oder Aufgaben würden sie ihm zuweisen? Und würde er seinen nächsten Geburtstag überhaupt erleben? 

Immer wieder schossen Jolly diese Fragen durch den Kopf, doch wagte er es nicht, auch nur eine von ihnen zu äußern, aus Furcht vor Vyâns Schlägen. Und er machte sich auch Sorgen um Selina und seine Freunde. Er hoffte fast, dass sie es aufgegeben hatten, nach ihm zu suchen und sich schleunigst auf den Rückweg nach Minas Tirith machten, da sie die Gefahr unterschätzt hatten, der sie sich zu stellen ersuchten. Auch wenn sein Schicksal damit besiegelt worden wäre – er wollte nicht verantworten, dass seinen besten und treusten Freunden etwas zustieß. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, weil er einfach von seiner Angst übermannt wurde und nicht einmal durch seine Fesseln in der Lage war, dieses Zeichen von Schwäche fortzuwischen. Was würden seine Eltern denken, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkehrte? Wenn sie erst erfuhren, durch welch irrsinnige Idee von einer Schatzsuche sie ihren Sohn verloren hatten? 

Jolly schluchzte, doch war es eher ein würgender Laut, der über seine Lippen kam. Die Tränen brannten auf seiner gepeinigten Haut, wuschen den Dreck in kleinen Rinnsalen aus seinem Gesicht. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Nur war es Pejous Hand, die immer wieder gegen seinen Rücken stieß und ihn somit anwies, weiterzugehen. 

Der Junge hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die einzige Frage, die sich ihm stellte, war jene, wie weit der Moment noch entfernt war, in dem er einfach tot zusammenbrechen würde. 

In die Realität wurde er erst barsch wieder zurückgeholt, als Pejous raue Stimme erklang. Du hast es doch geschafft...was flennst du dann, Bursche?, sagte er zu ihm und mit Erstaunen stellte Jolly fest, dass der schmale Schacht einem regelrecht unterirdischem Lager gewichen war, wenige Pferde waren angekettet worden und Warge stießen knurrend mit ihren mächtigen Schädeln gegen die eisernen Gitterstäbe ihres Käfigs. Der Ostling stand neben ihm und starrte ihn finster und mit fragendem Ausdruck an. Du kannst dich jetzt ausruhen..., knurrte er ihm dann zu und drückte Jolly ohne größeren Kraftaufwand zu Boden, so dass die zitternden Knie des Knaben nachgaben und er förmlich in sich zusammenklappte. 

Los, füttern wir die Biester, nicht, dass sie uns nachher noch anfallen, donnert Vyâns Stimme und allein bei diesem Klang breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Jollys Armen aus. Larn rief den anderen Anweisungen in einer für Jolly unbekannten Sprache zu und er konnte beobachten, wie mächtige, eiserne Türen aufgebrochen und wenig später riesige Bündel von Fleisch daraus hervorgeholt wurden. Der Hauptmann der Ostlinge, dem die aufmerksamen Blicke seines Gefangenen nicht entgangen waren, stieß Jolly an der Schulter an und grollte: He, was glotzt du so? Sei lieber froh, dass wir **dich** noch nicht als Wegzehrung für unsere Reittiere verwenden Jolly schluckte, senkte sogleich den Blick und erzitterte, als sein Magen deutlich hörbar knurrte. Larns schallendes Lachen erfüllte das Lager, ehe er dann Pejou zurief: Da wird einer hungrig...du weißt, was du zu tun hast Jolly, in Erwartung eines weiteren Schlages, verkrampfte sich völlig. Doch trat die befürchtete Strafe nicht ein. 

Stattdessen hörte er Pejou leise, ja beinahe sanft, sprechen: Sieh mich an Jolly vertraute dem Ostling nicht. Aber dennoch gehorchte er seinem Geheiß und hob den Kopf. Ehe er sich versah, spürte er, wie der Mann mit einem nassen Lappen grob über sein Gesicht fuhr, auch seiner gepeinigten Nase keine sanftere Behandlung zugute kommen ließ, was einen stechenden Schmerz verursachte und Jolly leicht mit einem peinvollen Stöhnen kommentierte. Wir haben nicht viel zu essen hier unten, murmelte Pejou, ohne wirklich auf Jollys Leiden einzugehen, Nur das Fleisch für die Warge und etwas Hafer für die Pferde Der Ostling unterbrach die Säuberung von Jollys Gesicht und musterte ihn abschätzend. Du hast als die Wahl, womit du dir den Bauch voll schlagen willst, ein schiefes Grinsen ruhte auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen des Mannes, das konnte Jolly selbst durch die Rüstung, die Pejou trug, erkennen. 

, wisperte Jolly ängstlich und geschwächt. Kannst du haben, war Pejous simple Antwort und er erhob sich aus seiner hockenden Position und ging geschwind zur Lagertür, hinter der die Ostlinge all ihre Vorräte horteten, kam kurze Zeit später mit einem kleinen Stück rohem Fleisch zurück. 

Mit einem ekelerregenden Klatschen landete es auf Jollys Beinen, nachdem es Pejou lieblos hatte fallen lassen. Erst als Jolly ein wenig hilflos zu dem Mann aufschaute, entsann sich dieser dessen, dass dem Jungen buchstäblich die Hände gebunden waren und er so nicht essen konnte. Was soll, pfiff Pejou, Du musst dann sowieso allein reiten, dachte er laut nach und Jolly, der dies nicht recht zu deuten wusste, hob fragend die Brauen. Pejou aber fasste den Jungen grob an der Schulter und zerrte ihn so weit vornüber, bis er mit dem Mund beinahe das rohe Fleisch berührte. Schon der Annahme nachgehend, so das dürftige Mahl herunterschlingen zu müssen, war Selinas Bruder äußerst überrascht, als er spürte, wie der hagere Ostling mit einem flinken Schnitt die Fesseln durchtrennte und seine verkrampften Arme freigab. 

Na los, iss...du hast nicht ewig Zeit, kommandierte Pejou und setzte sich neben ihm nieder, um sicherzugehen, dass der Bursche seine neu erworbene Bewegungsfreiheit nicht unüberlegt ausnutzte. Langsam, ganz langsam zog Jolly seine Arme an seinen Seiten vorbei. Seine Glieder, die sich an die peinvolle Fehlstellung gewöhnt hatten, weigerten sich zunächst, der von Jolly beabsichtigen Bewegung nachzukommen. 

Sein Gesicht verriet die Anstrengung, mit der er ein Aufschreien verhinderte. Er umfasste das rohe Fleisch, das weich und rot in seinen Händen lag und noch den Geruch von geronnenem Blut trug. Unschlüssig beäugte Jolly das Fleisch, zögerte, so dass Pejou ungeduldig raunte: Du bist bessere Speisen gewöhnt, ich weiß. Aber du musst essen. Sonst kennt Larn kein Mitleid mehr 

Jolly lag es fern, dass Larn überhaupt jemals so etwas wie Mitleid gekannt hatte, aber er verstand die Dringlichkeit in den Worten des Mannes und schloss fest die Augen, als er mit einem Male mit bloßen Zähnen in das Stück Fleisch biss. Die Übelkeit, die ihn in jenen Sekunden überfiel, brachte ihn fast dazu, den Bissen wieder auszuspucken. Er kaute es widerwillig, Ekel erfüllte ihn, als er schmeckte, wie Blutreste des erlegten Tieres sich in seinem Mund ausbreiteten, als er die zähe Masse zerbiss. Er ertrug es nicht länger, wie seine Zähne in die rohe Substanz glitten und seinen Drang, alles zu erbrechen, nur verschlimmerten. Also schluckte er ganze Brocken herunter, bis er fast das gesamte Stück gegessen hatte. Von welchem Tier stammt das Fleisch?, fragte Jolly zaghaft, sich etwas zu trinken herbeiwünschend, das den kalten, fleischigen Geschmack aus seiner Mundhöhle fortspülte. Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen. Du würdest dir augenblicklich den Finger in den Hals stecken, prophezeite Pejou im nüchternen Ton, während er die Schnüre an den Fleischbündeln festzurrte und jene aufeinanderstapelte. Jolly legte mit einem nur allzu deutlich verabscheuenden Ausdruck den übrigen Fleischbrocken beiseite. 

Fertig? Gut., murrte der Ostling und zerrte Jolly wieder auf die Beine und schubste ihn vorwärts zu den anderen. Larn empfing ihn mit einem bösartigen, dröhnenden Lachen und packte ihn im Nacken. Dann kannst du ja auf dein Reitgefährt aufsteigen, flüsterte er heuchlerisch und sein stinkender Atem glitt über Jollys Gesicht. Er stieß ihn von sich weg, zerrte ihn zu einem der freigelassenen Warge, der nur durch zwei Männer festgehalten werden konnte. Wild fletschte er die Zähne, seine dunklen, schmalen Nüstern blähten sich bedrohlich auf, als er Jollys Geruch wahrnahm. Von einer unbekannten Hand im Nacken gepackt, wurde Jolly so weit nach vorn gebeugt, dass er sich einbildete, alle Sehnen in seinem Halse würden mit einem einzigen _Ratsch_ zerreißen. 

`Weniger als ein halber Fuß´, dachte Jolly, als er den Abstand zwischen dem lechzenden Wargmaul und seinem eigenen schweißnassen Gesicht abzuwägen versuchte. `Er muss nur zuschnappen´, jagten die Gedanken kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf, `und dann ist es Aus mit mir...aber so geht es wenigstens schnell´ 

Erschrocken über die eigenen, wirren Gedanken, die er zuvor nur in den tiefsten Abgründen seines Unterbewusstseins zu denken gewagt hatte, stieß der Junge einen seltsamen Laut aus, der die Ostlinge an das Winseln eines Hundewelpen erinnerte. Wenn du ihm nicht zeigst, dass du Angst hast, wird er dich vielleicht nicht fressen, lachte Larn, nickte Vyân kurz zu, worauf dieser den Warg am Nacken packte und mit einer sichtbaren Leichtigkeit den Leib der Kreatur zur Seite drehte, bis diese von Schmerz erfüllt zu jaulen begann. Es war ein grässlicher Laut. Er erinnerte Jolly an eine Ratte, die in einer Falle feststeckte und deren Rückgrat gebrochen war. Eine Ratte, die sich hilflos so lange unter ihrer nicht enden wollender Pein wand, bis sie ihrer schweren Verletzung erlag. Gedanklich assoziierte Jolly den Warg nicht nur mit einer Ratte, sondern gleichsam mit sich selbst. Jederzeit könnte ihm Vyân so den Hals verdrehen. Aber er würde gar keine Kraft mehr finden, auch nur ein Stöhnen von sich zu geben. 

Mach endlich!, fauchte der Koloss von einem Mann und der Knabe blickte unschlüssig zu ihm auf, so dass Vyân fast schrie: Steig endlich auf, oder ich lasse ihn los! Jolly zuckte unter dem lauten, groben Tonfall des Mannes zusammen, wurde plötzlich von der Hand, die ihn zuvor noch so fest umklammert gehalten hatte, losgelassen. Sein fragender Blick galt Pejou, doch dieser schien sich völlig desinteressiert von ihm abgewandt zu haben. 

Jolly hatte einen meilenlangen Fußmarsch, Prügel und Durst ertragen, ja, sogar einen rohen Batzen Fleisch hatte er in sich hineingezwungen, um nicht auch noch zu verhungern und nun sollte all sein Bemühen, am Leben zu bleiben, zerstört werden, nur weil er zu feige war, auf den Rücken dieses Biestes zu steigen? , keuchte er, mehr als Antwort zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Vielmehr taumelte er auf das knurrende und jaulende Geschöpf zu, als dass er mit der Überzeugung, die er im Herzen verspürte, ans Werk ging. Der Rücken des Tieres war geprägt von einer eigenartigen Wölbung, von kurzer, jedoch kräftiger Statur war sein Leib, überzogen von zottigem, tonfarbenem Fell. Der Gestank, den dieses Wesen verströmte, erinnerte Jolly an faulenden Fisch. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Arten von Schmarotzern sich in dem Fell des Wargs tümmelten. Ein wenig zimperlich und ungeschickt tastete er sich mit zitternden Händen am Rücken voran, bis er schließlich das rechte Bein um den fleischigen Körper legte und erstarrte, als er den pulsierenden, vor Rage bebenden Leib des Tieres unter sich spürte. 

Jolly fand kaum Gelegenheit, sich an diese eigenartige Reitposition zu gewöhnen, da ließ Vyân den Warg auch schon los, der zunächst nichts anderes im Sinn zu haben schien, als den unfähigen Reiter abzuwerfen. Selinas Bruder bohrte seine verkrampften Finger in das Nackenfell, fühlte die schmierige, raue Oberfläche der Haut, an der er beinahe abzurutschen drohte. Eine Weile betrachteten die Ostlinge mit Erheiterung den Kampf ihres Gefangenen mit dem Warg, bald schon aber wurde Larn ungeduldig, da es an der Zeit war, das eigentliche Anliegen zu erfüllen und den Kleinen zum Hauptquartier zu bringen. Gut jetzt!, brüllte er, gab Vyân mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er dem sich darbietenden Chaos doch ein Ende bereiten sollte, was der Gigant schließlich auch durch einen gutplatzierten Tritt gegen die Hinterläufe des Wargs zu vollenden wusste. Der Warg sackte abermals jaulend zusammen und Jolly wimmerte unbewusst, noch immer im Eifer dessen gefangen, sich auf dem Rücken des Tieres zu halten. 

Keine Späßchen mehr, sprach Larn mit düsterer, beinahe prophezeiender Stimme, Eilt euch, es gibt viel zu tun! 

~*~*~

Die Sterne leuchteten hell in jener Nacht. Dies konnte Filegon erkennen, auch wenn er inmitten der kleinen Holzhütte an ein Regal gelehnt saß und die Maserung der schluderig aneinander genagelten Bretter aus Nussbaumholz mit einer Art traumgleicher Faszination betrachtete. Das Dach war schließlich nicht mehr das jüngste und unlängst hatten sich, vor allen Dingen der Witterung wegen, wie Filegon vermutete, die flachen Dachschindeln aus lehmiger Substanz gelöst und gewährten dem kühlen Sternenschein Einlass in das schuppenartige Gebilde. 

Tari schlief. Seinen Kopf hielt er in einer recht ungewöhnlichen Position auf der linken Schulter gestützt, wobei seine Hände die angewinkelten Knie umschlossen, als würde er somit verhindern wollen, dass sich die Gelenke entspannten und den Beinen gewährten, sich gänzlich auszustrecken. Auch Eldarion war seither nicht aufgewacht, schien erstmalig friedlich zu schlafen, seine Züge, die denen seines Vaters besonders in jenem Moment ähnlich waren, nahmen entspanntere Formen an, beruhigten auch Filegons schuldbeladenes Gemüt. Selina, die ihre Verantwortung als Wächter sehr ernst zu nehmen schien, stand an der Südseite der Hütte, an der ein kleines, schmales Fenster die fließende Form des Holzes unterbrach. Das dichte Glas war noch von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen gewesen, als sie das Häuschen auffanden, was Selina aber allem Anschein nach durch tüchtiges Reiben mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides gesäubert hatte. 

Aufmerksam und jeden Anflug eines Gähnens mit ihrer kleinen Hand aus dem hübschen Gesicht streichend, lugte sie hinaus in die laue Sommernacht, in der sich bisher nichts Ungewöhnliches zugetragen hatte. Filegon musste lächeln. Für diese eine Nacht war **sie** diejenige Person, die das Kommando gab und die _ihm_ sagte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie leise gefragt, ob er denn doch noch Ausschau nach einem Brunnen halten dürfe, aber sie hatte sich mürrisch vor ihm aufgestellt und ihn mit strenger, didaktischer Miene schnell von seinem Gedanken abgebracht. 

Aber dem Elben entfiel die Dringlichkeit nach Trinkwasser nicht und der Drang, danach zu suchen, erschwerte es ihm, einzuschlafen. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Innenraum, den sich die Kinder recht gemütlich eingerichtet hatten und verharrte an einem kleinen Bogen Papier, der aus einer Schublade ragte, welche wiederum schief in ihrer hölzernen Schiene lag, vermutlich gar herausgebrochen war. Das Weiß des Papiers nahm geisterhafte Konturen an und jedes Mal, wenn der säuselnde Nachtwind das Material wiegte wie die weichen Saiten einer Violine, schien es leise zu flüstern, zu singen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Filegon an einen Vers, den er einst in einem der unzähligen Bücher und Gedichtbände seiner Mutter gelesen hatte. 

_Tanz mit mir_

_den letzten Tanz_

_im Duett der_

_vergehenden Sterne,_

_im Wolkennebel_

_der Ewigkeit,_

_schwebender Silhouetten_

Der Elb erschauderte, obschon er nicht wusste, weshalb. Stets hatte er das Übersinnliche respektiert, es als einen Teil der unbeugsamen Natur angesehen und als solchen immer geachtet. Dennoch verunsicherte ihn die Präsenz unruhiger Seelen, von der dieses gewöhnliche Papier im Duett mit dem Wind zu erzählen schien. Unvermeidlich verband Filegon den Begriff _Seele_ mit dem Tod. Und mit Letzterem die Krähen, die Selina rief. 

_Oh, süße Illusion,_

_schmeichelnder Traum,_

_dem wir uns hingaben._

_Im Firmament der Erinnerung_

_wird er immer erstrahlen._

_Bis zum Ausklang der_

_bittersüßen Melodie_

_sollen unsere Schatten_

_auf blutigem Marmor kreisen;_

_bis unruhige Seelen_

_im erwachenden Tageslicht_

_ersterben_

Was sagst du, Filegon? 

Der Elb blinzelte das Mädchen überrascht an, das sich zu ihm ungewandt hatte und ihn mit gleichwertigem Erstaunen musterte. Legolas Sohn schalt sich in Gedanken selbst, hatte er wohl die letzten Zeilen dieses Gedichtes laut ausgesprochen, ohne es zu bemerken. , brachte er mühselig hervor, womit sie sich nicht wirklich zufrieden zu geben schien. Selina legte den Kopf schief, fast so wie Naru, wenn dieser seinen Unmut bezüglich der Unternehmungen seines Herrchens zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, und kam langsam auf ihn zu, kniete dann neben ihm nieder. Das klingt unheimlich, sagte sie nach einer Weile, so dass Filegon zunächst der Zusammenhang nicht mehr in den Sinn kommen wollte. Es ist nur ein altes Gedicht...nur erfundene Worte... Selinas Gesichtsausdruck zeugte nicht von absoluter Zufriedenstellung. 

Worte können Stimmungen erzeugen, Selina, begann er leise zu sprechen und zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich, bis sie auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam, Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie sonderlich bedrohlich sind, murmelte er beschwichtigend. Selina verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer nachdenklichen Grimasse, ehe sie die Arme locker um Filegons Hals legte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter niederlegte. Das hab ich bei meiner Zeichnung auch gedacht..., wisperte sie und Filegon spürte, wie sein Mund ganz trocken wurde, ihm sämtliche Möglichkeit nahm, etwas zu erwidern, ...und dann bist du zusammengebrochen, endete sie und machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. Er bemerkte, wie sie immer häufiger blinzelte, um die Augen offen zu halten. 

Sanft umfasste er ihr Kinn, drehte es zu sich und schaute ihr in die dunklen, warmen Augen. Wenn du müde bist, kann ich dich ablösen, Selina An Taris Vorschlag, dass er die Wache übernehmen könnte, dachte Filegon nicht mehr. Besonders nicht dann, wenn er den erschöpften Sohn von Rufus dem Hufschmied zusammengekauert schlafen sah. 

Selina schüttelte den Kopf, bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in die weiche Haut auf Filegons Stirn und sagte: Du solltest schlafen und nicht an sowas Schauriges denken! Fast musste der Elb lachen, weil sie plötzlich so erwachsen sprach und ihn tadelte. Du hast Recht, gab er letztendlich nach, presste ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange und entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung. Ich pass schon auf euch auf!, versicherte sie ihm ein weiteres Mal, als er sich schon weiter zurückgelehnt hatte und wieder zum Nachthimmel aufsah, der nur bruchstückhaft ersichtlich war, Außerdem sind die Kra-Kras nicht weit 

Filegon wusste nicht, ob er es nur träumte, oder ob er auf der letzten Stufe zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen das leise Krächzen und Flattern von Krähen hörte. Als er eine Stunde später ein weiteres Mal zum Sternenhimmel aufschauen wollte, bevor Eru ihn in einen beruhigenden Traum hinübergleiten ließ, war jener bedeckt und schwarz. Schwarz wie das Gefieder der Totenwächter. 

Die Krähen waren Selinas Ruf gefolgt. 

~*~*~

Ungewöhnlich schnell, so kam es Haldir vor, hatte sich der Vorhang der Nacht über das hügelige Bergland an den Westhängen des Amon Dínen gelegt und den atmenden Nebel über die Landschaft verstreut. Er hatte sein Pferd weiter geführt, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Kein noch so sicher erscheinendes Plätzchen an diesem Ort war dem Galadhrim sicher genug, entweder waren die Stellen, die er zuvor als Schlafplatz auserkoren hatte, zu steil, zu offen oder zu undurchdringlich. 

Wenigstens hatte sich der Regen eingestellt. Nur kleine Pfützen zeugten von seinem schwindenden Einfluss, hier und da sammelten sich einsame Tropfen zu schmalen Rinnsalen, die alsbald im gierig trinkenden Waldboden versickerten. 

Der aromatische Duft von Tannennadeln stieg ihm in die Nase, überall auf dem Waldboden lagen sie verstreut, als hätten die Bäume sie nur aus Versehen fallen lassen und könnten sich nun nicht mehr herabbeugen, um sie wieder an sich zu nehmen. In der Tat hatten die Tannen, welche Laubbäume wie Eichen und Erlen in zunehmender Höhe abwechselten, eine arg gekrümmte Form, die vom Dunkel der Nacht nur noch mehr betont wurde und so besonders zur Geltung kam. Die dünne Sichel des Mondes ragte über den Wipfeln der Bäume, als ahmte sie jene graue Gewächse auf spöttische Weise nach. 

Sein Pferd blieb abrupt stehen und ließ sich nicht weiterführen. Verwundert darüber drehte sich der Elb zu dem Hengst um und klopfte seinen Hals. Was hast du, mellon nîn? Ich weiß, der Weg ist lang und ich habe viel von dir abverlangt, aber ich bitte dich, nur noch ein kleines Stück des Weges mit mir zu gehen, bis wir eine geeignete Stelle zum rasten gefunden haben!, bat Haldir sanft, musste kurz an den Zügeln zupfen, bis sich das Tier wieder in Bewegung setzte und mit ihm einen kleineren Abhang erklomm. Rasch führte sie der Pfad, obgleich von schauerlichen Schatten begleitet, an einen Teich, umgeben von hohen Bäumen. 

Haldir befreite das Tier von der lästigen Kandare und schnallte den Bogen von seinem Rücken, wischte mit seinen geschmeidigen Fingern das Wasser aus den kleinen Einkerbungen seiner Waffe, das sich im seichten Regen angesammelt hatte und nun eine kunstvolle, winzige Seenlandschaft auf dem Holz bildete. Als er diese Arbeit verrichtet hatte, trat Haldir an das feuchte Ufer des Teiches und beugte sich hinab, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und sich somit ein wenig zu erfrischen. Auch er war müde und von der Tatsache absehend, dass er eine kleine Pause bis zum Morgengrauen einlegen würde, hatte er noch eine harte Zeit eiligen Reitens vor sich. Gerade wollte er seine Hände in das klare Nass eintauchen, als ihm auf einmal so war, als regte sich hinter ihm etwas. 

Geschwind drehte er sich um, den Bogen sofort bis zum Anschlag gespannt. Seine Wahrnehmung strafte ihn Lügen, als er den Pfeil auf die gähnende Leere des Waldes mit ihren weitgehend friedlichen Geschöpfen richtete. 

Trotzdem war Haldir nicht naiv und wusste, dass er Obacht geben musste, um in diesen großräumig unbesiedelten Wäldern keiner Gefahr blindlings in die Arme zu laufen. Nur sehr langsam senkte er den Bogen und trat zu seinem Pferd zurück, auf dessen Rücken noch immer der Beutel lag, in dem das Buch verwahrt wurde. Nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass hier wahrlich keine Gefahr drohte, nahm er den Beutel in die Hand und wollte ihn herunterheben, als ein Surren durch die Luft schwirrte und Haldir aus den Augenwinkeln zwei flinke Schatten erspähte, die sich kaum da er sich umgedreht hatte, im Dickicht verflüchtigt hatten. Haldir wurde unruhig. Und er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er unruhig wurde. Als wäre er ein Teil von ihm, lag der glatte Bogen in seiner Hand, bereit dazu, dass seine Sehne gespannt wurde und mit einem lautlosen Zischen den langen, schmalen Elbenpfeil abfeuerte. 

Wieder ein Schatten, doch aus einer anderen Richtung. Haldir wusste, dass er nicht ins Nichts schießen konnte und sich nicht nervös machen lassen sollte. Hier wollte jemand Schabernack mit ihm treiben. Nun...sollten sie es nur versuchen, aber mit einem elbischen Bogenschützen und Hauptmann der Galadhrim legte man sich besser nicht an. 

Wieder erklang dieses seltsame Surren, das Haldir entfernt an das Geräusch erinnerte, das Spinnräder von sich gaben. 

Wer ist da?, rief er mit bedrohlicher Stimme in die Nacht hinaus, doch alles, was ihn als Antwort ereilte, war ein neckisches Gekicher, das aus allen Himmelsrichtungen zu kommen schien. Ich warne Euch, ich bin bewaffnet...und ich werde diese Waffe auch einsetzen, wenn Ihr mir nicht Euren Namen nennt, seine Stimme hallte im hohen Gebirgspass wider, wurde jedoch abermals von leisem Gekicher und dem Schnauben seines Pferdes beantwortet. Wie Ihr wünscht...ich lasse mich nicht zum Narren halten, flüsterte Haldir, atmete ruhig, schloss die Augen und fühlte jede Bewegung des Windes. Mit einem Male, als der springende Schatten noch zu fern erschien, um wahrgenommen werden zu können, wand sich der Elb um und schoss einen Pfeil ab. Gezielt. Nicht ins Nichts. Er musste ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er den Schatten erlegt hatte. Dass er die Oberhand in diesem verrückten Durcheinander gewonnen hatte. 

Und tatsächlich erklang kein Surren mehr, kein Gekicher. Aber die Schatten, sie mehrten sich. Haldir bemerkte, dass sie auch im Geäst der Bäume lauerten, wie kleine, schnelle Tiere huschten sie von einem Winkel zum nächsten, so flink, dass selbst Haldir sie nicht alle zu erlegen vermochte. Es waren keine Tiere, die ihn so in die Irre zu führen versuchten. Das erahnte er an der Art, wie sie sich bewegten und anhand der Laute, die sie von sich gaben – es mussten Menschen sein. Menschen, die ihn einen so bösartigen Streich spielten. Menschen, die für ihn in jenem Moment eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellten. Denn bald warfen sie Steine von den Bäumen, trafen ihn an der Schulter und sogar am Kopf, so dass Haldir den Überblick verlor, ja, sogar seinen Bogen fallen ließ. 

Erst als er eine Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, die ihn zu sich drehte, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er blickte in das finstere, stark bärtige Gesicht eines großen Mannes, der ganz in lederne Gewänder gekleidet war und eine seltsame Kette aus Holz- und Rindenstücken um den Hals trug. 

Er wollte sich wehren, sich auch ohne Waffe verteidigen, aber seine Hände wurden von einer gewaltigen Kraft festgehalten, zwei, drei oder sogar noch mehr Männer mussten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken zerren, um den Elben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Das letzte, das Haldir in seinem verzweifelten Kampf spürte, war eine Faust, die ihm ins Gesicht schnellte und die Nacht noch finsterer für ihn werden ließ... . 

~*~*~

_Tja...was wird mit Haldirlein nur geschehen? Neugierig? Am Karfreitag, dem 9.4.04 erfahrt ihr mehr, wenn das 22. Kapitel erscheint. Ein großes, extra__**dickes** Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! _

_**Sleepengel: **Die Sache mit Lalaithwen und Daelior ist recht verzwickt, aber lass dich ruhig überraschen! Ja, bin glücklicherweise heil daheim gelandet, obwohl mein Knie mir heut noch Probleme macht *lol* Ich werde eben alt...vielen lieben Dank für die Review! *sich immer ganz besonders freu*_

_**Viechle: **Hach, jetzt bin ich mal wieder mit Reviewverspätung dran...da du aber nicht da bist (warum auch immer), fällt die Verspätung nicht so ins Gewicht, oder? Deine Original Fiction muss ich auch noch lesen *seufz* Komm kaum noch dazu...äh...Haldir braucht nicht länger, um zu Thranduil zu gelangen. Sieh mal, ehe er Aragorn & cos Spur aufgenommen hat, dauert es ewig, außerdem bringt ihnen das recht wenig, wenn er ankommt und sagt: Hey, ihr steckt tief in der Scheiße, weil sie ja militärische Unterstützung bräuchten...also lieber keine Zeit verlieren und zackig ab in den Düsterwald. *g* ist auch so ein Smiley, das Erstaunen oder Überraschung ausdrückt...die sind die Augen, der Punkt is der Mund...noch Fragen? *g* *knuddel*_

_**Strumpfhase**: *lol* Ja, sie tun es wieder...wenn auch auf ne andere Art und Weise. (war mir irgendwie klar, dass dich das besonders freuen würde) Wie wars denn eigentlich am Samstag? Hab dir die Hufe ganz arg gedrückt! Den Tagebuch-Upload hast du übrigens echt genial hinbekommen! *staun* Wieder einmal kann ich nur sagen, dass ich viel zu doof für so was wäre. is ja nix neues fordert von uns übrigens eine Dokumentation des Skilagers...ich musste mir ein arges Lachen verbeißen...werde das Tagebuch aber doch lieber für die Schule umschreiben *zwinker* HDL! *hugs*_

_**Dana:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir mein Geburtstagskapitelchen gefallen hat! *g* Nun ja, die Krähen haben Reevo ja net direkt verletzt, vielmehr war es ja das verschreckte Pferd, das ihm das angetan hat ^^ Die Krähen folgten Selinas Ruf, sie werden aber nur dann etwas tun, wenn Selina selbst in Gefahr ist...also kein toller Schutz für die Kleinen. Boah, Thíluil hätte sie erwischen sollen? Nanana...was wäre denn das für ein Anblick gewesen? *sich das bildlich vorstell* Du kommst auf Gedanken! Hape Kerkeling? Cool, freut mich für dich...viel Spaß :) *knuddel*_

_**Lucky_Ann: ***lol* Was glaubst du, wie ich mich vom Schulstress erhole? Ich schreibe *g* (obwohl ich dann genaugenommen Stress durch Stress ersetze...hm...) Also auf Thranduil wirst du wohl oder übel noch ein Weilchen warten müssen, aber er wird zu 100% noch mal nen Auftritt der Extraklasse hinlegen *schwör* :) *freu* Schön, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt *knuff*_

_**Nake:** Wow, danke für dein Lob! Es gibt unzählig viele gute Legolas Stories, ich glaube, du wirst ne ganze Weile auf ff.net beschäftigt sein mit lesen :) Hihi, nur ne Frage, hast du denn schon den ersten Teil dieser Story gelesen oder hast du gleich mit der Fortsetzung angefangen? *löl* Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, freue mich immer wie bekloppt darüber!_

_**HexenLady:** Hihi, ich bin auch verdammt ungeduldig und nerve meine Freunde ständig mit dieser Marotte...das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum ich mir keinen Beta-Reader zulege...ich kann einfach nie warten, bis er/sie korrekturgelesen hat...dauert mir zu lang *lol* Aber solange es auch ohne Beta geht, werde ich das weiterhin so handhaben *g* *knuddel*_

_**Mystica89: ***lol* nun...was soll ich anderes sagen als *sich verbeug* Danke für den Beifall...ich krieg gerad mit, dass ich schändliches Stofftier immer noch net reviewt hab...ich sollte mir mal nen Nachmittag frei nehmen und nur reviewen...wird nachgeholt! *sich duck* *knutsch*_

_**Kristin: **Ui juhuuu *freut sich, wieder eine Review von dir zu bekommen* Jau, der Handlungsstrang mit Thranduil wird noch ausgebaut, keine Sorge! Ui, das mit Hausaufgaben in den Ferien kommt mir nur all zu bekannt vor...ich werde in den Osterferien einen Vortrag, eine Belegarbeit und eine dümmliche Collage ausarbeiten müssen...wenns dumm kommt, drückt mir meine Kunstlehrerin noch die Fertigstellung meines Holzschnitts rein...*seufz* Wir habens nicht leicht, wie? Ui, Gedichte? Welche meinst du jetzt – die auf ff.net oder auf fp.com? Egal, ich fühl mich geschmeichelt, dankeschön! *knutsch*_

_**Christin**: Ich habe mir zwar keinen Arm gebrochen, aber ne anstrengende Woche wars trotzdem...bin einmal voll aufs Steißbein gekracht und hab für nen Moment nur noch Sternchen vor Augen gesehen...nun ja, ich habe überlebt *lach* Jaja, Leggy und Laith sich wieder...aber für wie lange? *verschwörerisch tu* Danke für die liebe Review *knuddel*_

_**Airihnaa: **Zappelig? Warum bist du denn zappelig? *lol* Das Kapitel hat dich doch hoffentlich nicht so aus der Bahn geworfen? Hab jetzt übrigens von der Freundin meines Bruders einen Kuhtisch gezeigt bekommen...hihi...sieht sehr ulkig aus...hätte ich mehr Platz in meinem Zimmer, würde das Ding dort perfekt reinpassen *g* *knuddel*_

_**Jathy:** Hey, ich wurde dazu gezwungen, Ski zu fahren *g* War so ziemlich der einzig annehmbare Sportkurs, der angeboten wurde...wenn ich da so sehe, was die anderen machen – Gymnastik und Aerobic? Nee du, nicht mit mir...dann stürz ich mich lieber in lebensbedrohliche Gefilde *lol* Hab das Kompliment meiner Mum ausgerichtet und sie hat sich sehr gefreut *g* Soll mich noch mal bedanken...also Danke! Und nochmals danke für die Review *hugs*_

_**Finda:** Sag mal, spielst du eigentlich Querflöte in so nem ? Musste nur dran denken, weil letzte Woche eine in meinem Englisch-LK nen Vortrag darüber hielt und auf ihrer Querflöte rumgeflötet hat...siehst mal, ich denk an dich *g* Hach, ich bin mal wieder dunkelrot bei deinem Lob angelaufen...ich kann das gleiche nur doppelt und dreifach verstärkt an dich zurückgeben! Mit Thranduil musst du noch ein wenig Geduld haben, aber wie ich schon sagte, er wird kommen...und nen entscheidenden Part spielen *g* Hat sich eigentlich Mara gemeldet? *ungeduldig herumhibbel wegen Vorfreude auf dein neues, fantastisches Kapitel* *knutsch*_

_**Nuriana: **Hey, du kommst auch aus Sachsen? *freu* Cool! Arwens Großmutter ist Galadriel, die mit Celeborn die gemeinsame Tochter Celebrian zeugte, welche wiederum Arwens Mami ist...verstanden? :) *macht einen Strich auf der Liste der Daelior-Nicht-Möger* Ich verrate nichts, aber der Junge wird dir noch so manchen entrüsteten Seufzer entlocken *g* Bin übrigens wieder einmal erstaunt, wie sehr du dich mit den Kapiteln auseinandersetzt *freu* Und ja, du hast mich durch einen kurzen Text sehr glücklich gemacht *g*_

_**Feanen**: Yeah! *köpft die Schampusflasche* Ich wusste, dass dus packst! Ich wird Fahrschule wohl erst nächstes Jahr hinter mich bringen, wenn Schule vorbei ist *wird das sonst zu viel* Weißt du eigentlich schon, was du nach der Schule machen willst? Bei uns war vor kurzem so ne Berufstante, die allgemeine Unruhe gestiftet hat á la Ihr habt ja noch Zeit...aber eigentlich müsst ihr schon seit der 5. Klasse wissen, was ihr werden wollt...nun ja...ein Kommentar hierzu erübrigt sich meinerseits *g* Glückwunsch noch mal! _

_**Donsiwe:** *Tztztz* kann ja nicht wahr sein...so ein bösartiges Exemplar von einem Bruder...wie gut, dass sich mein großer Bruder (der übrigens schon ne ganze Weile in ner eigenen Wohnung wohnt) selber nen PC kaufen will, damit er unseren nicht belagern muss *g* Jaja, das mit dem Kreischen sollten wir wirklich ein wenig zurückschrauben, sonst hält uns noch wer für gestört ^^ (wobei ich glaube, dass sie das auch so tun...) *knuddel*_

_**Red-Black:** Uff! Was für ein Lob *ganz dunkelrot werd* Dass dir die Story so gut gefällt, schmeichelt mir ja ganz besonders! Du druckst die ganzen Kapitel aus? O.o Nee, oder? Auf wie viele Seiten kommst du denn da? Ach herrje und dann bin ich auch noch schuld dran, wenn ihr zu hohe I-Net Kosten habt *sich duck* Ui, ich bin die erste FF-Autorin, der du reviewst? Mensch, ich fühl mich echt geehrt...vielen, vielen lieben Dank, mehr kann ich da gar nicht zu sagen! *knuddel*_


	24. 22 Barglar und seine verrückte Bande

**A/N**: Pünktlich zum Karfreitag ein neues Kapitel für euch...ja, ja, selbst an Feiertagen mach ich keine Pause. Hab nun endlich ein paar freie Tage, in denen ich aber allerhand Schulzeugs machen muss *sigh* So etwas wie Freizeit gibt es allem Anschein nach nicht mehr. Nun ja...werde mir am Montag Hidalgo" im Kino anschauen. (hat einen imaginären Kinogutschein, der es ihr erlaubt, jeden Montag für den halben Preis ins Kino zu gehen...2x hab ich ihn schon missbraucht" *g*) Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Eiersuchen (das ist nicht zweideutig gemeint, auch wenn ich von bösen Zungen als Pornopony" bezeichnet werde) und erholsame Feiertage! 

Zusatzinfo: Vergesst nicht, am 17.4. , **BlackPearl **zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren! Das könnt ihr am besten tun, wenn ihr ihrer wundervollen Website www.elvisheyes.de.vu einen Besuch abstattet und euch ins Gästebuch eintragt *g* 

**Disclaimer**: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an J.R.R. Tolkiens Werk Der Herr der Ringe" und leihe mir nur ein paar Charaktere aus, ohne Geld damit zu verdienen. Ha, seht ihr? Ich kanns auch ohne jegliche Theatralik! 

**Achtung**: Kleines Osterschmankerl für euch – das bisher _längste_ Kapitel dieser Story, mit allerlei Irrungen und Wirrungen und hoffentlich vorhandenem Unterhaltungsfaktor. 

*** 

**Kapitel 22: Barglar und seine verrückte Bande**

Die Erde stieß einen ächzenden Seufzer aus. Lange schon war sie dem verbrennenden Licht der Sonne ausgesetzt, unfähig, neues Leben zu gebären, weil Trockenheit und Sommerhitze ihren Leib ausgedünstet hatten. Umso erleichterter war sie nun, als der Feuerball, der in diesem Jahr eine ungewöhnlich lange Dürreperiode mit sich brachte, an den Westtoren von Mûrcaras mit stillem Gezeter unterging, mit aufflammenden, rotglühenden Feuerarmen versuchte, sich am Rande des Horizonts zu halten und doch noch gegen die ihn erlöschende Nacht den Kürzeren zog. Die Schatten der Pferde erstreckten sich lang und dünn über das bräunlich-grüne Gras, ließen die kurzen, ergrauenden Halme erzittern, sobald sie flüchtig über sie huschten, als froren sie in dem flinken, nur mäßig kühleren Dunkel, das aus dem Lichtspiel der Abendsonne entstanden war. 

Der erste Reiter, der gänzlich in einen düsteren Mantel gehüllt war, dessen Gesicht ebenso finster erschien und eine fast wohltuende Kühle verströmte in der Schwüle des Abends, preschte über den Untergrund, Mûrcaras Stadttore vor Augen. Sein helles, silbern schimmerndes Haar blitzte aus der weiten Kapuze hervor und wirkte auf den Betrachter zunächst wie ein kostbares Band oder gar Schmuck, so edel glänzte es. Ihm folgten auf weiteren, sehr erschöpft wirkenden Pferden Menschen, gleichsam Elben, Hobbits und sogar ein Zwerg. Äußerst selten bekam man eine solch ungewöhnliche Konstellation von Reisenden zu Gesicht, so dass es fast normal war, dass sämtliche Einwohner der Stadt neugierig zum Stadttor gelaufen kamen und jene, die aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht mehr zu gehen vermochten, sei es aus Altersschwäche, Krankheit oder nur der simplen Muße der Faulheit, lugten hinter dünnen Vorhängen aus ihren Fenstern hervor. 

Schneller als ein Lauffeuer und noch bevor Daelior als Erster das offene Stadttor durchritt, verbreitete sich die Kunde in Mûrcaras, dass sich allerlei edel aussehende Besucher der Stadt näherten. Einer wollte gar den Banner Gondors und den Hohen König Elessar selbst gesehen haben, doch noch taten es die aufgeregten Gemüter der Einwohner als bloße Vermutung und Wichtigtuerei ab. 

Grumir, verärgert darüber, ein zweites Mal in so kurzer Zeit solche eine Aufruhr in seiner Stadt zu durchleben, erhielt die Nachricht von einem seiner Diener, als er gerade mit Malfast, seinem Finanzberater, beim Abendmahle gesessen hatte. Wehe dir, Schelm, wenn der Besuch nicht annähernd so wichtig ist, wie du es herausposaunst", hatte er gedroht und sich flüchtig mit der gelblichen Serviette den Mund abgewischt, worauf das dunkle Rot des guten Weines aus Südithilien zu einem warmen Orange auf dem hellen Stoff verlief. Geschwind hatte er sich den feinen Hut mit der breiten, geschwungenen Krempe aufgesetzt, den herrlichen Mantel aus wallendem Purpur, passend zu seinem Hut, übergestreift und war mit festem Schritte nach draußen auf die Hauptstraße getreten, auf der sich die Besucher den Angaben der Zeugen nach dem Stadtzentrum näherten. 

Lange musste er nicht warten, da im gemächlichen Trab die Pferde der Fremden über die unebene Straße auf ihn zukamen, und tatsächlich sah er den Banner Gondors prachtvoll aus der Mitte herausragen und als der König von Gondor persönlich aus dem Schutz seiner Begleiter heraus und an die Spitze des kleinen Zuges ritt, klappte der Unterkiefer Grumirs ganz ohne sein Zutun nach unten. `Weswegen besucht mich der König? Ob er von den Geschäften gehört hat? Von der finanziellen Misere der Stadt?´, dachte sich Grumir und wurde ganz bleich um die Nase, als er die strenge Miene Aragorns erblickte. Erst dann entsann er sich den höfischen Sitten und verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Herrscher, in stiller Bewunderung waren die einfachen Bürger hinter ihm bereits auf die Knie gesunken. 

Seid gegrüßt, mein König", krächzte der Mann, als die Pferde direkt vor ihm angehalten wurden. Grumir bemühte sich, nicht eingeschüchtert zu klingen, was ihm deutlich schwer fiel. 

Aragorn nickte nur als Geste der Begrüßung und blickte zu Legolas und Daelior, die jeweils zu beiden Seiten neben ihm verharrten und mit eisernem Blick die sie umgebende Menschenmasse begutachteten. Seid gegrüßt, Herr...", begann Aragorn, der sich an den sich vor ihm verbeugenden Mann nur schwerlich erinnern konnte. Grumir, mein Herr, nennt mich Grumir", endete der Verwalter von Mûrcaras eilig Aragorns Satz. Lalaithwen runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Thíluil herüber, der neben ihr auf seinem Pferd saß und nur die Achseln zuckte. Diese Leute machten auf Legolas Verlobte, und nicht nur auf sie, einen merkwürdigen Eindruck. Entfernt erinnerten sie Lalaithwen an Kinder, die reumütig vor ihren Eltern standen und vergebens versuchten, eine von ihnen angerichtete Missetat zu verbergen. Ich erbitte eine Unterkunft für mein Gefolge und mich in Mûrcaras. Wir sind auf der Durchreise und ersuchen zu rasten.", erklärte sich Aragorn und man musste kein Elb sein, um zu spüren, dass die Bitte Aragorns Grumir zunehmend missfiel, vor allen Dingen, als der König fortfuhr: Zudem möchte ich mich persönlich mit Euch unterhalten" 

Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr", murmelte Grumir in heuchlerischem Ton und Legolas funkelte den Mann mahnend an, ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke der Stadtbewohner, welche die Angehörigen des Schönen Volkes mit offenen Mündern betrachteten, als verschlüge ihnen der Anmut der Elben die Sprache. Gimli versuchte derweil angestrengt, hinter Legolas Rücken hervorzulugen, ohne zur allgemeinen Belustigung vom Pferd zu fallen. Folgt mir nur", sagte Grumir dann, sich umdrehend und voranlaufend, den sich aneinander drängenden Massen befehlend, gefälligst Platz für den König zu machen. Ich sag dir was, Legolas", grummelte Gimli, An dem ist so viel faul, dass es zum Himmel stinkt" 

Der Elb reagierte auf Gimlis Denunziation mit einem knappen Nicken, ehe er, Grumir nicht aus den Augen lassend, Aragorn folgte. 

Nach einem längeren Ritt erreichten sie endlich das Verwaltungsgebäude von Mûrcaras, das Grumir zugleich als Residenz diente. Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", grunzte Grumir wieder in diesem schmeichelnden, zutiefst widerwärtigen Tonfall. Bescheiden...oh ja...", hauchte Daelior ironisch bei dem Anblick des hohen, fast villenartigen Gebäudes, das an Prunk und Putz sämtliche Häuser der Stadt vielfach übertraf. Es verärgerte ihn zutiefst, dass Menschen wie Grumir in Saus und Braus lebten, während die anderen Einwohner von Mûrcaras in fast baufälligen Häusern wohnen mussten und der Zerfall der Stadt stetig zunahm. Aragorn, dem der Unmut des Elben zu seiner Linken auffiel, legte nur eine Hand auf den Arm Daeliors und deutete ihm so, besser stillzuschweigen. Nach und nach saßen alle Reiter ab und führten ihre Pferde in die Stallungen neben dem Gebäude. 

Bei einem guten Gläschen Wein und herzhaftem Stück Braten lässt es sich besser plaudern, als in einem kühlen Konferenzraum, denkt Ihr nicht auch?", sprach Grumir, an Aragorns Seite verharrend wie ein lästiges Insekt. Ich gedenke nicht mit euch zu _plaudern_, Grumir, vielmehr verlangt es mir, Euch ein paar Fragen zu stellen", stellte Aragorn klar, worauf Grumirs Unsicherheit aus dessen Augen hervorstrahlte. Ich wünsche zudem, dass zwei meiner getreuen Begleiter der Unterhaltung beiwohnen werden", fuhr Aragorn fort und gespannt schauten sich seine Begleiter an und als Legolas Name fiel, rieb sich auch schon Gimli selbstgefällig die Hände, weil er sich sicher war, der Zweite in der Reihe von Aragorns Beratern zu sein, und wurde sogleich wieder in seiner Euphorie gebremst, als Aragorn einen seiner Gefolgsleute aus Gondor nannte. Mach dir nichts daraus", rief Merry tröstend, als er Gimlis beleidigtes Gesicht erblickte, Dann schauen wir uns eben derweil die Gasthäuser der Stadt an!" 

Au ja!", pflichtete ihm Pippin mit knurrendem Magen bei, so dass Gimlis anfänglicher Ärger über seinen Ausschluss durch Aragorn schnell zu Erheiterung umschwang. Mein Haus birgt natürlich ausreichend Räumlichkeiten für meine Gäste", sagte Grumir und wollte durch sein Geprahle von der eigentlichen Wichtigkeit des Gespräches ablenken. Folgt mir nur, ich geleite Euch zu Euren Unterkünften...aber nachher gönnen wir uns ein Schlückchen vom guten Rotwein, den ich extra aus Südithilien habe einführen lassen für edlen Besuch wie den Euren" 

Hörst du, Gimli, **Rotwein**...allein deswegen ist es besser, wenn du der Unterhaltung nicht beiwohnst", neckte Thíluil den kleinwüchsigen Mann, der schweren Schrittes den anderen hinterher stapfte, Na warte, du Bengel...dir zeig ichs....ich habe deinen Bruder schon beim Wetttrinken damals in Rohan einer Niederlage nahegebracht", knurrte der Zwerg und Legolas drehte sich mit erhobener Braue um und auch seine Verlobte zwinkerte Gimli zweifelnd zu. Wenn er sich von ein paar Kindern mit Wein abfüllen ließ, wie bitteschön wollte er dann einen Elben unter den Tisch trinken? Als Gimli Legolas kritischem Blick begegnete, räusperte er sich und ergänzte viel leiser: Nun ja...beinahe...beinahe hab ich ihn besiegt" Thíluil lachte auf und tätschelte Gimlis Kopf abwertend, was dem Zwerg äußerst zuwider war. Daelior, gedanklich kopfschüttelnd das unmögliche Verhalten der beiden beobachtend, rechnete schon mit einer Ausschreitung, wie sie die beiden in Drúsellas Hütte dargebracht hatten, doch die ungleichen Gefährten rissen sich rechtzeitig zusammen. Heute Abend, Bürschchen, werden wir sehen, wer der Trinkfestere von uns ist!", legte sich Gimli an, was Thíluil, der Herausforderungen geradezu liebte, sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollte. 

Legolas stieß einen allessagenden Seufzer aus, wurde aber von Lalaithwen schnell auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Keine Sorge, wir werden ein Auge auf die beiden werfen! Was denkst du, mein Liebling, wie lang wird das Gespräch mit Grumir andauern?", fragte sie leise, als der Stadthalter mit übertriebener Höflichkeit Aragorn durch die Flure seines Hauses führte. 

Ich hoffe, nicht allzu lang. Wenn wir Glück haben, weiß er von den Kindern...", entgegnete er ihr, küsste sanft ihre Hand. Beeilt euch bloß...ich werde ungeduldig auf dich warten", lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an, was auch seinem ernsten Antlitz ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Daelior drängte sich an dem Paar vorbei, sich zwingend, Haltung zu bewahren. Sie machte so einen glücklichen Eindruck in Legolas Armen. Aber dennoch wollte und konnte der Drachensohn nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich war... . 

~*~*~

Wenngleich Warge abscheuliche Kreaturen waren, denen die Natur in dem Maße Hässlichkeit gegeben hatte, wie Eru den Elben Schönheit verlieh, so waren sie doch erstaunlich gute Reittiere. Natürlich saß man auf ihrem Rücken nicht sonderlich komfortabel und es kostete viel mehr Anstrengung, einen Warg in die gewünschte Richtung zu dirigieren als es bei einem Pferd vielleicht der Fall war – aber Jolly war überrascht darüber, wie leicht es ihm fiel, den Warg anzutreiben. Noch vor Stunden, als er dieses Biest zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte und noch von Grauen erfüllt gewesen war, hatte er sich vor dem Tier gefürchtet und hatte sich nicht vorstellen wollen, wie er ohne die Hilfe der Ostlinge von dem Wargrücken hätte hinabsteigen können. Fast selbstsicher trieb er nun das kraftstrotzende, flinke Tier voran, dem eiligen Ritt der anderen folgend. 

Jolly hatte es nicht gewagt, danach zu fragen, wohin der düstere Pfad sie führte. Aber immerzu war die Rede von einer Art Stützpunkt, einem Hauptlager der Ostlinge. Der Ort, an dem sie sich sammelten...für was, das wollte sich Jolly besser nicht vorstellen. Und wofür sie ihn dabei benötigten, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. 

Durch den Ritt konnten sich seine geplagten Beine ein wenig erholen. Zwar pochte immer noch der Schmerz in seinen Knien und dem geschundenen Rücken, aber in der vornüber gebeugten, sitzenden Haltung war es erträglich. Jolly fragte sich insgeheim, wann die Ostlinge es vermocht hatten, solch ein weitläufiges und gut verstecktes Tunnelsystem zu graben. Die gewaltigen, stützenden Balken aus Holz stemmten Gestein und trockene Erde an die Stollendecke. Je weiter sie in den Schacht vorstießen, desto öfter fielen Jolly die Halterungen für Fackeln an den Seitenwänden ins Auge. Wie lange schmuggelten sie ihre Beuten und gestohlenen Schätze schon von Ort zu Ort, ohne dass eine arme Seele auch nur annähernd ahnen konnte, was sich unter ihren Füßen abspielte? Jolly war gleichsam von Entrüstung und Bewunderung erfüllt und ein Gedanke flammte in seinem Kopf auf – würde **er** den Schatz, der Filegons Familie zustand, zu Gesicht bekommen? Und wenn ja, würde sich ihm die Gelegenheit bieten, ihn für seinen Freund zurückzugewinnen? 

Diese tollkühne Idee ließ sein Herz förmlich in seinem Brustkorb rasen, doch ermahnte er sich sogleich, dass es primär galt, _am Leben zu bleiben_. Außerdem müsste eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihn bestehen, denn ohne eine solche würde ihm auch der größte Schatz der Welt nichts nützen. Weiterhin schmälerte der Gedanke an die Trennung von seinen Freunden die Hoffnung auf ein Gelingen seiner Idee. 

`Langsam, Junge´, dachte sich Jolly, `Lass die Gelegenheiten erst herankommen, ehe du schon über ihren Fortgang nachdenkst´ Aber dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Erstmals seit der Nacht seiner Entführung schöpfte Jolly wieder neuen Mut und Selbstvertrauen. 

Vyân, als ob er das Leuchten in den Augen des Knaben bemerkt hätte, grollte: Genieße die Zeit, die du faul auf dem Vieh zubringen kannst...du wirst nie wieder so viel Ruhe haben" Der polternde, tiefe Klang seiner Stimme brachte Jolly ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, an den Ort, an dem er geschickt handeln, vorsichtig sein und nachdenken musste, denn wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde nachlässig oder unbeschwert wäre, würden ihn die Ostlinge hierfür bestrafen und er sähe der Gefahr entgegen, die letzten Optionen einer möglichen Flucht zu verspielen. Denn irgendwo musste dieser Tunnel enden. Ostlinge waren auch nur Menschen, die früher oder später ans Tageslicht mussten, allein um Nahrung zu beschaffen. Und etwas sagte Jolly, dass es nicht nur dieser eine, lange Gang war, der nach draußen führte. Doch bis er herausfinden konnte, _wie_ dieser Ausweg aussah, würde er sich fügen und auf den Beistand Pejous hoffen müssen. 

Ebendieser ritt mit wachem Blick auf einem der wenigen Pferde und als er Jolly anschaute, war dem Jungen so, als könne der Mann seine Gedanken lesen, als **wüsste** er, welchen groben Plan sich Jolly nach und nach zurechtschmiedete. `Vielleicht ist er verhältnismäßig nett zu dir, aber vertrauen solltest du ihm nicht´, sagte Jollys innere Stimme und unbewusst nickte er. Auch wenn er einen Verbündeten nötiger denn je hatte, war es eine zweifelhafte Angelegenheit, ausgerechnet einen Ostling auf die eigene Seite ziehen zu wollen. 

~*~*~

Er spürte den stechenden, pulsierenden Schmerz oberhalb des linken Jochbeines, der sein gesamtes Gesicht zu lähmen schien. Sterne tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen in schwindelerregender Schnelle. Haldir fühlte sich, als wandelte er zwischen Traumwelt und Wirklichkeit, als stünde er nur Sekundenbruchteile davor, aus einem kurzen, aber prägenden Schlaf zu erwachen. Und in gewisser Weise war dies auch der Fall. Die Erinnerung jedoch wollte nur schleppend zu dem Elben zurückkehren. Er hatte jegliche Orientierung, wie auch sein Zeitgefühl verloren, befand sich in einem Dämmerzustand, aus dem ein baldiges Entkommen noch ungewiss erschien. Die Schmerzen waren das einzige, das real für den Elben erschien, was ihn versicherte, dass er noch am Leben war. Noch hielt er es für besser, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und er fragte sich gedanklich, ob er überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen konnte, sie je wieder zu öffnen. Er musste nicht sein Gesicht ertasten, um zu wissen, dass sein linkes Auge geschwollen war. Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als hätte eine große, pulsierende Pflaume den Platz seines Auges eingenommen. 

Dann bemerkte er, dass seine Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden worden waren und dass sein Bein eingeschlafen war. Was war geschehen? 

Haldirs Mund war vollkommen ausgetrocknet, die Lippen hafteten aufeinander, als hätte man sie ihm mit Baumharz versiegelt. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft an das letzte zu erinnern, das er durchlebt hatte, doch nach dem Halt mit seinem Pferd am Amon Dínen klaffte ein großes, schwarzes Loch im Feld seiner Erinnerung. Die Kopfschmerzen erschwerten zudem sein Denken, umgaben ihn wie eine trübe, undurchsichtige Wolke. Plötzlich sah er das Gesicht des bärtigen Mannes gedanklich vor sich und stieß vor Überraschung an das unerwartete Bild einen heiseren Laut aus. 

Seine empfindsamen Sinne, die noch zuvor wie betäubt gewesen waren, kehrten gemächlich zu ihm zurück. Er roch den rauen, erfrischenden Duft von feuchten Tannennadeln und nahm ebenso den stechenden Geruch von Rauch auf. Wärme. Er fühlte Wärme. Ein Feuer. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er hörte Stimmen, konnte sich aber nicht ausreichend konzentrieren, um zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Der Mann. Das Bild von dem breiten, grimmigen Gesicht wollte nicht aus seiner Vorstellung entschwinden, es war, als blockierte es sämtliche Erinnerungsversuche Haldirs. ...nur so `n komisches Geschichtsbuch...", konnte er verstehen. Menschen. Er war umgeben von Menschen. Jetzt nahm er auch _ihren_ Geruch war, den Schweiß, den Schmutz, vermengt mit der Essenz der Wildnis. Das Surren hallte in seinem Kopf wider und mit einem Male sah er sich wieder auf der kleinen Anhöhe am Teich stehen und die Schatten an sich vorbeihuschen. 

Schatten", stöhnte er heiser, bewegte den Kopf leicht auf die rechte Seite. Paps, er wacht auf, glaub ich!", die Stimme von vorhin. Klein und ein wenig schrullig. Wie die eines Jungen, der sich im Stimmbruch befand. _"...nur so `n komisches Geschichtsbuch..." _

Das Buch! Sie hatten das Buch gefunden! Schneller, als es seinem schmerzenden Auge lieb war, riss er die Lider auf und zuckte sofort unter der anschwellenden Pein zusammen, ein Keuchen und hilfloses Stöhnen entwich abermals seiner Kehle. Verschwommen nahm er seine Umgebung war. Es war finstere Nacht. `Oh Eru, lass mich nicht erblinden´, flehte Haldir in Gedanken, doch wurde ihm seine Furcht sogleich vom warmen Schein eines Lagerfeuers genommen, das unweit von ihm gemütlich vor sich hinknisterte und ein erlegtes Tier briet, das über ihm auf einem tiegelartigen Behältnis lag. Wo...", murmelte er und drohte, in den traumgleichen Zustand wie vorhin abzudriften, als ihn eine Hand grob am Kinn packte und ihm Schmerzimpulse durch sein geprelltes Jochbein sendete. 

Haldir erkannte die Umrisse des Gesichtes jenes Mannes wieder, der ihm am Abend in gegenübergestanden hatte. Breit, grimmig und eine Knollennase inmitten der beschmutzten Züge. Braune Augen funkelten ihn zornig an, aber glaubte er tatsächlich, so etwas wie Erheiterung in ihnen zu sehen. Aufwachen, Spitzohr...", schalt ihn die raue, aber nicht all zu tiefe Stimme des Mannes vor ihm. Nach und nach erkannte Haldir, dass er nur so von Menschen umringt war, welche eine ähnliche Kleidung trugen, wie der große Kerl, der ihn in der Mangel hatte und den er automatisch als ihr Anführer ausmachte. 

Das linke Auge konnte Haldir nicht gänzlich öffnen und sein rechtes tränte bald durch den beißenden Qualm des Feuers. Wieder bildete sich Haldir ein, einen kleinen Schatten vorbeihuschen zu sehen, aber nun erkannte er, was dieser Schatten wirklich gewesen war – ein junger Bursche, schätzungsweise etwas jünger als Eldarion, mit kurzem, blonden Haar und unzähligen Sommersprossen auf den Wangen und der Nase, die im Schein des Feuers wie kleine Funken glommen. Er hielt das Buch in der Hand. 

Mein Buch", stieß Haldir leise hervor, achtete nicht länger auf den Anführer, der ihn aus seinem festen Griff noch immer nicht entlassen hatte. Ei, mal ganz ruhig, Freundchen", sagte der Mann fast im Plauderton, Wer bistn du überhaupt?" 

Haldir blinzelte etwas irritiert gegen die verschwimmenden Konturen vor seinen Augen und wunderte sich über die merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise dieser Menschen. Mein Name ist Haldir o Lorien, Hauptmann der Galadhrim", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme und gegen das klebrige Gefühl auf seinen Lippen ankämpfend. Getrockneter Speichel und ein wenig Blut hatten sich auf der Haut festgesetzt. Der Gala..._was_?", bellte der Anführer, doch viel eher erklang es wie eine Belustigung als einen zornigen Ausruf. Der Galadhrim", entgegnete Haldir, leise seufzend, weil ihm die Kopfschmerzen zu schaffen machten. Das sin Elbn, glaub ich", rief ein neunmalkluger anderer Jungspund aus der hinteren Reihe, worauf sich der Anführer umdrehte und rief: Ei, das weiß ich, Dummkopf", und wieder an Haldir gewandt sagte er: Und das hier scheint mir nich gerad `n sonderlich schlaues Exemplar von `nem Elbn zu sein, wenn er es wagt, ungefragt einen Fuß auf das Revier von _Barglar, dem großen Räuber_ zu setzen!" 

Barglar. Haldir hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. So ein großer Räuber konnte er also nicht sein, wie er stolz herumprotzte. Aber Räuber blieb Räuber und Haldir zügelte lieber seine spitze Zunge, auch wenn ihm vielerlei böse Kommentare in den Sinn gekommen wären – die Menschen waren in der Überzahl, er war gefesselt, unbewaffnet und sein Sichtfeld war eingeschränkt. Ich wusste nicht,...", wollte er beginnen, aber Barglar schnitt ihm das Wort ab: Eiei, und dann schießt er meinem Jüngsten auch noch `n garstigen Elbnpfeil in den Fuß!" Haldir atmete innerlich auf, war er doch überzeugt davon gewesen, den _Schatten_ getötet zu haben. Wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre er so schnell wohl nicht wieder aufgewacht. Verzeiht, aber ich fühlte mich bedroht...", warf Haldir wieder ein, worauf sich Barglar nachdenklich über das bärtige Kinn Strich. Eiei, und nich mal Wertsachn hat er mit...aber vielleicht könn wir ja sein Gaul schlachten...eieiei" 

Nein, bitte", brach es aus Haldir hervor und durch eine ungeschickte Bewegung versuchte er, sich aufrechter hinzusetzen, wobei er jedoch von seinen überdehnten Armen zurückgehalten wurde, ...nicht...bitte...", wisperte er, Ich bin im Auftrag der Königin von Gondor unterwegs..." Als hätte der Elb einen Bannspruch ausgesprochen, schreckten die Räuber allesamt zurück. Was zum...hast du dich verlaufen, Junge? Ich denk, du bist _o Lorien_, dienst aber der Königin von Gondor und treibst dich hier im Nebelgebirge rum?", Barglar betrachtete den Elben mit Argwohn, aber auch einer gehörigen Portion Neugierde. 

Das ist eine lange Geschichte...", wollte Haldir noch abwinken, als Barglar aber laut ausrief: Na und, wir haben Zeit!" Die Bande, unter der zu Haldirs Erstaunen nicht wenige Frauen dabei waren, grölte im Chor in die Nacht hinaus. Na schön...", murmelte Haldir, fast schon erfreut darüber, einer so relativ harmlosen Räuberbande in die Falle getappt zu sein, Aber bindet mir bitte die Hände los..." Einen miesen Trick dahinter vermutend, zögerte Barglar zunächst, ehe er aber feststellte, dass der Elb zu geschwächt war, um sich wahrlich gegen all seine starken Männer zu behaupten. 

Nachdem er losgebunden worden war, begann Haldir die Geschichte zu erzählen, weshalb er auf so ungewöhnlichem Pfade unterwegs war und um ihn herum saßen gut vierzig Männer, Frauen und Kinder und hörten ihm aufmerksam zu, als wären sie _alle_ Kinder, denen eine aufregende Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt wurde... . 

~*~*~

Ich muss sagen, ich finde es immer wieder furchtbar, wenn er so mit offenen Augen schläft...er sieht dann immer aus wie...na ihr wisst schon", hörte Filegon Taris aufgedrehte, alles andere als verschlafene Stimme sprechen. Und gerade in dem Moment, als sich seine drei Freunde prüfend über ihn beugten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich nur schlief, löste sich der trübe Schleier vor Filegons Augen im Nichts auf und er richtete sich wortlos auf. Die goldene Morgensonne schickte ihr Licht durch jede löchrige Faser in der hölzernen Fassade und heizte die kleine Hütte merklich auf. Guten Morgen", sagte Filegon und bemerkte mit Amüsement, wie ihn die Drei anschauten, als wäre er ein Fabelwesen aus dem Märchen, das plötzlich Wirklichkeit geworden war. Naru war der Erste, der auf den Elben reagierte und ihn liebevoll im ganzen Gesicht abschlabberte. Lachend befreite sich Filegon von dem erfreuten Rüden, tätschelte dessen graumelierten Hals. 

Schnarchnase", lachte Selina vergnügt und zupfte an seinem Haar. Du hast recht lang geschlafen, mein Freund, aber wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Selina sagte, du hättest nach einem Brunnen oder dergleichen Ausschau halten wollen. Nun...wir haben tatsächlich einen gefunden. Allerdings war er fast bis auf den Grund ausgetrocknet. Tari ist wagemutig, wie er nun einmal ist, heruntergeklettert und hat die Wasserflaschen aufgefüllt", redete Eldarion gut gelaunt auf ihn ein. Was eine Nacht voller Schlaf alles bewirken konnte, war immer wieder erstaunlich. Ja, und das hab ich mir auch geholt", jammerte Tari und zeigte Filegon seinen aufgeschrammten rechten Arm, sowie einen in Stoff eingewickelten Daumen, Damit werde ich die nächsten Wochen bestimmt nicht schnitzen können" 

Und das ist auch gut so...außerdem wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass du in der nächsten Zeit überhaupt zum Schnitzen gekommen wärest, Tari", warf Eldarion ein und Selina und Filegon lachten gemeinsam, als sie Taris beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck erblickten. Filegon genoss die Unbeschwertheit, doch etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein ließ ihn nicht ganz zur Ruhe kommen. Es fiel ihm so schlagartig wieder ein, dass er fast vergessen hätte, zu atmen. Die Krähen. Hatte er es nur geträumt, oder waren sie in der Nacht tatsächlich zu ihnen gekommen? Und wenn ja, wo waren sie jetzt? 

Im Dach klaffte immer noch ein großes, splitteriges Loch, das unbedeckt den freien Blick zum wolkenlosen Himmel ermöglichte. Sollte das, was Filegon vor dem Einschlafen gehört und gesehen hatte wahrlich nur ein Hirngespinst sein? 

Filegon, hast du was?", fragte der Prinz Gondors besorgt, als sein Elbenfreund so plötzlich verstummte. Nein", lachte Filegon und streckte sich, Ich bin nur noch ein wenig müde, das ist alles...hast du denn die ganze Nacht allein Wache gehalten?", fragte er dann an das kleine Mädchen gewandt, deren braune Augen ungewöhnlich wach erstrahlten und ihn nicht glauben lassen wollten, dass sie die ganze Nacht über wach geblieben war. Sie reckte ihr kleines Stupsnäschen in die Höhe und nickte stolz und als Filegon seine männlichen Begleiter zweifelnd anblinzelte, zuckten sie nur mit den Achseln und schworen fast gleichzeitig: Also mich hat sie nicht geweckt" Filegon hielt es momentan für besser, es bei der simplen Aussage zu belassen, dass Selina Wache gehalten hatte, obwohl er sich fast sicher war, dass die Krähen hier gewesen waren. Es war keine bloße Verdächtigung, nein, der Elb roch den dünnen, nebulösen Geruch der Krähenfedern in der Luft, was wiederum fast lachhaft war – denn die Totenwächter an sich rochen nur, so besagten es vielerlei Märe, nach dem Tode selbst. 

Reiten wir weiter?", fragte Tari, der zuvor noch neugierige Blicke in eine der aufgebrochenen Schubladen geworfen hatte, allerdings nichts anderes gefunden hatte, als einen Bogen von weißem Papier. Der Elb lächelte in sich hinein. Jetzt, bei Tageslicht, nahm das Material seinen bleichen, hölzernen Farbton an, warf kleine, sonnige Schatten und verharrte geduldig an Ort und Stelle, bis man es zu seinem Gebrauch aus der Schublade herauszog. Und in der Dunkelheit hatte es so schauerlich ausgesehen, dass sich selbst Filegon gefürchtet hatte. Zakwa und Reevo?", fragte Filegon leise, worauf ihm Eldarion schnell erwiderte: Niemand zu sehen...wie gestern...trotzdem sollten wir den jungen Tag nutzen." 

Alles, was sie zu tragen vermochten und was brauchbar erschien, schleppten die Kinder aus der Hütte heraus und beluden die Pferde so gut es ging. Hast du heut Nacht irgendetwas gesehen? Oder irgendjemanden?", fragte Filegon Selina in einem ruhigen Augenblick, in dem die beiden kurz allein waren. 

Nein...niemanden. Ich war die ganze Nacht über wach und war ganz stark", lächelnd winkelte sie beide Arme an, so dass der doch eher schmächtige Bizeps an beiden Armen zu voller Größe anwuchs. Filegon erwiderte ein schmales Lächeln und schaute ihr hinterher, als sie emsig die vollen Wasserflaschen zu Eldarion trug, welcher diese anschließend in seinem Rucksack verstaute. Legolas Sohn wusste, dass Selina log. Und dass sie dies ohne eine Spur von Scham oder Reue tat, wie es mehr als unüblich für sie war, rief Filegon zur Vorsicht auf. Warum verschwieg sie plötzlich die Krähen? Jene Kreaturen, die sie doch als ihre Helfer bezeichnet hatte? Der Elb wusste, dass er es herausfinden musste, bevor Selina sie wieder rief. Das Mädchen war noch zu klein, um solch übersinnliche Kräfte einschätzen zu können, und erstrecht lief alles auf große Gefahr heraus, weil ihr geliebter Bruder in Gefangenschaft und verschwunden war. Sie würde alles tun, damit Jolly gerettet würde, dessen war sich Filegon sicher. 

Als sie ein weiteres Mal zu ihm gelaufen kam, diesmal jedoch, um seine Hilfe beim Aufsitzen auf das Pferd in Anspruch zu nehmen, schaute er sie eindringlich an. Selina?", murmelte er und das Kind schaute fragend zu ihm auf, der Elbenzopf ruhte noch immer ordentlich und gepflegt in ihrem Nacken, Bitte lüge mich nicht an" Ein kurzes, überraschtes Aufleuchten ihrer Augen bestätigte seinen Verdacht, aber dann murmelte sie: Die Wahrheit glaubst du mir doch schon lang nicht mehr" 

Der Ernst in ihren Worten ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas glauben? Selina, das...", wollte er sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn ungewohnt harsch: Du musst keine Angst um mich haben, Filegon. Die Kra-Kras sind meine Freunde." Tari und Eldarion schauten bei dem lauten Tonfall von Selinas Stimme erstaunt auf, doch Filegon achtete nicht auf die Jungen. Sein entrüsteter Blick ruhte auf dem Mädchen, das ihm nicht einmal zur Schulter hinaufreichte. Er fühlte, wie sich eine unsichtbare Kluft zwischen ihm und ihr erschloss. Und in seinem Hals bildete sich ein großer Kloß, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass Selina damit begann, den Todesboten größeres Vertrauen zu schenken als ihm. Verletzt und erschrocken durch das soeben Gesagte, wand sich der junge Elb von ihr ab, half den beiden anderen dabei, die letzten Utensilien auf die Pferde zu packen, wobei er Selina keines Blickes würdigte. Er musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über die Gefahr, die durch die unbekannte Kraft der Krähen bestand, nachdenken über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Jolly wiederzufinden und auch über das weitere Vorgehen. Jetzt war sich Filegon nicht mehr so sicher, dass Selina ihm alles gesagt hatte. Das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutungsvolles verschwieg, ließ ihn nicht los. Das Mädchen stand allein neben dem für sie viel zu großem Pferd, starrte dem Elben mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Angst hinterher, was Eldarion nicht entging. Was war da eben zwischen euch beiden los?", hielt er Filegon mit strengem Blick an. Der Prinz konnte Filegons Verhalten gegenüber Selina immer weniger nachvollziehen. 

Nichts...", murrte Legolas Sohn sichtlich verstimmt und Eldarion stieß einen Seufzer aus Frustration aus. Je länger und schwieriger dieses Abenteuer wurde, desto größer wurden die Unstimmigkeiten in der Gruppe. Zeit, aufzubrechen", gähnte Tari, der als Erster auf dem Pferd aufgesessen hatte. Als Filegon zu dem Reittier zurückkehrte, welches er sich mit Selina teilte, fand er das Mädchen hilflos die Arme ausstreckend vor. Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht auf den Rücken des Tieres geholfen. 

Was ist?", sagte der Elb ungewohnt kalt, so dass Selina zusammenzuckte und heiser murmelte: Hilfst du mir...ich...ich kann alleine nicht auf das Happa..." 

In Filegons eisblauen Augen spiegelte sich ein schwer deutbarer Ausdruck wieder, als er sagte: Frag doch die Krähen...wenn sie dir so gute Freunde sind, können sie dir auch so eine Kleinigkeit ermöglichen...vielleicht packen sie dich mir ihren Krallen und fliegen dich auf den Pferderücken" Die bissige Ironie im Tonfall Filegons wollte keinem der Beteiligten gefallen, am allerwenigsten natürlich Selina selbst. Filegon, ich...", stammelte sie, ihr hübsches Gesicht war ganz blass und ihre warmen Augen glänzten leicht, als nach und nach Tränen in ihnen aufstiegen. Wortlos fasste er sie etwas grob an den Seiten und hob sie auf das Pferd, um nachher hinter ihr aufzusitzen. Ein gepresstes Schluchzen entwich ihrem Mund, aber Filegon nahm keine Notiz davon, **wollte** nicht länger Notiz davon nehmen. Na kommt schon, wir haben genug Zeit vertrödelt", rief Filegon gereizt, noch immer die Tränen ignorierend, die an Selinas Gesicht wie salzige Regentropfen hinabrollten. Es brach ihm das Herz, dies konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber gleichzeitig war er selbst zu sehr von Zweifeln erfüllt, als dass er ihr sogleich wieder volles Mitgefühl schenken konnte. Wenn sie ihm nicht vertraute, würde er es im Gegenzug auch nicht können. 

~*~*~

Der kristallene Pokal schimmerte in allen Farben, welche das Licht der Kerze auf ihn warf. Das dunkle, kräftige Rot des Weines schien zu glühen, als es vom Schein des Kerzenlichts erfasst wurde. Flackernd, in jedem winzigen Luftzug tanzend, drehte sich die züngelnde Flamme um ihren Docht, der, getränkt in flüssigem, heißen Wachs, an seiner Spitze bereits kohlrabenschwarz gefärbt war. 

Grumir stellte den Becher mit einem leisen, gläsernen Klirren wieder auf den schweren Holztisch, auf dem allerlei Gaumenfreuden, wie auch der versprochene Wein aus Südithilien, serviert worden waren. Weder Aragorn, noch dessen Berater namens Malfor oder Legolas rührten ihre Gläser an und auch aßen sie nicht. Grumir allein ergötzte sich an den Gütern, die sein leibliches Wohl garantierten, rote Spuren des Weines klebten noch an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er schon eine Keule des gebratenen Fasans an seinen gierigen Schlund führte. Seid Ihr nicht hungrig, meine Herrschaften? Ich versichere Euch, das Essen ist köstlich!" Mit einem reißenden Geräusch löste sich ein Brocken Fleisch vom breiten, grauen Knochen, als der Stadthalter von Mûrcaras hineinbiss. Legolas räusperte sich zurückhaltend, doch wusste Aragorn diese Geste als Zeichen des Missfallens des Elben zu deuten. Und auch seine eigene Geduld neigte sich dem Ende zu. Grumir wich immer wieder den höflichen Versuchen des Königs aus, Fragen zu stellen, anstelle einer Antwort entgegnete der Verwalter stets unwichtiges Geplänkel, Plauderei, über dies und jenes und allerlei Gesindel. Bis es Aragorn zu viel wurde. 

Werter Herr, verzeiht, wenn ich forsch erscheine...", begann Aragorn leise und Grumir hob die Brauen, lachte dann einmal laut und herzlich auf, ehe er sagte: Wenn hier einer forsch sein darf, dann seid gewiss Ihr das, mein König!" 

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen und bedachte Grumir mit kritischem Blick. Dieser Mensch schmückte sich mit allerhand Prunk und Geschmeide, als versuchte er hinter dieser Maske der heuchlerischen Höflichkeit seine Unfähigkeit als Stadtverwalter zu verbergen. Vorsichtig, wie es Legolas nicht entging, schielte Grumir ab und an zu ihm herüber, beinahe so, als wüsste er, dass der Elb diese Meinung von ihm gebildet hatte. Genug der Schmeichelei", führte Aragorn das Augenmerk auf das Gespräch zurück. Grumir schluckte schwer, ehe er murmelte: Womit kann ich Euch dienen, mein Herr?" Aus den Augenwinkeln Legolas beobachtend, leckte sich Grumir wieder und wieder nervös die Lippen. Habt Ihr in den letzten Tagen eine Gruppe von fünf Kindern in der Stadt gesehen?", fragte Aragorn. Kinder?", stieß Grumir überrascht hervor und ein Bissen schien in seinem Hals stecken geblieben zu sein, denn er begann mächtig zu husten und lief purpurrot an, das schüttere Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, als er sich vornüber beugte. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen warteten die drei Gefährten darauf, dass sich Grumir wieder fing. 

Verzeiht, ich habe mich verschluckt", keuchte Grumir und sein Gesicht nahm nach und nach wieder eine normale Farbe an, Also...Kinder laufen ständig durch die Straßen und Gässchen meiner Stadt" 

Die Art, wie er _meine Stadt_ betonte, missfiel Aragorn in höchstem Grade, dennoch hatte das Anliegen der Suche nach den Kindern höhere Wichtigkeit im Moment, so dass er diese indirekte Anmerkung Grumirs absichtlich überhörte. Ein Elbenjunge muss unter ihnen gewesen sein", merkte Legolas mit vergeblich zurückgehaltener Unruhe in der Stimme an. Grumir schien einen Moment nachzudenken, doch vielmehr war er erleichtert, dass ihm der König keine geschäftliche Frage gestellt hätte. Wenn Aragorn gekommen wäre, um in seine Finanzen Einblick zu fordern, wären all die kleinen Geldgeschäfte und zwielichtigen Machenschaften des Mannes ans Tageslicht gekommen und Grumir hätte sich verantworten müssen. Da es aber nur um ein paar Bälger, weswegen auch immer, ging, verspürte Grumir eine erlösende Erleichterung. Elben? Ich habe schon ewig keine mehr gesehen...bis auf Euch natürlich", grinste der Verwalter Legolas an. Aber wenn wir gerade von Kindern sprechen...da fällt mir ein, dass vor einigen Tagen Pferde aus dem Gasthaus gestohlen worden sind. Einige der Leute behaupten, fünf Kinder, darunter ein kleines Mädchen, einen Hund und einen Elben am Abend zuvor gesehen zu haben. Es heißt, sie hätten die Tiere gestohlen und am Vorabend eine Auseinandersetzung mit zwei...Bürgern...angezettelt...mag sein, dass dies die Kinder sind, die Ihr sucht? Haben sie auch Euch bestohlen?" 

Legolas und Aragorn tauschten einen nervösen Blick, doch Grumir redete ungeachtet dessen weiter: Vermaledeite Drecksbälger...wie verzogen muss man sein, um in so einem Alter anderen schon Unrecht zu tun?" 

`Wie alt warst du, als **du** damit angefangen hast?´, dachte sich Legolas erbost, verbiss sich diesen Kommentar jedoch noch rechtzeitig. Ein Hund? Sagtet Ihr ein Hund war dabei? Und ein Mädchen?", fragte Aragorn mit wachem Blick und Legolas wisperte überrascht: Selina..." 

Ihr kennt diese Bälger? Was haben sie Euch denn nun angetan? Keine Sorge, ich habe zwei gute Männer auf ihre Fährte geschickt, sie werden dieses Pack schon ausfindig machen und dann..." Aragorn erhob sich, Zorn funkelte in seinen grauen Augen und ließ Grumir erschrocken die Luft anhalten. Was Ihr so freundlich als _Pack_ bezeichnet, sind unser beider Söhne und deren Freunde!", knurrte der König und Grumir rutschte in seinem edlen Sessel zurück und duckte sich ehrfürchtig. Eure...Eure Kinder?", stotterte Grumir voller Angst und auch Malfor war aufgestanden und sagte in scharfem Ton: Ihr solltet lernen, Eure Zunge zu zügeln, sonst schneidet man sie Euch eines Tages heraus!" Beleidigte man den König, wenn auch unabsichtlich, so beleidigte man gleichzeitig sein Gefolge aus treuen Mannen. Ich sagte nur, was ich hörte und, verzeiht mir, Prinz oder Betteljunge, Diebstahl ist und bleibt eine Handlung entgegen den Gesetzesverordnungen...", wehrte sich Grumir gegen den gondorischen Soldaten, dessen Gemüt so voller Rage war, dass er den Verwalter am Kragen zu packen drohte. 

Legolas, der als letzter im Bunde aufstand, hielt ihn aber zurück. Gibt es Augenzeugen für diese Tat?", fragte Aragorn zähneknirschend, als er den fast triumphierenden Ausdruck in Grumirs Augen sah. Die, die sie mit den gestohlenen Tieren davon reiten gesehen haben, sind ihnen auch gefolgt." 

Aragorn wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Zum einen war da diese Erleichterung, ein Lebenszeichen von seinem Sohn gehört zu haben, zum anderen der absurde Gedanke, dass Eldarion in einen Diebstahl verwickelt gewesen sein soll. Wenn mein Sohn wahrlich Schuld trägt, werde ich für das gestohlene Gut aufkommen. Aber ich muss wissen, in welche Richtung er mit seinen Freunden aufgebrochen ist!" 

Soweit ich weiß, brachen sie in Richtung Nord-Osten auf.", sagte Grumir und trank den restlichen Wein aus seinem Glas aus. In diese Richtung brechen wir morgen in aller Frühe auf", sagte Aragorn zu Malfor und Legolas, welche nickten und sich zum Gehen bereit machten. Niemand erfährt davon!", befahl Aragorn und Grumir grinste verschwörerisch, zuckte mit den Achseln, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er den Anweisungen des Königs Folge leisten konnte. Kein Wort!", sagte Aragorn streng und Grumir nickte, murmelte: Ich kann schweigen..." 

So sicher waren sich da weder Legolas, noch Aragorn oder Malfor, aber ihnen waren die Hände gebunden. Und viel wichtiger als jeder gute Ruf der Welt war immer noch die Gesundheit der Kinder. Und jetzt hatten sie endlich eine heiße Spur. 

~*~*~

...und das ist der Grund, weshalb ich König Thranduil so schnell wie möglich aufsuchen muss...", endete Haldir seine Ausführungen und schaute in eine erstaunte und beeindruckte Runde von Zuhörern. Eieiei, na wenn das mal nich eine dolle Geschichte is...", sagte Barglar, der als Erster wieder das Wort ergriff, Das verzeiht aber nich, dass du meinem Jungen in den Fuß geschossen hast", murrte der Hauptmann und ein bestätigendes Raunen drang aus der versammelten Räuberbande hervor. Ich sagte doch schon, ich fühlte mich bedroht...", verteidigte sich Haldir und ein kleiner, etwas stämmig gebauter Junge, der dem Kind mit Sommersprossen recht ähnlich sah, trat humpelnd nach vorn und schaute ihn spitzbübisch an: Man könnt meinen, Elbn könntn besser zielen" Haldir beschloss, nichts zu erwidern, auch wenn dieser freche Knabe gewaltig an seinem Stolz rüttelte. Was machen wir nun mit ihm? Geld hat er nich, wichtig machen tut er sich, aber er hat Manieren", fasste ein weiterer Räuber zusammen. Bitte...lasst mich gehen. Ich muss die Nachricht der Königin überbringen...das Leben von fünf Kindern hängt vielleicht davon ab...und ihr seid doch keine Unmenschen", letzteres sprach Haldir bewusst sorgsam und vorsichtig aus. Nein, wir sin Räuber!", lachte Barglar und die Menge begann lustig zu grölen und ausgelassen zu werden. 

Irritiert saß Haldir am Boden. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich zwar gebessert, aber sein Auge machte ihm noch zu schaffen. Trink und iss mit uns, Herr Elb, es sei dir verziehn, dass du meinem Sohnemann ein Hinkebein verpasst hast!", rief Barglar, aber Haldir hob schnell die Hand und sagte hektisch: Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Herr...Barglar...aber...aber ich muss wirklich..." 

Nix da!", plärrte Barglar und dem Galadhrim wurde übel, als er sah, dass die Räuber ihren gesamten Weinvorrat hervorholten, einer sogar damit begann, auf der Laute zu spielen und zu singen, worauf die Kinder fröhlich tanzend um das Feuer herum sprangen. Erst musst du uns beweisen, dass du trinkfest bist, Junge...dann lassen wir dich vielleicht gehn" Haldir runzelte die Stirn, schaute zum sternenklaren Nachthimmel auf, dann wieder in Barglars grinsendes Gesicht. Na komm, sing was...es heißt doch so schön, dass ihr Elbn so dolle Stimmen habt..." Das Lautenspiel erhielt einen schnelleren Rhythmus und auffordernd lachten und klatschten die Räuber, die allesamt eher wie ein lumpiges Pack voller Trunkenbolde aussahen, als wirklich fiese und gefährliche Männer. Aber Haldir konnte sich auch irren, allein, wenn er sich an die List erinnerte, mit der sie ihn eingekesselt und durcheinandergebracht hatten. Im dunklen Geäst der Bäume hatten sie Seile gespannt. Immer, wenn einer der Räuber das feste Garn mit einem Messer kappte, schnellte das Seil mit einem Surren durch die Luft und Baumkronen und Gebüsch komponierten ein verwirrendes Schattenspiel, das hier und da von dem ein oder anderen Räuberkind ergänzt wurde. Nein, dumm waren sie wahrlich nicht und deswegen war es besser, sie nicht zu verärgern. Singen, singen, singen!", forderten die Räuber im Sprechchor und ein wenig widerwillig erhob sich der Elb. 

Mir scheint, der Junge muss sich noch ein bisschen Mut antrinken...eieiei...na los, Schluckspecht, runter mit der Teufelsbrühe!", lachte Barglar und drückte Haldir eine Flasche, die mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit gefüllt worden war, in die Hand. Als der Elb jene an seinen Mund führte, nahm er den markanten Geruch von Wacholderbeeren wahr und rümpfte die Nase. Nein, Elben mochten zwar den stärksten Met von allen Völkern herstellen, aber Schnaps tranken sie deswegen noch lange nicht. Wie man trinkt, weißt du aber, oder?", rief ihm ein anderer zu und die Menge lachte wieder dröhnend. Hatten sie zuvor allesamt noch _singen_ von ihm gefordert, hieß die neuere Anweisung nun Trinken, trinken, trinken!" Dies waren wahrlich Räuber, von denen Haldir einst in Geschichten gelesen hatte. Verrückte, aber gleichzeitig ausgefuchste Banditen, welche die Wonnen des Lebens in vollen Zügen zu genießen wussten, dabei keine Freveltat scheuten. 

Ein wenig zögerlich verfestigte Haldir seinen Griff um den Flaschenhals, schloss dann das rechte Auge (das linke war inzwischen so stark zugeschwollen, dass es ihm mehr Mühe bereitete, es offen zu halten, als es zu schließen) und zuckte innerlich zusammen, als die bittere Flüssigkeit in seine Mundhöhle und dann an seiner Kehle hinabglitt. Er versuchte, seinen rebellierenden Magen daran zu hindern, den brennenden Schnaps sogleich wieder _zurückzuschicken_, was ihm auch gelang, aber noch lange nicht den widerwärtigen Geschmack dieses Gebräus aus seinem Mund verdrängte. Als Haldir die Flasche wieder von seinen Lippen löste und ein Gesicht zog, als hätte er in eine unreife Feldfrucht gebissen, applaudierten ihm die Räuberleute und Barglar klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter: Na also Junge, jetzt lasst uns alle feiern!", erneut ging ein Johlen durch die Gruppe, und gehortetes Essen wurde herausgepackt, zum Lautenspiel erklangen wilde Räuberlieder mit den unmöglichsten Texten, aber Haldir war mit der Situation zufrieden, solange man ihn nicht doch noch zum Singen zwang. 

Hier, iss das, Elb!", erschallte eine Stimme und Haldir blickte mit seinem unversehrten Auge zu einem kleinen Mädchen herab, das, mit struppigem, langem Haar und Moosflecken im Gesicht, ihm einen Kanten Brot hinhielt. Dann schmeckt der Schnaps nich mehr so bitter!", weissagte sie dann und Haldir staunte nicht schlecht. Selbst die Kinder hier schienen mit allen Wassern gewaschen zu sein. Dankbar nahm er das Brot entgegen und biss ein großes Stück ab, während die Leute sich an den Händen fassten und fröhlich tanzten. Au Backe! Das wird morgen `n ganz schönes Veilchen werdn", prophezeite das Mädchen und tippte auf ihr linkes Auge. Haldir war egal, _wie_ sein Auge aussehen würde, zumindest vorübergehend, solange er nur wieder sehen konnte. Mein Papsi hat nen ganz dollen Schlag drauf, stimmts?", plapperte sie weiter amüsiert auf ihn ein, doch ehe Haldir etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon zu ihren Freunden oder Geschwistern gelaufen und tollte mit ihnen umher. Eieiei, entschuldige meine Tochter, sie brabbelt viel, wenn sie abends auf sein darf!", Barglar war wieder neben ihn getreten und drückte ihm die halbvolle Flasche in die Hand, die der Elb vorsorglich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Mit der eigenen Weinflasche stieß er dann gegen das dunkle Glas der Schnapsflasche und deutete Haldir, zu trinken, was er, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, tat. 

Diesmal jedoch war der Geschmack nicht mehr so unausstehlich, wie zuvor, nur das brennende Gefühl in seinem Rachen verblieb. Das mit dem Auge tut mir leid, Kumpel!", sagte Barglar, gab ihm wieder einen recht heftigen Klaps auf die Schulter und rülpste so laut, dass er sogar den wilden Gesang seines Gefolges übertönen konnte, Was wohl Thranduil sagen wird, wenn du so vor ihn trittst", lachte der Mann, Eieiei, das Gesicht des Königs würde ich gerne mal sehn" 

Ihr gedenkt also, mich frei zu lassen?", fragte Haldir vorsichtig an, worauf Barglar die Stirn runzelte und brummte: Na denkst du, wir füttern dich hier durch? Eieiei, nee, nee, du kannst im Morgengraun dein komisches Buch nehmn und mit deiner Mähre auf und davon reiten...", Haldir atmete schon erleichtert aus, als Barglar fortfuhr: Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" Der Elb hielt inne, während viele Kinder um ihn herumtanzten und ihn ab und an anrempelten. Die wäre?", wagte Haldir kaum hervorzubringen. Die hochfeine Hochzeit von deinem Kumpel...wie hieß er doch gleich...der Bengel von Thranduil...", lallte Barglar etwas benommen und seine rote Knollennase leuchtete intensiv im Schein des Feuers. Legolas...", merkte Haldir kleinlaut an, Schlimmes befürchtend. Genau der! Wenn der heiratet, will ich mit meiner Bande dabei sein! Schließlich sind wir bescholtene Bürger, die nur mal so den König kennen lernen wollen...", Haldir glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, oder dass der Alkohol die Sinne des Räuberhauptmannes gänzlich vernebelt hatte. Räuber auf Legolas Hochzeit? Er und Lalaithwen würden es ihm danken... . 

Ich halte das für eine weniger gute Idee...", begann Haldir leise. Barglars heiterer Ausdruck entschwand in Sekundenschnelle und er knurrte: Wir wollen ja nichts anstelln, nur mal dabei sein, wenn so was schickes wie ´ne Hochzeit abläuft...", weniger wütend, aber vielmehr beleidigt klang seine Stimme. Haldir wusste, dass es nur ein Versprechen bedurfte, damit er frei war und die Möglichkeit nutzen konnte, Thranduils Hilfe zu erbitten. Er würde die Räuber nachher wohl nie wieder sehen, also was nutzte es, sich Sorgen über das Halten seines Wortes zu machen? Na gut...ihr könnt zur Hochzeit kommen, wenn ich morgen mit all meinem Hab und Gut..." 

Is ja nich viel...", merkte Barglar halb rülpsend, halb würgend an, was Haldir jedoch nicht weiter aus der Fassung brachte: ...gen Eryn Lasgalen reiten kann" 

Was ist das?", fragte der Hauptmann, nebenbei wieder einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Pulle nehmend und seiner Frau, die mit einem unübersehbaren Ausschnitt an ihnen vorüberwackelte, einen Klaps auf den Po gebend. Was meint Ihr?", fragte Haldir, dem Mann nicht ganz folgen könnend. Na dieses Eryn...dingsbums" Der lorische Elb presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht laut loszulachen, was der korpulente Mann neben ihm hätte falsch verstehen können. Wenn Thranduil dies gehört hätte... _Eryn...dingsbums_...er hätte Barglar persönlich mit einem Pfeil einen Scheitel gezogen, denn nichts war dem König wichtiger, als der Ruf seines Reiches. Das ist nur der elbische Name für Grünwald...", winkte Haldir hastig ab und erhielt nur ein unsicheres Gemurmel als Antwort. 

Lass uns lieber feiern, Spitzohr...morgen kannst du abhaun, aber nur, wenn..." Haldir seufzte, tupfte mit seinem Finger zaghaft über sein geschwollenes Jochbein, und ergänzte: ...wenn ihr bei der Hochzeit dabei sein könnt..." Mit diesen Worten stieß er mit Barglar an und trank den Rest der Schnapsflasche in einem Zuge aus. 

~*~*~

Das Gelächter drang vom Gasthaus herüber an die Stelle, wo Daelior müde an der Brüstung des Balkons lehnte, den Duft von den Rosenbüschen, die unterhalb des Balkons gepflanzt worden waren, wahrnehmend, der sich aufreizend um seine feine Nase drängte. Selbst hier draußen, durch die steinernen Wände des Roten Drachen" hindurch, glaubte der Elb, die dröhnende Stimme Gimlis zu hören. Der Zwerg hatte weit vor jener Stunde, zu der er mit den Hobbits und Legolas Bruder in das Gasthaus eingekehrt war, stolz posaunt, er werde sich einen Trinkwettkampf mit Thíluil liefern. Diesen trugen sie allem Anschein nach gerade in vollem Eifer aus. 

Es war nicht so, dass sich Daelior danach sehnte, in der raucherfüllten Kammer mit den anderen zu trinken und zu essen, Merry hatte ihn sogar gefragt, ob er nicht mitkommen wollte, aber er wollte allein sein – die große Einsamkeit genießen, die ihm so lange ein treu ergebener Freund gewesen war. Der einzige Freund, den er über lange Zeit gehabt hatte. 

Seine freie Zeit hatte der Elb dazu genutzt, gedanklich mit Drúsella in Verbindung zu treten, sie zu fragen, was es mit den Veränderungen auf sich hatte, die sich in ihm vollzogen, ohne dass er es beabsichtigte. Die Antwort, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, hatte ihn letzten Endes hier her geführt. Hier, unter der alleinigen Wacht der Sterne, hatte er bereits Stunden mit Grübeleien zugebracht, hatte wieder und wieder den Wortlaut Drúsellas gedanklich durchgespielt. _`Ihr_ _wart_ _füreinander_ _bestimmt_..._deswegen_ _fühlst_ _du_ _diese_ _Verbundenheit_ _zu_ _ihr_. _Aber_ _das_ _Schicksal_ _hat_ _es_ _wohl_ _anders_ _gewollt_ _und_ _ihr Leben_ _auf_ _so_ _hindernisreiche_ _Bahnen_ _gelenkt_..._zu_ _Legolas_´ Konnte dies wahr sein? Waren er und sie...? Daelior schloss die Augen und senkte den Blick. Es war nicht nur Verbundenheit, die er gegenüber Lalaithwen verspürte. Ein einsamer Regentropfen streifte seine Hand, ließ Daelior wieder aufschauen. Die Schwüle des Tages, deren unerträgliche Hitze sich selbst auf das Gemüt der Tiere auswirkte, konnte nur durch Regen hinfort gespült werden. Daelior roch den bleiernen, seltsam dumpfen Duft der Erde, die nach so lang erlittenem Durst wieder getränkt wurde. Ein zweiter Tropfen landete in seinem Haar, feuchtete eine einzelne Strähne an. 

Der Wind trug erneut die lauten, ausgelassenen Stimmen der Gäste des Roten Drachen" zu ihm heran, fast so, als spottete er so über ihn. Keine Verbundenheit. Nein. Es war Liebe. Aufrichtige, heftige Liebe. Ein Gefühl, das ihm das Herz in der Brust zerriss. Unwillkürlich entwich ihm ein leiser Seufzer, er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. 

Er hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Hätte am besten nie mit ihr gesprochen, wäre gar nicht erst mitgekommen. Aber nun war er hier. Nun gab es kein _hätte_ und _wäre_ mehr. Nichts war in ihrer Gegenwart mehr übrig von seiner Maske, die er sich über die Jahre so mühsam angefertigt und bewahrt hatte. Es war, als hätte man ihm den Schild aus der Hand gerissen und das inmitten eines einzigen, großen Heeres, das gegen ihn gerichtet war. Noch ein Tropfen und hinter ihm ein leises, kaum merkliches Widerhallen von Schritten. Oder bildete er es sich nur ein? 

Daelior warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und erblickte Lalaithwen, wie sie in einem schlichten Nachtgewand gekleidet an der Tür zu dem großen Aufenthaltsraum stand und zu ihm herüberschaute. Das dünne, blaue Kleid reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln, ihre Arme waren gänzlich vom Stoff befreit. Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht stören. Ich dachte, es wäre niemand außer mir in der Unterbringung", wollte sie sich entschuldigen und wieder fortgehen, als er rief: Lalaithwen" Sie hielt inne, wand sich ihm wieder zu, Du...du störst mich nicht...ich meine...falls du...", kein Wort wollte aus seiner wie zugeschnürten Kehle kommen, seine grünen Augen bargen große Unsicherheit und Daelior fühlte, wie seine Knie zitterten. Lalaithwen machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf ihn zu, bis sie schließlich fast direkt vor ihm stand. Es regnet ja", stellte sie verwundert fest, als sie spürte, wie die reinen Himmelstropfen die nackte Haut ihrer Arme liebkosten. Wie gebannt starrte Daelior zu ihr herab, als sie lachte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte, um den kühlenden Regen auch auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. 

Sie breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, sagte: Endlich regnet es...diese Hitze ist unerträglich gewesen" 

`Ja´, dachte Daelior plötzlich, `die Hitze, der du mich aussetzt, ist auch unerträglich, Lalaithwen´ und räusperte sich. Sie blieb stehen, doch ihr Kleid drehte sich noch ein wenig weiter, schwang dann sacht wieder zurück und schimmerte hell im Dunkel der Nacht. Ist...ich meine...hat das Gespräch schon zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen geführt?", fragte er dann, um sich abzulenken. Nein...sie reden immer noch...ich fürchte, dieser Grumir schweift gern absichtlich vom eigentlichen Thema ab...ich mag diesen Mann nicht", sagte sie in unbeschwertem Ton und trat neben ihn, um sich über die Brüstung zu lehnen. Daelior zwang sich, dabei nicht auf den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides zu schauen, das würde viel zu weit gehen. Er durfte sich selbst nicht so wehtun, wollte am liebsten einfach von ihr weggehen, damit sie ihn nicht dieser Gefahr der Selbstzerstörung aussetzte. 

Daelior blieb. Und leise sagte er: Ich mag ihn auch nicht...diesen...Grumir", nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens räusperte sich Daelior erneut und fragte: Lalaithwen...darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Überrascht sah sie ihm in die Augen und nickte, er zögerte und trat näher zu ihr heran, so dass sie sich nur ein wenig nach vorn hätte lehnen müssen, um den Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf, die Narben in seinem Gesicht gruben dunkle, einem unwissenden Auge bedrohlich erscheinende Furchen in seine blasse Haut. Glaubst du an...an das Schicksal?", wisperte er mit seiner dunklen, heiseren Stimme. Sie wusste zunächst nichts darauf zu erwidern, konnte ihre Augen nicht von den seinen abwenden. 

Nein, er war nicht bedrohlich. Er war nicht kalt. Er war nicht das, wofür sie ihn zuerst gehalten hatte. Vor sich sah sie nicht den Drachensohn, nicht das gefühlslose, hässliche Ungetüm, sondern einen verletzten, traurigen Elben, der sie zutiefst bewegte. 

Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie ihm und war überrascht, als sie plötzlich seine warme, rechte Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Daelior...?", flüsterte sie, diese Geste nicht einordnen könnend. Er sah sie ernst an und in seinen Augen stand so vieles, das er ihr nicht sagen konnte, geschrieben. Aber ehe sie hätte weitersprechen können, spürte sie nur seine rauen, warmen Lippen auf den ihren... . 

~*~*~

_Na_, _ist_ _das_ _Cliffhanger_ _genug_? *_seufz_* _Was_ _ist_ _eigentlich_ _so_ _schwer_ _am_ _reviewen_? _*schielt sinnierend auf das lila Kästchen* Reviewt und rettet mich aus meiner Osterdepression. Wir sehen" uns am 19.4. in Kapitel 23 wieder...bis dahin wünsch ich euch ne schöne Zeit!_

_**Finda**: __Ja, den Vers hab ich selbst geschrieben. Hätte ich ja sonst im Disclaimer mit angeführt. Schön, dass er dir gefällt *freu* Wow kann ich mal wieder nur zu deinem überschwänglichen Lob sagen! Du glaubst nicht, wie wichtig mir deine Meinung ist, zumal du wirklich ein Vorbild für mich bist! Ich sitz jedes Mal beim Upload von neuen Kapiteln fingernägelknabbernd (ja, eine der vielen Marotten meinerseits) da und warte nervös auf Einschätzungen. FF-Schreiben macht mich noch mal zu nem nervlichen Wrack *lach* *knuddel* _

_**Feanen**: __*lol* Nun ja, das war seit langem mal wieder n Cliffhanger, wie? *g* In dem Kapitel siehst du ja, wie es ihm ergeht. Ui, Englische Philologie? Hört sich interessant an...ich hab auch schon mit Anglistik/Englischer Literatur und Kultur geliebäugelt, aber is alles noch nicht so sicher. Erst einmal Abi schaffen *lol* Oh ja, ich bin auch schon immer nach der ersten Schulstunde ferienreif. Montags ab um 7 Uhr 2 Stunden Politik/Gemeinschaftskunde...wer da noch wach bleibt, ist bewunderungswert! _

_**Sina**: __Mit Haldir? Ich? Ich tu gar nichts (zieht sich ihr Ich-bin-unschuldig-T-Shirt" an und blickt unwissend in die Ferne. Die Frage ist, was die Räuber noch so alles mit ihm anstellen *zwinker* Danke für deine Review! _

_**Mystica89**: __*lach* Musst du dir dieses Vegetarier-Gerede auch immer anhören? Meine beste Freundin ist schon seit über einem Jahr (glaub ich) zäher Vegetarier und zieht mich des öfteren bösartig auf *g* Bin ich aber froh, dass sie keine Veganerin ist, ich glaub, da würd ich durchdrehen. Yo, Ostlinge haben Warge. Olifanten, oder auch Mûmakil, sind die Reittierchen der Haradhrim, also der Südlinge, wenn mich jetzt net alles täuscht... . *lol* Das mit dem Hochzeitsständchen haben die beiden aber noch nicht ausdiskutiert *grins* *knuddel* Danke für dein liebes Feedback! _

_**Lucky_Ann**:__ Ui, das freut mich ja riesig, dass du wieder mit von der Partie bist *g* Thranduil wird höchstwahrscheinlich im übernächsten Kapitel endlich auftreten. Obs sooo spektakulär wird, weiß ich noch nicht, aber Hauptsache, er ist wieder dabei, oder? *g* Freut mich ungemein, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. (hört man gern, vor allen Dingen, weil das Schreiben ne Menge Arbeit macht) Wie, dein Dad hält dich vom Lesen ab? *finster guck* Wie gut, dass mein Vater keinerlei Ahnung davon hat, wie man einen PC benutzt *g* Ui, du wohnst im Skigebiet? Bestimmt ganz schön was los im Winter! Danke für den lieben Kommentar *knuddel* _

_**Dana**: __Nein, Finda und ich haben uns net abgesprochen, ich hab meinen Rhythmus nur eingehalten. Ostlinge? Im Nebelgebirge? *kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf* Also nicht, dass ich wüsste. Müssen aber nicht immer nur Ostlinge die Fieslinge sein, oder? *g* Allerdings wäre es peinlich gewesen, wenn Thíluil die beiden erwischt hätte...das wollt ich denen dann doch net zumuten. Hey, ich habe eine Vegetarierwarnung ausgesprochen *g* (weist jegliche Schuld von sich) *knuff* _

_**Pony**:__ *macht einen Strich auf die Daelior-Liebhaber-Liste* Mensch, vor lauter Listen seh ich kein Land mehr *g* Vielen lieben Dank für dein Bekenntnis" als Leser *g* Der Gedanke macht mich immer halb irre, warum mir so viele Leute mailen oder irgendwo anmerken, dass sie die Story lesen, aber nie reviewen...das Paradoxon Stiller Leser" werde ich wohl nie begreifen! Ja, Jolly wird schon noch einiges durchzustehen haben. Danke für die Review *umknuddel* Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht! _

_**Viechle**: __Ui, eine Review aus dem fernen Chile! Dass ich das noch erleben darf! *lol* Ich wage aber zu bezweifeln, dass die Leute in Südamerika auch nur ein Wort Deutsch verstehen, oder? Trotzdem danke für deinen missionarischen Einsatz *lach* Die Fleischwarnung hab ich aber gegeben! ^^ hoffe, du konntest trotzdem noch was essen?! Warum verstehst du das mit Thranduil nicht? Würde Haldir net zu ihm reiten, hätten die doch nie ne Verstärkung und Null Chance gegen Ostlinge. Die Krähensache wird schon noch aufgelöst, nur Geduld *g* Hoffe, du bist gut daheim angekommen? *knuddel* _

_**DracosNova**: __*große Augen mach* O.o *sich die Augen reib* Ist es denn die Möglichkeit? Schön, mal wieder was von dir zu hören *knuddel* Ja, ich weiß, wie das mit dem Lesen ist...ich komm ja leider auch immer seltener dazu, andere FFs zu lesen *hufschüttel* *seufz* Schule stresst mich manchmal bis ins Unendliche...ui, du hast die Page besucht? *freu* Ja, Strumpfi hat sich da wirklich eine Riesenarbeit gemacht, ich werde das Lob weiterreichen, insofern sie es nicht schon selbst gelesen hat. Ich und ein geniales Hirn? *lol* Sag das meinem Mathelehrer und er wird einen Lachanfall bekommen *g* Ja, ich mal aber eher so hobbymäßig und auf keinen Fall so gut wie du. Mal sehen, ob ich mal n Bild einscanne...da muss sich aber erst mal was ansehnliches finden *g* Danke für deine Review *megafreu* *knuddel* _


	25. 23 Die Minen von Rhûn

**A/N: **Ok, nun ist das Bisschen an Osterferien auch schon wieder vorbei *seufz* Auf mich warten jetzt 9 ½ Wochen (warum erinnert mich das nur an einen sehr unartigen Film?) Schule (Pfingsten und Himmelfahrt ausgenommen), bis dann endlich die Sommerferien vor der Tür stehen. *sehnsüchtig dran denk* Hab übrigens Hidalgo" gesehen und kann ihn euch wärmstens empfehlen! Der Cliffhanger des letzten Kapitels hat ja ganz schön für Empörung gesorgt *g* Danke für diese Reviewflut *staun*...ach ja, ich muss mir noch in meinem Handbuch _Stille Leser und andere Mysterien"_ vermerken, dass man einigen allem Anschein nach so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden kann *g* Nein, war nur Spaß, ich freue mich über jede noch so kleine Review und bin mehr als dankbar dafür! 

_You keep the story going, guys! _

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien war ein Genie, ich fabriziere nur einen billigen Abklatsch, mit dem markanten Unterschied, dass ich kein Geld an dieser Story verdiene. (Hey, wieder recht unsentimental, oder? Ich steigere mich ^^) 

**Achtung:** Wieder ziemlich lang...und langsam aber sicher wirds ernst... . 

*** 

**Kapitel 23: Die Minen von Rhûn**

Auch auf den Ebenen nahe Rhûn entlud sich die Hitze der vergangenen Tage in einem gewaltigen Unwetter. Donner hallte über die weiten, grasbedeckten Flächen, Blitze rollten über das Firmament und leuchteten grell und stechend am verdunkelten Himmel auf. Der Regen, der den Kindern erbarmungslos vom Nachtwind entgegengepeitscht wurde und aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien, ließ den ängstlichen Betrachter glauben, die Erde würde unter den wütenden Naturgewalten zerbersten und ihr jähes Ende finden. 

Trotzdem kämpften sich Eldarion und seine Freunde beständig voran. War ja mal wieder klar...wir finden immer dann eine Unterkunft, wenn das Wetter nicht besser sein könnte, aber sobald es regnet und stürmt, sind wir dem Mistwetter schutzlos ausgeliefert", stellte Tari sarkastisch fest. Während des langen Tagesrittes hatten alle wenig miteinander gesprochen und die Stimmung hatte sich, gleich dem Himmel, nach und nach verfinstert. Einzig der Gedanke an Jolly brachte sie alle dazu, trotz der widrigen Bedingungen weiterzureiten, auch wenn der Regen scharf und kalt ihre Gesichter streifte, als bestünde er aus tausenden, winzigen Glassplittern, die ihre empfindliche Haut zerschnitten. Seltsam, wie die Luft noch vor Stunden vor Hitze zu glühen schien und die Umgebung in einen mystischen Schleier aus aufsteigender Wärme gehüllt hatte. Die extremen Gegensätze, die sie in diesen Spätsommertagen erlebten, machten den Kindern schwer zu schaffen. Aber Filegon hielt an der Hoffnung fest, dass sie, wenn sie auch in diesem Gewitter weiterzogen, wenigstens Zakwa und Reevo abhängen könnten. 

Enden diese kargen Landstreifen denn nie?", klagte Tari, der wahrlich brüllen musste, damit ihn seine Freunde im stürmischen Regen hören konnten. Das Gebirge von Rhûn – ich kann es entfernt am Horizont erspähen!", rief Filegon, der Selina wortlos erneut seinen Umhang umgelegt hatte, damit sie nicht frieren musste. Doch trotz dieser fürsorglichen und freundlichen Geste wechselten die beiden vorerst kein Wort mehr miteinander. 

Wirklich?", stieß Eldarion überrascht hervor. In all den Tagen, die sie schon über die trostlose Landschaft preschten, war ihm der Ritt so monoton geworden, dass er fast schon glaubte, sie würden ihr Ziel nie erreichen. Noch war es auch weit entfernt, denn **er** konnte mit seinem menschlichen, schlichteren Sehvermögen keine Gebirgskette am Horizont ausmachen, was bedeutete, dass gut über fünfzig Meilen noch vor ihnen liegen konnten. Eldarion hoffte, dass er sich täuschte, und dass die Witterungsbedingungen nur sein Einschätzungsvermögen beeinträchtigten. Ja. Wir nähern uns dem Ziel!", Filegon klang recht optimistisch, woraus Eldarion schloss, dass der Elb dies nicht nur unter dem Vorwand gesagt hatte, um das Feuer der Euphorie in der Truppe neu zu schüren. Bleibt nur die Frage übrig, was wir unternehmen, wenn wir im Gebirge angelangt sind!", wusste Tari sogleich wieder die Stimmung niederzudrücken und auch der Thronfolger Gondors wurde sich dessen erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass sie keinen Plan hatten, wie sie vorgehen würden in jenem unbekannten Terrain. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, ob Jolly wirklich dorthin verschleppt worden war, da sämtliche Spuren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schienen. 

Lass uns erst einmal dort ankommen, dann reden wir über unser weiteres Vorgehen...", entgegnete ihm Filegon und Tari zuckte nur unsicher mit den Achseln, wischte sich murrend die durchnässten Strähnen seines roten Haares aus der Stirn. Naru hastete ausdauernd neben seinem Herrchen her, so dass sich Tari fragte, wie lange der Hund dieses Tempo noch mithalten würde. Schließlich war Naru nicht mehr der jüngste. Tari würde ohnehin Schelte von seinem Vater dafür bekommen, dass er sich auf dieses Abenteuer eingelassen, ja, es bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch selbst angestiftet hatte, aber wenn Naru etwas zustieß...sein Vater würde ihn windelweich prügeln. 

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem plötzlichen, sehr intensiven Blitzschlag unterbrochen, grell glommen die weißen Arme des Blitzes wie das Geäst eines gewaltigen Baumes unweit von ihnen auf und Tari hörte Selina vor Schreck aufschreien. Instinktiv legte Filegon seinen Arm beschützend um das Mädchen und kurzzeitig glaubte Tari in den Augen des Elben Unschlüssigkeit zu erkennen. Filegon wollte ihr gegenüber hart bleiben, aber die tiefe, innige Freundschaft, die ihn mit Jollys Schwester verband, verbot es dem jungen Elben, sie plötzlich so schmählich zu behandeln. Einige Momente verharrte Filegon in seinem inneren Zwiespalt, während sich Selina ängstlich an ihn klammerte. Man konnte Selina nicht lange böse sein. Aber im Angesicht dessen, welcher großen Gefahr sie und ihre Freunde ausgesetzt waren, konnte Tari Filegons Sorgen gut nachvollziehen. 

Wir können die Ausläufer des Gebirges innerhalb des nächsten Tages erreichen!", schätzte Filegon und ergänzte sich sogleich, Allerdings nur, wenn wir behände weiterreiten" Als wolle die Natur die Wichtigkeit von Filegons Worten hervorheben, schickte sie einen weiteren, krachenden Blitz zur Erde nieder, der in einen ausgedorrten Baum einschlug und dort ein hektisch flackerndes Feuer entfachte. Eldarion hielt abrupt inne, starrte voller Faszination in die lodernden Flammen, die ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht bildeten. Obgleich zwei ungleiche, feindliche Elemente aufeinander trafen, beugte sich keines dem anderen, beide wussten ihre Kraft und ewige Macht gegen den Widersacher zu behaupten. Eldarion, komm schon, du hast gehört, was Filegon gesagt hat, wir müssen einen Zahn zulegen!", rief Tari, dessen Motivation mit einem Male Purzelbäume zu schlagen und dem das Unwetter weniger auszumachen schien, als es Filegon noch vor Minuten vermutet hatte. 

Im Wirbel des Sturmes vermieden es die Kinder, zu sprechen, da die meisten Silben und Vokale eh und je vom pfeifenden Wind verschluckt wurden. Erst als Filegon vor sich ein leises Murmeln hörte, schaute er wieder zu Selina herab, die sich noch immer an seiner Brust festkrallte und ihr Gesicht fest an seinen Oberkörper presste. Sie summte ein Kinderlied vor sich her, das ihre Mutter ihr oft vor dem Einschlafen vorgesungen hatte. Einmal hatte es Legolas Sohn selbst gehört, als er eines Abends seinem Freund Jolly einen Besuch abstattete und Selina noch zu klein gewesen war, um so lange aufzubleiben. 

Er kam nicht umher, ihr seine Hand tröstend auf den Schopf zu legen und laut genug, dass sie es verstehen konnte, zu sagen: Keine Angst, Selina...alles wird gut...alles wird gut" 

Filegon war sich dessen in jener Nacht nicht bewusst, wie oft er diese Worte ihr gegenüber noch aussprechen müssen würde. Sie schaute mit glitzernden Augen zu ihm auf und obwohl ihm der Regen stetig und lästig gegen das Gesicht gepeitscht wurde, erkannte er sogleich, was ihre Augen auszudrücken versuchten. `Lass mich nicht im Stich´ Filegon wurde erst richtig klar, dass Selina ihn in diesen Zeiten mehr an ihrer Seite brauchte als jemals zuvor, auch wenn sie dies nicht zugeben konnte oder wollte und die Krähen als ihre eigentlichen Beschützer bezeichnete. Die Krähen schenkten ihr keine Wärme in einem eisigkalten, tosenden Sturm wie diesem. Die Krähen säuselten ihr keine tröstenden Worte zu, wenn sie traurig und verängstigt war. Die Krähen setzten nicht alles daran, ihren Bruder aus den Fängen der Ostlinge zu befreien. Aber Filegon tat all dies und das kleine Mädchen war ihm dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie es zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, weil sie noch viel zu klein war, um dies alles zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen. Er beschloss, ihr nicht mehr böse zu sein, obgleich sich an seiner Meinung bezüglich der düsteren Rabenvögel nichts änderte. Er akzeptierte sie als eine übernatürliche Macht, die Selina beschützte, aber er war immer noch da, um ein Auge auf sie zu werfen. Glaubst du, sie tun Jolly weh?", wisperte sie so leise, dass Filegon sie nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte. 

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, aber ihr durchdringender Blick verriet ihm, dass sie es wissen würde, wenn er log, wie auch er es wusste, wenn sie ihm gegenüber die Unwahrheit sprach. Also beschloss Filegon, ihr seine Gedanken zu offenbaren: Ich hoffe es nicht...aber Ostlinge sind ein grobes Volk...Jolly jedoch ist ein zäher Bursche...er wird ausharren, bis wir ihn gefunden haben, das verspreche ich dir!" 

Es waren keine Trostworte, die Filegon aussprach, sondern seine aufrichtige Überzeugung. Selinas braune, warme Augen bargen einen dunklen, undeutbaren Ausdruck. Filegon verachtete sich selbst in jenem Moment für seinen absurden Gedanken. 

`Ihre Augen scheinen so leer, wie die der Krähen´ 

~*~*~

Wo die Sonne am Tage noch erbarmungslos das Gras versengt hatte, brachen nun Sturzbäche aus der Wolkendecke hernieder und überschwemmten das ausgetrocknete Land mit ihren heftigen, unerwarteten Fluten. Doch auch Zakwa und Reevo ließen sich nicht vom Zorn der Natur aufhalten, zumal sie den Kindern bereits viel zu großen Vorsprung, wenn auch unfreiwillig, gegeben hatten. Die verdammten Krähenviecher hatten ihnen ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht, obwohl ihr Vorüberziehen nur Bruchteile einer Minute angedauert hatte. Längst hatten sie keine Spur mehr von ihnen gesehen und Reevo war auch sehr dankbar dafür. Noch immer war es eine reine Qual für ihn, längere Zeit auf dem Pferd zu sitzen, doch seine Begierde nach dem verloren gegangenen Reichtum und das Verlangen nach Vergeltung übertraf jeden gefühlten Schmerz. Es war finstere Nacht, als sie letztlich dort anhielten, wo die Kinder die Nacht zuvor zugebracht hatten. 

Gespenstisch stach das graue Holz aus den Schatten der Nacht hervor und flackerte silbern, wann immer sich ein Blitz entlud. 

Ganz toll, nicht einmal unterstellen kann man sich in dem Schuppen", stellte Zakwa, welcher vom Pferd gesprungen war, um sich umzusehen, zähneknirschend fest, Das Dach ist hinüber" Reevo gab nichts weiter von sich als ein erschöpftes Ächzen, das die prasselnde Flut sogleich verschlang, noch ehe es Zakwa hätte wahrnehmen können. Verfluchter Regen...morgen werden sämtliche Spuren fortgespült sein, wenn das so die ganze Nacht weitergeht...weil wir schon die anderen, tieferen Spuren verloren haben, wäre das Desaster perfekt, wenn uns auch die kleinen Ratten durch die Lappen gingen", dies und noch eine Vielzahl an den unglaublichsten Flüchen stieß Zakwa wütend aus. Diese Bengel waren zäher, als er es sich je vorzustellen gewagt hatte...sie mussten eine ganz schöne Strecke ohne Pause zurückgelegt haben. 

Die Kleidung klebte an ihrer Haut, welche die Nässe wie ein Schwamm in sich aufnahm und die beiden Halunken bald frösteln ließ, obgleich die Temperaturen immer noch sehr hoch waren. Wir können uns hier wenigstens umsehen...möglicherweise findet sich etwas Brauchbares", schlug Reevo vor, der die Arme in krampfhafter Haltung um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Bleib sitzen, ich schaue nach!", wies Zakwa ihn an, sehend, dass seinem Freund die Kräfte ausgingen. Er sank beinahe sofort in den aufgeweichten Boden ein, als er einen Schritt nach vorn zu tun versuchte. Sein einfaches Schuhwerk gewährte ihm keinen sonderlich großen Schutz gegen die Feuchtigkeit, die sich langsam aber sicher lösenden Sohlen konnten sich nicht gegen das schmutzige Wasser erwehren, das jeden noch so kleinen Riss im Material ausnutzte, um sich weiter auszubreiten, sich vor Seinesgleichen zu lösen, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu vereinen und zu sammeln. Zum Leidwesen Zakwas, wie sich versteht. Er fühlte, wie das Brackwasser, eine Mixtur aus Wasser, aufgeschwemmten Boden und Pflanzenteilen, deren Wurzelgeflecht der heftige Regenfall aus dem Mutterboden entrissen hatte, seine Füße binnen Sekunden durchnässte. 

Argwöhnisch linste er zu der kleinen Hütte hinein, in seinem tiefsten Inneren immer noch die törichte Hoffnung verspürend, dass der kleine Schuppen ihnen doch noch als Schlafstätte dienen konnte – weit gefehlt, denn die schmalen Dielen, welche den Fußboden bildeten, ertranken bereits im knöchelhoch stehenden Regenwasser. 

Wenn diese witterungsbedingten Extreme weiter andauerten, sich die heiße Dürrezeit stets mit solch einem pompösen Konzert aus Donner und Regenrauschen verabschiedete, würde das ohnehin schon spärlich bewachsene Land bald brachliegen. Seine Zukunft sah Zakwa sowieso nicht in Mûrcaras oder dessen Umgebung situiert. Viel eher schwebte ihm ein geräumiges Häuschen, von der Art, wie Grumir es besaß, vor Augen, an den satten Weinbergen Südithiliens. Mit dem Geld, dem sie hinterher jagten, würden seine traumgleichen Illusionen an Form gewinnen und vielleicht sogar Wirklichkeit werden. Ein erschreckend heller Blitz riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ohne länger zu zögern durchwühlte Zakwa die niedrigen und teilweise verrotteten Schränke nach nutzbaren Habseligkeiten. Nichts außer einem Bogen Papier, verstaubten Gerätschaften, die nicht mehr funktionierten und den morschen Möbelstücken. Wenn die Kinder hier gewesen waren, was Zakwa nicht mehr ausschloss, dann hatten sie sicherlich den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und die Hütte durchsucht. 

Ein Ruf von Reevo brachte Zakwa dazu, die Suche endgültig aufzugeben und wieder unter freien Himmel zu treten. Was ist?", murrte Zakwa, wieder schnurstracks auf sein Pferd steigend. Weißt du, was mir gerade für ein Gedanke kommt?" 

ich so aus, als wüsste ich es?", brummte er, alles andere als in der Stimmung für solch dümmliche Ratespielchen. Erinnerst du dich an den Abend im Roten Drachen"? An den Elben?", dachte Reevo laut nach. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob du dir bei deinem Sturz den Kopf geschlagen hast, Dummkopf...natürlich erinnere ich mich daran...was soll mit dem Spitzohr sein?" Reevo rümpfte die Nase, strich sich über den feuchten, struppigen Bart. Die Kleine...sie wollte irgendetwas über ihn ausplaudern, was er aber nicht wollte...irgendetwas darüber, dass er der Sohn von...tja...von wem sei?" 

Deine Fantasie geht mit dir durch, Kumpel...außerdem haben wir derzeit andere Sorgen, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!", Zakwas Gesicht war eine Maske aus Zorn, doch Reevo gedachte nicht so schnell von seiner Idee abzukommen: Du erinnerst dich doch auch daran!", bohrte er weiter und sein braunhaariger Kumpane drehte sich verärgert um: Und wenn schon, warum bei allen Geistern dieser Welt denkst du ausgerechnet jetzt daran?" 

Der Regen", murmelte Reevo und Zakwa glaubte, dass sein Freund nun endgültig in den Fieberwahn abdriftete, in der Nacht, in der diese kleinen Ratten in Mûrcaras einkehrten, hat es geregnet. Deswegen musst ich dran denken. Was, wenn der Elb der Sohn eines renommierten Herrschers oder dergleichen ist?" Zakwa hob die Braue, wollte schon einen böswilligen Kommentar seines Verdrusses äußern, als er schließlich von selbst darauf kam, worauf Reevo hinauswollte. Wenn wir ihn haben...könnten wir ihn nur unter gewissen... _Bedingungen_ wieder an seine umsorgte Familie ausliefern...", murmelte er vor sich hin und Reevo nickte, grinste, so dass einer seiner Goldzähne aufblitzte: Was aber machen wir mit Grumir...der Alte will doch alle in Mûrcaras vorgeführt sehen...sonst gibts kein Geld" Zakwa lachte schallend und rief: Dass dir bei einer so ausgeklügelten Idee so ein albernes Hindernis in den Sinn kommt... **wenn** wir die Bälger erst einmal haben, können wir locker mehr Geld bei jedem Menschenhändler bekommen, als bei Grumir. Und falls du Recht hast und dieser blonde Schönling wahrhaftig ein Sohn aus gutem Hause ist, wird noch mehr für uns herausspringen..." 

Vorausgesetzt", warf Reevo erneut ein, ...wir finden heraus, wessen Sohn er ist!" Wieder lachte Zakwa auf und säuselte: Wenn er doch nur ein armer Schlucker ist, werden wir für ihn trotzdem einen guten Preis bekommen...Elben sind bei den Händlern aus Haradh überaus beliebt, weil sie so eine exotische Seltenheit geworden sind...aber zunächst gilt es, diese kleinen Biester einzuholen...dann sehen wir weiter!" 

~*~*~

Salzig war der Geschmack seiner Lippen, die, so rau und doch zärtlich, über die ihren strichen und auf ewig dort zu verharren schienen. Es war ein sehr, sehr scheuer, zaghafter Kuss, den er ihr gab und ängstlich, als fürchtete er, ihr wehzutun, fasste er ihre Wange sanft und behutsam, seine Fingerkuppen glitten über ihre zarte Haut, als er den Kuss zu vertiefen versuchte. 

Doch Lalaithwen senkte plötzlich beschämt den Kopf, löste sich jedoch noch nicht aus seinen Armen, die sie festhielten, als fürchteten sie, dass der kostbare Schatz, den sie umfassten, zu Boden fallen und zerschellen könnte. Daelior", brachte sie kaum hörbar hervor, nachdem sie wirklich begriffen hatte, was er soeben getan hatte. Lalaithwen, ich...", wollte er schnell einwenden, doch verstummte der Elb, als sie wieder zu ihm aufschaute und ihre blauen, klaren Augen einen verständnislosen Ausdruck bargen. 

Der Regen tanzte in unzähligen, runden Tropfen auf ihren Häuptern und Kleidern, und es war, als versuchte er emsig mit seinen kühlenden Tränen das Feuer der Leidenschaft, das in Daelior erwacht war, zu löschen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, entrüstet, wie es schien. Lalaithwen wusste nicht, was ihr in jenem Moment mehr wehtat – der Gedanke, wie Legolas reagieren würde, wenn er hiervon erfuhr oder Daeliors Blick, wie er sich unverstehend und bewegt in ihr Gedächtnis einbrannte. Erneut wollte er sich zu ihr herabbeugen, ihrem köstlichen Mund einen weiteren, sanften Kuss entlocken, doch sie stützte die Handflächen auf seine flache Brust, hielt ihn so ein Stück weit von sich entfernt. Daelior, das ist nicht richtig...ich...bitte versteh doch...", sagte sie und als er den Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, seine grünen, verzaubernden Augen einen verdächtigen Glanz trugen, von dem tiefgehenden Kummer erzählten, den sein Herz krampfhaft zu verkraften suchte, schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf, das blonde, feine Haar fiel ihr leicht ins Gesicht, verbarg die Gedanken vor ihm, die sich in ihrem Antlitz offenbarten. 

Daelior schluckte schwer, sein Herz hämmerte rasend schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb, er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch verweigerten ihm seine Stimmbänder, von ihnen Gebrauch zu machen. Noch immer schmeckte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen, sehnte sich so dringlich nach diesem Gefühl zurück, dass es ihm schwer fiel, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. 

Warum?", nur ein Flüstern war es, das sein zitternder Kehlkopf noch hervorzupressen wusste. Die Elbe machte einen unsicheren Schritt zurück, brauchte den Abstand von ihm, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die kreuz und quer durch ihren Kopf jagten. Nervös fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und wich Daelior aus, als dieser Anstalten machte, die kleine Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern wieder zu schließen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, aber sie sträubte sich davor, von ihm berührt zu werden, weil es ihr Gemüt in größte Unruhe brachte, ihr Denken aussetzen ließ. Warum? Das fragte sie sich selbst. Sie hätte es nie zulassen dürfen, dass Daelior sie küsste. Und weshalb hatte sie nichts davon erahnt, wie er für sie zu empfinden schien? 

Warum, Lalaithwen?", seine Stimme zitterte, zeugte von der in ihm aufkeimenden Verzweiflung, der Zerstreutheit und großen Angst, die sich wie ein Mantel eng um seinen schmalen, hochgewachsenen Leib schnürte. So aufgewühlt und emotional hatte Lalaithwen den sonst so schweigsamen Elben nie erlebt und es machte ihr einerseits angst, andererseits fühlte sie, wie Schuldgefühle in ihr auflebten und die missliche Lage nur noch verschlimmerten. 

Das weißt du doch, Daelior...ich gehöre zu Legolas...ich...ich bin _mit ihm verlobt_", Lalaithwen hasste sich selbst dafür, dass ihre Worte eher wie eine klägliche Ausrede erklangen als eine wahre Bekundung ihrer Liebe zu Legolas. Aber sie liebte ihn. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Daelior verstummte, sein Gesicht wurde zu einer porzellanen Maske, welche wie ein Spiegelbild seiner Seele zu sein schien. Außerdem gibt es noch Filegon...ich habe eine Familie, Daelior", sagte sie nun, mit festerer Stimme. Die Elbe wusste, dass sie ihn verletzte, aber ihn zu belügen, ihm falsche Zuneigung vorzuheucheln wäre noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer gewesen. Als sie schon glaubte, er, der den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet hielt und keine Regung von sich gab, obgleich er innerlich zerbarst, würde ihr nicht mehr antworten und sie sich zum Gehen umgewandt hatte, hörte sie ihn leise fragen: Bist du glücklich, Lalaithwen?" 

Über ihre zierliche Schulter, auf welcher noch die Berührung Daeliors wie eine Liebkosung des lauen Abendwindes verweilte, blickte sie zu ihm zurück, atmete tief durch. Er war so ein wunderschöner Elb, voller Wärme und Vertrauen, auch wenn er diese Eigenschaften so meisterhaft hinter einer Wand aus Verachtung und Arroganz zu verbergen wusste. Warum nur hatte er sich in sie verlieben müssen? Warum tat ihm Eru so etwas an? Oder lag die Schuld alleinig bei ihr, hatte sie ihm unbewusst Avancen gemacht? 

Sag mir, macht dich Legolas glücklich?", sagte er, diesmal bebten seine Lippen vor Erregung und Enttäuschung, doch Lalaithwen blieb still. Bist du glücklich?", er schrie sie fast an und verfluchte sich noch im selben Augenblick für seinen ungewollt harschen Tonfall. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund, als unterdrückte sie somit ein Schluchzen. Ja", stieß sie hervor, ehe sich ihre Tränen im fahlen Licht der stolzen Mondsichel brachen und sie sich beschämt von ihm abwand und eiligen, hastenden Schrittes die schmalen Stufen zu ihrem Gemach erklomm. 

Daelior sah ihr noch lange hinterher, auch wenn sie unlängst aus seinem Sichtfeld entschwunden war. Dann schlug er die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und sank zitternd auf seine Knie, allein der Regen spendete ihm mit seiner kühlenden Umarmung Trost im so peinvoll in ihm brennenden Schmerz. 

~*~*~

Lang schon war das Lagerfeuer erloschen, seine dünnen, dampfenden Rauchschwaden aber verharrten noch immer träge in der Luft des grauen Morgens, vermengten sich mit dem Nebel, der die Senken des Tales wie an jedem neuen Tag eroberte. Stolz und ehrenhaft ließ er sich in das Tal hinabgleiten wie ein Feldheer, der ruhmreich über das siegbringende Schlachtfeld defiliert. Und tatsächlich war das Lager der Räuber um Barglar einem Kampfplatz nicht unähnlich. Überall und willkürlich verstreut lagen die Männer, die ihren Rausch ausschliefen, zerbrochene Glasflaschen säumten den weichen Erdboden und wer unachtsam war, würde alsbald eine spitze, hinterhältige Scherbe, die sich tief und gefährlich in das Fleisch bohrte wie der Giftzahn einer Schlange, in seinem Fuß wiederfinden. Einzig Haldir und einige der Räuberfrauen waren auf den Beinen. Während zwei der Damen damit beschäftigt waren, möglichst trockenes Reisig zu sammeln, um das Feuer zu schüren, damit sie Wasser für eine gewöhnliche Suppe kochen konnten, half der lorische Elb sechs jüngeren Mädchen, welche überaus entzückt von seiner Anwesenheit waren, beim Aufräumen. 

Dies tat er weniger selbstlos, als man ihm zugedacht hätte, vielmehr versuchte er somit die Kopfschmerzen, die noch vom feurigen Schnaps der vergangenen Nacht zeugten, weitgehend zu verdrängen und seinen Blutkreislauf wieder durch Bewegung anzuregen. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, einfach davon zu reiten, während die Räuber noch tief und fest schlummerten, aber Haldir ahnte, dass Barglar ein Mann war, der zu seinem Wort stand, auch wenn er ihm jenes gegeben hatte, als er schon ziemlich angetrunken gewesen war. 

Nach dem besten Gutdünken, dass sich der Räuberhauptmann dem Versprechen entsinnen und Haldir das Buch wiedergeben würde, wartete der Elb recht ungeduldig, bis sich die ersten Männer regten. 

Viel zu viel Zeit hatte er durch die chaotischen Ereignisse der letzten Nacht verloren und Haldir versuchte sich gedanklich auszumalen, wie Arwen reagieren würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr, dass er sich erst hatte verprügeln lassen, um anschließend mit einem ganzen Haufen wilder Männer Schnaps bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu trinken. Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. **Er** war zumindest nicht ohnmächtig geworden, doch plagten ihn die Nachwirkungen eines gehörigen Saufgelages. Augenblicklich schlich sich Reue in sein reines Herz. Zwar hätte ihn Barglar nicht eher gehen lassen, aber Haldir empfand es als schändlich, sich zu vergnügen, obgleich Pflichten von höchster Priorität auf seinen Schultern lasteten. Sobald er sein Buch und seine Ausrüstung erhielt, würde er ohne längere Rast gen Eryn Lasgalen reiten. 

Duuu? Elb?", hörte er plötzlich eine leise, recht kindliche Stimme neben sich. Und sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Neben ihm stand die kleine Tochter Barglars, die ihm am vorangegangenen Abend noch grob den Hergang des Überfalls erklärt hatte. Ihr langes, dunkelblondes Haar wirkte durch die etwas unglückliche Schlafposition nur noch zerzauster, das runde Gesicht war übersäht von kleinen Sommersprossen, die kaum ersichtlich wurden durch den Schmutzfilm, der ihre Haut bedeckte. Ja?", fragte der Galadhrim, das kleine Mädchen recht misstrauisch beäugend. Aber sie gab ihm nur durch ein kurzes Winken zu verstehen, dass er sich gefälligst zu ihr herunterbeugen sollte, weil sie ihm eine geheime Botschaft zuzuflüstern gedachte. Haldir schaute sich zuvor in der Gegend um, darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Erst dann gehorchte er der Anweisung des kleinen Kindes, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und beugte sich zu ihr herüber. 

Etwas grob packte sie ihn bei den langen, weißblonden Haaren, zwang ihn so dazu, noch ein wenig näher an sie heranzurücken. Weißt du was?", flüsterte sie und ihr warmer Atem kitzelte seine Ohrmuschel, und erneut warf der Elb einen abschätzenden Blick in die Runde. Noch immer waren die Frauen rege mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks beschäftigt, wischten sich die Hände an den beschmutzten Schürzen, die lose um ihre ausladenden Hüften gebunden worden waren. Haldir schüttelte mit dem Kopf, worauf das kleine Mädchen fortfuhr: Mein Bruder sagt, er könnte dich jederzeit verhaun", murmelte sie, so dass Haldir die Stirn runzelte. Der, dem ich den Pfeil in den Fuß geschossen habe?", fragte er nach und sie nickte heftig. Was hatte Haldir denn auch von einem großspurigen Räuberjungspund erwartet? Dass er voller Ehrfurcht vor ihm erstarrte? Dennoch konnte sich der Elb ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Der Gedanke an einem hinkenden Knaben, der noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren war, ihn verprügeln wollte und ganz und gar nicht bedrohlich auf einen Elbenkrieger wie ihn wirkte, war recht amüsant. 

Wirst du dich ihm stelln?", wollte die Kleine wissen, aber Haldir verneinte diese Frage sogleich, konnte er doch nicht unnötig länger hier verweilen. Das Mädchen zog eine Schnute, drehte sich dann blitzschnell um und rannte stetig Der Elb is feige, der Elb is feige" rufend durch das Räuberlager, an dessen anderen Ende die Jungen lachend beisammen standen und in die Hände klatschten. Wie albern. Haldir stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus und wurde langsam aber sicher ungeduldig, was den Fortgang seiner Reise anging. Es sollte noch eine gute Stunde ins Land ziehen, in welcher der lorische Elb noch eine ganze Weile von den Kindern geneckt und aufgezogen wurde, bis Barglar endlich brummend und grummelnd aufstand, Blätter und Grashalme, die seinen Schlafplatz verrieten, schmückten unfreiwillig sein zottiges Haar. Haldir wurde zwar nicht mehr wie ein Gefangener behandelt, aber er spürte noch immer das Unbehagen der anderen, wann immer sie ihn ansahen. 

Nun gut, verübeln konnte und wollte er es ihnen nicht. Mit seinem geschwollenen und noch immer schmerzendem Auge musste er wie ein scheußliches Ungetüm aussehen, aber nun wirklich nicht wie ein stattlicher Elb. 

Barglar ließ es sich nichtsdestotrotz nicht nehmen, dem Elben freudig auf die Schulter zu klopfen und laut zu lachen. Das sieht wahrlich böse aus, mein Spitzohr! Ihr Elben seid wirklich empfindlich!" 

Empfindlich!", glucksten die Kinder und ahmten Barglar kichernd nach, so dass er ihnen erst eine Tracht Prügel androhen musste, bis sie wieder verstummten. Eieiei, aber ich bin schon froh, dass du nich versucht hast, abzuhaun...", sagte der Bärtige, wieder an Haldir gewandt, der ihm ein wenig überrascht zublinzelte. War dies alles ein Test seiner Aufrichtigkeit gewesen? Aber viel wichtiger – würde der Räuberhauptmann sein Wort halten? Ohne mein Hab und Gut gehe ich nirgendwohin!", entgegnete Haldir, ein wenig Schalk in seinem Tonfall riskierend, was Barglar mit weiterem Gelächter kommentierte. Ei, wohl wahr, wohl wahr...", brabbelte er vor sich hin. Der Alkohol schien ihm keine großartigen Sorgen zu bereiten, ganz im Gegenteil – Barglar wirkte um einiges vitaler als Haldir, obschon dieser viel mehr als der Elb getrunken hatte. Andererseits war Barglar auch nicht zusammen geschlagen worden. Ich bitte Euch,...", wollte der Elb beginnen, doch der Mensch legte nur seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit sich, murmelte: Mal ganz unter Hauptmännern, mein Guter...", fing er an und Haldir biss sich auf die Lippe, Warum bleibst du nich nochn Weilchn ...wir könntn mit dir allerlei lustig Zeugs anstellen...", schlug Barglar grinsend vor. 

Irritiert schaute Haldir zu ihm herüber, doch der kräftige Mann stieß ihm nur grölend den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Ach, ihr Elbn seid so leicht zu verschreckn...deinen Gesichtsausdruck hätte man in Stein meißeln solln...eiei", lachte er in sich hinein und klatschte in die Hände, fast auf die gleiche Weise, wie es seine Kinder getan hatten. Haldir lächelte. Auch wenn das Leben als Räuber alles andere als sittsam war, empfand der lorische Elb fast so etwas wie Sympathie für den rauen Hauptmann. Nee, nee, keine Sorge, ich geb dir dein komisches Buch zurück. Und deinen Gaul schlachtn wir auch nich...", sagte Barglar beschwichtigend, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte und sein runder, großer Bauch aufgehört hatte, lustig zu wackeln, während er lachte. Dann gewährt Ihr mir meinen Aufbruch?", fragte Haldir zur absoluten Gewissheit nach. Nur, wenn du mit dem vornehmen Gesülze aufhörst, eieiei...ihr Elben seid schon ein komisches Volk, sehr komisch, eieiei" Er hob eine buschige Braue an und musterte Haldir eindringlich. Und dein Versprechen hältst du doch, nich wahr?", fragte er und seine Augen waren nur noch kleine Schlitze, umgeben von kleinen, krähenfußartigen Falten. 

O nein! Und der Hauptmann der Galadhrim hatte doch tatsächlich noch die törichte Hoffnung verspürt, dass Barglar das Übereinkommen, das sie bei Tanz und Trunk getroffen hatten, vergessen habe. Legolas würde ihm den Kopf abreißen. Aber wenn er erfuhr, weshalb er dieses Versprechen gegeben hatte, nämlich um seinen Vater Thranduil zu erreichen und ihm um Hilfe zu bitten, um die Kinder zu retten, würde er ihm hoffentlich mildernde Umstände zukommen lassen. 

Ja", seufzte er letztlich, gedanklich daran festhaltend, dass die Räuber weder ein Datum, noch den genauen Ort der Hochzeitszeremonie kannten. Haha, fein, fein, mein Jungchen!", plärrte Barglar, ihm, wie es seine Marotte zu sein schien, wieder auf den Rücken klopfend und ihm endlich das lang ersehnte Buch in die Hände überreichend. N paar Seiten sin umgeknickt, weil meine Bälger drin geblättert habn. Hoffe, das stört nich, eiei", erklärte Barglar, doch sein stechender Blick verriet Haldir, dass er besser nichts dergleichen, was einer Beschwerde nahe kam, äußerte, wenn er wenigstens mit einem heilen Auge aus diesem Lager verschwinden wollte. Nicht doch, solange die Seiten noch lesbar sind", wagte Haldir anzumerken, aber begab sich mit seinen Worten auf kein gefährliches Territorium. Barglar führte die wulstigen Zeigefinger an die Mundwinkel und pfiff einmal laut und durchdringend, worüber sich der ein oder andere verkaterte Räuber lauthals beschwerte. 

Kurz darauf wurde Haldirs Pferd zu ihnen geführt, ordentlich gesattelt und königlich versorgt, wie es schien, denn die Augen des treuen Tieres glänzten voller Tatendrang. 

Dann wünsch ich viel Erfolg auf deiner Mission, Spitzohr! Wir sehn uns auf der Hochzeit...es sei denn, du willst noch mal eher vorbeikommen, auf nen guten Schluck Schnaps...hehe", grinste Barglar, als er ihm die Zügel übergab, Und wegen dem blauen Auge...das tut mir leid...ehrlich" 

Dass er es gerade nicht sonderlich ehrlich mit seinen Worten meinte, wusste Haldir an dem aufblitzenden Schalk in den Augen des Räubers zu deuten. Und mir wegen des Fußes Eures Sohnemanns", erwiderte der Elb, ehe er den Hauptmann auf elbische Art verabschiedete, indem er die rechte Hand zum Herzen führte und dann wieder ausstreckte. Barglar, dieses Ritual sehr argwöhnisch verfolgend, murrte: Hast du irgendwelche Probleme, Junge? Is dir der Schnaps nich wohl bekommen?" Diesmal konnte selbst Haldir, der unter normalen Umständen die Souveränität in Person war, sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. 

Eieiei, nein wirklich, ich sollte dir nix mehr zu trinkn geben...na los, hau schon ab, bevor ichs mir anders überlege", wies ihn Barglar dann wieder zurecht und Haldir, der sich dies nicht zweimal sagen lassen musste, schwang sich elegant auf den Rücken des Pferdes, so dass selbst die Kinder, welche erst noch Schabernack mit ihm getrieben hatten, vor Erstaunen mit offenen Mündern dastanden. Nur das kleine Mädchen ließ sich hiervon nicht beeindrucken und winkte ihm freudig zu. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das chaotische Lager und einem leise geflüsterten Lebt wohl", das an Barglar gerichtet war, gab Haldir seinem Pferd die Sporen. Die Sonne hatte bereits die Gipfel des Amon Dínen erklommen und würde wohl zwei oder sogar noch mehr Umläufe benötigen, bis der Elb vor den Toren Eryn Lasgalens stehen würde. Aber Haldir war auf dem Weg und diesmal würde er sich von nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen... . 

~*~*~

Seit Stunden hatten sie keine Pause mehr gemacht und Jolly war sich dessen sicher, dass die Ostlinge ihren Ritt konsequent fortsetzten, bis sie ihr Lager erreichten. Indes war es weniger die Müdigkeit oder der Schmerz, den sein steifer Nacken verursachte, was Jolly an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb, sondern der Durst. Selbst das ekelerregendste Gebräu, das Mittelerde zu bieten hatte, hätte er mit größtem Genuss geschluckt, solange es nur seine brennende Kehle benetzte und kühlte. Doch mit seinem Verlangen nach kühlendem Nass wuchs die Furcht in ihm ebenso beständig. Unaufhaltsam näherten sie sich ihrem Ziel und Jolly konnte noch nicht einmal erahnen, wie es sich ihm präsentieren würde. 

Wäre es eine gewaltige Schatzkammer wie die des Drachen Smaug im Einsamen Berg, von dem er so viele abenteuerliche Geschichten gehört hatte? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht, denn Ostlinge waren keine dummen Geschöpfe und horteten ihre gestohlene Beute in geheimen Kammern unter der Erde. Was dann? Was lauerte auf ihn am Ende dieses Tunnels? Pejou riss ihn unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken. Halt die Zügel fester, Kleiner...sonst bricht dir der Warg schneller aus, als dir lieb ist" Erschrocken darüber, unerwartet angesprochen zu werden, hätte Jolly beinahe genau das Gegenteil getan und die Kandare aus mangelhaft gedrehtem Seil losgelassen. Wie dämlich bist du eigentlich?", grollte ihn Vyân sogleich an, der nur auf einen dummen Fehler Jollys gewartet zu haben schien. 

Wie froh war Selinas Bruder, dass der stämmige Ostling ihn nicht schlagen konnte, während er auf dem Warg saß. Mit ungeheurer Kraft zerrte der riesige Wolf an den Fesseln, die seinen mächtigen Hals einengten und ihn der Willkür seines Reiters unterordneten, als er fühlte, wie Jollys Griff nachließ. Nur mit Müh und Not hielt der erschöpfte Junge das Tier im Zaum und wies es in seine Schranken. 

Der staubbedeckte Untergrund schmolz dahin, wann immer die breiten Tatzen des Wargs das Gewicht des gesamten Leibes darauf verlagerten. Tiefe Furchen ließen sie im Boden zurück, die nur die ewige Zeit und das Verrinnen des Sandes, der sich noch wacker an die Deckenpfosten klammerte, wieder auffüllen würden können. 

Jollys dunkle Augen, die sich an die andauernde Finsternis dieses unterirdischen Kanals gewöhnt hatten, erfuhren einen brennenden Schmerz, als das zuerst noch düstere Ende des Pfades plötzlich in grellstem Licht erstrahlte. Er stieß ein Stöhnen durch zusammengebissene Zähne aus und musste eine Hand von der festen Umklammerung des Strickes lösen, um seine geblendeten Augen zu schützen. Der Warg nutzte diese einmalige Gelegenheit ohne länger zu zögern. Indem er die Hinterbeine anzog und den Rücken soweit wie möglich krümmte, gelang es dem Warg, Jolly binnen Sekunde aus seinem Reitersitz zu schleudern und brüllend und knurrend gegen die störende Kandare anzukämpfen. Verdammt, ich wusste doch, dass der Bengel nicht einmal zum Reiten was taugt!", hallte Vyâns wütende Stimme an den Stollen wider. Jolly wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er unsanft gegen die steinerne Stollenwand geworfen wurde und kraftlos an Ort und Stelle zusammensank. Hätte Pejou nicht blitzschnell gehandelt und den Warg mit einem seiner Pfeile erschossen, hätte dieser fatale Sturz für Jolly den sicheren Tod bedeuten können. 

Der Junge aber war beim Aufprall von einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit erfasst worden und war für die nächsten vier Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt... . 

Als er nach und nach wieder zu sich kam, fand sich Jolly in einer Art riesigen Halle wieder. Zumindest glaubte er dies auf den ersten Blick, denn ein silbernes Licht durchflutete den Raum, das gleiche, das ihn vorher geblendet und zum Sturz gebracht hatte, und erschwerte es ihm zunächst, genauere Umrisse deuten zu können. Ein dumpfer Schmerz hämmerte in seinem Kopf, erinnerte ihn an den unliebsamen Aufprall gegen die Felswand. Mmh...", brachte er leise hervor, wieder und wieder gegen das grelle Licht blinzelnd. Immer mehr erkannte er nun Formen um sich herum, konnte eine hohe Felswand vor sich ausmachen, an der viele Leitern gelehnt waren, kleinere Lichter, deren roter und goldener Schein vom fast weißen Schimmer der unbekannten Lichtquelle verdrängt wurde, waren in den schroffen Felsspalten befestigt worden. Er befand sich noch immer unter Tage, das roch er an der fahlen, staubigen Luft, die nach Erz schmeckte. In nicht all zu weiter Entfernung hörte er in stetem Rhythmus eine Art metallisches Hämmern, das ab und zu durch lautes Geschrei unterbrochen wurde, sich dann aber wieder in seiner beklemmenden Monotonie fortsetzte. 

Verweilst du wieder unter den Wachenden, oder muss ich Larns Geduldsfaden mit meiner Nachricht von deinem andauernden Dämmerzustand zum Reißen bringen?", diese Stimme...sie kam ihm bekannt vor, doch konnte sie Jolly im ersten Moment seines Erwachens nicht zuordnen. He!", sprach die Stimme weiter und er verspürte einen seichten Stoß gegen seine Schulter, der ihn gänzlich zum Aufwachen bewegte. 

Es war Pejous dünne, aber äußerst geschmeidige Gestalt, die vor ihm stand und erwartungsvoll zu ihm herabschaute. 

Was ist passiert?", wisperte Jolly benommen und er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, als er zu seiner Bestürzung bemerkte, dass schwere Eisenketten seine beiden Handgelenke umgaben und seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten. `_Was_ _hast_ _du_ _geglaubt_, _du_ _Tor?_ _Dass_ _sie_ _dich_ _wie_ _Freiwild_ _laufen_ _und_ _herumschnüffeln_ _lassen_, _dass_ _du_ _schnellstmöglich_ _einen_ _Fluchtweg_ _finden_ _kannst?´_, schalt sich Jolly selbst und lehnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf gegen den kühlen Fels. Der Anblick unseres Lagers muss dich dermaßen beeindruckt haben, dass du von seiner Schönheit buchstäblich geblendet warst...wie dem auch sei, der Warg hat dich abgeworfen und wir haben dich hier her gebracht", endete Pejou knapp seine Ausführungen. Jolly glaubte fast, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Pejou wahrlich scherzhaft mit ihm gesprochen? 

Was ist das hier...wo sind wir?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme und Pejou musterte ihn unverständlich. Was glaubst du wohl, wonach das aussieht?", murrte er nur, ehe er aufstand, um Larn vom Erwachen des Jungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Auch wenn es länger andauerte, so gewöhnten sich seine schmerzenden Augen doch schließlich an die neuartige Umgebung. Und Jollys Kiefer klappte aus zweierlei Gründen nach unten – aus Erstaunen und blankem Entsetzen – sie hatten ihn in eine Mine verschleppt, weit, weit unter dem Erdboden und im Schutz des Gebirges von Rhûn. Eine leise Ahnung schlich sich in sein Denken ein, **wozu** sie ihn mitgenommen und nicht schon längst getötet hatten... . 

~*~*~

Der Regen trommelte schier unaufhörlich gegen das Fensterglas. Mit leisem Platschen zerplatzten die Wassertropfen, sobald sie vom Nachtwind gegen einen festen Untergrund gepresst wurden. Lalaithwen saß auf dem Bett, das sie sich mit ihrem Verlobten teilte, die Hände im Schoß verschlossen, den Blick starr auf das Dunkel gerichtet, das außerhalb des Hauses nur vom seichten Leuchten der Laterne des gegenüber gelegenen Gasthauses erhellt wurde. Seit geraumer Zeit saß sie schon regungslos auf dem Bett, versuchte den aberhunderten Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu entrinnen, doch egal womit sie sich abzulenken versuchte – stets suchten sie jene heim wie ein böser Albtraum aus Kindertagen. Alles war so plötzlich passiert, zu plötzlich, als dass sie es realisieren konnte. War sie denn wirklich so blind gewesen und hatte nicht gespürt, dass er mehr für sie empfand als nur Freundschaft? Lalaithwen war sich dessen ja noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob sie wahrhaft schon Freunde waren, also lag es ihr noch ferner, zu vermuten, dass Daelior in sie verliebt war. Die Elbe stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus, strich sich nervös durch das Haar, das weit über ihren Rücken hinabreichte und in goldenen Wogen ihren zierlichen Körper umschmeichelte. 

Als sie vor ihrem inneren Auge den Anblick von Daeliors grünen, glänzenden Augen rekonstruierte, die kurz davor waren, an der Pein zu zerbrechen und das grüne Farbenmeer in salzige Tränen aufzulösen, entwich ein schwaches Schluchzen ihrer Kehle. Wem brachte sie eigentlich kein Unglück? Daelior litt unter der unerfüllten Liebe zu ihr, Legolas lag im Zwiespalt mit seinem Vater wegen seiner Liebe zu Lalaithwen, ihr Sohn glaubte, ihr und Legolas etwas beweisen zu müssen und hatte sich auf ein mehr als waghalsiges Abenteuer begeben und ihr _Bruder_ Filegon war in ihren Armen zusammengebrochen, bevor er an der schweren Verletzung starb. Sicher, sie wusste, dass sie keine Schuld am Tod des Elben trug, den sie jahrelang ihren Bruder genannt hatte, aber er hinterließ eine so große, klaffende Wunde in ihrem Herzen, dass sie manchmal kaum atmen konnte, wenn sie an ihn dachte und die schwere Last des Vergessens an ihr zehrte. In so mancher Nacht war sie weinend aufgewacht und sich dessen bewusst geworden, dass einige Erinnerungen an Filegon verblassten, die niemand je wieder würde aufleben lassen können. 

Eine Träne rollte an ihrer Wange hinab und sie wischte sie eilig hinfort, wollte vermeiden, dass Legolas sie so auffand, wenn die Besprechung erst vorbei war. Denn der Elb würde Fragen stellen und sie würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihn anzulügen, doch noch weniger fiel es ihr leicht, ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. 

_`Bist du glücklich, Lalaithwen?´_

Mit zitternden Händen verbarg sie ihr Gesicht, beugte sich weit vornüber, so dass ihre Stirn beinahe ihre eigenen Knie berührte. In jenem Moment hallten die leisen Stimmen von Aragorn und ihrem Geliebten über den langen, hohen und prunkvoll ausgeschmückten Korridor und ehe sie dazu fähig war, ihr Gesicht von jeden Tränenspuren zu befreien, wurde die Tür leise und nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet. 

Gute Nacht, Legolas", hörte sie Aragorn in gedämpftem Ton sprechen. Vermutlich glaubten die beiden, dass sie schon schliefe und wollten sie nicht durch rücksichtslos laut geführte Unterhaltung aufwecken. Gute Nacht, mellon nîn", erwiderte Legolas und seine sanfte, warme Stimme ließ sie für einen Augenblick die trüben Gedanken vergessen. Wie sehr sie doch diesen wohligen Klang vermisst hatte, in der langen Zeit, in welcher sie getrennt gewesen waren. Und nun weidete sie sich am Klang seiner Stimme, an seiner einzigartigen Schönheit und ihr Hunger und ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm konnte doch nie gestillt werden. Vielleicht war dies der Preis der Liebe – die bedingungslose Hingabe, auch wenn man der Gefahr entgegenblickte, sich selbst in ihr zu verlieren. 

Liebling, du bist noch wach?", hörte sie ihn überrascht, aber gleichermaßen erfreut sagen und lächelte ihn an, während er die Tür hinter sich verschloss und langsam zu ihr trat, das blass bronzefarbene Gewand betonte seine breiten Schultern und den glänzenden Farbton seines weichen Haares. Er stand vor ihr an der Seite des Bettes, beugte sich leicht vornüber und küsste sie zärtlich. Es tat ihr weh, automatisch die liebevolle Geste ihres Geliebten mit dem scheuen Kuss Daeliors zu vergleichen und unwillkürlich zusammenzuschrecken. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas sofort, dem diese Reaktion natürlich nicht entgehen konnte. Sie nickte, doch kannte sie den Argwohn von Legolas nur allzu gut, um abschätzen zu können, dass er sich mit dieser kläglichen Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde. Bevor er jedoch beginnen konnte, Fragen zu stellen, sagte sie: Ihr wart da ziemlich lang drin. Hat sich denn etwas ergeben aus eurer langen Diskussion?" Legolas einschätzender, berechnender Blick verharrte für ein oder zwei Sekunden länger auf Lalaithwen, ehe er schließlich auf ihre Frage einging. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und dies ließ ihn unruhig werden. 

Ja, stell dir vor", begann er lächelnd, legte einen Arm um sie, als er sich neben ihr auf dem weichen Polster niederließ. Die Matratze senkte sich kaum unter seinem Gewicht. Weiß er etwas von den Kindern? Hat er sie gesehen, weiß er, wohin sie sich begaben?", nie hätte Lalaithwen noch an einen erfolgreichen Ausgang des lang andauernden Gespräches geglaubt, umso überraschender traf sie die Aussage ihres Verlobten. Vor einigen Tagen müssen sie Mûrcaras passiert haben", fuhr er fort und Lalaithwens Augen weiteten sich vor Aufregung, sofort schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den sie nicht verbergen konnte: Dann können wir sie doch noch einholen...schließlich sind sie zu Fuß unterwegs!" Nun war es an Legolas, zu seufzen. Ich fürchte, es ist alles nicht so einfach, wie wir es uns erhofft haben", sagte er vorsichtig, weil er Lalaithwen langsam an den Stand der Dinge heranführen wollte. Was meinst du damit?", ihre blauen Augen schimmerten auf seltsame Weise, dass Legolas ein Verdacht kam – hatte sie geweint, bevor er das Zimmer betreten hatte? 

Grumir sagte uns, dass die Kinder im Verdacht stehen, Pferde aus dem Gestüt des _Roten_ _Drachen"_ entwendet zu haben", brachte er schlussendlich hervor, beobachtete dabei ganz genau die Reaktion seiner Geliebten. Sie haben **was**?", diese neue Kunde brachte sie völlig aus dem ohnehin schon gestörten Gleichgewicht, auch wenn das alles andere als eine positive Nachricht war, so verdrängte es jedoch den überdauernden Gedanken an Daelior und dessen Gefühle. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass sie es getan haben und mit den gestohlenen Pferden in Richtung Nordost gezogen sind...", erklärte der Sindarelb leise, Ich konnte es anfangs auch schwerlich glauben...aber es gibt genügend glaubwürdige Zeugen" 

`Richtung Nordost...wie es Drúsella gesagt hatte...´, dachte Lalaithwen und ein kalter Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, so dass sich die Nackenhärchen wie aberhunderte kleine Lanzen aufstellten. Das ist...irgendwie...fast schon auf makabere Art und Weise komisch", stellte Lalaithwen schief grinsend fest und fragend betrachtete Legolas seine hübsche Verlobte. Ich habe Filegon nie von meiner Vergangenheit als Diebin erzählt, Legolas...das muss dann wohl im Erbgut liegen" 

Gellend lachte Legolas auf, auch wenn es Lalaithwen ein wenig verdutzte. Ihr Sinn für Humor war unvergleichlich. Ach, Lalaithwen...komm zu mir", murmelte er dann, nahm sie noch fester in die Arme, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte und er den blumigen Duft ihres Haares einatmen konnte. Wir wissen nun zumindest, auf welchem Weg sie sich befinden und haben eine wirkliche Chance, sie einzuholen!", flüsterte er sanft, mit den Fingerkuppen die geschmeidige Form ihres Schlüsselbeines nachfahrend. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine wunderschönen Züge, als er spürte, wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte, ihr Gesicht gänzlich in seiner Schulter verbarg. Es war erneut eine schwierige Zeit, die sie beide gemeinsam durchmachen mussten und dass, wo sie sich doch erst vor kurzem wiedergefunden hatten. Doch nichts in dieser Welt würde sich je zwischen sie stellen können, dies wusste Legolas mit fester Überzeugung. Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihnen gut", hauchte die Elbe in seinen Armen und an ihrer erstickten Stimme erkannte er, dass sie zu weinen schien. Wie sie es wohl, wie er bereits vermutet hatte, einige Zeit vorher schon getan hatte. Er umfasste sacht ihr Kinn, hob es an und brachte sie somit dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Und tatsächlich säumten kleine, rote Ränder ihre Augen, die klarer und so viel weiter als die See waren. Laith, sorge dich nicht", sprach er tröstend, mit beiden Daumen das Profil ihres Antlitzes erkundend. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen der Verzweiflung, waren doch nicht nur die Kinder der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit und Angst. Meleth nîn, weine nicht...", bat er leise, mit vorsichtigen Küssen, die sich sanft und weich wie der Streich einer Daunenfeder anfühlten, ihre Lippen küssend, Du wirst sehen, alles wird sich zum Guten wenden...alles...", dabei schenkte er ihr ein aufrichtiges, liebevolles und aufmunterndes Lächeln, bis sie schließlich nickte und ihn umarmte, ihn ganz fest an sich zog. 

Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz", wisperte sie, die Tränen ungehindert über ihr Gesicht gleiten lassend. Der Elb küsste ihren Nacken, ihr Ohrläppchen und sagte: Und ich liebe dich, _Prinzessin_" 

Sie lachte, wie er es erwartet, ja, schon fast erhofft hatte, und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß gegen die Schulter, an der sie sich gerade noch ausgeweint hatte. Du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, du blöder, reinblütiger Elb..." Zwar verrieten ihm ihre Augen, dass noch lange nicht aller Kummer aus ihrem Herzen entwichen war, aber zumindest lachte sie wieder und der helle, herzerwärmende Klang machte ihn überglücklich. Du blöde, reinblütige Elbe", neckte er sie, wie am Vortag, so dass Lalaithwen nur kopfschüttelnd lachte und murmelte: Wir können unser Wortgefecht noch die ganze Nacht über austragen...oder zu Bett gehen...was wäre dir lieber?" 

Letzteres, Prinzessin", er kam einfach nicht umhin, sie liebevoll zu ärgern und sie küsste ihn nur stürmisch, damit nichts dergleichen seinen Mund wieder verlassen konnte...zumindest nicht mehr für diese Nacht. 

Als sie Stunden später engumschlungen und in weiße Laken gehüllt in ihrem Bett lagen und sich Legolas Brustkorb im friedlichen Rhythmus des Schlafes hob und senkte, lag Lalaithwen noch wach, lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Brust ihres Geliebten, lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Wie ein einfacher Trommelschlag die Existenz eines so perfekten Lebewesens ausmachen konnte, war schlicht und ergreifend erstaunlich. Verspielt streichelte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über eine seiner Brustwarzen, welche wie die schattigen Knospen einer Rose unter ihrer Berührung fest wurde und spürbar hervortrat. Sie gedachte nicht, ihn zu wecken, dafür war er viel zu schön und liebevoll. Außerdem hatte er seinen Schlaf verdient. 

_`Bist du glücklich, Lalaithwen?´_

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Daeliors Stimme in ihren Gedanken widerhallen hörte, mit einem Male die Bilder von seinem verletzten Blick vor Augen hatte und die zaghafte Berührung seiner rauen Lippen zu verspüren glaubte. Wie sollte sie sich nur ihm gegenüber verhalten? Und, was wohl die wichtigere Frage war – wie würde sie dies Legolas beibringen? Das tiefe, laute Gelächter Gimlis durchbrach plötzlich die nächtliche Stille in Mûrcaras, und kurz darauf konnte man die sanfte Stimme eines, definitiv angetrunkenen, Elben vernehmen, die den Zwerg anklagend darauf hinwies, dass in dieser Stadt bereits alle tief und fest schliefen und er gefälligst sein Schandmaul zu halten hatte. Protestierendes Gebrumme und ein leises Scheppern erklang darauf, bis endlich wieder Ruhe eintrat. Gimli und Thíluil mussten wohl den gesamten Bierbestand des Gasthauses leergetrunken haben, um ihren Wettkampf auszuführen. Was für ein Bild die beiden morgen wohl abgeben würden, wollte sich Lalaithwen besser nicht ausmalen. Sie zwang sich dazu, zu schlafen, was das Gelingen dieses Vorhabens natürlich noch schwieriger machte. Drúsella hatte Recht behalten, was die Zugrichtung der Kinder betraf. Wenn alles gut ginge, würde sie ihren Sohn bald wieder in die Arme schließen können. 

_`Deine Liebe zu Legolas wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden´ _

Lalaithwen presste fest die Lider zusammen und kuschelte sich an Legolas, dessen weiche Lippen im blassen Mondlicht einen kostbaren, perlfarbenen Schatten trugen und so noch einzigartiger wirkten. Nein, sie würde sich nicht von wirren Gedanken und haarspaltenden Prophezeiungen fehlleiten lassen, nicht sie, nicht, solange sie in Legolas Armen lag. Ja, sie war glücklich und dieser Verdienst lag allein bei Legolas und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Lalaithwen küsste sanft Legolas Wange, ehe sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt... . 

~*~*~

Der tobende Sturm hatte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden beruhigt und aus der dünnen Wolkendecke brach das Sonnenlicht wie eh und je hervor, als hätte es nie eine Übermacht der finsteren Giganten aus formlosem Wasserdampf gegeben. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war sehr hoch, so dass Eldarion ab und an glaubte, reines Wasser einzuatmen. Filegon ritt voran, Selina schlief in seinen Armen, die Regentropfen in ihrem feuchten Haar glitzerten in den herrlichsten, buntesten Farben, so dass es den Anschein hatte, als hätte man ihr bunte Perlen oder gar kleinste Edelsteine in den Zopf geflochten. Naru blieb ein wenig zurück, doch Tari machte sich darüber weniger Sorgen. Sein Hund hasste Regen und war wahrscheinlich angestrengt damit beschäftigt, sich die Nässe aus dem Fell zu schütteln. Gähnend streckte Tari seine Arme aus, der Ritt war bei all dem Regen und unwegsamen Gelände noch anstrengender als sonst gewesen und so genoss der rothaarige Junge die kurze Zeit, in der er und seine Freunde einen ruhigeren Trab von den Tieren forderten, um die Pferde zu schonen. 

Sie hatten einen beträchtlichen Weg zurückgelegt, wenn man bedachte, wie schwer es in der vergangenen Nacht gestürmt hatte. Die aufgehende Sonne vor Augen, trieben sie ihre schwerfällig schnaufenden Pferde über die grasbewachsenen Ebenen, genossen die noch milde Wärme des Tageslichts, ehe sich der Erdboden im Zenitalstand der Mittagssonne zu unmenschlichen Temperaturen aufheizen würde. Tari nutzte die langsamere Geschwindigkeit dazu, an seiner Kleidung zu riechen und gleich darauf einen angeekelten Laut von sich zu geben. 

Neugierig drehten sich Eldarion als auch Filegon zu ihm um, doch Rufus Sohn deutete nur auf das Hemd, das er mit gespreizten Fingern von seinem Körper fernhielt, und sagte: Schweiß, Dreck und allerhand andere Gerüche...kein Wunder, warum mein Hund einen so großen Abstand von mir hält...er riecht es sicherlich noch aus zwei Meilen Entfernung!" 

Eldarion rümpfte nur die Nase bei der alleinigen Vorstellung von all dem Unrat, der sich auch in all ihren Kleidungsstücken angesammelt hatte. Nun ja, Wechselkleidung hatte keiner von ihnen mitgeführt und nun hatten sie schon einige Stationen ihrer Reise passiert – die Totensümpfe, die Gossen von Mûrcaras, die stickige Gaststube des Roten Drachen" und letztendlich hatte auch die Sonne dazu beigetragen, dass ihre eigenen Körperdrüsen ihrem Wohlgeruch den Rest gaben. Eldarion sehnte sich unlängst nach einem kalten Bad, in dem er seinem geschundenen Körper Erholung gönnen konnte. Wie als hätte er die Gedanken des Prinzen gelesen, sagte Tari euphorisch: Wisst ihr was, wenn wir wieder heimkommen, gehen wir alle gemeinsam im See nahe Minas Ithils baden. Habt ihr mal überlegt, was wir alles erzählen werden können, wenn wir wieder auf unsere Freunde treffen?" Sein freches Gesicht trug beinahe einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck, so dass Filegon lächeln musste. 

Ein wenig werden wir uns noch gedulden müssen, fürchte ich. Es gilt erst einmal, unseren Freund Jolly aus den Fängen der Ostlinge zu befreien, bevor wir Zukunftspläne schmieden können", warnte der junge Elb und Eldarion stellte fest, dass Filegon im noch blassen Licht der Morgensonne erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Vater aufwies. 

Wie weit werden wir denn noch reiten müssen, bis wir dieses Gebirge erreichen?", wollte Tari wissen, der hin und wieder seine Sitzposition veränderte, weil ihm das lange Sitzen ohne Sattel auf einem Pferderücken das Hinterteil wund rieb. 

Nun...überzeuge dich doch selbst", schlug Filegon augenzwinkernd vor und deutete mit einer Hand nach vorn. Mit der linken Hand schirmte Tari seine Augen ab und staunte nicht schlecht, als etwa zehn Meilen vor ihm dunkelgraue Schieferfelsen in die Höhe wetteiferten. Rhûn. Das Gebirge, welches das schwarze Binnenmeer umschloss war nun nicht mehr fern. Unwillkürlich pochte das Herz des Jungen schneller. Irgendwo dort verbarg sich der Schatz von Filegons Familie...und sein Freund Jolly... . 

~*~*~

_Ok, diesmal kein schlimmer Cliffhanger, um eure Nerven zu schonen *g* Wir sehen uns wieder am 29.4., wenn das 24. Kapitel in die Startlöcher geht. Bis dahin bleibt artig und lasst mir doch was da. Ach ja, und im nächsten Kapitel kommt zu 90% Thranduil, also freut euch :)_

_**Donsiwe:** Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich vergesse niemanden bei den Review-Kommis *g* Und du hast meine Erlaubnis, weiter zu kreischen, denn mir ist auch zum Kreischen zumute, wenn ich nur an die ewig langen Schulwochen denke, die vor mir liegen. Also, kreischen wir zusammen ^^ *knuddel* _

_**Strumpfhase: **Na, Liebes? Wie wars in London? Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen, erholsamen Urlaub?! *lol* Soso, du willst also Legolas mit einer anderen verkuppeln, hm? Warum hast du denn bei dem einen Satz fast geweint? O.o War der so tragisch? Ja, das war ein ereignisreiches Kapitel, das gebe ich zu *Strumpfi eine Baldriantablette zuschieb*, aber ich denke doch, dass dieses ein wenig ruhiger" ist, oder? Hdl *knutsch* _

_**Sina: ***lol* Wenn du das so mit den Punkten sagst, mag man denken, das wäre nur ein Spiel oder ein Wettkampf von Daelior und Legolas ^^ Aber ob das sich wirklich für Daelior gelohnt hat? Tja ja, für welchen wird sich die liebe Laith wohl entscheiden? Danke für die Review *knuffel* _

_**Choko:** __Ein stiller Leser, ein stiller Leser *holt sich ein Megaphon und schreit es in die Welt hinaus*! Danke, wirklich vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review! Du weißt nicht, was du in Reviews schreiben sollst? Hilfe, wenn dies das einzige Problem ist, was stille Leser am Reviewen hindert! Einfach deine Meinung zum Kapitel :) Obs dir gefallen hat oder nicht, was du für Verbesserungsvorschläge hättest, Kritikpunkte, etc. Müssen ja keine Romane sein ^^ Vielen Dank für deine Barmherzigkeit und die liebe Review *freu* _

_**Tiriw: **Und noch ein Vertreter der Stille Leser – Vereinigung"! *freu* Dankeschön für deinen Kommentar! *zieht Tiriw wieder aus der Schäme-Ecke hervor und knuddelt sie ganz lieb* Reviews sind mein Lebenselixier! _

_**BlackPearl:** __Wow, also...ähem *räusper* Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall so aufwühlen *Luft zufächer* Wie du siehst, hat Legolas die beiden nicht erwischt, aber was war das denn für eine Bemerkung Schließlich wäre das für deine Gesundheit schädlich!"? lol...drohst du mir? *zitter* Wie gut, dass du nicht weißt, wo ich wohne *aufatmet* Wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon dein eigenes Ende der Geschichte zurechtgesponnen :) Interessanter Blickwinkel, den du da vertrittst ^^ Und ich dachte, du wolltest es diesmal nicht so dramatisch? *zwinker* Wegen deinem Burtseltachsdatum: da haben wir glaub ich mal im OBL-Chat drüber gesprochen. Ich war mir aber auch nicht mehr ganz so sicher und hab deswegen dat Goldi noch mal gefragt :) *lach* weißt du, was witzig ist? Die Bemerkung mit den Genen" hab ich so ähnlich (nur mit Erbgut" glaub ich) aufgeschrieben, allerdings stand das schon auf dem Papier, bevor ich deine Review gelesen hab. Deswegen hab ichs nicht mehr geändert. Finde es nur niedlich, wie sich unsere Gedanken da überschnitten haben *g* Danke für deine Review, sie bedeutet mir, wie immer, sehr viel! *umärmel* _

_**Viechle: ***lol* Also noch mal – wegen Thranduil und Co: Aragorn braucht dringend Unterstützung, d.h., sie dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Würde Haldir erst zu Ara reiten, hätte das wenig Sinn, da sie ja keine Unterstützung haben. (sind ja nur ein paar Hansl mit ein paar Schwertern) Es würde länger dauern, wenn erst dann jemand nach Grünwald geschickt würde, um Hilfe anzufordern. So aber kommt gleich die ganze Kavallerie..., vorausgesetzt, Thranduil willigt ein. Hey, wann hat ein Räuber schon mal das Vergnügen, bei einer echten, königlichen Hochzeit dabei zu sein? *g* Hey, und ich will, dass du ZdF" weiterschreibst...oder zumindest so weit, bis Nimiel stirbt *böselach* Ok...ich bin wieder sadistisch eingestellt... . *knuddelz* _

_**HexenLady: **Junges Fräulein? *lol* So hat mich ja noch nie jemand genannt (außer meine Oma, aber nur dann, wenn ich was angestellt hab) Das, __**noch jüngeres Fräulein**, war ein Cliffhanger, zugegebenermaßen ein besonders fieses Exemplar *g* Hab schnell weitergeschrieben, nun ohne Cliffhanger ^^ Zufrieden? *knuff* _

_**Vaya:** __*tief Luft hol* Noch ein stiller Leser! *war wohl die Woche des allgemeinen Outings, hm? :)* Ui, du findest also die L+L Parts am besten? *macht einen Strich auf die Liste* Vor lauter Listen verliere ich hier noch glatt den Überblick, man sollte das als allgemeine Umfrage verfassen *lach* Nun ja, in diesem Kapitel war ja ne Extradosis Leggy+Laith ^^ danke für deine Review! *freu* _

_**Soraya:** __Englische Gastmutter? Wie, du bist in England? Was machst du denn da? So was wie Au-pair? Ich weiß, ich bombardiere dich gleich zu Anfang mit unendlichen Fragen ^^ Ja, wenn die Hochzeit denn stattfindet, wird sie sicherlich sehr lustig...aber wer weiß? *fies grins* Moons Song ? Die Sache ist die, dass ich mich mit den vielen Stories, die ich parallel schreiben wollte, übernommen habe. Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit liegt erst mal auf Sonne über Ithilien". Ich hab aber noch die Handlung zu Moons Song noch im Kopf, also wenn mich die Inspiration packt, gibt es auch dazu wieder neues, nur in der nächsten Zeit nicht! Danke für deine liebe Review *knuddel* _

_**Pony:** __yay, du bist wieder mit von der Partie! *freu* Ne Garantie für gute Kapitel? *lol* nein, die hab ich wirklich nicht. Ich bin immer furchtbar nervös, wenn ich einen neuen Teil ins Rennen schicke, die Einschätzung überlasse ich euch :) Ui, jemand, der sich für Daelior freut ^^ Du willst Haldir heart-ache? Wie gemein! Ich weiß nicht, ob das in diese Story so gut reinpassen würde, aber in späteren Geschichten...wer weiß?! :) Danke für die Review *zubodenknuddel* _

_**Airihnaa:** __Hihi, eigentlich war so eine Überlänge des Kapitels gar nicht geplant, aber ich konnte mich mal wieder nicht kürzer fassen *g* Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Hessische Räuber? *rofl* Keine Ahnung, ich war noch net so oft in Hessen, aber da müsste ich glatt mal Nachforschungen anstellen. Yeah, Hidalgo war echt gut. Traurig irgendwie am Schluss, aber schön! *auch so ein Kuhfleckenpferd haben will* *knutsch* _

_**Dana:** __Hilfe, du bekommst 3x im Jahr Zeugnisse? O.o O du meine Güte! Ich bin ja schon immer über die 2x frustriert, bei denen ich mein Giftblatt in die Hand gedrückt bekomme! Mein Beileid! Aber dafür hast du ja gleich wieder Ferien *beneid* Ja, ich denke auch, dass Sonne über Ithilien" länger wird als Haltet den Dieb!". (kann unmöglich die Story in 8 verbleibenden Kapiteln zuende schreiben) Ich kann aber noch nicht sagen, wie lang sie insgesamt wird, wir werden ja sehen :) Ei, sorry, dass dich das Kapitel so frustriert hat, das hier war wieder etwas mehr Schonkost *g* *knuddel* _

_**Finda:** __An dich auch noch einmal ein ganz großes Sorry, ich wollt dich nicht so nervlich belasten *g* (hast mich im Chat damals" richtig erschreckt!) Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel beruhigt dich ein wenig ^^ Es ist ja noch nichts entschieden, ruhig Blut *g* Ja, Filegon reagiert wirklich ein wenig hart, aber andererseits hat er auch Angst um sie. Elben...soll die einer verstehen *lach* Ui, danke für dein so dickes Lob *wegen dir wie eine Tomate rumläuft*, wenn so was aus deinem Munde kommt, kann das nur eine Ehre für mich sein! Ich freu mich schon auf ein weiteres Stückchen Apfel ^^ Weißt du denn schon ungefähr, wie lang deine FF sein wird? 13 Monate USA *wein* wir müssen unbedingt Kontakt halten, niemand versteht mich so gut (besonders im Bezug auf Lissy) wie du *lach* *ganz doll knuddel* _

_**Mystica89: ***lach* Oh Mann, ich müsste derzeit so viele Listen führen...da wären: die Daelior like/dislike Liste, die Welcher Part gefällt euch besser?"-Liste, die Filegon-Selina-Liste, und die welchen Charakter kann ich net leiden"-Liste. Ergänze mich, wenn ich was vergessen haben sollte ^^ Stimmt, wir Fleischfresser habens schon recht gut, allerdings ist es jedes Mal eine Prozedur, als Mörderin bezichtigt zu werden, wenn man in einen Chickenburger beißt *lol* Na ja, es gibt schlimmeres :) *knuddel* _

_**Red-Black:** __Abhängig? Oh, das gefällt mir *g* (versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich freue mich tierisch über jeden Leser) Ja, das kenn ich, sobald Ferien sind und man sturmfrei hat, wird Blödsinn angestellt *g* Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass du das alles ausdruckst *lol* wow, sooo viele Seiten sind das schon? Da ich ja jedes Kapitel als einzelnes Dokument speichere, bin ich noch nie in den Genuss gekommen, mal die Gesamtseitenanzahl zu betrachten. Ich glaub, das heb ich mir fürs Ende auf :) Danke für die Review *knuddel* _

_**Lavadana:** __Ei, das freut mich, mal wieder was von dir zu hören *knuddel* Das tete a tete im Wald? O.o du meinst von Kapitel 20? *räusper* War das denn so heftig? Ich mein, so explizit war das doch gar nicht. Tja, in Laith schlummern verborgene Fähigkeiten *zwinker* Daelior wird auch noch einiges erleben, aber dazu mehr in späteren Kapiteln ^^ *dich zappeln lass* Sag mal, wann gibts eigentlich von dir wieder was zu lesen? *knuddel* _


	26. 24 Thranduils Hallen

**A/N:** Das kleine, verrückte Stoffpferdchen war mal wieder fleißig und präsentiert euch pünktlich zum Updatetermin ein neues Kapitel vom Fließband. *lol...schön wärs, wenn sich das alles so schnell und leicht schreiben lassen würde* Bald ist glücklicherweise Wochenende...aber selbst dann kann ich net entspannen (meine stoffpferdliche Mamita hat Burtseltag). Ui, morgen dann wahrscheinlich noch ne lustige Tour durch Dresdner Bars und die Entschädigung für diese arbeitsreiche Woche (Klausuren, Tests, Referatvorbereitung) ist gesichert :) **Dankeschön** für euer Feedback, ihr ermutigt mich wirklich, weiterzuschreiben und haltet mich davon ab, frustriert aufzugeben. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ihr mich motiviert! 

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und seid doch so gnädig und lasst mir armer Seele was da! 

**Disclaimer: **Hellas, abschreiben" ist ja schon ne Heidenarbeit...wie hat das nur Tolkien alles geschafft, sich das im Original auszudenken? Na gut...dafür hat er damit auch Geld verdient und sich die Rechte gesichert. *shruggs* 

**Achtung:** Ja, er kommt, Thranduil ist endlich dabei! (wenn auch nur recht kurz – im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ne Extrazulage, versprochen *g*) Ach ja, und ein mehr oder weniger böser Cliffhanger is dabei. 

*** 

**Kapitel 24: Thranduils Hallen**

Ist es nicht so, dass man den wahren Wert des Lebens erst dann zu schätzen weiß, wenn man von Angesicht zu Angesicht dem Tod gegenübersteht und die blassen Erinnerungen des Daseins an einem vorüberziehen wie der eilige Herbstwind, der die welken Blätter unserer mickrigen Geschichte hinfort fegt in eine andere Welt? 

Zugegeben, Jolly war mit seinen knappen zwölf Wintern, die er durchlebt hatte, noch ein wenig jung, um sich Gedanken über seinen Lebensabend zu machen, doch als er in dem beklemmend engen Korb aus kaltem, schmierigen Metall saß und ruckartig an einem bedrohlich dünn wirkenden Seil hochgezogen wurde, glaubte er mit einer beängstigenden Gewissheit, diese Minen nicht mehr lebendig verlassen zu können. Larn hatte Jolly, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, drei Männern von ähnlichem Körperbau wie Vyân, den er gedanklich nur noch mit _`der Titan´_ betitelte, untergeben, welche, wie es den Anschein hatte, die Aufsicht über die Minenarbeiter führten. Deren Hände waren von solch einer Größe, dass Jolly bald glaubte, sie würden die Minenarbeiten ohne jegliches Werkzeug ausführen können und wären in der Lage, den Arm eines Kindes wie eine Schraubzwinge zu brechen. Allein der Gedanke war beunruhigend, doch die wahre Gewalt der Ostlinge bekam er zu spüren, als er zu einem der Schächte getrieben wurde, unter Peitschenhieben. Wie Vieh wurde er behandelt. Nur, dass man Vieh in Wirklichkeit besser behandelte als ihn. Er hatte Pejou zum letzten Mal gesehen, nachdem der erste Peitschenschlag die Fetzen seines zerrissenen und schmutzigen Hemdes gänzlich zunichte gemacht und einen roten, tiefen Striemen auf seinem Schulterblatt hinterlassen hatte. 

Wie es schien, war Pejou nicht für diese Schufterei unter Tage zuständig. Jollys letzte Hoffnung auf Beistand oder Rettung war mit Pejou in den düsteren Schächten der Mine verschwunden. Das silberne Licht, das ihn anfangs so geblendet und seinen Sturz herbeigeführt hatte, stammte von den glänzenden Erzen reinen Silbers und Mithrils, das von den steinernen Wänden von vielerlei Arbeitern, darunter nicht wenige Kinder in Jollys Alter, abgebaut wurde. Sein Weg aber führte ihn in einen der sogenannten _`Dunkelschächte_´, welche schmale, viel zu enge Stollen waren, an deren Ende nur im Schutze eines armseligen, flackernden Lichtes einer Öllampe, nach Edelsteinen gegraben wurde. In solche Schächte wurden nur Kinder geschickt, weil deren Körper noch nicht ausgewachsen waren und daher hineinpassten. Jolly war erschrocken über die abgemagerten Körper der Jungen, welche unter den widrigsten Bedingungen mit gewöhnlichen Hämmern die Felswände bearbeiteten. 

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass auch sie entführt worden waren. Nur wann? Als sie friedlich mit ihren Freunden spielten und herumtollten, einen sonnigen Spätsommertag genossen? Oder als sie gar nichtsahnend in ihren Betten lagen und kurz vor dem Einschlafen waren? Abscheu und Ekel überkam Jolly, als ihm die Kaltblütigkeit dieses Volkes so gewahr wurde. Ein Hieb mit einer ledernen Gerte, die ihn schmerzhaft an der Seite traf, holte ihn in seine eigene, problembeladene Realität zurück. Zieh das aus!", bellte ihn der Aufpasser an, den sie alle nur _`Reißer´_ nannten. Jolly wusste nicht, ob dies sein wirklicher Name oder nur ein unheilvoller Spitzname war, aber in jedem Falle passte er zu ihm wie die Faust aufs Auge. Kleine, schwarze Knopfaugen waren tief in einem faltigen Gesicht verborgen, die Stirn war hoch und wies nur einen kleinen Haarbüschel an einem ansonsten kahlen Schädel auf. Seine Haut war von einem sehr dunklen Braun, ja, man konnte fast meinen, aus reinem Pechschwarz, wenn das Licht ihn unglücklich beschien. Und seine Zähne glichen denen eines Raubtiers, schief und spitz ragten sie aus seinem breiten Maul heraus. 

Was?", stammelte Jolly irritiert, zu verängstigt von dem erschreckenden Anblick des Hünen. Frag noch mal so dämlich `was´ und ich schlag dich tot!", polterte er und holte mit seiner Gerte aus, die den Knaben mit Sicherheit im Gesicht getroffen hätte, hätte dieser nicht noch schützend seinen Arm gehoben. 

Jolly stieß einen gellenden Schmerzensschrei aus, als das über ein hartes Holz gespannte Leder seine Haut aufriss und seine Elle und Speiche hörbar knacken ließ. Brennende Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, weil sein Körper auf diesen intensiven, unerwarteten Schmerz nicht gefasst gewesen war und nicht anders zu reagieren wusste. Jollys Arm war für einen erschreckend langen Augenblick taub, ehe die durchdringende Pein mit seinem Blut in die Venen floss und mit jedem Pulsschlag die Tortur verschlimmerte. Reißer wollte wieder zum Schlag ausholen, doch behände und das lähmende Pochen seines Armes ignorierend, streifte Jolly das Hemd von seinem Leib, warf es achtlos auf den Boden und duckte sich. Und die Schuhe...na los...wenn du in den Hosen Taschen hast, ziehst du die gefälligst auch aus!" 

Jolly konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte! Glaubten sie denn wahrlich, dass Jolly daran dachte, Edelsteine zu stehlen? Wofür? Edelsteine konnte man nicht essen und seines Wissens nach bargen sie auch kein Wasser in ihrem glimmenden Kern. Für Jolly galt es, zu überleben, jede Idee, die er vom Raub von Filegons Schatz gehabt hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten. Wo sollte er denn Filegons Schatz überhaupt suchen? War er tatsächlich hier unten in den Minen? Oder hatten ihn die Ostlinge unlängst verschachert? Mach!", erschallte Reißers dröhnende Stimme und mit zittrigen Händen streifte sich Jolly Schuhwerk und Hosen ab, bis er in nichts anderem als seiner Unterhose bekleidet vor dem Wächter stand. Jetzt mach schon!", fauchte der Mann, den Jungen harsch an dessen verwundeten Arm packend und vorwärts schleudernd. Die schier unerträgliche Pein, die seine geprellten Knochen an jedes Nervenende seines Körpers zu senden schienen, brachte Jolly nahe daran, einfach zusammenzubrechen. Doch wenn er dies getan hätte, so hätte ihm bei Eru Schlimmeres geblüht als _nur_ eine Tracht Prügel. 

Benommen schleppte sich Selinas Bruder voran, das dunkle Haar war schweißnass und blutverkrustet und ähnelte eher dem künstlichen, toten Haar einer Vogelscheuche als dem eines jungen Burschen. Unweit neben ihm wurden größere Gesteinsbrocken in einen Wagen geladen, welcher von vier Kindern gezogen wurde. Die Höhle war von so vielen Klängen und Gerüchen erfüllt, dass jenem schwindelig wurde, wenn er durch sie hindurchwandelte. Es roch überall nach Blut, Schweiß und Metall, Kohle und Rauch, denn unter den großen Stollen wurden Feuer geschürt, die wiederum dazu dienten, das gewonnene Metall oder Edelgestein zu verarbeiten. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, fanden dort unten Schmiedearbeiten statt. 

Waffen. Dies war Jollys erster, prägender Gedanke. Sie schmieden da unten Waffen. Da hinein, na los!", schrie ihn Reißer an und Jolly gehorchte widerstandslos, kletterte barfüßig und halbnackt in dem ihn zugewiesenen Schacht. Der Fels war so scharfkantig, dass sich Jolly nicht einmal ungeschickt bewegen musste, damit er sich seine Haut aufriss. Zwar war er von außerordentlich schmaler Statur, dennoch musste er sich förmlich in die schmale Öffnung hineinzwängen. Kriech weiter, da hinten sind noch weitere nutzlose Bälger wie du...die geben dir dann dein Werkzeug", hörte Jolly den Mann aus etwas weiterer Entfernung sprechen. Vermutlich durchwühlte er gerade die Kleidungsstücke, deren sich Jolly entledigen musste. Obwohl er sich kaum umdrehen konnte, gelang ihm ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter, zurück zum aufklaffenden Schachteingang, durch den das Licht wie eine Flut aus Silber hineinströmte, aber trotzdem nicht vermochte, die enge Nische weitgehend zu erhellen. 

Wachen stellten sich vor dem Schacht auf, so dass Jolly mit Sicherheit wusste, dass ihn sein Weg nur in eine Sackgasse leiten würde. Kein Entkommen. 

Ein Stückchen weit vor ihm konnte er das Klopfen von Hämmern hören, das immer lauter wurde, je mehr er sich seinem Arbeitsplatz näherte. Dann wurde der Schacht breiter, Jolly musste sich nicht länger kriechend voranpirschen, sondern konnte sich schon fast aufrecht fortbewegen. Als er letztlich das Ende des Schachtes erreicht hatte, fand er sich auf einer kesselförmigen Fläche wieder, die bis in unbestimmte Höhe von düsterem Gestein umringt war. Eine Öllampe flackerte aufgeregt in dem Luftzug, den Jolly verursacht hatte. Dem Jungen verschlug der Anblick von vier Kindern, vier Knaben, deren Gesichter geschunden und schmutzbesudelt und deren Leiber völlig ausgezehrt waren, den Atem. Sah so sein Schicksal aus? 

~*~*~

Ich habe nur knapp verloren", beteuerte Thíluil, als sie allesamt an der Frühstückstafel versammelt saßen und sich eine letzte Stärkung vor dem Aufbruch gönnten. 

Gimli konnte nicht anders, als sogleich eine spöttische Tirade auf den Elben nieder regnen zu lassen: Nicht einmal ein Dutzend hat er gepackt...hat mich schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dein gutes Brüderchen, Legolas" Der Angesprochene zog nur eine schalkhafte Grimasse und schenkte seinem jüngeren Bruder einen gespielt enttäuschten Blick. Wenigstens habe ich nicht in der Nacht herumgelärmt und kann mich haarklein an alles erinnern", verteidigte Thíluil seine Ehre, während er an einer Tasse Tee nippte. Es war dunkel. Wenn da mitten in der Nacht so ein Müllbehälter vor dir steht, wie willst du dann rechtzeitig ausweichen?", wehrte Gimli sogleich die indirekte Anklage des Elben ab, Schließlich hab ich keine Elbenaugen, die im Dunkel alles so perfekt erspähen wie am Tage..." 

Lalaithwen lächelte in sich hinein. Daher rührte also der nächtliche Lärm – der Zwerg hatte sich heftig betrunken und war demzufolge heftig taumelnd durch die Gassen der Stadt gewandert, hatte in seinem ungelenken Trott einige Mülltonnen mitgenommen. Du gibst also zu, dass Zwerge über schlechtere Sehkraft verfügen, als wir Elben?", mischte sich Ferrél plötzlich grinsend in die Unterhaltung ein. Ist doch egal", brummte Gimli in seinen bauschigen Bart, letztendlich zählt nur das Ergebnis, und das spricht ja für sich selbst", gehässig schielte der Zwerg zu Thíluil hinüber, der den Desinteressierten mimte und sich seinem Frühstück widmete. Wo sind eigentlich die beiden Hobbits? Sie waren doch gestern mit euch unterwegs, oder? Sonst lassen sie sich doch nie eine Mahlzeit entgehen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie so üppig ausfällt, wie diese!", fragte Aragorn verwundert und deutete auf die reich gedeckte Tafel. Grumir hatte wirklich alles dafür getan, dass sich die noblen Gäste in seinem Hause wohl fühlten, wenngleich er den Zeitpunkt kaum abwarten konnte, bis sie sich bereit zum Aufbruch machten. 

Weintrauben, von blassem Grün als auch dunkelstem Indigo, ragten als porzellanen Schüsseln hervor, Körbe, gefüllt mit Brot, allerlei Naschwerk und Gebäck füllten fast den gesamten Esstisch. Honig hatte man ihnen, gleich frischer Milch, in vergoldeten Kännchen bereitgestellt. Ein zweifelhafter Genuss von Luxus, wenn man bedachte, wie stark Mûrcaras in Wirklichkeit verschuldet war. Längst schon schrieben die Kassen der Stadt keine schwarzen Zahlen mehr. Die Landwirtschaft lahmte und erstarb nach und nach, Grumir hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als das wenige Geld in den Bau einer neuen, überflüssigen Stadtmauer zu investieren. 

Thíluil zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: Gestern blieben die beiden noch länger als wir. Gut möglich, dass sie noch schlafen" Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen. Soeben hatten sie ihre Gefährten darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was sie bei dem gestrigen Gespräch mit Grumir herausgefunden hatten und deutlich gemacht, dass jede weitere unnötige Zeitverzögerung bösartige Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen könnte. Und Merry und Pippin ließen sich nicht blicken. Als sein Blick über die Tafel schweifte, stellte Legolas die Abwesenheit eines weiteren Mitgliedes fest. 

Wo ist Daelior?" Die Frage durchbrach das rege Gespräch zu Tisch so unvermittelt, das man das leise Klirren des Bestecks hören konnte, das alle Essenden vor Überraschung auf den Tellerrand niedersinken ließen. 

Lalaithwen wirkte plötzlich sehr verspannt, schaute wie gebannt auf ihren Teller, auf dem eine Scheibe Roggenbrot, bestrichen mit feinster Kirschkonfitüre, lag und nur darauf wartete, gegessen zu werden. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn seit unserer gestrigen Ankunft nicht gesehen", murmelte Ferrél, dessen aufmerksame, blau-graue Augen auf der Verlobten seines Herren ruhten. Mit Verlaub, wenn ich mich in Eure Konversation einmischen darf?", begann plötzlich einer der Diener Grumirs, der den Raum betreten hatte, um die Bestände an Milch und Zucker aufzufüllen. Als Aragorn knapp nickte, sprach er weiter, vor Aufregung bebten seine Lippen. Vor solch renommierter Gesellschaft hatte er schließlich noch nie sprechen dürfen! Ihr sprecht doch von dem Elben, der so seltsame Narben im Gesicht trägt", begann er vorsichtig und durch ein Nicken gab Legolas ihm zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren solle, ...der steht schon seit dem ersten Krähen des Hahnes unten im Stall bei seinem Pferd, reagiert nicht, wenn man ihn anspricht als wäre er stumm...ist er das denn?", ergänzte der Bedienstete die unnötige Frage. 

Aragorn schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, dankte dem Jüngling für dessen Nachricht. Lalaithwen stieß ungewollt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus – hatte sie doch für einen Moment glauben wollen, dass sich Daelior ihretwegen von der Gemeinschaft getrennt und sein Versprechen, bei der Suche nach den Kindern behilflich zu sein, gebrochen hatte. 

Lalaithwen, hast du irgendetwas?", fragte Legolas nach, dem das merkwürdige Verhalten seiner Geliebten nicht entgangen war. Nein", versicherte sie ihm mit einem schmalen Lächeln und biss in das Brot, um von sich abzulenken. Legolas aber beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, das sie bedrückte, weswegen sie am vorangegangenen Abend geweint hatte. Hatte es mit Daelior zu tun? Der Sohn Thranduils war entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Schnell, sucht Merry und Pippin auf, wir sollten die wertvollen Stunden des Vormittags nicht verstreichen lassen", bat Aragorn und der ein oder andere erhaschte sich noch eine Köstlichkeit vom Frühstückstisch, verstaute sie in der Westen- oder Hosentasche und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach den Hobbits oder verstaute die eigenen Reiseutensilien für den kommenden Aufbruch. 

Die Rast in Mûrcaras hatte ihnen allen gut getan. Mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen, gut genährt und umsorgt, waren alle motiviert genug, die Suche nach den Kindern fortzuführen. Auch wenn die meisten von dem Umstand, dass der Prinz und seine Freunde des Diebstahls bezichtigt worden waren, ein wenig verunsichert waren, erblickte man kaum ein missmutiges Gesicht, wenn man eine gute halbe Stunde später die Stallungen von Mûrcaras betrat. 

Der schwache Geruch von Pferdedung lag in der Luft, gemischt mit dem wohligen Aroma warmen Heus. Thíluil musste unbewusst an seine Begegnung mit Tari in Minas Ithil zurückdenken und nach einem kleinen Lächeln, das sich über seine schönen Züge stahl, befiel die Sorge um den Jungen sein Herz. Der Elb hoffte inständig, das fröhliche, dreiste Lachen seines sehr jungen Freundes wiederzuhören. Legolas hatte ihm erzählt, dass Grumir zwei recht zwielichtige Gestalten auf die Kinder angesetzt hatte und Thíluil fürchtete, dass sie nicht zuletzt dadurch in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Daelior stand, wie es ihnen der Knecht berichtet hatte, in abgewandter Haltung bei seinem Pferd, strich ihm mit fortwährender Sanftheit über den Kopf. 

Als ihn Aragorn persönlich ansprach und ihm deutlich machte, dass es Zeit zum Weiterreiten wäre, nickte er nur, zeigte ansonsten keinerlei Reaktion. Lalaithwen würdigte er keines Blickes und man konnte die seltsame Spannung zwischen den beiden Elben förmlich in der Luft knistern hören. Thíluil wollte gerade darüber mutmaßen, was mit diesem Elben nicht stimmte, als zwei äußerst verschlafen dreinschauende Gesellen die Scheune betraten und sich noch gähnend die Augen rieben. Merry, Pippin! Seid ihr Zwei auch schon aus den Federn gestiegen?", rief ihnen Malfor zu, der die beiden Hobbits immer mit besonderer Freude betrachtete. 

Man hat uns elendig aus den Betten gescheucht", jammerte Pippin, dessen Locken ungewöhnlich wirr vom Kopf abstanden, wie um seiner Verschlafenheit größeren Ausdruck zu verleihen. Merrys Wams war noch nicht ganz zugeknöpft, das weiße Hemd lugte liederlich daraus hervor. Offenbar hatte man den beiden nicht einmal genügend Zeit zum Ankleiden geschenkt. Ihr seid aber auch zwei Schlafmützen!", lachte Gimli unverhohlen seine Schadenfreude verkündend. Nicht einmal Frühstück gewährt man uns jetzt, obgleich doch jeder weiß, dass Hobbits mit leerem Magen zu nichts taugen!", seufzte Merry schwer, doch Aragorn klopfte ihm nur lächelnd auf die Schulter und sprach: Es ist nie zu spät, ein Vorurteil oder Gerücht durch gewissenhaftes Handeln zu widerlegen" 

Das ist kein Gerücht, Aragorn...das ist eine Tatsache", sprach sich Pippin für die Argumentation seines Freundes aus. Der König schenkte den beiden ein gutmütiges Lächeln und sagte: Je länger ihr hier herumsteht und euch beschwert, desto länger dauert es auch, bis ihr etwas in eure Mägen bekommt. Denn wir rasten vor Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr!" 

Ohne auf den Redeschwall von klagenden Protestworten zu hören, trat Aragorn zu Grumir, der mit seinen funkelnden, hinterhältigen Augen das Szenario beobachtet hatte. Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft und Hilfe", begann Gondors König mit bedacht gewählten Worten. Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch und Euer Gefolge zu bewirten. Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg auf Eurer weiteren... _Reise_..." Aragorn ließ keine Gemütsregung nach außen vordringen und behielt seine gelassene Miene bei, obschon er innerlich brodelte. Kein Wort", wies er Grumir mit Nachdruck zurecht, worauf dieser sich nur verbeugte und ein verschwörerisches Grinsen mit Mühe zu unterdrücken versuchte. Aragorn? Alle sind nun zum Aufbruch bereit", wand sich Legolas an seinen Freund, der ihm nur einen kurzen Seitenblick schenkte und nickte, worauf sich der Elb, nicht ohne Grumir abschätzend zu mustern, wieder von der Seite des Königs entfernte und wie die anderen aufsaß. 

Ich werde den Schaden, den **mein Sohn** angerichtet haben soll, begleichen. Aber nur, wenn Ihr Euch im Stillschweigen übt!", Strenge schimmerte in den grauen Augen Aragorns, und ohne ein Widerwort auszusprechen, verbeugte sich Grumir ein weiteres Mal und schaute dem König nach, als dieser sich aus den Stallungen entfernte. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", nuschelte Grumir dann zu sich selbst, als er allein in dem Pferdestall zurückblieb und das Gefolge Aragorns gen Nordosten aus Mûrcaras fortreiten sah. 

~*~*~

Gegen Abend passierte Haldir die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges, ohne dass etwas Besonderes vorfiel, worüber der lorische Elb mehr als dankbar war. Die nervenaufreibenden Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden hatten sein ohnehin kümmerliches Bedürfnis nach Abenteuer hinreichend gedeckt. Die vom nächtlichen Regen gut durchtränkten Gräser auf den Wiesen, welche die rundlich abfallenden Osthänge des Gebirges wie eine zweite, grüne Haut bedeckten, wiegten einander im lauen Abendwind in einen tiefen Schlaf. Haldir folgte beständig dem Pfad über den Pass, ritt ohne jegliche Abweichung gen Osten, die flach am Horizont aufglimmende Abendsonne im Rücken. Lang erstreckte sich sein eigener Schatten vor ihm, ließ es ihn sofort bemerken, wenn er auch nur ein wenig von seinem Kurs abkam. Das Spiel des Tageslichts war verlässlicher als jede Landkarte. Während das rotgoldene Sonnenlicht von den schwarzen Silhouetten aufragender Laub- und Nadelbäume aufgefangen wurde und so mystische Bildnisse entstehen ließ, verließ der Galadhrim die schwindelerregend hohen Gipfel und ritt gemächlich in das Tal hinab. 

Hohe Cumuluswolken türmten sich zum Himmel auf und es war, als hätte man sie mit unsichtbaren Nadeln am samtenen, roten Firmament befestigt, denn sie rührten sich nur andächtig, wenn der Wind über den Bergeskamm steil abfiel und eine ungeahnte Schärfe erreichte. Ein roséfarbener, märchenhafter Schimmer umgab die wattegleichen, schneeweißen Wolken, und ein Duft von Bergveilchen, die auf den Wiesen aus der Erde sprossen, hüllte die gesamte Gegend ein. 

Bisweilen lag er gut in der Zeit, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass er sich über eine ganze Nacht lang in Gefangenschaft von Räubern befunden hatte. Sein Auge würde allerdings nicht wieder abgeschwollen sein und die normale Farbe angenommen haben, wenn er vor König Thranduil stünde. 

Denn Haldir rechnete damit, dass ihn eine Wegstrecke von weniger als zwei Tagen von Grünwalds unterirdischem Palast trennten. Die Dringlichkeit der Situation verlangte ihm jedoch ab, jegliche Eitelkeit zweitrangig zu behandeln und das Problem vorzutragen, in dem der Sohn Thranduils und insbesondere dessen _Enkelsohn_ verwickelt war. 

Plötzlich stach eine brennende Frage in seinem Hinterkopf auf – wusste Thranduil überhaupt, dass er schon Großvater war? 

Haldir wagte es zu bezweifeln, da das Verhältnis zwischen Legolas und Thranduil bereits so zersplittert war, dass Legolas nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte, seinen eigenen Vater zu seiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Außerdem hatte Legolas selbst erst von seinem Vaterglück erfahren, als er Lalaithwen nach dreißig Jahren ergebnisloser Suche endlich wiedergefunden hatte. Gedanklich rätselte Haldir, wie er dem Elbenkönig diese Nachricht schonend beibringen könnte. Nur dass es alles andere als leicht sein würde, dessen war sich der lorische Elb bereits jetzt, rund einhundertfünfzig Meilen von Eryn Lasgalen entfernt, todsicher. Außerdem bestand noch das Problem, ob Thranduil Haldir Glauben schenken und ihm folgen würde. Lebten denn überhaupt noch genügend Elben im Grünwald, dass eine gesamte Streitkraft entstehen würde, die Aragorn auch unterstützen könnte? Haldir wusste es nicht genau, zumal er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr über die nördlichen Grenzen Lothloriens hinaus gereist war. _`Genug der Spekulationen. Es nützt nichts, über die ein oder andere Möglichkeit zu philosophieren, die Wahrheit werde ich erst erfahren, wenn ich Eryn Lasgalen erreiche´_, belehrte sich Haldir selbst, fasste die Zügel straffer und ritt dem düsteren Hain an der Ostseite des Nebelgebirges entgegen... . 

~*~*~

Es war finstere Nacht und Selina fand sich auf einem felsigen Untergrund wieder. Spärlich beschützte ein dünner Film von Moos das Gestein vor den zehrenden Einflüssen der Witterung, ein ungewöhnlich kalter Nachtwind heulte an den Gebirgswänden entlang, sang sein markerschütterndes Klagelied darüber, dass er nicht mehr die Macht darüber besaß, Fels zum Bersten zu bringen und Geröll im strengen Peitschenschlag in die ihm beliebende Richtung schnellen zu lassen. Die Umgebung war ihr fremd und gleichzeitig auf eine merkwürdige Art vertraut. 

Es war Rhûn, doch dauerte es länger, bis sie es wiedererkannte. Zu düster war die Gegend, dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Sie stand barfüßig da und ihre kleinen, blassen Zehen kamen kaum zum Vorschein, weil bräunliches Brackwasser sie umspülten. Ihr Haar war offen und umwehte störend ihr Gesicht, zerstört war der fein säuberliche Zopf, den Filegon ihr gefertigt hatte. Wo waren die anderen? Hatten die Jungen sie einfach zurückgelassen, während sie geschlafen hatte? Und wo waren ihre Schuhe? Auch war nirgends eines der Happas zu sehen. Vorsichtig beschloss Selina, sich an der steilen Felswand festzuhalten und um die Ecke zu spähen. Ihr kleines Herz pochte wild und aufgeregt in ihrer noch knabenhaften Brust, weil sie Angst hatte, dass sich ihre Freunde doch nicht hinter dem Fels vor ihr versteckten, um ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Schatten huschten über ihren Weg und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie mehrere Eidechsen geschwind in einer Felsspalte verschwinden sah. Je länger sie kein Geräusch, mit Ausnahme des beständigen Heulen des Windes, vernahm, desto mehr wuchs ihre Furcht vor dem Alleinsein. 

Schritt um Schritt, eine Hand nach der anderen um den hervorstehenden Fels klammernd, bewegte sie sich langsam vorwärts, quiekte kurzzeitig auf, als ihr linker Fuß den Halt verlor und rascher auf dem moosigen, glitschigen Untergrund ausglitt, als sie es je vermutet hätte. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich eine größere Hand um ihr dünnes Ärmchen legte und sie ein wenig stützte. Vorsicht, Spatz, sonst rutscht du noch herunter", hörte sie Filegons Stimme warnend sprechen, doch irgendwie wirkte der sonst so feinfühlige, sanfte Klang seiner Stimme verzerrt und unwirklich. Vermutlich war er immer noch böse mit ihr wegen den Krähen. Aber wo waren Eldarion, Tari und Naru? Selina wagte einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu ihm zu werfen und erschrak, als sie ihn nur verschwommen sehen konnte. Als sie in diesem Moment der kindlichen Unachtsamkeit beinahe wieder abgerutscht und diesmal in den sicheren Tod gestürzt wäre, fühlte sie ein Rütteln an ihrem Arm und hörte Filegon sprechen, von Silbe zu Silbe wurden seine Worte deutlicher. 

Wach auf, Selina...mach schon", ihre Lider flatterten leicht, als sich ihre Augäpfel darunter bewegten, doch bis sie vermochte, aus ihrem Traum zu erwachen, vergingen noch einige Sekunden. Sie blinzelte gegen das gelbe Sonnenlicht und betrachtete Filegon, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte, als wäre er ein Zauberwesen aus einer der vielen Geschichten, die ihr ihre Mutter immer vorgelesen hatte, wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte. Seine blauen Augen trugen keinen Ärger mehr, sondern waren von milder Freundlichkeit erfüllt. Du kleiner Faulpelz", hörte sie Tari neckend rufen, der bereits von seinem Pferd gesprungen war und es an den Zügeln hinter sich her zog, ...verschläfst noch den ganzen Tag!" 

Meine Schuhe...", murmelte sie unverständlich und der Elb hob fragend die Braue, schaute an ihr herab und sagte: Deine Schuhe sind noch an Ort und Stelle, Kleines. Was ist, hast du schlecht geträumt?" 

`Du bist der Traumfänger´ Selina zuckte in Filegons Armen zusammen, stieß sich leicht den Kopf an seinem Brustkorb. Selina?", fragte der Elb ein weiteres Mal nach, wirkte nun sichtlich besorgter. Nur ein doofer Traum", versuchte sie, ihren Freund zu beschwichtigen, doch wusste sie selbst, dass ihre Worte wenig überzeugend klangen. Seht euch das an!", rief Tari plötzlich aus und lief lachend voran. Das Mädchen schaute ihm neugierig nach und erkannte die hohe Felswand wieder, auf welche Tari eilig zulief. Eldarion saß noch auf seinem Pferd, hielt den Kopf in den Nacken gestützt und blickte mit argwöhnischen, grauen Augen hinauf. Hier gibt es Schiefer in Hülle und Fülle...Schiefer ist ein sehr anspruchsvolles Material für einen jeden Künstler", schwang Taris heitere Stimme indes in der Luft mit. Während Filegon und Eldarion über die künstlerischen Ambitionen ihres Freundes schmunzeln mussten, versuchte sich Selina an all die Eindrücke des Traumes zu erinnern. So viel strömte auf sie ein, dass das kleine Mädchen kaum wusste, wie ihr geschah. 

Der Traum fühlte sich genau so an, wie jener, den sie in den Totensümpfen geträumt hatte und sie musste nicht angestrengt nachdenken, um sich dessen zu entsinnen, was in der Nacht darauf geschehen war... Selina, komm schon", Filegon gab ihr einen leichten Stups gegen die Schulter, wollte sie dazu bewegen, sich von Eldarion, der indes abgestiegen war und mit erhobenen Armen neben Filegons Pferd stand, herunterheben zu lassen. Zögerlich kam sie seinem Drängen nach, schlang die Arme um den Nacken des gondorischen Prinzen und ließ sich von ihm vom Pferd heben. Der schlanke Elb folgte ihr sogleich, folgte Tari und Eldarion, der das Kind noch immer in seinen Armen trug. 

Selina machte einen recht geschwächten Eindruck auf Filegon und der Elb war daher dankbar, dass Aragorns Sohn so liebenswürdig war und sie trug. Nach kürzerer Zeit des Wartens kam auch Naru endlich angeschlendert, der graue, gertenschlanke Schwanz wippte im Takt seiner Schritte, hechelnde Laute entwichen aus seinem Maul und Speichel troff seitlich von seinen Lefzen auf den Boden. 

Komm her, mein Guter", sagte Legolas Sohn, hockte sich hin und empfing den Rüden mit einer freundlichen Umarmung. Ohne zu murren war der Hund ihnen über so eine lange Distanz treu gefolgt. An Loyalität und Disziplin konnte sich so mancher Mensch an einem Tier wie diesem noch etwas abschauen. Du bist müde, nicht wahr?", wisperte Filegon, streichelte liebevoll über den Kopf Narus, so dass das graue Fell leicht struppig von seinem Kopf abstand. Als Taris Pfiff erklang, rappelte sich Naru ein weiteres Mal auf und folgte gehorsam dem Ruf seines Herrchens, nur um sich von ihm die nächste Streicheleinheit abzuholen. Eldarion hatte Selina auf einem trockenen Fels abgesetzt, auf den die Sonne golden und wärmend schien, neckisch mit der wogenden Bewegung der kargen Baumwipfel weniger Fichten spielte. Was geschah nur mit dem Mädchen, das er einst so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte? Sie wirkte blasser als früher, nicht mehr so kindlich. Sie wurde ihm fremd. 

Eldarion kam zu Filegon herübergelaufen, legte den Kopf leicht schief, um Filegons starrenden Blick zu durchbrechen. Falls du gewillt sein solltest, dass ein widriges Wesen, wie ich es bin, dich anspricht, so zeige eine Regung, dass du nicht eingeschlafen oder in plötzliche Leichenstarre verfallen bist", grinste der Prinz und Filegon blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Findest du auch, dass wir, solange es hell ist, die Höhleneingänge durchsuchen sollten? Tari hat schon eine entdeckt", sprach Eldarion ohne zu zögern weiter und deutete durch ein schwaches Nicken in Taris Richtung, der, von seinem Hund gefolgt, die dunkle Felswand abtastete. Ja, vielleicht findet sich ein gutes Lager für die Nacht", murmelte Filegon tranceartig, was Eldarion dazu zwang, seinen elbischen Freund darauf anzusprechen: Was gäbe ich darum, deine Gedanken lesen zu können, Filegon", begann er, Mein Vater erzählte mir ja schon, dass dein Vater so manches Mal recht schweigsam und in sich gekehrt war, aber dass es _so_ schlimm ist, hätte ich nie erwartet" Erneut ein fragendes Blinzeln Filegons, dann der konstante, regungslose Blick, der in die Ferne hinüberzugleiten schien. 

Sag, was dir das Herz schwer macht...ist es der Gedanke an Jolly? Ich weiß, ich sorge mich auch sehr um ihn und frage mich, wie es ihm ergeht und vor allen Dingen **wo** er ist...Rhûns Höhlensysteme müssen Legenden zu Folge unglaublich komplex sein...", Eldarion bemerkte, dass er vielmehr zu einem Alleinunterhalter wurde, als dass er ein Wort aus Filegon herausbekam, worauf der Prinz gekränkt seufzte. Da habe ich mal gute Laune..." 

Was hast du gesagt?", sagte Filegon unerwartet ernst, was Eldarion ein wenig verunsicherte. Seine Mutter stammte zwar auch vom Geschlecht der Eldar ab, aber so merkwürdig wie Filegon hatte sie sich noch nie verhalten. Ich sagte, ich hätte gute Laune...nun ja...ich _hatte_ sie..." Filegon schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte mit Nachdruck: Nein, das meine ich nicht...davor!" Der Prinz seufzte ein weiteres Mal, murmelte: Vielen Dank, dass du mir so aufmerksam zuhörst", als er aber sah, dass Filegons Blick unverändert ernst und hart blieb, nahm er sich vor, den ironischen Ton aus seiner Stimme verschwinden zu lassen, Ich sagte, dass ich mich um Jolly sorge, weil er überall sein kann...die Höhlen sind so ausgeprägt" Filegon griff sich plötzlich an den Kopf, sein schönes Antlitz trug einen gemischten Ausdruck aus Resignation und Bestürzung. Was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Eldarion vorsichtig, dessen Verwunderung über den Elben von Minute zu Minute wuchs. 

Weißt du, warum wir die Spuren der Ostlinge nicht mehr gefunden haben?", sprach Filegon und Eldarion zuckte unwissend mit den Achseln, Weil sie nie **da** waren!" 

Was? Wie meinst du das?", spie Eldarion verunsichert aus, die Stirn in tiefe Runzeln gelegt und ungläubiger denn je dreinschauend, Willst du mir einreden, dass Jolly nicht entführt wurde? Wir haben sie _gesehen_ und auch ihre Spuren" Filegon seufzte darüber, dass der Prinz so schwer von Begriff war: Aber sie waren plötzlich verschwunden", stellte der Elb langsam, so dass ihm der Menschenjunge genau folgen konnte, klar. Der Wind...er hat die Spuren verwischt...oder es hat geregnet...", versuchte Eldarion eine rationale Erklärung zu finden. In der Tat war es seltsam gewesen, dass sie die Fährte so schnell verloren hatten. Hatte er also mit seiner Vermutung auf einen Geheimweg doch Recht gehabt? Doch wie sollte dieser Pfad aussehen? Er musste schon unsichtbar oder gar unter der Erde sein, damit ihn die Kinder nicht erspäht hätten. Die Erleuchtung traf ihn wie der Schlag. 

Ein Tunnel!", stieß er laut aus und schlug sich selbst gegen die Stirn, Filegon nickte nur. Nein, wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein und nicht auf diese Möglichkeit kommen?", Eldarion raufte sich das dunkelbraune Haar, stieß aus lauter Entrüstung Seufzer und Flüche aus. Weil wir nichts dergleichen gesehen haben", antwortete Filegon schlicht, Wenn wir tatsächlich auf dem gleichen Weg entlanggeritten sind wie sie, so müssen wir einiges übersehen haben...oder sie verfügen über eine außerordentlich gute Tarnung..." 

Das grenzt die Orte, an denen sich Jolly befinden könnte, nicht gerade ein", stellte Eldarion fest, die Hände in die schmalen Hüften gestemmt, die grauen Augen nachdenklich auf den starren Fels gerichtet. Im Gegenteil, so fürchte ich – wir haben die Spur sehr früh verloren, was bedeutet, dass er irgendwo unter der Erde sein muss, innerhalb eines riesigen Gebietes", die Stimme des Elben klang etwas mut- und hoffnungslos, so dass sich Eldarion dazu bewegt fühlte, ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Auch wenn er gerade mit Filegon in letzter Zeit sehr oft Differenzen auszufechten hatte, so war er ihm doch ein guter Freund geworden und ihm damit ans Herz gewachsen. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Filegon und Eldarion glaubte, dass er und Filegon in jenem Moment die Rollen getauscht hätten, erinnerte er sich doch oft genug daran, dass er sonst immer solche Fragen an den Elben richtete. Ehe er aber antworten konnte, unterbrach ein weiterer Ruf Taris das Gespräch der beiden. Seht euch das an, die ist ja riesig...und man hört seine Stimme im Echo, wenn man hineinruft" Tari, der sich bereits umgesehen hatte, lugte nun aus einer breiten Felsspalte heraus und winkte alle eilig zu sich. 

Auch Selina, obgleich sie noch immer recht müde und abgekämpft wirkte, war von ihrer eigenen Neugier besiegt worden und tappte nun mit Naru zu ihrer Linken zu ihrem Freund. 

Ich denke, wir sollten wie geplant fortfahren...suchen ist das Einzige, das wir noch tun können", schlug Eldarion vor, als er sich mit Filegon in Bewegung setzte. Die schlanken Finger des Elben streiften unabsichtlich den Griff des Schwertes, das er sich an den Gürtel geschnallt hatte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, es nie wieder benutzen zu müssen. Auch wenn in den Adern eines jeden Elben das Blut eines Kriegers floss, wurde Filegon ganz kalt allein bei dem Gedanken, die scharfe Klinge zu ziehen und in den Leib des erbitterten Feindes zu stoßen. Selbst bei den Wölfen, die sie auf den Ebenen vor Dagorlad angegriffen hatten, hatte er tiefstes Mitleid empfunden. Und dieses Mitleid vermochte zwar Gnade zu bringen und Gutes zu verrichten, doch gleichsam konnte diese Eigenschaft Filegon selbst früher oder später zum Verhängnis werden. 

~*~*~

Die Zeit war sein Gegner und trieb ihn mit der erdrückenden Macht verstreichender Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden voran, durch finstere Nacht, gleichsam sengenden Tages. Selten warf er einen Blick über die breite Schulter zurück, nur auf den vor ihm liegenden Pfad waren seine scharfen, blauen Augen gerichtet. Weder irritierten ihn die Irrlichter des frühen Abendlichts, die durch das Dickicht zu streifen gewohnt waren, noch der schwindende Gesang von Waldkäuzen in den tiefsten aller Nächte. 

Und doch hatte Haldir stets das Gefühl, nicht schnell genug zu sein, nicht emsig genug den hinderlichen Weg zu bestreiten. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages, der nun schon angebrochen war, seit er von Barglars Lager aus losgeritten war, gönnte er seinem erschöpften Pferd, dessen Leistung er bis aufs Äußerste herauskitzelte, eine wohlverdiente Rast. Hohe Tannenbäume schlugen ihr mächtiges Wurzelgeflecht in den fruchtbaren Mutterboden und umgaben ihn rechterhand wie ein schützendes Schild. Hoch oben, auf einem der breiten, staffelförmig angeordneten Äste, saß ein Zaunkönig, reckte seine helle, schmächtige Brust in den erwachenden Tag und zwitscherte sein kleines Lied. Vor Jahren noch waren die Wälder nahe Grünwald unbegehbar gewesen und wenn es doch den ein oder anderen wagemutigen Wanderburschen gab, der dieses gefährliche Gebiet durchschreiten wollte, so hörte man selten wieder von ihm, weil er verschollen ging unter dem schwarzen Blätterdach. 

Nun aber, fast vierzig Jahre nach dem Scheitern Saurons, war es, als wäre der Wald neu erblüht, als hätte er seine ungeduldigen Sprösslinge schnellstmöglich in den freien Himmel wachsen lassen. Haldir wagte nicht zu leugnen, dass es noch Gefahren in diesen Wäldern gab, allein seine Begegnung mit den Räubern war ein überzeugendes Beispiel. Trotzdem erfuhren die Haine nahe des Nebelgebirges so etwas wie eine Wiedergeburt. Haldir tränkte sein Pferd mit den letzten Resten des Trinkwassers, das noch in seiner Feldflasche übrig geblieben war. Noch ein Grund, so hurtig wie möglich Eryn Lasgalen zu erreichen. Sein linkes Auge tränte, wenn er dem Sonnenlicht entgegenblinzelte. Haldir hatte sich selbst noch nicht in einem Spiegelbild betrachten können, doch wenn er den Worten des Räuberhauptmanns Glauben schenken durfte, sah sein Auge mindestens so übel aus, wie es sich auch anfühlte. 

Nachdem das Tier ausreichend getrunken und sich ausgeruht hatte, machte sich Haldir daran, den letzten Rest des Weges hinter sich zu bringen. Weit war sein Ziel nicht mehr und er erhoffte, noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit die geheimnisvollen Lichter Eryn Lasgalens zu erblicken, welche den königlichen Palast von Thranduil umgaben. Es hieß, die Edelsteine, welche in prachtvollen Gebilden die Hallen des Königs zierten, würden wie durch Magie im weichen Mondlicht anfangen zu schimmern. 

Und es trug sich wahrlich zu, dass der Hauptmann der Galadhrim den erbarmungslosen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit für sich entschied und in der Ferne den zauberhaften Schein der kostbaren Steine, welche unter der Erde verborgen lagen, erblicken konnte, als das Firmament von dunkelstem Rot zu einem puren Indigo hinüberglitt und die ersten, einsamen Sterne ihr stetes Licht offenbarten. Angespornt und ermutigt von dem Gedanken, dass sein Ziel greifbar nahe war, trieb er sein Pferd ein letztes Mal mit einem Zungenschnalzen an. Bis er vor den Toren des geheimen Palastes stand, hatte die Nacht unlängst ihr traurig-schwarzes Gewand über Thranduils Reich gelegt. 

Das Schnauben seines Reittiers erklang unheimlich in der Stille dieses einsamen Ortes. Haldirs Herz schlug schnell. Viel zu schnell. 

Wollte ihm die Stille dieses Ortes mitteilen, dass Eryn Lasgalen, ebenso wie Imladris, endgültig verlassen worden war? Edelsteine glommen in der Dunkelheit, doch hierfür bedurfte es keinem Zutun elbischen Geschicks. Wie die schreckliche Vorahnung breitete sich nun auch Angst, nein, wahre Panik in Haldirs Körper aus. _`Ich bin zu spät´_, war sein erster Gedanke,_ `Ich habe versagt, niemand wird Aragorn und den Kindern zu Hilfe eilen´_ Als er in seiner äußersten Verzweiflung einen entsetzten Schluchzer ausstoßen wollte, erreichte sanftes Hufgetrappel sein Ohr. War es nur eine Illusion? Bildete er sich in seiner fast schon irrsinnigen Hoffnung ein, Dinge zu hören, die in Wahrheit nicht existent waren? Mit zitternden Händen wandte er sich dem schleichenden Dunkel entgegen, wartete, lauschte. Und tatsächlich – jemand näherte sich ihm. Und er vernahm nicht nur das Hufgetrappel _eines_ Pferdes. Mindestens vier waren es, wenn ihm nicht auch schon sein Gehör bösartige Streiche spielte. 

Haldir o Lorien!", hörte er eine sanfte, doch durchaus überraschte Stimme rufen, Dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehen würde!" Haldir folgte mit wachem Auge der Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme erschallte und erkannte Ifideè, den Hauptmann der königlichen Garde Düsterwalds, der vor drei seiner Gefolgsleute herritt und als Erster die Lichtung, die von einem schmalen Waldbächlein durchzogen wurde, erreichte. Grüßend streckte der lorische Elb die Hand aus, deutete eine ehrerbietende Verbeugung an. Ifideè war ihm vor langer Zeit ein guter Freund gewesen, doch hatten sie einander viel zu lange schon nicht mehr gesehen. 

Schwungvoll sprang er von seinem Pferd und schweigsam beobachteten seine Gefolgsleute die lebhafte Gemütsregung ihres Hauptmanns. Ifideè lief eiligen Schrittes zu Haldir und umarmte ihn schwungvoll, hielt ihn dann eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, um ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Lass dich ansehen, mellon nîn...was führt dich hie...was ist denn mit deinem Auge geschehen?", unterbrach sich der hochgewachsene Elb mit braunem Haar selbst, als er das geschwollene und rot-violett gefärbte Lid seines Freundes entdeckte. Leider habe ich keine Zeit zum Erzählen der gesamten Geschichte...sag, verweilt auch dein König noch in dieses Gefilden? Ich muss dringlichst mit ihm sprechen!", flehend, ja, verzweifelt klang Haldirs Stimme, was den erfreuten Ifideè ein wenig verunsicherte. 

Ja, er ist noch hier...aber...aber ich weiß nicht, ob er dich für eine Audienz empfangen wird", sagte der Elb zögernd, während die anderen Wächter lautlos von ihren Pferden absaßen und Haldir mit einem respektvollen Nicken begrüßten. 

Weshalb sollte er es nicht tun?", Haldirs Worte fielen in einem für ihn sehr untypisch schrillen Ton. Seine Nerven waren ausgereizt und würden eine Niederlage so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht verkraften. Wie soll ich es sagen...König Thranduil ist in den letzten Jahren...genaugenommen seitdem Prinz Legolas nach Ithilien gezogen ist, sehr abweisend, was solche Dinge anbelangt. Ich glaube, er spielt sogar mit dem Gedanken, Eryn Lasgalen aufzugeben und in den Westen zu ziehen", gestand Ifideè vorsichtig. Er selbst hatte seinen König nie direkt darauf angesprochen, da es sich nicht gehörte und von Respektlosigkeit zeugte, wenn er die Unverfrorenheit besaß und als gewöhnlicher Wächter derartige Fragen stellte. In den Westen?", stammelte Haldir nur noch entsetzt, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen mit einem Male wahr zu werden, Aber es ist dringend. Bitte, ich muss zu ihm. Es geht vielleicht um Leben und Tod!" Haldir war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er mit seinen Worten wahrlich übertrieb oder nur mit kühler Resignation den Ernst der Lage einschätzte. Ifideè stutzte zunächst, anhand seiner schwachen Lippenbewegungen, die ausdrückten, dass er Worte zu formen suchte, bemerkte Haldir die Verwunderung des Elben. Sicher waren ihm solch ernste Worte seit dem Fortgang des Prinzen nicht mehr zu Ohren gekommen. 

Gib mir etwas Zeit, ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann und dich bei Seiner Hoheit anmelden", sprach Ifideè, worauf sich Haldir dankend verbeugte. An die anderen gewandt sagte der königliche Wächter schließlich: Geht und versorgt unseren Gast. Er soll sich wohl fühlen am Hofe Eryn Lasgalens, ganz gleich, wie viele Stunden sein Aufenthalt umfasst" 

Haldir hoffte, dass die Zeit seines Aufenthaltes dazu ausreichte, Thranduil ins Gewissen zu reden und ihn davon zu überzeugen, seinem Sohn zu Hilfe zu eilen. Mit Unbehagen folgte er den Elben, die ihn in die unterirdischen Hallen Thranduils führten. 

Kaum eine Stunde war ins Land gezogen, seit er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, doch noch immer hatte ihn keine Erlaubnis erreicht, Thranduil entgegentreten zu dürfen. So verbrachte der lorische Elb die Zeit damit, die pompösen, kunstvollen Steine zu betrachten, welche die Wände und die Hallendecke schmückten. Sich hinzusetzen, das brachte Haldir einfach nicht fertig. Viel zu aufgewühlt war sein Gemüt, zu ungeduldig sein Geist. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, die er in der Empfangshalle zubringen musste, bis sich mit einem erlösenden Knarren die Tür zum Thronsaal Thranduils einen Spalt breit öffnete und Ifideè herausschlüpfte. Und?", in fast kindlicher Erwartungshaltung verharrte Haldir wie zu Eis erstarrt auf der Stelle, die Hände bittend zusammengefaltet, die Augen voller Hoffnung leuchtend. Doch Ifideè seufzte leise, schüttelte dann enttäuscht mit dem Kopf. Wie ich es dir sagte, Haldir...Thranduil wünscht niemanden mehr zu empfangen..." 

Er **muss** mich anhören!", rief Haldir in seiner innerlichen Aufrührung, Er kann seine königlichen Pflichten nicht so einfach aufgeben..." 

Haldir!", verwarnte Ifideè seinen Freund mit fester Stimme, so dass sich der lorische Elb wohl oder übel zusammennehmen musste, Ich sagte dir doch, dass ihn hier nichts mehr hält..." Der Elb versuchte den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals bildete und ihm somit das Atmen erschwerte. Hast du ihm gesagt, dass es dringlich ist?", hakte Haldir nach, denn er wollte sich nicht zufrieden geben mit Thranduils Verneinung. Ifideè seufzte erneut, nickte dann. Es nützt alles nichts, mellon nîn, Thranduils Herz ist schwer von Trauer und Sehnsucht. Er hat keinen Bezug mehr zu den weltlichen Dingen, welche Mittelerdes Bewohner von ihm abverlangen" Ifideè fasste Haldir sacht am Arm, wollte ihn von der Empfangshalle wegführen, doch unerwartet riss sich der Elb los und stürmte ohne auf Ifideès Rufe zu reagieren zum Thronsaal, schlug die hohen Flügel der Tür aus stabilstem Eichenholz auf und rief wiederholt Thranduils Namen, als er den König erblickte, der ihm den Rücken zukehrte und regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Thranduil gab keine Reaktion von sich, es war, als stünde dort eine Statue, aber kein lebendiges, anmutiges Wesen wie ein Elb. 

König Thranduil, hört mich an!", bat Haldir in flehendem Ton und als der Elbenfürst noch immer nicht reagierte und der Galadhrim bereits die Arme der anderen Elben spürte, die ihn vom Thronsaal wegzerren wollten, schrie er mit letzter Willenskraft hinaus: Bitte, so hört mich an,...es geht um Euren Sohn, es geht um _Legolas_! Er braucht Eure Hilfe!" 

Der gigantische Thronsaal schien plötzlich viel heller, als sich Thranduil bei der Nennung des Namens seines ältesten Sohnes umdrehte und seine geweiteten Augen seine Überraschung ausdrückten. Legolas? Legolas bat ihn um Hilfe? Beinahe hätten die Wachen den Elben endgültig aus dem Saal gezerrt, hätte Thranduil sich nicht endlich besonnen und ein Machtwort ausgesprochen: Wartet! Lasst ihn sprechen!" 

Haldir befreite sich aus den festen Griffen der elbischen Wächter, stieß keuchend seinen Atem aus, ehe er vor dem König Eryn Lasgalens auf die Knie ging... . 

~*~*~

Der Weg aus der Stadt war bei weitem beschwerlicher gewesen, als die Ankunft in Mûrcaras. Es hatten sich an jenem Morgen sogar noch mehr Menschen gefunden, welche sich an den Wegesrand drängten, so dass die Pferde kaum genug Platz hatten, um sich frei zu bewegen und ihre Reiter sicher durch die Menschenmenge zu tragen. Einige junge Mädchen hatten seidene Taschentücher gezückt und winkten insbesondere den männlichen Elben augenzwinkernd zu und kicherten albern, wann immer ein zufälliger Blick eines dieser schönen Wesen auf sie fiel. Merry und Pippin, freilich, konnten die Abreise nicht sonderlich genießen, da sie der Hunger und Kopfschmerzen plagten und Gimli sich voller Schadenfreude über die etwas elend wirkenden Hobbits lustig machte. Selbst außerhalb der schützenden, schattenspendenden Stadtmauern drängten sich die Bewohner aneinander, um den König zu sehen und ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen. Aragorn schenkte der Menge jedoch wenig Beachtung, kreisten seine Gedanken viel eher um seinen Sohn und der Tat, die er verdächtigt worden war, begangen zu haben. Zudem hoffte der König inständig, dass Grumir Stillschweigen bewahren und nichts über die Geschehnisse ausplaudern würde. 

Und auch Daelior gab Aragorn zu denken, benahm er sich an diesem frühen Morgen besonders merkwürdig. Wo er doch in den letzten Tagen etwas aufgeschlossener der Gruppe gegenüber aufgetreten war, schien der Elb nun wie ausgewechselt. Die kühle Barriere aus Distanz und Misstrauen hatte er wieder errichtet und sein wahres Ich dahinter verborgen. Was hatte sich zugetragen, dass dies geschah? 

Auf seltsame Art und Weise wirkte auch Lalaithwen sehr zurückhaltend und nachdenklich, aber bei ihr schob es Aragorn auf die Neuigkeiten, die sie bezüglich der Kinder erhalten hatte. Welche Mutter würde nicht schrecklich besorgt sein, wenn sie erfuhr, dass so etwas wie Kopfgeldjäger hinter ihrem Kind her waren? Ferrél riss ihn aus seinen weitschweifenden Gedanken: Mit Verlaub, Euer Hoheit", sprach der Elb ihn an. Der Verband, der um seinen Bauch gelegt worden war, schien nun eher eine stützenden Funktion zu erfüllen. Erfreut darüber, dass der Heilungsprozess so gut verlief, lächelte Aragorn Ferrél an, welcher unbeirrt mit seiner Rede fortfuhr: Wie gefährlich sind die Männer, die den Kinder auf der Fährte sind?" Der Bote, der treu dem Sohne Thranduils diente, hegte eine aufrichtige Zuneigung zu der noch jungen Familie des Prinzen und schien in besonderem Maße besorgt um Filegon zu sein. Das ist schwer einschätzbar. Grumir war sehr verschwiegen bezüglich dessen. Das wichtigste ist, dass wir die Kinder vor ihnen finden, was sich als kompliziert herausstellen wird. Schließlich haben sie einen Vorsprung von über drei Tagen und wir können nur blindlings einer Spur folgen, welche in die Einöde Rhûns führt. Ich frage mich immer noch, weswegen sie diesen Ort aufsuchen", sinnierte Gondors König. 

Erinnert Ihr Euch an Drúsellas Worte?", fiel Ferrél ein, Sie sprach von einem Schatz, tief verborgen in den Kammern des Gebirges. Bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass die Kinder danach suchen?" 

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Erst erfuhr er, dass sein Sohn einer der Drahtzieher eines Diebstahls gewesen sein soll und nun vermutete Ferrél, dass sich die Sprösslinge auf eine waghalsige Schatzsuche begeben hatten. So unvernünftig waren doch selbst Kinder nicht, oder doch? Wenn er bedachte, dass sie sich sogar über die Totensümpfe gewagt haben müssen, schwand sein Vertrauen in die Vernunft der Kinder immer stärker. Die Beweggründe können wir hinterfragen, wenn wir sie sicher bei uns haben, Ferrél. Zunächst einmal gilt es, sie zu _finden_." 

Wozu haben wir einen _außerordentlich guten_ Fährtenleser?", murmelte der elbische Bote in leicht spottendem Ton, sein Blick ruhte auf Daelior, der vermummt in größerem Abstand zu der Truppe voranritt. Daelior hat sich schon mehrmals als große Hilfe erwiesen, Ferrél. Ich denke, wir sollten nicht leichtfertig in Hohn über ihn sprechen", belehrte ihn Aragorn, worauf der Elb nickte: Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit" 

Während Thíluil und Gimli immer noch in einer leidenschaftliche Diskussion über die Auswahl des Hochzeitsliedes verwickelt waren, und nun auch Merry und Pippin ihre fachmännischen Meinungen einwarfen, ritt Legolas neben seiner Geliebten her und wunderte sich über ihre Verschwiegenheit. Was geht in dir vor, meine kleine, geliebte Diebin?", fragte er sanft und lächelte aufmunternd. Sie wirkte in letzter Zeit so traurig, dass der Elb befürchtete, sich daran nicht mehr erinnern zu können, wie es war, sie zu erblicken, wenn sie fröhlich war. Denn immer wenn sie lächelte oder gar lachte, überflutete ihn eine Welle aus Glückseligkeit. Nur dann war er vollkommen glücklich, wenn auch sie glücklich war. Ihre Seelen waren fest aneinander gebunden, so dass er unweigerlich so fühlte wie sie. Nie und nimmer hätte er es für möglich gehalten, ausgerechnet für sie so zu empfinden. Aber das Schicksal schlug manchmal seltsame Wege ein. 

Lalaithwen schmunzelte und gab ihm einen verliebten Klaps gegen den Arm. Dass er sie stets damit necken musste, was sich in der Vergangenheit zugetragen hatte! Wie oft willst du mir das eigentlich noch vorwerfen?", murmelte sie lächelnd, Ich habe **dich** schließlich nie bestohlen..." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und Legolas wusste sogleich eine treffende Antwort zu formulieren: Oh doch, das hast du. Den Verstand hast du mir geraubt, ohne zu zögern" 

Bezichtige mich nicht dessen, einem ungehobelten, reinblütigen Elben das genommen zu haben, das er nie besaß", neckte sie ihn und er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, kniff in ihre Wange und forderte einen Kuss von ihren Lippen, den sie ihm widerstandslos gewährte. In ernsterem Ton sagte er dann: Sag, was dich bedrückt, Liebling" 

Legolas erkannte an ihrem plötzlich ausweichenden Blick, dass sie ihm wirklich etwas verschwieg. Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass alles in Ordnung ist...wie oft willst du es noch von mir hören?" 

So lange, bis es die Wahrheit ist", sprach er leise und ihr verletzter Blick ließ sein Herz verkrampfen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten, aber noch weniger wollte er, dass sie nicht offen miteinander sprechen konnten. Wirfst du mir vor, dass ich dich belüge?", wisperte sie, doch klang ihre Stimme nicht einmal annähernd so entrüstet, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Legolas hatte Recht, Lalaithwen log ihn an. Aber sollte sie ihm von der Begebenheit der letzten Nacht erzählen und ihm wehtun? Die alte Wut auf Daelior erneut in ihm schüren? Es ist kein Vorwurf, Laith, ich sehe aber, dass es dir nicht gut geht, dass du so sehr in dich gekehrt bist" 

Verwundert dich das bei all den Geschehnissen mit Filegon?", sie klang aufgebracht und nervös und Legolas wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange würde nachhaken müssen, bis sie ehrlich zu ihm war. Er verabscheute es, sie so ins Kreuzverhör nehmen zu müssen, aber es war zu ihrem besten. Ich weiß, wie sehr es dich beschäftigt, dass die Kinder fortgegangen sind. Aber...aber es ist noch etwas anderes, hab ich Recht?", lange darauf folgte ein lähmendes Schweigen, sie beide hatten sich ein wenig zurückfallen lassen, um ungestört miteinander reden zu können. Hör zu, Laith...ich liebe dich. Du bedeutest mir viel mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Versteh doch, ich will nicht, dass du irgendeine Sorge mit dir herumschleppst, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, weißt du das nicht?" Lalaithwen schluckte. Legolas war damals der Erste gewesen, der neben ihrem Bruder Filegon ihr bedingungsloses Vertrauen gewonnen hatte. Nicht einmal Pernoth hatte sie so sehr vertraut. Und nun? Glaubte sie, er würde es nicht ernst mit ihr meinen? 

Doch, Legolas...aber ich..." 

Aber was?", fiel er ihr ins Wort, als sie zu stammeln begann. Ich...ich will nicht, dass du...", Lalaithwen fiel es schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Wenn sie nun ein noch größeres Geheimnis um ihre Gedanken machte, würde ihn dies nur noch ruheloser machen. Was möchtest du nicht?", sein Tonfall war liebevoll und nicht mehr drängend. Obgleich er von Ungeduld und einer Spur von Furcht erfüllt war, beschloss Legolas, seiner Verlobten Zeit zu geben, ihr zu zeigen, dass er für sie da war und sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Ich will dich nicht verletzen", brachte sie nach einem tiefen Atemzug hervor. 

Es verletzt mich schon, dass du nicht offen mit mir sprichst", gestand er, seine Hand von den Zügeln lösend und den Arm ausstreckend, um ihre Hand zu ergreifen. Für einen endlos erscheinenden Moment umfassten sich ihre Finger, übten zärtlichen Druck aufeinander aus. Lalaithwen liebte ihn. Bedingungslos. Umso beklemmender war der Gedanke daran, wie Legolas reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm von Daeliors Kuss erzählte. Ihre blauen Augen trafen die seinen. Diese Wärme, die er mit einem einzigen Augenaufschlag ausstrahle und ein jeden damit verzaubern konnte. Es...es...", sie holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft, schloss kurzzeitig die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, Es geht um Daelior...", flüsterte sie fast nur noch und er hob die Brauen. Was ist mit ihm?", fragte der Elb sanft, und versuchte, den alten Unmut gegenüber dem Fremden zu verdrängen. 

Lalaithwen öffnete wieder die Augen, fasste sich ein Herz und sagte: Gestern, als ihr mit Grumir gesprochen habt...da traf ich ihn allein auf dem großen Balkon an..." Legolas nickte, ermutigte sie so, fortzufahren. Wir haben uns zunächst ganz normal unterhalten...", sie unterbrach ihre Rede wiederholt mit einem Schlucken, was Legolas immer unruhiger machte, Legolas...er...er hat...er hat...", wieso waren diese einfachen Worte so schwer über die Lippen zu bringen? Was hat er mit dir getan?", Entrüstung flammte in Legolas Augen auf, ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn, beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag ungemein. Er hat mich geküsst", augenblicklich senkte Lalaithwen ihr Haupt, schloss die Augen aus Scham und der Angst vor Legolas wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. 

Die Gefährten, die unmittelbar vor dem Paar entlang ritten, drehten sich verwundert um, als sie Legolas unbeherrschten Ausruf vernahmen: Er hat **was**?" 

~*~*~

_Cliffhanger? Ich denke, das müsst ihr selbst einschätzen. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews, ganz gleich, wie klein sie auch sind! Wir sehen uns nach meiner Rechnung am 9.5. 04 wieder (denkt dran, dann ist Muttertag! *g*)_

_**HexenLady: **Danke vielmals für dein Feedback! Warst diesmal die Erste *Orden ansteck*! Warum die Eltern so weit hinten liegen? Nun, eigentlich war es ja eine Abkürzung, die Daelior gewählt hatte, aber wie so manche Abkürzungen hat auch diese Unvorhergesehenes in den Weg der Eltern gestellt. (wie das Tohuwabohu durch die Fledermäuse oder dem Orkangriff) Das kostet auch Zeit :) Aber vielleicht schnappen sie sich die Kinder ja doch noch rechtzeitig?! *g* *knuddel* _

_**Strumpfhase: ***lol* Also einen detaillierten Bericht des Trinkwettbewerbs gibt es nicht, aber ich hoffe, dir genügen die Andeutungen?! :) Die Sache mit Laith/Lego/Daelior is noch nicht gegessen *auf die letzte Zeile des Kapitels schiel*, aber lass dich überraschen! Und was musste ich gestern in der OBL-Chatterbox lesen? Du hast argen Heuschnupfen? *gesundknuddel* _

_**Mystica89: ***lach* Ein flotter Dreier? Na ja, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass da die Herren der Schöpfung mit einverstanden wären *g* Ja, die Hochzeit, die steht noch in den Sternen... __**wenn** sie stattfindet, wird sie unterhaltungsmäßig sicherlich niemanden zu kurz kommen lassen, aber wer sagt, dass diese Geschichte gut ausgeht? *evil grin* Danke für deine Review *megafreuknuddel* _

_**Dana:** Äh, ich bin eigentlich recht häufig auf OBL, hab nur allgemein recht wenig Zeit, so dass ich meistens nur abends kurz reinschaue. Aber wir haben uns ja jetzt 2x wieder gesehen :) Du müsstest doch noch Ferien haben, oder? *beneid* Ich könnte schon wieder ne Extraportion davon vertragen! Ui, du machst dir ja ganz schön Gedanken über die Zukunft von L+L *g* 6 Kinder oder mehr? Na Filegon würde sich bedanken *lach* Hab mal irgendwo gelesen, dass Elben eigentlich meistens nur 1 Kind, maximal 2 haben, aber wer hält sich schon an die Regeln? *g* Vielen lieben Dank für die Review! *knuddel* _

_**Viechle: **Wie? Solche trivialen Sachen mach ich net? Oh, na ich lass mir noch was einfallen, keine Sorge *g* Wo steckst du eigentlich schon wieder? Obwohl, solange du noch nicht daheim bist, hab ich noch Zeit, dir zu reviewn *g* Bin noch nicht mal zum lesen gekommen *schäm* und dabei bin ich so irre gespannt! Oh, die Kapitel sind dir zu lang? Tut mir leid, aber ich finde nie ein Ende *lol* Und wenn ichs zerstückeln würde, hätte die Geschichte schnell 70+ Kapitel. Hoffe, das nervt dich nicht all zu sehr. Die Lieblingspart-Liste hat sich so rauskristallisiert, weil mir manche schrieben, sie würden die Legolas-Parts lieber mögen, andere bevorzugen die Kinder-Stellen, etc. ...wäre schön, wenn jemand das ganze mögen würde *lol* Jaja, schäm dich, du hast deinen eigenen Privatreviewkommentar, nicht bei den anderen reinschmulen *g* *knuddel* Ach ja, __**wen** hätte Linwien gekriegt? _

_**Jathy:** __Also eigentlich ist es nicht sonderlich schwer für mich, den Überblick zu behalten *sich am Kopf kratzt* Ich hoffe, die Handlungsstränge sind nicht all zu verwirrend. Ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht abwechslungsreicher, wenn die Geschichte komplexer wär *sinnier* Ein Geheimnis zwischen Daelior und Laith? Nun...es gibt noch die ein- oder andere Sache aufzudecken, aber nur Geduld *g* Arwen? Arwen verweilt derweil in Bruchtal, weil sie Haldir versprochen hat, sich zu schonen, wenn er Thranduil die Nachricht überbringt. Danke für deinen laaaangen Kommentar, hat mich riesig gefreut! *knuddel* _

_**Pony: **Juhu, du bist auch wieder dabei *freu wie blöd* lol...ich glaub, Jolly hat derzeit andere Probleme, als der Gedanke, dass er nicht mehr wächst *lach* Ein Happy End für Daelior? Tja, wer weiß, wer weiß...steht alles noch in den Sternen :) Danke, vielen Dank für diese liebe Review *umärmel* _

_**Lucky_Ann: ***macht noch einen Strich auf die Filegon und Selina" - Liste* hihi, na ja, ob Daelior wirklich was mit Laith hat ist ja nun mehr als fraglich...aber nicht unmöglich ^^ Lass dich überraschen! Wie ich immer zu sagen pflege: Geduld ist eine Tugend :) *die ich im Übrigen persönlich nicht besitze...lol* Danke für dein Feedback *knuffel* _

_**Airihnaa: **Ei, freut mich wieder, von dir zu hören/zu lesen :) Ja, in der Just-In" Leiste wird diese Geschichte auch nie auftauchen, weil sie das Rating R hat und ff.net alle R-Stories aus dem Just-In Modus gekickt hat (um die armen kleinen Kiddies zu schonen). Verlass dich einfach auf den Updatetermin...bisher war ich jedenfalls immer recht pünktlich *lol* Hihi, liest hier eigentlich __**jeder** meine Reviews? Ihr geht noch in den Reviews auf andere Kommis ein *löl* Nicht zu lang? Ui, das beruhigt mich aber! Will hier ja keinen langweilen. Oh, du warst auf meiner Page? O.o *freu* Ja, früher hatte ich auch Kuhlatschen, aber da is die Füllung rausgequollen (hab sie aber noch im Keller stehen, kann ich ja fotografieren, wenn du magst...lol), leider! Danke für dein Feedback *grins* *knuddel* _

_**Soraya:** __Du hast den Kindern meine Story vorgelesen? O.o *rotwerd* O Gott, war doch sicherlich gespickt von peinlichen Fehlern (ist froh, dass ihre Englisch-LK-Lehrerin dat nie lesen wird)! *lol* Nein, Haltet den Dieb!" ist wirklich weniger kindgerecht *räusper* Wow, England is bestimmt cool (war 2x da und hat sich sofort verliebt) Wie du siehst, beichtet Lalaithwen das Geschehene *g* Aber wie wird er reagieren? Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil so zusagt *hüpf*, ich geb mir Mühe :) Danke vielmals für die Review *knuffel* _

_**Sina:** __Oh, hattest Geburtstag? Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich! Mensch, so was muss man mir doch eher sagen *grummel* Jaja, mit 16 fängt der Ernst des Lebens an *ein Lied davon sing* Oh, noch eine, die Haldir mag! Kannst dich mit Viechle zusammen tun :) Ja, Laith steckt in einer weniger erfreuenswerten Situation...mal sehen, ob sie da so schnell wieder rauskommt *g* Danke für die Review *knuddel* _

_**Tiriw: **Wow, du bist auch schon wieder mit dabei?! *freu wie blöd* Mensch, das baut mich auf, wenn reviewt wird! *lach* Ja, irgendwie geht es ja mit allen Charakteren weiter, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dich nicht enttäuscht?! Danke nochmals, vielen, vielen Dank! *rumhops wie ein Schneepferd* _

_**Alana:** __Aaaaahhhh! Eine stille Leserin! *hinrenn und sich wie bekloppt freu* Ob es mich stört, dass dein Feedback so lang ist? Im Gegenteil, danke für deine Meinung! *rotwerd* Dein Lob macht mich ganz verlegen! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin so gut! Das Verhältnis, in dem Elben altern? Also ich hab da mit meiner Brieffreundin Alex (totaler HdR-Insider) geredet und sie meinte, dass Elben anfangs langsamer wachsen/altern als Menschen. D.h., wenn ein Menschenkind 5 Jahre alt ist, befindet sich das Elbenkind bezüglich des körperlichen Wachstums in einem Alter von vielleicht 10 Jahren, weist dann aber die gleiche Entwicklung auf, usw. Geistig dürften Elben dem Menschen schon recht früh überlegen sein. Aber das sind, wie gesagt, nur Theorien, darüber habe ich auch noch nichts lesen können. *lol* mittendrin – statt nur dabei? *lach* Ich muss jedes Mal, wenn ich die Premiere-Werbung im TV sehe, an deine Review denken *lol* Wie du siehst, hast du einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen! Danke vielmals für das liebe Feedback, hat mich sehr gefreut!!! _

_**Seniwallenstein: **Du hast die gesamte Geschichte in einem Rutsch gelesen? Wow O.o Vielen, vielen, lieben Dank für deine Review! Kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefreut hab! Und nochmals ein liebes Dankeschön für deinen Besuch auf meiner Page und den Gästebucheintrag *freu* Oh ja, in diesem Kapitel war ja Thranduils Auftritt (wenn auch nur sehr kurz). Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es mehr von ihm, keine Sorge! Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt! Hab deine Geschichte übrigens schon weiterempfohlen! Sooo genial! Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit zum lesen! *seufz* Aber du bekommst noch deine Reviews, keine Sorge :) _

_**Vaya: **Oh, habe ich dich zu Unrecht der Stillleserei" bezichtigt *lach* Tut mir leid, ich bin nur immer so erstaunt, wenn ich einen neuen Leser begrüßen darf, dass ich erst mal alle in die Kategorie stille Leser" reinpacke :) Schön, dass dir das Kapitel zugesagt hat. Wie ich merke, wollen hier alle Daelior verkuppeln *lach* Na mal sehen...die Story ist noch lange nicht vorbei ;) Danke für deine Review *knuddel* _

_**Finda:** __Meine Göttin! Kann es sein, dass ein allgemeines Thranduilfieber ausgebrochen ist? Ich höre neuerdings nur noch alle nach ihm schreien *lol* Ja, er kommt hier n bisschen zu kurz, aber beim nächsten Mal gibts mehr von ihm :) Allein, um dir den Abschied noch zu versüßen *heul* Deine Gastfamily soll es sich nicht einfallen lassen, dich beim Schreiben zu stören *lach* :) Bald könnte es wieder eine Quietschszene für dich geben, aber ich verspreche lieber noch nichts ^^ Wow, dein Lob walzt mich förmlich platt! *rotwerd* ist es nicht lustig zu beobachten, wie wir uns gegenseitig zuschmeicheln? *g* Wir sehen" uns :) *umärmel* _


	27. 25 Hahnenkämpfe

**A/N:** Na, was ist heute für ein Tag? (schaut jetzt bloß net im Kalender nach, ob schon wieder Weihnachten is...dafür ist es bei weitem zu warm...es sei denn, ihr wohnt in Australien, was ich zu bezweifeln wage) Natürlich, heut is Muttertag :) Also allen, denen jetzt Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stehen, weil sie vergessen haben ein Geschenk zu besorgen, kann ich nur raten, dem mütterlichen Wesen nur mit einem Schutzhelm bekleidet unter die Augen zu treten Nein, nur Spaß...aber ich möchte anmerken, dass dieses Kapitel für meine Mamita ist (lol...denkt net, ich hätte kein anderes Geschenk, das wäre in der Tat recht einfallslos), weil sie die Hauptlast meines nervenbelastenden Gequengels tragen muss und sie diejenige ist, die mich wirklich nie im Stich lässt. 

Mum, ich liebe dich einfach Plüschpferdhug Und natürlich herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Mamis unter meinen Leserinnen! So...wem das hier zu sentimental ist, kann das ja fleißig überlesen. Ach ja, vergesst mir bloß net, **Jana aka** **Goldmond** von OBL am 17.5. zum Burtseltag zu gratulieren! Und wünscht Finda einen guten Flug, morgen bricht sie auf, um die USA mit ihrer Genialität zu überfluten :) 

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe am vergangenen Donnerstag einen Englischvortrag über Piraten überlebt...also wird mich dieser Disclaimer nicht mehr wirklich erniedrigen. Tolkien war genial, ich bin...na ja, lassen wir das, bevor das wieder in Selbstdemütigung ausartet lach 

**Achtung: **Das bisher längste Kapitel. Doch keine Angst, längere sind keinesfalls geplant (zu Viechle schiel)... 

xxx 

**Kapitel 25: Hahnenkämpfe **

Es war Nacht im Grünwald. Das seichte Rauschen des Laubwerks von Eichen und Buchen, aber auch Birken und Ahornbäumen vermengte sich mit dem steten Ruf der Nachtigall. Dunkles Orange warf bronzene Schatten in den Thronsaal, als wenige Kerzen entzündet worden waren, um den Raum ein wenig zu erhellen. Wie ein geheimes Feuer glomm das Licht auf, hinterließ in dem unterirdisch gelegenen Saal eine behagliche Atmosphäre, die auf jeden beruhigend und befreiend gewirkt hätte. Jedoch nicht auf Haldir. Thranduil hatte Ifideè darum gebeten, ihn mit Haldir allein zu lassen, doch hätte der lorische Elb den Beistand seines Freundes dringend nötig gehabt. Thranduil sagte nichts und das tödliche Schweigen brachte Haldir beinahe um den Verstand. Noch immer kniete er nieder, wartete auf die Aufforderung des Königs, sich zu erheben. Doch weder regte sich die hochgewachsene, ehrenhafte Gestalt vor seinen Augen, noch wurde ein simples Wort gesprochen. 

Thranduils Gesichtszüge, ebenmäßig und jugendlich, verrieten nichts von seiner inneren Regung, von den aberhunderten Gedanken, die seinen Kopf wie ein tosender, unbezähmbarer Herbststurm durchzogen. Legolas erbat seine Hilfe? Jetzt, nach all den langen Jahren? Wo er den Kontakt zu seinem eigenen Vater für über dreißig Jahre abgebrochen hatte? Nie hatte sich der Elbenkönig so gefühlt, wie in jenen entscheidenden Sekunden – Zorn, Furcht und äußerste Freude überfielen sein Gemüt so heftig, dass sich Thranduil auf keine Empfindung einigen konnte. Sein Sohn brauchte ihn. Und obgleich ihn diese Tatsache mit einer gewissen Art von väterlicher Liebe und Zuneigung erfüllte, so verärgerte es ihn gleichzeitig und griff seinen Stolz an, dass Legolas es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, nach so langer Zeit selbst an den heimatlichen Hof zu reisen. 

„Weswegen sollte mich mein Sohn noch brauchen?", fragte er in flüsterndem Ton, so dass sich Haldir dessen nicht sicher war, ob die Frage wirklich an ihn gestellt worden war, oder Thranduil nur zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte. „Es ist nicht nur Euer Sohn, mein Herr, auch der Hohe König von Gondor erbittet Euren Beistand" Legolas' Vater schien in sich zusammenzusinken, jegliche Spannung war aus seinen Schultern gewichen, schlaff und kraftlos hingen sie herab wie die gebrochenen Flügel eines einstmals so stolzen Adlers. Haldir wagte kaum zu atmen bei dem Anblick des Königs. Er trug weder seine Krone aus edlem Blütengeflecht, noch barg seine Ausstrahlung etwas von der überlegenen Macht und der Strenge, wie er es aus früheren Zeiten her kannte. Hatte Haldir bisher stets Legolas sein Mitgefühl des Zwiespalts zu seinem Vater wegen ausgesprochen, so wurde dem Elben jetzt erst wahrlich bewusst, wie der Verlust seines ältesten Sohnes an Thranduils Persönlichkeit nagte. Wie ein verbitterter, gekränkter Mann wirkte er auf Haldir, kaum noch königlich. Er war alt geworden. 

Nicht von seinem Äußeren her, versteht sich, aber innerlich starb der König Eryn Lasgalens und verblasste und dies erfüllte Haldir mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit. 

„Ich möchte aufrichtig Euch gegenüber sein, Haldir, denn Ihr ließet die gleiche Ehrlichkeit mir zu Teil werden", Haldir hielt den Atem an aus Furcht vor dem, was folgen würde, „Ich gedenke nicht mehr lange an diesem Ort zu verweilen. Der Hain, den ich so lang behütet habe, verwildert nach und nach, ganz gleich, wie stark das Bemühen meines Volkes auch sein mag. Ich werde mit meiner Tochter in den Westen ziehen" 

„Und Euren Sohn lasst Ihr einfach so im Stich?", voller Entrüstung entflohen die Worte seinem Mund, ohne dass Haldir richtig hatte nachdenken können, wie respektlos seine Rede erklingen musste. Grünwalds König wand sich mit wütend funkelndem Blick zu dem Galadhrim um, so dass sein langer, dunkelbrauner, fast schwarzer Mantel, in welchen goldene Stickereien eingearbeitet waren, richtungslos um seine schlanke Figur wogte. „_Ich_ bin nicht derjenige gewesen, der sich vor seiner Verantwortung davon gestohlen hat. Wagt es nicht, mir vorzuwerfen, er würde mir gleichgültig sein, aber Legolas hat mir bereits mehrmals bewiesen, dass er alt genug ist, um sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wenn er meiner Hilfe so sehr bedurfte, warum ist er nicht selbst hier erschienen? Warum ist er so feige und tritt mir nicht persönlich unter die Augen?", in Thranduils blauen Augen flammte eine Emotionalität auf, die Haldir noch nie zuvor zu sehen geglaubt hatte. „Weil er noch nicht weiß, dass er Eure Hilfe benötigt", versuchte Haldir zaghaft zu erklären, begegnete damit allerdings nur dem wachsenden Unverständnis des elbischen Herrschers. 

„Ihr sagtet, er hätte um Beistand gebeten", zischte Thranduil nun ungeduldig, seine sonst so ruhige Miene war wie eine Maske von seinem Antlitz gewichen und entblößte nun seine wahren Gefühle. Haldir zwang sich, sich vom Übermut des Königs nicht übermannen zu lassen und ruhig zu bleiben. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich endlich aus seiner knienden Position, bevor er sagte: „Ich sagte, er _bräuchte_ Eure Hilfe, nicht, dass er sie angefordert hätte." Sacht zog er das Buch aus dem Beutel, den er vorsorglich in seinem Mantel verstaut hatte, ging in kleinen Schritten auf Thranduil zu und verbeugte sich vor ihm, ehe er ihm das Schriftstück entgegenstreckte. 

„Im Grunde schickt mich Königin Arwen von Gondor", begann er dann leise, fast schien er ängstlich zu sein, das Thema _Enkelkind_ anzuschneiden, doch wusste Haldir, dass es unausweichlich war, auf die Kinder und insbesondere Filegon zu sprechen zu kommen. 

Legolas' Vater erwiderte zunächst nichts, starrte nur wortlos auf den dicken Einband des Buches, den er in seinen geschickten Händen hielt. „Ich habe keine Zeit für derartige Kindereien, Haldir...Ihr verschwendet meine Zeit", der Elb wollte Haldir das Buch zurückgeben, doch dieser gab sich widerspenstig. „Meint Ihr, dass Euer Sohn auch Zeitverschwendung ist?", der lorische Hauptmann wusste, dass er sich mit seiner gewagten Aussage auf gefährliches Glatteis begab, aber um den Starrsinn von Legolas' Vater zu brechen, musste er jedes Risiko eines verbalen Fehltritts eingehen. So schnell würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben, allein um Legolas' Willen. „Zügelt Eure Zunge, Haldir, ich warne Euch!", knurrte Thranduil erzürnt, weniger über den Sinngehalt der Worte des Elben, sondern vielmehr darüber, dass dieser Recht zu haben schien. Seines Stolzes wegen wich er wieder einer Annäherung zu seinem Sohn aus. 

Haldir hielt es für besser, zunächst Ruhe zu bewahren, die _Gefechtsstellung_ jedoch beizubehalten. „Was soll in einem Buch geschrieben stehen, was eine Gefahr für meinen Sohn darstellen könnte?" 

Haldir triumphierte innerlich, denn er hatte einen ersten Erfolg errungen im Kampf gegen den unüberwindbaren Stolz des Königs. „Es erfolgt einer längeren Erklärung, mein König." Thranduil hob den Blick, seine blauen Augen trugen einen leichten Glanz, in ihnen wurden die goldenen Lichter der Kerzen widergespiegelt. „Ich höre", sprach Thranduil, sich auf seinem Thron niederlassend und Haldir deutend, sich auf einen der samtenen Polster zu setzen, welche in schmalen Streifen zu beiden Seiten des Thrones aufgestellt worden waren und alleengleich ordentliche Reihen bildeten. „Der Sohn des Königs hat sich mit...einigen Gefährten...auf eine waghalsige Reise begeben...in die Gegend von Rhûn", begann Haldir noch recht unschlüssig und Thranduil hob die schmale Braue. „Es geht also doch nur um einen Ersuch von Elessar, nicht um Legolas", seufzte der Elbenfürst fast enttäuscht, doch Haldir schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, mein Herr", warf er ein, „die Sache ist die, dass er mit König Elessar auf der Suche nach...nach den Kindern ist..." 

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus, Haldir?", fragte Thranduil, als er die Unsicherheit in der Rede des lorischen Elben bemerkte. „Legolas' Sohn ist unter den Gefährten Eldarions, des Prinzen von Gondor", gestand Haldir letztlich und beobachtete die genaue Reaktion Thranduils. Der König fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm soeben ein Messer hinterrücks in den Leib gerammt. Er atmete merklich schwerer, bleicher schien sein Angesicht zu werden mit jedem vergehenden Augenblick. 

„Wie...wie...wie meint Ihr das... _Legolas' Sohn_?" Haldir hörte den Vater seines Freundes zum ersten Mal vor Fassungslosigkeit stammeln. „Ihr...Ihr habt einen Enkelsohn, Euer Hoheit" Wie gut es doch war, dass Thranduil zu jenem Zeitpunkt saß. Andernfalls wäre er schlicht und einfach in sich zusammengesunken, seine Beine hätten schier ihren Dienst aufgegeben. 

-x-x-x- 

Lange konnten sich die Kinder nicht in den Höhlen aufhalten. Zu stickig war die Luft, zu düster und bedrohlich die schattigen und versteckten Winkel des Felsens, dass man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob eine Gefahr hinter seiner steinernen und rissigen Haut lauerte. Filegon, der noch am besten in der gähnenden Schwärze sehen konnte, tastete sich behutsam voran. Spärlich nur erreichte das Tageslicht die hintersten Winkel der Felsspalte. „Meinst du, dass wir die Pferde die ganze Zeit über schutzlos draußen stehen lassen können?", fragte Tari und Selina schaute sich begeistert um, als die Stimme ihres Freundes an den kühlen Wänden abprallte und ihr Echo weithin in die Tiefe vor ihnen hallte. Naru, der rege an allem schnüffelte, was ihm in den Weg kam, blieb ein Stück weit zurück. „Wir bleiben ja nicht lang hier drin, Tari. In der Zwischenzeit wird schon nichts passieren", sprach Aragorns Sohn beschwichtigend und Filegon drehte sich zum Ausgang um. Dem Einfallswinkel des Sonnenlichts nach zu urteilen war die Mittagsstunde unlängst vorübergezogen. 

„Wir sollten erst die Größe dieses Einganges ausmachen und sicher gehen, dass wir hier ein Lager aufschlagen können, ohne gleich den nächsten Schwierigkeiten ins Auge zu sehen", ergänzte Filegon, „Heute werden wir noch nicht mit der Suche nach Jolly beginnen, so dass wir die Tiere getrost grasen lassen können" 

„Du denkst also nicht, dass hier jemand...nun ja... _Unerwartetes_ vorbeikommt?", wollte Tari wissen und wäre Eldarion fast auf die Fersen getreten, weil er den abrupten Stillstand des Prinzen nicht erwartet hatte. „Zakwa und Reevo?", nannte Eldarion das Kind beim Namen und Tari zuckte zusammen und brummte in sich hinein. Wann immer diese beiden Namen fielen, beschlich Tari ein unangenehmes Schuldgefühl. „Ich glaube, wir haben einen großen Vorsprung...außerdem ist es gut möglich, dass das Unwetter einen Teil unserer Spuren verwischt hat", beantwortete der Elb schließlich Taris Frage. „Autsch!", stieß Selina zur Überraschung aller laut aus. „Was ist? Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Filegon, der sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das direkt hinter ihm herlief, umgedreht hatte. Sie zeigte ihm ihre Handfläche, in deren Mitte eine schmale Risswunde klaffte, aus der im Bruchteil einer Sekunde dickes, dunkelrotes Blut sickerte. 

„Die Steine sind so scharf!", wimmerte sie und betrachtete mit starrem Blick ihre geringfügige Verletzung. „Hab dich nicht so, Kleine, so tief ist der Schnitt doch gar nicht", tröstete Tari das Kind, worauf Selina empört an ihn gewandt sagte: „Woher willst du das wissen, das ist doch so dunkel hier drin, dass du sogar Eldarion auf die Hacken latschst!", quengelte sie, Taris Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als er dem Mädchen böse Blicke zuwarf und Eldarion lachte nur amüsiert. Einzig Filegon verharrte still an Ort und Stelle, hob die Hand fast wie zum Gruß in die Höhe, um den anderen zu deuten, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. „Sshhh!", forderte er zischend, „hört ihr das?" 

Die Kinder hielten den Atem an und lauschten angestrengt. Zuerst glaubten sie, es wäre ein Luftzug, der, vom Felsengewölbe eingeschlossen, unheimliche Klänge verursachte, doch die Stetigkeit des Geräusches sprach gegen diese Theorie. Vielmehr glich es einem Kratzen und einem schroffen Klopfen, einem Scharren innerhalb des steinernen Massivs. „Was kann das sein?", flüsterte Filegon, der in seinem Leben noch nie ein ähnliches, monotones Pochen vernommen hatte. Der Klang drang bis an sein Herz vor und ließ ihn erschauern. „Vielleicht ist es ein Raubtier...Raubtiere wittern Blut, Selina. Mag sein, dass ein Bär dein Blut riechen kann und nun Appetit auf uns verspürt", sprach Tari, um Selina Angst einzujagen, was ihm natürlich problemlos gelang. Jollys Schwester klammerte sich furchtvoll an Filegons Mantel, versteckte ihr Gesicht zum Teil hinter dem undurchsichtigen Stoff, nur mit einem Auge schielte sie in die Dunkelheit und an Filegon vorbei. 

„Bären essen doch Honig!", protestierte sie, aber ihre fiepende Stimme verriet ihr Unbehagen. „Nicht, wenn sie zu lange in Höhlen wohnen und hungrig genug sind", murmelte Tari in verschwörerischem Ton, so dass sich Selina nicht mehr nur an dem Mantel, sondern auch an dessen elbischen Träger festklammerte. „Selina, lass mein Bein los, hier gibt es keine Bären", sagte der Elb und tätschelte ihren Kopf, wovon sich die junge Dame allerdings nicht beruhigen ließ, „Außerdem fressen Bären nur freche, ungehobelte Jungen", fügte Filegon letztlich hinzu, dabei einen alles sagenden Blick auf Rufus' Sohn werfend. „Selber ungehobelt", fauchte der Rotschopf. „Wovon könnte dieses Geräusch nur stammen?", fragte Eldarion leise, sich an Filegon, der durch Selinas feste Umklammerung noch immer bewegungsunfähig war, vorbeischiebend. Er streckte den Kopf ein wenig vor, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der rauen Felswand fest. 

„Klingt fast wie Hämmern...nur nicht so laut", stellte der Prinz nach kurzer Überlegung fest. „Woraus man schließen kann, dass es aus größerer Entfernung zu uns vordringt", endete Filegon die Überlegung seines Gefährten. Wie in Trance standen die Vier beieinander, nur das leise Kratzen von Narus Pfoten schwang mit dem seltsamen Geräusch mit. Der Thronfolger Gondors wagte weitere Schritte nach vorn, ohne dabei von der Halt spendenden Wand abzulassen. 

„Eldarion, sei vorsichtig, nicht, dass du irgendwo abrutschst", warnte Filegon und wie ein böses Omen gab Naru unerwartet Laut, sein Bellen durchschnitt die stickige Luft wie die Klinge eines Schwerts und es trug sich zu, dass Eldarion genau in jenem Moment das Gleichgewicht verlor und an einem steilen Abhang aus Geröll, den keiner von ihnen erspäht hatte, mit dem Fuß abglitt und stürzte. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und erstickte die erschrockenen Ausrufe der Kinder, Selina und Tari begannen zu husten, wobei der Junge mit einer Hand die Wolke aus feinstem Sand fortzuschlagen versuchte, mit der anderen Naru am Nackenfell packte. „Eldarion!", schrie Filegon entsetzt, als kein Laut mehr zu ihnen hinaufdrang. Selina weinte, bohrte ihre Finger tief in den Oberschenkel des Elben, der Mühe hatte, sie sanft von sich zu weisen, um Eldarion zu Hilfe zu eilen. Zusätzlich musste er darauf achten, nicht selbst hinabzurutschen. Angestrengt versuchte er, den Rand des Grabens zu erblicken, immer wieder Eldarions Namen ausrufend. 

Naru bellte erneut und Tari packte ihn fester: „Aus, Naru, sei still!" 

„Bring ihn besser nach draußen, Tari!", wies ihn Filegon an, welchem es gelang, Selina in die Arme zu heben. „Und nimm Selina am besten gleich mit...sieh, ob du irgendetwas findest, das uns als Seil dienen könnte!", kalkulierte der Elb schnell ein, übergab das schluchzende Kind in Taris Arme, der unter dem Gewicht des Mädchens kurz in die Knie sank, dann aber langsam in Richtung Ausgang zurückging. 

„Eldarion!", rief Filegon, umfasste krampfhaft einen Felsvorsprung, darauf gefasst, dass das uralte Schiefergestein in jedem Augenblick zerbröckeln könnte. Behutsam ließ er sich in eine hockende Position nieder, tastete mit der rechten Hand über den schmutzigen Untergrund, bis seine Finger eine deutliche Absenkung des Geländes spürten. Ein tiefer Graben tat sich vor ihm auf, schwarz wie die Nacht und unsichtbar für ein jedes unachtsames Auge. Filegon schalt sich gedanklich selbst dafür, nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein. „Eldarion", wiederholte er mit verzweifelterem Ton, Angst übermannte ihn, dass der junge Prinz in unerfindliche Tiefe gestürzt und nun schwer verletzt oder gar tot war. Filegon lehnte sich vornüber, suchte mit panischer Angst den Schlund des Abgrundes mit den Augen ab, nur um ein Schwindelgefühl von der Undurchdringlichkeit des Nichts zu verspüren und beinahe den Halt zu verlieren. Hier unten herrschte die Nacht, rebellierte gegen die Gesetze der Natur, die einen beständigen Wechsel von Licht und Dunkelheit vorschrieben, und denen jedes Individuum gebeugt war. Jedes, abgesehen von der Materie der Finsternis selbst, die alles zu verschlucken wusste und nur widerwillig das wieder preisgab, das sie mit ihren gierigen Krallen erhascht hatte. 

Ein leises, erschreckend schwaches Stöhnen drang aus dem Dunkel hervor und Erleichterung nahm die Last von Filegons Herzen. Eldarion lebte und schien nicht ganz so weit hinabgestürzt zu sein, wie der Elb anfangs befürchtet hatte. Die scharrenden Geräusche setzten sich ohne Unterlass fort. Niemand, wenn diese Klänge denn tatsächlich von lebendigen Wesen verursacht wurden, konnte sie also hören. Tari kam schnell wieder herbeigelaufen, strauchelte fast noch und drohte hinzufallen in seiner Hektik. 

„Ich habe nichts gefunden, was als Seil nutzbar wäre...aber ich habe einen recht robusten Stock...damit könnten wir ihn hochziehen", keuchte Tari außer Atem, nachdem er sich neben dem Elben niedergelassen hatte. Er reichte dem Elben den Ast eines der wenigen, verkümmernden Bäume, den Filegon durch starken Druck und die Versuche, ihn zu zerbrechen, auf dessen Festigkeit überprüfte. _Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt in der Lage sein wird, sich daran festzuhalten´, _fiel es Filegon plötzlich ein, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken, weil er wusste, dass er schnell handeln musste. Tari war vor lauter Schreck ganz kreidebleich geworden. Es schien fast, als trug er eine Maske aus Porzellan, so hell stach seine Haut aus dem finsteren Schwarz der Höhle heraus. „Gut, Tari. Selina und Naru...?" 

„Sind beide in Sicherheit draußen...hab Naru befohlen, bei ihr zu bleiben", sprach Tari in aller Eile, aber in einem fast militanten, untergebenen Ton. „Wenn wir nur mehr Licht hätten", dachte Filegon laut, als er den Grabenrand umfasste und in den bodenlosen Schatten hinabblickte, „Ich kann ihn kaum erkennen" Tari biss aus lauter Nervosität an seinen Fingernägeln herum, als er über Filegons Schulter hinabschaute. „Ist er...ich meine...hast du etwas...hat er irgendwas gesagt?", fast hysterisch klang Taris Stimme und Filegon ahnte, dass der Junge unter einer Art Schock stehen musste. Sanft, aber bestimmend umfasste er mit beiden Händen die Schultern seines Freundes und schüttelte ihn sacht. „Ganz ruhig, Tari, hörst du? Ich habe ihn gehört...er ist vielleicht nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber er ist **am Leben**...hörst du?", die letzten Worte, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, zwang Tari dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und nicht in den Abgrund. 

„Wir müssen zusehen, auf irgendeine Art und Weise Feuer oder anderweitig Licht zu erzeugen. Erst dann kann ich zu ihm hinabklettern!", sprach der Elb dann weiter. „Du willst da auch runter?", Taris Stimme zitterte. Jegliche Tapferkeit, die er je zu haben vorgegeben hatte, schien aus seinem Wesen gewichen zu sein. 

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Eldarion fähig dazu sein wird, von allein wieder hier herauf zu spazieren", obwohl er selbst fast vor Sorge umkam, belehrte sich Filegon im Geiste immer wieder, dass er die Nerven behalten und seinem Freund helfen musste. „Das Tageslicht reicht wohl kaum aus, um den Innenraum der Höhle auszuleuchten...aber warte...mein Vater hat mir beigebracht, wie man Fackeln herstellt...", voller Eifer erhob sich Tari und lief nach draußen, ohne eine Antwort Filegons abzuwarten. „Eldarion, kannst du mich hören?", rief der Elb seinem wahrscheinlich verletzten Freund zu. Lange, _viel_ zu lange, wenn es nach Filegon ging, erhielt er keine Antwort. Gerade als er aber zum unzähligsten Male seinen Namen rufen wollte, nahm er Eldarions Stimme, die eher einem alten, kranken Mann glich als einem Jüngling wie ihm, schwach und krächzend wahr. „Fi...Filegon?", nur ein Hauch, ein gutturaler Laut, in welchen nicht die Kraft der Stimmbänder mit eingeflossen war. 

Ein Lächeln hellte kurzzeitig die angespannten Züge Filegons auf. „Ja, ich bin da, mellon nîn, halte durch. Tari wird gleich wieder da sein und dann holen wir dich wieder hoch...", sagte er, da er nun selbst etwas ruhiger wurde, in entspannterem Ton. Noch immer konnte er kaum Konturen im Dunkel ausmachen, sein eigener Schatten, der nur schwach durch das ihm buchstäblich in den Rücken fallende, trüber werdende Licht erzeugt wurde, ward ihm zum Hindernis geworden. Entfernt drang Narus Winseln und Selinas Weinen an sein Ohr und er drohte, von der eigenen Aufruhr überwältigt zu werden, hätte er nicht Eldarions gleichmäßigen, wenn auch nur stoßweise kommenden Atem wahrgenommen. 

„Kannst du dich aufrichten, Eldarion?", fragte er. Es erschien ihm als wichtig, den Prinzen bei Bewusstsein zu halten, solange Tari mit der Fertigung von Fackeln beschäftigt war, wie auch immer jener das anstellen wollte. „Es...es tut so weh", Filegon erschrak, als er glaubte, den sonst so beherrschten Königssohn weinen zu hören. „Was tut dir weh?", rief Filegon mehr aus Affekt als aus Überlegung. 

Und fast augenblicklich erwiderte Eldarion schniefend: „Mein Bein...ich...aaahhh", stöhnte er auf und Filegon hörte ihn schwerer atmen, ja, fast keuchte er vor Anstrengung. „Rühr dich nicht, Eldarion, nicht, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer werden!", riet ihm Filegon, so ruhig er noch imstande war, die Worte zu formen, „Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, mein Freund. Wir holen dich da raus!" Kaum hatte er dies gesprochen, erfüllte der süßliche Geruch von Harz die Höhle, flackernde, kleine Lichter glommen auf und verwandelten Nacht wie durch Zauberhand in Dämmerung. Als sich Filegon umdrehte, sah er Tari mit blutender Wange, zerrissenem Hemd und einer brennenden Fackel in den Händen vor sich stehen. Selina stand zitternd neben dem größeren Knaben, auch sie hielt eine Fackel fest umschlossen. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange dauerte, aber bis ich das Baumharz entzünden konnte, musste ich mir noch so einige Splitter in die Hände jagen" 

Filegon war erstaunt über die Fertigkeiten seines Kameraden – er hatte einfach sein Hemd zerrissen, die Stofffetzen um zwei weitere, schmalere Äste gewickelt und mit flüssigem Baumharz, das er aus den gesunden Stämmen der wenigen Bäume gewonnen hatte, getränkt. Durch Reibung geschwind ein Feuer entzündet und schon waren mit Leichtigkeit zwei so wertvolle Fackeln entstanden. „Selina sollte lieber...", wollte der Elb einwenden, aber Tari schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Sie hat darauf bestanden, uns zu helfen und du weißt ja, sie ist das einzige Mädchen, bei dem ich auch mal nachgeben kann!" 

„Weil ich dich sonst verhauen würde!", schniefte Selina, die Augen noch tränennass, doch zu beschämt, um tatenlos vor dem Höhleneingang auszuharren. 

„Nun gut...stellt euch in etwa zwei Fuß vor den Abgrund hin...aber gebt Acht, dass ihr nicht auch noch ausrutscht...der Sand ist tückisch...ich werde zu Eldarion hinabklettern", fasste Filegon den Plan zusammen und begleitet vom andauernden Klopfen und Schnarren, machten sich die Kinder ans Werk, ihren Freund aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien... . 

-x-x-x- 

Legolas wusste nicht, wie lang sein Mund vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit offen gestanden hatte, aber die Zeit war ausreichend gewesen, um seine Mundhöhle vollkommen auszutrocknen. Lalaithwen fand nicht den Mut, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Stattdessen hielt sie ihre Lider immer noch fest verschlossen und das Haupt auf die Brust gesenkt. Der Elb starrte sie an, während tausende Fragen durch seinen Kopf schossen, doch vermochte er keine einzige auszusprechen, so schockiert war er. Wie konnte Daelior es nur wagen, Lalaithwen zu küssen? Und was ihm nur noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete – wie hatte seine Verlobte dies zulassen können? „Wieso...?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, die nicht den Schmerz, den er empfand, zu verbergen wusste. „Ich weiß es nicht...ich...ich hätte spüren müssen, was er für mich fühlt...er...er sprach von Schicksal und...", sie brach ab, rang mit sich selbst und schaute ihrem Geliebten endlich in die Augen. 

Unverständnis, Wut und Enttäuschung reflektierten seine Augen aus dem Innersten seiner Seele. „Nein...ich meine, wieso? Wieso hast du überhaupt zugelassen, dass er...", Legolas konnte den Satz nicht zuende formulieren, weil sein Herz vor Rage und Verbitterung gegenüber Daelior in Flammen stand. Noch nie, so wusste Legolas mit Sicherheit, hatte er sich so gefühlt. Aber das mochte an der Liebe zu Lalaithwen liegen – mit ihr empfand er alles intensiver – Glück, Freude, Lust...aber auch Trauer, Schmerz und Wut. Es war ein Wechselbad der Emotionen, aus dem es für den sonst so souveränen, selbstbeherrschten Elbenprinzen kein Entkommen gab. 

„Legolas, es ging alles so schnell, glaub mir! Ich...ich war viel zu überrascht, als dass ich schneller hätte reagieren können", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und hoffte nur, dass er nicht laut werden würde, damit die anderen, und ganz besonders Daelior, nichts davon hören mussten, „ **Er** hat **mich** geküsst und nicht andersherum.", ergänzte sie schließlich, weil sie fürchtete, Legolas könne glauben, sie habe Daeliors Kuss erwidert. „Zu einem Kuss gehören immer Zwei, Lalaithwen...", murmelte Legolas tonlos, das tiefe Blau seiner Augen durchbohrte ihr Bewusstsein auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, schimmerte im Sonnenlicht wie ein bodenloser, reiner, unberührter See. „Was wirfst du mir vor?", fragte sie kühl, verbissen darauf wartend, dass Legolas sich beruhigen würde. „Ich hätte das nie und nimmer von dir gedacht...", war seine einzige Antwort, aus der pure Enttäuschung sprach. 

„Legolas, ich sagte dir doch schon, dass ich ihn nicht küsste...hör mir doch zu!", sie drängte ihr Pferd dazu, schneller zu traben, um ihren Geliebten einzuholen, der sich entrüstet von ihr gelöst hatte. „Ich habe genug gehört...", knurrte er verletzt, das wunderschöne Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. 

„Ich habe es dir nicht sagen wollen, weil ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest..._Legolas_!", redete sie weiter auf ihn ein, wobei ihre Stimme einfach lauter werden musste, so dass sich die ersten Gefährten neugierig zu dem Paar umwandten. „Legolas, was soll das... **rede** mit mir", forderte sie und die Elbe kam sich vor, als versuchte sie ein bockiges Kind zu bändigen, aber nicht mit ihrem fast dreitausend Jahre alten Verlobten ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. „Was willst du von mir hören?_ Ist schon in Ordnung, Laith, kann ja mal vorkommen, dass dir der nächstbeste Elb schöne Augen macht und du schwach wirst´_?" Langsam wich die Verzweiflung in Lalaithwen dem Ärger über die grobe Wortwahl ihres Verlobten. „Ich bin nicht schwach geworden, Legolas", brachte sie unter zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, einzig das Beben in ihrer Stimme verriet ihren Gemütszustand. „Liebst du mich, Laith?", fragte er ungewohnt heiser. „Warum fragst du so etwas?" 

„Antworte einfach", bat er, seine Stimme verlor mit jeder gesprochenen Silbe an Kraft. Ohne dass sie es gewollt hatte, hatte sie ihn heftig verletzt, hatte in so kurzer Zeit sein Herz zum unzähligsten Mal dem Brechen nahegebracht. „Ja", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und ihre Antwort entsprach der reinen, unverfälschten Wahrheit. Fast glaubte sie, so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Zügen zu erkennen, als er sich ein weiteres Mal von ihr abwandte. Doch ehe er weiter nach vorn reiten konnte, bekam sie seinen Mantel zu fassen und hielt ihn so zurück. „Würde ich dich nicht lieben, hätte ich es nie und nimmer für nötig gehalten, dir gegenüber ehrlich zu sein", versicherte sie ihm und er schenkte ihr ein schmales, auf beängstigende Art und Weise kaltes Lächeln, bevor er ihr entgegnete: „Aber du hast gezögert, bevor du es mir erzählt hast, Laith. Und das ist es, was mir Angst macht" 

Er hatte Angst? Wovor? Dass er sie verlieren könnte an Daelior? Hegte er wahrhaft Zweifel an ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm? Sie schaute ihm stumm und erschrocken hinterher, als er geschwinden Trabs in die Vorhut ritt. Wo wollte er hin? Nachdenken? Oder wollte er sich Daelior vorknöpfen, der ganz an der Spitze als ihr Führer ritt? 

Lalaithwen hoffte, dass Legolas letzteres nicht einmal in Betracht zog... . 

-x-x-x- 

Seine geschmeidigen, blassen Hände breiteten sich um die Armlehnen des Thrones aus, verkrampften und entspannten sich in abwechselndem Spiel. Die Rubine, die in zierlichem Muster in das feste Buchenholz eingefasst waren, leuchteten geheimnisvoll und bedrohlich zugleich, wie brennende Höllenglut mochten sie dem unwissenden Auge erscheinen. Haldir wusste nicht, ob es ein gutes, oder doch eher schlechtes Zeichen war, dass Thranduil in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Herrschersitz ruhte, seine blassen Züge wirkten beinahe wächsern im flackernden Kerzenlicht. 

Der lorische Elb hatte dem König so gut er konnte dargelegt, welche gefährlichen Folgen ein Eindringen der Kinder in das Siedlungsgebiet der Ostlinge haben könnte und dass Aragorn gleichsam wie Legolas der Bedrohung eines Gefechtes ins Auge sehen musste, für welches sie auf keinen Fall gerüstet waren. Nachdem der elbische Herrscher jedoch angehört hatte, dass er bereits Großvater war, vermochte er seine Aufmerksamkeit kaum noch auf Haldirs Worte zu lenken. „Wie heißt er, Haldir? Wie lautet der Name meines Enkelsohnes?", murmelte der König leise, sein Blick war starr, fast gläsern. „Filegon, mein Herr. Er heißt Filegon", berichtete der Elb und als Thranduil den Namen leise vor sich hinmurmelte, ansonsten aber wieder verstummte, wagte er es, sich zu räuspern: „Mit Verlaub, Euer Majestät...aber was gedenkt Ihr zu tun? Werdet Ihr Eurem Sohn helfen?" 

Lange erhielt Haldir keine Antwort, einzig das leise Rauschen der Bäume, weit über ihnen auf der Oberfläche, füllte den Thronsaal aus. „Mein Herr?", fragte Haldir, so dass Thranduil aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken, Haldir. Ihr...Ihr seht furchtbar aus. Was ist Euch zugestoßen? Eurem Aussehen nach zu urteilen hattet Ihr eine lange und anstrengende Reise. Ich gestatte Euch, hier zu nächtigen und Euch ein wenig auszuruhen", mit diesen kargen Worten erhob sich der König, sein Mantel umspielte seine dünnen, flinken Beine, kreisförmige Schatten huschten über die kühlen Steinplatten. 

„Verzeiht, wenn ich forsch erscheine, aber es ist mir ganz gleich, wie anstrengend meine Reise war. Ich bin so schnell geritten, wie es mir möglich war, um Euch um Hilfe zu bitten. Das einzige, was ich von Euch fordere, ist eine Antwort!", sagte der Galadhrim, ein herausforderndes Funkeln lag in seinen hellen Augen. 

Er wusste, dass Thranduil diese ungewöhnliche Nachricht erst einmal verarbeiten musste, aber er wollte nicht diesen harten Weg auf sich genommen haben, nur um fruchtlose Verhandlungen zu führen und am nächsten Morgen ohne Ergebnis und Unterstützung zurückzureiten. Er dachte an Arwen, wie sie hoffnungsvoll und bangend in Imladris auf die Wiederkehr ihres Gemahls wartete. Nein, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Thranduil diese Hoffnung zerschlug und sich einfach von all den Problemen, die er mit Legolas auszufechten hatte, abwandte. „Es geht um Eure Familie, Euer Hoheit. Lasst Euren Stolz nicht so hoch lagern, dass Eure eigenen Kinder sich dem unterordnen müssen, was Euer Wille ist. Ja, Legolas hat sich einst Euch widersetzt, aber nur, weil er auf sein Herz gehört hat. Und die Frau, für welche er seine Heimat zurückgelassen hatte, hat ihm einen Sohn geschenkt. Glaubt nicht, dass sie Legolas unglücklich macht. Und selbst wenn Ihr Unmut ihr gegenüber verspürt, Euer Enkelsohn ist unschuldig und hat nichts damit zu tun, wie sehr Euch Legolas auch enttäuscht haben mag" 

„Darum geht es nicht", stritt Thranduil harsch ab und verriet sich dabei selbst, „Aufgrund eines bloßen Verdachts einer kriegerischen Bedrohung verlangt Ihr von mir, mit den restlichen Männern, die noch in diesen Gefilden leben, gen Rhûn zu ziehen?", seine gebieterische Stimme hallte an den hohen Wänden des Palastes wider und war mit Sicherheit auch auf dem breiten, von einem dunkelroten Teppich bedeckten Flur mehr als deutlich hörbar. Haldir bekam das Gefühl nicht los, als spräche er mit einer Wand: „Was ist Euch lieber, mein Herr? Lieber unnötig Männer einer bestehenden Gefahr wegen aussenden oder den Leichnam Eures Enkelsohnes in den Armen halten, nur weil Ihr nicht eingreifen wolltet?" 

„Untersteht Euch, solch einen Ton mir gegenüber verlauten zu lassen!", wies ihn Thranduil in seine Schranken. „Was macht Euch so wütend? Die Tatsache, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche? Werdet Ihr Legolas helfen, ja oder nein?" 

Thranduil mochte es nicht, dass Haldir ihn wie ein wehrloses Beutetier in eine Ecke zu drängen versuchte. „Ich sagte schon, dass ich morgen entscheide. Wenn Ihr Euch so lange nicht gedulden könnt, könnt Ihr gern wieder aufbrechen, doch dann ist Euch meine Unterstützung mit Sicherheit versagt!", Thranduil konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so aufgeregt hatte. Haldir senkte das Haupt, musste sich geschlagen geben, denn von der Entscheidung des Königs hing alles ab. Wenn er sich erneut gegen ihn stellte, wurde die Gefahr nur noch größer, dass Thranduil ihn abwies. „Ifideè!", rief der König unter Eiche und Buche dann erhaben und der gerufene Elb betrat kurz darauf den Thronsaal, einen unsicheren und auch vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Haldir richtend. Vermutlich hatte er das gesamte Gespräch mit angehört. 

„Führt Haldir in eines der Gastgemächer", befahl Thranduil streng, keine Widerworte duldend. An Haldir selbst gewandt sprach er: „Morgen gebe ich nach reiflicher Überlegung meine Entscheidung bekannt, insofern Ihr noch warten könnt" 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ sich Haldir von seinem Freund in das für ihn vorgesehene Gemach führen. Nie hatte sich der Elb hilfloser gefühlt als während der Stunden dieser schier endlosen Nacht. Thranduil verfolgte mit unruhigem Blick, wie Haldir seinen Thronsaal verließ und sank dann erschöpft seufzend auf seinem Herrschersitz zusammen, rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand die Schläfe. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen und mit Viriel in den ewigen Westen zu ziehen und nun? Nun offenbarte ihm Haldir, dass er ein Enkelkind habe und Legolas seiner dringend bedurfte. 

Er dachte daran, wie er Tag für Tag vor den Pforten seines Palastes gestanden hatte und auf Legolas wartete. Jetzt ergab sich die wohlmöglich allerletzte Chance, seinen Sohn wieder in die Arme zu schließen, ihm zu verzeihen und gleichsam um Verzeihung zu bitten. Doch Thranduils Gewissen ward von starken Zweifeln geplagt. Schließlich hatte nicht sein Sohn selbst nach ihm gerufen, wer versprach ihm dann, dass er ernsthaft auf eine Aussöhnung mit seinem Vater aus war? 

Seufzend schloss der König die Augen, engelsgleich, mochten Menschen sagen, war sein Anblick, friedlich und erhaben wirkte sein Antlitz, obschon er innerlich in tiefste Unruhe gestürzt worden war. Die schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, sein regelmäßiger Atem glitt über die weiche, rötliche Haut, hauchte Leben in diese gottesgleiche Gestalt. Allein ein leises Klopfen vermochte den König zu stören. „Ja, bitte?", fragte er leise und ein Lächeln hellte seine Züge auf, als Viriel zaghaft ihren Kopf in den geöffneten Türspalt steckte und fragte: „Störe ich, Ada?" Wie konnte seine eigene Tochter so etwas fragen? Für seine Kinder sollte ein Vater stets Zeit haben, selbst wenn er ein König war. „Nein, du störst _nie_, Viriel", sagte er sanft und sie trat in den Saal, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute ihn lange schweigend an. 

„Was bedrückt dich?", fragte sie so leise, dass es dem Flüstern des Regens gleichgekommen wäre, der noch wenige Tage zuvor in Sturzbächen auf das Waldlandreich niedergegangen war. „Hat es mit dem Besuch Haldirs zu tun? Ich sah ihn soeben aus dem Thronsaal kommen und er sah recht unerfreut aus", fügte sie noch hinzu, als ihr Vater nicht gleich antwortete. 

„Er brachte Nachricht von Legolas", erklärte er und Viriel hielt sichtlich den Atem an, führte die Hände an ihr Herz. „Legolas? Was ist mit ihm?", rief sie aus. Mit wirklich allem hatte sie gerechnet, doch nicht mit einer Nachricht von ihrem Bruder. „Er...er steckt in Schwierigkeiten...nun...nicht direkt er...sondern auch dein Neffe", wisperte er und die Worte, die er aussprach, kamen ihm selbst viel zu surreal vor, zu unwirklich, um der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Viriel legte den Kopf schief, ihr hübsches Gesicht barg eine Miene des Unverständnisses. „Mein... **Neffe**?", wiederholte sie zweifelnd und Thranduil nickte müde. Ihm selbst machte diese Neuigkeit noch zu sehr zu schaffen, als dass er die Kraft hätte aufbringen können, seiner Tochter die Umstände genauer zu erklären. „Legolas hat einen Sohn" 

Die Worte ihres Vaters versetzten Viriel einen Stich ins Herz. „Wie lange schon?", brachte sie hervor und Thranduil zuckte mit den Achseln. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht einmal das Alter seines Enkelsohnes erfragt hatte. „Alt genug ist er, um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", stellte er fest. „Warum hat sich so lange nicht gemeldet? Hält er es nicht für nötig, dass du von seinem Vaterglück erfährst?", Viriel war hörbar verärgert, konnte nicht verstehen, weswegen sich Legolas so von seiner Familie absonderte. „Er hat sich auch jetzt nicht gemeldet, Viriel. Haldir ist auf Bitten von Königin Arwen zu uns gereist. Es besteht der Verdacht, dass sich im Gebirge von Rhûn Böses zusammenbraut. Legolas' Kind ist auf dem Weg dorthin" Die junge Elbenfrau bebte vor innerer Aufruhr. Wenn sie Legolas je wieder gegenübertreten würde, würde sie ihm klar machen, was er seinem Vater angetan hatte und wie viel Kummer er ihm bereitete. „Haldir bittet, dass ich umgehend Truppen sammle und gen Rhûn ziehe" 

„Auf bloßen Verdacht?", stieß Viriel aus und Thranduil lächelte schwach. Es war fast beängstigend, wie sehr sie ihm glich. Er nickte und sie seufzte laut, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das offene Haar. 

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte sie schließlich, doch auch hierauf wusste Thranduil noch keine Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht" Viriel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nagte nervös daran. Eine Marotte, die sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre angewöhnt hatte. „Folge dem Hilferuf, Vater...", sagte sie und überraschte ihren Vater damit. Gerade von ihr hätte er eine mehr als verärgerte und wenig verständnisvolle Reaktion erwartet. „Tu es für unsere Familie. Vielleicht...vielleicht ist es ein Geschenk Erus, dass wir alle wieder vereint werden sollen. Du kannst nicht bis ans Ende aller Zeit einen Groll gegen Legolas hegen. Denn dafür liebst du ihn viel zu sehr", erstaunt musterte Thranduil seine Tochter. Wie verwunderlich es doch war, wenn die eigenen Kinder erwachsener und weiser sprachen, als ihre Eltern! „Viriel, ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann...ich...", seine Stimme versagte, Tränen wollten in seinen Augen aufwallen, aber er hielt sie mit aller Macht zurück. Der Bruch zwischen Legolas und ihm verletzte ihn so sehr, dass er kaum atmen konnte. 

Viriel entging es nicht, dass er so mit sich rang und mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat sie zu ihm, kniete vor ihm nieder und ergriff seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß ruhten. „Nana hätte nicht gewollt, dass unsere Familie so zerbricht", äußerte sie vorsichtig und Thranduil atmete deutlich hörbar aus. Dann erwiderte er den sanften Druck auf Viriels Händen und nickte. 

Die letzte Kerze, welche den Thronsaal erhellte, ertrank in ihrem eigenen Wachs und löschte ihr eigenes, kümmerliches Licht aus. Thranduil hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. 

-x-x-x- 

Ihre Blicke waren trüb, ausgemergelt wie ihre Leiber. Leer und hoffnungslos schauten ihn die vier Jungen an, als Jolly sich mit Müh und Not aus dem engen Schacht befreite und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem steinernen Untergrund landete. Sofort hielt er sich den Arm, der durch das geringe Aufstützen sogleich Protest gegen jegliche Art von Belastung erhob, indem er einen brennenden, beißenden Schmerz bis zu Jollys Schulter hinaufsandte. Ein ohnmächtiges Stöhnen war der einzige Laut, den er vorbringen konnte. Einer der Knaben trat zu ihm, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und umfasste ihn mit seinen dürren Armen, um ihm auf zu helfen. „Er scheint hier neu zu sein", sprach der Junge, dessen blondes Haar ganz verdreckt war und über seine knochigen Schultern hinabreichte, „Er muss sich wohl noch an Reißers Schläge gewöhnen", seine Stimme klang seltsam, müde und kraftlos. Und was sollte er tun? Sich an diese harten Schläge gewöhnen? Viel eher würde ihm Reißer das Rückgrat brechen, als dass er sich an so etwas gewöhnen können würde. 

Langsam und mit zitternden Knien gelang es Jolly, sich aufzurichten. Er war von den Jungen der größte und, wie es den Anschein hatte, der wohlgenährteste, obgleich man Jolly schon als gertenschlank bezeichnen konnte. „Danke", wisperte er dem Blonden zu, der nur nickte, seine braunen Augen musterten ihn lang, ehe er sagte: „Ich bin Ophédor, das sind Kean, Hawarh und sein Zwillingsbruder Hyon", sagte er und deutete auf die anderen Jungen, die, nicht älter als vierzehn Jahre, ihn umringten und neugierig betrachteten. „Ich bin Jolly", flüsterte Selinas Bruder und schüttelte die Hand Ophédors, wenngleich er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde unter dem Druck seiner eigenen zerbrechen. 

„Seit wann bist du denn schon hier?", fragte Hyon und Jolly versuchte, die Tage zu zählen, die er schon in der Gefangenschaft der Ostlinge verbrachte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl er, wenn er halbwegs richtig zählte, auf nur wenige Tage zu zählen kam. „Ich weiß es nicht...in der Mine vielleicht zwei Tage", sagte er. „Hier, trink was, du siehst ziemlich durstig aus", bot ihm Kean an und reichte ihm eine zur Hälfte gefüllte Trinkflasche. _Und du siehst verdammt hungrig aus, mein Freund´,_ dachte Jolly, behielt seinen Gedanken für sich und nahm dankend den Wasserbehälter entgegen. 

Schweigend schauten ihm die anderen zu, bis sich Ophédor als erster entsann und fast peinlich berührt rief: „Hurtig, wir müssen weiterarbeiten...sonst schaffen wir die Ration nicht!" 

In Windeseile hatten die Jungen ihre Werkzeuge ergriffen und hämmerten auf das dunkle Gestein ein. „Welche Ration?", fragte Jolly und schickte sich an, einen der vielen Hämmer zu erwählen, um den anderen zu helfen. Sein Arm rebellierte wild dagegen, aber Jolly empfand es als ungerecht, wenn er sich jetzt schonte und die anderen emsig arbeiten ließ. „Drei Edelsteine", erklärte ihm Hawarh, und unterbrach kurz seine Schläge gegen den Stein, „Wir müssen an jedem Tag mindestens drei Edelsteine finden und vorlegen...sonst..." Jolly schluckte, ehe er sagte: „Sonst was?" Hawarh schwieg plötzlich, als würde er sich der Antwort wegen schämen. „Sonst lassen die uns nicht mehr raus...manchmal geben sie uns auch nichts zu essen oder zu trinken, nicht selten prügeln sie uns", erklärte Ophédor, ohne den Blick von seiner Arbeitsstelle abzuwenden. „So verhindern sie, dass wir uns anderweitig beschäftigen...", murmelte Hyon und Jollys Blick war auf den kleinsten der Burschen gerichtet. Seine hageren Arme waren fast schmaler als der Griff seines Hammers, deutlich sichtbar traten die Rippenbogen aus der bleichen, schmutzigen Haut heraus. Auch ihnen hatte man abverlangt, sich bis auf die Unterhosen zu entkleiden. Wie konnten Menschen nur so kaltblütig sein? 

„Wie meinst du das... _anderweitig_?", fragte Jolly und Ophédor nickte Hawarh zu, bevor er flüsterte: „Zeig es ihm" Hawarh warf einen unsicheren Blick auf seinen Anführer, dann auf Jolly und wieder zu dem blonden Knaben. „Meinst du wirklich? Du kennst ihn noch gar nicht, wer weiß, ob er uns nicht verpfeift!" Ophédor trat auf seinen Freund zu, legte ihm die Hände auf die nackten Schultern und sagte: „Und wenn? Wir werden hier drin so oder so sterben" Jollys Augen traten vor lauter Schrecken aus den Höhlen, er musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Dann komm", forderte ihn Hawarh nach kurzem Zögern auf und zog ihn mit sich zu einer schmalen Nische im Fels. Jolly konnte sich nur unter größter Anstrengung hineinzwängen und dem wendigeren und kleineren Hawarh folgen. Plötzlich hielt der Junge vor ihm an und deutete auf eine rissförmige Öffnung im Gestein. „Halte deine Hand davor", befahl er in flüsterndem Ton und Jolly tat, wie ihm geheißen. 

Er glaubte, all seine Sinne würden ihn täuschen, als er einen minimalen Luftzug verspürte. „Ein Weg nach draußen?", hauchte er atemlos und Hawarh nickte: „Möglicherweise...wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir wollen versuchen, uns durchzugraben...", demonstrativ klopfte er gegen die Feldwand, nur um anschließend einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick in das unbekannte Dunkel über ihnen zu werfen. „Das sieht ja wie ein Kinderspiel aus, da hindurchzukommen...mit dem ganzen Werkzeug" 

Hawarh lachte müde und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie wir schon sagten, Jolly...die sperren uns ein, wenn wir nicht die Ration abliefern...und dann bekommen wir keine Verpflegung. Mit leerem Magen lässt es sich unglaublich schwer arbeiten", versicherte ihm Hawarh und Jolly nickte resignierend. „Aber wir haben eine Chance, hier herauszukommen." Hawarh erblickte das Leuchten in Jollys dunklen Augen und stieß ihm freundschaftlich an die Schulter: „Mach dir lieber keine zu großen Hoffnungen, Kumpel...meine sind schon lange begraben" 

Jolly runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm wieder zurück in den Kessel, stets darauf bedacht, seinen geprellten Arm nicht zu stark zu belasten. „Wie meinst du das? Wie lange arbeitet ihr schon an dem Schacht?" Hawarh sprang geschickt aus der Nische, was von der Routine sprach, mit welcher er anscheinend öfter den Schacht entlang robbte. „Fast schon ein Jahr...und du siehst ja, wie _weit_ wir gekommen sind" 

„Wir haben schon seit Wochen nicht mehr an dem Schacht gegraben, weil wir einfach keine Kraft mehr haben...und bevor wir verhungern, suchen wir lieber nach Edelsteinen als nach der Freiheit, denn auch wenn wir frei wären, würden wir nicht länger leben, als hier drin!", sprach Ophédor und Jolly sah die Niedergeschlagenheit, mit welcher sich die Jungen ihrem Schicksal bereits ergeben hatten. „Wie viele Edelsteine grabt ihr aus?", fragte er, einen Hammer ergreifend. „Pro Kopf etwa fünf Edelsteine...wenn wir einen guten Tag haben...manchmal sind es auch nur zwei oder gar keiner...worauf willst du hinaus?", wollte Kean wissen, über dessen Brustkorb sich eine lange, auch im Dunkel deutlich sichtbare Narbe erstreckte. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee", entgegnete ihm Jolly und die Jungen staunten über den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen dieses ungewöhnlichen Neuankömmlings. Keiner von ihnen kannte ihn, aber er bewirkte auf eine unerklärliche Weise, dass sie ihm auf Anhieb vertrauten. 

Es mochte sein, dass es daran lag, dass sie sonst nichts mehr hatten, wofür sie hoffen und beten konnten... . 

-x-x-x- 

Als der Abend über den weiten Ebenen Dagorlads dämmerte, ordnete Aragorn auf das Drängen der hungernden Hobbits hin, eine kurze Rast an. Die meisten Gefährten seufzten erleichtert und schwangen sich geschwind aus ihren Sätteln, um ihre Füße durch ein paar Schritte wiederzubeleben. Über die lange Zeit hinweg, in der sie beständig geritten waren, waren ihre Glieder taub und steif geworden, so dass sich ein etwas ulkiger Anblick demjenigen bot, der die müden Reiter gehen sah. Aragorn beriet sich mit Malfor, der eine große Landkarte in den Händen hielt und wahrscheinlich den kürzesten Weg auszumachen versuchte. 

Lalaithwen beobachtete angespannt, wie Legolas von seinem Ross stieg und mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen Daelior ansah, welcher weitab von den anderen Lagor fütterte. Weder der vernarbte Elb noch ihr Verlobter hatten ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Gimli stapfte schnaufend zu Lalaithwen und sagte: „Eine Frage, holdes Elbenfräulein", die Wangen des Zwerges waren aufgeplustert, weil er so breit grinste und kleine Fältchen umringten seine Augen, „hast du einen Vorschlag, welches Lied Thíluil und ich zum Besten geben sollen?" Lalaithwen legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie fragte: „Lied? Wofür?" Gimli blinzelte überrascht und sein Lächeln wurde etwas schmaler: „Für die Hochzeit...ich dachte ja schon immer, Gandalf hätte ein schreckliches Gedächtnis gehabt, aber bei euch Elben scheint es auch nicht viel besser auszusehen" 

Die letztere Bemerkung überhörte Laith einfach und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich möchte mich lieber von euch beiden überraschen lassen", in Wahrheit hoffte sie nur noch, dass die beiden **überhaupt** singen können würden. „So was in der Art hat Legolas gestern auch gesagt...wenn das jeder sagt, haben wir am Ende gar kein Lied und dann...", quasselte der Zwerg frohen Mutes drauflos, wobei er gar nicht bemerkte, dass ihm Lalaithwen immer weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Als er etwas fragte und sie nur starr an ihm vorbeiblickte, drehte sich Gimli um, um zu erfahren, was der Grund für ihre Abwesenheit war. Legolas ging auf Daelior zu. Und er sah alles andere als gut gelaunt aus... . 

„Was macht denn der Junge da? Ich dachte, er hätte sich mit dem seltsamen Fremden vertragen?", brummte Gimli beiläufig. Lalaithwen umfasste krampfhaft den Saum ihres Mantels, knetete den feinen Stoff mit ihren zitternden Fingern. Noch hatte keiner der beiden Männer ein Wort gesagt, doch als sich Daelior zu Legolas umwandte und die Verachtung in dessen Augen erblickte, schaute er nur wissend zu Lalaithwen hinüber. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Aufbruch, dass er wieder ihrem Blick begegnete. Und das, was er ihr mit seinen grünen, leuchtenden Augen sagen wollte, ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. 

_Warum musstest du ihm davon erzählen?´_

-x-x-x-

Hinabzuklettern stellte sich als komplizierteres Unterfangen heraus, als es Filegon zuvor vermutet hatte. Denn mit dem Lauf der Sonne hatte sich auch der natürliche Lichteinfall in der Höhle verändert. Die Fackeln, die Tari provisorisch hergestellt hatte, spendeten nur klägliches, orange-goldenes Licht, aber immerhin reichte es aus, um dem jungen Elben den Weg zu leuchten. Er musste sich rückwärts hinab begeben, Stück um Stück nach einer Trittfläche suchen, um nicht in die unergründliche Tiefe zu stürzen. Tari stand näher am Graben als Selina, hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, damit sie nicht auf den dummen Gedanken kommen konnte, an seine Seite zu treten. 

„Siehst du genug, Filegon?", fragte er und erschrak darüber, dass seine eigene Stimme mehrmals widerhallte und geisterhafte Züge annahm. „Ja, gut so, Tari. Wenn du dich weiter herabbeugst, riskierst du es noch, selbst hinunterzufallen!", ächzte der Elb, denn er hatte Mühe, sich an der schroffen, unregelmäßig geformten Seite des Felsens fortzubewegen. Seine Finger bohrten sich in den harten Untergrund, bis sie schmerzten, weiß traten die Knöchel aus seiner leicht vor Anstrengung geröteten Haut hervor. Filegon wagte einen Seitenblick, um Eldarions Position besser auszumachen. Der Prinz hatte wohl Erus schützende Hand in seinem Fall zur Seite gehabt – denn der Abgrund endete nicht etwa an der Stelle, an der Aragorns Sohn nun lag – nein, nur durch unglaubliches Glück im Unglück war der Junge auf einem schrägen Felsvorsprung aufgeschlagen, anstatt in das lauernde Nichts ohne Boden zu fallen. „Eldarion?", fragte Filegon unter hastigen Atemzügen. Selbst für einen Elben bedeutete das Herunterklettern ein großer Kraftakt. Und Filegon ahnte, dass ihm der Aufstieg mit Eldarion auf dem Rücken alles andere als leichter fallen würde. 

„Ja, ich bin noch hier...kann mich ja schlecht von der Stelle rühren", sprach er mit all dem Galgenhumor, den er in jener verzweifelten Situation aufbringen konnte. 

„Kannst du dich aufsetzen?", fragte Filegon nach, der den Prinzen in einer recht ungünstigen Position auffand. Bei seinem letzten Versuch, sich hinzusetzen, hatte er geweint vor lauter Pein, doch wenn er nicht saß, wäre es schwer für den Elben, Eldarion anzuheben, geschweige denn ihn zu tragen. „Ich kann es zumindest versuchen", entgegnete Eldarion und mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen zog er sich an hervorstehenden Gesteinsplatten in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung. Die Qualen, die er dabei durchstehen musste, äußerten sich nur in rauen Lauten, die einem Keuchen gleichkamen. 

Filegon drehte seinen Kopf, um eine störende Haarsträhne, die sich aus seiner Spange gelöst hatte, aus seinem Gesicht zu streifen. Dann stieg er die letzten Meter zu Eldarion hinab, bis seine leichten, aus einfachem Leder gefertigten Stiefel auf dem unebenen Untergrund Halt fanden. Eldarion war über sieben Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt und es glich einem Wunder, dass er sich bei diesem Sturz nicht das Rückgrat oder den Schädel gebrochen hatte. Mit den Händen stützte sich Filegon an der Felswand ab, der er den Rücken zukehrte und mit wachem Blick den Abstand seiner eigenen Füße zu dem gähnenden Abgrund abschätzte. Kurz glitt ihm sein Fuß aus, so dass er Selina angsterfüllt wimmern hörte. Doch es geschah nichts anderes, als dass sich ein Kieselstein aus dem Geröll löste und mit leisen, klirrenden Geräuschen in den Graben fiel. Eldarion hielt das linke Bein gebeugt, lagerte sein verwundetes Bein darauf und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, schaute nervös zu Filegon herüber. „Filegon...ich...ich weiß nicht, ob ich...ob ich das schaffe", warnte er den Elben sogleich vor und deutete auf sein blutüberströmtes, rechtes Bein. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund...ich helfe dir. Zusammen können wir es schaffen", sprach Filegon in beruhigendem und ermutigendem Ton. Nachdem er sich endlich zu ihm vorgekämpft hatte, kniete Legolas' Sohn neben Eldarion nieder und begutachtete dessen Wunde. Bei seinem Sturz hatte sich Eldarion das gesamte Schienbein aufgerissen und ein Teil seines Knöchels spießte aus der offenen Verletzung heraus. Filegons schlimmste Befürchtungen erfüllten sich – Eldarions Knöchel war gebrochen und so würde es dem Prinzen unmöglich sein, zu gehen. 

„Es tut so weh...so weh", murmelte er immer wieder, ohne die ängstlichen Augen von seinem Bein zu wenden. „Das glaube ich dir. Aber du musst jetzt stark sein! Wir können dich unmöglich hier liegen lassen. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut!", je öfter er diese Worte sprach, desto weniger glaubte Filegon daran. 

Doch Eldarion half es, dass der Elb ihm Mut zusprach. Er nickte, schloss die Augen, um die letzten Kräftereserven anzugreifen, und hievte dann achtsam sein lädiertes Bein von dem gesunden. Tari, der zu ihnen hinabschaute und darauf achtete, dass das Feuer weiterbrannte, litt sichtlich mit seinem Freund. Für Filegon war dieses Manöver mehr als waghalsig. Denn die Schwierigkeit bestand nicht nur darin, Eldarion hochzuheben, ohne ihm größeres Leid zuzufügen, sondern auch darin, das Gleichgewicht auf dem schmalen Felssims zu halten. Der Elb warf einen letzten, abschätzenden Blick in die Tiefe, ehe er sich auf der Stelle umdrehte, so dass sein Rücken Eldarion zugewandt war. Noch immer verharrte er in einer hockenden Haltung. „Versuche, deine Arme um meinen Nacken zu legen", wies er Eldarion an, der sich unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen zu bewegen versuchte. 

„Es geht nicht...es...es...tut so schrecklich weh", Verzweiflung formte das Zittern seiner Stimme. Filegon hörte, wie Selina wieder anfing, zu weinen. „Komm, mein Freund. Beiß die Zähne zusammen! Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir abverlange und dass es hart ist...aber bei Eru, ich lass dich hier unten nicht im Stich!", Filegon blickte über die Schulter zu dem Jungen hinüber, dessen anmutiges Gesicht von einer Flut aus Tränen überrollt wurde, dann lächelte er ihm sanft zu: „Wenn dich dein Vater so sehen könnte, wäre er mit Sicherheit stolz auf dich, Eldarion!" 

Diese wenigen Worte gaben dem Prinzen Kraft und obgleich er Höllenqualen durchlitt, als er langsam auf Filegon zurobbte, bewegte er sich so lange voran, bis er die Arme um Filegons Schultern legen konnte. 

„So ist es gut...so ist es gut", sagte Filegon erleichtert und erfreut in gleichem Maße, „Lege dein linkes Bein um meine Hüfte, damit du die Last nicht nur auf deine Arme verlagerst", riet er ihm und Eldarion tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Hältst du dich fest?", fragte Filegon zur Sicherheit nach und der Kehle des Prinzen entwich nur ein leises „Ja". „Ich kann dich nicht festhalten, ich muss klettern...bist du dir sicher, dass du dich halten kannst?", fragte Filegon ein letztes Mal nach und als Eldarion auch dies bejahte, wagte es der Elb, sich langsam aufzurichten. Eldarion unterdrückte die Schmerzensschreie dadurch, dass er sich fest auf die Lippen biss, so dass es nicht lang dauerte, bis frisches Blut aus der empfindlichen Haut quoll. Filegon spürte die erdrückende Last von Eldarions Gewicht auf seinen Schultern, die ihn hinabzureißen drohte. Behutsam hielt er sich an den steinernen Vorsprüngen fest, prüfte, so gut es ihm möglich war, die Festigkeit seiner Anhaltspunkte, die er vor dem Aufstieg ausgemacht hatte. 

Mit jeder Bewegung, die er auch noch so sorgsam und rücksichtsvoll ausführte, erreichte ein weinerliches Krächzen des Prinzen das spitze Ohr des Elben. Eldarion drückte ihm fast die Luft ab durch den festen Griff, doch dies war die geringste Sorge, die Filegon hatte. Seine Kräfte schwanden langsam aber sicher und wie seine Muskelkraft erlosch auch das Feuer der Fackeln, bis Filegon nichts mehr um sich herum ausmachen konnte, als den kühlen Fels vor ihm und seinen Freund auf dem eigenen Rücken. „Tari? Selina? Was ist mit den Fackeln?", rief er angestrengt, bemerkte verängstigt, dass seine verkrampften Finger nach und nach den Halt verloren. 

„Mist, ich hatte es befürchtet!", fluchte Tari, „Das Harz muss zu trocken gewesen sein...kannst du dich auch so orientieren?" 

„Nicht sonderlich gut", presste Filegon hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ehe er sich ein Stückchen weiter nach oben hangelte. „Es ist nicht mehr weit, ich kann euch sehen", rief Tari und Filegon sah, dass er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. „Selina, gib mir deine Fackel", hört er Tari sprechen. „Aber sie ist doch auch runtergebrannt", wimmerte Selina, doch dann schien sie ihm die Fackel, oder was von ihr übrig war, gegeben zu haben, denn Filegon sah die Konturen eines breiten Astes, unweit über sich. „Kannst du das erkennen?", fragte Tari. „Ja", stöhnte Filegon. Seine Muskeln brannten, es war, als zerfräße die Anstrengung sein Gewebe wie hochkonzentrierte Säure. Trotzdem kämpfte er sich weiter hinauf, immer den Ast vor Augen haltend, um den Abstand zum rettenden Plateau besser abschätzen zu können. Als er endlich Taris Arme spürte, die stützend unter die seinen griffen und den Elben samt Prinzen das letzte kleine Bisschen hinaufzogen, konnte er es sich erlauben, aufzugeben. Erschöpft sank er auf dem harten, doch rettenden Boden zusammen, Eldarion rollte sich langsam von ihm weg, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem dunklen Untergrund zum Liegen kam. 

Das letzte, was er erblickte, bevor ihn die Ohnmacht überwältigte, war Selina, die angsterfüllt und mit tränennassen Augen zu ihm herabschaute und sagte: „Guckt euch seinen Fuß an...sein Fuß sieht schrecklich aus" 

-x-x-x- 

_Oha! Wenn mich meine mathematischen Fähigkeiten noch nicht ganz verlassen haben, sind es 17 Reviews bis zur 400 kieferbaumelnlässt...schaffen wir das oder schaffen wir es nicht? Obliegt ganz eurer Gnade, fürchte ich...wir sehen uns am 19.5.04 mit Kapitel 26 wieder. Bis dahin, keep rockin' .v_

_**Strumpfhase: **Ich hab gesagt, dass Thranduil zu 90% Wahrscheinlichkeit seinen Auftritt in Kapitel 24 hinlegen wird, nicht, dass 90% des Kapitels ihm gewidmet sind ;) ...ihr mit eurem Thranduilwahn...aber dafür hattest du ja in diesem Kapitel genug ;) . Schön, dass dir der erste Absatz gefallen hat...immerhin eine Viertelseite von insgesamt 17 lol Ich hoffe, dir geht es wieder besser...klingt ja gar net gut, wie du mir dein Leid beschreibst...pass auf dich auf HDL knutsch _

_**Choko:** __Ach herrje, eine Wiederholungstäterin lach Freut mich, dich wieder unter den Reviewern begrüßen zu dürfen! Wow, Daelior verursacht bei dir ja arge Gefühlsschwankungen lach Mal sehen, ob ich ihn von seinem Leiden erlösen kann zwinker Oje, noch eine für ein Selina-Filegon-Pairing? Ist denn überhaupt einer dagegen mal so frag...lol Na ja, sooo viel Thranduil hab ich ja noch net drin gehabt...aber jetzt kommt mehr von ihm, versprochen :) Vielen Dank für deine Review, hab mich sehr gefreut! _

_**Soraya: **lach Sag mal, was siehst du dir denn für Filme an? Tztztz, Rentner sterben an Herzanfällen...ich meine...Thranduil könnte man zwar auch schon in die Kategorie „Relikt" einordnen, aber ich glaub, dass er sich soweit noch unter Kontrolle hat und net den Totalkollaps erleidet...wie du siehst, lebt er noch lol Ja, Selina kann Teile von dem in ihren Träumen sehen, was geschehen wird...und die Chance, einzugreifen resultiert ja eigentlich daraus (siehe in den Totensümpfen, da hat sich das auch geregelt)...aber lass dich überraschen g Ja, hab Deutsch und Englisch als LKs, kann aber nix mehr daran ändern (will ich eigentlich auch gar net)Du findest die Kapitel zu kurz? lach Na solange hier keiner in der Hälfte der Kapitel einschläft, behalte ich diese Länge bei Was kann ich noch sagen? Willkommen daheim und vielen Dank für dein Feedback :) _

_**Finda: **Hach, jetzt ist die Zeit schon so schnell fortgeschritten, dass du dich morgen auf den Weg über den großen Teich machst sniff Ach, mir ist ganz mulmig zumute...wehe, die behandeln dich dort net Göttinnen-gemäß, dann komm ich hinterher und erzähl denen was! O weh, von Fontanes nervtötender Detailliebe kann ich auch ein Lied singen (nimmt gerad „Effi Briest" in Deutsch durch...und meine Lehrerin __**liebt** es). Aber freut mich und macht mich ganz verlegen, dass ich net auch in diese Schublade abdrifte (**noch** nicht...lol). Hihi, du lässt dir auch immer bessere Sachen einfallen, um eine Lovestory zwischen Filegon und Selina zu dichten. Ich hoffe, dass „mein" Thranduil nicht dein Weltbild zerstören wird lach werde ja sehen, wann ich Schelte bekomme g Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute für dein Jahr im Ausland und hoffe, dass wir trotzdem noch voneinander hören! Zeig's den Amis :) ganzfestdrück _

_**BlackPearl:** __Rumgeschreie? O.o Wenn ein Elb (außer Celeborn, der is etwas abnormal) stoisch reagiert, wenn ihm etwas doch recht verletzendes/überraschendes gestanden wird, dann muss er ein Eisblock sein. Oder mein Bild von den Elben ist allgemein zu verkehrt. Tja, wer weiß, ob und wann wieder Ruhe im Hause Grünblatt einkehren wird...und Thranduil? Ja, Zeit wäre es wirklich, dass er mal wachgerüttelt wird...vielleicht gelingt das ja Haldir Oho, stimmt, hast ja auch endlich Abi hinter dich gebracht! Und, wie ist es gelaufen? Ich hoffe doch erfolgreich! Hab dir auf jeden Fall die Hufe gedrückt! umarm _

_**Cula:** __Wow! Du hast wieder zurückgefunden? freu Schön, wieder was von dir zu hören! Mmh, schwer zu sagen, auf wen Legolas sauer ist...wohl auf beide. Obwohl Lalaithwen so direkt nix für kann...aber das muss man mal einem eifersüchtigen Elben beibringen g Freut mich, dass dich die Kapitel zufrieden stellen! Ach, übrigens, ich weiß nicht, ob der Link zum „Marmeladenbrot" im GB gefunzt hat, hab trotteligerweise das http-blabla vorher vergessen...aber hast es bestimmt trotzdem gefunden, oder? Danke noch mal für deine Review knuddel _

_**Pony: **Ja, ich denke schon, dass man das Ende des letzten Kapitels als Cliffhanger bezeichnen könnte...obwohl das jeder für sich selbst ausmachen muss. Manch einer geht da recht unbeeindruckt zuwege, während mich andere lynchen würden, um zu erfahren, wie es weitergeht lol Ich und gemein zu Jolly? Sag das den Ostlingen, die ihm wehtun fies grins Aber seine Qualen haben bestimmt bald ein Ende...fragt sich nur, wie das aussehen wird . Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar :) knuddel _

_**Sina:** __Wie stellst du dir denn vor, wie Haldir aussieht? Mit seinem geschwollenen Auge hat er in der Tat nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Craig Parkers Darstellung von Haldir g Hihi, ja, ich denke auch, dass Legolas einen recht bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, als ihm Laith das unterbreitete Jaja, 16 is ein schönes Alter...kann man mit seinem Perso angeben lach ich denke mit Grausen an meinen 18. in diesem Jahr... . hugs _

_**Vaya: **Hehe, ja was wird Legolas wohl mit Daelior machen? Ihn zu Daeliorpüree verarbeiten oder ihm doch nur einen Guten Morgen wünschen? Lass dich überraschen. Boah, vereinzelt klingt das in den Reviews so, als würden einige sich regelrecht daran ergötzen, Jolly zu quälen lol Und dann heißt es „Sei doch net so brutal zu ihm"...jaja...ich kenne eure Gedanken g Ja, Thíluil ist noch net so trinkfest Muss eben noch ein bisschen mehr mit Gimli trainieren g Danke für deine Review knuddel _

_**Mystica89:** __Soso, du denkst also auch eher an die Daelior-Hackfleisch-Variante? um das mal antivegetarisch auszudrücken lol Noch hat der werte Legolas nichts gemacht, aber so genau kommt das ja auch erst im nächsten Kapitel Ja, wird ja auch Zeit, dass es ans Eingemachte geht...wenn ich mal auf die Kapitelanzahl schiele, stelle ich entsetzt fest, dass ich „Haltet den Dieb!" in 4 Kapiteln eingeholt habe und wohl noch immer nicht mit „SüI" fertig sein werde sorgenvoll seufz Thranduil sollte sich schon mal zusammenreißen, aber wie du schon sagtest...der Starrsinn liegt in der Familie g knutsch _

_**Donsiwe: **Keine Sorge, du bist mein one and only Groupie :) Wer sonst würde auf so bezaubernde Art und Weise kreischen wie du lol? Bin sehr erfreut, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch so gut gefällt...das ist meine größte Angst vor jedem Kapitelupdate, dass es keinem gefallen wird. Aber bin froh, dass mich mein Groupie noch net verlassen hat :) knutsch _

_**HexenLady: **Nein, diesmal warst du leider nicht die Erste g (ich sollte Urkunden drucken und sie euch pro Kapitel zukommen lassen) Thranduils erste Reaktion kannst du ja in diesem Kapitel lesen, aber wie wird er wohl entschieden haben? Ich schreib, so schnell ich nur kann, aber die Kapitel kommen deswegen trotzdem „erst" alle 10 Tage hoch g Das ist das kleinste Zeitpensum, das ich aufbringen kann, aber ich gebe mir natürlich größte Mühe, die Termine einzuhalten! knuff _

_**Jathy:** __Hihi, ja, ich weiß, schon wieder ein Cliffhanger...aber ich bessere mich...wir sind aber auch bereits im letzten Drittel der Story, da erlaub ich mir mal die Anhäufung dieser kleinen Fiesheiten g Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir möglich sein wird, wirklich alle meine Leser glücklich zu machen lol, zumal ich das schreibe, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe und das garantiert nicht jedem auf die Nase passt. Aber man tut, was man kann Nur Geduld, das Rätsel um Daelior, als auch das von Selina wird bald gelöst werden :) Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, freue mich riesig! knuddel _

_**Seniwallenstein: **Ja, nenne mich nur Stoffpferdchen :) Bin ja auch in Wirklichkeit nur ein kleines Ding Die Sache mit Pejou ist in der Tat noch nicht gegessen, aber wer weiß, auf welcher Seite er wirklich steht?! Irgendwie wird die Tortur für Jolly schon enden, fragt sich nur wie g Und ja, dein Thranduil hält die Fäden in der Hand! Apropos...ich giere schon nach einem neuen Nanny-Kapitel! Hab endlich aufgeholt und bin auf aktuellem Stand und kann mich nun unter die Drängler mischen (: Ja, ich baue unglaublich gern Konflikte ein Meine beste Freundin würde dies als meine „sadistische Ader" bezeichnen, die ich bis zum heutigen Tage verleugne lach Aber für (fast) jeden Konflikt kann es eine Lösung geben ;) Danke für deine Review und ich freu mich schon auf Lesestoff deinerseits! _

_**Tiriw: **Besser spät als nie, pflege ich zu sagen lach Freut mich ja überhaupt, dass du wieder reviewst freuhüpf Daelior wird sicherlich nicht all zu viel zu Lachen haben, aber darauf wirst du wohl noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten müssen :) (hatte mich in der Kapiteleinteilung ein wenig verplant und wollte das Pitl nicht noch länger machen, als es ohnehin schon war g) Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir trotzdem zugesagt?! Danke für deine Review und fühl dich geknuddelt! _

_**Dana: **Stimmt, „Breathe easy" is mal eine Ballade, die auch mir ansonsten recht unromantischem Wesen sehr gut gefällt :) Also ich weiß nicht 100 pro, ob Elben wirklich so „unproduktiv" sind, aber da sie ja unsterblich sind, werden die Valar da schon aufpassen, dass es nicht zugeht wie bei den Karnickeln lach Ich hab kürzlich sogar gelesen, dass die wenigsten Elbenpaare zusammenleben...vielmehr bleiben sie so lange zusammen, bis das Kind/die Kinder ein gewisses Alter erreicht hat/haben und gehen dann getrennte Wege...nicht, weil sie sich nicht lieben, aber weil sie ihre Lebensaufgabe nicht primär in der Liebe sehen...komisches Volk, aber wer weiß, ob das stimmt. Ansonsten hast du das schon richtig erkannt – ich verrate nichts lach Danke für deine Review knuddel_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	28. 26 Von der Kunst, Entscheidungen zu fäll...

**A/N:** Hellas, ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach diesem verlängerten Wochenende gesehnt habe...die letzten Wochen waren Stress pur für mich – wenig Schlaf, noch weniger Zeit und am allerwenigsten Spaß (nehmen wir mal den Videoabend vom Freitag aus =grins=). Aber was solls, euch interessiert sicherlich nur, dass es pünktlich Lesenachschub gibt :) Danke für euren tatkräftigen Revieweinsatz – es mögen nur kleine Worte sein, aber sie lassen mich freudig durch die Gegend springen (: 

Übrigens wird es auf der offiziellen Seite (siehe Link auf meinem ff.net Account) demnächst eine neue, quirlige Umfrage geben, die (fast) jeden interessieren dürfte. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischauen würdet! 

Bevor Kapitel 26 folgt, noch eine Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel sei für meine beste Freundin Maria, die am 26.5. 17 wird (hilfe, so viele Zahlen). Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das liest, hat ja selber viel zu tun, aber auf den guten Willen kommt es an (uaaahh...warum muss ich da nur an Kant und seinen kategorischen Imperativ denken?!?!?) :) Also, Süße, hab dich lieb umärmel 

**Disclaimer:** Ich möchte heute mal ein Zitat von Tolkien anführen, was er über HdR sagte: _Es ist mit meinem Herzblut geschrieben so wie es nun einmal ist, dick oder dünn, und ich kann nicht anders."_ Wie gut, dass er nicht anders konnte, denn genau so, wie er es schlussendlich getan hat, lieben wir es :) 

**Achtung: **Leggy sieht Rot...und Daelior auch 

**xxx **

**Kapitel 26: Von der Kunst, Entscheidungen zu fällen**

Merry biss genüsslich in das feine Gebäck aus Mürbeteig und kostete von der belebenden, fruchtigen Füllung, die seinem Gaumen schmeichelte und ihn vor Entzückung die Augen schließen ließ. Mmh...besser hätte es nicht einmal der alte Bäcker Tumbold aus Hobbingen hinbekommen", schwärmte der Hobbit, während er noch rege mit dem Zerkauen der süßen Mahlzeit beschäftigt war. Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher! Seine Sahnetorten waren unschlagbar. Aber du hast Recht, schlecht schmeckt dieses Ding hier nicht", pflichtete ihm Pippin schmatzend bei. Fruchttasche, Pip...", belehrte Merry und er fuhr fort, als er Pippins unwissenden, fragenden Blick bemerkte, Das ist kein Ding, sondern die leckerste Fruchttasche von ganz Mittelerde!" 

Na dann genießt ihren ausgewogenen Geschmack, kleine Freunde. Bis zum nächsten Halt werden sicher noch viele Stunden vergehen!", mischte sich Ferrél ein, der die beiden Freunde seit dem Beginn der Pause amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Ach, ihr wisst auch alle immer, wie man einem Hobbit den Spaß gehörig verderben kann!", murrte Pippin, Merkt Euch eines, werter Herr Ferrél – wenn ein Hobbit isst, noch dazu, wenn er ein Tuk oder Brandybock ist, so sollte man ihm nicht von Zeiten des Hungerns berichten!" Merry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und machte nur eine kurze Geste mit der rechten Hand, um dem elbischen Boten verständlich zu machen, dass er Pippins Gerede nicht weiter ernst nehmen solle. Der Elb lachte leise und der wunderschöne Klang versetzte die beiden Hobbits in fast andächtiges Schweigen. Wie vollkommen die Welt doch schien, wann immer man das Glück hatte, einem Elben zu begegnen, oder gar mit ihm zu sprechen. Selbst wenn die Zeit ihres Volkes vorüber sein mochte, war der Zauber ihres Wesens noch lange nicht erloschen. Im Gegenteil – je rarer die Elben in Mittelerde wurden, desto intensiver nahm man ihre Ausstrahlung in sich selbst auf, wenn man ihnen begegnete. 

Oh Ferrél, errette mich, mein Freund", erklang plötzlich Thíluils müde Stimme und neugierig wandten sich die drei dem Bruder von Legolas zu. Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Pippin forsch, als der Elb so abgekämpft zu ihnen kam und sich seufzend niederließ. 

Laus? Du solltest deine Frage umformulieren in _Welcher **Zwerg** ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?´_, guter Peregrin Tuk!", erwiderte Thíluil und Merrys und Pippins Blicke verweilten auf Gimli, der unweit von ihnen entfernt da stand und auf Lalaithwen einredete, die herzlich desinteressiert dreinschaute. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Bruder es so lange mit diesem Nervenbündel aushalten konnte", seufzte Thíluil theatralisch und murmelte, Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch schleunigst eine Verlobte an Land ziehen, damit ich einen Vorwand habe, mich nicht mehr sonderlich mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen" 

Ach komm, so schlimm ist Gimli doch gar nicht", meinte Merry schlichtend, doch Thíluil winkte ab: **Du** musst ja auch nicht mit ihm auf der Hochzeit deines Bruders singen" 

Herr, das habt Ihr Euch aber selbst zuzuschreiben, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf", grinste Ferrél. Nein, darfst du nicht", entgegnete der jüngere Prinz und lehnte sich zurück in das dichtwachsende Gras, starrte verträumt zum Himmel hinauf. Unendlich weit erstrahlte das Rot des Abends, und nur mühsam kämpften kleine, silberne Sterne dagegen an, die der Dämmerung nur zur Zierde hinzugegeben worden waren. Grillen zirpten auf den gräsernen Flächen und ein lauer Wind trug die fallschirmgleichen Samen des Löwenzahns durch die Luft. Der Spätsommer klang langsam aber sicher aus, auch wenn man dies von den Temperaturen her nur schwer glauben konnte. Thíluil wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, bald die Ernte in der Kolonie von Ithilien einzufahren. Die hohen, sich weit über die Landschaft erstreckenden Weinberge würden bald die vollsten Reben und saftigsten Trauben tragen und der Weizen würde ihm sicherlich mittlerweile bis zur Schulter heraufreichen, wenn nicht sogar noch höher stehen. Thíluil vermisste seine Wahlheimat und war es leid, durch die Einöde Dagorlads zu reiten. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Familie? Was macht denn dein Bruderherz da?", hörte der Elb Pippin fragen und hob seinen Kopf wenige Zentimeter an, um zu Legolas hinüber zu linsen. Mit sichtlich aufgebrachtem Gemüt war sein älterer Bruder zu Daelior getreten und die Luft schien zu erzittern unter den Wogen der Abneigung, die Legolas dem vernarbten Elben entgegenschmetterte. 

Was bei Eru...?", murmelte Thíluil und richtete sich in eine sitzende, bald in eine stehende Position auf. Ohne auf die Worte der anderen länger zu hören, trat er an Lalaithwens Seite, welche völlig apathisch und bleich zu ihrem Verlobten starrte. Was tut Legolas da? Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte er seine künftige Schwägerin, doch sie reagierte nicht, ihre Finger umklammerten ihren Mantel so fest, dass Thíluil glaubte, dass selbst der elbische Stoff dieser Bestandsprobe nicht lange standhalten können würde. Ich glaube, er hat ein ziemlich großes Hühnchen mit Daelior zu rupfen...weswegen auch immer", brummte Gimli und selbst ihm war der frohe Schalk aus den Augen gewichen. 

Wie konntest du es wagen?", schallte Legolas sonst so sanfte und beruhigende Stimme zu ihnen herüber, so dass auch Aragorn aufmerksam auf das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Elben wurde. _Was_ konnte Daelior wagen?", fragte Pippin in raunendem Ton nach, weil er fürchtete, dass Legolas Zorn auf ihn überschwenken könnte, wenn der Elb seine Frage verstünde. Lalaithwen stand wie angewurzelt da, unfähig, Worte zu formen oder gar in irgendeiner Weise zu handeln. Daelior schien es für besser zu halten, seine _Tat_ nicht zu leugnen. Seine grünen Augen begegneten unverwandt jenen des Prinzen, doch erwiderte er vorerst nichts. Rede! Was in aller Welt hat dich dazu gebracht, sie zu küssen?", forderte Legolas zu wissen und trat bedrohlich nahe an den größeren Elben heran. Die Menge, die sich um die beiden Elben angesammelt hatte, hielt entrüstet den Atem an. Daelior hatte Lalaithwen geküsst? Es klang fast wie ein schlechter Scherz, doch dass dies kein dümmlicher Ulk war, wusste man an Legolas wutentbrannter Miene zu deuten. 

Thíluils Blick schnellte zu der Verlobten seines Bruders, die daraufhin den Kopf senkte. Vor Scham, wie es schien. 

Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum, _Prinz_", entgegnete er ihm mit tiefer, kratziger Stimme. Bei der daraufhin eintretenden Stille hätte man hören können, wie die ersterbenden Sonnenstrahlen des Abends ein letztes Mal die Grashalme streiften, so abrupt verstummte jeder Mund, starb jedes Geräusch noch an der Wurzel seines Entstehens weg. Sie ist meine **Verlobte**!", rief Legolas in die erwachende Nacht hinaus und Lalaithwen zuckte bei der Härte seiner Stimme zusammen, fühlte, wie ihre Knie unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht nachzugeben drohten. Dann musst du wohl besser auf sie achten", wagte Daelior angriffslustig zu sagen. Empört darüber, dass Daelior die Frechheit besaß, so mit seinem Freund zu reden, erhob Aragorn die Stimme, ehe Legolas etwas Unbedachtes verlauten lassen konnte. 

Daelior, genug jetzt! Ihr wählt Eure Worte sehr unklug!", verwarnte ihn der König, doch Daelior lächelte nur höhnisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich frage mich, weshalb ich mich hier rechtfertigen muss..." 

Du erdreistest dich noch, zu fragen?", knurrte Legolas und es brachte ihn ernsthaft aus der Fassung, dass Daelior ihn noch bespöttelte, anstatt sich reumütig zu zeigen. An Arroganz war dieser Elb von niemandem zu übertreffen. Allein Lalaithwen konnte erahnen, dass Daelior seine wirkliche Furcht und Zerstreutheit hinter der Fassade verbarg, die er einzig vor ihren Augen fallen gelassen hatte. Du bist ein Narr, wenn du glaubst, dass du sie unter deiner Fuchtel halten kannst", provozierte der Drachensohn weiter, die Kapuze seines dunklen Mantels hüllte sein silbriges Haar in finstere Schatten. Selbst Gimli war so schockiert, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug und er noch nicht einmal den Anstoß dazu fand, wütend zu werden. Pippin und Merry waren die Bissen im Halse stecken geblieben, Thíluils Mund stand offen, Lalaithwen schien zu Eis erstarrt. 

Ich halte sie nicht unter meiner Fuchtel. Nur weil du zu verantwortungslos, ungehobelt und respektlos bist, um zu verstehen, dass wir uns lieben, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht, etwas derartiges zu äußern und erstrecht nicht sie zu berühren!", fuhr ihn Legolas an. Aragorn war ganz blass geworden, hatte er seinen elbischen Freund doch noch nie so energisch und emotional sprechen hören. Legolas, beruhige dich, er ist es nicht...", wollte Thíluil seinen Bruder davon abhalten, sich in diesem Konflikt ins Unermessliche hineinzusteigern. Doch der ältere Elb schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung, funkelte Daelior nur böse an, als dieser tatsächlich begann, zu lachen. Daelior hatte jede Zurückhaltung hinter sich gelassen und ließ seiner Abneigung nun freien Lauf. Du machst dich lächerlich", murmelte der vernarbte Elb und diese Worte genügten, um Legolas Beherrschung ein Ende zu setzen. Schnell und gewandt wie eine Raubkatze machte der Elb eine Bewegung, überbrückte somit den letzten Abstand zwischen ihm und Daelior und hätte den fremden Elben niedergeschlagen, wäre dieser nicht im letzten Moment ausgewichen und hätte Legolas durch einen geschickten Griff den Arm verdreht. 

Fast gleichzeitig stürzten Aragorn, Thíluil, Ferrél und Lalaithwen nach vorn, um die beiden auseinander zu bringen, doch die Rangelei war bereits in vollem Gange. Legolas Handkante streifte Daeliors Jochbein, Daelior wiederum lähmte die Bewegungsfreiheit des Prinzen durch seinen kontrollierenden Griff um dessen Oberarm. Es war ein Kräftemessen, aus dem kein Sieger hervorgehen konnte. Genauso gut hätte man gegen sein eigenes Spiegelbild kämpfen können – keiner war schwächer, keiner stärker als der andere. 

Die Hobbits und Gimli konnten nicht recht glauben, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Legolas, die Ruhe selbst und normalerweise auch im Streitgespräch der Vernünftigere, schlug sich wie ein unreifer Knabe mit Daelior. All die Zurufe der anderen und deren Versuche, dazwischen zu gehen, scheiterten kläglich. Erst als Daelior so weit ging, dass er ein Messer, das in seinem Stiefel verborgen gewesen war, zog, schritt Lalaithwen entschlossen nach vorn, um eine Eskalation des Streites zu verhindern und rief mehrmals: Schluss! Schluss und Aus! Hört endlich auf mit dem Unsinn!" 

Sie drängte sich zwischen die beiden und hielt sie, so gut es ihr möglich war, eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt. Außer Atem keuchend und mit vor Rage glänzenden Augen standen sich die Elben gegenüber, die viel kleinere Elbe, welcher die gesamte Angelegenheit mehr als unangenehm war, bildete den einzigen Abstand zwischen den Kämpfenden. 

Hört doch endlich auf", bat Lalaithwen zitternd, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Handflächen nach außen gegen die Brustkörbe beider Männer gepresst haltend. Sie wagte es nicht, sich auszumalen, was hätte geschehen können, wenn Daelior mit der Waffe auf ihren Verlobten losgegangen wäre. Schnaufend starrten sich beide Elben an, ohne auch nur auf Lalaithwen Acht zu geben. Du wirst es noch bitter bereuen, die Klinge gegen mich erhoben zu haben", drohte Legolas. Daelior war der Erste, der sich von Lalaithwens Berührung losmachte. Er schaute sie verletzt an, warf einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick auf Legolas und wandte sich dann wortlos um. Er tat ihr mit diesen Gesten mehr weh, als mit jeder erdenklichen Waffe. Betretene Stille herrschte nach wie vor, auch wenn die Beteiligten nun ruhiger atmeten. Was sollte das eben, Legolas?", verlangte Aragorn zu wissen. Hast du nicht gehört, was er getan hat?", erwiderte Legolas mit rauer Stimme, zu verärgert war er, als dass er Aragorn den gebührenden Respekt zollen konnte. Des Königs graue Augen streiften Lalaithwen, die aufgelöst neben Legolas stand, die zitternde Hand noch immer auf sein Brustbein stützte. Könntet ihr eure persönlichen Auseinandersetzungen auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben? Unsere Kinder sind da draußen, brauchen wohlmöglich unsere Hilfe, aber ihr scheint nichts besseres zu tun zu haben, als euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen!", sprach Aragorn sichtlich verärgert. Er übte selten Kritik an Legolas, da dies grundlegend nie von Nöten gewesen war. Aber selbst Aragorn, der die Geduld in Person war, drohte der Kragen zu platzen. 

Wir brauchen Daeliors Hilfe, Legolas. Ob du das einsehen willst oder nicht", mit diesen Worten wand er sich von seinem elbischen Freund ab und schnaubte förmlich hinaus: Setzt auf, wir reiten weiter!" 

Legolas", wollte Lalaithwen schlichtende Worte mit ihrem aufgewühlten Geliebten wechseln, doch er wisperte mit belegter Stimme: Du hast Aragorn gehört...wir reiten weiter", ehe er sich von ihr löste. Lalaithwen war es, als raubte er mit seinem Weggehen die Wärme dieses lauen Sommerabends von ihrer Haut, als risse er ein Stück ihres Herzens aus der Brust – ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ihr beides je wieder zurückzugeben... . 

**-x-x-x- **

Das ist die irrsinnigste Idee, die mir je zu Ohren gekommen ist", kommentierte Kean als erster Jollys unterbreiteten Vorschlag. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen standen die Jungen wie bei einem Kriegsrat beieinander, in ihrer Mitte stand ein ungeduldiger Jolly. Kommt schon, es wäre eine Chance", sprach er mit Nachdruck. Woher wollen wir sicher sein, dass du dich nicht auf unsere Kosten ausruhst", überlegte Hawarh laut und Jolly wusste darauf sogleich ein widerlegendes Argument: Indem ihr euch versichert, dass ich den Schacht erweitere?" Ophédor tauschte unsichere Blicke mit Hyon, dann sagte er: Unser Werkzeug ist nicht das beste...wir müssen stets die Hämmer und Feilen auswechseln, weil sie schnell abstumpfen oder brechen. Du hättest also kein brauchbares Werkzeug und wir bräuchten auch unser Material, um die Edelsteine aus dem Fels zu schlagen..." 

Ich könnte neues hereinschmuggeln", Jolly wollte sich nicht entmutigen lassen, auch wenn die Chancen, dass seine Idee fehlschlagen könnte, mit jedem Einwand der Jungen wuchsen. Und wo willst du deine Beute verstecken? Außerdem lassen dich die Aufseher nie aus den Augen, sobald du draußen bist. Eher schlagen sie dich tot, als dass du auch nur einen kleinen Hammer stibitzen kannst", sagte Kean. Dann...dann müssen wir sie eben ablenken...", wirklich überzeugend waren Jollys Vorschläge nicht, aber alles war Selinas Bruder lieber, als für den kümmerlichen Rest seines noch jungen Lebens unter Tage zu schuften und dem baldigen Hungertod ins Auge zu blicken. Wenn ihr es nicht einmal **versucht**, hier herauszukommen, habt ihr euch schon mit eurem Schicksal abgefunden. Vermisst ihr nicht eure Familien? Eure Mamas und Papas? Eure Geschwister? Wie viele Jahre habt ihr sie schon nicht mehr gesehen?" 

An den Gesichtern der Jungen und den bebenden Lippen Hyons, die seine Traurigkeit und Furcht enthüllten und die Vorboten seiner kleinen, runden Tränen waren, erkannte Jolly, dass er den wunden Punkt seiner neuen Freunde getroffen hatte und dass vielleicht hierin die letzte Möglichkeit zur Überzeugung von seinem Einfall bestand. 

Hört mal...wir _können_ es schaffen...lieber sterbe ich bei dem Versuch, zu entkommen, anstatt als Sklave für diese Monster von Menschen!" Leise Schluchzer Hyons, verlegenes Räuspern und unsichere Seufzer der anderen durchbrachen die Stille. Er ist der kräftigste von uns", murmelte Ophédor erwägend. Du willst doch nicht wirklich über diesen wahnwitzigen Fluchtversuch nachdenken?", regte sich Kean auf, der allem Anschein nach die schwächsten Nerven von allen zu haben schien. Er hat aber Recht...bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zumindest...ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir hier drin nicht sterben wollen", fuhr der blonde Jüngling fort. Kean stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, so dass sein dunkles, schulterlanges Haarwild herumwirbelte. Wenn die uns erwischen, werden wir unseres Lebens nicht mehr froh", warf er immer noch missmutig ein, doch Hawarh umfasste die Schulter seines Freundes und sagte: Das werden wir hier in Gefangenschaft aber auch nicht. Vertrauen wir auf Jolly, er kann uns noch hier heraushelfen!" 

Wie soll er das schaffen, was wir zu viert nicht zu tun vermochten?", fauchte Kean, dem es offenbar missfiel, dass Jolly bereits so einen hohen Stand bei den anderen hatte. Wenn wir seinen Anteil an Edelsteinen ausgraben, hat er genügend Kraft und Zeit, den Schacht auszuweiten. Hast du ihm nicht zugehört?", fuhr ihn Ophédor aufgebracht an. Keans Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf, dann zischte er: Er ist weniger als zwei Stunden bei uns und ihr vertraut ihm leichtsinnig euer Leben an!" 

Seine wuterfüllte Stimme hallte an den hohen Wänden wider, ließ die Jungen kurzzeitig zusammenzucken. Wenn die Ostlinge von dieser Unterhaltung erfuhren, und vor allen Dingen von diesem Tunnel, würde dies das sichere Todesurteil für die Kinder bedeuten. In gedämpfterem Ton sprach deswegen Hawarh: Nur weil du zu feige bist, es zu versuchen, müssen wir noch lange nicht auf dich hören, Kean" 

Kean, der von den Gesichtszügen entfernt Ähnlichkeiten mit Eldarion aufwies, wollte wutentbrannt auf den Jungen losgehen, doch Ophédor packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn so zurück. Tränen rollten in kleinen Sturzbächen über Hyons Wangen, aufgebracht hatte er sich auf den Boden gesetzt und wischte sich mit den Händen die Nase. Sein Bruder trat zu ihm, legte einen Arm um die dürren Schultern Hyons und begann zur Verwunderung Jollys ein beruhigendes Kinderlied zu singen. Hyon ist ein wenig...wie soll ich sagen...", flüsterte Ophédor Jolly zu, als dieser seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, ...manchmal ist er sehr empfindsam...wie ein kleines Kind" Verständnisvoll nickte Selinas Bruder, wenngleich er nicht recht wusste, wie er sich Hyon gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er hatte zwar beabsichtigt, die anderen durch seine Argumentation von dem Fluchtversuch zu überzeugen, aber wahrhaft verletzen wollte er niemanden. Kommt, wir haben genügend Zeit vertrödelt, wir schaffen unser Tagespensum nicht, wenn wir so weiter machen", belehrte der Anführer der Kinder die anderen und griff zu einer der Spitzhacken. Ein anderes, weitaus größeres Exemplar hielt er Jolly hin. 

Übe dich erst einmal im Graben...es erfordert viel Kraft und Geschick...", wies er ihn an und Jolly begutachtete das plumpe Werkzeug in seinen Händen. Die Sehnen in seinem rechten Arm rebellierten gegen die Last, die sie zu tragen hatten und Jolly umfasste sein geschundenes Körperteil mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. 

Sieh doch, außerdem ist er verwundet, Ophédor...er würde nicht viel weitergraben können als wir", schoss sich Kean sogleich auf Jollys Schwäche ein. Es geht schon...ich...ich könnte notgedrungen auch mit links graben...", der Knabe atmete tief durch, der Schmerz, der sein Gewebe durchzog, war unerträglich. Der blonde Ophédor musterte Jolly einen Augenblick lang zweifelnd und fragte: Bist du dir sicher? Die Arbeit ist belastend" Jolly nickte und presste die Lider zusammen, hob dann die Hacke doch noch mit dem rechten Arm an und demonstrierte seine Fähigkeit, trotz der Verletzung arbeiten zu können, indem er mit einem dumpfen Schlag das Eisen gegen die grobflächige Felswand jagte. Das Gestein ächzte kurz unter dem Schlag, metallene Splitter platzten aus dem Gefüge und durch die Heftigkeit des Schlages wippte das Eisen gefährlich lang in einem steten Rhythmus. Die Vibration ging in Jollys Knochen über, was ein übelkeitserregendes Gefühl in ihm verursachte. Dennoch behielt er Haltung und Kean wusste, dass er sich wohl oder übel gegen Jolly geschlagen geben musste. Er war robuster und willensstärker, als er je zu vermuten gewagt hatte. 

Na gut...Hyon...beruhige dich...sieh mal, wir müssen arbeiten...vertrau auf Jollys Vorschlag...wir werden unsere Eltern bestimmt wiedersehen", obgleich Ophédors Worte ermutigend klangen, wusste Jolly, dass er nicht gänzlich vom Erfolg dieser Idee überzeugt war. Bald schon werden sie nach uns rufen", erklärte er dann Jolly, Dann müssen wir aus dem Schacht kriechen und die Edelsteine vorweisen. Wir bekommen einen Kanten Brot und etwas Fleisch, wenn sie großzügig sind. Vielleicht auch eine neue Flasche Wasser. Dann führen sie uns in das Gefangenenlager, ketten uns an und lassen uns ein paar Stunden zum schlafen", fasste Ophédor zusammen. 

Wann hätten wir die Gelegenheit, Werkzeug unbemerkt hier her zu schleusen?", wollte Jolly wissen, sich nach und nach an den Schmerz in seinem Arm gewöhnend, den die schwere Arbeit mit sich brachte. Ich weiß nicht, wohlmöglich nach dem Aufstehen...wir kommen meist an der Schmiede vorbei...aber wie Kean schon sagte, ist dieser Gang streng bewacht. Wir müssen uns wahrlich ein sicheres Ablenkungsmanöver einfallen lassen, wenn uns der Diebstahl von Werkzeug gelingen soll..." 

Hawarh klopfte Hyon tröstend auf die Schulter, säuselte ihm leise Worte zu. Kean bedachte Jolly mit einem misstrauischen, finsteren Blick, ehe er zu seinem Hammer griff und seine Arbeit fortsetzte. Jolly schluckte. Sein Plan war riskant, zugegeben. Aber wenn alle am gleichen Strang zogen, bestünde die Chance, dem Elend des Sklavendaseins zu entfliehen. Kean bereitete ihm diesbezüglich große Sorgen... . 

**-x-x-x- **

Haldir erwachte im Morgengrauen. Fahles, weißes Licht durchflutete sein Gemach, vernichtete Farbe und hüllte alles in eine schwarzweiße Silhouette. Zweige einer Linde ragten in das offene Fenster, Tautropfen tummelten sich eng aneinander, benetzten das noch junge Holz und die saftig grünen Blätter, bildeten eine skurrile Art von einer Tränke. Sein Zimmer befand sich in den obersten Stockwerken des Palastes. Von außen hatte der königliche Palast den Anschein, nur ein gewaltiger Fels zu sein. In Wirklichkeit aber barg das dichte Gestein unzählige Kammern und Gänge. 

Er hatte, bedachte man die genaueren Umstände, erstaunlich gut geschlafen. Sein erschöpfter Körper hatte nun endlich seinen Tribut für die kräftezehrende Reise gefordert. Selten hatte er in seinem ewigen Leben so lange geschlafen, wie in jener Nacht und für einen Menschen hätte die Dauer von sechs Stunden noch lange nicht bedeutet, ausgeschlafen zu sein. Für einige Zeit lag der lorische Elb regungslos auf seinem Nachtlager, die Hände ineinander verschränkt auf dem Brustkorb haltend. Das leise, melodische Plätschern des Waldflüsschens drang an sein Ohr, die Lerche begrüßte mit fröhlichem Gezwitscher den neuen Tag. Den Tag der Entscheidung. Zögerlich nur bewegten sich seine Augäpfel in den Höhlen, müde blinzelte er gegen das Tageslicht, das mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit seinen Weg durch jeden noch so schattigen Winkel des Raumes suchte. Haldirs erster, fassbarer Gedanke an diesem noch jungen Morgen galt Viriel, der Schwester von Legolas und Thíluil. Fast schon hatte er vergessen, wie schön sie war. Zu lange hatte er den Grünwald nicht mehr besucht und es betrübte ihn, dass ihn erst ein Hilfegesuch hier her geschickt hatte. Viriel. Selten hatte er ein Elbenmädchen mit so viel Anmut und Grazie erblickt. Er war untröstlich, dass er sie gestern nicht ihres Standes gemäß begrüßt und auch noch vor Wut über ihren Vater nicht einmal einen freundlichen Blick aufgelegt hatte. 

Hatte sie mit Thranduil gesprochen und davon erfahren, was Haldir dem König so energisch darzulegen versucht hatte? 

Unwillkürlich richtete sich Haldir bei diesem Gedanken auf, das dünne Laken, das ihm als Decke gedient hatte, rutschte seitlich an der Kante des Bettes herunter, türmte sich dort zu einem fantastisch geformten Gebilde aus seidenem Stoff auf. Hastig pellte sich Haldir aus den weichen Kissen, richtete sich auf und trat zu seinem Spiegel. Nicht deswegen, weil er in besonderem Maße eitel gewesen wäre, sondern nur, um sich sein Auge anzusehen. Er war froh darüber gewesen, dass König Thranduil zu sehr mit sich zu ringen gehabt hatte wegen der Existenz eines Enkelkindes, als dass er genaueres über Haldirs geschundenes Äußeres zu erfahren verlangt hätte. Was mochten Barglar und seine Leute gerade machen? Lauerten sie unbewaffneten Händlern oder Pilgerern auf oder betranken sie sich bereits zu solch früher Stunde? Eigentlich konnte es dem Elben gleich sein, schließlich hoffte er immer noch darauf, dass er die Räuber nie wieder erblicken musste, erstrecht nicht zur Hochzeit seines Freundes. 

Haldir sog die Luft scharf ein. Hatte er Thranduil davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Legolas Lalaithwen heiraten würde? Oder sah der Herrscher dies als Selbstverständlichkeit an, da die beiden bereits ein gemeinsames Kind hatten? 

Ein sachtes Klopfen an die schmale Tür aus stabilem Eichenholz riss den Elben aus seinen Gedanken. Ja, bitte?" Sacht wurde die Tür geöffnet, doch bevor jemand eintrat, vernahm er nur eine helle, etwas nervöse Stimme: Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht geweckt, Haldir o Lorien. Seid Ihr...angekleidet?" Haldir stutzte, als er Viriels Stimme wieder erkannte und lugte an sich herab. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich am vergangenen Abend gänzlich entkleidet zu haben. Und tatsächlich hatte er sich nur seines Umhanges, der Stiefel und dem Übergewand entledigt, ein dünnes, weißes Leinenhemd schmückte seinen Oberkörper, die Hose aus dunkelgrauem Stoff wurde noch durch einen ledernen Gürtel um seine Hüften gehalten. 

Ja, tretet nur ein, Viriel", sagte er dann, nachdem er sich seiner Bekleidung vergewissert hatte. 

Sich nicht lange bitten lassend erschien Viriels schlanke, gentile Gestalt in der Tür, ihr Gesicht war in graue Schatten gehüllt, nur ihre blau-grünen, mystischen Augen stachen daraus hervor und betrachteten den lorischen Hauptmann verschüchtert. Ein schwarzes Korsett war über ihr rotes Kleid geschnürt worden und verzierte es mit kunstvollen Schleifen und Bändern. Haldir ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie anstarrte und senkte, sich verlegen räuspernd, den Kopf. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch störe, aber mein Vater wünscht, mit Euch zu frühstücken!", äußerte sie den Grund ihres Erscheinens und Haldir entwich nichts anderes als ein tölpelhaftes Oh...". Viriel lächelte vorsichtig, schaute stumm zu Boden. Ich bitte um Vergebung, dass ich gestern nicht mit Euch sprach, es ist nur so, dass ich...nun ja...sagen wir...ein wenig _aufgebracht_ war" Viriel schaute ihn überrascht an, hatte nicht mit einer so galanten Entschuldigung gerechnet, zumal sein Verhalten am Vorabend sie nicht im geringsten beleidigt hatte. 

Nicht doch, ich verstehe Euch gut...es ist...in letzter Zeit schwierig, Zugang zu meinem Vater zu finden und dass Ihr ihm ausgerechnet eine solche Kunde mitteilt, hat ihn, denke ich, nicht sonderlich aufgeschlossener gemacht", mutmaßte Legolas Schwester nachdenklich. Ihr habt davon erfahren? Ich meine, dass Legolas...", Haldir war doch ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass sich sein Verdacht bestätigte. Viriel nickte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren schönen Augen. 

Oh, ich habe Euch schon viel zu lang aufgehalten, entschuldigt meine Gesprächigkeit", sagte Viriel dann eilig und schenkte ihm ein nervöses Lächeln. Ihr wollt Euch sicherlich noch fertig ankleiden...wir sehen uns an der Frühstückstafel?", fast hoffnungsvoll klang ihre Stimme und der Galadhrim nickte bestätigend und schaute ihr noch lange nach, als sie sich unlängst aus seinem Gemach entfernt hatte. Würde Thranduil seine Entscheidung im Beisein seiner Tochter verkünden? Haldir hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war, streifte sich sein dunkelgrünes Gewand über und folgte dem Korridor bis zu der silbernen Treppe, welche hinab in die festlichen Hallen Thranduils führte. Im Palast herrschte absolute Stille, was recht verwunderlich war. Zwar lebten nicht mehr viele der Tawarwaith in diesen Hallen, doch hatte Haldir nichtsdestotrotz ein geschäftiges Treiben erwartet, wenn schließlich schon der König und die Prinzessin auf waren. Gedankenverloren ließ Haldir seine Finger über das elfenbeinerne Geländer tanzen, während er erwartungsvoll und frohen Mutes die kleinen Stufen der Treppen hinabsprang. 

Die güldenen Türen des Speisesaals standen offen, luden dazu ein, die großen Räumlichkeiten zu betreten und die köstlichsten Speisen zu schmausen. Ein süßlicher Duft von gezuckerter Milch erfüllte die Luft, lockte den Elben weiter in den Saal. 

Eine lange Tafel, an der unzählig viele Gäste Platz gefunden hätten, stand inmitten des Zimmers, eine weiße, bestickte Tischdecke lag auf dem dunklen Nussbaumholz. Die Kronleuchter, welche erhaben über dem großen Tisch hinabhingen, trugen harmonisch leuchtende Kerzen in ihren Halterungen, das feine Besteck glitzerte verzaubert im geschmeidigen Spiel des Lichts. Man hatte Körbe von aromatischem Brot, Schalen mit Obst und Krüge voller feiner Fruchtsäfte und Milch aufgestellt. Haldir war allein. Leise schritt er neben dem Tisch entlang, bestaunte die Gemälde, welche die holzvertäfelten Wände schmückten. Über dem Kopf der Tafel war die Geschichte des Grünwalds bis zur Herrschaft Thranduils abgebildet. Orophers Fall in der Schlacht auf dem Dagorlad bildete das tragische Zentrum des Gemäldes, das letzte Stück zeigte Legolas, wie er Seite an Seite mit den Menschen im Ringkrieg für die Freiheit aller Völker kämpfte. Dort verharrte Haldirs Blick für einige Sekunden, erst Thranduils Stimme erlöste ihn von seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Ich habe es noch vor dem Weggang meiner Söhne fertig stellen lassen" 

Haldir drehte sich um und erblickte König Thranduil, wie er mit einem festlichen Mantel bekleidet am Eingang des Saales stand und lächelnd Haldir musterte. Es ist ein Fragment von Erinnerungen an glorreiche Zeiten, die wir längst nicht mehr unser Eigen nennen dürfen", fuhr er leiser fort und kam auf den lorischen Elben zu. Viriel folgte ihrem Vater halb ehrfürchtig, halb scheu. Haldir fiel sofort auf, dass der König unter Eiche und Buche seine Krone trug. Wie er es schon lang nicht mehr gepflegt hatte. 

Setzt Euch doch, lieber Freund", bat Thranduil und deutete dem Elben mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle niederzulassen. Die plötzliche Gelassenheit und Freundlichkeit des Elbenfürsten beunruhigte Haldir, doch Viriel, die sich ihm gegenüber niederließ, lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. 

Ein Bediensteter trat ein und füllte die Gläser, verbeugte sich vor seinem Herren und verließ den Saal, schloss die Türen mit einem Knarren hinter sich. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt meinen Enkel bereits zu Gesicht bekommen?", fragte Thranduil fast beiläufig, während er eine Scheibe Brot mit feiner Butter bestrich. Ja, mein Herr, das habe ich", entgegnete Haldir ruhig, obwohl er endlich wissen wollte, wie der König entschieden hatte. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht nach essen zumute, doch um den Herrscher nicht zu beleidigen, schnitt er einen Apfel auf, teilte ihn und biss in eine der saftigen Hälften. Und? Wie sieht er aus? Ist er auch ein wackerer Bursche?", im Plauderton sprach der Elb weiter. Haldir erschien er wie ausgewechselt, war er doch am vergangenen Abend noch kreidebleich bei der Nachricht gewesen und hatte zornerfüllt das Gespräch mit ihm beendet. 

Ja, Euer Hoheit. Filegon ist ein Junge von gutem Wuchs, wachem Verstand und gutem Benehmen. Er hat die Augen Eures Sohnes und das Lächeln Lalaithwens...", abrupt hielt Haldir inne, fürchtete, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, den Namen jener Elbe zu nennen, derentwegen Legolas die Thronfolge Eryn Lasgalens und seine Verlobung mit Celendra aufgegeben hatte. Auch Thranduil erstarrte kurzzeitig, behielt aber die Fassung. Lalaithwen? Das ist also der Name der Frau, die meinem Bruder das Herz gestohlen hat", dachte Viriel laut und lächelte schwach. Thranduil wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er mit Lalaithwen noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt hatte, ja, sich nicht einmal mehr an ihr Aussehen erinnern konnte. 

Ja, das ist sie", antwortete Haldir vorsichtig, beobachtete genau die Mimik des Königs. Daraufhin herrschte eisernes Schweigen zu Tisch und nur mühselig verzehrte Haldir den Apfel, der frische Geschmack des süßen Fruchtfleisches haftete noch lang an seiner Mundhöhle. Vergebt meine Ungeduld, mein Herr, aber ich möchte zu gern wissen, ob Ihr Euch entschieden habt", platzte es schlussendlich aus dem Elben hervor. Thranduils lange, schmale Finger umschlossen ein Glas, das gefüllt war mit Traubensaft. Das habe ich", sagte er in stetem Ton. Wie lautet Eure Antwort? Werdet Ihr Eurem Sohn helfen, mit mir und einem Heer gen Rhûn reiten?", fragte er direkt, legte nun alle Karten auf den Tisch. Ja", war des Königs simple und doch so wichtige Antwort, woraufhin Haldir erleichtert und deutlich hörbar aufatmete. Viriel lächelte breit, drückte dankbar die Hand ihres Vaters. Ich gedenke, noch vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufzubrechen", sprach Thranduil weiter und trank sein Glas leer. Haldir wusste nicht, wie er Eru dafür danken sollte, dass seine gütige Hand Thranduil auf den rechten Pfad zurückgeführt hatte. 

Hoffnung, die er unlängst für tot erklärt hatte, keimte in seinem Herzen neu auf und trieb kräftige, grünende Blätter. 

**-x-x-x- **

Sei vorsichtig, du bereitest ihm Schmerzen, wenn du unachtsam bist", warnte Filegon Tari, der Eldarion unter den Kniekehlen gefasst hatte und Filegon, welcher den Prinzen an den Schultern festhielt, beim Tragen des bewusstlosen Jungen half. Selina nagte ängstlich an ihren Fingernägeln und folgte den Jungen in Richtung Höhlenausgang. Zunächst hatten sie Zweifel gehegt, ob es überhaupt günstig wäre, ihn zu transportieren. Doch das Licht wurde immer schwächer, so dass die Versorgung der offenen Wunde innerhalb des Höhlengewölbes nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Solange Eldarion also bewusstlos war, mussten sie ihn ins Freie tragen. Was tun wir mit ihm?", fragte Tari ratlos, darauf achtend, Eldarions Wunde nicht zu berühren oder auch nur zu streifen. Wir sollten versuchen, seinen Knöchel auf irgendeine Weise zu stabilisieren, zu schienen...erinnerst du dich noch an Wubald?", fragte Filegon und Tari nickte. Oh ja, so schnell würde er den Tag nicht vergessen, an dem Wubald, ein kleiner Junge aus Minas Ithil, unter die Räder eines Pferdefuhrwerks geraten war. Beide Beine hatte er sich gebrochen und seine Schreie hallten in Taris Gedächtnis wie ein unheimliches Echo wider. Man hatte dem armen Kerl die Beine falsch geschient, so dass die Knochen ungerade zusammenwuchsen. Seither nannte man Wubald nur noch Humpelwubald" oder Knickbein", weil seine Gangart dementsprechend verschroben war. 

Tari konnte sich alles vorstellen, nur nicht, dass man den Prinzen von Gondor mit derartigen Namen anrief, weil auch er durch seinen gebrochenen Knöchel gehbehindert wäre. Nicht zuletzt deswegen mussten er und Filegon schnell und vor allen Dingen präzise handeln. 

Erschwert wurde ihnen das durch Selinas quengeliges Verhalten, was ihr andererseits niemand verübeln wollte. Sie war schließlich erst gute sechs Jahre alt und Filegon fühlte sogar etwas wie Erleichterung, dass sie sich endlich wieder ihrem Alter entsprechend zu benehmen schien. Selina, breite bitte eine der Decken aus, damit wir Eldarion darauf betten können", wies er sie bittend an. Auf unsicheren Füßen gehend und sich an den Wänden der Höhle vorantastend, trat sie ins Freie, wo das einstmals gleißende Tageslicht wie ein diesiger Nebelstreif erschien und die Abenddämmerung ankündigte. Hastig eilte sie zu den Pferden, auf deren Rücken einige Decken lagen. Filegon fürchtete fast schon, dass das hektische Mädchen die Tiere verängstigen könnte, doch die Pferde blieben ganz ruhig stehen und gewährten ihr, mit gestreckten Armen und mühsamem Ziehen zwei wollene Decken zu entwenden und schnellen Schrittes zu den anderen zurückzulaufen. 

Dabei lief sie so schnell und unachtsam, dass sie über einen hinderlichen Stein stolperte und der Länge nach hinschlug, sich ihr kleines, rundes Knie aufschlug. Selina verschluckte ein Schluchzen tapfer noch im Entstehen, da sie wusste, dass ihre kleine Schürfwunde nichts im Vergleich zu Eldarions Knöchelbruch war. Selina, hast du dir wehgetan?", rief ihr Tari zu, der sah, dass dunkles, rotes Blut gemächlich seinen Weg in dünnen Bahnen über ihr Schienbein hinabbahnte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, hielt in ihren schmächtigen Ärmchen die Decken, welche viel zu mächtig und schwer für diese zierlichen Kinderarme wirkten. Bald erreichte sie ihr Ziel, entließ die weichen Stoffe aus ihrem Halt und breitete sie recht passabel aus. Filegon und Tari, denen anzusehen war, dass sie den Prinzen nicht mehr all zu lange würden halten können, positionierten sich vorsichtigen Schrittes neben der ausgeweiteten Unterlage und ließen Eldarion sanft und behutsam auf dem Boden nieder. Dabei achteten sie darauf, dass er noch immer auf einem Felsvorsprung lag, der wind- und wettergeschützt war. 

Ein Ächzend drang aus seinem halbgeöffneten Mund hervor, wahrscheinlich befand er sich an der Schwelle zwischen Ohnmacht und Bewusstsein und würde bald wieder zu sich kommen. Ich kümmere mich gleich um dein Knie, Kleines...aber zuerst braucht Eldarion unsere Hilfe", erklärte Filegon vor Selina kniend und ihre Hand haltend. Sie nickte bereitwillig und ohne jedes Zeichen von Bockigkeit. Kannst du Eldarions Rucksack und seinen Mantel herbeibringen?", fuhr der Elb leise fort, den eigenen Anflug von Panik und Übelkeit verdrängend, als sein Blick die klaffende Wunde am Fuß des Jungen streifte. 

Ohne etwas zu erwidern lief Selina zurück zu Eldarions Pferd, zu dessen Fesseln die Rucksäcke der Kinder lagerten, die Mäntel waren schützend über die Taschen ausgebreitet worden und erinnerten an geheimnisvolle Schleier, welche ein Kunstwerk zu verbergen und jenes so nur noch reizvoller zu machen versuchten. 

Ganz ruhig, mellon nîn", murmelte Filegon, vertrauensvoll die schweißbedeckte Stirn des Prinzen abtupfend und eine klebrige Haarsträhne zurückstreichend. Unruhig warf Eldarion den Kopf zur Seite, wisperte unverständliche Worte und seine Lider zuckten und flatterten in unbeständigem Rhythmus. Wacht er auf?", fragte Tari und hielt die Hand seines Freundes. Nein, ich glaube noch nicht. Pass auf ihn auf und rufe mich, wenn er sich regt oder aufwacht", sprach Legolas Sohn, bevor er aufstand, Selina noch geschwind die schweren Sachen abnahm und dann eilig zu seinem eigenen Rucksack lief, etwas daraus hervorzog und anschließend kleinere Äste, die auf dem Boden lagen, einsammelte. 

Tari kam unwillkürlich ein Gedanke, bei dem er schmunzeln musste. Er hatte einst gehört, dass Elben jegliche Form des Lebens respektierten, selbst simpelste Wesen, ja, manchmal sogar mit Bäumen sprachen. Nie im Traum wäre es also Filegon oder einem anderen Elben eingefallen, lebendige Äste jenen vorzuziehen, welche abgestorben am Boden lagen. 

Selina träufelte auf Taris Anweisungen hin ein wenig Wasser auf die Stirn des Prinzen, säuberte anschließend behutsam sein schönes Gesicht. Filegon kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück, warf das Holz auf den Boden und ging neben Eldarion in die Hocke. Wir sollten erst die Wunde säubern", stellte Tari fest und begann damit, den zerfetzten Stoff von Eldarions Hose, der mit besorgniserregender Festigkeit an der blutverschmierten Haut festklebte, von seinem Schienbein zu zupfen. Sei vorsichtig", warnte Filegon, der mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln beobachtete, wie Tari den blutdurchtränkten Stoff abzog und hörte, dass diese Prozedur einen schrecklich schmatzenden Laut erzeugte. Sieh nicht hin, Liebes", murmelte der Elb in Selinas Richtung, deren Augen vor Schreck und gleichzeitiger, absonderlicher Faszination geweitet waren. Ihr aufgeschlagenes Knie war in Vergessenheit geraten, das Blut gerann schon an der Quelle seines Austritts. Naru trottete die ganze Zeit über unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, untersuchte noch immer munter die Gegend auf interessante Gerüche. 

Filegon griff nach einer der Wasserflaschen und benetzte ein Stück Leinen mit der Flüssigkeit, bis seine ursprüngliche, fast safrangelbe Farbe zu einem dunklen Braun wurde. Als Eldarions Schienbein frei lag, tupfte der Elb behutsam über die aufgeschürfte Haut, um zu verhindern, dass Schmutz in die Wunde eintreten konnte. 

Eldarion atmete noch immer ruhig, was seine Freunde darin versicherte, dass er in den nächsten Sekunden nicht zu sich kommen würde. Tari, kannst du die Zweige zusammenbinden?" Der rothaarige Knabe runzelte bei der Aufforderung seines elbischen Kompagnons die Stirn und fragte: Womit denn?" Filegon zückte ungeduldig sein Kurzschwert und reichte es dem Jungen. Versuche, die Rinde von den Ästen zu schälen. Sie erscheint mir noch recht robust und nutzbar" 

Gesagt, getan. Tari pulte mit allem Geschick, das er aufbringen konnte, die graubraune Rinde vom abgestorbenen Holz, zupfte prüfend daran und befand sie für gut genug, um vorübergehend als Seil zu dienen. Hurtig legte er jeweils zwei der Zweige aneinander und wickelte an beiden Enden die recht dehnbare Borke herum, verknotete diese sacht. Abschließend brach er die restlichen Zweige in kleinere Teile und band sie horizontal zu den anderen Stücken fest. Kurz darauf hatte er eine halbwegs taugliche Schiene angefertigt, die dazu dienen sollte, Eldarions gebrochenen Knöchel zu lagern und zu stützen. Filegon sprach Tari sein Lob und Bewunderung für dessen handwerkliche Begabung aus und bat ihn anschließend, die Stütze unter Eldarions Fuß zu schieben, während der Elb selbst behutsam das verletzte Bein anhob. Selina ward von Grausen gepackt und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Die Deformierung an Eldarions Knöchel war äußerst unnatürlich und erschreckend, doch die Jungen bemühten sich, Fassung zu wahren. Wieder stieß Eldarion ein leises Stöhnen aus, so dass Tari und Filegon kurz zusammenzuckten, weil sie fürchteten, dass der Prinz ausgerechnet während dieser schmerzhaften Angelegenheit erwachen würde, was er zur Erleichterung aller nicht tat. Filegon umfasste mit einer Hand das rechte Wadenbein des Prinzen, mit der anderen stützte er nachsichtig das Fersenbein. Abgesehen von Eldarions leisem Ächzen gelang ihnen ihr Vorhaben ohne größere Komplikationen. 

So, der Fuß ist erst einmal ruhiggestellt", fasste Tari fast in zufriedenem Ton zusammen. Trotzdem wird er Schmerzen haben", dämpfte Filegon die Euphorie seines Freundes. Können wir noch irgendetwas für ihn tun?", fragte der rothaarige Wirbelwind, sich nervös den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend. Wie wir alle sehen können, hat er einen offenen Knöchelbruch. Lass uns die Wunde so gut es geht säubern und abdecken, damit sie sich nicht entzünden kann", schlug Filegon vor. 

Mann, deine Mutter hat dir ganz schön was beigebracht, was solche Sachen angeht", stellte Tari staunend fest. Filegon lächelte unbewusst, seine Finger glitten über das Medaillon, das rötlich am Abendlicht schimmernd um seinem Hals lag. Eigentlich hat sie darin nicht viel Erfahrung. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie noch lange vor meiner Geburt selbst einmal eine schwerere Verletzung erlitten hat und in dieser Zeit das Nötigste über Wundversorgung lernte", erzählte Filegon, während er achtsam das Leinentuch reinigte und frisches Wasser darauf gab, um die Stelle des Bruches zu säubern. So? Eine schwere Verletzung? Dann muss sie ja auch ein Abenteuer erlebt haben!", dachte Tari laut und Filegon grinste schief, murmelte: Sie erzählt selten von ihrer Vergangenheit...nur Eru weiß, warum", fast traurig klang die Stimme des jungen Elben, so dass es Tari für besser hielt, die Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Thema zu verschieben: Was tun wir nur mit ihm? Laufen wird er wohl schlecht können" 

Der Elb schwieg zunächst, riss das Stück Leinen mit aller Kraft auseinander und schnitt es mit seinem Schwert zurecht, legte es anschließend auf den Bruch. Eldarion bewegte sich leicht, seine Finger regten sich und schienen zu versuchen, etwas zu umfassen. Filegon, Tari, guckt mal!", rief Selina aus, die mittlerweile wieder gewagt hatte, einen Blick auf den regungslosen Eldarion zu werfen. Ja, Selina, er wacht gleich auf", sprach Filegon, halb hoffnungsvoll, halb besorgt. Und tatsächlich vergingen nur noch wenige Minuten, bis der Sohn Aragorns schwach gegen das späte Licht des Tages blinzelte. Das Erste, was er herausbrachte, war ein peinvolles Wispern, aus dem nur langsam Worte wurden, die alle drei verstehen konnten. Was bei allen guten Geistern ist mit meinem Fuß geschehen?" Selina war so forsch und antwortete als Erste: Dein Fuß sieht ganz komisch aus, Eldarion! So richtig schräg und voller Blut", bei ihren Ausführungen zog sie eine angeekelte Grimasse, was Eldarion ganz und gar nicht beruhigte. 

Was?", keuchte er erschöpft und wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde aber von einem markerschütternden Stich in seinem überlasteten Fußgelenk daran gehindert. Tari fasste ihn bei den Schultern und drängte ihn dazu, sich wieder flach auf den Rücken zu legen. Du hast dir deinen Knöchel gebrochen, mellon nîn", äußerte Filegon leise, Sieht übel aus..." 

Eldarion benötigte eine gewisse Zeit, um sich dessen bewusst zu werden, was ihm seine Freunde da offenbarten. Dann, ohne dass einer der anderen eine Andeutung gemacht hätte, sagte er nüchtern: Da müsst ihr mich wohl hier zurücklassen", ein erzwungenes Lächeln folgte, doch den Kindern war ganz und gar nicht nach lachen zumute. Das ist unmöglich, Eldarion", brachte Filegon stammelnd hervor. Nie und nimmer würde er einen seiner Freunde zurücklassen, erstrecht nicht dann, wenn er der Thronfolger Gondors war. Von seinem Überleben hing die Zukunft der Menschen des Südens ab. Wieder erfolgte eine unangenehme Periode des Schweigens, bis Eldarion ernst sagte: Ihr müsst Jolly finden und ihn da rausholen...weswegen haben wir denn den langen Weg bestritten? Bestimmt nicht, damit ich mir den Fuß breche und ihr wie Wachhunde bei mir hockt" 

Wir lassen dich hier nicht allein!", sagte Filegon und der bestimmende Ton in seiner Stimme duldete keinerlei Widerworte. Dann teilen wir uns eben auf", warf plötzlich Tari ein und alle überraschten Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, dass er eine Erklärung abliefern musste: Es wäre doch sowieso sehr waghalsig gewesen, mit einem Hund im Gepäck und zu viert nach Jolly zu suchen. Man hätte uns mit Leichtigkeit entdeckt" 

Worauf genau willst du hinaus?", verlangte Filegon zu wissen, den alleinig der Gedanke an eine Trennung mit Unbehagen erfüllte. Ich kann hier bei Eldarion bleiben, mit Naru, versteht sich. Die Pferde können schließlich auch nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben und müssen versorgt werden. Wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte, kann er uns gut verteidigen und wenn nicht...", Tari klopfte auf die Klinge seines Schwertes und Filegon nagte unsicher an seiner Unterlippe. Ganz allein kannst du nicht gehen und Selina vertraut **dir** wohl am meisten von uns allen.", setzte Tari letztlich überzeugend hinzu. Filegon wusste, dass es zu gefährlich war, das sechsjährige Mädchen hier draußen mit Eldarion zurückzulassen. In einem eventuellen Ernstfall würde sie sich nicht zu verteidigen wissen. 

Was sagst du dazu?", fragte der Elb den verwundeten Prinzen. Jener nickte und sagte: Klingt schon mal besser, als hier einsam und allein zu versauern" Tari klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte, erfreut darüber, dass seine Idee Anklang fand: Sag ich doch!" Der blonde Elb wollte sich dennoch nicht gänzlich zufrieden geben, streckte seine Hand nach Selina aus, welche die seine sogleich vertrauensvoll umfasste. Und was sagst du?", die Sorge formte seine Stimme zu einem kläglichen Hauch. Ich bin schon groß und mutig, ich komme mit dir mit!", sagte sie abenteuerlustig. Es wird dunkel werden...und unheimlich. Anstrengend sicher auch, denn wir werden kaum rasten können", warnte Filegon sie schon im Voraus, doch sie winkte entschlossen ab und sagte: Den doofen Ostlings zeigen wirs!" 

Filegon lächelte müde. Eine Entscheidung wurde getroffen, mit der er nicht ganz einverstanden sein konnte. Andererseits würde er Jolly im Stich lassen, wenn er bei Eldarion blieb. Und auf Tari und Naru als Wächter war Verlass. Lasst uns noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Bei Morgengrauen brechen wir auf", schlug er vor und da niemand einen Einwand äußerte, befolgten sie diesen Entschluss, sammelten ihre sieben Sachen zusammen und errichteten ein kümmerliches Lager im Schutze des hohen Schiefergebirges. 

Die Gemeinschaft, die sie bei ihrem Aufbruch in Minas Tirith geformt hatten, würde zerbrechen und da dies unsere kleinen Helden an die Gemeinschaft des Ringes und deren Abenteuer erinnerte, das letztlich gut ausging, wagten sie alle, trotz der Angst und Traurigkeit, einander vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, zu hoffen. 

**-x-x-x- **

Wenn alles Glück binnen weniger Sekunden zu zerbrechen scheint und man selbst vor lauter Schmerz nicht mehr zu atmen weiß, geschieht es nicht selten, dass die Wunden eines gebrochenen Herzens nicht wieder zu heilen vermögen. Daelior saß auf Lagors Rücken, ritt, wie er es bald schon gewohnt war, an der Spitze des Zuges. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Legolas hatte nur eine kleine Schramme an seinem ohnehin schon vernarbten Gesicht hinterlassen. Aber Lalaithwen hatte ihm mit einem einzigen Blick tausendmal so viel wehgetan. Es versetzte dem Elben einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er die Lider schloss und automatisch Lalaithwen vor sich sah, wie sie ihn irritiert und beinahe entsetzt anstarrte. Es war schön gewesen, sie zu küssen, ihre süßen, sinnlichen Lippen zu kosten, zu liebkosen und auf seinen eigenen zu spüren. In dieser einzigen Geste, wenn sie auch nicht Lalaithwens Erwiderung fand, hatte er mehr Liebe empfunden, als jemals zuvor in seinem langen Leben. Daelior würde es nie jemandem erzählen, aber dieser eine Kuss war der aller erste, den er jemals gegeben hatte. Nie hatte er Zuneigung zu einer Frau empfunden, diese auch niemals erhalten. Umso schmerzlicher traf es ihn, dass Lalaithwen seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. 

Wie konnte das möglich sein? Bedeuteten Vorbestimmungen denn gar nichts? Lag alles nur in der kaltblütigen Hand des Schicksals? Lagor schnaubte, schüttelte die Mähne aus, da sich kleine Stechmücken in der aufkommenden Nacht aus den Gräsern erhoben hatten und dem Hengst nun lästig wurden. Gierig und schier unermüdlich attackierten sie in kleinen Scharen den Hals des Pferdes. 

Würde er ihr je wieder unter die Augen treten können, jemals auch nur ein normales Wort mit ihr wechseln können? Wohl kaum. Schließlich war Legolas der Hahn im Korb und würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich ihr nicht weiter als auf eine Distanz von einhundert Fuß näherte. Immer wieder wollte sich Daelior dazu zwingen, nicht an sie zu denken, nicht an den Moment, in dem er ihr näher gewesen war, als jemals irgendjemand anderem zuvor. Er hatte ihre Wärme gespürt, ihre weiche Haut. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, um ihre Liebe zu fühlen, doch obgleich er sich selbst in jenem Augenblick verlor, hatte ihn Eru nicht erhört. Daelior!", hörte er Aragorns kommandierende Stimme und fast war der Elb kurz davor, den Zuruf zu ignorieren und einfach davon zu reiten, unter der Obacht des Himmelszeltes dem Ende aller Dinge entgegenzuziehen. Doch er wusste, dass Lalaithwen ihn brauchte. Dass sie alle ihn brauchten. Ohne ihn würden sie ihre Kinder wohl nie wieder sehen. Dieses, wenn auch kleine Gefühl von Macht hielt ihn davor zurück, die anderen im Stich zu lassen. 

Reitet nicht zu weit voraus, Nebel steigt über die Ebenen und wir wollen es nicht riskieren, einander zu verlieren", rief ihm der stolze König Gondors zu. 

Automatisch zügelte er den Trab seines Pferdes und wartete, bis die ersten Tiere in seinem Windschatten trabten. Kaum einer sprach ein Wort. Nicht einmal Thíluil und Gimli wagten es, ihre Vorschläge für das Hochzeitslied einander zu unterbreiten, zumal es sich innerhalb der vergangenen Stunden als sehr fraglich herausgestellt hatte, ob die Hochzeit noch tatsächlich stattfinden würde. Auch Legolas hatte nicht mehr mit Lalaithwen gesprochen und die Elbe wusste, dass sich ihre Probleme mit ihm nicht dadurch lösen ließen, wenn sie sich so lange anschwiegen, bis sie die Kinder wieder in den Armen halten würden. _Die Kinder_. Was würde Filegon nur sagen, wenn es hieße, dass es keine Heirat geben würde? Ihr Sohn hatte sich doch so sehr gefreut, endlich einen Papa zu haben, ja, hatte, wie es schien, selbst dieses Abenteuer bestritten, um ihm zu imponieren. Und alles sollte zunichte gemacht werden, nur weil sie so dumm gewesen war, und den Kuss nicht früher abgebrochen hatte? 

Fast schon bereute es Laith, Legolas den Kuss gebeichtet zu haben, dann jedoch wurde sie von ihrer Liebe zu dem Elbenprinzen erfüllt und ihr Herz, gleichsam ihres Verstandes, versicherte ihr, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Legolas aufrichtig gegenüber zu sein. 

Sie schaute nach langem Schweigen zu ihm herüber, war überwältigt von seiner Schönheit und wie die Dunkelheit einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner blassen, milchzarten Haut erschuf. Da sie ihn über längere Zeit hinweg angestarrt hatte, fühlte sich Legolas dazu bewegt, auch ihr endlich in die Augen zu schauen. Kalt waren seine blauen Augen, verletzt und enttäuscht. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Dass er es ihr sofort wieder verzieh? Die Elbe versuchte sich in ihn hineinzuversetzen und malte sich die Situation aus, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn Legolas eine andere geküsst, oder besser gesagt, von einer anderen Frau geküsst worden wäre. Zur Genüge hatte sie dies mit ansehen müssen, als er mit Celendra zusammen gewesen war. Aber damals hatten sie ihre Liebe zueinander noch strikt geheim halten müssen. 

Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass auch sie wahrscheinlich eine ganze Zeit lang wütend auf ihn gewesen wäre. Ich weiß, dass ich dir wehgetan habe", gestand sie leise, schaute ihm aber mutig in die Augen. Er erwiderte nichts, schaute aber auch nicht weg, was Lalaithwen als gutes Zeichen zu deuten glaubte. Ich liebe dich. Und **nur** dich! Ich selbst war überrascht, als Daelior mich küsste...", ein Schatten schlich sich über Legolas Miene, verlieh seiner Verstimmtheit noch größeren Ausdruck, ...ich wusste nicht, dass er für mich so etwas wie Liebe empfindet. Ich sagte ihm, was ich dir eben berichtete. Dass _wir_ zueinander gehören, ich _dich_ liebe und seine Zuneigung nicht erwidere", ein Kloß bildete sich in Lalaithwens Hals, als Legolas noch immer nichts entgegnete, sein schönes Gesicht einen strengen Ausdruck barg. Ich...ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du dir vorgenommen hast, nicht mehr mit mir ein Wort zu wechseln, aber ich werde geduldig ausharren, bis du in der Lage bist, mir zu verzeihen", diese Worte zu formen war schwieriger, als es sich die Elbe jemals ausgemalt hätte und wieder blieb die erhoffte Antwort des Elben aus. 

Stattdessen wand er den Blick von ihr ab und den hell leuchtenden Sternen über ihnen zu. Lalaithwen schluckte schwer. Zum Teufel mit dem ewigen Starrsinn der Elben! 

**-x-x-x- **

Die Dämmerung hatte unzählig viele Gesichter. Mal versprach sie durch eine blassrosafarbene Färbung eine friedliche Nacht, ein andermal flammte sie in so feurig-leidenschaftlichem Rot auf, dass man glaubte, diese Erde würde dem Untergang geweiht sein. Letzteres war der Fall an jenem Abend, an dem sich Haldir in Eryn Lasgalens Hallen für den Aufbruch rüstete. Gut gestimmt und ein elbisches Volkslied auf den Lippen, zurrte er seinen Rucksack zusammen, in dem er so lange Zeit das Buch verwahrt hatte, zog den wieder aufgefüllten Köcher mit der gleichen Hand nach oben und griff mit der einzig freien Hand nach seinem kunstvollen Galadhrimbogen. Kaum hatte er all seine Sachen gepackt, trat er hinaus auf den von Kerzenlicht erhellten Gang, wo er überraschenderweise auf Legolas Schwester traf. 

Oh, ich...ich wollte mich gerade von Euch verabschieden", sagte sie lächelnd und Haldir hielt inne. Kommt Ihr denn nicht mit uns?" 

Nein", lachte Viriel, Mein Vater würde mir dies nie erlauben" 

Seit wann hört Ihr auf die Beschlüsse Eures Vaters?", wusste Haldir zu provozieren, worauf sie fragend eine Braue hob. Wie meint Ihr das?" Der lorische Elb lächelte überlegen und erwiderte augenzwinkernd: Ihr könnt mir nicht vormachen, dass Euer Vater einzig durch meine eher kümmerliche Überzeugungsarbeit zugestimmt hat, mir Heeresunterstützung zu liefern!" Viriel errötete leicht und der Rotschimmer auf ihrer zarten Haut intensivierte nur die strahlende Farbenvielfalt ihrer Augen. Wie auch immer Ihr es vollbracht habt, Euren Vater zu überzeugen, ich bin Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet", gestand Haldir dann in ernsterem Ton, Und Ihr wollt uns wirklich nicht begleiten? Ich dächte, Ihr wolltet Euren Bruder wiedersehen?" 

Viriels Gesichtsfarbe kehrte zu ihrem ursprünglichen Farbton zurück, als sie antwortete: Ja, das schon. Aber nicht solange ein Kampf zu führen ist. Ich werde ihn früh genug wiedersehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Ada und er viel besser allein miteinander reden sollten" Haldir nickte und hob verwundert die Braue, als Viriel plötzlich ein entsetztes Oh" ausstieß. Ich bin so unhöflich, gebt mir ein wenig von Eurer Ausrüstung, Ihr sollt nicht wie ein Packesel am Sammelpunkt eintreffen", rief sie voller Elan und gleichzeitiger Verlegenheit aus und zog ihm den Bogen und den Köcher aus den Händen. Vielen Dank für diesen Vergleich", schmunzelte der Galadhrim und Viriel, die glaubte, den Elben ernsthaft beleidigt zu haben, senkte den Kopf und murmelte vielerlei Entschuldigungen vor sich hin, bis Haldir schließlich lachend versicherte, er würde ihr diese Äußerung keinesfalls übel nehmen. 

Als die Wipfel der Bäume im schwindenden Tageslicht nur noch in ihren märchenhaften Silhouetten zu erkennen waren und die Geschöpfe der Nacht ihren Schlummer beendeten, um auf die nächtliche Jagd zu gehen, hatten sich gut zweihundert Elben vor dem Palast versammelt. 

Nie hätte es Haldir für möglich gehalten, dass Thranduil noch so eine starke Streitmacht aufstellen könnte, und er war daher umso erstaunter, als er mit Viriel an die Oberfläche trat. Thranduil trug eine schimmernde Rüstung, einen langen, dunklen Umhang und seine Krone. Prunkvoller denn je hob sich seine Gestalt von allen anderen Elben in Anmut und Schönheit ab. Keine Spur mehr von einem zerrütteten Herrscher, kein Anzeichen mehr von Grimm oder Zweifel. 

Der König von Eryn Lasgalen war zu neuem Leben erwacht.

**-x-x-x-**

**Ihr seid großartig, wir haben die 400 gepackt =jubel=**

_Ui, das war mal wieder ne schwierige Geburt :) Ich hoffe, euch nicht enttäuscht zu haben...ich muss mich erst mal ein wenig im Faulenzen üben, denn das hab ich lange nicht mehr gemacht. Seid so lieb und lasst mir was da, dann sehen wir uns auch am 29.5. mit Kapitel 27 wieder!_

_**Donsiwe: **Oh, mein persönliches und wohl auf ewig alleiniges Groupielein war diesmal Erste! Kann dir net oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe! O Gott, du erwartest nichts anderes als super Kapitel von mir? O weh...dann hoffe ich, dich nicht in deinen Erwartungen getäuscht zu haben, bzw. je zu täuschen! Danke für dein schnelles und liebes Feedback =knuddel= _

_**HexenLady: **Ah, knapp daneben, aber immerhin Zweite =lach= Äh...Malfoy? Malfoy, Malfoy...wer is das? (fühlt sich gerade sehr, sehr dumm)...o weh...ich muss den Namen wohl unterbewusst gespeichert und davon Malfor abgewandelt haben. War keine Absicht (zumal ich keinen Malfoy kenne...Schande über mein Haupt) Klär mich doch bitte auf! Danke für deine Review =knuff= _

_**Strumpfhase:** Was, ich bring dich in manchen Passagen fast zum Heulen? O.o Tut mir leid, das hab ich eigentlich nicht vor =sich am Kopf kratzt=...schön, dass dir meine" Thranduilversion gefällt, hatte da echt n bissl Muffensausen vor, weil in letzter Zeit irgendwie der totale Thranduil-Faible vom Zaun gebrochen wurde. Hm. =lach= das wegen der Zeichenänderung im Kapitelabsatz hängt weniger damit zusammen, dass ich das Design" ändern wollte, sondern vielmehr damit, dass ff.net neuerdings keine html-Tags mehr akzeptiert, d.h. keine Sternchen, Kringel, usw. mehr...da musste ich mir was einfallen lassen, um das Kapitel gliedern zu können =lol= HDL ach ja und __mallaldeon rulez! _

_**Dana:** Wow, schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gerade befürchtet, dass der Eldarion-Part vielleicht nicht so der Bringer wäre, aber das hat sich glücklicherweise als falsch herausgestellt. Ja, es war schon klar, dass Viggolein in Hidalgo" gewinnen würde, aber ich fand es dennoch gut umgesetzt. Schöne Bilder. Schöne Pferde. Was will man mehr? =lach= Ähm, in meiner FF ist Thranduils Frau an ihrem Kummer zerbrochen = gestorben", aber sie müsste im Westen trotzdem auf ihren Gatten warten. Wegen dem Jolly-Part: genau diese Option hatte ich mir offen gehalten =lach= Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review =knuddel= _

_**Pony: **Ja, ja, die liebe Zeit...wer hat die schon? =seufz= Ich kann ein Lied davon singen... Die Story wird immer besser? =erfreut mit dem Plüschschweif wedel= Das hört man doch besonders gern! Was Legolas mit Daelior anstellt, bzw. Daelior mit dem lieben Legolas, konntest du ja hier lesen :) Das heißt aber nicht, dass die Sache damit aus der Welt ist =diabolisch lach= Ich freue mich immer sehr über dein Feedback =umärmel= _

_**Christin: **Ui, vielen lieben Dank! =freut sich, wieder von dir zu hören= Das ging ja knapp zu mit der 400-er Grenze...bis zum letzten Tag habt ihr mich schmoren lassen =lach= Vielen Dank nochmals für deinen Beitrag! Die Regelmäßigkeit der Updates ist für mich selbst teilweise recht verwunderlich, weil ich meist Nachtschichten einlegen muss, bzw. tagelang nicht zum Schreiben komme, weil irgendwelche Klausuren anstehen...aber na ja, noch rund 5 Wochen Unterricht und dann finde ich sicherlich etwas mehr Zeit :) _

_**Mystica89: **Ja, ich konnte mich beim letzten Mal nicht bremsen, was die Kapitellänge anbelangte =lach= weiß auch nicht, aber beim Schreiben fiel mir dies noch ein und das noch ein, was ich unbedingt mit drin haben wollte und zack! – waren fast 18 Seiten meines Word-Programms zugestopft =lol= Schön, dass es aber deswegen nicht lang__**weilig** war. Hihi, du und deine Listen, hast du eigentlich mal ne Übersicht gemacht? Ein flotter Dreier unter Elben...Tolkien wäre begeistert gewesen =gröl= Ja, lang ist die Leitung, aber Thranduil lässt sich doch endlich überzeugen :) Wäre ja auch zu doof, wenn nicht. =knutsch und knuddel= _

_**Viechle: **Ja, schäm dich, bei einem Kapitel nicht zu reviewen =lol= hey, würde ich auf alle sauer sein, die nur sporadisch reviewen, würde ich fast alle meine Leser vergraulen =lach= Und sieh, ich war nett und habe den interessanteren" Handlungsstrang an den Anfang gesetzt :) Bist du jetzt stolz auf mich? Oh, hab übrigens dein neues Kapitel gesehen! Demnächst kommt schon der Epilog? Ich hab gedacht/gehofft, die Story würde länger werden...aber du entschädigst mein unstillbares Verlangen sicherlich noch mit der Nimiel-Abschlacht-FF (btw, kannst ja ein Crossover mit Troja machen und Achilles Nimiel platt machen lassen...lol):) Ich überlasse das deiner künstlerischen Muße :) Danke für die Review =freuknuddel= _

_**Finda:** Mann, bin ich froh, dass dir Thranduil gefällt! Und auch noch so sehr =hüpf= Ich dachte mir, dass ich einen richtig lieben" Thranduil einfach nicht mir nichts dir nichts schreiben kann, weil er in Haltet den Dieb!" ja auch kein Heiliger war. Desto erleichterter bin ich, dass du damit zufrieden bist! Danke für die Mail, übrigens! Ich werde in den folgenden freien Tagen sicherlich Zeit finden, dich mal wieder mailtechnisch zu belästigen :) Ich hoffe, du wurdest bis dato nicht enttäuscht von deinem neuen Zuhause"! Aber wenn man deiner Nachricht Glauben schenken darf, hast du ja nen richtig guten Treffer gelandet! Bis hoffentlich bald und danke für deine Review, obwohl du ja wirklich 0 Zeit hattest! =zubodenknuddel= _

_**Vaya: **Der Titel Hahnenkämpfe" hat sich auf zweierlei Dinge bezogen: Thranduil und Haldir und die Bemühungen des lorischen Elben, den König zu überzeugen, und natürlich Legolas Bemühen, sich als Verlobter Lalaithwens gegenüber Daelior zu behaupten :) =lach= die Idee mit Jolly is gut...aber Rhûn ist ein sehr umfangreiches Gebirgsmassiv, wäre schon ein mehr als glücklicher Zufall, wenn sich die Jungs so einfach wiedersehen würden. Freut mich sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! =knutsch= _

_**Serena:** Eine stille Leserin! Und noch eine Mama-Leserin =lach= Wow, vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob! Die gesamte Geschichte hast du bis hier hin in 2 Tagen, bzw. Nächten gelesen? O.o =staun= Ich wünschte, sie würde sich auch so schnell schreiben lassen ;) Soso, du magst also Daelior nicht (sich das notier), sehr schön :) Nicht, dass ich wollte, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber es ist doch immer wieder interessant zu beobachten, wie die Meinungen der Leser über die Charaktere auseinandergehen können =freu= Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar, freue mich jetzt noch drüber! :) _

_**Airihnaa:** =lol= Legolas und Daelior bei Oliver Geißen? (ich muss gerad vehement dagegen ankämpfen, mir das bildlich vorzustellen) Na solange die 2 von dir nicht zu Arabella" geschickt werden, ist mir alles recht =lol= So spannend war das letzte Kapitel? O.o Wenn du das so sagst, will ich dir mal glauben. Hihi, Thranduil und der große Familien-Showdown (sag bloß, du willst Thranduil, Legolas und Co auch noch zum Familiengericht" einladen...lol) wird noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, da der König und seine Leute erst mal nach Rhûn kommen müssen und bevor es zum Zoff oder Aussprache kommt, gilt es ja, die Kiddys da raus zu holen...verzwickte Sache (: Aber du kommst noch auf deine Kosten, keine Sorge =knuddel= _

_**Sina:** Ja, du hast zum 400-er Countdown beigetragen und ich freue mich sehr darüber! In letzter Sekunde, buchstäblich, hat man mich ja von der 399-Kollaps-Grenze gerettet =lach= Ja, 18 is gaaanz toll =ironisch grins= wenn ich da erst an mein Abi im nächsten Jahr denke, wird mir schlecht. Ja, Daelior kann sich schlecht in Lalaithwen hineinversetzen, aber eigentlich war es das Richtige, was sie getan hat (um jetzt mal den Beziehungspsychologen zu spielen), denn hätte sie ihn angelogen und es wäre hinterrücks irgendwie rausgekommen, wäre der Herr Elb sicherlich noch begeisterter" gewesen...jaja, so ist das :) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Feedback =knuff= _

_**Seniwallenstein: **Auch bei dir bin ich froh, dass dir mein" Thranduil so gut gefällt! Ich stell ihn mir aber auch als kleinen Grummelkeks vor, den man meist erst überzeugen muss, bevor er eigene Fehler zugibt, bzw. mal seinen Stolz vergisst...ja, so isser nun mal, der liebe Blättchenpapi :) Und ja, du hast natürlich richtig gelegen, er gibt Haldir und schlussendlich Viriel nach und tut seine väterliche Pflicht. Die Frage ist, ob er nicht zu spät kommt! =fies grins= Aber das sei in einem anderen Kapitel von Bedeutung! Oh, ich hab schon das neue Nanny-Kapitel entdeckt und werde mich demnächst mit Vorfreude draufstürzen! Und deine lila-Buch-Story" ist sicherlich auch mal eine nette Abwechslung =grins= Danke vielmals für deine Review! =knuddel= _

_**Soraya: **=lach= Showdown zur Mittagsstunde? A la John Wayne oder wie? So mit Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod" Zusatz =grins=...würde sicherlich für Atmosphäre sorgen. Hey, Haldir ist ein Elb, der muss das mit seinen Knien schon aushalten können =lach= (obwohl ich sicherlich an seiner Stelle zusammengeklappt wäre, ich, mit meinen porösen Kniegelenken) Tut mir leid, falls es einen gewissen Ekel-Faktor mit dem gebrochenen Knöchel gab, ich les wahrscheinlich zu viel Stephen King =lol= Was ich mir für ein Bild von meinen Reviewern mache? Gute Frage...=grübel= nun ja...eigentlich kommt das auf die Reviewart an, also wie sie geschrieben ist. Wenn da ab und an so eine ernste" Review in meine Mailbox flattert, denke ich mir z.B., dass sich der Leser intensiver mit der Geschichte auseinandersetzt und sich daher auch vom ganzen Typ her von einigen anderen unterscheidet...aber so richtige Leserprofile leg ich nicht an, falls du das denkst =lach= Ach ja, wie fandest du Troja"? Danke nochmals für deine Review =freuknuddel= _

_**Jathy: **Hihi, also bis sich Legolas und Thranduil leibhaftig gegenüberstehen, musst du dich noch etwas gedulden...wird aber sicherlich in keiner GZSZ-Manier geschrieben sein (hoffe ich zumindest...lol). Ja, und für den armen Thranduil gabs ja jetzt erst mal ne geballte Ladung an Überraschungen, geben wir ihm vielleicht ein wenig Erholungszeit :) Ich hab übrigens ewig für den Kapiteltitel hin- und herüberlegt, bis ich ne Tiersendung (so absurd das auch klingt) im TV gesehen hab, in der es um dieses Konkurrenzverhalten von Alpha-Tier und den anderen Tierchen ging...also Hahnenkämpfe", dachte ich mir =lol= Danke vielmals für deinen Kommentar =knutsch=_

_**Dohrna: **=kreisch= Ich hab mich schon damit abgefunden, an der 399 stehen zu bleiben, aber Dank deines Bekenntnisses hat sich das auch gegessen =freu= Vielen, vielen Dank =Konfetti schmeiß= Meine Heldin! =lol= Der 10-Tage Rhythmus ist dir zu lang? Es ist beim besten Willen das Minimum, das ich an Kapitelabständen anbieten kann! Ich tu aber mein bestes =versprech= Yay, noch mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön! _

_**Soeckle:** =lol= knapp vorbei ist auch daneben, aber du versüßt mir das Kapitel nur noch! Dankäää, liebes Culalein, oder sollte ich fortan Soeckle sagen? (den Namen geil findet) Schön, dass du dich reingefunden hast, das freut mich sehr! =lol= ich hab schon Drohungen bekommen, dass, wenn ich die Geschichte nicht gut ausgehen lasse, elendig leiden werde...aber lasse ich mich davon einschüchtern? ;) Warte es ab, bis zum Ende sind es noch so ein paar Kapitelchen :) Vielen lieben Dank für die 401!! =knutsch=_


	29. 27 Die Macht der Träume

**A/N:** Ende Mai, noch vier Wochen Schule...und die Story ist immer noch nicht zu Ende =lach= Danke, dass ihr trotzdem am Ball bleibt und so nett reviewt! Ha, übermorgen hat mein Hamsterchen seinen 1. Geburtstag. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ein Tier so lang mit mir aushält? Aber Tiere sind ja eh geduldiger :) Die schlimmsten Klausuren hab ich nun auch hinter mich gebracht und kann mich nun ein wenig treiben lassen. Ein Teil von euch hat vielleicht Pfingstferien, aber alle dürften zumindest ein verlängertes Wochenende haben :) Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Pfingsten (was immer wir auch da wieder feiern) und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr weiterhin eure Meinung äußert! =lol= übrigens habe ich am Mittwoch bei einem Stadtbummel ein Schild mit folgender Aufschrift gelesen: _„Jolly's Restaurante"_ (: Na wenn das kein Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl war... . 

**Disclaimer:** Ist es nicht krass, drei Vornamen zu haben? Stellt euch mal vor, ihr müsstet dann immer mit dem vollen Namen unterschreiben...uah...armer John Ronald Reuel, aber dafür hat er eines der großartigsten Werke geschrieben, das ich hiermit verschandle =seufz= ich wünschte, auch ich hätte drei Vornamen =lol= 

**Achtung:** Daelior plaudert ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen und Jolly gerät in Schwierigkeiten... 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 27: Die Macht der Träume**

_Was ist die Wirklichkeit? Ist sie das Hier und Jetzt, das uns Allumgebende, oder doch nur ein von unseren Fantasien geknüpftes Band, ein Ideal unserer selbst? Viele sprechen von der Realität als das, was sie mit allen Sinnen durchleben, definieren sie als das, was sie mit eigenen Augen sehen oder mit den Händen ertasten können. Doch basiert unsere Wirklichkeit nicht auf Vermutungen, auf Vorstellungen? Und können Träume nicht manchmal so lebensnah, so intensiv sein, dass man sie rasch mit der Realität vermengt? Träume sind unsere Wahrheit, nur unterschätzen wir sie meist, werten sie als widrige Hirngespinste ab, weil wir Angst vor ihnen haben. Und dies zurecht – denn die Macht der Träume kann furchterregende Ausmaße annehmen, den Menschen zerstören oder irreführen. Hätte jemand aber Gewalt über die Träume selbst und wäre er dadurch in der Lage, die Zukunft zu erspähen, hieße er dann nicht der mächtigste Mensch von allen?_

**-x-x-x-**

Knisternd, knackend und krachend verschlangen die züngelnden Flammen das abgestorbene Holz, nagten an seiner rauen Hülle mit kochendheißen Zähnen und verwandelten es zu glühender Asche. Wie gebannt starrten Tari, Eldarion und Filegon in das Lagerfeuer, mit dem Unterschied, dass Eldarion flach auf dem Rücken lag, sein Kopf nur auf einem zusammengerollten Mantel gebettet war und die anderen beiden Jungen stillschweigend im Schneidersitz an seinen Seiten saßen. Selina war, mit dem Kopf leicht gegen Narus Bauch gelehnt, bereits eingeschlafen. „Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr zurechtkommen werdet?", fragte Filegon, der sich anscheinend immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wollte, seine Gefährten schutzlos zurückzulassen. Dies aber war die wohl rationalste Lösung aus ihrer beklemmenden Lage, denn Jolly wollte keiner im Stich lassen. 

Tari stieß einen beinahe genervten Seufzer aus, dann lächelte er sanft: „Wie oft willst du uns das noch fragen, Filegon? Das ist **unser** Abenteuer, oder? Dann gib uns auch die Chance, uns zu bewähren" 

„Tari, das ist schon lange kein Spiel mehr", sagte der Elb tonlos, sein Blick war starr auf das Feuer gerichtet, golden schimmerte seine Iris, verlieh ihm einen überaus mystischen Hauch. Er fühlte, wie die drängende Hitze der rebellierenden Glut seine Wangen errötete und erwärmte, einzelne Strähnen seines goldenen Haares, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fielen, fühlten sich wie glimmende Seidenfäden an. „Das weiß ich", gab Tari trotzig zur Antwort, doch Filegon ahnte, dass die Abenteuerlust Rufus' Sohn noch lange nicht verlassen hatte. „Uns wird schon nichts zustoßen", wisperte Eldarion müde, sein Gesicht zeugte von den Strapazen der letzten Stunden, die er unfreiwillig über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Bleich und zerfurcht wirkte sein Antlitz, es trug nicht mehr den stolzen, königlichen Glanz wie sonst. Die Augen hielt er kaum offen, eher waren es schmale Schlitze, die es dem Prinzen noch ermöglichten, das ihn Umgebende zu erblicken. Legolas' Sohn hatte befürchtet, dass Eldarion durch eine Entzündung hohes Fieber bekommen könnte, doch Eru sei Dank hatte sich dies bisher noch nicht eingestellt. „Du willst schlafen, hab ich Recht?", flüsterte Filegon und Eldarion nickte schwach, schloss dann die Lider. 

Er holte tief Luft und ächzte kaum hörbar, als ein schmerzhafter Krampf seine rechte Wade durchzog, sein ganzer Körper ward steif vor Anspannung, die Muskeln in seinem gesunden Bein zitterten vor Anstrengung, als Eldarion mit sich rang, diese Qual ohne großes Wehklagen zu ertragen. Tari war sofort aufgesprungen, aber er konnte die Schmerzen des Prinzen nicht lindern, ohne seinen gebrochenen Knöchel aus der besänftigenden Stütze zu lösen und die Verwundung damit nur noch zu verschlimmern. Daher litten beide Jungen mit dem Prinzen, bis sich die Verkrampfung in seinem überanspruchten Wadenmuskel verflüchtigte, und die leisen Tränen des Jungen an seinen Wangen wie eine flüssige Peinlinderung hinabrollten. Von da ab wussten Filegon und Tari, dass die folgenden Tage für Eldarion eine äußerst harte und lange Zeit bedeuten würden. „Können wir irgendetwas für dich tun?", fragte Filegon, dem das Leiden seines Freundes sichtlich nahe ging, doch der Prinz schüttelte beschämt den Kopf, wandte sein Gesicht von den beiden Jungen ab. 

Betretene Stille trat dem unruhigen Prasseln des Feuers tollkühn entgegen, und in diesem Moment war kein anderes Geräusch mehr zu vernehmen, als das dieses unsichtbaren Zweikampfes. „Wir sollten uns dann auch niederlegen, Tari. Der morgige Tag wird für uns alle sicherlich kräftezehrend", redete Filegon bewusst leise auf den Jungen ein, der wie gebannt auf den Prinzen starrte, welcher unbeweglich auf den Decken lag und einzuschlafen versuchte. „Gut", stimmte Tari heiser zu, worauf er sich in seinen Mantel einkuschelte und es sich auf dem harten Boden bequem zu machen versuchte. Filegon lehnte sich rücklings gegen einen breiten Felsen, schaute nachdenklich zu den Sternen auf, die in unerreichbarer Ferne wie diamantene Steine auf das seidene Indigo des Himmels gestickt worden waren. Das seltsam vertraute Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass er in diesem Moment nicht allein zum einsamen Nachthimmel hinaufschaute. Vielleicht war es sogar sein Vater, der auf das gleiche Sternbild schaute, die Konstellation dieser einzigartigen Opale aus sterbendem Licht bewunderte. 

Plötzlich überkam Filegon ein niederschmetterndes Gefühl der Reue. Wie viel Kummer hatte er seinen Eltern wohl bereitet? Die Sterne antworteten nicht. Ihr geheimnisumwobenes, mildes Lächeln stellte ihm nur ein weiteres Rätsel auf, das auch er in seinem unendlichem Dasein niemals lösen können würde. Von melancholischer Traurigkeit erfüllt, blies der Elb seufzend den Atem aus, als holte er ein letztes Mal tief Luft, ehe er eine lange Zeit unter Wasser tauchte. Vielleicht, wenn Eru es so wollte, würde dies auch vorerst der letzte Abend sein, den er in so idyllischer Ruhe verbringen durfte. 

Naru japste unruhig, da es ihm nicht richtig möglich war, zu schlafen, weil Selina in ungünstiger Lage auf seinem Bauch lag. Bevor der Hund aber das schlafende Mädchen aufweckte, hob Filegon sie sanft in seine Arme und trug sie zu sich herüber, ließ sie behutsam auf seinem Mantel nieder. Wie klein und wehrlos sie aussah. Fast wollte sich Filegon in ihrem unschuldigen Anblick verlieren, als er sich jedoch rechtzeitig das Bild ins Gedächtnis rief, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, wie krähengleich und leer ihre Augen gewesen waren. Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf der Gefühle. Einerseits empfand er eine starke Zuneigung ihr gegenüber, die tiefe, freundschaftliche Verbundenheit, wie es Kinder untereinander taten. Andererseits fand er ihre Art zunehmend befremdlich und öfter, als es ihm lieb war, dachte er darüber nach, was er über den Mythos der Krähen wusste. Kleine Schweißperlen zierten ihre Stirn und sie murmelte leise Worte im Schlaf. 

Der Elb runzelte die Stirn, wischte den Schweiß hinfort, ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen. Was, wenn ihr etwas geschähe? Ausschließen konnte er es nicht, selbst wenn er sie mit aller Kraft zu beschützen versuchte. Seine Finger machten sich selbstständig, erkundeten sanft das rundliche Profil ihres Gesichts. Als sie bei ihrem Kinn angelangt waren, malten sie einen unsichtbaren Kreis auf ihre weiche Haut und bestritten den gleichen Pfad über ihre Wangen zurück. Sie war so zerbrechlich und schwach und gleichsam von einer merkwürdigen Energie umgeben, die einen jeden förmlich in seinen Bann ziehen musste. Filegon war ihr schon erlegen. 

Zögerlich ließ er von ihr ab, schaute noch lange zu ihr hinab, beobachtete aufmerksam, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, sie wieder und wieder Unverständliches flüsterte. 

Sie träumte wieder. Weil sie aber bei weitem nicht so erschreckende Laute von sich gab, wie einst in der Nacht in den Totensümpfen, gab sich Filegon der hoffnungsvollen Annahme hin, dass sie keinen bösen Traum hatte. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, dieses hübsche, tief schlafende Geschöpf zu wecken. Und so verweilte er noch recht lang an ihrer Seite, bis auch ihn die Müdigkeit wie ein schützender Balsam in eine andere, friedvollere Welt abdriften ließ. 

**-x-x-x-**

Ifideè stand wissend grinsend bei seiner getreuen Stute und wartete darauf, dass Haldir zu ihm trat. Erst gerade hatte er ihn noch mit der Prinzessin sprechen sehen und er schien noch recht unausgeschlafen zu sein. „Da bist du erst einen Tag lang hier, und schon stellst du alles auf den Kopf, was auf den Kopf zu stellen geht, mein Freund", lachte Ifideè herzlich. Haldir ließ es zu, dass der Tawarwaith ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, obwohl er recht selten so gesellige Gesten duldete. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er, während er sein frisch aufgezäumtes Pferd in Empfang nahm und seine Ausrüstung verstaute. 

„Wie soll ich es wohl meinen? Du erscheinst hier mit einem lädierten Auge, zerrissener Kleidung und einem äußerst kostbaren Buch...", begann der Elb, doch Haldir unterbrach ihn, indem er eher versehentlich seine Gedanken laut aussprach: „Kostbar? Na das haben die Räuber aber ganz anders gesehen" Dem braunhaarigen Elben verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache, bis er letztlich, und das in einem recht entrüsteten Ton, ausrief: „Räuber? Du bist Räubern in die Falle getappt? Jetzt wird mir klar, woher du dein blaues Auge hast...", wie um seine Thesen durch Beweise zu stützen beäugte Ifideè den lorischen Hauptmann ganz genau, wollte schon fast eine Hand ausstrecken, um prüfend das wunde Lid zu berühren, was Haldir aber geschickt abzuwenden wusste, indem er rasch dessen Hand ergriff und schnell sagte: „Das erzähle ich dir später, wenn der ganze Trubel vorüber ist und wir bei einem Gläschen Met gemütlich beieinander sitzen, einverstanden? Du wolltest fortfahren, bevor ich dich unhöflich unterbrach...", lenkte er auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, doch Ifideè schien der Ausdruck der Überraschung förmlich ins Antlitz gemeißelt zu sein. Ein wenig Geduld musste Haldir aufbringen, bis sich sein Freund wieder fing und nach den Anschlussworten suchte, die ihm noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor auf der Zunge gelegen hatten. 

„Äh...wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja", Ifideès Zeigefinger schnellte in die Höhe, als hätte er soeben einen glorreichen Geistesblitz gehabt, „Dann gelingt es dir, in den Thronsaal einzudringen, obwohl mir mein König persönlich gegenüber angeordnet hat, ich solle dich fern halten. Und zu guter letzt bringst du ihn dazu, die alte Fehde zwischen ihm und seinem ältesten Sohn beizulegen und mit einem letzten, recht starken Heer in die tiefen Ebenen des Ostens zu ziehen. Und die Begeisterung der Prinzessin scheinst du auch auf dich gezogen zu haben. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie du das alles angestellt hast, mellon nîn, aber du bist entweder ein wahrhaftiger Glückspilz oder ein Magier, wobei mir dein überirdisches Talent bisweilen nicht all zu sehr ins Augenmerk gefallen ist" 

„Wenn ich mir erlauben darf, dich zu korrigieren, werter Freund, weder habe ich den Streit zwischen König Thranduil und Prinz Legolas beigelegt, noch habe ich irgendeine verborgene Wirkung auf Viriel", wehrte Haldir ruhig ab, während er geruhsam aufsaß. 

„Aber du nennst sie bereits bei ihrem Namen?", schmunzelte Ifideè, der gut gelaunt und zum Necken aufgelegt war. „Wie soll ich sie denn deiner Meinung nach sonst rufen? _Schwester meines Freundes Legolas´_?" Daraufhin lachte Ifideè heiter und beobachtete vergnügt, wie Haldir zu dem König an die Spitze des Zuges ritt. Er selbst wand sich dann allerdings seiner Verpflichtung zu und unterwies den ihm untergebenen Wächterstab seinem Posten, niemand, der seinem Befehl folgte, hätte auch nur zu vermuten gewagt, dass sich hinter der strengen Fassade des stolzen Elben solch ein aufgeschlossener, herzensguter Geselle verbarg. Zwar war er nicht gebieterisch und arrogant, aber er wusste, wie er die anderen Elben dazu bringen konnte, ihm das nötige Quäntchen an Respekt zu zollen. Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen worden waren, zog das Heer unter Thranduils Führung in südöstliche Richtung. Es war ihnen möglich, konsequent den Weg zu bestreiten, da ihre elbischen Pferde von äußerst guter Statur und in gesundem Zustand waren und deren Reiter nur sehr wenig Schlaf benötigten. Haldir dachte an Arwen und wie sie bangend in Imladris verharrte, die Valar um Schutz bat. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. 

Als sein Name gerufen wurde, drehte sich Haldir ein letztes Mal zum königlichen Palast um und erblickte Viriel, wie sie ihr Kleid raffte und den Reitern vergeblich nachzulaufen versuchte. Sie winkte eilig und rief: „Mögen die Valar Euch beschützen, Haldir o Lorien! Grüßt meinen Bruder und sagt ihm, dass er lang genug weg war!" 

Dann riss der Abendwind ihre Stimme in unhörbare Gefilde, trennte sie von ihm. Haldir lächelte sanft und hob die Hand stumm zum Gruß. Wie lange würden sie weg bleiben? Das hing wahrscheinlich davon ab, wie stark die Bedrohung wirklich war. Wenn Arwen Recht behielt, musste unter der steinigen Oberfläche Rhûns ein tödliches Heer lauern, das sich nur darauf vorbereitete, Gondor ohne Vorwarnung anzugreifen. „Wo werden wir den Menschenkönig und meinen Sohn antreffen?", fragte ihn Thranduil unerwartet. „Ich weiß es nicht. Schätzungsweise an den südwestlichen Hängen des Gebirges. Ich hoffe nur, **dass** wir sie antreffen werden", entgegnete er ehrlich. „Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat", bemerkte Thranduil beiläufig, sein stolzes, weißes Pferd über den schmalen Waldpfad führend. Haldir räusperte sich, hatte er doch gefürchtet, dass er irgendwann dem König gegenüber den Noldorschatz erwähnen musste, weswegen die Kinder vermutlich aufgebrochen waren. 

„Die Kinder haben aus dem ähnlichen Exemplar, das in der Bibliothek von Minas Tirith aufbewahrt wird, eine Seite herausgerissen. Königin Arwen fand heraus, dass es sich bei jener Seite um eine Umschreibung eines Noldorschatzes handeln muss, der Überlieferungen nach bei Plünderungen der westlichen Ufer verloren ging. Es wird vermutet, dass Ostlinge ihn damals geraubt haben" 

„Ihr wollt damit sagen, dass mein Enkelsohn mit seiner Bande losgezogen ist, um einen längst verschollenen Schatz auf gut Glück zu suchen? Wie töricht", sprach Thranduil etwas abfällig. Haldir, der wusste, dass Filegon nicht unbesonnen handelte, beschloss, den Sohn seines Freundes in Schutz zu nehmen. „Filegon selbst besitzt einen Teil des Schatzes...", sprach er langsam, erinnerte sich daran, wie der junge Elb das Medaillon seiner Mutter getragen hatte. Am Wegesrand stiegen dünne Nebelschwaden auf, ein Waldkauz stieß seinen unheimlichen Ruf wieder und wieder aus. Nein, Eryn Lasgalen war immer noch kein Ort, an dem man sich unbesorgt in der Nacht aufhalten sollte. „Wie ist das möglich, wenn es ein Noldorschatz ist?", wollte Thranduil wissen, Böses erahnend. „Die Sache ist die", begann Haldir, der wusste, dass der König des Grünwalds nicht sonderlich gut auf Noldorelben zu sprechen war, „Lalaithwen, Filegons Mutter, gehört es ursprünglich" Er selbst wusste nicht wirklich, ob Lalaithwen eine Noldo war, aber dies hätte einen logischen Zusammenhang ergeben. 

„So...", brachte der König nur hervor, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Pfad richtend, „Dann bedeutet es, dass sie..." 

„Ich glaube, ja", schnitt Haldir Thranduil den Satz ab, er wollte so gut es ging eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem elbischen Herrscher vermeiden, ihn nicht unnötig reizen und somit vielleicht von seiner eigentlichen Entscheidung abbringen. Und Thranduil sprach zunächst tatsächlich nicht mehr, sondern führte sein Heer in der Vorhut durch sein bewaldetes Reich. 

**-x-x-x-**

Nur schleppend wollte die Zeit verstreichen, sie zog sich dahin wie ein schwerfälliger Schatten, ergoss ihr schwarzes Licht über die unterdrückten Gemüter der Kinder, welche dazu verdammt schienen, bis an ihr Lebensende in den düsteren, kalten Minen zu schuften. Jollys Arm war nach gefühlten drei Stunden harter Arbeit taub und immer öfter musste er die Hacke absetzen und den Arm ruhig halten. Er hatte sich nach den ersten Übungsschlägen am Fluchtschacht weiter versucht, aber sonderlich weit war er nicht gekommen. Der Luftzug, so dünn er auch sein mochte und nicht einmal einen Grashalm weitgehend biegen konnte, spornte ihn an, weiterzugraben. Zu seinen Füßen sammelte sich der Gesteinsstaub, feinste metallene Splitter stoben ihm entgegen, wann immer er mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, gegen den schmalen Spalt schlug. 

Obwohl es verhältnismäßig kalt in diesem Stollen war, war sein Körper schweißbedeckt und Jolly fühlte, wie sich eine Kruste aus Dreck und Blut wie eine zweite Haut um seinen Leib legte. Der Ehrgeiz, wieder an die Freiheit zu gelangen, betäubte den Schmerz einstweilen, oder besser gesagt, es gelang dem Jungen so besser, die Pein zu ignorieren, zu verdrängen. Seine Finger waren blutig, die Fingernägel eingerissen und schmutzverkrustet, durch die Splitterung der Metallhacke. Ihr hölzerner Griff war bereits nicht sonderlich stabil, aber auch die metallene Spitze drohte jeden Moment nachzugeben und auf Jollys nackte Zehen zu fallen. 

Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Jolly in einer sehr ungemütlichen Position graben musste, weil der Schacht sehr niedrig gegraben war. Sein Rücken war verspannt und protestierte bei jeder Bewegung, die Jolly auszuführen versuchte. Eines war sicher – lange würde die Hacke ihren Dienst nicht mehr ausführen können und wenn es den Kindern ernst war mit der Flucht, würden sie bereits am morgigen Tag die nächstbeste Gelegenheit ausschöpfen müssen, um an taugliches Werkzeug zu gelangen. Jolly hielt nachdenklich inne, massierte mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand die überdehnten Sehnen seines rechten Armes. Wo würde er das Werkzeug verstecken können? Es müssten kleinere Hämmer oder Grabinstrumente sein, die er mitgehen ließ, größeres Gerät könnte er nie und nimmer in seiner Unterhose forttragen. Hätte ihn Reißer nur nicht gezwungen, sich zu entkleiden! 

„Jolly?", vernahm er plötzlich Hawarhs Stimme. Der kleinere, wendigere Junge hatte sich in die Nische hineingezwängt, um Jolly einen Besuch abzustatten. „Ja, hier...beim Schacht", dirigierte er ihn herbei und kurz darauf erhellte ein kleines, gelbes Licht den nachtschwarzen Schacht. Jolly hatte zuvor im Dunkeln und nur anhand des Luftzuges orientiert, gegraben, weil den Kindern nur eine Öllampe zur Verfügung stand, die sie selbst zur Ausgrabung der Edelsteine benötigten. „Na das sieht doch schon gut aus", ermutigte ihn Hawarh, dessen Augen viel geübter im Sehen in dieser Dunkelheit waren. Seine dürren, knöchernen Finger strichen über die Felswand und erfühlten die Aushöhlung, die Jolly in den widerspenstigen Stein geschlagen hatte. „Übernimm dich nicht, Jolly. Du wirst merken, dass dich die Arbeit fordern wird. Und du bist noch in der besten körperlichen Verfassung von uns allen, wie Ophédor schon sagte...all unsere Hoffnungen ruhen auf dir, das weißt du doch, oder?", sagte Hawarh, ohne den Blick vom schwarzen Gestein abzuwenden. „Ich tu mein bestes...wann...wann lassen die uns heute raus?" 

Hawarh zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: „Wir haben zusammen bisher sieben Steine ausgegraben...nicht sonderlich viel, aber vielleicht sehen sie darüber hinweg, wenn wir ihnen verklickern, wir hätten dich erst einweisen müssen", mutmaßte der Junge, ehe er sich dann direkt Jolly zukehrte und sprach: „Komm mit. Du hast viel geschafft, dafür, dass du noch keine große Ahnung vom Graben hast" 

Ohne auf eine Antwort Jollys zu warten, kroch Hawarh in Windeseile aus dem Schacht, und Jolly, der es ihm gleichtun wollte, wurde jäh von seinem Arm daran gehindert, zu hastig sein Vorhaben zu erfüllen. Der Schmerz ließ Jolly zusammensinken, ihn den giftigen Staub einatmen und kurz darauf in einen heftigen Hustenanfall ausbrechen. Er glaubte, auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen, so sehr brannten seine Lungen, als wären sie dem Zerplatzen nah. Und in seinem Leid kam ihm ein Einfall, der sie womöglich alle würde retten können. 

**-x-x-x-**

Unsagbar weit waren sie schon geritten, als ein grauer Morgen seine Flügel über das Land ausbreitete und die Sterne am aufhellenden Firmament verblassen ließ. Sichelförmig thronte der Mond noch am Himmel, doch bald würde er von der übermächtigen Sonne gestürzt werden. Eine andere, nicht minder mächtige Majestät ritt derweil unter dem wachen Auge Erus über die Ebenen des Dagorlads, ihr Gefolge aus loyalen und tapferen Mannen geleitete sie bis zu einem unerfindlichen Ziel. Doch Aragorns Gedanken galten weniger der fast schon beängstigenden Schönheit des neugeborenen Tages, sondern vielmehr dem Konflikt zwischen Legolas und Daelior. Der vernarbte Elb war zu weit gegangen, hätte nie und nimmer das Messer ziehen dürfen, ganz gleich, wie stark ihn Legolas provozierte. Dieser Eklat würde böse Folgen haben und es nur erschweren, dass die beiden Elben wieder einen Zugang zueinander fanden oder sich auch nur ohne Hass in den Augen ansehen konnten. Obgleich er nicht mit ihr sprach, ritt Legolas stetig neben Lalaithwen, so dass es fast schon den komischen Eindruck machte, dass der Elb seine Geliebte bewachen wollte. 

„Mein Herr", riss Malfor seinen König aus den trüben Gedanken, so dass der König mit weisen, grauen Augen seinen Berater anschaute, dem es sichtlich unangenehm zu sein schien, den König zu stören. „Wir sind sehr weit geritten. Ich bin hoffnungsvoll, dass wir Rhûn in wenigen Tagen erreichen werden, doch damit uns dies gewährleistet ist, sollten wir den Pferden noch eine Rast gönnen. Der Vorderlauf meiner Stute lahmt ein wenig und ich würde sie mit Eurer Befürwortung so gut es geht versorgen", äußerte Malfor seine Bitte, worauf Aragorn nach vorn zu Daelior schaute, dessen Bogen aussah, als wäre die Mondsichel herabgestürzt und hinge nur an einem seidenen Faden am Rücken des Elben. 

Der König Gondors nickte und trieb sein Ross an, um erstmals auf gleicher Höhe mit Daelior zu reiten, anstatt ihm, wie sonst üblich, die Anweisungen zuzurufen. 

Folglich tat er dies aus einem bestimmten Grund: Einen der beiden Streithähne musste er sich zuerst vorknüpfen und da Legolas' Gesicht seit Stunden einer steinernen Mauer glich und in seiner Umgebung niemand auch nur zu flüstern wagte, erschien es Aragorn _leichter_, zunächst mit Daelior ein Wort zu wechseln. Malfors Ersuch kam daher mehr als gelegen. Lagor war ein grazileres Pferd als das des Königs und es schien im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tieren keinerlei Erschöpfung zu verspüren. „Daelior", sagte Aragorn streng, aber ohne dabei zu hart zu klingen. Die Kapuze wurde nicht in den Nacken geworfen, doch Daelior drehte sich zumindest ein wenig zu dem König um und verlangsamte den Trab Lagors. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme und es war unmöglich, die Ironie in seinen Worten zu verkennen. „Wir werden eine Pause einlegen, um die Pferde zu schonen" Der Drachensohn nickte, noch immer ohne Aragorn in die Augen zu sehen. „Und deswegen seid Ihr extra zu mir nach vorn geritten?", fragte er tonlos. „Selbstverständlich nicht", entgegnete Aragorn unterkühlt, denn er wusste, dass er gegenüber Daelior seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen musste. Anders als bei Legolas, der für ihn mit Sicherheit gestorben wäre, musste er sich bei Daelior die Achtung und den Respekt noch erkämpfen. 

„Ihr habt einmal von Imladris gesprochen...seid Ihr dort gewesen?", fragte Aragorn, um das Vertrauen Daeliors zu gewinnen. Er hüllte sich zunächst in langes Schweigen, bis er gleich einem Seufzer ausstieß: „Vor vielen, vielen Jahren...Ihr werdet Euch nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber ich sah Euch zum ersten Mal, als Ihr mir noch nicht einmal bis zur Hüfte reichtet" 

Aragorn war wirklich überrascht. Der Elb war tatsächlich in Imladris gewesen? Aus welchem Grund? Hatte er dort Zuflucht gesucht? War er damals schon ein einsam reisender Elb gewesen? „Nein, daran erinnere ich mich wahrlich nicht mehr", lächelte er freundschaftlich und fragte: „Welches Geschick hatte Euch nach Bruchtal geführt?" Sein von Narben zerfurchtes Antlitz war in Schatten gehüllt, so dass es Aragorn schwer fiel, seine Miene deuten zu können. Wieder brach eine Zeit der Stille ein, die Aragorn schon mit anderen Fragen zu verdrängen versuchen wollte, was sich jedoch als überflüssig herausstellte, als Daelior leiser denn je antwortete: „Ich war auf der Suche..." Gondors Herrscher legte die Stirn in Falten und er wagte kaum, die Frage „wonach?" zu äußern, weil er fürchtete, Daelior damit einzuschüchtern oder zu bedrängen. 

„Ich dachte, das Kind wäre vielleicht in Imladris aufgewachsen...", fast hatte es den Anschein, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Aragorn. Dieser war nun völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht worden. Ein **Kind**? Sollte es denn wahrlich geschehen sein, dass Daelior Vater war? Ein schwer vorstellbarer Gedanke, aber Aragorn hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass Legolas jemals eine Familie gründen würde und jener hatte ihm das Gegenteil mit Pauken und Trompeten bewiesen. „Welches Kind?", traute sich Aragorn nachzuhaken und Daelior zuckte kurz zusammen, als ob ihm gewahr wurde, dass er ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hätte. „Ein Findelkind", brachte er nur zögerlich hervor. 

Als Aragorn mit dieser Antwort immer noch nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte, holte Daelior tief Luft und begann langsam zu erzählen: „Ich war damals noch sehr jung, als ich meine Familie an den Drachen verlor", flüsterte er fast nur noch, dass Aragorn sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen, „Meine Eltern und Geschwister starben im Feuer dieser Kreatur und an dem Tag, an dem ich Vergeltung schwor und mich fortan in der Kampfkunst weiterzubilden versuchte, erfuhr ich von einem Überfall auf die westlichen Siedlungen der Noldor. Alles, so hörte ich, war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, vielleicht, weil ich glaubte, dort Verbündete in meinem Kampf gegen den Drachen zu finden, aber ich machte mich auf, um die Siedlung und mögliche Überlebende zu finden.", Daelior machte eine Pause, die Ereignisse, von denen er sprach, schienen in seinem Inneren wieder aufzuleben und tiefste Verbitterung in ihm auszulösen. 

„Doch alles, was ich fand, war Schutt und Asche...", ergänzte er dann. „Und ein Kind?", fragte Aragorn und nach kurzem Entsinnen nickte Daelior. 

„Es war ein Elbenkind", murmelte er, „Zuerst glaubte ich, es wäre tot, doch es weinte, als ich mich von ihm abwenden wollte und die großen, blauen Augen sahen mich direkt an. Ich...was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich konnte es doch nicht sterben lassen...", sagte Daelior zusammenhangslos und als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sprach er weiter: „Also nahm ich es mit mir. Ich war selbst mittellos und hätte nie für ein Kind sorgen können, zumal ich ja selbst fast noch eines war." 

„Also habt Ihr es in Imladris abgegeben?", wollte ihm Aragorn helfen, doch überraschenderweise schüttelte der Elb den Kopf. „Nein", hauchte er fast nur, „Imladris galt zwar als sichere Zuflucht, aber ich wusste von Orkhorden, die sich in den Trollhöhen tummelten und selbst konnte ich es nicht ungesehen in Imladris ablegen" 

„Ungesehen? Warum war es für Euch so wichtig, nicht entdeckt zu werden?", Aragorn war erstaunt, dass sich Daelior ihm so offenbarte, doch waren seine Ausführungen sehr kurios. Die grünen Augen des Elben glommen förmlich auf, als er endlich dem Blick des Königs begegnete. Fast schon unheimlich, aber auf eine seltsame Weise faszinierend war die Wirkung seiner Augen. „Weil ich nicht im Verdacht stehen wollte, etwas mit dem Kind zu tun zu haben. Man war Fremden in Imladris mehr als argwöhnisch gegenüber." 

„Was habt Ihr stattdessen mit dem Kind getan?", verlangte Aragorn zu wissen, während die Sonne nach und nach über den flimmernden Horizont stieg und die dunklen Narben im Gesicht des Elben mit für ihn unangenehmer Intensität betonte. „Ich ließ es an Lothloriens Grenzen nieder, weil ich wusste, dass Grenzwachen ihre Kontrollgänge in kurzen Abständen ausführten" Aragorn räusperte sich: „Und Ihr fürchtetet nicht, erspäht zu werden?" Daelior schüttelte den Kopf, das silbrige Haar glitt aus seiner Kapuze und schimmerte wie kostbares Metall im frühen Tageslicht. „Ich beobachtete die Gewohnheiten der Wachen, ab welcher Tageszeit sie ihre Rundgänge begannen und wann sie damit aufhörten. Es war einfach, das Kind dort abzulegen und ungesehen zu verschwinden...", fast reuevoll senkte er die Lider. „Warum wolltet Ihr dann über den Verbleib des Kindes Bescheid wissen?", Aragorn fühlte sich, als führte er ein Verhör mit Daelior durch und es tat ihm leid, dass er ihn mit seiner scheinbar sehr schmerzhaften Vergangenheit konfrontierte. Aber Daelior sprach aus freien Stücken, was ihm Aragorn hoch anrechnete. 

„Es ist etwas, das man nicht einfach so vergisst, womit man nicht problemlos abschließen kann", stieß er fast verärgert hervor und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort, „Es war nicht so, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hätte, ich fragte mich nur, ob es noch lebte...und wenn ja, was es wohl für ein Leben führte. Ich hatte dem kleinen Racker schließlich das Leben gerettet" 

„Aber wieso suchtet Ihr in Imladris nach dem Kind?" Daeliors Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll auf, als er sagte: „Weil ich es nicht in Lothlorien ausfindig machen konnte. Ich gab es letztlich auf, als ich nichts von einem Findelkind erfuhr...bis...", Daelior schluckte schwer, hatte sichtlich mit sich zu ringen. „Bis was?" 

Doch Daeliors Gesicht wurde zu Stein, kein Wort wollte mehr aus seinem Munde kommen. Aragorn wusste, dass der Elb nichts mehr sagen würde, ganz gleich, wie sehr er noch nachfragen würde, es würde nur erreichen, dass er sich ihm wieder mehr und mehr verschloss. „Euer Hoheit, können wir halten?", rief Malfor ein wenig ungeduldig aus. Aragorn bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seinem eigentlichen Anliegen, nämlich den Vermittler zwischen Daelior und Legolas zu spielen, nicht nachgekommen war. „Ja, wir halten!", entgegnete er an die Gruppe gewandt. Wortlos hielt Daelior Lagor an und sprang von dessen Rücken. Zu viel hatte er von seiner Vergangenheit preisgegeben. Aragorn schaute noch einmal zu Daelior, doch er hatte sich bereits abgewandt und sein Pferd an den Zügeln ein Stück weit fernab der anderen geführt. „Was ist nur mit dir los, Daelior?", murmelte der König leise vor sich hin, als die anderen sich daran machten, einen Teil des Proviants zu verzehren und sich die Füße zu vertreten. 

**-x-x-x-**

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder die Dinge sehen, die ihr am Tag zuvor so viel Angst gemacht hatten. Sie wollte aufwachen, wollte sich dagegen wehren, die gleiche Furcht zu verspüren, als sie am kalten Felsvorsprung stand und in die stürmende Welt hinaussah. Aber der Traum wollte nicht, dass sie davonlief. Der Traum wollte, dass sie _sah_. 

Selina fand sich barfüßig an der gleichen Stelle wieder, die sie in ihrem letzten Traum bereits gesehen hatte. Wieder war sie allein, ihr Haar zerzaust und ihr Körper vor Kälte zitternd. Sie konnte nicht tun, was sie wollte, sondern wurde von einer hypnotischen Macht vorangetrieben, an die Felskante, hinter welche sie linsen wollte, falls sich Eldarion, Tari und Filegon dahinter verbargen. „Vorsicht, Spatz, sonst rutscht du noch herunter", rief ihr Filegon wieder zu und Selina erkannte die Situation wieder und was nun folgen würde. Filegon hatte sie beim letzten Mal geweckt und ihr diese schreckliche Vision erspart, aber nun schien sich der Traum wie Gift in ihrem Bewusstsein auszubreiten und alles zu verseuchen, was sie mit der Realität verband. Wieder blickte sie zur Seite, um Filegon zu sehen und wieder glitt ihr Fuß auf dem rutschigen Untergrund aus. Es war wie ein lebendig gewordener Albtraum, es war, als könne sie die Kälte wirklich **fühlen** und den Herzschlag in ihrer Brust revoltieren hören. 

Der Moment, in dem sie zu fallen drohte, schien zeitlos zu sein, jeder Atemzug schien Jahrhunderte ausfüllen zu können. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich Filegons Hand rechtzeitig um ihren Arm schlang, ihr Leib hart gegen die Felswand schlug. „Halt dich fest", hörte sie seine Stimme ganz leise, der Regen verschlang den Klang seiner Worte. Er zog sie mit unglaublicher Kraft nach oben, bis sie das unsichere Geröll wieder unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte. „Wir müssen hoch", sprach er weiter, alle Konturen verschwammen und wurden unsicher, als er sie hoch hob, bis sie mit ihren Fingern einen Vorsprung zu ergreifen bekam und sich daran hochzuziehen versuchte. Filegon stützte sie, hielt die Hände um ihre Taille und schob sie sanft nach oben. Doch den Großteil musste sie aus eigener Kraft bezwingen und sich hinaufziehen. Fast war sie oben, als sie den Halt verlor und hinabzurutschen drohte. Filegon konnte sie abfangen, aber verlor dabei selbst das Gleichgewicht. 

„Du musst...dich festhalten", stöhnte er zu ihr hinauf und sie klammerte sich krampfhaft an einem der Steine fest, zog sich hinauf. Als sie sich jedoch zu Filegon umdrehen wollte, sah sie mit eigenen Augen, wie seine Finger in Zeitlupentempo von der Felsfront glitten, sich seine Augen vor Schrecken weiteten und sein langes Haar sein schönes Gesicht offen umspielte, als er in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie sah ihn fallen. Sie sah ihn sterben. 

Und Selina schrie aus voller Kraft... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Geisterhaft erleuchteten die flackernden Flammen der Öllampen die Schächte, mystisch wirkte das silberne Licht der Erze, die in einem bestimmten Einfall des Lichtes geheimnisvoll glitzerten und den Betrachter ihren Reichtum nur erahnen ließen. 

Es glich beinahe einer Erleichterung, aus dem schmalen Schacht zu klettern, denn die Luft schien hier viel klarer und reiner, als im Herzen des Berges. Nicht dass es Jolly wahrlich bevorzugt hätte, von Reißer zu seinem spärlichen Nachtlager geführt zu werden, anstatt zu arbeiten, aber es war durchaus angenehm, die Beine ausstrecken und ein paar Schritte aufrecht gehen zu können. Die Jungen mussten dicht an dicht im Gänsemarsch hintereinander her laufen, wurde ein Wort gesprochen, wurden sie sofort von den Aufsehern angebrüllt oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar geschlagen. Aber Ophédor und seine Freunde waren sowieso zu erschöpft, als dass sie ein Wort hervorgebracht hätten. Außerdem hatte Jolly ihnen schon von seinem Plan berichtet und die Kinder würden alle Kraft brauchen, um diesen umsetzen zu können. Einzig bei Kean war er auf Widerstand gestoßen, als er ihnen seinen Vorschlag unterbreitete, aber damit hatte er schon mit absurder Sicherheit gerechnet. 

Anfangs hatte der Knabe ihm noch vertraut, doch je länger Jolly mit den anderen zusammen war, wuchs auch das Misstrauen auf Seiten Keans. Vielleicht würde er es ihm aber danken, wenn sie alle wieder frische Luft einatmeten und die Sonne wieder ihre Häupter liebkoste. 

„Was hängst du so zurück, Bengel?", ging Reißer auf Jolly los, als dieser gedankenverloren und gegen das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf ankämpfend hinterher trottete. Er versuchte, einen Blick auf die Schmiede zu erhaschen, die sich zu ihrer beiden Seiten befand und in welcher ältere Jungen dazu gezwungen wurden, das aus den Tiefen des Gebirges gewonnene Erz zu verarbeiten. Neben Werkzeugen, wie Hämmern, Hacken und kleineren Eisen stellten sie zu Jollys Überraschung auch Schwerter und Äxte her, sowie seltsam geformte Harnische für Brust und Arme. Helme thronten wie abgeschlagene Häupter auf den hölzernen Haken und Jolly wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass sich die Ostlinge für einen Krieg rüsteten. Vermutlich ein letztes Aufbegehren gegen die Herrschaft des Königshauses von Gondor. „He, bist du taub?", brüllte Reißer, nachdem er bemerkte, dass ihm Jolly gar nicht zuhörte. Bevor er jedoch zum strafenden Hieb ausholen konnte, schloss der Neuling zu den anderen auf und fügte sich den strengen Anweisungen der Aufseher, den vorgeschriebenen Pfad nicht zu verlassen. 

So, wie es aussah, könnte sein Plan aufgehen, doch die größere Sorge, die seine Gedanken in Gewahr nahm, galt der Herstellung von Kriegsmaschinerie. Was, wenn Gondor nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt werden würde? Würde der so lang ersehnte Frieden wieder ins Wanken geraten? „Da lang!", schnauzte Reißer, sein voluminöser Leib baute sich bedrohlich vor den Kindern auf, wie ein grausiges Götzenbild war sein Gesicht zu einer hämischen Fratze verzerrt. Jolly folgte seinen Freunden, die den Weg bereits kannten und blieb genau dann stehen, als sie sich unerwartet niederließen. 

„Runter mit dir!", schrie Reißer und trat Jolly von hinten in die Kniekehlen, so dass seine Beine wie morsches Holz nachgaben und dem Zerbrechen nahe waren, als sie einknickten und Jolly auf seine Knie zwangen. Jolly, der sich rechtzeitig mit seinem lädierten Arm abstützen konnte, ehe er längs auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, stieß einen bitterlichen Klagelaut aus, rang sich aber dazu durch, Haltung zu bewahren und Reißer bestmöglich nicht zu reizen. 

Halb kriechend, halb robbend bewegte sich Selinas Bruder schwerfällig voran, bis er die anderen erreichte, sich umdrehte und nun das Gesicht wieder dem brutalen Aufseher zuwandte. „Jolly, alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte ihm Hyon zu und der Angesprochene nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Arme hoch!", forderte der Aufseher nun und gab drei anderen Ostlingen, welche Eisenketten in ihren Händen hielten, mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie nun an ihr Werk gehen sollten. Wie ihnen auferlegt beugten sie sich über die am Boden sitzenden Jungen und schlangen die Ketten um ihre erhobenen Handgelenke, zogen die Kettenglieder dann durch eine metallene, breite Öse, die aus dem Stein herausragte und verhakten sie ineinander. Es verging keine Minute, als Jolly schon das unangenehme Ziehen in seinen Oberarmen verspürte. Wie nur sollte er dies mehrere Stunden aushalten und dabei auch noch zustande bringen, zu schlafen? 

„Bekommen wir nichts zu essen?", fragte Hyon, der schon wieder den Tränen nahe war. „Ihr verdammten Bälger bekommt erst wieder was zu fressen, wenn ihr auch was leistet...für die paar Kiesel habt ihr nicht einmal ranzige Milch zu saufen verdient!", bellte Reißer und zog ohne auch nur die geringste Form von Achtung den kleinen Arbeitern entgegen zu bringen von dannen, gefolgt von den etwas blass wirkenden Ostlingen. 

Hyon schluchzte, bald darauf säuberten salzige Tränen sein beschmutztes Gesicht, malten helle, hautfarbene Linien auf seine eingefallenen Wangen, dass es den Anschein hatte, ein Künstler habe willkürlich seinen feinen Pinselstrich darauf ausgeführt. „Weine nicht, Brüderchen", tröstete Hawarh mit leiser Stimme, hätte man seine Hände nicht gefesselt, hätte er ihn wieder in seine Arme genommen und darin gewiegt. „Und das alles nur wegen dem Neuen", fauchte Kean frustriert, „Ich habe schon Magenkrämpfe vor lauter Hunger!" Ophédor war die Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen, dennoch nahm er Jolly in Schutz: „Schieb ihm nicht die Schuld zu, Kean! Er hat uns neuen Mut gegeben und wir mussten schon an früheren Tagen hungern, also tu nicht so, als hätten wir diese Misere einzig Jolly zu verdanken" Kean schnaubte beleidigt und fauchte giftig: „War ja klar, dass du auf seiner Seite bist" Ophédor schüttelte den Kopf, das blonde Haar wirkte regelrecht dunkel im Kontrast zu seinem bleichen Gesicht. Jolly wagte es nicht, das Wort zu erheben, weil er ahnte, dass er, ganz gleich, was er ausspräche, Keans Sympathie nicht gewinnen würde. Zumindest noch nicht an diesem Abend. 

„Schluss jetzt mit dieser sinnlosen Diskussion...wir sollten versuchen, zu schlafen...", murrte Ophédor und lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis er den kalten Fels berührte. Wann immer Jolly auch nur versuchte, sich auszuruhen, wurde er immer wieder durch das Schlagen von Hämmern oder die schmerzhaften Überdehnungen seiner Arme aus dem friedlichen Hinüberdriften in den Schlaf gerissen. 

Die anderen Jungen, die freilich schon an diese widrigen Umstände gewöhnt waren, schlummerten nach und nach ein, bis Jolly der Einzige war, der, zwar müde, doch immer noch wach, das Umfeld beobachtete. 

Er musste an Pejou denken. Weshalb, das konnte er nicht sagen. Welcher Pflicht kam er im Dienste dieser grausamen Menschen nach? War er wirklich einer von ihnen, ein Söldner, der keine Skrupel kannte und beim Raub von Kindern mitwirkte, die anschließend in den finsteren Minen arbeiten mussten? Irgendwie wollte es Jolly nicht wahrhaben, selbst wenn dies möglicherweise der Naivität seines Herzens zuzuschreiben war. Im rhythmischen Takt der Schmiedeschläge wurde Jolly endlich auch schläfrig und ehe er unruhig einschlief, skizzierte er sich vor dem inneren Auge die dünne Gestalt Pejous, die so gar nicht zu den anderen Ostlingen passen wollte. Und Jolly wollte hoffen, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens auch nicht so **war **wie die anderen Männer. 

Selinas Bruder glaubte, sein Herz würde mit einem Male still stehen, als er, wie es ihm vorkam, nach kürzester Zeit ein heftiges Rütteln und Zerren an seinen Armen fühlte und somit sehr unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. „Aufwachen, Faulpelz!", kommandierte die unangenehme Stimme Reißers und endlich ward es Jolly möglich, die Lider aufzuschlagen und die auf so schreckliche Weise bald vertraute Gegend mit verschwommenem Blick wahrzunehmen. Man hatte ihn von den Ketten befreit, seine Freunde standen bereits auf ihren Füßen und musterten ihn mit wachen, aufgeregten Augen. Hatten sie von allein denn nie gewagt, zu fliehen? Oder zumindest die hierzu nötigen Utensilien zu entwenden? Jolly hoffte inständig, dass sie heute keine Enttäuschung erleben würden. 

Mühselig erhob sich Jolly. Seine Beine waren noch zittrig, die Knie schmerzten noch von Reißers Schlag, in seinen Schultern machte sich die Intensität der Arbeit langsam aber sicher in einem sehr peinvollen Muskelkater bemerkbar. „Na macht schon, wenn ihr was in euren Wanst bekommen wollt, müsst ihr dafür auch entsprechend schuften!", erinnerte Reißer und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm an, dass sie losmarschieren sollten, er hinterdrein, um die Kinder im Auge zu behalten. Jolly ging seitlich versetzt neben Ophédor und flüsterte: „Ist er heute ganz allein Aufseher?" 

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Die von der Schmiede passen doch auch auf ihr Werkzeug auf...selbst die Kinder dort sind unsere Feinde. Schließlich ist ihre Abgabe das hergestellte Werkzeug. Wenn wir es ihnen entwenden, werden sie bestraft. Sie haben ihre Augen auf das Werkzeug gerichtet wie Adler auf ihre Beute.", erklärte Ophédor missmutig. „Dann müssen wir eben doppelt so vorsichtig sein", schlug Jolly mit einem schiefen Lächeln vor, was selbst dem Anführer der Kinder ein schmales Grinsen entlockte. „Du gibst wohl nie auf, wie, Jolly?" 

„Nicht, solange wir noch eine Chance haben", sagte Jolly ernst und Reißer brüllte: „Was tuschelt ihr da? Lauft lieber!" Ophédor nickte und flüsterte: „Wenn wir an der Schmiede ankommen, müssen wir schnell sein...Hyon wird das tun, was wir ihm gesagt haben, mit allen Gefahren, die das mit sich bringen wird. Wir werden einen Heidenlärm und Chaos veranstalten, selbst, wenn wir dafür blau geprügelt werden...aber du musst schnell sein, schnell und achtsam!" 

„He, wird das da vorn heut noch was?!", polterte Reißer und schlug seine Gerte ungeduldig auf die linke Handfläche. 

Ophédor nickte daraufhin Jolly zu, drehte sich um und gab den Jungen das Zeichen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien alles abzulaufen, die Zeit an sich schien nicht mehr zu existieren, viel eher ein flüssiges Element im Raumgefüge zu sein. Kean _stolperte_, wie es geplant gewesen war und riss dabei Hyon zu Boden, welcher sofort anfing, lauthals zu weinen, zu wimmern und ja, man konnte meinen, die Welt stürzte unter seinem jämmerlichen Geschrei zusammen. Reißer wusste mit dieser plötzlichen Situation nicht umzugehen, als Hawarh und Ophédor sich auch noch an diesem Schauspiel beteiligten und den schmächtigen Hyon anbrüllten, er solle nicht so herumheulen und gleichsam Kean für dessen Unachtsamkeit sehr lebhaft tadelten. Ehe Reißer die plärrende Kinderhorde durch gezielte Peitschenhiebe auseinander treiben konnte, gingen sich die Burschen selbst an den Kragen, bissen, zwickten und schlugen sich. Sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit galt der rangelnden Bande und für diese wenigen Augenblicke war es der Aufseher, der sich nicht zu helfen wusste. 

Ungeheuer grob gingen sie aufeinander los, zerrten sich an den Haaren und taten sich weh. Jolly stand für einen Moment wie betäubt da, konnte kaum fassen, wie authentisch die Rangelei wirkte und wie gut sie alle in diesem Plan mitspielten. Er würde sie daher nicht enttäuschen dürfen. Reißer hatte Mühe, den Überblick zu behalten und schlug wahllos in die Menge, traf dabei Ophédor hart im Nacken, so dass dieser benommen zusammensank. „Was ist in euch gefahren, ihr mistigen Kreaturen?", donnerte der Hüne von einem Mann und andere Aufseher eilten herbei, um Reißer zu helfen, alle Blicke, selbst die der arbeitenden Kinder, waren neugierig auf das entbrannte Chaos gerichtet. 

Jolly wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte und dass es galt, die Werkzeuge entweder jetzt zu entwenden, oder sich mit dem widrigen Schicksal eines Sklaven abzufinden. Eilig und auf leichten Füßen manövrierte er seinen dünnen Leib vorsichtig hinter die großen Schmiedebänke, während der Lärm hinter seinem Rücken verklang. 

Tief holte er Luft, wartete den richtigen Moment ab, ging sicher, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und streckte den Arm aus, um die schmalen und kleinen Hämmer zu erreichen, die auf einer höher gelegenen Werkbank abgestellt worden waren und förmlich darauf warteten, ihren Dienst ablegen zu dürfen. Doch Jollys Arme rebellierten, weigerten sich schier, diese kleine, doch so überaus notwendige Bewegung auszuführen und die Eisen zu ergreifen. Die überlasteten Muskeln, welche verspannt und überdehnt waren, zirkulierten wild unter seiner Haut. Nur noch ein Bisschen. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen. 

Er streckte die Finger so weit er nur konnte, doch trennten ihn noch immer knappe fünf Zentimeter von dem Regal. Als er schließlich den Schmerz zu verdrängen versuchte und seine Glieder aufs Äußerste reckte und streckte, schoss hinter ihm plötzlich ein langer Arm auf das Regal zu und nahm das Werkzeug herunter. Jolly erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, sein Herz stand für einen erschreckend langen Moment mucksmäuschenstill. „Suchst du das hier?" 

Jolly gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er die Stimme Pejous direkt hinter sich, ganz nah an seinem Ohr, vernahm, sein Atem die Ohrmuschel des Jungen streifte... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Lalaithwen nutzte die Rast, um sich die Füße ein wenig zu vertreten, ihren kreisenden Gedanken endlich Einhalt zu gewähren. Legolas war ein verdammter Sturkopf. Zu ihrem eigenen Ärger stellte sie diese Tatsache in letzter Zeit öfter fest, als es ihr lieb war. Sie hielt wohlweißlich einen Abstand zu der Gruppe, spazierte etwas gedankenverloren über den taufeuchten Boden, dem das Gras nur als Zierrat dienen mochte, denn kräftig und schwarz präsentierte er seine nackte, atmende Haut, der Ursprung allen pflanzlichen Daseins verbarg sich unter seinen groben Zellen, die neues Leben in jedem Frühjahr gebaren. Lalaithwen achtete darauf, ihr Kleid nicht unnötig zu beschmutzen und raffte ihren Rock. 

Der kühle, erfrischende Duft weinender Gräser durchflutete ihre Nase, umgab sie, als wäre er ein fröhlicher Luftzug und sie ein farbenprächtiger Vogel, der nur die majestätischen Schwingen ausbreiten und sich von dem Wind tragen lassen musste. 

Lalaithwen entsann sich daran, dass einst auch Loriens blumenübersäte Wiesen diesen eigenwilligen Geruch getragen hatten. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen, streckte die Hände aus, als wären sie tatsächlich Flügel eines Falken. Lothlorien. Dieser Ort schien ihr Schicksal ganz und gar zu bestimmen, es in seine vorbestimmten Bahnen zu lenken. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie sie an dem Morgen aufgewacht war, nachdem sie ihre erste Nacht gemeinsam mit Legolas verlebt hatte. Wie neu die Welt für sie ausgesehen hatte – ohne ihren Bruder Filegon, aber dafür mit einem Elben, von dem sie nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt hatte. Es war damals eine merkwürdige Mixtur aus Trauer und aufrichtiger Liebe gewesen, die sie zugleich empfunden hatte. Und nur Legolas war in der Lage, sie diese Zuneigung fühlen zu lassen, diese Geborgenheit und dieses Vertrauen. Ihre Finger ließen kraftlos von dem seidenen Stoff ihres Gewandes ab, als wäre es eine zu schwere Last, um sie längere Zeit über dem feuchten Grasrand zu halten. Ihr war, als flösse ein süßlicher Duft im Strudel des seichten Morgennebels zu ihren Füßen mit, ein wohliger, nur allzu bekannte Duft. 

Langsam, als fürchtete sich die Elbe vor dem, was sie erblicken würde, schlug sie die Lider zurück und für einen nichtssagenden Moment ward sie geblendet vom aufstrebenden Sonnenlicht. Doch was war das? Neben ihrem eigenen Schatten erhob sich eine dunkle Silhouette direkt hinter ihr, so dass sich die neckischen Lichtbilder sogar einstweilen überschnitten. Fast wollte ein freudiges, mädchenhaftes Jauchzen ihrer Kehle entweichen, als sie spürte, wie Legolas schweigsam seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, sie sacht an sich zog. 

Obschon in dieser Geste mehr Liebe Ausdruck fand, als Worte je zu umschreiben in der Lage gewesen wären, war Lalaithwen angespannt, wagte kaum, zu atmen. Würde er endlich wieder mit ihr sprechen, ihr verzeihen können? Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sie sich an ihn, fühlte, wie sein weiches, goldenes Haar ihre empfindliche Haut kitzelte und liebkosend umspielte. Seine warmen Hände wanderten zärtlich über ihre Hüfte, anhand seines Atems wusste sie, dass er das Haupt gesenkt hielt. Hatte Drúsella Recht? Stand ihre Liebe denn wirklich unter einem so ungünstigen Stern? Nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, sollte alles durch belanglose Streitereien zunichte gemacht werden? Ihre eigenen Finger suchten die seinen, legten sich mit sanftem Druck auf die schlanken, gleichmäßigen Glieder. 

Er war so schön. So schön, dass es beinahe schmerzte, ihn anzusehen. „Legolas?", flüsterte sie, ängstlich, diese friedliche Atmosphäre zu zerstören, wenn ihre Stimme auch nur stärkeren Anklang fand. „Ja?", es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, seine Stimme zu hören, diesen leisen Gesang, der ihm in seinem Wesen zur absoluten Perfektion verhalf. Sie drehte den Kopf, schaute zu ihm auf in dieses Meer von blauen Augen, in welchem zu ertrinken kein grausamer Tod gewesen wäre. 

Lalaithwen sagte nichts, schaute nur zu ihm auf und schmolz dahin bei diesem wunderschönen Anblick. Ein Kribbeln verursachte kleine, erquickende Schauer unter ihrer Haut, als sie seine Gestalt gänzlich in sich aufsog. 

Seine sinnlichen, blutroten Lippen, welche zu so viel mehr fähig waren, als bloße Worte zu formen. Sein sanfter, warmer Blick, hinter dem er seine Empfindungen so gut zu verschließen wusste. Die Wangenknochen, die in wohlgeformten Arkaden das Profil seines Antlitzes kreierten. Ihr wären fast die Tränen in den Augen aufgewallt, als sie ihn so vor sich sah. „Was hast du?", fragte er ruhig, allein seine Hände, die sich fest um ihren Körper schlossen, verrieten seine innere Gemütsregung. „Nichts...es ist nur...so komisch, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst", fast wollte sie lachen, wäre der Gedanke an ihren Streit nicht zu prägnant gewesen. „Lalaithwen, ich wollte mit dir reden...aber ich musste nachdenken, verstehst du das?", murmelte er leise und die Worte ihres Geliebten machten ihr auf unergründliche Weise angst. Sie nickte stumm und ließ es gern zu, dass er sie fester umarmte, seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken bettete. Nein, niemals wollte sie ihn wieder hergeben, nie wieder diese Kälte ohne ihn spüren. 

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren", säuselte er so leise, dass es dem Raunen des Windes gleichkam, wenn jener die Kuppeldächer Minas Ithils wogend umwarb. Wieder hielt Lalaithwen ein Schluchzen zurück, drängte sich ganz nah an seinen Körper und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Du verlierst mich doch nicht, Legolas, hörst du? Ich liebe dich! Mehr als ich jemals auch nur gehofft hatte, je irgendjemanden lieben zu können." 

„Es hat mir wehgetan, dass _er_ dich geküsst hat...", gestand er nach kurzem Schweigen, doch seine Hand, die über ihren blonden Schopf streichelte und gedankenverloren die glatten Strähnen zu allerlei buntem Lockenwerk formte, versicherte sie dessen, dass er ihr vergeben hatte. „Ich weiß und es tut mir so unendlich leid", sagte sie aufrichtig und löste sich kurz von ihm, um in seine Augen zu schauen. Seine Lippen bebten leicht, sprachen von seiner Aufruhr und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts für Daelior empfinde, außer Freundschaft...kannst du das respektieren?", fragte sie vorsichtig, seine Hand in der ihren liebevoll massierend. Er hatte sichtlich mit sich zu ringen, als der Name jenes Elben fiel, der es gewagt hatte, sich seiner Verlobten zu nähern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lalaithwen... . Ich weiß...überhaupt nichts mehr", seine Stimme versagte und er barg sein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Nacken. Die Elbe hörte sein Herz aufgeregt schlagen, als sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust presste, mit ihren Fingern blindlings die Konturen seines einzigartigen Gesichts nachfahrend. „Ich möchte so eine Szenerie, wie die des vergangenen Tages nicht noch einmal sehen, Legolas. Ich hatte Angst um dich.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich habe mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können, bitte verzeih", erwiderte er, wenn auch mit deutlich zurückgehaltenem Ärger. 

„Verurteile Daelior bitte nicht...er kann nichts gegen seine Gefühle tun, Liebster. So einfältig es auch klingen mag, aber er weiß nicht, mit seinesgleichen umzugehen. Er hat so viel durchgemacht, so dass ihm diese Situation mit Sicherheit auch nicht willkommen erscheinen wird. Gewährst du mir, mit ihm zu reden?" 

Der Gesang der Lerche unterbrach Lalaithwens Bittgesuch an Legolas, der noch immer ohne eine Miene zu verziehen vor ihr stand, sie eindringlich musterte. „Ich dachte, du ließest dir nichts von mir vorschreiben", lächelte er schief, doch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, seine Bedenken zurückzuhalten. Sie streifte ihm verliebt eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich will dir aber nicht wehtun. Wenn es dich verletzt, dass ich mit ihm spreche, werde ich es nicht tun", um nichts in der Welt wollte sie dem Mann, der ihr mehr wert war als ihr eigenes Leben, Leid zufügen. „Sofern er mit sich reden lässt...", brachte er leise hervor, „...und dich nicht gleich wieder küsst" 

Lalaithwen zupfte an seinem Ohrläppchen und murmelte kopfschüttelnd: „Also wirklich, ganz gleich wie prekär auch deine Lage ist, deinen schlechten Sinn für Humor verlierst du nie" Mit beidseitigem, schallendem Auflachen war die Streiterei vergessen und zumindest eine Zeit des Friedens ausgehandelt. Aber selbst, wenn alles wieder so würde, wie zuvor, könnte sie Daelior nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ohne sich an diesen heftigen Eklat erinnert zu fühlen. 

**-x-x-x-**

Eldarion fand kaum Schlaf in dieser doch so ruhigen Nacht. Sein Bein bereitete ihm trotz der stabilen Lagerung und der guten, sofortigen Versorgung durch Tari und Filegon schreckliche Schmerzen. Es war, als hätte sich eine Schraubzwinge fest um seinen Knöchel gelegt und als drehte jemand mit einer unsichtbaren Hand an dem Rädchen, das bewirkte, dass sie sich immer fester um den Knochen legte, bis er wie morsche Holzbalken nach und nach labiler wurde und krachend zerbrach. Er hatte Selina im Schlaf reden hören. Es waren nur sehr leise, genuschelte Worte gewesen, aber es beunruhigte ihn allein schon, dass sie träumte. Welch schwarze Magie ruhte in ihr und vor allen Dingen, wie würde sich dies auf sie alle auswirken? Als Filegon ihm gegenüber nahe der Totensümpfe erstmalig seine Befürchtungen ausgesprochen hatte, hatte der Prinz noch spöttelnd gelacht und Filegons Furcht als Humbug abgetan. 

Jedoch hatten sich nun merkwürdige Dinge ereignet, die sich nicht durch vernunftbezogene Theorien erklären ließen. Als der Morgen graute, war Filegon, wie er es vermutet hatte, der Erste seiner Freunde, den Eldarion begrüßen durfte. 

Besorgt kniete der Elb vor dem Sohn Aragorns nieder, nestelte in seiner Manteltasche herum und fischte getrocknete Blätter einer Kräuterpflanze heraus. „Tu das nicht, Filegon...ich halte die Schmerzen so schon kaum aus...dann...dann lege mir bitte keine brennenden Kräutertinkturen auf", flehte der Prinz schwach, seine Kehle war ausgedörrt und dürstete nach Flüssigkeit. „Nein, du sollst es essen", lächelte Filegon aufmunternd, löste die Wasserflasche aus seinem Gürtel und gereichte sie Eldarion, damit er daraus trinken konnte. Misstrauisch beäugte der Junge das Grünzeug, das in zackigen, kleinen Blättern auf der Hand des Elben lag. „Vertrau mir", sprach Filegon dann etwas ernster und legte dem Prinzen die Pflanzenteile in die Hand, „Sie wirken schmerzlindernd...aber sie machen auch müde. Iss nicht zu viel auf einmal davon, sonst könnte das deinem Magen nicht wohl bekommen" 

Alsbald war auch Tari auf den Beinen, streckte und reckte sich der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen und klagte darüber, wie sehr ihm der Rücken doch wehtäte, was Eldarion sogleich zu übertrumpfen wusste, indem er nur wortlos auf seinen deformierten Knöchel deutete. Naru war es, der Selina aus ihrem tiefen Traum riss. Der Rüde schleckte ihr Gesicht so lange von oben bis unten ab, bis sie mit verzerrten Mundwinkeln gegen das Licht blinzelte und nach und nach in die Wirklichkeit zurückglitt. 

Was war das nur für eine erschreckende Vision gewesen? Sogleich schaute sie sich besorgt nach Filegon um, _ihrem Filegon_, den sie nun besser hüten müsste als alles, was ihr sonst noch lieb war. Wie erleichtert blies sie den Atem aus, als sie den Elben an Eldarions Seite entdeckte! Verdrängt war all ihr Schmerz bezüglich ihrer klaffenden Kniewunde. Selbst ihr Bruder, der ihr das kindliche Herz schwer machte, war vorerst in Vergessenheit geraten. 

Filegon sagt doch immer, dass er **mich** beschützt...aber ich werde **ihn** beschützen, jawohl!´, dachte sich Selina, als sie die athletische Figur Filegons betrachtete, als er sich erhoben hatte, um zu ihr zu kommen und ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, keine Frage. Und gleichsam hatte sie Furcht um Tari, Eldarion, Naru und Jolly. Aber Selina glaubte nicht daran, dass schlimme Dinge passieren würden. Weswegen hatte man sie denn in den Totensümpfen mit dem Traum von Tari beschenkt? Doch um ihn zu retten, oder? Und dieses Gefühl, dass Zakwa und Reevo immer näher kamen, das hatte sie doch auch nicht getrogen! Beide Male hatte sie gewusst, wie sie das Schreckliche abwenden konnte. Und wenn sie es aus eigener Kraft nicht vermochte, so würde Selina ein weiteres Mal die Krähen rufen, um ihren Freund Filegon zu retten. Ja, das würde sie tun. 

Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als er vor ihr in die Hocke ging und sanft über ihr Gesicht strich. „Guten Morgen, junge Dame. Wir werden bald aufbrechen. Nur du und ich, hörst du? Wir werden deinen Bruder da gemeinsam rausholen", versprach er und hielt überrascht inne, als sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte. 

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Filegon starb. Nicht er. Nicht der beste Freund, den sie je gehabt hatte. Die Macht der Träume ward ihr gegeben worden, wenn auch nur für bestimmte Zeit. Und sie war, auch wenn sie sich ihrer eigenen Kraft nicht im geringsten bewusste war, bereit, die Gefahr von ihren Freunden abzuwenden. Ahnungslos, aber gerührt von dieser vertrauensvollen Geste, schenkte er ihr ein frohes Lächeln, ehe er sich erhob, um den letzten Proviant zusammenzupacken, bevor er mit Selina in die Tiefen Rhûns eindrang und Eldarion und Tari vorerst ihrem Schicksal überlassen musste... . 

**-x-x-x-**

_Und wieder ein Kapitel pünktlich abgeliefert...ha, heute in vier Wochen hab ich Geburtstag =irre kicher= und am 8.6. gibt es voraussichtlich schon das nächste Kapitel für euch...vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit habe ich „Haltet den Dieb!" abgeschlossen...aber keine Sorge, all zu lang werdet ihr hiermit auch nicht mehr von mir gequält ;) _

_**Soraya:** =lach= nein, die „Mögen-Nichtmögen"-Liste bezieht sich nicht auf meine Leser, sondern auf deren Sympathien gegenüber der Charaktere. Ich mag alle, die mir reviewen :p =rofl= Wahlheimat...nein, zur Urne schreiten die bestimmt nicht...lol, bei der Aeneas-Szene wurde ich voll von meinem Lateintrauma eingeholt, denn wir mussten mal Vergils Palaver über Aeneas übersetzen =seufz= das war'n Kampf damals =zurückdenk= Danke für deine Review und ja, du warst die Erste =kranzumhäng= Danke für dein Feedback =hugs= _

_**HexenLady: **Ach ne Harry Potter Figur is das...deswegen kenn ich das nicht =lol= Nein, ich hab das noch nie gelesen und hab es eigentlich auch nicht vor...und ich dachte schon, ich hätte unwissend einen Namen geklaut. =aufatmet= Nein, diesmal warst du Zweite, aber immerhin :) Danke für deine Review =freu= _

_**Christin:** Keinerlei Enttäuschung? Ehrlich? =freu= Bei solchen Kommentaren fallen mir immer tonnenschwere Steine vom Herzen, weil ich jedes Mal vor dem Upload totale Panik schiebe. Belege? Was musst du denn für Belege schreiben? Ich durfte im vergangenen Schuljahr 2 Belege abgeben, aber das is sicherlich nicht vergleichbar mit Unibelegen :) Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review :) _

_**Airihnaa:** =lol= du parodierst meine Story =gröl= nein, Hans Meiser muss echt nicht sein...Kai Pflaume mit seinem Liebesgesülz meinetwegen, aber nicht der olle „Schaut-mal-wie-sich-andere-Leute-verstümmeln" – Hans! Das wäre zu viel des Guten =lol= Oho, ja, ja, die Erste Hilfe...ich hoffe, ich könnte jemals einen offenen Bruch richtig behandeln, obwohl ich auf den Anblick sicherlich verzichten könnte. (schiebt ihr Mittagessen bei Seite) Danke für deinen Kommentar =lol= _

_**Goldmond:** Aaawww, eine Review von dir =freuhüpf= Und sooo viele Fragen (gar nicht mit der Antwort hinterherkommt) Ja, die Aufspaltung in so viele Handlungsstränge war eigentlich nie geplant, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist...man schreibt und hat eine neue Idee nach der anderen und zack! sind x verschiedene Handlungsstränge geboren. Wie viele Kapitel...die berühmte Frage, die ich mir auch ständig stelle =lol= nein, ich rechne in etwa insgesamt (also plus Prolog, Zwischenspiel und Epilog) mit knapp 40 Kapiteln, will mich aber nicht festlegen. Daelior wird zu gegebener Zeit zeigen, was er drauf hat :) Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, hab mich echt mega gefreut =knuddel= _

_**Mystica89:** =lol= genial...kann ich bitte irgendwann die gesamte Version dieses Talk-Show Auftritts bei Gollum lesen? Ich hab mich gekringelt vor Lachen! =kicher= eine Hochzeit von Viriel und Haldir? Boah...hier wird echt jeder mit jedem verkuppelt...die Slashfreunde werden irgendwann noch „Gimli und Thíluil" schreien =lach= na ja...ehe die beiden heiraten, müssten sie doch erst mal ein Paar werden ;) Oh, und vielen Dank für die Listenübersicht =knutsch= _

_**Pony:** Igitt, ein lateinischer Gruß! Ich hab eine Lateinallergie, musst du wissen und bin froh, wenn ich dieses Fach nach dem Halbjahr verabschieden kann :) Die Idee mit dem Kapitelvermerk im Kalender ist gut, sollt ich vielleicht auch machen, damit ich nicht immer den nächsten Termin aus den Augen verliere ;) Och nee, du verkuppelst Haldir nun auch schon mit Viriel =lach=...ihr seid hoffnungslose Romantiker! Einen Daelior-Fanclub? Also meines Wissens nach existiert da noch keiner, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden =lol= Vielen Dank für deine Review, Ponylein =knuddel= _

_**Sina:** Hier hast du Legolas' Gedanken :) Ja, er ist ein elender Sturkopf, hat er eben von seinem Vater geerbt. Ich glaube, es gibt bislang keinen Charakter in der Geschichte, dem es wirklich gut geht...liegt wohl an meiner sadistischen Ader =lol= Aber ich bessere mich, versprochen! =lol= Die Liebeserklärung Lalaithwens scheint ja überall recht positiven Anklang gefunden zu haben :) Freut mich! Danke für dein Feedback =freu= _

_**Feanen:** Schön, wieder mal von dir zu hören :) Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich vergrault. Ja, Haldir, der Packesel...für irgendwas muss er doch gut sein =lol= Ich hoffe, bald wieder was von Bob lesen zu können :) _

_**Donsiwe:** Hey, kreischen ist nicht __**mein** Job, sondern deiner :p Außerdem kommen die Kapitel (wenn ich es weiterhin so schaffe) immer im 10-Tage Rhythmus, also bin ich net schuld, wenn du's verschläfst =lach= Schön, dass du mit der Arbeit zufrieden bist, die ich mir hier mache. So...nächstes Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit =knuddel= und danke für deine Review! _

_**Finda:** Aaaahhh, eine Review aus dem fernen Amerika! Mensch, Süße, es tut mir leid, aber ich hab total verpeilt, dir zu mailen! Erzähl, wie kommst du klar? Was musst du eigentlich den lieben langen Tag so machen? Ich denk immer mal wieder an dich und stell mir vor, wie schwer ich es finden würde, da so mutterseelenallein bei den Amis rumzuhopsen! Ich bewundere dich abermals für deinen Mut! Oh, das freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Aber sag mal, wird dein Gastdaddy nicht böse, wenn du seinen Drucker wegen meinem dummen Kapitel missbrauchst? Ja, Legolas verzeiht seiner Liebsten, aber wie du erkannt hast, hat er Angst, sie zu verlieren...der Gute =seufz= was tue ich nur ständig meinen Charakteren an? =lol= Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Feedback, Göttin =dankendverbeugundfüßeküss= _

_**Soeckle:** Aha, ich verwende zu viele alte Wörter und mein Satzbau ist kompliziert. =sich am Kopf kratzt= tut mir leid, wenn dir manches das Lesen erschwert...aber ich glaube kaum, dass die moderne Sprache zu Mittelerde passt. Tja, ob Jolly heil da herauskommt ist noch fraglich, aber Leggy und Laith...ja, bei denen sieht es ja neuerdings auch wieder besser aus :) Danke für deine Review =freu= lass dich knuddeln! _

_**Dana: **O Gott, ich fürchte, ich muss noch eine „Viriel-Haldir"-Kuppelliste hinzufügen :) Ja, die Kinder müssen sich wohl oder übel trennen, weil Eldarion ja net mitkommen kann und sie den Prinzen wiederum nicht allein lassen, andererseits Jolly nicht versauern lassen wollen. Alles nicht so einfach :) Ui, und du fandest das Kapitel besser als das vorangegangene? Wow, das freut mich und setzt mich gleich wieder großem Druck aus, ob ich denn deinen Erwartungen im neuen Kapitel gerecht werde! In meiner Story ist Leggys Mum am Kummer durch den Verfall Mittelerdes zugrunde gegangen und ist nun „drüben" in Valinor. Was, du musst 5 Klausuren in einer Woche schreiben? Du Ärmste! Ich hoffe, du bringst diese stressige Zeit erfolgreich hinter dich! =knuddel=_

_**Viechle:** =lol= Oje...da ist die nächste für ein Haldir-Viriel Tächtelmächtel! Was hab ich nur wieder angerichtet? =seufz= nein, sie kommt nicht mit...das würde nun letztlich den gesamten Rahmen der Geschichte sprengen und das will ich hier niemandem antun =lol= Ja, ich weiß, die Aufsplittung in viele Handlungsstränge ar eigentlich nicht geplant, aber solange ihr noch folgen könnt...?! Keine Sorge, irgendwann sammeln sich alle Linien in einem Punkt :) Öhm, muss einer zwingend an gebrochenem Herzen sterben? Ich denke ich habe dafür schon eine Lösung in Aussicht :) =lol= am besten macht Laith noch nen Harem auf, wie? Kann sich ja dein Jack Sparrow dazu gesellen (Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl). Danke für deine Review =freu und knuddel=_


	30. 28 Tari, der Tapfere

****

A/N: Eigentlich habe ich jetzt gar keine Zeit, aber was tut man nicht alles für ein pünktliches Update? (schielt mit schlechtem Gewissen auf den fetten Bio- und Geschichtshefter) Wie dem auch sei – das allerschrecklichste in diesem Schuljahr dürfte ich hinter mich gebracht haben, sodass ich wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde (na los...tut wenigstens so, als würdet ihr euch freuen).

Übrigens hat auf www.argolas.de (schaut ruhig mal vorbei, tolle Seite!) ein Kurzfiction-Wettbewerb anlässlich des 2. Geburtstages der Seite stattgefunden, an dem ich mit _„An deiner Seite"_ teilgenommen und gewonnen habe! Danke an dieser Stelle an alle, die mich ermutigt haben, an dem Contest teilzunehmen!

Sooo...was noch? Ach ja, richtig...wir nehmen Anlauf und überholen bald „Haltet den Dieb!" mit der Kapitel- und vielleicht auch Reviewanzahl. Liegt ganz an euch :)

****

Disclaimer: Nichts, das aus Tolkiens genialem Gehirn entsprungen ist, nenne ich mein Eigen, ich erlaube mir lediglich, ein paar seiner Charaktere auszuleihen. (ohne Tränen und Abschweifungen, klasse, hm?)

****

Achtung: Kapitel größtenteils nachts und unter Apocalyptica-Einfluss geschrieben, daher vielleicht etwas düsterer Charakter...Eldarion und Tari bekommen unwillkommenen Besuch.

xxx

Kapitel 28: Tari, der Tapfere

Worte waren Schall und Rauch, nicht dessen würdig, was es bedurfte, um die bezaubernde Atmosphäre einzufangen, in welche sich die Wälder Eryn Lasgalens bei Nacht kleideten. Schemenhaft zeichneten sich die mächtigen Stämme uralter Bäume am Wegesrand ab, Moosflechten malten gruselige Gesichter auf die stummen Riesen, Schatten huschten von hier nach dort und blieben nirgendwo für eine längere Zeit.

Ifideè dirigierte seine Soldaten in einheitlichen Abständen in einem somit geordneten Zug hinter sich her, Thranduils aufmerksamer Blick wachte über jede kleinste Bewegung, jede unerwartete Wendung des Spiels von Mondlicht und Schatten. Immer dann, wenn zerborstene Wolken sich wie eine schleierartige Maskerade vor der großen, schimmernden Sichel des nächtlichen Begleiters eines jeden wagemutigen Wanderers schoben, war es, als wäre eine unachtsame Hand gegen ein Tintenfass gestoßen und hätte die schwarz-bläuliche Lauge, die eines jeden Schreibers flüssige Seele war, über die schweigsam im Nachtwind wiegende Natur gegossen. Der König, dessen anmutige Züge wenig Emotionalität verbargen, hatte seither nicht mehr gesprochen, seit ihm der Verdacht gekommen war, dass die Gefährtin seines Sohnes eine Noldo sein könnte. Ausgerechnet eine Noldo! War dies nicht die hochnäsigste und flatterhafteste Rasse der Elben? Sie nannten sich selbst große Künstler, das höchste aller Elbenvölker und dabei hatten sie in ihrer Geschichte wenig tugendhafte Taten vollbracht.

Doch hatte sich sein Sohn nicht in sie verliebt? Alles für sie aufgegeben, was ihm seinen Rang und Titel ausgemacht hatte? Dann musste sie wahrlich etwas besonderes sein, denn nie zuvor schien Legolas je so verliebt gewesen zu sein, als dass er so viel für die Liebe aufgegeben hätte. Thranduil beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, zumal er sich sein eigenes Urteil früher oder später selbst von ihr fällen können würde, sobald die Kinder in ihrer überaus abenteuerlichen Unternehmung gebremst würden. Ein ungewöhnlich sanftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen rosigen Lippen ab, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein Enkelsohn wohl aussehen würde. Fast erfüllte ihn so etwas wie Vorfreude, auch wenn er sich dies nicht unbedingt eingestehen wollte. Mit Sicherheit hatte Filegon viel von der Tapferkeit seines Vaters geerbt, wenn er sich auf eine so gefährliche Reise in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt hatte. Wenn auch eine ungeheuerliche Leichtsinnigkeit damit verbunden war, so wusste Thranduil, dass sein Enkelkind ähnlich heldenhafte Züge aufwies, wie es bei seinen Vorvätern schon der Fall gewesen war.

Haldir fiel das selige Lächeln des sonst so strengen Königs auf und Neugierde überfiel ihn so ungestüm, dass er sich in jenem Moment gar wünschte, die Gabe des Gedankenlesens von Eru in die Wiege gelegt bekommen zu haben.

Doch wies er sich selbst zurecht, sich eine Frage an den Herrscher zu verkneifen, da solche Momente wie dieser im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer rarer geworden waren und man den König unter Eiche und Buche nur dann hatte lächeln sehen, wenn er von seinen Kindern umgeben war. So leitete sich Haldir gedanklich ab, dass Thranduil gedanklich seinem Sohn beiwohnte und er dem Verzeihen immer mehr entgegenkam. Und als sie sich im Angesicht der Mitternachtsstunde den östlichen Grenzen Grünwalds näherten, ward der Himmel frei von jeglicher Wolkenzierde und der Abendstern glomm wie ein ferner Hoffnungsschimmer am düsteren Firmament auf, so dass Haldir wusste, dass Arwen in Imladris all ihr Hoffen und Sehnen auf sein Gelingen konzentrierte.

-x-x-x-

Pejous durchdringende, hellgraue Augen bohrten sich in Jollys Erinnerung ein wie Brandmale, die man sein Leben lang behält. Der Mann mit der Statur einer geschmeidigen Raubkatze stand groß und hager vor ihm, hielt das Werkzeug in der Hand, das der Junge so schnell und heimlich wie nur möglich hatte wegstehlen wollen. Noch immer hatte Selinas Bruder nichts erwidert, verharrte wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle. Unfähig, sich auch nur aus dieser Starre zu befreien, wartete Jolly darauf, was ihm nun blühen würde. „Darf ich fragen, was du vorhattest, Kleiner?", fragte er mit leiser, aber gefährlicher Stimme. Jolly trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, Steine gruben sich in seine nackten Fußsohlen, hinterließen schmerzende Abdrücke, die den verräterischen Spuren von wilden Tieren glichen, deren Fährte der begierige Jäger unlängst aufgespürt hatte.

Jolly sog scharf die Luft ein, als Pejou einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, seine Miene keinerlei Gedanken seinerseits preisgaben. „Ich...ich...der Aufseher...Reißer...er...er sagte, wir dürften uns neues Werkzeug nehmen...weil...weil das alte kaputt ist", stotterte der Junge zusammen, Schweiß brach aus allen Körperporen hervor und rann über sein Gesicht, den Nacken, den bloßen Brustkorb und seinen Rücken. Hätte ihm noch eine dümmere Ausrede einfallen können? Reißer hätte ihnen nie und nimmer erlaubt, neues Gerät zur Bearbeitung des Felsens zu verwenden und es war unausweichlich, dass Pejou den anderen Ostling danach fragen würde. Wenn er ihm dieses Ammenmärchen auch nur im Geringsten abnahm.

„Soso...Reißer hat es euch erlaubt...", murmelte der Ostling zu sich selbst, Misstrauen glomm in seinen Pupillen auf, und Jolly wusste, dass Pejou ihm nicht glauben würde. Indes hatten die Kinder mit dem Lärm aufgehört, nicht zuletzt weil sie bemerkt hatten, dass Jolly auf frischer Tat ertappt worden war, aber auch Reißer hatte sich ihrer gehörig angekommen und sie windelweich geprügelt, bis sie endlich voneinander abgelassen hatten. Ophédor und Hawarh knieten auf dem kalten, schroffen Untergrund, keuchten und schauten abgekämpft und fassungslos zu ihrem Verbündeten. Alles umsonst? Hatten sie für nichts diese harten Schläge ertragen? Hyon lag am Boden und weinte, mit dem Unterschied, dass es diesmal echte Tränen waren, die er vergoss. Kean hielt sich die Schulter, an der eine offene Risswunde klaffte, seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und stumm, als hatte er mit nichts anderem gerechnet als Jollys Entdeckung.

„Dass ihr das nie wieder macht, verstanden, ihr Ratten?", verwarnte der unansehnliche Aufseher die geschundenen Kinder, deren Ablenkungsmanöver zwar gewirkt hatte, deren eigentliches Vorhaben allerdings fehlschlagen musste. „Und wo ist überhaupt der Neue? Dem rei' ich alle Eingeweide raus, wenn der auch nur versucht hat, sich davon zu machen...Pejou! Mit dir hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet! Was treibst du dich hier rum?", ächzte Reißer in einem verblüfften und gleichzeitig fast abfälligen Ton, als er den Ostling hinter den Schmiedebänken fast schützend vor Jolly stehen sah.

Pejou drehte das Werkzeug in seinen Händen, wie die Arme einer Spinne schlossen sich seine Finger nahezu klauenartig um die hölzernen Griffe, balancierten das Eisen mit ungeahntem Geschick.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge, aber wenn du so wissbegierig bist, will ich mal nicht so sein und dir gern den Grund meiner Anwesenheit erklären", sprach Pejou in ruhigem Ton, die Werkzeuge plötzlich wie Waffen von sich streckend. Jollys Herz war unlängst in dessen Unterhose gerutscht, er wusste, dass es nur noch eines falschen Wortes oder einer falschen Geste bedurfte und Reißer würde ihn vergessen lassen, dass er einst ein menschliches Geschöpf gewesen war. Doch sollte Jolly nicht entgehen, dass der Hüne vor Pejou so etwas wie eine ehrfürchtige Angst zu verspüren schien. Denn angespannt waren seine Züge, gleichsam sein Leib. Er ließ Pejou für keine Sekunde aus den Augen, so dass er Jolly nur einmal einen giftigen, bedrohlichen Blick zuwerfen konnte, um sich anschließend wieder auf den dünnen und kleineren Ostling zu konzentrieren. Was war der Grund für Reißers Unruhe? Hatte er tatsächlich Furcht vor einem schmächtigen Winzling, wie Pejou im Vergleich zu ihm erschien? Jolly knüpfte ein dünnes Band der Hoffnung, dass Pejou Reißer gegenüber nichts sagen und er das Gesehene schnell vergessen würde.

„Larn hat mich geschickt, weil ich ein Auge auf euch werfen soll. Zurecht, wie mir scheint", ergänzte er sarkastisch und schenkte den Kindern einen erniedrigenden Seitenblick, „Du hattest sie schon mal besser im Zaum, _Reißer_"

„Wage es bloß nicht, über mich zu spotten, Pejou! Dass du ein Stein im Brett bei denen hast, die hier etwas zu sagen haben, heißt noch lange nicht, dass **ich** dir unterwürfig sein muss" Jolly fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, da er im Angelpunkt des sich zuspitzenden Konfliktes stand und fürchtete, Reißer würde die Geduld verlieren. „Mir ist es egal, ob du mich achtest. Aber mir ist _nicht_ egal, wenn du deine Arbeit nicht ordentlich machst, klar? Und jetzt schaff die Bengel zurück in ihren Schacht. In ihrer großzügigen Freizeit kommen sie nur auf haarsträubende Ideen...", Pejou gab, wie zur Untermalung seiner Worte, Jolly einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf und drängte ihn, zu den anderen zu gehen, ohne irgendeine Form von Konsequenzen anzudrohen. Pejou und Reißer standen sich gegenüber, starrten einander in die Augen und warteten darauf, wer der schwächere war, der zuerst den Blick abwand. „Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen...geh zurück zu deinem Soldatenstab und exerziere sie. Tu das, was du kannst und lass meine Leute hier unten ihre Arbeit so tun, wie sie es am besten können.", grollte Reißer, der sich als Verlierer des psychologischen Duells herausstellte und Jolly im Nacken packte und vor sich her schubste.

Pejou sah ihm eine zeitlang nach, ein wissendes Grinsen hellte seine sonst so ernsten Gesichtszüge auf. Um ihm herum nahmen die Arbeiter ihre Beschäftigungen wieder auf und kurze Zeit später war es kaum möglich, seinen Gedanken ungestört nachzugehen, weil Hämmer mit lautem Krachen Schmiedeeisen bearbeiteten und nicht einmal dem Geiste Ruhe schenkten. Erst dann senkte Pejou den Blick, betrachtete das Werkzeug in seinen Händen und überprüfte es auf seine Festigkeit. Es waren frisch geschmiedete, härteste Hacken und Hämmer, klein und handlich für das präzise Herausschlagen von wertvollem Gestein aus groben Felswänden. Pejou kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute in jene Richtung, in die Reißer die Kinder geführt hatte. Und dann fügte er die Teile dieser kleinen Verschwörung mit der Listigkeit und Schläue eines Fuchses zusammen... .

-x-x-x-

Sie _musste_ einfach mit ihm reden, komme, was wolle. Auch wenn Legolas alles andere als einverstanden war, dass sie es tat, kam sie nicht umhin, für den Rest ihrer Reise mit Daelior umzugehen, als wäre er in Wahrheit nicht existent. Und sie ertrug es auch nicht, wenn er jedes Mal den Blick senkte, wenn sie seinen Weg kreuzte oder auch nur in seine Richtung schaute. Richtig ausgesprochen hatte sich Lalaithwen auch mit ihrem Geliebten nicht, doch hatte das Paar stumm vereinbart, diese Diskussion auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verlegen, da momentan die Sicherheit der Kinder im Mittelpunkt allen Handelns und Denkens stehen sollte.

Nach dem kurzen Halt waren sie erneut aufgebrochen, diesmal hieß es aber, Rhûn sei nicht mehr fern und die restliche Distanz würden die Reittiere auch ohne eine lästige Rast verkraften. Lalaithwen strich nachdenklich über den dünnen Stoffgürtel, der ihrem Kleid zur edlen Zierde diente. Man hatte ihr dieses Gewand am Hofe von Gondor ausgehändigt und obschon sie es bereits eine lange Zeit trug, fiel es ihr schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen, in so noblen Stoffen gekleidet zu sein. Würde sich ihr Leben einschneidend ändern, wenn sie Legolas heiratete? Würde höfische Etikette und gehobener Umgang mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten an die Stelle ihres bisher einfachen und gewöhnlichen Lebens treten?

Es war nicht so, dass Lalaithwen gänzlich von Veränderungen abgeneigt war – denn dafür hatte sie in ihrem Leben viel zu viele dieser Art durchmachen müssen – aber eine seltsame Form der Beklemmung erfüllte sie, wenn sie einen Blick in ihre Zukunft warf. Schließlich hatte Legolas bereits angekündigt, dass er vorhätte, sie und Filegon mit in seine Kolonie zu nehmen. Könnte Filegon mit einer so radikal anderen Umgebung zurechtkommen? Es würde eine Trennung von seinen engsten Freunden bedeuten und Lalaithwen wagte zu bezweifeln, dass Filegon dies wahrhaft recht wäre.

Aber diese Fragen würden noch dann eine Antwort finden, wenn sie ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Unbeschreiblich war es, welch brennende Sehnsucht sie nach ihm empfand. Er war es letztlich gewesen, der es vermocht hatte, ihren Schmerz beim Verlust von Legolas zu betäuben. Er hatte sich nicht geniert, seine Mutter in die Arme zu nehmen, auch dann nicht, wenn seine Freunde in unmittelbarer Nähe standen. Filegon war ein Teil von ihr, ihr Sohn und ganz gleich, wie hart die Zeiten gewesen waren, die sie gemeinsam durchlebten – Lalaithwen war nie allein gewesen. Sie verdankte ihm so viel und dies verstärkte nur den Gedanken in ihr, dass sie ihm keine gute Mutter war – sie hätte ihrem Instinkt folgen und bei den Kindern in Minas Tirith bleiben sollen, anstatt die anderen bei ihrem Ausflug nach Osgiliath zu begleiten. Aber allen Selbstvorwürfen zum Trotz stand die Tatsache, dass sie am Geschehenen nichts mehr würde ändern können und dass sie ihr bestmögliches tun sollte, um ihr Kind vor bestehender Gefahr zu schützen.

Fast als konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, ergriff Legolas, welcher dicht neben ihr herritt, ihre Hand und drückte sie. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, um auszudrücken, was sie füreinander empfanden. Legolas bestärkte sie in ihrem Tun und ließ es zu, dass sie sich Daelior näherte, um mit ihm klärende Worte zu sprechen. Dass ihn dabei die Eifersucht gehörig malträtierte, versuchte er zu verdrängen, um Lalaithwens Willen. Der Elbenprinz vertraute ihr, doch ließ er sie für keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Daelior angelangt war. Seinem treuen Kumpanen und Weggefährten Gimli Gloinssohn entging dies natürlich nicht, auch wenn er hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß und eigentlich nur den muskulösen Rücken und Bogen sowie Köcher im unmittelbaren Blickfeld hatte. Legolas' Eifersucht war so auffällig, dass selbst ein Blinder sie anhand der knisternden Luft hätte erkennen können.

„Unzählige Schlachten hat er geschlagen, die furchterregendsten Feinde besiegt, jede nervenaufreibende Situation meisterhaft überwunden. Aber eine einfache Elbenfrau hat das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und Legolas Grünblatt, die personifizierte Selbstbeherrschung, ins emotionale Wanken gebracht", spöttelte Gimli heiter, als ihm einmal mehr auffiel, mit welch giftigen Blicken der Elb Daelior durchbohrte. Zumindest stellte sich der Zwerg es bildlich vor, wie die Miene seines Freundes wohl aussehen mochte. „Was redest du da?", Legolas klang ernsthaft verwundert und musste sich bemühen, seinen höflichen Ton beizubehalten. „Wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge unser guter Freund der Fährtenleser unlängst unter düstren Erden...", sprach Gimli in fröhlichem Singsang. Wie es den Anschein hatte, nahm er die ganze Angelegenheit nicht halb so ernst wie Legolas es von ihm erwartet hatte.

„Ich finde das nicht sonderlich komisch", murrte der Elb deutlich gereizter. Daelior hatte ihn in seinem wunden Punkt getroffen – seiner hingebungsvollen Liebe zu Lalaithwen. Und dies stellte die Souveränität, die Sicherheit des Prinzen in Frage.

„Sie liebt dich, Junge", sagte Gimli daraufhin ernster, seine brummige Stimme drang deutlich zu Legolas vor und der Elb war froh, dass der Zwerg sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Verbitterung lag darin, Verwundung und Furcht. Dinge, die er vor Gimli über all die Jahre so gut zu verstecken gewusst hatte. Aber sein Freund hatte Recht. Lalaithwen ließ ihn anders handeln, anders fühlen und anders auf Provokation reagieren. Die innige Liebe zu ihr hatte ihn ein wenig verändert, seine Wesenszüge hatten sich, so konnte man sagen, zu einem kleinen Teil an jene Lalaithwens angepasst und umgekehrt. Die Liebe war ein ständiges Geben und Nehmen und Legolas bezweifelte nicht mehr, dass ein Teil von ihm in Lalaithwen lebte, genauso wie sie einen bleibenden Eindruck in seinem Wesen hinterlassen hatte.

„Hallo? Noch da oder bist du da vorn eingeschlafen?", weckte ihn Gimli murrend aus seinen Tagträumen. „Nein, ich bin noch wach", sprach Legolas leise. „Bei euch Elben weiß man ja nie...selbst wenn ihr eure holden Gesichter unsereins zuwenden würdet, könnte man nie sicher sein, ob ihr nicht schon im Schlummerland seid oder nur wieder euren starren Blick aufgesetzt habt, mit dem ihr alles und jeden durchdringend anseht", schnaufte Gimli verächtlich und lange musste Legolas nicht darauf warten, dass sich sein Bruder in die Konversation einklinkte. „Durchdringende Blicke?", fragte Thíluil, aufgelegt, die zuvor stundenlang anhaltende Mauer des Schweigens, deren Fundament auf der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Legolas und Daelior beruhte, durch das Foppen des Zwerges zu durchbrechen. „Ja... **wenn** sich die werten Spitzohren überhaupt bequemen können, _niedere_ Geschöpfe eines Blickes zu würdigen...", spielte der Zwerg auf die Arroganz der Elben an, die überwiegend in seinem eigenen Volk rege diskutiert wurde.

Legolas seufzte und schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Gimli hatte in Thíluil eine neue Herausforderung gefunden und so schnell würde keiner der beiden nachgeben und die Übermacht des anderen eingestehen.

„Herr Zwerg, welch empörende Rede! Nur weil Ihr Euch einschüchtern lasst von Männern, die gut doppelt so groß sind wie Ihr...", kicherte Thíluil in vornehmem Ton und es dauerte nicht lang, da rutschte der Zwerg schon wieder wild gestikulierend von einer Hinterbacke auf die andere und lieferte sich mit dem Elben ein hitziges Wortgefecht. Ein wenig dankbar für diese Form der Ablenkung war Legolas schon, doch wuchs sein inneres Begehren, sich bei Daelior für das erhobene Messer zu revanchieren mit jedem Augenblick, den der vernarbte Elb länger in der Nähe seiner Verlobten zubrachte... .

-x-x-x-

Zwischen Licht und Schatten liegt nur ein schmaler Grat, eine so leicht überwindbare Grenze, dass es fast unheimlich ist, wie leicht man sie unwissentlich überschreitet.

Filegon stand im Schutze des blassen Morgenlichts und schaute mit Unbehagen in die gähnende Dunkelheit der Höhle, die nicht einmal einen Katzensprung von ihm entfernt war und hungrig auf ihn lauerte. Die Pferde waren ausgeruht und gaben keinerlei klagende Laute von sich. Tari hatte sie bereits getränkt und gefüttert, während sie mit ihren Schweifen die zu so früher Stunde bereits lästigen und frechen Fliegen von sich fernzuhalten versuchten. „Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr alles habt...genügend Proviant, Wasser?", versicherte sich der Elb abermals. Tari lachte und meinte: „Gäbest du uns noch mehr von eurem Proviant ab, würdet ihr spätestens am zweiten Tag schrecklichen Hunger erleiden" Filegon zwang sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Wirklich? Ihr braucht nichts?", murmelte er.

„Wie oft willst du uns mit deiner Fragerei noch auf die Nerven fallen, Filegon? Du hast uns nun schon zum tausendsten Mal dieselbe Frage gestellt...ihr solltet besser gehen. Wenn ihr noch längere Zeit vertrödelt, ist Eldarions Bruch wieder zusammengewachsen und wir können gleich gemeinsam losziehen...", witzelte Tari auf Kosten des am Boden liegenden Prinzen. „Das halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich", merkte der Thronfolger Gondors nüchtern an. Die Wunde sah zwar nicht wirklich besser aus – noch immer ragte der Knochen ein deutliches Stück weit aus dem Fleisch heraus – aber zumindest hatte sich nichts entzündet.

„Fast hätt' ich's vergessen, nehmt noch die hier mit", rief Tari schallend aus und fuchtelte hektisch mit vier großen schlanken Ästen herum. Erst als Filegon die besagten Stücke in die Hände gereicht bekam, erkannte Legolas' Sohn, dass es sich dabei um Fackeln handelte, die Tari präpariert hatte. „Danke. Aber womit soll ich sie entzünden?", fragte der Elb berechtigt, worauf Tari hurtig in seine Westentasche griff und mehrere abgebrochene Zündhölzer hervorzog. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die noch was taugen...aber besser als nichts sind sie allemal!", versicherte er ihm, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wünschte ihm alles Gute.

„Passt auf euch auf, ihr zwei!", rief Eldarion, als er sah, wie Selina Filegon so lange belagerte, bis er sie zwei der Fackeln tragen ließ und die beiden anschließend in den nachtschwarzen Schlund der Höhle traten, „Wir warten hier auf euch!"

Tari zog die Braue hoch, betrachtete argwöhnisch den gebrochenen Knöchel des Prinzen und raunte ihm zu: „Wo willst du mit dem Fuß auch hinlaufen?" Der Prinz streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und antwortete kess: „Wirst schon sehen, beim nächsten Turnier im Weitstreckenlauf auf dem Pelennor werde ich um den Sieg mitlaufen!"

„So? Und du wirst mit Sicherheit den ersten Platz in umgekehrter Reihenfolge belegen", neckte Tari gutmütig, während ihm Naru unruhig um die Beine schlich. Anscheinend machte es den Rüden nervös, dass Filegon und Selina ohne weiteres davon marschierten und die anderen hier zurückließen. „Ich merke schon...das werden sehr unterhaltsame Stunden, die ich mit dir zubringen darf", seufzte Eldarion und hob die Hand, um Selina zurückzuwinken, als sich das Mädchen noch ein letztes Mal umdrehte und sich verabschiedete. „Sei lieber froh, dass du mich hast, anstatt ständig böse Kommentare von dir zu geben", riet ihm Tari und kramte in der Satteltasche eines der Pferde herum. „Was machst du da?", fragte Eldarion. Der Rotschopf antwortete nicht gleich, sondern zog zunächst sein Kurzschwert aus der Scheide und breitete ein kleines Tuch vor sich aus. „Na was schon? Ich betätige mich künstlerisch, so lange ich auf dich aufpassen muss", grinste Tari schalkhaft, ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben Eldarion nieder und begann rege damit, aus einem plumpen vertrockneten Ast ein weiteres seiner rätselhaften Kunstwerke zu schnitzen. „Hätte ich keinen gebrochenen Knöchel, würde ich dich glatt dafür treten", stöhnte Eldarion entnervt, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte in den Himmel, dessen Blau eine graue Trübung durch eine heranwachsende Wolkendecke erfuhr.

„Was meinst du, wird es Regen geben?", fragte der Prinz, dessen Beine eingeschlafen waren und den dieses unangenehme Stechen und Kribbeln der verkrampften Muskeln fast um den Verstand zu bringen drohte.

„Ich hoffe nicht", entgegnete Tari, der seinen konzentrierten Blick kurz von seiner Arbeit hob, „...sonst müsste ich dich noch ein Stückchen näher an die Felswand schleifen" Eldarion wusste, dass ihn Tari bewusst neckte und er es keinesfalls böse meinte. „Deine Sorgen möchte ich haben", lachte der Prinz, doch der rothaarige Wirbelwind schien mit einem Mal sehr ernst. „Glaub mir, das willst du nicht...". Daraufhin trat eine betretene Stille ein. Eldarion ahnte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, doch wusste er nicht, was es genau war, das Tari so unerwartet versteinern ließ, als dass er sich hätte entschuldigen können. Aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit wurde Eldarion jäh gerissen, als Naru plötzlich aufrecht auf einem der Felsen stand, die Ohren angewinkelt, der Schwanz starr erhoben und die Zähne gefletscht. Ein grollendes Knurren rollte aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle hervor. „Was ist? Was hat Naru?", fragte Aragorns Sohn beunruhigt. Die Haltung des Hundes erinnerte ihn nur all zu sehr an jene unheilvolle Nacht, in welcher Jolly von den Ostlingen entführt worden war.

Tari legte sein Schnitzinstrument beiseite und erhob sich wortlos. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Doch so angestrengt Tari auch in die Ferne spähte, so konnte er doch nichts ausmachen. „Vielleicht nur ein wildes Kaninchen oder so was...ich werde mal nachsehen", murmelte Tari angespannt. Noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit Filegon und Selina fortgegangen waren und schon sollte sich ihnen eine Gefahr nähern? „Tari, nimm dein Schwert mit...sicher ist sicher", wies ihn Eldarion an, der sich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position gekämpft hatte und seinen Oberkörper auf die Ellbogen abstützte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach der Sohn von Rufus und fasste Naru am Nackenfell, um ihn davon abzuhalten, unerwartet loszupreschen und womöglich noch die Pferde in Panik zu versetzen. Vereinzelt zirpten Grillen im dichtwachsenden gelbstichigen Gras, wie bedrohlicher Kriegsgesang tönte der raue Laut über die Fläche, abhanden gekommen war sein romantischer Klang, der oft in lauen Sommernächten zu vernehmen war. Ein dünner Nebelfilm lag gut zehn Zentimeter über dem Gras, verhinderte eine klare Sicht über weite Strecken.

Tari musste näher heran, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gerade gefiel. Der einzige Schutz, den er hatte, war sein treuer Hund Naru, Eldarion lag hilflos auf seinem Lager, unfähig zu gehen oder auch nur aufzustehen. Immer noch begleitete ihn die blasse Hoffnung, dass es nur ein Rebhuhn oder dergleichen gewesen sein mochte, was den Jagdinstinkt in Naru geweckt hatte. Tari hielt es für weise, sich nicht all zu weit von dem schutzbietendem Felsen zu entfernen. Um eine bessere Aussicht zu erhaschen, erklomm er schließlich den zerfurchten Felsen mit Naru im Schlepptau und schirmte seine Augen von der seitlich einfallenden Sonne ab. Nichts war zu sehen.

Dennoch steckte ihn sein Rüde mit der Nervosität an und gedanklich wünschte er sich Filegon herbei, der weitaus schärfere Augen als er besaß. Waren etwa Ostlinge hier her unterwegs? Allerdings hatten er und seine Gefährten keinerlei Spuren ausmachen können, die darüber Aufschluss erteilten, ob von dieser Gegend, als Lager oder ähnlichem, Gebrauch gemacht wurde.

Der Sohn des Schmiedes zückte sein Kurzschwert, welches das frühe Morgenlicht in seiner Klinge sammelte und kurzzeitig kampflustig aufglomm. Naru knurrte beständig, hatte sich in keiner Weise beruhigt, schien nur noch wilder zu werden, je weiter er mit seinem Herrchen voranging. „Ich wünschte, du könntest sprechen, Kumpel...dann könntest du mir wenigstens zuflüstern, was dein Gemüt in solche Aufruhr versetzt", beschwerte sich Tari, sich an einem Felsen festhaltend und hinab auf die Ebene spähend. Und dann, wie Geister, tauchten die Silhouetten zweier Pferde und deren Reiter wie aus dem Nichts auf. Das Sonnenlicht hatte ihn bisweilen geblendet und es ihm unmöglich gemacht, auch nur Konturen auszumachen. Aber nun sah Tari die beiden mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit vor sich. Und sie ritten beunruhigend schnell, würden nicht mehr lange benötigen, um im improvisierten Lager anzukommen. Tari schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, pumpte das Blut so rasch durch seinen Kreislauf, dass er förmlich zitterte. Zakwa und Reevo. Sie hatten ihn und seine Freunde endlich eingeholt.

Tari war so starr vor Schreck, dass er anfangs nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er kämpfte gegen das Aufbegehren seines Herzens an, laut zu schreien und vergaß dabei völlig, auf Naru Acht zu geben. Dieser folgte seinem tierischen Instinkt und ließ sein Bellen in lauten, kurzen Salven erschallen, gefolgt von gutturalem Knurren und einer Körperhaltung, die deutlich machte, dass er bereit zum Angriff war.

„Naru, aus!", zischte Tari hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen und warf sich auf den Hund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er legte seinen Arm fest um den Hals des Tieres und drückte Naru zu Boden, damit dieser still blieb. Doch war sich Tari sicher, dass man ihn unlängst gehört hatte. Er presste sich so fest an den Hund, dass er fürchtete, ihm wehzutun, doch musste er so flach wie nur möglich liegen bleiben, damit man ihn nicht entdeckte. Mit Sicherheit waren die beiden bewaffnet. „Shhh, mein Junge...bleib ruhig, ganz ruhig...", raunte er mit zittriger Stimme Naru zu. „Mist, verdammt!", zischte er, doch überwog die Angst seinen Ärger wie ein übermächtiger Gegner. Ganz gleich, ob das Blut durch die hauchdünnen Kanäle seiner Adern raste; seine Hände waren eiskalt, als bestünden sie nur noch aus abgestorbenen Gliedern. Er konnte sie sogar hören, so nah waren Zakwa und Reevo. „Still, Junge", wisperte er gleichsam zu sich selbst, brauchte Tari jetzt doch schließlich allen Mut dieser Welt. Wenn er sich jetzt zu entdecken gäbe, würden sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit ausmachen und töten. Oder ihm zumindest sehr, sehr wehtun dafür, dass er sie im „Roten Drachen" übertölpelt hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass es sich nicht schickte, Kartenspiele mitzumachen, sie wären ordinäre Glücksspiele, schadeten einem nur und verdarben den Charakter. Tari wusste ihren Worten in diesem Moment eine ganz neue Bedeutung zuzuweisen.

Fast wollte ein irres Kichern aus seiner Kehle entweichen, aber Tari nötigte sich selbst zur Beherrschung. „Was meinst du, wo kam das her?", das war Reevo mit gepresster Stimme, fast so, als spräche er unter starken Schmerzen oder dem Einfluss von zu viel Alkohol. Und Tari packte die blanke Panik, als er in etwa orten konnte, wo sich die beiden Halunken befanden. Beinahe direkt unter dem Vorsprung, auf dem er lag. „Bitte, bitte, bitte...lass sie uns nicht entdecken", flüsterte Tari ein geheimes Stoßgebet, seine Finger verkrampften sich, während sie Narus graues Nackenfell umklammerten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher...da oben ist nichts...aber das war mit Sicherheit der Köter, der sie gewarnt hat. Wenn die Bengel hier sind, haben sie sich bestimmt verkrochen...lass uns da hinten mal nachsehen", knurrte Zakwa verärgert und trieb sein Pferd weiter an, dicht gefolgt von Reevo. Wenn Tari den Kopf auch nur einen halben Fuß weit angehoben hätte, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, die Köpfe der Männer zu erspähen, die genau in Richtung ihres Lagers ritten. **Eldarion!´**, fiel es Tari so plötzlich ein, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Nein! Sie würden ihn finden...und wer weiß was für schreckliche Dinge mit ihm anstellen! Langsam löste sich der rothaarige Bursche von seinem Hund, behielt aber den bestimmenden Griff um dessen Nacken bei. Mit der anderen, wie Espenlaub zitternden Hand tastete er nach seinem Schwert. „Filegon verlässt sich auf uns...", murmelte er an Naru gewandt, als ob ihn das Tier wie ein Mensch verstünde, „...wir dürfen ihn nicht enttäuschen und müssen Eldarion helfen", Tari kämpfte sich auf seine Beine zurück, spähte am Felsenrand den Betrügern hinterher. Kaum war Filegon fort und schon musste eine solche Katastrophe auf sie hereinbrechen. Als sich Tari dessen sicher war, dass die Reiter aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, stieg er behutsam wieder herab, deutete Naru angestrengt, still zu bleiben.

„Na sieh sich das mal einer an...", hörte Tari mit lautem Herzklopfen Zakwa sagen. Sie mussten Eldarion entdeckt haben! Der Gebirgsrücken von Rhûn umgab das Lager kesselförmig, wie eine riesige Staffelei aus Schieferfelsen ragte der unbeugsame Stein in den Himmel empor.

Kein Entrinnen.

Tari holte tief Luft, umfasste den Schwertgriff mit solcher Festigkeit, dass die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortraten. Dann blinzelte er zu Naru herab, der unruhig vor sich her japste. „Zeit, uns zu beweisen, was Junge?", hörte sich Tari sagen, ehe er wie benommen die Klinge anhob, hineinschaute, so dass sich sein sommersprossenbesprenkeltes Gesicht darin widerspiegelte. „Die anderen haben ihn feige zurückgelassen...Bastarde...die ähneln uns aber auch immer mehr", lachte Zakwa höhnisch. Eldarion erwiderte leise etwas, das Tari nicht verstehen konnte. Noch immer stand Tari wie in Trance an der Felswand gelehnt, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Atem durch seine Lungen zirkulierte, ließ ihn befürchten, ohne weiteres zusammenzubrechen. Doch war es ein gellender Aufschrei Eldarions, der Tari ein für allemal aus seiner Betäubung riss. Der Junge stieß sich von der Wand ab, Tränen rannen an seinem geröteten Gesicht hinab, als sah, wie die beiden Männer von den Pferden gestiegen waren und nun um Eldarion herumstanden, mit den Füßen gegen seinen gebrochenen Knöchel stießen und ihm damit Höllenqualen bereiteten.

„Halte durch, Eldarion...ich bin gleich bei dir", sagte Tari halblaut, wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Hemdärmel aus dem Gesicht und trat aus seiner schützenden Deckung aus mächtigem Fels hervor... .

-x-x-x-

„Es ist alles _deine_ Schuld!", keifte Kean wutentbrannt, schleuderte eine der altersschwachen Hacken gegen den schwarzen Fels, machte Anstalten, auf Jolly loszugehen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe", schrie Ophédor, dessen blutverschmiertes Gesicht keinerlei Ausdruck barg. Er packte den abgemagerten Junge am Arm, ehe dieser damit auf Jolly einschlagen konnte, der stumm und apathisch dastand, schwer machte ihm sein Versagen zu schaffen. „Komm zur Besinnung, Kean!", forderte nun auch Hawarh, der Ophédor dabei helfen musste, Kean im Zaum zu halten. „Nehmt eure verfluchten Hände weg!", brüllte Kean beinahe hysterisch und es gelang ihm, sich loszureißen und Jolly umzustoßen, so lange auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis ihn Ophédor und Hawarh wieder in ihrer Gewalt hatten.

Jolly, von der Heftigkeit der Schläge überrascht, sank auf seine Knie, fühlte wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg und seine Kehle mit erstickendem Brechreiz erfüllte. „Das reicht jetzt", warnte Ophédor laut und musste Kean sogar an den Haaren zerren, damit sich der Junge auch nur annähernd bändigen ließ. Abschließend und um seiner Verachtung gehobeneren Ausdruck zu verleihen, spuckte Kean Jolly ins Gesicht.

Erst eine knallende Ohrfeige von Hawarh brachte Kean zumindest für den Augenblick von seiner unkontrollierbaren Tobsucht ab. „Ihr wollt doch nicht immer noch gutheißen, was er getan hat? Versager!", zischte Kean mit erstickter Stimme. „Wir hätten es schaffen _können_, aber niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Pejou hier auftauchen würde...und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest das alles kommen sehen", wies Ophédor ihn zurecht, gab ihm gar nicht erst Zeit dafür, Widerworte auszuspeien. „Wir hätten ihm aber nicht vertrauen dürfen", Kean ließ nicht mit sich reden. „Jolly hat unser Vertrauen nicht missbraucht, er ist genau so überraschend erwischt worden, wie es jedem von uns passiert wäre. Und wir können noch froh sein, dass wir so ungeschoren davongekommen sind", belehrte Hawarh. Jolly sagte noch immer nichts, ließ die Rage und Abneigung Keans wortlos über sich ergehen. Kean hatte ja Recht – er hatte versagt, ihnen womöglich die letzte Chance auf eine Flucht genommen. Jolly hasste sich dafür, ganz gleich, was für tröstende Worte die anderen Jungen auch aussprachen, so dass die Demütigung durch Kean nur eine Bestätigung seiner Enttäuschung über das eigene Unvermögen war. „Jetzt seid ihm noch dankbar dafür, dass Reißer uns _nur_ mal wieder die Seele aus dem Leib gedroschen hat", rief Kean verärgert. „Was nützt es dir, jetzt herumzuschreien?", fragte Hawarh sichtlich genervt, „Spare deine Kräfte lieber für die Arbeit"

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, war der kleine Junge aufgesprungen und hatte die zuvor von Kean fortgeschleuderte Hacke aufgehoben. „Pejou ist doch aber nicht dumm...was, wenn er Wind davon bekommt, wofür wir das Werkzeug eigentlich benutzen wollten?", murmelte Hyon leise, seine Tränen waren getrocknet, doch kündigte seine bebende Unterlippe noch weiteres Schluchzen und Weinen an.

„Dann hätte er sofort etwas verordnet...kommt, zerbrechen wir uns darüber nicht mehr den Kopf, wir haben Arbeit zu verrichten...", sagte Ophédor mit gespielt frohem Mut, mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, streckte die halbwegs saubere Hand dann Jolly entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Dieser aber starrte ihn mit glasigen Augen an, tiefste Verbitterung lag in ihnen gebettet. In der Dunkelheit waren all ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos, farblos und totengleich und Jolly wagte nicht einmal mehr zu bezweifeln, dass, hätte man die Gabe, in das Herz eines jeden Menschen zu sehen, man in den ihren vergleichbare Züge des Sterbens wiedergefunden hätte. Wie faulende Früchte, dunkel, trist und stinkend darben sie hier unten langsam dahin und mit jeder verzweifelten Sekunde ihres erbärmlichen Daseins schwand die Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen mit größeren Schritten. Jolly stand wieder auf, ohne jedoch von Ophédors Hilfe Gebrauch zu machen. Sein braunes Haar war zerwühlt, Schmutz sowie Erzstaubpartikel hafteten an einzelnen Strähnen, verliehen ihm eine Art sonderbaren Kopfschmuck.

„Jolly, ist alles in Ordnung? Hör mal, es ist nicht deine Schuld...", sagte Ophédor sanft, eine Hand freundschaftlich auf die schmale Schulter des Knaben legend.

„Doch, das ist es", schniefte Jolly und griff nach einer der Hacken und ging auf den schmalen Schacht zu, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hawarh irritiert, als er Jolly in den beengenden Felsspalt hineinkriechen sah. „Wonach sieht es wohl aus? Ich grabe weiter...zu irgendwas muss ich doch nutze sein...", seine Stimme klang beängstigend monoton und kühl. Die Jungen tauschten verwirrte Blicke und Ophédor ging das Herz auf, als er sah, wie tapfer Jolly weitermachen wollte, obgleich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie es jemals an die Oberfläche schaffen würden, mehr als gering erschien. „Du wirst nicht weit kommen, mit **dem** Werkzeug", versicherte ihm Kean leise, ohne Jolly Beachtung zu schenken auf die kalte Steinwand einschlagend, seine ganze Rage an dem nackten Felsen auslassend.

Jolly erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern verschwand im unheilvollen Dunkel des Schachtes, kein Licht hatte er mit sich genommen. Der blonde Junge sah ihm lange hinterher, bis er sich dazu entsann, besser mit der eigenen Arbeit fortzufahren. Mit besonders bewunderndem Unterton sprach er dann: „Er ist unerbittlich und lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen...mag sein, dass er uns wirklich eine große Hilfe sein kann"

„Ophédor, wir buddeln jetzt schon...wie lange? Über ein halbes Jahr an diesem Schacht? Und sieh dir an, wie schmal der Riss im Gestein ist. Warum sollte ausgerechnet _der_ und noch dazu mit dem klapprigen Werkzeug zustande bringen, was uns zu viert nicht einmal gelungen ist?", knurrte Kean, der seinen Groll auf Jolly anscheinend nicht sonderlich schnell abbauen konnte. „Wir brauchten lange, bis wir den Riss freilegen konnten, das ist wahr...aber der Anfang ist getan...wenn Jolly beharrlich weitergräbt, dann...", weissagte der blonde Ophédor in fast schwärmerischer Manier, als ihn Kean harsch unterbrach: „Ich kann das nicht mehr hören! Wann schlägst du dir endlich aus dem Kopf, aus diesem Gefängnis flüchten zu können?", abfällig schnaufte Kean, Wut reflektierten seine Augen, „Ihr seid doch bescheuert, wenn ihr tatsächlich glaubt, dass die Ostlinge es dabei belassen, uns ein paar Schläge verpasst zu haben...die sind nicht dumm, besonders nicht Pejou..."

„Ich hab dein ständiges Genörgel satt, Kean...", meinte Hawarh nur kopfschüttelnd und wand sich, wie auch Ophédor, von dem Jungen ab. „Bitte...glaubt doch, was ihr wollt...", fauchte Kean verärgert, hatte er doch nur seine ehrliche Meinung geäußert, die, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, einfach nur realistisch war.

Und als er sich wie die anderen wieder an seine Arbeit machte, schuf der Zorn in ihm den Wunsch, etwas gegen das schier grenzenlose Vertrauen, das seine Freunde Jolly gegenüber hatten, zu unternehmen. Er würde diesen Möchtegernanführer ausbooten und ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Dabei schreckte Kean vor keinem Mittel zurück... .

-x-x-x-

Der Abstieg fiel ihm nicht mehr so schwer, wie am vorangegangenen Tage, als er Eldarion als zusätzliche Last wieder hinaufbefördern musste. Selina legte, ganz zur Überraschung Filegons, all ihre mädchenhafte Zimperlichkeit ab und folgte ihm tapfer, unter ihrem Arm klemmte eine der Fackeln, deren kleines, glimmendes Licht keine wirkliche Beleuchtung erzeugen konnte. Der Elb wies sie an, zu warten, bis er festen Boden unter den Füßen hätte und ihm dann erst an der Steilwand hinabkletternd zu folgen. Mit Bedauern bemerkte er, dass sich ihr Zopf nach und nach durch die ständige Bewegung und kräftezehrende Kletterarbeit zu lösen begann, ihr dunkles, im Sonnenlicht manchmal sogar kastanienbraun schimmerndes Haar war matt und glanzlos, weil sie schon lang nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, diese zu waschen. Des öfteren rutschte sie ab und gab quiekende Laute von sich, doch Filegon war stets zur Stelle und gab ihr Halt, umfasste ihre noch sehr schmale Hüfte und hob sie zu sich herunter.

So fuhren sie stundenlang fort und dem Elb kam bald die Frage, ob dieser Abgrund, dieser klaffende Schlund, der den Rachen des Gebirges bildete, denn überhaupt kein Ende fand. War dies wahrlich ein bodenloses Loch?

Sein lederner Rucksack drohte hin und wieder von seiner Schulter zu rutschen, gefährlich locker war die kleine Schnalle aus gebrechlichem Holz. Sie glitt all zu leicht aus ihrem silbern funkelnden Rahmen aus Metall, der wie ein Vogelkäfig um das nackte Holz gehakt worden war. Filegon musste also Obacht geben, dass sich der Inhalt seines Beutels nicht selbstständig machte, zumal der Rucksack seiner Mutter gehörte. Wie sie ihm einst erzählte, hatte sie dieser Rucksack durch vielerlei Abenteuer geleitet. Filegon fragte sich insgeheim, was dies für Abenteuer sein mochten, denn nur sehr, sehr selten kam seine Mutter darauf zu sprechen oder wich ihm aus, wenn er sie danach fragte. Aber sie würde ihre Gründe dafür haben und Filegon respektierte dies.

„Wir sind schon so weit unten", riss ihn Selinas zarte, müde Stimme aus den Gedanken, „Die Luft riecht hier schon ganz anders als oben...", fast andächtig schaute sie auf die Felswand, an der sie soeben heruntergeklettert waren. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts ließ erahnen, dass sich etwas anderes als Dunkelheit am anderen Ende dieses stummen Giganten befand. Einzig der Schall ihrer eigens gesprochenen Worte wusste die alles ausfüllende Leere zu erfüllen. „Ja, Selina", antwortete der Elb und fasste sie bei den Händen, um sie auf sicherem Wege auf den schmalen Felsspalt zu führen, „das liegt an der Feuchtigkeit in der Luft...fühlst du die Steine? Sie sind richtig glitschig", erklärte er geduldig, entzückt über Selinas stumme Bewunderung. „Schwitzen die denn?", fragte sie leicht angewidert und schreckte leicht von der schroffen Wand weg.

„Nein, Selina", lachte Filegon heiter, „Du musst wissen, dass das Wasser das Element ist, das die Kraft besitzt, den harten Stein zu bändigen und nach Belieben zu formen. Über Jahrhunderte hinweg kreierte der Lauf eines Flusses vielleicht diese Felsspalten..."

„Aber hier fließt doch gar nichts...oder kannst du schon wieder Dinge hören, die ich nur nicht vernehmen kann?", fragte sie und reckte angestrengt ihren Kopf in die Tiefe, um einen vermutlichen Laut zu erhaschen. Filegon streckte den Arm abrupt aus, erschrocken darüber, dass sie dabei bedrohlich weit über dem gähnenden Abgrund gebeugt stand und der Gefahr ins Auge sah, ins Nichts zu stürzen. Über die Festigkeit von Filegons Griff sichtlich empört gab Selina einen Wehlaut von sich und schaute zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung in das verängstigte Gesicht Filegons. „Pass...pass bloß auf", brachte er nur keuchend hervor, Nervosität zeichnete sich auf seinen anmutigen Zügen ab, „Du kannst nicht fliegen wie deine Freunde, Spatz", murmelte er beiläufig und zog sie näher an sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr wirklich nichts zustieß. Selina wusste nicht recht, was sie erwidern sollte, da Filegon keinen Spaß gemacht hatte, wie sie es sonst von dem jungen Elben gewohnt war, sondern er wirklich besorgt und blasser denn je aussah.

Dennoch bohrte sich eine Frage in ihre Gedanken, die sie nicht loslassen wollte und so fragte das Mädchen nach längerer Zeit des behutsamen Kletterns: „Was ist denn nun mit dem Wasser? Wo ist es denn hin? Ist es losgeflossen, um weitere Steine umzumodeln?"

Die kindliche Neugier schimmerte in ihren Augen so hell auf, dass sie beinahe das dämmrige Licht der Fackeln übertraf. Filegon aber musste sich erneut das laute Lachen verkneifen, wollte er Selina doch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen oder gar beleidigen. Es war nur zu allerliebst, mit welchem Entdeckungsdrang und welcher Neugier sie ihre Umwelt erforschte. „Nein, es ist bestimmt noch da", mutmaßte Filegon lächelnd, sein Pfad führte ihn über einen brückengleichen Felsvorsprung, er führte Selina an der Hand, mit der anderen seinen Rucksack stützend. „Aber wo, Filegon? Wo hat es sich versteckt?", Filegon hoffte nur inständig, dass Selina nicht auf die Idee kam, nach dem Wasser zu rufen. Bei diesem absurden Gedanken brach ein amüsierter Laut aus seiner Kehle hervor, der das Kind an seiner Hand stutzen ließ. „Es sammelte sich zu einem Binnenmeer", erklärte Filegon in lehrerhaftem Tone. „Was ist das, ein Bienenmeer?", fragte Selina, welche die neunmalklugen Aussagen des Elben sichtlich irritierten. „**Binnen**meer, Liebes, kein Bienenmeer. Ein Binnenmeer ist...ja, es ist wie ein riesig großer See", klärte Filegon auf und Selina nickte in müder Akzeptanz, war sie doch wohl noch zu klein, um sich die wahre Größe des Meers von Rhûn vorzustellen.

„Vielleicht, wenn wir aus dem Dunkel herauskommen, können wir einen Blick auf das Meer werfen. Das Gebirge kesselt es ein", fuhr Legolas' Sohn fort, darauf bedacht, Selina bei Laune zu halten. Sie war schließlich noch sehr jung und wahrscheinlich erschöpft von dem stundenlangen Fußmarsch, den sie nun schon tätigten. „Ich weiß, dass du müde bist, mein Spatz, aber wir können noch keine Pause machen...erst, wenn wir auf festerem und ebenerem Untergrund gehen."

Selina schaute zu ihrem Elben auf und nickte, auch wenn diese Geste nicht sonderlich von Begeisterung geprägt war. Je müder sie wurde, desto schlurfender wurden ihre Schritte. Es geschah, dass sich ihre Schuhsohlen nach einem der letzten Abstiege langsam lösten. Klagend wies sie ihren Weggefährten natürlich darauf hin und Filegon begutachtete das ausgemergelte Schuhwerk und sagte: „Wenn du überhaupt nicht mehr darin gehen kannst, musst du sie ausziehen"

Zunächst resigniertes Nicken, dann ein unerwartetes Zusammenzucken Selinas. „Was hast du?", fragte Filegon, das flackernde Licht der Fackel malte seine Haut golden. Schweiß rann an Selinas Schläfe hinab, als sie leise sagte: „Ach nichts...ich hab mich nur erschrocken", dadurch, dass sie den Blick rasch von ihm abwand, ward sich Filegon gewahr, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass die stumme Angst Selinas steter Begleiter zu sein schien. Hätte er gewusst, was sie so erschreckte, nämlich die Erinnerung an ihren schrecklichen Traum, so hätte er weitaus mehr Verständnis entgegengebracht... .

-x-x-x-

Wer, außer der Böswillige, beabsichtigt schon, einem anderen wehzutun, noch dazu, wenn ihm etwas an jenem liegt? Geschieht es nicht entsetzlich oft, dass man durch unbedacht gesprochene Sätze oder affektierte Handlungen das Herz seines Gegenübers zu brechen vermag? Unsere Gedanken, Gefühle und nicht zuletzt unsere Zunge wissen stets aus den Banden der Vernunft auszubrechen und so einiges niederzureißen, was das zerbrechliche Vertrauen mühselig errichtete.

Das, was Lalaithwen fühlte, als sie sich Daelior näherte, war eine unbeschreibliche Mixtur aus Angst, Mitleid, Zorn und Schuld. Würde er überhaupt mit sich reden lassen oder würde sie ihm damit nur noch mehr Kummer als nötig bereiten? Lalaithwen zwang sich zur Vernunft und räumte gedanklich ein, dass Daelior schließlich ihren Verlobten mit einem Messer bedroht hatte und dass er vorzugsweise derjenige war, der sich entschuldigen musste. Ihr entging nicht, dass er sie unlängst in seinem Windschatten bemerkt hatte, sich aber alle Mühe gab, sie zu ignorieren. Ohne ihnen ihr Gesicht zuzuwenden, wusste Lalaithwen, dass die anderen Gefährten sie aufmerksam beobachteten, als wäre sie noch nicht mündig und würde sich an einen Fremden heranwagen, der ihr Böses wollte.

Laith aber war davon überzeugt, dass dies niemals Daeliors Absicht gewesen war. Wie lange sie so neben ihm herritt, konnte sie nachher nicht mehr sagen, aber es erschien ihr wie der Lauf von hundert Monden, bis sie die Stille letztlich nicht mehr aushalten konnte und ihn ansprach: „Was versiegelt deine Lippen, Daelior? Die Wut oder der Gram?"

„Weder noch", gab er überraschend schnell zur Antwort, als hätte er nur so auf eine Frage ihrerseits gelauert. „Was ist es dann?", wagte Lalaithwen sogleich forsch in die Gedanken Daeliors vorzustoßen. Sie war des Rätselratens um ihn müde und wollte diese Angelegenheit möglichst schnell klären, um Legolas nicht unnötig zu verunsichern. „Dass du noch fragst", ein Laut des Spottes kam über seine Lippen, doch glich jener nicht demselben Hohn, den er Legolas gegenüber gezeigt hatte, sondern viel verletzter und gekränkter schien der Elb ihr gegenüber aufzutreten. „Daelior, hör zu...", begann sie seufzend und suchte seine Augen. Eine sanfte Böe blies ihnen den reichen Duft aberhunderter verschiedener Blüten entgegen, auf ihrer langen Reise über die verwilderten Gärten und Blumenfelder westlich des Dagorlads hatte sie Essenzen aus den kostbarsten und wohl auch exotischsten Pflanzen gesammelt und auf eine kuriose, sinnesschmeichelnde Weise miteinander vereint.

„Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt...dir _Hoffnungen_ zu machen...falls du das glaubst", fuhr sie zögernd fort, ihre Finger nestelten am Saum ihres Mantels herum und verrieten ihre Nervosität, die ihre Stimme glücklicherweise nicht preisgab. Beinahe verstohlen schaute Daelior zu ihr herüber und als sie schon einen weiteren scharfzüngigen Kommentar des Drachensohns erwartete, fiel ihr auf, dass eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen Zuflucht gefunden hatte, die all das widerzuspiegeln schien, was sie zu empfinden immer gefürchtet hatte. Dieses Gefühl, allein zu sein, verlassen von allen, die man liebt.

„Du kannst ein reines Gewissen haben, Lalaithwen", flüsterte er fast bußfertig, wieder sah sie in seinem ganzen Körper diese ungewöhnliche Anspannung, seine rauen Lippen zitterten, jene Lippen, die einen so scharfen Kontrast zu den ihren bildeten und sich doch in einem scheuen Kuss vereinigt hatten. Unwillkürlich umfing Lalaithwen ein wohliger Schauer, als sie an Daeliors unerwartete und recht stürmische Liebeserklärung dachte. Was konnte einer Frau denn mehr schmeicheln?

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, Daelior...glaub mir", Lalaithwen sprach so sachlich, wie es ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt gestattete, „Aber du musst akzeptieren, dass ich Legolas liebe und eine Familie mit ihm gründete...deine Empfindungen haben dich vielleicht nur getrogen. Ich bin nicht die Richtige für dich...", Daeliors Haltung veränderte sich nicht. Noch immer schaute er sie aus diesen tieftraurigen Augen an, sein Herz schien mit jedem Atemzug, den er tätigte, in kleinere Teile zu zerbrechen. „Ich habe es gewusst, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah...ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben,...verleugnete mein Herz,...war überzeugt davon,...nie jemanden...**lieben **zu können...", seine Worte glitten nur überaus langsam aus seiner Kehle, seine Stimme war von Kummer belegt, erschwerte es ihm zusätzlich, sich zu äußern. Die Elbe musste mit sich ringen. Welche Trostworte hätte sie in jenem Moment sprechen können? Für ein gebrochenes Herz gibt es keinen Balsam, der die winzigen zerborstenen Scherben zusammenfügen kann, die sich tief in das blutende Fleisch bohren. Daelior senkte den Kopf, bleich war seine Haut, mit kränklicher Deutlichkeit traten die Wangenknochen sanft hervor, einzig seine Augen, welche von leuchtendem Grün waren, schienen Leben in sich zu tragen.

„Daelior...", flüsterte Laith atemlos, wollte eine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, als er mehr zu sich selbst sagte: „Hätte ich dich nur nicht an Loriens Grenzen niedergelegt...dann wärest du nie diesem Grünblatt begegnet...und Drúsella hätte nicht geirrt..."

Lalaithwen konnte ihn kaum verstehen, so leise und undeutlich sprach er, als focht er einen Kampf mit seiner inneren Stimme aus. „Was?", Entrüstung und Unwissenheit spiegelte sich in ihrem Antlitz wieder, hatte sie richtig gehört? „Vergiss es", flüsterte er und schloss die Lider, Lalaithwen war es so, als täte er dies, um aufwallende Tränen aus Schamgefühl vor ihr zu verbergen. „Du...habe ich dich richtig verstanden? Du warst es, der...der mich als...als Säugling an...Loriens Grenzen ablegte?", ihr Herz schlug so schnell und heftig, dass die Elbe fürchtete, es würde in jedem Augenblick ihren Brustkorb durchschlagen. Daelior schwieg, seine Finger verkrampften sich, als sie die Zügel Lagors umfassten. „**Daelior**", sprach sie mit Nachdruck und aufkeimender Verzweiflung, „Ist das wahr? Warst du es, der mich aussetzte?", Lalaithwen suchte nach Beherrschung, um nicht laut zu werden. Wieder einmal glitt ihr eine Situation aus den Händen.

„Ja", murmelte er, „ich setzte ein Kind aus, eine Waise", er öffnete die Augen halb und Tränen sammelten sich an seinen seicht gebogenen Wimpern, wie Perlen, die auf einen dünnen Bindfaden aufgereiht wurden, schimmerten sie im wolkenzermürbenden Licht der Sonne. Lalaithwen schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund, starrte Daelior mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das...das kann nicht sein...wieso...du...du", mehr als dieses zusammenhangslose Stammeln konnte sie nicht hervorbringen. „Kanntest du meine Familie? Wo...wo hast du mich gefunden und...und warum...?" Daelior hüllte sich in verlegenes Schweigen, während Legolas' Geliebte am ganzen Leib zitterte. Jahrelang hatte sie verdrängt, dass sie ihre Eltern nie gekannt hatte, nicht wusste, wo ihre eigene Geschichte geschrieben stand und mit welch rätselhaften Lettern sie diese je würde entziffern können, wenn sie sie eines Tages fände. Und nun brach alles wie ein Unwetter über sie herein.

„Es tut mir leid...ich...ich hätte dir das besser nicht erzählen sollen", gestand Daelior tonlos, sich von ihr abwendend. Als Aragorn ihn zu sich rief, befolgte er diesen Befehl nur all zu gern. Die Elbenfrau schaute Daelior fassungslos und ungläubig hinterher, hielt ihn jedoch nicht zurück. All ihre Fragen blieben zunächst unbeantwortet und lagen wie ein undurchsichtiger Schleier vor ihren blauen Augen. Meinte Daelior dies mit einer Bestimmung? Mit Schicksal? Seine Begegnung mit ihr, als sie noch nicht einmal der Sprache mächtig gewesen war? Warum hatte er ihr nicht eher davon erzählt? Und wieso war er sich dessen so sicher?

Lalaithwen konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Auch dann nicht, als Legolas besorgt an ihrer Seite ritt und auf sie einzureden versuchte, um herauszufinden, wie das Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Drachensohn verlaufen war, war sie zu nichts anderem imstande gewesen, als unbedeutende Wortfetzen zu äußern... .

Man kann die Vergangenheit nur so lange verdrängen, bis sie das Rad der Zeit übertölpelt und einen selbst mit ihrer gnadenlosen Präsenz heimsucht, wie ein Albtraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen zu geben scheint.

-x-x-x-

Eldarion hatte die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes _Panik_ noch nie zuvor verinnerlicht, sie gleichgestellt mit der Angst, die man verspüren mag, wenn man des Nachts und während eines schlimmen Gewitters allein das Haus hüten muss. Doch in jener Sekunde, als er Zakwa und Reevo auf ihren Pferden direkt auf ihn zu reiten sah, wusste er, dass er irrte, wenn er vorher noch glaubte, Panik sei nur ein intensives Angstgefühl. Sie packte ihn schnell und ungestüm, so dass das Adrenalin in seinem Körper an Menge augenscheinlich das Blut in seinen Venen zu übertreffen schien. Zu keinem vernünftigen Gedankenzug mehr fähig, versuchte Eldarion verzweifelt, sich robbend fortzubewegen, ganz gleich in welche Richtung, Hauptsache, sie führte weit weg von diesen Unmenschen, die alles andere im Schilde führten, als nur eine nette Plauderei mit ihm abzuhalten.

Seine neue Freundin, die Panik, wollte ihn fast so weit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in die Arme treiben, dass er um ein Haar laut und gellend nach Tari geschrieen hätte, wäre der Schmerz in seinem Bein nicht zu übermächtig gewesen und hätte er jeden Ton nicht noch an seinem Ursprung versiegen lassen.

Eldarion schloss die Augen, weiße Blitze zuckten in der neuen Dunkelheit um ihn herum auf. _Sieh an´,_ dachte er und in der Prinz war sich sicher, den Verstand verloren zu haben, _der Schmerz hat sogar ein Gesicht´_

Alles geschah schneller, als es Eldarion lieb war. Zakwa und Reevo stiegen von ihren Pferden, wobei letzterer eine üble Verletzung an seinem Oberkörper hatte. Mit nur allzu abscheulichen und gräulichen Sprüchen versuchten sie Eldarion einzuschüchtern, was längst nicht mehr vonnöten gewesen wäre. Aragorns Sohn hoffte inständig, dass Tari nicht feige davongelaufen war und den Prinzen nun seinem Schicksal überließ. Sie würden ihm wehtun. Keiner der beiden musste auch nur etwas dergleichen äußern, damit Eldarion sich dessen sicher sein konnte. Zakwa spuckte ihn an und stieß mit voller Absicht gegen seinen gebrochenen Knöchel. _So müsste es sich anfühlen´,_ flackerte ein schwacher Gedanke in seinem geplagten Kopf auf, _wenn man tödlich verwundet würde´_

Er vergaß jedes Ehrgefühl, jede Zurückhaltung, jede blasphemische und übertriebene Art von Selbstbeherrschung und schrie sein Leid in die gehörlose Welt hinaus, so dass seine Stimme wie fruchtloser Dünger über die trockenen Erden fegte und keinen Anhalt fand. Zakwa und Reevo brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, fanden äußerste Befriedigung darin, den wehrlosen Jungen leiden zu sehen. „Wir versprechen dir, dass wir dir nichts tun, wenn du uns sagst, wo die anderen sind", sagte Zakwa in heuchlerischem Ton, als Eldarion noch recht benommen gegen das Sonnenlicht blinzelte, das, ganz gleich welche Tragödie auch geschah, mit der gleichen Intensität und Schönheit zu scheinen pflegte.

„Lieber sterbe ich", raunte Eldarion, Speichel rann an seinem Mundwinkel hinab und tropfte auf sein edles Gewand, das, zugegebenermaßen, durch die lange und zehrende Reise recht mitgenommen aussah. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich mit meiner Wortwahl vorsichtig, Bürschchen", warnte Reevo, dessen Goldzähne wie kleine funkelnde Pfähle aus dem ansonsten zahnlosen Gebiss ragten. „Eile mit Weile, Reevo...wir brauchen ihn ja noch", feixte Zakwa gehässig und beugte sich weit zu dem Jungen herab, packte ihn grob an dessen Hemdkragen und zerrte ihn nah an sich heran, so dass Eldarion den stinkenden Atem des Betrügers riechen konnte. „Der Blonde. Der Elb...wo ist er? Und **wer** ist er?", verlangte er zu wissen, die blitzenden dunklen Augen in keinem Moment von ihm ablassend. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", keifte ihn Eldarion an und erntete für dieses überaus aufmüpfige Verhalten eine knallende Ohrfeige. „Will dir immer noch nicht einfallen, wo und wer er ist?", fragte Zakwa freundlich und Eldarion schüttelte mit dem Kopf, worauf Zakwa seine Behandlung wiederholte.

„Hör zu, Junge...ich habe eine nette und eine weniger nette Seite an mir. Die nette Seite lernst du kennen, wenn du endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst...die andere...", er hob den Fuß und ließ ihn direkt über der Bruchstelle von Eldarions Knöchel kreisen, deutete an, ihn bei einer Aussage des Knaben, die ihm missfiel, einfach abzusetzen, „...glaub mir, mit der willst du nicht wirklich Bekanntschaft machen"

Schweiß brach aus allen Poren seines Körpers, ließ den Thronfolger förmlich darin baden. Gedanklich bereitete sich Eldarion schon auf die unerträgliche Pein vor, denn er war loyal genug, um weder Filegon noch einen anderen seiner Freunde an diese Halunken zu verraten. Reevo grinste schon fies und voller sadistischer Vorfreude, als plötzlich unweit hinter ihnen ein lauter Schrei ertönte und Reevo nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später die Klinge eines Schwertes in seinem Rücken spürte... .

-x-x-x-

_So...während ich mich nun ins Kino verdrücke, obwohl ich eigentlich für die morgige Bio-Klausur lernen sollte, könnt ihr euch ja mit der Bedeutung des Wortes „Review" auseinandersetzen =räusper= Wenn ich nicht plötzlich in ein Loch der absoluten Lethargie fallen sollte, gibt's das 29. Kapitel am 18.6._

_BlackPearl:__ Huch, beinahe hätte ich deinen Review-Kommi unterschlagen, weil ich net mitgekriegt hab, dass du zu Kapitel 26 reviewt hast. Abifahrt in die Türkei? Wow, cool. Bist jetzt bestimmt schön braun gebrannt =schielt missmutig auf ihre käsigen Vorderläufe= Das Aufeinandertreffen von Eltern und den beiden Kindern wird vermutlich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel zur Debatte stehen, lass dich überraschen :) Danke für die Review =umarm=_

_Viechle:__ =lol= du willst Daelior in deinem privaten Harem? Wenn der Gute nur wüsste ;) Ah ja...ich schreibe zu poetisch. Tut mir leid, kann mich manchmal nicht beherrschen. =lach= Die Sache mit dem Kind haben wir ja schon fix per ICQ geklärt :) Sag mal, kann man eigentlich demnächst deine Troja-Kurz-FF lesen oder machst du das net mehr? Ich weiß, ich bin eh schon immer im Leseverzug =seufz= Mit „nicht mehr zu lang quälen" meine ich die Story-Länge. Ich schätze, dass ich mit einer Gesamtkapitelzahl von 40 abschließen werde. Und is demzufolge nicht mehr all zu lang hin :) Danke für die Review =knuff=_

_Soraya:__ hihi, ja, des war ein interner Cliffhanger mit der Mine, sozusagen :) Eigentlich hatte ich das nicht so geplant, aber ich hab festgestellt, dass der Absatz allein schon den Rahmen des Kapitels gesprengt hätte. Zakwa und Reevo sind keineswegs in der Versenkung verschwunden, wie du in diesem Kapitel lesen kannst (: Ich empfand weitere Passagen mit den beiden als unnötig, du hast also nichts verpasst =lach= Igitt, Catull? Der Lesbia-Gedicht-Knödel? Den hab ich hinter mich gebracht ;) Äh, was genau ich nach „SüI" machen werde, steht noch etwas in den Sternen. Ich habe mehrere Ideen für weitere HdR-FFs, aber auch zu anderen Themengebieten wie „X-Men", „Star Wars", „Fluch der Karibik", etc., etc. Ich hoffe, es kommt noch die geplante Umfrage demnächst auf die Seite vom FC, damit ich mal reinhorchen kann, zu welchem Bereich ihr gern was von mir lesen würdet :) Danke für dein Feedback =knuff=_

_Dana: __=rotwerd= Hey, ich bin kein Mensch, sondern nur ein plüschiges Stoffpferdchen =lach= Dein Lob macht mich ganz verlegen. Ja, Daelior hat sie in einer zerstörten Noldorsiedlung gefunden, daher sind ihre leiblichen Eltern vermutlich bei dem Überfall umgekommen. Nun ja, Pejou kann Jolly nicht das Werkzeug vor aller Augen aushändigen. Wenn er das überhaupt jemals tun würde ;) Lass dich überraschen! Und Kean...Kean wird noch eine entscheidende Rolle tragen, so viel kann ich schon jetzt versprechen :) Dirty Dancing 2? Nee, hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Meine Mum schleift mich lieber in Katastrophenfilme =lach= (ich schau mir nachher „Day after tomorrow" an) Ich werde mit deine Empfehlung merken, danke :) Vielen lieben Dank nochmals für die Review =knuddel=_

_HexenLady:__ Doch, doch, ich kenne Harry Potter so vom Hörensagen, aber ich hab mich nie wirklich damit beschäftigt und kenne daher auch die Charaktere nicht. Mag sein, dass ich was verpasst hab, aber ich verpasse so einiges =lach= Ich schreib so schnell ich kann, keine Sorge :) Vielen Dank für dein Feedback =freuknuff=_

_Christin: __=lol= ja, der Einleitungstext sowie der ganze Rest des Kapitels stammen von mir :) Hätte ich ihn irgendwo „geliehen", würde ich das im Disclaimer vermerken. Freut mich riesig, dass er dir so sehr gefallen hat! Meine Mum liebt diese Einleitung, frag mich nicht, wieso =lol= Was ich nach dem Abi mache? O Gott, das fragen mich schon immer meine Verwandten und dann bekomm ich dauernd weiche Knie, weil ich mir noch nicht so schlüssig darüber bin. Ich liebäugle derzeit mit einem Studium von Anglistik oder Germanistik und würde wohl in Dresden oder Leipzig nach Studienplätzen Ausschau halten. Aber das ist erst mal nur eine vage Vorstellung. O Mann, das mit den Belegen klingt ja kompliziert. Was studierst du eigentlich? Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut! =knuff=_

_Soeckle: __Ach du meine Güte, was machst du denn für Sachen? Grippe, Heuschnupfen und n Bänderriss dazu? Wie hast du denn letzteres angestellt? Ich hatte mal ne Bänderüberdehnung im Sprunggelenk und das tat schon höllisch weh. O nein, steck den Rasierer weg =panisch kreisch=...obwohl... **wenn** ich was Böses schreibe, habe ich ja noch mein geheimes Domizil weit, weit weg von hier, wo ich mich schon nach dem ominösen Kapitel 21 von „Haltet den Dieb!" versteckt habe. Da findet mich niemand =böselach= Äh...ja...nimm mich nicht ernst, ich bin ein wenig überarbeitet. Danke für die Review =freuknutsch=_

_Mystica89: __=lol= Noch eine, der die Einleitung so gut gefallen hat! Oh...an Matrix hab ich dabei gar nicht gedacht...hab ich etwa schon wieder unwissend zitiert? Nee, den Song von Blind Guardian kenn ich nicht, aber ich werde ihn mir mal zu Gemüte führen :) =lol= Wenn ich wirklich so ein Beziehungs-Wirrwarr starte, nimmt die FF glaub ich Züge einer Daily Soap in Mittelerde an, á la „Gute Elben, schlechte Elben" Oh, wie geil, eine Talkshowfortsetzung nur für mich =gerührt sei= Meeeeehr, meeeeehr =lach= das is so was von cool! Ich kann nicht mehr HdR ansehen, ohne an den Therapeuten-Smeagol zu denken! Einfach nur genial! Hihi, was mutet ihr eigentlich dem armen Thranduil zu? Erst verzichtet sein ältester Sohn auf den Thron wegen einer Liebschaft und nun soll Haldir auch noch seine Tochter verführen? Dem armen Kerl wachsen noch graue Haare =lol= Waaah...du willst jetzt doch nicht etwa auch noch ne Extrastory zu Daeliors Vergangenheit haben? O.o Diese Geschichte ist ein Fluch =lol= Dankäää für dein geniales Feedback =knuddel= HDL :)_

_Jathy:__ Oh =freu=, schön, wieder von dir zu hören :) Freut mich, dass dir so ziemlich alle „Reiserouten" so gut gefallen, hab ewig dran gesessen, um mir den Plot so weitläufig auszutüfteln. Aber keine Sorge, allein der Übersicht halber werden alle Handlungsstränge früher oder später zueinander finden ;) Ja, Daelior mag sehr introvertiert sein, aber er hat auch ein Herz, auch wenn er es nicht gern und oft zeigt. Keine Angst, Arwen habe ich nicht vergessen. Von ihr wird es voraussichtlich im nächsten Kapitel wieder etwas zu lesen geben. Wie viele Tage vergangen sind? O weh =durchdenk= ein bisschen mehr als eine Woche würde ich behaupten wollen. Ja, Zakwa und Reevo kehren mit Ach und Krach zurück. Meine Schurken lass ich nicht so schnell kleinbeigeben :) Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass ich den Updaterhythmus recht zuverlässig einhalten kann, weil mir Schule recht wenig Raum zum Schreiben lässt. Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review =hugs=_

_Sina:__ Oje, erhalte ich schon die nächsten Drohungen bei einem eventuellen Ableben Filegons? =g= Lass ich mich davon beeinflussen? (grübel) Ja, Legolas und Lalaithwen haben sich wieder lieb. Gibt ja auch wichtigeres als Beziehungsdramen. Du willst einen richtigen Kuss? Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich machen kann =lach= Dankeschön für die Review =freuknuff=_

_Pony: __Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Latein hasse, aber es nervt mich gelegentlich. Du musst wissen, wir übersetzen seit 2 Jahren nur noch dümmliche Texte von Catull, Phaedrus & Co. Ist ziemlich trocken und langweilig, aber meine Lateinlehrerin beglückt uns in den nächsten Wochen mit Videos :) Das Kapitel harmoniert? Womit? =lach= Eines deiner Lieblingskapitel? Ich glaube, ich sollte mal ne allgemeine Umfrage am Ende der Geschichte machen, was denn so das allgemeine Lieblingskapitel war :) Vergangenheits-Aufdeckungs-Dingsda? =lach= Ja, immer wieder gern ;) Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und danke für deine Review =knutsch=_

_Airihnaa:__ =lol= Ich stell mir deinetwegen gerade vor, wie Arwen mit ner riesigen Heckenschere das zugewucherte Imladris freischnippelt. Nein, sie macht nichts Derartiges, aber ich verspreche dir, im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder etwas von ihr zu lesen geben :) Ui, welch Metaphorik in einer Review! (auf die Herbstäußerung verweist) Zum Rumalbern gibt es momentan wirklich nicht viele Gelegenheiten. =lol= Tut mir leid, dass es so viele Handlungsstränge parallel gibt, aber wie ich schon sagte, wird sich das eventuell entstandene Kuddelmuddel früher oder später auflösen. Und ja, die Parteien werden kollidieren :) Hab mich mal wieder außerordentlich über deine Review gefreut =hugs=_

_**Lalaithwen: **Eine Droge? Das hört man gern =lach= Freut mich sehr, dass dir beide Geschichten so gut gefallen, hatte erst n bisschen Panik, ob "SüI" überhaupt Anklang unter den Lesern finden würde. Ja, ManuKu sind schon ein tolles Gespann, gell? Erinnert mich ein wenig an die englischen Autoren Cassia und Sio und ist einfach nur spitze geschrieben! Schön, dass ich dir mal ne Empfehlung geben konnte :) Danke für die Review =freu=_


	31. 29 Einem Abgrund so nah

**A/N:** Es war einmal ein kleines Stoffpferd, das brachte den lieben langen Tag damit zu, an einer ellenlangen Fan Fiction zu schreiben. Es ließ sogar einige seiner anderen Hobbies gewaltig dafür schleifen, um eine kleine aber durchaus feine Schar an Lesern im 10-Tage-Rhythmus zu beglücken oder gewaltig zu erschrecken. Als die Tage zu seinem 18. Geburtstag immer schneller verstrichen, wünschte es sich nur eines: dass man ihm Reviews schenkte. Wie traurig war das kleine Pferdchen, als es sah, dass so viele treue Leser immer seltener vorbeisahen. 

Was lernen wir daraus? Beglückt ein kleines Pferdchen, das am 26. Geburtstag hat und ihr werdet davon ausgehen können, dass auch diese Geschichte ihr Ende finden wird... . (: 

**Disclaimer:** Ende Juli sind es nun schon zwei Jahre, in denen ich immerfort Tolkiens geniale Werke verschandle. Er soll sich nicht so haben, so manche FF-Autorin vergreift sich schon viel länger an dem heiligen Stoff als ich :) 

**Achtung:** Ein vielleicht bedeutungsvoller Wendepunkt...außerdem ziehen wir mit „Haltet den Dieb!" gleich auf, was die Kapitelanzahl betrifft. Erstmals kann ich euch eine halbwegs ernst zu nehmende Prognose bezüglich der Länge der FF geben...ich plane noch insgesamt (dieses Kapitel mit einbezogen) 10 Kapitel bis zum Schluss...haltet bitte durch. 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 29: Einem Abgrund so nah**

Mit Blasen an den Fingern, die durch die stetige Reibung aufzuplatzen und ihre salzige farblose Flüssigkeit zu verlieren drohten, arbeitete sich Jolly durch das mannigfach an Struktur wechselnde Gestein, bis auch seine stark begrenzten Kräfte ihr längst erwartetes Ende erreichten. Schwer wie Blei waren seine Hände, die sich daran gewöhnt hatten, den Griff des Eisens so fest zu umschließen, als hinge ihr weiteres Fortbestehen davon ab. Es war schier hoffnungslos. Obgleich er so lange und tüchtig gearbeitet hatte, dass die Schwielen an seinen Händen seine Finger hatten anschwellen lassen, kam er kaum voran. Der Spalt hatte sich, wenn überhaupt, um maximal sechs Zentimeter geweitet. Nicht einmal die Hand Hyons hätte dort hineingepasst – wie um Erus Willen wollten sie dann ganz entfliehen? 

Zu allem Übel, oder wohl besser, um das Unglück perfekt zu machen, brach die Hacke völlig, der Riss, der sich anfangs nur andeutungsweise auf dem dreckigen Metall abgezeichnet hatte, hatte sich deltaartig wie die Arme eines Flusses ausgebreitet und das Eisen splittern lassen. Es bedurfte nur noch eines weiteren schwachen Schlages von Jolly, um dem überstrapazierten Werkzeug den Rest zu geben. Mit einem klagenden Ächzen löste sich der stumpfe Metallkopf endgültig von seiner hölzernen Halterung und stürzte theatralisch auf den nasskalten Stein. Jollys Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, so dass es kein wirkliches Wunder war, dass Tränen der Verzweiflung in Sturzbächen über seine Wangen rollten und er mit ungeschickten Händen das Eisen zu befestigen versuchte, was ihm natürlich misslingen musste. Warum wandte sich das Schicksal nur auf so grausame Weise gegen ihn? Mit der letzten brauchbaren Spitzhacke zerbrach auch Jollys letzte Bastion der Hoffnung. 

Der Junge machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tränen aus Gram vor den anderen fortzuwischen, sondern kroch alsbald aus dem engen Schacht, das beschädigte Werkzeug schob er vor sich her. 

Das milchig-gelbe Licht der abgenutzten Öllampe zuckte aufgeregt bei dem leichten Luftzug, den Jolly verursachte, als er den Kessel, in dem die anderen noch geschäftig mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten, betrat. „Pass doch auf, du Nichtsnutz! Die Flamme ist schon klein genug, wenn du sie löschst, müssen wir noch im Dunkeln arbeiten", blaffte ihn Kean an, als hätte er nur auf einen weiteren Fehltritt Jollys gewartet. Ophédor wies ihn sogleich knurrend in seine Schranken und trat zu Jolly, um ihm das beschädigte Eisen abzunehmen. „Du siehst sehr mitgenommen aus, Jolly...ruh dich lieber ein wenig aus...", sagte er freundlich, auch wenn Selinas Bruder in seinen hellen Augen erkannte, dass Ophédor sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass ihnen die Flucht nicht mehr gelingen würde. „Ja, soll er sich nur ausruhen, während wir seinen Edelsteinanteil ausgraben...", beschwerte sich Kean und gab Jolly durch ein aggressives Funkeln in den Augen, das an Katzenaugen erinnerte, die im kalten Mondlicht gefährlich räuberisch aufblitzten, zu verstehen, dass er es nicht länger billigen würde, für ihn doppelt so hart zu schuften. 

„Ich gebe Kean ungern Recht...", begann Hawarh und Kean zog höhnisch die Brauen hoch: „Vielen Dank, _Freund_" Hawarh schenkte dem anderen Jungen einen missmutigen Seitenblick, ehe er weitersprach: „...aber ich glaube auch, dass es keinen Sinn hat, wenn Jolly allein am Schacht weitergräbt...er wird auch schwächer und das Werkzeug ist nun erstrecht nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Wenn wir nicht verhungern wollen, müssen wir alle daran arbeiten, unsere Ration abzuliefern", ein weiterer nervöser Seitenblick folgte, doch diesmal war er auf Jolly gerichtet, der den Kopf gesenkt hielt, „Ich meine das ja jetzt nicht böse, aber es ist nur unnötige Verschwendung von Zeit und Kraft, wenn wir diesen Schacht weitergraben...lasst uns unsere Chancen reeller einschätzen" 

„Was ist eigentlich mit euch los? Wollt ihr denn so schnell aufgeben?", rief Ophédor entrüstet aus, „Wir haben doch kürzlich erst neue Hoffnung schöpfen können...durch Jolly! Und jetzt stellt ihr euch gegen ihn?" Der blonde Jüngling, dessen hochgewachsene Statur in kühle Schatten gebettet war, die es einzig vermochten, die Glut des Zorns in ihm zu besänftigen, wollte noch etwas hinzusetzen, als sich Jolly plötzlich leise zu Wort meldete: „Es ist wahr...", er hob den müden Blick, dunkle Augenringe säumten seine Lider, „Ich bringe nur Verderben über euch, wenn ich euch nicht helfe...", Kean musterte Jolly eindringlich, fast bösartig. 

„Aber Jolly...du selbst sagtest...", stammelte Ophédor entrüstet. Jolly hob die Hand, wollte so unterbinden, dass Ophédor unnötig versuchen würde, ihm Mut zuzusprechen. „Ja, aber ich wusste nicht, wie schwierig die Bedingungen wirklich sind...ich...ich habe euch enttäuscht und das tut mir sehr leid", seine Stimme brach und er musste schlucken, um keuchend Luft zu holen. Ophédor, Hawarh und Hyon standen betreten um Jolly herum, wurden sich dessen gewahr, dass auch nur wenige Tage in dieser Sklavengrube den Willen eines starken Jungen wie Jolly zu brechen vermochten. Kean ließ seinen Hammer zu Boden fallen und kehrte mit der Handkante den metallenen Staub aus der Felswand, der wie feingesiebter Sand auf der Innenseite seiner Hand haften blieb und den er nur dann wieder von seiner Haut ab bekam, wenn er mit der anderen draufschlug. Winzige Wölkchen aus grau-silbernem Staub verharrten andächtig in der Luft, fielen langsam und fast mit der gleichen Geschmeidigkeit einer Daunenfeder, welche nur der laue Frühlingswind vorantreiben kann, zurück auf den kalten, farblosen Untergrund. „Seht euch das an...ich habe reiche Beute gemacht", lenkte Kean die Aufmerksamkeit von Jolly weg. 

So klein, dass Perlen wahrlich riesig im Vergleich zu ihnen wirkten, glitzerten grüne Schmucksteine in Keans Händen auf. „Wie viele sind das?", fragte Hyon, der sogleich an die Seite des Knaben getreten war und aufgeregt auf seine Hand lugte und zu zählen versuchte. „Mindestens fünf...ich glaube, ich habe ne Ader entdeckt", rief Kean aus, Jolly triumphierend zublinzelnd. „Damit ist unser Abendessen gesichert", jauchzte Hawarh, dessen Hunger überzeugendere Argumente vorzubringen wusste als Ophédor. 

„Dann lasst uns mal gehen", schlug Kean hochmütig vor, umschloss die Edelsteine in seiner Hand und trabte aufrecht voran. Hyon war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, sein sonderbar kindliches Gemüt war allein von der Vorstellung, wieder etwas in den leeren Magen zu bekommen, geradezu entzückt. Hawarh folgte zögerlich, allein Ophédor blieb mit Jolly noch einige Minuten zurück. „Sollen wir schon aufgeben? Wo wir gerade erst begonnen haben, Fluchtpläne zu schmieden?", Ophédor hatte, obschon es Jolly kaum glauben konnte, Tränen in den Augen. „Ihr habt diese Pläne geschmiedet, Ophédor...ich war nur so dumm und habe geglaubt, sie für euch Wirklichkeit werden lassen zu können", flüsterte Jolly. Ihm war es unbehaglich, dass der Anführer der Jungen weinte, hatte ihm denn sein Vater nicht oft genug gesagt, dass Männer nicht heulen durften? Und ihm war schändlicherweise in letzter Zeit fast ständig zum Weinen zumute. „Es tut mir so leid", würgte Jolly förmlich hervor, ehe seine Stimme versagte. 

„**Mir** tut es leid, Jolly...", Ophédors Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unbeholfen, eilig wischte er die Tränen fort, „Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Pejou nicht da gewesen wäre...vielleicht..." 

Er sank auf seine Knie, vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und schluchzte. Die hohe nervliche Belastung entlud sich nun endlich auch bei ihm, der so viel daran gesetzt hatte, stark für die anderen, ja, ihr Hoffnungsträger zu sein. Mut fassend, legte Jolly seinen Arm in fast beschützender Haltung um die Schulter des Jungen, hockte nieder, damit sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit dessen Ophédors war. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest...das haben wir alle...aber es hat nicht sollen sein", hauchte Jolly vielmehr, Tränen, die marode und träge von seinem Kinn tropften, verliehen seinem Kummer einen neuen Ausdruck. „Wird nun das mit uns geschehen, wovor mein Vater mich einst immer warnte?", fragte Ophédor und erstmalig trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Jungen und es war Jolly, als spähe er durch dessen Augen in ein Spiegelbild seiner Seele. „Wovor hat dich dein Vater gewarnt?", fragte Jolly verwundert, mit den bloßen, geschundenen Händen rasch die Spuren seiner Verzweiflung fortwischend. 

„Er sagte", schniefte Ophédor und musste Gewalt üben, um die eigene Schwäche zu überwinden und sich zu erheben, „...er sagte, dass wir alle nur Schmetterlinge seien, die darauf warteten, von tobenden Jungen mit ihren Käscher gefangen zu werden und ihrem baldigen Tode ins Auge zu sehen...er...er sagte, es gäbe zwei Arten von Schmetterlingen – die tüchtigen, die weniger mit ihrer Schönheit zu prahlen wissen und jene Schmetterlinge, die durch ihre Grazie und betörende Farbenfreude jeden Blick auf sich ziehen und somit dem Jäger als Erste auffallen. Er sagte, es läge an jedem einzelnen von uns, ob er sich fangen ließe oder nicht...nie habe ich seinen Worten eine so wahre Bedeutung abgerungen...aber jetzt glaube ich zu wissen, was er damit meint...", Ophédor machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, ehe er sich wieder zu Jolly drehte, das Gesicht noch immer recht tränennass, „Welche Art von Schmetterlingen sind wir? Und...", er reichte Jolly seine Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein, „...sind wir schon gefangen oder schlagen unsere Flügel noch immer eifrig gegen das trügerische Netz unseres Feindes?" 

Jolly war schier beeindruckt. Nie hatte er einen Jungen in seinem Alter so reden gehört wie Ophédor und es wollte ihn nicht länger wundern, dass er Redensführer der schwer arbeitenden Jungen war. „Sie schlagen...", flüsterte Jolly gebannt, „...aber wie lange noch?" 

Ein stilles Bündnis gingen beide Burschen in jenem Augenblick ein, ein leises Versprechen, das einander Kraft und Mut schenken sollte, wurde einzig durch ein frenetisches Funkeln in den Augen des anderen gegeben und dadurch nur umso bedeutungsvoller. Freiheit. Sie war so nah und doch so fern und auch wenn beide noch eben kurz davor gewesen waren, die Pläne für eine Flucht aufzugeben, so waren ihre Herzen nur noch versessener darauf, von ihren kostbaren Wassern zu trinken und ihren allumfassenden Aromen zu kosten. Freiheit. Solange sie noch in ihren Gedanken, in ihnen selbst existierte, würde man sie ihnen nicht rauben können. 

„He, wo bleibt ihr?", hallte Hyons Ruf zu ihnen hinüber, „Reißer wird wütend, wenn wir nicht alle geschlossen den Schacht verlassen" Ophédor schenkte Jolly ein dankbares Lächeln, dann drehte er den Kopf in jene Richtung, aus der Hyons Rufe zu ihnen vordrangen und stieß laut aus: „Gleich, wir kommen ja gleich..." Ophédor schlug Jolly freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Auch wenn hier alle aufgeben wollen...ich will **leben**, auch wenn ich dafür sterben muss" Jolly sah Ophédor fasziniert und gleichsam ehrfürchtig an. Wie sie es anstellen wollten, wusste keiner von beiden. Aber allem unheilvollem Los zum Trotz würden sie für die Freiheit kämpfen. 

Die Schmetterlingsflügel schlugen wieder. Und sie taten dies heftiger als jemals zuvor. 

**-x-x-x-**

Die Äste der Trauerweiden waren gewunden und reichten beinahe bis zu der Tränke der Bruinenfurt hinab, in der das Mondlicht gebrochen und auf bizarre Weise reflektiert wurde. Wie ein Vorhang aus geflochtenem Flachs tauchten die biegsamen und mit zahllosen Blättern bestückten Zweige in das klare, im Dunkel der Nacht in düsteres Indigo gemischte Wasser ein und schlugen verspielte kleine Wellen, die sich in einem anwachsenden Radius letztlich im Nichts verloren. Das Gewässer lag still, kein Flüstern drang aus seinen kühlen, nassen Tiefen an die Oberfläche. Wie ein blank polierter Spiegel weilte der Fluss, als hätte er sich für nur eine Nacht gewünscht, ein See zu sein. Zwar jagte die Strömung in ihrem ewig fortwährenden Lauf durch das Bett und zerrte rabiat verträumten Fels und gefallene Blätter mit sich, doch geschah dies in einer friedlichen Stille, wie sie noch nie zuvor in Imladris vernommen worden war. Es schien, dass der Bruinen stumm geworden war und man ihm die Gabe, rauschend zu tuscheln und glucksend zu plätschern ein für alle Mal entsagt hatte. 

Arwen, stolze Königin von Gondor und Tochter des Halbelben Elrond, konnte wenig Frieden in dieser Idylle in sich aufnehmen. Zu verstreut waren ihre Gedanken, die Wirbelwinde ihres Geistes, Dämonen und Spukgestalten, geboren von der Furcht und Sorge ihres Herzens. 

Zärtlich verweilte ihre Hand auf der kleinen Wölbung ihres Bauches, ihre Lider hielt sie geschlossen, als lauschte sie dem neuen Leben, das in ihr heranwuchs. Fern wie der Tag der Geburt lag für sie die Stunde, in welcher sie ihren Gemahl und den geliebten Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Hier in Imladris, der Stätte ihrer eigenen Kindheit, verharrte sie nun schon mehrere Tage, wie sie es Haldir versprochen hatte. Die Zeit, die an diesem Ort ihren Stillstand erfahren zu haben schien, hatte sie dazu genutzt, durch die Gärten zu spazieren, ihre Gemächer zu besuchen und längst verblasste Erinnerungen wieder aufleben zu lassen. 

So stand sie auch in jener Nacht auf der steinernen, kunstvoll gebogenen Brücke und entsann sich an längst vergangene Zeiten, als die Elben Imladris noch Leben einhauchten und dieses idyllische Fleckchen Erde ihr Heim nannten. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, als sie daran dachte, wie sie Aragorn hatte aufwachsen sehen. Unter der Obhut ihres eigenen Vaters war er ein wahrhaft stattlicher Mann geworden, dem sie letzten Endes sogar ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Nie und nimmer hätte sie glauben wollen, jemals für einen Menschen so viel empfinden zu können, wie für ihn. Die Sehnsucht nach Aragorn tilgte zum Teil die große Sorge um das Gelingen Haldirs, doch konnten im großen und ganzen beide Gefühle die Waagschalen auf gleicher Höhe halten. Nie würde sie jenen Tag vergessen, an welchem sie Aragorn mit anderen Augen gesehen hatte. Nicht länger ward er damals der Waisenjunge gewesen, dem das Schicksal eine schwere Bürde auferlegt hatte, indem es ihn zum Erben Isildurs machte. Elrond hatte stets ein waches Auge auf den Waldläufer geworfen, doch trotz seiner verbissenen Versuche, Arwen von ihm fernzuhalten, gelang es ihm nicht zu verhindern, dass sie sich ineinander verliebten. 

Pechschwarz reichte das lange Haar wellig bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinab, umrahmte ihr schönes Gesicht und schmeichelte ihm. Azaleen blühten zu beiden Seiten, wuchsen am Fuße der Brüstung und schlängelten sich elegant fast bis zu deren Plateau hinauf. 

Wie oft hatte sie schon hier gestanden und Aragorn hinterhergesehen, als jener abermals in die Ferne auszog, um Nachricht aus dem Süden zu erfahren oder einfach nur Streifzüge durch bislang unbekannte Gebiete zu unternehmen. Auch als er in der Gemeinschaft um Frodo fortreiste, hatte sie noch lange an den Toren Bruchtals verweilt und bereits wenige Sekunden nach seinem Verschwinden tiefste Sehnsucht nach seiner Wiederkehr verspürt. 

Arwen lächelte. Eldarion war ihrem geliebten Gemahl sehr ähnlich. Die gleiche Loyalität und Ehrlichkeit sprach aus seinen grauen Augen, derselbe Stolz ruhte verborgen hinter gutmütiger Bescheidenheit und Sanftmut. Wo mochte ihr Sohn nur sein? Hatte er schwere Stunden zu verleben, während sie ungeduldig in ihrer einstigen Heimat auf eine Nachricht wartete? Die Visionen in ihren Träumen waren wiedergekehrt, die gleichen schrecklichen Bilder und Szenarien erschlossen sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Rhûn hielt einen verlockenden Schatz in seinem steinernen und gefährlichen Kern versteckt, der dazu fähig gewesen war, ihr ihren Sohn aus den schützenden Armen zu entreißen. Etwas Schlimmes würde sich zutragen, wenn Haldir bei dem Versuch scheiterte, Thranduil vom Ernst der Lage zu überzeugen, ein Heer würde sich erheben, das zu gegebener Zeit die Macht besäße, Gondors ahnungslosen König zu stürzen. Noch im Keim musste diese Bedrohung im Osten erstickt werden und bestenfalls überraschte man seinen Feind noch ehe er einen selbst in eine tödliche Falle zu locken vermochte. 

„Mögen die Valar euch beistehen", entwich es im Flüsterton Arwens Kehle, ihr Blick wanderte hinauf zu dem Mond, dessen Gestalt von Nacht zu Nacht wuchs, bis sie genug vom Sternenschein gezehrt hatte und wieder vollkommen sein würde, nur um sich wie durch Magie in eine Sichel zurückzuverwandeln. 

Die kleinen zierlichen Blätter der Trauerweiden bewegten sich leicht in einem steten Rhythmus, komponierten gemeinsam eine Sinfonie, eine berauschende Melodie, die ihren Zuhörer schnell trunken zu machen wusste. Etwas sagte Arwen, dass alles gut werden würde. Noch immer lächelnd folgte sie dem verwitternden Pfad über die Brücke zurück zu den einsamen Hallen von Imladris. Sie musste Vertrauen haben, Vertrauen in Aragorn und Eldarion, als auch Haldir und Thranduil. Doch die Zeit, die ihr durch die Hände rann wie Sand durch das klare Glas einer Sanduhr, würde ihr unerbittlicher Gegner sein. 

**-x-x-x-**

Merry war die Zeit lang geworden, die sie nun schon damit zubrachten, in geordneten Reihen hintereinander her zu reiten und trotz des Versprechens Daeliors, dass Rhûn nicht mehr fern sei, kam dem Hobbit die Wegstrecke noch unendlich weit vor. Hier zeigte sich deutlich, dass Hobbits eine viel einfachere Vorstellung von der Unendlichkeit hatten, eine schlichtere, oberflächlichere. Einzig Elben waren dazu fähig, die Ewigkeit in jedem Sandkorn zu spüren, mit jedem Wimpernschlag zu verfolgen, in ihrem reichen Nektar zu schmecken. Einige wenige Stunden, die sie noch von Rhûn trennten, waren also ein Nichts im Vergleich zu dessen, was Elben zu durchleben hatten. 

Wie dem auch sei, Merry schlug sich die Zeit tot, indem er recht unsinnige Konversation mit Pippin über das gute Kraut aus dem Südviertel des Auenlandes führte und sich gleichzeitig ein paar Blätter dieses kostbaren Gewächses herbeiwünschte. Dies war der Nachteil an jeder noch so tollkühnen Mission – auf den langen Ritten musste man so vielen Dingen entsagen, dass man sich erst dann gewahr wurde, wie schön es doch Zuhause war. Thíluil lauschte lächelnd den Erzählungen der beiden Kleinwüchsigen, mit welcher Hingabe sie von ihrem einfachen Leben erzählten und sich an den kleinen Dingen des Alltags zu erfreuen wussten. Der Elb wusste diese Eigenarten zu schätzen und dachte unwillkürlich an seine Kindheit, die er wohlbehütet unter dem schattenreichen Blätterdach Eryn Lasgalens verlebt hatte, zwar ohne eine Mutter, dafür aber mit einem umso besorgteren Vater und zwei sehr aufgeweckten Geschwistern. 

Wie schnell war nur die Zeit vergangen? Legolas würde bald heiraten, doch würde auch Thranduil der feierlichen Zeremonie beiwohnen? Thíluil hatte sich in den Konflikt seines Bruders mit dem Vater bisweilen wenig eingemischt, aber dennoch war er überzeugt davon, dass sein Vater ein Recht darauf hatte, zumindest zu _erfahren_, dass sein ältester Sohn heiratete. 

Der jüngere Elb schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er seinen Bruder beobachtete, wie dessen scharfer Blick nie von Lalaithwen wich. _Die Ketten der Liebe_´, so dachte er für sich, _sind wahrlich nicht zu sprengen´_ Legolas hatte förmlich auf den passenden Moment gelauert, bis Daelior sich von seiner Verlobten abwandte, und machte sich nun daran, mit ihr zu sprechen. Fast hätte dieser Anblick einer Komödie geglichen, wenn man die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages vergaß. Hätte Daelior seinem Bruder auch nur eine Schramme zugefügt, so schwor Thíluil bei Eru, dass er dem Drachensohn eine Lektion erteilt hätte, die er so schnell in seinem Leben nicht vergäße. Bei aller Liebe zu Lalaithwen, weder hatte Daelior Rang noch Namen, um sich überhaupt zu erdreisten, den Kronprinzen Eryn Lasgalens mit einem Messer zu bedrohen. 

Ja, Thíluil, der sonst keineswegs so schnell zu erzürnen war, hatte es in Rage versetzt, wie respektlos Daelior Legolas begegnet war. In den vergangenen dreißig Jahren war Thíluil fast tagtäglich mit seinem älteren Bruder durch die Lande gereist und der junge Elb konnte sich nicht an einen einzigen Tag erinnern, an dem Legolas nicht voller Sehnsucht von Lalaithwen gesprochen hatte. Dreißig Jahre. Selbst für einen Elben war dies eine lange Zeit, vor allen Dingen, wenn er von jener Maid getrennt war, die er so abgöttisch liebte. Thíluil hatte nach dem Wiedersehen von Legolas und Lalaithwen gehofft, seinen Bruder nie wieder so erleben zu müssen, so voller Angst und Trauer, Selbstzweifel und Wankelmut, doch seit Daelior in ihrer beider Leben getreten war, schien er der Auslöser solcher Empfindungen bei Legolas zu sein. 

Gemächlichen Trabes näherte sich Legolas seiner Geliebten, als der Tag schon wieder die Nacht in den sonnenumschmeichelten Armen empfangen wollte und sich der Dämmerung demütig ergab. Die Hufe seines Pferdes bewegten sich in grazilem Rhythmus, die flinken Schatten von dessen Flanken kongruierten beinahe mit jenen des Rosses von Lalaithwen, so gleichmäßig war beider Pferde Trab. 

Seine Bestürzung konnte Legolas nur kümmerlich verbergen, als er in Lalaithwens blasses, einen Ausdruck des Schocks tragendes Gesicht sah. 

„Melamin, stimmt etwas nicht? Hat er dich beleidigt? Dir irgendwas zuleide getan?", Legolas war ganz darauf aus, zum finalen Schlag gegen Daelior auszuholen, als sie seiner beinahe feierlichen Euphorie den Wind aus den Segeln nahm, indem sie leise hervorbrachte: „Nichts dergleichen, Liebling" 

Legolas streifte mit dem Zeigefinger liebevoll ihre Wange, spürte, wie ihn selbst ein warmer Schauer durchlief und jeden verborgenen Winkel seines Körpers mit diesem wohltuenden Wonnegefühl ausfüllte. „Du siehst so...überrascht aus...du bist ganz bleich", Legolas sprach vorsichtig, ahnte, dass nicht nur sinnwidrige Worte zwischen den beiden Elben gewechselt worden waren. „Du hast schon mal schönere Komplimente mir gegenüber verlauten lassen", lächelte sie, doch es wirkte ein wenig gequält. Wenn Lalaithwen aus tiefstem Herzen lächelte oder lachte, dann lernten tausend Sterne in ihren Augen zu tanzen. Der blonde Elb beugte sich wortlos zu ihr herüber, seine Lippen glitten liebkosend über die sanft gewundene Ohrmuschel, als er ihr zuflüsterte: „Ich bin für dich da. Ganz egal, ob du mir dein Herz ausschütten möchtest oder nicht", dann presste er einen zarten Kuss auf die besonders empfindliche Haut, verursachte somit eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Unterarmen, was ihm wiederum ein seliges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. 

Ein Bild baute sich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Es zeigte ihn in Lothlorien, wie er, am Genesungsbette Lalaithwens verweilend, stumm bei ihr saß und ihr stillen Trost spendete. Die gleiche Behaglichkeit war zwischen ihnen in jenem Augenblick existent gewesen, das leise Versprechen, einander beizustehen in dieser schwierigen Zeit. 

„Ich danke dir", lächelte sie und ihre Hand glitt leicht durch sein seidenes Haar und nach einem Moment des Sinnierens, wie es schien, sagte sie leise: „Du weißt, dass ich meine leiblichen Eltern nicht kenne" Legolas fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen, als sie sich ihm doch gegenüber zu öffnen schien. Er nickte, doch verließen seine blauen, überaus aufmerksamen Augen nie die ihren. „...weil ich als Findelkind in Lorien aufgefunden wurde" 

Ein erwartungsvolles Leuchten erhellte Legolas' Gesichtszüge für einen kurzen Moment und obschon er innerlich vor Neugierde zerrissen wurde, behielt er seine äußerliche Gelassenheit bei. Lalaithwen ergriff Legolas' Hand, fuhr bewundernd über die geschmeidige Linie, in welcher sich die schmalen Glieder seiner Finger in einer Anreihung von gleichmäßig gewölbten Knöcheln vereinigten, holte tief Luft und seufzte fast nur: „Daelior behauptet, dass **er** es war, der mich einst dort niederlegte, als ich noch ein Säugling war..." Einem frustriertem Stöhnen gleich blies sie den Atem aus, schaute Legolas vielsagend an. Dessen Mimik war ein Wechselspiel aus Verwunderung und Misstrauen und bis er endlich Worte fand, musste sich Lalaithwen in Geduld üben. „Wieso fällt ihm das ausgerechnet _jetzt_ ein?", murrte der Tawarwaith argwöhnisch. Lalaithwen, die damit gerechnet hatte, dass sich Legolas viel mehr auf Daeliors Worte als auf deren Sinngehalt konzentrieren würde, brachte nur zögerlich hervor: „Als du, Thíluil und Gimli in der Höhle wart und wir der Ungewissheit ausgesetzt waren, ob ihr diese lebendig verlassen würdet, habe ich mich ein wenig mit Daelior unterhalten...ich erzählte ihm aus meiner Vergangenheit...wohlgemerkt nicht viel, aber es könnte ausgereicht haben, dass er Eins und Eins zusammenzählte und sich meiner erinnern konnte..." 

„Lalaithwen", seufzte Legolas fast genervt, was die Elbe ein wenig verletzte. Ihm waren seine Vergangenheit, seine Familie und Verwandten nicht vorgelogen worden, sein Leben war bis dahin in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen. „Meinst du nicht, dass er das erfunden hat, nur damit du dich jetzt nicht von ihm abwendest?", äußerte Thranduils Sohn seinen Verdacht. 

„Ich weiß nicht, Legolas...Daelior mag eine Vorliebe für Spott und Beleidigung hegen, aber ein Lügner...nein, ein Lügner ist er nicht", wagte sie zu urteilen. 

Legolas erwiderte zunächst nichts und die folgenden Minuten verbrachten beide schweigend nebeneinander herreitend. Allerlei Farbtöne wetteiferten derweil, welcher von ihnen wohl den Himmel erobern würde, bis das Schwarz der Nacht übermächtig würde und sie alle in seinem Schattenkleid umfinge. „Was gedenkst du also zu tun?", fragte Legolas, das bronzene Gewand des Elben schimmerte in einem intensiven Rot und selbst sein güldenes Haar wurde dermaßen vom Abendlicht umschmeichelt, dass es einem flammenden Feuermeer gleichkommen wollte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher...aber Liebling, versteh doch...vielleicht weiß er etwas von meinen Eltern...meiner Herkunft." 

„Warum ist die Vergangenheit so wichtig für dich?", stieß Legolas unerwartet energisch aus. „Ebenso könnte ich dich fragen, weswegen sie mir gleichgültig sein soll", erwiderte Lalaithwen schnippisch, „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du erkennen würdest, dass alles, was du deine Familie genannt hast, nichts als eine Lüge war?" Der Elb konnte mit Sicherheit seine Geliebte verstehen, aber erfüllte es ihn mit Missmut, dass es ausgerechnet Daelior sein sollte, der ihr dieses Fenster zu ihrer Vergangenheit öffnen konnte. 

„Und was, wenn du alles erführest? Was wäre dann? Hätte es einen Einfluss auf deine Zukunft, deine Liebe zu Filegon und mir?", fragte er ein wenig heiser und sie schüttelte sogleich den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht..." Legolas sah sie fragend an, Schatten verhüllten die linke Gesichtshälfte, malten einen zauberhaften Kontrast mithilfe des sinnlichen Lichtspieles auf seine elfenbeinerne Haut. „Warum willst du die Vergangenheit dann nicht ruhen lassen?" Lalaithwen zupfte ungeduldig an ihrem Mantel, ehe sie letztlich sprach: „Weil ich Gewissheit verspüren will. Kannst du das nicht nachvollziehen? Ich möchte gern mit Daelior darüber sprechen. Ich hoffte, du hättest noch so viel Vertrauen zu mir, dass du mir dies gestatten würdest, ohne mich gleich zu verdächtigen, eine Affäre mit ihm zu haben", die Ironie in ihrem Wortschwall war unverkennbar. „Darum geht es mir nicht", log Legolas, seine Hand umfasste die ihre, drückte sie fest, „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dir das Verwichne erneut wehtut" 

Bevor Lalaithwen etwas entgegnen konnte, rief Ferrél aufgeregt aus: „Rhûn, da vorn ist Rhûn...wir haben es endlich geschafft!" Jubelrufe, insbesondere aus der Richtung der Hobbits, schallten über die Ebenen und hätten die beiden Lockenköpfe Hüte getragen, so hätten sie diese mit Sicherheit vor Freude in die Höhe geworfen. 

Selbst Aragorn konnte seine innere Aufgewühltheit nicht verbergen, Freude und Zuversicht übermannte ihn derart, dass er kaum die Worte Daeliors vernahm, der immer noch an seiner Seite ritt: „Spuren...hier sind Spuren von mindestens fünf Pferden...aber sind die Kinder nicht nur mit drei Tieren von Mûrcaras aus aufgebrochen?" Der König folgte dem verunsicherten Blick des vernarbten Elben und entdeckte auch überraschenderweise die fast von verwehter Erde überdeckten Fährten von Pferdehufen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Aragorn, Unheil ahnend. „Das heißt, dass die Verfolger möglicherweise schneller waren als wir...", stellte der Drachensohn fest und schenkte Aragorn einen besorgten Blick. 

Gondors König, dessen ergrauendes Haar bis zu den Schultern hinabreichte, wandte sich augenblicklich zu Legolas und den anderen um und rief: „Schnell, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Die Kinder waren vielleicht nicht mehr viel weiter als ein Katzensprung von ihnen entfernt, aber dennoch wollte Aragorn das Gefühl nicht verlassen, dass sie in großer Gefahr schwebten. Vielmehr in Hochstimmung als wirklicher Sorge, gaben die Reiter unter dem Befehl des gondorischen Königs ihren Pferden die Sporen. Den Staub, den die Tiere vom rissigen Boden aufwirbelten, sah man erst Stunden später wieder gemächlich zu Boden sinken. 

**-x-x-x-**

Die Welt drehte sich in hypnotischer Schnelle, Farben vermischten sich zu einem Strudel unbändiger Mannigfaltigkeit. Die Klinge, die sich in seinen Rücken gebohrt und die Wirbelsäule nur knapp verfehlt hatte, pulsierte mit metallischer Kälte im gleichen Rhythmus zu seinem rasenden Puls, zerrissenes Fleisch sendete zuckende Impulse des Schmerzes durch seinen ganzen Körper. Zakwa war bleich geworden und starrte entsetzt auf Tari, der wie aus dem Nichts hervorgeschnellt war und sein Schwert in den Rücken Reevos hatte gleiten lassen. Eldarion nutzte die Fassungslosigkeit des Banditen, die seine eigene noch zu übertreffen wusste, um ein Stück weit von ihm wegzukriechen, der Gefahr zu entrinnen, dass Zakwa ihm noch auf die Bruchstelle des Knöchels treten konnte. Naru hielt derweil Zakwa in Schach, fletschte die Zähne und knurrte ihn bedrohlich an. Blut schoss aus Reevos Mund, seine Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde trüber und erst als Tari mit einem reißenden Geräusch die Klinge aus der klaffenden Wunde zog, sank der Mann nach Luft schnappend auf seine Knie und fiel vornüber auf den felsigen Untergrund. 

„Eldarion, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", rief Tari seinem Freund zu, den Blick konzentriert auf Zakwa haltend. Schweiß perlte an seiner Braue ab, wanderte in salzigen Spuren an seiner Schläfe hinab, erwies sich als einziger Indikator für Taris Aufregung. Er hatte soeben einen Mann niedergestochen, vielleicht sogar tödlich verwundet. Und zwischen großen Reden über das Töten der Feinde und dessen Ausführung lag ein meilenweiter Unterschied. 

„J....ja...", stotterte der Prinz noch immer gänzlich durcheinander. Naru bellte, der raue rabiate Laut zerschmetterte die benommene Stille, in welche das Lager zuvor noch gehüllt gewesen war. Gelblich schienen die Augen des Rüden aufzuglimmen, wie die unzerstörbare Flamme eines ewigen Feuers. Zakwa biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieser verfluchte Lausebengel hatte ihn schon zum zweiten Mal übertölpelt, nur dass er jene frische Tat doppelt und dreifach bereuen würde. 

Tari sah, dass Zakwa hinter dessen Jacke am ledernen Gürtel herumnestelte und rief: „Naru, fass!" Der treue Hund ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und setzte zum Sprung gegen den Halunken an, der mit irrem Blick und zu einer Fratze verzerrten Miene auf das Tier starrte. Doch hatte Tari Zakwa gewaltig unterschätzt. Der Mann mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar machte eine geschickte Drehung, so dass Naru ins Leere sprang, gleichzeitig aber zog er mit unerwarteter Fingerfertigkeit sein Schwert aus der Scheide und setzte dem Hund mit einem gezielten Schlag nach. Narus Jaulen war ein erbärmliches Geräusch und so erschütternd kläglich, dass es sich in das Gedächtnis beider Jungen auf ewig einbrannte. 

Zakwa hatte dem Rüden im Nacken eine stark blutende Schnittwunde zugefügt und dem regungslos am Boden liegenden Tier noch einen grausamen Tritt gegeben. _„Neeeeeiin!"_, schrie Tari so laut, dass man fürchten musste, seine Lungenflügel würden platzen. Eldarion lag starr vor Schreck da und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Tari schreiend auf Zakwa losging, impulsiv und blindlings auf den viel größeren und kräftigeren Mann einschlug, doch verfehlte seine Klinge wieder und wieder ihr erhofftes Ziel, prallte entweder an Zakwas sicherer Abwehr ab oder zerschnitt nichts als die vom Blutgeruch durchtränkte Luft. Schließlich gelang es Zakwa, Tari in dessen Lauf ein Bein zu stellen und ihn somit zu Fall zu bringen. Hart schlug der Junge auf und kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, fühlte er die Spitze von Zakwas Schwert direkt an seiner Kehle. „Genug gespielt, du vermaledeites Balg!" 

Tari unternahm einen letzten obstinaten Versuch des Aufbäumens, schlug entschlossen die Klinge beiseite und trat Zakwa gleichzeitig heftig gegen das Schienbein. Verblüfft von dieser unerwarteten Rebellion sackte Zakwa kurzzeitig zusammen, und obwohl die Zeit, die Tari zur Verfügung stand, mehr als rar ausfiel, genügte sie ihm doch, um den Griff des eigenen Schwertes zu ergreifen, sich über den staubigen Untergrund zu rollen und auf die Füße zurückzuschwingen. 

Eldarion hatte sich nie so armselig gefühlt wie in diesen schrecklichen Sekunden, war er Tari doch so nah und konnte er ihm trotzdem nicht helfen. 

„Ich verstehe...du bist also von der hartnäckigen Sorte...mir soll's recht sein, dann macht es mir umso mehr Spaß, dich wimmernd am Boden vor mir liegen zu sehen", fauchte Zakwa. Reevo lag noch immer regungslos da, doch atmete er noch sehr flach und röchelnd. Tari hatte Mühe, sich von dem heftigen Schlag Zakwas zu erholen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich verdächtig schnell und unkontrolliert. „Tari...mach bloß keinen Blödsinn...gib lieber auf, bevor...", rief Eldarion verzweifelt, der nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie der überaus jähzornige Zakwa seinen Freund tötete. „Ja, hör schon auf diesen Jammerlappen von einem Freund und gib gleich auf, bevor ich deine Eingeweide höchstpersönlich um deinen Leichnam wickle!", schrie Zakwa, dessen Gemüt erhitzt war und dessen Hass allein schon von der Tatsache angetrieben wurde, dass Tari seinen Kumpanen Reevo schwer verletzt oder gar getötet hatte. Mit diesem Drohruf stürmte der Mann auf den kleineren und zierlicheren Jungen los, setzte ihm sogleich zu Beginn dieses zwiespältigen Gefechts durch gezielte Hiebe ordentlich zu. „Niemals", zischte Tari, sein Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl für sich und seine Freunde wollten es nicht zulassen, dass er feige den Kürzeren zog, vor allen Dingen jetzt nicht, wo Zakwa seinen geliebten Hund niedergestreckt hatte. 

Eldarions verzweifelte Blicke eilten abwechselnd zu Naru, zu Reevo und zu den Kämpfenden und die Rolle des Zuschauers wollte ihm nicht gefallen. Immer wieder rief er Tari Anweisungen zu, wenn er einen angedeuteten Trick von Zakwa erkannte, warnte seinen Freund rechtzeitig vor einem Fehltritt oder einem Schlag ins Leere. Hatte ihm selbst der Schwertmeister am Hofe Gondors einst durch derartige Zurufe wichtige Kampftechniken beizubringen versucht, so dienten sie nun vielmehr dem einfachen Schmiedssohn Tari zur Verteidigung. Mit Bravour, wenn man bedachte, dass Tari nie eine Kampfausbildung genossen hatte, wehrte er Zakwas Angriffe ab und brachte eine gute Beinarbeit zustande. 

Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Zakwa mit seiner rein körperlichen Überlegenheit der Dominierende, schnell gelang es ihm, Tari außer Atem zu bringen, ihm kleine, dafür aber umso effektivere Schnittwunden zuzufügen. Eldarion konnte nicht weiterhin tatenlos zusehen, zumal ihm gewahr wurde, dass Tari von Minute zu Minute schwächer wurde, es ihm immer schwerer fiel, Zakwas Attacken abzuwehren. Wie aber sollte er ihm helfen können, war er doch selbst kaum in der Lage, überhaupt aufrecht zu sitzen! 

Weder Naru noch Reevo regten sich, einzig das Keuchen der beiden Widersacher und das dumpfe Klirren aufeinanderprallenden Metalls drang an das Ohr des Prinzen. Sein eigenes Schwert lag zu weit weg, als dass Eldarion es hätte erreichen können. 

Und dann geschah das, was Eldarion so sehr gefürchtet hatte – Tari strauchelte und fiel über seine eigenen Füße, es bedurfte nur noch eines schnellen Fußtrittes Zakwas, um ihm das Kurzschwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. „Und was wirst du nun tun?", rief Zakwa schalkhaft aus, unverkennbar jedoch war die Anstrengung des Kampfes, begleitet von hechelndem Atem bellte er Tari nahezu die Worte entgegen. „Ganz gleich, was ich tue, es trage alles zu deinem Schaden bei!", zischte Tari, mit einem Hemdärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht streichend, denn Zakwa hatte ihm eine hässliche Wunde an der Stirn zugefügt, aus welcher das Blut ungehindert über seine Brauen lief. „Du Rotzbengel wagst es noch, große Töne zu spucken?", Zakwas Schrei hallte an den schroffen Felswänden empor, das Licht der jungen Nachmittagssonne brannte auf ihn nieder. „Am liebsten würde ich dich von oben bis unten aufschlitzen, dafür, dass du meinem Kumpanen so hinterrücks eine reingewürgt hast...", bedrohlich baute er sich vor dem am Boden liegenden Jungen auf, der rückwärts vor ihm wegzukriechen versuchte, „...und glaub mir, ich würde keinen Augenblick zögern, es zu tun, wenn du mir nicht noch nützlich sein könntest" 

Reevo schien zu versuchen, sich umzudrehen, scheiterte aber bereits sang- und klanglos an der Aufgabe, sich mit den Handflächen vom Erdboden abzustützen, doch war er lebendig, was Eldarion fast beruhigte, war ein Mord schließlich eine schreckliche Bürde, die auf Taris jungen Schultern lasten würde. Taris rotblondes Haar hing wirr auf dem Kopf, mochte dem Anblick wildwachsendem Weizens in der rotglühenden Abendsonne gleichkommen. „Nützlich? Inwiefern? Soll ich dir beibringen, wie man **richtig** Karten spielt?", plärrte Tari großspurig, wollte die eigene Schwäche nicht nach außen vordringen lassen. „Kleiner Mistkerl", fauchte Zakwa, Tari gegen die Kniekehlen tretend, worauf dieser mit schmerzverzerrter Miene zusammensank, den letzten Halt verlor und flach auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. „Ich werde dir noch beibringen, was es heißt, besser das zu tun, was ich fordere!" 

Eldarion hielt es für keine gute Idee, Zakwa noch unnötig zu provozieren, er schien ohnehin schon auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Rage angelangt zu sein. Aber Tari verfolgte eine ganz bestimmte Absicht und fuhr fort: „Damit machst du keinen Gewinn, selbst die sechsjährige Schwester meines Freundes könnte dich übers Ohr hauen!" 

Das war zu viel des Guten für Zakwa und er machte einen unbeholfenen Schritt nach vorn, um Tari am Kragen zu packen und seine Dreistigkeit aus ihm herauszuschütteln, doch er bemerkte nicht, wie Tari in beiden Fäusten Sand verborgen hielt, sich im rechten Moment aufzurichten wusste und seinem Gegner die groben Körner in die Augen streute. Wie zuvor zerrte Tari dem sich in den Augen reibenden Mann die Beine unter den Füßen weg, so dass dieser mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden ging. Geschwind, obgleich seine Beine nachzugeben drohten, sprang Tari auf, packte Zakwas Schwert und warf sich mit dem gesamten Körpergewicht auf den Brustkorb des Betrügers, hielt ihm die Klinge direkt an die Gurgel. 

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, hä?", keuchte Tari erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig von solch einem Rausch erfüllt, dass es ihm keine Mühe machte, den entsetzten Zakwa am Boden zu halten, „Zweimal hab ich den gleichen Trick angewandt...und du bist trotzdem reingefallen", irre Lachsalven brachen aus Tari hervor, was Eldarion nicht grundlos Angst machte. „Das lernen wir schon als Kinder in kleinen Städten, dass man nicht so dumm ist und zweimal den gleichen Fehler begeht..." Er presste die Klinge so fest auf Zakwas Kehle, dass dieser nicht einmal zu sprechen wagte, aus Furcht, allein dadurch könne ihm eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung zugefügt werden. „Tari...das reicht...", stöhnte Eldarion, dem es endlich gelungen war, sich aufzurichten. „Nichts reicht!", kreischte Tari und plötzlich wallten Tränen in seinen Augen auf. Der Prinz Gondors glaubte, dass Tari kurz davor war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren. „_Er_ hat Naru niedergestochen", weinte der Rotschopf, und aus entzündeten Augen vermochte Zakwa nur halb zu dem verzweifelten Jungen aufzuschauen. 

„Und wenn du **ihn** niederstichst, hast du wohlmöglich zwei Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen...willst du das?", entfuhr es Eldarion. Denn obwohl den beiden gemeinen Halunken nur Gerechtigkeit widerfahren wäre, wenn beide bei dem Versuch, eine Schandtat zu begehen ihr Leben ließen, so war es doch noch lange nicht rechtens, zu töten. „Er hat es aber verdient...er hat dir wehgetan und Naru und..." 

„Tari!", rief Eldarion heiser, als der Bursche die todbringende Waffe gefährlich tief in Zakwas Haut presste und dieser nur die tränenden Augen schloss, „Komm zur Vernunft! Du machst dich eines Verbrechens schuldig, wenn du ihn jetzt tötest..." Tari hielt inne, war kurz davor, all den Hass, den er auf diesen Unmenschen projizierte, auszulassen. Doch er besann sich rechtzeitig, zog sich nur zögerlich von Zakwa zurück, das Schwert aber in keiner Sekunde von ihm abwendend. „Setz dich dorthin...aber so, dass ich dich sehen kann", befahl Tari in einem militaristischen Ton. Eldarion erkannte den so aufgeweckten und unbeschwerten Sohn Rufus' nicht wieder, eine andere, böswilligere Seele schien in die irdische Hülle Taris gefahren zu sein. Zakwa tat, wenn auch widerwillig, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf den Felsvorsprung, mit seinen tränenden und geröteten Augen konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr seine Umgebung ausmachen, so dass er keine wirkliche Gefahr mehr für die beiden Jungen darzustellen schien. Der Sohn Aragorns saß unsicher auf seinem Lager, die Angst und Aufruhr der vorübergezogenen Minuten hatten den Schmerz in seinem Fuß Vergessenheit werden lassen. Er beobachtete, wie Tari zu seinem Hund taumelte, vor ihm auf die Knie ging und den blutverschmierten Körper des Tieres zu sich rollte, wieder und wieder den Namen des Hundes flüsterte und letzten Endes in bittere Tränen ausbrach... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Rhûn glich einem Labyrinth aus Schatten und kargem Fels. Zu Filegons Bedauern musste er diese Erfahrung erst jetzt machen, wo es für ihn und Selina kein Zurück mehr gab. Einzig tröstlich war der Gedanke, dass sie nun recht festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten und weniger Acht geben mussten, wohin sie traten, weil kein klaffender Abgrund tödliche Fallen bildete. Das beständige Pochen im Gestein war verstummt und der Elb wusste nicht recht, ob er darüber erfreut oder besorgt sein sollte. Schließlich bestand das winzige Quäntchen Hoffnung, dass sich Jolly nicht weit von ihnen entfernt aufhielt. Vielmehr aber glich die Suche nach ihm eher der nach der berühmten Stecknadel im Heuhaufen. Selina war ruhiger geworden, was vermutlich an ihrer Müdigkeit liegen mochte. Lange schon waren sie ohne Rast unterwegs und Filegon überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, demnächst eine kleine Pause einzulegen. 

Ihr Schuhwerk war so verkommen, dass das einfache Leder nur unnutzer Zierrat an ihren nackten Füßen war und sie auch gleich die Schuhe abstreifen hätte können. Doch wann immer Filegon dies anmerkte, winkte sie eilig ab und meinte, es würde noch taugliches Material sein, dass ihre Füße bekleidete. Filegon unterhielt diesbezüglich eine andere Meinung, wenn er ihre aufgeschürften Füße sah, an denen die losen Sohlen scheuerten. Aber ganz gleich welche Wortwahl er wählte, Selina wollte sich nicht von dem störenden Schuhwerk trennen. 

Nachdem sie ziellos umhergewandert waren, erreichten sie eine Weggabelung. Der rechte Pfad war sehr schmal und schien in höhere Bereiche des Gebirges zu führen, fast schien er angelegt worden und nicht aus dem natürlichen Spiel von Wasser und Gestein entstanden zu sein. Der linke führte geradeaus in eine unheilschwangere Dunkelheit, die noch finsterer als jene erschien, durch die der Elb und das Mädchen die ganze Zeit über gewandert waren. „Lass uns hier ein wenig rasten und uns darüber entscheiden, welchen Weg wir nehmen wollen", schlug Filegon vor, was Selina nur dankend annahm und sich seufzend niederließ. Sie rieb ihre schmerzenden Füße und schien mit einer verbissenen Manier darauf erpicht zu sein, dass Filegon dies nicht bemerkte. 

Der Elb öffnete die Schnallen an seinem Rucksack und zog einen in Leinen gewickelten Kanten Brot daraus hervor, reichte ihn Selina. „Hier, iss und trink ein wenig.", bot er ihr an und sie ergriff die Nahrungsmittel und biss heißhungrig hinein. 

Filegon nutzte ihre auf das Essen konzentrierte Eilfertigkeit aus, um mit dem Schwert behutsam die letzten Fetzen ihrer kaputten Schuhe von ihren zarten Füßen zu schneiden. Sie zuckte zusammen und rief: „Nein, Filegon, was tust du?", Angst zeichnete ihr hübsches Antlitz und Filegon war irritiert, sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an und fragte: „Du könntest dir genauso gut einfache Leinenlappen um die Füße wickeln, Liebes...diese Schuhe erfüllen ihren Zweck nicht mehr und reiben nur unnötigerweise deine Haut auf! Warum weigerst du dich so vehement, sie auszuziehen?" 

Seiner direkten Frage schien sie nicht antworten zu wollen, senkte das Haupt und starrte mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf ihre nackten Zehen. Filegon konnte ihre Verstörtheit nicht nachvollziehen und nahm selbst einen kleinen Bissen von dem trockenen und nicht länger schmackhaften Brot. Das Mädchen zitterte wie Espenlaub, wie er bemerkte, doch lag dies gewiss nicht an ihrem fehlenden Schuhwerk. Filegon kannte dieses Zittern bedauerlicherweise nur all zu gut. Selina war kurz davor, zu weinen. Warum bei Eru reagierte sie so empfindlich, er meinte es schließlich nur gut mit ihr. „Selina, ich verspreche dir, dir neue Schuhe zu machen, sobald wir wieder Zuhause sind...und sie werden noch schöner und edler sein, als deine alten", mit diesen sanften Worten beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und tupfte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange, streichelte ihr mit einer Hand über das leicht zerzauste Haar, „...und einen neuen Zopf werde ich dir dann auch flechten", versprach er mit der Hoffnung, ihr Wohlwollen zurückzugewinnen. Und trotz eines schwachen Nickens als Antwort kam es Filegon so vor, als wiche die Furcht und der Gram nicht aus ihrem Gesicht, als bräche eine namenlose Sorge jeden Frohmut in ihr. 

Legolas' Sohn gab ihr Zeit, sich ein wenig zu erholen, ein bisschen zu schlummern und für ihr leibliches Wohl zu sorgen, während er die Möglichkeiten abschätzte, die ihnen zur weiteren Reise dargeboten wurden. Da er einen schwachen Luftzug vonseiten des rechten Pfades wahrnahm, ahnte er, dass dieser Weg vielleicht an die frische Luft führte. Außerdem schien er heller zu sein als der andere, was ihnen nur zum Vorteil gereicht sein konnte, da die Fackel unlängst erloschen war. 

Selina folgte ihm ohne Widerworte, als er ihr sein Vorhaben erläuterte. Die langen dünnen Beine des jungen Elben wandelten selbstsicher über den stockdunklen Untergrund, Selina klammerte sich an Filegons Hand fest, weil sie ohne den Elben gänzlich orientierungslos gewesen wäre, wie ein Kaninchen, gefangen in einer Schlangengrube. Und tatsächlich, wie Filegon es geahnt hatte, erreichten sie auf ihrem gewählten Pfad ein freies Plateau des Gebirges. Zu beider Überraschung umgab sie finstere Nacht, nicht einmal Lunas kränkliches Licht wollte ihnen einen milden Schimmer von sich weit ergießendem Silberschein schenken. „Wir müssen auf der anderen Gebirgsseite angelangt sein...", stellte Filegon halblaut fest und wollte an den Rand des steilen Felsens treten, als Selina ihn mit aller Macht festzuhalten versuchte. 

„Was ist mit dir, Selina?", fragte Filegon beirrt, seine kleine Freundin benahm sich zusehends merkwürdiger. „Geh nicht...lass uns...lass uns hier bleiben...oder zurückgehen!", wimmerte sie flehentlich. „Zurückgehen? Aber was hast du denn? Hier ist nichts und niemand, der dir Böses tun könnte...zurück können wir jetzt nicht mehr, denk an deinen Bruder, Selina. Er harrt sicherlich darauf, dass wir ihn aus seiner Misere retten, du willst ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen?", Filegon wickelte eine lose Strähne ihres Haares um seinen Finger, zupfte verspielt daran. „Das nicht...aber..." 

„Also lass uns gehen, Kleines...wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden", Filegon wollte einen Schritt in die Richtung des sich um den Fels schlängelnden Pfades machen, als Selina ihn mit unerwarteter Grobheit am Bein zurückhielt. „Selina, jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen!", auch Elben hatten nur ein begrenztes Maß an Geduld und Selinas seltsames Verhalten war weder erklärlich, noch rechtzufertigen. „Wenn du da lang gehst, dann...bitte bleib hier, Filegon, bitte, bitte, bitte", völlig aufgelöst vergrub sie ihr Gesicht hinter seinem Bein, sank sogar auf ihre Knie, in eine fast bettelnde Pose. Das weinende Häuflein Mensch an seinem Bein brachte Filegon derart aus der Fassung, dass er zunächst nicht die richtigen Worte zu formen wusste. Was machte ihr so viel Angst? „Ganz ruhig, Spatz...alles wird gut", murmelte Filegon beschwichtigend, beugte sich zu ihr herab, um ihre ihn umklammernden Arme zu lösen, was fast unmöglich erschien. Wie die Zwingen eines Schraubstockes umschlossen ihre dünnen Ärmchen sein Schienbein und der Elb hatte wahrlich Mühe, ihre krampfhafte Umarmung zu lockern. Neben ihr ging er in die Hocke, nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie sacht. „Du machst mir Angst", flüsterte er, verunsichert in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit starrend. „Du darfst da nicht hingehen...", schniefte sie. „Aber warum denn nicht? Wovor hast du so entsetzliche Furcht?", ihre Verzweiflung übertrug sich auf ihn wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, eine Seuche, die ganze Völker schon auszurotten wusste. 

„Wenn du da langgehst, stirbst du", brach es aus ihr hervor und sie barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, schluchzte und benetzte das Gewand des Elben mit Tränen. Filegon wurde bleich, seine Augen starr. Wie kam Selina nur dazu, so etwas zu sagen? 

Es dauerte lange, bis Filegon sich zusammennehmen konnte und richtig begriff, was Selina ihm soeben offenbart hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du wieder geträumt?", Filegon wusste nicht, welches Gefühl überwog – die Beklommenheit über diese Prophezeiung oder die Angst um Selina, die seiner Reichweite immer mehr zu entgleiten drohte. Welchen Weg sollten sie gehen, wenn nicht diesen? Und waren ihre Träume nicht nur Hirngespinste, kindliche Angstszenarien, die durch die aufrührende Reise in ihren Gedanken einen festen Platz eingenommen hatten? Sie nickte, umarmte Filegon nur noch fester, raubte ihm fast die nötige Luft zum atmen. „Ich...ich will nicht...ich will nicht, dass du fällst...ich...hab dich doch so lieb!", schluchzte sie und obgleich ihre Worte vom Weinen verzerrt und einesteils verschluckt wurden, verstand er sie genau. Filegon küsste ihren dunklen Schopf, hielt sie beschützend in seinen Armen und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse, hörst du? Vertrau mir, Selina...ich lasse dich nicht allein" 

Er zwang sich dazu, sich nicht von Selinas Angst übermannen zu lassen, sondern stark zu sein. Und wenn er es nur für sie war. 

**-x-x-x-**

Das Brot lag ihnen schwer im Magen, zumal sie in den vergangenen Tagen so gut wie gar nichts zu sich genommen hatten, abgesehen von dem faul schmeckenden Wasser, das ihnen gnädigerweise während der Minenarbeiten zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. 

Jolly wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollten, jemals aus dieser menschenunwürdigen Knechtschaft zu entfliehen, aber er hatte durch Ophédors Worte Kraft schöpfen können, die er nie wieder zu erlangen geglaubt hatte. Kean würdigte ihn zwar keines Blickes, doch war dies Jolly gleich, solange Ophédor, Hawarh und Hyon an ihn glaubten. Lange noch dachte Jolly über die Chancen nach, aus den Minen zu flüchten. Reißer hatte ihnen gegenüber nichts mehr erwähnt, was den fehlgeschlagenen Versuch des Werkzeugdiebstahls am Morgen betraf. Pejou aber, und dessen war sich Jolly todsicher, hatte gewusst, was er vorgehabt hatte, doch schien er niemandem gegenüber auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verloren zu haben. Dies wiederum machte Jolly unsicher. Nicht, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, verraten und anschließend durch Peitschenhiebe oder gar schlimmeren Maßnahmen bestraft zu werden, aber Pejous Handlungsweise fügte sich nicht in das Muster, in welchem die anderen Ostlinge vertreten waren. 

Die Grübeleien über den sonderbaren Pejou trugen Jolly schließlich in einen festen Schlaf hinüber, schenkten ihm für die wenigen Stunden seines Schlafes den Frieden, der einem jeden Kind zuteil werden sollte. 

Am darauffolgenden Tag (zumindest war Jolly im Glauben, dass es ein neuer Morgen war, denn Tageslicht hatte er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr erblickt) marschierten die Jungen, wie es ihnen befohlen wurde, schnurstracks zu ihrem Arbeitsschacht, und diesmal unternahmen sie kein tollkühnes Ablenkungsmanöver, sondern fügten sich Reißers Kommandos. Ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu werden, hielt Jolly Ausschau nach der hageren Gestalt Pejous, doch fiel ihm nichts anderes ins Auge als die vielen Kinder, welche in der Schmiede arbeiten mussten, und deren Aufseher, welche mit einer Gerte unter dem Arm mit wachsamen Blicken die Tätigkeit der Sklaven begutachteten, stets dafür bereit, den gefährlichen Lederriemen gegen Taugenichtse und Schwächlinge zu erheben. _Er ist sonst **nie** hier unten...warum gerade gestern, als ich das Werkzeug stehlen wollte?´_, fiel es Jolly ein, der es längst nicht mehr für einen bloßen Zufall hielt, dass Pejou seine Wege des öfteren kreuzte und ihn somit vermutlich vor einem noch widrigerem Schicksal bewahrte. 

Mit erschreckender Gewohnheit zwängte er sich wie die anderen in den schmalen Stollen, kroch mühsam voran. Sein geschundener Arm war längst taub geworden, doch kümmerte sich Jolly herzlich wenig darum. 

Allen voran kroch Ophédor, dicht gefolgt von Kean. Jolly bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe und als er schließlich in den Kessel hinabkletterte und zu seiner Überraschung zwei Öllampen anstatt der üblichen einen auffand, standen die anderen Knaben starr in einer Reihe, blickten auf etwas hinab, das Jolly aus seiner Perspektive nicht erkennen konnte. Doch beunruhigte es ihn immens, dass die Jungen stillschwiegen und so aussahen, als wäre ihnen soeben ein Geist begegnet. „Was ist los?", wagte es Jolly kaum zu fragen. „Sieh dir das an, Jolly...entweder ist ein Wunder geschehen oder wir sehen schon Traumbilder...", flüsterte Ophédor in stiller Bewunderung. Neugierig, aber nichtsdestotrotz vorsichtig, näherte sich Selinas Bruder den anderen und als er Kean über die Schulter schaute, glaubte er, seine Augen spielten ihm einen bösartigen Streich. 

Glattpolierte, neu angefertigte Spitzhacken und Hämmer in den unterschiedlichsten Größen lagen säuberlich vor ihnen aufgereiht in einem ledernen Behältnis, einer Werkzeugtasche. 

**-x-x-x-**

Nie hätte Tari demjenigen geglaubt, der ihm erzählt hätte, er würde wegen dem Tod eines Tieres weinen. Er hätte derartige Reden als Nonsens abgetan und vermutlich noch laut darüber gelacht. Nun lag er bitterlich weinend und sich seiner Tränen nicht schämend über Naru gebeugt, der, im Gegensatz zu Reevo, seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Es kümmerte Rufus' Sohn nicht, ob er sich mit dem gerinnenden Blut des leblosen Rüden besudelte, er umklammerte den Leib des Tieres, als wäre er der alleinige rettende Anker, der ihn aus tosenden Fluten zu retten vermochte. Seine Trauer schien grenzenlos und allumfassend. Was Zakwa oder Reevo taten, kümmerte Tari nicht mehr. Auch wenn er dies nie für möglich gehalten oder zuzugeben gewagt hätte, hatte er von Kindesbeinen an eine innige Freundschaft zu dem Hund seines Vaters aufgebaut. Naru war es gewesen, der ihn aus dem eisigkalten Wasser gezogen hatte, als Tari im zarten Alter von sechs Sommern in den gefrorenen See am Rande von Minas Ithil eingebrochen war. Naru war es gewesen, der die bösen Prügelknaben aus der Stadt von ihm ferngehalten hatte. 

Und nun hatte sein ältester und bester Freund sterben müssen, weil sein Herrchen ihm den undurchdachten Befehl zum Angriff erteilt hatte. Wie ein nimmer versiegender Quell strömten die Tränen über seine Wangen, landeten auf dem glanzlosen grauen Fell des Hundes. Hatte es früher immer einen edlen, silbernen Schimmer zu tragen gepflegt, als hätte der Mond es selbst mit seinem Licht versehen, so war es nun matt und struppig, wie die Borsten einer gewöhnlichen Bürste. 

Wie lange er weinte, wusste er nicht. Ihm wurde einzig gewahr, dass es ihn schläfrig machte. Tari fühlte, wie die Wärme nach und nach den Körper des Hundes verließ. Eldarion schwieg mitleidig, behielt aber Zakwa genauestens im Auge, der noch regungslos auf dem Stein saß, beständig seine Augen reibend. Verdächtig blinzelte er ab und an zu Tari hinüber und dann zu seinem eigenen Schwert, das gute vier Fuß von ihm entfernt lag. Doch Zakwa unternahm nichts. „Mein Freund lebt noch...im Gegensatz zu deinem blöden Köter...", knurrte er und Tari hob den Kopf, schaute Zakwa aus geschwollenen und geröteten Augen an. „Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, dass du ihn getötet hast...du kannst immer noch froh sein, dass ich dir nicht die Kehle aufgeschlitzt habe", schrie Tari hysterisch, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten gefährlich. 

„Du hättest ihn nicht auf mich hetzen sollen, Junge...", konterte Zakwa schlicht und als Tari aufspringen und mit dem Banditen kurzen Prozess machen wollte, ging Eldarion erneut dazwischen: „Tari, nicht...hör gar nicht auf ihn. Aber er hat Recht...Reevo lebt noch...wir müssen ihn versorgen...ihm wenigstens etwas zu trinken geben." 

„So? Du willst ihn auch noch gastfreundlich behandeln, wo er dich fast gefoltert hätte, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte?", schrie Tari, die Nachmittagssonne heizte das Gestein wie Feuerstellen auf. „Dass diese beiden Unmenschen sind, ist noch lange kein Grund, dass wir es ihnen gleichtun müssen", wollte ihn Eldarion zur Vernunft bringen. „Meinetwegen...sollen wir doch für den guten Halunken verdursten...es ist mir egal...alles ist mir egal", erneut begann Tari zu weinen und ohne weder seinem Freund noch Zakwa einen Blick zuzuwerfen, ließ sich der Junge neben seinem Hund nieder und machte sich daran, den Kadaver in eine Decke einzuwickeln, ehe dieser Fliegen und anderem Ungeziefer zum Schmaus dienen konnte. 

Die folgenden Stunden verstrichen schnell, Eldarion war erschöpft, weil er in der Nacht zuvor kaum geschlafen hatte und so überwältigte ihn die Müdigkeit, bis er einschlief. Tari war noch am späten Nachmittag damit beschäftigt, Naru zu betrauern, seinen Freund vor gierigen Aasfressern zu beschützen. 

Es trug sich jedoch zu, dass auch Tari von heftiger Ermattung befallen wurde und er vergebens dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte, einzuschlafen. Selbst am jungen Abend schmetterte die Sonne Wellen aus heißer Glut auf den schutzlosen Boden, verbrannte alles und jeden unter ihrer flammenden Hand, lockte baldigst Mücken und anderes lästiges Getier aus seinen Verstecken. 

Eldarion kam gerade dann zu sich, als Zakwa seine Chance gesehen hatte und Tari eingeschlummert war. Der Prinz Gondors sah aus dem Nebel des Dämmerlichts eine große Gestalt, die sich hinter Tari aufbaute, hoch erhoben über sich und zum finalen Schlag ausholend ein Schwert haltend. Benommen und noch schlaftrunken entwich der trockenen Kehle des Jungen nur ein heiserer Aufschrei, fast zu spät schien es, als Tari aufschreckte und Zakwa vor sich erblickte, wie er gerade die Klinge auf den Burschen niedersausen lassen wollte. 

Zu gelähmt von Schreck und Trauer sah Tari sein Lebensende kommen, als Zakwa urplötzlich vor ihm mehrmals zusammenzuckte, die Augen überrascht weitete und noch ehe Tari begreifen konnte, was geschah, auf ihm zusammenzubrechen drohte. Rechtzeitig und mit letzter Anstrengung rollte sich Tari beiseite, bevor Zakwa tatsächlich zusammensank, das feurige Licht der Abendsonne sammelte sich in der blitzenden Klinge seines Schwerts. Tari starrte verwundert auf den gefallenen Banditen neben ihm. Um ein Haar wäre er von ihm im Schlaf erdolcht worden, doch konnte es unmöglich Eldarion gewesen sein, der ihn vor dieser Bedrohung gerettet hatte. Zwei Pfeile ragten wie zwei kriegerische Monumente aus dem Rücken seines Angreifers und nur wie aus einem Traum nahm Tari Eldarions leise, ehrfürchtige Worte wahr: 

„Vater!" 

**-x-x-x-**

_Wieder ein Cliffhanger? Aber nicht ganz so böse wie der vom letzten Mal, oder? Wir sehen uns voraussichtlich am 28.6. wieder, wenn ich denn dann wieder nüchtern sein sollte =lach= Lasst mir doch ein kleines Geburtstagspräsent da, ja? =bittend dreinschau=_

_**Soraya:** Ich sehe, du leidest unter dem gleichen schulischen Quark, den ich mir in den letzten Wochen antun musste. In Ethik behandelten wir vor 4 Wochen Bentham & Co. Nicht nett. Nein, ganz und gar nicht nett. =lach= das mit dem Alptraum war jetzt aber ein Witz, oder? Waaah und nun schon wieder ein Cliffhanger...ich mute dir einiges zu :) Warum Selina Filegon nichts erzählt? Weil sie glaubt, ihn beschützen zu können und weil sie ihn nicht verunsichern will...aber in diesem Kapitel hat sie gemerkt, dass sich das nicht vermeiden lässt. Du magst meine Einleitungspassagen? =freu= ich hoffe, der Rest sagt dir auch irgendwie zu :) Danke für deine Review =knuff= _

_**Goldmond:** Neidisch? Warum neidisch? Gibt's gar keinen Grund zu =auf deine Story deut und bekräftigend nick= lol, ja das mit den Cliffhangern war vielleicht etwas zu viel, aber würde ich eher „abbrechen", würde die Geschichte wohl noch die 60-er Marke übersteigen. Ich sehe, du bedauerst so ziemlich jeden der Charaktere =lach=...aber vielleicht wendet sich ja alles zum Guten. Ich freu mich immer so, wenn dir ein Kapitel gefällt =freuhops= Ich muss übrigens mal sehen, wie ich die Scannereinstellung verändern kann, damit man den Text erkennt, aber ich schick dir die gewünschte Seite noch mal zu :) =ganzfestdrück= Danke für die Review!!! _

_**Lalaithwen: **Danke für die Glückwünsche =freu= Aber irgendwie höre ich andauernd „war ja klar" =lol=...ich komm mir so vor, als wäre ich die einzige, die das Contest-Ergebnis wirklich überrascht und geplättet hat. Ich hab deine Mail übrigens bekommen und hab den Anfang schon überflogen...ne ausführliche Review schick ich dir im Laufe der nächsten Woche, ok? Ja, die Sache mit Daelior ist schon sehr verzwickt, aber lass mich nur machen. Ja, in 10 Kapiteln kann (und wird wohl auch) noch viel passieren. Ich danke dir vielmals für dein Feedback, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich immer darüber freue! =knuff= _

_**Christin:** =lol= soll ich eine kleine Anregungsliste für Reviewverfasser zusammenstellen? Sag mir einfach nur, wie du das Kapitel fandest, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht =lach= Medieninformatik? O.o O Gott, da würde ich alt aussehen. Hihi, warum hast du denn Germanistik getippt? =lol= nur weil ich FFs schreibe, hab ich nicht die Ambitionen dazu :) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Feedback =im Kreis tanz= _

_**Anne:** =lol= das ist auch gut...noch nicht gelesen, aber der Meinung, es bliebe spannend :P Ich hoffe, du hast es irgendwann gelesen und warst halbwegs mit mir zufrieden?! Ich freue mich wirklich, auch von dir mal eine Review bekommen zu haben! Es gibt nichts deprimierenderes als zu wissen, dass man da draußen irgendwo Leser hat, die mir aber ihre Meinung nicht mitteilen. =seufz= Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder auf OBL :) =knuff= _

_**Soeckle:** Du glaubst nicht, wie groß und entlegen Mexiko ist =lol= Und wenn ich mich dort nicht erfolgreich vor blutrünstigen Lesern verstecken kann, packe ich meine Schneeschuhe und wandere ins nördliche Sibirien :) Yo, die Jungs haben so einiges durchzustehen, aber vielleicht müssen sie ja gar nicht mehr so lange leiden. Ja, im Sommer so lädiert zu sein ist bestimmt nicht lustig...eine Freundin von mir lag 3 Wochen in den Sommerferien flach wegen Sommergrippe...das ist erst toll =sigh= Dankeschön für deine Review =knutsch= _

_**Jathy: **Wow, das nenne ich mal eine Charakteranalyse :) Freut mich, dass dir so ziemlich jeder Charakter auf seine spezielle Weise zusagt. Selina sagt Filegon noch nichts von ihrem Traum, weil sie glaubt, das Unglück abwenden zu können und weil sie Filegon nicht beunruhigen will...aber in diesem Kapitel hat sie sich ja endlich überwunden :) Das „Elbendreieck" Daelior-Legolas-Lalaithwen wird sich noch nicht entspannen, so viel kann ich schon mal verraten. Du meinst, meine Charaktere spielen gut mit denen von Tolkien zusammen? O.o wow, was für ein Lob =freu= Ich soll gnädig sein? Nun...vielleicht lasse ich mich dazu hinreißen ;) Danke vielmals für die liebe Review =freuknuff= _

_**Pony: **Waaah, da war ja schon wieder Latein drin :p Hab nur noch 2 Stunden Latein und in denen schauen wir uns nen trashigen Film über Jason an =g= __**Dein** Daeliörchen? Mit dem ein oder anderen Leser musst du dich vielleicht um ihn prügeln =lol= Übrigens ein genialer Kosename =lol= Wenn er ihn hören könnte...ja, ja, Pejou ist in dieser Geschichte nicht ganz unwichtig...aber lass dich überraschen :) =grins= du musst mich ja nicht mit Komplimenten überhäufen, schreib einfach deine Meinung zum jeweiligen Kapitel ;) Danke für dein Feedback =hugs= _

_**Sina: **Och, glaub mir, dass Daelior Lalaithwen aussetzte, war nicht jedem Leser auf Anhieb klar =grins= Deswegen wollte ich es noch mal auf den Punkt bringen. Lalaithwen kann ihn mit Fragen löchern, die andere Frage ist, ob Daelior ihr antworten wird :) Und Legolas tappt auch nicht lange im Dunkeln, nur keine Sorge! Danke für dein Feedback =hugs= _

_**Mystica89: **Du hast es geschafft, jetzt hab ich die Melodie dieses Weihnachtsliedes im Kopf =lol= oh...danke für das Zitat... noch ein Grund, warum ich wieder mal „Matrix" schauen sollte...aber am nächsten Freitag mache ich erst mal mit meiner besten Freundin ein ultimatives HdR-Triple...fast 11 Stunden nonstop vor dem TV hocken :) =lol= oh, wie ich diese Therapiesitzungen liebe! Und Thranduil erst, wie er panisch von Lalaithwen weggesprungen ist...zum schreien komisch...solltest mal ne extra FF dafür anfangen...ich lache immer Tränen! Ach, was wären wir nur ohne deine Listen?! :) Zu der Filegon-Selina Liste sag ich mal gar nichts =lach= und ja, bei den Oldtimern scheint die Therapie erste Wirkungen zu zeigen...also, brav weitermachen =lol= Vielen lieben Dank =umknutsch= HDL _

_**Lisa: **Ich frage mich echt, ob ich eine allgemeine Reviewanleitung verfassen sollte =sich am Kopf kratzt= Wow, was war das denn für eine Wortkreation? Superkalifragelistichexpialigetisch? =lol= das muss ich mir aufschreiben! Danke für all dein überschwängliches Lob =rotwerd= Mit der Thranduil-trifft-auf-Sohn-und-Schwiegertochter-Szene musst du dich noch ein klein wenig gedulden :) Hab mich wirklich sehr über deine Review gefreut! Es ist immer schön zu wissen, dass man Leser da draußen hat :) =knuff= _

_**Viechle: **Wie mir immer die Namen einfallen? Uff...schwierig...eigentlich ist das ne ganz spontane Sache...ich klatsche einfach irgendwelche Silben zu Namen zusammen, nur in den seltensten Fällen steckt eine Bedeutung dahinter. =lol= Wenn du so ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis hast, kannst du gern äußern, wer alles in deinem Harem vertreten sein soll =lol= Thíluil, Daelior und Filegon? Wow...na ja, mir ist es egal, wen du alles in deinen Harem packst, das musst du nur mit denen ausfechten, die diese Charaktere vielleicht auch lieb gewonnen haben =g= Oh ja, Fußball-EM...wunderbares Ablenkungsmanöver fürs Schreiben oder für lästige Schulaufgsaben :) Öh...danke für diene Review :) =knuff=_


	32. 30 Rettung, Rügen, Reibereien

**A/N:** Mensch! Sooooo viele Reviews! Wow, vielen, vielen Dank! Da wünscht man sich doch, öfter als einmal im Jahr Geburtstag zu haben! Ihr macht mir wirklich eine riesige Freude! Danke auch an alle, die mir so liebe Geburtstagsgrüße gesendet haben, sei es per e-Mail, SMS, Review oder als Anmerkung im internen Seitenupdate (dickes Dankeschön an **Jana** und **Nodesse**)! Auf mich warten jetzt noch 2 Wochen Vorbereitung auf den Unterricht der Klasse 12, dann habe ich endlich Sommerferien und mehr Zeit für euch :) Mit diesem sind noch 9 Kapitel geplant, bleibt bitte weiterhin so engagiert dran :) 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, in meinem Alter (stöhnend auf das schmerzende Rückgrat tätschel) läuft man der Gefahr entgegen, wirklich verklagt zu werden, wenn man den allseits beliebten Disclaimer weglässt. Daher same procedure as every chapter...Tolkien owns it all. 

**Achtung:** Langersehntes Aufeinandertreffen und ein Cliffhanger, für den ihr mich hassen werdet ;) 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 30: Rettung, Rügen, Reibereien**

Orchideen gehörten zu Filegons Lieblingsblumen. Orchideen mit ihrem exotischen Wuchs, den lippenartigen Blüten und der Kostbarkeit an Farbe und einnehmender Essenz. In gewisser Weise respektierte und achtete er alles Lebende, das ihn umgab, beginnend bei der kargen Erdknolle, deren Spross nur mit größter Anstrengung die unnachgiebige Decke der Muttererde durchbrach, bis hin zu stolz thronenden Kastanien, deren schattenspendende Kronen weit und mächtig über allem ragten. Doch am liebsten war ihm dennoch das zierliche Gewächs von so andersartiger Schönheit und paradoxer Perfektion. Verführerisch und unschuldig zugleich pflegte diese Blume einen jeden ihrer Betrachter für sich zu gewinnen und mit ihrer grazilen Anmut zu betören. 

Man konnte meinen, unter allen Menschen, denen Filegon jemals begegnete, sei Selina die Orchidee. Sicherlich hatte sie die Blüte ihrer jugendlichen Schönheit noch nicht erreicht, doch verrieten die kleine Stupsnase, das gleichmäßig gerundete Kinn und die haselnussbraunen Augen, dass sie im Erwachsenenalter zu einer begehrenswerten Frau heranreifen würde. Filegon würde immer ihr Freund sein, unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass sie sterblich war, stets würde er ihr beistehen, sie beschützen, ihre Tränen trocknen. Er schwor sich, selbst dann und wann ein Auge auf sie zu werfen, wenn sie ihre eigene Familie gegründet haben würde. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg und Filegon dachte auch nicht in jenen Sekunden daran, als Selina sich weinend an ihn klammerte, wie sie wohl als ausgewachsener Mensch anzusehen sein würde. Er war keinesfalls gewillt, den mühsam zurückgelegten Weg zurückzugehen, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass Selinas Worte sehr furchteinflößend gewesen waren. 

Das Kind noch immer in seinen Armen haltend, fasste er einen Entschluss – er würde dem Pfad folgen, den er vorgesehen hatte, doch würde er Dank Selinas Warnung besonders Acht geben und für ihrer beider Sicherheit sorgen. Selina schien wenig angetan zu sein von Filegons Beruhigungsversuchen, denn immer wieder schüttelte sie das kleine Köpfchen und begann von Neuem zu weinen. Sieh doch mal", sagte Filegon, dem hübschen Kind zärtlich über die Wange streichend und die feuchten Spuren ihrer Furcht fortwischend, Du willst deinen Bruder doch nicht im Stich lassen, oder? Wenn wir nicht weitergehen, ist er verloren" Den Anflug von hervorsprudelnden Widerworten Selinas wusste Filegon zu bremsen, indem er sanft, jedoch auch bestimmend den Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund legte und sie fester in seinen Arm nahm. Zu mehr als einem heiseren Aber..." war sie nicht imstande, das Braun ihrer Augen, einem Schiffe gleich, drohte in den unbändigen Launen des Tränenmeers zu versinken. Ich passe auf mich auf, sei getrost", versicherte ihr Filegon, Komm jetzt, mein Spatz...wir haben Großes vor", seine Finger, jeder einzelne einem elfenbeinernen Kunstwerk gleich, da von solch perfekter Form und geschmeidiger Länge gefertigt, erkundeten das Profil ihres lieblichen Gesichts, Heldinnen weinen nicht", so lauteten die abschließenden Worte des Elben, ehe er sich vornüber beugte und ihre Wange küsste, sich anschließend erhob und sie mit sich führte. 

Die Nacht umfing sie wie ein aus Dunkelheit und Nichts geknüpftes Band, nein, vielmehr war es ein Netz, ausgeworfen von Dämonen, um ängstliche Seelen wie zappelnde Fische in der unendlichen See der Finsternis zu fangen. 

Zaghaft waren beider Schritte, doch hallte ihr Gang auf dem kargen Gestein wider wie das klirrende Glas zweier Pokale, welche man zu einem festlichen Anlass prostend aneinander schlug. Und wenn ich aber gar keine Heldin sein will?", schniefte Selina unerwartet und Filegon benötigte einen Moment, um den Sinngehalt ihrer leise geflüsterten Worte zu erfassen. Das bist du aber schon, Kleines", entgegnete er ihr ernst, Außerdem gibt es nun kein Zurück mehr" Ein wenig konsternierte es ihn schon, als er fühlte, wie Selina ihre Hand bedeutungsvoll in die seine legte, dann aber erwiderte er den vorsichtigen Druck, lächelte sie ermutigend an und geleitete das Mädchen den schmalen Gebirgspfad entlang. Es mochte einen merkwürdigen Anblick darbieten, wie der schlanke, hochgewachsene und ewig jugendliche Elb neben einem einfachen Menschenmädchen daherging, das ihm nicht einmal bis zur Schulter reichte. Doch im zehrenden Schwarz der Mitternachtsstunde hoben sich ihre Gestalten kaum voneinander ab, nur wer Augen von der Schärfe eines Adlers hatte, war fähig, zwei Wanderer zu solch später Stunde auszumachen. 

Schließlich wurde der Weg derart schmal, dass sie nicht länger nebeneinander gehen konnten. Das düstere Massiv aus amorphem Schiefer ragte monumental rechterhand in die Höhe, linkerhand jedoch schmälerte sich der Weg, bis er sich in einem einzigen Abgrund verlor. Ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu klettern. Versprich mir, dass du ganz, ganz vorsichtig sein wirst!", bat sie Filegon, als dieser Selina die einzig mögliche Option eines Aufstieges unterbreitete. Er nickte nur, insgeheim wissend, dass er ihr, ganz gleich, was er aussprach, keine Linderung der allzu großen Angst verschaffen konnte. Komm, Selina...klettere voran, damit ich dich stützen kann, falls du ausrutschen solltest", Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, ängstigte Filegon immens. Ihr Ausdruck schrie förmlich vor Entsetzen, ihre seidenweiche Haut, die von kindlicher Fülle und sonst so rosiger Farbe war, wirkte plötzlich eingefallen und kränklich bleich. Nicht, Filegon...das...das hab ich geträumt...du...du musst zuerst klettern, bitte", wisperte sie, doch der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie ohne festes Schuhwerk bei weitem größerer Gefahr ausgesetzt war, wenn sie hinter ihm herkletterte. Nichts und niemand würde Selina auffangen können, außer der lauernde Tod in der Tiefe der Schlucht. 

Du weißt, dass es nicht anders geht...ich passe auf, das verspreche ich dir", fuhr er geduldig fort. Selina ließ es, wenn auch widerwillig, zu, dass Filegon seine sanften Hände um ihre Seiten legte und sie emporhob, damit sie eine Nische oder dergleichen ertasten konnte, an welcher sie sich festzuhalten in der Lage war. 

Selina tat ihr Bestes, nicht auszugleiten und konzentrierte sich verbissen darauf, behutsam voranzuklettern, ohne Filegons Hilfe zu benötigen. Erst als das Mädchen aus seiner Reichweite entschwunden war, machte sich der junge Elb daran, selbst die Gebirgswand zu erklimmen. Ein ungewöhnlich kühler Nachtwind umgab ihn und flüsterte ihm unheimliche Verse zu. Die Luft roch nach Verderben und Tod... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Das ersterbende Licht des alten Tages rollte in leise glimmenden Wogen über die grasige Steppe, gelbstichige Halme warfen bronzene Schatten, winzigen Speeren gleich, überwucherten sie den trockenen Boden, der eigentlich zu nichts anderem dienen konnte, als einer Grabstätte. Kein Wasser barg er, brüchig hoben sich Erdbrocken wie Bruchschollen aus der einheitlichen Fläche, malten die skurrilsten Ornamente in den Sand. Einzig das verdorrende Gras schien sich der Kunst des Überlebens bedienen zu können, parasitengleich tilgte es jede andere Form von Pflanzenwuchs, behauptete sich gegenüber unterlegenen Rassen. 

Daelior beobachtete das aufsehenerregende Farbenspiel am Himmel und hing seinen Gedanken nach, während die anderen hektisch um ihn herumstakten und ihre Ausrüstung in den Händen hielten, um sie schnellstmöglich zu ihrem König zu bringen. Sie hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie den am Boden liegenden Reevo entdeckt hatten, den der rothaarige Junge, den sie alle Tari nannten, niedergestochen haben musste. Beinahe wäre ihm das gleiche Schicksal widerfahren, hätte Aragorn nicht in letzter Sekunde zwei Pfeile auf die Bogensehne gelegt und sie in den Rücken des Angreifers geschossen. Alle eilten nun zu den völlig verstört wirkenden Kindern. Alle, bis auf Daelior. Er würdigte die beiden Jungen nicht einmal eines Blickes. Schließlich hatte er einen Soll erfüllt, den Eltern, wie es ihm befohlen worden war, den Weg gewiesen. Da es niemanden auch nur zu interessieren schien, ob der vernarbte, geheimnisumgebene Drachensohn länger ein Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft war oder nicht, spielte Daelior mit dem Gedanken, einfach aufzubrechen, in eine namenlose Zukunft zu reiten. Weg von Lalaithwen. Weg von all dem Schmerz. 

Aber etwas, das er nicht mit Worten zu umschreiben wusste, hielt ihn zurück. Das Gefühl, dass seine Aufgabe noch längst nicht erfüllt war. 

Und so wandte er sich doch letztendlich von dem farbenprächtigen Lichtspiel ab und trat zu der Menge, die sich um die beiden Jungen gescharrt hatte. Vater...Vater...den Valar sei Dank", keuchte Eldarion, der versuchte, sich aufzurichten, um seinem Vater um den Hals zu fallen. Ssshhh, mein Sohn...rühre dich nicht", sagte Aragorn, dessen Emotionalität in all seinen Zügen Ausdruck fand, welche er nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Geschwind und ohne auf die verwundeten Männer zu achten, die einst von Grumir ausgesandt worden waren, um die Pferdediebe zu stellen, war der König zu Eldarion geeilt, kniete nun neben ihm nieder und legte seine Hände um die Schultern des Jungen, lehnte mit dem Kopf an den seinen. Mein Sohn, mein Sohn", flüsterte Aragorn aufgelöst, all die Anspannung und Sorge um sein Kind löste sich mit einem Male im Nichts auf, wurde ersetzt von einem überwältigenden Gefühl der Freude und Erleichterung. 

Es tut mir so leid, Vater...so leid", schluchzte Eldarion, legte seine kraftlosen Arme um den Hals des Königs, vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Die väterliche Geborgenheit, die Sicherheit und Liebe, die er in den schweren Stunden, die er verleben musste, so dringend nötig gehabt hätte, strömte nun auf ihn ein, dass es ihn beinahe zu übermannen drohte. Wenngleich es Eldarion so erginge, so fand er doch sicheren Halt in den Armen des Vaters, dem Tränen der Erleichterung über die weisen Züge glitten. Die Menge schwieg, betrachtete das sich ihr darbietende Bild mit Bewunderung und Rührung. Tari saß stumm neben ihnen, sein Blick war starr und glasig, ruhte auf Zakwas Leichnam, der noch immer dicht neben ihm lag, die toten Augen des Mannes waren auf Tari gerichtet, als klagte er ihn noch aus einer anderen Zwischenwelt an, wie eine letzte Drohung auf Vergeltung bohrte sich der Blick des Toten in Taris Gedanken, lähmte den Jungen, machte ihn taub und raubte ihm jegliche Wahrnehmung an das ihn umgebende Hier und Jetzt. 

Erst als Legolas dessen gewahr wurde und die Lider des Toten mit einer geschwinden Handbewegung schloss, und Lalaithwen Taris Hände sanft umfasste, wurde der Sohn Rufus nach und nach in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Nur einen Wimpernschlag zu spät und Tari würde jetzt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. 

Tari...Tari, hörst du mich? Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?", Lalaithwen fiel es schwer, ihre aufkeimende Hoffnung auf das Wiedersehen ihres eigenen Kindes zu verbergen und ruhig zu bleiben, dem schockierten Freund ihres Sohnes Zeit zu gewähren, um die Angst zu verbannen und sich in der Sicherheit wiegen zu können, die ihm nun garantiert wurde. Legolas wand sich nun auch dem rothaarigen Jungen zu, bemerkte, dass Schnittwunden von unterschiedlicher Tiefe seinen Leib zierten. Ich...mir...mir geht es gut...", stammelte Tari, doch wollte sein Erscheinungsbild seinen eben gesprochenen Worten grundlegend widersprechen. Das fahle Gesicht glich einer Maske aus gegossenem Gips, die farblosen Lippen bebten unkontrolliert, einzig das feuerrote Haar schien die Impulse von Taris Herzschlag wahrzunehmen, in vollem Leben zu erstrahlen. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben, wir sind da, niemand wird dir ein Leid zufügen", redete Lalaithwen kontinuierlich auf ihn ein, drückte seine zitternde Hand. Legolas schenkte Tari einen respektvollen Blick, musste er es doch gewesen sein, der einen der beiden Halunken erlegt hatte, zumal Eldarion an einer schweren Verwundung litt und nicht einmal dazu fähig war, längere Zeit aufrecht zu sitzen. Du bist ein tapferer Junge, Tari", sagte Legolas anerkennend, strich dem Knaben durch das zottige Haar und zog ihn zu sich, nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme. 

Lalaithwen musterte ihren Verlobten überrascht, doch hellten sich ihre Züge, die von Nervosität und Anstrengung geprägt waren, sichtlich auf, als sich Tari vertrauensvoll an den Elben lehnte, nur sein hastiger Atem verriet, dass er weinte. 

Hatte sich Lalaithwen so in Legolas getäuscht? Hatte sie denn wirklich angenommen, er sei distanziert und sogar unterkühlt gegenüber Dingen, die sie wiederum in größte Aufruhr versetzten? Die Elbe schämte sich dafür, auch nur für kurze Zeit einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, dass sich Legolas nicht um Filegon und die anderen Kinder sorgte. Lächelnd ergriff sie die freie Hand des Elben. Allein in dieser kleinen Geste steckte so viel Vertrauen und aufrichtige Zuneigung, dass Legolas nicht anders konnte, als ihr hinreißendes Lächeln zu erwidern. Vergessen war sein Groll gegen Daelior, seine Eifersüchteleien, die Lalaithwen an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben hatten. 

Die Frage nach Filegons, Selinas und Jollys Verbleib brannte auf Lalaithwens Zunge, aber belehrte sie sich selbst, sich in Geduld zu üben. Tari und Eldarion mussten Schreckliches durchgemacht haben, doch war es seit jeher so, dass die Angst jegliche Form des Verständnisses zu überwiegen wusste und jede noch so penibel auferlegte Selbstdisziplin in ihrem Scheitelpunkt brechen konnte. Was war mit den anderen? Hatten sie sich getrennt? War einem von ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Lalaithwens Gedanken schufen die beängstigendsten Szenarien und obgleich sie sich immer wieder schalt, Ruhe zu bewahren, kreiste ihr Geist um Filegons Wohl. Wenn ihm tatsächlich etwas widerfahren war, so würde es Lalaithwen und Legolas umbringen. Thranduils Sohn strich dem zitternden Jungen in seinen Armen über den Rücken, ignorierte den unangenehmen Geruch, der von Taris blut- und schmutzbesudelter Kleidung ausging. Mein Junge, sag, wo sind Filegon und die anderen?", kam der Elb bedacht auf das zu sprechen, was Lalaithwens Herz mit größtem Gram erfüllte. 

Indes hatte sich Aragorn wieder von seinem Sohn gelöst, zwang ihn noch nicht dazu, ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehlen. Er war wirklich ernsthaft verletzt und primär galt es, für sein Wohlbefinden zu sorgen. Jeder half, so gut es ging – die Hobbits hielten diverse Verpflegungsutensilien bereit, damit Aragorn jederzeit gleich jenes zur Hand hatte, was zur Verarztung des Prinzen benötigt wurde, gondorische Wachmänner trugen den toten Körper Zakwas weg von den Kindern und Daelior behielt ein Auge auf Reevo, der noch immer bewusstlos am Boden lag. 

Tari schniefte, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schaute verlegen auf Legolas Gewand, das ganz besprenkelt war von Schmutz, weil er sich an ihn gelehnt hatte. 

Wo sind die anderen?", hakte Lalaithwen nach, als er noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Tari flüsterte kaum hörbar: Jolly...die...die Ostlinge haben Jolly...", als würde ihm das Geschehene erst jetzt wahrlich bewusst werden, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schrecken, aber Legolas fasste ihn sacht, doch bestimmend bei den Schultern, brachte den Jungen dazu, seine Gedanken auf die Frage zu fokussieren. Ostlinge?", fragte der Elb erschrocken und warf seiner Geliebten einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Tari nickte, räusperte sich, um seine belegte Kehle von der aufkommenden Heiserkeit zu befreien. Wir rasteten unweit des Dagorlads...", wieder wischte er sich eiligst Tränen aus den Augen, so dass sich Lalaithwen dazu bewegt fühlte, ihm das Tuch zu reichen, das sie eigentlich für Filegon gestickt hatte und das sie schmerzlich unerwartet an Daelior erinnerte, ...in der...in der Nacht wachten wir auf, weil Naru Laut gab", bei der Aussprache des Namens seines toten Hundes stockte Tari erneut, doch bändigte er die verbitterten Gefühle von Wut und Trauer, die ihn einzunehmen drohten, ...Ostlinge...sie...sie waren bewaffnet...trugen Rüstungen. Sie haben nur Jolly entdeckt, weil er nicht wie wir anderen im Schutze der Bäume geschlafen hat...er...weil er uns nicht verraten hat, haben sie nur ihn...nur ihn verschleppt" 

Tari schnäuzte sich in das Tuch, das Lalaithwen ihm ausgehändigt hatte, ehe er fortfuhr: Wir haben uns aufgemacht, die Ostlinge bei Tagesanbruch einzuholen...aber,...aber wir haben jede Spur verloren..." Legolas atmete schwerer, wie es Laith auffiel, vermutlich kostete es ihm auch viel Anstrengung, ruhig zu bleiben. Wo...wo sind Filegon und Selina?", brach es aus Lalaithwen hervor, das Schlimmste fürchtend. Fast erleichtert war sie, als Tari sprach: Wir haben hier getrennte Wege eingeschlagen, weil sich Eldarion das Bein gebrochen hatte. Filegon wollte nicht gehen, aber er wollte auch Jolly nicht im Stich lassen..." 

In welche Richtung sind sie aufgebrochen?", fragte Legolas nervös und Tari deutete nur mit zitterndem Zeigefinger auf den gähnenden Höhleneingang. Da drinnen ist ein Abgrund...Selina und Filegon müssen dort hinabgestiegen sein...", endlich war Tari wieder dazu fähig, zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren, weil sein Gemüt endlich ausgeglichener wurde. Tari, sag...warum das alles? Weswegen seid ihr unerlaubt weggelaufen und habt uns so viel Kummer bereitet?", fragte Lalaithwen sichtlich aufgebracht, wie benommen war sie vor Angst um ihr Kind, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, um sich auf Taris Antwort zu konzentrieren. Wegen...dem Schatz...", flüsterte Tari, scheu zu den beiden Elben aufblickend, die einander nur irritiert anschauten. Was für ein Schatz?", Legolas konnte es nicht fassen, dass sich die Kinder wegen einer albernen Schatzsuche in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatten. Dem...dem Noldorschatz...Filegons Schatz...", stammelte Tari, den Blick nachdenklich senkend, da ihm gewahr wurde, dass sie ihr eigentliches Ziel um Meilen verfehlt hatten und nun viel eher auf der Suche nach Jolly, als auf jener nach dem Schatz waren. 

Legolas schenkte seiner Geliebten einen fragenden Blick und sie selbst musste erst nach Fassung ringen, die Worte verarbeiten, die Tari aussprach. Das...das Medaillon?", flüsterte sie beinahe ängstlich, dass ihr Gedanke falsch sein könnte. Doch Tari nickte, wischte sich noch einmal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wir fanden ein Buch...in der Bibliothek. Und...und wir sahen diese Abbildungen...da...da war auch Filegons Medaillon zu sehen. Es stand etwas darüber geschrieben, dass es ein Teil eines gesamten Noldorschatzes wäre" Tari schwieg, sein ganzer Leib bebte noch vor Aufregung, nur langsam gewann er die Kontrolle über sich zurück. 

Lalaithwen war sprachlos, rieb sich die Schläfen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, brach in den letzten Stunden doch alles auf sie ein. Woher wolltet ihr wissen, dass er wirklich existiert...und ihr ihn hier finden würdet?", fragte Legolas leise, die Verwirrung seiner Verlobten nachvollziehend. Weil geschrieben stand, dass er bei Plünderungen von Ostlingen gestohlen worden war...und wir...wir dachten...Filegon dachte..." 

Was dachte Filegon?", fragte Lalaithwen aufgelöst und unterbrach damit Tari. Er...er wollte retten, was seiner Mutter gehörte...", bedeutungsvoll sah er zu Lalaithwen auf, die einerseits gerührt, andererseits erbost über Filegons unbedachte Taten innehielt und ihre Gedanken zu sammeln versuchte. Was immer auch ihr Beweggrund gewesen sein mochte...mit den Pferden können wir ihnen unmöglich folgen...", sagte Lalaithwen an Legolas gewandt, der nachdenklich nickte, dann aber überraschend besonnen einwarf: Vielleicht kennt Daelior einen Weg" Ohne weiteres hinzuzufügen, erhob sich der stattliche Elbenprinz, legte Tari noch einmal ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter und schritt in Aragorns Richtung, um ihm die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. 

Lalaithwen sah ihm nicht wenig beeindruckt nach. Sieh dir das an, Pip...er ist nur ein bisschen größer als wir und hat die beiden Halunken zur Strecke gebracht" Diese Worte stammten, wie nicht anders erwartet, von Merry, der staunend zu Tari hinabschaute. Ja, alle Achtung", pflichtete auch Pippin bei, während er in eine pfirsichähnliche Frucht biss. Wann waren Hobbits eigentlich nicht beim Speisen anzutreffen? Wahrlich, das musste ein rarer Moment sein, wenn man sie nicht genüsslich schmatzend vorfand. Herr Tuk, bei aller Achtung verbitte ich mir, die Schandtaten der Kinder auch noch zu beglückwünschen...schlimm genug, dass sie selber Blessuren davontragen mussten, Lobeshymnen sollten sie dafür wohl nicht bekommen...", warnte Lalaithwen. 

Für Lobeshymnen", begann Pippin verschmitzt lächelnd zu sagen, sind wir Hobbits leider nicht zuständig, vielleicht könnten wir aber Thíluil und Gimli mit einem derartigen Vorschlag beratschlagen" 

Lalaithwen schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass die Hobbits ihr in ihrer unbeschwerten Art für wenigstens flüchtige Sekunden die bedrückende Sorge um Filegon raubten. 

**-x-x-x-**

Einem heiligen Sakrament gleich bewahrten die Jungen das Werkzeug in ihrer Mitte, starrten noch lange ehrfürchtig und bewundernd wie in einem magischen Zirkel um die lederne Tasche herum. Wenn jemand von euch all das hier hereingeschmuggelt hat, dann bitte ich ihn darum, es zu gestehen", ergriff Ophédor als Erster das Wort. Er war derjenige in der Gruppe, der sich am wenigsten übertölpeln ließ und der es nie müde wurde, einer zwiespältigen Geschichte nachzuhaken. Vielleicht auch deswegen hatten ihn die anderen zum Anführer gewählt. 

Als keiner der Knaben antwortete, war es Hawarh, der all das aussprach, was den Jungen im Kopf herumgeisterte: Wie ist es dann hier hereingekommen?" Für einen Augenblick verfiel die kleine Gruppe in lethargisches Schweigen, selbst Kean, der gesprächigste und wohl auch großmäuligste unter ihnen wusste sich dieses Rätsel in keiner Weise zu erklären. Was, wenn derjenige, der es hier hereingebracht hat, noch hier ist? In unserem Schacht?", flüsterte Jolly konspirativ und vermochte damit selbst dem Hartgesottensten eine Gänsehaut des Schreckens auf die Haut zu zaubern. Ach hör doch auf...du machst dich lächerlich", wehrte Kean Jollys Bedenken ab und ergriff als Erster eine der neuen Spitzhacken. Jolly hat Recht. Jemand muss das Werkzeug hier hereingeschleust haben...und da wir wohl kaum auf Verbündete unter den Ostlingen hoffen können, noch dazu auf solche, die in einen so engen Schacht wie diesen hineinpassten, müssen wir mit größter Vorsicht umgehen...vielleicht ist es ein Spitzel...jemand, der den Geschehnissen des letzten Tages auf den Grund zu gehen beauftragt wurde.", stoppte Ophédor Keans Sorglosigkeit. 

Aha...wozu sollten wir denn auch einfach mal Glück haben? Warum vermutet ihr hinter jeder glücklichen Fügung eine feindliche Verschwörung?", knurrte Kean. 

Weil es keine solche glückliche Fügung geben kann, Kean...also...wir sollten den hinteren Stollen absichern und nachsehen, ob wir Spuren von Eindringlingen entdecken können", beschloss Ophédor. Was, wenn wirklich ein Ostling hier drin war? Und wenn er unseren Fluchtweg entdeckt hat?", fragte Hyon verängstigt, nervös an den ohnehin schon abgenagten Fingernägeln herumkauend, sich beinahe in das bloße Fleisch beißend. Weshalb sollte er uns dann neues Werkzeug dalassen? Hätte er uns dann nicht bei Reißer verpetzt?", mutmaßte Hawarh besorgt und in gedämpften Tone sprechend, als fürchtete er, dass feindselige Ohren jedes einzelne seiner Worte aufschnappen könnten. In der Tat ist das alles sehr seltsam...lasst uns auf einen Günstling hoffen und uns umsehen", schlug Ophédor vor, sich nachdenklich über das bartlose Kinn streichend. Nach einigen verstreichenden Momenten des Sinnierens war es Jolly, der sich zuerst aufmachte, den Schacht zu besteigen, ganz gleich, was an dessen Ende auf ihn warten würde. 

Zögerlich folgten Ophédor, Hawarh und dessen kleiner Zwillingsbruder, Kean war es, der am längsten mit sich ringen musste, ehe er den anderen folgte. Mit einem Hammer in der Hand, sei es als Mittel zur Verteidigung vor einer frevlerischen Gefahr oder nur als Stütze für seinen schmerzenden Arm, robbte Jolly voran, schlug sich die Knie am kruden Untergrund auf und hielt dessentwegen kurzzeitig inne, als fürchtete er, dass das Geräusch nicht von ihm, sondern von dem unbekannten Eindringling am Ende des Tunnels stammte. Und alles schien viel lauter zu klingen, als es sonst der Fall war. Sein Atem, gleichsam seines Herzschlages, dem anfeuernden Rhythmus, der durch jede Vene seines Körpers pulsierte, wie auch das schlurfende Geräusch seiner Füße, die sich von dem Boden abdrückten und seinen gesamten Leib voranschoben. Wenn ihm nun eine unverhoffte Gestalt begegnete, so gab es für Jolly keinen Ausweg, weder nach links oder rechts, noch auf dem zurückgelegten Pfad. Er war auf beklemmende Art schutzlos und der Willkür seines Schicksals ausgeliefert, wie ein Beutetier, das von seinem Jäger eingeengt wurde, ohne eine Chance auf Flucht oder Rettung. 

Der oval geformte Tunnel weitete sich, verriet, dass sich sein Ende näherte. Plump und schmucklos in der grauschwärzlichen Färbung, brachen die Wände um ihn herum jäh auseinander, geleiteten ihn den Weg zu der Grabungsstelle hinab. Jolly hielt abrupt an, so dass ihm Ophédor beinahe gegen die Kehrseite stieß. Was ist? Siehst du etwas?", flüsterte der Blonde unruhig. Ssshh...seid still", forderte er harsch, Schweiß lief in winzigen Rinnsalen an seiner Schläfe hinab, tropfte auf seine bloßen Schultern und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. 

Ganz ruhig...ruhig bleiben´, zwang sich Jolly zur Vernunft. Wenn er sich schon vor sich selbst erschreckte, wie hasenfüßig würde er reagieren, wenn alle Befürchtungen wahr würden und sich jemand im unersichtlichen Dunkel vor ihm versteckte? 

Unweit von ihm erreichte ein merkwürdiges Scharren sein Ohr, wie unheimliche Trommelschläge drang ein unerwartetes Klopfen zu ihm vor, das er zunächst nur auf sein Herz schob, das schneller und lauter klopfte als jemals zuvor. Doch dann wurde ihm gewahr, dass sich der eigene beständige Schlag mit dem neuen verzerrten abwechselte, eine grausige Melodie komponierte, welche die Nackenhärchen Jollys aufsteigen ließ. Jolly...sag schon...was ist?", zischte Hawarh voller Ungeduld zu dem Jungen, dessen bloße Fußsohlen er nur mit Mühe ausmachen und von denen Ophédors unterscheiden konnte. Da ist etwas...", wisperte Jolly und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er hielt den Hammer automatisch fester, fühlte sich, als könne er vor lauter Anspannung Kerben in das glatte Holz des Griffes bohren und das nur mit seinen bloßen Fingerkuppen. Das Rascheln und Kratzen wurde lauter und mit jeder tatenlos verrinnenden Sekunde schälte alleinig das zermürbende Geräusch Jollys Nervenstränge durch, drohte sie gänzlich und auf immer zu zerreißen. Dann schien es, als näherte sich der Verursacher dieses unheilvollen Lautes, was Jolly letztlich dazu bewegte, wieder und wieder den Hammer gegen die gähnende Schwärze zu erheben und hin- und herzuschwingen, bis die Sehnen seines überdehnten Armes kollabierten und jegliche Form der Bewegung zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen werden ließen. Das Metall schlug auf dem Gestein auf und verursachte einen erstickten, doch nichtsdestotrotz markerschütternden Klang, der alle Jungen erzittern ließ. Daraufhin verstummte das Kratzen und Scharren, das den Anschein geltend werden ließ, dass aberhunderte Krähenfüße über den schroffen Untergrund fuhren. 

Noch beunruhigender als dieser Laut war die komatöse Stille, die auf ihn folgte wie das verhängnisvolle Schweigen der See nach einem unbändigen, zerstörerischen Sturm. Ist es weg?", hörte Jolly Hawarh flüstern und Ophédor fügte warnend hinzu: Wiegt euch nicht in Sicherheit, meine Freunde,...wenn sich dort tatsächlich jemand versteckt, dann kann er unmöglich im Nichts verschwunden sein" 

Jollys Atem rasselte nur so durch seine überanspruchten Lungenflügel, doch wirkte der lebensnotwendige Odem eher wie ein vernichtender dämonischer Hauch, als ein erhaltender Luftzug. Beinahe glich es einem Fluch, lebendig zu sein und diese maternden Augenblicke durchleben zu müssen, in denen Jolly mit nichts anderem als der Finsternis konfrontiert wurde. 

Dann plötzlich, und so erlösend wie der lang erwartete Einschlag eines Blitzes nach stundenlangem Donnergrollen, huschte etwas an Jolly vorbei und streifte kurzzeitig seinen linken Unterarm und ließ den Bruder Selinas erschrocken aufquieken. Die anderen Jungen, dadurch freilich schnell in Panik versetzt, hetzten in Windeseile aus dem Schacht heraus, schreiend und weinend, als hätten sie soeben dem wahrhaften Bösen in die hohnlachende Fratze geblickt. Jolly selbst konnte sich nachher nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er es zustande gebracht hatte, unversehrt aus dem Stollen zu kriechen, waren seine Bewegungen doch unbedacht und hastig gewesen, was bei den engstehenden Felswänden schnell zu tiefen, brennenden Kratzern führen konnte. Bei allen guten Geistern...ihr glaubt mir nicht, was das war!", rief Kean halb lachend, halb keuchend aus, als die Jungen sich nacheinander in den Kessel zurücksinken ließen und dort noch einige Sekunden heftig zitternd zubrachten. Wir...wir sind soeben vor einer Ratte weggerannt, als sei sie der Teufel persönlich!", lachte Kean hysterisch und zeigte den durch die Spitzhacke gepfählten ausgemergelten Leib einer dunklen Ratte. In der entstandenen Hektik musste Kean panisch um sich geschlagen und das Tier erlegt haben. 

Welch ein Glück, dass er keinen der anderen Jungen verwundet hatte! Die anderen stimmten in das angstlösende Gelächter ein, erfreuten sich der reichen Wellen an Erleichterung, die ihre Körper durchströmten. 

Wohlan, was ist nun von dieser Sache zu halten?", fragte Ophédor, der schnell wieder zur alten Vernunft zurückgefunden und sich der eigentlichen Absicht besonnen hatte. Eine Ratte wird es unmöglich gewesen sein, die das Werkzeug herbeischleppte", wusste Hawarh zu unterscheiden, was Kean nur mit einem stummen Augenrollen kommentierte, Ist es aber denn möglich, dass die Ratte aus dem Felsspalt, den Jolly geschlagen hat, zu uns gelangt ist?" 

Möglich, wenn auch sehr unwahrscheinlich...der Stollen steht offen, aus anderen Schächten gelangt allerlei Ungeziefer und Getier auch hier her... . Die Frage bleibt also wohl oder übel offen, **wer** denn nun das Werkzeug zu uns brachte...", fügte Ophédor nochmals sämtliche Fakten zusammen, Und wie wir nun weiterhin vorgehen sollen" Jolly hüllte sich in verdächtiges Schweigen, hegte er doch insgeheim einen Verdacht, wer denn den Wohltäter verkörperte. War es denn denkbar, dass Pejou es getan hatte? Schließlich war er von gertenschlanker Statur, ganz unähnlich den anderen Ostlingen. Zudem hatte er Jolly mit Sicherheit durchschaut, als er ihn bei den frisch geschmiedeten Werkzeugen stellte. Aber wieso würde Pejou so etwas tun? Verriet er wohlweislich seine eigenen Leute oder hatte er gar Larn die Begebenheiten erläutert und plante nun mit dem Hauptmann eine garstige Intrige gegen die Jungen? Dies wäre natürlich einer äußerst heimtückischen Vorgehensweise gleichgekommen – anstatt die Übeltäter gleich zu bestrafen, machte man ihnen erst falsche Hoffnungen und ließ sie anschließend mit doppelter Grausamkeit auffliegen und bluten. 

Jolly konnte nicht behaupten, Pejou zu kennen oder gar einschätzen zu können, doch wollte er nicht gern glauben, dass der mysteriöse Ostling zu solch gemeinem Spiel fähig wäre. Dafür war er ihm gegenüber viel zu wohlwollend und beinah freundlich gewesen. 

Ich bin dafür, dass wir dieses _Geschenk_ nicht nutzlos bei uns behalten sollten...lasst Jolly weiter am Stollen graben, er hat schon einen beachtlichen Teil der Wand durchgegraben!", durchbrach Hawarh das nachdenkliche Schweigen, ...es sei denn, er zieht seinen Vorschlag zurück?", fragte der schmächtige Knabe zweifelnd, dem noch immer stillschweigenden Jolly einen Seitenblick zuteil werden lassend. Solange ihr ihn bewilligt, will ich euch gern behilflich sein, den Fluchtschacht auszugraben!", erklärte er sich anstandslos bereit und Ophédor nickte anerkennend. Traust du dich denn wieder da rein?", flüsterte Hyon und lugte furchtsamer als Jolly selbst in den engen Schacht. 

Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln bedachte Selinas Bruder den Jüngsten unter ihnen und antwortete, in der Hoffnung, auch Keans ihm gegenüber erhitztes Gemüt zu besänftigen: Keine Sorge, Kean hat uns allen ja gezeigt, wie man mit dämonischen Kleingetier fertig wird" Dabei zückte er eine der Spitzhacken und schnippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die metallene Kante, deren Schärfe den Streich eines Schwertes um ein Vielfaches übertroffen hätte. Man schnürte also einige Teile aus der Werkzeugtasche zusammen und reichte diese und auch eine der beiden Öllampen Jolly, der sich bald wieder daran machte, den Schacht zu besteigen und nun, sich besseren Materials bedienend, darauf hoffte, ihnen allen zur Flucht verhelfen zu können. Einzig Kean war es, der ihm missmutig und voller Argwohn hinterher blickte. So richtig wollte er ihm die Ahnungslosigkeit über die Identität ihres vermeintlichen Günstlings nicht abkaufen, ja, witterte sogar Verrat vonseiten Jollys. Doch zunächst machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und bewilligte das Vorhaben des Jungen, der erst kürzlich zu ihnen gestoßen war. 

Kean hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass Jolly gar mit einem der Ostlinge unter einer Decke stecken mochte...und sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab, würde Kean den Verräter vor allen anderen bloßstellen. 

Die nächsten Stunden des noch jungen Tages verliefen in der gleichen, erdrückenden Monotonie wie seine zahllosen Vorgänger, mit einem augenfälligen Unterschied jedoch – Hoffnung war nicht länger ein bloßer Begriff, sondern ein aufflackerndes Licht am Ende des dunklen Tunnels... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Weitab von den östlichen Grenzen des Grünwalds, wo sich Seestadt, die Siedlung der Menschen, nach dem Ringkrieg bereits beachtlich ausgebreitet hatte, erfuhr die Landschaft einen jähen Höhenabfall. Von emporstrebendem Bergland verlor sich der fruchtbare Untergrund zusehends in flachwellige Hügelländer und weitreichende Täler, in denen Felder von goldenem Weizen und feinster Gerste das Panorama bestimmten. Viel vermochten die Elben unter König Thranduils Befehl nicht von der landschaftlichen Idylle wahrnehmen, durchreisten sie diese Gegend schließlich in finsterer Nacht und wandten sie ihre Zugesrichtung baldigst gen Südosten, über den Durîlpfad, einer beliebten Handelsstraße, die begehbar und selbst zu Pferde bestreitbar war. 

Ifideè war guter Dinge, was den bislang unproblematischen Fortgang der Reise betraf. Die Witterung war zwar nicht die beste, doch immer noch pässlich genug, um die erwünschte Distanz in akzeptabler Zeit zu bewältigen. 

Ein leichter Nieselregen ging auf das Heer nieder, aber galt er vielmehr als eine willkommene Erfrischung als ein tatsächliches Ärgernis. Die Banner Grünwalds wehten im frischen Wind, grün, weiß und gelb erstrahlten die elbischen Muster, fügten sich zu der traditionellen Flagge des nördlichen Waldlandreiches zusammen. Wie viele Meilen sie schon zurückgelegt hatten, vermochte keiner von ihnen zu sagen. Fast zwei Tage und zwei Nächte waren sie nun schon unterwegs, rastlos und in recht zügigem Trabe kamen sie voran, näher und näher ihrem Ziele. Haldir hatte das nicht ganz unberechtigte Gefühl, dass Thranduils Züge weicher wurden, wann immer über seinen Erstgeborenen gesprochen wurde. Natürlich freute sich die gesamte Dienerschaft darauf, den beliebten Prinzen wiederzusehen sowie dessen manchmal etwas schalkhaften Bruder in die Arme zu schließen. Denn obgleich Thíluil älter als Viriel war, galt er in der Königsfamilie als das Nesthäkchen, dem man es auch in einem Alter von weitaus über zweitausend Jahren nicht sonderlich übel nahm, wenn er sich ein wenig unsouverän verhielt. 

Hoch angerechnet wurde es Thíluil aber, dass er seinem älteren Bruder nach Ithilien gefolgt war, auch wenn manch ein königlicher Berater dies als einen Akt des _Ausbruchs"_ aus dem väterlichen Hause abzutun pflegte. Thranduil musste sich selbst derweil eingestehen, dass er beide Söhne aus tiefstem Herzen vermisst hatte und sich insgeheim fast schon freute, die beiden wieder in die Arme zu nehmen. 

Mit Sicherheit würde er mit Legolas das ein oder andere ernste Wort wechseln müssen, dessen kam er nicht umhin und er beabsichtigte auch keinesfalls, einem Wortgefecht mit seinem ältesten Sohn aus den Wege zu gehen. Dennoch hatte es in der Vergangenheit genügend Zwist und Streitigkeiten gegeben, wie es meist unvermeidbar ist, wenn man Kinder aufzieht. Jetzt aber war Legolas erwachsen, nicht länger der kleine blonde Elb, der zu jung war, um die Konsequenzen seines Handelns abwägen zu können. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, endgültig Frieden zu schließen. 

Bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein galoppierten Thranduil und seine loyalen Gefolgsleute entlang des Durîlpfades, bis sich dieser in mehrere Richtungen schied und die Elben die östliche Straße einschlugen, nicht die südliche, welche zu den Städten der Menschen führte. Trotzdem geschah es hin und wieder, dass ein reisender Geselle oder ein Händler mit seinem Wagen den Weg des berittenen Heeres kreuzte und nicht schlecht staunte, möglicherweise sogar mit schlotternden Knie die ernst dreinschauenden Elben passierte. Immer seltener sah man überhaupt einen vom Schönen Volke und dass gleich gut zweihundert Mann, noch dazu bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, auf einer Handelsstraße entlang ritten, war verständlicherweise kurios anzusehen. Ein Regenguss von nicht all zu großer Tragweite und ein recht zugiger Wind begleitete sie, als warnte er durch sein eisiges Heulen davor, Rhûns Gebirgsrücken aus der Nähe zu betrachten oder gar zu erklimmen. 

Am Abend, als der Grünwald bereits so weit hinter ihnen lag, dass ein Menschenauge sein dichtes, gedeihendes Blätterdach nicht mehr zu erspähen vermochte, machten sie kurz Halt, um die Pferde zu tränken und ihnen ein wenig Ruhe zu gewähren, würde der vor ihnen liegende Teil der Strecke recht kräftezehrend sein. Und da sich die Elben davor scheuten, eine längere Pause als diese einzulegen, weil wohlmöglich jede Minute darüber entscheiden konnte, ob sie Aragorn und die anderen antrafen oder nicht, waren sie mit der Verpflegung der Reittiere überaus großzügig, ja, verwöhnten die Pferde geradezu. Haldir fühlte beinahe die gleiche Geselligkeit unter seinen Kameraden, als sie beim kleinen Lagerfeuer saßen und aßen, wie in jener Nacht in der Gesellschaft der Räuberbande um Barglar. Obgleich dies keineswegs vergleichbar war – Elben unterschieden sich in Benehmen, Manieren und Höflichkeit mehr als deutlich von gewöhnlichen Menschen, noch dazu hinterhältigen Räubern – und Haldir selbst nicht sagen konnte, weshalb er beständig an den fröhlichen Mann mit der gesunden Gesichtsfärbung (insbesondere, wenn sich dieser ein Übermaß an Wein und Schnaps zu Gemüte geführt hatte) dachte, erfüllte es den Galadhrim mit einer nie gekannten Seligkeit, wenn er sich an die einfachen Menschen erinnerte. 

Fast bedauerte er es sogar, die ausgelassene Bande seines Lebtages hier in Mittelerde nicht mehr wiederzusehen. Noch vor der Mitternachtsstunde, als sich das Land unlängst in Schatten kleidete, brachen die Elben ihr Lager ab, bepackten die Pferde von Neuem und stoben in die Dunkelheit davon. 

Nicht mehr all zu lang, und Rhûns Gebirgsfront würde in bläulichem Schimmer am Horizont erscheinen wie ein fernes Blendwerk, geschaffen von Licht und Nebelschleiern. 

**-x-x-x-**

Er sagte, Jolly wäre von Ostlingen entführt worden. Filegon und Selina haben sich allem Anschein nach allein aufgemacht, um den Jungen zu finden, wenngleich mir dieses Vorhaben äußerst waghalsig erscheint. Niemand weiß auch nur im geringsten einzuschätzen, wie weit sich Rhûns Höhlensystem verzweigt oder welche Gefahren in ihm nisten" 

Waghalsig...wahrlich. Das ist das richtige Wort, um überhaupt das gesamte Fiasko in Einem auszudrücken, das unsere Zöglinge da angestellt haben", seufzte Aragorn zustimmend, einen etwas ratlosen Blick auf Legolas werfend, der neben ihm stand und mit dem er seit einiger Zeit neuere Erkenntnisse austauschte, Ich bin noch so in Aufruhr, dass ich meinem Sohn noch nicht einmal Schelte habe zukommen lassen, für den Diebstahl der Pferde und all die Sorge, die er mir und seiner Mutter bereitet hat." Legolas lächelte und entgegnete in überraschend sanftem Ton: Für Schelte ist später noch Zeit, mellon nîn...gilt es zunächst nicht, sich seiner, wenn auch angeschlagenen, Gesundheit zu erfreuen?" Ein wehmütiger, zutiefst bedrückter Ausdruck versteckte sich hinter Legolas aufmunterndem Lächeln. Aragorn realisierte, dass sein elbischer Freund vielmehr der Trostworte bedurfte als er. Sein Sohn und dessen Freunde waren noch irgendwo in diesem schwarzen Gefängnis, diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth und nur Eru selbst wusste, ob es ihnen gut erging. 

Wie geht es dir und Lalaithwen?", fragte der König direkt, einen Blick auf die schöne Verlobte des Elben werfend, die sich mütterlich Taris angenommen hatte und seine zahllosen Schnittwunden versorgte, beruhigend auf ihn einredete, obschon die Angst sie selbst zu malträtieren wusste. Sie ist in Sorge...was man ihr nicht verdenken kann", sprach Legolas leise, nachdenklich Lalaithwen musternd, deren blondes Haar im aufkeimenden Dunkel der Nacht an königlichem Glanz verlor und ein wenig matt wirkte. 

Aragorn nickte, sein Blick glitt in westliche Richtung, über die großen Ebenen, deren Leere fast beklemmend schien. Nicht einmal Zelte hatte er veranlasst mitzunehmen, sodass er den beiden verletzten Jungen nicht einmal eine bequemere Schlafmöglichkeit bieten konnte. Aber wer hätte auch an solche Ausmaße gedacht, die der Verlauf dieses Abenteuers annehmen würde? Aragorns Gedanken an Arwen, was sie in diesem einen Augenblick wohl machen würde und wie es ihr erginge, wurden durch Legolas sanfte Frage gestört: Was sollen wir tun, Aragorn? Tari erzählte, dass mein Sohn und Selina vermutlich einen steilen Abgrund hinabgeklettert sind...unmöglich können wir ihnen folgen...und sie können indes überall sein...", schloss er verzweifelt seine Ausführungen, in den Händen hielt er seinen Bogen, fuhr gedankenverloren die gleichmäßigen Einkerbungen im weichen, doch gleichzeitig überaus robusten Holz nach. Was immer wir auch unternehmen...es wird uns unmöglich sein, Eldarion mitzunehmen...der Bruch seines Knöchels ist kompliziert und erfordert eine höhere Heilkunst als die meine, oder besser gesagt verfüge ich hier nicht über die nötigen Mittel, um die Verwundung versorgen zu können." 

Und wenn du Männer aussandtest, die ihn nach Hause trugen?", schlug Legolas vor, doch fast gleichzeitig schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf: Nicht mehr viele sind von meinen Mannen übrig. Viele fielen bei dem Orkangriff in den Höhlen der Emyn Muil...und selbst wenn...wir benötigen jede helfende Hand _hier_. Je mehr Leute nach den Kindern suchen, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sie wiederzufinden..." Legolas nickte resignierend, lugte mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen zu Daelior und räusperte sich: Es ist **mein** Kind, das in den Höhenzügen umherirrt, Aragorn...und ich trage Verantwortung..." 

Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Aragorn, dem der Ton, den Legolas anschlug nicht recht gefallen wollte, verhieß er doch, dass der Elb auf etwas zu entbehren suchte, um dem König oder seinesgleichen nicht zu schaden. Wenn du bei Eldarion bliebest, mit deinen Männern...und Gimli, meine elbischen Kameraden und ich uns auf die Suche nach Filegon machten..." Aragorn lächelte, was Legolas aus der Fassung brachte, war dies nicht die Reaktion, mit der er eventuell gerechnet hätte. Nein, Legolas. Ich kann und will nicht zulassen, dass du ohne meine Unterstützung nach deinem Sohn suchen musst. Du hast mir schließlich jede Loyalität geboten, bevor wir auf Eldarion und Tari stießen..." 

Was aber sollen wir tun? Wir können nicht tatenlos verharren. Eldarion braucht schnelle Hilfe, ebenso Filegon.", stellte der Elb fest. Lass uns die nächsten drei Tage damit zubringen, das Gelände auszumachen, die Beschaffenheit des Gebirges abzuschätzen und möglicherweise begehbare Pfade zu finden. Wenn uns bis dahin keine bessere Lösung einfallen sollte, so muss ich in Kauf nehmen, dass wir nur mit wenigen Männern losziehen können, denn Eldarion lasse ich nicht allein zurück. Doch treffen wir auf einen unerwarteten Feind, so sind wir ihm in Anzahl und Waffenstärke mit Sicherheit unterlegen", sprach Aragorn und Legolas erschien dies zwar als rationale Möglichkeit, doch sah er hiermit verbunden eine Schwächung der Gemeinschaft, die in einem Ernstfall tödliche Folgen mit sich bringen konnte. Und was würde er mit Lalaithwen tun? Konnte er verantworten, seine Geliebte in ein gefährliches Gebiet mitziehen zu lassen? Andererseits würde sie darauf beharren, nach ihrem Sohn zu suchen. 

So sei es...", flüsterte Legolas letztlich zustimmend und kurz nachdem Aragorn von seiner Seite gewichen war, um nach Eldarion zu sehen, fühlte er, wie sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um seinen Oberkörper schlangen, bald schon das vertraute blumige Aroma von Lalaithwens Haut in seine Nase stieg. Woran denkst du, Liebling?", hauchte sie beinahe benommen, die Müdigkeit war unverkennbar herauszuhören. Die Zwickmühle über das weitere Vorgehen belastete ihn sehr, trotzdem vermochte es Lalaithwen, ihm zumindest einen Teil der so schweren Bürde von den Schultern zu nehmen. Lächelnd umschloss er ihre Hände, die ineinander verschränkt auf seinem Bauch ruhten und murmelte: An dich, Filegon und mich und wie schön es wäre, wieder Zuhause in Ithilien zu sein..." 

Der Elb fühlte, wie sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken lehnte, und wie er vermutete, hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen, um ihre Wahrnehmungen gänzlich auf seinen steten Herzschlag zu konzentrieren. 

Diese kleine, ihm jetzt schon lieb gewordene Geste vollführte sie normalerweise immer dann, wenn sie ungestört waren, meist wenn sie einander in den Armen lagen und kurz davor waren, in den Schlaf hinüberzudriften. Umso mehr berührte es ihn, dass sie ihm diese vertrauensvolle, zärtliche Geste jetzt schenkte, ganz gleich, wer sie beide beobachtete, vor allen Dingen aber in Daeliors Beisein. Tari ist völlig aufgelöst, Legolas...", sprach die Elbe, sich regelrecht an ihn schmiegend, Egal, was ich ihm sage, er will nicht von Narus Seite gehen, obwohl er tot ist..." 

Lass ihm seine Trauer, Meleth nîn...er wird darüber hinweg kommen, wenn dieser Albtraum ein Ende gefunden hat", weissagte er, Hast du...mit Daelior gesprochen?" Lalaithwen ließ sich Zeit für eine Antwort auf diese Frage, was Legolas sichtlich mit Unbehagen erfüllte. Nein, Liebling, noch nicht...er...er geht mir aus den Weg, wie ich es nicht anders erwartet habe...", brachte sie stockend hervor. Der Drachensohn, der seine markanten Narben nicht länger vor der Nacht verstecken musste, hatte sich auf einem der zahlreichen Felsenplateaus niedergelassen und starrte teilnahmslos in die Ferne, seine Augen waren regungslos und trüb, fast schien es, er schliefe nur, hätte er nicht dieser Theorie zuwider ab und an geblinzelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er **mir** zuhören wird, Lalaithwen...ich bin so etwas wie sein Rivale" Lalaithwen löste eine ihrer Hände aus seinem schützenden, liebevollen Griff und glitt mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die sanft gebogene Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, beginnend bei seinem Nacken, bis hin zu dem abgrenzenden Riemen seines Gürtels. Legolas erschauerte und ließ sie schelmisch lächeln. Ich fände es richtig, wenn ihr euch aussprächet...und ich meine **sprechen** und nicht prügeln...", belehrte sie ihn, Ich wage nicht einmal, ihn meiner Vergangenheit wegen auszufragen! Ist das nicht albern?" 

Legolas drehte sich zu ihr, musterte sie eindringlich. Vielleicht existiert jetzt noch nicht der passende Moment, der die Antwort auf all deine Fragen parat hält.", seufzend strich Legolas durch ihr langes Haar, Und es mag sein, dass es auf manche Fragen überhaupt keine Antwort gibt" 

Lalaithwen überbrückte den kleinen Abstand ihrer Münder zueinander und küsste ihn sinnlich, badete sich in der Wärme und Sicherheit, die nur er ihr zu geben vermochte. Ihm in die tiefblauen Augen schauend, bat sie dann so leise wie des Frühlings erster, vorsichtiger Regen: Versprich mir, dass du es versuchen wirst, dich mit ihm auszusöhnen! Welchen Grund gibt es denn nun noch für ihn, ausgerechnet nach _unserem_ Sohn zu suchen oder uns bei der Suche behilflich zu sein?" Legolas lächelte schief und murrte: Ganz gleich, was ich sage, sein Schmerz wird der alte bleiben. Es mag sogar besser sein, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr als nötig mit der Tatsache konfrontieren, dass er dich nicht besitzen kann" 

Du meinst, wir sollen ihn ignorieren?", fragte sie zweifelnd, doch er nahm rasch ihre Hand und küsste sie: Nein, Lalaithwen...wir sollten ihn nur nicht zwingen wollen, uns Rede und Antwort zu stehen, denn das lässt ihn nur noch verschlossener uns gegenüber werden. Gib ihm Zeit und bedränge ihn nicht" 

Dass ich das ausgerechnet aus deinem Munde höre, Herr Argwohn", spöttelte sie liebevoll, was er recht zu erfassen wusste und ihr durch einen schnellen Kuss zu verstehen gab. Daraufhin umarmte sie ihn innigst und ließ ihr Haupt auf seiner Brust ruhen. Ich habe Angst um Filegon, Jolly und Selina...mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde, die wir mit Nichtstun zubringen, wächst die Furcht, dass ich sie nicht wiedersehen werde", offenbarte sie ihm ihre Gefühle. Ich weiß...mir geht es genau so. Vertraue auf Filegon! Er wird hoffentlich einen Weg finden, sich aus den größten Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten..." Gimli, der die letzten leisen Worte von Legolas aufgeschnappt hatte, als er gerade mit einem Bündel Holz bepackt an dem engumschlungenen Paar vorbeistapfte, konnte sich, wie leidlich all zu oft, eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: Wenn er nach dir schlägt, Legolas, wird er nur so in jede Schwierigkeit hineingeraten, die sich ihm anbietet" Ein raues Lachen ertönte, hatte der Zwerg diesen Kommentar doch erheiternd und auflockernd gemeint. Aber weder Lalaithwen noch Legolas schienen Teil zu haben an dem zweifelhaften Amüsement des Kurzgeratenen, worauf sich Gimli schnellstmöglich von den beiden Elben zu entfernen suchte. 

Lalaithwen fuhr sich erschöpft durch das Haar und säuselte: Dann hoffen wir wohl lieber, dass er weniger nach dir kommt, Liebling..." 

**-x-x-x-**

Die Wolken waren trächtig mit Regenwasser und obgleich die Mondensichel diese Seite des Gebirges nicht beleuchtete und der Nachthimmel umso schwärzer erschien, konnte man den dunkelgrauen Wolkenzug durch genaueres Betrachten von dem reinen, unverfälschten Firmament unterscheiden. Über dem weit oberhalb von ihnen thronenden Gebirgsgipfel sammelten sich die Wolkenmassen heeresgleich, als stünde eine letzte, alles entscheidende Schlacht bevor, die den Himmel in abertausend Scherben zerbersten lassen würde. 

Einen beträchtlichen Anteil der steilen Felswand hatten sie erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, doch mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, wuchs auch die schwarze Kluft unter ihnen, die nur darauf wartete, den Elben und das Menschenmädchen verschlingen zu können. Selinas Züge waren angespannt, ihre Mundwinkel zitterten vor lauter Anstrengung, ihre Finger schmerzten wegen des eisigen Windes und des Regens, der in kleinen Tropfen zu plätschern begonnen hatte. Moos, das in den Felsritzen wucherte und schwammartig die Feuchtigkeit mit dem dunkelgrünen, nur millimeterstarken Geäst aufsaugte, bildete eine tückische Gefahr für die Kletternden. Wie schnell konnte es sich zutragen, dass eine unbedachte Hand auf dem rutschigen Gestein ausrutschte? Filegon, dessen elbische Geschicklichkeit freilich den Aufstieg für ihn vereinfachte, sah mit Verdruss, wie Selinas nackte Füße Schrammen trugen und wie ihre Sohlen kaum Halt an der glatten Wand fanden. 

Schaffst du das letzte Stückchen, Kleines?", rief er zu ihr hinauf, der Regen nahm unerbittlich zu, keine halbe Stunde später, so fürchtete Filegon, würde er wie aus Kannen auf sie herabschütten. Siehst du da oben den kleinen Vorsprung? Der dürfte ausreichend genug sein, damit wir beide Platz darauf finden...zumindest für den Rest der Nacht...", der junge Elb keuchte und obschon es aussah, als kletterte er mit unnatürlicher Leichtigkeit empor, flatterten die Muskeln in seinen Armen wegen der steten Verzögerung, die Selinas Langsamkeit mit sich brachte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, Filegon...ich...ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte sie und wie auf Kommando glitt ihr linker Fuß aus, sodass sie Filegon damit beinahe im Gesicht traf. 

Kleines, du schaffst das schon...es ist nicht mehr weit...zwanzig, dreißig Fuß, wenn überhaupt", stoßweise brach der Atem aus seiner Kehle hervor, sein Haar war nass und klebte klamm an seiner Kopfhaut, vereinzelt lösten sich Tropfen, die in seinen Hemdkragen hinabglitten und ihn kitzelten. Als wäre die Lage, in der er sich befand, nicht schon schwierig genug zu ertragen, verhöhnte ihn der Regen, peitschte den beiden mit ungeahnt heftigen Windböen das hinderliche Nass entgegen, als wollte er sagen: _Seht nur, wie töricht, einen Gipfel während eines Unwetters besteigen zu wollen´_

Filegon wagte es, einen Arm von der Felswand zu lösen und Selinas Fuß zu stützen, was sie mit einem widerwilligen Laut kommentierte. 

Nicht, Filegon...halt dich fest, bitte, bitte halt dich fest", schluchzte sie, ihre eigene Schwäche verfluchend und sich verzweifelt weiter nach oben kämpfend. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, nach unten zu schauen, Angst, zu fallen. Aber noch mehr zerschnitt ihr der Gedanke das Herz, dass sie Filegon verlieren könnte. Wo blieben nur die Krähen? Hatte sie doch die vergangenen Stunden gedanklich damit zugebracht, nach ihnen zu rufen, ihre Hilfe anzuflehen. _**Ich** bin nicht in Gefahr...ich glaube, sie kommen nur, wenn **mir** jemand Böses will´_ Dieser Satz über die Krähen, den sie zu Filegon gesagt hatte, als dieser sie nach der Entführung ihres Bruders zu trösten versuchte, flammte in ihren Gedanken so hell und deutlich auf, dass er alles andere auslöschte und in seinem kalten Licht gefrieren ließ. War sie denn tatsächlich nicht in Gefahr? Drohte Selina denn nicht, in jedem Moment einen Fehltritt zu machen und in die unabsehbare Tiefe zu stürzen? Nein. Weil Filegon hinter ihr war, der sie abfangen und stützen könnte. 

Selina, was ist denn? Nur noch ein kleines Bisschen, dann kannst du dich ausruhen", versicherte Filegon laut rufend, damit sie ihn trotz des niederprasselnden Regens hören konnte. Das Mädchen rührte sich immer noch nicht, erst Filegons wiederholtes Drängen darauf, weiterzuklettern weckte sie aus ihrer Betäubung und brachte sie dazu, Stück für Stück und vorsichtiger denn je aufzusteigen. Das Plateau schien bald in greifbarer Nähe, nur noch zwei Fuß trennten sie von dem rettenden Felsvorsprung, der unnahbar wie ein Götzenbild in der Dunkelheit emporragte, so nah und gleichzeitig so fern war. 

Die glitschigen Rinnen des Schiefers machten es ihr alles andere als leicht, sicher und behände voranzukommen. Immer wieder rutschten ihre Finger ab, kein Griff war länger sicher als vereinzelte Sekunden. Mit dem Regen vermengte sich ihr Schweiß, der unaufhaltsam über ihre Stirn lief, und weil sie den Kopf stets nach vorn richten musste, um die übrige Entfernung noch abzuschätzen, floss er hin und wieder in ihre Augen, wo das Salz einen brennenden Reiz verursachte und sie immer wieder zum innehalten zwang. 

Langsam, gemächlich entlang seiner Bahn wandernd, lugte der Mond mit fahlem, silbrigen Blick über den Rand des Berges und durchflutete das vor ihm liegende Gebilde aus Schluchten und mächtigen Schiefermassiven wie der rettende Fluss das dürstende, zu verrotten drohende Tal. Nicht in seiner ganzen Gestalt erklomm er die Gipfel Rhûns, sondern einzig der Ansatz seiner gleichmäßig gerundeten Sichel vermochte die Düsternis durch bleiches Licht zu ersticken. Selina wurde geblendet vom unerwartet grellen Schein des Himmelskörpers und musste die Augen zukneifen, um nicht, wie sie es in ihrer kindlichen Vorstellung fürchtete, zu erblinden. Just in diesem Augenblick aber zuckte zusätzlich ein Blitz durch die Wolken und schlug krachend in den Gipfel des Berges ein, sodass donnernd Gesteinsbrocken aus dem für die Ewigkeit geschaffenen Kollektiv geschleudert wurden und die kletternden Kinder nur knapp verfehlten. 

Durch das plötzliche Grollen und Schmettern erschrak Selina so heftig, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter neben den sicheren Vorsprung ins Leere griff und sogleich gegen die Felsfront geschleudert wurde, nur mit einem zitternden Arm gelang es ihr, sich an der Kante festzuklammern. Selina, halt dich fest!", schrie Filegon entsetzt, als das Mädchen fast vor seinen Augen gefallen wäre. Versuche dich mit den Füßen von meiner Schulter abzustützen", ächzte er nicht minder erschöpft, löste mit Müh und Not eine seiner Hände und versuchte, Selinas entglittenen Fuß auf seine Schulter zu lenken, um ihren Halt zu sichern. 

Nein, nein, nein, nein", hörte er sie weinen, lass mich hier hängen, Filegon...klettere vorbei, bitte...sonst...sonst...", ihre Worte wurden vom Rauschen des Regens und ihrem eigenen kümmerlichen Schluchzen fortgetragen. 

Rede nicht einen solchen Unsinn, Selina...los...ich kann mich nicht ewig halten, stütz dich schon ab!", fast gewaltsam versuchte er sie energisch die fehlenden Zentimeter hinaufzuschieben. Donner hallte durch das Gefüge ausdauernden Gesteins, fast schien er durch leichte Vibrationen an der schiefernen Oberfläche widerhallen zu wollen. Mach schon", bedrängte er sie, als Selina weiteres Wehklagen von sich gab und flehend auf ihn einreden wollte, viel lieber sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen, als sie retten zu wollen. Wenn du nicht vorankletterst, stürzen wir wirklich beide in die Tiefe...willst du das?", rief er ihr harsch zu, worauf sie zusammenzuckte und emsig mit dem Kopf schüttelte, Dann um Erus Willen, _klettere_!" Er erschrak beinahe selbst am kalten Klang seiner Stimme, doch war er sich dessen sicher, dass Wort wie diese vonnöten gewesen waren, um sie anzutreiben. Sie stützte ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf Filegons Schultern, der, obgleich sie in ihrem Kindesalter nicht sehr viel wog, abzurutschen drohte und laut ächzte, als sie sich abschob, mit den zitternden, zerkratzten Armen verzweifelt die Kante zu umfassen versuchte. 

Durch Filegons letzten Kraftaufwand, der dem Schub des Mädchens gegolten war, wurde es Selina ermöglicht, sich auf das Plateau zu ziehen. Ihre Oberarme schmerzten, die überlasteten Muskeln schrieen auf, verlangten zitternd und zuckend Schonung nach diesem Kraftaufwand. 

Doch wollte Selina keine Sekunde an der eigenen Erholung verschwenden, sogleich drehte sie sich dem Abgrund zu, an dessen Westfront Filegon noch erheblich mit dem Aufstieg zu kämpfen hatte. Das Haar des Elben heftete an dessen elfenbeinernen reinen Haut, jeder Muskel seines Körpers war aufs Äußerste angespannt, drohte zu zerreißen, sollte diese Belastung längere Zeit fortwähren. Selina streckte ihren kurzen, zierlichen Arm so gut es ging Filegon entgegen, welcher jedoch rief: Selina...hör auf...du kannst mich nicht hochziehen...du rutscht nur ab, wenn du es versuchst" Seine melodische, ruhige Stimme klang gebrochen und heiser, sprach von der Schwächung, die sein Leib erfahren musste. 

Selina weinte, ließ sich von seinen Einwänden nicht abbringen und versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, doch gelang es ihr nicht einmal, ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu streifen. Filegon war am Ende seiner Kraftreserven angelangt, mit jedem Atemzug schien ein weiterer Teil seiner bestehenden letzten Kräfte zu schwinden. Nur noch ein kleines Stück. Ein so kleines Stück! 

Sein Fuß rutschte aus der Halt spendenden Nische, zerrte ihn gewaltsam hinab, sodass Selina panisch quiekte, beinahe selbst das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und gestürzt wäre. Filegons Bizeps brannte, heulte unter jeder Bewegung, die der Elb ausführte, erbärmlichst auf. Legolas Sohn kämpfte sich wacker an der Wand empor und doch versagten seine Kräfte kurz vor dem Ziel. Eine Armlänge von Selina entfernt, musste er zum unzähligsten Male innehalten und nach Luft schnappen. Jollys völlig aufgelöste Schwester reichte ihm ihren Arm und ihre Fingerkuppen trafen sich in einer flüchtigen und doch so sanften Berührung, dass die unbeugsame Zeit für kurz stehen zu bleiben schien. Selina...ich...", hustete er, als das Regenwasser seinen Mund füllte. Mehr sprach er nicht. Ein Blitzschlag, wie der finale Schlag auf die Pauke, endigte das Konzert des Unwetters und gleichsam Filegons letzten Versuch, sich auf das Plateau zu ziehen. 

Der Moment, in dem seine Finger aus den Kuhlen im Gestein rutschten und ihn von Selina so kurz vor dem Ziel trennten, schien auf qualvolle Weise ewig zu währen. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine eisblauen Augen und sein Haar löste sich wie abertausend Bänder von seiner feuchten Haut, wehte lang und golden zu beiden Seiten seines wunderschönen Antlitzes, während er fiel. 

Selina schrie. So laut und durchdringend, wie es von keinem menschlichen Ohr vernommen worden war. Fast wäre sie selbst abgerutscht, hätte sie nicht noch in letzter Sekunde Halt an der Felskante gefunden. Sie blickte panisch hinab, doch waren es ihre Tränen, die ihr das Sehen unmöglich machten und die Finsternis, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete, zu einem schwimmenden Abgrund werden ließen. Fiiiiileeeeeeeegoooooooon", kreischte sie so lange, bis ihre Stimmbänder versagten und ein armseliges Schluchzen an deren Stelle trat. Sie presste die Lider aufeinander, sah vor ihrem inneren Auge wieder und wieder ihren geliebten Freund, der in die Tiefe stürzte und brach weinend noch auf dem Plateau zusammen, ihr kleiner, kindlicher Körper wurde gepeinigt von Angst, Trauer und einer unbändigen Wut gegen sich selbst. Sie hatte alles gesehen, hatte davon geträumt. Warum war sie so dumm gewesen und hatte sich von Filegon überreden lassen? Warum nur? Warum? 

Filegon", wisperte sie, zu dem Abgrund kriechend und ins Nichts blickend, ...lass mich nicht allein" 

Begleitet vom trauernden Gesang der Regentropfen, die auf dem harten Gestein zerschellten wie zerbrechliches Glas, weinte, schrie und schluchzte Selina noch lange, bis die Dämmerung das Siegel der Nacht durchbrach und ihr erschöpfter Körper ihre Schulden in einem unruhigen Schlaf tilgte. 

Filegon war gefallen. Und nichts würde je wieder gut... . 

**-x-x-x-**

_Filegon tot? Oder nicht? Habt ihr Grund, mit faulem Gemüse auf mich zu werfen oder leime ich euch nur? Wie dem auch sei, ihr erfahrt es erst zum nächsten Update am 8.7.04 _

_**Donsiwe:** Oh du mein Groupielein, warst mal wieder schneller als der Rest :) Und ja, dein Gekreisch hat meine Ohren wieder flattern lassen, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Keine Angst, zu einer Aktion Sorgengroupie" wird es nicht kommen, was wäre ich denn ohne mein kreischendes Anhängsel? =knuff= Danke für die Review!! _

_**Sina: **Ja =Trommelwirbel= es ist endlich so weit, Legolas und Co treffen auf Eldarion und Tari. Vielleicht werden Legolas und Laith dann endlich mal merken, dass es wichtigere Dinge gibt, um die es sich zu sorgen gilt :) Ich danke dir vielmals für deine Review =freu= _

_**Dana:** Tut mir leid, dass am Ende vom letzten Kapitel kein Kommentar zu deiner Review da war, aber ich hatte das Kapitel schon hochgeladen, als ich die Review bekommen hab! The Day after tomorrow" war echt gut, hätt ich nicht erwartet. Vor allen Dingen schöne Landschaftsimpressionen, sehr inspirierend :P Kann ich nur empfehlen! :) Tjaaa...ob Filegon nun wirklich etwas passiert ist oder ich euch nur ärgern will, werdet ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Ach ja, Pejou ist kein Elb, er ist ein Ostling, also ein Mensch, nur eben viel schmaler und schmächtiger gebaut als seine Kollegen ;) Hab auch bald Ferien =sich mit dir freu= Danke für die Reviews =knuff= _

_**Dohrna:** __=lach= du hasst mich? Das sind aber drastische Worte :) Ja, um ehrlich zu sein waren die letzten Cliffhanger nicht unbedingt geplant, dieser hier dafür schon. Du darfst mich also gern mit faulem Obst bewerfen, ich werde so gut es geht in Deckung gehen :) Keine Sorge, bald hat das 10-Tage-Zittern ein Ende, die Geschichte wird nicht mehr so lang! Danke vielmals für deinen Kommentar! _

_**Strumpfhase:** __Ui, Süße, schön mal wieder von dir zu hören :) Natürlich hab ich deine Mail gelesen und dir darauf in unserem Thread im mallaldeon-Forum geantwortet (hast dus gelesen?). Oder soll ich dir noch mal mailen? Danke auf jeden Fall, sehr hübsche Bilder von einem hübschen Hasi ;) Ich dachte schon, die Geschichte verliert ihre Leser, weil immer weniger Stammleser reviewt haben. Du hast mich eines besseren belehrt :) Danke! HDL =knuddel= _

_**Soraya:** __Du hast schon Ferien? Schweinerei! Ich torkle noch zwei Wochen hin, um diverse Aufgaben zu vergleichen, bis ich endlich meine Ruhe hab! Deine Träume machen mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst =lol= Solltest mal zu einem Traumdeuter gehen. Ui, wann hast du denn Geburtstag? (das mal festhalten sollte) Ja, ich weiß, ich hab schon wieder gecliffhangert (uaaah, Denglisch)...und irgendwie scheine ich süchtig danach zu werden =lol= Ja, armer Naru...eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht sterben lassen, aber ich hatte es schon sehr früh geplant. Bin eben böse. Danke für die Review =freuknuff= _

_**Serena:** __Ja, ich bin am Samstag dem Club der 18-jährigen beigetreten :) Viel mehr Lebenserfahrung? Wie alt hattest du mich denn geschätzt? =lach= Hm, ich habe ein ziemlich großes Personenensemble, sodass es schwierig wird, sich auf zwei Personen zu beschränken. Aber keine Sorge, mit Legolas und Lalaithwen gibt es demnächst wieder mehr zu lesen :) Und ja, er wird sich seiner Vaterrolle noch bewusst werden, so viel verspreche ich schon jetzt. Vielen Dank für die Review! =freu= _

_**Goldmond:** Oh ja, du wirst zur Wiederholungstäterin =g= nicht, dass ich da irgendwas dagegen hätte =lach= Nein, ich freue mich immer wieder über deine Einschätzungen :) Mehr über Daeliors Superkräfte" wirst du im entscheidenden Moment erfahren, sagen wir in 4-5 Kapiteln (ja, ich heb ihn mir für den großen Showdown auf). Wird ja mal Zeit, dass die Bösen" was auf den Deckel kriegen, was? ;) Kann ja nicht alle meine Helden bis zum geht-nicht-mehr foltern. Obwohl...ich könnte schon, aber das würde irgendwann zu einseitig werden =lach= Danke übrigens noch mal für die Erwähnung im Samstagsupdate :) =knutsch= _

_**Vilandra: **=lach= für die Cliffhanger wird man mich noch an den Plüschhufen aufhängen! Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so quäle, aber wie ich schon zu meiner Verteidigung vorbrachte, ist das nicht immer Absicht! Ich bin auch schrecklich neugierig und verzweifle immer an Cliffhangern, bei denen man sich die nachfolgende Handlung nicht unbedingt denken kann. Ich scheine mich an diesem Autorenvirus angesteckt zu haben :P Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, versprochen :) Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut!!! _

_**Pony: **Hey, ich benehme mich doch immer =unschuldigpfeif= Ja, Naru und Tari können einem Leid tun, aber nun sind ja wenigstens die Eltern zum Trost spenden da. Über Pejou erfährst du wohl erst in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr, aber dafür umso mehr! Ja, unlateinische Grüße sind mir lieb, da ich ja nun __**nie wieder** Latein habe! =muhahahaha= Irgendwie werden mir aber diese Schlafstunden in einem ungelüfteten Zimmer fehlen :) Dankäää für die liebe Review! =knuff= _

_**Airihnaa:** __Schande über mich, ich werde noch zum Cliffhangerfetischisten! Wow, du schmierst mir ja Honig ums Plüschmäulchen! Da werde ich doch ganz verlegen =rotwerd= Oh, im nächsten Kapitel wird es Thranduil/Haldir-Szenen en masse geben! Schön, dass dir auch der Arwen-Teil so gut gefallen hat, hab erst ein wenig hin- und herüberlegen müssen, ob ich ihn denn mit hineinpacken sollte. Aber scheint sich ja gelohnt zu haben :) Hihi, danke für deine Glückwünsche und die liebe Review! =knuffz= _

_**Finda: **Evi Hase! =lol= wer sagt denn, dass ich eine genaue Interpretation der Kapitel verlange? Es freut mich einfach nur, wenn man mir seine Meinung mitteilt :) Dass du wenig Zeit hast, glaub ich dir gern, bei deinem Unternehmungsdrang! Vor einigen Wochen war hier in Deutschland von einer Zikadenbelagerung in Washington die Rede, hast du von den Krabbeltierchen was mitbekommen? Uah, musste gleich mitleidsvoll an dich denken :) Und jetzt, wo der Marine-Bubi in Deutschland ist, hast du endlich freie Bahn zum Schreiben =lach= Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder im OBL-Chat :) Pass auf dich auf, Süße =knuffel= _

_**Mystica89:** Jaaaa, ich liebe diese Therapie-Episoden! Das ist immer noch so lustig wie Teil 1, sehr, sehr cool! Woher nimmst du nur die Einfälle? Und eine Extra-FF muss unbedingt her (Mysticas Muse erpress) Jo, wir haben bei unserem geplanten HdR-Triple allerdings nur" die ersten beiden Extendeds geschafft, ich glaube, schuld war der Wein/Irish Cream – Likör. Trotzdem sahen wir am nächsten Morgen ziemlich zerknittert aus =lach= Freut mich, dass dich das Kapitel so gefesselt hat. Ja, ich dachte später auch, dass der Arwen-Teil recht beruhigend wirkt und daher gut reinpassen könnte. Dankäää nochmals =knuddel= HDL :) _

_**Lalaithwen: **Nochmals kein Problem, helfe dir doch gern :) Auf welcher Seite erscheint denn deine Geschichte? Du musst absolut nicht neidisch sein, sieh mal, du hast doch erst mit Schreiben angefangen...das pendelt sich schon ein, glaub mir ;) Ja, dass Legolas nicht mehr der perfekte Elb ist, hast du richtig erkannt. Allerdings war er das für mich nie so wirklich. Ihm werden schon noch die Augen geöffnet :) Freut mich sehr, dass dich das Kapitel so sehr bewegt hat! Vielen lieben Dank! =knuff= _

_**Anne: **Ui, wie schön, wieder von dir zu hören :) Und noch schöner, dass dir alle Handlungsstränge zusagen! Ich denke, auf den Auftritt" der Eltern werden die meisten gewartet haben, nun, hier ist er =g= Keine Sorge, so kurz" vor Schluss werde ich bestimmt nicht damit anfangen, die FF hängen zu lassen, dafür hat sie viel zu viel Zeit von mir abverlangt :) Hab mich total über die Review gefreut, danke vielmals =knuddel= _

_**Estya: **Oho, noch ein neues Gesicht im Lesergespann =freu= Ja, bei Elronds-Haus häng ich ein wenig mit den Updates hinterher, sollte demnächst mal wieder Nachschub hinschicken :) Die 10-Tage-Norm einzuhalten gestaltet sich schon recht schwierig, weil man schließlich nicht nonstop schreiben kann, aber ich persönlich finde es besser, wenn es ein geregeltes Update gibt, an dem sich Leser orientieren können :) =lach= ich werde deine Meinungen an meine Listenführerin Mystica weiterreichen! Das Ende? Oh, das ist schon lange in meinem Kopf abgespeichert, spontan überlege ich mir eigentlich nur die Übergänge zu den einzelnen Großereignissen" in der Story, die ich mir vorher durch eine kleine FF-Übersicht setze. Eigentlich habe ich schon alle folgenden Kapitel durchgeplant, ich hoffe, alles auch so umsetzen zu können :) Mal sehen! Ich danke dir auf jeden Fall sehr für die Review! =freu= _

_**HexenLady: **=lol= kurz und prägnant, was für eine Review! :) Hab schon n Weilchen nichts mehr von dir gehört! Freu mich deshalb umso mehr, dass du noch am Ball bist! Ich schreib immer weiter, keine Sorge ;) _

_**Seniwallenstein: **Ach Seni, ich häng ja schon ewig in deinen FFs hinterher =seufz= Das ärgert mich schrecklich, aber wenn man mehrere Lieblingsstories hat, kommt man kaum mit dem Lesen hinterher! Ich hab aber bald Ferien, dann bekommst du endlich wieder Reviews zu jedem versäumten Kapitel von mir! Aaawww, dass du so mit den Charakteren mitleidest! Schmeichelt mir ein wenig :) Ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater hat doch so ziemlich jeder Sohn =g= und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Legolas Zweifel aufkommen ;) Danke vielmals für deine Reviews und entschuldige, dass ich mal wieder hinterher hänge! =schäm= Du hörst von mir =droh= =knuff= _

_**Jathy:** __Wow, was für eine lange Review! =freu= Vielen lieben Dank, auch für deinen Extra-Geburtstagsgruß :) Oh ja, Tiere wachsen einem mit der Zeit ans Herz, selbst wenn es nur ganz kleine sind (schielt zu ihrem Hamster und hofft, dass er noch ein Weilchen mitmacht). Noch dazu gehörte Naru ja Taris Vater, dem er den Tod des treuen Tieres ja auch noch erklären muss. =lach= Schön, dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst, dass ich DLL vernachlässigt habe, aber ich denke, dass, wenn alle Handlungsstränge irgendwann zueinander finden sollen, nicht nur in einem Handlungsstrang umhergedümpelt werden kann. Was ich nach SüI" machen werde, steht noch in den Sternen. Habe viele unterschiedliche Ideen/Projekte ins Auge gefasst und wollte aber, wenn die Zeit ran ist, eine Leserumfrage machen, was denn gern gelesen werden würde :) Wow, dass dich die Geschichte so fesselt, macht mich ganz verlegen! Danke nochmals, vielen, vielen Dank! _

_**Helene: **Ui, noch ein neuer Leser? Freut mich sehr, dass du mir einen Kommentar dagelassen hast! Ich hoffe, du bleibst bis zum Ende dran :) Dankeschön!_


	33. 31 Familientreffen der anderen Art

**A/N:** Gestern noch hat ff.net herumgezickt, sodass ich schon befürchtete, dass das heutige Update ausfallen müsste. Aber glücklicherweise hat es sich wieder eingekriegt ;) Ja, morgen hol ich nur mein Studienbuch und dann heißt es erst einmal Sommerferien. Ich habe keinen längeren Urlaub geplant, was bedeutet, dass ich euch immer artig mit Kapiteln beliefern können dürfte. Mensch, danke für eure zahlreichen Kommentare und Meinungen, die sind mir sehr wichtig :) Und schaut mal...noch 18 bis zu einer von mir noch nie erreichten Zahl (es gar nicht auszuschreiben wagt)...da geht doch was, oder? 

Im Übrigen gibt es nun endlich eine Umfrage online bezüglich weiterer Fanfiction-Projekte nach dem Abschluss von „SüI". Es geht darum, zu welchem Themenbereich ihr euch eine FF wünschen würdet. Bitte nehmt daran teil, eure Meinung ist mir wichtig! Ihr findet die Umfrage unter www.mallaldeon.de/stoffiumfrage.html (auch in meinem ff.net Profil verlinkt, zwischen "stoffi" und "umfrage" kommt noch ein langer unterlegter Strich, aber ff.net retuschiert den dauernd weg =grml=) 

Danke (: 

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien war eigentlich strikt gegen so etwas, das ich betreibe...Verschandlung seines Werkes. In ewiger Demut werde ich nach Besserung streben! 

**Achtung: **Die Fäden fügen sich so nach und nach zusammen... 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 31: Familientreffen der anderen Art**

Die Gezeiten des Lebens waren ein beständiger Wechsel von stürmischer Brandung und karger Ebbe, höchster Freude und zutiefst empfundener Trauer, sinnlichster Liebe und zerstörerischstem Hass. Und wenngleich es das Schicksal von Zeit zu Zeit hart mit uns meinen mag, so können wir uns dessen jedoch gewiss sein, dass nach jeder Ebbe wieder eine Flut folgen wird, die jene Erschütterung unseres Gemüts mit kleinen Glücksmomenten zu heilen vermag. 

Es war der zweite Tag der Frist ins Land gezogen, die Aragorn aus Planungsgründen erstellt hatte und noch immer lag die Verzweiflung über die Ratlosigkeit bezüglich der weiteren Unternehmungen wie ein Leichentuch über dem guten Willen der Gemeinschaft. Man verbrachte die Sonnenstunden der Tage damit, nach möglichst begehbaren Wegen zu forschen und nachts, wenn die Grillen zirpend in den Wiesen lauerten, saß man beieinander und steckte die Köpfe zusammen, beriet sich über diese oder jene Versuche, Rhûns Gebirgsfront mit den Pferden zu passieren. Doch wollte man nicht recht klug werden. Daelior ließ zwar verlauten, dass er einen Pfad kenne, dass dieser jedoch zu beschwerlich wäre, als dass man ihn mit so wenig Mitteln, wie sie dem König und dessen Freunden zur Verfügung standen, hätte bestreiten können. Als der Abend über dem Gebirge dämmerte und sich Regen über den hohen Gipfeln zusammenbraute, saß Tari an Eldarions Seite und vertrieb sich ein wenig die Zeit und innere Unruhe mit einseitigen Gesprächen. 

„Was glaubst du, wie es den anderen jetzt ergeht?", fragte Tari leise, seinen Blick nicht von dem offenen Bruch Eldarions abwenden könnend. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte der Prinz sichtlich erschöpft. Seine grauen Augen, die denen seines Vaters verblüffend ähnlich waren, wurden von dunklen Ringen umsäumt. Aragorn hatte ihn angewiesen, flach auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben und andere um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn ihm nach etwas, wie einem Schluck Wasser oder dergleichen, verlangte. Wirkliche Schelte hatten die beiden Jungen noch nicht erhalten, aber dass sie letztlich nicht ausbleiben würde, dessen waren sich Tari und Eldarion einig. „Ich hoffe, dass sie Filegon und Selina finden, bevor ihnen etwas zustößt", flüsterte Aragorns Sohn, den Kopf müde zur Seite lehnend, sodass das braune, leicht gewellte Haar wie goldbraune Herbstblätter über seine Kehle strichen. Ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass er genug von diesem Abenteuer hatte und sich nach nichts anderem als Ruhe sehnte, Ruhe, die er damals mit Langeweile zu assoziieren gepflegt hatte. „Was wird aus Jolly? Wir...wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen...", murmelte Tari, der einerseits Eldarion verstehen konnte, andererseits jedoch nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken spielen wollte, auch nur einen seiner besten Freunde zu verlieren. 

Kleine Tropfen schwebten gen Erde, gebrechliche Perlen aus klarstem Kristall. Eldarion antwortete nicht. Rufus' Sohn verbarg sein sommersprossenbesprenkeltes Gesicht hinter den zerkratzten Händen, ein Verband aus robustem Leinen, den ihm Lalaithwen angelegt hatte, sollte dazu dienen, die tieferen narbenbildenden Wunden vor Entzündungen zu bewahren. 

Er wäre vor wenigen Tagen gestorben, hätten die suchenden Eltern Zakwa nicht in letzter Sekunde erlegt. Reevo, der seinen schweren Verletzungen zu erliegen drohte, wurde ständig von den Wächtern umsorgt. Seine gerechte Strafe sollte ein Richter über ihn fällen, nicht die eisige Klinge der Gleichgültigkeit. Naru hatte man begraben, kleinere Dinge auf der lockeren Erde niedergelegt, als seien sie Grabbeigaben für einen tapferen Krieger. Tari fühlte, wie ein Tropfen auf seinem Schoß landete. Der Regen – so dachte er. Doch waren es die eigenen Tränen, die aus ihm hervorbrachen und gegen die er nichts auszurichten vermochte. Warum hatten sie sich nur unerlaubt aus Minas Tirith entfernt? Eines Schatzes wegen? Kein Juwel der Welt, nicht einmal ein Ring der Macht war nur annähernd so viel wert wie das Leben. Edelsteine mochten in ihrem koketten Glanz verzaubern, ein Schönheitsideal aufkeimen lassen. Doch ihr Träger war deswegen längst nicht dessen mächtig, Leben zu schenken oder wiederzugeben. Obschon umringt von den Soldaten Gondors und den Elben von Prinz Legolas' Gefolge, fühlte sich Tari einsam und schutzlos, so schrecklich verlassen, dass er sich ganz fest zusammenkauerte, die Hände um seine Knie klammerte, als würden sie, wenn er es nicht täte, wie leinenlose Segel mit dem Wind fortziehen. 

„Wir können nur beten und hoffen", wisperte Eldarion und legte eine Hand auf die des Jungen, eine freundschaftliche und tröstliche Geste, die Tari dankbar empfing. „Ich wünschte, wir wären niemals aufgebrochen...ich wünschte, das alles würde nicht geschehen", flüsterte Tari mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Thíluil, der seinen kleinen Schützling so bekümmert da hocken sah, bislang aber noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen, gesellte sich zu den beiden Jungen und kommentierte mit leisen Worten die letzten Sätze, die er von Tari vernommen hatte: „Alles was wir tun, hat einen bestimmten Grund, Tari. Nichts wird zufällig unternommen...von niemandem" 

„Ihr meint, es war vorbestimmt, dass sich all das hier zuträgt?", schniefte Tari, beschämt zu dem edlen Elben aufschauend, der nun neben ihm saß und sanftmütig lächelte. „So ist es...auch wenn wir glauben, die Fäden in der Hand zu halten und selbst unser Dasein bestimmen zu können, gibt es für jeden von uns einen Plan." 

„Einen...Plan?", wiederholte Tari verwundert und nun wohnte auch Eldarion mit größerem Interesse der Unterhaltung bei. „Ja. Keiner von uns vermag in die Zukunft zu blicken und Dinge zu ändern, die uns an einem späteren Tage zum Verhängnis werden könnten...und selbst wenn wir dazu fähig wären, hielte das Schicksal unseren unumkehrbaren Weg parat. Das bedeutet nicht, dass allein das Schicksal hieran Schuld trägt...ihr habt einen dummen Fehler gemacht und euch der Anordnung des Königs widersetzt...aber schlussendlich...hätte euch euer Weg früher oder später hier hergeführt. Haltet euch das vor Augen.", Thíluil hielt einen Moment lang inne, ehe er hinzufügte: „Und wer weiß, wohin uns euer Abenteuer noch führen mag..." Eldarion stützte sich mühsam auf die Ellenbogen und legte den Kopf schief. „Wie meint Ihr das?" Legolas' Bruder lächelte und sagte: „Wie ich es sagte, mein Prinz. Nichts geschieht ohne Grund...doch fühle ich, dass noch längst nicht alles gesagt und getan ist..." Thíluil endete seine Ausführungen überraschend mit einem lauten Auflachen. „Verzeiht, wenn ich euch beide mit solch philosophischem Wortgehalt verwirrt habe, denn das oblag nicht meiner Absicht. Im Übrigen könnt ihr euch auf ordentliche Rüge gefasst machen, sobald wir nur wieder vollzählig in Minas Tirith sind. Strafarbeit im Pferdestall sind das mindeste, womit ihr rechnen müsst meines Erachtens nach." 

Tari schluckte, doch war es ihm ganz egal, welche Art der Bestrafung auf ihn warten würde. Er hatte seine Lektion aus all den Geschehnissen gelernt und würde so schnell nicht mehr auf die Idee kommen, kopflos ins Ungewisse aufzubrechen. „Tari, schau nur nicht so dumm aus der Wäsche, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden...", lächelte Eldarion. „Das **denkst **du vielleicht, werter Prinz...aber ich sah schon, wie sie die Zangen über dem Lagerfeuer schüren, um euch anschließend damit die Ohren lang zu ziehen" Thíluil musste sich all die Selbstkontrolle auferlegen, die er jemals besessen hatte, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Die beiden Jungen wurden noch blasser als sie ohnehin schon waren und ihre Unterkiefer klappten kraftlos nach unten. 

„Thíluil, welchen Unsinn erzählst du den Kindern denn schon wieder?", seufzte Lalaithwen, die zwei Tonschalen auf den Stein niederlegte, in welchen deftige Suppe vor sich hin köchelte. „Nichts, was nicht der Wahrheit entspräche, geliebte Schwägerin", entgegnete der Elb schelmisch lächelnd. „Die Zange, _alberner Schwager_...", begann Lalaithwen foppend, während sie den beiden Knaben jeweils eine Schüssel reichte, „...schürten wir für nichts anderes als für einen imaginären Elben, der wie ein Waschweib Gruselmärchen erzählt, damit wir ihm, wenn er denn wieder vorlaut und unbedacht redet, die Zunge lang ziehen können" Natürlich hatte man die kleine Zange, die tatsächlich bei dem Lagerfeuer in einem kupferfarbenen Behältnis lag, nur dazu benutzt, frische Holzscheite in die hungrigen Flammen zu werfen und das Holz zu bearbeiten, aber Lalaithwen gedachte, Thíluil mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. 

Thíluil hielt sich verspielt den Mund mit beiden Händen zu und schielte gespielt ängstlich zu der Verlobten seines Bruders hinauf. „Esst, solange es warm ist...und versucht dann ein wenig zu schlafen...wenn wir morgen keinen anderen Pfad finden und noch kein Zeichen von den anderen hören sollten...brechen wir zu dem von Daelior vorgeschlagenen Weg auf. Ihr beiden werdet zwar hier bleiben, aber trotz allem werden die nächsten Tage noch recht anstrengend für euch", prophezeite Lalaithwen dann in einem ernsteren Ton, warf Thíluil noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ließ sich neben Legolas am Feuer nieder, lehnte mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter, worauf er seinen Arm um sie legte und ihr leise Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte. 

Thíluil lächelte warmherzig, war ihm ein solcher Anblick doch mehr als angenehm. Wenigstens zwischen Legolas und ihr schien wieder alles in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen. Sein älterer Bruder hatte so lange nach ihr gesucht, sich dreißig Jahre lang nach ihrer Nähe gesehnt und nun sollten sie auf immer vereint sein. Während der Elb so seinen Gedanken nachging, löffelten die beiden Freunde gierig ihr Abendessen hinunter und bald schon lagen leere Schalen zu Thíluils Füßen. Seufzend bückte er sich und hob sie auf, stellte sie ineinander und blickte fürsorglich zu Tari. „Hast du noch Hunger?" Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf und Thíluil fiel das zerrissene und schmutzige Hemd des Jungen ins Auge, das an seiner geschundenen Haut klebte. Wie sehr musste er sich nach einem heißen Bad und frischer Kleidung sehnen! 

„Werden wir hier verweilen müssen, bis Eldarions Papa wiederkehrt?", fragte der frühere Naseweis, der auf Thíluil erschreckend müde und krank wirkte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tari...aber es sieht ganz danach aus. Wir sind zu wenige, als dass wir gleichzeitig euch nach Hause bringen und mit anderen nach Filegon suchen können.", er reichte ihm mit einer geschwinden Bewegung eine Wasserflasche, damit er sich wenigstens ein bisschen waschen konnte. „Ihr habt gehört, was die Hohe Frau zu euch sagte", zwinkerte er den Jungen anschließend in gewohnt fröhlicher Gestikulierung zu, „schlaft ein wenig, ihr werdet eure Kräfte noch brauchen" Schnell war Thíluil aufgestanden, sein goldenes Haar schimmerte prachtvoll in der unermüdlichen Dunkelheit der Nacht. Noch immer regnete es leicht, doch wollte sich keiner so recht daran stören. Die maroden Äste der alten Bäume wogten knarrend im Wind, Wasser drang in die hölzernen Fasern des Gezweigs ein, schwemmte es auf und würde dazu führen, dass der Baum nach und nach verfaulte, seinen letzten Lebenshauch ausblies und das noch vor dem übernächsten Winter. 

Thíluil hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen und somit Daelior abzulösen, der nun immer mehr in sich gekehrt war und noch weniger als zuvor mit anderen sprach. Der Teil in dem Drachensohn, den seine Zuneigung zu Lalaithwen geboren hatte, verfiel immer rascher wie das welke Laub von Grünwalds Eichen, das durch den eisigkalten Atem des Winters erstarrte und letztlich dahinstarb. Nicht nur Thíluil war dieser schlagartige Wandel Daeliors aufgefallen – auch Aragorn ließ den vernarbten Elben mit dem Haar, das aussah, als wäre es aus Sternenschein selbst gewebt, nicht aus den wachsamen Augen. Doch lange blieb Thíluil nicht allein auf seinem Posten. Ruhe war unlängst in das Lager eingekehrt und nur der Mond war es, der dem elbischen Wächter Gesellschaft leistete – vorerst zumindest. Im strahlenden Silberlicht wirkte Thíluils Gestalt wie ein in Marmor gemeißeltes Engelsbild – regungslos, doch gleichzeitig so edelmütig und formvollendet, dass ein jeder Künstler sich dessen rühmen wollte, der Schöpfer dieses perfekten Bildnisses zu sein. „Man könnte meinen, ihr Elben würdet stehend schlafen, so teilnahmslos könnt ihr wirken", brummelte eine kleine Gestalt, die Thíluil aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen, doch schon viel früher schnaufen gehört hatte. „Meister Zwerg! Keinesfalls ist es Teilnahmslosigkeit, die wir ausstrahlen, sondern vielmehr eine vollendete Form der Gelassenheit...", Legolas' Bruder drehte sich nur ein klein wenig zur Seite, um von Gimlis Miene lesen und sich darüber amüsieren zu können. 

Wie er es erwartet hatte, barg Gimlis Gesicht einen mürrischen Ausdruck. Langsam aber sicher wurde Thíluil bewusst, was es war, das die Freundschaft seines Bruders mit dem Zwerg ausmachte – obgleich Gimli selbst das ruhigste elbische Gemüt zur Weißglut bringen konnte, wusste er einen doch stets zu erheitern und mit seiner unbewusst komischen Art aufzumuntern. „Es ist doch eh' nichts zu erspähen, Spitzohr...wir sind hier in einer elenden Einöde gelandet und können den Zug der Wolken beobachten...aber das ist auch schon das höchste aller Gefühle..." 

„Was schlägst du also vor, Gimli?", grinste Thíluil, als der Zwerg direkt neben ihn trat und nachdenklich an seinem vollen rotbraunen Bart zupfte. „Gegen ein Bier hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, nein, nein...aber nicht einmal **das** haben wir hier", ein grunzendes Knurren folgte, dann schwieg Gimli. Bis die Morgendämmerung ihren gräulichen Schleier emporhob, standen Elb und Zwerg nebeneinander. Ab und an war der Zwerg eingenickt, doch immer wenn ihn Thíluil auf seine Müdigkeit hinwies, wehrte Gimli grummelnd und in seinem Stolz verletzt ab und blieb allein aus Protest an Thíluils Seite, anstatt sich in sein Nachtlager zu begeben. Erst als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne zu Beginn des dritten Tages die Nase des Zwerges kitzelten, rappelte er sich auf, um auf sein wohlverdientes Frühstück zu warten, das die Männer Gondors bereits eifrig zubereiteten. Thíluil lächelte über Gimlis Hartnäckigkeit und wollte sich eben von seinem Wachposten abwenden, als er am noch trüben Horizont etwas in die Höhe ragen sah. 

Um besser zu erkennen, um was es sich genau handelte, stieg der Elb eilig auf einen der höher gelegenen Felspartien. Das Herz schlug ihm höher, als seine scharfen Elbenaugen tatsächlich Banner in die Lüfte ragen sah – denn es waren jene seiner Heimat. Die Banner Eryn Lasgalens. 

**-x-x-x-**

Der Regen hatte noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgehört und Pfützen aus klarem Wasser säumten die Kuhlen des Gebirges, spiegelten glitzernd das seichte blasse Morgenlicht auf ihrer flüssigen Oberfläche wider. Selina fror. Völlig erschöpft war sie auf dem kalten felsigen Untergrund eingeschlafen, doch war das Erste, was sie tat, als sie aufwachte, bitterliches Weinen. In ihren Träumen hatte sie wieder und wieder das grausame Bild vor sich gesehen, das Filegon zeigte. Ihren Filegon. Wie er fiel und fiel und im nirgendwo weit unten in der Finsternis aufschlug. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht regen, unfähig dazu, auch nur einen zitternden Muskel anzuspannen, um sich zu erheben. Selina glaubte, in ihrem eigenen Tränenmeer ertrinken zu müssen, doch war ihr das eigene Schicksal ganz egal. Filegon war nicht mehr da, und sie allein trug Schuld daran. Ihr Gewissen wurde von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wie Aas von hungrigen Hyänen. Der Kummer und die Trauer um den Verlust ihres Freundes raubte ihr den Atem, erschwerte es ihr, überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, selber weiterzuleben. 

Mutterseelenallein lag sie also auf dem harten Stein, ihre Füße wund und aufgeschürft vom Klettern, ihr Gesicht barg noch Male von Tränen, die dessen nicht müde zu werden schienen, rastlos ihre Augen zu nässen. Rot und blutunterlaufen, entzündet von den Stunden, die sie mit Weinen und Schreien zugebracht hatte, blinzelten ihre Augen müde gegen das Sonnenlicht. Es war, als hätte ihr jemand einen Teil ihrer selbst geraubt, gewaltsam die Hälfte ihres Herzens aus ihrer kindlichen Brust gerissen. „Filegon", hauchte sie, erschrocken über den rauen, kratzigen Ton ihrer eigenen Stimme. Immer wieder hatte sie sich einreden wollen, alles nur geträumt zu haben und am nächsten Morgen wohlbehütet in den Armen des Elben aufzuwachen. Geschah es in Märchen nicht immer so? In Abenteuern, von denen ihr ihre Mutter des öfteren vor dem Einschlafen vorgelesen hatte und bei welchen sie stets danach gehungert hatte, mehr zu erfahren, unbedingt hatte wissen wollen, wie die Geschichte endete? Jetzt aber wollte Selina nicht wissen, wie dieses Wagnis ausgehen würde. 

Sie war allein und musste es akzeptieren. Doch was ihr noch viel schwerer fiel als diese Erkenntnis, war der Gedanke, Filegon für immer verloren zu haben. Dies war zu viel, als dass eine Sechsjährige es mit einem Male hätte begreifen, verkraften und hinnehmen können. 

Mühselig quälte sich das kleine Mädchen auf ihre schmerzenden Füße, musste sich an der nahen Felswand festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, wenn sie ihre wunden Sohlen belastete. Bei Tageslicht wirkte die Umgebung viel weniger erschreckend, die Spukgestalten aus der stürmischen Nacht waren von der Magie des Lichtes verjagt worden, aber der kalte, zerfurchte Schieferfels verriet, dass sie noch in seinem Inneren hausten und an ihren Ketten zurrten, bis sie bei Abenddämmerung endlich auf ein weiteres Mal entlassen wurden. Selina lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den uralten schlummernden Fels, starrte apathisch auf den Schlund des Gebirges, der vor ihr alles zu verschlucken drohte, was sich ihm auch nur auf einen Fuß näherte. Ihre kindischen Hoffnungen hielten daran fest, dass in jedem Moment Filegons Hand über den Klippenrand erscheinen würde und sich der schöne Elb erschöpft aber guter Gesundheit auf das Plateau retten würde. 

Ganz gleich jedoch, wie lange Selina an Ort und Stelle verweilte – Filegon kam nicht mehr. Die Realisierung des Passierten brach mit solcher Bitterkeit und Gewalt auf sie ein, dass Selina von diesem übermächtigen Gefühl größter Trauer und Verzweiflung in die Knie gezwungen wurde. _Ich passe auf mich auf´,_ hatte er gesagt und sie war so blauäugig gewesen und hatte auf sein elbisches Geschick vertraut. Hätte sie nur auf ihren Instinkt gehört und beharrlich dagegen gesprochen, dass sie die Gebirgswand erklommen. Vielleicht wäre Filegon noch am Leben, hätte sie ihm nicht nachgegeben. „Das hab ich nicht gewollt", wimmerte sie, keine tröstende Hand streichelte ihren durchnässten Schopf, kein sanftes Wort der Anteilnahme wurde gesprochen. Einzig der Gebirgswind, der zu solch früher Stunde bereits scharf um die Ecken blies, als könne er somit die Luft in Scherben zerschneiden, leistete ihr spärliche Gesellschaft. „Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt", wiederholte sie, als legte sie Rechenschaft dem unsichtbaren Scharfrichter gegenüber ab. 

Heldinnen weinen nicht´, hörte sie plötzlich Filegons weiche, bezaubernde Stimme und aufgeschreckt sah sie sich um, sprang auf, auch wenn ihre Beine sich derartiger Anstrengung erwehren wollten. Wo war er? Sie hatte seine Stimme ganz nah gehört, als stünde er direkt neben ihr. Doch egal wohin sie auch sah, nichts als matter, grauschwarzer Fels erwiderte ihre hilfesuchenden, panischen und von naiver Hoffnung erfüllten Blicke. Selina hatte sich seiner Worte erinnert, die er am vergangenen Abend noch zugeflüstert hatte und jetzt, wo sie verlassen darum bangte, ihren Verstand zu verlieren, erschien der Sinngehalt dieser Worte noch schwieriger nachvollziehbar. 

Auf merkwürdige und unerklärliche Weise gaben ihr Filegons Worte auch Kraft. Die Kraft, weiterzugehen, weil ihr Bruder sich immer noch in den Fängen der Ostlinge befand. Die Kraft, trotz Filegons Verlust nicht die Hoffnung und den Glauben zu verlieren. Die Kraft, weiterzuatmen, auch wenn die Luft zu schwer und schwarz war, als dass man von ihrer Essenz hätte kosten können. 

Schleppend zwar, aber mit ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen, tastete sich Selina voran. Sie musste ihren Bruder Jolly finden. Allein um Filegons Willen. Obwohl der Kummer an ihrem Herzen nagte und ihr jedwede Form kindlicher Unbeschwertheit auf immer zu entreißen drohte, zwang sie sich dazu, sich nicht mehr umzuwenden, nicht mehr zurückzublicken auf den Abgrund, der ihr den genommen hatte, der ihr am liebsten gewesen war. Schritt um Schritt, Meter um Meter bewegte sich Selina vorsichtig voran, sich dessen gewahr, bald wieder klettern zu müssen, denn die schmale Kante, auf welcher sie sich beschwerlich vorankämpfte, mündete bald in einer weiteren Schlucht. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen oder klettern sollte, hatte jegliche Orientierung mit ihrem Elben verloren. Ganz egal, wohin ihr Weg sie führte, alles war besser, als an der Absturzstelle Filegons zu sitzen und zu warten, bis Traurigkeit und Schmerz gänzlich von ihr Besitz ergriffen. 

Eines der Bänder, das Filegon einst in ihr Haar geflochten, löste sich aus dem sich endgültig lockernden Zopf, und flog frei und im Winde flatternd der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen... . 

**-x-x-x-**

„Wie lange ist er jetzt schon da drin?", fragte Hyon furchterfüllt nach, als die Jungen versammelt vor dem geheimen Schacht standen und auf Jolly warteten. „Mindestens acht Stunden...wenn mein Zeitgefühl mich jetzt nicht schon völlig trügt", mutmaßte Ophédor, eine störende Strähne des blonden Haares hinter das Ohr streifend. „Wir müssen raus...sonst bekommen wir nichts zu essen", stellte Hawarh fest. Zwei Tage lang verfuhren sie schon nach der Vorgehensweise, dass Jolly in den engen Stollen kletterte und immer behänder und eifriger an dem Fluchtschacht grub, während die anderen Jungen Acht gaben auf eventuelle ungebetene Besucher und ihre Edelsteinration aus dem Fels schlugen. Von Tag zu Tag, von Stunde zu Stunde gelangte Jolly immer weiter in den Schacht. Der Spalt, der anfangs so schmal gewesen war, dass nicht einmal Hyons Hand hindurch gepasst hätte, hatte sich inzwischen so stark geweitet, dass man, wenn auch nur mit größter Anstrengung und Vorsicht, seinen Kopf hindurch stecken konnte und den Luftzug von der anderen Seite viel stärker zu spüren vermochte. Zwei Tage, höchstens drei, dann werden wir vielleicht schon fliehen können´, hatte Jolly optimistisch verlauten lassen. Er arbeitete mit solchem Ehrgeiz, dass er abends, wenn sie aus dem Schacht gelassen wurden, oftmals sogleich einschlief und gar nicht mehr zum Essen kam. 

Natürlich, und dies sehr zum Missfallen Keans, gewann Jolly immer mehr an Ansehen und Zuspruch, je länger und erfolgreicher er am Schacht grub. Mehr noch als der Gedanke des Entkommens, zählte für Kean die Behauptung gegenüber dem Fremdling. Sein Stolz wollte es nicht ertragen, dass Jolly mehr und mehr geachtet und beinahe verehrt wurde von den anderen. Immer hieß es Jolly hier, Jolly dort...kein lobendes Wort wurde ihm zuteil, der Tag für Tag rackerte und schuftete, um den Anteil an wertvollem Erz für diesen Wichtigtuer zu erhalten. Die Gedanken der anderen waren so mit der Flucht vernebelt, dass sie nicht mehr weiterzudenken vermochten. Was wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich aus dem Stollen entschwinden könnten? Sie wüssten doch nicht einmal, **wo** sie sich befanden, geschweige denn wohin sie gehen sollten ohne Wasser und Proviant. 

Und die Frage nach demjenigen, der ihnen das Werkzeug hatte zukommen lassen, wurde nicht einmal mehr erwähnt. Der Zorn Keans schwoll mit jedem Fortschritt Jollys an und drohte überzuschwappen wie glühende Lava aus einem ausbruchsgefährdeten Vulkan. 

Endlich erschien Jollys dunkelhaariger Schopf am Eingang des Schachtes, erschöpft, aber mit einer gewissen Routine in seiner Art sich zu bewegen, stieß er sich an der Unterkante des Gesteins ab und glitt fast elegant aus dem Aushub in den Kessel. Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wischte er sich mit der Handkante den Schweiß von der Stirn und verkündete lächelnd: „Ich wäre fast mit den Schultern hindurch gekommen. Morgen, Freunde...morgen ist vielleicht schon unser großer Tag gekommen!" Einen Jauchzer und Jubelruf aus lauter Vorfreude und unfassbarem Glück konnten weder Ophédor noch Hawarh oder Hyon zurückhalten. Schulterklopfend halfen sie Jolly auf die zugegebenermaßen etwas wackeligen Beine und ließen Lobeshymnen über ihn verlauten. Kean, der noch ein wenig hinter den anderen zurückblieb, die sich sogleich fleißig daran machten, aus dem Arbeitsschacht mit der ausgegrabenen Ration zu klettern, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte wütend Jolly hinterher. Nein, er traute ihm nicht...und es war zum Besten aller, dass er Jolly eine Falle stellte... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Das Lager war in heller Aufruhr. Kein Stock noch Stein blieb unbewegt, alles, sogar die Elemente, schienen mit den aufgewachten Gefolgsleuten des Königs von Gondor in Bewegung versetzt worden zu sein. Thíluil hatte das Gesehene sogleich an die Soldaten weitergegeben, die schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden ihre Zeit damit zubrachten, das Frühstück zuzubereiten und die schlafenden Herrschaften zu bewachen. Nun aber war keine Rede mehr von morgendlichem Frieden und Geruhsamkeit, man machte sich eiligst daran, sämtliche Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft zu wecken und von der aufsehenerregenden Neuigkeit zu berichten. 

Legolas und Lalaithwen, bereits durch das gleißende Licht der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt, blinzelten einander verwundert an, als sie nur teilweise die Hektik wahrnahmen, die mit ihrer Hast und Unruhe es unmöglich werden ließ, auch nur in ruhigem und regelmäßigem Rhythmus zu atmen, selbst wenn man als Unbeteiligter noch gar nicht wusste, was ihr Auslöser gewesen war. Noch ein wenig von Schläfrigkeit befallen, fragte Lalaithwen ihren zukünftig Angetrauten, ob er wüsste, was der Grund für all die Nervosität im Lager wäre, doch auch Legolas schüttelte unwissend den Kopf, presste ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund und versprach ihr, die Beweggründe sogleich in Erfahrung zu bringen. 

Kaum war der Elbenprinz aufgestanden, schon hastete sein junger Bruder auf ihn zu, schien völlig aufgelöst zu sein, sodass sich Legolas' Herzschlag automatisch beschleunigte. „Was ist geschehen? Nähert sich der Feind? Habt ihr eines der verschollenen Kinder gesehen? Sprich, Thíluil", forderte Legolas, von der Verschwiegenheit seines Bruders mehr als beunruhigt. „Setz dich lieber, Bruderherz...", empfahl Thíluil mit einem schiefen Lächeln und wenn auch zögerlich, befolgte Legolas die Anweisung des Elben und ließ sich auf einem Felsvorsprung nieder. Lalaithwen, deren Neugierde entfacht worden war, trat an seine Seite. „Jetzt spann uns nicht so auf die Folter...was ist? Gibt es eine Spur von Filegon?", fragte Lalaithwen bangend, ihre blauen Augen waren auf Thíluil fixiert und verrieten, wie sehr sie sich um ihren Sohn sorgte. 

„Leider nein...", begann Thíluil mit gedämpften Ton und erstmals zweifelte, ob er ihnen wirklich die Neuigkeit überbringen sollte, gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab, „Legolas...ich sah eine Elbenschar in unsere Richtung reiten...unter dem Banner unseres Vaters..." 

„Was?", stieß Legolas entsetzt aus und sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf, „Das ist unmöglich, Thíluil...und das weißt du...Vater...Vater hat sich schon vor langer Zeit von mir abgewandt", verbitterte Resignation belegte die schöne Stimme des Elben, was Lalaithwen einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Die alten Schuldgefühle keimten in ihr auf und nun musste sie damit rechnen, mit dem Manne konfrontiert zu werden, dessen Familie sie entzweit hatte. „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, Legolas...aber sieh selbst, du wirst grün-goldene Banner im Winde aufgeregt flattern sehen...die Banner Eryn Lasgalens" Eine Beklommenheit ergriff von Lalaithwen so plötzlich Besitz, dass sie zu sprechen nicht länger in der Lage war. Was hatte es mit Thranduils Reiterei auf sich? Woher wussten sie, wo sich Legolas befand, oblagen doch sämtliche Eingeweihte absoluter Diskretion, was die Suche nach den Kindern anbelangte. Sie schaute zu ihrem Verlobten, der den Blick nervös von einer Seite zur anderen richtete, von einem Bein auf das andere trat. „Weit sind sie nicht entfernt, wir rechnen mit einer Stunde, bis sie unser Lager erreichen...König Elessar ist bereits über alles informiert", sagte Thíluil vorsichtig, ahnte er schließlich, dass Legolas von dieser Meldung förmlich überfahren wurde und mit gemischten Gefühlen seinem Vater begegnen würde. 

Lalaithwen knapp zunickend, begab sich Thíluil zu den anderen, die das Lager für die Neuankömmlinge herrichteten und die Pferde versorgten. Wie es schien, brachte Thranduil bewaffnete Unterstützung mit sich. 

Lalaithwen ergriff Legolas' Hand aus zweierlei Gründen – einerseits, um ihm ihren Beistand zu garantieren, ihn zu bestärken, und andererseits um selbst Halt an ihm zu finden, denn sie fürchtete, dass nun die nächste Feuerprobe auf sie wartete, der sie sich stellen musste. Es galt nun nicht mehr, sich vor dem Elbenkönig zu verstecken wie ein scheues Reh. „Was kann er hier wollen?", fragte Legolas tonlos, nicht recht verärgert, aber doch deutlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Dahin war nun jegliche Ruhe, die er noch zu besitzen geglaubt hatte. Was hatte Thíluil gesagt? Eine Stunde? War es nicht seltsam, wie quälend langsam die Zeit in ihrem Trott dahinschlich, wenn man eine wichtige Prüfung zu bestehen hatte? „Jemand muss ihm Botschaft überbracht haben..." 

„Warum aber kommt er mit Waffenunterstützung...mir...mir kommt es fast vor, als wusste er von allem, bevor wir es auch erahnen konnten.", nervös ging er umher, setzte sich, um sich nur wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzurichten. „Was ist denn mit dem Elben los? Hat er denn Hummeln in der Hose?", spottete Gimli, als er den sonst so beherrschten Legolas unruhig auf und ab gehen sah. „Nein, aber einen Zwerg an seinem Bein", lenkte Thíluil Gimli von seinem Bruder ab. Ohnehin war es schon schwer fassbar, dass sein Vater, mit dem er seit dreißig Jahren bereits keinen Kontakt mehr pflegte, irgendwo im Nirgendwo zu ihm stieß – da musste nicht auch noch der Zwerg seine altklugen Floskeln äußern. 

Schließlich wurde es selbst Lalaithwen zu viel und sie zog Legolas bestimmend zu sich herab, sodass er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig neben ihr zum Sitzen kam. „Wir werden schon früh genug erfahren, was ihn dazu bewegte, hier her zu reiten. Bleib ruhig, bitte...", bat sie ihn, sich schutzsuchend an ihn lehnend. Legolas nahm sie in die Arme und nickte, obgleich es ihn viel Überwindung kostete, bei ihr zu bleiben und nicht seinen Füßen zu folgen, die ihn durch ziellose Schritte fort führen wollten. Was wollte er von ihm? Die alten Vorwürfe aufrollen und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Der Elb vergrub sein Gesicht in Lalaithwens vollem Haar, sog den blumigen Duft gierig ein, als wäre er ein Schmetterling, der sich am reichen Nektar der buntesten Blüten ergötzte. Vielmehr tat es Legolas aber, um sich abzulenken. 

Aragorn nahm die baldige Ankunft der Grünwaldelben mit größerem Wohlwollen auf, als das Elbenpaar und auch die beiden Kinder waren aufgeregt, hatten sie noch nie so viele Elben auf einmal erblickt. Hätte Eldarion laufen können, wäre er aufgesprungen und den Elben entgegengelaufen, wenngleich er dabei mehrere Meilen hätte zurücklegen müssen. So musste er neidisch Tari hinterher sehen, der trotz einiger Blessuren zu Thíluil geeilt war und wissbegierig auf ihn einredete, als platzte er in jedem Moment vor Neugierde, wenn der Elb ihm nicht alles erzählte, was er wusste. „Ist das wirklich Euer Vater? Ist er wirklich ein König? Sind das alles elbische Krieger?", sprudelte es nur so aus dem rotblonden Jungen heraus, sodass Thíluil Mühe hatte, Tari die Antworten in einem Atemzug zu nennen. Einzig Daelior ließ die ganze Szenerie herzlich kalt. 

Mit einer Seelenruhe schärfte er seinen Dolch und wischte die blanke Klinge mit seinem Mantel mehrmals ab, bis sie majestätisch wie ein diamantener Juwel im Sonnenlicht glänzte. 

Das Grün seiner Augen glomm in mystischem Schein auf, als sein Blick eher zufällig Lalaithwen streifte, und sogleich ermattete der Schimmer, als er sah, wie Legolas sie küsste. Ein jeder ist seines Schicksals eigener Schmied. Wie dumm von ihm, dass er Lalaithwen als Kleinkind niedergelegt hatte. Sicher, vielmehr hätte er eine Vaterrolle für sie eingenommen als die des Liebhabers, doch dies hätte trotzdem bedeutet, dass sie bei ihm gewesen wäre und die grausame Einsamkeit ihn nicht andauernd heimsuchte. Aber nun war alles dahin, worauf er jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte, was Drúsella ihm versprochen hatte, war nichts als ein Nebelstreif einer Illusion, welche die Realität unbarmherzig zerschmettert hatte. 

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde konnte Tari schließlich auch die stolzen Fahnen erkennen und, wenn alles ganz still um ihn gewesen wäre, hätte er sogar das Hufgetrappel der Pferde hören können. Zur Begrüßung der Elben gesellte sich Aragorn an die Seite Thíluils und des kleinen Jungen, abschätzend und hoffnungsvoll war sein Blick. Die bisherige Zeit des jungen Tages hatte er an der Seite seines Sohnes zugebracht, sich um seine Wunde gesorgt und auf ihn eingeredet. Wichtig war, dass Eldarion gesund wurde, über eine Strafe konnte man später noch diskutieren. 

„Legolas...willst du deinen Vater nicht begrüßen?", rief ihm Aragorn zu und unwillkürlich zuckte der Elb zusammen, presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Komm, wir sind keine Feiglinge", flüsterte er dann Lalaithwen zu, „Es wird Zeit, dass er dich kennen lernt", mit diesen Worten zog er die Elbe mit sich, deren Herz bis zum Halse schlug, als sie endlich neben Aragorn zu stehen kam. „Was ist? Fast scheint es mir, du freutest dich gar nicht darauf, deinen Vater wiederzusehen", äußerte Aragorn seine Eindrücke, als er Legolas unruhige Mimik und Gestik bemerkte. Der König, der nichts von der Heftigkeit des Bruches zwischen Legolas und Thranduil wusste, musterte seinen elbischen Freund verwundert. 

„Es...es gab zwischen uns gewisse Differenzen", brachte Legolas endlich hervor und drückte Lalaithwens Hand fester. Aragorn beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, da es Legolas unangenehm zu sein schien, darüber zu sprechen. Kurz darauf erschien Thranduils stolze Gestalt in aller Blickfeld und jegliches Augenmerk galt dem König. Legolas wagte es nicht, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Es war feige und dumm, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er erblicken würde. Warum musste der letzte Gesichtsausdruck, den Legolas von Thranduil gesehen hatte, auch ein zorniger gewesen sein? Lalaithwen war an seiner Seite, hielt seine Hand. Die kleine Liebelei, wie Haldir einst über Legolas' Zuneigung zu ihr gesprochen hatte, war zu einer innigen Liebe herangereift, wogegen selbst Thranduil niemals etwas würde ändern können. 

„Seid gegrüßt, König unter Eiche und Buche", sagte Aragorn laut, als sich der Trab des königlichen Pferdes merkbar verlangsamte und das schöne Tier stehen blieb. Thranduil nickte ihm ehrerbietend zu, ließ seinen Blick dann über die gesamte Gemeinschaft streifen. Taris Mund stand so weit offen, dass diese Geste des Staunens beinahe einer Unhöflichkeit gleichkam, die Thranduil aber zu ignorieren wusste. Menschen reagierten beinahe immer so, wenn sie Elben sahen. „Lange haben wir einander nicht gesehen, Herr Aragorn", sprach er in ruhigem, dennoch respektheischendem Ton. „Umso mehr überrascht es mich, Euch hier anzutreffen und nicht in meinem Palast bei einem guten Glas Wein", entgegnete der Menschenkönig. 

Gimli räusperte sich unauffällig und Thíluil konnte sich ein wissendes Grinsen schwerlich verkneifen. „Vielleicht wäre es nie zu diesem Treffen gekommen...", begann Thranduil, als er seinen ältesten Sohn unter den anderen ausmachte, dieser aber stur zu Boden blickte. Nicht einmal den Schneid hatte er, ihm nach dieser Schmach in die Augen zu sehen. Der Elbenfürst musste sich zusammennehmen, um seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen: „...Dankt Haldir o Lorien...denn er informierte mich über Eure missliche Lage" Bei der Nennung seines Namens ritt Haldir aus einer der hinteren Reihen nach vorn, sprang von seinem Pferd und begrüßte seine Freunde herzlich. „Haldir? Was tust du hier? Und woher...?", Aragorns Verwirrung kannte keine Grenzen, doch der lorische Elb klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Das ist eine längere Geschichte...nun lasst uns mit der Erlaubnis König Thranduils ein _richtiges_ Lager errichten", schlug Haldir vor, dem Elbenfürst einen fragenden Blick zuwerfend. Von einem ohnmächtigen Schmerz überwältigt, weil Legolas noch immer keine Regung zeigte, nickte Thranduil nur abwesend, schwang sich dann vom Rücken seines Pferdes. 

Gerade als sich Thranduil von Legolas abwenden wollte, um Aragorn zu folgen, löste sich Lalaithwen plötzlich von der Seite des Elben, weil sie die Spannung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater nicht mehr ertragen konnte, und eilte am König vorbei, ging vor ihm auf die Knie, senkte das Haupt. 

Thranduil hielt überrascht inne, hatte er das Elbenmädchen in seiner Enttäuschung über Legolas nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Die anderen schwiegen, angespannt verfolgten Legolas, Haldir und Thíluil die sich ihnen darbietende Szenerie. Selbst Daelior, der mit Desinteresse aus den Augenwinkeln die Ankunft des Elbenheeres mitbekommen hatte, kam nicht umhin, Lalaithwen verwundert und mit einer nicht unbegründeten Sorge zu mustern. „Mein Herr", begann sie leise und schluckte, um das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu verdrängen. „Lalaithwen", brachte Legolas hervor und wollte zu ihr treten, als Thíluil ihn zurückhielt. „Nein, Bruder...es ist gut, wenn sie ihm allein gegenübersteht" 

Thranduils wachsame Augen betrachteten sie eindringlich und nicht minder kritisch. Dies war also die Frau, die so plötzlich in Legolas' Leben getreten war und ebendieses auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. So sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, es fiel dem König schwer, seine Souveränität zu bewahren, all den Schmerz und Streit zu vergessen, den sie durch ihr Tun herausbeschworen hatte. Die Sekunden der Stille waren unerträglich, Lalaithwen fühlte sich, als läge sie ihrem Henker zu Füßen und winselte um Gnade. „Bei aller Verachtung, die Ihr mir entgegenbringen mögt, bitte ich Euch, Euren Sohn nicht zu verurteilen", sagte sie und Thíluil konnte Legolas nur gewaltsam zurückhalten, denn der Elbenprinz wollte nicht, dass Lalaithwen ein Schuldbekenntnis aussprach, um Thranduil in seinem Denken nur zu bestätigen. Doch reagierte Thranduil anders, als es sich Legolas jemals ausgemalt hätte. 

Er schlug seinen Mantel beiseite, streckte eine Hand aus und legte zwei seiner Finger unter Lalaithwens Kinn, um es sacht anzuheben. „Sieh mich an!", forderte der König streng und Lalaithwen war angst und bange, als ihre Augen den seinen begegneten. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mein eigenes Kind verurteile?", fragte er und sie musste sich dazu zwingen, seinem direkten Blick standzuhalten, zwar Ehrfurcht und Respekt zu vermitteln und trotzdem die geringe Charakterstärke zu bewahren, die ihrer noch zuteil wurde. „Weil er meinetwegen auf die Thronfolge verzichtete", sagte sie und verwundertes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Daeliors Herz verkrampfte sich derweil, als ihm gewahr wurde, wie viel Legolas auch für sie aufgegeben hatte. 

„Du bist also Lalaithwen", sprach Thranduil vielmehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. „Ja, mein Herr", ihre Stimme drohte unter dem Druck zu zerbrechen, dem sie ausgesetzt war. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, wie sehr er sie hasste? Warum musste er ihre Folter nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen? „Ein hübscher Name" 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie soeben aufs Derbste beleidigt. Und auch Legolas glaubte, sein Gehör hätte jegliche Feinheit verloren und ihn getäuscht. „Erhebe dich, Lalaithwen", bat er, seine strenge Miene blieb unverändert, doch erklang seine Stimme sanfter. „Du sollst nicht für meinen Sohn sprechen", fuhr er fort und blickte über seine Schulter zu Legolas, der regungslos wie eine Wachsfigur da stand und seinen Vater ansah, als wollte er ihm so vieles sagen, aber als hätte er seine eigene Zunge verschluckt. Ohne weiteres zu ergänzen, schritt er an Lalaithwen vorbei und folgte, wie er es geplant hatte, Aragorn, um mit ihm und Haldir alle Umstände zu klären und sich zu beraten. 

Während sich Legolas und Lalaithwen noch immer wie benommen gegenüberstanden, begrüßten die Soldaten Grünwalds ihre beiden Prinzen und machten sich daran, die Zelte aufzubauen, die sie mit sich geführt hatten. Legolas spürte die Dringlichkeit, mit welcher er mit seinem Vater sprechen musste, aber bohrte Unsicherheit ein tiefes Loch in sein sonst so wagemutiges Herz... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Ohne Flügel vermag selbst ein Engel nicht zu fliegen. Hatte man ihm einmal seine Schwingen gebrochen, so stürzte er, wann immer er auch nur dazu ansetzte, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Nie wieder konnte er dann wieder die Wolken berühren, nie wieder auf ihren weißen daunenweichen Gefilden wandeln. Aber so gedemütigt der Engel auch sein mochte, die glückliche Hand seines Herren weilte noch immer schützend über ihm. 

Filegon fühlte, wie eine unglaubliche Leichtigkeit seinen Körper erfasste und mit sich riss. Nicht länger war er umgeben von schwarzem Schiefer und totem Holz, entkommen war er aus der Kälte des strömenden Regens. Doch wo befand er sich? Was war geschehen? Ein Strom von Sternen zog vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, bildete drehende Wirbel und führte ihn in eine andere Welt, jenseits von jener, die er einst die seine zu nennen pflegte. Ein farbloser Schleier lag über seinen Augen, hinderte ihn daran, seine Umgebung richtig auszumachen. Mit einem Male war es ihm, als barg sein Gedächtnis keinerlei Erinnerung mehr, als wäre alles ausgelöscht, was ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit verband. Schatten umhüllte ihn, doch fühlte er die Wärme eines verborgenen Lichts. Sein Name war ein Teil dieses Verhüllten, dieses Unantastbaren, das zum Greifen nahe, doch so schwerlich zu erreichen war. Er kannte seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr, und obschon ihn diese Erkenntnis verschreckte, ahnte er aber gleichzeitig, wie unbedeutend so etwas wie ein Name war, machte schließlich nicht nur ein Wortlaut die Gesamtheit eines Lebewesens aus. 

Wo bin ich?´, hauchte er, ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen. Seine eigene Stimme schien aus seinem Inneren zu sprechen und keine Verwendung mehr für die müden Stimmbänder zu finden. Ein leises Rauschen, das ihn mit äußerstem Frieden erfüllte, erreichte glockenklar seine Ohren, und wie ein Raunen flüsterte es ihm zu: „Zwischen dem, was deinesgleichen Arda nannte...und dem, das deine Bleibe sein wird, wenn alles endet..." 

Ein seliges Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen und Filegon wollte nachgeben, nicht länger dem widerstehen, das ihn in seine letzte Zuflucht zu tragen versuchte. Kein Schmerz war dort, keine Trauer, keine Angst und keine Sorge. Der Nebel aus Schatten lichtete sich nach und nach, die Konturen dreier Gestalten wurden ihm sichtbar. „Wer bin ich?", fragte der Elb kraftlos, ihm war, als würde er in jedem Moment in einen tiefen Schlaf hinübergleiten, der großen Erschöpfung unterliegen. Er erhielt keine Antwort, fragte wieder und wieder, aber nichts als das einschläfernde Rauschen ward ihm als Entgegnung gereicht. Kurz bevor er die Lider schloss, fühlte er die Nähe des Lichts, das Ziel seiner langen und beschwerlichen Reise. 

Doch plötzlich flackerte ein letztes Bildnis in Filegons sterbendem Geist auf. Es war das Bild eines Mädchens, das weinend und zitternd inmitten eines bedrohlichen Gebirges lag und mit schrecklich hysterischer Stimme rief. „Filegon", schrie sie in die sie verschlingende Nacht, „lass mich nicht allein" 

„Selina!", stieß der Elb aus, Erinnerungen jagten in Windeseile an ihm vorüber, deutlicher und detaillierter denn je. Filegon. Das war sein Name. Und Selina rief nach ihm, bedurfte seiner Hilfe. Sie waren geklettert...in schwindelerregender Höhe und er...er war gefallen... . Die Schatten fielen von ihm, als er endlich die Lider öffnete und das schillernde Licht der Sonne seine geplagten Augen kurzzeitig blendete. Ihm war, als hätte er viel zu lang den Atem angehalten und könne nun, kurz bevor seine Lungen vor dem Zerbersten waren, wieder tief Luft holen. Doch mit dem Gefühl des Lebens kam auch der Schmerz, mit den Erinnerungen die Angst. „Selina", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme und wollte sich aufrichten, als eine stechende Pein an seiner Wirbelsäule hinabfuhr, jeden Versuch des Bewegens noch in seinem Beginn lähmte. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen, darauf wartend, dass der Schmerz endlich vorüber war, von seinem brennenden Leib abließ. Langsam, aber mit peinvoller Intensität entsann er sich dessen, was geschehen war, dem Absturz, dem alles vernichtenden Aufschlag. 

Aber er war nicht tot. Dafür war alles, was auf ihn einwirkte, zu lebendig. Er konnte die vielseitige frische Konsistenz der Gebirgsluft schmecken, den Geruch des Regens riechen, der von seltsam metallischer Art war, das heulende Wehen des Windes hören. 

Nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, vermochte er sogar erkennen, wo er sich befand. Sein Körper, der mit Sicherheit völlig zerschmettert und leblos in den bodenlosen Tiefen der Schlucht hätte liegen müssen, fand sich auf einem engen sandigen Steg aus Stein wieder, einem brückenartigen Einschnitt im Fels, der seinen Sturz gebremst haben musste. Dennoch hätte er unmöglich überleben können. War es die Gunst der Valar gewesen, die ihm zuteil geworden war? Hatten sie ihn verschont, weil seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war? „Selina", sprach er erneut den einzigen Gedanken aus, der sich gegen alle anderen behaupten konnte und wieder versuchte er sich aufzurichten, mit weitaus größerem Erfolg als zuvor. Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen, durfte es nicht. Filegon hatte Selina sein Wort gegeben. Und solange er dazu in der Lage war, würde er es nicht brechen. 

Der junge Elb brauchte geraume Zeit, um seine genaue Position zu lokalisieren und auszumachen, wo in etwa der Steilhang lag, den er mit Selina zu erklimmen versucht hatte. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und Filegon schmeckte das trockene Blut, das an seiner Unterlippe klebte, auch seine Mundhöhle ausgefüllt hatte. Seine rechte Schulter erfuhr ähnlich stechenden Schmerz wie sein Rücken und Filegon glaubte, daran scheitern zu müssen, auf die Beine zu kommen. Tatsächlich rann ihm die Zeit wie Sand zwischen den Fingern hindurch, aber war seine Vision des Todes noch zu nah, als dass er sogleich hätte in Eile verfallen können, zumal seine körperliche Kondition dies noch nicht ermöglichte. Als er endlich auf die Füße kam, seine Knie jedoch so stark zitterten, dass er zusammenzubrechen fürchtete, fühlte er, wie sich etwas um seinem Hals löste und in sein Hemd rutschte. Das Medaillon. Seine silberne Kette war durch den Aufprall gerissen, aber das unfehlbare Silber, das kunstvoll zu einem Schmuckstück verarbeitet worden war, war heil geblieben. 

Die Finger seiner rechten Hand tasteten danach und als er das Medaillon, das ihm seine Mutter einst geschenkt hatte, endlich zu fassen bekam, durchströmte ihn eine befriedigende Erleichterung, weil er es nicht verloren hatte. Hurtig verstaute er es in der Tasche seiner Hose, suchte ein weiteres Mal nach Halt, weil ihm furchtbar schwindlig war, und machte sich dann unter größten unerträglichen Schmerzen auf, Selina zu finden, bevor es jemand anders tat, der ihr alles andere als wohlwollend begegnen würde... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wieder unter den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne wandeln zu dürfen und die triste Finsternis der Minen hinter sich zu lassen. Ostling hin oder her, selbst einem abgeklärten Krieger wie Pejou schlug die andauernde Dunkelheit und Stickigkeit der Schächte auf das Gemüt. Hier draußen, auch wenn die militaristische Note stets durch die Tatsache vorhanden blieb, dass sie sich auf dem Exerzierplatz befanden, vermochte man freier zu atmen und die bedrückende Last sowie das Schuldgefühl abzulegen, das man bei dem Anblick der aberhunderten Sklaven empfand. Pejou war seit jeher dagegen gewesen, Kinder zu rauben und sie für die rebellischen Pläne der Ostlinge zu missbrauchen, doch hatte sein widerstrebendes Wort kein Gehör gefunden. Er selbst war bereits als kleiner Knabe dazu gezwungen worden, in die wieder anwachsende Armee der Ostlinge einzutreten und die Schmach durch Aragorn durch einen geschickten Streich zu begleichen, den König von Gondor zu stürzen und den Menschen des Ostens die Macht über Mittelerde zu verleihen. 

Nichts davon war je aus freiem Willen seinerseits geschehen. Weigerte er sich, würde er erdolcht oder in einen Turm gesperrt, um dort elendig zu verhungern. Einzig dadurch, dass er einst Larn vor langer Zeit das Leben rettete, als dieser von einem wildgewordenen Warg angefallen wurde, eröffnete sich ihm die Option, auch seine kritische Meinung zu äußern und teils zuwider der Obrigkeit zu agieren. 

Dennoch ward ihm durch diese Tat längst nicht so große Macht zuteil, wie sie Larn über die Männer hatte. Mit missmutigem Blick aus kühlen grauen Augen verfolgte er den gleichmäßigen Marsch, den die Truppen wieder und wieder zurücklegten, einzig das entfernte Rauschen des Meeres zerfurchte den bedrängend monotonen Klang der kraftvollen Schritte. Wohin würde dies alles noch führen? Zu keinem guten Ende, so viel wusste Pejou schon jetzt zu sagen. Seine rauen, aber recht schmalen Hände trugen einen eisernen Helm, dessen Visier hinuntergeklappt worden war und lose wie zermürbtes Gebein hinabhing, kraftlos und plump. Das Wappen der Ostlinge war in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit hineingraviert worden, sodass die Soldaten selbst im Angesicht des Todes noch ihr Vaterland preisen konnten. Die Schlange, für welche viele schon ihr Leben gelassen hatten und noch sterben würden, wand sich in gebogenen Linien um ein blankes Schwert. 

Wie einfältig, für solch ein Volk zu sterben. Pejou seufzte leise, schüttelte dann den Kopf über sich selbst. Blieb denn einem von ihnen eine andere Wahl? Verwehrte man den Militärdienst, galt man als Ausgestoßener, als Abtrünniger und Verräter gegenüber dem eigenen Volk. Längst war aller Glanz und alle Glorie einem matten bleiernen Schleier gewichen, der bestimmend über allem ragte und jeden friedlichen Gedanken mit der eisernen Faust zu zerschlagen wusste. Die dunklen Wolkenmassen über Gondor mochten schon jahrzehntelang der Vergangenheit angehören; über dem Gebirge von Rhûn würden sie noch bis ans Ende Ardas auf den hohen Gipfeln thronen – unnahbar und angsteinflößend in ihrer Mächtigkeit. „Was steht er da so sinnierend? Ist er denn mit dem lahmen Trott seiner Soldaten zufrieden?", hörte er Larn spöttisch hinter sich reden. 

Nur einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter riskierend, zog er die Stirn kraus und murmelte, als sein Hauptmann auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm stand: „Keinesfalls...dennoch ändert meine Unzufriedenheit nichts daran, dass sie müde sind" Larn überblickte das Feld kritisch, verfolgte mit den Augen den gleichmäßigen Marsch der Krieger, die schon seit jähem Anbeginn des Tages diszipliniert den Exerzierplatz kreuzten. Andere schulten sich im Schwertkampf, ließen sich deftige Standpauken und Beleidigungen zähneknirschend gefallen, alles, um sich optimal auf den bevorstehenden großen Tag vorzubereiten. 

Larn murrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, die Falten, die seine Augen umringten, als er gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht blinzelte, verrieten sein fortgeschrittenes Alter. Wohlmöglich war die bevorstehende Schlacht die letzte, die er jemals ausfechten würde. „Wann denkst du, dass sie marschbereit sind?" 

„Gegen Gondor?", fragte Pejou etwas atemlos zurück und empfing Larns misstrauischen Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich rechne mit etwa vier Tagen, aber nur, wenn wir den Soldaten Ruhe gönnen. Sie werden zu nichts nütze sein, wenn wir jetzt schon alle Kräfte von ihnen fordern, in deren Besitz sie sind.", riet Pejou, mimte den Konzentrierten, obwohl er in Gedanken ganz abwesend war, darüber grübelte, wie es wohl Jolly ergehen mochte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er dem Jungen so viel Sympathie entgegenbrachte, zumal er alles andere als stark und rebellisch war. Doch etwas an ihm, mochte es seine Ausdauer oder seine Kraft, auch Demut üben zu können, sein, erinnerte Pejou an sich selbst, als er noch jung war und seine Hände noch nicht mit Blut besudelt worden waren. Vielleicht hatte er ihm geholfen, ihn nicht bei Reißer gemeldet, weil er nicht wollte, dass Jolly dasselbe Schicksal ereilte, wie ihn damals. Doch dies waren nur vage Vermutungen. So recht wusste Pejou nicht einmal selbst, warum er sich hatte erweichen lassen. 

„Etwas ist seltsam, mein Freund...", begann Larn und holte Pejou mit seiner tiefen harschen Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Was?", fragte der Soldat von schmaler und kleiner Statur. „Reißer trat gestern Abend zu mir und meldete mir, dass einer der Jungen, die im Schacht graben, zu ihm gekommen sei und etwas von neuem Werkzeug und dem Verdacht auf einen Fluchtversuch seiner Kameraden erzählt hätte...kannst du dir das erklären?", Bei Larns Worten schnürte sich Pejou die Kehle zu. Das Werkzeug. Warum zum Henker hatte einer von den Rotznasen geredet? Das, was er ihnen zum Vorteil hatte reichen wollen, verwendeten sie nun gegen ihn und zu ihrem eigenen Schaden. Jolly konnte nicht so dumm sein, nein! Einer der anderen musste diese Meldung geäußert haben, weswegen auch immer. „Warum sollte einer der Jungen von einem Fluchtweg plaudern, aus dem er selbst entkommen könnte? Das ergibt keinen Sinn in meinen Augen" 

Larn legte den Kopf schief und die Art, mit der er Pejou musterte, voller Misstrauen und der Aufmerksamkeit, mit der ein Luchs seine Beute beschattete, ehe er sich auf sie stürzte und zerriss, beunruhigte den Ostling immens. „Da hast du Recht...aber die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn gekommen ist, als ich von dem Ereignis erfuhr, war die, woher die Kinder neues Werkzeug haben mochten...", fast spitzbübisch grinste der Hauptmann Pejou an, in dessen Hals sich ein dicker Kloß bildete, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte. „Du musst mir nichts vorspielen, Pejou...wir beide wissen, **wie** das Werkzeug dahin gelangte..." 

„Was immer Reißer dir auch erzählt haben mag; du wirst ihm doch nicht mehr trauen als mir?", Pejou wollte noch lange nicht daran denken, seine Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen, riskierte er damit schließlich sein Leben. „Willst du damit sagen, er belog mich geflissentlich, um dir eins auszuwischen?", fragte Larn, sein Tonfall hatte einen weitaus ernsteren Klang angenommen. Pejou nickte schwach, fuhr dann fort: „Du weißt, wie feindselig er mir gegenüber gesinnt ist, da ich...gewisse Vorzüge meiner Position wegen genieße" Larn erwiderte nichts und sein Stillschweigen machte Pejou ungeheuer nervös. „Wie auch immer, Pejou...wir müssen diese Warnung ernst nehmen, auch wenn sie von einem der Jungen selbst stammt...egal, wer ihnen das Werkzeug zukommen ließ...wir müssen diesen Fluchtversuch noch im Keim ersticken und den Weg ausfindig machen, den sich diese kleinen Biester wohlmöglich gegraben haben." 

Unregelmäßig blies Pejou seine Atemluft aus, erfüllt war er von tiefstem Hass demjenigen gegenüber, der seine eigenen Kumpanen verraten hatte und ihn nun dazu zwang, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. 

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast", war das Einzige, was Larn ihm noch zuraunte, ehe er sich von ihm abwand und den Weg zurück in die Minen bestritt. „Ja", flüsterte Pejou zu sich selbst, seine eigenen Worte wurden vom schwerfälligen Stampfen der Soldatenfüße begleitet, „Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe...doch will es mir nicht gefallen..." 

**-x-x-x-**

Flüssigem Feuer gleich ergoss sich das rotbronzene Abendlicht über die Westfront des Rhûngebirges, sodass es den Anschein hatte, als blutete das Schiefergestein aus den schroffen Poren und sammelte sein Herzblut zu einem augenscheinlichen Meer aus Purpur. Mit schlichter Eleganz ragten nun Zelte aus dem gräsernen Boden hinauf in den apokalyptisch brennenden Abendhimmel. Über jeder Zeltmitte thronte ein Banner Eryn Lasgalens, bedrohlich und zugleich sanftmütig floss der mit Feingefühl gewebte Stoff mit dem lauen Strom des frühen Nachtwindes, als würde er von ihm fortgerissen und doch noch rechtzeitig von seiner Verankerung daran gehindert werden, wie eine Feder dahinzufliegen. 

In einem der kleineren Zelte hatte man ein weiches Krankenbett für Eldarion aufgestellt, an dem ihm Tari beständige Gesellschaft leistete und ab und zu auch Gimli oder die Hobbits zur Unterhaltung des geschwächten Prinzen beitrugen. 

Im größten und zentral gelegenen Zelt brachten Aragorn, Haldir und Thranduil bereits die längste Zeit des Tages beratend und diskutierend zu, bis zur Übereinkunft aller Beteiligten eine kurze Pause verordnet wurde. „Weshalb hatte meine Frau eine solche Vision?", fragte Aragorn nachdenklich, als er an einem Glas frischem Wasser nippte und Haldir, der ihm gegenüber saß, fragend musterte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ihre Befürchtungen waren erschreckend und sie wollte nicht eher nachgeben, ja sogar selbst an König Thranduils Hof reisen, bis ich mich dazu bereit erklärte, die Botschaft zu überbringen", sprach der lorische Elb, der dem gondorischen König, gemeinsam mit Thranduil, die Hintergründe des Erscheinens eines Heeres dargelegt hatte. „Wofür ich dir sehr dankbar bin, Haldir", endete Aragorn und an den Elbenherrscher gerichtet, sagte er: „Und auch Euch gilt mein Dank. Es ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Ihr mir Eure Hilfe zukommen lasst" Der edle Elb nickte abwesend, schien er in Gedanken seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr so recht bei der Sache zu sein. Für den größten Teil ihres Gespräches hatte der Elbenkönig Haldir sprechen lassen. Aragorn entging natürlich die Unachtsamkeit Thranduils nicht, doch empfand er es als unhöflich und unpassend, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, zumal Aragorn sich die Ursache dieses Verhaltens gut selbst erschließen konnte. Er selbst war enttäuscht von Legolas' Zurückhaltung. Zwar wusste der König nicht, weswegen es exakt Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Vater und Sohn gegeben hatte, dennoch sollte primär Filegons Wohl für Legolas zählen und nicht der eigene Stolz, der durch die Anwesenheit des Vaters untergraben wurde. 

Selbst Lalaithwen hatte dies eingesehen und einen Schlichtungsversuch herbeiführen wollen, wenngleich dazu nur Legolas und Thranduil selbst in der Lage waren. 

„Also sei es beschlossene Sache, morgen brechen wir in aller Frühe auf. Daelior, unser Fährtenleser und Führer, verwies uns kürzlich erst auf einen Pfad, der für schlecht ausgerüstete Truppen schier unbegehbar wäre...aber dank Eurer militärischen Unterstützung könnten wir es wagen, auf diesem Wege in den inneren Ring des Gebirges vorzustoßen... . Wenn wir wahrhaft auf Abwehr von Truppen der Ostlinge stoßen sollten, wird unser eigentliches Ziel, also das Auffinden der Kinder, leider in den Hintergrund treten müssen. Hoffen wir, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, denn mit jeder verlorenen Sekunde gewinnen die Kinder an Vorsprung..." 

Thranduils Mimik änderte sich nicht, was Aragorn, hätte er das Wesen der Elben nicht seit seiner Kindheit her gekannt, beinahe glauben ließ, er hätte ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört. „Im Morgengrauen brechen wir auf, die Kinder bringt ein Teil Eurer Männer sicher nach Imladris zu meiner Gemahlin...", fasste Aragorn zusammen, den Becher mit Wasser auf einen kleinen Tisch abstellend. „Euer Majestät", wurde Aragorn unerwartet von einem der Tawarwaith unterbrochen, der vor dem Zelt Wache hielt. „Sprich", sagte Thranduil tonlos, die sitzende Position beibehaltend und keinerlei Gemütsregung verzeichnend. 

„Prinz Legolas erwünscht, mit Euch zu sprechen", berichtete der Elb und Aragorn glaubte, die Andeutungen eines Lächelns auf den Zügen des Wächters zu erkennen. Wie sehr musste sich Thranduils Volk nach einer Aussöhnung von Vater und Sohn sehnen! Thranduils anmutiges Gesicht verlor endlich an Ignoranz und arroganter Desinteresse. Allein seine Augen trugen einen bewegenden Schimmer, der einer verbale Antwort nicht mehr bedurfte, um seine Freude über die plötzliche Bereitschaft Legolas' mit ihm zu sprechen auszudrücken. Aragorn lächelte, deutete Haldir, dass es wohl besser wäre, den König allein mit seinem Sohn zu lassen. „Ich muss meinen Sohn noch darüber informieren, wie die nächsten Tage für ihn ablaufen werden", entschuldigte sich Aragorn, Thranduil zunickend und gemeinsam mit dem wortkarg gewordenen Haldir aus dem Zelt tretend, wo Legolas mit angespannter Miene auf eine Erlaubnis, eintreten zu dürfen, wartete. 

„Mein Prinz", sprach der Wächter gutmütig lächelnd und schlug den dichten Stoff des geräumigen Zeltes zurück, damit Legolas eintreten konnte. Legolas nickte knapp, trat dann ein und sah seinen Vater, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, an der anderen Seite stehen. Er hatte das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt, hielt die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. 

Und Legolas wusste, dass jene Worte, die er nun mit Thranduil wechseln würde, entscheidend sein würden für den weiteren Lauf ihrer beider Leben. 

**-x-x-x-**

_Klingt das schon wieder nach Cliffhanger? =sich duck= wenn ja, war dieser nicht beabsichtigt =schwör= Wir sehen uns am 18.7. mit dem 32. Kapitel wieder :) Lasst mir doch bitte etwas da =Hufe zum Gebet falt=_

_**Strumpfhase:** Hey, Erste :) =Lorbeerkranz aufsetz= Och, ich mache dich depressiv, obwohl ein leckerer Eisbecher vor dir steht? Ich hoffe, den hast du gleich darauf verspult, damit du wieder fröhlich bist ;) In diesem Kapitel erfährst du ja nun, ob ich wirklich so gemein bin oder doch ein Herz für Filegons habe :) Danke nochmals, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und die Umfrage auf mallaldeon gestopft hast! =umknutsch= HDL! _

_**HexenLady:** __Ich hoffe, 10 Tage Abstand sind dir schnell genug, denn schneller kann ich nicht schreiben ;) Boah, zu faul, eine Review dazulassen? Wäre ich zu faul zum Schreiben wäre ich schon reif für den Stoffpferdeschlachter =lol= Aber das mit dem „Keine Zeit" kenne ich nur zu gut...komme kaum noch dazu, meine Lieblings-FFs zu lesen, auch wenn ich jetzt mehr Zeit hab als zuvor. =seufz= Hab mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut! _

_**Jathy: **Wow, vielen lieben Dank für diese Hammer-Review =freu= Leider warst du nicht die Erste, aber aufs Treppchen hast du's noch geschafft =lach= Freut mich, dass mein Schreibstil nicht von heute auf morgen nachlässt :) Ja, mit Jolly und Co lass ich euch gern noch etwas zappeln. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher der plötzliche Cliffhangerandrang kommt, aber immer wieder ende ich damit...tut mir leid :) Aber das wird das Ende vielleicht versüßen. Du hast die Geschichte ein zweites Mal gelesen? O.o Wow! Hihi, mit dem FF-Lesen ist es meist so, wie mit dem Filme-Ansehen: beim zweiten Mal fallen einem Kleinigkeiten auf :) Es ehrt mich sehr, dass du dir das Ganze noch ein zweites Mal zu Gemüte geführt hast :) Hihi, einen Hund wollte ich früher auch immer haben, aber wir wohnen in einer zu kleinen Wohnung, sodass ein putziger Hamster genügen muss :P Aber glaub mir, das tut er! Danke für die Review =knuff= _

_**Donsiwe:** __Hihi, ich werde es dokumentarisch festhalten, bei welchem Update du wie schnell reviewt hast :) Aber es kommt nicht auf die Schnelligkeit, sondern auf die Qualität der Kommentare an ;) Aber du, mein Groupielein, bist was ganz Besonderes, weil – einziges Groupielein und daher immer in Ehren gehalten :) Danke für die Review =knuff= _

_**Goldmond:** __Du hast es schon wieder getan! Und dabei sage ich mir immer wieder „Gewöhn dich besser nicht dran" =lach= Aber gut, auch wenn du wegen Daelior nörgelst, soll es mir recht sein ;) In einen Drachen verwandeln? Hm...kann sein...oder auch nicht :) Glaub mir, du wirst es früh oder besser „spät" genug erfahren! =lol= ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl, was Filegon angeht, ja? Darüber zu spekulieren, wie zermatscht er aussehen müsste, ist nicht sehr nett =lach=...aber vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht tot?! Oh ja, wir nähern uns einem Showdown =zitter= und was nachher? =besorgt dreinschau= Freue mich jedenfalls immer über dein Feedback =umärmel= _

_**Soraya: **Teeren? Federn? Schütteln? Dann lieber hassen =lach= Nein, du musst mich nicht siezen, nur das Alter macht nicht den Status des Erwachsenseins aus =lol= (das kann bei mir noch etwas länger dauern) Ui, du hast dir ein Matchbox 20 Album gekauft? Cool :) (ist stolz auf ihren Nebenjob als Schleichwerbungstante) Empfehlenswert sind auch die früheren Exemplare „Yourself or someone like you" und „Mad Season" =breitgrins= Hihi, das find ich ja cool, dass meine Musiktipps ab und an fruchten :P Dein Geburtstag ist registriert und wird demnächst angemerkt =g= Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut =knuff= _

_**Serena:** __Aaawww, vielen lieben Dank für die nachträglichen Glückwünsche! Ich hoffe doch sehr auf meine Muse :) Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob denn meine Leser spätere Geschichten verfolgen werden, auch wenn sie vielleicht einem anderen Themenbereich angehören =sinnier= Ja, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass Legolas zu sich findet. Tari hat ihm aber auch nen ordentlichen Anstoß dafür gegeben ;) Tja...Filegon tot oder nicht? In diesem Kapitel steht's geschrieben :) 10 lange Tage? Für mich sind die immer viel zu schnell rum =lach=...aber es ist gut, sich einen kleinen Updaterhythmus angelegt zu haben, weil man dann gar nicht erst in Versuchung gerät, über andere Geschichten nachzudenken :) Danke für dein Feedback, freue mich immer „diebisch" (hihi, was für ein Wortspiel) darüber! _

_**BlackPearl:** __Unsinn, ich hasse dich doch nicht O.o Eva, komm bloß nie auf solche Gedanken! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir halbwegs zugesagt? :/ Und, den ganzen Abitrubel gut überstanden? Beim letzten Schultag unser Abiturienten haben die so richtig die Sau rausgelassen (wie es an unserer Schule Tradition ist) und mir ist im Publikum erst mal klar geworden, dass ich dort im nächsten Jahr herumspringen werde und um meine Abiergebnisse bange =zitter= Danke nochmals für dein schönes Geschenk, ich schaue es mir immer und immer wieder an :) =umärmel= _

_**Lalaithwen: **Den Namen kannst du ruhig verwenden :) Was dagegen hätte ich nur dann, wenn ihn Charaktere in deiner FF tragen würden. Cool, wenn ich Zeit hab, schau ich da mal vorbei :) Ich hoffe, du konntest trotz der Ereignisse um Filegon gut schlafen? In diesem Kapitel findest du endlich Gewissheit :) Ja, Selina ist wirklich arm dran! Muss sich ganz allein durch ihr so fremdes Terrain kämpfen. Ich bin wirklich gemein zu meinen Helden =feststell= Wie auch immer, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review :) =knuffel= _

_**Cula: **=lol= wow, was für eine Drohung! Was, wenn Filegon nun doch tot ist? Was würdest du dann mit mir tun? Ich hätte ja dann niemals mehr eine Chance, mein Vergehen wieder gut zu machen. Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen hat :) Ich sehe, du hast dich nun auf ff.net angemeldet! Darf man nun auf schriftstellerische Ergüsse deinerseits hoffen oder hast du dich nur angemeldet, weil manche Autoren keine anonymen Reviews akzeptieren? =neugierig sei= Wie geht's eigentlich deinem Fuß? Hab mich jedenfalls sehr über deine Review gefreut! =knuff= _

_**Kat:** __=tadelnd mit dem Huf schwenk= nanana, man wird doch nicht im Unterricht Fanfictions lesen? =lach= Ok, ich nehme mir auch immer anderweitige Lektüre mit, aber hab ja bald Ferien! Wow, du und deine Freundin habt ja richtige viel von mir gelesen =freu= Finde ich klasse, dass ihr euch / bzw. du dich hier äußert/äußerst. Zumindest die Frage um Laiths Eltern könnte ich dir andeutungsweise verraten ;) Als Daelior die kleine Laith fand, war die Elbensiedlung niedergebrannt, d.h. niemand anderes überlebte...woher sollte Daelior also ihre Eltern kennen? Ich hoffe, das genügt dir als Antwort :) Hihi, ich hoffe, du bleibst auch in den Ferien dran =lach= Vielen lieben Dank für die Review und Grüße an deine Freundin und Mitleserin ;) _

_**Sina: **Ja, ich weiß, ich scheine mich auf den Namen „Filegon" eingeschossen zu haben :P Und Legolas hat nun um seinen Jungen zu bangen. Tja, ich bin böse und gemein und fies und all das, was ich mir in diesen 10 Tagen anhören durfte =lach=...aber nichts ist unmöglich, so viel sei gesagt :) Danke auch für deine nachträglichen Glückwünsche, mit 18 sieht die Welt nicht sonderlich anders aus, außer, dass man fies zu kleinen Kindern hinabgrinsen kann, wenn es ums Alkoholkaufen oder Kinobesuche geht :) Hach...herrlich :P Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut! _

_**Pony: **=lol= Du kannst dich echt mit Goldmond zusammentun! Ihr mit euren sadistischen Vorstellungen...Filegons zermatschter Leichnam...tz =grins= Nein, den „Wixxer" hab ich nicht gesehen, war aber heute in „Shrek 2" und hab Tränen gelacht! Sehr, sehr cooler Film! Jaja, du mit deiner Pejou-Vorliebe :) Dafür gibt's nun nen Extraabschnitt mit Pejou für dich :) Hoffe, du bist zufrieden. Danke für deine Review :) =knuff= _

_**Mystica89:** =lol= Das wird immer genialer, diese „Sidestory" in der Review :) O weh, jetzt baust du mich auch noch ein =lach=...übrigens sehr getroffen dargestellt, ich watschel tatsächlich immer in Dinotretern auf und ab, wenn ich über neuen Ideen brüte :) Aber hey, wer hat mich denn da hineingeschubst? =empörtsei= Ich seh schon, meine Charaktere dürsten nach Rache! Ja, der absolute Showdown steht noch bevor, in dem sich so einiges entscheiden wird =seufz=...nicht vergessen, wir nähern uns dem Ende. Noch 7 Kapitel warten darauf, geschrieben und gelesen zu werden :) Danke für deine superlustige und äußerst kreative Review, über die ich mich immer wieder zerkringele vor Lachen =umärmel= HDL _

_**Dana:** Ja, ff.net hatte in letzter Zeit mit ganz schön viel Traffic zu tun, daher lud es mal diese, mal jene Seite nicht hoch =seufz= hihi, ich wusste, dass ich für diesen Cliffhanger gehasst werden würde. Filegon und Selina waren zuvor in einer Höhle, das ist richtig, dann jedoch hat sie ihr Weg nach draußen geführt und eine Steilwand hinauf...den Rest muss ich nicht noch mal erzählen, oder? :) Tjaaa...wer ist der Spitzel =geheimnisvoll tu= Lass dich überraschen! Ich hab nur noch die Zeugnisausgabe zu überstehen, dann ist auch für mich Feierabend =yayness= Hab mich mal wieder sehr über deine Review gefreut =knutsch= _

_**Helene:** __=lach= Was stellt ihr eigentlich alle mit mir an? Ihr teert mich, ihr federt mich, setzt mich meinen wütenden/neugierigen Charakteren hilflos aus, bewerft mich mit Nahrungsmitteln und lasst mir sogar Morddrohungen zukommen! Wahnsinn! Was für eine Resonanz auf den Cliffhanger! Im heutigen Kapitel stellt sich heraus, ob ihr euch alle bei mir entschuldigen müsst oder ob ihr noch mehr auf mich werfen solltet :P Hey, aber mit Nahrungsmitteln spielt man nicht =g= Freue mich sehr, dich schon ein zweites Mal unter den Reviewern begrüßen zu dürfen :) _


	34. 32 Pejous Gnade

**A/N:** Yeeehaaaaa! Die 500 ist geknackt! =ungläubig dreinschau= Wow, also so eine rege Reviewbeteiligung hat mich ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht! Positiv natürlich :) Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, you make my day! Nach diesem Kapitel folgen nur noch 6, haltet bitte durch. Äh...was noch? Ach ja, am 22.7. darf ich meiner Leserin _Soraya_ zum Geburtstag gratulieren :) Sie dürfte momentan im Urlaub sein, wie so einige von euch. Braucht ja jeder mal Urlaub von dieser Geschichte =lol= Ich wünsche allen, die schon im Urlaub sind oder in nächster Zeit in andere Gefilde aufbrechen eine schöne, stressfreie Zeit. Kommt mir wohlbehalten wieder zurück! Noch eine kleine Anmerkung bezüglich der Umfrage (an der ihr immer noch teilnehmen könnt) – ihr scheint euch ja ziemlich auf HdR eingeschossen zu haben, was ich ein klein wenig schade finde, da ich dachte, ein wenig Abwechslung könnte nicht schaden. Aber wir werden sehen, **danke** an alle, die bisher so nett waren und abgestimmt haben :) 

**Disclaimer: **Knapp 30°C, kein Ventilator im Haus und mein Batida-Kirsch ist soeben geleert worden. Als ob ich da noch die Energie aufbringen könnte, mich in die Schämeecke zu stellen und kleinlaut preiszugeben, dass mir hier so gut wie nichts gehört! Hm...na gut, mir gehört so gut wie nichts, (fast) alles Tolkiens Eigentum. 

**Achtung:** Ich bin mal wieder sadistisch gestimmt... 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 32: Pejous Gnade**

Mittagshitze warf ihre gleißende Glut über die steilen Hänge des Bergmassivs, das still und schweigsam jegliche Tortur regungslos über sich ergehen ließ. Der mörderische Sommer sendete seine feurigen Söldner in den letzten Tagen über das Land, bis sich der Frühherbst mit seinen langwierigen Regenschauern und bunten Laubfärbungen ankündigen würde. Noch wenige Wochen, dann würde der August dem September das Zepter übergeben und somit vielleicht schon eine neue Jahreszeit einläuten. 

Filegon mochte von weiter Entfernung aus wie eine Fliege ausgesehen haben, die mühsam an der Felswand empor kraxelte. Und ähnlich fühlte er sich auch, wünschte er sich schließlich nach einer guten Stunde des Kletterns die Schwingen Gwaihirs zu Hilfe, damit sie ihn das restliche Stück hinauftragen konnten und den abgeschwächten Muskeln Erholung vergönnten. Aber der stolze Adlerfürst verweilte längst nicht mehr in diesen Gefilden und seine Nachfahren lebten in den Hochgebirgen des Nordens und dem Weißen Gebirge an der nördlichen Grenze Rohans. Filegon war auf sich und seine Kräfte allein gestellt. Die Blessuren, die er sich durch den Sturz zugezogen hatte, erschwerten ihm nur sein Vorankommen. Einzig der Gedanke an Selina ließ es zu, dass er nicht kraftlos zusammensank und ausruhte. Weit konnte sie nicht gekommen sein, wenn Filegon davon ausgehen konnte, am nächstfolgenden Morgen zu sich gekommen zu sein und nicht erst zwei oder drei Tage später. Konnte er wie gesagt von einem kleinen Vorsprung Selinas ausgehen, würde er noch die Chance haben, sie einzuholen, bevor Filegon sie aus seiner Reichweite verlor, alsbald sie wieder in das Höhlenlabyrinth Rhûns eintrat. Aber was bestätigte ihn darin, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich weitergeklettert war? Hätte sie nicht genau so hinabsteigen können? 

Ja, diese Möglichkeit bestand. Filegons Herz aber flüsterte dem Elben etwas anderes zu. Selina mochte ein kleines Kind sein, schwach und naiv. Das jedoch erklärte es nicht für selbstverständlich, dass sie ihren Bruder im Stich ließ, den sie über alles liebte. _Und wenn sie Angst hatte, weil sie glaubte, du seiest tot?´,_ schoss es Filegon plötzlich durch den Kopf, was ihn zögerlich innehalten ließ. Er selbst hatte zunächst geglaubt, tot oder zumindest nahe an die Schwelle des Todes getreten zu sein – war es dann nicht unmöglich, dass Selina an seinem Ableben zweifelte? _Vielleicht ist sie aus Angst, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit wieder hinabgeklettert. Vielleicht hat sie aufgegeben´ _

Filegon biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, fühlte die pulsierende Schwüle unter den Fingerkuppen, welche von dem aufgeheizten Gestein ausging. Unabhängig davon, für welchen Weg sich Selina entschieden haben mochte – Filegon konnte jetzt schlecht zurück. Da er sich den größten Schmerzen und Qualen gestellt hatte, um die Bergesfront zu erklimmen, legte Filegon für sich fest, dass es irrsinnig sei, wieder hinabzusteigen und tatenlos darauf zu warten, dass ein kleines Mädchen zufällig seinen Weg kreuzte. Er würde seine junge Freundin auf den oberen Gebirgspässen finden oder an zu großer Schwächung seines verletzten Leibes sterben – ganz egal, welche Richtung er als die bessere erachtete – nur diese beiden Chancen blieben für ihn offen, so hart und kalt es auch klingen mochte. 

Legolas Sohn musste noch einen Abstand von gut zwanzig Fuß überbrücken, bis er sich auf jenem Plateau wiederfand, das er am Vorabend nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Aufmerksam erkundete der Elb die nähere Umgebung, suchte nach Hinweisen, dass Selina hier gewesen war. Bald schon musste er aber nach Atem ringen und dem Drängen seines geschundenen Körpers nachgeben, sich niedersetzen und dem rasenden Herzschlag Einhalt gebieten. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, ließ sein erhobenes Kinn vom becircenden Sonnenlicht umschmeicheln, schloss für einige Momente die Augen. Bunte Farbkreise jagten einander, waren projizierte Farbenspiele, die das Sonnenlicht verursachte, während es seine geschlossenen Lider streifte. Benommen und ein bisschen schläfrig von dieser Erscheinung, döste Filegon vor sich hin, ergab sich dem pochenden Schmerz, den er so lange und so verbissen zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit zum Ausruhen hatte, sich keine verlorenen Minuten leisten konnte, wenn er Selina einholen wollte. Doch ebenso dämmerte ihm, dass er keine zehn Meter mehr zurücklegen können würde, wenn er sich jetzt nicht ein wenig schonte. Warum musste das auch alles geschehen? Hatte sich alle Gunst gegen ihn gestellt? Selina hatte ihn noch gewarnt, ihn gebeten, nein, **angefleht**, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Hatte sie ihm nicht aber auch gesagt, er würde sterben? Das, was sie ihm prophezeit hatte, war nicht eingetreten, aber sie musste _glauben_, er sei tot. 

Filegon befand sich in einer sehr verzwickten Lage, der blonde Schopf gegen den steinernen Rücken gelehnt, atmete er flach und hektisch, die Lider zuckten nervös, als sich die Augäpfel unter der dünnen empfindlichen Haut bewegten. Als wäre es nicht schon aussichtslos genug gewesen, dass Jolly irgendwo unter den stummen Felsen gefangen gehalten wurde, so musste nun auch seine kleine Schwester allein im Gebirge umherirren. 

Bald schmeckte Filegon wieder den bittersüßen Geschmack des eigenen Blutes im Mund und eine plötzliche Übelkeit überfiel ihn, umklammerte seinen Magen und zwang den jungen Elben beinahe dazu, sich zu übergeben und all den Unrat, der seinen Leib vergiftete, auszuspeien. Erst als die Sonne nicht mehr so hoch im Zenit stand und ein dünner Film von Wolkenfetzen Bewegungen erträglicher machte, rappelte sich Filegon erneut auf, um seinem unbestimmten Pfad zu folgen. 

Als ihn dennoch der Durst übermannte, wurde Filegon erst gewahr, dass seine Ausrüstung durch den Sturz zerborsten und größtenteils verschollen war und er nur noch eine kleine Feldflasche, zur Hälfte gefüllt mit Wasser, und sein Schwert mit sich trug. Selina hingegen trug nichts anderes mit sich als die Kleider, die sie seit dem Aufbruch in Minas Tirith getragen hatte, welche nun zerschlissen und schmutzig waren. Keine Verpflegung. Keine Waffen. Selina war schutzlose Beute für gierige Räuber, die in diesem unbekannten Territorium in jedem Winkel lauern konnten. Während dieser oder dergleichen Gedanken durch Filegons Kopf wanderten, fiel dem Elben ein dünnes, zierliches Band auf, das an einem spitzen Fels über ihm festhakte und ruckartig mit dem Wind die fantastischsten Drehungen und Wendungen ausführte. Es war eines jener Bänder, die er in Selinas Zopf geflochten hatte. Eilig, oder zumindest so schnell, wie es ihm seine schmerzenden Beine gestatteten, stapfte er voran, streckte sich, was seine Wirbelsäule mit einem beunruhigenden Knacken kommentierte, und hakte das Band aus seinem unfreiwilligem Gefängnis heraus, hielt es lange und nachdenklich in seiner linken Hand. 

Sie musste es beim Klettern verloren haben. Der Wind war eine willkürliche Macht, die sich nur schwer bestimmen und einschätzen ließ. Es war folglich möglich, dass Selina es an einer ganz anderen Seite des Berges verloren hatte und der Sommerwind es hier her getragen hatte. Stimmte wiederum Filegons Vermutung, dass die Periode zwischen seines Sturzes und dem Aufwachen nur die eines Tages war, konnte er ausschließen, dass Selina eine solch große Entfernung zurückgelegt hatte. 

Doch basierten sämtliche Theorien Filegons auf vagen Vermutungen, da er die Orientierung und sein Zeitgefühl auf unbestimmte Zeit verloren hatte. Diese Unsicherheit machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und mehr als einmal stand er während seines Aufstieges kurz davor, all seinen Unmut in die Welt hinauszuschreien und jegliche Form elbischer Souveränität über Bord zu werfen. Ja, er wollte aufgeben. Alles dem Schicksal überlassen und einsehen, dass er nicht gegen diese übermenschliche Macht ankommen konnte, keinen Einfluss mehr auf Selinas oder Jollys Rettung hatte. In gewisser Weise stimmte das. Allerdings konnte Filegon den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Selina seine Hilfe brauchte, während er sich selbst und die Welt aufgab und schwach und hilflos starb. Er musste überleben, weiteratmen. Allein für Selina. 

Nachdem die Abenddämmerung das Land endgültig in Schatten gehüllt hatte, nahm Filegon einen winzigen Schluck Wasser zu sich, begutachtete mit besorgter Miene, wie wenig lebenserhaltende Flüssigkeit in der Flasche zurückblieb. Alles, absolut alles, schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. 

**-x-x-x-**

_Nur noch ein bisschen...ein ganz kleines bisschen._

Seit Stunden grub Jolly schon an dem Schacht und es war ihm, als ströme ihm immer frischere Luft entgegen, die ihm leise zuflüsterte, wie süß doch der Geschmack von Freiheit war. Ermutigt und beinahe besessen von dem Drang, die kalten Mauern hinter sich zu lassen und die müden Augen endlich wieder in Tageslicht zu baden, schuftete Jolly ohne Pause, war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, als er kurz davor war, den Wall zu zerschlagen und den Tunnel endgültig freizugeben. Jedoch wurde seine Euphorie baldigst von den anderen Jungen gebremst, die, zwar überaus erfreut über seine durchaus beachtliche Leistung, ihm erklärten, dass noch ein Tag Wartezeit nötig wäre, um noch wenigstens eine Essensration mitzunehmen. 

_Keine Hand breit mehr von der Freiheit entfernt. Nur ein bisschen..._

Ophédor klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und drückte Jolly seine Dankbarkeit in einer heftigen Umarmung aus, die dem erschöpften Jungen beinahe die Luft abdrückte. Hawarh und Hyon verbrachten schon die nächsten Stunden mit Tagträumereien zu, in denen sie sich ausmalten, wie es wäre, endlich wieder durch die dichten Maisfelder ihrer Heimat zu jagen und im Dorfteich Fische zu fangen. Noch sind wir hier nicht draußen, begreift ihr das nicht?", wusste Kean stets die Vorfreude der Jungen zu bremsen. In allem, seiner Mimik und Gestik als auch der Wortkargheit steckte etwas Verdächtiges, das sich keiner der Burschen so recht zu erklären vermochte. Ophédor tat es als Griesgrämigkeit Keans gegenüber Jollys herausragende Arbeit ab, als Ausdruck des Neids, als nichts, dessen man Beachtung schenken sollte. Jolly aber hatte gelernt, Kean mit Vorsicht zu begegnen. 

Und als er an jenem besagten Abend die Nachricht verkündete, dass der Tunnel fertig gegraben wäre und sie, wenn sie wollten, sogleich aufbrechen konnten, fiel ihm ins Auge, wie reserviert sich Kean verhielt. Selbst bei der größten Missgunst konnte Kean doch nicht verlernt haben, sich seines eigenen Vorteils zu erfreuen! Irgendetwas an ihm war seltsam, seltsamer als sonst. Vielleicht war es nur das Unbehagen, weil er nach so langer Zeit der Dunkelheit und Kälte wieder an die Oberfläche konnte. Aber es war kein Unbehagen dessentwegen. Es war das schlechte Gewissen, das sich nach und nach wie eine gierige Ratte zu dem Kern seines Herzens durchfraß. Stück um Stück. Gemächlich, doch mit wachsender Intensität. Er hatte sie verraten. Sie alle. Reißer hatte ihm versprochen, ihn für diese Information reich zu belohnen, ja, ihm vielleicht sogar die Freiheit zu schenken. Eines war Kean klar – selbst wenn sie durch den Tunnel ausbrechen konnten, würden sie von einer der zahlreichen Patrouillen abgefangen und hart für ihren Fluchtversuch bestraft werden. Deswegen hatte er lieber Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ja, er leugnete nicht, dass es purer Eigensinn war, wonach er handelte. Aber wer warf sich selbst schon den Löwen vor, wenn es dümmere und schwächere gab? 

Aber je länger er seine Taten gedanklich derartig entschuldigte, desto mehr kam es ihm vor wie eine Lüge, wie ein billiger Vorwand, der genau das war, was er Jolly vorgeworfen hatte – Verrat. 

Wie siehts mit den Steinen aus, Kean?", rief Hawarh ihm zu, Hoffnung und Vorfreude ließen das Braun seiner Augen in einem hellen frohlockenden Schimmer erstrahlen. Wie immer...", brachte Kean tonlos hervor und reichte unbeeindruckt die beachtliche Menge an kleinen, glimmenden Steinen dem kleineren Jungen. Toll, ich habe auch noch welche gefunden, sieh!", rief Hawarh im Freudentaumel darüber, dass ihr Abendessen und wohlmöglich auch Fluchtproviant gesichert war. Kean nickte nur abwesend, und nicht nur Ophédor fiel auf, dass er den Augenkontakt mit seinen Kameraden bestmöglich vermied. Hast du was, Kean?", fragte Ophédor in einer stillen Minute, während die anderen Kinder damit beschäftigt waren, ihre sieben Sachen zusammenzupacken und den voraussichtlich letzten Abstieg aus dem Arbeitsschacht zu starten. Nichts, was ich nicht sonst gehabt hätte", brummte er beiläufig, nicht einmal ein Lächeln darüber, dass ihre Flucht nahe war, hellte seine ernste versteinerte Miene auf. Unsicher, doch zu keiner weiteren Auseinandersetzung in der Laune, ließ der blonde Anführer die miesepetrige Stimmung Keans auf sich beruhen und folgte den anderen, die beinahe schon fröhlich pfeifend durch den Schacht kletterten. 

Kean warf einen unsicheren Blick in den Kessel, dann auf die dunkle Nische, die zu dem geheimen Tunnel führte. Vielleicht machte er einen großen Fehler. Vielleicht rettete er aber auch sich und die anderen vor einer übermenschlich großen Dummheit. 

Seufzend löschte er das Licht der kleinen Öllampe, die ihnen für einen weiteren Tag unter dem Joch der Ostlinge ihr Leuchtfeuer gespendet hatte. Fast wehmütig blickte er ein letztes Mal zum Tunnel, bis er sich besann und den anderen folgte. Sie würden ihn zunächst hassen. Aber ihn später verstehen können. Zumindest hoffte Kean dies. 

Er wusste, wer am anderen Ende des Schachtes nur darauf wartete, dass die Kinder ihre Arbeitsstelle für die Nachtruhe verließen. Sie würden regelrecht auf sie lauern und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Prügelstöcke und Gerten in ihren rauen Händen bereithielten. Für einen Moment dachte Kean daran, sie zu warnen, ihnen noch rechtzeitig zuzurufen, dass die Ostlinge eingeweiht waren und sie bestrafen würden. Aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort. Einerseits würde er dann keinen der Vorzüge genießen können, die Reißer ihm angeboten hatte, andererseits würden sie eine Flucht ohne Proviant nicht überleben, zumal die Ostlinge zudem Pejou oder einen anderen Ostling von schmächtigem Körperbau auf ihre Fährte schicken würden. Es war zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Das, was nun auf sie wartete, war unabwendbar. Kean sah schon den leichten silbernen Schimmer des Erzes am Ende des Stollens, ein unheilvolles, giftiges Licht, dass das Böse geboren zu haben schien. Hawarh war der Erste, der aus dem Schacht kroch, frohen Mutes lächelte er sogar, als seine nackten Füße den schroffen und unregelmäßigen Boden berührten. 

Das Lächeln gefror ihm noch auf den Lippen, als er sah, wie viele Ostlinge sich um den Ausgang versammelt hatten. Normalerweise holte sie immer Reißer ab, höchstens **ein** weiterer Mann wurde zur Verstärkung mitgeschickt. Aber nun stand mindestens ein Dutzend äußerst kräftiger und grimmig dreinschauender Ostlinge vor ihnen, allen voran Pejou, das finstere schmale Gesicht der Leere des Schachtes zuwendend. Was Hawarh obendrein in größte Angst versetzte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Männer bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. Ein Begrüßungskomitee stellte er sich wahrlich freundlicher vor. Nach und nach stiegen die Jungen aus dem Schacht, heiter schwatzend und scherzend. Kaum dass sie jedoch die Ostlinge erblickten, die ihnen diesen überaus unwillkommenen Empfang boten, erstarb jede Silbe, jeder Ton in ihren Hälsen. Mit belegter Stimme flüsterte Ophédor leise: Gibt es...Probleme?", und als kannte er die Antwort bereits, krümmte sich sein Leib unwillkürlich in einer Abwehrhaltung zusammen. 

Hyon, der Böses ahnte, wollte sich wieder zurück in den Schacht stehlen, als unerwartet Vyân aus der Reihe hervortrat und den kleinen, wehrlosen Jungen grob im Nacken packte und zu Boden schleuderte. Versuch es gar nicht erst, kleiner Bastard!", schrie der Hüne und machte Anstalten, Hawarhs Zwillingsbruder mit weitaus schlimmerem Prügel zu bestrafen, als Hawarh selbst beschützend vor seinen Bruder trat und rief: Wage es ja nicht, ihn anzufassen! Zuerst musst du mit mir fertig werden!" Wie zwei gefährliche Raubkatzen, die einander vor dem entscheidenden Sprung umkreisten, blickten sich Vyân und Hawarh starr in die Augen, bis Pejou schließlich die Worte verlauten ließ, die Jollys Herz für einen Schlag aussetzen ließen: Schluss mit dem Unsinn. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt...fesselt sie alle und lasst sie spüren, wie dumm es ist, auch nur an Flucht zu denken!" Seine grauen Augen streiften Jolly nur kurzzeitig und dem Jungen war es so, als lägen bittere Enttäuschung und Schuldbewusstsein in seinem Blick. 

Woher wusste Pejou von der geplanten Flucht? Hatte er tatsächlich das Werkzeug als List in den Schacht geschmuggelt? Hatte er von vornherein geplant, die Jungen zu entlarven? 

Doch ehe Jolly auch nur diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wurde er hart an den Armen gepackt und mit Ophédor, Hawarh, Hyon und auch Kean abgeführt wie Wild zu einer Schlachtbank. Diese vergleichende Vorstellung missfiel Jolly in höchstem Maße, aber die Heftigkeit und Brutalität, mit welcher die Wachen ihnen begegneten, versprach nichts Gutes. Lasst uns los! Was soll das? Wir haben nichts getan!", schrie Ophédor und strampelte beinahe wie ein Kleinkind, das sich einer unliebsamen Prozedur unterziehen musste. Maul halten! Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr könnt uns für dumm verkaufen...wir wissen _genau_, was ihr in dem Schacht gegraben habt! Jetzt werdet ihr dafür gerade stehen!", keifte Reißer, der Kean am Arm gepackt hatte. Fragend blickte der Bursche zu dem Ostling auf, äußerte die stumme Frage, weswegen er mit den anderen mitgehen musste, wo er den Ostlingen doch den Hinweis gegeben hatte. Als Reißer nur dämonisch lächelte, wusste Kean, dass Reißer niemals beabsichtigt hatte, Wort zu halten. 

Kinder an den anderen Arbeitsstellen lugten ängstlich hinter allerlei Arbeitsgerät und Gestell hervor, wagten nicht einmal, ihre Arbeit vollständig zu unterbrechen, weil sie fürchteten, den gleichen Weg wie die Jungen bestreiten zu müssen. Ja, sie wussten, wohin dieser dunkle Pfad führte. Und sie beteten dafür, dass sie das gleiche Schicksal wie das der Jungen, die da fortgeführt wurden, nie ereilen möge. 

Hyon konnte kaum Schritt halten mit Vyân, der ihn wie ein lebloses Utensil hinter sich herzerrte. Es schien unvermeidlich, dass er weinte und Hawarh ahnte, dass sich das alles andere als lohnend für Hyon herausstellen würde. Alles, worauf sie gehofft hatten, schien mit einem Mal verloren. Zum Greifen nahe war die Flucht gewesen. Doch wie sooft zeigte sich, dass nicht alles, was man schon in sicheren Händen wägt, letztlich auch zueigen gemacht werden kann. Aber wie hatten sie es herausfinden können? War alles doch nur eine tückische List gewesen, das Werkzeug, die zweite Öllampe? Hawarhs Magen krampfte sich zu einem einzigen Klumpen zusammen, als er sah, wohin sie der Gang führte. Wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott schien das Licht einen beängstigend düsteren Ton anzunehmen, beunruhigend schmal wurde der Steg, der zwischen zwei größeren Felsvorsprüngen eine hölzerne Verbindung darstellte. Er war es nicht wert, eine Brücke genannt zu werden, so holprig und uneben war er, barg zahlreiche Spalten und Lücken, in denen man leicht mit dem Fuß stecken bleiben konnte, wenn man nicht wachsam die Strecke zurücklegte. 

Pejou ging festen Schrittes voran, würdigte keinen der Jungen auch nur eines kurzen Blickes. Als er letztlich Halt machte und sich zu den anderen umdrehte, sagte er kalt: Bindet sie an die Pflöcke...den Rest überlasse ich euch...aber sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht die gesamte Mine zusammenschreien!" 

Pejous Worte ließen das Blut in Jollys Adern gefrieren. Der Ostling schien wie verwandelt. Zwar vermochte Selinas Bruder nie zu sagen, dass Pejou besonders nett gewesen wäre, aber so kaltschnäuzig und gewissenlos hätte Jolly ihn nie eingeschätzt. Wie naiv musste er gewesen sein, wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Pejou sich sogar auf seine Seite schlagen würde. Ophédor warf ihm einen schockierten, ungläubigen Blick zu, dem Jolly nicht lange zu begegnen vermochte, schmerzte ihn der Gedanke an die endgültig zerschlagenen Hoffnungen mehr als die bevorstehende Strafe, wie grausam sie auch sein mochte. Keine körperliche Pein konnte den Schmerz übertreffen, den man empfand, wenn ein treuer Freund leiden musste. Vyân ließ sich Pejous Anweisungen nicht zweimal sagen und stieß Hyon zu Boden, sodass er hart mit den Knien aufschlug und einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß. s Maul, auf dich wartet noch viel schlimmeres!", brüllte er das vor Schmerz in sich zusammengesunkene Kind an und packte seine Arme, band sie mit einem Seil so fest um den steinernen Pflock, dass sich das stachelige Material in Hyons Haut einschnürte und rote, aufgescheuerte Wundmale hinterlassen sollte. 

Wir...wir haben doch nichts getan!", schrie Kean, der es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, als man ihn ebenso schroff behandelte und fesselte. Angstschweiß schoss aus sämtlichen Poren, durchnässte Keans dunkles Haar, sodass es speckig glitzerte, als hätte er sich Pomade ins Haar geschmiert. Da hast **du** uns aber anderes erzählt!", fauchte Reißer und ehe sich Kean versah, spürte er die Ledergerte, die mit unglaublicher Wucht auf sein Rückgrat prallte und ihn schreiend und weinend zusammenzucken ließ. 

Jolly musste dagegen ankämpfen, dem Würgereflex nachzugeben und sich bei dem Geräusch von reißender Haut zu übergeben. Nicht einmal bis Drei konnte er zählen, da war auch er schon wie die anderen gefesselt, so festgebunden, dass nicht die geringste Chance auf Abwehr der furchteinflößenden Schläge bestand. _Da hast du uns aber was anderes erzählt´,_ wiederholte Jollys verzweifelter Verstand schlagartig und als er zu Kean hinüberschaute, fügten sich die zersplitterten Teile dieses rätselhaften Mosaiks zusammen und Jolly wusste, dass es nicht Pejou gewesen war, der ihnen eine Falle gestellt hatte. Der knallende Laut der Peitsche zerriss jeden übrig gebliebenen rationalen Gedanken. Zweimal. Dreimal. Und Jolly kniff die Augen fest zusammen, betete dafür, dass er diese Folter überstehen mochte...oder wenn er sterben musste, dass es wenigstens schnell geschah... . 

Pejou schluckte, schaute zu Boden, ehe er sich abwandte und die Jungen ihrem Schicksal überließ. Warum hatte auch einer von ihnen reden müssen? Er hatte keine andere Wahl, musste sich Larns Befehlen beugen, sonst... . Die Schreie der Knaben verfolgten ihn auf dem gesamten Weg zurück, hallten in seinem Unterbewusstsein wie eine Anklage wieder. Nein, unmöglich. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Nicht mehr. Pejou zwang sich dazu, Haltung zu bewahren, als er die Arbeitsstellen der anderen Kinder passierte. Als er fast zwei Stunden später sein Quartier oberhalb der Stollen betrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten ließ, brach er in bittere Tränen aus. 

**-x-x-x-**

Der junge Nachtwind ließ den robusten, pergamentartigen Stoff des Zeltes leise rascheln, wann immer er sich von ihm führen und herumwirbeln ließ. Das Lager war abgesehen vom Licht weniger Kerzen in Dunkelheit gehüllt, beschwor eine mystische Stimmung herauf. 

Legolas nahm nur wenig Notiz von dieser magischen Atmosphäre, während er vor seinem Vater stand und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um das klärende Gespräch einzuleiten. Wie lange hatte er sich insgeheim gewünscht, wieder mit seinem Vater sprechen zu können, das vertraute Gesicht zu erblicken und endlich Frieden zu schließen. Aber in der eigenen Fantasie vermochten Dinge viel leichter von der Hand zu gehen als in der Realität. Legolas Hand strich abwesend über den kupfernen Rand eines Trinkbechers, der auf der glatten Oberfläche eines kleinen Tischchens stand und im Kerzenlicht wundersame Farben annahm. Wenn es dich dürstet, mein Sohn, kannst du dir gern ein wenig Wasser oder Wein einschenken", durchbrach Thranduil so unerwartet die unangenehme Stille, dass Legolas unfreiwillig zusammenschreckte. Nur zu", sagte der König in distanziertem Ton, als er sich endlich umwandte und seinen Sohn musterte. Was für ein stattlicher Elb er geworden war. Obgleich Legolas schon vor langer Zeit das Stadium des Erwachsenseins erreicht hatte, fiel Thranduil immer wieder von Neuem auf, wie sehr er auch innerlich gewachsen war. Dennoch, und so erging es wohl einem jeden Vater, blieb Legolas in seinen Augen stets das kleine unbeholfene Kind, das er einst vor vielen, vielen Jahren gewesen war. 

Der König deutete seinem Sohn, sich niederzulassen, doch Legolas erfüllte es mit Unbehagen, so zu tun, als hätte es nie einen so erbitterten Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Dementsprechend verkrampft wirkte die Bewegung, mit welcher er sich letztlich auf einem weich gepolsterten Stuhl setzte. Weswegen möchtest du mich sprechen?", kam es von Thranduil. Distanziert. Kühl. Gleichgültig. 

Dem Elbenkönig selbst wiederum fiel es alles andere als leicht, nicht gleich auf sein Kind loszustürmen und es fest in den Arm zu nehmen, jeglichen Disput auf der Stelle zu vergessen. Es gab noch Dinge zu klären und Thranduil wollte Legolas vor eine Prüfung stellen, obwohl es selbst überaus viel Geduld von ihm abverlangte. Thranduil beobachtete aufmerksam die unsicheren Züge seines Sohnes, wie er die Lippen bewegte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sein Blick unruhig durch den Innenraum des Zeltes schweifte, ohne jeden Halt oder Angelpunkt. 

Fast amüsierte es den König, wäre es nicht zugleich viel zu traurig und schmerzlich für ihn gewesen. Vater...ich...", begann er endlich, als Thranduil schon jede Hoffnung auf ein Gespräch begraben hatte. Der ältere Elb legte den Kopf leicht schief, sodass das güldene Haar über seine Schulter rutschte und glatt und gleichmäßig auf seinem Brustkorb zum Liegen kam. Thranduil wollte bei Eru nichts anderes, als dass ihm sein Sohn endlich in die Augen sah. Wenn Legolas feige und kleinlaut vor ihn trat, bereitete es ihm nicht nur innere Pein, sondern auch eine große Schmach. Aber zumindest hatte er den Schneid gehabt, hier vor ihn zu treten, was Thranduil in seiner Vermutung bestärkte, dass Legolas wirklich erwachsen geworden war. 

Ich war ehrlich gesagt _überrascht_, dich hier anzutreffen...nach...nach all den Jahren...", es fiel dem Elben schwer, die richtigen Worte zu formulieren und dabei dem harten Blick des Vaters zu begegnen, dennoch fiel ihm ein Stein, nein vielmehr ein ganzer _Berg_ Steine vom Herzen, als die ersten Sätze über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Lalaithwen hatte ihn so lange gedrängt, mit ihm zu sprechen, bis er schlussendlich nachgeben musste, wenn er noch wollte, dass sie mit ihm redete. Thranduil hob eine seiner schwungvoll gebogenen Brauen, erwiderte zunächst nichts. Es war selten gewesen, dass zwischen Vater und Sohn solch beunruhigendes Schweigen herrschte, doch mit den Jahren der langen, von beidseitiger Enttäuschung geprägten Trennung, schien sich die Stille zu mehren. Legolas räusperte sich, senkte den Blick. Plötzlich schien seine vollste Konzentration seinen eigenen Stiefeln gewidmet zu sein, die aus Leder gefertigt worden waren und von so einzigartiger Statur erschienen, dass nur Elbenhände sie geschaffen haben mochten. Thranduils Mundwinkel wollte ein Lächeln umspielen, doch konnte sich der Elbenfürst noch so viel Selbstbeherrschung auferlegen, dass er nicht über seinen Sohn spottete. Ähnlich hatte sich der junge Prinz immer dann verhalten, wenn er irgendetwas ausgefressen hatte und anschließend zur Rechtfertigung vor seinem Vater stand. 

Ja...in der Tat haben wir lange Zeit nichts voneinander gehört", stimmte der Herrscher über die Tawarwaith zu, ergriff dann den Krug aus bemaltem und bunt verziertem Ton, um in die beiden Becher Wein einzuschenken. Legolas Interesse zu den eigenen Stiefeln wurde abgelöst von der scheinbar faszinierenden Wirkung des blutroten Weines, der mit gedämpftem Plätschern in seinen Becher floss und in dessen kupfernen Banden schnell zu seinem gewohnten Stillstand zurückfand. Umso überraschender war die Kunde Haldirs, der mir von eurer Notlage berichtete", sprach Thranduil weiter, als Legolas noch immer keine Anstalten machte, das Wort zu ergreifen. 

Kaum war er ausgeschenkt, verströmte der gute Rotwein einen süßlich-herben Duft, der in der Luft verharrte, als hätte man einen Zauber über ihn ausgesprochen oder die Zeit angehalten, damit der Wohlgeruch die Ewigkeit gleichsam der Elben überdauern konnte. Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du ein Kind hast, Legolas? Dass du mich zum Großvater machtest?", leise und weicher war der Tonfall des Elben, doch schwang ein vorwurfsvoller Klang darin mit. 

Legolas, sichtlich verdutzt durch die plötzliche Konfrontation seines Vaters mit der Existenz Filegons, starrte Thranduil an, während seine Stimmbänder gelähmt waren vor Verblüffung. Hatte Haldir ihm davon erzählt, um ihn dazu überzeugen zu können, gen Rhûn zu reiten? Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, als wärest du ein Fisch in der Reuse des Anglers!", seufzte Eryn Lasgalens Herrscher. Wieder räusperte sich Legolas, um alle Kraft zu sammeln, die verhinderte, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Woher...woher weißt du das?" Thranduil funkelte Legolas an, ballte kurzzeitig die Hand zur Faust und erhob sich dann, beinahe so, als ob er all den aufgestauten Ärger allein durch diese Tätigkeit in die dunklen Verliese seines Herzens zurückdrängen könnte. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, **woher** ich es weiß. Kannst du dir auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, wie verletzend es ist, wenn der eigene Sohn die Familie vor dem Vater geheim hält?", Thranduil wurde laut, obwohl er sich so sehr bemüht hatte, seinen alten Gegner, die Verbitterung, nicht an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen. Ich wusste nicht, wie du es auffassen würdest, Adar!", setzte sich Legolas zur Wehr, blieb vorerst noch sitzen, verfolgte aber Thranduils aufgelöstes Auf- und Abgehen mit Unwohlsein. Du wolltest mich also schützen, oder wie soll ich deine Argumentation verstehen?" 

Du hast deinen Stolz und das kannst du nicht leugnen, Vater! Wie enttäuscht und verärgert warst du, als ich die Verlobung mit Celendra löste, weil ich mich in die einzig richtige Frau verliebt hatte! Ich glaubte, du würdest deinen Hass nur noch mehr auf uns projizieren, wenn du von der Geburt eines gemeinsamen Kindes erführest" 

Hass?", stieß Thranduil atemlos aus und blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sein Schatten beinahe weiter seine unruhigen Bahnen entlang der Zeltwand gezogen hätte, anstatt mit dem wegweisenden Körper stillzustehen. Legolas, ich war bitter enttäuscht von dir, was, wie ich zugebe, auch meiner eigenen Sturheit zuzuschreiben ist...aber nie habe ich Hass für dich oder _sie_ empfunden! Wut, ja...und unbändigen Zorn. Aber keinen Hass, Legolas...und weißt du auch warum?", seine Stimme verlor an Härte, doch Legolas, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, stand immer noch wie versteinert, als hörte er einer Strafpredigt zu. Weil ich dich viel zu sehr liebe, mein Sohn", flüsterte Thranduil mit gebrechlicher Stimme, seine Augen bargen einen Ausdruck, als sei er von den eben gesprochenen Worten selbst überrascht. Legolas wusste zunächst nicht, was er erwidern sollte, wurde ihm doch jetzt erst gewahr, wie viel zusätzlichen Kummer er seinem Vater durch seine Abwesenheit bereitet haben musste. 

Betreten stand der Elb regungslos da, fühlte so starke Reue und gleichzeitig Erleichterung, dass ihn beide Gefühle auf die Knie zu zwingen drohten. Warum...warum hast du mir dann das Gefühl gegeben, ich bedeutete dir nichts mehr? Warum fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich aus meiner Heimat verbannt?" 

Ich habe dich nie verbannt!", wehrte Thranduil tonlos ab, das schöne Gesicht abgewandt, als schämte er sich seiner eigenen hervorblitzenden Schwäche. Aber du hast missbilligend von meiner Liebe zu Lalaithwen gesprochen. Du hast mir damit mehr wehgetan als mit jedem ausgesprochenen Bannspruch...versteh doch, ich wusste nicht, was _lieben_ bedeutet, bis ich Lalaithwen traf...ich hätte dich und Celendra belogen, wäre ich geblieben...und das ist in meinen Augen ein schlimmeres Vergehen als die Wahrheit auszusprechen, so unerträglich sie auch erscheinen mag", Legolas atmete stoßweise aus, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sein Vater ihn wieder ansah. Du weißt, dass der Gedanke schwer für mich zu ertragen war...und als ich...als ich von _deinem_ Sohn hörte, fühlte ich mich wie ein Ausgestoßener, ein unbedeutender Wicht, aber nicht wie dein Vater. Ich glaubte, du hättest noch so viel Anstand gehabt, mir wenigstens eine solche Kunde zu überbringen...", Thranduil wisperte fast nur noch, dennoch verstand Legolas jedes Wort deutlich und klar. Ich hatte Angst...auch wenn es töricht klingt für einen Elbenkrieger. Ich fürchtete, dich endgültig zu verlieren", entschuldigte sich Legolas kleinlaut. 

Und dafür verleugnest du dein Kind?", Thranduil begegnete endlich seinem Blick und Sekunden verstrichen zäh wie Stunden, solange der Blickkontakt andauerte. Meinst du, es bringt uns weiter oder hilft Filegon, wenn wir uns gegenseitig Vorwürfe machen? Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ja, ich hätte dir die Nachricht von Filegons Geburt überbringen sollen. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir _aufrichtig_ leid, Adar. Aber ich selbst erfuhr erst kürzlich davon, als ich Lalaithwen endlich wiederfand", um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, schritt Legolas zaghaft näher an seinen Vater. Die Kontrolle über das Gespräch, die er anfangs zu besitzen geglaubt hatte, hatte Thranduil längst verloren. Alle Emotionen, die über die Jahre an ihm genagt hatten wie der Zahn der Zeit, schwemmten in ihm auf, stürzten ihn in einen reißenden Strom unterschiedlichster Empfindungen. Du liebst sie", murmelte der König sanft, worauf Legolas sogleich nickte. Der Prinz ergriff die Hand seines Vaters, drückte sie fest und sagte: Sie ist ein Teil von mir, Adar. Ohne sie kann und will ich nicht mehr leben. Und du solltest erst Filegon sehen. Du wärst stolz auf ihn" 

Ein Leuchten lag in Legolas blauen Augen, als er dies seinem Vater erzählte. Sie scheint ein reines Herz zu besitzen, wenn sie es wagte, so tollkühn vor mir niederzuknien", lächelte Thranduil. Zwar war diese Geste noch etwas verspannt und nervös, doch erkannte Legolas die Herzlichkeit darin wieder, die Thranduil nur äußerst selten aus seiner Maskerade des strengen, ernsten Königs hervorzeigte. Ja", lachte Legolas leise, Erleichterung löschte die unbändigen Feuer der Angst in seinem Herzen, ließ ihn gleichmäßiger atmen, Sie ist manchmal unberechenbar, Vater." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Legolas hinzu: Sie hat nie gewollt, dass ein Bruch zwischen uns entsteht. Lalaithwen hat sich dessentwegen immer Vorwürfe gemacht...ich...ich glaube, sie fürchtet deinen Zorn und sogar noch mehr, dass ich davon betroffen bin" 

Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn genau, erwiderte sacht den Druck auf dessen Hand. Die lange Robe schmückte seinen grazilen Körper, hinter dessen zierlicher Gestalt mehr Kraft und Stärke verborgen lag, als das oberflächliche Auge jemals zu vermuten mochte. 

Sie muss sich nicht vor mir fürchten, Legolas. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr vielleicht guten Anlass dazu gab, aber ich bedauere es, wenn sie ihr hübsches Gesicht zu Boden neigt, wann immer ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, dass ich sie wie eine eigene Tochter liebe, so gern du dies von mir hören möchtest. Aber ich bin dazu bereit, sie kennen zu lernen und alte Geschichten zu vergessen, wenn bessere Zeiten anbrechen" 

Legolas nickte dankbar, senkte das Haupt. Thranduil legte die linke Hand unter das Kinn seines Sohnes, hob es sanft an, sodass sich ihre Augen erneut begegneten. In Legolas Wimpern sammelten sich Tränen wie Tautropfen auf filigranen Grashalmen, die sich lanzettenartig dicht an dicht wogten. Zutiefst berührt von diesem Anblick, beugte sich Thranduil leicht vornüber und küsste die Stirn des Elben, lächelte liebevoll, als eine Träne an der Wange seines Sohnes hinabrollte und Legolas beinahe beschämt die Lider schloss. Mit dem Daumen wischte Thranduil die widerspenstige Träne aus dem anmutigen Antlitz seines Erstgeborenen und legte die Hände auf dessen Schultern. Du hast mir gefehlt, mein Sohn" 

Legolas schluckte und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiserer Hauch, getragen vom lauen Wind der Nacht, der durch schmale Spalten im Zeltstoff eindrang: Ich habe dich auch vermisst", zögerlich, dann herzlicher umarmte er Thranduil, barg seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter wie ein kleines, schutzsuchendes Kind. Es tut mir alles so leid, Ada...ich liebe dich", flüsterte Legolas aufgelöst, zu überwältigt von seinen eigenen Tränen und Gefühlen, als dass es ihn bekümmern konnte, dass er tatsächlich an der Schulter des Vaters weinte. Nichts muss dir leid tun, Legolas. Nichts...du wirst sehen...alles wird gut", sacht strich er ihm durch das blonde lange Haar, wie er es immer dann getan hatte, wenn er als kleiner Junge nach einem Albtraum aufgewacht und völlig verängstigt gewesen war. 

Lange standen sie noch da, regten sich kaum, hielten sich einfach nur in den Armen. Vater und Sohn, zwei Generationen. Nach unbestimmter Zeit löste sich Legolas von dem älteren Elben, seine Wangen leicht gerötet von den Tränen, die er aus lauter Freude und Erleichterung vergossen hatte. Und nun komm, mein Sohn. Es gibt viel für uns zu tun! Und wo steckt überhaupt dein junger Bruder? Ich muss ihm noch die Ohren dafür lang ziehen, dass er sich dir nicht widersetzte und mir Nachricht aus Ithilien brachte" 

Ich denke, er grübelt noch immer mit Gimli über ein Hochzeitslied", lachte Legolas fröhlich. Hochzeitslied?", wiederholte Thranduil starr und Legolas hielt erschrocken inne, als er merkte, dass sein Vater noch gar nichts von den Heiratsplänen wusste. Ich möchte Lalaithwen ehelichen. Damit unsere Familie vollkommen ist", gestand der Elb, fast darauf gefasst, einen abrupten Stimmungswechsel seines Vaters ertragen zu müssen. Doch unerwartet blieb der König ruhig und nickte leicht. Und dafür willst du einen Zwerg singen lassen?" Legolas schmunzelte schelmisch und sagte: Nein, Ada...Thíluil möchte ein Duett mit ihm singen!" Thranduil runzelte die Stirn und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel: Oh Eru, welche Hiobsbotschaft hältst du noch für mich bereit?" Dann umfasste er sanft Legolas Arm und sagte, ehe sie das Zelt verließen und in die Nacht hinaustraten: Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Junge...da kommt mir in den Sinn...ich durfte ja noch gar nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem so überaus gelobten Zwerg machen..." 

Ist dir denn danach?", lachte Legolas. Wieso sollte mir nicht danach sein?", entgegnete der König und trat als Erster unter den bloßen Nachthimmel, der nur von einzelnen Sternenwächtern bewohnt war. Weil du es heute schon mit einem störrischen Elben aufnehmen musstest und ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ein Zwerg der rechte Balsam für deine aufgebrachten Nerven ist" 

Was ist mit dem Zwerg? Wer spricht von dem Zwerg? Aus dem Weg, Thíluil, hier ist von einem Zwerg die Rede!", hörte Legolas Gimlis Stimme schon aus nächster Nähe herüberschallen. Wenn man von der Wüste spricht...", begann der jüngere Elb zu sprechen, ...kommt das Dromedar schon angelaufen...und es ist ein sehr kleines Dromedar", endete Thranduil für ihn und gemeinsam brachen sie in herzliches Gelächter aus. 

**-x-x-x-**

Einzig die Einsamkeit weiß einen starken Geist zu brechen. 

Es war eine überaus anstrengende Prozedur, die hohe, fast vertikal ansteigende Felswand zu erklimmen, obwohl sich die Bedingungen bereits verbessert hatten, seit die spottende, sengende Sonne hinter den Bergen versunken war. Selina kämpfte sich müde und geschwächt von einem Felsvorsprung zum nächsten, stur geradeaus, ohne sich umzusehen. Mit dem Aufgang des Mondes erstarben ihre letzten Kräfte und sie sank am schmalen Eingang einer Nische, die möglicherweise in einer Höhle mündete, zusammen, keuchte ausgelaugt und rieb sich die aufgeriebenen, mit Blasen bestückten Hände. Ihre braunen Augen wurden von kleinen, roten Linien umsäumt, welche die endlosen Tränen verrieten, die sie um Filegon geweint hatte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich leer, nicht einmal mehr in der Verfassung zu schluchzen, weil ihr Kopf schrecklich schmerzte und ihre Augen brannten, weil sie wund zu sein schienen von der salzigen Tränenflüssigkeit. 

Selina schleppte sich in die dunkle Höhle, obgleich sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was diese kleine Nische wohlmöglich bewohnte. Es schien paradox, aber sie fror fürchterlich. So stark die Sonneneinstrahlung im Gebirge tagsüber auch sein mochte, ebenso intensiv schien sämtliche Wärme in der Nacht aus dem Gestein zu entweichen. Vielleicht aber lag die Kälte, die Selina fühlte, an dem Verlust, den sie innerlich noch lange nicht verkraftet hatte. Sie schlang die dünnen Ärmchen um den Oberkörper und rieb über die Haut, um die wachsende Kälte zu vertreiben. Das kleine Mädchen dachte an ihre Eltern, die weit, weit weg von hier in Minas Ithil waren und ihre beiden Kinder in Sicherheit wiegten, da sie sich ja eigentlich in der Obhut von Filegons Eltern befanden. Selina vermisste die Geschichten, die ihre Mutter ihr stets vor dem Einschlafen vorlas, ihren sanftmütigen Vater, der sie auf seinen Schultern trug, wann immer sie darum bat. Und Jolly. Immer hatte sie ihm böse sein wollen für die Neckereien, denen er sie aussetzte, für das überhebliche Getue, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war und so tat, als sei sie für ihn nichts als die kleine, nervtötende Schwester. 

Aber sie hatte ihn gern. So gern, dass sie versuchen wollte, ihn zu finden. Die blöden Ostlings würden sich noch gehörig wundern. Ja. Das würden sie. 

In dieser Nacht, in der sich die Gezeiten endgültig wendeten, beschwor Selina ein allerletztes Mal jene auf, die ihrem Willen zu Diensten sein mussten. Vielleicht würde sie dafür büßen müssen, die Wächter der Toten zu rufen. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, wie Filegon sie immer zu warnen versucht hatte. Und doch war es vermutlich der letzte Ausweg, um ihren Bruder zu retten, weil ihre eigenen Kräfte versagten. Ohne zu wissen, dass sie damit womöglich ihr Schicksal besiegelte, erhob sie sich taumelnd und stakte orientierungslos durch das Dunkel der Höhle, auch wenn Müdigkeit, Hunger und Durst an ihrem Willen zehrten. 

**-x-x-x-**

Blutgeruch durchtränkte die staubige Luft der Minen, erregte Übelkeit in jedem, der ihn wahrnahm. Erst nach dem Einbruch der finsteren Nacht hatten die Wachen aufgehört, auf die wehrlosen, gefesselten Kinder einzuschlagen. Hyon lag regungslos auf den Knien, der Oberkörper war verdreht, sein Kopf ruhte auf dem blutverschmierten Gestein. Obschon alle Jungen noch lebendig waren und sich die Wachen weitgehend zurückgezogen hatten, sprach niemand ein Wort miteinander. Die Demütigung war zu groß gewesen, Reißer und seine Kumpanen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, um das letzte Bisschen Würde, das die Jungen noch besaßen, zu vernichten. Ophédor hatte es von allen Jungen am schlimmsten erwischt. Tiefe Furchen säumten das, was einst sein Rücken gewesen war, sein Auge war geschwollen, aus Platzwunden an seiner Stirn troff noch frisches Blut, ehe es spätestens an seinem Kinn zum Stillstand kam und gerann. 

Ihre Schreie hallten noch bis zu den Schmiedebänken, aber nützte das größte Wehlagen nichts, um sie aus ihrer Misere zu befreien. Der Traum von der Flucht, der so greifbar nahe gewesen war, hatte sich als Illusion herausgestellt, die ihnen unter den schmerzenden Händen weggestorben war. Jolly versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, wogegen sich sein aufgeriebener, blutender Körper wehren wollte. Jolly?", hörte er Ophédor flüstern und Jolly erschrak heftig, da sich der Ausspruch seines Namens wie die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden anhörten. Ja?", brachte er mühselig hervor, seine Stimmbänder waren einer jeden Silbe müde geworden, dem Zerreißen nahe. Wie...wie konnte das alles...passieren?", Ophédor stöhnte leise, biss die Zähne zusammen, um die Krämpfe zu ertragen, die durch seinen Trizeps jagten. Jolly öffnete die Augen, sah zunächst alles sehr verschwommen, bis sich nach und nach die ihn umgebenden Konturen aufklarten wie der azurblaue Himmel nach einem schweren Wolkenbruch. 

Jolly kam in den Sinn, dass er sich kaum noch an den Anblick eines klaren Himmels erinnern konnte; zumindest bei Weitem nicht mehr so authentisch, wie er es einst vermocht hatte. Ich glaube...ich glaube, da fragst du den Falschen", erwiderte Jolly leise und warf einen anklagenden Blick auf Kean, der mit gesenktem Kopf gegen seinen Pflock lehnte und vor Scham und Schmerz leise weinte. 

Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hawarh, wobei sein Augenmerk viel eher auf Hyon lag, der noch immer wort- und regungslos am Boden lag, die Arme unnatürlich verdreht um den Fels gebunden. 

Wie ich es sage", antwortete Jolly und musste kurzzeitig die Augen schließen, um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl nicht übermächtig werden zu lassen. Ophédor musste sich unter qualvoller Pein umdrehen, um Kean anzusehen. Habt ihr nicht gehört, was Reißer sagte, ehe die anderen mit den Schlägen begannen?", es fiel Jolly schwer, lauter als nur im Flüsterton zu sprechen, da sein Hals von den verzweifelten Schreien ganz heiser und geschwollen war. Als keiner antwortete und Kean nur mit Tränen in den Augen aufsah, fuhr Jolly leise fort: Er sagte, dass Kean ihm _irgendetwas_ anderes erzählt hätte, als...als Kean behauptete, wir hätten nichts getan...", Jolly musste husten, was weitere Ausführungen unterbrach. Doch mehr musste er auch nicht sagen, damit allen klar wurde, **wer** sie tatsächlich verraten hatte. Kean? **Du**? Aber...warum?", keuchten Hawarh und Ophédor fast gleichzeitig und sogar Hyon schlug die Augen auf, als er von den gewagten Anschuldigungen Jollys hörte. Du hast das Werkzeug zu uns gebracht, um uns anschließend zu verraten?", Ophédors Schmerzen schienen von seiner Entrüstung ganz betäubt zu sein. Nein...das...das mit dem Werkzeug war nicht...war nicht mein Werk", Kean sprach in nüchternem Ton, keine Spur von Leugnung schwang länger in seinen Worten mit. Aber du hast uns **verraten**!", stieß Hawarh entsetzt und wütend aus, zurrte unbedacht an den Schnüren, welche die Blutgefäße an seinen Handgelenken abklemmten , was ihn sogleich vor Pein aufstöhnen ließ. 

Reuevoll hielt Kean den Blick wieder gesenkt, das Blut, das in seinem Nacken geronnen war, trug eine fast schwarze Färbung, ließ sich kaum mehr von seinen Haaren unterscheiden. Warum zum Teufel hast du das getan?", fragte Hawarh noch einmal, doch verlor seine Stimme an Prägnanz und Härte. Es brachte nichts, sich aufzuregen, da er weder in der Lage war, Kean für seine ungehobelte Tat ein blaues Auge zu schlagen noch etwas an der allgemeinen Situation zu ändern. Was geschehen war, war unumkehrbar und nachträglicher Groll würde alles nur noch verschlimmern. Die hätten uns sowieso aufgegriffen...aber ihr...ihr wolltet das nicht begreifen...ihr mit eurem Wahn...Jolly hier und Jolly da! Dabei habt ihr nicht einmal gemerkt, wie aussichtslos eine Flucht gewesen wäre", fauchte Kean. Sag bloß, du hast uns verpfiffen, weil du eifersüchtig auf Jolly warst?!", fast wollte Ophédor lachen, doch fand er nicht die nötige Kraft dafür. Keans Augen funkelten ärgerlich auf, letzte Tränen fielen von seinen Wimpern, verloren sich irgendwo auf dem schroffen Untergrund, auf dem sie zerschellten. Ich wollte euch vor einer Dummheit bewahren!", wehrte er sich, seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich. Indem **du** die Dummheit begehst?", fragte Ophédor fassungslos, das blonde Haar war nicht mehr länger blond, Blut verlieh ihm einen rötlichen Schimmer. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du uns alle hintergangen hast...du Ratte!", knurrte Hawarh, ehe er wieder in sich zusammensank und mit der Stirn gegen den Stein lehnte, weil ihm diese Haltung die wenigsten Schmerzen bereitete. 

Daraufhin herrschte betretene Stille, es war, als vergrub sich ein jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken, denn die Gedanken waren der einzige Ort, an dem man wirklich frei sein konnte und haltlos über den Geschehnissen schwebte, wo man guten Gewissens vergessen durfte, wo und wer man war. Identität bedeutete hier unten nichts mehr. Man war entbehrlich, ein Nutztier inmitten einer ganzen Herde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Was war der versprochene Preis für deinen Verrat?", fragte Jolly verbittert. Das metallische Pochen, das aus der Schmiede kam und beinahe jeden gottverdammten Winkel dieser Mine ausfüllte, schwächte ab, doch drang immer wieder ein neues, seltsames Geräusch an seine Ohren. Es klang wie tausende Rüstungen, die scheppernd aneinander prallten. Es war so weit. Was immer die Ostlinge auch planten, die Ausführung dessen musste kurz bevorstehen. Freiheit", entgegnete Kean simpel und schlug die Lider nieder. Und du glaubtest und vertrautest diesen grausamen Menschenschindern mehr als uns, deinen Freunden?", fragte Hawarh ungläubig, schüttelte ächzend den Kopf. Es tut mir leid...", nuschelte Kean und es ist verständlich, dass diese Worte nicht sonderlich aufrichtig auf die anderen wirkten. Genauso gut hätte man einen Papagei einstudierte Sätze sprechen lassen können. Das fällt dir reichlich spät ein, Kean...und...es nützt uns nicht sonderlich viel", flüsterte Ophédor erschöpft. Sein rechter Fuß war eingeschlafen und das stechende, kribbelnde Gefühl brachte ihn ein gefährliches Stück näher an die Schwelle zum Wahnsinn. 

Glaubt ihr...glaubt ihr, dass _sie_ wiederkommen?", sagte Hyon plötzlich und keiner mehr damit gerechnet hätte, seine Stimme zu hören, schauten ihn seine Freunde verblüfft an, als hätte er ihnen soeben einen erstaunlichen Zaubertrick vorgeführt. 

Ich weiß es nicht...ich...weiß es nicht", murmelte Hawarh immer wieder, bis Tränen auch in seinen Augen aufquollen. Jolly dachte an Selina und seine anderen Freunde und überlegte, wie es ihnen wohl ergehen mochte. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie außer Gefahr waren und keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendeten, was mit ihm geschah. Denn wenn sie selbst in die Fänge der Ostlinge gerieten, wäre ihr aller Leben verloren. Vergessen war der eigentliche Beweggrund, der Schatz der Noldor, dessentwegen sie überhaupt fortgeritten waren. Niemand von ihnen hätte auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, wie all das enden würde, wie leichtsinnig sie mit ihren jungen Leben spielen und dafür bezahlen würden. Jolly glaubte nicht mehr, dass er je wieder würde schlafen können, zumal allein die Schmerzen ihn bei Bewusstsein erhielten. Doch allen Vermutungen zum Trotz nickte er zwei Stunden später wie die anderen Jungen ein. 

Wenigstens im Schlaf waren sie gerettet. Im Schlaf waren sie sicher, waren sie frei. Sogar freier als in ihren alptraumhaften Gedanken. 

Jolly träumte wirre Sachen, sah das Elternhaus vor sich, den alten Lindenbaum, der seine knorrigen Äste knotenartig um die Fenster schlang, bald das ganze Haus in einem festen Griff gefangen hielt. Auch das Gras, der Garten, stets von seiner Mutter gepflegt und bewirtschaftet, wucherte in unermessliche Höhen, weil sich niemand mehr darum kümmerte. Dann sah er seine Eltern, die einander in den Armen hielten und weinten, während ihr Haar grau und bald schneeweiß wurde. In seinen Träumen verkümmerte alles, was er von Kindesbeinen an kannte. Auf dem Dachfirst saßen dicht an dicht unzählig viele Krähen, deren schwarze Federn in seichtem Gleitflug zum Erdboden hinabsegelten. Wo immer sie die Muttererde berührten, verdorrte alles, was darauf wuchs. 

Jolly erwachte so plötzlich und unvermittelt, dass er nicht wusste, was sich von dem Geträumten wirklich zugetragen hatte und was nur ein Streich seiner eigenen Fantasie darstellte. Der Grund für das abrupte Aufwachen, erschreckte Jolly so sehr, dass er einen kurzen, recht hohen Schrei ausstieß und sich die Schulter am harten Gestein aufschürfte, als er zurückwich. Neben ihm hockte Pejou, die grauen Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Dolch mit blitzender Klinge. 

War er gekommen, um seinem Leben endlich ein Ende zu setzen? Bitte...bitte nicht", wimmerte Jolly kläglich und versuchte, weiter von dem Ostling wegzurutschen, der ihn stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Als er den Arm ausstreckte, um Jolly endlich zum Stillhalten zu bringen, wich er ihm beständig aus unter immer lauterem Flehen und Betteln, dass er ihn doch in Ruhe lassen solle. Sei doch endlich still, ich tu dir nichts!", zischte Pejou ungeduldig und packte ihn letztlich etwas grob am Arm, hielt ihm mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu, worauf Jolly erstarrte und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, als wäre er Schlachtvieh, das auf der schicksalhaften Henkerbank gelandet war und den letzten Sekunden seines erbarmenswerten Daseins entgegensah. Still", forderte Pejou erneut mit gedämpfter Stimme, bevor er sich umsah, als wolle er sich dessen versichern, dass er nicht gesehen wurde. Jolly nickte schwach. Da er so oder so der schwächere in diesem Zweikampf war, konnte er sich gleich ergeben und sich seinem Schicksal fügen, was immer Pejou auch mit ihm plante. 

Die anderen schliefen unruhig, Hyon redete im Schlaf mit geisterhafter Stimme, die eine Gänsehaut auf Jollys Körper zauberte. 

Pejou ließ nur zögerlich von Jolly ab, bis er sich sicher war, dass er keinen Mucks von sich geben würde. Erst dann griff er nach dem Dolch und machte sich daran, das Seil, das Jolly an den Steinpflock fesselte, zu durchschneiden. Es war aus robustem Material, sodass es Pejous ganze Kraft forderte, ehe es sich in kleinere Fasern auflöste und endlich nachgab. Was soll das? Was tut Ihr da?", flüsterte Jolly irritiert und ängstlich. Pejou beäugte ihn verwirrt und entgegnete, als ob es eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre: Ich mache dich los...damit du fliehen kannst, ehe es zu spät ist" 

Ehe _was_ zu spät ist? Und warum?", Jollys müder Geist erschwerte es ihm, Dinge zu begreifen und zu erfassen. Die Truppen marschieren schon morgen früh auf. Auf Larns Befehl. Ich will nicht, dass du dann noch gefangen bist", flüsterte der Ostling und zerschnitt rege das Seil, nur noch einzelne Fäden hielten es zusammen. Aber warum? Warum wollt Ihr, dass ich entkomme?" 

Weil du ein guter Junge bist, Jolly. Du bist so, wie ich als Kind war und ich will nicht, dass dich dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie mich", sagte Pejou mit einer Warmherzigkeit, die Selinas Bruder überraschte und einen Moment lang atemlos machte. Ein lähmender Schmerz durchzog seine Schulterpartien, als seine Arme endlich frei wurden und kraftlos an beiden Seiten des Steins zu Boden sanken, als bestünden sie aus schwerem Blei. Wie soll ich flüchten? Und was ist mit den anderen?", Jolly zwang sich trotz seiner Erschöpfung, konzentriert zu bleiben. Durch euren Tunnel. Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, mein Kompliment", sagte Pejou und fasste Jolly an den Armen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Ich kann nicht gehen...nicht ohne die anderen...und woher weiß ich, dass Ihr mir keine Falle stellt?", tranceartig hörte er seine eigene Stimme und drohte zusammenzubrechen, hätte Pejou ihn nicht gehalten. Du musst mir vertrauen, Junge. Es war einer aus euren Reihen, der euch verraten hat. Du musst jetzt gehen, oder du wirst nie wieder das Sonnenlicht erblicken", Pejou wollte Jolly schon zum Gehen bewegen, doch dieser blieb wie zu Stein erstarrt stehen und sagte fest: Ich gehe mit den anderen oder bleibe mit ihnen hier" 

Pejou stand fassungslos und ernsthaft beeindruckt vor dem Jungen, der trotz des ihm zugefügten Leides nicht aus Eigensinn handeln wollte und an seinen Prinzipien festhielt. Wieso willst du jenen retten, der dich in diese Misere gebracht hat?", fragte er schließlich und sah zu Kean hinüber, der im Schlaf zusammenzuckte. Weil er das gleiche durchmachte wie ich, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres. Ich bin nicht besser als sie und deswegen werde ich nicht ohne sie gehen" 

Du bist dumm, Junge", zischte Pejou aufgebracht, hatte er doch mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion Jollys gerechnet. Mag sein. Aber lieber dumm als feige" Pejous Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, die Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Es ist Eure Entscheidung. Glaubt nicht, ich wäre undankbar. Ich weiß, dass Ihr es wart, der uns das Werkzeug beschaffte und dass Ihr mich retten wollt, ist ein edler Zug. Aber entweder gehen wir alle oder keiner von uns..." Der Ostling stand still, dachte nach und sagte schließlich. Ich werde dafür büßen müssen. Aber ihr sollt alle frei kommen", kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, machte er die anderen los, die dadurch etwas unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden und ähnlich reagierten, wie Jolly zuvor. Was...was geht hier vor?", stammelte Ophédor, der am schlimmsten von ihnen zugerichtet worden war und kaum in der Lage war, aufrecht zu stehen. Bedankt euch bei Jolly", sagte Pejou, nachdem er Kean als letzten befreit hatte, Und jetzt folgt mir. Seid rasch und leise" 

Die Jungen tauschten irritierte Blicke, folgten aber letztlich dem Ostling, der sie unauffällig zu dem Schacht brachte, in dem sie so lange Zeit gearbeitet hatten. Die Schächte waren wie ausgestorben, keine Wache machte ihren Rundgang, kaum einer arbeitete. Wo sind die alle hin?", flüsterte Hawarh, der noch nicht recht realisiert hatte, was für ein Glück ihnen widerfahren war. Sie sammeln sich. Auch die Kinder. Sie kämpfen unter Larns Kommando. Morgen schon wird er ihnen den Marschbefehl gegen Gondor erteilen" 

Gegen Gondor?", fragte Jolly erschrocken und blieb stehen, im gräulich-silbernen Licht wirkte sein Körper ungesund blass, Blut befleckte die glatte Haut. Pejou wandte sich um, die hellen Augen trugen einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck. Es tut mir leid...sie werden gegen Gondor marschieren und es gibt nichts, was ich daran ändern könnte. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass _ihr_ wenigstens schnellstmöglich hier verschwindet!" Jolly schluckte. Wenn seine Freunde noch da draußen waren, waren sie in größter Lebensgefahr! Und noch dazu befand sich seiner Kenntnis zufolge Gondor in absoluter Unwissenheit! Und jetzt folgt mir, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." 

Die Jungen gehorchten, zumal ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb. Mit ernsten Gesichtern, schmerzendem Leib und angespannten Zügen ließen sie sich von Pejou unbemerkt führen, kletterten mit nichts als einer kleinen Wasserflasche, die er ihnen gab, in den Schacht. Kean zögerte, ehe er in den Stollen kroch und sagte an seine Freunde gewandt: Glaubt mir, es tut mir leid...ich...ich wollte nicht, dass das alles so kommt" Ophédor und Hawarh bedachten ihn mit kritischen Blicken, erwiderten nichts. Pejou drängte zur Eile, sodass ihnen ohnehin nicht viel Zeit für überflüssige Entschuldigungen und Konversation blieb. Bevor Jolly als letzter in den Schacht kletterte, drehte er sich noch zu dem Ostling um und sagte: Wie kann ich Euch danken, Pejou?" Der hagere Mann lächelte schmal und erwiderte: Indem du flüchtest und nach Hause zurückfindest" 

Werden wir uns je wiedersehen?", fragte Jolly leise, doch Pejou schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. Geh, ihr habt keine Zeit zu verlieren, Bursche!" Jolly schluckte schwer, prägte sich noch ein letztes Mal das Bild von jenem Mann ein, dem er sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, und folgte seinen Freunden in den finsteren Schacht. 

Er sollte Pejou nie wieder sehen. Aber er behielt ihn stets in Erinnerung. 

**-x-x-x-**

So warte doch, Daelior", seufzte Lalaithwen, als sie sah, wie verbissen er sie zu ignorieren versuchte. Sie war eben aus ihrem Zelt getreten, als er zufällig ihren Weg kreuzte und bei ihrem Anblick sogleich seinen Schritt beschleunigte. Seit er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er sie als Kleinkind an Loriens Grenzen abgelegt hatte, ging der Drachensohn ihr beharrlich aus dem Weg, als würde sie eine ansteckende Krankheit mit sich herumtragen. Er gab vor, sie nicht gehört zu haben und wollte geschwind weitergehen, als sie ihren Rock raffte und ihn schließlich einholte, ihn am Arm fasste und so aufzuhalten versuchte. Daelior zuckte bei ihrer Berührung zusammen, konnte die Wärme, die allein der Kontakt mit ihrer Hand verursachte, nicht ertragen. Er riss sich mit einer groben Bewegung von ihr los, ohne Lalaithwen eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

Daelior, bitte...lass uns doch reden...", bat sie ihn leise. Den Schmerz, wenn die eigene Liebe nicht erwidert wurde, hatte Lalaithwen noch nie ertragen müssen, aber sie konnte trotz ihres Mitgefühls nicht verstehen, warum Daelior ihr erst eine solche Offenbarung machte und anschließend so tat, als existierte sie gar nicht. Der Elb mit dem Haar, das aus feinsten Schneekristallen gewebt zu sein schien, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um. Was willst du?", fragte er kühl, die tiefe, heisere Stimme ließ sie wie sooft unwillkürlich erschauern. Ich habe Fragen, Daelior...", sagte sie leise, vor ihn tretend, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, das er sofort von ihr wegdrehte. Ist dein Angetrauter zuweilen nicht an deiner Seite, um dich zu bewachen, oder warum sprichst du mit mir?", er versuchte, ihr mit seinem abweisendem Ton wehzutun, ihr klar zu machen, dass er es nicht mehr zulassen würde, dass sie ihn nochmals so verletzte. Daelior versuchte, den Unnahbaren zu mimen, die alte Maskerade, den schützenden Wall um sein Herz aufzubauen. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er klang nicht halb so gemein, wie er es gewollt hatte. 

Sie hatte alles niedergerissen, was er zu seinem eigenen Schutz über die Jahre der unerträglichen Einsamkeit errichtet hatte. Und es dauerte, bis die Trümmer von neuem aufgebaut werden konnten. Er spricht mit seinem Vater...", begann Lalaithwen, worauf Daelior spöttelte: Wie ich es vermutete..." 

Aber auch wenn er hier wäre, würde ich mit dir sprechen, Daelior", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. Erstmals schaute er sie an und grinste verbittert: Natürlich" 

Allein für diesen ironischen Unterton wollte Lalaithwen ihn ohrfeigen, aber sie brachte ihren temperamentvollen Charakter rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle. Daelior...", begann sie und sah, wie er zu Boden schaute, ihrem Blick auswich, weil er ihre Nähe nicht ertrug. ...ich wollte dir nie wehtun..." 

Was willst du? Willst du wissen, wo ich dich fand und warum ich dich wieder aussetzte? Dann rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum und heuchle falsches Mitgefühl vor", fauchte er plötzlich, worauf sie sichtlich erschrak und ganz blass wurde. Er schien sein Ziel erreicht und ihr endlich wehgetan zu haben. Aber es befriedigte ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er bereute seine barschen Worte sofort, nachdem sie seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Lalaithwen schluckte schwer, atmete hörbar aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien ein unmögliches Unterfangen geworden zu sein, ein vernünftiges Wort mit Daelior zu wechseln, sodass sie beschloss, Legolas Rat zu befolgen und die Vergangenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es gab schließlich so viel Wichtigeres und aus Daelior würde sie nicht einmal dann ein Wort herausbekommen, wenn sie sich mit ihm prügelte. 

Enttäuscht wand sie sich von ihm ab, wollte eiligen Schrittes zu ihrem Zelt zurückschreiten, als sie Daeliors Worte vernahm und stehen blieb. Ich fand dich in einer zerstörten Noldorsiedlung weit im Westen. Keiner außer dir hatte einen heftigen Überfall überlebt...ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst. Also legte ich dich an Loriens Grenzen ab, weil ich glaubte, dass dies die sicherste Lösung wäre. Was dann aus dir wurde, weiß ich selbst nicht. Du siehst, so viel kann ich dir nicht sagen..." 

Sie drehte sich um, nur um seinen schmalen Rücken zu sehen, den er ihr zugewandt hatte. Sie verdankte ihm ihr Leben und vielleicht auch viel mehr als das. Lalaithwen konnte nicht umschreiben, was sie empfand, als sie den vernarbten Elben so verlassen dastehen sah. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie dasselbe für ihn fühlte, nur, damit er sich besser fühlte, damit sein Herz nicht vor Kummer zerbrach. Aber dafür hätte sie lügen müssen und das wäre ein viel schlimmeres Vergehen gewesen. Ich danke dir, Daelior. Ich...", sie holte tief Luft, fühlte, wie ihr Herz sich vor Traurigkeit verkrampfte, als sie ihn ansah, ...danke", murmelte sie, wand sich von ihm ab und schritt geradewegs auf ihr Zelt zu, wischte sich eilig die aufwallenden Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels aus dem Gesicht. 

Daelior hielt die Augen geschlossen, versuchte gegen den Kummer anzukämpfen, der sich seinen Weg durch sein Herz bahnte. Er konnte kaum atmen, sich mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Der Elb sank auf die Knie und weinte in der Einsamkeit, die ihn abermals eingeholt hatte und mit ihrem kalten Mantel umhüllte. Einsamkeit war stets sein einziger Freund gewesen. Und treue Freunde verließen einen nie... . 

**-x-x-x-**

_Wie wirds wohl weitergehen? In 10 Tagen erfahrt ihrs...wir sehen uns am 28.7. mit dem 33. Kapitel wieder...das wird dann die Einleitung zum ENDSPURT =grins= Lasst mir bitte was da!_

_**Iffi:** __=lach= Freut mich, dass ich dir so eine Freude bereitet habe :) Ich hoffe, du kannst dich über die letzten folgenden Kapitel genauso freuen. Ich danke dir :) _

_**Jathy:** Ui, deine Reviews sind immer was ganz Besonderes :) Ja, ich frage mich ehrlich gesagt auch, wie ich die Pünktlichkeit mit den Updates im vergangenen Jahr einhalten konnte. =am Kopf kratzt= Aber jetzt, da ich noch ein paar Wochen Ferien habe, hab ich mehr Ruhe und Zeit, zu schreiben, sodass es mir nicht sonderlich schwer fallen sollte, neue Kapitel hoch zu laden :) Ich hab lange gegrübelt, wie ich die Begegnung zwischen Legolas und Thranduil darstellen sollte und habe mich für die weniger herzliche Variante entschieden, weil die Differenzen zwischen ihnen recht groß sind und noch keine klärenden Worte gesprochen wurden...was nicht ist, kann aber noch werden ;) Lass dich mit Pejou und Co überraschen! Du möchtest eine Fortsetzung von der Fortsetzung? Hm, eigentlich ist da nichts geplant, wollte sehr gern mal die Kategorie oder wenigstens das Genre wechseln. Mal sehen ;) Mein Hamster freut sich immer sehr über deine Streicheleinheiten =lach= Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review =freu= _

_**Pony:** __=lol= und mir werfen viele vor, ich wäre sadistisch und grausam zu meinen Charakteren! Ein Elbenmatschhaufen! Wie gemein. In diesem Kapitel gibt es hoffentlich Pejou genug für dich :) Du willst einen dritten Teil der ganzen Geschichte? Eine Fortsetzung von SüI"? O Mann...ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mich an neuer Materie versuchen und ein 3. Teil ist nicht in Planung. (hab aber einen neuen Plot für ne HdR-FF) Und wer weiß, wie die Story endet, dass es überhaupt eine Fortsetzung mit Filegon und Selina geben könnte (evil grin) Also ich bin selbst noch etwas unentschlossen, aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat :) Danke für deine Review! _

_**Strumpfhase:** __=lach= Ist es ein Verbrechen, wenn eine Geschichte halbwegs spannend ist? Freut und ehrt mich, dass du so mitfieberst :) Konnte doch nicht auch noch den zweiten Filegon sterben lassen =g= Ei, du tüdelst also gerad in Kamtschatka rum?! Ich hoffe, du hast da einen schönen Urlaub! Du willst zum Erpresser-Feedback-Schreiber mutieren? =lol= Ich warte gespannt :P Hab jetzt endlich Ferien, da kann ich mich besser auf die Schreiberei konzentrieren :) Du redest mir noch Schuldgefühle ein, wenn du so durcheinander bist =lach= Hab dich lieb und wünsch dir einen tollen Urlaub! =knuddel= _

_**Dana:** Ui, du springst also gerad bei den Hellenen rum? Haben die dir auch artig einen Ouzo für den Gewinn des EM-Titels ausgegeben? Wirst bestimmt schön braun da unten =beneid= Ja, Filegon lebt, aber ob deswegen alles gut wird?! ;) Ja, die beiden Sturköpfe sprechen sich endlich aus. In diesem Kapitel erfährst du, wer der Verräter unter den Kindern ist :) Nur noch 6 Kapitel werden folgen, aber ob es mit einem Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" zuende gehen wird, weiß nur ich =bösegrins= Ich hoffe, du verbringst noch schöne Tage in Griechenland! Hab Dank für die liebe Review! =knuff= _

_**Helene: **Ui schön, kein Gemüse für das arme Stoffpferd :) Mit dem Essen spielt man ja zudem nicht! =grins= Filegon lebt, ist aber ziemlich angeschlagen – mal sehen, wie lange er durchhalten wird ;) Eine Aussöhnung zwischen Thranduil und Legolas? Nun, an der Zeit wäre es definitiv, aber wer weiß...? Freue mich auch über dein Feedback! Vielen Dank :) _

_**Dohrna: **=lol= Du bist völlig entspannt? Der Showdown wird aber noch kommen, so viel kann ich dir noch versprechen! Schön aber, dass auch du die Nahrungsmittel im Schrank lässt :) Die Kapitel bereiten dir ein unglaubliches Vergnügen? =rotwerd= Na das ist ja mal ein Lob! Dankeschön =freu= Ich tu mein bestes. =reicht Dohrna einen Sommercocktail zum neuen Kapitel, wenn sie sich schon zurücklehnt= Vielen lieben Dank für dein Feedback :) _

_**Serena:** __Hihi, ich bestehe aus Plüsch, ich kann meine Hufe also knautschen und falten, wie ich Lust habe =lol= Ja, entfernt hat mich auch die Szene von Gandalfs Fall in Moria dazu inspiriert, Filegons Wandel zwischen Leben und Tod ähnlich darzustellen, da ja auch ihn die Valar gerettet haben. Tja, das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn erfolgt in diesem Kapitel und obs so einfach wird...musst du selbst sehen ;) =lol= Du fühlst dich unter den Lesern wie ne Oma? Das wage ich aber zu bezweifeln! Harry Potter? Da müsste ich auch erst die Bücher lesen, wenn ich eine FF darüber schreiben wollen würde (was ich absolut verneinen kann). Welche Fandoms würdest du denn in die Kategorie für junges Gemüse´" stecken? Wir werden sehen, was nach SüI" kommt, ist auch abhängig von meinen Plotideen :) Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar =freu= _

_**Soraya:** __Tut mir Leid =den Kopf einzieh= ich scheine eine Liebhabe für Cliffhanger zu entwickeln. =beneid= ich würde auch gern mal wieder nach England =seufz= Filegon wäre nicht nur gelähmt, sondern mit Sicherheit tot gewesen nach einem derartigen Sturz. Und es liegt nicht daran, dass er ein Elb ist, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Selina begeben kann, sondern daran, dass die Gnade der Valar ihn gerettet hat, damit er Selina vor Schlimmerem bewahren kann. :) Kean ist etwa 11-12 Jahre alt =mal schätz= Wow, ich danke dir für dein Lob, ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel werden dich nicht enttäuschen! Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Urlaub =knuff= _

_**Airihnaa:** __=lol= Was für eine Review! Soso, die Valar stecken also hinter allem? Diese Schurken! Wenn die aber tatsächlich meine Geschichte lesen, gerate ich zunehmend in Verlegenheit und unter großen Druck, wenn ich ab sofort neue Kapitel hoch lade =lol= Wer weiß, wie die mich bestrafen, wenn denen was nicht passt =g= Danke für diesen Preis =sich in einen festlichen Fummel schmeiß und herzklopfend ans Rednerpult trab, um die Dankesrede zu halten und natürlich auch der Valar-Academy zu danken :)= So viel Zuspruch hab ich gar nicht verdient! Die Valar wissen, wie es ausgeht? =sich beschützend auf ihre Notizen schmeiß und grimmig das Zimmer nach Wanzen und Überwachungskameras absuch= Na ja, solange sie darüber dicht halten, kann mir das ja egal sein :P Danke für diese herrliche Review =knuddel= hast mich einmal mehr zum Lachen gebracht! _

_**Mystica89:** __=lol= und schon kommt der nächste Review-Lacher :) Herrlich! Wurde ich denn von den Jungs vom (T)Raumschiff Surprise gerettet? :P Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank, dass du mich vor Laiths Zorn gerettet hast, die hätte mich sicherlich geschlachtet! =lol= Waldläufer-Emergency...herrlich, mir tut mein Bäuchlein richtig weh vor lauter Lachen! Vielen Dank für diese herrlichen Episoden! Vier Wochen bist du im Urlaub?! Dann werde **ich** Entzugserscheinungen haben! =wäh= So viele Leser lassen mich allein =sniff= Mit dem Showdown könntest du Recht haben ;) Lass dich überraschen, wenn du zurückkommst :) Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Urlaub! =drücks= HDL! _

_**HexenLady:** __Wie immer schreibe ich, so schnell ich kann :) Nein, zum ersten Platz der Reviewer hat es diesmal nicht gereicht, aber ganz egal, wann du reviewst, ich bin immer glücklich über jeden noch so kleinen Kommentar! Und danke nochmals für deine e-Mail =sich sehr gefreut hat= Legolas soll sich mit seinem Vater vertragen? Na mal sehen, ob das machbar ist =grins= Hab Dank für deine Review =knuff= _

_**BlackPearl:** __Ui, das war ja ein regelrechtes Gewitter von Fragen, die da auf mich niederprasseln :) Zumindest die erste kann ich dir, denke ich, jetzt schon beantworten: Filegon wäre mit Sicherheit gestorben, aber der Segen der Valar ruht über ihm, weil er von reinem Herzen ist und der Einzige ist, der Selina retten kann. Ohne die Gnade der Valar wäre er jetzt tot. Ui, natürlich hat mir deine Collage gefallen! So was Schönes hat schon lange keiner mehr für mich gemacht! =nochmals herzlich bedank= Ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel können dir Antworten auf deine vielen Fragen geben :) Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut! =umärmel= _

_**Anne: **Ja, du bist in der Tat eine sehr liebe Anne ;) Ich glaube, wenn ich Filegon tatsächlich getötet hätte, hätte ich eine Menge Drohmails in meinem virtuellen Briefkasten wiedergefunden :) Wie mir scheint, ist die zentrale Sorge der Leser für dieses Kapitel die Frage, ob sich Legolas und Thranduil wieder vertragen...lasst es auf euch zukommen, noch 6 Kapitel bis zum Ende ;) Wir sehen uns an deinem Geburtstag wieder, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review =sich sehr gefreut hat= =umärmel= _

_**Laith: **Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat :) Ja, Legolas stand sicherlich wie ein Trottel da, als Laith für ihn hat sprechen wollen, aber er ist auch irgendwo selbst dran schuld, wenn er den Mund nicht aufbekommt ;) Vielleicht gelingt ihm das ja in diesem Kapitel. Nicht nur Lalaithwen macht eine schwere Zeit durch, sondern fast jeder meiner Charaktere =sich schäm= Ich bin mal wieder nicht sehr nett zu meinen Helden. Wäre sonst aber auch langweilig, oder? :P Wir werden sehen, wo das alles enden wird =g= Danke für deine liebe Review! =knuff= _

_**Sina: **Nun, die Tawarwaith sind auf gut Glück gen Rhûn geritten. Ist ja nicht viel dazwischen außer die Braunen Lande. Und mit scharfsichtigen Elben lässt sich so ein Weg schon schneller bestreiten, als in kleinen Grüppchen ;) Ja, Cliffhanger sind schon was Gemeines, aber früher oder später wird alles sein Ende finden :) Na ob es Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen geben wird, nur weil sich die beiden Elben versöhnen könnten? Wir werden es sehen :P Danke für die Review =knuff= _

_**Cula: **Du hast schon was geschrieben? Dass alles Mist" ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln :P Ist immer subjektiv zu beurteilen und selten ist ein Autor mit seiner Arbeit völlig zufrieden =ein Lied davon singen kann=...lads doch wieder hoch! (neugierig sei) Filegon und Selina ein Paar? Na ich weiß nicht. Selbst wenn Selina erwachsen wäre, gäbe es immer noch den Konflikt von sterblich/unsterblich und meines Wissens nach könnte Filegon seine Sterblichkeit nicht einfach so aufgeben. Arwen konnte es, weil sie Tochter eines Halbelben war und somit wählen durfte. Filegon hingegen hat diese Option nicht. Also ist es fraglich, ob die beiden jemals zusammen kommen würden. ;) Hoffe, das Zusammentreffen gefällt dir :) Danke für die Review =knuff= _

_**Red-Black: **Glückwunsch, du bist 500ste Reviewerin! =Blumenstrauß überreich und Foto knips= Na klar kenne ich dich noch :) In den seltensten Fällen entfallen mir die Namen meiner Reviewer ;) Zu faul zum Reviewen...tztztz...aber wenn ich zu faul zum Schreiben wäre, würden sich alle beschweren =lol= Yo, der Film ist einfach nur geil! Ich will ihn mir in 1-2 Wochen noch einmal ansehen :) Falls du den gestiefelten Kater auch auf dein Desktop laden willst, gebe ich dir einfach mal den Link dafür durch: _ _ viel Spaß damit und vielen Dank für die Review =knuff= _

_**Goldmond: **Nicht nur dir wird das langsam unheimlich =lach= Aber es ist immer wieder eine erfreuliche Überraschung, von dir zu hören/lesen :) Ja, so langsam nähert sich alles dem (hoffentlich) großen Finale. Nicht nur du bist auf den Showdown gespannt =lach= Mir grauts schon etwas davor. Mir ist irgendwie ganz mulmig zumute, wenn ich auch diese Geschichte abschließe...arbeite ja auch fast schon ein Jahr dran. Hm. =lol= Ich und ein richtiges Buch? Der war gut! Du scheinst Daelior ja richtig ins Herz geschlossen zu haben :) Ich hab da schon so einiges für ihn geplant, lass dich überraschen ;) Dankäää für diese liebe Review! =umknutsch= _

_**Minyacamien:** __=lol= warum denkt hier eigentlich jeder, dass ich seinen/ihren Namen vergessen hab, nur weil er/sie (vermutlich aber ausschließlich sie) lange nicht reviewt hat =lol= Ich mag jetzt alt sein, aber so debil bin ich nun auch wieder nicht =lol= Hihi, einfach so Absätze überspringen, weil man sooo ungeduldig ist? Tztztz! Mit den Kapiteln beeilen? Ist der 10-Tage-Rhythmus nicht schnell genug? =lol= Ich tu, was ich kann :) Danke für dein Lob! =knuff= _

_**Nuriana: **Ui, schön, mal wieder was von dir zu lesen :) Ja, Ferien sind was Tolles, gell? Äh...ich achte eigentlich wenig auf meine Formulierungen, aber wenn ich dich nicht mehr mit unheilschwanger´ nervlich belaste, finde ich das sehr schön :) Ja, es war ganz schön was los in den vergangenen Kapiteln und ich hoffe, die letzten paar sind nicht weniger lesenswert. Ein Showdown wird kommen, ob alles gut wird, werden wir in spätestens 6 Kapiteln sehen ;) Danke für deine Review =knuff=_


	35. 33 Die Krähen fliegen wieder

**A/N:** Summ, summ, summ, wieder sind 10 Tage rum...ok, am Herumreimen versuch ich mich besser gar nicht :P Ich muss schon sagen, es hat einen gewaltigen Vorteil, an einem Laptop arbeiten zu können – man kann sich auch bei schönem Wetter in die Arbeit stürzen und sich dabei braun braten lassen, nebenher noch Bitter Lemon trinken und ordentliche Musik hören und dann is alles perfekt. Ja...mal sehen, ob euch das Ergebnis meiner Outdoor-Arbeit zusagt. Wow, ich war übrigens mal wieder sehr geplättet von euren lieben und zahlreichen Reviews, **Dankeschön** dafür noch einmal! =freu wie ein kleines Fohlen= Heute gibt es mal ein Kapitel schon am Vormittag, weil ich mich gleich zur Sea-Life Ausstellung in Dresden aufmache und anschließend shoppen und ins Kino gehen werde (was für ein Stress ;P). 

Außerdem können wir ausnahmsweise mal direkt _heute_ einer Leserin zum Burtseltag gratulieren: **Anne** feiert heut hoffentlich ordentlich ins neue Lebensjahr rein. Alles Gute =Sektglas heb= Dieses Kapitel ist für dich :) 

**Disclaimer: **J.R.R. war wunderbar, wär' ich's nur halb, wär's schon sonderbar...ok, mein Reimsyndrom muss wohl an der Sonne liegen, beachtet mich einfach nicht – alles Tolkien, (fast) nix meins. 

**Achtung:** Einleitung zum Endspurt – nach diesem Kapitel folgen nur noch 4 und ein Epilog ;) Bitte bleibt am Ball :) 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 33: Die Krähen fliegen wieder**

Verehrst du den Tag, an dem die Sonne ihre wärmenden Fühler in dein Leben streckte, so vermagst du den Moment verfluchen, in dem sie sich deiner entzog, um der schattigen, ewigen Nacht Einlass in dein Herz zu gebieten. 

Gondors Prinz und Thronfolger Eldarion konnte nichts anderes tun als den lieben langen Tag auf seinem Lager aus robusten Holzpfosten und weichen, polsternden Decken zu liegen und zu der Spitze seines Zeltes aufzuschauen, zu der die gleichmäßigen Trassen aus merkwürdig filzartigem Stoff zusammenliefen. Ab und an leistete ihm jemand Gesellschaft, meist Tari, die Hobbits oder Thíluil, wenn letzterer nicht schon wieder von dem lauten Zwerg aufgehalten wurde. Aber alles in allem langweilte sich Eldarion und ließ es zu, dass ihn Gedanken wie solche über den Verbleib Filegons, Jollys und Selinas quälten. Nicht zuletzt weil er neben Filegon der älteste im Bunde gewesen war, machte er sich nun insgeheim Vorwürfe darüber, überhaupt zugelassen zu haben, dass sie sich auf dieses verrückte Abenteuer einließen. Aller Reue jedoch zum Trotz stand die Tatsache fest, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab, Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden konnte. 

Müde richtete er sich leicht auf. Eldarion hatte wenig geschlafen, obwohl er sich schon seit nunmehr über zwei Tage lang im Schutze seines Vaters befand und ihm neuerdings auch Thranduils elbisches Heer zur Seite stand. Ein Blick auf sein lädiertes Bein versicherte ihn in der Annahme, dass es ihm unmöglich sein würde, mit den Truppen aufzubrechen und den Gebirgsring Rhûns zu durchqueren. Auch wenn es ihm als logischste Lösung erschien, wollte er nicht hier zurückbleiben, ganz gleich, wie viele über ihn wachten – zumal Reevo, schwer verletzt und dem Tode nahe, mit ihm dableiben müsste. Dieser Gedanke mochte albern sein, aber erfüllte er Eldarion mit dumpfer Angst. Zu viele Minuten hatte er seinetwegen in Schrecken verbracht, sodass Reevos gehässiges Grinsen, gleichsam dem Zakwas, auf immer in seinen Träumen aufzublitzen und ihn heimzusuchen drohte. Ein Rascheln zerrte ihn sanft aus seinen Gedanken und der Blick des Prinzen wanderte zu jener Seite des Zeltes, an welcher eine Decke zur Seite geschlagen wurde und das Flackern des Lagerfeuers kurzzeitig eindrang, ehe mit ebenso leisem Säuseln der provisorische Vorhang, der gleichzeitig auch fester Bestandteil der Zeltwand war, in seine Ausgangsposition zurückschwang, als sei er selbst ein Wachposten, der einem Besucher Eintritt gewährt hatte. Und ebendieser Besucher war kein minderer als Eldarions Vater, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns und König von Gondor. 

Ein liebevolles Lächeln erweichte seine ernsten, nordischen Züge, als er seinen Sohn erblickte. „Du bist noch auf?" 

„Wenn ich nicht auf wäre, würdest du mich wecken und da ich annehme, dass du mich zu sprechen wünschst, kann es dir nur rechtens sein, wenn ich dir Mühe erspare und dir bereits ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer bin" 

Aragorn lachte, als er seinen naseweisen Sohn so reden hörte und strich ihm eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während er sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ. „Hättest du mir Mühe sparen wollen, so wärest du mit den Kindern niemals aus Minas Tirith fortgegangen", sagte der König leise, was dem ernsteren Ton seiner Stimme noch mehr Tragweite und Wirkung verlieh. Sogleich senkte Eldarion reuevoll den Blick, nestelte mit den Fingern an der Bettdecke herum, fühlte die leicht kratzende Wolle, wie sie sich mit ihren feinen Fasern an seinen Fingernägeln festzuhalten versuchte. „Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist, Vater", murmelte Eldarion schüchtern, obschon er wusste, dass Aragorn nicht zu solch später Stunde gekommen war, um ihm eine Schelte zu erteilen. Schon seit der Ankunft des edlen Elbenkönigs aus dem Nördlichen Waldlandreich war Aragorn in eine geschäftige Lageberatung mit Thranduil und Haldir involviert, sodass Eldarion nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass sein Vater ihn besuchte, wenn es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Aragorn seufzte, das braune Haar mit den grauen Strähnen wellte sich leicht, der Bart, der ihm, stets kurz gehalten, bereits als Markenzeichen diente, bewegte sich formlos, als sich der Unterkiefer des Königs beim Gespräch mit dem verwundeten Sohn regte. 

„Das weiß ich, doch ändert es nichts an unserer derzeitigen Lage. Ich hätte mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein von dir erwartet, Eldarion, auch wenn du noch sehr jung bist" Eldarion schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf so weit vornüber sinken, dass sein Kinn beinahe die glatte, knabenhafte Brust berührte. „Lass uns ein andermal darüber diskutieren, denn es gibt wichtigere Dinge, die ich eigentlich mit dir besprechen möchte!" Nachdem Aragorn dies gesagt hatte, ergriff er die Hand des Jungen, die klein und bleich in der seinen lag. Wie schnell doch die fünfzehn Sommer in die Lande gezogen waren, seit seiner Geburt. Aus der kleinen zierlichen Hand, deren Glieder höchstens den Zeigefinger des Vaters zu umfassen wussten, war eine ebenbürtige geworden, die in den nächsten Jahren sogar die Hand Aragorns an Größe und vielleicht auch Stärke übertreffen würde. 

Während Aragorn noch in Erinnerungen verweilte, betrachteten Eldarions graue Augen verunsichert den Mann, den Krieger, den König, der an seiner Seite saß und seine Hand hielt, als würde es das letzte Mal sein. „Du willst mich hier zurücklassen, richtig?", fragte er leise, als versuchte er, dies alles einzig von Aragorns gleichmäßigen Gesichtszügen abzulesen. Als sein Vater nichts erwiderte, umfasste Eldarion unterbewusst den Saum der Decke fester und fuhr resignierend fort: „Dass ihr mich nicht mitnehmen könnt, wenn ihr gegen die Ostlinge reitet, liegt doch auf der Hand..." 

Gondors König nickte, doch als Eldarion seine Tirade weiterführen wollte, erhob sich Aragorn und sagte: „Dich und Tari hier zu lassen ergäbe wenig Sinn...allein wegen deinem Knöchel bedarfst du medizinischer Versorgung, die dir hier nicht garantiert wird. Hinzu kommt noch, dass die Witterungsbedingungen in dieser Einöde alles andere als vorteilhaft sind. Die beständige Hitze und die sintflutartigen Regenfälle, wenn sich ebendiese über den Ebenen entlädt...Eldarion, wenn du meinst, dass wir dir eine solche Belastung zumuten können, würden wir einige Männer aus Thranduils Heer entbehren, die dich, den verwundeten Banditen und Tari nach Bruchtal bringen. Deine Mutter hält sich laut Haldir dort auf" 

„Bruchtal?", wiederholte Eldarion laut und sichtlich entrüstet, „Aber...aber dann...dann erfahre ich doch keine Neuigkeiten meine Freunde betreffend...Papa, tu mir das nicht an! Lieber verweile ich auf diesen Ebenen, als dass ich in Imladris der Ungewissheit entgegensehe, was aus meinen Freunden wird...was aus **dir** wird, Papa...", dem Prinzen war es gleich, wie schwer er selbst verletzt war, wusste er doch, dass er es nicht aushalten können würde, selbst sicher und geborgen in Bruchtal zu bleiben, während denen, die er liebte, vielleicht etwas Schreckliches widerfuhr! „So hast du eine Vorstellung von der Sorge, die wir um dich hatten, mein Sohn", sprach Aragorn ruhig und seinem Kind liebevoll durch das Haar streichend, „Sieh doch ein, dass du niemandem hilfst, wenn du leidest...du musst verarztet werden...und deine Mutter wird überglücklich sein, dich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Bedenke, Eldarion – auch sie fürchtete um dich und ohne ihr Zutun hätten wir nun keinerlei Helfer gegen die Ostlinge..." Der Prinz saß still, schämte sich dessen, seinen Eltern so viel Kummer bereitet zu haben. 

Ehe der Prinz jedoch auch nur eine Silbe entgegnen konnte, wurde der Stoff des Zeltes mit einem lebhaften Ruck zur Seite geschlagen und einer kühlen Brise Einlass gewährt. Der Verursacher der plötzlichen Störung war kein anderer als, wie sollte es auch anders sein – Tari. „Eldarion, sieh mal, ein Elbenbo...", der Rotschopf verstummte noch im unfertigen Satz und räusperte sich, mit weit geöffneten Augen wurde er sich der Anwesenheit des gondorischen Königs gewahr. „Oh...Euer...Hoheit", stammelte er verlegen und versteckte flugs etwas hinter seinem Rücken, das jedoch einen verräterischen Schatten auf den Boden warf, „Ich wollte nicht stören", darauf bedacht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, wollte Tari rückwärts aus dem Zelt treten, als Aragorn ihn lächelnd zurückhielt: „Nein, bleibe bitte, Tari. Um ehrlich zu sein, geht es dich auch etwas an, was wir besprechen" 

„Tut es das?", misstrauisch hob er die rotblonde Braue, lugte unsicher zu Eldarion, der auf ihn einen etwas zerknitterten Eindruck machte. Gespräche, die in Sindarin geführt wurden, stießen dumpf durch die Zeltdecken hindurch, verrieten die sonst so lautlosen Elben, die am Lager vorübergingen. „Ich verkündete Eldarion soeben, wie wir morgen fortfahren. Da er verletzt ist, wir aber unmöglich hier verweilen können, wenn wir Filegon und die anderen finden möchten, haben wir beschlossen, Eldarion und dich mit einer Geleiteskorte nach Bruchtal zu schicken..." Der Kiefer von Rufus' Sohn klappte ruckartig nach unten, als hätte eine unsichtbare Macht daran gezogen wie an einem Hebel, mit dem ein Nussknacker betätigt wurde. Und beinahe hätte Tari den Gegenstand, den er so sorgsam vor dem König zu verstecken suchte, fallen gelassen. „Warum denn das? Ich meine...gut...Eldarion ist verletzt, aber was ist mit mir? Ich kann gehen! Ich kann **kämpfen**", die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht traten deutlich hervor, weil seine Wangen bleich vor Schreck wurden. „Dein kämpferisches Geschick hast du uns schon unter Beweis gestellt, Tari. Aber Kinder haben nichts in einer kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung verloren. Ich dulde keinerlei Widerworte...morgen nach dem Frühstück werden euch Elben nach Bruchtal geleiten." 

Mit diesen Worten bewegte sich Aragorn auf Tari zu, der immer kleiner zu werden schien, je näher der König ihm kam. Bevor Eldarions Vater jedoch das Zelt verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal zu den beiden Jungen um und sagte: „Es ist zu eurem Besten...und...Tari?" Das rothaarige Energiebündel schielte untergeben zu Aragorn, der ihm durch ein kurzes Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er den hinter dem Rücken verborgenen Gegenstand unlängst bemerkt hatte. „Nicht nur Kampfgeschick, sondern auch Diebesgeschick habt ihr beiden Schlingel bewiesen...aber bitte ich dich, Tari, den Elbenbogen möglichst schnell seinem ursprünglichen Besitzer auszuhändigen...so wenig man es ihnen auch ansehen mag – Elben können fuchsteufelswild werden, wenn man sich an ihrem Hab und Gut vergreift", zwinkerte der König und wandte sich zum Gehen um. 

Tari, dem augenblicklich das Blut in die Wangen schoss, schaute zu Eldarion und seufzte: „Das war's dann wohl, wie?" Eldarion zuckte müde mit den Achseln und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. Ja, das Abenteuer der beiden würde ein Ende mit dem morgigen Aufbruch gefunden haben. Und so, wie ihres ein gutes war, so hoffte Aragorns Sohn inständig, dass jenes von Jolly, Selina und Filegon ein ebenso gutes Ende haben würde. 

**-x-x-x-**

Glasklar schimmernde Perlen von Tautropfen bedeckten die fein verzweigten Moosstämmchen, die den kargen Schieferfels überwucherten, wie Opale oder heilige Steine verweilten die ihre Umgebung spiegelnden Kugeln aus kondensiertem Wasserdampf auf ihrem grünen Thron. Ameisen marschierten rege hindurch, erschraken vor den für sie riesig erscheinenden Wasserperlen, zerstreuten sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen, nur um anschließend wieder fleißig ihrem Tageswerk nachzugehen. Von diesem bezaubernd anzusehenden Mikrokosmos, der am Eingang der kleinen Höhle lebte und gedieh, bekam Selina nicht viel mit. Zusammengekauert und nur in Fetzen ihrer Kleidungsstücke gehüllt, schlief sie auf dem harten Fels und watete durch traumlose Gefilde. Mit dem letzten Ruf nach den Krähen schien ihr Auge, das in die nahe Zukunft zu blicken vermochte, erblindet zu sein. Zumindest ängstigte sie kein lebendiger Traum, sodass die grauen Schleier, die ihr Bewusstsein umgaben, unglaublich beruhigend auf das Kind wirkten und es vom lauernden Schrecken bewahrten. 

Das Mädchen erwachte erst dann, als ein leises Raunen und Surren ihr Unterbewusstsein in eine hauchdünne Schicht verwandelte, die durch das kleinste Geräusch durchstochen werden konnte. Das scheppernde Geräusch, das Selina letztlich aus ihrem Schlummer riss, schien von einem in die Tiefe stürzenden Stein herzurühren. Sie schrak auf, blinzelte schlaftrunken und aufgewühlt in die für sie zunächst fremde Gegend, streckte sich, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Gähnen, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Auch wenn sie von dem langen Marsch durch die Totensümpfe und über die Ebenen des Dagorlads Erfahrungen mit provisorisch errichteten Schlaflagern gesammelt hatte, beklagte Selina durch leises Stöhnen die Härte des selbstgewählten Ruheplatzes. Das letzte, was sie sich jedoch erlauben durfte, war wählerisch zu sein. Und was ihr im Moment sowieso wichtiger erschien, war die Frage, woher das Geräusch gekommen war, dessentwegen sie schließlich aufwachte. Zwar war sie, als sie sich in der vorangegangenen Nacht zur Ruhe legte, zu müde gewesen, um ihre Umwelt achtsam genug wahrzunehmen, doch erinnerte sich Selina daran, dass nichts als das Wispern des Windes an diese Felsspalte vorgedrungen war. Von kindlichem Leichtsinn befallen, vergaß Jollys Schwester jegliche Art der Vorsicht und tappte leicht wankend voran, immer tiefer in den unbekannten Schlund der Höhle. 

Eine naive dümmliche Hoffnung drängte sie zuwider aller weltlicher Logik dazu, zu glauben, dass es Filegon sein könnte, der den Sturz doch überlebt und den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte. Wie schmerzlich traf sie dann die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Filegon nicht mehr bei ihr war, als eine magere, vom Hunger gezeichnete Ratte aus dem Dunkel zu ihr hervorkroch und quiekend und fiepend bei ihrem Anblick in das nächstbeste Loch im Gestein entfloh. Selina fuhr heftig zusammen, nachdem der kleine schwarze Schatten an ihr vorübergehuscht war, das Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust. Entgegen der klaffenden Finsternis, die bedrohlich offen vor ihr lag, schritt Selina tapfer voran, die wachsende Furcht in ihr verdrängend und den Gedanken aufrecht erhaltend, dass Filegon stolz auf sie gewesen wäre, wenn er sie so hätte sehen können. Ohne dass sie es merkte, perlten Tränen an ihren Wangen herab, ähnlich den Tautropfen im fast türkisgrünen Moos, als sie an den Elben dachte, der gefallen war, um sie zu retten. 

Das Kind, das barfüßig auf dem blanken schattigen Höhlengang orientierungslos entlang wanderte, ahnte nicht, dass Filegon tatsächlich noch am Leben war und verzweifelt versuchte, sie zu finden. Im Wettlauf mit dem jungen Elben stand ein Korps von über hundert Krähen, die ihre Formation auflösten und wie zu einem Knoten wieder zusammenzogen, um ihrem letzten Ruf zu folgen, ehe der Bund mit der Krähentochter besiegelt war. 

Derweil stieß Selina immer weiter in das Zentrum des Gebirges vor, denn eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie das Meer suchen musste, das im inneren Kessel des Gesteinsmassivs in ständiger Bewegung war und die Form des riesigen Felsengiganten bestimmte. 

**-x-x-x-**

Der Schacht wirkte viel enger, wie eine Falle, die in jedem Augenblick zuschnappen und die darin befindliche Beute für immer festhalten konnte. Einerseits mochte dieser Eindruck daher stammen, dass die fünf Jungen noch viel zu aufgewühlt und fassungslos bezüglich ihres Freikommens waren und schon dann erschraken, wenn ein leises Klopfen ertönte, dem sie sonst rund um die Uhr ausgesetzt waren. Andererseits waren es ihre schweren Verletzungen, die ihre Empfindlichkeit auf äußere Einflüsse nur noch verstärkten und der beängstigenden Enge des Tunnels ein grausiges Leben einhauchten. Das letzte Bisschen ihres noch vorhandenen Zeitgefühls war endgültig abhanden gekommen, doch war eine Anzahl von Stunden nicht wissenswert, wenn man der Freiheit entgegenstreben konnte. Kean hatte den ersten langen Teil der Wegstrecke damit zugebracht, sich immerzu bei den anderen, insbesondere bei Jolly, zu entschuldigen und zu bedanken, aber keiner der anderen antwortete ihm, was ihn letztlich verlegen verstummen ließ. Man sah es Ophédor und Hawarh deutlich an, dass sie Kean am liebsten gefesselt und gefoltert zurückgelassen hätten, und obgleich er es möglicherweise auch verdient hätte, entschied Jolly, dass es nicht ihrem Urteil oblag, ob Kean das Recht auf Freiheit hatte oder nicht. Es zählte nun primär, den Weg aus diesem Höhlenlabyrinth zu finden und damit ihnen dies gelingen konnte, mussten sie alle gemeinschaftlich an einem Strang ziehen. 

Der Pfad, den sie größtenteils kriechend zurücklegen mussten, war den Gefährten zudem unbekannt. Pejou hatte sehr zur Eile gedrängt, sie angewiesen, schnell und behände vorwärts zu kommen, da die Ostlinge zwar zum Kampfe rüsteten, es dennoch nicht verfehlen würden, nach den Ausreißern zu suchen. Je weiter sie also fort waren, wenn die Männer mit der Suche begannen, desto besser. 

„Woher wollen wir überhaupt wissen, dass uns der Tunnel heraus führt? Was, wenn er nur eine Sackgasse ist? Oder, noch schlimmer, im Kreis entlang verläuft und uns nur wieder in die Arme unserer Feinde zurücktreibt?", fragte Hawarh, als die Jungen kurz Halt machten, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen und auf Hyon zu warten, der ein wenig weiter zurücklag. „Es ist ein wenig spät, derartige Überlegungen anzustellen, mein Freund...", murmelte Ophédor und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, als er versehentlich mit dem Rücken gegen die schroffe Felswand stieß und sich das wunde Fleisch aufriss. „Lassen wir uns überraschen", flüsterte Jolly in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, während er umsorgt die Schulter des blonden Jungens tätschelte und ihm deutete, dass es trotz seiner qualvollen Pein an der Zeit war, weiterzuziehen. Ophédor nickte geplagt, machte eine rasch Bewegung als schulterte er einen unsichtbaren Ranzen auf seinen Rücken, und folgte Jolly, der selbst hinter Kean entlang kroch und sich immer wieder nachsichtig nach ihm umsah. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich **noch** so eine Überraschung verkraften könnte", raunte Hawarh schwach, das schlurfende Geräusch, das seine Knie verursachten, als sie über den nachtschwarzen Grund streiften, verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Jollys nacktem Oberkörper. „Hm...solange es eine _gute_ ist, sei sie mir stets willkommen", schmunzelte Ophédor und die Jungen lächelten einander an, obgleich es im Dunkeln des Schachtes keiner wirklich ausmachen konnte. Wann, wenn nicht in der größten Not, sollte man zusammenhalten? Kean drehte sich leicht, um Jollys Hand mit der seinen zu berühren. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute Selinas Bruder zu dem dünnen Knaben auf und plötzlich schien es, als hellte ein kleiner Lichtkegel die ewig andauernde Nacht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf. „Ich danke dir", Kean hatte diese Worte wieder und wieder gesprochen, seit sie aufgebrochen waren, doch klangen sie nicht einmal so aufrichtig und ehrlich wie in diesem Moment. „Wofür dankst du mir, wenn es Pejou war, der uns hier heraus half?" 

„Du müsstest mich hassen...hättest guten Grund dazu", begann Kean leise, während die beiden auf die anderen Jungen warteten. Mit Ophédor, der sehr ernsthaft verletzt war, mussten sie Geduld und Nachsicht haben und auch eine längere Wartezeit in Kauf nehmen. „Aber du hasst mich nicht...", endete Kean in fast andachtsvollem Ton. „Kean...", wollte Jolly abwehren, überraschte ihn doch die plötzliche Einsicht des Jungen vor ihm. „Nein...wirklich, Jolly...ich...ich habe dich für einen eingebildeten Fremden gehalten, einen Verräter...dabei hätten wir wohl nie den Mut gefunden, die Flucht zu wagen, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest...ich...ich war so unglaublich dumm...bitte...ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir wirklich leid tut" Die anderen, denen das Gespräch nicht entgangen war, sahen einander fragend an, hatte sich ihr Vertrauen gegenüber Kean verständlicherweise gehörig geschmälert. „Das musst du erst unter Beweis stellen, Kean...glaub bloß nicht...glaub bloß nicht, dass wir dir so schnell wieder vertrauen...", ächzte Ophédor. Die blutenden Wunden an Schulter und Rücken schienen ihm schwer zu schaffen zu machen. „Sollen wir lieber doch noch rasten?", fragte Jolly zaghaft nach, das aufkeimende Streitgespräch zwischen Kean und den anderen geflissentlich übergehend. 

Der blonde Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf, benötigte allerdings einige Momente, um wieder zu einem gleichmäßigen Atemrhythmus zurückzufinden. Ihn hatten die Ostlinge besonders übel zugerichtet und Jolly befürchtete, dass Ophédor, wenn ihm nicht bald medizinische Hilfe zuteil wurde, in ernsthafte Gefahr geraten könnte, was seinen Gesundheitszustand betraf. „Jolly, auch wenn er mit dem Kopf schüttelt...wir sollten ihm eine Pause gönnen", stellte Hyon fest, dem es im Gesicht anzusehen war, dass er mit seinem Freund mitfühlte, dessen Pein auch die seinige war. „Nein, Hyon...", wehrte Ophédor knurrend ab, da es ihm zuwider zu sein schien, dass man für ihn sprach und über seinen Kopf hinweg über ihn entschied, „Wir...wir müssen hier heraus...wer weiß, wann sie ihre Spürhunde nach uns aussenden...oder besser gesagt...ihre Warge...", Ophédor hustete in die hohle Hand und daran, dass er dabei heftigst erzitterte und schwitzte, glaubte Jolly zu erkennen, dass er Fieber haben musste. „Sei nicht so stur, Ophédor...du musst dich ausruhen", redete nun auch Kean auf ihn ein, Hawarhs mürrische, vernichtende Blicke auf ihn ignorierend. 

„Es wird schon gehen...jetzt verhätschelt mich nicht so, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind", ärgerte sich der Anführer der Bande und kroch voran. Jolly und Hawarh sahen ihm besorgt nach, folgten dann aber auf diesem Pfad, der ins Ungewisse führte. Freiheit war ein ferner Stern am Himmel, der nur für jenen heller und ersichtlicher strahlte, der sich um ihn bemühte. Weder Jolly noch die anderen hatten vor, sich jemals wieder um diesen Sternenschein berauben zu lassen. 

**-x-x-x-**

Lalaithwen bürstete das lange glatte Haar, stierte gedankenverloren auf das Nachtlager, das sie sich mit Legolas teilte. Das erste Mal seit sie von Mûrcaras aus aufgebrochen waren, würden sie wieder in einem richtigen Bett und separat von den anderen Gefährten schlafen. Ein unverhohlenes Lächeln huschte über ihre weichen Lippen, wenn sie allein daran dachte, in dieser Nacht wieder in Legolas' Armen zu liegen. Sie seufzte leise, entledigte sich ihrem Schuhwerk und der Kleidung bis auf das Untergewand und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Sie hatte sich schon besser gefühlt als in dieser Nacht, aber wenigstens war ihr nicht mehr zum Weinen zumute. Lalaithwen hatte immer jene gehasst, die mit den Gefühlen anderer spielten. War sie nun selbst zu so jemandem geworden? Hatte sie tatsächlich mit Daeliors Herz gespielt? Nie hätte sie auch nur erahnen können, dass zwischen ihr und Daelior eine solch bedeutsame Verbindung bestand und nun, da sie es erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihn ausfragen wollen, ganz gleich, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, sie nie in den Armen halten zu dürfen. 

Mit einem schwermütigen Seufzer ließ sie sich rücklings in die weichen Kissen fallen, begleitet von einem nagenden Schuldgefühl und unglaublicher Müdigkeit. Wie mochte es Legolas im Gespräch mit Thranduil ergehen? Daraus, dass er schon seit Stunden im Zelt des Königs verweilte, schlussfolgerte sie zumindest, **dass** überhaupt eine Unterredung geführt wurde. Mit welchem Erfolg, das vermochten wohl nur die Sterne zu sagen. Lalaithwen lauschte ihrem eigenen Atem, der ebenmäßig und rhythmisch war, ihren Brustkorb anhob und wieder senkte. Die Elbe kämpfte dagegen an, einzuschlafen, wollte sie doch Legolas' Rückkehr abwarten und von ihm erfragen, wie das Gespräch mit Thranduil verlaufen war. 

Aber obwohl sie elbischen Blutes war und des Schlafes nur in geringen Maßen bedurfte, fühlte sie, wie sie die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung immer flüchtiger und beiläufiger wahrnahm und ihr erschöpfter Körper endlich das einforderte, was ihm über lange Zeit an höherer Intensität verwehrt worden war. Lalaithwen schlief und wurde unter Erus wachsamer Obhut in das Land der Träume geführt. 

Ihr war so, als hätte sie nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden geruht, als der durchsichtige Schleier vor ihren Augen verschwand und sich nach und nach die Säulen ihrer Wahrnehmung festigten, Verschwommenes an Farbe und Schärfe gewann, nur unterbewusst aufgenommene Geräusche und Gerüche lebendig zu werden schienen. „...meine kleine Schlafmütze...", hörte sie nur Wortfetzen einer ihr wohl bekannten Stimme. Müde blinzelte sie gegen das goldgelbe Sonnenlicht, das durch schmale Öffnungen im Zelt hereindrang und der Vorbote eines weiteren drückendheißen Spätsommertages war. Eine Berührung, nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Federstreich, brachte Lalaithwen dazu, sich umzudrehen und in die Augen ihres Verlobten zu sehen, der amüsiert zu ihr herablächelte. Es war sein langes blondes Haar gewesen, das über seine starken Schultern gefallen war und mit den feinen weichen Spitzen über ihren Arm streifte, als er sich über sie beugte, um sie zu wecken. Virtuos erschien ihr der Anblick dieses Elben, den sie den ihrigen nennen durfte. Fast glaubte sie, nur zu träumen, als er in all seiner Schönheit vor ihr stand, nur ein Hemd, das noch nicht zugeknöpft war und einem verstohlenen Blick seinen nackten, glatten Oberkörper offenbarte, und eine dunkle Hose hüllten seinen makellosen Körper ein. Lalaithwen kam nicht umhin, ihn anzustarren, als sei er nur ein Ebenbild eines Abgottes und nicht der Elb, dem sie bereits so nahe gewesen war. Es war ein überaus glückliches Geschick, dass Eru diese beiden Elben zueinander gebracht hatte und Lalaithwen wusste nichts anderes, als ihm dafür demütigst dankbar zu sein. 

Legolas schmunzelte verliebt, als ihm ihre musternden, äußerst präzise studierenden Blicke auffielen, die sie seinem Oberkörper widmete. Die linke Hand streckte er aus, streichelte damit zärtlich über ihre Stirn, was sie aus ihren weitschweifenden Gedanken riss. „Hörst du mir zu, Liebling?", lächelte er zweifelnd, doch keineswegs dessentwegen erzürnt. Wie entzückt er immer wieder war, wenn er das zauberhafte Schauspiel beobachten durfte, das sich ihm darbot, wann immer Lalaithwen aufwachte. Er freute sich bereits jetzt darauf, dies bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihr erleben zu können. 

„Ich...entschuldige", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme heiser vom Schlaf. Die Elbe richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich wollte gestern noch auf deine Rückkehr warten, aber ich muss eingedöst sein", gestand sie beinahe reuevoll und lugte entschuldigend zu ihm auf. Endlich ließ sich Legolas an ihrer Seite nieder, schlang seinen Arm sanft um ihren Rücken und küsste sie innig. Anstandslos erwiderte sie diese liebevolle Geste, rann ihre Finger entlang seiner Wange bis hin zu der Spitze seines Ohres, fühlte sein seidenglattes Haar und zog ihn nur noch näher an sich heran. 

Als es beide endlich übers Herz bringen konnten, voneinander abzulassen, sagte Legolas leise: „Ich hätte dich gern weiterschlafen lassen, Laith, aber die Truppen machen sich bereit...außerdem dachte ich, du wolltest dich vielleicht noch von Eldarion und Tari verabschieden" 

Ein fragender Blick ihrerseits brachte ihn dazu, nahtlos an seine Worte anzuknüpfen: „Eine Eskorte wird die beiden nach Imladris bringen, denn dort verweilt Arwen, die sich besserer Heilmittel bedienen kann als wir hier" Lalaithwen schüttelte das letzte Bisschen von morgendlicher Trägheit von sich ab und erhob sich rasch, kleidete sich geschwind an. „Wenn das so ist, sollte ich in der Tat noch einmal bei den beiden vorbeisehen", sagte sie hektisch und schnürte ihr Kleid zu. Legolas war auch aufgestanden und sah sie neugierig an. „Was ist?" 

Als er auf ihre Frage nichts entgegnete als ein belustigtes Lächeln, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und rief aus: „Oh, Legolas...verzeih...ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht...hast du mit deinem Vater gesprochen?" Legolas konnte sich an ihrer allmorgendlichen Zerstreutheit nicht satt sehen, liebte sie einfach dafür, dass eine Haarsträhne ziellos immer wieder in ihre Stirn fiel, dafür, dass sie unruhig und fast kindlich hantierte, perfekt und unvollkommen zugleich war und ihn somit ständig zu überraschen wusste. „Jetzt sag schon!", forderte sie unablässig und er sah ihr an, wie unbehaglich ihr zumute war bei dem Gedanken an Thranduil. „Wir haben sehr lange geredet...", begann Legolas, der auf sie zugegangen war und die Hände um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. „Und?", die kleinere Elbe hasste es, wenn er sie derartig auf die Folter spannte und sich auch noch über sie amüsierte, wenn sie auf eine sofortige Antwort beharrte. „Ich denke, wir beide haben unsere Fehler eingesehen", fuhr der Prinz Eryn Lasgalens fort, „...die Streitigkeiten sind vergessen, Laith...ich...ich denke, ich habe mich mit ihm ausgesöhnt", noch bevor er diesen Satz richtig ausgesprochen hatte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals, drängte sich fest an ihn. „Das ist...das ist einfach wundervoll", flüsterte sie, und Legolas konnte spüren, wie sehr sie ihre Erleichterung übermannte. 

Er presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, strich mit beiden Händen über ihren Rücken. „Meinst du er...er akzeptiert mich?", Zweifel äußerten sich nicht nur in ihrer Stimme, sondern auch in ihrer leicht gerunzelten Stirn. „Das hat er doch schon längst, Melamin", lächelte Legolas zuversichtlich und nachdem er sie bei den Schultern gefasst hatte, sagte er: „Lass uns jetzt aber schnell die Kinder verabschieden...die Eskorte meines Vaters bricht sicherlich in den nächsten Minuten auf!" 

Und tatsächlich war die Gruppe von sechs Elben bereit zum Aufbruch. Die Pferde waren unlängst gezäumt, einer der Elben hatte behutsam Eldarion auf den Rücken des Rappen gehoben, sorgsam darauf Acht gebend, dass der geschiente, penibel verbundene Fuß möglichst nicht belastet wurde. Aragorn stand an der Seite seines Sohnes, unterhielt sich mit ihm und klopfte immer wieder tröstend auf die Schulter des tapferen Knaben. Der Transport des schwer verwundeten Reevos stellte sich schon als komplizierter heraus. Man hatte eine dürftige Bahre errichtet, welche von zwei Pferden gezogen wurde, die aufmerksam von zwei Elben geführt wurden. 

Als Lalaithwen in Begleitung mit Legolas zu den Tawarwaith trat, die regsam die letzten, für die Reise benötigten Utensilien zusammentrugen, verbeugten sich die Elben lächelnd vor der Elbe, die gänzlich verwirrt dastand und sichtlich verlegen den Kopf senkte. „Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Liebling", raunte ihr Legolas ins Ohr, sodass sie ihm leicht gegen die Rippen boxte. Ehe der Elb aber etwas Neckendes erwidern konnte, war Tari schon zu den beiden Elben gestürmt, einen etwas hilflos dreinschauenden Thíluil hinter sich her zerrend. „Und ich kann wirklich nicht hier bleiben? Ich muss ja nicht kämpfen, ich kann ja Euer Flaggenträger oder Waffenbursche sein...bitte, bitte, bitte", der Blick des rotblonden Jungen schweifte von einer verdutzten Lalaithwen zu einem schmunzelnden Legolas hinüber zu einem recht orientierungslos wirkenden Thíluil. 

Doch so unterschiedlich die Gesichtsausdrücke auch sein mochten, allesamt vermittelten sie ihm das gleiche – ein deutliches _Nein_. 

„Und was wird mit Naru? Soll er...soll er denn wirklich hier begraben sein?" Thíluil legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Er wurde doch ehrwürdig begraben, Tari...du willst seine Totenruhe doch nicht stören?" Legolas selbst war überrascht, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder so ernst und gleichzeitig verständnisvoll sprechen hörte. „In Imladris seid ihr beiden gut aufgehoben...und Naru wird seinen Frieden finden, glaube mir", warf der ältere Elb ein. Lalaithwen ging vor Tari in die Hocke und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, worauf er errötete. „Dass ihr mir keinen Unsinn anstellt und der Hohen Königin keinen Ärger bereitet!", murmelte sie sanft und Tari gab mit ihren verklingenden Worten jeden weiteren Versuch auf, eine weitere Mitreise zu erbetteln. 

Letztlich wandten sich die Elben noch an den Sohn Aragorns der reuevoll von seinem Pferd herabblickte. „Herr Legolas...Frau Lalaithwen...es...es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich hätte es nie möglich werden lassen sollen, dass wir auf diese Reise gingen...ich hoffe, dass Filegon, Selina und Jolly wohlbehalten zurückfinden werden", entschuldigte sich Eldarion aufrichtig und Legolas ergriff seine Hand. „Sorge dich nicht, Prinz Gondors...du wirst sehen, alles wird gut", ermutigte der Elb den Jungen, dessen dunkelbraunes Haar offen bis zu dessen Schultern hinabreichte. „Und Ihr werdet tatsächlich bis zum Meer vordringen? Papa sagte, es wäre ein Ritt von zwei Tagen, der auf Euch zukommt?" 

„Ja, so ähnlich sieht unser Plan aus...wir erhoffen, ein Zeichen von Filegon und Selina zu erhalten. Vielleicht treffen wir auch auf Ostlinge. Wenn dem so ist, dass sie sich für einen hinterhältigen Schlag gegen Gondor wappnen, müssen wir mit einer kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung rechnen...andererseits könnten wir die Befreiung Jollys aushandeln", erklärte Legolas zusammenfassend. Eldarion nickte, war sich im Klaren darüber, welcher Gefahr die Elbenkrieger, seine Freunde und auch sein Vater entgegensahen. Und das nur wegen einem dummen Versuch, selbst ein Abenteuer zu erleben. 

Etwa vier Stunden trennten sie vom Mittag, als die Eskorte Thranduils in westliche Richtung aufbrach, Bruchtal hieß ihr Ziel, das hinter den Gipfeln des Nebelgebirges lag und durch alle Zeiten hindurch stets eine friedliche Zuflucht für Schutzbedürftige gewesen war. Mit jedem Meter, den sie sich von dem Lager der Königlichen, das zum Abbau bereit gemacht wurde, entfernten, verloren Eldarion und Tari endgültig den Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse am Gebirge von Rhûn. Das Leben ihrer besten Freunde lag in den Händen von Aragorn, Legolas und Thranduil und es gab nichts anderes, was sie für sie tun konnten, als hoffen und beten. 

**-x-x-x-**

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", Larns Stimme explodierte förmlich an den hohen Steinwänden, an denen seine Worte wie Donner widerhallten. Der schwarze Fels erzitterte unter dem gewaltigen Stimmvolumen des Ostlings, sodass sich einige der umstehenden Wachen aus Reflex duckten, als fürchteten sie, dass die steinerne Decke auf sie niederstürzen könnte. Pejou stand ruhig, besonnen, versuchte mit aller Kraft die eigene Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Larn durchlöcherte ihn mit tödlichen Blicken, die pausbäckigen Wangen glühten vor lauter Aufruhr. „Entkommen?", wetterte er, als noch immer keine Antwort von den Verantwortlichen kam, „Wie soll das möglich gewesen sein? Mir wurde gesagt, sie wurden gefesselt und fast totgeprügelt...wie bitte sollen die dann noch die Kraft besitzen und sich von den Fesseln befreien?" Speichel sprühte förmlich über seine Lippen, benetzte Pejous Gesicht, der noch immer keine Miene verzog. „Du trägst die Verantwortung...willst du dich nicht rechtfertigen?", Larns Zeigefinger bohrte sich gegen Pejous Brustkorb, das Gesicht des Hauptmanns war nur Zentimeter von dem des Offiziers entfernt. „Ich trage die volle Verantwortung...dennoch ändert dies nichts am Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte", sprach Pejou tonlos, während Larn ihm umkreiste wie ein hungriger Bussard, der sich in jedem Moment auf die hilflose, vor Angst erstarrte Beute stürzte. 

„Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht glaube...noch gebe ich dir die Chance, zu gestehen!", zischte Larn, Vyân und Reißer grinsten einander selbstgefällig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Larn", log Pejou mit unterkühlter Stimme. Larn war kein Dummkopf; er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Pejou die Jungen im Laufe der Nacht befreit hatte, als der Großteil der Ostlinge damit geschäftig gewesen war, die Truppen zu sammeln und taktische Beratungen abzuhalten. Einzelne Späher hatten sogar behauptet, eine Gruppe Elben an den Südhängen des Gebirges gesehen zu haben, was jedoch noch als ungewisses Gerücht in der Luft lag. Aber Larn war insofern dumm, wenn er glaubte, dass Pejous Wille leicht zu brechen wäre. 

„Na gut...wenn das so ist...wollen wir doch deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen", knurrte Larn bedrohlich und seine Augen funkelten vor Angriffslust. „Arretiert ihn!", rief er dann Vyân und Reißer zu, die sich dies nicht zweimal sagen ließen und den vergleichbar schmächtigeren Ostling jeweils an einem Arm packten und mit sich zerrten. 

Pejou leistete keinerlei Widerstand. 

„Mein Herr, glaubt ihr, dass es weise ist, ausgerechnet Pejou zu inhaftieren? Er ist ein außergewöhnlich guter Taktiker. Er wird uns im Kampfe fehlen!", wagte es Reval, einer von Larns engeren Beratern, anzufragen, als Pejou außer Sichtweite war. „Zweifle nicht an **meinem** taktischen Geschick, du Wurm!", polterte Larn ihm entgegen, sodass Reval zusammenzuckte und den Rücken krümmte, als wäre er wahrhaftig ein Wurm, nichts weiter als ein Köder, dem man den Angelhaken in den Leib stieß. „Außerdem könnte uns Pejou gefährlich werden, wenn wir ihn in die Gefechtsplanung mit einbeziehen...ich habe ihm vertraut, Reval...aber er ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mich ein zweites Mal von hinten erdolcht" 

„Er aber rettete Euch auch das Leben", warf Reval als weiteres Argument ein, verstummte aber, als er in Larns grimmiges Gesicht blickte. „Ich habe oft genug Gnade über ihn walten lassen und ihm Freiheiten gegeben...wie es den Anschein hat, mehr als ihm gut getan hätte." In den hierauf folgenden Sekunden legte sich ein Schweigen wie ein schwarzer Schleier über die Gemüter der Versammelten Ostlinge. Pejou war so vielen ein guter Kamerad gewesen und so beklagten nicht wenige seine Verhaftung und die Strafe, der er wegen Verrats entgegensehen musste. „Genug Zeit verschwendet...rüstet euch...wir werden noch vor der Abenddämmerung marschbereit sein...wenn das Gerücht stimmt, dass Elben in Rhûn gesichtet wurden, und die sieht man beim Teufel nur selten gegenwärtig, müssen wir besonders auf der Hut sein. Solange wir noch am längeren Hebel sitzen, sind wir im Vorteil...und ich gedenke nicht, ebendiesen zu verspielen!" Revals faltige Mundwinkel zuckten nervös, als er seinen Herren so reden hörte. Hatte er ihnen nicht ursprünglich gesagt, sie würden sich für einen Aufstand rüsten? So, wie Larn jetzt jedoch große Reden schwang, klang es, als ob sie den König Gondors zu stürzen versuchen wollten. 

„Aber es ist doch nur ein Gerücht...", wollte der Berater eingreifen, doch wieder erwies sich Larn als er überlegenere. „Reval, so gut du mir in schweren Zeiten zur Seite standest mit deinem Rat, so viel Unsinn gibst du nun von dir...aus meinen Augen, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als deine Knie beim Schlottern zu beobachten!" Mit festen Schritten marschierte Larn in Richtung Höhlenausgang, hinter dem rund achttausend bewaffnete Männer darauf warteten, den entscheidenden Befehl zu erhalten. „Genug gezögert...wir werden diesen elenden Spitzohren eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hat", hörte Reval ihn noch brummen. Unschlüssig stand der Berater einen Moment lang vor den anderen. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass nicht nur Elben auf sie warteten. Angeblich hatte man den Banner der Krone unter ihnen gesehen. Reval war sich nicht mehr all zu sicher, was die Unwissenheit ihrer Gegner anbelangte. 

„Na los...ihr habt ihn doch gehört, was steht ihr so nichtsnutzig hier herum?", erschallte dann Revals Stimme, worauf die Ostlinge rasch ihre Speere und Schwerter zückten und ihrem Hauptmann an die Oberfläche folgten. 

Reval schloss die Augen. Pejous Verhaftung, Larns überstürzter Aufbruch, das Gerücht von gesichteten Feinden...all das fügte sich zu einem unglücklichen Bild zusammen. Er musste nicht im Besitz großartiger Intelligenz sein, um zu wissen, dass harte Zeiten bevorstanden und bei weitem nicht alles nach Plan laufen würde. Und dennoch, wie von einer übersinnlichen Macht angetrieben, setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung, trugen ihn den anderen hinterher. Und so nimmt Geschichte ihren ewigen, unvermeidlichen Lauf. 

**-x-x-x-**

Etwa drei Stunden bevor Larn seinen Aufmarschbefehl an die Truppen der Ostlinge weiterreichte, gelangte Filegon endlich zu jenem Felsvorsprung, den Selina beachtliche Zeit vor ihm passiert hatte. Die Mittagsstunde schien noch fern zu sein, da die Sonne den Zenit noch nicht gänzlich erklommen hatte. Wie achtsam er auch Ausschau gehalten hatte – der Elb hatte einfach keinen weiteren Hinweis auf den Verbleib des kleinen Mädchens finden können. Trotzdem war er unermüdlich weitergeklettert, ungeachtet der Schmerzen, die sich immer wieder in seinem Rücken bemerkbar machten. Filegon entschied sich für eine kurze Rast, saß nachdenklich auf dem nackten Fels, der von nichts als spärlichem, aber ausdauerndem Moos überwachsen war. Legolas' Sohn entkorkte die Feldflasche, deren weniger, aber lebensrettender Inhalt durch die ruckartige Bewegung schwankte. Er setzte zum Trinken an, als ihm weit entfernt von der Stelle, an der er saß, ein Schatten ins Auge fiel. Ein Schatten dort, wo er sich eigentlich niemals hätte befinden können – mitten in der Luft, umringt von wild wirbelnden Winden und rastlos brennender Sonne. 

Vor lauter Verwunderung hätte der junge Elb beinahe das Behältnis mit der kostbaren Flüssigkeit fallen lassen. Wenn er genauer hinsah, kam es Filegon fast so vor, als schwebte der Schatten, nein, als flöge er regelrecht in seine Richtung. Konnte es denn die Möglichkeit sein...? 

Schnell verstaute Filegon die Flasche in seiner Tasche, das Schwert wippte unruhig an seinem Gürtel, als er es versehentlich mit der rechten Hand streifte. Eine innere Stimme riet ihm, sich zu beeilen, wenn möglich einen Unterschlupf aufzusuchen. Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass es Selina gewagt hätte, noch höher hinaufzuklettern, eher glaubte Filegon daran, dass sie nach einem Felsspalt gesucht haben könnte, nach einem solchen, wie er sich ihm nun darbot. Anfangs zögerte der Elb noch ein wenig, dann aber, nachdem er einen letzten, absichernden Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte, bückte er sich tief, denn die Felsspalte war sehr niedrig und eng, und robbte sich mühselig voran. Das lange Haar fiel ihm störend ins Gesicht, doch machte sich Filegon nicht erst die Mühe, die einzelnen Strähnen hinter das spitze Ohr zu streifen, war es schließlich voraussehbar, dass dieselbigen wenige Minuten später ihre Rebellion wiederholen würden. 

Filegon zwängte seinen schlanken Leib durch eine Vertiefung im Fels, kroch hindurch und wurde sich dessen gewahr, dass er sich in einer richtigen Höhle befand. Kaum hatte er den schmalen Widerstand überwunden, konnte er fast aufrecht stehen und entfernt das leise Rauschen des Meeres wahrnehmen, was selbstverständlich nur einem feinen elbischen Gehör wie dem seinen vergönnt war. War es möglich, dass Selina auch hier her gefunden hatte? 

Bevor sich Filegon jedoch die Frage selbst beantworten konnte, verspürte er den altbekannten dumpfen Schmerz, der sein Rückgrat durchfuhr und bis zu seinem Hinterkopf hinaufreichte. Die Pein, sein einziger und am engsten verbündeter Weggefährte, hatte ihn wieder in seiner Gewalt. Der Elb taumelte einen Augenblick, musste sich wieder an der Wand abstützen und langsam vorantasten. _Wie gut´,_ dachte Filegon voller Ironie,_ ...dass ich nicht in der Wüste nach Selina suchen muss...dort hätte ich nichts zum Festhalten als den glühenden Sand´ _

Der Junge schleppte sich förmlich voran, das getrocknete Blut, das ein noch sichtbarer Zeuge von seinem gefährlichen Sturz gewesen war, klebte an Händen, Armen, im Gesicht und am Rücken. Filegon hatte nun nur eine vage Ahnung von dem Gefühl, das ein Wanderer verspüren musste, wenn er sich in der Dunkelheit verirrte. Sein Sehsinn, der überaus ausgeprägt war, leitete ihn durch die Düsternis der Höhle. Wenn Selina hier gewesen war, wie hatte sie sich zurechtfinden können? Musste sie nicht schreckliche Ängste ausgestanden haben? Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie schrecklich quengelig sie gewesen war, als Jolly und er das Mädchen recht unfreiwillig auf eine ihrer nächtlichen Expeditionen durch den nahe bei Minas Ithil gelegenen Hain mitnehmen mussten. Sie hatte sich vor so vielen Dingen erschreckt – einer unheimlich gurrenden Schleiereule, den Baumkronen, die im Nachtwind geheimnisvoll flüsterten...immer wieder hatte sie gebettelt, dass sie doch wieder zurückgehen mögen, weg von dem gefährlichen Ort. Ähnlich, wie Selina ihn vor der Bergesfront gewarnt hatte. 

Filegon blieb wie zu Eis erstarrt stehen. Nein, es war absurd zu glauben, dass Selina schon früher derartige Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte. Es waren kindliche Ängste gewesen, nicht mehr. Aber hatte er ihre Furcht und ihr Flehen nicht auch als solches abgetan? Entgegen den schmerzenden Protesten seines Körpers setzte sich Filegon wieder in Bewegung und es war ihm, als erführe der Untergrund, auf dem er ging, einen leichten Anstieg. Die Wände, die vorhin noch unkontrolliert in alle erdenklichen Richtungen abdrifteten, schienen sich nun fast wie zu Säulen zusammenzuschließen, Gänge und geheime Tunnel zu formen. Und je weiter Filegon auf diesem seltsamen Pfad fortschritt, desto aufrechter konnte er gehen und desto heller wurde die Umgebung, als sei er nur im Kreis gelaufen und trete in jedem Moment wieder an die frische Luft heraus. 

Aber die Luft veränderte sich nicht, behielt ihren kühlen, feuchten Geschmack bei. Keine bleierne Hitze drang an diese entlegenen Winkel der Höhle. Doch bei aller beeindruckender Gestalt, welche die Valar der Natur verliehen, kein natürliches Geschick konnte derartige Kreuzwege in das unnachgiebige Gestein meißeln. Es war fast so, als hätten Zwerge hier ihre Gier nach Edelsteinen stillen wollen und Schächte angelegt, aber nach erfolgloser Suche alles unverrichteter Dinge stehen und liegen lassen. Gemächlich schritt Filegon voran, ein leichter Luftzug strich hinterrücks an ihm vorbei, zauberte eine Gänsehaut auf seine Nackenpartie. Filegon kniff die Augen zusammen, sah sich misstrauisch und gleichzeitig fasziniert in der ungewohnten Umgebung um, unwissend, wie sehr er in jenem Moment seinem Vater ähnelte. 

Ein Pfeifen, beinahe ein leises Zischeln erreichte sein Gehör, machte den jungen Elben stutzig. Es erklangen Geräusche, die denen von Schritten sehr gleich kamen. 

„Selina?", ehe sich der Elb besann, hörte er sich selbst seine Hoffnungen laut aussprechen, die sanfte klare Stimme hallte leicht an den gewölbten Felswänden wider, was Filegon unruhig machte. Plötzliche Stille trat ein, ließ Filegon den Atem anhalten, als fürchtete er, sich allein durch diese Geräusche einem unwillkommenen Besucher bemerkbar zu machen. So sehr er auch darauf hoffte, das kleine Mädchen wiederzusehen, so intuitiv wusste er ebenfalls, dass es nicht Selina war, auf die er treffen würde, wenn er dem vor ihm liegenden Weg folgte. „Hast du das gehört?", hallte eine Stimme unweit vor ihm zu ihm herüber, ließ Filegon erzittern und sich seiner eigenen Dummheit innerlich schelten. Es war eine tiefe, nuschelnde Männerstimme, die jene Worte geformt hatte und fast in gleichem Tonfall, nur mit einem etwas anderen Dialekt, folgte die Antwort eines zweiten Mannes: „Was soll ich gehört haben?" Filegons eisblaue Augen suchten die Umgebung rasch nach einem geeigneten Ort ab, an dem er sich vor der unliebsamen Begegnung bewahren konnte. Zwar war er im Besitz einer Waffe, doch wollte er einer kämpferischen Konfrontation bestmöglich aus dem Wege gehen. 

Noch bevor die beiden gedrungenen Gestalten der beiden Ostlinge, die in jenem Bereich des Höhlensystems Patrouille liefen, als kleine Schatten in Filegons Sichtfeld erkenntlich wurden, hatte sich der Elb lautlos hinter einer aufragenden Felsnische versteckt, den Mantel fest um den Körper geschlungen. „Na dieses Seli...oder so...keine Ahnung...hab's nicht richtig verstanden, aber es war, als ob hier einer was gesagt hätte", sprach der erste Mann und Filegon biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe. „Du hörst schon Gespenster...wer sollte hier schon sein?", entgegnete der andere weitaus unbekümmerter. „Hast du's denn noch nicht gehört?" – der erste. 

„Was denn?" 

„Die Sache mit den Elben..." Filegon riss die Augen auf und hätte beinahe eine ungeschickte Bewegung gemacht und sich den Ostlingen preisgegeben, die mittlerweile in das hallenartige Gebilde getreten waren. Elben? Elben in Rhûn? Hier? „Was für Elben?", der andere Ostling sprach Filegons Gedanken aus. 

„Ein paar der Späher haben Elben entdeckt, die gestern oder so an den Südhängen angelangt sind...gut zweihundert, wenn man den Berichten glauben darf..." Filegon musste die Lippen zusammenpressen, sodass sie fast weiß wurden, um keinen verräterischen Laut der Freude aus seiner Kehle entweichen zu lassen. „Quatsch...so viele gibt's doch hier gar nicht mehr...und was sollten die denn hier wollen? Weiß doch keiner, was wir vorhaben, alles geheim", brummte der zweite. 

Elben...sollte es denn wirklich geschehen sein, dass seine Eltern nach ihm suchten? Aber woher stammte dann das Heer der Elben? Sollten es Diener seines Vaters sein? Vor lauter Aufregung schlug Filegons Herz schier doppelt so schnell als sonst und am liebsten hätte der Elb all seine Hoffnung herausgeschrieen. „Ja, weiß ich doch", muffelte der andere, „ich sag dir ja nur, was ich selber gehört hab...ist ja auch egal...lass uns zurückgehen, hier scheint wirklich keiner zu sein...Larn hat eine Versammlung einberufen...geht wohl um die Gefangenen..." Filegon streckte den Kopf leicht vor, um vielleicht noch die ein oder andere Neuigkeit aufzuschnappen, ehe sich die Ostlinge wieder auf ihrem Weg begaben. Aber es kam keine Antwort, die beiden Männer blickten sich flüchtig um und wackelten gemütlich auf dem gleichen Weg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren. Eine der vielen Fragen, die sich nun Legolas' Sohn stellten, war die, **was** sie unter den Gefangenen´ verstanden. Filegon hoffte, dass Selina einen Weg gefunden hatte, den weniger gründlichen Wachen wie diesen hier zu entgehen. Er musste sie finden, aber sich am besten den Weg einprägen, den die Ostlinge erwählt hatten, denn dieser schien zu deren Stützpunkt zu führen. Vielleicht wurde dort Jolly gefangengehalten. 

Gerade, als sich Filegon aufmachen wollte, kam ihm der Gedanke, ob er herausfinden sollte, ob es wahrhaft Elben waren, die sich im Gebiet um Rhûn aufhielten und ob es denn tatsächlich seine Eltern waren. Er kam aber letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass ihm die Zeit fehlte, um die Suche nach den Elben zu beginnen und vor allen Dingen jetzt, wo er Selinas Spur ganz nahe zu sein schien, kam ihm diese Idee irrational vor. 

Filegon erhob sich, hielt sich anfänglich den Rücken, der entlang der Wirbelsäule Impulse des Schmerzes an jegliche Nervenenden ausstrahlte, dann aber in ein dumpfes, beinahe betäubendes Pochen überging, das es dem Elben erträglich machte, zu gehen. Selina schien nicht den Pfad erwählt zu haben, der direkt in die Höhle des Löwen führte. Jetzt musste Filegon nur abschätzen, in _welchen_ Tunnel sie sich begeben hatte. Nachdem er sein Auswahlverfahren vollendet und sich für einen der links gelegenen Schächte entschieden hatte, erschütterte ein plötzliches Donnern den Höhlenboden, ohrenbetäubender Lärm, Schreie, die aus tausend Kehlen gleichzeitig ausgestoßen wurden, zwangen den Elben auf die Knie, der sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die empfindlichen Ohren zuhielt. 

Legolas' Sohn, der glaubte, die Welt würde hier und jetzt enden und sich in einem letzten verzweifelten Getöse aufbäumen, legte sich flach auf den Boden, presste das Gesicht auf den staubigen Untergrund und schloss die Lider so fest, dass er glaubte, sie nie wieder öffnen zu können, weil sich die Wimpern ineinander verflochten. Der Elb atmete ungewollt flach und stoßweise und in jenen Sekunden, in denen die Krähen wie freie Geschosse in die Höhlenkanäle eindrangen wie ein Krankheitserreger in die Blutbahn eines Menschen, hielt Filegon ganz und gar den Atem an. Dass er die schlanken Hände vor die Ohren hielt, nützte ihm recht wenig, das Gezeter und Gekreisch drang markerschütternd an jede Region seines Körpers vor, ließ ihn am ganzen Leib schlottern, als durchzögen unendlich viele Krämpfe den jungen Elben. Filegon spürte, wie ihn einer der Vögel knapp am Kopf streifte und an jener Stelle, an der er ihn berührte, fühlte der Elb eine eisige Kälte, die ihm unbewusst erklärte, _weshalb_ man die Krähen „Totenwächter" nannte. 

Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte, dennoch lag Filegon noch Minuten danach zitternd auf dem Gestein, die Augen fest verschlossen, die Finger krampfhaft um die Ohrmuscheln geschlossen. 

Er hatte ihre Macht gespürt. Die Macht der Totenvögel. Und selbst wenn man sie zu kontrollieren glaubte, konnte man doch nie ihre ganze Stärke erkennen, bis sie einem selbst wiederfuhr. Selina musste sie gerufen haben, die Boten der Leblosen, die Diener der Finsternis. Aber warum? War sie in Gefahr? Der Gedanke an Jollys Schwester brachte ihn dazu, aufzustehen, auch wenn ihm das nur mit aller Kraft gelang, die er einst zu besitzen geglaubt hatte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Selina war nicht in Gefahr, das verriet ihm sein Herz; aber sie geriet dadurch in Gefahr, dass sie die Krähen gerufen hatte. Filegon ahnte, dass sie ihr nicht zu Hilfe eilten, sondern ihren endgültigen Tribut von ihr verlangten. 

Seine Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub, stechender Schmerz raubte ihm jeglichen Atem. Trotzdem kämpfte sich Filegon voran, auf der Fährte, welche die Krähen mit ihren pechschwarzen Federn hinterlassen hatten, denn er ahnte, dass es nicht länger um Glauben oder Unglauben ging, sondern um Leben und Tod. 

**-x-x-x-**

Das elbische Geleit von Eldarion und Tari war endgültig aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden, doch Legolas und Lalaithwen standen noch einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander, hielten sich an den Händen und schauten der Eskorte, die unter dem Banner Eryn Lasgalens ritt und auch die aus Mûrcaras gestohlenen Pferde mit sich nahm, fast sehnsüchtig hinterher. „Wenigstens diese beiden können wir nun in Sicherheit wägen", seufzte Lalaithwen. Legolas beugte sich über sie und küsste seine Verlobte, ließ sie somit wenigstens für den Augenblick ihre Sorgen vergessen. 

„Nun rück' schon raus mit der Sprache, Haldir...wo hast du dir dieses hübsche Veilchen geholt? Waren es tatsächlich Räuber", hörten die beiden plötzlich Ifideè aus nächster Nähe reden. Der Hauptmann der Tawarwaith hielt den Arm kumpelhaft um Haldirs Schulter, der einmal mehr sehr unbehaglich in dieser Situation dreinschaute. „Ich sagte schon...das ist eine lange Geschichte...außerdem sieht man fast nichts mehr...", wehrte der Galadhrim schroff ab, hatte er es doch langsam aber sicher satt, dass ihn ein jeder darauf ansprechen musste. Selbst Grünwalds König hatte vor einer lästigen Frage nicht Halt machen können! „Ach, Haldir...so hab' dich doch nicht so...mir kannst du's doch erzählen", fuhr Ifideè augenzwinkernd fort und als er seinen Prinzen erblickte, verbeugte er sich ehrfürchtig und ließ jegliche Form des Spottes aus seiner Stimme verschwinden: „Mein Prinz! Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Morgen!" Lalaithwen schenkte er einen kurzen einschätzenden Blick, dann ein warmes Lächeln. 

„Genug der Förmlichkeiten, Ifide", lachte Legolas und zog Lalaithwen leicht vor sich. „Ich glaube, ihr habt noch nicht Bekanntschaft miteinander machen können...Laith, das ist Ifideè, der Anführer der königlichen Garde meines Vaters...Ifideè, das ist Lalaithwen, meine Verlobte" Die kleine Elbe kam nicht umhin, zu erröten, brachte sie doch diese ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihr von Seiten der Tawarwaith schenkte gewaltig aus dem Konzept. „Überaus erfreut", lächelte Ifideè und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, „Man sprach viel von Euch am Hofe Eryn Lasgalens..." 

Lalaithwen schluckte. Wie meinte er das? Waren Gerüchte über sie umgegangen, hatten böswillige Zungen abfällig über sie gesprochen? Die Wahrheit über sie konnte man schon als Abfälligkeit interpretieren, schließlich war es kein schmeichelhafter Ruf, eine Diebin gewesen zu sein. 

Ifideè lächelte aber freundlich, was ihren plötzlichen Anfall von Panik etwas abflachte. Wenn sie sich schon in der Nähe einer Wache so unangenehm fühlte, wie sollte sie dann König Thranduil ein zweites Mal unter die Augen treten? „Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen, mein Prinz", sagte der Hauptmann aufrichtig und legte die Hand auf Legolas' Arm. Haldir starrte etwas gedankenverloren in die Ferne, bis ihn Legolas wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückführte. „In der Tat frage ich mich, wer dich so zugerichtet hat, mein Freund", darauf bedacht, den unanfechtbaren Stolz des Galadhrim nicht anzugreifen, setzte Legolas seiner Formulierung noch ein verspieltes Lächeln hinzu. „Hm?", Lalaithwen runzelte die Stirn. Eine derartige Unaufmerksamkeit war sie von Haldir ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt. „Ach das...eine lange Geschichte, wie ich schon Ifideè sagte...bei Gelegenheit erzähle ich euch alles...", wieder schweifte der Blick des Elben ab und Legolas und Lalaithwen tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Haldir, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Thranduils ältester Sohn nach. „Was? Ja...ja, alles in Ordnung", murmelte Haldir. Ifideè durchbrach das einsetzende Schweigen durch ein schallendes Auflachen, was das Elbenpaar nur noch mehr in Verwunderung brachte. „Haldir o Lorien ist nicht ansprechbar und Legolas, ich glaube, Eure Schwester hat größtenteils Schuld daran!" 

Haldir wandte sich sofort um und bedachte den braunhaarigen Elben mit einem erzürnten Blick, konnte aber nicht verhindern, das ein leichter Schimmer der Verlegenheit auf seine Wangen trat. „Viriel?", stieß Legolas noch überraschter aus, konnte das schiefe Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, das sich unbedingt auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. „Das ist nicht wahr", zischte Haldir beleidigt, als hätte man ihm schlimmste Untaten vorgeworfen, aber nicht, dass er Sympathien gegenüber Legolas' jüngerer Schwester hegte, „Ich soll dir einzig Grüße von ihr ausrichten und dass sie sich darauf freuen würde, dich wiederzusehen", sprach Haldir dann an Legolas gewandt. Dabei war er so darauf fixiert, einen möglichst unbeteiligt klingenden Ton beizubehalten, dass es mehr als deutlich wurde, dass Ifideès Andeutungen alles andere als erlogen waren. 

Da dieses Thema seinen Freund jedoch in Verlegenheit zu bringen schien, beschloss Legolas, ihn nicht mit näheren Hinterfragungen zu malträtieren. „Ich danke dir, Haldir", sagte er nur, ehe sich der lorische Elb unverzüglich von den anderen abwandte und sich daran machte, seine Ausrüstung zusammenzutragen, denn der Aufbruch in den Kessel von Rhûn lag unmittelbar bevor. Eine Vielzahl der Zelte war bereits abgesteckt worden und die Pferde waren rittfertig bepackt und gezäumt. „Wer hätte das gedacht?", schmunzelte Lalaithwen fast triumphierend, nachdem sich Ifideè zu seinen Truppen gesellt hatte, „Haldir ist verliebt?" Legolas' Grinsen wurde breiter, als er zu seiner Geliebten herabblickte und murmelte: „Nun...meine Familie hat eine sehr verführerische Wirkung..." Die Elbe legte den Kopf schief, ihre blauen Augen betrachteten gründlich das Gesicht ihres Liebsten, ehe sie foppend erwiderte: „Auf wen denn?" Lachend stieß er sie an, schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken und zog sie näher zu sich. „Dass du noch fragst...", flüsterte er fast nur noch, während er langsam den Kopf senkte, um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu versiegeln. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, während sie sich innig küssten. 

Erst ein leises Räuspern vermochte, dass sich die Elben, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, voneinander lösten. Thranduil stand in voller Rüstung neben ihnen, hob eine Braue an und konnte sich ein wissendes Schmunzeln nicht ganz verkneifen. Lalaithwen senkte sogleich den Blick und lief purpurrot an, als hätte man sie und ihn bei etwas viel intimeren in flagranti erwischt, als bei einem Kuss. 

„Guten Morgen, Adar", sagte Legolas fröhlich, Lalaithwen zärtlich über das Haar streichend. Plötzlich war ihr, als lägen unsichtbare Fesseln um ihren Körper, die es ihr unmöglich machten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte Thranduil, seine Stimme war sanfter als am Vortag und obgleich diese Tatsache Lalaithwen hätte ruhiger stimmen sollen, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Halse. Weil es sich jedoch nicht schickte und eine Unhöflichkeit war, einem Regenten nicht in die Augen zu blicken, wenn er mit einem sprach, schaute sie verschüchtert zu ihm auf. „Was hast du? Gestern noch warst du gar nicht so verschwiegen wie heute", stellte Thranduil fest, lähmte ihre Stimmbänder somit endgültig. „Guten...guten Morgen", flüsterte sie fast nur und hasste sich selbst für ihre alberne Beklommenheit. Prima Lalaithwen, du bist noch immer ganz die alte! Die Reaktion von Legolas' Vater bestätigte sie nur noch in ihrer Verzweiflung, denn er wand sich wieder seinem Sohn zu und sagte: „Dein Freund Aragorn hat alles für einen sofortigen Aufbruch in die Wege geleitet...wenn es euch recht ist, ziehen wir in jedem Moment los" 

„Gut...ich mache mich geschwind fertig...und Adar?", sagte Legolas, als sich Thranduil schon vollends auf den Weg zu seinem Ross machen wollte, „Könntest du Lalaithwen unser weiteres Vorgehen erklären? Es war spät, als ich gestern Nacht zu ihr stieß, sie hatte bereits geschlafen", mit diesen Worten schob er Lalaithwen sanft zu seinem Vater, die ihn mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen anstarrte und ihm unverkennbar vermittelte: _Du vermaledeiter, reinblütiger Elb!´ _

Legolas aber kämpfte gegen ein leises Lachen an und prüfte die Mimik seines Vaters. Jener schien zwar von keinem Freudentaumel übermannt zu werden, aber er sah zumindest ein, dass dies ein erster Versuch einer Annäherung von Vater und zukünftiger Schwiegertochter sein könnte und sagte: „Gern, mein Sohn", mit seinen mystisch schimmernden Augen fing er Lalaithwens ein und deutete ihr zaghaft lächelnd, ihm zu folgen. _Das wirst du mir büßen, Legolas Grünblatt!´,_ formten ihre Lippen stumm, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Verlobten umdrehte, der ihr amüsiert hinterher schaute. 

Derweil tränkte Daelior seinen Hengst Lagor, klopfte ihm vertraut auf den Hals und lehnte, nachdem das Tier fertig getrunken hatte, mit der Stirn gegen dessen Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Dienst getan. Jede letzte Hoffnung auf den Gewinn von Lalaithwens Herz war erbarmungslos in der vergangenen Nacht niedergeschmettert worden. Und trotzdem sattelte er Lagor, als die Tawarwaith zum Aufbruch riefen. Er würde Lalaithwen bald endgültig an Legolas verlieren, doch solange es ihm möglich war, unauffällig in ihrer Nähe zu verweilen, obgleich es ihm unsäglich schmerzte, würde er tun, was nötig wäre. Der Elb mit dem silbernen Haar und dem narbenzerfurchten Gesicht saß auf, lenkte sein Pferd den anderen Tieren hinterdrein, lauschte dem fröhlichen Geplänkel der Hobbits, dem rauen Brummen des Zwerges und den glockenklaren Stimmen der Grünwaldelben. Er passte nicht in dieses Bild der Harmonie, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, dazu zu gehören. Drúsella hatte geirrt, diese Reise hatte keine Bedeutung, keine Einwirkung auf sein Leben, abgesehen davon, dass sie es nur noch erbarmenswerter gestaltete. 

Vielleicht war es seine Bestimmung, einsam zu sein. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen rauen Lippen, als er an den anderen vorbeistob, um dem Menschenkönig Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihm den Weg zu weisen. 

Daeliors Zeit aber würde kommen, und seine wahre Bestimmung würde sich früher erfüllen, als er es jemals zu glauben gewagt hätte. In zwei Tagen würden sie das Binnenmeer Rhûns erreichen, doch rechnete keiner von ihnen damit, dass die Ostlinge ihren Marsch bereits angetreten hatten und sich ihnen wohl schon viel früher in den Weg stellen würden, als vermutet... . 

**-x-x-x-**

_Auf in den Kampf, heißt es dann wohl...wir sehen uns an dieser Stelle am 7.8. hoffentlich frisch und munter mit Kapitel 34 wieder. Ich freue mich immer über eure Kommentare :)_

_**HexenLady:** __Ja, diesmal bist du endlich Erste =lach= Aber es ist eigentlich ganz egal, wer hier wann reviewt, Hauptsache man tut es ;) Ich find die Eingangsmelodie auf deiner Homepage so schön, richtig melancholisch irgendwie. =seufz= Ich hab mich mit dem letzten Kapitel selbst übertroffen? Wow, freut mich, dass du das so empfindest, ich arbeite so gut es geht an mir :) Das Wetter bei uns war in den letzten Tagen etwas wechselhaft, aber im Allgemeinen ist es schön warm, sodass ich mich in den Garten zum Schreiben zurückziehen konnte :) Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut, danke! _

_**BlackPearl:** __=lach= Da ist aber jemand ganz und gar nicht gut auf Daelior zu sprechen :P Nein, ich will kein Mitleid für ihn heischen, es bleibt jedem selbst überlassen, ob man ihn mag oder nicht und ich finde es auch schön, dass hier so konträre Meinungen über ihn entstehen :) Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Aussöhnung zwischen Vater und Sohn so sehr gefallen hat! Ui, du bist auf Mallorca? Dann wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit da unten und komm mir heil zurück! =umärmel= _

_**Serena:** Noch eine Urlauberin :) Ja, der Streit zwischen ihm und Thranduil hat Legolas auch recht hart zugesetzt und ich dachte mir – er ist zwar ein Elb, aber auch Elben zeigen mal Gefühle, also raus damit =lach= Stimmt, Pejou hat nichts mehr zu lachen und Filegon und Selina genauso wenig. Aber sieh selbst ;) Übrigens ist es doch keine Schande, in deinem Alter HdR-begeistert zu sein! Meine Mum hat die Bücher gelesen, alle Filme mit angesehen und liest sogar meine FF-Kapitel =lach= Dieses Genre kennt keine Altersbeschränkung :) Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Urlaub :) _

_**Sina: **Ich hab immer die große Mittelerde-Landkarte auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen und orientiere mich daran so gut es geht :) Ein Wunder für Daelior? Eine neue Liebe? Nun, ich denke, in den letzten Kapiteln ist da recht wenig Platz dafür, außerdem recht unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser verschlossene Kerl sich nach solch einer (vielleicht nur vorläufigen) Enttäuschung wieder jemandem öffnet. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Nichts ist unmöglich :) Danke für deine Review =freu= _

_**KayaUnazuki:** Vielen Dank, dass du das so empfindest =lach= Ich hoffe, es kommt immer etwas halbwegs Gutes raus, wenn ich mich schon immer so lang ins Schreibprogramm reinhänge ;) Danke für deinen Kommentar! :) _

_**Pony: **Hach, die nächste Urlauberin! Alle verlassen mich =sniff= Ich hab manchmal den Eindruck, dass ich es allen meinen Charakteren nicht gerade leicht mache =lol= Hab irgendwie ne sadistische Ader, keine Ahnung. Ne extra Daelior-FF? Na erst mal abwarten, wie dieses Abenteuer für den Guten ausgehen wird =zwinker= Ich hab so viele Ideen und verschiedene Storylines für andere FFs nach „SüI", dass die Entscheidung richtig schwer fällt =lol= Pejou war immer nett, nur manchmal zeigen das gewisse Leute nicht gleich ;) Auch dir eine schöne Urlaubszeit und vielen lieben Dank für die Review! =knuff= _

_**Jathy:** Hach, deine Reviews sind ein Balsam für meine Seele :) Dass du so mitfieberst, schmeichelt mir unheimlich und setzt mich automatisch unter Druck, ob dir denn das Finale so gefallen wird, wie ich es plane! Ja, nach einer Schreibzeit von mittlerweile über 11 Monaten wird es Zeit, dass diese Story ihrem Ende entgegensieht. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr einem eine FF ans Herz wachsen kann in so relativ kurzer Zeit. Kean ist unter den Jungs vielleicht der unreifste und ängstlichste. Er wird nicht von seinen Kameraden verstoßen, aber ihn sofort in die Arme nehmen und den Verrat vergessen werden sie sicherlich nicht. Wie gesagt, das war die Einleitung zum Endspurt, noch 4 Kapitel und ein Epilog folgen. Ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen :) Mein Hamster dankt, nachdem er mich die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten hat ;) Vielen lieben Dank auch von mir für deine liebe Review =freu= _

_**Dana: **Uiuiui, eine Review aus dem sonnigen Griechenland :) Erst gestern war ich beim Griechen essen und hab sogar nen griechischen Euro vom schnuckeligen Kellner bekommen :P Obwohl das Wetter bei uns recht durchwachsen ist, hab ich auch n bissl Farbe abbekommen, bin nicht so braun wie ein Brathühnchen, aber immerhin :) Du hast Recht, mit den Krähen ist das Ganze noch nicht ausgekaspert. =lach= wie bin ich froh, dass man diese Geschichte nie verfilmen wird. Daelior wird nicht an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, auch wenn Lalaithwen sich nicht für ihn entscheidet, denn er ist keinen Bund mit ihr eingegangen. Wenn er stirbt, dann nicht an gebrochenem Herzen ;) Fühl dich geknuddelt und küss eine griechische Landschildkröte von mir (die find ich sooo knuffig)! :) _

_**Anne:** __So...äh...gestorben ist in deinem Kapitel keiner, oder? =noch mal angsterfüllt überflieg= Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsch ich dir sowie Gesundheit, Glück, Liebe und vor allen Dingen viel Spaß am Leben. Auch wenn du das Kapitel „erst" am Donnerstag lesen wirst, hoffe ich, dass es dir gefällt. Eine Beziehung zwischen Filegon und Selina? Nun, selbst wenn es so weit käme, könnte Filegon seine Unsterblichkeit nicht für sie aufgeben, daher bin ich immer ein wenig skeptisch, wenn hier ein S/F-Pairing gefordert wird. Na dann, wir sehen uns und vielen Dank für deine Review, freue mich immer wieder =umärmel= _

_**Rayo: **Wow =Kinnlade runterklapp= Du hast bis früh um 4 dagesessen und meine Geschichte gelesen? Ich kann leider die bereits hochgeladenen Kapitel nicht editieren, sodass ich den Kommentar zu deiner Review hier hinsetzen muss. Wow, also echt. So lang hab ich mal beim Schreiben vorm PC gesessen und danach hatte ich schon Kopfschmerzen und viereckige Augen. Ich hoffe, die anderen 17 Kapitel bis hier her haben dich nicht enttäuscht?! Danke für dein liebes Lob =rotwerd=. Ich tu, was ich kann, um dich nicht zu enttäuschen :) Vielen Dank für deine Review! =freu= _

_**Cula: **Warum sollte ich dein Geschriebenes nicht finden, muss doch nur auf deinen Autorennamen klicken, um zu einer Auflistung all deiner Werke zu gelangen ;) Hab übrigens schon mal reingesehen und war wirklich von der Kategorie überrascht! Kenn mich darin auch nicht so aus, aber ich lese es gern mal bei Gelegenheit! Sei nicht so selbstkritisch :P Schön, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Auch wenn die Kiddies nun frei sind, haben sie ihren Kopf noch lange nicht aus der Schlinge gezogen. Aber wir werden ja sehen :) Danke für deine Review =knuff= _

_**LuckyAnn: **Aaawww, nicht weinen =noch ein Kleenex reicht= Für eine Versöhnung wurde es ja auch mal Zeit, oder? Filegon hat derzeit sicherlich andere Sorgen als überhaupt an seinen Großvater zu denken. Aber vielleicht kommt es ja noch zu der gewünschten Begegnung. Es ist seltsam, wenn man seine eigene Story als Favorit bei einem anderen Autoren entdeckt, von dem man noch nie etwas gehört hat. Wenn man sich all die Zeit nimmt und liest, ist es dann zu viel verlangt, auch noch 3-4 Zeilen abzutippen und seine Meinung kund zu tun? Deshalb hab ich diesen kleinen Satz in mein Profil gesetzt, nicht um dir Schuldgefühle einzureden =lol= Stille Leser werden mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben =seufz= Vielen Dank daher besonders für deine Review :) _

_**Goldmond:** __Nein, ich will mich nicht daran gewöhnen und werde es auch nie – dafür ist es zu paradox, so oft hintereinander eine Review von dir zu bekommen, meine liebe Jana :) Macht nichts, dass du andere Kapitel schon besser fandest, kann mich nicht mit jedem Kapitel sonst wie übertreffen und es erstrecht nicht jedem recht machen ;) Hihi, ich stell mir gerad vor, wie sich Thranduil und Sohn mit Krügen und Weingläsern bewerfen =lol= Oh ja, der Showdown. Mach dich auf einen kleinen Vorgeschmack im nächsten Kapitel gefasst, das absolute Finale kommt dann wohl in Kapitel 35. =schätz= Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche deine Erwartungen nicht (sich fürchtet). Wir werden ja sehen, ob du auf deine Kosten kommst :) =umknuddel= _

_**Mystica89:** __Aaawww, noch eine Urlaubsreview =freu= Amerikanische PC-Tastaturen? Wo schwirrst du denn rum? Das ist sooo lieb von dir, dass du mich nicht auf Entzug gesetzt hast! Was hab ich wieder gelacht, meine Mum schielt schon immer verwundert in mein Zimmer rein und fragt sich, was an Reviews so lustig sein kann. Herrlich! Laith in Gangsterklamotte und Strumpfmaske =gröl= Hihi, und dazu Pink Panther...ich hab Tränen gelacht, als ich mir das allein vorgestellt hab! Genial! =lol= armer Pip, wie immer etwas schwer von Begriff. Das mit den Kopfnüssen hat mich an „Lord of the Weed" erinnert. Kennst du das? Ist ne HdR-Verarsche, bei der sie original Filmszenen anders synchronisiert haben. Zum Schreien! Danke vielmals für diese Episode, ich warte gespannt auf ne Fortsetzung! =lach= =knuddel= HDL und hoffe, du hast noch eine schöne Urlaubszeit! _

_**Nirvanya:** __Ui, eine neue Leserin! =freu= Ja, „Haltet den Dieb!" ist schon seit Juni letzten Jahres abgeschlossen, aber es ist ganz klar, dass OBL nicht alle Kapitel mit einem Schwung veröffentlicht. Wo bliebe denn da der Leseanreiz ;) (an dieser Stelle noch ein großes Dankeschön an die OBL-Webbies ausspricht) Wow, es freut mich sehr, dass dir auch die Fortsetzung so gut gefällt! Hatte da anfangs meine Bedenken. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich auf die letzten Meter dieser Geschichte nicht! Vielen Dank für deine Review! =freu= _

_**Erunin: **Ui, das ist aber schön, von dir zu hören :) Ich konnte doch nicht auch noch den zweiten Filegon um die Ecke bringen, sooo gemein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht (zumindest bisher noch nicht...lach). Es ist schön zu wissen, dass man derartig mitfiebernde Leser hat =freu= Auch wenn ich so wenig von dir höre – vielleicht „sehen" wir uns zum Ende der Geschichte wieder?! Würde mich jedenfalls freuen, weil mich die Meinungen meiner Leser interessieren :) Danke auf jeden Fall für diese Review! _

_**Choko: **Ein Stromaussetzer hat deine Review vernichtet? Das Exemplar, das du mir stattdessen geschickt hast, kann sich aber auch sehen lassen! Cool, mal so deine Gedanken hierzu zu erfahren! Ja, die Versöhnung von Vater und Sohn gibt schon mal Anlass zum Hoffen...aber wie gesagt – die Bedrohung durch die Ostlinge steht noch bevor und das wird letztlich alles entscheiden. =lach= Ein Endspurt von 20 Kapiteln scheint mir doch ein wenig groß! Mit Endspurt meine ich, dass nach diesem Kapitel noch 4 sowie ein Epilog folgen werden und ich doch denke, dass sich darin genug auflösen wird ;) Nach dem Abschluss von „SüI" wird es neue Sachen von mir zu lesen geben, aber vermutlich von anderen Themenbereichen/bzw. anderem Genre. Mal sehen, ich gebe sicherlich rechtzeitig Bescheid :) Ich hoffe, dass mir der ein oder andere Leser treu bleiben wird?! Vielen Dank für deine Review, hab mich sehr gefreut :o) _

_**Soraya: **Wow, also mit einer weiteren Review aus dem Urlaub hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet! =sich freu wie blöd= Ja, die lieben englischen Tastaturen =lol= Ich stell mir das Schreiben daran überaus schwer vor...ganz zu schweigen von einer ganzen Kapitellänge...hilfe, ich würde sterben! Ich hoffe, du hast schön deinen Geburtstag gefeiert ;) Ui, war die Aussöhnung der Elben so ergreifend? =hat bald keine Taschentücher mehr im Haus= Ja, der Selina – Abschnitt war recht kurz, aber sei Gewiss, du wirst noch mehr von ihr lesen können :) Der letzte Satz über Pejou ähnelt Tolkiens Stil? O.o =schnell hinscroll und ihn durchliest= Wow, das ist ja mal n Kompliment =rotwerd= Für eine PotC-FF hab ich auch schon eine Idee, aber ich werde mir da einiges noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen :) Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review, hab mich sehr gefreut! Und richte Grüße an die englischen Kiddies aus ;) =knuff= _

_**Pauleschwein:** =lach= 10 Tage sind nun mal das Minimalste an Abständen zwischen den Updates, das ich aufbringen kann. Aber ich arbeite schon an einem Vorsprung und mal sehen, wenn ich arg großen Ausbau an Kapiteln habe, kann ich vielleicht die Updatezeit verkürzen! Aber versprechen kann ich nichts :) Tut mir leid um deine Fingernägel! =schuldbewusst den Kopf senk und Pauleschwein Handschuhe reicht= Danke aber für deine Review :) _

_**Viechle: **Ok, nicht zu diesem Kapitel, aber ich will ja auf alles eingehen, was in der Zeit von 10 Tagen so hier einschwirrt :P Schön erst mal, dich wieder unter den Lesern begrüßen zu dürfen :) Ja, Naru ist tot. Warum magst du Tiere nicht so oft? Erklär! Steckt da ein Trauma dahinter? Hey, dass die Eltern auf die Kinder treffen, wurde ja mal Zeit, oder? ;) Über Haldir wirst du noch zu Genüge lesen können, das verspreche ich dir :) Danke für dein Aufholvorhaben :) =knuff=_

_**Red-Black:** Wow, das nenne ich Review in letzter Sekunde =lol= Wollte gerad hochladen, als mir der Review Alert deine Review zugeschickt hat. Muss deswegen den Kommentar fix editieren :) Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob, ich versuche immer, mich zu verbessern und freue mich, wenn mir das gelingt :) Ja, der Kater ist putzig, oder? Ich hatte dir den Link beim letzten Kommentar reinkopiert, aber hat ihn verschluckt, weil bestimmt wieder ein Sonderzeichen drin war =argh= Na ja, du hast das Wallpaper ja schon, da bin ich ja beruhigt ;) Vielen Dank für deine Review, Fotoabzug ist in Bearbeitung :)_


	36. 34 In meinen Armen

**A/N:** Ach herrje, bei dieser Hitze schwitzt man ja schon vom Nichtstun. Und ich darf noch nicht duschen =kreisch=...nein, denkt jetzt nicht, dass ich stinkend und sonst wie müffelnd vor meinem Computer sitze und euch das neue Kapitel präsentiere. Ich war so wagemutig und habe mir vor gut einer Woche ein Tattoo stechen lassen (zum feierlichen Abschluss dieser Geschichte) und laufe daher noch etwas komisch herum. Aber ich stinke nicht! (noch mal klar stell) Äh...ja...zu wichtigeren Dingen...mehr oder weniger. Nach diesem Kapitel kommen nur noch 3 weitere und ein Epilog...ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr noch durchhaltet :) 

An dieser Stelle ein dickes fettes **Dankeschön** für die Unmengen an Reviews, die ihr mir habt zukommen lassen! Freue mich immer wie eine kleine Schneekönigin. (ok, wie eine Schneekönigin im Sommerurlaub lol) Danke, danke, danke =immer noch freu=!! 

**Disclaimer:** Schielt zu Tolkien, der mit bitterböser Miene neben ihr sitzt und murmelt verlegen: „Muss ich wirklich, Chef?" Dieser rollt erzürnt mit den Augen und schnauft beleidigt. Ok. Schlimm genug, dass ich ihm das hier antue, dann wollen wir mal die rechtlichen Fronten klären, bevor er mich noch haut. Alles Tolkien, so gut wie nichts meins. 

**Achtung: **Einleitung zum Showdown, holt Popcorn und lehnt euch entspannt zurück (: 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 34: In meinen Armen**

Meter wurden zu Meilen, Sekunden zu Stunden. Ihre bloßen Füße tappten mit watschelnden Geräuschen voran. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, fühlte, dass sie, wenn sie sich jetzt niederließe, nicht mehr würde aufstehen können. Die Halle, die Filegon erst lange Zeit nach ihr betreten sollte, hatte sie willkürlich durchquert, war ihrem kindlichen Instinkt gefolgt, der sie nicht entlang des Mittelweges gelenkt hatte, sondern über eine Anhöhe dirigierte, die linkerhand wie eine Wendeltreppe in unbekannte Höhen hinaufführte. Es mochte aller Logik widersprechen, aber Selina erwählte diesen als den einzig richtigen Weg. Verlassen und ängstlich kletterte sie voran, mal kroch sie, mal gestatteten es ihr die aufwölbenden Felswände, aufrecht zu gehen. Ganz gleich aber wie das Gelände auch geformt sein mochte, es änderte nichts an der Anstrengung, die Selina aufbringen musste, um den beschwerlichen Weg hinter sich zu bringen. 

Selina wusste weder wohin der dunkle Pfad sie führte noch ob sie jemals wieder hinausfinden würde. Dem stand sie jedoch vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber – Durst, Hunger und Schmerz beherrschten ihre Sinne, schränkten ihr Denken ein, das sich ohnehin nur noch um Filegon drehte. 

Unachtsam hob sie das linke Bein, blieb mit dem Fuß an einer gemeinen Felskante hängen und schlug der Länge nach hin, landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Höhlenboden. Das Mädchen keuchte schwer, weinte aber nicht, _konnte_ nicht weinen. Dazu reichten ihre Kräfte einfach nicht mehr aus. Ein trockenes Schluchzen kratzte an ihrer Kehle, fand aber kein Gehör in der sie umgebenden Finsternis. Ihr war kalt, sie hatte Schwielen an den Füßen, verursacht vom barfüßigen Laufen durch dieses unebene, schroffe Terrain. Selina konnte weder hinaus noch weiter hinein, wusste nicht, wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Sie öffnete die Augen, erblickte den Staub, der durch ihre Schritte aufgewühlt worden war und nun behäbig wieder hinabschwebte, als besäße er alle Zeit dieser Welt. Was hätte Filegon an ihrer Stelle getan? Selina wusste keine Antwort. Niemals wäre er so dumm gewesen und hätte sich so unvorbereitet in eine beliebige Richtung geschlagen. Ihr Filegon. Er war der Junge gewesen, der sich nie beschwert hatte, wenn sie mit den Freunden ihres Bruders spielen wollte, nie hatte er ihr garstige Worte oder fiese Spitznamen an den Kopf geworfen. Er hatte sie akzeptiert, obwohl sie zum einen viel jünger als die anderen und zudem noch ein Mädchen war. 

„Filegon", wimmerte sie schwach und schlug die Lider nieder. Vielleicht geschah es ihr ja ganz recht so, dass sie hier allein und verlassen dalag und darauf wartete zu verhungern oder eher noch – zu verdursten. Schließlich war sie so dumm gewesen und hatte ihn nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt, hatte nicht darauf **beharrt**, dass sie die Felswand sich selbst überließen und lieber einen anderen Pfad einschlugen. Endlich sickerte eine Träne aus ihren geröteten Augen hervor, brannte eine Spur entlang ihrer Wange und rollte dann in ihren Mundwinkel, in welchem sie zum Stillstand kam. Er war tot. Tot. Und das nur wegen ihr! Aber wie konnte er es wagen zu sterben? Hieß es nicht, Elben seien unsterblich? Warum hielt sich Filegon dann nicht an dieses, von seiner Natur auferlegtes Gesetz? Selina wusste, dass sie wirres Zeug dachte, dass sie vermutlich das letzte Bisschen ihres kleinen Kinderverstandes hier oben verlor. Aber Trauer war ein gefräßiges Monster, das nicht Halt machte vor kleinen Mädchen wie ihr. Den Schwachen verschlang es im Nu, nur der Starke wehrte sich beharrlich, bis auch seine Kräfte versiegten. Selina kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich lange genug versucht hatte zu wehren. 

Jetzt wollte sie nie mehr aufstehen, wollte sich nie wieder von dieser Stelle rühren. Jollys Schwester fühlte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Krähen kämen. Und sie würden ihr nicht helfen können, diesen Schmerz zu überwinden, den der Verlust Filegons in ihrem Herzen auslöste. Niemand würde ihr je wieder helfen können. Niemand. 

Es mochte sein, dass die Vögel sie mit sich nahmen, die Diener der Toten. Aber Selina hatte keine Angst mehr, fühlte, wie ihr Herz zu Stein wurde, abstumpfte und jede Empfindung im Keim erstickte. Einzig die Trauer überlebte, solange ihr kleines Herz noch rege in dem kindlichen Brustkorb schlug. Noch einmal öffnete sie erschöpft die Lider, Durst brannte in ihrem Gaumen, trocknete ihre Mundhöhle fast völlig aus. Ihr Magen hatte es in all dem Trubel der Gefühle, den sie durchmachte, aufgegeben, protestierend zu knurren und darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er leerer war als das Nichts selbst. Ein trockenes Husten löste das Schluchzen ab, sodass sie Staub einatmete, den sie spuckend und würgend wieder auszuspeien versuchte. Sollten doch die Krähen kommen. Sollten ihre Alpträume doch wahr werden. Jetzt war sowieso alles zu spät. 

Selina schloss die Augen, hustete noch ein paar Mal krampfartig, bis sie das Bewusstsein verlor und entkräftet wie das wehrlose Aas ihren Räubern bereitlag. 

**-x-x-x-**

Ein Kuss vermag so vieles auszudrücken. Küsst die Sonne das junge Blattgrün an den blühenden Bäumen, so schenkt sie ihm Lebenskraft, küsst eine Mutter ihr Kind, spricht diese Geste von engster Verbundenheit vom Anbeginn des Lebens bis hin zum unausweichlichen Tod. Ein Kuss steht am Anfang und am Ende eines jeden Daseins. Die zaghafte Kosung der mütterlichen Lippen weicht bald denen des ersten Geliebten, der eigenen Kinder. Den Kreis schließt der letzte, tränenerstickte Kuss auf die Hand des Sterbenden. Beklagenswert ist jener zu nennen, der noch nie einen Kuss aufrichtiger Liebe spürte. 

Lalaithwen verabscheute diese unangenehme Stille zwischen ihr und dem Elbenkönig. Nicht ganz eine Stunde war ins Land gezogen, seit sie aufgebrochen waren, doch Legolas' Versuch, diese beiden so unterschiedlichen, jedoch gleichermaßen von ihm geliebten Elben einander näher zu bringen, schien nicht zu fruchten. Je länger das Schweigen andauerte und wie eine unsichtbare Barrikade zwischen ihnen stand, desto öfter grübelte Lalaithwen darüber nach, wie sie am besten ein Gespräch mit Thranduil beginnen könnte. Aber stets, wenn sie verstohlen zu ihm herüberlugte, wurde sie von seiner ehrwürdigen Aura eingeschüchtert, die ihn unter dem gleichen Sonnenlicht heller erstrahlen ließ als alle anderen. Nicht mehr als leises Räuspern war dann aus ihrer Kehle entwichen. 

Schließlich lag es nun an Thranduil, die Initiative zu ergreifen und das bedrückende Schweigen zu brechen: „Also hat dir mein Sohn noch nichts über den planmäßigen Ablauf der weiteren Reise erzählt?" Man musste nicht im Besitz elbischen Gespürs gewesen sein, um zu erkennen, wie gezwungen Thranduil diese Worte hervorpresste. „Nein...ich schnappte zwar die ein oder andere Neuigkeit auf, aber Genaueres ist mir nicht zu Ohren gekommen.", antwortete sie zögerlich, aber gleichzeitig ein wenig erleichtert, dass er ihr entgegenzukommen versuchte. „Wir beide wissen, dass er das nur als Vorwand nutzte, damit wir einander besser kennen lernen", stellte Thranduil so direkt fest, dass es Lalaithwen beinahe erschreckte. Hatte sie vermutet, dass er Diskretion bewahren würde, so wie sie es tat? Dafür gab es schließlich keinerlei Grund. Die Elbe nickte, die Zügel ihres Pferdes lagen locker in ihren zierlichen Händen. „Ich verstehe es, wenn Ihr keine Unterhaltung mit mir zu pflegen wünscht...", begann sie leise, doch Thranduil wehrte diesen Einwurf sogleich ab: „Wer behauptet denn so etwas? Du hast mich unlängst zum Großvater gemacht, Lalaithwen...meinst du nicht auch, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, dass wir die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit im gestrigen Dunkel zurücklassen?", er lächelte. Vorsichtig, aber ehrlich. Wieder war sie nur zum Nicken imstande. 

Ihre Schüchternheit, die sonst ganz und gar nicht Teil ihres aufgeweckten Charakters war, nahm sie nun gänzlich in Besitz. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich Legolas gegenüber, als sie damals auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien gewesen waren, ähnlich benommen hatte, verwirrte sie. Auch Thranduil hatte eine erhabene Wirkung auf sie, die sie in die eigenen Mauern ihres Herzens zurückdrängte und wie verängstigtes Wild vor seinem Jäger erstarren ließ. 

„Du hast eine gepflegte Ausdrucksweise", merkte Legolas' Vater an, als sie nichts erwiderte. Lalaithwen zuckte kurzzeitig zusammen, musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Zugegeben – durch den Umgang mit Legolas und der Erziehung Filegons hatte sie sich einen anderen Sprachgebrauch angewöhnt als den, von welchem sie früher Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Wie hieß eine Redewendung der Sterblichen? Die Umwelt formt den Menschen. Nun, möglicherweise traf dies auch auf Elben zu. „Einem König gegenüber schickt es sich nicht, in Mundarten zu verfallen.", entgegnete sie keck und als er erstaunt die Braue hob, errötete sie leicht. „Du musst aus gutem Hause stammen, wenn du so wortgewandt bist...wer sind deine Eltern? Vielleicht habe ich ihre Namen schon einmal gehört?", das Gespräch verlor an angespanntem Höflichkeitsgeplänkel und nahm gelassenere Züge an. „Ich...sie...", Lalaithwen holte tief Luft, als wolle sie in jedem Moment für längere Zeit unter die Wasseroberfläche tauchen, „...ich kenne meine leiblichen Eltern nicht. Berichten zufolge kamen sie bei einem Überfall ums Leben...ich...ich wurde als Findelkind an den Grenzen Lothloriens gefunden, wo mich meine Zieheltern Helthon und Sûrathiel wie ihre eigene Tochter aufzogen...", Lalaithwen pausierte, sammelte sich und ihre Gedanken, die in vergangene Zeiten abzudriften drohten und den alten Schmerz wieder aufwecken würden. Hinzu kam noch, dass Daeliors Worte in leisem Echo in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. _Hätte ich dich nur nicht abgelegt´_

Thranduil schwieg andächtig, sah, wie schwer es ihr plötzlich fiel, so vortrefflich zu sprechen wie zuvor. „Als ich noch sehr jung war, wurden mein Stiefbruder, den ich immer für meinen leiblichen Bruder gehalten hatte, und ich von unseren Eltern getrennt. Es hieß, sie seien gestorben. Also schlug ich mich eine Zeitlang mit Filegon durch..." 

„Filegon?", Thranduil wurde bei der Nennung dieses Namens hellhörig. Sanft lächelte Lalaithwen und sagte: „Ja...nach ihm...nach ihm benannte ich Euren Enkelsohn. Er war für mich immer das, was andere _Familie_ nannten und war mein Leben...", Lalaithwen schüttelte verwundert über sich selbst den Kopf, fragte sich, wie sie dem Elbenkönig das alles erzählen konnte, waren es doch ihre innigst verborgenen Gefühle, die sie keinem anderen als Legolas zuvor offenbart hatte. Legolas' Vater nickte, musterte sie eindringlich, doch vermochte sie nicht von seinen blauen Augen zu lesen, was er über sie dachte. „Du hast sehr viel durchmachen müssen. Das tut mir Leid", sprach Thranduil, nachdem er sich die Worte wohl überlegt hatte. Der Elb ahnte, dass das Geschehene sie noch immer zu stark bewegte, sodass es unpassend gewesen wäre, gleich weitere Fragen hinterdrein zu stellen. 

Lalaithwen nickte dankbar, hüllte sich dann in Schweigen. Legolas' Vater dachte darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler gewesen wäre, sie auf ihre Herkunft anzusprechen, doch wies er den Anflug von Schuldgefühlen sogleich ab, da er nicht mit einer so bewegenden Vergangenheit ihrerseits gerechnet hatte. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich forsch erscheine, aber ich muss immer wieder darüber nachdenken, wie du und Legolas euch kennen lerntet", griff er das Gespräch letztlich wieder auf und erhoffte, sie somit ein wenig aufmuntern zu können. Lalaithwen schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. Die Idee, dass Eryn Lasgalens König sie so etwas fragen würde, war ihr nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen. Was aber sollte sie ihm sagen? Schließlich hatte sie Legolas nicht auf den üblichen, romantischen Wege kennen gelernt. Im Grunde genommen war es das genaue Gegenteil. 

„Oder ist das ein Geheimnis?", murmelte Thranduil augenzwinkernd. „Nein!", schnellte die Antwort aus ihr hervor, als wollte sie jeden Zweifel noch im Grund seines Entstehens zermürben. Danach aber wünschte sie sich, so albern es auch klingen mochte, Thranduils neckische Frage bejaht zu haben. Der König schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, deutete ihr mit ungeduldigem Blick, dass sie denn fortfahren sollte. „Es...nun ja...es klingt ungewöhnlich, aber...aber ich...", sollte sie sofort mit der Wahrheit herausrücken, ihrem künftigen Schwiegervater gerade jetzt, wo sie sich gut mit ihm zu verstehen glaubte, gestehen, dass sie nichts als eine Diebin gewesen war? „Ich...stieß mit ihm zusammen", sprach sie vorsichtig, darauf hoffend, dass dies dem König als Antwort genügte. 

„Ihr seid zusammengestoßen?", wiederholte Legolas' Vater lächelnd und sie nickte, hoffte, dieses unangenehme Kapitel somit beendet zu haben. Doch Thranduil, hartnäckig, wie es nun einmal in seiner Natur lag, ließ nicht locker: „Ich hoffe doch, dass sich mein Sohn sofort bei dir entschuldigt hat" 

„Eigentlich...nein...hat er nicht", jetzt wurde die Sache schon verzwickter, Lalaithwen wagte es aber nicht, Thranduil anzulügen. „Nicht?", die Augen des Elbenkönigs weiteten sich überrascht, „Wie seid ihr dann einander näher gekommen?" 

„Wir sahen uns erst in Eurem Kerker wieder...", sprach sie fast beiläufig und es entging Lalaithwen nicht, wie nicht nur Thranduil, sondern auch die sie umringenden Tawarwaith zu ihr hinüberschauten, ihre Gesichter bargen Ausdrücke äußerster Überraschung, so als ob man jedem einzelnen von ihnen einen Schlag in die Magengrube gegeben hätte. Zum wiederholten Male wünschte sie sich Legolas an ihrer Seite, damit er ihr beistehen, ja, sie verteidigen konnte, gegen die Vorwürfe, die jetzt nur so auf sie einstürzen würden. Aber Lalaithwen begriff endlich, dass sie kein Kind war und sich ihren Problemen und Ängsten stellen musste. „Wie meinst du das?", sprach Thranduil in besorgniserregend abgehackten Silben. Lalaithwen holte tief Luft, ehe sie leise gestand: „Ich stieß mit Legolas zusammen, während ich auf einem Diebeszug auf Düsterwalds Frühlingsmarkt war" Sie wagte es nicht, dem entsetzten Blick Thranduils zu begegnen. Was würde er nur von ihr halten? Nun, viel konnte es nicht mehr sein, vermutete Lalaithwen. Schatten jagten einander verspielt, als die Gruppe durch eine Schlucht hindurchritt, in der das Sonnenlicht seine eigenen Gesetze zu befolgen schien und aus einem seltsam steilen Winkel auf die Reiter hinabfiel. 

Lalaithwen glaubte, eine Ewigkeit wäre vergangen, als Thranduil endlich wieder das Wort ergriff, scheinbar hatte es viel von ihm abverlangt, diese neue Überraschung zu verdauen. „Das ist in der Tat eine ungewöhnliche Form der Begegnung...", sprach er leise, aber nicht zornig. Als er zu ihrem nun endgültigen Verdutzen lächelte, fühlte sie, wie ihre Mundwinkel fast wie von Geisterhand nach oben wanderten und diese freundliche Geste erwiderten. Nachdem Lalaithwen also von den vergangenen Begebenheiten berichtete, nahm die Unterhaltung einen weniger formellen, sondern bereits vertrauteren Charakter an, sodass die Elbe nicht länger jedes Wort mehrmals überdenken musste, das sie auszusprechen gesuchte. Thranduil war nicht länger der unnahbare Elbenherrscher, vor dem sie sich in ihrem Inneren immer so sehr gefürchtet hatte. 

Auch wenn das Gelände recht uneben war und die ein oder anderen Hindernisse den Weg nur insofern begehbar machten, dass die Reiter hintereinander Einengungen passieren mussten, kamen die Gefährten recht schnell voran. So ziemlich ein jeder war froher Laune, was die Gruppenmoral enorm stärkte. Kaum einer schien sich mehr der Gefahr bewusst zu sein, die durch die Ostlinge noch bestand, vielmehr erschien der Ritt den Soldaten wie eine bloße Suche nach den verschollenen Kindern, zumal man lange auch kein Zeichen von feindlichen Aggressionen vernahm. 

Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als die Sonne schon weit gen Westen gezogen war und Ferrél, der bisweilen am Kopf der Gruppe nahe Daelior geritten war, schleunigst der Nachhut entgegenpreschte, seine sonst so gefasste Miene verriet seine innere Aufruhr. „Was hast du zu berichten, Ferrél?", fragte Aragorn, von der Unruhe des Elben angesteckt. „Späher! Wir sahen zwei von ihnen an den Westhängen des Gebirges. Es waren Ostlinge, stark bewaffnet noch dazu...", berichtete Ferrél, dessen Augen vor Beunruhigung glommen und in harter Konkurrenz zum durchdringenden Abendlicht standen. „Habt ihr noch mehr von ihnen gesehen? Lauern sie uns auf?", fragten Aragorn und Thranduil beinahe im Chor und nun ritten auch Legolas, Thíluil und Gimli an die Spitze des Zuges, um die Ursache der plötzlichen Aufruhr näher zu beleuchten. Ferrél tauschte mit Daelior einen unsicheren Blick, erwiderte dann aber: „Das Gelände ist uneinsichtig. Wir haben zwar keine weiteren Männer gesehen, aber es ist trotzdem gut möglich, dass sie sich in umliegenden Höhlenschächten versteckt halten. Wir sollten auf eine Attacke gefasst sein, denn nun ist eine kriegerische Absicht der Ostlinge gewiss. Niemand bewegt sich bei solch einer Witterung in fester Rüstung und Waffengeschmeide voran, es sei denn, er ist ein Soldat!" 

Aragorn beäugte voll Sorge die tückischen Felsen, die sich zu einem undurchdringlichen Labyrinth aus geheimen Gängen auftürmten und somit einem Angreifer jede Gelegenheit boten, hinterrücks den Zug der Elben zu überfallen. 

„Wir können uns auf keinen Fall zurückziehen", stellte der Menschenkönig fest. „Und wir haben es auch nicht vor", ergänzte ihn Thranduil, dessen Pferd wild schnaubte und die Nüstern blähte. Die grazile, doch nicht minder kräftige Hand des Elbenfürsten hielt entschlossen den Griff des Schwertes umfasst, der im Licht der rotgoldenen Abendsonne kupfern schimmerte. „In der Nacht ergibt sich für sie eine besonders breite Angriffsfläche", sprach Aragorn abschätzend. „Du hast über einhundert Elbenaugen, die der Dunkelheit entgegensehen, mellon nîn", ergriff Legolas tollkühn das Wort, doch Thranduil streckte die freie linke Hand aus, um den Arm des Sohnes zu ergreifen und ihm als auch Thíluil ernst in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Thíluil, du und Lalaithwen an der Front reitet..." Lalaithwen war überrascht, als ihr Name fiel. Dass er sich um seine eigenen Kinder sorgte, war verständlich, aber dass er auch _sie_ nach all dem Groll und Zwist in Sicherheit wissen wollte, berührte Lalaithwen immens. Der Elbenkönig, der ihre Gedanken von den blauen Augen abgelesen zu haben schien, fuhr leise fort: „...denn ihr seid meine Kinder. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas zustößt!" Da sein Wort gesprochen war, wollte sich Thranduil schon von den anderen abwenden und Ferrél in die Vorhut folgen, als Legolas ihn protestierend zurückhielt: „Vater, meinst du nicht auch, dass ich genug Erfahrungen im Kampfe gesammelt habe, um an deiner Seite zu reiten?" Fast vorwurfsvoll erklang die melodische Stimme des Elben, der Lalaithwens Herz erobert hatte. „Legolas, du bist Vater und bald Gemahl...es geht nicht mehr länger nur um dich selbst, wann lernst du das endlich zu verstehen?", schmetterte Thranduil dem Prinzen entgegen, keinerlei Widerworte mehr duldend. Legolas' Lippen gefroren auf der Stelle, es gelang ihnen nicht mehr, die Worte zu formen, die der Elb ihnen zugewiesen hatte. „Versteh doch", sagte Thranduil in sanfterem Ton, „Du hast eine junge Familie, die dich braucht. Riskiere also nicht Kopf und Kragen, um deinem alten Herren zu imponieren" 

„Ich bin keinen festen Bund eingetreten, Adar", warf Thíluil ein, der ebenso wenig in die Nachhut geschickt werden wollte wie sein älterer Bruder. „Nein, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich nicht freiwillig zusehe, wie eines meiner Kinder getötet wird...also schere dich mit deinem Bruder und dessen Verlobten in die Nachhut!", selbst Aragorns Gesicht barg kurzzeitig einen Ausdruck der Hilflosigkeit, als Thranduils mächtige Stimme erschallte und seine Söhne in die Schranken wies. 

Lalaithwen hörte Legolas nur leise murmeln „Komm, Melamin", ehe er sacht an ihrem Ärmel zupfte und ihr so deutete, ihm zu folgen, ehe der Elbenkönig wütend wurde. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Zählte Thranduil sie zu seinen Kindern? Eine Elbe, die sein Erwartungsbild von einer perfekten Schwiegertochter nahezu in alle Einzelteile zerschmetterte? Benommen von diesem Gedanken nahm Lalaithwen es kaum wahr, wie Legolas die Zügel ihres Pferdes ergriff und das Tier leicht dirigierte, Thíluil folgte murrend. 

„Sind wir denn wirklich in unmittelbarer Gefahr?", raunte Lalaithwen Legolas leise zu, „Es sind doch nur Späher, es muss doch nicht heißen, dass gleich ein ganzes Heer Ostlinge auf uns zu marschiert!", witzelte sie, doch hätte sie gewusst, welch bitterer Wahrheit ihre Gedanken entsprachen, wäre ihr der fröhliche Laut noch in der Kehle stecken geblieben. Legolas zuckte unsicher mit den Achseln, schaute über die Schulter zu seinem Vater zurück, der gemeinsam mit Aragorn, Daelior und Ferrél der Gruppe vorausritt. „Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete er gedankenverloren, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Lalaithwen..." 

**-x-x-x-**

Die Nacht war so schwarz, als hätte jegliche Form des Lichtes aufgehört zu existieren oder als wäre es von einem namenlosen Grauen verschluckt worden. Die Gestirne, die matt ihren Platz am allabendlichen Himmel einnahmen, schienen nicht mehr als prunkloser Zierrat zu sein, der das triste Dunkel mit vereinzelt funkelndem Aufglimmen zu betören versuchte. Jedoch vermochten sie damit nicht, den Ostlingen, die in gleichmäßigem Marsch die hohen Gebirgspfade hinabschritten, den Weg zu leuchten. Obwohl es riskant war, da feindliche Späher die Lichter hätten deutlich erkennen können, bemächtigten sie sich dem gelben Schein ausdauernder Fackeln, die auch die Wände in ihren Minen beleuchteten. Larn verlangte von den Männern viel ab, denn obwohl sie durch wochen- nein, monatelanges Drillen und Exerzieren bestens für eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Elben gerüstet waren, zehrte der lange unverhoffte Aufmarsch an ihren Kräften. Larn wollte die Gefolgsleute des Königs möglichst noch in der Enge von Cúron Thanc [1] überraschen, denn dieses Gebiet passte so perfekt in Larns Plan hinein, wie das fehlende finale Glied in die unfertige Kette. Umringt von schwarzen Felsen, die wie faule Zähne aus dem Erdboden ragten, würden die Elben weder einen Ausweg zur Westseite, noch zur Ostseite des Gebirges finden. Wenn alles so ablief, wie es im kranken Hirn des Hauptmannes der Ostlinge entsprungen war, würden sie die verdammten Spitzohren einkesseln, bevor diese auch nur bis Zehn zählen konnten. 

Ohne sich dessen wirklich gewahr zu werden, überzog ein triumphierendes Grinsen Larns spröde, rissige Lippen. Die Zeit war gekommen, die Schmach von Elessars Friedensvertragsgeflecht zu begleichen, in dem vorgesehen war, dass die Ostlinge ihr Heer auflösten und Abgaben an das Königreich von Gondor leisteten, bis die Schädigungen, die im Ringkrieg an Städten wie Osgiliath entstanden waren, beseitigt wurden. 

Schon lange hatten die Ostlinge eine neue, stärkere Armee in den Tiefen des Rhûngebirges zusammengestellt, Waffen schmieden lassen, ohne dabei selbst wichtige Soldaten entbehren zu müssen. Auch wenn sie nun zur Eile gedrängt worden waren durch das plötzliche und rätselhafte Auftauchen eines Elbenheeres, fühlten sie sich an Zahl und Waffenstärke überlegen. 

Und selbst wenn die Mannesstärke zu versagen drohte, waren es immer noch die Warge, welche die Schlacht für die Ostlinge entscheiden konnten. Nicht selten hatten sich die wilden, ungewöhnlich großen Wölfe als prächtige Reittiere in kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen erwiesen. Immerhin waren diese Wesen in der Lage gewesen, unter der Führung von Sarumans Wargreitern König Theodens Streitmacht deutlich zu dezimieren. Es benötigte mehr als ein glückliches Geschick, wenn Aragorns schmächtige Truppe gegen die Ostlinge bestehen wollte. Ja, es wäre gar Magie vonnöten gewesen, in deren Besitz Larn die Elben keineswegs vermutete. Ein fernes, doch bis an die höchsten Gebirgsgipfel dröhnendes Donnern ließ die dünne Glashülle der Stille mit einem Male zerplatzen. Die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. Lange würde die Schwüle des Spätsommers nicht mehr andauern, sondern Platz für den nahenden Herbst machen. In Larns kühlen Augen spiegelte sich ein unheimliches Wetterleuchten wider, das den Ahnungslosen hätte glauben lassen, dass der Himmel selbst nicht recht wusste, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, als würden Sonne und Mond einen Kampf um den dominierenden Platz am Firmament ausfechten. 

Unruhiges Gemurmel drang durch die Truppen und dies war nicht das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht in gewohnter Ordnung verlief. 

Schwere Schritte erschütterten den Boden, eilige Tritte ließen den Sand in der Düsternis aufsteigen wie ein ungestümer Nebelschleier. „Hauptmann, die Späher sind zurück!", ereilte Larn ein Ruf von einem der Ostlinge an vorderster Front. Erwartungsvoll bahnte sich der Kommandeur der Truppen seinen Weg durch die Soldatenmenge, um die Boten des Gesehenen wegen auszufragen. Die zwei Gestalten, die noch früh am Morgen ausgesandt worden waren und weite Teile beritten zurückgelegt hatten, ließen matt die Schultern hängen, was ihre Erschöpfung allein durch ihre Körpersprache zu verdeutlichen wusste. „Welche Nachricht bringt ihr mir? Gute oder schlechte?", forderte Larn zu wissen. 

„Beiderlei, so fürchte ich, Herr", stammelte der kleinere Ostling untertänig, der sich übertrieben weit vor dem Hauptmann verbeugte. Noch ein bisschen tiefer, so dachte Reval, und er hätte Larns Stiefelspitzen küssen können. „Fahre fort! Zuerst die gute Nachricht!", drängte Larn ungeduldig, dem nichts mehr zuwider war, als einem anderen ein jedes Wort mühselig aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. „Wie wir es eingeschätzt haben, sind es von der Anzahl her nicht viele...vielleicht etwas mehr als die Hälfte unseres Zuges...", erwiderte der Späher etwas kleinlaut, eingeschüchtert von Larns dominantem, harschem Ton. „Und die schlechte?", Larn war alles andere als nach Rätselraten zumute, sodass er den Spähern schon allein ihres Zögerns wegen die Köpfe abschlagen wollte, anstatt die Kunde in Empfang zu nehmen. „Sie...sie haben den Sichelpass beinahe erreicht...wenn sie in der Geschwindigkeit weiterziehen, werden sie die Enge durchquert haben, ehe wir auf sie stoßen. Weiterhin befürchten wir, dass einige Elben uns gesehen haben könnten...also ist ein Angriff unsererseits nicht mehr all zu überraschend...", unter Larns vor Wut flackerndem Blick verengte sich die Kehle des Sprechers, was sich immer wieder in leisem Räuspern und schwerem Schlucken ausdrückte. Nach den Ausführungen des Boten schoben sich dichte Wolkenketten über den spärlichen, nur scheinbar stecknadelkopfgroßen Sternenschein, töteten somit das, was an natürlichem Licht noch da gewesen war, endgültig ab. 

Ein strahlend weißer Blitz fuhr aus dem aneinander gedrängten Gewölk herab, machte aus undurchdringlichem Schwarz ein giftiges Violett, das den Nachthimmel lähmend überzog. 

Es war fast so, als richtete sich das Wetter nach Larns Gemütszustand. „Ihr habt alle gehört?! Dann wisst ihr, was zu tun ist...wir müssen noch schneller, noch geschickter sein! Bewegt eure elenden Füße, marschiert, _marschiert_, als hinge euer Leben davon ab!", rief er anspornend dem Heer entgegen, das einen mächtigen Kampfschrei erwiderte und ohne länger zu zögern Larns Befehl befolgte. 

Wer davon erzählte, dass die Nacht totenstill war und in ihrer gähnenden Schläfrigkeit beängstigend wirken konnte, der war in jener Nacht kein Zeuge des großen Aufmarsches der Ostlinge gewesen. Ihre schweren Schritte, plump und gleichzeitig voller Entschlossenheit, hallten noch weit über die scharfen Felskanten wider, sodass es erklang, als hätte das Gebirge selbst sich in Bewegung versetzt. Larn rechnete mit weniger als zwei Tagen, bis sein Heer auf das der Elben treffen würde. Im Verlauf des morgigen Vormittages würde er die Truppen dritteln, eine Links- und eine Rechtsflanke formen lassen, die gleichmäßig mit der frontalen Kraft voranschritt, sich dann aber geschwinder absetzte, um den Gegner, ohne dass sich dieser dessen wahrlich bewusst werden konnte, einzukesseln. 

Die Mausefalle war gespannt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie zuschnappen würde und wie reich ihre Beute ausfiele. 

**-x-x-x-**

Katzenaugen gleich, die im Dunkel der Nacht unheimlich aufglommen, als brannte ein geisterhaftes, grüngelbes Feuer in ihnen, suchten Daeliors Augen die umliegende Landschaft ab, die schon in matte anthrazitfarbene Schatten gehüllt war, seit die Nacht hereingebrochen war und nur ein kränklicher, milchig-trüb scheinender Mond die Gegend mit seinem leichenblassen Licht tränkte. Die Anspannung innerhalb der Gruppe hatte sich nicht gelegt, im Gegenteil – weil keiner der beiden Späher aufgegriffen werden konnte, sorgte man sich nun immer mehr darum, ob ein Hinterhalt auf das Heer unter Thranduils Führung lauerte. Bedächtige Stille verengte einem jeden das Herz, einzig das beständige Hufgetrappel der Pferde, begleitet vom Wispern des Windes, vermochte die absolute Lautlosigkeit zu verhindern. Diese Ruhe war vonnöten, um sich möglichen Beobachtern gewahr zu werden, deren Geräusche besser wahrnehmen zu können. 

Und obgleich Merry und Pippin mit in der Nachhut ritten und sich am sichersten hätten fühlen müssen, gewann ihre Nervosität die Überhand. Selbst der für einen Hobbit typische Appetit war nur zweitrangig, ja, geriet sogar teilweise in Vergessenheit, wenn sich irgendwo im hohen Fels ein kleiner Gesteinsbrocken selbstständig machte und die Reisenden durch sein gemächliches Poltern zusammenzucken ließ. Thíluil hatte den Grimm gegen seinen Vater immer noch nicht ganz verdaut. Zwar verstand der Elb die Sorge des Königs um seine Kinder, aber fand Legolas' Bruder, dass er seinen Söhnen mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen könnte, zumal Legolas selbst im Ringkrieg gekämpft hatte, ohne dass ein Kindermädchen ständig an seiner Seite gewesen wäre. Wenn man von der Rolle des Zwerges als Aufpasser absah (welche Aufgabe er wahrlich nicht bravourös gemeistert hatte). 

Haldir ritt neben Aragorn, dessen versteinerte Miene reichlich beunruhigend war. Mit Sicherheit machte er sich Sorgen, ob die elbische Eskorte Tari und Eldarion sicher nach Bruchtal lotsen können würde. 

„Die Landschaft verengt sich zusehends", merkte der lorische Elb an, teils, um die angespannte Stille sanft zu durchbrechen, teils um die eigenen furchterfüllten Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aragorn erschrak nicht wirklich, aber der Umstand, dass jemand zu sprechen wagte, schien nun einen außergewöhnlichen Stand erlangt zu haben. „Es ist Daelior zufolge der einzig begehbare Weg, um Rhûns Außenring zu durchbrechen", entgegnete der Menschenkönig mit gedämpfter Stimme, als fürchtete er, schlafende Ungeheuer aufzuwecken, wenn er den Ton nur ein wenig anhob. „Ich weiß, doch wenn wirklich Ostlinge hinter diesen Felsen warten, sind wir im Nachteil. Selbst Daelior kann dieses Gelände nicht so gut kennen wie die Einheimischen selbst..." 

„Du vermutest einen Hinterhalt?", Aragorns Blick begegnete nicht dem des Elben, sondern wanderte sorgfältig über die raue Gebirgswand, die fast trichterförmig nach oben hin breiter wurde. Die dunklen Ringe unter den hellen Augen verrieten die Erschöpfung des Königs. Weil er stets die Verantwortung für alles auf seinen Schultern allein zu tragen glaubte, hatte er in den letzten Tagen kaum geruht. Haldir wusste, dass Aragorn ein guter und gerechter König war, doch verstärkte sich dieses allgemeine Bild von ihm nur noch, wenn man sich in seiner Nähe aufhalten konnte. Haldir schmunzelte unbewusst. Umsonst hatte sich Elronds Tochter Arwen nicht in ihn verliebt und ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Zwar war das Verhältnis zwischen Menschen und Elben weitgehend freundschaftlich, doch geschah es äußerst selten, dass Söhne und Töchter beider Völker jemals eine Verbindung eingingen. Im Grunde war dieses sonderbare Wunder der so tiefen und außergewöhnlichen Liebe nur zweimal in der Geschichte dieser Welt geschehen und würde kein weiteres Mal erfolgen. „Ich ziehe nur in Erwägung, dass eine Falle auf uns lauern **könnte**, wenn die Ostlinge taktisch klug agieren, wovon wir immerzu ausgehen müssen, könnten sie uns unbemerkt einkesseln." 

„Du hast Recht, Haldir. Aber nenne mir einen besseren Weg, um die Suche nach den vermissten Kindern durchzuführen. Solange es kein Zeichen gibt, dass sie tot sind, werden wir nach ihnen suchen, ganz gleich, wie lange es dauert. Allein Legolas bin ich dies schuldig" 

Haldir lächelte, nickte verständnisvoll. „Egal, wie diese Reise auch ausgehen mag, Aragorn, mein Beistand sei dir sicher!" Der Mann mit dem ergrauenden Haar bedachte Haldir mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, so sehr erinnerte ihn dieser Ausspruch an Haldirs Versprechen in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm, aus welcher der Elb nur durch glückliches Geschick lebendig heraus gefunden hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich mit dem Fall des Dunklen Herrschers eine Zeit des Friedens erhofft und mit den Friedensvertragen mit Haradh und Rhûn diesen zu sichern geglaubt. Aber wenn Arwens Visionen, so furchtbar sie gewesen waren, tatsächlich der Wirklichkeit entsprachen, was durch das Auftauchen von bewaffneten Spähern nur bestätigt wurde, so blickte der König Gondors erneut einer kriegerischen Gefahr entgegen. So verstrichen die Stunden der Nacht in bitterer Unruhe, ab und an schoben sich düstere Wolken vor den bleichen Mond, schleichende Schatten umhüllten Stein und morschen Baum, Phantome in grauschwarzen Formen spielten ihre gruseligen Silhouetten an die vom Silberlicht überfluteten nackten Felskuppen. In keiner Sekunde ließ Lalaithwen Legolas' Hand los, zärtlich streichelten ihre Finger über die seinen, spendeten ihm Trost und munterten ihn gleichzeitig auf. 

Gimli hatte mit dem verbitterten Thíluil und den schweigsamen Hobbits seine letzten Gesprächspartner verloren und brummte einsam in seinen vollen Bart. Diese Spitzohren waren aber wirklich verschwiegene Burschen, nicht einmal mithilfe eines genüsslichen Weines oder Bieres waren ihnen übermäßig viele Worte zu entlocken. Und eines Liedes war sich das Duett bestehend aus Zwerg und Elb immer noch nicht einig geworden. Vielleicht kannten die Hobbits noch ein paar passende Gesangsstücke. Der Mimik der anderen nach zu urteilen, war aber die Frage nach der musikalischen Untermalung der Hochzeitszeremonie vorerst bedeutungslos. 

Bald schon graute der Morgen und allen, bis auf den Elben, stand die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Thranduil schlug Aragorn vor, eine kurze Rast einzulegen, ehe die Sonne ihren Höchststand erreichte. Bei Tageslicht wirkte die Gegend zwar nicht weniger bedrohlich, doch ergaben sich nun weitaus mehr Möglichkeiten, Gefahren zu überblicken. Gondors König stimmte zu, da er einsah, dass es niemandem zum Vorteil gereicht wäre, wenn seine Freunde schlafend von den Pferden kippen würden. 

„Ihr beiden scheint euch gut verstanden zu haben", merkte Legolas an, als er sah, dass Lalaithwen Thranduil nachdenklich beobachtete, als sie von den Pferden gestiegen waren, um diese mit Wasser und Futter zu versorgen. „Nun ja...zumindest habe ich nicht länger das Gefühl, dass er mich auffressen will!", lächelte Lalaithwen schief. Legolas legte einen Arm locker um ihre Schultern und lächelte zu ihr herab: „Oh, mein Vater ist ein Künstler der Verwandlung", ihr erschrockener Blick ließ ihn laut auflachen und hastig hinzufügen, „nein, keine Angst...ich denke, wir konnten unsere Differenzen beilegen" Sie seufzte etwas schwermütig und führte dann seine Hand zu ihrem Mund, um diese sanft zu küssen. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beiden euch wieder vertragen habt...zumindest im Groben und Ganzen", ergänzte sie zögerlich. Legolas nickte, sein Gesicht trug einen fast feierlichen Ausdruck. „Es war falsch von mir, zu denken, er würde mich meiner Entscheidung wegen hassen. Vater war enttäuscht und wenn ich mich in ihn hineinzuversetzen versuche, kann ich ihn verstehen. Ich hatte Celendra mein Heiratsversprechen gegeben, ein Gelübde, das nicht leichtfertig gesprochen werden darf. Aber er weiß, dass ich es deinetwegen getan habe, weil ich dich liebe", ein warme Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er zu ihr herabblickte und sie leicht errötete. 

„Ich unterbreche euch ja sehr ungern, meine lieben Turteltäubchen", brummte Gimli und beide Elben stellten überrascht fest, dass der Zwerg schon die ganze Zeit über neben ihnen gestanden haben musste, „aber Legolas, dein werter Vater möchte dich und deinen Bruder sprechen" 

Legolas bedankte sich bei seinem Freund für diese Nachricht und begab sich mit Thíluil zu Thranduil, Gimli verweilte noch etwas an Lalaithwens Seite. „Als ob wir Zwerge zu Dienstboten abgestempelt werden könnten...", brummelte er säuerlich, was die Elbe jedoch nicht davon abhielt, keck zu erwidern: „Können sie aber, wie du soeben bewiesen hast" Gimli weitete kurz überrascht die Augen, verengte diese dann aber sogleich zu engen Schlitzen, aus denen er Lalaithwen kritisch musterte und ehe er sich abwandte, grummelte: „Elben...die ändern sich nie..." Lalaithwen schaute ihm amüsiert hinterher und dachte sich : _Zwerge aber auch nicht´_ Sie ließ sich auf einem flachen Stein nieder, der von dichtstehendem, beinahe strohigem Gras umgeben war, das einem Schutzwall ähnelnd, lanzenartig in die Höhe schoss und, wie es in seiner Natur lag, verwilderte. Dort hing sie während der gesamten Pause ihren Gedanken nach, musste an ihren Sohn und dessen Freunde denken, die irgendwo in diesem steinernen Ungetüm waren und nach einem Schatz suchten, der für sie von so geringer Bedeutung war. Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie den Kopf, wollte und konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Filegon auf so eine dumme Idee gekommen war. Selbst wenn er Legolas etwas beweisen wollte, was sie nicht wirklich glauben konnte, war es eine so untypische Handlung von ihm gewesen. 

Sie schaute auf, sah einen Wanderfalken hoch über der Schlucht kreisen, sein Jagdgebiet mit seiner Flugschneise bestimmend. Einige Minuten versickerten wie Wasser in lockerer Muttererde, bis der Falke sich wieder in höhere Gefilde begab und an einem anderen Ort nach reicherer Beute Ausschau hielt. Das beklemmende Gefühl, dass andere Räuber auf _sie_ lauerten, und das ganz in der Nähe, ließ nicht von ihr ab, sondern bestärkte sich nur, je weiter die Sonne über den Himmel wanderte. An diesem Tag würden sie die Gebirgsenge passieren, die Haldir und Daelior vorausgesagt hatten. Lalaithwen fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen, das unlängst von hungrigen, wilden Füchsen umzingelt war. 

Und ganz trog sie ihr Gefühl nicht. 

Thranduils rund zweihundert Mann starkes Heer setzte sich etwa zwei Stunden nach Mittag wieder in Bewegung, darauf aus, den Gebirgsring zu durchqueren und die Kinder wiederzufinden und, schlimmstenfalls, Ostlingen zu begegnen. Dass sie letzteren früher als erwartet die Stirn bieten müssten, ahnte niemand von ihnen. Einzig Daelior beschlich eine namenlose Nervosität, das Drachenblut in ihm zirkulierte ungestümer, als spräche seine Intuition so zu ihm, auf der Hut zu sein. Der verschwiegene Elb fuhr die sichelförmige Narbe an seinem Handrücken nach. All die Narben, die der Drache seinem Körper zugefügt hatte, schmerzten, das dünne Gewebe spannte, als stünde es kurz davor, aufzuplatzen. Ein kühler Wind heulte durch die Schlucht, trug die letzte Sommerhitze davon und läutete den ungeduldigen, wandelbaren Herbst vorzeitig ein. 

**-x-x-x-**

Filegons schlurfende Schritte hallten durch die vor ihm liegende Finsternis. Seit dem Sturm der Krähen hatte er keinen anderen Laut mehr vernommen, als den der eigenen Füße, wie sie ungewöhnlich schwerfällig über den Boden streiften und den seines Atems, der wie gespenstisches Flüstern die Leere ausmalte und ihn in panischen Sekunden glauben ließ, er würde verfolgt werden. Viel zu lang schon wanderte er rastlos durch die Gänge, fragte sich, was am Ende eines jeden Tunnels auf ihn warten würde. Er wusste nicht sicher, ob die Krähen ihn tatsächlich zu Selina führen würden und die Möglichkeit, bitter enttäuscht zu werden, saß wie die beißende Angst um das Mädchen in seinem Nacken. Dank seiner guten Elbenaugen erkannte er vereinzelte schwarze Federn, die wie unheilvolle Wegweiser hier und da den Boden bedeckten. Auch wenn er Selina finden würde, stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob er nich ohnehin zu spät käme. 

Wenn die Krähen sie endgültig zu sich holen wollten, hätten sie es unlängst getan, denn obschon sich Filegon beeilte, hinderten ihn seine Verletzungen daran, noch schneller zu laufen und die Rabenvögel in ihrem rasanten Flug einzuholen. Der junge Elb keuchte, Seitenstechen quälte ihn hartnäckig bei jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte. 

Und gerade als er kraftlos auf die Knie sinken wollte, weil die Pein die Oberhand über seinen starken Willen zu gewinnen drohte, weitete sich sein Weg zu einer freien, hochgelegenen Stelle im Fels. Einem Schornstein gleich schloss eine kreisrunde Öffnung im Gestein die gewölbten Gebirgswände ab, hätte man an jenem Platz eine Feuerstelle errichtet, so wäre der Qualm wie mystische Rauchzeichen aus der Spalte herausgequollen. Filegons Blick verharrte auf dem Loch im Gebirge, durch das weiches, blendendes Mondlicht kegelförmig zum Höhlengrund vordrang und Unsichtbares sichtbar werden ließ. Sterne glitzerten wie verlorene Diamanten am samtenen Firmament, Wolken schoben sich ab und an vorüber, malten skurrile Formen über den kalten Stein. Seitlich fiel der Gang der Höhle leicht ab, einem Opferaltar gleich lag das vom Mond beleuchtete Plateau vor ihm und Filegon erstarrte, als er es genauer betrachtete. Selina lag regungslos da, als wäre sie einfach eingeschlafen, ihre kleinen Arme und Beine waren lang ausgestreckt, unzählige Kratzer und Schürfwunden stachen dunkel aus der im Silberlicht elfenbeinern wirkenden Haut hervor. 

„Selina!", stieß er hastig aus und erschrak im ersten Moment, als er seine eigene Stimme laut hörte, deren Echo von einer Wand zur nächsten geworfen wurde. Sie bewegte sich nicht, zeigte keine Regung. Filegon zögerte. Ihr Gesicht war von ihrem Haar bedeckt, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, ob sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Plötzlich wurde er von einer schrecklichen Furcht ergriffen, dass es nur noch ihr Leichnam war, mit dem er zu sprechen versuchte. Es nützte nichts, er musste zu ihr, musste wissen, ob es ihr gut ging. Umsonst hatte er nicht den anstrengenden Weg auf sich genommen. „Selina?", wiederholte er leiser und ruhiger, seine Stimme klang weniger schrill als bei seinem ersten Ausruf. Wieder keine Reaktion und diesmal war die Stille, die ihm neben seinem Echo als einzige Antwort gereicht wurde, noch erschütternder, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. „Selina", hauchte er nur noch, Angst und Erschütterung ließ seine Worte brüchig über die seidenen Lippen kommen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Selina konnte nicht tot sein, **durfte** nicht tot sein! Nicht sie, der er immer versprochen hatte, Schutz zu gewähren! Filegon musste sich zwingen, einige Schritte auf das Mädchen zuzugehen und dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht schlief sie nur. Oder war ohnmächtig. Legolas' Sohn sendete Stoßgebete zu den Valar, mochten sie dieses Menschenkind erretten, wie sie ihn errettet hatten. 

Er war nun weniger als vier Meter von ihr entfernt, als ein schroffes Krächzen den schlafenden Schiefer erschütterte. Filegon schreckte reflexartig zurück, wäre um ein Haar gestolpert. Woher war dieses Geräusch gekommen? War er nicht mit Selina allein hier? 

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so unvermittelt und hart, dass Filegon vor Schreck den Atem anhielt. Die Krähen! In all seiner Emotionalität, die er empfunden hatte, als er Selina am Boden liegend erblickte, hatte er die Wächter vergessen, welche die Seelen Verstorbener in die Totenwelt geleiteten, welche _ihn_ zu ihr geführt hatten. Benommen blickte er auf und erkannte nun, was er zuvor übersehen haben musste. Ringsum auf den Felskanten saßen Krähen, die ihn mit ihren leeren, kalten Knopfaugen beobachteten und auf schauerliche Weise durch ihn durchzusehen vermochten. Das Krächzen ließ ihn wieder zusammenschrecken. Diesmal klang es aggressiver als zuvor. Sie wollten ihn nicht hier haben, nicht bei ihrer Herrin, die sie nun holen wollten. Filegon zitterte unwillkürlich, es war ihm so, als kollidierte hier, an diesem stillen Ort, zwei Welten miteinander. Die Welt der Lebenden und die der Toten. Er war Teil dieser realen, lebendigen Welt mit all ihren Farben, Gerüchen und erstaunlichen Geschöpfen. Die Krähen waren Boten des Jenseits. Welcher Welt gehörte aber Selina nun an? Hätten die Krähen, wenn sie wirklich gestorben wäre, sie denn nicht mit sich genommen? 

Vielleicht warteten sie nur noch, bis es soweit war, ja – sie wachten über sie, solange sie noch lebte, um gleich zur Stelle zu sein, wenn sie ihren letzten Atemzug tätigte. Biester! Unholde! Filegon stand noch wie festgefroren auf der Stelle, starrte gebannt zu den Kreaturen auf, deren Daseinssinn ihm auf ewig verborgen bleiben sollte. Solange Selina lebte, gab es die Chance für ihn, sie zu retten, sie aus den Fängen der Krähen zu befreien, die ihren düsteren Zauber über sie gelegt hatten. Entschlossen schritt er auf Selina zu und fühlte kurz darauf einen scharfen, brennenden Schmerz an seiner Stirn. Automatisch führte er die Hand zum Kopf und spürte das warme Blut, das aus der frischen Wunde sickerte. Irritiert wandte er sich um und just in diesem Moment stürzte eine zweite Krähe auf ihn herab und hätte sich Filegon nicht rechtzeitig weggedreht, hätte sie ihm das rechte Auge ausgehackt. Stattdessen hatten nur ihre krallenbestückten Zehen seine Wange gestreift und unbedeutende Kratzer hinterlassen. Um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, verschränkte der Elb die Arme vor dem Gesicht und bewegte sich rasch in leicht gebückter Körperhaltung vorwärts. 

Begleitet vom markerschütterndem Gekreisch der Vögel und flatterndem Flügelschlag fühlte Filegon, wie sie wie schwarze Blitze auf ihn herabschossen, ihn streiften, seine Kleider zerkratzten und auf ihn einzuhacken versuchten. Doch nichts würde ihn daran hindern, zu Selina zu gelangen, am wenigsten diese dämonischen Ungeheuer. Eines der Tiere stob in seinen Nacken, worauf ein gräuliches Knirschen ertönte und Filegon das Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber fiel. 

Beinahe wäre er mit all seinem Gewicht auf Selina geprallt, hätte er sich nicht noch im letzten Moment mit den Unterarmen abstützen können. Der Sturz stauchte in seinen Knochen und lähmte seine Nervenstränge für Sekunden, die für den Elben zäh wie Stunden zu verrinnen schienen. Filegon rechnete schon mit weiteren schmerzhaften Attacken, doch sonderbarerweise blieben diese aus. _Freu dich besser nicht zu früh, gleich kommen sie zurück´,_ dachte er sich kapitulierend, aber als seine Oberarmmuskeln bereits zu rebellieren begannen, weil er die Last seines Körpergewichts schon viel zu lang auf sie abwälzte, und immer noch nichts geschah, wagte es Filegon, sich des nun wieder vorherrschenden Schweigens zuzuwenden. Keine Fußlänge trennte ihn von den Krähen, die außerhalb des Lichtkegels im Dunkel lauerten und ihn umzingelten, doch sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht näher heranwagten. Alle Tiere waren mittlerweile herabgeflogen und sammelten sich, dicht an dicht aneinander gedrängt, um ihn herum. Von diesem seltsamen Bild verwundert, benötigte Filegon gewisse Zeit, um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. 

Er erhob sich vorsichtig, achtete darauf, Selina nicht aus Versehen zu streifen und als er einen Schritt rückwärts machte, um sich anschließend zu dem Mädchen herabzubeugen und sie umzudrehen, spürte er, wie energische Krähenschnäbel nach ihm zu picken versuchten, es einem Vogel gar gelang, seine Ferse zu treffen und ihn erschrocken in den Lichtkegel zurückzudrängen. Es war, als bannte das Mondlicht die Tiere, doch waren sie in den Totensümpfen nicht auch unter Lunas wachsamen Auge geflogen? Es schien Selina zu sein, in deren Nähe sie noch nicht gelangen durften, solange sie noch lebte. 

Hastig und ohne weiter auf die geisterhaft krächzenden Krähen zu achten, kniete Filegon neben Selina nieder, umfasste sanft ihre schmalen Schultern. Es erschreckte ihn, wie schwer und leblos sie in seinen Armen lag, als trug sie keine Stärke mehr in sich. Sacht rollte er sie so, dass sie gänzlich in seinen Armen lag. Freude und Angst lieferten sich einen erbarmungslosen Wettstreit in Filegons Herzen, als er ihr einige wirre Strähnen des langen, dunklen Haares aus dem kindlichen Gesicht strich, ihren Kopf auf seinem linken Unterarm bettete und so leise, dass man es nur durch genaues Lauschen hätte wahrnehmen können, murmelte: „Selina...mach die Augen auf, Kleines...bitte...mach die Augen auf", Filegon wiegte sie unbewusst leicht in den Armen, als wäre sie noch ein Säugling, den es in den Schlaf zu singen galt. Filegon graute davor, ihren Puls fühlen oder ihren Herzschlag überprüfen zu wollen, weil er es niemals hätte verkraften können, wenn er kein Lebenszeichen mehr wahrgenommen hätte. 

Dennoch wusste er um die Notwendigkeit dessen und beugte sich letztlich vorsichtig zu ihr herab, bis sein spitzes Ohr auf ihrem Brustkorb ruhte und ein zwar schwaches, doch gleichmäßiges Schlagen ihres Herzens vernahm. Erleichtert presste er die Luft zwischen den Lippen hervor und schloss die Augen, hielt das Kind fest umklammert. Selina lebte. Den Valar sei Dank! Der Elb flüsterte immer wieder Dankesworte an die Schutzpatronen der Elben, die sich dazu herabgelassen hatten, einem so jungen Mädchen, wie Selina es war, das Leben zu retten. Er küsste ihre Wange, streichelte mit der freien rechten Hand ihren Kopf, ihr volles, dunkles Haar. 

Die starren Blicke der Krähen bohrten sich in ihn und obgleich er sie stets zu ignorieren versuchte, gelang es ihm nie vollkommen. Hier und da wagte es einer der Vögel, nach ihm zu hacken oder kurz zu fliegen, was Filegon aber mit geschickten Fußtritten abzuwehren lernte. Dabei verdrängte er die eigenen Schmerzen, die ihn stets daran erinnerten, dass es noch nicht all zu lang her war, seit er das letzte Mal knapp am Tode vorübergeschrammt war. 

Etwas sagte ihm, dass die Zeit drängte, dass er Selina schnellstmöglich wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen musste. Über Rhûn braute sich Unheil zusammen, das nicht allein von den Krähen herrührte, sondern von den Ostlingen selbst. Außerdem brauchte Selina Hilfe, Essen und Trinken. Würden sie bedeutend länger hier in dieser Höhl verweilen, sahen sie der Gefahr entgegen, zu verhungern oder zu verdursten. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel dem Elben die Wasserflasche ein, die er mit sich trug und die nach seinem Fall noch heil geblieben war. Mit der rechten Hand nestelte er an seiner Tasche, bis er den breiten Hals der Feldflasche zu fassen bekam und zog diese hervor, entkorkte sie rasch, legte sie in die linke Hand und träufelte ein wenig Wasser in die hohle Rechte, mit welcher er anschließend über Selinas Stirn strich, ihr schmutziges Gesicht gleichmäßig mit Wasser benetzte. 

„Selina, wach auf...Selina!", sagte er laut und drängend, fächerte ihr immer mehr Luft mit der Hand zu, schlug leicht auf ihre Wangen, damit sie zu sich kam. Dies beanspruchte mehr Zeit und Geduld, als Filegon für möglich gehalten hatte, und umso erfreulicher war schließlich jener Augenblick, in dem Selina die Lider zurückschlug und ihm erschöpft entgegenblinzelte. Als wäre er ein Wunder, oder vielmehr eine erschreckend real erscheinende Illusion, weiteten sich ihre Augen, ungläubig blinzelte sie mehrmals, ihre Lider flatterten vor Erschöpfung, sodass Filegon sich sicher war, dass sie im Glauben war, zu träumen. „Hallo, Kleines...", wisperte er sanft, lächelte erleichtert zu ihr herab. Tränen wollten in seinen Augen aufwallen, aber er beherrschte sich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Linie ihres Kinns. „Bist du..._echt_?", hauchte sie schwach, drohte gleich wieder dem Schlaf zu erliegen, der sie so ungestüm übermannt hatte. Filegons Lächeln wurde breiter, er beugte sich erneut zu ihr herab und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, verweilte dort mit seinem Mund und sprach: „Ja, Selina...ich bin bei dir..." 

Er fühlte, wie sie sich leicht unter ihm regte, ihn anzuschauen versuchte. Ringe säumten ihre schönen Augen, ihre Lippen waren trocken und zeugten von dem Durst, den sie haben musste. „Du...du...bist nicht...tot?", flüsterte sie zaghaft, als genügte es ihr nicht, dass sie ihn wahrhaft berühren, fühlen, hören und sehen konnte. „Nein", sagte er leise und hob sie behutsam an, sodass sie fast saß, mit dem Kopf nun an seinem Oberarm lehnte. „Du musst durstig sein, Liebes...hier...trink", bot er ihr an und führte die Wasserflasche an ihren ausgedörrten Mund, kippte die Flasche leicht an, dass sie ohne große Anstrengung trinken konnte. Die Krähen kreischten, flatterten wild auf, konnten aber den Lichtkreis noch immer nicht durchbrechen. „Filegon", nuschelte sie, als er die Flache wieder abgesetzt und verschlossen hatte, „...ich...dachte, du hättest mich...allein gelassen", ihre Augen glitzerten und Filegon fürchtete, dass die wenige Flüssigkeit, die noch in ihrem Körper war, bald schon als Tränen verloren gehen könnten. „Nicht doch. Ich versprach dir doch, bei dir zu bleiben...und siehst du, hier bin ich!", er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, obwohl er den Ernst der Lage erkannte. Wenn Selina nicht bald Hilfe erhielt, würde sie wieder ohnmächtig werden oder, im schlimmsten aller Fälle, sogar sterben. 

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Kannst du...fliegen?", wollte sie wissen, aber Selina drohte einzuschlafen, was Filegon zu verhindern wusste, indem er stets ihren Kopf anhob, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Das erzähle ich dir ein andermal...aber erst, wenn wir hier herausgekommen sind, hörst du?" Das Mädchen nickte schwach, das Mondlicht ließ ihr Gesicht zu purem Marmor werden. „Kannst du gehen, Selina?" Flügelschläge huschten an seinem Ohr vorbei, Krächzen und Kreischen war so ohrenbetäubend, dass Filegon die freie Hand heben musste, um sein empfindliches Ohr abzuschirmen. Die Vögel machten Anstalten, davonzufliegen. Wahrscheinlich spürten sie, dass es zwecklos war, dass sie am heutigen Tage ohne Beute zu ihrem dunklen Meister zurückfliegen würden. Aber ganz außer Reichweite würden sie bestimmt nicht bleiben... . „Klar...ich bin doch schon gro", lächelte sie, scheiterte jedoch kläglich daran, den aufgeweckten Eindruck, der früher so typisch für sie gewesen war, zu vermitteln. „Wenn es nicht geht, werde ich dich tragen", versprach er ihr, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Rücken absolut nichts von dieser Idee halten würde. 

Filegon half dem Kind sanft auf die Beine, zittrig und unsicher musste sie sich an ihm festhalten, bis sie barfüßig in ganzer Größe vor ihm stand. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke, hielt ihre Schultern umfasst. „Sag mir, wenn du müde bist und ausruhen willst, ja? Spiele nicht die Starke, Selina, hörst du?" Sie nickte, sah ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an. „Filegon?", wisperte sie und allein der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ eine Woge der Freude über ihn gehen. „Ja?" Selina fiel ihm so ungestüm um den Hals, dass Filegon beinahe rücklings umgefallen wäre, hätten seine Füße nicht schon sicheren Halt gefunden. „Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und ihre Knie gaben nach. Kraftlos sank sie in seine Arme zurück, lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Schulter des Elben. 

Es gab keine andere Option, als sie zu tragen. Andernfalls würde sie schon nach wenigen Metern zusammenbrechen. Er streichelte und küsste ihren Schopf und erwiderte aufrichtig: „Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist, Selina...", für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, genoss das Vertrauen, das sich während der Reise zwischen ihm und ihr aufgebaut hatte, „...wir müssen nun aufbrechen, in Ordnung?" Er spürte, wie sie an seiner Schulter nickte. Ohne Protestworte einzulegen, ließ sie sich von ihm anheben. 

Jeder Wirbel seines verletzten Rückens wollte die Last von sich weisen und ließ dies Filegon durch tausend kleine Nadelstiche wissen. Legolas' Sohn biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete tief durch und ging Schritt für Schritt mit Selina im Arm voran. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Krähen... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Regen plätscherte gemütlich aus den hohen Wolken, tränkte die trockenen Wiesen, die nur lückenhaft das Land bewuchsen. Eine Stunde vor Einbruch der Dämmerung hatte sich das Wolkenkostüm am dunkler werdenden Himmel zugezogen und es hatte anfangs zu nieseln begonnen, bis das Intervall der fallenden Wassertropfen dichter und stärker zu werden schien. Thranduils Banner, die in sonst in hellem Grün erstrahlten, waren nun dunkel, fast schwarz, und klamm vom Regen. Mit jedem Schritt, den die Pferde machten, platschte teils schlammiges Regenwasser an deren Beine, benetzte im ungünstigsten Falle auch noch die Hosenbeine ihrer Reiter. Doch niemand ließ ein Klagewort verlauten, weil der Regen noch das liebste Hindernis war, dass sich ihnen in den Weg stellen konnte. Sie erreichten die Enge von Cúron Thanc [1], als der Niederschlag förmlich auf sie herabtrommelte, als wären sie die Instrumente für sein berauschendes Lied. 

Legolas' Kleider waren durchnässt, was ihm persönlich nichts ausmachte, doch wusste er, dass die Menschen, die ihn begleiteten, der Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, sich durch die beständige Nässe zu verkühlen und zu erkranken. „Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich morgen früh meine Schuhe auswringen", merkte Gimli murrend an. „Noch ein Grund, warum es vorteilhafter ist, ein Hobbit zu sein", konterte Pippin belustigt, worauf nun eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Zwerg und Hobbits entfacht wurde, was nun für und was gegen Schuhwerk spräche. 

Die Stimmung innerhalb der Gruppe schien schon ein wenig ausgelassener zu werden, als plötzlich ein bedrohliches Surren durch die Luft glitt. Haldir kam dies auf sehr unliebsame Weise bekannt vor. Ähnliche Geräusche hatten sein Ohr damals erreicht, als ihm die Räuber im Nebelgebirge aufgelauert hatten. Die ersten Pferde scheuten, alle Elben schauten sich eiligst um, hatten die Hände schon an die Waffen gelegt, die immer griffbereit am Mann behalten wurden. Wieder ertönte das Surren, diesmal von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Ein Elb zuckte kurz zusammen, bis seine Augen gläsern wurden und er leblos vom Pferd sank, ein langer, mit dunklen Federn besetzter Pfeil ragte aus seinem Rücken heraus wie ein giftiger Schmarotzer aus dem Spross einer gesunden Pflanze. „Pilin[2]!", schrie Ifideè seinen Soldaten zu, die fast gleichzeitig ihre Bogen zückten und die von ihrem Hauptmann befohlenen Pfeile auf die Feinde abfeuerten, die schnell wie Schatten aus den Höhlen stoben und sich wie Ungeziefer rapide auf den Hängen verteilten, ihre Gegner geschickt umzingelten. Schon in diesem Moment wurde Thranduil klar, dass die Ostlinge dies schon wochenlang durchgeplant haben mussten, denn sie agierten koordiniert, wussten genau, wo sie sich niederlassen mussten, um die optimale Deckung durch den kalten Fels zu haben. Und nur durch einen Zufall, eine Vision, hatten die Elben davon erfahren oder besser gesagt, eine leise Vorahnung haben können. 

Noch hatten die Ostlinge den Kreis nicht um die Elben schließen können, beharrlich erwiderten Thranduils Truppen das Feuer. Aragorn half Thranduil, Haldir und Ifideè, die Truppen besser zu gliedern, schickte die Vorhut weiter voraus. _Wir hatten mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen...aber so früh?´, _schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf, der sein Pferd zu beruhigen versuchte. Die Ostlinge schienen nicht beritten zu sein, aber in diesem Gelände waren Pferde auch nicht die vorteilhaftesten Reittiere. 

Legolas und Thíluil befolgten Ifideès Befehle, wann immer er den Zuruf verlauten ließ, schossen sie ihre todbringenden Pfeile gezielt auf die in nahezu undurchdringliche Rüstungen gekleideten Ostlinge ab, welche die Flanken zu besetzen versuchten. Lalaithwen wurde von ihrem Verlobten weiter in die Nachhut gedrängt, sollte auf gar keinen Fall in diese Auseinandersetzung mit hineingezogen werden. „Das ist ungerecht, das ist ungerecht!", polterte Gimli los, der, weil er hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß, nichts vom Kampfgetümmel mitbekam und erstrecht nicht seine tödliche Axt zum Einsatz bringen konnte. „Holt sie hier her, holt sie hier her und ich mache ihnen den Garaus!", plärrte der kampfestolle Zwerg, der nichts von seinem Wagemut seit dem Ringkrieg verloren zu haben schien. „Legolas!", rief Lalaithwen verängstigt, behagte es ihr doch ganz und gar nicht, dass sich Legolas entgegen dem Willen seines Vaters in den Kampf mit einmischte. 

„Noch können wir sie zurückdrängen, Melamin, noch haben sie den Kessel nicht geschlossen! Wenn sie uns jetzt umringen, sind wir in der Felsenge verloren!", rechtfertigte er sich, als er ihren angsterfüllten, beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick sah. „Dann komme ich mit dir!", rief sie aus und machte Anstalten, ihr Pferd zu dem seinen zu lenken. „Nein, Laith, du bleibst, wo du bist, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas geschieht!" 

Er duldete keinerlei Widerworte und wand sich von ihr ab, preschte mit seinem Hengst nach vorn, wo er, begleitet von einzelnen Soldaten seines Vaters, den Gebirgskamm zu erklimmen versuchte, an welchem sich die Ostlinge tummelten. Lalaithwen verzog den Mund. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah? Wollte sie denn, dass ihm etwas zustieß? Bestimmt nicht! Und doch konnte sie nichts tun, denn weder war sie bewaffnet noch hatte sie eine besondere Kampfausbildung genossen. Den Überfall der Orks an Düsterwalds Grenzen hatte sie auch nur mühselig mithilfe von Filegon, Legolas und Ranwé niederschlagen können. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, wie einst in jener Nacht in Lothlorien, als sie Haldir angefleht hatte, ihm in den Kampf folgen zu dürfen, dieser aber ihre Bitte abgeschmettert hatte. 

Im wilden Gedränge der eilenden Elben konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als im Schutze einiger Tawarwaith mit den Hobbits darauf zu warten, dass sich dieser überraschende Ansturm legen mochte. Wilde Kampfrufe drangen bis in die Nachhut vor, Thranduils und Aragorns Befehle, die sie mit mächtiger Stimme ausriefen, hallten an den Hängen der Schlucht wider, der unnachgiebige Regen machte den Untergrund zu einer rutschigen Fläche, auf der man leichter ausgleiten konnte, als man vermuten mochte. Die Nacht wurde nur von einzelnen Lichtern der Fackeln erhellt, welche die Ostlinge mit sich trugen. 

Nicht wenige Elben von Thranduils Heer fielen in jenen Stunden des Erstschlags – aus größerer Distanz, meist von den Höhenzügen der Schlucht, schossen die Ostlinge Pfeile hinab, manche entzündeten sie gar mit dem Feuer ihrer Fackeln und verschreckten somit die Pferde. Dennoch drängten die elbischen Bogenschützen die Ostlinge zurück, viele zogen sich zurück, doch wussten nicht nur die Könige, dass dies nur eine kleine Kostprobe von dem gewesen war, was in jener Nacht noch auf sie warten würde. 

„Sammelt euch, wir ziehen weiter!", rief Thranduil seinen Soldaten zu, als der Beschuss aufgehört hatte. „Es ist unklug, weiter durch diese Schlucht zu ziehen. Sie werden nur so auf uns warten und uns mit Sicherheit Schlimmeres entgegensetzen als ein paar Pfeile verschießende Fackelträger!", zischte Daelior, der an vorderster Front geritten war und nicht wenige Ostlinge niedergestreckt hatte, sei es mit Pfeil und Bogen oder mit seinen Messern. „Nennt mir einen besseren Weg, Fremder. Fürchtet Ihr Euch etwa?", provozierte ihn der Elbenkönig geflissentlich, der sehr wohl selbst von der Gefahr eines stärkeren Hinterhalts wusste und derartig verspätete, dümmliche Ratschläge nicht gebrauchen konnte. Der Drachensohn bedachte den König mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, ehe er sich abwand und mit Lagor ein gutes Stück vorausritt, um die Lage besser einschätzen zu können. 

Thranduil sah ihm kurzzeitig nach, fühlte eine seltsame Energie, die von dem merkwürdig vernarbten Elben ausging. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute in Richtung Kamm, von dem die Elben und auch seine beiden Söhne nach und nach abstiegen. Wie er es erwartet hatte, gehorchten ihm seine Kinder nicht. 

Das verbot ihnen auch ihre Ehre als Elbenkrieger, die seit ihrer Geburt mit dem Blute in ihren Venen floss. Thranduil hoffte nur, dass dieser kriegerische Trotz keinem der beiden schaden würde. 

Der Regen schwoll an, als der königliche Zug sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte, Lanzen, Schwerter und Bogen fest in den Händen haltend. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf den Rest der Ostlinge treffen würden. Und jener würde weitaus größer und stärker sein als der erste Zug. Denn dies, so nahmen Aragorn und Daelior an, war erst die Vorhut gewesen. Allein diese hatte Thranduils Heer beachtlich dezimiert... . Es würde sich bei Nacht und Regen entscheiden, welche Dynastie der Menschen sich fortan behaupten würde. Und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Für niemanden. 

**-x-x-x-**

[1] Sindarin wortwörtlich „gespaltene Mondsichel", eine von mir erdachte Enge durch das Gebirge von Rhûn, die zum Binnenmeer führt 

[2] Pfeile 

_Haben wir's mal wieder geschafft, was? Ich hoffe, ihr seid soweit zufrieden, der Showdown wird am 17.8. über euch hinwegrollen, ich meinerseits werde mich nun zu einem Konzert aufmachen. Bis bald und seid so nett und lasst mir eure Meinung da! Danke :)_

_**Jathy: **Ja, wir sollten eine Bitter-Lemon-Trinker-Vereinigung gründen =lach= Ich bin süchtig nach dem Zeug! Ui, schön, dass jemand auch mein sinnloses Palaver zu Beginn eines jeden Kapitels liest =freu= Da komme ich mir wenigstens nicht allzu sehr so vor, als würde ich Selbstgespräche führen! Was deine Wunschliste angeht – lass dich einfach überraschen. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, aber vielleicht bin ich ja mal nett zu meinen Charakteren ;) Hihi, ja, Aragorn ist schon hart zu seinem Sohn. Andererseits will er ja nicht, dass der verletzte Junge wehrlos im Gefahrengebiet umherdümpelt! Hach, freut mich, dass dir die Story soweit zusagt =freu= _

_**Viechle:** =lach= deine Aufholjagd ist amüsant zu verfolgen :) Ja, ich hab mir auch gedacht, dass HdR auf Dauer langweilig wird. Also, die Materie fasziniert mich nach wie vor, aber mich würden schon andere Kategorien auch reizen, allein um mal am Schreibstil rumzubasteln ;) Wir verstehen uns da, denke ich! Muhaha, ich weiß, die Cliffhanger sind fies =lach= Zwingen dich immer zum Lesen. Aber ich reiße mich zusammen, wirklich! Warte übrigens gespannt auf das neue Kapitel von VZ ;) Halt dich ran! _

_**Rayo:** Ach du Schreck, was für ein produktiver Leser du doch bist! Hast dir die Nächte um die Ohren gehauen? =Kissen reich und beschämt dreinschau= Freue mich aber sehr, dass ich dich allem Anschein nach nicht sonderlich enttäuscht habe?! Nachts bin ich allerdings auch sehr produktiv. Keine Eltern, die ständig in mein Zimmer stürmen und meinen, mich mit ihren Neuigkeiten behelligen zu müssen =lach= Du willst eine Hochzeit? Nun, das hängt ganz von den Geschehnissen im nächsten Kapitel ab =grins= Ich danke dir vielmals für dieses fleißige Lesen =staun= und vor allen Dingen für deine Review =freu= _

_**Pony:** Hach, die nächste Urlauberin. =lach= Ja, du verpasst das große Gemetzel! Aber keine Sorge, es läuft dir ja nicht weg! Hey, keine Abneigungen gegen Krähen, ich hab eine auf meinem Rücken !=lol= Aber unheimlich sind die schon, gell? Wohn auch nicht weit weg vom Feld und sehe die ziemlich oft umher schwirren. Muss irgendwie Einfluss auf mich haben =grübel= Ob ich Daelior opfern werde? Mmh...hängt ganz von meiner Laune ab, würde ich sagen =diabolisch lach= Quatsch, es steht schon fest, was mit ihm geschehen wird, nur verrate ich es niemandem =lach= Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub und grüß die Almkühe von mir ;) =knuff= _

_**Sina: **Nanana, forderst du unartige Sachen von mir? =lach= Ich versuche angestrengt, den Namen Pornopony loszuwerden =zu Cula schiel=...aber irgendwie scheint mir das nicht zu gelingen. Ja, Legolas is schon ne gemeine Socke! Lässt die arme Laith ganz allein mit seinem Vater. Na mal sehen, ob's Nervenzusammenbrüche gibt =grins= Vielleicht bekommt der Gute ja noch eine auf die Mütze deswegen. Danke für deine Review =freu= _

_**Pauleschwein:** __=lol= Schleimiges Moos wird zu einem Smaragdwald...lol was für eine Zusammenfassung! Ja, das Finale ist unabwendbar nahe und so langsam wird's mir schwer ums Herz, wenn ich diese Geschichte verabschiede. Eine Trilogie? Nun, primär habe ich jetzt, wie ich dir schon sagte, was anderes geplant, aber man weiß nie, wie und wann die Muse zuschlägt. Genaueres über weitere FF-Pläne werde ich sicher rechtzeitig bekannt geben :) Freut mich aber, dass die Charaktere dir so gut gefallen! Und hey, wegen den ominösen Chatbesuchen – ich bin Chat-Admin, ich **muss** mich da blicken lassen =lach= Danke für deine Review =knuff= _

_**Airihnaa: **Uiuiui, deine Worte gehen runter wie Butter, weißt du das? Hihi, ich habe ja BlackPearl schon am Anfang versprochen, dass diese Geschichte nicht so negativ wird wie „Haltet den Dieb!" – daher vielleicht die positiven Schwingungen =lach= Aber noch ist das Ende nicht sicher. Es ist erst die dritte größere Geschichte, die ich abschließen werde und daher fällt es mir noch ein wenig schwer, mich von meinen Charakteren zu verabschieden. Hach, ich bin zu sentimental für diese Welt. Ob's für alle gut ausgehen wird, sei mal dahingestellt ;) Lass dich überraschen und versuche nicht, die Valar wegen dem Fortgang der Geschichte zu bestechen :) Danke für die Review =immer noch freu= _

_**Christin: **Ui, wieder eine Review von dir! =freu, weil damit nicht gerechnet hat= Ich übertreffe mich selbst? Wow, so was hört man natürlich überaus gern! Ich versuche immer wieder, an meinem Schreibstil, etc. herumzufeilen und da ist es besonders schön, wenn es mir ab und an gelingt, mich zu verbessern :) Ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel werden dich nicht enttäuschen :) Danke für dein Feedback! _

_**Lucky-Ann: **Na das sind ja beste Absichten, aus der Lethargie des stillen Lesers herauszukommen und mir die Meinung mitzuteilen ;) Ja, man kann die beiden Elben schon beneiden...zumindest im vorangegangenen Kapitel. Das, was sie vorher durchstehen mussten (und vielleicht noch durchstehen müssen) wünsch ich mir nicht ;) Ja, mal sehen, was Thranduil so für einen Eindruck von seiner künftigen Schwiegertochter erhält ;) Rühmliches hat sie ja nicht nur zu erzählen. Auch dir muss ich sagen, dass du dich leider gedulden musst :) Ich verrate nichts! Vielen Dank für deine Review, freue mich sehr darüber! _

_**Erunin:** __Hihi, na derzeit hab ich ja Ferien, sodass es nicht sonderlich schwer ist, viel an meinem Schreibpensum zu schaffen :) Frag mich das gleiche noch mal in der Schulzeit =lach= Schreiben macht mir Spaß, das wird wohl das „Geheimnis" sein. Wenn ich mich zwingen müsste, neue Kapitel fertig zu bringen, hätte das keinen Sinn. Ja, es ist noch so einiges offen :) Aber ich denke, ich werde für so ziemlich alles eine Lösung finden ;) Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub und bedanke mich für die liebe Review! _

_**Anne: **Ei, warum war denn dein Geburtstag nicht so schön? Hey, deine Meinung ist doch ok, es bringt nichts, wenn du mir Honig ums Plüschmäulchen schmierst, wo du doch in Wahrheit eine andere Meinung hast. Also glaub nicht, dass ich dir böse bin ;) Ich hoffe, die Einleitung zum Showdown, als auch der Showdown selbst, werden dir gefallen. Mal sehen, was Filegon noch für Selina tun kann ;) =knuff= _

_**Nirvanya:** __Bis jetzt hab ich dich nicht enttäuscht? Na was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden =lol= (nicht, dass ich mir dergleichen vornehmen würde) Ui, das freut mich aber, dass du an der Geschichte dran bleibst! Ob es einen dritten Teil geben wird, ist fraglich. Ich hab sehr viele andere Ideen zu weiteren FFs (auch zu anderen Kategorien), sodass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich immer noch nicht von Laith&Co loslassen kann. Ich hätte vielleicht den Hauch einer Idee, aber ob die Leserschaft nicht auch ein wenig mehr Abwechslung wünscht, wäre mal interessant in Erfahrung zu bringen. Mal sehen, am Ende von SüI werde ich Genaueres sagen können :) Vielen Dank für dein Feedback! =freu= _

_**HexenLady: **=lach= Irgendwie kann man den Olympischen Gedanken gut in Reviews hineinprojizieren – Dabei sein ist Alles! ;) Ja, bei uns ist es richtig schwül-warm, an die 30 Grad...ich brate...und darf nicht in die pralle Sonne =heul= Du musst dich nicht für verspätete Reviews entschuldigen =lach= Ich penne heute Nacht auch bei meiner besten Freundin und werde Review- und Schreibentzug haben =kreisch= Aber was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker ;) Danke für die Review! _

_**Laith: **Ich hab die Kapitel so geplant, dass bei einem Gesamtkapitelstand von 40 Schluss ist ;) Daher nach diesem nur noch drei Kapitel und ein Epilog :) Aber es werden sicher recht lange Kapitel. Uff, also neues in Aussicht habe ich auf alle Fälle. Zum Einen wäre da eine Idee für ne „Fluch der Karibik" FF, aber ich habe auch Ideen zu einer neuen HdR-FF und die Rufe nach einem dritten Teil zu dieser Story werden irgendwie laut. Ich weiß es noch nicht genau, deswegen werde ich wohl erst zum Schluss genauere Auskunft über weitere Projekte geben können. Weiter geht es auf jeden Fall irgendwie ;) Mal sehen, ob da einige Leser dran bleiben. =hoff= Danke für deine Review =freuknuff= _

_**Cula:** __=wimmer= Du verlässt mich auch? Na, ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Urlaub und kommst mir heil wieder! Tja, ob Filegon Selina findet und die zwei überhaupt wieder rauskommen? Ich verrate nichts :) Der Showdown wird dir vielleicht die ein oder andere Antwort auf deine Fragen geben können, aber sicher wissen wirst du alles erst zum Schluss ;) Freu mich immer über deine Reviews, danke! :) =knuff= _

_**Mallhawien: **Ui =freu= noch eine stille Leserin outet sich :) =freu wie blöd= Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Jede Geschichte findet mal ihr Ende...jedenfalls hofft man das ;) Es wird Zeit für etwas Neues, wie das aber aussehen wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau. Daher kann ich dir leider nicht genau sagen, ob es einen 3. Teil geben wird oder, wenn nicht, womit sich folgende Fanfictions befassen werden...wir werden sehen :) Ihr scheint euch darüber mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen als ich =lach= Hihi, ja, Laith musste ihm doch irgendwie zu verstehen geben, dass sie nicht sonderlich von seiner Idee angetan ist! Weckt Erinnerungen, oder? Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für dein Feedback! _

_**Alana:** __Und noch eine neue Leserin! =freu= Wow, also dein Feedback hat mich geplättet! Schön, dass dich die Geschichte so mitreißt! Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass so viele bisher für HdR gestimmt haben. Ich liebe diese Materie wirklich, aber ich wollte mich auch gern an anderem versuchen. Wie schon oft heute gesagt, weiß ich noch nicht sicher, womit ich euch nach SüI belästigen werde, aber damit es dich beruhigt – eine Idee für eine weitere HdR-FF steht ;) Und dass dir meine Shortstory so gut gefallen hat, freut mich außerordentlich! Diese kleine Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen :) Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review!! =freu= _

_**Soraya:** __Erste Leserpflicht: reviewen? =lach= das würde mir gefallen! Manch einer nimmt das aber nicht so genau wie du! Ja, Filegon ist Selina auf der Fährte, aber er weiß nicht, wie nah er ihr eigentlich ist. =lach= Seemöwen? Damit hab ich auch ganz tolle Erfahrungen, als ich in England war. Wollte eines dieser Tierchen fotografieren, aber es ist zickig vor mir hergeflattert und losgewatschelt, hat sich verängstigt zu mir umgedreht, während ich eiligst hinterher lief – und mich zum Gespött machte...argh... . Aber das passt nicht hier her =räusper= Ich werde mein Augenmerk nicht direkt auf Taris und Eldarions „Heimreise" richten, aber ich denke, Auszüge werden drin sein :) Komm gut nach Hause! =knuff= _

**_KayaUnazuki:_** _Wow, das nenn ich ne Steigerung zu "gut" :) Nach 10h gehen dir die Wörter aus? Nach 10h, in denen du dich womit beschäftigt hast? Doch nicht etwa mit Lesen= O.o Hab auf jeden Fall Dank für deinen Kommentar, ich freue mich über jede kleine Zeile :) _


	37. 35 Drachenfeuer

**A/N:** Ich muss sagen, dass ich völlig **geplättet** bin von euren lieben Reviews! Vielen Dank, ich freue mich immer wie bescheuert darüber! Nach diesem folgen nur noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog, wir nähern uns also dem großen Finale :) Beim nächsten Update werde ich übrigens wieder die Schulbank drücken...wäh...letztes Jahr...aber ich werde ich trotzdem fleißig mit Kapiteln beliefern, versprochen! So...es könnte sein, dass die Review – Funktion außer Kraft setzt, weil die n Upgrade vornehmen...wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mir (falls der Fall eintreten sollte) trotzdem später was da ließet! Danke :) 

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien ist das Genie, ich leihe mir nur ein paar seiner Charaktere aus. 

**Achtung:** Fasten your seatbelts, ladiesder Showdown ist gekommen. =verteilt Popcorn, Softdrinks und 3D-Brillen unter den Lesern= Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich für euch gelohnt. 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 35: Drachenfeuer**

Dôl Gobel wurde in dieser Nacht auch von einem gewaltigen Sturm heimgesucht, der die hölzernen Außenfassaden der Häuser bedrohlich knarren und knirschen ließ, als risse er sie in jedem Moment mit sich und zerfetze sie an den nackten Kämmen des Weißen Gebirges. Drúsella saß wie sooft in ihrem alten Sessel, in ein zerlumptes Mäntelchen gehüllt, das ihre alten, frierenden Knochen vor dem zugigen Wind bewahren sollte, der durch einige Risse in der dichten, schweren Holztür in ihr Kämmerchen eindrang. Ein kleines Feuer flackerte in dem Kamin, der in den Frühjahres- und Sommermonaten immer seltener in Gebrauch genommen worden war. Nun erfreute er sich des bevorstehenden Wechsels der Jahreszeiten, der seinem müden, aschigen Geist neues Leben einhauchen würden, wenn erst einmal junges Feuer in ihm aufloderte. Stumm und reglos, als seien sie nur ausgestopfte Zierde, saßen ihre Krähen auf beiden Lehnen des Sessels, traten mit den breiten Zehen auf und ab, als wollten sie ein kleines Nest ins wollene Futter treten. 

Drúsellas krumme, arthritische Finger ruhten in ihrem Schoß, ihr Kopf, der vom schlohweißen Haar bedeckt war, ruhte auf der Brust. Sie schlief nicht, obwohl man dies von ihrer Körperhaltung her hätte erahnen können. Aber so oft wurde das Auge durch Äußerlichkeiten getrogen, war sie schließlich nicht nur ein greises Mütterchen, sondern der Voraussicht fähig. Es lag lange Zeit zurück, seit sie Daelior zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Widerwillig und, dessen war sie sich sicher, nur um ihrem Wunsch nachzugehen, war er mit den Fremden gegangen. Wohin mochte ihn sein Weg nun geführt haben? Natürlich gen Rhûn. 

Drúsella fragte sich, ob Daelior schon dahinter gekommen war, dass die Elbenfrau jenes Kind gewesen war, das er einst an Loriens Grenzen abgelegt hatte. Nie hatte er ihr davon erzählt, aber sie vermochte es von seinen Gedanken abzulesen. Und obwohl sie fast völlig erblindet war, hatte sie ab und zu, wenn der Elb in ihrer kleinen Stube saß und nachdenklich ins Leere blickte, einen verträumten Schimmer in seinen grünen Augen gesehen. Es brach ihr das Herz, den Elben so einsam und vergrämt zu sehen, denn obgleich er kaltherzig und egoistisch erscheinen mochte, war er gleichsam so edel und großmütig. Daelior, der Drache naht...du musst ihn nur noch rufen", sagte sie laut und die Vögel flatterten aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, weil sie beim krächzenden Klang der Stimme der Alten erschraken. Sie schlug die faltigen Lider zurück und starrte mit milchig-trübem Blick in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Regen peitschte nun gegen die Tür und wenn man ganz still saß, konnte man fühlen, wie sich der Nachtwind drängend um den Giebel des Daches schmiegte. 

Du musst ihn rufen", murmelte die Greisin, Wie das Mädchen die Krähen rief, musst du nun den Drachen rufen", wiederholte sie wieder und wieder und in immer unverständlicheren Silben. Bevor alles zu spät ist", flüsterte sie, bevor ein wüstes Grollen die Höhenzüge erschütterte und der Sturm seinem Höhepunkt entgegenstrebte. Drúsella spürte, dass Daelior und die, die er begleitete, in großer Gefahr schwebten im Tal der Ostlinge. Und nur das Drachenfeuer würde in der Lage sein, sie alle zu retten. 

Verzweifelt versuchte Drúsella, ihren Schützling zu erreichen, doch mit dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel schien auch eine Barriere in ihren Gedanken aufgekommen zu sein. Lange, bis spät in die Nacht, saß sie da und versuchte, mit Daelior in Kontakt zu treten, bis ihr ausgemergelter Leib seiner Schwäche erlag und im traumlosen Schlaf Trost suchte. 

Trost für das, was kommen und geschehen mochte, wenn Daelior sie nicht erhörte. 

**-x-x-x-**

Angst begleitete sie auf jeden Meter, den sie sich vorwärts kämpften durch den hinderlichen Schlamm und Dreck, der ihnen den Weg blockieren wollte, als warnte er sie vor dem, was in den Tiefen der Schlucht auf sie wartete. Ein jeder hatte mit der Gefahr einer Belagerung durch Ostlinge gerechnet, dennoch hatte der plötzliche Angriff die Elben ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht und die Hobbits gleichsam der Pferde äußerst nervös gemacht. Der vor ihnen liegende Pfad schien sich zu verflüssigen, was zuvor noch fester, harter Boden gewesen war, wich einer reißenden Lawine aus Matsch und Regenwasser. Nur beschwerlich und langsam kamen sie zu Pferde voran. In den weisen Augen des Elbenkönigs wohnte Unruhe und Grimm gegen die Ostlinge, hatten jene es schließlich vermocht, sein Elbenheer einem solchen Debakel entgegenzustellen. Zwar hatten die Soldaten unter dem Befehl Thranduils erbittert gekämpft und die Feinde zurückdrängen können – aber wer wusste mit Sicherheit, ob sich die Ostlinge nicht geflissentlich in ihre Reihen zurückgezogen hatten, nur damit sich die Elben in tückischer Sicherheit wiegten? 

Daelior, der fast völlig in seinen nachtdunklen Mantel vermummt war, ritt langsam zurück, vorbei an den Reitern, die hintereinander den Pfad bestritten, als wären sie Perlen, die auf eine Kette aufgefädelt werden würden. Legolas hatte sich ebenfalls an seines Vaters Seite gesellt und obwohl dieser ihm strafende Blicke zuteil werden ließ, weil er sich gegen seine Befehle erhoben hatte, äußerte Thranduil keine Worte der Enttäuschung. 

Der Regen strömte noch immer auf sie herab, Aragorns Mantel war so durchnässt, dass man ihn hätte auswringen und einen halben Eimer mit der herausgepressten Flüssigkeit hätte füllen können. Der Menschenkönig beobachtete mit wachsendem Unmut die Einengung der Schlucht, die es kaum erlaubte, dass sich zwei Reiter gleichzeitig den Weg teilten. Schweigen hieß das Gift, dass die Gefährten durchdringend lähmte und ausgerechnet der zurückhaltende Daelior war es, der das Gegenmittel hierzu war. Wir müssen die Kämme absichern. Sie könnten immer wieder von dort angreifen und uns in die Knie zwingen!", rief er aus, ein Blitz glitt wie ein Peitschenschlag über das schwarze Firmament, hellte das Gesicht des Elben geisterhaft auf, stellte seine markanten Narben bloß. Lagor schüttelte unruhig die Mähne, rollte die Augen in den Höhlen, als erkannte er einen unsichtbaren Angreifer, der sich aus dem unheilsumwitterten Dunkel heranschlich. Die Nüstern blähten sich wieder und wieder ungestüm auf und ein widerwilliges Schnauben vollendete dieses Bild eines verängstigten Hengstes. Stürme wie dieser eigneten sich nicht für Pferde – und noch weniger verdienten es diese braven Tiere, dem kriegerischen Treiben der Menschen zu unterliegen. 

Er hat Recht, Adar", pflichtete Legolas rasch bei und überraschte nicht nur den Drachensohn selbst mit dieser Aussage, sondern auch Gimli und Thíluil, die schon am eben Gehörten zu zweifeln wagten. Wer ist das überhaupt, mein Sohn?", verlangte Thranduil zu wissen, mit misstrauischen Blicken den Fremden musternd. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Dieser Ausspruch schien sich immer wieder zu bewahrheiten. Sein Name ist Daelior, Vater. Er führte uns nach Rhûn und hat stets ein gutes Gespür für...Gefahren...bewiesen", nicht ohne Grund betonte Lalaithwens Verlobter dieses Wort und schaute dabei Daelior starr in die Augen, Schicke einige Männer unter meinem Befehl über den linken Flügel der Schlucht, solange es uns noch möglich ist, die Hänge zu besteigen. Lass Ifideès Bogenschützen den rechten im Auge behalten", schlug Legolas vor. 

Der Plan könnte aufgehen. Wir brauchen Rückendeckung von den Höhenzügen, ganz gleich, aus welcher Richtung die Ostlinge angreifen, wir wären allemal gut abgesichert", versuchte nun auch Aragorn den unschlüssigen Elbenkrieger zu überzeugen, dessen Rüstung ihre metallenen Fangzähne bleckte, als ein weiterer Blitzschlag jeglichen Schatten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zunichte machte. Wagen wir es", stimmte der König des Nördlichen Waldlandreiches nach kurzem Überlegen zu und betrachtete seinen ältesten Sohn eindringlich. Da man dich sowieso nie von dem abhalten kann, was du zu tun gedenkst, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen, sollst du den linken Flügel anführen. Aber Legolas...", rief der König aus, als Legolas schon mit Thíluil und Daelior im Schlepptau davon stieben wollte, sich dann aber durch den Ausruf des Vaters noch einmal umdrehte, ...sei vorsichtig" 

Simple Worte, die so bedeutungsschwer ausgesprochen wurden, dass Legolas einen Moment lang vor Rührung innehielt. Erst jetzt, im Regen und im Angesicht des Feindes, wurde ihm die innige Liebe seines Vaters wirklich bewusst. 

Legolas nickte jedoch nur, warf dann Daelior einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser scherte sich nicht darum, ob der Elbenprinz mit ihm über den Kamm ritt, in seinem Sinne stand es nur, die Vielzahl an Elben, und vor allen Dingen Lalaithwen, vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Legolas rief eine etwa zwanzig Mann starke Truppe, darunter Haldir und sein treuer Bote und Freund Ferrél, zusammen und ritt anschließend ein Stück weit den anderen entgegen, bis zu jenem Steilhang, an dem sie zuvor schon den Kamm erklommen hatten. Lalaithwen drängte sich an den Dutzenden Elben vorbei, um zu Legolas zu gelangen. Wohin wollte er? Welchen tollkühnen Plan hatte er sich nur jetzt schon wieder einfallen lassen? Sie konnte die ständige Sorge um ihn nicht länger ertragen, trieb sie allein schon die Sorge um Filegon beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Und warum unternahm Thranduil nichts gegen die Kampfeslust seines Sohnes? War er nicht derjenige gewesen, der ihn zuvor noch an seine Verantwortung als Familienvater erinnert hatte? Jetzt schien er in einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel Legolas forsches Handeln zu dulden. 

Legolas!", rief sie mehrmals und fühlte schon bald, dass ihre Stimme heiser war und vom prasselnden Regen übertönt wurde. Er schien sie nicht zu hören oder wenn er es tat, beachtete er sie nicht. Verletzt und machtlos saß die Elbe auf ihrem Pferd, unlängst hatte der Niederschlag den seidenen Stoff ihrer Kapuze durchdrungen. Ungehindert fiel er in Sturzbächen aus einem Meer von Wolken, die nur widerwillig den trübseligen Mond freigaben, wenn der Wind sie in seinem immerfortwährenden Appell vorantrieb. Einer Mitternachtssonne gleich warf der Mond immer dann sein kühles Licht auf die schlafende Silhouette der Steine, als leuchtete er einem Wanderer den Weg durch dieses Labyrinth aus Fels. Lalaithwen kam sich jämmerlich vor in ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Einzig Daelior war es, der ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf und es war Lalaithwen, als schimmerte das Smaragdgrün seiner Augen in der Finsternis mystisch auf. Sie konnte in ihnen nicht lesen, wie ein versiegeltes Buch präsentierten sie sich ihr, tief und geheimnisvoll glimmend wie Irrlichter in einem nachtdunklen Moor. 

Und während er sie so kurz, durch gleichzeitig intensiv anblickte, fröstelte es ihr, ein Schauer schlich sich an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinab. Plötzlich hatte sie eine zwingende, atemraubende, ja fast panische Angst. _Angst um Legolas_. 

Abermals rief sie nach ihm, nachdem sich Daelior als letzter der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte und Lagor schon angestrengt schnaufend den steilen Pfad erklomm, doch erreichte ihr Wehklagen seine feinen Ohren nicht. Lalaithwen wurde das immense Gefühl der Furcht nicht los, das sie ergriffen hatte, als Daeliors kalte Augen im Mondlicht aufgeblitzt hatten. Nur keine Sorge, Herrin", sprach Ifideè sie plötzlich an und sie nahm erst gar nicht recht wahr, dass **sie** mit dieser noblen Anrede gemeint war, Prinz Legolas ist ein erfahrener Krieger. Ihm wird nichts zustoßen" Der Tawarwaith ritt unmittelbar neben ihr. Auch er hatte die ihm untergebenen Streitkräfte mit sich in die Nachhut gezogen, um den rechten Flügel zu überwachen. Lalaithwens Blick schweifte über die Unmenge von Elben, die sie umgaben und ihr Wohl sicherten. Sie, eine Elbe, die sie nicht einmal kannten, die den Ruf trug, den ehemaligen Keil zwischen Vater und Sohn getrieben zu haben, beschützten sie mit ihrem eigenen Leben? Ich weiß, dass er schon reichlich Kriegserfahrung hat...aber...ach, ich wünschte, das alles wäre nie so weit gekommen" Ifideè sah sie lange von der Seite an und lächelte dann: Wisst Ihr, was man sagte, als der Prinz die Vermählung mit Frau Celendra abschlug?" Lalaithwen schaute zu ihm auf und war überrascht, ihn sanft lächeln zu sehen, Alle waren traurig und auch verärgert darüber, dass der Prinz so willkürlich entschieden hatte. Aber niemand hegte einen Vorwurf gegen Euch. Man sagte, dass Legolas Gründe gehabt haben musste, um die Hochzeit abzusagen, **triftige** Gründe. Und Ihr seid dieser triftige Grund, wenn ich mir das zu sagen erlauben darf, Herrin. Er liebt Euch und vertraut Euch. Und Ihr solltet Euch nicht davor fürchten, _ihm_ zu vertrauen" 

Lalaithwen fühlte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, als Ifideè diese Worte sprach. Ihr habt Recht, Ifideè...ich...ich bitte Euch dennoch, mich nicht _Herrin_ zu nennen...ich bin keinesfalls so edel, wie Ihr es vermuten mögt" 

Nichts für ungut, Herrin", zwinkerte der Hauptmann schelmisch, aber das seid Ihr sehr wohl", und machte sich daran, seine Truppen auf den Kamm zu dirigieren. Ich danke Euch", sagte Lalaithwen, der die Trostworte zumindest ein wenig Mut zusprechen konnten. Man gab ihr das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein, ganz unabhängig von ihrer Vergangenheit. Und Lalaithwen erkannte darin, dass es vielleicht auch an ihr war, sich von der schmerzhaften Vergangenheit abzunabeln, ihre Furcht zurückzustecken und an das Gute zu glauben, _an Legolas_ zu glauben. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie auf zu dem Kamm, den ihr Verlobter mit seinen Gefährten bestiegen hatte und von wo er weit über das Heer seines Vaters blicken konnte. Es war zweifellos ein dunkler Tag in der Geschichte, doch lernte Lalaithwen endlich zu vertrauen. Dies mochte nichts an ihrer Hilflosigkeit ändern, aber half es ihr, diese schweren Stunden zu überstehen. 

Die elbischen Soldaten und wenigen Menschen ritten immer tiefer in das Herz der Schlucht, während der Regen etwas abschwächte. Wenn der Wind für Sekunden sein jaulendes Wehen unterbrach, konnte man bereits die schweren stapfenden Schritte der Ostlinge hören, die, in metallene Rüstungen gekleidet, sich auf sie zu bewegten und die Erde dröhnen und erzittern ließen. König Thranduil und König Elessar ritten Seite an Seite der Schlacht entgegen, Anspannung verrieten ihre beiden Augen. Obschon sie beide tapfere Krieger waren und so manche Schlacht geschlagen hatten, entfachte die Nervosität immer wieder ein brennendes Feuer der Furcht in ihren Herzen. Möge es das letzte Mal sein, dass wir die Schwerter für den Frieden ziehen müssen", sagte Aragorn und eine abrupte Windböe strich über sein allmählich ergrauendes Haar. 

Möge es das letzte Mal sein, dass überhaupt Schwerter gezogen werden müssen. Seit Arda existiert, wurde diese Welt von Kriegen erschüttert und nicht nur die Elben sind der ewigwährenden Schlachten müde. Unsere Kinder sowie die nachfolgenden Generationen sollten nicht in einer solchen Welt leben, in der Macht und Tyrannei die Oberhand über Nachsicht und Frieden gewinnen", antwortete Thranduil und Aragorn nickte ernst. Es ging keinesfalls nur um seine Position als König von Gondor, sondern um die der unschuldigen Bevölkerung, die nun einer neuen Gefahr ausgesetzt zu werden drohte. Ein Regime der Ostlinge würde von Unterdrückung und Angst geprägt sein. Warum hatte Aragorn nur nicht schon während der Friedensverhandlungen die aufrührerischen Gedanken der Ostlinge bemerkt? Weil auch er kein Übermensch war, sondern sterblichen Geblüts. Demnach irrte er wie ein jeder Mensch, glaubte vielleicht auch ein wenig zu sehr an das Gute in jedem Lebewesen. 

Aragorn wurde in jenem Augenblick schroff aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein riesiger Feuerball wie aus dem Nichts aus unbekannten Höhen auf Thranduils Heer hinabsauste und seine tödliche Glut in seinem Sturzflut wie eine brennende Saat verstreute. Die Stunde war endlich angebrochen, in der die letzte Entscheidung um die Führung Gondors gefällt werden sollte. Den Feuern und Aschen aus jenem Kampfe sollte der rechtmäßige König Gondors entsteigen wie der sagenumwobene Feuervogel Phoenix. Der schwarze, regendurchtränkte Himmel stand in Flammen und keine Wasser Ardas vermochten diese zu löschen, selbst der unnachgiebige Niederschlag nicht, der in jener Nacht fiel und fiel und doch niemals die Pfade der Cúron Thanc in einen reißenden Fluss hätte verwandeln können. 

**-x-x-x-**

Der eingepferchte Vogel weiß kein Lied über die Freiheit zu singen. Und umso bedrängender und spottender erschallt der fröhliche Gesang der freien, unbändigen Amsel, der durch die schmalen Gitterstäbe zu ihm herübertönt. 

Jolly und seine Gefährten schienen weder der eingesperrte Vogel noch die lebensfrohe Amsel zu sein, denn hungrig und halb totgeprügelt schleppten sie sich müde in dem Fluchtschacht voran, darauf hoffend, bald dem hellen Schein des Tageslichts entgegenblinzeln zu können. Ophédor erging es immer schlechter. Zwar behauptete er immer wieder, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch Kean, Jolly, Hawarh und Hyon bemerkten, wie sehr sich ihr Anführer quälte. Wie weit sie schon gekommen waren, konnten sie schlecht einschätzen, da das mühsame Vorankriechen beschwerlich war und Zeit somit ein wandelbarer Faktor geworden war, den man unmöglich hätte länger kalkulieren können. Gut möglich, dass sie bereits Tage unterwegs waren, vielleicht waren es aber auch nur Stunden, die sich zäh dahinzogen, als wären sie in eine neue, größere Einheit zusammengefasst worden als in Minuten. 

Was, wenn wir im Kreis laufen? Wenn wir irgendwann wieder in unserem Kessel landen?", fragte Hyon müde. Die Wasserration war knapp, würde nicht mehr ausreichen, um den brennenden Durst der Jungen zu stillen. Von Hunger wollten sie gar nicht erst sprechen. Spart eure Kräfte lieber für das Weitergehen, anstatt euch in wilden Spekulationen zu verlieren. Wenn wir über alles nachdenken würden, das schief gehen könnte, würden wir vor Verbitterung irgendwann den Mut verlieren, weiter zu ziehen", sprach Jolly, der immer öfter Ophédor stützen musste, wenn die Höhlendecken hoch genug waren, dass sie aufrecht gehen konnten. Was glaubt ihr, ist aus Pejou geworden?", fragte Kean plötzlich, der sich in den vergangenen Stunden sehr zurückgehalten hatte, wenn die Jungen ein Gespräch führten. Er mochte mit ihnen auf der Flucht sein, das hieß jedoch noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm seinen Betrug verziehen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass er es vertuschen konnte, dass er uns zur Flucht verholfen hatte, Kriegspläne der Ostlinge hin oder her...", mutmaßte Jolly mit gedämpfter Stimme, als fürchtete er, dass böswillige Ohren seinen Worten lauschen könnten. Aber ich hoffe...es geht ihm gut" Die anderen nickten zustimmend, setzten sich nach und nach wieder in Bewegung. Sie gönnten sich selten eine Pause, doch schienen ihre Entbehrungen beinahe vergeblich. Unendlich schien sich das Geflecht aus düsteren Gängen und Schächten fortzusetzen, gleich einem Spinnennetz, auf dessen Bahnen man orientierungslos umherirrte, gerieten sie von einer Höhle in die nächste, stets dem leichten Luftzug folgend, der sie dem Ausgang entgegenlockte. 

Jolly hoffte, dass Ophédor durchhalten würde. Sie waren alle geschwächt und verletzt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie letztlich zusammenbrechen würden. Mit dem blonden Jungen hatte es angefangen. Wer von ihnen würde der nächste sein, der nur noch kriechend und keuchend vorankommen könnte? 

Jolly, der ihnen allen vorauskletterte, machte an einer Steigung des Geländes Halt. Der Schacht schien immer enger zu werden und in einem Loch zu münden, das gerade mal groß genug war, dass sich die Knaben hindurchzwängen konnten. Aber etwas war merkwürdig. Der Luftzug war hier nicht mehr nur ein schwindender Hauch, eine Illusion von einer tatsächlichen Regung des Windes, nein, hier strömte so viel Luft hindurch, dass man glauben konnte, schon längst an der Oberfläche zu wandeln und es nur noch nicht realisiert zu haben. Jolly, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hawarh besorgt nach, der als Erster zu Jolly gestoßen war. Hörst du das?", fragte Jolly und deutete mit zittriger Hand auf die vor ihnen liegende Dunkelheit, Aus dieser Richtung?" Hawarh kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu erkennen, sich zu konzentrieren und angespannt zu lauschen, schüttelte letztlich jedoch den Kopf. Was soll ich hören?" 

Das Rauschen der See", kam Ophédors müdes Flüstern, Wir müssen dem Meer ganz nahe sein!" 

Ja!", stieß Jolly aus, der sich so beschwingt von der ihn übermannenden Freude fühlte, dass er sich an der Wand festhalten musste, um Haltung zu bewahren. Nur noch durch diesen engen Kanal und sie würden den süßen Duft der Freiheit riechen können. Kommt, wir haben es fast geschafft", ermutigte Jolly seine Freunde und kroch voran. Gerade als er etwa die Hälfte des Schachtes passiert hatte, und schon die kühle Brise des Nachtwindes seine Nase kitzelte, ertönte Hawarhs erschrockenes Rufen, das Jolly zusammenschrecken ließ. 

Jolly", rief der ältere der Zwillingsbrüder, worauf sich der angesprochene Junge hastig durch die Felsenenge zurückquälte. Was ist? Was ist passiert?", fragte Jolly, dem der hysterische Klang von Hawarhs Stimme die nackte Panik ins Herz trieb. Ophédor. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden!" 

**-x-x-x-**

Die Nacht war auch über den Braunen Landen hereingebrochen. Die steppengleiche Ebene, die Eryn Lasgalen von den Hügelländern Rhûns trennte, schien der einzige Ort in ganz Mittelerde zu sein, an dem es zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht regnete. Die Sterne waren ungewöhnlich klar und hell war ihr Schein, der über dem samtenen, indigogetränkten Firmament flimmerte und funkelte, als wären die Gestirne nichts anderes als glattpolierte Diamanten, die sich glitzernd von dem matten Dunkel des Abendhimmels abhoben. Ein kühler Wind floh rasch über das Land, als wäre er geschäftig und hätte anderswo Wichtigeres zu erledigen. Die Hufe der Pferde schlugen dumpf gegen den harten Boden, verursachten leise Geräusche, die in der verschwiegenen Nacht widerhallten. In der Zeit der Abenddämmerung war die Trage des verwundeten Reevos in Brüche gegangen, als sich eine der Holzplatten beim Überqueren eines Flüsschens gelöst hatte. Man hatte ihn notdürftig auf eines der Pferde gehoben, das von einem wachsamen Elben geführt wurde. Sicherlich war diese Form des Transports wenig förderlich für die Heilung des Verwundeten, doch wussten sich die Diener Thranduils nicht anders zu helfen. 

Tari und Eldarion, die jeweils vor einem der Tawarwaith auf den Pferden saßen, waren bereits eingeschlafen, lehnten mit den Köpfen gegen den Brustkörben der Elben, die sie sicher festhielten. In Begleitung dieser graziösen Wesen waren sie in Sicherheit und würden Bruchtal, wenn sie diese Rittgeschwindigkeit beibehalten konnten, in weniger als vier Tagen erreichen. 

Yúrith, an dessen Brust Tari friedlich schlummerte, sah sich aufmerksam in der Umgebung um und sagte leise zu seinem Freund Escator: Das Gelände wächst. Ich spüre, wie sich die Erde wölbt und sehe entfernt die südliche Grenze unserer Heimat." 

Escator nickte, blickte über die Schulter auf den zurückgelegten Weg zurück und antwortete: Grünwalds Pferde gehören zwar nicht der edlen Rasse der Maearas an, aber zu galoppieren wissen sie allemal" Diese Worte genügten, um die Pferde ohne weitere Befehle anzutreiben. Es war, als wollten die braven Tiere ihren Herren beweisen, wie hurtig sie das flachwellige Land passieren konnten. Ihre Mähnen flatterten frei und lang im Wind, den Atem stießen sie hastig schnaubend aus, während ihre Hufe kaum den Boden berührten, so schnell jagten sie über das Land. Weder Eldarion noch Tari bekamen hiervon sonderlich viel mit. Tief und fest schlafend träumten sie von jenem Tag in der Bibliothek von Minas Tirith, in welcher ihr Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Weitab, über hundert Meilen östlich von ihnen, fochten Aragorn, Legolas und Thranduil samt dessen Truppen eine letzte Schlacht aus. Der kalendarisch letzte Tag des Sommers brachte nicht nur einen Wandel der Jahreszeiten mit sich, sondern einen denkwürdigen Tag für alle Beteiligten. 

**-x-x-x-**

Da sind sie, riegelt den Flügel ab!", schrie Legolas aus vollem Halse, dirigierte die Elben zu Pferde über den Kamm, der vom Regen völlig durchweicht war und dessen Wege glitschig und gefährlich uneben waren. Fast erinnerte dieses Mistwetter den Elbenprinzen an jenen schwülen Tag in Minas Ithil, an dem er zum ersten Mal seinem Sohn begegnet war. Viel Zeit blieb ihm wahrlich nicht, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, denn die Ostlinge, die tatsächlich den Versuch gestartet hatten, einen Ring um das Elbenheer zu ziehen, ließen ein Höllenfeuer auf die Elben niederregnen. Weit am anderen Ende der Schlucht hatte sich ein Heer von unglaublich gewaltiger Zahl gesammelt und von einem Feuerkreis, den sie aus Fackeln errichtet hatten, entzündeten sie ihre Pfeile, die sie gezielt auf ihre Gegner abschossen. Recht hilflos war Thranduils Heer in der Enge der Schlucht, zumal keiner der Elben das steinerne Tal überblicken konnte und somit kaum für den Angriff aus der Luft gewappnet war. Hätten sie nicht das Heer geteilt und wie Daelior es vorgeschlagen hatte, die Männer über die Kämme verteilt, hätten Aragorn und Thranduil wenig mit taktischer Kriegsführung in diesem Kampf wenden können. Der Sieg der Ostlinge wäre so sicher gewesen, wie das Ableben eines jeden Menschen. 

So aber waren die Elben im Vorteil, erwiderten das Feuer aus den Höhenlagen, von woher sie noch leichter ihre Ziele lokalisieren konnten. Die Ostlinge hatten sich in Reihen angeordnet und sperrige Schilde streckten sie dem gegnerischen Pfeilhagel entgegen, was allerdings nur den wenigsten nützte. Kein menschliches Geschick konnte die Kunst des Bogenschießens eines Elben übertreffen. 

Aus der Ferne würde diese Schlacht jedoch nicht nur gefochten werden, denn auch die Ostlinge schickten ihre sicherste und vielleicht auch tödlichste Waffe in den Kampf – die Wargreiter. Warge waren bei dieser Witterung nicht nur die schnelleren Reittiere, sondern gleichzeitig eine Waffe an sich. In dem unsicheren Terrain bewegten sie sich geschmeidig wie Raubkatzen, sprangen von Felsvorsprüngen hinab und rissen Reiter und Ross zu Boden. Warge, sie haben Warge!", schrie Aragorn, der sich nur allzu sehr an die Situation auf dem Weg von Edoras nach Helms Klamm erinnert fühlte, als der Hinterhalt von Sarumans Wargreitern ihnen aufgelauert und die Anzahl der Reiter stark dezimiert hatte. Bogenschützen! Zielt auf die Warge, zielt auf die Warge!", rief Thranduil Ifideè zu, der den Befehl sofort an seine Soldaten weiterreichte und kurz darauf Pfeile niederhagelten, als wollten sie in Konkurrenz mit den Regentropfen treten, die unablässig auf die Männer hinabfielen. Wenige Warge fielen. **Zu** wenige. Geschickt und schnell, als hätte eine teuflische Macht ihnen Flügel verliehen, wichen sie dem Großteil der Pfeile aus oder wurden durch die überall aufragenden Steine gedeckt. Gebt ihnen Deckung!", befahl Legolas, der die Misere erkannte, als die Ostlinge das Feuer erwiderten und sich zugleich Warge auf die elbischen Kameraden stürzten. 

Haldir ließ von den Zügeln seines Pferdes ab; in einer Reihe mit den anderen Elben stehend, spannte er seinen Bogen und feuerte Pfeile blitzschnell auf die Feinde ab, die nicht auch noch mit einer Belagerung des linken Kammes gerechnet hatten. Dennoch waren es zu viele Soldaten, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten. Pfeile waren nicht unbegrenzt vorhanden und erfüllten nicht immer ihren Zweck, zu töten. 

Daelior löste sich aus der Reihe, erkannte keinerlei Vorteil mehr darin, dass Dutzende Pfeile aus einer Richtung auf die Schlucht herabgeschossen wurden. Er trieb Lagor an, führte ihn über einen schmalen Pass entlang des Kammes, der zu beiden Seiten steil abfiel. Ein Fehltritt und beide stürzten metertief auf nichts anderes als blanken Stein. Daelior, wo willst du hin?", rief Legolas, der zuerst bemerkte, dass sich der Elb mit dem silbern glänzenden Haar von den anderen gelöst hatte. Der Wind heulte und blies dem Sohn Thranduils scharf entgegen. **Daelior**!", rief er diesmal lauter, doch der in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllte Elb zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Legolas verharrte unschlüssig, wusste zum Einen, dass, wenn er seine Position hier aufgab und Daelior folgte, der Druck der Ostlinge Erfolg haben würde und die Unterstützung des Kammes einbrechen würde, zum Anderen wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er etwas anderes unternehmen musste, damit sich das Geschick seiner Leute in diesem Kampfe wendete. Lass ihn Junge, die brauchen uns hier!", brummte Gimli, der Legolas Gedanken gelesen haben musste. Was sollen wir tun, Legolas, sie verbreiten sich rasch wie eine Seuche! Von hier aus ist es uns unmöglich, noch die Warge zu erreichen, der Kamm fällt trichterförmig ab und sie bewegen sich direkt unter uns!", rief Haldir aus, der sich nun notgedrungen darauf spezialisiert hatte, die Ostlinge vorderster Front zu erlegen. 

Legolas schaute Daelior abermals hinterher. Alles drohte außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Thíluil, ziehe dich mit sechs Leuten zurück, Vater braucht deine Unterstützung!" 

Was hast du vor, Bruder?", Thíluil musste fast schreien, um das lärmende Unwetter und Kampfesgeschrei der Ostlinge zu übertönen. Von hier aus können wir nicht effektiv genug angreifen...wir müssen den Flügel durchbrechen", antwortete Legolas und Haldir sah ihn erschrocken an und stieß entgeistert aus Du willst absichtlich Lücken in unsere Verteidigung schlagen?" Legolas verzog die Mundwinkel, sah hinab in die Schlucht, wo unzählige Elben von Pfeilen durchbohrt wurden und fielen, Pferde sich aufbäumten und in Todesangst wieherten. Da unten war Lalaithwen. Zwar in der Nachhut, doch würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, wie lange das Heer diesem Druck Stand halten können würde. Das erscheint mir tragbarer, als dass wir uns völlig zurückdrängen lassen!", entschied Legolas knapp und lenkte sein Pferd entlang des schmalen Passes, den Daelior Minuten vor ihm bestritten hatte. Thíluil und Haldir tauschten fragende Blicke, ehe Haldir rief: Dein Bruder hat Recht, wir müssen es versuchen. Mach schon!", dann stob auch er im prasselnden Regen davon. Thíluil hatte Mühe, dem Bombardement aus Feuerpfeilen auszuweichen und wäre um ein Haar getroffen worden, hätte er sich nicht geschickt abgeduckt. 

Die Ostlinge hatten sich auf ihre Angreifer fixiert, wussten nun, aus welchen Winkeln geschossen wurde und fanden rasch Deckung in natürlichen Einkerbungen und Höhlen im schiefergrauen Fels. Donner schmetterte abermals nieder, war ein grollender Aufschrei des geballten Hasses, den die Ostlinge gegen Gondor hegten. 

Schwerter ziehen!", brüllte Aragorn, als die ersten Warge die Vorhut zu zerbrechen drohten. Ifideès Bogenschützen erlegten gut acht der großen Wölfe, die mit gefletschten Zähnen auf die Tawarwaith zugestürmt waren. Mindestens genauso viele rückten jedoch nach, setzten zum Sprung an und rissen alles auf Gedeih und Verderb nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Es war nicht länger eine Schlacht der Bogenschützen – was nun entschied, waren die Fertigkeiten der Soldaten im Nahkampf. Metallisches Klirren ertönte, als die ersten Ostlinge mit den Elben zusammenstießen, die von ihren Pferden gestürzt waren. 

In Windeseile sprangen drei Warge über die Felsvorsprünge, als nutzten sie diese nur als Anlauframpen für viel tödlichere Sätze. Thranduils Schwert schlug jeden Ostling nieder, der es auch nur wagte, in die Nähe des Königs zu treten. Blutrot schimmerte bald seine silberne Klinge, wann immer das grellweiße Licht der Blitze am Himmel zuckte. Ein Warg riss zwei Elben zu Boden, ehe er Aragorns Pferd attackierte und dem wehrlosen Tier die Kehle zerbiss, sodass der verblutende Leib des Pferdes zusammenbrach und Aragorn rücklings gegen die Felswand geschleudert wurde. Pfeile surrten erneut über den rechten Flügel hinab, denn Ifideè hatte den Sturz des Menschenkönigs gesehen und versuchte nun, so gut es ihm möglich war, Aragorn Rückendeckung zu geben, solange er wehrlos am Boden lag. Gleich zwei Warge sprangen auf Aragorn zu, der nur schwerfällig aus seiner vom Sturz bedingten Benommenheit erwachte und nur auf gut Glück sein Schwert dem Tier entgegenstreckte, das durch die königliche Klinge gepfählt wurde. Der andere Warg ließ sich nicht lang bitten und hätte Aragorn mit Sicherheit vorzeitig zu seinen Ahnen geschickt, hätte ihn nicht der starke Hieb mit der scharfen Klinge von Thranduils Elbenschwert enthauptet. 

Stöhnend kämpfte sich ein angeschlagener Aragorn auf die Beine zurück und ergriff die Hand des Elbenkönigs, die Thranduil ihm reichte und ihn somit auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zog. 

Ich...danke Euch", keuchte Aragorn, als er hinter Legolas Vater zu sitzen kam. Wir sind Brüder in diesem Kampf, Estel, ich sehe nicht tatenlos zu, wenn meine Verbündeten in Gefahr schweben!", entgegnete der König unter Eiche und Buche, bevor er mit seinem Pferd dem gegnerischen Heer entgegenpreschte, um seinen Gefolgsleuten Unterstützung zu bieten. 

Die Enge erlaubte es den Elben nicht, weitgefächert zu operieren, immer wieder mussten sie sich zurückdrängen lassen, um dem heftigen Ansturm der Wargreiter widerstehen zu können. 

Derweil hatte Thíluil alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Ostlinge abzuwehren, die den Kamm zu ersteigen drohten. Viele von ihnen hatten sich in Scharen gesammelt und waren ausgeschwärmt, nicht wenige hatten die Felsvorsprünge eingenommen. _Wir können nicht gegen diese Übermacht ankommen´, _flammte es in Thíluils Gedanken auf, während er angestrengt versuchte, sein Pferd im Zaum zu halten. Der Elb spähte hinauf zu den Hängen, an denen die breiten, schwarzen Silhouetten der Ostlinge entlang huschten. Irgendwo da oben war sein Bruder, in der Nähe dieses seltsamen Elben, schlimmstenfalls umzingelt von Ostlingen. Thíluil presste die Lippen zusammen und bat die Valar um Beistand. Lange würden er und seine Kameraden dieser Belagerung nichts entgegenbringen können. Er sah noch, wie sich das Pferd seines Vaters wild wiehernd aufbäumte, er und Aragorn Mühe hatten, sich auf dem Pferderücken zu halten, ehe der Kammwall endgültig von Ostlingen besetzt wurde und Thíluil und seinen Mannen kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, als den Rückzug vorzubereiten... . 

**-x-x-x-**

In den Stunden größter Not lernt man jenes zu verteidigen, das einem am liebsten ist. So manchem Menschen ist dies das eigene, kostbare Leben, das, wenn es einmal genommen wurde, unwiderruflich in den Tiefen der Unendlichkeit versinkt. Es ist ein Geschenk, das nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt wird, und wenn es doch einmal in Gefahr gerät, rebellieren Körper und Geist gegen die eigene Vernichtung. 

Filegon brach zusammen. Wie ein Strohhalm knickten seine zitternden Beine unter dem eigenen Körpergewicht weg, und er schlug hart mit den Knien auf, die seinen Fall zwar bremsten, gleichzeitig jedoch jedes Gelenk seines jungen Körpers aufs Schwerste stauchten. Irgendwie war es ihm noch möglich, Selina, die in seinen Armen lag, festzuhalten und an sich zu pressen. Sie wimmerte, er keuchte schwer, schloss angespannt die Lider, um den Schmerz besser verkraften zu können, der eine Sternenexplosion vor seinen Augen zu verursachen schien. Oh, ihm war so schwindlig, so unerträglich schlecht. Sein Rücken jaulte unter der Belastung von Selinas Gewicht vehement auf, jeder einzelne seiner angegriffenen Knochen schien protestierend gegen das umgebende Fleisch zu pulsieren wie ein eigenständig lebender Organismus. Er stöhnte, japste beinahe nach Luft wie ein Hund, den man zu ersticken versucht hatte. Selinas Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, ihre Arme lagen schlaff um dem schlanken Hals des Elbenjungen. Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein, schwebte aber immer nahe an der Grenze der Ohnmacht. 

Eru, steh mir bei", flüsterte Filegon in die einsame Dunkelheit. Einsam? Oh nein, er und Selina waren keinesfalls allein. Die Krähen beobachteten sie. Filegon spürte ihre kalten, ausdruckslosen Knopfaugen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, ihn durchbohrten, ihn verfolgten. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass Selina in seinen Armen dahinschied, dass er sie endlich preisgeben musste. Ihnen, den Totenvögeln. Er tastete mit einer unsicheren Hand nach seiner Tasche und zog die Feldflasche daraus hervor. Die eigene Kehle brannte vor Durst und flehte nach Flüssigkeit. Dieser Drang, jeden Tropfen selbst zu trinken, wurde nur noch stärker, als er die Flasche mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der linken Hand entkorkte. Das Mädchen, das er im Arm hielt, war jedoch viel ärmer dran als er selbst. Hier, Selina...trink...du...du musst trinken", wies er sie heiser an und rüttelte etwas unsanft an ihrer schmalen Schulter, bis sie endlich den Kopf hob und die Lider halb öffnete, sodass das Braun ihrer Augen wie zwei bernsteinfarbene Halbmonde erstrahlte. Sei vorsichtig, dass du...nichts verschüttest...Selina, wir haben...wir haben nicht mehr viel.", Filegon schluckte, um seiner Stimme zu einem halbwegs normalen Klang zu verhelfen, doch sendete die Wunde Haut in seinem Rachen ein feuerndes Signal des Schmerzes an sein Gehirn, das von dort an jede Region seines Körpers weitergeleitet wurde. 

Sie trank die wenigen Tropfen, die ihr zustanden und hielt die Flasche dann dem Elben hin. Du aber auch...", flüsterte sie leise, doch Filegon schüttelte den Kopf, schenkte ihr ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. Ich bin nicht durstig", krächzte er. Ha! Er war mittlerweile unter die Witzbolde gegangen. Genauso gut hätte ein Mûmakil die graue Farbe seiner ledernen Haut verleugnen können. 

Er zwang sich dazu, nicht schwach zu werden und den restlichen Verbleib des Trinkwassers als absolute Notration aufzubewahren. Nachdem er die Feldflasche also wieder erfolgreich verstaut hatte, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine zurück, begleitet vom pochenden Zucken seiner Knie. Filegon...wie...wie weit noch?", murmelte Selina schläfrig, als wäre sie eines unendlich langen Fußmarsches müde. Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Filegon aufrichtig, innerlich darum bangend, dass Selina, wenn sie erst einmal einschlief, nicht wieder aufwachen könnte. Seit Stunden, vielleicht schon einen Tag lang, kämpfte sich Legolas Sohn durch die Höhlen Rhûns. Er hatte jegliche Orientierung verloren. Werden wir das Binnenmeer sehen, Filegon?", nuschelte sie immer leiser. Ja, Selina...ja, das werden wir", erwiderte Filegon, der nicht bemerke, wie taube Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung ihren Weg an seinen wohlgeformten Wangenknochen hinabsuchten, über die geschmeidige Haut rollten und letztlich von seinem Kinn tropften. 

Aber du musst wach bleiben, hörst du?", flüsterte er und versuchte, schneller zu gehen, als brächte ihn das der Lösung aller Probleme näher. Ich bin sooo müde", murmelte sie leise. Ich weiß, Liebes...ich...ich weiß", ein trockenes Husten ließ sein Zwerchfall zusammenkrampfen, Aber du kannst jetzt noch nicht...noch nicht schlafen", er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme sich so weinerlich anhörte, aber er konnte nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen, seine Furcht vor ihr zu verbergen. Der Elbenjunge stolperte fast über die eigenen Füße und just in dem Moment, in dem er auszugleiten drohte, vernahm sein ausgezeichnetes Gehör ein Rauschen aus nicht all zu großer Distanz. _Es ist soweit, jetzt bildest du dir schon Geräusche ein´,_ dachte sein Verstand an der Schwelle des Durchdrehens. Aber als Selina leise murmelte: Hörst du das auch? Das Meer...ist es das...Meer?", wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Ja, Kleines,...ja", brachte er hervor und schloss die Augen, ließ sich vom beschwingenden Klang der Wellen leiten, die ihn durch die Gänge manövrierten wie ein Hund den Blinden durch die allüberdauernde Finsternis. 

Filegon vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber als er die sprühende Gischt des Wassers auf seinem Gesicht spürte und das nahe Rauschen zu einem mitreißenden, ohrenbetäubenden Gesang der Wellen wurde, wagte er es, die Lider zurückzuschlagen und einem grauenden Morgen entgegenzublinzeln, der ihn mit seinen bleichen Armen umfing. Über dem graublauen Schleier der See kündigte sich schon das flimmernde Rot des Sonnenaufgangs an. Filegon lachte laut und ungestüm auf und weinte gleichzeitig, ein Tränengemisch aus Freude und so lang verdrängter Angst brach aus ihm hervor. Er setzte sich behutsam nieder, hielt Selina noch immer sicher und beschützend in den Armen, wiegte sie seicht darin. 

Selina, schau...Kleines, das musst du dir ansehen...die Sonne...die Sonne geht bald auf...", hauchte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und lächelte, als sie erschöpft zu ihm hinaufblinzelte und bald darauf sein Lächeln erwiderte. Kann ich jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, Filegon?", flüsterte sie und Filegon, von anfänglicher Panik erfasst, atmete mehrere Male tief durch, bevor er antwortete: Solange die Sonne über Ithilien scheint, werde ich über deinen Schlaf wachen, Liebes" 

Selina lächelte ein weiteres Mal, kuschelte sich dann an seine Brust und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Filegon presste sie an sich, wiegte sie beständig wie ein Kleinkind in den Armen. Auch wenn sie nun aus diesem steinernen Gefängnis entkommen waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich außer Gefahr wissen konnten. Selina brauchte noch immer rasche Hilfe. Und Filegon war sich nicht länger sicher, ob er ihr diese Hilfe geben konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr, war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Auf einer kleinen Klippe saß er und weinte, weinte als hätten alle Sturzbäche dieser Welt in seinen Augen ein Zuhause gefunden. Und das Licht der Morgensonne, die vorsichtig über den Horizont blinzelte, spiegelte sich in seinen klaren Tränen wider. 

**-x-x-x-**

Zuerst hatte es in Strömen gegossen, dann hatte ein seichter Sprühregen die Luft mit abertausenden kleinen Nadeln zerstochen und letzten Endes war vom großen Unwetter nichts anderes mehr übrig als die seengleichen Pfützen, die sich in den Senken gebildet hatten. Es sah so aus, als hätte der Regen den Himmel gereinigt, denn schwarz und makellos erstreckte sich die Nacht über ihnen und der Mond schien mit seiner Sternenschar der einzige Zeuge dieser erbitterten Schlacht zu sein. 

Die Ostlinge hatten sich erfolgreich vorangekämpft und verhindern können, dass die Elben aus der Enge entwischen konnten. Zwar ließ Ifideè beharrlich ein Trommelfeuer an Pfeilen auf die Menschen los, doch war deren Anzahl so enorm, dass es ihm niemals möglich gewesen wäre, sie alle zu erlegen. Dadurch, dass auch noch der Regen aufgehört hatte, konnten die Menschen des Ostens ungehindert ihre Feuergeschosse durch die Lüfte jagen. Thranduil und Aragorn dirigierten verzweifelt die elbischen Truppen in Reihen, die jedoch immer wieder durch heranstürmende Warge oder durchgehende Pferde durchbrochen wurden. Thíluil und seine Kameraden kämpften bis zur Erschöpfung gegen die Belagerung des Kammes, gaben nicht auf, obwohl ihre Pfeile längst verschossen waren und sie in den Nahkampf übergehen mussten. Behände stob der jüngste Sohn Thranduils durch die Reihen der Ostlinge, schwang seine säbelartigen Messer und stach seine Angreifer nieder. Gegen Warge, so wusste er jedoch sicher, würde er in diesem Gelände wenig Glück haben. 

Sein Bruder hatte sich derweil fast auf die Spitze des Kammes hinaufgekämpft, begleitet von Haldir, der wieder und wieder die Position wechselte, um die Wölfe zu erlegen. Legolas, wie weit willst du dich noch vorwagen?", fragte der Galadhrim, der verbissen jene Menschen niederschlug, die den Kamm von der anderen Seite bestiegen hatten und in ungeordneten Scharen auf die Elben losstürmten. Wir können nicht mehr viel weiter, sonst werden wir von Ostlingen eingekesselt...sie haben Vaters Heer so weit zurückgedrängt, dass wir der Gefahr entgegensehen, dass dieser Kamm bald eine Insel für uns im Meer der Ostlinge wird", stellte Legolas erschüttert fest, hätte er es schließlich nie für möglich gehalten, dass die Ostlinge eine derart starke Streitmacht führten. Was also sollen wir tun? Uns zurückziehen?", fragte Haldir, obgleich ihm noch im Fall seiner Worte dieser Vorschlag missfiel. Der Elbenprinz suchte die Schlucht nach seinem Vater ab, auf dessen Pferd zu Legolas Überraschung Aragorn saß. Er kämpfte tapfer, wie es einem König gebührte, doch war sich Legolas sicher, dass auch er wusste, dass sie gegen diese Übermacht keinen Sieg erringen konnten. 

Legolas!", rief Haldir ungeduldig aus, als ihm der jüngere Elb noch immer nicht antwortete. Haltet Stand, solange es noch geht. Dann reitet ihr zurück!", befahl er dann endlich und fasste die Zügel fester. 

Was soll das heißen **ihr´** ? Was hast du vor? Wo willst du hin?", dem lorischen Elb gefiel das waghalsige Glimmen in den Augen seines Freundes ganz und gar nicht, als dieser entgegnete: Ich muss Daelior suchen...er ist zu weit über den Kamm geritten. Er wird eingekesselt, ehe er sich versieht" Haldir hob die Brauen und rief: Und? Dann trägt er selbst die Schuld für sein Tun?" Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen und zischte zornig: Noch nie habe ich einen meiner Gefährten im Stich gelassen, Haldir. Er hat so viel für uns getan, an unserer Seite gekämpft" 

Er hat sich unerlaubt aus der Reihe gelöst!", bellte Haldir Legolas an, weil er nicht wollte, dass Legolas sein Leben für diesen Aufschneider von einem Elben riskierte. Vielleicht hat er sich auch davon gemacht, Legolas...wie willst du ihn in diesem Gedränge finden, ohne hinterrücks erschossen zu werden? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du gehst!" Legolas Augen verengten sich, dann wendete er sein Pferd und rief: Wie willst du mich aufhalten, Haldir? Du musst mich schon erschießen!", dann preschte er zu Pferde über den Kammwall und weiter hinauf, um Daelior wiederzufinden. Verfluchter Tawarwaith!", schrie ihm Haldir erzürnt hinterher, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Legolas ziehen zu lassen. Wenn er ihm nun folgte, würde die letzte Verteidigung an den Hängen fallen. Energisch schlug der Angreifer nieder, denn nun war es an ihm, die Männer zu befehligen und die Verteidigung zu koordinieren. 

Legolas schlug mit seinem Bogen zwei Ostlinge nieder, vier weitere erdolchte er mit seinen Langmessern. Der Bergesrücken war nur noch über einen schmalen Pfad zugänglich. Irgendwo dort musste Daelior doch sein! Daelior!", rief Legolas laut aus, das blonde Haar klebte in seinem Nacken, hing wirr und durchnässt über seinen Schultern, einzig durch den strengen Kriegerzopf zusammengehalten. Daelior!", rief er abermals und drehte sich um, suchte mit seinen scharfen Augen die Felsenwände ab. Er konnte unmöglich abgesessen haben. So wenig er auch über den seltsamen Elben wusste, so glaubte Legolas wenigstens zu wissen, dass er seinen treuen Hengst nicht würde allein zurücklassen. Daelior mochte arrogant und eigenbrötlerisch sein, aber er war alles andere als feige. Daelior!" Seine Rufe wurden vom Kampfesgetöse verschluckt. Falls dich auch meine Meinung interessiert, Legolas", begann Gimli plötzlich, der dazu verdammt war, der Willkür seines besten Freundes Folge zu leisten, da er auf dessen Pferd saß, Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber Haldir hat Recht. Dieses Narbengesicht ist bestimmt schon über alle Berge, wir sollten zurück, solange wir noch können!" Sechs Ostlinge stürmten aus einem Hinterhalt auf sie zu, mit erhobenen Schwertern und Äxten rannten sie auf das Pferd zu. Ihr habt Äxte? Nun gut, aber meine ist zweischneidig!", brüllte Gimli kampfeslustig, Legolas, lass mich herunter, auf diesem Pferderücken bin ich nur halb so gefährlich, wie ich es normalerweise wäre!" Gimli rutschte so unruhig hinter Legolas herum, dass er von ganz allein herunterfiel. Gimli!", stieß Legolas erschrocken aus, doch der kleine Zwerg schwang schon mutig die Axt, dass bald darauf Köpfe rollten. Reite, wenn du unbedingt deinem Starrsinn folgen willst, Legolas...ich versuche, dir Rückendeckung zu geben!", rief Gimli aus und stürmte johlend auf drei der Ostlinge zu, die regelrecht unbeholfen der kurzbeinigen Gefahr entgegensahen. 

Bist du sicher?", wollte Legolas wissen, der nicht riskieren wollte, dass Gimli etwas zustieß. Du hast das Wort eines Zwerges, Legolas! Was willst du mehr?!" 

Der Elb half seinem Freund noch mit der Abwehr der Ostlinge, ehe dieser ihn jedoch schnaubend dazu drängte, Daelior zu suchen, anstatt ihn zu bemuttern, als könne er sich nicht selbst helfen. Hurtig trieb er also sein Pferd voran, bis es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, über das scharfkantige Gelände zu reiten. Er sprang geschickt vom Rücken des Tieres und suchte sich seinen Weg über den Hang, rief immer wieder nach dem Drachensohn, bis er sich schon so weit von Gimli entfernt hatte, dass er, wenn er in die Schlucht hinabsah, fast nur noch Menschen in jenen Rüstungen sah, die das Zeichen der gelben Schlange auf dem Brustharnisch trugen. Fast wollte er seine Suche aufgeben, als ein tiefes Knurren seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Legolas blickte auf die Spitze des Kammes, auf dem ein reiterloser Warg hockte und ihn mit hungriggelben Augen anblitzte. Rasch zückte er seine Messer und schleuderte diese auf den Wolf, eines traf das Tier am Vorderlauf, das andere bohrte sich in die Brust des Warges, als dieser zum Sprung ansetzte. Er war schon tot, als er Legolas zu Boden riss, dennoch vermochte es die Wucht seiner Gewichtskraft, den Elben für Bruchteile von Sekunden außer Gefecht zu setzen. 

Legolas schlitterte über den Fels und glitt auf dem glitschigen Hang aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte rücklings. Er wäre im Angesicht des sicheren Todes über den Kammwall gefallen, hätte seine Hand nicht noch rechtzeitig Halt an einer verdorrenden Wurzel gefunden, die wie ein lebloser Arm aus dem Fels wucherte. Legolas versuchte sich hinaufzuziehen, doch spürte er, wie sich die Wurzel bei jeder seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen lockerte und zu reißen drohte. 

Plötzlich erschien die robuste Sohle eines Stiefels über dem Klippenrand, trat mächtig auf die Wurzel, sodass die Pflanze ein leises Knirschen von sich gab. Legolas starrte entsetzt zu Daelior hinauf, der vor ihm stand und nur noch mit seinem Fuß Legolas vor dem Absturz bewahrte. Daelior...bitte...hilf mir!", rief Legolas, der nun ganz Daeliors Willkür unterlag. Die grünen Augen des Elben funkelten wild und kalt, als sie denen des Elbenprinzen begegneten. Die Narben, die sein schönes Gesicht entstellten, gruben dunkle Furchen in seine bleiche Haut, ausdruckslos war sein Antlitz, als er Legolas ansah. Daelior fragte sich, warum der Prinz ihm gefolgt war; gab es denn nicht genug mit der Verteidigung des Kammes zu tun? Sollte er nicht lieber seine Verlobte beschützen, die irgendwo in der Tiefe der Schlucht um ihr Leben bangen musste? Zorn erfüllte den Drachensohn, das seidene Silberhaar wurde vom Wind aus der Kapuze gedrängt und wehte lose wie ein Band gewebt aus Sternenschimmer in der Nacht. Lalaithwen. Seit dem Tag, an dem er sie geküsst hatte, verließ ihn der Gedanke an ihre weichen, warmen Lippen nicht mehr, das vertraute Leuchten in ihren blauen Augen, das ihm so viele Worte entlockt hatte, die er zuvor nie zu sagen geglaubt hätte. Daelior kniff die Augen zusammen, wie Smaragde leuchteten sie im fahlen Mondlicht. Lalaithwen war für _ihn_ bestimmt gewesen, nicht für diesen eitlen Elbenprinzen, der hilflos wie ein jämmerlicher Mensch an dieser Klippe vor ihm hing und dann in die Tiefe stürzte, wenn es Daeliors Wille war. 

Legolas sah Daelior durchdringend an, schien die Gedanken des Fremden zu erraten. Sie wird dich nicht lieben, nur weil ich tot bin...", flüsterte Legolas und Daelior war von seinen Worten überrascht. Verletzt blitzte er ihn wütend an, verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer furchterregenden Grimasse. Sie liebte Legolas. Und sein Tod würde ihr Herz brechen lassen. Die Sekunden, die ins Land zogen, kamen Legolas wie Stunden vor und als Daelior niederhockte und den Unterarm des Elben ergriff, ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich hinaufzog, wich die Todesangst einer Welle der Erleichterung. 

Danke", keuchte Legolas, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Ich habe es nicht Euretwegen getan...sondern nur für Lalaithwen", gestand Daelior kalt und wandte sich von Legolas ab. Wo willst du hin, Daelior? Wir brauchen deine Hilfe..." 

Ich bin hier her gekommen, um Hilfe zu rufen!", fauchte der vernarbte Elb und sprang auf eine Anhöhe, starrte gen Norden über die karge Steppe. Legolas runzelte die Stirn, riss seine Langmesser aus dem Leib des toten Warges, wischte das Blut von den Klingen und sah zu Daelior hinauf, der starr wie eine in Stein gemeißelte Statue im Wind stand. Er hätte ihn töten können, wenn er es gewollt hätte und nur seine Liebe zu Lalaithwen hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Legolas erschauerte, ein eiskalter Wind ließ ihn frösteln. Welche Hilfe sollten wir ausgerechnet von hier aus erhoffen?", fragte Legolas, der schon damit rechnete, keine Antwort zu erhalten, als der Elb leise murmelte: Ihr werdet schon sehen..." 

Und dann, so leise, als ob der Wind es ihm zuraunen würde, ertönte Daeliors Stimme, heiser und tief. Fast klangen seine Worte wie ein Lied, eine trauervolle Ballade, die plötzlich den Lärm der Schlacht zu übertönen vermochte. 

_Durch Feuersturm und Wind,_

_Am Ende deiner Zeit,_

_Strecke deine Schwingen, weit,_

_Und eil zu deinem Kind"_

Beschwörend klang Daeliors Stimme und so viel Macht und Magie lag darin, dass Legolas in diesem Moment nur regungslos stehen und Daelior anstarren konnte. Daelior...was...?", murmelte der Prinz leise, als der Elb den Vers wiederholte und plötzlich die Arme seitlich ausstreckte, als wären es Flügel. Der Wind schien stärker zu werden und gräserne Partikel führte er mit sich, die in der Luft wie winzige Fallschirme tanzten. 

Die Blicke der Ostlinge schnellten gen Himmel, als ein unheilsvolles Kreischen den Nachthimmel in tausend Scherben zu zerschmettern drohte. Was geht da oben vor sich?", rief Lalaithwen, die mit der Nachhut des Elbenheeres immer weiter rückwärts gedrängt worden war und mit den beiden Hobbits gemeinsam diese schrecklichen Stunden zu überstehen suchte. Ich weiß es nicht...bei Eru, hoffen wir nur, es sei zu unserem Vorteil gereicht", entgegnete einer der Elben. Lalaithwen glaubte, einen Mann auf dem höchsten der Felsen zu sehen, von wo sich der Wind in Wirbeln zu verlieren begann. Die Schwärze der Nacht wurde erhellt durch den aufkeimenden Schein der Morgendämmerung und wie erschraken sie alle entsetzlich, als eine riesige, hünenhafte Gestalt das noch schwache Licht des neuen Tages mit dem eigenen Schatten abdunkelte! 

Die Elben hielten den Atem an, niemand, nicht einmal die Ostlinge selbst, die panisch umherzulaufen begannen, konzentrierte sich länger auf das Gefecht, das die Ostlinge zu gewinnen drohten. Aragorn und Thranduil blickten mit vor Ungläubigkeit geöffneten Mündern hinauf zu den Hängen. Riesige schwarze Schwingen erhoben sich in die Lüfte, ließen das erhabene Gesteinsmassiv des Gebirges regelrecht mickrig aussehen. Ein langer, rotschwarzer Leib erhob sich, ein feuerroter Schweif schwang bedrohlich mit jedem mächtigen Flügelschlag in der Luft. Als der Drache den riesigen Schädel streckte und ein weiteres, markerschütterndes Grollen alle Krieger lähmte, ließ sich das riesige Ungetüm direkt vor dem Mann auf der Klippe nieder. Pferde scheuten und gingen durch und selbst der Mut der Warge schien in jenem Augenblick ein jähes Ende zu finden. Gimli, der an den Bergeshängen gekämpft hatte, starrte hinauf zu dem nur etwa hundert Meter entfernten Plateau, auf dem der Drache thronte und ließ in Trance seine Axt fallen, die mit einem metallenen Klirren auf den Stein fiel. Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken zurück und starrte den Drachen mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Das riesige Wesen öffnete das Maul, das mit unzählig vielen, scharfen Zähnen besetzt war, die gespaltene, fast schlangenartige Zunge schoss dazwischen hervor, gleichsam eines schwefelerstickten, kochendheißen Atems. 

Daelior", hauchte Lalaithwen, als sie den Drachen erblickte. Es musste jenes Wesen sein, das ihn vor so vielen Jahren so zugerichtet hatte. 

Daelior, pass auf!", rief Legolas dem Elben zu, doch jener hielt sogar die rechte Hand dem Drachen entgegen, berührte dessen Schnauze, die lang und breit und mit silbernen Schuppen besetzt war. Es schien fast, als streichelte er das Ungetüm zärtlich. Dann, ganz leise und in dem ähnlich beschwörenden Tonfall von vorhin sprach Daelior in einer seltsamen Sprache zu ihm, Legolas kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Hatte er diesen Drachen gerufen? War das die Hilfe, die er ihm versprochen hatte? Flieg!", forderte Daelior dann mit lauter Stimme und gehorchend hob das Tier die fächerartigen Schwingen, welche die Luft erzittern ließen, wann immer es sie auf und nieder schlug. Ein weiterer kreischender Laut rollte aus dem gigantischen Maul heraus, grüne und goldene Flammen züngelten aus seinem Rachen. Feuert! Erschießt dieses Ungeheuer!", schrie Larn, der sich schon seines Sieges sicher gewesen war und mit wachsender Wut mit ansehen musste, wie feige seine Männer davonliefen und den hart erkämpften Vorteil verspielten. Auch Ifideès Bogenschützen sahen eine Gefahr in dem Drachen, konnten schließlich nicht ahnen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stehen würde. 

Daelior, der sich dessen bewusst wurde, rief Legolas zu: Grünblatt, sag den Elben, sie sollen auf keinen Fall schießen! Er wird ihnen nichts tun!" Der Prinz, der zuvor noch wie erstarrt dastand, regte sich plötzlich, warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Schützen, deren Bogen bereits bis zum Anschlag gespannt worden waren. Eiligst sprang er von der Felsenhäufung, rannte über den Pfad zurück, auf dem er sich bis zu Daelior vorgekämpft hatte und schrie dem kreidebleichen Gimli zu: Schnell, mellon nîn! Gib Thíluil Bescheid, dass keinesfalls auf den Drachen geschossen werden soll!" Dem Zwerg quollen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, als er die Aufforderung seines Freundes vernahm und rief zurück: Wie bitte? Was schlägst du als nächstes vor? Dass wir uns alle untereinander selbst erdolchen, bevor uns der Drache fressen kann?" Legolas war auf den Rücken seines Pferdes gesprungen und schnellte an Gimli vorbei, schrie ihm noch zu: Tu es einfach", ehe er über den Kamm zurückstob, um seinen Vater zu sprechen. Murrend trat der Zwerg unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ehe er leise grummelte: Ach, was solls, mir war klar, dass ich früher oder später abtreten müsste, wenn ich länger mit diesem Spitzohr zusammenblieb!" Hastig stapfte Gimli also entlang eines Felsvorsprungs und rief Thíluil, der ebenfalls vor Schreck vollkommen erstarrt war, zu: Hey, Junge! Sag deinen Freunden, sie sollen nicht auf den Drachen schießen!" 

Doch gerade als Thíluil diese merkwürdige Aufforderung vernommen hatte, surrten Pfeile dem Drachen entgegen, die jedoch an seinen grausilbernen Panzerplatten wie stumpfe Stöcke abprallten. Nicht! Ifideè! Nicht schießen!", hallten Thíluils Schreie über die Schlucht hinweg und irritiert blickte der Hauptmann zu seinem König hinunter, der einen fragenden Blick mit Thíluil wechselte und als Legolas zu ihm gelangte und hektisch auf ihn einredete, hob Thranduil den Kopf, sah Ifideè an und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, brüllte: Feuer einstellen!", was die verdutzten Elben nicht richtig zu verstehen glaubten. Die Ostlinge feuerten unermüdlich auf den Drachen, der dadurch nur noch aggressiver wurde und sich wie ein riesiger geflügelter Schatten über die Schlucht erhob, bald seine langen Klauen ausstreckte, den Hals hinabsenkte und sein tödliches Feuer den Menschen entgegenspie. 

Was für ein teuflisches Geschick eilt uns da zur Hilfe?", fragte Aragorn, aus dessen sonst so ruhigen Zügen blankes Entsetzen sprach. Daelior. Er hat den Drachen gerufen!", entgegnete Legolas außer Atem, in dessen tiefblauen Augen das Drachenfeuer reflektiert wurde. Daelior?", wiederholten Aragorn und Thranduil im Chor. Wo ist er?", fügte Aragorn seinem Ausruf leiser an. Auf dem Kamm", antwortete Legolas und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf die Erhöhung. Der Elb stand mit flatterndem Gewand auf der Spitze des Kammes, die Kapuze war in seinen Nacken gefallen und hatte das silbergraue Haar schimmernd entblößt. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, starrte hinab in die Feuerwalze, die nun über die hilflosen Ostlinge und deren Wargbrut rollte. 

Das Chaos brach innerhalb der Reihen der Ostlinge los, Menschen liefen schreiend und panisch ziellos durch die Enge, manche rannten in ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit gar den Elben in die Arme, welche jene sofort in Gewahr nahmen. 

Das ist unglaublich!", murmelte Thranduil, als er sah, wie der Drache einen Sturzflug vornahm und die Schlucht ausräucherte, Gesteinsbrocken mit seinen kräftigen Schwingen streifte und zum Zerbrechen brachte. Lange wurde das Geschlecht der Drachen für ausgestorben erklärt", murmelte Aragorn. Die Elben stürmten nach vorn, als der Drache den Weg freigeräumt hatte, nahmen Ostlinge gefangen, die sich widerstandslos ergaben. Zu wenige von ihnen waren noch übrig, als dass es sich gelohnt hätte, sich gegen die Elben aufzulehnen. Vor dem Drachen hielten sie jedoch alle vorsichtig Abstand, war er nichtsdestotrotz eine feuerspeiende Gefahr, die man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Seid vorsichtig und haltet euch vom Drachen fern!", befahl Thranduil seinen Soldaten, als sie zu Pferde nach vorn preschten und die glimmende Asche aufwirbelten. 

Legolas!", hörte der Elb eine vertraute, helle Stimme rufen. Der Prinz erblickte Lalaithwen, die von ihrem Pferd abgestiegen war, ihren Rock gerafft hatte und so schnell wie es ihr nur möglich gewesen war zu ihm eilte. Laith!", entgegnete er erfreut lächelnd, sprang von seinem Pferd und fing die Elbe auf, die ihm entgegensprang, hielt sie in seinen Armen und drehte sich mit ihr um die eigene Achse, küsste sie stürmisch vor den Augen seiner Untergebenen, die nur freudig lächelten, als sie das Paar erblickten. Du verrückter reinblütiger Elb, du!", lachte sie und drückte ihn fest an sich, als er sie wieder auf ihre Füße abgesetzt hatte. Ich und verrückt? Das musst du wohl Daelior an den Kopf werfen", antwortete Legolas und umarmte sie abermals innig. 

Nein, Legolas Grünblatt, die Ehre des Verrückten gebührt ebenso dir!", rief Haldir lachend aus, als er gemeinsam mit Gimli und Thíluil vom Kamm herunterstieg. Alle lachten auf, nicht nur aus Amüsement, sondern vor allen Dingen aus Erleichterung, dass sich ihr Schicksal in dieser Schlacht so günstig gewendet hatte. Seht nur, der Drache!", rief Ifideè aus und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm zum Himmel hinauf, wo der Drache mit lockerem Flügelschlag zu thronen schien. Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass er uns jetzt nicht alle brät?", brummte Gimli misstrauisch, zwischen Legolas und Thíluil stehend und zu beiden abwechselnd aufschauend. Nein...das glaube ich nicht", murmelte Legolas, der zur Kammspitze aufschaute, wo nun niemand mehr stand. Wo ist Daelior?", fragte Aragorn, doch niemand wusste diese Frage zu beantworten. 

Wenig später erschien die verhüllte Gestalt des Drachensohnes vor ihnen in der Schlucht. Staubteilchen schwebten zwischen den Felswänden, als wollten sie dies noch für die nächsten Jahrhunderte zu tun pflegen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle hatten ihre Blicke nur stumm auf den Elben gerichtet, der gute hundert Fuß vor ihnen stand, Leichen von Wargen, Menschen, aber auch Elben säumten seine schlanke, zierliche Gestalt. Er stand dem Drachen am nächsten und als er zu dem Wesen aufschaute, ließ sich dieses nach und nach vor dem Elben nieder, musste die Flügel eng an den schlanken, langen Körper legen, um nicht in der Gesteinsmulde festzustecken. Es ließ sich auf alle vier Gliedmaßen nieder, einzig das schuppige Haupt hielt es erhoben. Ich danke dir", sprach Daelior leise und berührte mit der vernarbten Hand den Hals des Drachen, worauf sämtliche Narben an seinem Leib kurzzeitig rot aufzuglühen schienen, dann aber jedoch ihre gräuliche Farbe wieder annahmen. 

_Amlugion_", entwich es Lalaithwens Kehle und Legolas schaute sie fragend an, als sie jedoch nichts hinzusetzte, ließ er das Gesagte auf sich beruhen. Der Drache gab einen fauchenden Laut von sich, drehte den Kopf und blies eine Wolke schwefligen Dampfes aus. 

In Ehrfurcht und Dankbarkeit umringten die Elben den Drachen, als sie sich dessen vollkommen sicher sein konnten, dass er ihnen nichts antun würde. Daelior?", begann Thranduil leise, der auch von seinem Ross gestiegen war und als Erster dem Elben näher kam. Der vernarbte Drachensohn zeigte keine Reaktion, kehrte dem edlen König noch immer den Rücken zu. Ich bin Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Ich verbeuge mich vor Euch", sagte er und ging vor ihm auf die Knie, worauf die Elben erstaunt dreinschauten, sich dann aber ebenfalls niederließen. Daelior schielte überrascht über die Schulter zurück, verweilte einen Augenblick unschlüssig in dieser Haltung, ehe er sich endlich gänzlich umwandte und der Blick aus grünen Augen über die Elben wanderte, die ihn feierlich und in Dankbarkeit verbunden umgaben. Die Sonne ging hinter dem Schatten des Drachen auf, blendend weiß war ihr Schein, rot und orange glühte der Himmel, als brannte in ihm das Drachenfeuer weiter. Dankt nicht mir, sondern dem Drachen", murmelte Daelior leise und fast scheu senkte er sein Haupt. Ein leises Rauschen erfüllte die nun eingetretene Stille und Lalaithwen hob den Blick, fragte zögerlich: Sind wir schon am Binnenmeer angelangt?" 

Es liegt gut vier Meilen östlich von hier", antwortete Daelior, ohne ihrem durchdringenden Blick zu begegnen. 

Dort könnten wir ein Lager aufschlagen und die Verwundeten versorgen", merkte Aragorn an und Thranduil nickte, erhob sich wieder und beäugte den Drachensohn verwundert, dessen Blick fast beschämt auf dem Boden haftete. Vielleicht finden sich dort auch Spuren von meinem Enkelkind", fügte er hinzu und berührte mit einer Hand Daeliors Arm, worauf dieser zusammenzuckte, als hätte man ihm unerwartet einen Schlag versetzt. Würdet Ihr uns dorthin führen?", fragte der Elbenkönig mit ruhiger Stimme. Daelior nickte, sagte: Es könnte Stunden, gar Tage dauern, bis Ihr das Gebiet um das Meer nach den Kindern abgesucht habt...lasst mich mit dem Drachen über das Meer fliegen und die Felsenketten absuchen!" 

Thranduil wandte sich zu Legolas und Lalaithwen um, in deren Augen Hoffnung aufflammte. Ich werde ihn begleiten", äußerte Legolas und trat an Daeliors Seite, was in jenem sichtbares Unbehagen auszulösen schien. Und ich begleite euch", sagte Lalaithwen schnell und erntete verdutzte Blicke der Elben. Ihr habt noch nie auf einem Drachen gesessen", murmelte Daelior leise. Dann werden wir es eben zum ersten Mal tun. Sechs Elbenaugen sehen besser als zwei", entgegnete Lalaithwen keck, worauf Daelior sie lange und undeutbar ansah. Meinetwegen...aber haltet euch gut fest...", mit diesen Worten schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Tieres, das die Fremden mit einem argwöhnischen Fauchen bedachte, jedoch willens genug war, auch sie aufsteigen zu lassen. Wir folgen euch zum Meer, wenn die Sonne vollends aufgegangen ist", versprach Aragorn. 

Genau...bis dahin müssen wir mal wieder die Drecksarbeit erledigen und aufräumen", grummelte Gimli und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den toten Leib eines Wargs. Amüsiertes Lachen drängte aus den Reihen zu ihm vor, worauf der Zwerg entrüstet schnaufte: Na ist doch wahr" 

Der Drache erhob sich auf seine vier Läufe, schlug zweimal mit dem Schweif auf den aschebedeckten Untergrund, als wolle er geheime Klopfzeichen verlauten lassen und erhob sich dann flügelschlagend in den Himmel. Lalaithwen legte die Hände um Legolas Taille, der hinter Daelior saß und sich am schuppigen Drachenpanzer festzuhalten ersuchte. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Höhe, Merry und Pippin starrten mit offenen Mündern dem Ungetüm hinterher. Was habt ihr, kleine Hobbits? Würdet ihr auch gern auf dem Rücken eines Drachen reiten?", fragte Ferrél lächelnd, als er an die Seite der beiden Hobbits trat. Freiwillig nicht, so viel steht fest", war Merrys einzige Antwort. 

**-x-x-x-**

Trübe Wolken schimmerten gräulich, als das erste Licht des Tages die See küsste und Sonnenstrahlen tanzend über die Wasseroberfläche glitten, lustig funkelten wie unzählige kleine Perlen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, der direkt zur Küste hinunterführt", japste Kean erschöpft, als er sich neben Hyon und Jolly auf den Stein niedersinken ließ. Hawarh bettete Ophédors Kopf auf seinem Schoß, fühlte abwechselnd die Stirn des Jungen und überprüfte seinen Herzschlag. Nacheinander waren sie aus dem dunklen Schacht gekrochen, Jolly hatte den besinnungslosen Ophédor an den Armen gehalten und vorsichtig herausgezogen, während Hawarh mit Hyons Hilfe die Beine des blonden Knaben nach draußen bugsierte. Einige Zeit war schon verstrichen, doch hatten die Jungen zunächst keine Kraft mehr gefunden, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Erfreut, frische und reine Meeresluft zu schmecken, hatten sie sich nebeneinander und schwer atmend niedergelassen und den Sonnenaufgang abgewartet. Sie waren sich dessen einig geworden, dass es vonnöten war, Ophédors Wunden zu waschen und sie somit einen Zugang zur Küste finden mussten, der möglichst ohne Klettereinlagen überwindbar war. 

Kean hatte diese Entdeckung gemacht und zeigte sie Jolly. Wie geht es Ophédor?", fragte Selinas Bruder an Hawarh gewandt, der unsicher mit dem Kopf hin- und herwiegte und schließlich sagte: Er braucht Ruhe. Wir sollten ihn nicht wecken. Vielleicht sollten wir nach einer Gelegenheit suchen, das Wasser hier herzubringen, solange er bewusstlos ist" 

Jolly nickte zustimmend und sagte zu Kean: Begleitest du mich nach unten?" Willig nickte Kean und führte Jolly den Weg hinab, begleitet von Hawarhs misstrauischen Blicken. Es war eine Wegstrecke von gut fünf Minuten und als Jolly seine nackten Füße auf den schwarzen Steinstrand setzte, verbrannte er sich fast die Sohlen, so sehr waren die Gesteinsbrocken bereits von der Sonnenwärme aufgeheizt. Halte nach Muscheln oder dergleichen Ausschau...darin könnten wir vielleicht Wasser transportieren", schlug Jolly vor, der bereits rege den Untergrund absuchte. Kean blieb hinter ihm wie versteinert stehen, machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm zu helfen. Was ist? Komm schon, ich weiß, du bist müde, das sind wir alle. Aber wenn du mir hilfst, geht alles viel schneller", murrte Jolly und als von Kean immer noch keine Unterstützung ausging, drehte sich der Junge verärgert um, nur um einen bleichen, entsetzt dreinschauenden Kean zu erblicken. Was ist?" Keans einzige Antwort war ein tonloses Krächzen und ein zum Himmel gerichteter, glasiger Blick. 

Kean...", murrte Jolly genervt und erhob sich, drehte sich endlich um und wusste, weswegen Kean zu keinem vernünftigen Wort mehr fähig war. Am Himmel, ganz nah von ihnen, flog ein riesiger Drache über das Meer und direkt auf sie zu. Auf seinem Rücken schienen einige Gestalten zu sitzen. Siehst du das, was auch ich sehe, Jolly?" Der andere Knabe nickte nur tranceartig. Ich wusste, dass Ostlinge im Besitz gezüchteter Warge sind...aber dass sie auch Drachenreiter haben, ist mir neu...", flüsterte Kean. Wie angewurzelt blieben die beiden stehen, unfähig, auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Der Drache minderte seine Flughöhe, schien sich für eine Landung auf dem Landstreifen vor ihnen bereit zu machen. Ich glaube, das sind keine Ostlinge, Kean...", stammelte Jolly, der dem Glauben nahe war, nur zu träumen. Keine Ostlinge? Wer...wer denn dann?" 

Der Drachen landete im seichten Gewässer etwa eine halbe Meile von ihnen entfernt und Jolly schrie laut jubelnd aus: Elben! Es sind Elben!", sodass Kean erschrocken zusammenfuhr und nur noch verwirrt Jolly hinterher schauen konnte, der wie neu geboren durch das tiefer werdende Wasser watete, um dem Drachen entgegen zu laufen. Der Drache erhob sich kurz in die Luft, nur um nach einigen Flügelschlägen wieder zu landen. Eine Frauenstimme rief Jollys Namen und Kean entdeckte wirklich drei Elben auf dem Rücken des Ungetüms. Die Elbenfrau, die Jolly erblickt hatte, sprang von dessen Rücken und lief Jolly entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals, als er endlich in ihrer Reichweite war. 

Kean stand staunend da, ehe er kraftlos auf die Knie sank und Freudentränen über seine Wangen rollten. Danke...", flüsterte er heiser, als die Elben gemeinsam mit Jolly auf ihn zugelaufen kamen, danke..." 

**-x-x-x-**

_Hach...nun ist schon wieder ein Kapitel vorbei. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben dieses Teils ;) Lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da :) Das nächste Update folgt wieder im 10-Tage-Rhythmus, also am 27.8. _

_**HexenLady:** Jaja, ich schreib schon weiter, keine Sorge :) Ich durfte nicht in die pralle Sonne, weil mein Tattoo noch nicht verheilt war. (Farbe hätte ausbleichen können) Jetzt ist es verheilt und die Sonne scheint nicht =lach= Ironie...nun ja... . Danke für deine Review :) _

_**Lucky-Ann:** =lach= Ich habe in Erwägung gezogen, einen 3. Teil zu schreiben, aber sicher ist noch gar nichts. Warum Thranduil so oft böse" ist? Im Kleinen Hobbit" wird er als sehr strenger, aber gerechter König charakterisiert, daher denke ich mir, dass viele diese Charakterzüge falsch verstehen. =lach= Ich hab Herr der Ringe" mehrmals gelesen und auch gesehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man Tolkienpurist sein muss, um ne ordentliche FF auf die Beine zu stellen ;) Danke für deine liebe Review =freu= _

_**BlackPearl: **Wow, was für eine Review! Jaja, also so ziemlich viele Antworten auf deine Fragen wirst du in diesem Kapitel finden, deshalb kommentiere ich das jetzt nicht weiter =g= Ich hoffe nur, der Showdown wird dich nicht enttäuschen. Hab das Kapitel in einem Ruck durchgeschrieben und hatte einen Riesenspaß ;) Ich mag eben Action =lach= Danke für deine Review! =knuff= _

_**Nirvanya:** __Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, ich versuche immer wieder mich zu verbessern! Was du lesen wirst, wenn die Geschichte zuende ist? Nun – es gibt Fanfiction wie Sand am Meer und viele darunter sind sicherlich auch lesenswert :) Sonne über Ithilien" wird nicht die letzte FF von mir sein, vielleicht schaust du ja später noch mal bei mir vorbei? =g= Danke für deinen Kommentar, hab mich sehr gefreut! _

_**Pauleschwein:** =lach= Du und deine Trilogiewünsche ;) Na mal sehen...aber eine Daelior-FF? Meinst du nicht, das gleitet dann zu sehr ins AU ab? Hält dann kaum noch an HdR fest. Na mal sehen ;) Ach ja, der Spannungsbogen...um den mach ich mir immer so meine Sorgen – bin eigentlich in den seltensten Fällen zufrieden mit dem, was ich fabriziere. Wenn dann aber so ein liebes Feedback wie von dir kommt, freue ich mich immer wie blöd! Das Ende steht ja nun unmittelbar bevor und ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich mir vorgenommen habe ;) Danke nochmals! _

_**Rayo:** __=lach= Noch jemand, der einen dritten Teil wünscht! Hach...ihr bringt mich aber auch in eine Zwickmühle! Cool, die Idee mit den Mangabildern gefällt mir! Caro und ich hatten schon mal geplant, so etwas wie ne FanArt" Ecke auf der FC-Page aufzubauen, da würden deine Bilder sicherlich gut reinpassen :) Leider gibts mit der Page so einige Probleme, sodass ich mich freuen würde, wenn du mir trotzdem schon das ein oder andere Kunstwerk zuschicken könntest! Meine E-Mail Addy lautet: Ich freu mich schon, vielen Dank :) _

_**Soraya: **Wow! 16 Stunden Busfahrt und dann sitzt du wieder und liest? =lol= Ich kenne das, hab letztes Jahr eine 21- stündige Busfahrt überlebt, aber mein Hintern hat sich nachher nicht besonders gut angefühlt. Ja, ich musste mal Jolly und Co rauslassen, weil das Kapitel sonst den Rahmen gesprengt hätte. Aber in diesem gibt es ja wieder genug von denen ;) Ach, ich muss auch bald wieder in die Schule =grummel= Geht der olle Schulstress wieder los...na ja. Welche ff auf bloominius meinst du? Die RPS? Muss mal wieder weiterschreiben, finde momentan keine Zeit dafür. Danke für deine liebe Review =freuknuff= _

_**Mallhawien:** __Tja...wird jemand sterben? Vielleicht sogar mehrere? Wer weiß, wer weiß =fies grins= Lass dich überraschen :) Ich habe mir eine Krähe auf den Rücken stechen lassen – passend zu dieser Geschichte =lach= Auf welcher Seite hast du denn vorher gelesen? O.o Danke für deine Review =freu= _

_**Jathy: **Wie? Du warst auch im Sea-Life in Dresden? Cool! Ja, ich fand es schon ganz nett, aber recht spärlich für die horrenden Eintrittspreise. Hatte es mir irgendwie größer vorgestellt. Na ja. Von Daelior wirst du hier (hoffentlich) genug lesen können :) Und ja, XXL-Kapitel sind auch schon in Arbeit, wollte das Ende nicht in kleine Häppchen zerteilen :) Du willst dir auch n Tattoo stechen lassen? Dann kann ich dir das auch in Dresden empfehlen, sehr billig da! =weise nick= Danke für die Bitter Lemon, die ist mir immer willkommen :) Ich hoffe, der Showdown gefällt dir! =knuff= _

_**Anne: **Also in diesem Kapitel gibt es Action en masse, aber das ist auch nicht unbedingt für jeden so das Richtige :) Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es dir gefällt. Wird es eine Hochzeit geben? Lass dich überraschen! Danke für dein Lob =freu= _

_**Strumpfhase: **The Return of the Karnickel! Aaawww, du wirst traurig, wenn die Geschichte zuende geht? Hey, ich schreib das ganze, weißt du wie ich da sitzen werde? Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen! Schließlich habe ich über ein Jahr an dieser Fanfiction gearbeitet. =hach= Wegen neuen Projekten werde ich sicherlich erst im Epilog etwas genaueres sagen können, aber keine Sorge, ich belästige das Internet noch weiter mit meinen chaotischen Ergüssen. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen prima Urlaub! Wenn du meine Hilfe wegen mallaldeon brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid! HDL =knuddel= _

_**CrazyTear:** __Ach herrje, bei solch einem Lob kann man ja gar nicht anders als rot werden! Es verwundert mich immer wieder, wie manche Leser es tatsächlich schaffen, in einem Lesemarathon all das durch zu schwarten, was ich fabriziert habe! Das ehrt mich ungemein! =ganz verlegen sei= Und dass dir alles bisher so gut gefallen hat, freut mich noch mehr! Die letzten Kapitel werden dir hoffentlich auch zusagen! Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Feedback! _

_**Laith: **Ja, Filegon hat Selina zwar gefunden, aber die beiden stecken immer noch in Gefahr ;) Du meinst die FC-Page? Ja, Caro schlägt sich gerade mit einem Serverumzug für die Seite herum, das kann noch ein Weilchen dauern. Sobald man aber wieder drauf kann, gebe ich Bescheid, keine Sorge :) Danke für deine Review! _

_**Narwain:** =platt sei= Wow, schon wieder solch ein Lob! =aus dem rot werden gar nicht mehr herauskommt= Schöneres Feedback kann man doch kaum bekommen! Es macht mich sehr glücklich (und verschafft mir auch Erleichterung), dass dir diese Geschichte(n) so gut gefällt/gefallen. Diese FF ist eigentlich von Mal zu Mal gewachsen, ursprünglich war nie eine Fortsetzung geplant, aber hier sieht man ja, wozu einen Leser bewegen können :) Vielen, vielen Dank, kann ich nur sagen, ich bin ganz sprachlos! _

_**KayaUnazuki:** __=lach= Ich glaube, die wenigsten Leser mögen Cliffhanger, aber bald ist ja Schluss mit dem ganzen Hin und Her ;) Egal ob kurz oder lang – ich liebe Reviews, damit kannst du mich immer glücklich machen :) Dankeschön! _

_**Mystica89: **Duuuhuuuu? Ich glaube, wir müssen eine neue Liste anlegen: Sidestory-Vorschläge =g=__Wow, eine Tour durch Kanada? =beneid= war bestimmt schön, oder? =lol= Jaaa, würde gern das Hörspiel haben! Hihi, das Therapy-Centre war mal wieder geil! Hab Tränen gelacht, vor allen Dingen an der Stelle mit dem Bobby Car! Herrlich! Danke dafür, einfach genial! =knuddel= HDL! _

_**Serena: **Na, wie war der Urlaub? Hoffentlich schön? Meine Ferienzeit neigt sich auch so langsam dem Ende zu =sniff= Na ja...ein wenig Stress muss auch mal sein. Ja, der Showdown in diesem Kapitel war hoffentlich actionreich?! Und es ist nie zu spät, um irgendeinem meiner Charaktere etwas anzutun =lach= Na mal sehen, ob ich das wirklich mache... ;) Vielen Dank für deine Review! _

_**Goldmond:** __Du schon wieder =lach= So langsam machst du mir Angst! So...hier nun der lang erwartete Showdown, der dich hoffentlich nicht enttäuscht hat?! Japp, hab erst mal den Jolly-Part außen vor gelassen, weil das sonst den Kapitelrahmen gesprengt hätte, hier aber mehr von den Jungs ;) Tja...mal sehen, wie alles endet, ich hoffe nur, es ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit ;) =knutsch= Danke fürs reviewen! _

_**Donsiwe: **Wann du lesen sollst? =lol= Ganz einfach, aller 10 Tage ;) Ich freu mich, dass mein Groupielein mich nicht im Stich lässt ;) Hoffe, das Ende wird dir gefallen! Fühl dich geknuddelt! _

_**Cula:** =lach= Warum fragen mich eigentlich alle, ob jemand sterben wird? Bin ich denn so sadistisch, dass ihr einen Charaktertod in jedem Kapitel erwartet? =g= Nun ja, vielleicht ist das ja berechtigt ;) Ich mag auch keinen Krieg, aber für nen Showdown ist das gut geeignet =lol= Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem! =knuddel= _

_**Erunin: **Schon wieder die Wird jemand sterben?" – Frage ;) Eigentlich müsste doch klar sein, dass ich das nicht beantworte, würde ja alles schon im Voraus verraten ;) Lass dich einfach überraschen! Danke für die Review =freu= _

_**Dana: **Ja, is schon ein gar wunderliches Gebilde. Das mit den Krähen hast du richtig verstanden ;) Du bist auf das Ende gespannt, und ich bin gespannt, wie ihr es alle finden werdet! Wie heißt es im Geheimen Fenster"? Das Ende ist der wichtigste Teil einer Geschichte. Danke für deine Review =knuddel= _


	38. 36 Väter und Söhne

**A/N:** Holla, ich habe die erste Schulwoche ohne schwerwiegende geistige Schäden überwunden. Jetzt heißt es erst mal Wochenende und abschalten vom ständigen Erinnerungstrip der Lehrer, dass dieses ja mein (hoffentlich) letztes Schuljahr sein wird (als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste...sigh). Passend zum Wochenendfeeling ein neues Kapitel von Sonne über Ithilien". Ich danke euch vielmals für eure zahlreichen und lieben Reviews, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr sich meine plüschige Wenigkeit darüber freut :) Nach diesem Kapitel gibt es nur noch ein weiteres sowie einen abschließenden Epilog...dann werde ich euch auch genaueres über zukünftige Projekte sagen können :) (wer will, kann übrigens noch bei der Umfrage auf meinem – Account mitmachen) 

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :) 

**Disclaimer: **Ich danke Tolkien für sein fantastisches Werk, das mir hierzu massenhaft Inspiration schenkt und von welchem ich mir auch einige Charaktere geliehen habe. 

**Achtung:** Geringfügige Überlänge und eine kleine Verschnaufpause für meine Helden, die in den letzten Kapiteln ja so einiges durchmachen mussten :) 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 36: Väter und Söhne**

Esst, ihr müsst schrecklich hungrig sein", forderte Lalaithwen die Jungen auf, die, frisch gewaschen und in Decken gehüllt um einem kleinen Lagerfeuer herum saßen und den Fisch, den Thíluil und Legolas gefangen hatten und der anschließend gebraten worden war, mit knurrenden Mägen verzehrten. Knöchern traten die Konturen ihrer dürren, fast fleischlosen Arme unter dem Stoff hervor und Lalaithwen war es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie die Kinder all diese Qualen überstehen konnten. Nachdem die Jungen von Daelior, Legolas und ihr entdeckt worden waren, brachte man sie in das Lager, das die Elben in der Zwischenzeit nahe der Küste errichtet hatten. Zahllose Verwundete lagerten dort in Zelten und es gab nie zu wenig für jene zu tun, die helfen wollten. Dort angekommen, hatte Jolly seine Geschichte erzählt, während die Elben aufmerksam und geduldig zugehört hatten. Jolly sprach von dem Pferdediebstahl in Mûrcaras, der Entführung am Dagorlad durch die Ostlinge, von der Arbeit in den Minen, dem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch und der letztendlich geglückten Flucht durch Pejous Hilfe. 

Lalaithwen erkannte Jolly kaum wieder. Als aufgeweckter Junge mit leuchtenden Augen und guter Statur war er mit ihr nach Minas Tirith gereist. Der Knabe, der nun neben ihr saß und leicht fröstelte, wirkte unglaublich alt, krank und freudlos. Die dunklen Augen waren erschreckend matt vor Pein, Angst und Sorge. Augenringe gruben Furchen in seine bleiche Haut, die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Murmeln. Wie überrascht er gewesen war, als Legolas ihm von dem Handeln seiner Freunde erzählt hatte, wie sie versucht hatten, die Fährte der Entführer aufzunehmen, Eldarion sich das Bein brach und sich Filegon und Selina von den anderen beiden trennten, um doch noch Jolly zu finden. Legolas endete mit seinen Ausführungen an dem Punkt, als sie damals auf die Jungen gestoßen waren, nachdem Naru gestorben war. 

Wo sind sie jetzt? Wo sind Eldarion und Tari?", wollte Jolly wissen. Seine vier Gefährten, welche die Elben natürlich ebenso unter ihre Obhut genommen hatten, bargen einen deutlich beeindruckten Ausdruck in den Gesichtern, als die Erzählungen vom Geschehenen abbrachen. 

Eldarion braucht elbische Medizin. Er und Tari, wie auch der verwundete Bandit, sind mit einer Elbeneskorte auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal.", erklärte Aragorn, der sich nach langen Unterhaltungen mit Thranduil und den gefangenen Ostlingen endlich Zeit nehmen konnte, um den Berichten der Jungen zu lauschen. Bruchtal!", wiederholte Hyon mit großen Augen, was Legolas ein leises Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Wie fasziniert der kleinste der Jungen dreinblickte, als der Name der Elbenzuflucht fiel, erinnerte Legolas an die Menschen in Minas Ithil und deren erstaunte Blicke, als er und Thíluil die Stadt besuchten. Auch ihr werdet bald die zurückgelassene Stätte Elronds erblicken, denn unser Weg wird uns auch nach Imladris führen, sobald entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen sind, welche die Befreiung der noch gefangen gehaltenen Kinder vorsieht", fuhr Aragorn fort. Und Selina? Was ist mit Filegon und Selina?", fragte Jolly leise, fast so, als fürchtete er eine unerfreuliche Antwort. Legolas und Lalaithwen sahen einander trübselig an, ehe Legolas erwiderte: Bisher haben wir noch kein Zeichen von deren Verbleib. Einige Elben suchen die naheliegenden Aushöhlungen im Fels ab, andere wagen sich unter der Führung festgenommener Ostlinge tiefer in das Gelände vor. Selbst aus der Luft wird weiterhin gesucht", ein klägliches Lächeln sollte die Traurigkeit und Sorge des Elben verbergen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. 

Daelior hatte sich mit Thíluil erneut auf dem Rücken des Drachen in die Lüfte geschwungen, um nach den vermissten Kindern zu suchen. Über eine Stunde war seit deren Aufbruch mittlerweile verstrichen und würde die Suche noch länger dauern und wieder erfolglos enden, wüssten Legolas und Lalaithwen nicht, worauf sie noch hoffen konnten. 

Gimli stapfte murrend am Lagerfeuer vorbei, erntete verwunderte Blicke der Elben, ehe er weitgehend aus deren Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Was hat er denn?", fragte Jolly leise, während die anderen Jungen noch erstaunter dreinschauten, hatten sie doch noch nie einen echten Zwerg zu Gesicht bekommen! Ich denke, er ist immer noch beleidigt, weil Thíluil ihn so fluchtartig verlassen hat", schmunzelte Legolas und fuhr fort, als Jolly ihn fragend musterte, Die beiden sind noch immer nicht recht auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen, was ihre Gesangseinlage bei unserer Hochzeit betrifft" Eilig liefen einige der Tawarwaith durch das Lager, manche von ihnen trugen mit Wasser gefüllte Krüge auf den Schultern, andere hatten einen Ostling in Gewahrsam. Ein Elb und ein Zwerg sollen ein **gemeinsames** Hochzeitslied vortragen?", platzte es aus Jolly so laut heraus, dass wenig später Gimlis Stimme zu ihnen herüberschallte: Daran bist du selbst schuld, Bürschchen. Und wage es nicht, darüber zu lachen!" Jolly hatte selten so irritiert ausgesehen wie in jenem Moment. Ich denke, er ist immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf euch zu sprechen, weil ihr ihn Selinas Kleid angezogen habt, während er schlief!", vermutete Legolas mit einem belehrenden Blick. Jolly duckte sich unwillkürlich und errötete leicht, als er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte. Das war alles Eldarions Idee gewesen...", er unterbrach sich selbst, als er bemerkte, dass Aragorn noch immer bei ihnen saß und wohlweißlich die Beschuldigungen gegen seinen Sohn anhörte. 

Ganz gleich, wessen glorreiche Idee die Überlistung Gimlis und der Pferdediebstahl in Mûrcaras war, ich habe mir schon eine, so wie ich denke, _angemessene_ Strafe für euch einfallen lassen", entgegnete der König Gondors mit ruhiger Stimme, doch Legolas kannte seinen Freund schon zu lange und zu gut, als dass es ihm entgangen wäre, dass sich Aragorn ein triumphierendes Lächeln verkneifen musste. 

Wie dem auch sei", fuhr der Menschenkönig fort, die Hauptsache ist, dass wir Filegon und Selina wohlbehalten wiederfinden." 

Die anderen nickten ernst und hüllten sich in nachdenkliches Schweigen, bis plötzlich Lalaithwen aufsprang und einige Schritte in Richtung Küste lief. Der Beweggrund ihrer aufgeregten Mimik und Gestik fand sich schnell, als ein schleichender Schatten die sonnenumschmeichelten Felsenhöhen einnahm, nur um Sekundenbruchteile später von ihnen abzulassen und niederzusinken und das gleiche Spiel mehrfach zu wiederholen. Es war, als erhob sich ein Vogel mit gewaltigen Schwingen in den mit Schäfchenwolken besprenkelten Himmel. Seit der vergangenen Nacht jedoch wusste ein jeder, dass es kein Vogel, sondern der Drache war, den Daelior zu seinen Diensten gerufen hatte. Obgleich jeder sicher sein konnte, dass die riesige Kreatur niemandem von ihnen etwas zuleide tun würde, erfüllte sie trotzdem alle mit einer Spur von Unbehagen, das im Hinterkopf der Krieger immer wieder das Szenario des brennenden Infernos von letzter Nacht heraufbeschwor. Die Schreie der kläglich verbrennenden Ostlinge hallten im Gedächtnis der Elben wider und für einen Moment kam es jedem so vor, als könne man den Schwefel erneut riechen, die Hitze des Feuers an den geröteten Wangen fühlen. Die rissigen Schuppen des Drachen regten sich leicht mit jedem Atemzug, den das Wesen tätigte und seine Flügel verursachten einen kleinen Wind, der sich seiner kurzlebigen Existenz tobend erfreute, bis der Drache gelandet war und der Luftzug fast auf der Stelle erstarb. 

Lalaithwens anfängliches, von Hoffnung geprägtes Lächeln gefror auf ihren Lippen, als sie Daelior, gefolgt von Thíluil, vom Rücken des Drachen springen sah – und der Bruder ihres Verlobten nur traurig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Wieder war eine der langen Suchen erfolglos geendet. Das Warten kostete Nerven, und wie Lalaithwen fürchtete, bald auch ihren Verstand. 

Nichts...", begann Thíluil leise, als er näher zu den anderen getreten war, Wir haben sämtliche küstennahen Höhenzüge abgesucht, aber wir konnten nichts finden. Entweder sie haben sich auf ein zu kleines Plateau zurückgezogen, das wir aus dieser Entfernung nicht sehen konnten, oder sie haben es gar nicht an die Oberfläche geschafft", mutmaßte der Elb seufzend. Daelior verweilte an der Seite des Drachen, mit dem er eine Art Hassliebe teilte. Die silbernen Schuppen des schlangenartigen Leibes funkelten in der wolkenverschleierten Mittagssonne, der dunkle Schweif, an dessen Rücken messerscharfe Stacheln herausragten, wippte unruhig auf und ab, als half er dem Ungetüm, die Balance zu halten. 

Habt ihr auch richtig geguckt? So gut, wie ihr Elben immer tut, seht ihr allem Anschein nach gar nicht!", mischte sich Gimli ein. Thíluil schenkte ihm einen belustigten Blick, ehe er sagte: Du meinst also, deine Zwergenaugen hätten alles, aber auch **alles** erspähen können? Nun, ich habe die angeboten, mitzukommen, aber du scheinst Panik allein bei dem Gedanken ans Fliegen zu bekommen." Gimli schlug die Stirn in tiefe Runzeln, was seine knollengleiche Nase ungewollt ulkig aussehen ließ und brummte: Was ihr einem Zwerg auch alles antun wollt...es ist schon genug, dass ich auf einem Pferd sitzen muss, _auf einem Pferd_!", dann blinzelte er missbilligend zu dem Drachen herüber und ergänzte, Aber auf einem Drachen! Auf einem nach Schwefel stinkenden, dämonisch hässlichen Drachen werdet ihr mich niemals sitzen sehen!" Daeliors grüne Augen funkelten Gimli bedrohlich an und als der Drache einen tiefen, gurgelnden Laut ausstieß und somit den Erdboden leicht erzittern ließ, erblasste Gimli geringfügig und räusperte sich, grummelte so etwas wie _schon gut, schon gut´_ vor sich hin. 

Lalaithwen war alles andere als zum Scherzen zumute. Sie starrte stumm auf den Untergrund und kämpfte gegen Tränen der Verzweiflung an. Warum in aller Welt folterte man Legolas und sie mit einer derartigen Warterei, Sorge und Angst? Wenn sie wenigstens wüsste, dass es Filegon gut ging. Aber diese Ungewissheit, diese Furcht, ihn endgültig verloren zu haben, machte sie noch verrückt. Tränen perlten tonlos von ihren Wimpern ab und fielen haltlos zu Boden. Sie führte die zitternden Hände eilig zu den Augen, um die verräterischen Boten ihrer Schwäche fortzuwischen oder zumindest zu verhindern, dass sie überhaupt jemand so zu Gesicht bekam, aber dann war schon betretene Stille eingetreten und ohne aufzuschauen wusste sie, dass alle ihre mitleidigen Blicke auf sie gerichtet hatten. 

Wie sie das hasste! Wie sie es hasste, eine Heulsuse zu sein, wie ihr Bruder sie immer genannt hatte. Und dabei hatte er doch immer Recht gehabt, wenn er sie kritisierte. Alle behielten die Nerven, alle versuchten, weitgehend ruhig zu bleiben und sie? Sie musste einmal mehr aus der Reihe tanzen und das schwächste Glied der Kette bilden. 

Noch ehe ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf geisterten, spürte sie, wie sich zwei starke, vertraute Arme von hinten um sie schlossen und sie näher an einen warmen Oberkörper zogen. Wenig später kitzelte Legolas Atem die kleine, empfindliche Grube zwischen Kehle und Schulter. Sanft flüsterte er ihr zu: Ich bin bei dir, Laith" Mehr sagte er nicht, aber es war genug, um ihr noch mehr hilflose Tränen zu entlocken, sich umzuwenden und das Gesicht an der Schulter des Elben zu verbergen. Daeliors Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er sie in seinen Armen sah und er musste wegsehen, um nicht selbst von unbändigem Schmerz erfüllt zu werden, den Lalaithwen in diesem Moment empfinden musste. Und gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, als er Grünblatt wieder auf das Plateau zurückgezogen, ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. In seinen Armen hätte sie nicht annähernd so viel Trost gefunden, das wusste er mit einer solchen Klarheit, dass es ihn plötzlich übermannte wie ein unerwarteter Schlag in die Magengrube. Und selbst wenn man ihren gemeinsamen Sohn nicht mehr lebendig finden sollte, so wusste Daelior, dass Legolas für sie da sein würde und sich um sie kümmerte. Es war bitter, eine Niederlage so deutlich aufgetischt zu bekommen und ohne Klage zu ertragen. Daelior wandte den anderen Elben den Rücken zu, berührte mit einer Hand den rauen Leib des Drachen und erschrak, als etwas Flüssiges die Narben in seinem Gesicht umfuhr. Rasch wischte er es fort und sah auf seine Hand, fast schon mit der bangen Gewissheit, Blutspuren an seinen Fingerkuppen wiederzufinden. Doch waren es klare Kristalle, Regentropfen gleich, die sich nun ihren Weg an seinen schmalen Fingerknochen hinabbahnten und in seiner Handfläche zum Erliegen kamen. 

Er starrte auf seine eigenen Tränen wie ein Kind in die finstere Nacht hinaussah und dort ein Ungeheuer zu erspähen glaubte – mit einem Ausdruck voller Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit. 

Wie eine Stimme aus einer anderen Welt, hörte er Thranduil sagen: Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Noch suchen wir rege nach ihnen. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da haben wir die anderen Kinder gefunden. Lasst euch durch einige erfolglose Versuche nicht entmutigen!" Daelior schaute hinauf zum Himmel, an dem sich immer mehr Wolken zusammendrängten und das strahlende Azurblau des Morgens unter ihren grauen Gewändern begruben. Sein Abenteuer war mit dem Sieg von Thranduils Truppen beendet worden. Es gab nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Und was sollte ihn schon das Auffinden der restlichen Kinder kümmern? Er würde den Drachen ziehen lassen und sich mit Lagor wie sooft auf den Weg ins Nirgendwo machen. Der Krieg war mit dieser Schlacht abgewendet worden, oder nicht? Der Thron Aragorns war gesichert und Daeliors Bleiben hatte zum Sieg des Heeres geführt. Er wusste nicht, was er den anderen noch schuldete. Ein weiteres Kapitel seiner Geschichte war geschrieben worden und würde von folgenden Seiten überdeckt werden und nach und nach vergilben, in Vergessenheit geraten. Aber es würde noch einige Zeit als das schmerzhafteste seines eigenen kleinen Romans in seinem Gedächtnis verbleiben. 

Er würde Lalaithwen vergessen. Irgendwann. Nicht von heute auf morgen, so viel stand fest. Aber er würde sich damit abfinden, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben führte und er nicht länger Einfluss auf ihr Schicksal haben würde. Es begann wieder zu nieseln. _Spottender Regen, singst du wieder dein schalkhaftes Lied über mich?´,_ dachte Daelior, dessen Sinne in jenem Moment völlig taub zu sein schienen und sich einzig auf den trommelnden Schlag des Regens fokussierten. Erst als jemand wieder und wieder an seinem Ärmel zupfte, als wollte er ihm die Kleider vom dürren Leibe reißen, erwachte Daelior aus seinen Gedanken. 

Pippin stand neben ihm und schaute mitleidig zu ihm auf. Was ist?", knurrte Daelior knapp und fragte sich insgeheim, ob der Hobbit ihn hatte weinen sehen. Willst du dich nicht lieber in einem der Zelte unterstellen? Du wirst bei dem Regen ja ganz nass", murmelte Pippin mit fast verlegener Stimme. Gestern Nacht habe ich mich auch nicht untergestellt", erwiderte Daelior unterkühlt, doch Pippin wollte sich nicht so leicht abschütteln lassen. Da hattest du aber auch keine Möglichkeit dazu", merkte er keck an. Daelior drehte sich um, sah, wie das Lagerfeuer durch den Regen allmählich gelöscht wurde und sich fast alle in die errichteten Zelte zurückzogen, nur einige geschäftige Elben von einem Ort zum anderen eilten und nie wirklich Ruhe zu finden schienen. 

Pippin blinzelte ihn immer noch fragend an, sodass sich Daelior auf merkwürdige Weise gezwungen fühlte, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Wo ist dein kleiner Gefährte, dass du es für nötig empfindest, mit mir Worte zu wechseln?" 

Pippin grinste ihn vergnügt an und noch immer an seinem Mantel zupfend, ging er schon voran und flötete: Merry? Der sitzt schon im Zelt und raucht bestimmt wieder heimlich das gute Kraut aus dem Südviertel! Rauchst du auch, Daelior?" Irritiert schaute Daelior zu dem Hobbit hinab, der ihn einfach mit sich zerrte. Auf seltsame Weise schien es diesem kleinen Kerl zu gelingen, jeglichen Trübsal aus seinem Denken zu verbannen. Rauchen? Ich...äh...", stammelte er los, als Pippin schon redselig weiterplapperte. Oh, es wird dir gefallen, das beste Kraut im ganzen Auenland...ach, was sag ich, in ganz Mittelerde!" Und ehe er sich versah, fand sich der Drachensohn im Zelt der Hobbits wieder, fernab von seinen zermürbenden Gedanken und sich selbst. 

Der Nachmittag zog ins Land, begleitet vom rhythmischen Tanz des Regens, und keine Nachricht drang an das Lager Aragorns und Thranduils heran, weder Misserfolg noch Erfolg der weiteren Suche wurde gemeldet. Während sich Aragorn mit Malfor und König Thranduil darüber beriet, wie man weiter bei der Erschließung des Gebietes um Rhûn vorgehen würde, saßen Legolas und Lalaithwen gemeinsam in ihrem Zelt und beobachteten schweigend den Regen. Ein Schweigen wird meist negativ charakterisiert und ist oftmals mit einem Gefühl des Unwohlseins verbunden. Das Schweigen, das aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt zwischen den beiden Elben herrschte, war überaus friedlich und angenehm. Lalaithwens Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß, ihre rechte Hand lag in der seinen, mit der linken streichelte sie ihm verträumt über den Oberschenkel. Nichts als das monotone Plätschern des Regens und vereinzelte hurtige Schritte außerhalb des Zeltes drangen an ihre Ohren. Es hat geregnet, als Filegon gestorben ist", flüsterte Lalaithwen plötzlich und ließ Legolas erstarren. Daran darfst du jetzt nicht denken, Liebling", erwiderte er und drückte ihre Hand fester. Legolas wollte nicht auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit darin sehen, dass sein Sohn tot sein könnte. Lalaithwen sah zu ihm auf, ihre blauen Augen glitzerten, weil sie feucht von Tränen waren, die wieder und wieder aufwallen und ihr keine Ruhe lassen wollten. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, strich von ihrem Haaransatz aus mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre glatte Stirn, hinab über ihre kleine Stupsnase bis hin zu ihren weichen, vollen Lippen. 

Ich weiß...aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun...der...der Gedanke ist immer da...", sie schloss die Lider, versuchte sich in seinen Armen zu entspannen. Er beugte sich weit zu ihr hinab, dass sein blondes, langes Haar weich auf ihrer Kehle zum Liegen kam und sein Mund auf den ihrigen traf. In einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft, bemerkten Lalaithwen und Legolas zunächst nicht, dass plötzliche Hektik in das Lager geraten war und mehr Elben als gewöhnlich über den pfützenübersäten Untergrund liefen. 

Erst als Gimli schnaufend in ihre Zelt gestürmt kam und lospolterte: Sie sind zurück! Sie sind zurück!", erst dann wurde er sich der Situation bewusst, in welcher er das Elbenpaar gestört hatte und verfiel für Sekunden in ein tranceähnliches Starren. Gimli, was ist? Wer ist zurück? So sprich doch endlich!", flehte ihn Lalaithwen an, die sich nun in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet hatte und fragend zu dem Zwerg hinaufschaute. Als hätte jemand einen Bann über ihn gesprochen, der ihn aus seiner Erstarrung erlöste, zuckte Gimli zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: Kinder, ihr bringt einen alten Zwerg wie mich ganz aus dem Konzept!" Legolas erhob sich und trat auf seinen Freund zu, umfasste die Schultern des Zwerges. Gimli, was wolltest du uns berichten?" 

Sag schon!", forderte Lalaithwen ungeduldig. Die Elben sind von der Suche zurück...aber seht am besten selbst!" Für diese Worte hätte ihm Lalaithwen am liebsten einen Tritt verpasst. Ließ er sie doch in dieser Ungewissheit zurück, obwohl er mit Sicherheit mehr wusste, als er in dem aufgekommenen Trubel erzählt hatte. Legolas und Lalaithwen trampelten Gimli beinahe ganz unelbisch nieder, als sie aus dem Zelt stürmten und sich in alle Richtungen umsahen. Eine ganze Schar hatte sich mittlerweile schon im Regen versammelt und umringte die Elben, die von der Suche zurückgekehrt waren. Lalaithwen und Legolas kämpften sich so gut es ging an den anderen vorbei, nie die Hand des anderen loslassend. Als die anderen Elben letztlich bemerkten, dass ihr Prinz und die künftige Prinzessin mühselig ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnen mussten, traten sie allesamt zur Seite, alleengleich säumten sie den Pfad, der den Eltern länger als die gesamte Strecke von Minas Tirith nach Rhûn vorkam, obgleich er nicht einmal einem Hundertstel dessen entsprach. Filegon! Selina! Oh Eru, sie haben die Kinder gefunden!", sprudelte es laut aus Lalaithwen heraus und sie ging vor ihrem Sohn auf die Knie, der regungslos in den Armen eines Elben lag, sein gesamter junger Körper war von Wundmalen nur so übersät. Selina glich nur einem kleinen, zitternden Bündel Mensch in den Armen des zweiten Elben. Legolas nahm sie ihm ab und ging neben Lalaithwen vor Filegon zu Boden. Keiner der beiden schenkte weder dem unablässigen Regen des hereinbrechenden Frühherbstes noch dem schlammigen Boden Beachtung, auf dem sie knieten und ihre Gewänder beschmutzten. 

Filegon, Filegon, hörst du mich?", murmelte Lalaithwen, überwältigt von Glück und Erleichterung, aber auch einer schrecklichen Angst, dass ihr Sohn nicht wieder richtig zu sich kommen würde. Denn sie sah seine Verletzungen und wie kraftlos er in den Armen des Elben lag. Wir haben die beiden am Rande einer Höhle gefunden...und das nur durch ein überaus glückliches Geschick! Wir haben Krähen fliegen sehen, unheimliche Tiere. Sie drängten sich einem Spalt im Fels entgegen, als sie uns sahen. Nur weil wir ihnen gefolgt sind, haben wir die Kinder finden können", erklärte einer der gondorischen Wachen, der die Elben begleitet hatte. 

Sie weinte wieder, doch bemerkte es gar nicht. Ihre Hand strich fortwährend über Filegons Wange und es tat ihr im Herzen weh, wie flach er atmete. Legolas sah, wie sich auch Selinas Brustkorb hob und senkte. Auch sie schien bewusstlos zu sein, ähnlich wie der blonde Junge, den er gemeinsam mit Lalaithwen und Daelior am frühen Morgen gefunden hatte. Etwas sagte ihm jedoch, dass es Grund zur Eile gab und Selina und sein Sohn dringlichst versorgt werden mussten. Schnell, bringt Tragen, wir müssen die beiden in die Zelte bringen!", befahl Haldir und dirigierte die Tawarwaith. Filegon...", wisperte Lalaithwen und streichelte über das blonde Haar ihres Kindes. Er blinzelte schwach, hob die Lider mit letzter Kraft, wie es schien und strahlte sie aus halbgeöffneten Lidern mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. Nana...", flüsterte er heiser und sie lächelte, ergriff seine Hand. Legolas hielt Selina fest und sah zu seinem eigenen Kind hinab. Adar!", fast überrascht klang Filegons raue Stimme und er schien selbst beim Sprechen Schmerzen zu haben. Es...es...tut mir alles...alles so schrecklich Leid", hauchte er und als Legolas seine andere Hand umfasste, rollten Tränen der Erleichterung über seine jugendlichen Wangen, Ich...ich wollte euch nicht...nicht so viel Kummer besch...eren...", er schloss kurzzeitig die Augen und schluckte schwer, ...ich...ich war so dumm, so dumm...so unendlich...dumm", er schluchzte, was seinem wunden Rachen alles andere als gut tat. 

Ssshhh, mein Sohn...jetzt wird alles wieder gut, hörst du? Alles wird wieder gut!", redete Legolas auf ihn ein, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das Gesicht seines Sohnes und fing einzelne Tränen damit auf. Das Gefühl von innigster väterlicher Liebe überkam ihn so heftig, dass Legolas nicht anders konnte, als sich über Filegon zu beugen und sanft dessen Stirn zu küssen. 

Lalaithwen lächelte gerührt und rutschte leicht zur Seite, als die Elben mit den Tragen herbeigeeilt kamen. Selina...was...ist mit ihr...Selina...", flüsterte Filegon voller Sorge, doch Legolas fand erneut beschwichtigende Worte: Sie ist nur bewusstlos. Hab keine Angst, ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Jetzt seid ihr beiden endlich in Sicherheit" Filegon sah den Elben hinterher, die seine kleine Freundin mühelos auf die Trage gelegt und in eines der vielen Zelte transportiert hatten. Nana", flüsterte er und Lalaithwen sah ihn glücklich an. Ja?" Er nestelte mit unsteter Hand in seiner Hosentasche herum und hielt dann etwas in seiner Faust, öffnete diese dann auf ihrer Hand und ließ etwas hinein fallen, das Lalaithwen nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Es hatte eine runde, glatte Form, an einer Seite war es leicht strukturiert. Er hatte ihr das Medaillon zurückgegeben. 

Die Kette ist...gerissen, als...als...", wieder schluckte er und behielt mit größter Anstrengung die Augen offen, ich wollte...deinen Schatz...deinen Schatz zurückgewinnen...aber...aber...dann habe ich stattdessen...fast noch das letzte übrige Stück verloren...", es wurde immer schwieriger, ihn zu verstehen, was teils auch an Lalaithwens und Legolas Aufruhr liegen mochte. Schon gut, Liebling, schon gut...kein Schatz in der Welt könnte je einen höheren Stellenwert einnehmen als du, Filegon!" Sie küsste seine Wange und er drückte ihre Hand, ehe ihn seine Kräfte verließen und sein Körper Erholung in einer tiefen, traumlosen Ohnmacht suchte. 

**-x-x-x-**

Am frühen Abend des achten September erreichten sie endlich Bruchtal. Das Land, das umringt vom Nebelgebirge war, hatte sich noch nicht vom grünen Gewand des Sommers trennen wollen. Nur in den rarsten Fällen sah man ein in Orange oder Gelb getünchtes Blatt inmitten des saftig grünen Laubwerks. Die Bäume flüsterten, als die Kolonne um König Aragorn und Thranduil die große Pforte passierte, die über verwilderte Gärten zu Elronds Zuflucht führte, deren Dächer im Licht der Abendsonne bronzen und golden schimmerten. Arwen und einige der Tawarwaith, die Tari, Eldarion und Reevo nach Imladris geführt hatten, standen bereits erwartungsvoll vor der großen Empfangshalle und begrüßten die Ankömmlinge mit einer leichten Verbeugung. 

Aragorn sprang ungestüm von seinem Pferd und führte es an den Zügeln mit sich, als er seiner Gemahlin entgegenkam. Du hast uns schon erwartet, wie es scheint", lächelte er seiner bildschönen Frau zu, deren Augen vor Freude leuchteten. Das ebenholzfarbene Haar wurde von einem edlen Stirnreif zurückgehalten, ein safrangelbes Kleid malte einen sanften Kontrast zu ihrem dunklen Haar. Die Drosseln erzählten schon vor drei Tagen, dass ihr bald ankommen würdet", sprach sie lächelnd und fiel Aragorn um den Hals, der ihre Umarmung herzlichst erwiderte. Es ist schön, dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, Liebster", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, worauf sie sich innig küssten. Sag, wie geht es Eldarion?", fragte er und Arwen lächelte etwas betrübt, bevor sie entgegnete: Der Bruch seines Knöchels war sehr kompliziert und er wird für die nächsten Wochen noch Bettruhe benötigen...und dabei kann er es kaum erwarten und liegt mir ständig damit in den Ohren, dass er auf Krücken laufen üben will...", sie seufzte abschließend und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Eldarion wie er leibt und lebt...dieses verrückte Abenteuer scheint ihm noch nicht Lehre genug gewesen zu sein!", stimmte auch Aragorn nachdenklich zu, Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es dir gut? Hast du dich auch geschont?", ließ er anschließend eine Salve von Fragen auf Arwen los, die nur lächelte und ihn somit wissen ließ, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. 

Liebling, wir brauchen dringend Räumlichkeiten zur Verpflegung der Verwundeten...und auch für Filegon und Selina. Ihr Zustand ist noch sehr ernst, fürchte ich", begann Aragorn nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens, in der die anderen Reisenden von ihren Pferden stiegen und die Königin Gondors ehrerbietend begrüßten. 

Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen...wir können uns sofort um sie kümmern", versicherte Arwen und ehe Aragorn sie daran hindern konnte, machte sie sich daran, die Elben ihren Gemächern zuzuweisen und die Verletzten sorgsam zu begutachten, bevor sie jene in andere Räume tragen ließ. Wehmütig sah Lalaithwen Filegon und Selina hinterher, die bald schon durch die große Halle von Imladris und anschließend in ihre Krankenzimmer gebracht wurden. Seit sie vor anderthalb Wochen am Meer von Rhûn gefunden worden waren, hatte sich der Zustand Filegons und Selinas nicht sonderlich verändert. Immer wieder folgte dem Zustand des Wachens eine erschreckend lange Zeit der Ohnmacht, was laut Aragorn darauf zurückzuführen war, dass die Kinder kaum Schlaf bekommen hatten und deutlich an Nahrungs- und Wassermangel gelitten haben mussten. Jolly und seine neuen Freunde wollten kaum von der Seite der beiden weichen, mussten aber immer wieder den Kürzeren gegenüber den Elben ziehen, die strikte Ruhe den Kindern verordnet hatten und keinerlei Störungen der anderen duldeten. Und so waren sie hier angelangt, in Bruchtal, der Stätte der Elben unter Elronds Obhut. 

Gut zwei Drittel des noch verbliebenen Heeres waren in Rhûn geblieben, darunter auch Haldir und Ifideè, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, die Suche nach den gefangen gehaltenen Kindern zu koordinieren. Ferrél hatte sich in Richtung Gondor aufgemacht, um Unterstützung vonseiten Faramirs zu erbitten, der in der Zeit der Abwesenheit des Königspaares ein Auge auf das Königreich Gondors gehalten hatte. Undenkbar, wie alles hätte kommen können, wenn die Schlacht am Cúron Thanc zugunsten der Ostlinge ausgegangen wäre. 

Legolas blickte hinauf zu den filigranen Verzierungen der Torbögen und Fensterrahmen, die innerhalb der letzten Jahre verwildert waren. Es war noch immer der gleiche Ort, den er zur Einberufung von Elronds Rat besucht hatte und es schien, obgleich das Gras nun viel höher stand und die Kräutergärten verwilderten und überwucherten, als wäre keine Zeit seither vergangen. In Imladris pulsierte Leben, obschon es vor so langer Zeit verlassen worden war. In jedem verborgenen Winkel konnte man noch eine Art Präsenz jener Elben spüren, die sich einst hier niedergelassen hatten. Es wird alles wieder gut", hörte der Elb plötzlich Aragorn sagen, der neben ihn getreten war und eine Hand freundschaftlich auf dessen Schulter gelegt hatte. Legolas nickte, lächelte dann verhalten. So vieles ist in so kurzer Zeit geschehen. Ich hoffe, unsere Kinder werden hier Genesung erlangen", sagte Legolas, dessen Blick nachdenklich auf Daelior ruhte, der ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nach Imladris gefolgt war und sich seither wie ein Phantom im Schatten der Gemeinschaft bewegte. Wie zu Beginn ihrer aller Reise. Es schien, als hätte ein jeder eine Entwicklung durchgemacht, oder zumindest eine Prägung durch die Ereignisse erfahren, abgesehen vom schweigsamen Elben mit den Narben im Gesicht. 

Der Drache, der ihnen allen das Leben gerettet hatte, war von einem Tag zum nächsten verschwunden. Aber etwas verriet Legolas, dass er in Daelior stets präsent bleiben würde, als wäre Daelior ein Teil des Drachen selbst. Unwillkürlich schüttelte Legolas über seinen absurden Gedanken den Kopf und richtete sein Augenmerk auf Lalaithwen, die Arwen so gut es ging zur Hand gehen wollte. 

Ist es nicht verrückt? Ich wollte sie bremsen, aber sie lässt keine Widerworte zu...und dabei trägt sie neues Leben in sich", murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich, als er seine Frau beobachtete. Dann klopfte er Legolas auf den Rücken und sagte: Komm, mein Freund. Wir sollten die Arbeit nicht allein unseren Frauen aufhalsen!" 

An jenem Abend lag der Schimmer des rotgoldenen Zwielichts noch lange über den Wipfeln der Bäume, schien das Panorama für einen ewigwährenden Moment einzufangen und es nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen. Bis spät in die Nacht waren die Elben damit beschäftigt, die Verletzten zu umsorgen und die erschöpften Pferde zu verpflegen. Noch war längst nicht alles gut. Aber man befand sich auf dem besten Wege dahin. 

**-x-x-x-**

Der Geruch süßer, noch warmer Speisen lag in der Luft und lockte Jolly und seine vier Gefährten schon früh in den Speisesaal, als die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen war. Einige Elben saßen an der Tafel und aßen und tranken in redseliger Gesellschaft. Ophédor, Hawarh, Hyon und Kean staunten noch immer nicht schlecht. Noch nie hatten sie so viele Elben an einem Ort gesehen und die Anmut und Grazie, die ihre grazilen Wesen verströmten, belegte die Kinder mit einem unaussprechlichen Zauber, ließ sie Momente lang trotz ihrer hungrig knurrenden Mägen am Halleneingang stehen und voller Respekt und Bewunderung das Schöne Volk betrachten, unter das sie sich mischen durften. Mehr als fünf Tage waren vergangen, seit sie Bruchtals fragile Türme hinter den Baumwipfeln hatten aufblitzen sehen und seither hatten sich die Kinder von ihrem halsbrecherischen Abenteuer zumindest ein wenig erholen können. 

Hach, ich habe ganz vergessen, wie sich ein schönes heißes Bad anfühlt", seufzte Ophédor und streckte sich. Zwar humpelte er noch ein wenig und litt unter Rückenschmerzen, doch tat ihm der Aufenthalt in Imladris sichtlich wohl. Und ich habe nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, mich jemals wieder satt essen zu können!", merkte Hawarh an, während er an einigen Tischen vorbei ging, auf denen die unterschiedlichsten Köstlichkeiten serviert worden waren, und sich den Teller mit den verschiedenen Kostproben belud. Einige Elben lächelten ihnen verständnisvoll zu, als sie sahen, mit welch leuchtenden Augen die Kinder sich über das Frühstücksbüffet hermachten. Das Plätschern der Bruinenfurt drang bis zu ihnen herüber, Lerchen und Drosseln wetteiferten um die Krone des besten unter ihren Sängern. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Jolly den seltsam vernarbten Elben, den er und die anderen Jungen einfach nur den _Drachenreiter_ nannten, weil sie seinen wirklichen Namen nicht kannten. Jolly war sich auch nicht dessen so sicher, ob die anderen Elben ihn kannten, schien er doch von recht wortkarger Natur zu sein. Das silberne Haar umspielte sein gerades, verschlossenes Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal sah er den Fremden ohne seinen dunklen Mantel. Stattdessen trug er an jenem Morgen ein weißes Gewand, das ihm bis über die Knie reichte und an der Hüfte von einem schwarzen Gürtel unterbrochen wurde. Eine silberne Schnalle reflektierte das Licht, das sich ab und an seinen Weg durch die gebogenen Fensterformen bahnte. Anscheinend schien der Elb kein Freund von Farben zu sein. Jolly, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", murrte Hyon verärgert, da ihm sein Freund nicht einmal annähernd genug Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, wie er es mindestens verdient hätte. Selinas Bruder wand den Blick blinzelnd von dem Elben und sah Hyon fragend an, der nur entnervt seufzte. Entschuldige bitte, ich war für einen Augenblick in Gedanken versunken...", gestand Jolly verlegen und die anderen Jungen drehten sich auf ihren Stühlen in jene Richtung um, in die ihr Freund soeben gebannt gestarrt hatte. 

Komischer Kauz, oder? Man glaubt nicht, dass er ein Elb ist, solange man nicht seine spitzen Ohren sieht", murmelte Kean mit vollem Mund, sodass man ihn nur bruchstückenhaft verstehen konnte. 

Der Zwerg Gimli hat mir erzählt, dass er sich mit dem Elbenprinzen angelegt hat...diesem...wie heißt er doch gleich?", dachte Hawarh laut nach und Jolly warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, als er ihm half, seine Formulierung zu einem abgerundeten Ende zu bringen: Legolas?" In Hawarhs dunklen Augen brannte ein Leuchtfeuer los, als Jolly genau das aussprach, wonach er so lange vergeblich gesucht hatte. Genau! Das ist sein Name. Jedenfalls hab ich gehört, dass zwischen den beiden beinahe eine richtige Prügelei losgebrochen ist!" Ophédor runzelte die Stirn, schaute kurz zu dem allein in einer Ecke sitzenden Elben und sagte: Und wenn schon...es geht uns eigentlich doch gar nichts an, richtig?" Hyon zog eine Schnute und maulte so etwas wie: Och, Ophédor, musst du uns immer den Spaß verderben?" Der blonde Jüngling strich sich geistesabwesend über das noch leicht geschwollene Jochbein und beugte sich weit über den Tisch, damit Hyon ihn besser hören konnte. Du würdest es auch nicht lustig finden, wenn man über dich solch ein Zeugs reden würde!" Darauf wusste keiner der Jungen mehr etwas zu erwidern, sodass in behaglicher Stille weitergegessen werden konnte. 

Aber die Ruhe sollte nicht lange währen, denn wenige Minuten später hallte ein Freudenschrei durch die Halle, der sämtliche Augen auf dessen Herkunftsort lenkte. Im Türrahmen stand ein kleiner Junge mit zerwuscheltem, rotblonden Haar. Sommersprossen lachten schalkhaft aus seinem blassen Gesicht. Tari!", stieß Jolly erfreut aus, erhob sich vom Tisch, ohne fertig gegessen zu haben und stürmte auf seinen Freund zu, nur um ihn freudig zu umarmen. Jolly! Mensch! Ich hab gefürchtet, dich nicht mehr wieder zu sehen!", rief Tari und seine Stimme übertönte sämtliche Nebengeräusche. Quietschvergnügt klopfte Tari Jolly auf die Schulter, sodass dieser kurz vor Schmerz innehielt. Oh, entschuldige! Ich freue mich nur, dich wiederzusehen! Weißt du schon, dass Filegon und Selina wieder aufgewacht sind? Momentan sind seine Eltern noch bei den beiden, aber ich denke, wir können ihn und Selina nachher besuchen gehen, wenn du magst!", sprudelte es aus Tari nur so heraus, sodass es den Anschein hatte, als hätte der Sohn eines Hufschmiedes in den vergangenen Wochen nicht viel sprechen dürfen und dass nun die Worte nur so aus ihm herausquollen wie wildes Gewässer, das den porösen Damm endlich durchbrochen hatte. 

Geht es ihnen gut? Geht es Filegon und Selina gut? Und was ist mit Eldarion?", wollte Jolly wissen. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, sich so auf ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden zu wünschen. Es gab so viel zu erzählen, so viel auszutauschen! 

Soweit ich weiß, geht es allen gut. Eldarion versucht schon, auf Krücken zu laufen, aber er braucht noch Ruhe. Überhaupt scheint er seit den Geschehnissen noch verschwiegener zu sein als vorher", merkte Tari mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. Kaum zu glauben...", murmelte Jolly. Dieses Abenteuer hatte bei allen von ihnen Spuren hinterlassen und, wie sie es alle schmerzlich realisieren mussten, ihnen ein Stück Kindheit geraubt. Ist auch gut möglich, dass er von seinem Vater schon erfahren hat, welche Strafe uns noch für unsere kleine Pferdeausleihe in Mûrcaras erwartet...", seufzte Tari dann und Jollys Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er ja völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, die Ohren werden sie uns schon nicht abschneiden!", lachte Tari, als er den schockierten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes sah. 

Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", zischte Hyon Jolly zu und erst jetzt bemerkte der Junge, dass seine Gefährten sich zu ihm und Tari gesellt hatten. Oh...äh, ja...bitte entschuldigt. Das hier ist Tari, einer meiner besten Freunde" Tari reckte die Nase in die Höhe und ergänzte: ...und ein ausgezeichneter Künstler" Jolly kniff die Augen zusammen und nuschelte: ...was man an seinen Skulpturen jedoch besser nicht nachzuweisen versucht" Tari trat ihm verspielt gegen das Schienbein für diese aberwitzige Bemerkung, sodass die vier Jungen einander nur irritiert ansehen konnten. Entschuldigt...eine kleine Neckerei unter Freunden. Tari, das sind Ophédor, Kean und die Zwillingsbrüder Hyon und Hawarh", stellte Jolly dann anständig die anderen Jungen vor. 

Tari nickte ein jedem von ihnen zu und schenkte ihnen ein verhaltenes Lächeln. So...jetzt kommt aber mal mit und erzählt mir, wie es euch ergangen ist", sagte er dann fröhlich und legte den Arm um Jollys Schultern, der nur wenige Schritte machte und dann jedoch stehen blieb. Äh...geht doch schon einmal vor, ja? Ich..." Tari schaute ihn fragend an, worauf Jolly nur sagte: Geht einfach schon vor. Und wenn Selina wach ist, sag ihr bitte, dass ich gleich bei ihr bin", dann wandte er sich ab und ließ die verwunderten Freunde zurück. Na dann, wenn der Herr es so wünscht", lachte Tari und verdrehte die Augen, ...dann kommt mal mit, ich stelle euch noch meinen anderen Freunde vor, wir sind ein ganz bunter Haufen", gut gelaunt schritt Tari voran, vier hilflos dreinschauende Jungen im Schlepptau. Als sich Jolly sicher sein konnte, dass die anderen nicht mehr auf ihn warteten, schenkte er dem mysteriösen Elben seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, trat zunächst unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor er sich ein Herz nahm und sich dazu entschloss, sich ganz keck zu ihm zu setzen, auch wenn er wirklich so schroff und kampflustig sein sollte, wie Hawarh vorhin erzählt hatte. Schlimmeres als in den Minen von Rhûn konnte ihm nicht mehr zustoßen. Daeliors grüne Augen musterten ihn vorsichtig, als er sich langsamen Schrittes seinem kleinen Tisch näherte. Etwa fünf Meter trennten ihn von Daelior, als Jolly mit klopfendem Herzen stehen blieb. 

Dieser Elb strahlte etwas Unheimliches aus, eine Kälte und Rauheit, die jedes empfindliche Gemüt auf längere Zeit fernzuhalten wusste. Jolly merkte gar nicht, wie er mehrere Minuten schweigsam vor dem ihn regungslos ansehenden Elben stand und nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Wenn wahr sein sollte, was die Elben darüber erzählten, dass er einen Drachen heraufbeschwören konnte, könnte er ihm vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten, die schon lange in seinem Hinterkopf umhergeisterten. 

Wenn du mir etwas sagen möchtest, ist es höchste Zeit, den Mund aufzumachen, denn deine Glotzerei geht mir allmählich auf die Nerven", sagte er mit leiser, tiefer Stimme. 

Jolly feuchtete seine ausgetrockneten Lippen an, ehe er stammelnd fragte: Darf ich...darf ich mich setzen?" Daelior hob die Brauen und murmelte: Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst..." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Elb nicht gerade hurra schrie, weil ihm dieser Junge Gesellschaft leistete, aber Jolly empfand es schon einmal als gutes Omen, dass der Elb gewillt zu sein schien, seine Anwesenheit zu dulden. Jolly setzte sich auf einen der hölzernen Stühle und räusperte sich. Das beklemmende Schweigen hatte noch immer zwischen ihnen Bestand und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer. Hör zu, Junge. Wenn das eine kleine Mutprobe von deinen lästernden Freunden sein soll, ob du dich traust, mit dem großen bösen Drachenmann zu reden, kann ich dich gleich wieder allein lassen und du kannst zu deinen Freunden laufen und erzählen, wie tapfer du dich mir gestellt hast", knurrte Daelior, der nicht in der Stimmung für derartige Spielereien war. Nein", entgegnete Jolly leise und verfiel sofort wieder in nervöses Schweigen. Was willst du dann?", fragte Daelior genervt. 

Es...es geht um meine Schwester...", begann Jolly und schaute vorsichtig zu dem vernarbten Elben auf, dessen Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos und gleichgültig war. Nicht einmal eine Spur von Überraschung war zu erkennen, mit der Jolly vielleicht noch gerechnet hätte. Dass er nichts erwiderte, erleichterte Selinas Bruder nicht gerade die Ausformulierung seines Anliegens. Die Elben sagten, dass Ihr in der Lage seid, den Drachen zu rufen, mit dem Ihr uns gefunden habt...", begann Jolly unruhig. Ja. Und?", murrte Daelior kurz angebunden. Seit wann besitzt Ihr diese Fähigkeit?", erbat Jolly zu wissen. Daelior beugte sich über die blank polierte Tischplatte, stützte einen Ellbogen auf und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand die langen, dunklen Narben seines Gesichts nach. Jolly erschauerte unwillkürlich. Siehst du diese Narben? Natürlich siehst du sie, was für eine Frage", begann Daelior und die grünen Augen schienen hinter Jollys ruhige Fassade sehen zu können und die nackte Angst in Jollys Herz aufzuspüren, Der Drache fügte sie mir vor langen Jahren zu. Seither stehe ich im Bund mit ihm und kann seinen Dienst anfordern" 

Also...also ist diese Fähigkeit nicht angeboren?", flüsterte Jolly nur noch. Nein. Worauf willst du hinaus?", konterte Daelior sogleich. 

Meine...meine Schwester...sie hat Krähen rufen können", Jolly hörte sich selbst diese Worte sagen und konnte die Augen nicht von den glimmenden zwei Smaragden abwenden, die ihn eindringlich musterten. Selina, richtig?", fragte Daelior und Jolly nickte überrascht. Ich...ich...wollte nur fragen, ob Ihr vielleicht wisst, was es damit auf sich hat?" Der Elb lachte plötzlich auf, was Jolly in Verlegenheit brachte. Du meinst, weil ich auch so ein _Ungeheuer_ rufen kann? Ich sag dir was, Junge...und du hörst besser genau zu, denn ich habe nicht die Lust, mich zu wiederholen. Eine Bindung mit anderen Lebewesen beginnt im Geist. Nur wenn eine geistige Brücke zwischen zwei Wesen besteht, kann die Möglichkeit gegeben sein, dass sie untereinander kommunizieren können. Mir nichts dir nichts kann so etwas nicht entstehen..." 

Selina hat noch nie zuvor diese Wesen rufen können." 

Dann muss es ihr angeboren sein. Derartige Fähigkeiten können dann nur durch Entwicklungsschübe oder bestimmte Ereignisse geweckt werden. Und von denen hatte sie ja in den letzten Tagen genügend.", stellte Daelior klar. Ihr...Ihr meint, sie war schon immer in der Lage dazu? Aber sie schien die Krähen nicht kontrollieren zu können, sie..." 

Weil sie viel zu jung für Kontrolle ist", unterbrach Daelior den erschütterten Jolly mit lauter Stimme. In ihrem Alter kann eine solche Macht viel zu schnell außer Kontrolle geraten. Kreaturen, ganz gleich welcher Art, sind nicht dumm und lassen sich nicht versklaven. Ist der Wille schwach, von dem sie kontrolliert werden, ist es ein Leichtes für sie, den Spieß umzudrehen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Die Kleine hätte sterben können." Jolly war ganz blass, wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Die Tatsache, dass Selina tatsächlich von ihrer Geburt an fähig war, die Totenwächter zu rufen, war überaus beunruhigend. Wird sie...wird sie die Krähen jemals wieder rufen können?", er hatte Angst davor gehabt, diese Frage zu stellen, aber er musste es wissen, musste wissen, ob seine kleine Schwester immer noch in Gefahr schwebte. Das wird die Zeit zeigen müssen", antwortete Daelior, ...aber hoffe es besser nicht" Der Elb erhob sich und Jolly, der noch viel mehr fragen und wissen wollte, stand eiligst mit ihm auf. Ich weiß nichts über die Krähen und kann dir nicht helfen. Wenn das überhaupt jemand kann...", sagte Daelior, noch bevor Jolly seine Bitten aussprechen konnte, Du kannst sie nicht ewig beschützen...am wenigsten von sich selbst" 

Mit diesen kargen Worten trennte sich Daelior von dem Jungen, der noch Minuten später an der gleichen Stelle stand, nachdenklich und verbittert auf den Boden starrte. Stand er wirklich so machtlos allem gegenüber? Jolly sah Daelior in die Richtung hinterher, in der er die Halle verlassen hatte. Das Morgenlicht durchflutete den Saal nun völlig, goldene Strahlen tanzten über dem glatten Marmor und zogen dem weißen Stein ein herbstlich gelbes Gewand an. 

Vielleicht sollte er einfach abwarten und kleinen und größeren Wundern die Möglichkeit geben, zu geschehen. Denn nie würde er in der Lage sein, sie gänzlich fernzuhalten. 

**-x-x-x-**

Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, **wieso** ihr das alles getan habt...", sagte Lalaithwen leise, ...ganz gleich, wie oft du es mir auch erzählst" Sie saß an Filegons Seite auf dessen Bett und streichelte seine nackte Schulter. Man hatte ihn seines Übergewandes entledigt, sodass sein Oberkörper nackt war und man seine Schürfwunden und Prellungen besser hatte versorgen können. Und davon gab es leider viel zu viele. Legolas stand mit dem Rücken an das Fenster des Gemaches gelehnt und sah Filegon liebevoll an. Ich weiß, dass es dumm war", murmelte Filegon leise und schloss einen Moment müde die Augen, aber ich sah die Abbildung des Medaillons in dem Buch und dass es ein Teil eines Noldorschatzes war. Nana...wenn es dein Medaillon ist, musst du auch eine Noldo sein", murmelte er in fast ehrfürchtigem Ton, ich...ich wollte doch nur, dass du das zurückbekommst, was dir rechtmäßig zusteht" 

Lalaithwen lächelte und strich ihm eine blonde Strähne hinter das spitze Ohr. Wie kann ich etwas vermissen, dass nie ganz mir gehört hat?", fragte sie und Legolas schaute zu ihr herüber und lächelte in sie hinein. Wenn er sich an den Tag zurück entsann, an dem er sie kennen gelernt hatte, dann hatte er immer eine kleine, zerlumpte Diebin vor Augen. Jetzt aber, mehr als dreißig Jahre später, war sie eine aufopfernde Mutter. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Filegons Geburt sie verändert hatte, bereute es aber immer mehr, zu jener Stunde ihre Hand nicht gehalten zu haben. Wie hätte ihr Leben ausgesehen, wenn Legolas sie nie hätte ziehen lassen? Eine Frage, auf die er niemals eine Antwort finden würde, die aber auch nicht vonnöten war. Weder er noch Lalaithwen konnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Die Dinge geschahen, weil Eru sie so vorgesehen hatte. Demnach war jedes lebende Wesen auf Arda eine Spielfigur in einem gewaltigen Schachspiel, dessen Ausmaße niemals jemand erforschen können würde, außer jener, dem ewiges Leben geschenkt worden war. 

Aber...", flüsterte Filegon, doch Laith legte ihm die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen. Kein Aber, Liebling. Ich will nichts mehr von irgendwelchen Schätzen hören, in Ordnung?" Der junge Elb lächelte – dankbar, wie es schien. Lalaithwen wollte das Gemach verlassen, weil sie Filegon etwas Ruhe gönnen wollte, doch bemerkte sie, dass Legolas keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin sagte er: Ich wäre gern kurz mit unserem Sohn allein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht" Lalaithwen lächelte, nickte dann nur und schloss die Tür wieder, als sie aus dem Zimmer getreten war. Filegon legte den Kopf auf die Seite, um seinen Vater besser zu sehen, der noch immer am großen Fenster stand, an dem sich von außen her Efeu am Gestein emporragte wie ein ewig verharrender, ausdauernder Kletterer. Legolas ließ sich an Filegons Seite nieder, wo zuvor noch Lalaithwen gesessen hatte und sah ihn mit den stolzen Augen eines Vaters an. Wie geht es dir? Hast du sehr starke Schmerzen?", fragte er und fühlte kurz die Temperatur an Filegons Stirn. Nein, keine, die ich nicht auch noch ertragen würde", lächelte Filegon schwach, was Legolas sanft erwiderte. Filegon, wir hatten nicht sehr viel Zeit, um miteinander warm zu werden", begann Legolas leise, und was ich noch bitterer finde, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie du aufgewachsen bist..." Filegon sah ihn überrascht an und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, die er seinem Vater entgegnen konnte. 

Aber ich bin doch noch...", begann er leise, doch Legolas unterbrach ihn lächelnd: Du bist ein verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann, nicht länger ein kleines Kind. Zum Einen erfüllt mich das mit Stolz, zum Anderen mit einer unglaublichen Traurigkeit" 

Filegon schluckte, als er den wehmütigen Ausdruck in den klaren blauen Augen seines Vaters sah und ergriff dann dessen Hand, umschloss sie fest mit der seinen. Ich habe nie darauf zu hoffen gewagt, dich einmal kennen zu lernen, Ada. Ich...ich glaube, ich hatte dann Angst, als du plötzlich vor mir standest und Nana mir offenbarte, dass du...dass wir...", Filegons Stimme wurde leiser und erneut schloss er kurz die Augen, als gäbe dies ihm die Kraft wach zu bleiben. Ich wollte dich nie enttäuschen, ich wollte, dass du stolz auf mich bist...und doch habe ich alles ins Gegenteil gekehrt, was ich zu tun versuchte..." Legolas drückte die kleinere Hand fest und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um sie sanft zu küssen. Filegon, du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Kein einziges Mal." 

Aber ich habe meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht und euch beiden Sorgen bereitet, ich...", seine eisblauen Augen glitzerten leicht, einem See gleich, auf dem sich das Licht der Sonne in aberhunderten Goldpunkten widerspiegelte. Wir alle begehen Fehler, Filegon...auch Elben sind davor nicht gefeit. Ich **bin** stolz auf dich und weißt du, wieso?", sprach Legolas lächelnd und Filegon schüttelte überrascht mit dem Kopf. Weil du dich nicht von deinen Freunden abgewandt hast, als sie deine Hilfe brauchten. Du hast sie davor bewahrt, vielleicht noch schlimmere Fehler zu begehen. Dies zeugt von Charakterstärke und Loyalität." 

Filegon sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus und schlug die Lider nieder, als wäre er zu beschämt, dem Blick seines Vaters zu begegnen. Legolas musterte ihn kurz, dann beugte er sich über ihn und küsste seine Stirn, lächelte ihn an. Ada?", murmelte Filegon kaum hörbar. Ja?" Der jüngere Elb richtete sich plötzlich in eine sitzende Position auf, versuchte dies zumindest. Er kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen, als sein Rücken Protest einlegte, die Körperhaltung auch nur auf irgendeine beliebige Weise zu ändern. Erschrocken legte Legolas einen starken Arm um die Schultern seines Kindes, stützte ihn so. Eigentlich...wollte ich dich umarmen, aber selbst das schaffe ich nicht ohne Hilfe...", gestand er kläglich und brachte Legolas damit zum Lachen. Komm her", lachte Legolas nur und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis der Kopf seines Sohnes auf der Schulter des Elben ruhte. Legolas wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verrann und keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort sagte, aber Zeit wurde in jenem Moment auch zu einem nichtigen, unbedeutenden Faktor. Filegon stöhnte leise vor Schmerz, als Legolas ihm sacht über den Rücken strich. Entschuldige", sagte der ältere Elb und half seinem Sohn dabei, sich vorsichtig wieder auf den Kissen zu betten. Ich lasse dich nun besser allein, du siehst noch erschöpft aus", begann Legolas und erhob sich, Außerdem wird deine Mutter sich wundern, wo ich so lange stecke", ergänzte er grinsend. 

Ada?", sagte Filegon leise und der Elb wandte sich um. Danke", murmelte Filegon nur noch, ehe seine Augen einen glasigen, abwesenden Ausdruck annahmen. Er war eingeschlafen. Legolas lächelte und sah einige Augenblicke lang nur seinen ruhenden Sohn an. Legolas wusste nicht, wann er je einen perfekteren Moment erlebt hatte. Gerade wollte seine Hand den Türknauf berühren, als jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür diese Arbeit für ihn viel ruppiger und rücksichtsloser erledigte. Eine aufgeweckte Horde Knaben stürmte ihm entgegen und rannte den verwunderten Elben um ein Haar um. Allen voran lief Tari, der wie erstarrt vor Legolas stehen blieb, dicht gefolgt von Jolly und seinen Freunden und einem mühselig auf Krücken hinterher hinkenden Eldarion. 

_Alle nur haarscharf dem Tode entgangen und schon sind sie aufgeweckt genug für den nächsten Blödsinn´_, dachte sich Legolas amüsiert und trat den Jungen entgegen, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Wir...äh...wir wollten Filegon besuchen", fing Tari an, aber Legolas erwiderte nichts als einen strengen Blick. Jolly stieß den Rotschopf von hinten an. Was denn?", knurrte dieser, bis er von selbst darauf kam, was Jolly ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, Äh...Euer Hoheit?" Legolas konnte ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten und legte den Kopf schief. Jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskel wird nichts daran ändern, dass Filegon gerade schläft und ich nicht gedenke, ihn dabei zu stören." Eine überdeutliche Kopfbewegung sollte den Kindern vermitteln, später noch einmal vorbeizuschauen, doch Tari hatte wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht mitbekommen, was Legolas damit sagen wollte. Keine Sorge, _wir_ werden ihn sicher nicht stören...", murmelte er beiläufig und wollte schon nach dem Türknauf greifen, als Legolas ihn am Arm festhielt. Das gilt auch für euch. Filegon braucht seine Ruhe. Gebt ihm etwas Zeit, dass er sich erholen kann. Ihr werdet noch früh genug mit ihm reden können!" 

Mit einem schrecklichen Scharren verlor Eldarion plötzlich den Halt auf seinen Krücken und Hawarh und Jolly konnten ihn nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall stützen und davor bewahren, zu fallen und eine peinvolle Begegnung seines gebrochenen Fußes mit dem marmornen Boden verhindern. Ui, das war knapp", keuchte Hawarh, der den Prinzen festhielt. Helft lieber Eldarion, zurück in sein Gemach zu kommen. Wie mir scheint, ist er noch lange nicht genesen genug, um schon auf Krücken durch die Gegend zu spazieren. Na los doch", wies Legolas gespielt streng die Kinder an, sich in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückzuziehen, was sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig befolgten. 

Legolas sah ihnen einen Augenblick nach, bis sie den Flur verlassen hatten. Dann stahl sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, während er sich auf den Weg zu Aragorn machte, um ihn über die unerlaubten Gehversuche seines Sprösslings zu unterrichten. 

Eltern konnten so gemein sein! 

**-x-x-x-**

Filegon erwachte, als die Abenddämmerung bereits eingesetzt hatte und der rötlich orangefarbene Schimmer der untergehenden Sonne den elfenbeinernen Rahmen seines Fensters märchengleich umspielte. Er musste den ganzen Tag verschlafen haben, wie er entsetzt feststellte. Und doch fühlte er sich so erschöpft und schwach, als wäre das ganze Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Die Folgen seines Sturzes machten sich nun mehr als deutlich bemerkbar. Er starrte nachdenklich an die Decke und bestaunte die harmonischen Muster, die in das Geflecht von Holzbalken geschnitzt worden waren und kronengleich über dem Kopf des Bettes zusammentrafen. Lange konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf die Baukunst Imladris richten, weil ihm schwindelig wurde und ihn die Übelkeit erfüllte, die seit den letzten Tagen zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war. Seufzend legte er den Kopf weit in die schneeweißen Federkissen zurück, die ihn entfernt an Schwanengefieder erinnerten. Wie hatte er gelacht, als Selina einen Schwan als Wolke mit Schnabel bezeichnet hatte, als sie vor fast drei Jahren alle gemeinsam am Weiher von Minas Ithil entlangspaziert waren. Fast nostalgisch dachte er an jenen Sommertag zurück, der nun eine Ewigkeit her zu sein schien. 

Selina. Er hatte sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seit sie in Rhûn von den Elben gefunden worden waren. Seine Mutter hatte ihm versichert, dass sie wieder zu sich gekommen war und dass es ihr gut ginge. Aber er wollte sie so gern sehen, sie wieder in die Arme nehmen, jetzt, wo alles wieder gut zu werden schien und die schweren Stunden überstanden waren. Aber er war sich sicher, dass auch sie noch zu kraftlos war, als dass sie schon wie die anderen fröhlich durch die Häuser jagen konnte. 

Wie erfreut war er gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass alle seine Gefährten, mit denen er vor so vielen Tagen in Minas Tirith aufgebrochen war, wieder heil und weitgehend unbeschadet hier bei ihm in Bruchtal waren. Filegon streckte die Beine, die unter der Bettdecke verborgen waren und lauschte verträumt dem milden Rauschen der Bruinenfurt. Fast war er wieder eingedöst, als er plötzlich ein ganz leises Knarren und schleichende Schritte vernahm. Er war sich sicher, eines seiner Elternteile an seiner Seite zu erblicken oder einen seiner Freunde, die sich unerlaubt in sein Zimmer begaben, doch war er ganz und gar überrascht, Selina vor der Tür stehen zu sehen. Ein weißes Nachthemd hüllte ihren kindlichen Körper ein, das lange dunkle Haar lag offen auf ihren Schultern, ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn verschlafen an. 

Selina!", stieß er aus und sie zuckte zusammen. Hab ich...hab ich dich geweckt?", flüsterte sie verschüchtert und er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: Nein! Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu sehen. Du solltest doch eigentlich dein Bett hüten, hab ich Recht?", fragte er leise. Das Mädchen nestelte an ihren Daumen herum und senkte beschämt den Blick. Sie sagen immer, ich soll schlafen, aber...aber ich kann nicht, weil...weil ich.", sie brach ab, ihre Lippen schlossen sich zu einem Schmollmund, als sie Filegon flehend ansah, als wünschte sie sich von ihm, er würde ihren Gedanken zuende führen. Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Filegon besorgt und sie nickte heftig. Darf ich...darf ich bei dir bleiben?", fragte sie zögerlich und fügte gleich hinterdrein an: Ich mach mich auch sooo klein, damit ich dir keinen Platz wegnehme" Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger deutete sie die geringe Größe an, auf die sie zusammenschrumpfen würde, damit er auch genügend Platz für sich hatte. 

Filegon lag in einem Bett, in dem fast all seine Gefährten Platz gefunden hätten und so erwiderte er lachend: Na komm zu mir", und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Das ließ sich Selina nicht zweimal sagen und geschwind kletterte sie auf sein Bett und kroch zu ihm, kuschelte sich eng an seine nackte Brust. Filegon lächelte und legte den linken Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern, streichelte mit den Fingern über die bloße Haut ihres Oberarmes. Mit der anderen Hand zog er die Bettdecke hoch und hüllte sie so gut es ging darin ein, einem Murmeltier gleich zog sie die Knie an den Oberkörper und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an den Elben. Schlaf gut, Kleines", flüsterte er ihr in der erwachenden Nacht zu, doch die einzige Antwort, die er noch erhielt, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, war ein zufriedenes kleines Seufzen. Er lehnte den Kopf an den ihren und sah einige Zeit auf die hellen Laken, die sich bald schon strahlend von der allumgebenden Dunkelheit abhoben. 

Selinas gleichmäßiger Atem kitzelte sein Ohrläppchen, doch Filegon störte sich nicht daran, sondern zog sie nur noch näher an sich heran. Er schrak heftig zusammen, als er plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt an der Seite seines Bettes stehen sah. War er zwischendurch eingenickt und hatte das Eindringen einer weiteren Person nicht wahrgenommen? Die schmale Statur ließ erahnen, dass es ein erwachsener Elb war, der sich da zu ihm gesellt hatte. 

Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatte, wisperte Filegon leise, um Selina nicht zu wecken: Ada? Bist du das?" 

Filegon bemerkte, dass die Gestalt langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte und zusätzlich mit ruhiger, angenehmer Stimme sagte: Der hat ganz erpicht darauf geachtet, dass dich niemand stört. Aber als ich das Mädchen unbemerkt in dein Gemach schlüpfen sah, dachte ich mir, dass es mir dann auch nicht sonderlich schwer fallen dürfte." Filegon beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig und glaubte, im Dunkeln die Umrisse einen mit blätteratigem Schmuck verzierten Stirnreifs zu erkennen. Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Filegon leise. Was glaubst du denn, wer ich bin?", antwortete die Gestalt mit der gleichen Seelenruhe in der Stimme wie zuvor. Spielte ihm etwa sein Verstand einen Streich? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das alles träume oder ob Ihr wirklich existiert", murmelte Filegon und versuchte, das Gesicht des unbekannten Besuchers zu erkennen, das völlig in Schatten gehüllt war. Aber hätte er einen ihm bekannten Elben nicht schon längst an der Stimme erkennen müssen? Wir werden uns bald schon bei Tageslicht sehen und dann kannst du dir dessen sicher sein, dass ich real bin", sagte die Gestalt mit einem amüsierten Unterton. Weswegen besucht Ihr mich dann mitten in der Nacht?" 

Nun, ich wollte mir in aller Ruhe ein genaueres Bild von dir machen, mein Sohn", sagte der Mann. Filegon runzelte die Stirn, ehe er keck konterte: Noch ein Grund, weshalb Ihr besser bei Tage hättet kommen sollen" 

Die Gestalt lachte leise und schien den Kopf leicht schief zu legen. Der gleiche schlitzohrige Humor, den auch dein Vater in diesem Alter zu haben pflegte" Filegon riss die Augen weit auf. Der Fremde an seinem Bett kannte seinen Vater? Und dazu noch aus dessen Kindertagen? Ihr kennt meinen Vater?", murmelte Filegon vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das nicht wirklich alles nur einbildete. Das würde ich behaupten wollen, ja...", antwortete der Mann mit dem gleichen fröhlichen Ton wie zuvor. Onkel Thíluil konnte es nicht sein. Zum Einen hatte er eine ganz andere Stimme und zum Anderen hatte er keinen Grund, sich mitten in der Nacht an sein Bett zu stellen und ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen. Obwohl man nie so recht wissen konnte, zu was sein Onkel alles aufgelegt war. Wer seid Ihr? Bitte, nennt mir Euren Namen", bat Filegon und Selina regte sich kurz in seinem Arm, vergrub das Gesicht ganz an seiner Schulter, ehe sie wieder still lag und weiterschlummerte. Thranduil, König unter Eiche und Buche nennt man mich", lüftete die Gestalt endlich das Rätsel und Filegon starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an, war plötzlich zu keinem weiteren Wort mehr fähig. 

Man hat mir von meinem Enkelsohn nicht zu viel versprochen", sagte der Elb lächelnd und drehte sich von ihm weg, machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu. Ich wünsche dir noch eine geruhsame Nacht, mein junger Prinz!" 

Filegon war zu überrascht, als dass er auch nur eine Silbe hätte erwidern können. Ehe er sich versah, öffnete Thranduil wieder die Tür und schloss sie lautlos hinter sich. Selina, hast du das gehört?", murmelte er, Er hat mich _Prinz´_ genannt." Selinas tiefer Schlummer wurde durch Filegons sanfte Worte nicht gestört, was er auch nicht beabsichtigt hätte. Lange lag der Elb mit vor Freude laut schlagendem Herzen in seinem Bett, bis auch ihn die Müdigkeit ein weiteres Mal übermannte und er mit Selina im Arm tief und fest einschlief. 

**-x-x-x-**

Es nieselte leicht, als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte und das Grau des Himmels kaum von den dichten Nebelschlieren zu unterscheiden war, die über die Wiesen schlichen, in denen sich zunehmend buntes Laub wiederfand. Es war der frische Morgen des zwanzigsten September, nur sieben Tage nach Filegons nächtlichem Gespräch mit seinem Großvater. Lalaithwen war an jenem Morgen ungewöhnlich früh aufgewacht und Legolas hatte noch geschlafen, als sie sich leise im Bett aufsetzte. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Nachdenklich sah sie sich in ihrem Gemach um, schaute dann liebevoll lächelnd auf den ruhenden Elben in ihrem Nachtlager. Aschfahle Schatten hüllten sein wunderschönes Gesicht ein, zeitlos war das Blau seiner Augen, die schon so viel in seinem langen Leben erblickt hatten und noch viel mehr sehen würden. 

Sie hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, so leicht, dass er nicht aufwachte. Wie hatte sie es nur so lange ohne ihn aushalten können? Lalaithwen verharrte einige Minuten an der Seite ihres Geliebten, entschloss sich aber dann, einen kurzen Spaziergang in den Gärten von Imladris zu unternehmen, da sie bereits wach genug war, als dass sie hätte wieder einschlafen können. Sie schlüpfte rasch in eines ihrer einfachen Kleider aus dünnem Leinen und legte den elfenbeinfarbenen Mantel um ihre schmalen Schultern, weil der kühle Morgenwind sie leicht frösteln ließ. 

Leichtfüßig schritt sie die schmalen Stufen zur großen Empfangshalle hinab, deren Bodenfliesen mit dünnem Grasflaum bedeckt waren. Die Natur eroberte die Elbenzuflucht. Kaum ein Raum war noch vorhanden, zu dessen Fenstern kein Geäst oder Efeuranken hineinragten. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Erste war, die bereits aufgestanden war. Wenn man im Besitz eines ewigen Lebens war, lernte man den Tag zu immer früheren Stunden kennen. Lalaithwen störte sich nicht am leichten Regen, obwohl er in Kombination mit dem frischen Wind alles andere als angenehm war. Sie zog den seidenen Stoff ihres Umhanges enger um ihren Körper, als sie langsam entlang der marmornen Promenade spazierte und mit einem friedlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen dem morgendlichen Gesang der Lerchen lauschte. Alles, was sie sich jemals erträumt hatte, hatte sich erfüllt. Sie trat auf den feuchten Waldboden, der dunkel war und nach Tannennadeln roch. Ihre Finger streiften die verwilderten Rosenbüsche, Tau- und Regentropfen, sie wusste es nicht zu unterscheiden, lösten sich von den verblühenden Rosenköpfen und benetzten ihre Fingerspitzen. Eine kleine steinerne Bank kreuzte ihren Weg und Lalaithwen dachte kurz daran, sich niederzulassen und auf den Sonnenaufgang zu warten, doch dann wurde sie auf ein bekanntes Geräusch aufmerksam. 

Ein Pferd schien aus nächster Nähe leise zu schnauben. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch Lalaithwen wusste, dass sich die Pferdestallungen auf der anderen Seite des Gartens befanden. Das Tier, das jene Geräusche von sich gab, war ihrem Gehör nach nicht mehr als hundert Schritte von ihr entfernt. 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sie sich um und folgte der Richtung, aus der die Klänge zu ihr herüberschallten. Wollte etwa jemand in aller Frühe aufbrechen? Und wohin? Gen Minas Tirith planten sie erst in einigen Tagen zu reiten, wenn die Verletzten weitgehend genesen waren. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Daelior erblickte, der gerade rege seinen Hengst Lagor belud. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und bückte sich gerade, um ein Stoffbündel zu durchsuchen und anschließend mit ledernen Bändern zuzubinden. Er wollte Bruchtal verlassen. Ohne sich auch nur von irgendjemanden zu verabschieden! 

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und sie war überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sein Vorhaben sie verletzte. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ihn im Glauben zu lassen, ungesehen zu sein und lautlos wieder in ihrem Gemach zu verschwinden, als er plötzlich sagte: Und ich dachte schon, es würde mir glücken, einfach zu verschwinden..." Sie erstarrte, als er sich zu ihr umwandte und schwach lächelte. Du...willst gehen?" 

Danach sieht es doch aus, oder?", murmelte er leise und legte eine wollene Decke auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, das geduldig abwartete, bis sein Reiter es fertig beladen hatte. Nein, eigentlich sieht es danach aus, als wolltest du dich _davonstehlen_.", merkte Lalaithwen an und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, lagerte die Arme auf dem Pferderücken und sah über die Schulter zu ihr herüber. Such dir eines von beidem aus", sagte er gleichgültig und klopfte Lagor den Hals, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gepäck zuwandte. Warum? Warum bleibst du nicht noch ein wenig? Ist dir die elbische Gesellschaft so zuwider?", fragte sie und ihr Herz trommelte wild in ihrer Brust. Ich kann nie lange irgendwo bleiben", entgegnete er und schien eine Art Unbehagen zu empfinden, mit ihr zu sprechen, außerdem ist es deinem Verlobten sicher lieber, wenn ich das Weite suche..." 

Daelior", begann Lalaithwen und sah ihn traurig an, Bitte gehe nicht meinetwegen.", sie erschrak, weil ihre Stimme so belegt klang. Er musterte sie eindringlich und das Grün seiner Augen schien intensiver zu leuchten als jemals zuvor. Er verzog die Mundwinkel und sah zu Boden. Das Meer von Nebel, in dem sie beide standen, lichtete sich allmählich, einzig der Regen hatte Bestand. Warum sollte ich bleiben?", fragte er heiser und sah sie wieder an, Hier braucht mich keiner mehr. Die Kinder sind wohlbehalten hier, die Feinde geschlagen, und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für dich und _ihn_ sind in vollem Gange. Ich habe hier nichts mehr zu verrichten, Lalaithwen. Nichts hält mich mehr hier." Lalaithwen handelte aus reinem Impuls, als sie seine Hand ergriff. Du lässt es immer noch nicht zu, überhaupt irgendwo gehalten zu werden, ist es nicht so?", sie sah zu ihm auf und er wollte den Blick abwenden, sah keinen Sinn darin, sich vor ihr für sein Fortgehen zu rechtfertigen, doch sie fasste forsch sein Kinn und hielt es fest, sodass er sich nicht wegdrehen konnte. Seine Augen glommen verärgert und verletzt, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Du bist eine tragische Figur, Daelior. Aber weißt du, **was** dich tragisch macht?" Sie hörte, wie scharf er den Atem einsog. 

Das bist nur du selbst", endete sie leise und traurig. 

Ich passe nicht in deine Welt, Lalaithwen. Ich werde da nie hineinpassen.", wieder wollte er sich von ihr abwenden, aber sie verfestigte ihren Griff. 

Eine Welt wird sich erst verändern, wenn **du** dich zu verändern bereit bist. Solange du dich so stur stellst, wirst du immer nur der einsame Reiter bleiben, der ziellos von einem Ort zum anderen zieht. Bitte. Tu dir das nicht selbst an!", murmelte sie leise. Daelior schluckte, ergriff dann mit der rechten Hand ihr Handgelenk und schob ihre Hand fort von seinem Kinn. Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, wird es nie eine Welt geben, die mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin.", sagte er und sie presste die Lippen zusammen, sah ihn auf eine flehende Weise an. Guten Morgen, Euer Hoheit", sagte Daelior dann übergangslos und richtete den Blick auf Legolas, der hinter Lalaithwen stand. Der Drachensohn wand sich von ihr ab und ergriff Lagor an den Zügeln, zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich. 

Legolas legte die Arme um Lalaithwen und sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Leb wohl, Lalaithwen", murmelte Daelior und sah sie lange an, als wollte er sich ihr Gesicht einprägen, weil er es nie wieder erblicken würde. Dann sah er auf zu Legolas und grinste ihn schnippisch an. Leb wohl, Grünblatt. Und wehe, du machst sie nicht glücklich." 

Daraufhin schwang er sich auf den Rücken seines Hengstes und ritt langsam und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen im sich lichtenden Nebel davon, passierte den Steg, der über den Bruinen führte und verschwand bald aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Lalaithwen empfand eine unsagbare Traurigkeit, als sie seine Silhouette nach und nach entschwinden sah. Er wird seinen Weg finden, Melamin. Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn", sagte Legolas und umarmte sie zärtlich. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen, genoss die Geborgenheit und Wärme, die er ihr gab. Lass uns wieder hineingehen", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, ...es ist noch sehr kühl" Er nickte und streichelte mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Ja. Ich habe nur einmal mehr geglaubt, Dinge verändern zu können, auf die ich keinen Einfluss habe. Scheint eine alte Marotte von mir zu sein", kläglich lächelte sie und er küsste sie daraufhin innig. Ich liebe deine Marotten, Schatz", flüsterte er und sie lachte, erwiderte mit erhobenen Brauen: Marotte**n**? Du hast also noch mehr an mir auszusetzen?" Er grinste diebisch und sagte: Lass uns das in unserem Schlafgemacht ausdiskutieren", worauf sie ihm verspielt gegen die Brust schlug und laut auflachte. 

Hand in Hand gingen Legolas und Lalaithwen zurück in ihr Gemach, während die Sonne rot und glühend an einem graublauen, kühlen Himmel aufleuchtete und sich für ihren immerfortwährenden Aufstieg bereit machte. Der Sommer sah seinem Ende entgegen. 

**-x-x-x-**

_Wieder einmal pünktlich ein neues Kapitelchen abgeliefert...ja, nun steht das Ende unmittelbar bevor und es macht mich ein wenig wehmütig. Hach. Wir sehen uns am 6.9. mit dem letzten Kapitel wieder...darauf wird nur noch ein Epilog folgen. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir etwas da ließet :)_

_**BlackPearl: **Oh du meine Güte, so sprachlos hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt :) Darf ich das positiv auffassen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass der Showdown allen gefallen würde und freue mich, dass auch du mitgefiebert zu haben scheinst :) =sich sehr geehrt fühlt und Eva knuffel= _

_**Donsiwe:** __Wie? Du willst, dass diese FF nie beendet wird? =lach= Tut mir leid, aber das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen! Nach Sonne über Ithilien" wird es anderes von mir zu lesen geben, lass dich überraschen :) Du mein einzig wahrer Groupie =knuff= _

_**Lulu:** __Spannend wie ein guter Film? Wow, das ist ja ein Lob der Extraklasse :) Dankeschön! Hat mir irgendwie riesig viel Spaß gemacht, den Showdown zu schreiben und auch dieses hier ging mir leicht von der Hand. Ich hoffe, dass dieses dir auch gefällt! Danke für deine Review! _

_**Christin:** __=Uff= Wie schön, dass auch du zufrieden mit dem Kapitel warst ;) Ich wollte die Spannung möglichst lange beibehalten, vor allen Dingen, wenn die Kapitel so ellenlang werden =sich duck=...ja, ich hab mir das mit dem Schreiben recht gut eingetaktet. Regelmäßige Updates finde ich persönlich besser, weil sich so der ein oder andere Leser besser orientieren kann :) Und wenn es mir gelingt, freue ich mich umso mehr. Danke für dein Feedback! _

_**Soraya: **=lach= Drúsella und dein Philo-Lehrer? Wie alt ist der Mann denn? Ui, auch du fandest es spannend, das freut mich ungemein! Ja, Dragonheart kenn ich, auch wenn ich fand, dass der Drache da ein wenig seltsam aussah (zumindest sein Kopf). Aber na ja. Du würdest eine Fortsetzung auch gut finden? O weh...ich sehe es schon vor mir – ich komme nie wieder von der Story fort =lol= An der RPS-FF hab ich schon weitergeschrieben, muss mich aber erst mal wieder in die Materie reinfinden. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir die fertigen Kapitel irgendwann mal zuschicken?! (ich verpenne es dauernd, bloominius damit zu beliefern) Danke für deine liebe und lustige Review =ich sag nur Würstchenbude...lol= Fühl dich geknuddelt! _

_**Mallhawien: **Ui, du warst in Griechenland? Bist jetzt bestimmt schön braun! =beneid= Ah ja, bei Elronds-Haus...da sollte ich auch mal wieder neue Kapitel hinschicken =verlegen grins=. Ich bin so nachlässig...seufz... . Wow, also dein Lob hat mich ja wieder mal rot werden lassen! =freu= Vielen, vielen Dank dafür! Tja...ob Filegon gefunden wird...und ob er dann noch lebt? Lies selbst ;) _

_**Mystica89:** =gröl= Was für eine geile Episode...hihi, der arme Legolas wird von Laith vollgetoffelt =rofl= Am coolsten war immer noch ICH GEB DIR GLEICH EINEN 4-UHR-TEE!" =lol= hach...wo nimmst du nur diese Ideen her? Göttlich! Du, ich wollte dir noch mailen, habs aber mal wieder verpeilt. Das Hörspiel ließ sich irgendwie nicht öffnen...gibts das auch in nem anderen Dateiformat? Mein Mediaplayer will nicht so richtig...=sniff= Danke für deine geniale Review =knuddel= _

_**Dohrna:** __=sooo klein mit Hut werd= So ein überschwängliches Lob macht mich ganz verlegen! So spät sitzt du noch vorm PC und liest? Na gut...ich sitz auch manchmal bis spät nachts und schreibe =lol= Freut mich sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! _

_**Narwain:** __Hihi, ja, Daelior hat das Geschick seiner Leute gewendet...ohne ihn...na ja...denken wir lieber nicht weiter ;) Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Junge auch zu so etwas brauchbar ist und nicht nur anderen Elben die Frau ausspannen will =grins= Tja...in diesem Kapitel zeigt sich, ob sich dein Daumendrücken für Filegon und Selina gelohnt hat :) Dankeschön für deine Review! =freu= _

_**Sina: **Ja, Daelior hats möglich gemacht :) Eine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung? =lol= Nun, anfangs habe ich es ausgeschlossen, aber nun habt ihr mich wieder so weit, dass ich eventuell darüber nachdenke. Bin mir noch nicht so sicher, genaueres wirst du dann nach dem Epilog erfahren :) Danke für die Review! _

_**Anne:** __Zur ersten Review hats leider nicht geklappt, aber ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem wie bescheuert über deinen Kommentar :) Ui...ich werde von Legolas abgerubbelt? Du bist schuld, dass ich bei dem Gedanken daran meine beste Freundin vollgesabbert hab =lach= Schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Ui, aber nicht weinen :) =Taschentuch reicht= Danke für die liebe Review =umärmel= _

_**Rayo:** __Holla meine Künstlerin :) Ich hoffe, du hast meine letzte Mail bekommen?! Bin total von deinen Zeichnungen begeistert! Wunderschön! Ja, es wird noch einiges passieren und daher hat dieses Kapitel schon Überlänge. (gar nicht an das nächste denken will) Ich freue mich außerordentlich, dass dir alles so gut gefällt :) Ich tu mein Bestes, die letzten Kapitel abzuschließen :) =knuddel= _

_**Jathy:** Uiuiui, danke für deine (wieder einmal) wundervolle Review! Ja, ich habe es Jolly und Co wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht, daher haben sie es nur verdient, in sicheren Händen zu sein. Lass dich einfach mit dem Ende überraschen :) Du würdest auch eine Fortsetzung begrüßen? Meine Güte, mit solch einer allgemeinen Begeisterung hätte ich nicht gerechnet! Eine Idee würde mir sogar vage vorschweben, aber es ist alles noch nicht so recht entschieden. =lol= Haldir als Zahnarzt? O Gott, Gimli hätte nachher guten Grund dazu, auf die Elben zu schimpfen =lach= Jaaa, lass dir auch ein Tattoo stechen! Piercing würde ich nicht machen nach den Horrorgeschichten, die mir erzählt wurden =grins= aber das musst du selbst entscheiden! Hab tausend Dank =knuddel= _

_**MaryHawk:** __Mammutwerke? =lol= Na sooo viel ist das nun auch nicht ;) Freut mich, dich als neue Leserin begrüßen zu dürfen! Ein Synonym für unlängst" ist u.a. schon" oder bereits", daher die oftmalige Verwendung. Sorry, wenn dich das irritiert hat. Ja, die lieben Pferde – auch wenn man das von meinem Nickname ableiten könnte, hab ich keine Ahnung von den schönen Tierchen...sollte mir mal nen Pferderatgeber zulegen und mich dort weiterbilden ;) Danke für deine Review, freue mich sehr darüber! _

_**Yavanna16:** __Ui, schön, auch mal von dir etwas hier zu lesen :) Hast dich ja ganz schön durchgeforstet! Hihi, du fragst auch schon nach einer Fortsetzung...hilfe...na mal sehen. Ist noch nicht alles in trockenen Tüchern und ich werde erst später sagen können, wie es in der Zukunft aussehen wird. Aber danke für dein reges Interesse :) Schön, dass dir die Story immer noch so gut gefällt =freu= Danke für dein Feedback! _

_**Nirvanya: **Besser spät als nie, heißt die Devise =grins= Dankeschön für deine Review! Hihi, au ja, Von Elben und Preiselbeeren"...der Unsinn, den ich vor längerer Zeit fabriziert habe...ich kann mir seither den Film nicht mehr ansehen, ohne an gewissen Stellen albern zu kichern =lach=...ähm...ja, aber es ehrt mich sehr, dass du dir anderes von mir durchlesen möchtest :) _

_**Hexenlady:** __Ei, du hast momentan kein I-Net? Find ich ja lieb, dass du trotzdem über den PC deiner Freundin reviewt hast :) Hach, das freut mich, dass das Finale so gut angekommen ist, hatte schon schlimme Befürchtungen! Dankeschön für deine liebe Review und ich hoffe, dass dein I-Net bald wieder ok ist :) =umärmel= _

_**Reika:** __=platt sei= Dann hast du bestimmt noch nicht so viele FFs gelesen =lach= Es gibt unheimlich viele tolle Autoren hier, aber ich freue mich natürlich sehr über dein Lob und fühle mich sehr geehrt! Hab Dank dafür :) _

_**Elenloth:** __Ach herrje, noch jemand, der sich durch alles gekämpft hat, das ich fabrizierte :) Was soll ich sagen, ich bin ganz gerührt von solch einem Lob! Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn Lesern meine Geschichte so sehr gefällt. Was soll ich sagen...ich bin einfach platt! Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, zum Schluss werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen! _

_**Pony:** __=lach= Dass die Story mittlerweile einen so festen Platz in deinem Alltag gefunden hat, schmeichelt mir :) Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub?! Ja, Daelior weilt noch unter den Lebenden ;) Kann ja nicht alles von vornherein verraten, wo bliebe da die Spannung? Danke für dein Lob :) Und übrigens – ich habe keinen Lateinunterricht mehr =lach= _

_**Pauleschwein:** __Ja, die Drachenbeschwörung...die Idee kam mir mal kurz vor dem Einschlafen...ja...dann wars mit dem Schlafen erst mal dahin ;) Drúsella hat ihn nicht erreicht, ihr blieb letztlich nur die Hoffnung, dass er selbst auf die glorreiche Idee kommen würde :) Tja...wird jeder lebendig durchkommen? Ein oder zweimal musst du noch bangen =grins= Jaaajaaa, du und dein Schrei nach einem dritten Teil =lach= Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, kommt **Frei**zeit, kommt Inspiration ;) Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann! =knuffel= _

_**LuckyAnn:** __Juhu! Auch von dir wieder eine Review! =sich sehr darüber freut= Was möchtest du wissen, was Laith gemeint hat? Meinst du Amlugion"? Das ist der elbische Name für Drachensohn. Daelior hat ihr doch in einem früheren Kapitel einmal von seiner Vergangenheit mit dem Drachen erzählt, wie er zu den vielen verbleibenden Narben kam und was es mit seinem Beinamen Drachensohn" auf sich hat. Meintest du das oder etwas anderes? Dankeschön für dein Lob, ich freue mich riesig darüber! =freu=_


	39. 37 Ein Gelübde für die Ewigkeit

**A/N:** Hach...wie ich Montage hasse...aber ich liebe Reviews und deshalb ein **großes Dankeschön** an alle Reviewer, Dank euch haben wir mit dem letzten Kapitel die (für mich) schier unglaubliche 600 überschritten! Wahnsinn! Ich bin einfach nur platt und freue mich wie ein Fohlen :) Tja...nun sind wir in dieser Geschichte schon so weit vorangeschritten, dass sich in mir langsam aber sicher Wehmut breit macht. Ich heb mir aber meine ach so tolle Schlussrede für den Epilog auf =lol= Beim letzten Update zum 16.9. werde ich endlich genaues über weitere Projekte sagen, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt auf den letzten Metern dabei :) 

Außerdem feiert Rayo, die Illustratorin dieser Geschichte, heute ihren 20. Geburtstag :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch von meiner Seite und vielen Dank für all deine Mühe! =knuddel= 

_Für Stefanie, die heute 18 geworden wäre. _

**Disclaimer:** Ein vorletztes Mal darüber Jammern, dass mir (fast) gar nichts gehört – das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen =lol= Also...ühühühü – fast alles gehört dem Genie Tolkien. 

**Achtung:** Höre ich da etwa Hochzeitsglocken läuten? Und...ein Lied, gesungen von einem Elb und einem Zwerg? Lasst euch überraschen – Überlänge :) 

**xxx**

**Kapitel 37: Ein Gelübde für die Ewigkeit**

Die letzten Tage des Septembers zogen langsam dahin, während man in Minas Tirith ungeduldig die Heimkehr der Königsfamilie erwartete. Die Zinnen der weißen Türme reflektierten das flach einstrahlende Sonnenlicht, das der Stadt einen elfenbeinernen Glanz verlieh. Vielerlei Bäume in den Gärten der Weißen Stadt trugen nun ein farbenfroheres Kleid aus warmen Farbtönen wie Orange und Rot. Ithiliens Wälder sahen aus, als hätte ein ungeschickter Malerlehrling zwei ganze Eimer Rot und Gelb über die Baumwipfel verschüttet und es war, als tropfte die Farbe noch immer gemächlich von den untersten Zweigen auf den Waldboden, nur um bald schon die gesamte Flur zu überfluten. In Ithilien und Umgebung war der Herbst keine unbeliebte Jahreszeit. Kinder tollten auf den Trampelpfaden der Dörfer herum, ließen kümmerliche Drachen aus Stoff und dünnem Holz steigen, bastelten kleine Figuren aus den Früchten der Kastanie und sahen den Bauern und Landwirten bei der Ernte auf den Feldern zu. 

Da dieses Erntejahr sehr heiß und trocken war, fiel die Obsternte nicht sehr reich aus, Weizen und Roggen hingegen sprossen fast wie Unkraut aus den trockenen Böden. Auf den Ackerländern vor den Toren der Stadt Minas Tirith pflügten die Bauern rege ihre Furchen, mit der brennenden Abendsonne im Rücken. Saatkrähen flogen hoch über die Ländereien, stießen ihre schroffen, kehligen Laute aus. 

Der Sonnenuntergang stand kurz bevor, als die Reiter unter den Bannern Gondors und Eryn Lasgalens die Weiße Stadt in dem Bergmassiv des Weißen Gebirges thronen sahen. Goldene und orangefarbene Wolkenbänder segelten verträumt auf einem hellblauen Himmelsmeer dem Horizont entgegen, an dessen Berührungspunkt mit dem hügeligen Land die letzte Wärme des Tages schleierartig flimmerte. Die Abendsonne vor Augen, ritten die Gefolgsleute beider Könige in gleichmäßigem Trab über den Pelennor, ihre Schatten eilten ihnen wie flüssige Phantome hinterher, ohne ihre Besitzer jedoch auch nur ein einziges Mal einzuholen. Aragorn, Arwen und Thranduil ritten in der ersten Reihe, geleitet von Haldir, Thíluil, Legolas und Lalaithwen. Die Tawarwaith hatten sich nach längerem Überlegen dazu entschlossen, das künftige Brautpaar und Gondors Majestät nach Minas Tirith zu begleiten und erst nach dem Abschluss der anstehenden Feierlichkeiten in den heimischen Grünwald zurückzukehren. So wurde eine längere Verzögerung der Trauung unterbunden und ein jeder konnte der Vermählung des Kronprinzen beiwohnen. Ferrél, der sich mit einigen anderen Elben um die Befreiung der Gefangenen in Rhûn erfolgreich gesorgt hatte, war nach Eryn Lasgalen ausgesandt worden, um dort einen Botengang auszuführen und Thíluils und Legolas jüngere Schwester Viriel zur Hochzeitsfeier einzuladen. 

Thranduils wachsamem und kritischem Auge war nicht das weltabgewandte Lächeln Haldirs entgangen, als er Ferrél den Auftrag übergeben hatte. Der Galadhrim schien ungewöhnlich großes Interesse für die jüngste Tochter des Waldelbenkönigs zu hegen, was nun bald keinem mehr wirklich neu war. Vielleicht eine Gelegenheit für Thranduil, die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht erneut zu begehen. Mein König, sollen wir Kundschafter vorausschicken, die unsere Ankunft melden?", fragte Malfor, als sie sich den heimischen Gefilden näherten. Die Wachen auf den Türmen werden uns sicherlich längst bemerkt haben. Solch eine große Reiterschar trifft nicht alle Tage am Hofe ein. Dennoch könnt Ihr Reiter ausschicken, wenn es Euch beruhigt", lächelte Aragorn und auch Arwen konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie den eifrigen Soldaten kurz darauf vorauspreschen sah, den Banner Gondors hoch in die Lüfte haltend. Selten hatte Arwen einen königstreueren Untergebenen gesehen. Wie geht es Eldarion?", fragte Aragorn seine Gemahlin leise, sich leicht umwendend, um die Schar der Kinder zu beobachten, die im Schutze der Erwachsenen nebeneinander ritt. Die Heiler sagen, dass er Gehversuche mit Krücken unternehmen kann, aber sein Fuß darf im nächsten Mondumlauf noch nicht belastet werden", sagte Arwen und Sorge stand in ihrem schönen Gesicht geschrieben, was Aragorn wettzumachen versuchte: Er ist jung und kräftig, Arwen. Du musst dich nicht seiner Genesung wegen sorgen" Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und sah sich noch einmal nach ihrem Sohn um, der neben Ophédor und Filegon ritt. Die Gruppe von Kindern, die sie vor einigen Wochen gemeinsam mit Jolly gerettet hatten, wünschte sich natürlich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich nach Hause zurückzukehren. 

Weil aber noch keiner von ihnen die große, prunkvolle Hauptstadt Gondors erblickt hatte, geschweige denn je einen Fuß hinter ihre robusten Mauern gesetzt hatte, waren sie alle herzlich eingeladen, solange die Festlichkeiten andauern würden, in Minas Tirith zu verweilen. Freudig hatten sie alle ihre Zustimmung gegeben und das bedeutete für die Kinder, dass sie noch längere Zeit in größerem Verband beieinander bleiben konnten, ehe sich ihre Wege auf unbestimmte Zeit trennten. 

Vater, ich kann dir versprechen, Ithiliens Rotweine sind ein absolutes Muss für Genießer wie dich", sprach Thíluil derweil mit Thranduil, der ihn lächelnd betrachtete und schon auf die Pointe der Ausführungen seines jüngeren Sohnes wartete. Gimli, der noch immer hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß und den Prinzen mit giftigen Blicken zum Stillschweigen bringen wollte, scheiterte kläglich an seinem Vorhaben. Und falls du meinem Wort nicht zu viel Glauben zu schenken wagst, kannst du gern Herrn Zwerg Gimli fragen, denn er plünderte vor vielen Tagen den königlichen Weinkeller, was den Kindern im Übrigen Gelegenheit bot, auszubüchsen", fuhr Thíluil laut genug fort, dass es fast jeder hören konnte. Gimli lief purpurrot an und knurrte: Du mieser kleiner...", der Schluss seiner Schimpftirade wurde allerdings von Thranduils herzlichem Lachen übertönt, was den Sohn Gloins nur verlegen _Elben!" _murren ließ. Ich glaube, ich verlasse mich dann lieber auf deine fachmännische Meinung, mein Sohn, der Zwerg sieht mir reichlich aufgebracht aus", bewahrte Thranduil den besten Freund seines ältesten Kindes vor weiterer Fopperei. Vater, dann hast du ihn aber noch nie **wirklich** fuchsig gesehen", lachte Thíluil schalkhaft. O weh, mein Beileid, Herr Zwerg, Ihr scheint wahrlich viel ertragen zu müssen in der Gesellschaft meiner beiden Söhne", wand sich Thranduil versöhnlich an den kleinwüchsigen Mann, der seinen finsteren Blick hinter Legolas Rücken verbarg, Erst über zwei lange Jahre mit Legolas, und jetzt die vergangenen Wochen mit Thíluil...", schloss der König. **Ich** habe Gimli bei Weitem nicht so sehr belastet wie mein Brüderchen, Vater. Und überhaupt, deine Worte klingen mir recht vorwurfsvoll.", stieg Legolas in das neckische Gespräch mit ein. Wenn du erst einmal tausend trubelreiche Jahre mit Filegons Erziehung zugebracht haben wirst, können wir gern an diesem Punkt die Unterhaltung wieder aufnehmen", lachte Thranduil. 

Die Reiter der Tawarwaith fragten sich insgeheim, wann sie ihren König das letzte Mal so ausgelassen hatten sprechen hören. 

Eine knappe Stunde verstrich, bis sie die hohe Pforte des äußersten Stadtmauernringes erreichten, die sich schon lange vor dem letztendlichen Eintreffen für sie öffnete. Fanfarenklänge hallten an dem hellen Gemäuer wider, kreierten eine Sinfonie zu Ehren des heimkehrenden Königs. Die untergehende Sonne verhalf den feierlichen Klängen zu einer vollkommenen Atmosphäre, gemeinsam mit den winkenden und erfreut lachenden Menschen an den Mauerringen gab der Empfang des Königs und seiner Getreuen ein Bild der Perfektion ab. Ein Moment, der unwillkürlich die Gänsehaut auf die Arme der Reiter zauberte, ward geboren. 

Lalaithwen schaute gebannt auf zu den hohen Mauern, die bis in den Himmel hinaufzureichen schienen. Auf dem gigantischen Felsenkeil hoch oben im Zentrum der Stadt befand sich der große Thronsaal Aragorns und Arwens. Der freie Platz, der einem Vorhof zur Thronhalle glich, war Versammlungsort der Mengen zu festlichen Anlässen. In wenigen Tagen würde sie mit Legolas da oben stehen und vor den zahlreichen geladenen Gästen die Ehe schließen. Wie lange hatte sie von diesem Augenblick geträumt und nun, da er immer näherrückte, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Halse. Hätte ihr jemand noch vor fünfunddreißig Jahren erzählt, dass sie einen Elbenprinzen heiraten würde, hätte sie spöttisch gelacht und diese Vorhersage als Nonsens abgetan. Ihre Liebe zu Legolas bewies, dass es nie albern oder zwecklos war, zu träumen, denn der ihrige, stets heimlich für sich behaltene Wunschtraum, war in Erfüllung gegangen. 

Wie eine Melodie erklang das Hufgetrappel der Pferde auf dem Pflaster der Straßen, einem die silbernen Trompeten begleitendem Rhythmus gleich. Die beschwerliche Reise hatte dort ihr Ende gefunden, wo sie begonnen hatte – im Herzen Gondors. 

**-x-x-x-**

Nach der Begrüßung durch Faramir, der die Aufsicht über das Königreich stellvertretend für Aragorn übernommen hatte, war ein festliches Mahl aufgetafelt worden, das sie alle gemeinsam im großen Esszimmer einnahmen, bei ausgelassenem Gespräch und fröhlichem Gelächter. Begleitet von den Klängen der Laute und Harfe tanzten einige Elben, aber auch Berater und Freunde Aragorns. Das Licht unendlich vieler Kerzen erstrahlte, Kaminfeuer flackerte hastig nahe der Tafel und auch der Sternenschein weit über ihnen trug dazu bei, dass die Schwärze der Nacht nicht alles verschluckte. Am Kopf der Tafel saßen Aragorn und Arwen, zu deren Rechten Eldarion, seine Schwestern und seine Freunde. Linkerhand säumten König Thranduil, seine beiden Söhne, Lalaithwen, Merry, Pippin und Gimli den Tisch, gefolgt von vielen weiteren Freunden und Gefährten. Lange schon hatte keiner mehr von ihnen allen solch einen geselligen Abend verbracht. 

Vater, ich erbitte, mich von der Tafel entfernen zu dürfen, ich bin noch recht erschöpft von dem langen Ritt", sprach Eldarion leise und Aragorn musterte ihn eindringlich, dann bat er Filegon und seine Freunde, den Prinzen zu seinem Gemach zu begleiten, damit er mit seinem verletzten Knöchel nicht stürzte. 

Bereitwillig erhoben sich also die anderen Kinder, denen die Müdigkeit im Gesicht geschrieben stand. Selina war schon Stunden vorher in ihr Gemach gebracht worden, als Jüngste unter den Abenteurern war es abzusehen gewesen, dass ihr als Erste die Augen zufallen würden. Filegon wünschte allen, insbesondere aber seinen Eltern, dem Onkel und dem Großvater eine gute Nacht und entfernte sich mit seinen Freunden aus dem Saal. Arwen sah ihnen lange nach, bis sie schließlich aussprach, was ihr schon lange in Gedanken herumgegeistert war: Die Kinder machten auf mich seit ein paar Stunden einen etwas bedrückten Eindruck. Sie waren nicht einmal annähernd so gesprächig wie zu Beginn des Mahles. Weißt du, woran es liegen könnte?" 

Der angesprochene Aragorn bemerkte sofort den durchdringenden Blick seiner Gemahlin, die zu ahnen schien, dass der König ihr etwas verschwieg. Die indigoblauen Augen, die tief in seine Seele hineinzusehen vermochten und jeden noch so verborgenen Gedanken erspähten, bargen beinahe einen misstrauischen Ausdruck. Ich habe Eldarion in einer stillen Minute zugeflüstert, was ich als Strafe für den Pferdediebstahl vorgesehen habe. Das muss er den anderen erzählt haben und ihnen somit die Laune verdorben haben", lachte Aragorn. Arwen lächelte und murmelte: Das kann ich mir vorstellen..." Legolas, der einige Brocken der leisen Unterredung zwischen Königin und König mitbekommen hatte, runzelte die Stirn, setzte das Weinglas, von dem er gerade trinken wollte, mit einem leisen Klirren ab und sah Aragorn neugierig an: Die Strafe steht also schon fest? Gern würde ich wissen wollen, welche Arbeit mein Sohn aufgetragen bekommen wird" Thranduil unterbrach seine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Thíluil und sah ebenso erstaunt auf. Wie sehr sich Vater und Sohn in jenem Augenblick glichen, war unglaublich. Man hätte meinen können, die beiden Elben wären Geschwister, aber keinesfalls Vater und Sohn. Für den Pferdediebstahl willst du sie bestrafen, Aragorn? Aber nicht für die Schmach, die sie dem Zwergen bereitet haben?", polterte Gimli los, denn die Ankündigung einer Bestrafung hatte unheimlich schnell Gehör gefunden und sich wie ein Lauffeuer an der Tafel verbreitet. 

Reges Getuschel und Mutmaßungen bezüglich des Grades der Bestrafung schwoll unter den Gästen an. Manch einer rief aus, ob denn eine Strafe wirklich notwendig wäre. Merry und Pippin waren jene, die am lautesten ihre Vorschläge unterbreiteten. Letztlich wurde es Aragorn und zu bunt und rasch erhob er sich am Kopf der Tafel und sagte mit lauter, majestätischer Stimme: Bitte, beruhigt euch doch. Das, was die Kinder durchmachen mussten, will ich keinesfalls als Kleinigkeit abtun. Doch steht fest, dass sie etwas getan haben, dass ich unter den von mir erstellten Gesetzen in Gondor mitnichten billigen kann – Diebstahl." Lalaithwen sah unbemerkt zu Legolas auf, ein schiefes Lächeln ruhte auf ihren Lippen. Legolas, der den heimlichen Blick seiner Geliebten bemerkte und ihr Lächeln erblickte, konnte nicht anders, als diese Geste zu erwidern und ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen. Daher möchte ich eine Strafe für die beteiligten Kinder, auch **meinen Sohn**, aussprechen. Die Kinder sind vom Strafmaß bereits unterrichtet. Ich habe mit dem Stadtverwalter und dem Eigentümer des _Roten Drachen"_ in Mûrcaras gesprochen und mit beiden vereinbart, dass die Kinder im Sommer nächsten Jahres zwei Monate Strafarbeit in den dortigen Stallungen verrichten werden.", Aragorns Blick streifte beiläufig Legolas und Lalaithwen und den beiden schien es so, als wollte der König sie fragen, ob sie mit der Strafe einverstanden wären, denn schließlich betraf es den eigenen Sohn. 

Legolas gab ihm mit einem zustimmendem Nicken und einem Lächeln zu verstehen, dass die Strafe tragbar wäre und nach und nach wurde das anfängliche Durcheinander im Saal zu einem leisen Munkeln, das bald darauf erstarb. Nachdem diese Dinge klar gestellt wurden, nahmen die Feierlichkeiten ihren gewohnten Gang, niemand stellte mehr Fragen, keiner, nicht einmal Gimli, beklagte sich über das ausgesprochene Urteil. 

Als jeder Gast gesättigt und jeglicher Durst durch Wein oder köstliche Säfte gestillt war, erhob sich der König Gondors abermals, diesmal jedoch mit dem goldenen Pokal in der Hand, und sprach: Ein fröhlicher Abend neigt sich nun seinem Ende zu. Ich möchte meinen aufrichtigen Dank an all jene aussprechen, die so aufopferungsvoll dafür gekämpft haben, dass die Kinder wohlbehalten nach Minas Tirith gelingen konnten, dass die Bedrohung durch eine unerwartete Aufrüstung der Ostlinge abgewendet werden konnte und dass in der Zeit der Abwesenheit von meiner Gattin und mir der Thron Gondors wohl bewacht wurde.", Aragorn hielt den Pokal hoch, worauf alle ihre Gläser und Becher hoben, Ganz besonders meinen Gästen aus Eryn Lasgalen möchte ich hiermit meinen Dank bekunden. Ich hoffe, noch viel zahlreicher werden die Gäste sein, wenn die Hochzeitszeremonie des Kronprinzen Eryn Lasgalens, des Fürsten von Ithilien und mir sehr engen Freundes Legolas in zehn Tagen stattfinden wird.", lächelnd wand sich Aragorn an das Elbenpaar, das vielmehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, als dass es die herzlichen Blicke der anderen bemerkt hätte. Auf die Freundschaft zwischen Grünwald und Gondor!", schloss Aragorn seine kleine Dankesrede. Alle wiederholten den Trinkspruch im Chor und nippten dann an ihren Getränken. 

Thranduil lächelte seiner künftigen Schwiegertochter zu, die noch immer ein wenig zurückhaltend ihm gegenüber war, was aber noch auf die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen zurückzuführen war. Ein wenig warm waren sie bereits miteinander geworden und der Elbenkönig war sich sicher, dass die letzten Spannungen zwischen ihnen Geschichte sein würden, sobald die Trauung mit Legolas vorüber war. 

Die Nacht war bereits fortgeschritten und der Mond zog an seiner breiten Bahn entlang, stumm und kühl küsste er das Land mit silbernen Lippen, ließ Minas Tirith in seinem Licht erscheinen, als wäre es ein einziger gefrorener Eispalast. In wenigen Monaten würde diese Umschreibung vielleicht sogar der Wirklichkeit entsprechen, sagten die Erfahrungen der vergangenen Jahre doch voraus, dass auf einen heißen, trockenen Sommer meist ein klirrend kalter Winter folgte. 

Aber der Gedanke an die späteren Wintermonate lag noch fern für Lalaithwen, die auf dem Balkon ihres Gemaches stand und in die sternenklare Nacht hinaussah, die den noch jungen Oktober mit kaltem Sternenschein begrüßte. Zehn Tage...", murmelte Lalaithwen vor sich hin, lehnte die Arme auf die Brüstung und legte den Kopf darauf nieder. Dann darf ich dich offiziell Prinzessin nennen", endete Legolas schmunzelnd, der nur mit einer dünnen Hose und einem offenen Hemd bekleidet zu seiner Verlobten auf den Balkon hinaustrat, sie mit seinen wärmenden Armen umfing. Wage es bloß nicht, Grünblatt!", knurrte Lalaithwen gespielt böse, Sonst wird _meine_ Strafe für dich noch viel schlimmer ausfallen, als geplant..." 

Strafe? Wofür, wenn ich fragen darf?", sagte er ehrlich stutzend, als sie grinsend zu ihm aufsah, mit den Händen den Kragen seines Hemdes zurechtzupfend. Ist der Herr Prinz so vergesslich auf seine alten Tage?", neckte Lalaithwen weiter und küsste sich ihren Weg entlang der Trasse seines Halses, was Legolas Knie weich werden ließ und seine Stimme in ein merklich leiseres Keuchen verwandelte, als er entgegnete: Nein, wirklich, Laith...was meinst du?", er lachte leise, weil es ihn kitzelte, als sie über seine Ohrenspitze blies und daraufhin mit der Zunge seine Ohrmuschel erkundete. Sie sah ihn schmollend an, weil er sich wahrlich nicht zu erinnern schien. Legolas brachte dieser Anblick nur noch mehr zum Lachen und er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie zärtlich. Wenn du denkst, dass ich dadurch deine Strafe vergesse...", murmelte sie, als er den Kuss widerwillig abbrach, sie jedoch sogleich den Lippenkontakt wiederherstellte, ...dann hast du dich gewaltig in den Finger geschnitten" Nach einem Reigen von unzähligen, immer ungestümeren Küssen fragte Legolas hastig atmend: So sag mir doch endlich, weswegen du mich bestrafen willst" 

Weil du mich deinem Vater ganz allein ausgesetzt hast", konterte sie, ebenfalls mit leicht geröteten Wangen, die ihre innere Erhitzung verrieten. Legolas lachte und warf ihr einen hungrigen Blick zu, als er das Band löste, das ihr Mieder zusammenhielt und seine Hände ihren Oberkörper streichelten. Darf ich jetzt schon eine Kostprobe meiner _Strafe_ bekommen?", murmelte er mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen. Sie lächelte verschmitzt und umfasste rasch seinen Hosenbund, worauf er unwillkürlich stöhnte. Am dünnen Stoff zog sie ihn mit sich zurück in das Schlafzimmer, und er gehorchte, unterwürfig wie ein Sklave seiner Herrin... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Der Oktober kündigte an, ein deutlich kühlerer Monat zu werden als sein Vorgänger es gewesen war. Zwar regnete es nicht sehr oft, aber die Luft trug etwas Herbstliches mit sich und nicht nur am welkenden Laub, das bunt und sterbend den Boden wie ein von der Natur selbst gestickter Teppich bedeckte, bemerkte man, dass der Sommer endgültig seine Zelte abgebrochen hatte und seinem Bruder, dem Herbst, das Gelände überließ, in dem er sich austoben können würde. Sechs Tage waren hurtiger ins Land gezogen als die Zugvögel, welche die herannahende Kälte als Erste spürten und in südlichere Gefilde aufbrachen. Und immer öfter sah man Thíluil und Gimli konspirativ tuschelnd auf den Straßen Minas Tiriths entlang schlendern. Keine Frage, es ging eindeutig um die Vorbereitungen auf die Hochzeitszeremonie, doch Lalaithwen beunruhigte es ein wenig, dass sie ab und an Thranduil mit den beiden Gesellen sprechen sah oder sich des Nachts Merry und Pippin aus ihrem Gemach schlichen, wenn sie glaubten, unbeobachtet zu sein. 

Es grenzte schon fast an einer heimlichen Verschwörung. Niemand wollte auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, was hinter verschlossenen Türen gesprochen wurde und noch weniger wollte irgendjemand von den geheimen Treffen gewusst haben. 

Vier Tage vor der Trauung waren endlich die Gäste aus Eryn Lasgalen am Hofe Gondors eingetroffen. Am frühen Nachmittag versammelte man sich auf dem großen Platz vor der Thronhalle, das Sonnenlicht umschmeichelte die kuppelförmigen Dächer, während regenträchtige Wolken den makellosen Himmel ausstaffierten. Gleich wirst du meine Schwester Viriel kennen lernen", prophezeite Legolas seiner Geliebten lächelnd. Anhand seines aufgeweckten Verhaltens erkannte Lalaithwen, wie sehr er sich auf das Wiedersehen mit seiner Schwester freute. Schon den ganzen Morgen über war er unruhig gewesen und hatte sie mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Nervosität an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Man merkte ihm sein Alter von fast dreitausend Jahren manchmal kaum an. Du meinst, wenn Haldir sie nicht sofort in Beschlag nimmt", schmunzelte Lalaithwen und deutete mit einer unauffälligen Kopfbewegung zu dem Galadhrim, der unweit von dem Elbenpaar auf einer Treppenstufe stand und nicht zu wissen schien, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte. Mal knetete er sie gedankenverloren durch, dann verschwanden sie in den Taschen seines Gewandes, brachen aber bald schon aus diesem seidenen Gefängnis aus und klopften auf den Oberschenkeln des Elben. Glaubst du wirklich, er wird überhaupt einen Ton herausbringen? So habe ich ihn bei Eru noch nie erlebt", lachte Legolas leise und zog Lalaithwen, der er den Arm um die Taille gelegt hatte, näher an sich heran. 

Die Liebe macht aus uns allen wieder Kinder, Liebling. Selbst aus dem unnahbaren Hauptmann der Galadhrim", murmelte Lalaithwen und sah gespannt zu der Elbeneskorte, die sich rasch näherte. Ich kann mir irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen, dass sich meine kleine Schwester verliebt haben soll. In meinen Augen wird sie immer das kleine Mädchen sein, das sich nie und nimmer etwas vorschreiben lassen wollte.", sagte Legolas in fast nostalgischem Ton, worauf Lalaithwen ihn neckend mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. Was?", fragte er und sah zu seiner Verlobten herab, die ihn spitzbübisch anlächelte. Wenn diese Worte aus Thranduils Munde kämen, wäre das ja verständlich, aber du bist ihr **Bruder**. Wie wirst du dreinschauen, wenn Filegon eines Tages verliebt ist?", lachte sie und Legolas sah zu seinem Sohn, der in ein edles dunkelgrünes Gewand gehüllt war, das von einem braunen Mantel, der um seine Schultern lag, teilweise überdeckt wurde. Er hielt Selina an der linken Hand, die fröhlich auf ihn einredete und ab und zu aufmerksam zuhörte, wenn Filegon ihr etwas zu erklären versuchte. Ich glaube, es ist bereits um ihn geschehen...", flüsterte Legolas und deutete auf den jungen Elben, der das kleine Mädchen seit ihrer gemeinsamen Ankunft in Minas Tirith nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Sie schien aber auch gar nicht lange von ihm getrennt sein zu wollen. 

Lalaithwen sah etwas besorgt aus, als sie ihren Sohn so innig mit Selina hantieren sah, entgegnete aber nichts mehr. 

Ausgelassene Trompetenklänge schwirrten emsig durch die Luft, als die Eskorte um Prinzessin Viriel zum Stillstand gekommen war. Thranduil war als Erster nach vorn getreten und nahm seine Tochter bei der Hand, umarmte sie innig und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ihr Kleid, das aus Stoffen mit warmen Farben gewebt worden war, untermalte ihr leuchtendes, welliges Haar, das kunstvoll frisiert hochgesteckt worden war und nur in einem einzigen, breiten Zopf fast bis zu ihrer Taille hinabreichte. Es ist schön, dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, Ada", sagte sie aufrichtig und schenkte ihrem Vater eine weitere herzliche Umarmung. Wenn sie so weiter macht, wird Haldir noch eifersüchtig", merkte Thíluil grinsend an. Haldir, dem das leise Getuschel um seine Person nicht länger entging, senkte verlegen das Haupt, um die geröteten Wangen vor den anderen zu verbergen. 

Ein wenig tat er Lalaithwen in jenem Moment leid. _Ein wenig_. Viel intensiver war das kleine und gemeine Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass der sonst so unterkühlte Elb aus der Fassung zu geraten schien, wann immer auch nur der Name der Prinzessin fiel. Dennoch hielt er sich recht gut und versuchte, seine Sympathie zu Viriel zurückzudrängen, würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes, wenn der ihre auch nur in seine Nähe schweifte. Fast erinnerte dieses Verhalten Lalaithwen an sich selbst, wie sie nur so weit wie möglich von Legolas fern bleiben wollte, als sie sich vehement dagegen zu wehren versuchte, dass er eine so große Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte. 

Und da sind ja auch schon meine beiden großen Brüder!", rief Viriel erfreut aus und riss Lalaithwen damit aus ihren Tagträumereien. Thíluil umarmte seine kleine Schwester und trat dann beiseite, als Legolas die steinernen Stufen hinabstieg und die Arme ausbreitete. Keine Sekunde später fiel ihm Viriel um den Hals und ließ sich von ihm leicht anheben und in der Luft drehen. Mein Schwesterherz...du hast mir sehr gefehlt", sagte Legolas, der das Zusammensein seiner Familie in vollen Zügen genoss. Wenn ich dir so sehr gefehlt habe, hättest du ruhig auch früher mal daheim vorbeischauen können", warf sie ihm vor, jedoch in foppendem Ton, was ihn dessen versicherte, dass sie nur Spaß machte. Jetzt lass mich schon runter, Legolas", lachte sie und schlug ihm verspielt auf die Schulter, damit er ihrem Willen gehorchte, ...stell mir lieber deine schöne Verlobte vor, na mach schon!", drängte sie und als er sie endlich auf ihre Füße absetzte, streckte er die rechte Hand Lalaithwen entgegen, die sie sogleich vertrauensvoll ergriff und sich von ihm die Treppenstufen hinabführen ließ. Viriel sah die Elbe eindringlich an, die ihrem Bruder das Herz gestohlen hatte, sodass es Lalaithwen beinahe unangenehm war. Dann aber ergriff die Elbe, die noch jünger als sie selbst war, ihre Hand, legte ihre linke zusätzlich darauf und sagte: Schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Willkommen in unserer Familie" 

Lalaithwen lächelte und antwortete: Ich danke dir. Legolas hat heute regelrecht von dir geschwärmt" Viriel lachte heiter auf und warf ihrem Bruder einen wissenden Seitenblick zu. Ja, das ist mein Bruder. Lässt jahrelang nichts von sich hören und gibt scheinheilig vor, mich vermisst zu haben. Ich hoffe, er hat _nur_ gut von mir gesprochen?" 

Ausschließlich gut.", erwiderte Lalaithwen gelassener. 

Das hoffe ich. Wenn er dir jetzt schon erzählt hätte, wie oft wir uns als Kinder in den Haaren lagen, hättest du garantiert einen schlechten Eindruck von mir!" Laith schmunzelte und sah zu Thíluil, der links neben Viriel stand. Thíluil hat mir reichlichst von den Jugendsünden von Legolas berichtet", sagte sie und Thíluil hob die Hände, um seine Unschuld gestikulierend zu betonen. Nur Auszüge, ich schwöre es dir, Viriel" 

In einer ruhigen Stunde kann ich Lalaithwen Bände eurer Jugendstreiche erzählen", mischte sich Thranduil lachend ein, doch Legolas gab mit einer hastigen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. Nicht doch, Vater. Du willst sie doch nicht abschrecken" Daraufhin lachten die Elben herzlich und endgültig vergessen war die Anspannung zwischen Legolas Familie und der Elbe, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, auf alle Privilegien zu verzichten, die ihm von Geburt an in den Schoß gelegt worden waren. Ist das mein Neffe?", stieß Viriel freudig aus, als sie den jungen, aber bereits stattlichen Elben sah, der ihr unbekannt war und mit einem kleinen Menschenkind sprach. Ja, das ist Filegon", sagte Legolas stolz und bei der Nennung seines Namens sah der junge Elb auf und wurde sich der Unhöflichkeit bewusst, die neu eingetroffenen Gäste noch gar nicht begrüßt zu haben. 

Geschwind ging er auf Viriel zu und hieß sie mit elbischem Gruß willkommen, die ganz verzückt von den Manieren ihres Neffen war, ihm jedoch gleich durch einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Arm zu verstehen gab, dass derartige Förmlichkeiten im Umgang mit ihr nicht vonnöten waren. 

Als sie alle begrüßt hatte, abgesehen von Haldir, der sich immer noch im Hintergrund hielt und eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit trug, wandte sich Aragorn an Viriel: Herzlich willkommen an unserem Hof. Ich hoffe, der Aufenthalt hier wird Euch gefallen" Thranduils Tochter machte einen Knicks vor Aragorn und sagte ehrfurchtsvoll: Ich danke Euch, Euer Hoheit. Gern würde ich zuerst die Stadt kennen lernen, da sie mir noch vollends fremd ist" Aragorn nickte und zwinkerte Legolas kurz zu, was jenen etwas irritierte, dann aber bewusst machte, worauf der König hinaus wollte. Ich denke, mein guter Freund Haldir ist für den heutigen Tag nicht weiter eingespannt, dass er Euch unbesorgt herumführen kann.", sagte Aragorn mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, das den lorischen Elben ärgerte. Ich bin mir sicher, ein Einwohner Minas Tiriths könnte historische Begebenheiten und architektonische Besonderheiten besser darlegen als ich und...", wollte sich Haldir abweisend aus der Affäre ziehen, was Legolas dazu brachte, seinem Freund nachzuhelfen. Ich denke, meine Schwester interessieren solch trockene Dinge recht wenig, Haldir. Führe sie doch entlang der Stadtringe und sei nicht so knauserig und lade sie auf ein Gläschen Wein ein" 

Haldir wurde die ganze Angelegenheit sichtlich unangenehmer, man konnte fast sagen, dass es ihm peinlich war, so bloßgestellt zu werden und das von seinen eigenen Freunden! Da kämpfte man Seite an Seite im Ringkrieg mit ihnen und was war der Dank? Sie neckten einen am laufenden Band und waren es nie müde, ihn aufzuziehen. Ich...aber ich...", murmelte er und versuchte krampfhaft, Viriels verwundertem Blick auszuweichen, als Thranduil einen Schlussstrich unter dieses ganze Hin und Her setzte und mit mächtiger Stimme sagte: Das ist ein königlicher Befehl, Haldir. Außerdem wird es dich nicht umbringen, ein paar Stunden mit meiner Tochter zu verbringen" 

Haldir war schon in Versuchung geraten, kleinlaut anzumerken, dass er nicht König Thranduils Befehl unterstand, aber er hielt es für kindisch und überaus unhöflich, die Prinzessin vor allen Anwesenden vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Gut. Prinzessin? Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt", äußerte Haldir in arrogantem und gleichgültigen Ton und als Viriel ihm etwas zögerlich folgte, sahen Legolas und Thíluil einander kopfschüttelnd an. Manchmal muss man einen Freund zu seinem Glück zwingen", murmelte Legolas und Thíluil setzte bedenklich hinzu: Wenn er sich weiterhin so benimmt, wird er in ihrer Gunst nicht gerade steigen. Dann wird Gimli noch über ihm stehen...", seufzte der jüngere Elb und der Zwerg, dem diese Worte natürlich nicht entgangen waren, murrte: Was war das eben? Ich zieh dir die Ohren lang, Bürschchen!" 

Legolas und alle anderen lachten daraufhin. Der Tag, an dem Gimli Gloinssohn seine Hitzköpfigkeit verlor, musste jener sein, an dem einem Elben Flügel wachsen würden. Eine recht unwahrscheinliche Aussicht. 

**-x-x-x-**

Auf den Straßen Minas Tiriths herrschte reges und buntes Treiben. Die Kunde von der anstehenden Hochzeit des ältesten Elbenprinzen aus dem Grünwald hatte bereits vor Wochen die Runde im Lande gemacht und Tänzer und Musiker waren aus vielen kleineren Ortschaften Gondors herbeigeeilt, um während der Festtage einige Auftritte zu geben und somit ein paar Taler mehr zu verdienen, als es sonst üblich war in ihrem Geschäft. Fahrende Händler hatten anlässlich der Festtage bunte Pavillons in der Weißen Stadt errichtet, die mit dem farbenfrohen Herbst angesichts der Farbenfülle zu konkurrieren versuchten. Fahnen wehten im recht kühlen Oktoberwind, Artisten und Schauspieler gaben ihre Künste auf kleinen Bänken zum Besten, um die sich Leute scharten, wenn sie gerade eine Pause von ihrem alltäglichen Handwerk machten. 

Kurzum – In Minas Tirith traf man nur gut gelaunte und fröhliche Menschen. Seit der Krönung und Hochzeit des vom Volke geliebten Königs hatte Minas Tirith solch prunkvolle Festtage nicht mehr erleben dürfen. 

Viriel schritt langsam neben Haldir her, der den Blick auf die Menschenmengen gerichtet hatte, als wäre jeder einfache schmutzige Arbeiter interessanter als die Prinzessin Eryn Lasgalens. Kaum verlor er ein Wort ihr gegenüber und sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, seit sie hier angekommen war. Als sie sich von dem lorischen Elben in Grünwald verabschiedet hatte, war doch noch alles bestens gewesen. Kein Wort des Streites war gefallen und ihres Wissens nach hatte sie ihn auch nicht anderweitig beleidigt. Sagt, was ist mit Euch, dass Ihr so schweigsam seid?", fragte Viriel, die diese ewige Stille nicht länger ertragen konnte. Ich bin nicht schweigsam", entgegnete er knapp und ohne sie länger als es die Etikette vorschrieb anzusehen. Viriel gab ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich und hätte sich hundert schönere Dinge vorstellen können, als von einem schlecht gelaunten Galadhrim durch die Straßen geführt zu werden. 

Wenn ich Euch ein Klotz am Bein bin oder Ihr etwas anderes vorhabt, als mich durch die Stadt zu führen, dann sagt es einfach!", forderte sie, Ich kann verstehen, dass ein stattlicher Elb, wie Ihr es seid, besseres zu tun hätte." Ihr Tonfall war nicht sarkastisch oder drängend, nein, Haldir glaubte sogar, etwas Traurigkeit darin zu hören, was ihn sich selbst innerlich schelten ließ. Was war nur mit ihm los? Dass es ihm peinlich war, wenn ihn seine Freunde foppten, war eine Sache, doch der Umgang mit Viriel selbst eine völlig andere. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte keinesfalls vor, Euch schlecht zu behandeln, aber...", begann Haldir entschuldigend und Viriel sah ihn prüfend mit ihren blaugrünen Augen an, was ihn nervöser machte und vergessen ließ, wie er seine Ausführungen hatte enden wollen. Aber?", half ihm Viriel auf die Sprünge und schien etwas verwirrt von dem seltsamen Verhalten des edlen Galadhrim zu sein. Ich...wie ich schon sagte, ich kenne mich hier nicht sonderlich gut aus und..." 

Oh, Haldir, seht!", rief sie plötzlich aus und unterbrach den stammelnden Elben, ergriff rasch seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Von dieser flüchtigen Berührung enorm angetan, wäre Haldir beinahe gestrauchelt, ehe er sich besinnen konnte und der Prinzessin eiligen Schrittes folgte. Was...was soll ich sehen?", stieß er etwas atemlos aus, als sie vor ihm endlich zum Stillstand kam. Diese Gaukler! Schon als junges Mädchen habe ich sie für ihre Jonglierkünste bewundert!", sagte sie und schlug die Hände aufgeregt zusammen, als eine Gruppe der Artisten neckische Tricks vorführte, kleine Bälle oder auch Äpfel jonglierte und mystische Tänze vorführte. Haldir fand diese Darbietungen zwar nett, konnte aber so recht die helle Begeisterung Viriels nicht teilen. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn dieses Durcheinander an die Räuberbande, der er im Nebelgebirge hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen war. Der Galadhrim schüttelte diesen lästigen Gedanken so gut es ging ab und betrachtete schweigend die Spiele der Gaukler, umringt von vielerlei Menschen, die applaudierten und lachten. Das Sonnenlicht wurde immer spärlicher und kündigte mittlerweile schon die Abenddämmerung an. War Haldir denn schon so lange mit Legolas Schwester in Minas Tirith unterwegs? Die Zeit an ihrer Seite, auch wenn er diese größtenteils schweigend zugebracht hatte, war überaus kurzlebig. 

Prinzessin Viriel", fing er zögernd an und erstarrte, als sie ihn fragend ansah, ...es ist schon spät. Gedenkt Ihr nicht, zu gehen?" Die Elbe runzelte die Stirn und ihr Lächeln schmälerte sich sichtlich. Das ist doch nicht Euer Ernst, Haldir o Lorien?", fragte sie und er schluckte. Doch, eigentlich habe ich in Erwägung gezogen...", begann er, doch abermals nahm sie sich heraus, ihn zu unterbrechen. Wenn Ihr müde seid, guter Herr, könnt Ihr Euch gern zurückziehen. Ich, für meinen Teil, würde gern noch ein wenig den Marktplatz erkunden." 

Dann wandte sie sich kurzerhand von ihm ab und marschierte schnurstracks allein in Richtung Marktzentrum, wo der größte Trubel herrschte. Haldir hielt einen Augenblick lang inne, ehe er laut seufzte und ihr willenlos folgte. Schließlich durfte er nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah. Viriel nahm mit Freuden zu Notiz, dass der lorische Elb doch nicht so nörglerisch war, wie sie zunächst befürchtet hatte, und ihr, wohlbemerkt weniger enthusiastisch, hinterher trottete. Und so zogen sie von Stand zu Stand, lauschten den beschwingenden Klängen der Lieder, welche die Musikergruppen auf den unterschiedlichsten Instrumenten spielten. Haldir entspannte sich ein wenig in der ausgelassenen Atmosphäre und es gelang ihm, normal mit Viriel zu sprechen. _Normal_, das bedeutete für den Elben ohne verlegen auf die Füße oder sonst wo hin zu starren, nicht den Unnahbaren zu spielen und für einen ausgelassenen Moment die Ränge zu vergessen, in welchen sie sich beide befanden. Viriel schien nicht der Sensationen, die sich förmlich aneinander reihten, müde zu werden, sondern zog Haldir lebhaft mit sich, der nur wie ein hilfloses Anhängsel neben der Elbenprinzessin wirkte. 

Wer ist so wagemutig und wird den Apfel aus dem Wasserfass fischen? Ein Souvenir aus fernem Lande winkt dem, dem dies gelingen sollte! Hört her Leute! Kommt näher und versucht euer Glück!", rief der Inhaber einer kleinen Bude, die ringsum mit den albernsten Mustern verziert war. Eine kleine Öllampe stand seelenruhig flackernd auf den Holzbrettern des Tresens. Hinter dem recht korpulenten Mann, der die ganze Zeit über für seinen Wettbewerb warb und dessen Haut schwärzer als das Gewand der Nacht war, waren Regale angebracht worden, auf denen massenhaft kleine Truhen, Vasen, bunt bemalte Fächer und allerhand weiterer Klimbim angeordnet waren. Für nur ein Silberstück könnt ihr euer Glück versuchen! Nur keine Furcht, tretet heran, heran!", rief der Mann gut gelaunt und einige Interessenten, vorwiegend junge Burschen, tummelten sich bereits um die Bude, vor der ein großes Fass stand, das sie alle gebannt anstarrten, als würde sich ein Ungeheuer darin verstecken. 

Haldir verdrehte die Augen über solch kindlichen Unsinn. Das Geschlecht der Menschen schien auf triviale Dinge wie diese überaus großen Wert zu legen. Gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, stupste Viriel ihn schmunzelnd an. Das herausfordernde Leuchten in ihren Augen ließ ihn bereits Böses ahnen. 

Nein, Viriel, bitte **denkt** nicht einmal daran...", wollte Haldir abwinken, die rote Glut der Abenddämmerung flimmerte über der Stadt und in unermesslichen Höhen, auf denen die Sterne in wenigen Stunden balancieren lernen würden, ging das kräftige Rot in dunkelstes Indigo über. Haldir verspürte stärker denn je das Gefühl, zur Thronhalle zurückzukehren und den leichtfertigen Trubel, der hier herrschte, sich selbst zu überlassen. Oh seht, welch glückliches Geschick, eine _Elbenmaid_ weilt heute Abend unter uns!", hörte Haldir den Budenbesitzer rufen und alle Blicke waren auf Viriel gerichtet, heiteres Klatschen ging durch die Menge, worauf Viriel artig einen Knicks machte und lachte. Ihr gefiel die Ausgelassenheit in dieser Stadt, die sie über all die vielen Jahre in ihrer Heimat vermisst hatte. Gedankenverloren sah Haldir die Elbe an, wie sie lächelte und damit die Menge in ihren Bann zog, jeder staunende und faszinierte Blick ihr allein galt. Es war, als wäre eine stolze Rose mitten im Winter erblüht. 

Und wie ich sehe, seid Ihr nicht allein hier, Werteste!", fuhr der Händler lachend fort und blickte zu Haldir, der fühlen konnte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss, als ihn alle, Viriel eingeschlossen, neugierig musterten. Vielleicht ist Euer Begleiter so wagemutig und versucht sich daran, den Apfel aus dem Fass zu fischen?!", herausfordernd blinzelte er den lorischen Elben an, der das alles ganz und gar nicht komisch fand. Viriel lächelte und Haldir war schon erleichtert, als sie freundlich entgegnete: Leider haben wir kein Geld bei uns...", als der Budenbesitzer zu Haldirs größtem Ärgernis sagte: In Haradh, wo ich herkomme, sieht man nie und nimmer Elben. Und ich komme hier her und hier scheint ein Nest von ihnen zu sein!", die Menge lachte vergnügt, doch der Mann ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, Für diese schöne Elbenmaid sei dies Spiel umsonst", einladend richtete er seine Hand auf das Fass und Haldir wusste, was kommen würde. 

Komm schon, Bürschchen, für dieses liebreizende Geschöpf wirst du doch ein Späßchen mitmachen?", neckte der Mann, der Haldirs Unmut anscheinend witterte wie Hunde die Angst riechen konnten, die Menschen manchmal bei deren Anblick empfinden mochten. 

Viriel senkte den Blick, lächelte aber sanft. Haldir stand wie betäubt da. Sollte er sich zum Gespött der Massen machen, nur um Viriel zu gefallen? Das übermütige Gelächter und die Zurufe der Leute erreichten sein Ohr nicht. Viriels purpurnes Kleid schien im letzten Abendrot zu leuchten, die Ärmel waren so lang, dass sie beinahe ihre zierlichen Hände überdeckten. Haldir holte tief Luft und machte dann einen Schritt nach vorn. Das war schlimmer, als aberhunderten Orks gegenüber zu stehen. Zumindest empfand der Elb es so. Viriel lächelte ihn strahlend an, als sie sein Vorhaben bemerkte und obwohl Haldirs Herz daraufhin etwas schneller schlug, war ihm nicht sonderlich wohl bei der Sache. Na bitte! Es ist also nicht nur Gerede, dass Elben tapfere Wesen sind!", rief der Budenbesitzer aus und noch mehr Menschen drängten sich heran, um das lustige Spektakel mit anzusehen. Bindet ihm die Hände!", fuhr der Mann fort und Haldir wandte sich entgeistert um, bereit, jeden seiner Angreifer niederzuschlagen. Als tatsächlich einer der Helfer es wagte, sich dem Elben zu nähern, um ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zu binden, drehte sich Haldir geschwind um und setzte den Burschen von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht. Viriel lachte und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Nicht doch, Haldir, niemand wird Euch etwas tun. Kennt Ihr denn dieses Spiel nicht?", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. 

In Haldirs Kopf hallte das fast brüllende Gelächter der Menge wieder und es gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig, Haltung zu bewahren. Sie binden Euch die Hände, weil Ihr den Apfel mit dem Mund aus dem Wasserfass fischen müsst!", lachte Viriel und ihre Augen tränten fast vor lauter Belustigung. Sehr richtig, holde Maid", stimmte der Budenbesitzer zu und bei einem abermaligen Versuch, Haldir die Hände zu binden, ließ der Elb sie widerstandslos gewähren. Auch die Augen verband man ihm, damit er sein Zielobjekt nicht so schnell zu fassen bekommen würde. Der Spaß wurde zu einem jämmerlichen Debakel, einer Beleidigung für einen edlen lorischen Elben wie ihn, einem Hauptmann, einem... Und jetzt hinein mit dem Köpfchen!", hörte Haldir den Budenbesitzer lachen und kurz darauf wurde er zu dem berüchtigten Fass geführt und sein Kopf wurde sacht in die richtige Richtung geführt. 

Das Wasser war kalt und roch nach so vielen Dingen, dass es Haldir beinahe den Magen umdrehte. Er öffnete den Mund nicht, solange er sich nicht sicher war, einen der vielen Äpfel in unmittelbarer Nähe zu haben, weil er es nicht riskieren wollte, allzu viel von dem Wasser zu schlucken. Schließlich spürte er, wie etwas rundes und recht hartes gegen seine Lippen prallte. Rasch öffnete er den Mund und wollte wie eine Giftschlange nach vorn schnellen und zubeißen, als das Wasser den Apfel im letzten Moment in eine andere Bahn lenkte und Haldir erfolglos ins Leere schnappte. Rasch tauchte er auf, um nach Luft zu schnappen und die vormals dumpfen Hintergrundgeräusche, die nicht mehr als ein entferntes Rauschen unter Wasser gewesen waren, schwollen zu voller Lautstärke an, als er den Kopf aus dem Wasser steckte. Anfeuerungsrufe. Wildes Gelächter. Und die Stimme des Budenbesitzers, die laut und deutlich brüllte: Da seht ihr es, auch für einen Elben ist dies kein leichtes Unterfangen!" 

Na warte´, dachte sich Haldir und seine Kämpfernatur erwachte zu neuem Leben,_ dir zeig ichs!´_ Wieder tauchte er in das ungeliebte Nass ein und wieder musste er kurz warten, bis sich ein Apfel vor seinen Mund bequemte. Dann geschah alles so präzise und schnell, als würde das Apfelfischen für Haldir so leicht sein wie das Bogenschießen. Anfangs streifte er nur die Schale, doch dann bekam er mit den Zähnen den Stiel zu fassen und tauchte erneut in Atemnot auf, diesmal jedoch mit der Beute im Mund. Bravo! Bravo!", riefen die Leute und Haldir spürte, wie ihm die Fesseln gelöst wurden und bald auch die Augenbinde. Er ließ den Apfel in seine Hand fallen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken der anderen die nasse Stirn. Applaus, Applaus für den tapferen Elben, der sich dieser Herausforderung meisterhaft gestellt hat!", rief der Mann lachend aus und Viriel klatschte von allen am lautesten und reichte Haldir ein Tuch, damit der arme Elb sich wenigstens das pitschnasse Gesicht abwischen konnte. Danke", keuchte Haldir etwas atemlos, seine Ohrenspitzen waren rot vom kalten Wasser. Ich danke Euch, mein Held", lachte Viriel und nahm ihm den hart erkämpften Apfel aus der Hand. 

Nun, holde Maid, erwählt Euren Preis!", sagte der Händler und deutete auf das große Angebot an Plunder und Trödelkram. Etwas unschlüssig stand die Elbenprinzessin davor, während Haldir damit beschäftigt war, sich das Gesicht trocken zu reiben. Ich glaube, ich nehme das da!", sagte sie letztlich und der Händler reichte ihr den Gegenstand und sagte: Eine gute Wahl, wahrlich, eine gute Wahl!" Viriel bedankte sich nochmals bei dem Mann aus Haradh, bevor sie sich mit Haldir zum Gehen aufmachte. Vorher noch wand sich der Galadhrim an den Jungen, den er zuvor niedergestreckt hatte, und der nun ein weißes Leinentuch auf die blutende Nase drückte, und sagte in reumütigem Ton: Vergib mir, ich wusste nicht, dass..." 

Schon gut!", mischte sich der Verkäufer lachend ein, Eine Ordnungsschelle war bei dem Bengel schon lange überfällig!" 

Je weiter sich die beiden Elben vom Markte entfernten, desto leiser wurden die Stimmen und desto größer dafür das Ensemble der Nacht. Feuerschlucker sorgten für ein reges Flammenspiel, das die beiden bald passiert hatten, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Unterkünfte machten, die sich nahe der Thronhalle befanden. So einen lustigen Abend habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt", sagte Viriel in die jetzt angenehme Stille hinein. Lustig ist ein sehr wandelbarer Begriff...", murmelte Haldir, dem noch immer die letzten Wassertropfen aus dem Haar perlten. Viriel kicherte amüsiert und fragte mitleidig: War es denn sooo schlimm, großer Elbenkrieger?" 

Noch viel schlimmer, als Ihr Euch auszumalen wagt", konterte Haldir schief grinsend. Die gepflasterte Straße stieg etwas steiler an, sodass die Elbe ihren Rock raffen musste, um nicht auf den edlen Stoff zu treten. Was war es überhaupt, das Ihr Euch als Preis erwähltet?", fragte Haldir nach kurzer Zeit und Viriel schenkte ihm ein diebisches Lächeln, ehe sie erwiderte: Schämt Ihr Euch gar nicht, so direkt nachzufragen?" Haldir lachte auf und erwiderte: Hört mal! Ich bin für Euch durch Feuer und Schwefel gegangen und Ihr habt nichtsdestotrotz die Lorbeeren eingeheimst. Da werde ich wohl erfragen dürfen, zu welchem Preis ich dies alles tat!" Legolas Schwester stieß ihn neckend an und sagte forsch: Erstens könnt Ihr unmöglich durch Feuer und Schwefel gegangen sein, zumal nur ein Wasserfass und Äpfel vorhanden waren und zweitens galt der Applaus Euch und nicht mir. Ihr hegt einen Hang zur Übertreibung, mein Guter!" 

Schon gut, ich gebe mich Eurer Argumentation geschlagen. Darf ich dennoch erfahren, welchen Preis Ihr wähltet?", fragte Haldir demütigst. 

Da ich sowieso mit dem Gedanken spielte, es Euch als Gabe meiner Mildtätigkeit zu überreichen...", neckte Viriel und griff in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zog einen handlichen Gegenstand daraus hervor. Für meinen Helden...", lächelte sie dann und legte es in seine Hand. Haldir schmunzelte. Es war eine Haarspange aus glattpoliertem Holz. Schnörkelige Einkerbungen bildeten ein rundes Muster, das schleifenförmig ineinander überging. Danke", sagte Haldir, doch kein Schalk tönte in seiner Stimme mit. Die Blicke der Elben begegneten sich kurz, bevor Viriel sich leise räusperte und sagte: Da ist ja schon meine Unterkunft. Es...es war ein sehr schöner Tag, Haldir. Ich möchte Euch danken und mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, die ich Euch bereitet habe...", sie senkte verlegen den Blick, als er nichts erwiderte, sondern sie nur wie verzaubert ansah. Nicht doch. Letztlich...war es doch ein schöner Abend...wenn man außer Acht lässt, dass ich einen harmlosen Jungen niedergeschlagen habe, mich vor allen lächerlich machte und mich völlig durchnässte, um einen Apfel...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte Viriels Lippen auf seiner Wange und jedes Wort, das er noch zu sprechen geplant hatte, verschwand in den unergründlichen Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins. Gute Nacht", hauchte sie ihm leise zu und er sah in ihr errötetes Gesicht, ehe sie sich geschwind umdrehte und eiligst die Treppen zu ihrem Gemach erklomm. Die Tür hatte sie unlängst hinter sich zugeschlagen, als Haldir tranceartig und im Flüsterton murmelte: Gute Nacht...Viriel" 

**-x-x-x-**

Lalaithwen holte tief Luft, um die Hektik, die um sie herum herrschte, zu ertragen, ohne selbst dabei den Kopf zu verlieren. 

Geschlagene vier Stunden brachte sie nun in diesem Zimmer zu, auf einem kleinen Schemel stehend und umgeben von fünf Zofen, welche die Schleppe ihres Hochzeitskleides kürzten, hier und da an ihrem Kleidersaum zupften, ihr Haar kämmten und frisierten, verschiedenste Schmuckstücke an- und ablegten, ihr Mieder schnürten und ihr unendlich viele Paar Schuhe anziehen wollten. Und ständig beteuerten sie, dass sie die schönste Braut sei, die sie jemals erblickt hatten und wie aufgeregt sie schon waren, wenn die Zeremonie ihren Anfang fand. _Ratet mal, wie nervös **ich** bin...´,_ dachte die Elbe entnervt. Lalaithwen fragte sich, ob Legolas das gleiche Trara durchmachen musste wie sie. An ihm zupfte man bestimmt nicht so viel herum wie an ihr. Lalaithwen fühlte sich bald wie ein Huhn, das gerupft wurde, so belastend war das Gedränge um sie herum. Als ob es nicht ausreichte, dass sie selbst fast vor Aufregung wahnsinnig wurde, nein, da mussten diese gackernden Hennen um sie herumspringen, als würde eine Massenhochzeit stattfinden und nicht nur die ihrige. Oh seht nur, dieses Band harmoniert vortrefflich mit der Farbe Eures Kleides!", merkte eine der Zofen an und ehe sich Lalaithwen versah, zurrte die Dame ihr ein fliederfarbenes Band um die Hüfte. Das ist ja allerliebst!", bestätigte eine zweite Zofe, aber eine dritte schien zu bemerken, an was für einer Geschmacksverirrung ihre beiden Freundinnen da litten. Ein silberweißes Kleid und ihr wollt ein fliederfarbenes Band um sie legen? Genauso gut könntet ihr einem Schwan eine eurer Häkelmützen aufsetzen!" 

Vortrefflicher Vergleich´, dachte Lalaithwen und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Schwanengleich, meine Lieben, **schwanengleich**, hört ihr?", murrte die Zofe und löste das Band von Lalaithwen, wofür die Elbe ihr unendlich dankbar war. Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich gegen die Vorschläge der Kammermädchen zu wehren; hätte sie dies getan, stünde sie wohl noch mindestens drei Stunden länger als nötig hier. Sie ist ein Schwan, eine Königin unter den Vögeln. Nichts darf da stören." 

Sollte man nicht meinen, dass ein Schwan selbst dazu in der Lage ist, sein Gefieder zu putzen?´, dachte Lalaithwen im Stillen, behielt aber diesen Gedanken für sich. Es war den Zofen ja nicht zu verdenken, dass sie ihre Arbeit so gewissenhaft ausführten. Aber Lalaithwen hatte bei Eru keine Nerven mehr für solch ein Theater. Sie blickte kurz in den Spiegel, der groß und breit vor ihr stand und ihr Ebenbild wiedergab. Lalaithwen erkannte sich kaum selbst wieder. Ein weißes Kleid reichte ihr bis zu den Füßen, silberne Paletten und winzige Edelsteine waren auf den Stoff gestickt worden, die jeden Lichtfunken begierig in sich aufnahmen. Fast durchsichtig waren die kurzen Ärmel, die knapp über ihre Schultern reichten. Eine goldene Brosche schmückte ihr Dekolletee und ein langer silberner Streifen aus losem Stoff fiel in dreieckiger Form daraus herab wie ein Wasserfall aus reinster Seide. Ihr Medaillon lag um ihren Hals, das lange Haar war hochgesteckt worden und wurde von einem schmalen Haarreif zusammengehalten, an welchem auch ein leicht durchsichtiger Schleier befestigt worden war. Sie starrte sich selbst beinahe fassungslos an, wie ein Tier, das vor dem eigenen Spiegelbild erschrickt, weil es jenes noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hat. 

Meine Herrin?", fragte eine Zofe und Lalaithwen schreckte auf, sah überrascht zu ihr hinab. Was sagt Ihr zu Handschuhen?" 

Lalaithwen schloss die Augen, seufzte und beschloss, Ruhe zu bewahren. Bei dieser Prozedur konnte es sich ja schließlich nur um Stunden handeln... . 

**-x-x-x-**

Ist alles in Position? Der Chor? Die Musikanten? Sehr schön, sehr schön. Nein, reiht die Blumenkinder in zweierlei Bahnen ein, dass sie paarweise vor dem Brautpaar abschließend hinausgehen. Ja, genau so. Rückt die Blumentöpfe etwas zur Seite, anschließend soll hier getanzt werden.", wies Haldir gemeinsam mit Königin Arwen die Dienerschaft an, die letzten Kleinigkeiten für die Trauung perfekt zu machen. In weniger als einer Stunde würde die Kapazität des Saales vollkommen ausgelastet sein mit Gästen, die sich auf den Sitzbänken aneinander drängten und gespannt die Zeremonie verfolgten. Und solch ein großes Ereignis sollte wenn möglich ohne unangenehme Zwischenfälle über die Bühne gehen. Haldirs scharfer Blick eilte durch den Raum, Nervosität machte sich in seinem Bauchraum breit, was er nicht recht verstehen konnte. Schließlich war es nicht seine Hochzeit. Viriel, die sich mit Thíluil und Gimli unterhielt, trug ein himmelblaues Gewand und hatte ihm, wie er bedauernd feststellen musste, den Rücken zugekehrt. Haldir! Würdest du bitte mit nach draußen kommen. Es gibt Probleme", raunte Aragorn dem Galadhrim zu und ließ Haldir verwundert die Brauen heben. Aragorn wirkte seltsam angespannt und beunruhigt, was sich sofort auf den lorischen Elben übertrug. 

Was ist denn?", fragte Haldir, der Mühe hatte, mit dem nervösen Aragorn Schritt zu halten. Aragorn! **Was ist los**?", zischte der Elb dem Menschen zu, als dieser nicht antwortete. Derartige Geheimniskrämerei konnte er an diesem aufruhrreichen Tag nicht ertragen. Das musst **du** mir noch erklären, mellon nîn. Sieh selbst", murmelte Aragorn und fasste Haldir am Arm, schob ihn an sich vorbei durch das Haupttor. Haldirs Herz setzte für eine unbestimmte Anzahl an Schlägen aus – Er hatte das Wort in dem Trubel vergessen, dass er einst unter dem Blätterdach des Nebelgebirges gegeben hatte – Barglar jedoch nicht. 

Mit seiner gesamten Meute stand er nun versammelt vor dem hohen Gebäude, vielerlei Packesel säumten die Straße. Der eine, der sich der Hauptmann nennt, sagt, er verlangt mit _dir_ zu sprechen...", sagte Aragorn in nicht unverkennbar anklagendem Ton, Viel Erfolg...", fügte der König murrend hinzu und klopfte dem Elben auf die Schulter. Haldirs Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er die grimmig dreinschauende Räuberbande ansah, die ihn umringte. Hallo Haldir, eieiei. Wolltest uns wohl gar nicht Bescheid gebn, wie?", polterte Barglar los und ließ Haldir zusammenzucken. Sie würden ihm doch hier nichts tun können, wo doch an jeder Ecke gondorische Wachposten aufgestellt worden waren. Das...muss mir entfallen sein...", äußerte der Galadhrim kleinlaut und räusperte sich. War die Schmach auf dem Marktplatz vor einigen Tagen nicht genug gewesen? Nun musste er sich auch noch vor diesen verrückten Räubern rechtfertigen! Eieiei, so ein Versprechen vergisst man doch nicht. Erstrecht nicht, wenn man ein Elb is...", merkte Barglar an und wetzte seinen Dolch am ledernen Gürtel, sodass Haldir schwer schluckte. Hilfesuchend drehte er sich zu Aragorn um, der nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand und den strengen Blick erbarmungslos auf den Elben gerichtet hielt. Wie...habt Ihr denn dennoch hier her gefunden?", stammelte Haldir. 

Das würdest du wohl gern wissen wollen, wie?", brummte Barglar und stemmte die kräftigen Hände in die Hüften. Wenn Ihr so gnädig sein würdet?", brachte Haldir mit rauer Stimme hervor und fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen leicht aufstellten, als Viriel nun auch nach draußen kam. Wenn die Situation eskalierte, befände sie sich in Gefahr. Die Prinzessin allerdings schien alles andere als ängstlich zu sein und schritt neugierig an Haldirs Seite. Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sie, ohne die Frage an jemand bestimmten zu richten. 

Der Bursche hier hat uns das Wort gegeben, dass wir auf der Hochzeit dabei sein dürfen, aber angekündigt hat er uns niemandem!", knurrte Barglar erzürnt, Nur durch Zufall sind wir von dem heutigen Tage in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, als wir die große Elbentruppe haben gen Süden ziehn sehn, jaja." Viriel blickte unschlüssig von den Räubern zu Haldir, der achselzuckend auf der Treppe stand. Welch Unverfrorenheit. Dass das Brautpaar nicht einmal von eurer Anwesenheit weiß, ist wirklich erschütternd.", Viriel wand sich augenzwinkernd an Haldir, ehe sie fortfuhr, Ich denke aber, dass unser zerstreuter Freund eure Begrüßung nun nachholen wird!" 

Werde ich das?", raunte Haldir ihr erschrocken zu. Alles konnte er sich vorstellen außer eine Räuberbande, die sich auf der Hochzeit eines seiner besten Freunde betrank! Legolas würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Ja, werdet Ihr", entgegnete Viriel ernst, ihr Ton duldete keinerlei Widerworte. Barglar und seine Kumpanen stapften zufrieden grinsend der Prinzessin hinterher und Haldir rief ihnen noch im Vorbeigehen zu: Aber versucht wenigstens _ein bisschen_ Etikette zu bewahren..." 

Bald darauf waren alle Gäste in der großen festlich geschmückten Halle versammelt und Legolas stand bereits auf der mit Blumen aller Farben verzierten Treppe und sprach mit seinem Vater, trat dabei unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Ein silbernes Hemd reichte ihm bis zu den Oberschenkeln, ein schwarzer Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle war um seine Taille geschnallt worden. Edle Stiefel aus braunem Leder schlossen seine dunkle Hose ab. Ein weiter, dunkelgrüner Mantel ruhte erhaben auf seinen starken Schultern, das Wappen Eryn Lasgalens war mit silbernem Garn auf den Umhang gestickt worden, der kronengleiche Stirnreif vervollständigte das königliche Aussehen des Elben. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Haldir noch nie einen aufgeregteren Legolas zu Gesicht bekommen wie an jenem Tag. Und umso mehr schämte er sich dafür, ihm in seiner Aufruhr auch noch eine derartige Botschaft zu überbringen, dass seinetwegen ein Haufen tollkühner Räuber den Feierlichkeiten beiwohnen würde. Ich bin stolz auf dich", hörte Haldir noch Thranduil sagen, ehe sich der Waldelbenkönig mit einem ermutigenden Klaps auf Legolas Oberarm zurückzog und seinen Sohn allein ließ. Haldir, ich glaube, ich sterbe in jedem Augenblick...", lächelte Legolas, erfreut, seinen Freund vor der Trauung noch sprechen zu können. So siehst du aber meines Erachtens nicht aus", Haldir versuchte, unbeschwert zu klingen, obgleich ihn eine Woge der Panik überfiel, wenn er daran dachte, wie Legolas reagieren mochte, wenn er ihm die Nachricht überbrachte. 

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte Haldir, dass Barglar und seine Freunde ihn genau beobachteten, ob er denn nun endlich sein Versprechen einlösen würde. Aragorn und Arwen saßen auf den Thronsesseln, Eldarion hatte sich mit verbundenem Bein zur Rechten seines Vaters niedergelassen. 

Wo stecken Filegon und die anderen Kinder?", fragte Legolas, dem es anscheinend völlig zu entgehen schien, dass Haldir selbst vor Unruhe auf und ab gehen wollte. Filegon wird Lalaithwen in die Halle führen, hast du das vergessen? Und die anderen...die müssten an einem der Tische sitzen." 

Ach, richtig. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken, Haldir", seufzte Legolas, aber sein Lächeln verriet dem Galadhrim, dass es keinesfalls eine schlechte Nervosität war, unter der Legolas litt. Nur das übliche Muffensausen, das wohl ein jeder vor der eigenen Hochzeit empfand. Vielleicht, so dachte der Galadhrim fast berechnend, konnte er Legolas seinen Fehltritt gestehen, ohne dass der Prinz es ihm wirklich übel nahm. Da ist etwas, das du wissen solltest, Legolas. Unverhofft hat es einen...Zuwachs an Gästen gegeben. Es...es handelt sich dabei um diese Herren da", nachdem Haldir dies sagte, wand sich Legolas neugierig in die ihm zugewiesene Richtung um. Wie überrascht war er, als er die bärtigen und recht ungepflegt wirkenden Männer erblickte, doch das nervöse Lächeln schien regelrecht auf Legolas Lippen anzuhaften. Schön. Hast du Thíluil und Gimli schon irgendwo gesehen?" Fein. Haldir hatte die unangenehme Nachricht überbracht, ohne dass er vom Prinzen skalpiert wurde und auch die Räuber schienen mit dem kurzen Blick, den ihnen der Königssohn zugeworfen hatte, vollends zufrieden zu sein und widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber den hübschen Mägden, die sich um die Tafel kümmerten. Äh, ja. Allerdings wollten sie sich für ihren großen Auftritt vorbereiten..." Haldir verstummte abrupt, als er Viriel entdeckte, die sich zu den Räubern gesellte und sich rege mit ihnen unterhielt. Diese Frau war ihm mit ihren eigenwilligen Spontanaktionen ein immerwährendes Rätsel. 

Meinst du, sie trinken sich Mut an?", fuhr Legolas übergangslos fort und reckte die Schultern, kreiste sie kurz und räusperte sich, als bräuchte er für das _Ja_, das er aushauchen würde, besonders viel Kraft. Hm? Nein, zumindest hoffe ich das nicht. Die Bescherung, die wir hatten, als Gimli zum letzten Mal über den Durst getrunken hatte, war ihm glaube ich Lehre genug." Legolas grinste schief. Ja. Obwohl die Kinder bei dieser Sache auch nicht ganz unschuldig waren. Warum setzt du dich nicht zu meiner Schwester, die Zeremonie wird in jedem Augenblick beginnen.", murmelte der Prinz beiläufig, doch entging Haldir das neckische Funkeln in Legolas Augen nicht. 

Haldir wollte sich gerade zur Wehr setzen, als plötzlich milde Harfenklänge den brausenden und von Stimmen nur so zerschlagenen Saal in absolute Ruhe hüllten. Haldir, was machst du da? Verschwinde!", zischte Ifideè ihm zu und zerrte ihn mit sich zur Seite. 

Aragorn, der seine funkelnde Krone auf dem ergrauenden Haupte trug, erhob sich aus seinem Herrschersitz und legte den kurzen Weg zu Legolas zurück, ließ seine Hand auf der Schulter des Elben ruhen und lächelte. Nervös?", flüsterte er ihm zu. Nervös ist gar kein Ausdruck!", entgegnete Legolas lächelnd, aber Aragorn fand beschwichtigende Worte: Auf dich wartet eine unglaublich schöne Zeit, mellon nîn. Kein Grund, kalte Füße zu bekommen" 

Und dann war jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf die Blumenkinder gerichtet, unter denen sich auch Selina in hellrotem Kleid wiederfand. Im langsamen Rhythmus der weichen Klänge schritten sie aufgeregt voran und streuten gelbe und violette Blüten auf den glatten Hallenboden, um den Weg für die Braut zu schmücken. Das orangegoldene Licht des späten Nachmittags durchflutete den Halleneingang und selbst die Räuber saßen schweigend in Andacht, als die Silhouette der Braut im Toreingang erschien. Legolas Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, eine wohlige Hitze breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus und er glaubte, dass er am ganzen Leibe schrecklich zittern musste. Aber für die Augen der Gäste war er der souveräne Elbenprinz, der stolz und in all seiner Schönheit auf seine Braut wartete, die ihm an Anmut und Grazie in nichts nachstand. Langsam schritt Lalaithwen durch das Tor und folgte dem Pfad aus leuchtenden Blüten, die lange Schleppe ihres Kleides wurde von zwei Zofen gehalten, ein Strauß von Lilien hatte ihr Thíluil ohne weitere Erklärung kurz vor knapp in die Hände gedrückt. Lalaithwen aber war zu aufgeregt gewesen, als dass sie ihre Gedanken hätte sammeln können, um ihn nach seinen Beweggründen zu fragen. Sie hatte sich bei Filegon eingehakt, der in festlicher Robe und mit leuchtenden Augen seine Mutter zu seinem Vater führte. Einige recht nah am Wasser gebaute Menschendamen, die zur Hochzeit geladen waren, schnäuzten sich bereits verlegen und wischten die ersten Tränen der Rührung fort, die sich ihren Weg an ihren Wangen hinabbahnten. 

Die Elbe fühlte sich, als hielte sie den Atem die ganze Zeit über an, die es bedurfte, bis sie an Legolas Seite getreten war. Alle Blicke waren auf das Paar gerichtet, als Filegon Lalaithwens Hand in die seines Vaters legte und verschmitzt lächelte, sich dann hinter Selina gesellend, die sich mit den anderen Blumenkindern in einer Reihe zu beiden Seiten des Paares aufgestellt hatten. 

Legolas erwiderte Lalaithwens Lächeln und wisperte ihr zu: Du bist wunderschön, Liebling" Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste breit, als sie flüsternd entgegnete: Ja, du siehst auch nicht übel aus, mein Prinz." 

Seid ihr beiden fertig? Dann lese ich die Festrede vor", murmelte Aragorn ihnen zu und beide Elben senkten verlegen schmunzelnd die Köpfe, ein leises Lachen machte die Runde. Versammelte Gäste, liebes Brautpaar. Der heutige Tag ist ein ganz besonderer – Ein Tag, an dem zwei Herzen, die einander gefunden haben, für alle Zeit vereint werden, ein Tag der Liebe, des Vertrauens und der innigen Verbundenheit zweier Seelen...", eröffnete Aragorn seine Rede mit sanfter Stimme, der alle Anwesenden gebannt lauschten. Lalaithwens Griff um Legolas Hand wurde unwillkürlich fester und er sah zu ihr herab und musste sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen, als er ihren angespannten Gesichtsausdruck erblickte. Er atmete tief durch, fühlte ihre zierlichen Finger, die sich eng um die seinen schlangen. Wir werden heute, am Iden des Oktobers, Zeugen der Vermählung von Prinz Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, und Lalaithwens, Ziehtochter Helthons." 

Ganz ruhig", hauchte Legolas ihr lautlos zu und Lalaithwen versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen und die Anzeichen für ihre Aufruhr bestmöglich zu verbergen. Die Worte, die Aragorn feierlich aussprach, erreichten nicht einmal richtig ihre Ohren, wie ein fernes Flüstern erklang seine Stimme in der großen Halle. ...und möge eure Liebe die Ewigkeit überdauern. Nun frage ich dich, Sohn Thranduils, willst du diese Elbe zu deiner dir angetrauten Gemahlin nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, solange ihr unter Erus wachsamem Auge schreitet?" Legolas sah ihr in die Augen und sagte anschließend laut und deutlich: Ja, ich will" Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte und hielt ihre Hand fest. Und du, Tochter Helthons, willst du diesen Elben zu deinem dir angetrauten Gemahl nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, solange ihr unter Erus wachsamem Auge schreitet?" Lalaithwens Herz schien sich in ihrem Brustkorb förmlich zu überschlagen. Ja...ja, ich will", sagte sie atemlos und wusste, dass ihr Bund mit Legolas in jenem bedeutsamen Augenblick vollkommen war, dass nichts mehr zwischen sie beide treten konnte und keine Selbstzweifel und Ängste mehr Platz fanden in ihrer beider Leben. Steckt euch nun die Ringe an, als Zeichen eures Ehebundes", wies Aragorn sie feierlich an und mit zittrigen Fingern schoben sie die Ringe, die mit winzigen Edelsteinen bestückt und in reines Silber eingebettet waren, auf den Ringfinger des anderen. Ich erkläre euch somit rechtmäßig meines Amtes zu Mann und Frau. Das Brautpaar möge sich nun zur Vollendung des Bundes küssen.", schloss Aragorn schmunzelnd und die beiden Elben wandten sich einander zu, Legolas beugte sich zu ihr herab und Lalaithwen ließ beinahe den Strauß Lilien fallen, als er sie stürmisch küsste und sie lange nicht voneinander ablassen konnten. 

He, Legolas! Vom Küssen war die Rede, nicht von Dingen, die in eurem Ehebette eher Verwendung fänden!", lachte Gimli und die Gäste stimmten fröhlich mit ein. Allein für diese Bemerkung muss er ein Lied singen", raunte Lalaithwen Legolas zu, der sie lachend in seine Arme schloss. 

All der Kummer, den sie beide in den vergangenen Jahren durchleben mussten, all der Schmerz, die schreckliche Sehnsucht – vergessen waren die peinvollen Stunden, die sie getrennt oder in größter Angst durchmachen mussten. Fortan zählte nur noch das Zusammensein, die eigene Familie. Filegon gesellte sich zu seinen Eltern, umarmte beide innig und sprach seine herzlichsten Glückwünsche aus. 

Setzt euch bitte, Thíluil und Gimli haben wie versprochen etwas für euch vorbereitet", sagte Aragorn und geleitete das Paar zu den gepolsterten Sesseln, die anbei des Thrones aufgestellt worden waren. Oje, womit haben wir das nur verdient?", murmelte Lalaithwen halb lachend. Als ob es nicht schon Qual genug wäre, in diesem Korsett zu stecken...", fügte sie flüsternd und an ihren frisch vermählten Gatten gewandt hinzu. Du weißt, ich würde dich zu gern von dieser Last befreien...von der letzteren am allerliebsten", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie schlug ihm lachend den Strauß gegen die Brust, worauf er nur den Arm um sie legte und ihre Stirn küsste. Die anfänglichen Gespräche verstummten in der Menge, als der jüngere Prinz Grünwalds mit einem viel kleineren und stämmigeren Zwerg im Schlepptau vor das Brautpaar trat und sich tief verbeugte. Geliebter Bruder, geliebte Schwägerin, anlässlich eures Ehrentages haben Herr Gimli Gloinssohn und ich ein eigenes Lied ausgearbeitet, da uns eure Geschichte so einzigartig und besonders vorkam, dass keine Worte von bereits verfassten Liedern gut und passend genug für einen Vortrag gewesen wären." 

Ein Räuspern aus der Richtung der Hobbits unterbrach Thíluil in seinen Ausführungen. Ja, richtig, ich vergaß beinahe. Merry und Pippin waren so freundlich und haben uns bei der Ausarbeitung und Gestaltung der Texte geholfen", beide Hobbits erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und verbeugten sich applausheischend, also falls Beschwerden irgendwelcher Art anliegen sollten, wendet euch bitte an diese beiden", fügte Thíluil an, worauf amüsiertes Gelächter die Runde machte. Auch gilt unser Dank meinem Vater, König Thranduil, der uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand", Thíluil nickte seinem Vater zu, der nur schmunzelnd diese Geste erwiderte. 

Sollen wir erwähnen, dass das alles eigentlich eine Strafarbeit ist?", murrte Gimli in gedämpften Ton dem Elben zu, der nur zurückmurmelte: Damit ist eine Darlegung detaillierterer Umstände vonnöten, auf die du, wie ich denke, getrost verzichten könntest" Gimli brummte und jene Elben, denen das geflüsterte Gespräch des ungleichen Paares nicht entgangen war, lachten vergnügt auf. 

Thíluil gab den Musikern das Zeichen, die Melodie anzustimmen und Gimli grummelte noch undeutlich vor sich hin, bis die lieblichen Klänge von Harfe, Panflöte und Laute erklangen und den Grundstein für eine wohlklingende Melodie legten. Der anmutige Elb, der schon viele Blicke der Menschenmädchen auf sich gezogen hatte, holte kurz Luft und begann anschließend mit klarer, reiner Stimme zu singen: 

_Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit,_

_im Lande von Eryn Lasgalen"_

Die Gäste waren entzückt vom Wohlklang dieser Stimme, umso überraschender war das Schema, in welches die beiden die Liedstrophen in Gesangsanteilen gegliedert hatten, denn Gimlis tiefe und brummige Stimme, die im scharfen Kontrast zu der lieblichen Thíluils stand, ertönte stets zu den letzten beiden Zeilen der Strophen: 

_Ein Elbenprinz von reichem Geschmeid,_

_der konnte mit Ruhm nur so prahlen."_

Weitere leise Lachsalven ertönten, ehe Thíluil die zweite Strophe einleitete und der Zwerg abermals ergänzte: 

_Doch als er kehrt heim von der Reise,_

_schlägt er nen diebischen Wirbelwind nieder"_

_Und sieht sie auf unromantische Weise_

_im Kerker des Vaters wieder."_

Lalaithwen errötete leicht und sah unauffällig zu Thranduil hinüber, der wie so viele der Gäste herzlich über die Pointen des Textes lachte. Legolas schüttelte lachend den Kopf und hielt Lalaithwens Hand, sah sie mit seinen warmen blauen Augen an. Das ist unsere Geschichte´, sagten diese Augen, die sie über alles liebte und Lalaithwen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. 

_Nach langem Hin und Her und bösem Wort,_

_hat er vorerst genug von der Elbe"_

_Doch als er eines Tages merkt – sie ist fort,_

_ist er fortan nicht mehr derselbe."_

_Auf dem Weg in den Goldenen Wald,_

_kreuzt sich sein Pfad mit dem ihren"_

_Nach einem Orküberfall spürt er bald – _

_er will sie nicht mehr verlieren."_

_Doch unser Elb gesteht sich lange nicht ein_

_die unbändige Liebe"_

_Bis er sich einschenkt reinen Wein_

_und sich bekennt zu dem Diebe."_

Man kann Gimli förmlich ansehen, wie sehr ihm die Zeile mit dem Wein´ missfällt", flüsterte Lalaithwen amüsiert ihrem Gatten zu, als eine längere Zeit nur die Musik spielte und der Gesang pausierte. Thíluils glockenklarer Gesang setzte in der Begleitung eines neuen Instruments, einer Violine, wieder ein: 

_Wäre da nur nicht das Versprechen,_

_das er einer andern gegeben"_

_Und obgleich beide Herzen fast brechen,_

_können sie nicht zusammenleben."_

Erinnerungen lebten in den Gedanken beider Elben auf, traurige, schmerzliche, die das jetzige Zusammensein nur noch verschönerten. 

_Dreißig lang Jahr ziehn ins Lande,_

_in denen der Prinz sie sucht"_

_Dabei verliert er beinah den Verstande_

_und glaubt, er sei verflucht."_

Fast immer, wenn Gimlis Gesangspart an der Reihe war, ertönte fröhliches Gelächter im Saal, was teils an dem pointierten Text lag, teils aber auch an Gimlis brummiger Vortragsweise, die für einen Zwerg nicht typischer hätte sein können. 

_Aber dann trifft er den jungen Filegon, _

_der ihn zu seiner Liebsten führt"_

Thíluil nahm seinen Neffen lächelnd bei der Hand und führte den verunsicherten Elben in die Mitte des Saales, sodass ein jeder Gast ihn sehen konnte. Dann, als Gimlis Stimme ertönte, führte er ihn zu seinen Eltern. 

_Sie offenbart ihm, er sei sein Sohn_

_und unser Prinz ist sehr gerührt."_

_Heiraten will er seine Diebin sogleich_

_und sie willigt auch ein auf seine Frage"_

_Doch war der Weg an Hürden reich_

_bis zu dem heutigen Tage."_

_Über Dôl Gobel und Mûrcaras _

_musste die Elbenkolonne jagen"_

_Und hatte dabei nur wenig Spaß,_

_weil Kinder sich so weit wagten."_

Die angesprochenen Halbwüchsigen senkten verlegen den Blick, auch der Prinz und Thronfolger Gondors, dessen anfängliches Lächeln recht schmal wurde. Dennoch wussten die Kinder diese Zote mit Humor zu nehmen und als Wink für ihre dummen Taten zu verdauen. 

_Doch Todesangst und Eifersucht_

_sowie der Ostlinge strotzendes Heer"_

_Das auf sie wartete in der Schlucht,_

_trennte ihre Herzen nicht mehr."_

Bevor er die nächste Strophe anstimmte, wand sich Thíluil den zahlreichen Gästen zu, die sich prächtig amüsierten und sang lauter denn je: 

_Und heute stehen wir versammelt hier_

_und der Brautstrauß ist voller Lilien"_

_Ein erfülltes Leben wünschen wir,_

_unter der Sonne über Ithilien."_

Nun war es an Lalaithwen, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das sich den Weg über ihre Lippen bahnen wollte. **Das** war der Grund für Thíluils plötzliche Lilienstraußaktion gewesen. Er wollte eben, dass alles perfekt war an diesem Tag. 

_Aus unsrer Strafe ward ein Spaß,_

_den ihr zu teilen seid in der Lage"_

_Drum hebt nun feierlich das Glas_

_an diesem herrlichen Tage!"_

_Auf Lalaithwen und Legolas_

_heben wir festlich den Pokal"_

_Wünschen Freude, Glück und all das_

_sowie Kinder an noch reicherer Zahl!"_

Und so endete das Lied, das Thíluil und Gimli gemeinsam in einem ungleichen Duett vortrugen. Sämtliche Gäste als auch Königin und König und das Brautpaar erhoben sich und spendeten begeisterten Beifall. Es währte schier ewig lang, bis der Applaus abschwoll und die Zurufe und das Gelächter, als auch zustimmende Pfiffe abklangen und eine Lautstärke vorherrschend war, in welcher man sich in normalem Tone unterhalten konnte. Nun wurden allerlei Geschenke an das frisch vermählte Paar überreicht, Gewänder und Kunstgegenstände (darunter auch eine der schöneren Schnitzereien Taris, die er in Bruchtal angefertigt hatte), Nützliches und weniger Nützliches, über das sich beide sehr freuten und sich mehrfach bei allen bedankten. Zuletzt erhob sich Barglar, Hauptmann der Räuber und bei Haldir schrillten die Alarmglocken, als der stämmige Mann an ihm vorüberging, etwas mit Stoff umwickeltes in der Hand haltend. Alles war doch bisher so perfekt gelaufen, warum musste dann ausgerechnet der Räuber zu viel des Guten tun? 

Barglar verbeugte sich tief vor dem Elbenpaar, das einander nur fragend ansah und schwieg. Ihr kennt mich nicht, ihr zwei Kirschen", begann der Hauptmann und Lalaithwen musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht loszulachen, Aber! Aber ich hörte von eurer Hochzeit, eieiei, ja, davon hörte ich." Haldir schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit der Hand die Schläfe, schickte leise Stoßgebete zu Eru und flehte darin nur darum, dass er von der andauernden Fettnäpfchentreterei der vergangenen Tage erlöst werden möge. Als er Viriels tröstende Hand auf der seinen spürte, sah er auf und es war, als erfüllten sich all seine Bitten in jenem Moment, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen. 

Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann, der nicht im Besitz großer Reichtümer ist", fuhr Barglar fort, Aber ich bringe euch dennoch ein Geschenk!" Filegon, der neben seinem Vater saß, schaute schief lächelnd in die Runde, war es doch noch ein seltsames Gefühl für ihn, im Mittelpunkt einer solch großen Veranstaltung zu stehen. Barglar kramte in dem Säckchen herum, das er mit sich führte und zog schließlich eine bauchige Flasche daraus hervor, ging auf die Knie und streckte den Elben die Flasche, die bis zum Hals mit einer dunklen, braunen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, entgegen. Das ist der beste Wacholderschnaps, den es in ganz Mittelerde gibt!", versicherte der Räuberhauptmann und seine knollige Nase wackelte, wenn er sprach. Ich danke euch...", begann Legolas und verstummte, versuchte sich eines Namens zu entsinnen, der ihm gegenüber noch nicht gefallen war. Barglar", merkte der Räuber bescheiden an. Barglar!", wiederholte Legolas dankend und nahm das Präsent entgegen. Wir hoffen, ihr werdet den Aufenthalt in Minas Tirith noch genießen", erhob auch Lalaithwen das Wort und tauschte mit Legolas einen amüsierten Blick, als der Räuber vor Verlegenheit rot wurde und wieder an seinen Sitzplatz zurückwackelte. 

Aragorn erhob sich und sagte mit lauter, mächtiger Stimme: Und nun esst und trinkt, so viel ihr mögt! Tanzt, lacht und singt, der Abend ist noch jung!" 

Dies ließen sich die Gäste nicht zweimal sagen und kurze Zeit später traten auch Legolas und Lalaithwen auf die Tanzfläche und bewegten sich engumschlungen zu den Rhythmen der Musik. Ach...sind die Zwei nicht ein schönes Paar?", murmelte Viriel verträumt, während an ihrem Tisch zur erneuten Debatte stand, wie viel ein Elb an Wein vertragen mochte und, was laut Barglar noch viel interessanter war, wie viel Wacholderschnaps ein Elb trinken konnte, ohne dabei umzukippen. Haldir enthielt sich weise dieser hitzigen Diskussion und gedachte, Viriel abzulenken, damit diese gar nicht erst Wind von der Nacht bekam, die er bei der Räuberbande notgedrungen zugebracht hatte. 

Lasst uns doch auch tanzen!", forderte der lorische Elb die Prinzessin auf, die ihn erstaunt musterte, dann aber bereitwillig seine Hand nahm und sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ. 

Die Feuer brannten lang in jener Nacht in der Thronhalle Minas Tiriths und Stimmen sowie Gelächter drangen bis an die äußersten Ringe der Stadtmauer vor. Und Legolas und Lalaithwen tanzten noch draußen auf der Promenade vor den herbstlichen Gärten der Stadt, ein weißer Vollmond leuchtete ihnen den Weg, ließ ihre schwingenden Schatten über den kühlen Stein kreisen. 

Filegon, Eldarion, Tari, Jolly und Selina saßen allesamt vor dem Tor der Thronhalle und schauten dem schönen Brautpaar fast wehmütig zu. So ist letztlich doch noch alles gut für uns ausgegangen, was?", sagte Filegon leise, seine klare Stimme wurde von den herandringenden Hintergrundgeräuschen im Festsaal begleitet. Wenn man das Ausmisten der Pferdeställe im nächsten Sommer weglässt, dann ja...", seufzte Tari, der die Arme auf die angewinkelten Knie stützte und den roten Schopf darauf bettete. Erinnere mich bloß nicht _daran_. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich das alles meinen Eltern in Minas Ithil erklären soll...", stimmte Jolly wehklagend mit ein. Sag ihnen einfach, du bist über die Sommermonate bei Filegon zu Gast", schlug Eldarion vor, doch der Elb hob bremsend die Hand. Nein, nein, nein, das lassen wir besser. Das letzte Mal, als ihr unter der Obhut meiner Eltern wart, wären wir alle um ein Haar draufgegangen." 

Keine Sorge, Filegon, von Abenteuern hab ich vorerst auch genug", gähnte Tari herzhaft und zwickte Selina, die auf Filegons Schoß eingeschlafen war, freundschaftlich in die Wange, sodass sie aufschreckte und sich wimmernd bei dem rothaarigen Wirbelwind beschwerte. Ich auch", stimmten Jolly und Eldarion fast im Chor zu und dann trat sinnierendes Schweigen innerhalb der Gruppe ein. Filegons Rücken schmerzte noch furchtbar, vor allen Dingen, wenn er lange auf den Beinen war. Jollys Schnittwunden am ganzen Leib waren immer noch nicht ganz verheilt, hässliche Narben würden bleiben. Tari dachte in manch dunkler Stunde noch an seinen treuen und geliebten Hund Naru zurück und bereitete sich seelisch schon auf die Tracht Prügel vor, die daheim auf ihn warten würde. Eldarions gebrochener Knöchel heilte gut, doch in den nächsten Wochen würde er auf die Krücken nicht verzichten können. Und Selina? Sie hatte die Blessuren, die sie sich geholt hatte, weitgehend verkraftet, einzig wenn sie eine Krähe am Himmel sah, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. 

Ein jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Sold in diesem Abenteuer zahlen müssen. Aber mit den schrecklichen Erlebnissen hatten sie auch Lektionen gelernt, die sie in vielfacher Hinsicht erwachsener als ihre Altersgenossen machten. 

Gehen wir wieder rein? Mir ist kalt", klagte Jolly und einstimmig wurde der Beschluss gefasst, in die Festhalle zurückzukehren. Gemeinsam halfen sie Eldarion auf und schritten durch das große Tor zurück, aus dem sich warmes gelbes Licht auf den nackten Stein ergoss und sich bald im übermächtigen Silber der Nacht verlor. Filegon sah noch einmal über die Schulter zu seinen Eltern zurück, die ungestört im kalten Mondlicht tanzten und sich dabei immer wieder küssten. Der junge Elb lächelte, bevor er sich abwand und seinen Freunden folgte. 

Ein jedes Abenteuer findet einmal sein Ende. Und wenn es dazu noch ein glückliches Ende ist, weiß ein jeder der Beteiligten dies zu schätzen. Filegon wusste, dass es auch anders hätte ausgehen können und nur ein Geschick Erus sie alle errettet haben konnte. Aber was wahrlich zählte und wirklich von Bedeutung war, nannte man echte Freundschaft und Liebe, die sich in den vergangenen Wochen mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt hatte. 

Das Tor fiel hinter den Kindern mit einem dumpfen Laut ins Schloss, trennte Nacht von Tag, Stille von Musik, besinnliches Dunkel von geselligem Licht. 

Vielleicht waren sie alle Figuren in einem willkürlichen Schachspiel, aber solange die Liebe existierte, konnten sie all ihre Gegner schachmatt setzen, egal wie groß und unbesiegbar jene auch erscheinen mochten. 

**-x-x-x-**

_So...=schweigt= am 16.9. folgt noch der Epilog. Lasst mir doch eure Meinung da :)_

_**Mallhawien: **Waaah! Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr nur rot, sondern purpurn! Bitte nicht knien, das ist etwas zu viel des Guten =lach= Ob ich noch jemanden sterben lasse? Also...hältst du mich denn wirklich für sooo sadistisch? =unschuldig guck= Ach, du Ärmste...musst auch wieder in die Schule? Na ja...aber man gewöhnt sich schnell an den Trott :) Ein dritter Teil? Na...mal sehen...Infos gibts beim nächsten Mal :) Danke für die Review =freu= _

_**LuckyAnn:** __Ach herrje, was für ein Gefühlschaos! =Kleenex reicht= Ja, die ein oder andere Frage bleibt offen, aber mal sehen, wie lange :) Ja, Filegon ist schon sehr bemüht um die kleine Selina. Ob mehr draus wird? Keine Ahnung :P Ich hoffe, die letzten beiden Teile gefallen dir! Danke für deine Review! _

_**Rayo:** Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday tooo youuu, happy Birthday, liebe Rayo, happy Birthday to you :) =räusper= Ähemdas Singen überlasse ich dann doch lieber Gimli und Thíluil :) Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir ein angemessenes Geschenk mit diesem Kapitel machen! Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob und deine Review, alles geht doppelt und dreifach an dich zurück :) =umärmel= _

_**Narwain:** =rofl= Herrlich...stimmt...bei Mathe und Physik klappt positives Denken äußerst selten. Na ja, zumindest mit Physik muss ich mich seit der 10. Klasse nicht mehr rumquälen! Ich hoffe, das Lied hat dir gefallen :) Ja, mir fiel es seltsamerweise auch recht schwer, Daeliors Abschied zu schreiben. Aber vielleicht ist es ja nicht für immer ;) Vielen lieben Dank für deine Review =freu= _

_**Airihnaa: **Dir wird das Loslassen schwer fallen? Was glaubst du, wie es mir gehen wird =lol= Die Geschichte ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Außerdem wird meiner besten Freundin bald schon das Herumgejammer meinerseits zwecks fehlenden Schlafes fehlen :) Vielen Dank auch dir für dein Feedback :) Ich hoffe, deine Erwartungen wurden in diesem Kapitel erfüllt! _

_**Nirvanya:** Hihi, danke für dein Lob =freu= und dass du mir treu" bleiben willst :) Ist die Wartezeit von 10 Tagen zu viel? Wie auch immer, ich freue mich, wenn sich das Warten gelohnt haben sollte! Danke für dein Feedback! _

_**Strumpfhase:** __Ruhe vor dem Sturm? :) Nein, nein, ich bin nicht mehr gemein auf die letzten Meter...auch wenn das alle von mir zu denken scheinen =grml= Wow! Also so ein Lob aus deinem Munde zu hören ehrt mich wirklich! =rotwerd= Ich freue mich, dass ich mich verbessern kann und werde weiterhin daran arbeiten :) Danke für all deine ermutigenden Worte, du machst mich ganz verlegen! Ohne die lieben Leser/bzw. Reviewer würde ich das nicht schaffen. (du kennst mich ja, ich brauche Motivation :)) Ich würde mich außerordentlich freuen, wenn ich dich auch bei meiner nächsten Geschichte (hint, hint...lol) als Leserhase begrüßen dürfte! Hab dich lieb und nochmals danke für alles! =ganz doll drück= Ach ja – und schon dich ;) _

_**BlackPearl:** __Siehst du, es geht auch ohne Mord und Totschlag, dass ein Charakter sich aus der Story verflüchtigt ;) Ja, der Opa Thranduil =lach= Hab ewig hin- und her überlegt, wie das Treffen" von Opa und Enkel ablaufen könnte und dabei ist das herausgekommen. Hihi...also was du wieder in die Selina/Filegon Szene hineininterpretierst =lol= Vielen Dank für deine Review! Wirst du jetzt in Bremen dein Studium anfangen oder hat sich etwas anderes ergeben? =fühl dich geknuddelt= _

_**Pony:** __Glaub mir, ich hab schon von einigen Seiten Forderungen für eine Daelior-FF erhalten =lol= Aber ich lass mir da nicht reinreden ;) Ja, endlich herrscht eine friedlichere Atmosphäre vor...nach all dem Chaos, was unsere Helden so durchleben mussten. Hach ja, das Ende...irgendwie komisch, nach knapp 13-monatiger Arbeit einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. =seufz= Vielen Dank für deine Review =freuknuff= _

_**Yavanna16: **Wow! Was für eine Leseleistung! Respekt! Und natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön dafür! Oje, nicht, dass du Ärger von deinen Eltern bekommen hast, wegen der langen Lesedauer! =sich dafür schäm= Aber dass du es so spannend fandest, ehrt mich natürlich und freut mich, da sich meine Absicht umgesetzt zu haben scheint :) Ein Lied, ein Lied...es ist erstaunlich, wie viele schon seit der Verlautung, dass Gimli und Thíluil singen müssen, auf das Lied warten, ja, förmlich danach lechzen :) Ich hoffe, dich nicht enttäuscht zu haben! _

_**Jathy: **Hach, meine liebe Jathy! Du schreibst ja Romane von Reviews! =ganz sprachlos sei= Wie ich deinen Worten entnehmen kann, hat dir das letzte Kapitel gut gefallen :) Ja, ich dachte mir, dass es etwas zu weit gehen würde, wenn Daeliors Schale gänzlich zerbräche. Aber vielleicht hören wir ja noch einmal etwas von ihm :) Hihi, ja, die Thranduil-schleicht-heimlich-in-Filegons-Zimmer-Szene hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht ;) Ich glaube, dass der gute König wenigstens innerhalb seiner Familie ein bisschen Etikette sausen lassen könnte! Bzgl. eines dritten Teiles werde ich mich noch nach dem Epilog äußern :) Ich danke dir sehr für deine Reviews und Meinungsäußerungen! (wie könnte ich so etwas nicht wollen?!?!) Ich freue mich, dich als Leserin zu haben =sich geehrt fühl=! Ich hoffe, die letzten Teile der Geschichte, insbesondere das Lied, werden dir gefallen :) _

_**HexenLady: **Ja, dass du kein Internet haben würdest, hast du mir ja schon geschrieben! Umso erfreuter war ich ja, trotzdem einen Kommentar von dir zu bekommen :) Dankeschön! Ich hab so schnell geschrieben, wie sich nun einmal 24 Seiten schreiben lassen :) Hoffe, du bist zufrieden?! :) _

_**Soraya:** __Hihi, ja, ich sag mal – es kann nicht in jedem Kapitel Action am Fließband geben :) Eine kleine Verschnaufpause ist doch auch nichts Schlechtes, oder? Ja, es ist wirklich schade, dass Tolkien Legolas so wenig Beachtung schenkte...andererseits ist das gut für uns Fanfiction-Spinner =g= Bleibt viel Freiraum übrig :) Ähem...ja...der Satz =rofl=...ich sag nur – nobodys perfect. Sorry dafür. Ah, die RPS-Kapitel hab ich ganz vergessen – werden noch nachgeschickt! Danke für deine Review! =freu= _

_**Elenloth:** __Jaaa! Eine Wiederholungstäterin =lach= Schön, dass du das mit der Verschnaufpause genauso empfindest wie ich :) Ja, dies hier ist das letzte Kapitel, allerdings gibt es noch einen abschließenden Epilog :) In der Hoffnung, dass dir auch die letzten Stückchen der Story gefallen werden, danke ich dir für dein liebes Feedback :) _

_**MaryHawk:** __Ich danke dir für deine Review :) Bis nach Hause werde ich die Kinder wohl nicht begleiten, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass das letzte Kapitel und der Epilog lesenswert sein werden :) _

_**Anne: **Ja, ich gestehe...ich bin aus dem Waschen in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr rausgekommen =grins= Du verwöhnst mich aber auch :) Du hast Thranduil für den personifizierten Tod gehalten? =lol= Hat sich glücklicherweise als Irrtum herausgestellt. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass ausgerechnet Daelior zu Laiths und Legolas Hochzeit erscheinen wird. Ich denke, das Geschehene hat ihn zu sehr gebeutelt...aber das heißt nicht unbedingt, dass wir nie wieder etwas von ihm hören...zumindest hoffe ich das ;) HDL =knuddel= und vielen Dank! _

_**Lestelniel:** Ui, wow! Eine neue Leserin, bzw. Reviewerin! =freu wie blöd= Hach, so viel Lob macht mich ganz verlegen! Es gibt keinen Teil, der nicht spannend ist? Wow, dann hoffe ich doch, dir das Ende noch schmackhaft machen zu können :) Ja, ich versuche ab und an ein paar kleine Worte elbisch einzubauen, allerdings hab ich nicht so viel Ahnung von Sindarin-Grammatik =lol= Ich danke dir sehr für dein liebes Feedback! Ist immer wieder überraschend, einen neuen Namen unter den Reviewern zu erblicken :) _

_**Pauleschwein:** __=lol= Immer diese Befürchtungen! Als ob ich zum krönenden Abschluss alle töten würde. Ja, Eldarion macht mobil ;) Ich weiß, dass der Abschied von Daelior recht traurig ist, aber es muss ja nicht für immer sein, oder? Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann ;) _

_**Mystica89:** __Juhu! Ein neuer Teil des Therapy-Centres! Und was für ein genialer! =sich wegschmeißt= Ich kenn dich doch – du kannst doch eh nix wegwerfen" =rofl= Aragorns persönlicher kleiner Gerümpelkeller =lol= Hach...das is so geil! Burger King Krone =lol= Gott, ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein! =Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wisch= Ui, und meine RPS war dir zur Inspiration gereicht?? Die lesen anscheinend doch mehr Leute, als ich gedacht hab :) Ui, schön, dass dir mein Kapitel gefallen hat. Das Ende rückt unweigerlich näher und ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen wird. Aber ach du Schreck – wird das auch das Ende des Therapy-Centres bedeuten? O.o =flehend anschau und nach Fortsetzung bettel= Hab ein Herz! =klebt Mys nen Ein Herz für Stoffpferde" – Sticker an die Stirn und lächelt hoffnungsvoll= Danke für deine Review =umknutsch= HDL!_


	40. Epilog

**A/N:** spielt Time to say good-bye" ein und marschiert feierlich hinein Ähem...ihr wisst, was heute ansteht, Leute...der Epilog...der Abschluss von über einjähriger Arbeit. Hach...es fällt schwer, von meinen Helden loszulassen... . Ich danke euch für die lieben und zahlreichen Reviews und e-Mails, Telegramme und sonstige Nachrichten. Zum Abschluss bedeutet einem so etwas nur noch mehr :) Ok...ich schwafle euch nachher noch zu, will euch erst mal den Schluss lesen lassen :) 

**Disclaimer: **Sämtliche Rechte liegen bei Tolkien, der so wundervoll war und dieses Universum erschuf. 

**Achtung:** Weitere Autorenanmerkungen nach dem Epilog, heute keine Reviewkommentare, weil dies den Rahmen sprengen würde (nicht böse sein). Letzte Reviewmöglichkeit. (schielt zu eventuellen stillen Lesern) Würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr sie wahrnehmen würdet. 

**xxx**

**Epilog**

Schneegestöber

_1 Jahr und knapp 2 Monate später..._

Stille. 

Diese bizarre, unantastbare Stille.

Weder wagte man zu atmen und den Odem wie einen dahingleitenden Schleier in die kalte Winterluft auszublasen noch zu sprechen, gar nur zu wispern, weil man fürchtete, diesen Traum, der sich vor den eigenen Füßen rundherum ausbreitete, harsch zerreißen zu können. Vor gut einem Monat hatte der Schneefall eingesetzt und den Goldenen Wald binnen vier Wochen in ein Meer aus Weiß verwandelt, ein im Sonnenlicht glitzernder Zuckerguss schmiegte sich eng an das starre Geäst der laublosen Bäume, die ihre kargen, nackten Arme in den grauen Himmel streckten, als machten sie Eru Vorwürfe für sein Tun, die Welt in einen Mantel aus Schnee zu hüllen. Lothlorien sah aus, als hätte man eine riesige Tüte Mehl über seine Wälder ausgeschüttet, nur vereinzelt und auch dies recht rar, konnte man verräterische Fährten von Tieren in der dichten Schicht aus Eiskristallen entdecken. 

Ansonsten wirkte dieser Ort wie ausgestorben. Caras Galadhon, einst Zentrum und Hauptstadt Lothloriens, ähnelte nun vielmehr einer gefrorenen Geisterstadt, bewohnt und doch nicht bewohnt, schauderhaft leer und gleichzeitig noch mit Leben erfüllt. Nicht mehr viele Elben hausten hier und die wenigsten von den verbliebenen zeigten sich in dieser kalten Jahreszeit. Die Bäume säuselten leise, als der Wind in einem kurzen Intermezzo sein Gastspiel an diesem sonst so windstillen Tag gab und ihre Äste in seinem wilden Tanz wiegte, sodass sie leise und widerwillig knarrten, zu müde und schwach für derartig wildes Spiel. 

Der rote Stoff von Lalaithwens warmem Mantel stach aus dem glitzernden Weiß der Landschaft heraus, wie eine einzige scharlachrote Blume in einer frühlingslosen Welt. Sie fror nicht, auch wenn man aus ihrer Körperhaltung dies erschließen mochte. Die Arme hielt sie vor der Brust verschränkt und strich sich immerzu mit den Händen über die Oberarme. Es hatte an diesem Morgen, an dem sie nun endlich gemeinsam in Caras Galadhon eingetroffen waren, aufgehört zu schneien und doch lag ein dünner Film aus Eiskristallen träge in der Luft. 

Bist du soweit, Liebling?", hörte sie Legolas fragen, der an ihre Seite getreten war und die warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ. Ich denke schon", murmelte sie. Es war, als hätte der eisigkalte Wind ihre Stimmbänder mit Frost überzogen, sodass ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern war. Bald spürte sie seine wärmenden Hände auf ihrem Rücken, als er sie sanft umarmte. Lass dir Zeit. Die Kinder werden beschäftigt genug sein, als dass sie danach drängen werden, zurück zu reiten.", erklangen seine ermutigenden Worte, doch Lalaithwen fiel es schwer, den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte und dort auf ewig zu verbleiben beharrte. 

Seit seiner Beerdigung vor so langer Zeit hatte sie das Grab ihres Bruders nicht mehr besucht. So viel war geschehen, so viel hatte sich geändert. Fast war es Angst, mit der sie nun konfrontiert wurde, wenn sie zur Gedenkstätte jener Elben schritt, die vor über dreißig Jahren in der letzten Schlacht unter dem Blätterdach Lothloriens gefallen waren. Mit Filegon lagen zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen unter dem starren toten Boden begraben. 

Gut, genaugenommen hatte der Wind die Asche seines leblosen Körpers hinfort geweht und in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen getragen, doch für Lalaithwen würde er stets hier präsent sein, in Caras Galadhon, einem für sie so schicksalsträchtigen Ort. 

Sie schenkte Legolas ein schmales Lächeln, das einzige, das sie über sich bringen konnte, weil der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren jegliche Form der Verständigung gelähmt hatte. Der Elb, der in einen grünen Mantel gehüllt war und dessen güldenes Haar den Glanz reifen Weizens trug, sah ihr nachdenklich nach, beschloss dann aber, dass es besser war, wenn er sie allein ließe – vorläufig. Jeder von uns hat gegen seine eigenen persönlichen Dämonen anzukämpfen, sich ihnen zu stellen, Tag um Tag, Stunde um Stunde. Und je eher man wusste, diesen Kampf allein zu bestreiten, desto eher würden sie von einem ablassen. Die Zeitspanne von über einem Jahr, die Legolas nun schon mit Lalaithwen vermählt war, war von glücklichen und zufriedenen Stunden geprägt, doch den Elbenprinzen hatte die Ahnung nie wirklich losgelassen, dass Lalaithwen noch nicht gänzlich mit dem Geschehenen abgeschlossen hatte. 

Sie und Filegon waren zu ihm ins Herz Ithiliens gezogen, an den Ort, an dem er seine Kolonie vor über dreißig Jahren gegründet hatte. Zwar trennten gute zwei Stunden zu Pferde Filegon von seinen Freunden in Minas Ithil, aber das Band der Freundschaft, dass durch ihre Erlebnisse nur noch stärker und fester geworden war, überdauerte auch einen solchen Abstand. Immer wieder besuchten ihn Tari, Jolly und Selina, die von Besuch zu Besuch mehr gewachsen zu sein schien. Ab und an machte er sich auch mit seinem Onkel oder seinen Eltern auf den Weg in die kleine Menschenstadt. Alles in Allem herrschte ein guter Einklang in ihrer Familie. 

Schon vor Ewigkeiten, wie es schien, hatten sie Filegons Grab besuchen wollen, doch hatte es vorerst an Zeit gefehlt, und, wie Legolas vermutete, daran, dass sich Lalaithwen dazu durchringen konnte. 

Ihre Füße wandelten über den Schnee und hinterließen keine Spuren, wie auch die Kinder immer wieder fasziniert bei Filegon festgestellt hatten und tollkühn versucht hatten, seine leichten Schritte nachzuahmen und selbst keine Fährten in den unter ihren Sohlen knirschenden Schnee zu setzen. Natürlich misslangen ihnen diese Versuche immer wieder, aber Legolas empfand es als äußerst amüsant, Tari und vor allen Dingen Selina dabei zu beobachten, wie sie Filegon neugierig und mit der Verzweiflung eines Nichtverstehenden auf die Füße starrten und stakend den hohen Schnee durchwateten. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Anblick, der sich ihm sonst immer bot, wenn er die Kinder ansah. Sie waren schweigsamer geworden und in besinnlichen Momenten sah man in ihren Augen, dass sie sich den harten Stunden ihres Abenteuers entsannen und sich ein Schatten über ihre kindlichen Züge legte. Eldarion konnte wieder gehen, ohne zu humpeln, aber lange Distanzen zu Fuß vermied er nichtsdestotrotz. Sie hatten Glück gehabt. Sie alle. Immer wieder, wenn Legolas am Morgen neben Lalaithwen aufwachte und Filegon schon mit seinen neuen Freunden auf Erkundungsausflüge ging, wurde ihm das bewusst. 

Lalaithwen war aus seinem Sichtfeld entschwunden, nachdem sie die große Halle betreten hatte, die wie ein Glashaus glatt und schimmernd in der Wintersonne stand. Aus nicht allzu weiter Entfernung drangen die Stimmen der Kinder an ihn heran, welche die schon fast zermürbende Stille zu stören wussten. Seufzend wandte sich Legolas um und sah ihnen zu, wie sie im Schnee umher tollten und sich eine wilde Schneeballschlacht lieferten. Die verzaubernde Wirkung, die Lothlorien auf einen jeden Wanderer auszuüben pflegte, schien heute, gut zwei Tage nach ihrer Ankunft an den Südgrenzen des Goldenen Waldes, bei den Kindern langsam aber sich abzuflachen. 

Tari fiel lachend über Eldarion her und die beiden rollten im Schnee von einer Seite auf die andere, verspielt raufend. Das war das Ende der ausdauernden Schneeballschlacht und nun forderte Selina die Dienste ihres elbischen Freundes ein, der ihr doch helfen sollte, einen _weißen kalten Mann_ zu bauen, wie sie immerzu sagte. 

Nachdenklich war Legolas Blick, als er seinen Sohn mit dem Mädchen zusammen sah. Die beiden waren Freunde, keine Frage. Selina war noch klein, mit ihren nunmehr sieben Sommern. Aber irgendwann würde sie zur Frau erblühen und Legolas erwartete diesen Tag mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Filegon schien sehr viel für sie zu empfinden, und dass aus einer so engen Freundschaft Liebe entwachsen _konnte_, war nicht auszuschließen. Ganz egal, ob eintreten würde, was Legolas so sehr befürchtete – Filegon würde nie mit Selina über lange Zeit zusammen sein können. Ein Schneeball, der ihn an der Schulter streifte, riss Legolas aus seinen weitschweifenden Gedanken. 

Filegon stellte sich als jener heraus, der geworfen hatte und seinen Vater nun verschmitzt anlächelte. Du träumst am helllichten Tag, Ada! Und dabei könnten wir deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen!", rief er ihm zu und Legolas lächelte, gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn und Selina, die im Schnee knieten und der unförmigen weißen Masse Gestalt verliehen. Ihr könnt ja schon die spitzen Ohren machen!", kommandierte Selina und reichte dem erwachsenen Elben eine handvoll Schnee, als läge nicht genügend davon überall herum, wovon er sich hätte bedienen können. Es soll also ein Elb werden?", fragte Legolas mit hochgezogenen Brauen und begann, den Schnee mit seinen geschmeidigen Fingern zu formen. Selinas einzige Antwort war ein heftiges Nicken, wodurch die Kapuze ihres Mantels in den Nacken fiel und ihren dunklen Schopf entblößte. Zu konzentriert auf ihre Arbeit, war sie zu keiner anderen Entgegnung fähig. 

Nicht so laut, Ada, Tari ist immer noch ganz beleidigt, weil wir seine künstlerischen Fähigkeiten nicht beanspruchen wollen", kicherte Filegon amüsiert. 

Das hab ich gehört!", kam es von der anderen Seite und erst als er sich den Schnee vom Kopfe strich, wurde Taris leuchtend roter Haarschopf freigelegt. 

Alle lachten, auch Legolas, obgleich seine Gedanken wieder über etwas ganz anderem kreisten. Ein Rabe, der auf einem der Mallornbäume saß und zufrieden vor sich hin krächzte, hatte Legolas dazu gebracht, sich eine Frage wieder und wieder zu stellen – würden die Krähen wiederkehren? Und wenn ja, würde Selina deren Ansturm diesmal überstehen können? Niemand konnte ihnen sagen, woher das Mädchen die Fähigkeit hatte, mit Krähen in geistigen Kontakt zu treten, vielleicht war es angeboren und hervorgerufen worden durch immense Stresssituationen, die sie auf ihrer Reise hatte durchstehen müssen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und letzteres machte Legolas Angst. 

Was ich dir noch erzählen wollte, Filegon...", nun gesellte sich auch Jolly zu dem Elbenjungen und dessen Vater, das merklich länger gewordene Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden worden, den Tari vor einiger Zeit bei Eldarion noch bespöttelt hatte. Ich habe eine Nachricht aus Belrod erhalten. Ophédor lädt uns im nächsten Frühjahr zu einem Treffen ein. Seine Eltern wollen sich mit einem Fest bei uns allen bedanken. Alle werden da sein. Hawarh, Hyon, Kean", plapperte Selinas Bruder unbeschwert los. Aber Jolly, wir kennen deine Freunde doch kaum. Was wollen **wir** denn dann auf einem Fest, dass viel eher dir gewidmet ist?", fragte Filegon, der beiläufig der plumpen Schneegestalt eine Nase ansteckte. Warum denn nicht? Ophédor hat nachdrücklich gefragt, wie es euch geht und geschrieben, dass er euch gern wiedersehen würde.", fuhr Jolly fort. Au ja, das wär schon toll! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob mich mein Vater noch mal so schnell irgendwohin lässt. Die Schmach von den Stallsäuberungen in Mûrcaras im letzten Frühjahr scheint er schwerlich zu verdauen", murmelte Tari und strich sich gedankenverloren über den Arm, der vor kurzer Zeit noch mit blauen und grünen Flecken übersät gewesen war. Legolas konnte bei all dem Schlamassel, das die Kinder auch angerichtet hatten, nicht nachvollziehen, warum ein Vater sein eigenes Kind schlug. 

Bis zum nächsten Frühjahr wirst du ihn wohl überzeugen können", murrte Jolly und richtete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Fleets, die an von den Elben auf den Wipfeln der Bäume errichtet worden waren und durch die filigrane Schneedecke eine bizarre Vielfalt an Farben reflektierten, wann immer die Sonne sie beschien. 

Und hier hat Haldir gewohnt?", die Frage kam von der kleinen Selina, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr so klein war und dem neugierigen Blick ihres Bruders gefolgt war. Legolas nickte und entsann sich an jenen Tag im Herbst, als er mit seinen acht Gefährten nach Lothlorien gekommen war und für kurze Zeit die friedliche Idylle hatte genießen können, bevor die kalte Zeit des Krieges endgültig über sie alle hereinbrach. Wird er mit Tante Viriel hier herkommen und viele Kinder bekommen?" 

Die Frage kam so unerwartet, dass Legolas kurz die Luft wegblieb, als Selina ihn direkt und unverblümt ansah. Ich...ich weiß es nicht. Das solltest du ihn lieber selbst fragen", entgegnete er zögerlich und malte sich gedanklich bereits aus, wie Haldir auf diese Frage reagieren würde. Ein wissendes Grinsen ließ sich vonseiten Legolas nicht unterdrücken. Ja, Haldir und Viriel. Das ewige Mysterium. In all der Zeit, die nun vergangen war, hatten sich beide ihre Zuneigung zueinander noch immer nicht eingestanden, obgleich jeder andere in ihrem Umfeld bereits Notiz davon nahm, wie sogar ein kleines siebenjähriges Mädchen. 

Thranduil und Viriel besuchten sie oft in Ithilien und Legolas hatte ihnen beiden bereits angeboten, gänzlich zu ihnen zu ziehen, was sie noch nicht ganz entschieden hatten. 

Ist Nana bei...bei Onkel Filegon?", murmelte sein Sohn leise und weckte Legolas abermals aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte ein wenig betrübt, weil die alte Sorge um Lalaithwen in ihm aufkeimte. Der Tod ihres Bruders war gleichzeitig der Beginn ihrer Liebe gewesen und Legolas glaubte fast, dass sie gegen Schuldgefühle ankämpfte, die sie gar nicht haben sollte. 

Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Filegon weiter und die anderen Kinder waren verstummt, schienen sich der bedrückten Lage von Filegons Mutter bewusst zu werden. Noch nicht", antwortete Legolas, Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit, allein mit ihrem Bruder zu sprechen. Jahrelang hat sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und nun sollten wir ihn ihr überlassen, solange sie möchte." Filegon nickte, seine eisblauen Augen wetteiferten mit dem hellen Himmel, der seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr das triste Bleigrau barg, das neuen Schneefall verkündete, sondern die Sonne mit einem kühlen Blauton umwogte. Du hast Recht, Adar. Sie hat ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst verdient..." 

**-x-x-x-**

Drinnen war es noch ruhiger als draußen, wo wenigstens der leise Gesang der Amseln das kalte Heulen des Windes begleitete. Hier aber schien die Zeit still zu stehen und kein Geräusch diesen Stillstand zu begleiten. Die hohe Gedenktafel reichte fast bis zum kuppelförmigen Dach der Halle, in welcher sie damals von Haldir erfahren hatte, dass jene Elben, die sie jahrelang Mutter und Vater genannt hatte, gar nicht ihre leiblichen Eltern waren. Jeder Schritt, den sie auf die glatten Steinplatten setzte, führte sie näher zu der Tafel, tiefer in das Meer der Erinnerungen, das sie mit seinen tosenden Fluten zu verschlingen drohte. Lalaithwen blieb abrupt stehen, starrte regungslos auf ihre Füße. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, hier zu stehen. Für einen Elben war die Zeitspanne von gut dreißig Jahren nicht viel mehr als ein Augenaufschlag, doch hatte sich Lalaithwens Leben in dieser Zeit radikal verändert, vieles ward ihr genommen, aber ebenso viel gegeben worden. Und nun fühlte sie, dass sie an der Schwelle zu einem neuen Leben stand, das sie gemeinsam mit Legolas und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn führen würde. Darum war sie nach Lothlorien gekommen – um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen von ihrem alten Leben. 

Endlich gehorchten ihr ihre Füße wieder und führten sie weiter voran, bis sie die Steintafel erreicht hatte, in welche die Namen jener Elben hineingemeißelt worden waren, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie den Namen ihres Bruders entdeckte. 

Sacht fuhr sie die raue Einkerbung in dem polierten Gestein nach, als wolle sie diesen einen Namen besonders kennzeichnen. Ich weiß, ich war lange nicht mehr hier...", begann sie zögerlich und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre eigene Stimme hörte. Es war komisch, mit sich selbst zu reden und hatte eine Spur von Irrsinn an sich, aber irgendwie wollte Lalaithwen glauben, dass ihr Bruder sie verstünde. Dennoch wandte sie sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand beobachtete oder belauschte. Es ist so viel passiert, seit du...seit du nicht mehr bei mir bist", sprach sie in gedämpften Ton, unbehaglich mit den Fingern an ihrer Manteltasche nestelnd. Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich mit Legolas verheiratet bin, diesem _blöden reinblütigen Elben_, wie ich immer zu sagen pflegte, ...dann...ja, dann würdest du wahrscheinlich wieder einmal schlau grinsen und meinen, du hättest es ja schon von Anfang an geahnt.", sie hielt inne, sah zu der schlanken Säule auf und entspannte sich ein wenig. 

Vielleicht hattest du das ja wirklich. Wir...wir haben einen Sohn. Ich habe ihn nach dir benannt, weil du...", sie holte tief Luft und spürte, wie ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie fühlte, wie sich Tränen den Weg in ihre Augen bahnten und kämpfte mit aller Mühe dagegen an. Weil du mir so sehr fehlst" 

Die letzten Worte glitten nur noch flüsternd über ihre Lippen und sie wischte sich eiligst mit den Fingern über die Augen. Lalaithwen lächelte kläglich und sagte: Du siehst, so sehr hab ich mich nicht verändert. Ich bin immer noch die alte Heulsuse von früher...", sie schluckte, blickte mit tränennassen blauen Augen hinauf. Sie fühlte tief in ihrem Herzen, dass ihr Filegon zuhörte. Wo auch immer er sein mochte, aber er hörte sie. Ganz bestimmt. Legolas sagt, dass es nichts Frevelhaftes ist zu weinen und dass nicht alle Tränen schlecht sind. Er hat sicher Recht, aber manchmal fühle ich mich so hilflos. Ich...", sie brach ab, schirmte mit der Hand die Augen ab, als wolle sie ihre Tränen vor einem unsichtbaren Beobachter verbergen. 

Da bin ich über zweitausend Jahre alt und halte es immer noch nicht aus, allein zu sein. Ohne Filegon hätte ich die Zeit ohne Legolas nie verkraftet... . Armselig, oder?", ein schiefes Lächeln folgte, dann zog sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer meine Eltern sind. Jemand...jemand hat mir einen Hinweis gegeben, dass das Medaillon, das Helthon mir einst gab, aus einem Noldorschatz stammen soll. Wenn das wahr ist, bin ich wohl die erste Noldo, die im Grünwald Diebeszüge unternommen hat", sie lachte leise und ihre klare Stimme hallte leicht an den hohen Säulen wider. Die Sache ist die, dass ich weder vom Verbleib meiner Eltern noch von der Herkunft dieses Schmuckstückes genaueres weiß. Vielleicht sind sie tot. Oder in den Westen gezogen. Ich...ich weiß rein gar nichts... . Aber weißt du, was komisch ist? Es ist mir gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Ich habe jetzt einen Mann und einen Sohn, die ich beide über alles liebe und für die ich da sein möchte. Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich weitere Erkundungen einholen sollte, was zumindest das Medaillon betrifft, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass dies mir nur noch mehr erschweren würde, loszulassen." 

Nachdenklich strich sie über das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, ehe sie es vorsichtig auf den Sockel vor der Gedenktafel ablegte. 

Ich weiß, es sollte wenigstens eine Erinnerung an meine Zieheltern, an **dich** sein. Aber ich behalte euch so oder so in meinem Herzen, glaub mir. Vielleicht mache ich es mir zu einfach, alles Schlimme mit diesem Medaillon aus meinem Leben zu verbannen. Zumindest ist es ein erster Schritt, meinst du nicht auch?", sie sah auf und keine Tränen rollten ihr mehr über die Wangen, das Blau ihrer Augen war strahlend und hell. Ich vermisse dich. Es tut noch weh, an dich zu denken, weil mir immer dann gewahr wird, wie sehr ich dich liebe und dass ich es dir nie wirklich gezeigt habe. Mag sein, dass du es trotzdem wusstest... . Ich hoffe es." 

Lalaithwen sah ein wenig unschlüssig auf den silbernen Anhänger hinab, der auf dem Sockel ruhte. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich hätte mich schon im Frühjahr oder wenigstens im Sommer nach Lothlorien aufgemacht. In Ithilien, dem Garten Gondors, wo ich nun lebe, blühen wunderschöne Kornblumen in den herrlichsten Farben. Gern hätte ich dir einen Strauß gepflückt und mitgebracht." Eine tiefe Traurigkeit umfing sie so plötzlich, dass sie den Blick senken musste, um nicht schon wieder zu weinen. 

Nana?", hörte sie plötzlich eine leise, ihr wohl vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Wie lange hatte Filegon sie schon beobachtet? 

Er war zu ihr herangetreten, stand fast genau neben ihr, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht?", fragte er zaghaft und senkte leicht das Haupt. 

Er war bereits ein Stückchen größer als seine Mutter und Lalaithwen wusste, dass es nicht den Fortgang vieler weiterer Jahre bedurfte, bis er über sie hinausragte wie es sein Vater tat. 

Nein, Liebling. Was ich so lange habe sagen wollen, ist nun gesagt. Dein Vater wartet sicherlich schon, nicht wahr?", antwortete sie, nachdem sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals verschluckt hatte. Er lässt dir Zeit, Nana. Und ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich zum Gehen zu bewegen, ich...machte mir nur Sorgen", erwiderte er schnell. 

Lalaithwen lächelte, beugte sich vornüber und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange. Das ist nicht nötig. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns, wenn wir deinen Großvater in den nächsten Tagen wie versprochen besuchen wollen! Eryn Lasgalen ist wunderschön zu dieser Jahreszeit!", versicherte sie und Filegons Augen leuchteten. Werde ich auch den Palast sehen, von dem mir Adar erzählt hat?" 

Filegon...du wirst ihn nicht nur sehen, du wirst ihn auch **betreten**. Ich für meinen Teil hatte, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, nur die Ehre, den Kerker besichtigen zu dürfen...", schmunzelte Lalaithwen schief. Filegon war nun alt genug, sodass sie ihm vieles aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte und nun ruhigeren Gewissens mit ihrem Sohn sprechen konnte. Er legte seine Hand auf die ihre – eine tröstliche Geste. Dann wird es Zeit, dass du auch den Rest siehst, richtig?" 

Richtig", stimmte die Elbe zu und hakte sich bei ihrem Sohn ein, der ihr den Arm zum Geleit angeboten hatte. Gemeinsam ließen sie die große Halle zurück und trafen die anderen, die über und über mit Schnee bedeckt waren. Auch Legolas hatten sie allem Anschein nach nicht verschont, denn kleine weiße Kristalle schmückten sein blondes Haar wie Perlen, seine wohlgeformten Wangen waren vor Kälte leicht gerötet. Eru sei Dank, dass du zurück bist, diese kleinen Teufel hätten mich sonst sicherlich besiegt", lachte er und empfing sie mit einer zärtlichen Umarmung. Was habt ihr denn wieder angestellt?", fragte sie dann an die Lausbuben gewandt, die hinter Selina standen und eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzten. Wir? Gar nichts!", beteuerte Tari und Lalaithwen deutete auf den Schneeball, den er hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken suchte. Und was ist das da?" 

Einem Elbenauge entgeht nichts, Tari", neckte Filegon seinen Freund, worauf Eldarion zu Taris Schmach hinzufügte: Selbst dem Auge eines Orks würde nichts entgehen, das Tari zu verstecken versucht. Er hat dafür einfach kein Geschick...vom Schnitzen ganz zu schweigen!" 

Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, mich meiner Schnitzerei wegen zu ärgern?", polterte Tari hitzköpfig los und feuerte seinen eigentlich für Legolas bestimmten Schneeball auf den Prinzen Gondors ab, der sich rechtzeitig ducken konnte und höhnisch lachte: Nicht einmal treffen kann er!", lachend lief er dann vor dem anderen Jungen davon, der mit Drohrufen wie Na warte!" oder Gleich gehts dir an den Kragen!" die Verfolgung aufnahm. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sämtliche Kinder nahmen an der wilden Schlacht teil. 

Manche Dinge ändern sich nie...", schmunzelte Legolas. Wo du Recht hast...", begann Lalaithwen und Legolas staunte nicht schlecht, als er kurz darauf frischen Schnee in seinem Gesicht spürte, den Lalaithwen ihm unerwartet zugeworfen hatte, ...hast du Recht!", kichernd erwartete sie seine Reaktion. Langsam wich die anfängliche Überraschung seiner Züge einem schalkhaften Ausdruck, der Lalaithwen wachsam werden ließ. Ehe sie sich versah, bückte sich der Elb, um eine große Ladung Schnee aufzuheben und diese auf seine Gemahlin zu werfen, doch Lalaithwen rannte, als würde sie auf heißen Kohlen und nicht auf einer kristallen schimmernden Schneedecke laufen, sodass Legolas sie knapp verfehlte. Haltet den Dieb!", schrie er dann laut lachend, sodass die Kinder plötzlich von ihrer eigenen Hetzjagd abgelenkt wurden und verwundert die erwachsenen Elben beobachteten, die sich durch den Schnee jagten, begleitet von Legolas beständigem Rufen: Haltet den Dieb!" 

Sind sie immer so?", raunte Jolly Filegon zu, von dessen Schulter nasser Schnee tropfte. Er nickte grinsend, bevor er leise entgegnete: Andauernd.", war seine einzige Antwort, ehe die Kinder gemeinsam mit lautem Gebrüll auf die Elben losrannten und sich ein Gefecht unter den glitzernd weißen Baumwipfeln Lothloriens lieferten. 

Manche Dinge änderten sich wahrlich nie. Aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so und ein Umstand, mit dem sie alle leben konnten. 

**-Ende-**

**-x-x-x-**

**Und weils so schön ist – noch mal ne A/N:** _(Achtung, vermutlich voller Theatralik, Übertreibung und Wendungen, die an eine Oscar-Dankesrede erinnern mögen) _

Zunächst einmal möchte ich allen Reviewern vom letzten Kapitel danken, die da wären: 

_Strumpfhase, Mallhawien, Anne, Luthien, Black Pearl, Narwain, Serena, Soraya, Pony, Airihnaa, Donsiwe, Seniwallenstein, Rayo, Yavanna16, Jathy, LuckyAnn, Cula, Elenloth, Laith, Gwilith und Scheclair._ Freut mich sehr, dass ihr so positiv von diesem abschließenden Kapitel gestimmt wart! Ihr wisst, wie viel mir eure Worte bedeuten und wie viel Freude sie mir auch machen. (ihr wisst ja, Motivation ist alles lach) Die ein oder andere Frage war noch mit dabei, u.a. wie lange ich für das Lied gebraucht habe: Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich nicht länger als 15 Minuten damit auseinander gesetzt :) 

Am 18.8.2003 habe ich den Prolog von Sonne über Ithilien" hochgeladen, obwohl ich nie wirklich vorhatte, eine Fortsetzung von Haltet den Dieb!" zu schreiben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich zunächst so meine Zweifel, ob ich die Story würde beenden können oder ob sie überhaupt Leser fände. Dank euch hat auch die Fortsetzung ihr Ende gefunden und das mit einer stattlichen Anzahl von Reviews (Augen rauskullern tun)! Daher an dieser Stelle ein RIESIGES **DANKESCHÖN** an alle, die mir mal eine Review dagelassen haben! 

**Nun zum Wesentlichen:** räuspert sich und holt mit zittrigen Hufen die zerknitterte Dankesrede aus der Satteltasche hervor Es gibt so viele liebe Menschen, denen ich danken möchte, weil sie mich mit ihrer Kritik, ihrem Lob, ihrer Anteilnahme an der Geschichte und Ermutigungen motiviert haben! Es wird mir nicht möglich sein, hier alle Namen aufzuschreiben und wer sich hier nicht wiederfindet, soll nicht beleidigt sein. Aaaalsoooo: 

**An Maria:** Die Einzige in meinem persönlichen Umfeld (abgesehen von meiner Mum), die weiß, dass ich schreibe. Und dass ich albern bin. Und selbstkritisch. Und ungeduldig. Und manchmal nervtötend. Und äh...ja...du weißt schon (will hier nicht all meine schlechten Seiten auflisten, das würde den Rahmen sprengen). Danke, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast! Hab dich lieb!! 

**An Goldmond (aka Jana) und das OBL-Team: **Seit Haltet den Dieb!" auf eurer wundervollen Seite veröffentlicht worden ist, habe ich viele Leser dazu gewonnen. Danke daher für eure Mühen und eure Unterstützung! Ihr seid einfach klasse! 

**An Caro aka Strumpfhase:** Fast seit Anfang an dabei und immer wieder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehend, hab ich dich überaus lieb gewonnen! Danke für deine ermutigenden Worte, dein Lob, deine Kritik, einfach alles! fest drück 

**An BlackPearl:** Hach, was soll ich sagen...du warst wohl meine erste Leserin überhaupt (ich sag nur: Gedichte) und auch dir danke ich deswegen für all deine Unterstützung sowie die Veröffentlichung einiger Gedichte auf deiner Website! umärmel 

**An Finda:** Meine Göttin! Hab leider schon eine Weile nichts mehr von dir gehört. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich deines Schreibstils wegen bewundere (ebenso wie Sleepy Tiger), deiner Fähigkeit, Worte lebendig werden zu lassen. Danke für all deine Kommentare zu meinen Arbeiten, ich vermisse unsere langen ICQ-Quatscheinheiten :) 

**An Rayo: **Danke für all deine wunderbaren Illustrationen, die einfach atemberaubend sind! Ich fühle mich überaus geehrt, dass du dir so viel Arbeit machst, um den gesichtslosen Gestalten dieser Geschichte ein Aussehen zu verschaffen :) Ich hoffe, wir können deine Meisterwerke bald online stellen! 

**An Soraya: **Auch du hast dich erst etwas später in die Story eingelinkt, aber du bist sehr schnell zu einer richtig treuen Leserin geworden, was mich außerordentlich freut und ehrt! Danke für deine ausführlichen und kritischen Reviews! 

**An Jathy: **In punkto Kapitelanalyse bist du kaum zu schlagen lach Ich danke dir für deine aufrichtigen Einschätzungen, deine Lesertreue (Mann, ist das ein doofes Wort...lach) und allem drum und dran. Bitter Lemon Trinker an die Macht lach 

**An mein geschätztes Groupielein Donsiwe:** Danke für all den Kreischaufwand! Nicht jeder hat ein Groupie und ich bin stolz, dich zu haben lach und knuddel 

**An alle Reviewer und treuen Leser:** _(insbesondere u.a. Mystica89, Dana, Cula, Viechle, Laith, Airihnaa, Serena, Pony...)_ Danke auch an euch für all die Unterstützung! fühlt euch umärmelt 

**An den Stille Leser e.V.": **Jaaa, viele von euch haben es gewagt, die Meinung bezüglich dieser Geschichte kundzutun, andere schweigen lieber :) Auch wenn ich mich sehr über Reviews freue, ist es natürlich auch schön, überhaupt Leser zu haben! Danke daher auch an euch und die Zeit, die ihr für diese FF verbrezelt habt :) 

Nach über 600 Seiten (ich hab nicht genau gezählt, kann das aber gern für die Statistiker unter euch nachholen) ist diese Geschichte (SüI) nun vorbei. Ich hatte während des Schreibens Hochs und Tiefs, aber trotzdem ist mir diese Story sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Daher nun zum Brisantesten/bzw. dem, was euch sicherlich mehr interessiert als mein Dankbarkeitsgefasel: 

_Womit wird es weitergehen?_

Da ich deshalb (mit Caros Hilfe) eine Umfrage gestartet habe, wäre es sinnvoll, deren Ergebnis nach 2 Monaten nun bekannt zu geben. Insgesamt nahm die für mich unglaubliche Anzahl von **88** (!) Leuten an der Umfrage teil, zu welchem Themengebiet ihr euch eine FanFiction wünschen würdet. Hier nun die Ergebnisse: 

Herr der Ringe" – 46 Stimmen (52,27) 

Fluch der Karibik" – 18 Stimmen (20,45) 

Van Helsing" – 5 Stimmen (5,68) 

X-Men" – 1 Stimme (1,14) 

Star Wars" – 2 Stimmen (2,27) 

Troja" – 11 Stimmen (12,5) 

Anderes – 5 Stimmen (5,68) 

Es war für mich sehr interessant zu sehen, wie sich so die Wünsche verteilen. Etwas überrascht hat mich aber, dass die Mehrheit immer noch nach HdR giert :) Nun zu meinen Plänen (die übrigens unabhängig vom Umfrageergebnis sind): 

**Es wird eine Fluch der Karibik" Fanfiction mit dem Titel __****Mit dem Rücken zur Wand"**** geben.** Ja, ich will mich ein bisschen an anderer Materie vergreifen. Das Veröffentlichungsdatum ist noch nicht allzu sicher, da ich in 2 Wochen beim OBL-er Treffen bin, anschließend eine Woche Studienfahrt in Frankreich absolviere und dann erst Ferien und etwas Ruhe haben werde. Ich rechne in etwa mit dem 10.10. als Releasetermin (schönes Datum, oder?). 

Bevor jetzt alle HdR-Begeisterte protestierend aufspringen und wedelnd auf das Umfrageergebnis deuten, eines vorab – obwohl ich wieder einmal nie einen dritten Teil der Haltet den Dieb!" – Saga schreiben wollte, habt ihr mich mit Drängen, Betteln und Bitten so weit gebracht, dass ich eine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung, sprich, einen dritten Teil tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehe. Noch ist aber nichts in trockenen Tüchern, gebt mir etwas Zeit, einen ordentlichen Handlungsstrang auszuklügeln. Da dies auch mein letztes Schuljahr sein wird, bitte ich euch auch, etwas Rücksicht zu nehmen, falls Updates nicht mehr sooo pünktlich kommen. Also noch mal kurz: Ein dritter Teil ist in Planung, Veröffentlichungsdatum ist allerdings noch sehr ungewiss – ich rechne mit Anfang oder Mitte Dezember.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich den ein oder anderen Leser in weiteren Geschichten als Reviewer begrüßen dürfte! 

Sooo...genug geschwafelt, abschließend sei euch nochmals gedankt! Ich Arbeitstier werde mich an die Tastatur schwingen und mein Bestes tun, um mich bei euch für all die lieben und unglaublich vielen Kommentare und das umwerfende Feedback zu revanchieren! Ihr seid die Besten! Danke! 

**Ein kleines Stoffpferd, das ihr sehr glücklich gemacht habt**


End file.
